Eres mi tesoro
by Annie Stewart
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando de la nada aparece tu hija reclamando su abandono? "—Así que… tú eres la mujer que me abandonó." A veces los papeles se invierten y es Bella quien abandona a Edward y a una pequeña bebé recién nacida. Años de silencio, engaños y amores inconclusos marcan la vida de dos personas… o tres.
1. Enfrentamientos

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y algún que otro personaje._**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

¿Qué hacer cuando de la nada aparece tu hija reclamando su abandono? "—Así que… tú eres la mujer que me abandonó." A veces los papeles se invierten y es Bella quien abandona a Edward y a una pequeña bebé recién nacida. Años de silencio, engaños y amores inconclusos marcan la vida de dos personas… o tres.

Bella no esperaba que las cosas se complicaran tanto en un par de semanas. De un segundo a otro tenía a una hija adolescente y a un ex que escupe rencor por los poros. Sin embargo, no parecía ser un obstáculo para que ambos comiencen una relación clandestina. Caen en la fuerza de un amor que nunca concluyó, a pesar de que él no le perdona el abandono.

Una historia de amor, intrigas y un secreto guardado bajo siete llaves.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Enfrentamientos**

Retiro la caja del asiento trasero de la camioneta en un solo impulso. Son tantas las cajas que tengo que trasladar, que dos brazos no me son suficientes. El clima de mayo ayuda bastante; puedo usar ropa ligera y fresca, ideales para un día de mudanza. La señora Finnigan me observa por la ventana del primer piso, curiosa. La mayoría de los vecinos sabe que soy la nueva del vecindario, y eso es porque he estado trayendo mis cosas desde hace dos semanas.

Decidí mudarme de mi casa materna porque necesitaba más independencia. Amo a mi familia con locura, pero vivir todas juntas, mi madre, abuela y hermana, era un caos. Además, necesitaba esta estabilidad después del divorcio con Riley, al que conocí en la universidad hace siete años.

Nuestra relación se fue apagando demasiado pronto después de que nos casamos. Éramos tan diferentes el uno del otro en tantos aspectos. No coincidíamos en nada, y es ahí cuando me preguntaba qué diablos hacía con este tipo. Me gritaba mucho, entorpecía mis salidas con amigas e inventaba romances de mí con otras personas. Nunca fui buena para darle vueltas a una decisión, así que no me sorprendió cuando un día empaqué sus cosas y las dejé en la puerta del departamento.

Jamás esperó que esa fuera mi reacción para con él. Intentó persuadirme sobre mi decisión, volviendo a ser el Riley que conocí y el cual creía estar enamorada, sin embargo, no di mi brazo a torcer, y con el tiempo dejó de insistir.

Luego de mi separación, me mudé con mi madre en Seattle, donde tramité el divorcio con mi ex marido y para mi suerte, todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Medio año divorciada, no se sentía para nada mal.

Vuelvo por mi tercera y penúltima caja de la camioneta cuando noto que alguien camina hacia mí. Al principio no le tomo importancia, y echo prisas hacia la puerta trasera, deseando haber aceptado la ayuda de mi hermana menor cuando me lo ofreció.

Detrás de mí, alguien se aclara la garganta.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres Isabella Swan?

Con caja en mano, echo un vistazo a la chica de pie en la acera; alta, rubia. No es adulta, pero tampoco es pequeña, mas bien una adolescente.

Apoyo mi pierna sobre una roca, aprovechando la distracción.

—Sí —respondo todavía agotada por el rápido recorrido hasta aquí—, ¿tú eres…?

En vez de contestarme de vuelta, sus ojos se amplían por alguna razón.

—Claro que eres tú, no has cambiado mucho…

Ahora estoy confundida.

—¿Nos conocemos?

Ella presiona su boca en una mueca, agitando una foto alrededor de sus dedos.

—La encontré por ahí —explica cuya foto llama mi atención— ten.

No tengo idea lo que estoy viendo. Mis dedos tocan el borde del papel mientras frunzo el ceño. La muchacha soy yo, con 15 años menos. ¿Por qué ella tiene _esta_ foto? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme tomado esa fotografía.

Esta vez con desconfianza, miro a la chica de regreso.

—¿Cómo es que tienes esta foto?

Mi subconsciente tiene miedo de averiguarlo.

La chica me mira mientras continúo divagando, cavando en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos.

—Yo soy Elif… la hija de Edward Cullen.

Al segundo siguiente se me cae la caja al suelo. Empiezo a respirar con dificultad, una y otra vez, esperando cualquier respuesta menos esa, esperando cualquier apellido, menos ese.

—No puede ser…

—Vamos, sí que puede ser. —encoje los hombros, como si aquello le divirtiese— _Sabes_ qué puede ser. —recalca— Había deseado tanto decir esto desde que tengo uso de razón, y ahora por fin puedo hacerlo. —murmura, mirándome de pies a cabeza— Así que… tú eres la mujer que me abandonó.

No hago nada. No me muevo. No respiro. De pronto, todo lo que veo en ella se me hace familiar. No son sus ojos los que recuerdo, no es su porte ni su voz. Recuerdo un bultito pequeño, de un llanto tembloroso y manos frágiles como el cristal.

Nunca entendí a la gente que me rodeaba decir que tarde o temprano olvidaría. Había intentado sin esfuerzos enterrar un pasado que me atormentada, y "olvidar" estaba lejos de ser un hecho. Sin embargo, había logrado salir adelante. Incluso si eso significó que dejara atrás el dulce rostro de un bebé recién nacido, cuando yo solo tenía dieciséis años.

—Oye, ¿vas a estar callada todo el tiempo?

Vuelvo en sí.

—Es que… —tartamudeo— es que tú… no puedes ser tú…

—Supongo que cambié en 14 años.

Me tirita el labio.

—Dios.

—Mira, haremos una cosa. Te voy a hacer una pregunta sencilla y tan pronto como me respondas, te prometo que nunca más me volverás a ver. —lo dice con una convicción escalofriante— ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Podría haber intuido su pregunta, no obstante, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para no romperme en mil pedazos. Lágrimas me envuelven en la miseria como si llevara años conteniéndolas, cuando no es así. Elif no espera que esa sea mi reacción, e interpone una coraza entre nosotras.

—Es una historia muy, muy complicada.

—Te escucho.

—No quieres escucharla —contesto segura de mi misma— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Cambia el peso de su pie, sin descruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No fue fácil encontrarte. Llevo meses juntando información sobre ti. Mi familia nunca iba a darme lo que yo necesitaba por mucho que se los insistiese. Sé muy poco, como que fuiste la mejor amiga de mi tía Alice. —asiento en respuesta a su afirmación. No dice nada por un tiempo— Eres más joven de lo que imaginé.

Un segundo antes tenía la sensación de que podía gritonearme y repetirme lo basura que he sido como madre, pero más allá de eso, veo una mirada frágil, la dulzura y tal vez un poco el dolor de saberme frente a ella. La rabia y la impotencia. No tengo cara para reprochárselo.

—¿Tu papá sabe que estás aquí?

Lo anterior desaparece, incrustando nuevamente la muralla de la indiferencia.

—No lo sabe. Nunca me hubiese dejado venir, y lo comprendo. —sacude la cabeza— Sabes, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso aquí, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta? No quiero llegar tarde a casa.

El vello se me eriza a pesar de que no hace frío. Sus ojos claros como el cielo se clavan en mí como dagas de fuego. Trato de caer en cuenta que estoy frente a alguien que lleva mi sangre, e inhalo una bocanada de aire profunda, mitigando el repentino dolor en el pecho.

—No… aquí… yo —mareada o no, los recuerdos siguen frescos en mi cabeza—Solo…

—¿Te sientes bien?

Me llevo una mano al pecho, justo donde se encuentra mi corazón. La punzada sigue ahí, acuchillándome y castigándome por tantos años de abandono.

Por tantos años de cobardía.

Y entonces caigo al suelo.

.

.

El viento sopla en mi rostro cuando me despierto. Un olor desagradable a acetona invade mi olfato.

Pego un sobresalto ante dos ojos oscuros que me observan con tanta confianza.

—¡Se despertó!

Lo que pareció haber sido una pesadilla de aquellas, finalmente resulta una realidad. Tan pronto como el chico desconocido grita, Elif aparece a mi lado.

—¡Menudo susto me diste! ¿Tan intolerante a las emociones fuertes eres? —se irrita con un deje de diversión, y sacude la cabeza rápidamente para evitar que se le note.

Me siento en el sofá, comprobando que este sea el apartamento correcto. La mayoría de las cosas siguen embaladas, y solo unas pocas, como el sofá, están en uso. Presiono la mano con fuerza en mi frente, tambaleándome cuando intento ponerme de pie.

—Todavía se encuentra muy débil, ¿prefiere que la llevemos al hospital?

Muevo la cabeza en negación.

—¿Quién eres tú? —espeto.

El chico se endereza de inmediato.

—Soy Jacob Black, el hijo del conserje. Mi papá me dijo que vivía aquí, entonces la traje. Espero que no se moleste, de verdad que no quise…

—No pasa nada, muchas gracias.

—No hay problema —suspira y retrocede unos pasos, sabiendo que no tiene nada más que hacer aquí— cualquier cosa que necesiten… estoy abajo.

Le agradezco con otro asentimiento, notando que Elif y yo estamos solas de nuevo.

No tiene su atención en mí, sino en la casa. Hace sonar el metal que tiene en la lengua mientras busca algo en particular. Sus dedos trazan las cajas selladas, las ventanas, mi reloj favorito… sus ojos de un azul intenso caen en mí como las olas del mar; fuerte, agresivo.

Parece dudar un segundo antes de decir:

—Podría gritarte, sabes. —se apoya en la mesa— Te lo mereces. Te lo mereces tanto.

Estoy luchando para no romperme de nuevo.

—Y podría decir cuánto te odio, porque por culpa tuya he tenido que crecer con el fantasma de una madre que nunca me quiso.

—Elif…

—Pero no lo haré, no te odio. —admite— No me criaron para odiar a la gente, mucho menos para juzgarla. No tengo idea de los motivos que tuviste para hacer lo que hiciste, no sé si mi familia lo sabe incluso, pero ellos nunca me lo van a decir. Nunca permitirán que la tonta e ingenua de Elif, huérfana de madre, sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido.

—No es así.

—Tú no sabes nada —esta vez, escupe las palabras— No me conoces, no sabes nada.

Hago puño mis manos del coraje. Elif no tiene por qué pagar una culpa que no le corresponde, y si hablo… sé que más de uno saldría perjudicado.

—Yo era tan joven. —comienzo. En parte era cierto, pero no era del todo verdad. Ella quería explicaciones, no por nada había llegado hasta aquí— Tenía miedo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Mi papá también era joven como tú y nunca me dejó tirada a mi suerte.

—Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, Elif. Eres muy pequeña para entenderlo…

—No me sirve que me des sermones sobre lo que debo o no debo entender.

Exhalo un suspiro.

—En parte entiendo que me odies, entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, te juro que no espero lo contrario. —arrastro las manos en mis rodillas, señal obvia de nerviosismo— Yo… perdóname.

—Ya te dije que no te odio, y no, no acepto tu perdón. No vine aquí a escucharte decirlo, vine aquí por respuestas. —Elif se aleja de la mesa y avanza rápidamente a la puerta— Respuestas obvias, respuestas que deduje desde un principio, pero respuestas que al fin y al cabo necesitaba escuchar de tu boca. —me mira por última vez— Después de esto puedes fingir que nunca me has visto… Hasta nunca.

Aguanto el impulso de salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero no hago más que quedarme sentada en el sofá, temblando y llorando como hace mucho no lloraba.

.

.

.

Le prometí a mi madre visitarla hoy, pero son las 3 de la tarde y ni siquiera me había metido a la ducha. Sigo acostada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, congestionada y sin ánimos de mover un solo dedo. No ayuda tampoco que la habitación esté llena de pañuelitos desechables usados y desperdigados como pompones de nieve. Las sábanas enredadas entre mis piernas, el cabello sucio y alborotado.

Tengo una interminable lista de llamadas perdida de mi hermana Nessie, mensajes sin leer, correos electrónicos. Tiro el móvil lejos cuando este empieza a sonar y profiero un gruñido apretándome la cara con las manos.

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Elif. No puedo olvidarme la postura con que se paró delante de mí para enfrentarme. Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

Me cubro la cara con la almohada. Una estridente voz obstaculiza mi silencio.

—¡Swan! ¡Mueve tus perezosas piernas a la puerta!

Esa es Nessie, por supuesto. Mi veinteañera hermana. Dueña de un carácter tan podrido y vergonzoso como el mío. Es de las que se mete en problemas desde el jardín de infantes. No somos muy parecidas, salvo en las pecas. Nessie es pelirroja y pecosa, en cambio yo soy castaña y… también pecosa.

A nuestra abuela le gusta recordarnos aquello. No por nada nos llama _pecosita 1 y 2._

Nessie casi cae de bruces sobre mí tan pronto como abro la puerta. Camina como quién no posee culpa alguna de sus acciones, echándose en el sofá. Deseaba tanto tener esa misma tranquilidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nessie?

Se acomoda con los pies sobre la mesa, el cual odio, pero no digo nada.

—Esa es una pregunta fácil. Considerando que en casa estábamos esperándote para comer y tú ni siquiera contestas las llamadas, ni los mensajes y mucho menos los… —me mira a la cara— ¿Estás enferma?

Doy media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Solo un mal día.

—No es necesario que me lo digas—admite—, a simple vista es evidente. Dios, te ves fatal.

—Gracias.

—Una pregunta bien preguntona… ¿estás enferma o estás triste? Ya sabes, de esos días que quieres clavarte un puñal en el corazón y decirle adiós al mundo. Lo digo porque los he tenido, no es extraño. O tal vez es extraño y anormal, pero olvidemos eso.

—Congestionada.

Ella me conoce muy bien para saber que estoy mintiendo, sin embargo, no continúa atosigándome. Se pone de pie y me arrastra al cuarto a pesar de mis protestas.

—Nany preparó tiramisú para ti, y tú jamás en la vida, por muy agonizante que te encuentres, rechazas el tiramisú de Nany.

Si le rechazo ahora, Nessie sabrá que la cosa es grave, de modo que finjo una emoción que no llega a mis ojos y entro al baño a darme una ducha, vestirme y poner una estúpida sonrisa.

.

Mi abuela siempre usó bastón. A sus 70 años luce más despierta que todas nosotras en casa. Lleva el cabello blanco como la cal, con las puntas levemente inclinadas hacia arriba. Adora el púrpura tanto como yo adoro el tiramisú.

Mamá hace ademán de llamar la atención.

—Estaba deseando este encuentro para contarles que conseguí empleo en la panadería de la vuelta.

Nany pega un grito de satisfacción.

—¡Por fin! —exclama— Esto es sin duda gracias a tu padre, que en paz descanse. Que de algo sirva ese viejo fastidioso.

—No hables así del pobre abuelo. —ríe Ness.

Nany chasquea la lengua en respuesta.

—Es lo que era, pecosita 2. Cuarenta años juntos, por supuesto que lo sé.

—Mamá —Reneé la mira con los labios fruncidos. Estoy sentada junto a la mesa del comedor, escuchando la conversación, pero sin decir nada— Bella, cariño ¿no estás contenta por mí?

Parpadeo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pecosita 1 está en las nubes… Dime que no encontraste un nuevo Riley Biers porque te juro que te desheredo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Nada que ver, Nany.

—Entonces no hay razón para que no hayas probado mi tiramisú. ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

—Sí

Mamá se sienta junto a mí.

—Bella, estás como… —pone la mano en mi frente— por supuesto… con fiebre.

Nessie trae compresas frías, pero me aparto.

—No exageres, mamá. Es un simple resfriado.

Sin embargo, su mirada severa es suficiente para que me quede callada y me deje cuidar. La misma mirada que siempre puso cada vez que hacía alguna travesura o cuando no quería terminar toda la comida del plato. Y, además, fue ella la primera en darme su apoyo absoluto, fue ella la que, a pesar de tener una hija pequeña, Nessie, abogó a mi favor aun sabiendo que no le convenía.

Me recuesto en la cama de mi antigua habitación.

No es mi cuarto de la infancia; mamá compró esta casa luego de la muerte de mi padre, pero aquí viví mientras tramité el divorcio y en donde todavía queda un poco de mis cosas.

Apoyo la cara entre mis manos para intentar dormir. La cabeza me tortura de dolor. Escucho el bastón de Nany acercarse y me hago la dormida. Un manta suave cae alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Descansa, pecosita 1

Sueño con Elif.

Pero no con la chica rubia, pecosa y de ojos azules. Sueño con la Elif de hace 14 años.

Sostengo un bebé en brazos. Un bebé rosado y llorón. Siento el miedo invadirme de cualquier manera; por miedo a hacerle daño, por miedo a lo que vendrá, por lo que debería hacer. La pequeña duerme plácida en mis brazos y hubiese deseado congelar ese momento. Sonrío al verla suspirar y las lágrimas me abruman. Quisiera quedarme aquí, paseando de un lado para el otro con ella, sin embargo, de pronto la escena cambia y ya no tengo ningún bebé en los brazos. Y tampoco me encuentro en el cuarto de hospital.

Despierto sobresaltada y sudada. Mi madre entra justo a tiempo con un juego de sábanas limpias. Al ver que he despertado, me sonríe con cariño.

—Qué bueno que te has dormido la siesta. —guarda la ropa y bastan unos segundos para que note mi alarma— ¿Te pasa algo, cielo?

Agito mi mano cerca de mi rostro surcado en sudor.

—Nada… fue una pesadilla.

Mamá se queda cerca del armario.

—Dime lo que te pasa, Bella.

No estoy segura si sea buena idea contarle, no sé si sea buena idea recordarlo. Voy a terminar enfermándome si lo mantengo para mí, más enferma de lo que ya estoy desde anoche. Mamá cruza los brazos y noto como la arruga se marca en su frente con inquietud.

—No sé cómo decírtelo.

—Solo dilo

Mojo mis labios secos, llevándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Ayer… —las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, imposibles de escupirlas, de gritarlas— vi a mi hija.

No reacciona al instante, es como si me hubiese escuchado mal o no quisiera creerlo. Descruza los brazos y se acerca hasta sentarse en la cama. El terror en su mirada indica que espera que le diga que es una broma, pero que finalmente sabe que no es.

—¿Qué?

—Ella fue a verme al edificio… me buscó. Todavía no lo entiendo muy bien.

Los ojos de mi madre se expanden.

—Bella…

—Su nombre es Elif —Sonrío con tristeza— y mamá… ella es tan, tan hermosa.

Me acuna en sus brazos cuando me pongo a llorar.

—No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, Bella. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué te dijo?

Me limpio la cara con el dorso de la manga.

—Fue una mezcla de emociones. Quería saber por qué la había abandonado.

—Entiendo —se queda en silencio analizando lo que acabo de decir. luego de unos segundos, levanta la mirada asustada— ¿Te buscó, verdad? ¿Puedes describírmela?

Todavía hay lágrimas danzando en mis pestañas.

—Rubia, alta…

—¿Con un aro en la nariz?

Miro a mi madre sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Su boca se entreabre.

—Dios mío… ¡Ella vino a buscarte aquí! Yo le dije que no vivías conmigo ahora. Entonces me pidió si podía darle tu dirección y no quise porque no la conocía. ¡Era ella! Bella… —se lleva las manos a la boca— ¿pero cómo te encontró? Quiero decir, sé que es no es una ciudad lo suficientemente enorme como para esconderse, pero no has vivido aquí por un tiempo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé, ella tenía una foto mía de adolescente. —miro a mamá sabiendo que aquello le sigue impresionando— ¿Nessie y Nany la vieron?

—No… o espera, sí, Nessie iba saliendo cuando la atendí, pero apenas hablaron. Pero cuéntame más… ¿qué hiciste cuando la viste?

Mamá es muy curiosa así que me tomo todo el tiempo para contarle los detalles. Ahora entiende por qué me sentía tan enferma hoy. Me promete silencio por ahora, aunque no es necesario ya que las probabilidades de volvernos a encontrar son escasas.

Recuerdo ese primer contacto visual con ella y de su reacción cuando le dije que era a quién buscaba.

He aguantado un montón de dolor a lo largo de mi vida, pero el rechazo de ella es lo único que he pospuesto en mis pensamientos desde siempre, y es algo que está pasando. Por mucho que lo apartase, de todos modos, llegó. Mi pecho se oprime, lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos sin esfuerzo. Reprimo el impulso de echarme a correr, desaparecer para siempre.

Mi madre me deja sola en la habitación.

Nessie tiene vagos recuerdos de nosotros mudándonos fuera de Seattle, pero los recuerdos están frescos en mi cabeza. Recuerdo perfectamente como empaqué y como guardé dentro de una cajita de madera la única foto que tengo de Elif recién nacida, y esa fotografía lleva años encerrada dentro porque no tengo el valor de verla.

Hoy, sin embargo, es una excepción.

* * *

 _ **Holaaa... pues, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia.**_

 _ **Quiero avisarles y ADVERTIRLES que es una historia con mucho drama, así que si no les gusta mucho el drama mejor que no lean.**_

 _ **No tengo fechas de actualizaciones pero trataré de no demorar mucho.**_

 _ **Espero sigan esta historia y les guste, me cuentan que les pareció**_

 _ **Muchos besos**_


	2. Absurdo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Absurdo**

 **EPOV**

Llego a casa a eso de las 8 pm.

Mi cuerpo, cansado y adolorido, sintió el calor de hogar apenas puse un pie en la entrada. Cada tarde después de impartir clases de gimnasia, llegaba ansioso a casa para poder sentir lo mismo. No era fácil tratar de convencer a un grupo de chicos, algunos perezosos, otros no tanto, trotar 40 minutos a la redonda. Siempre me unía a ellos, pero en ocasiones simplemente debía dejarles a solas.

Era tan difícil tratar con adolescentes, a pesar de que los conozco mucho más de lo que imaginan; sé lo mucho que creen odiar a estar edad, sé que les fastidia que los manden y por supuesto, sé cómo ellos piensan de los profesores. Tengo una hija adolescente.

Soy bien recibido por el huracán Alan y el huracán Colin, mis dos sobrinos de cuatro años. Se aferran a mis piernas entre gritos para llamar la atención del resto. Para mi suerte, es Rose quien viene a mi rescate, tomando a cada niño de los brazos y luchando con su paciencia.

Rose es mi cuñada, la esposa de mi hermano mayor, Emmett.

Con el ajetreo de los niños, mi madre viene enseguida y me abraza por la cintura. A pesar de que no soy un niño, ella nunca quiere entender que ninguno de mis hermanos lo somos ya, pero nadie le dice nada para no romper su corazón.

Mi padre está sentado junto a la mesa con el periódico de la tarde, mientras Alice charla con Emmett en sus respectivas sillas. Miro la silla vacía junto a ella.

—¡Papá, llegaste!

Elif trae una bandeja y copas para el agua. Me acerco y con cuidado deposito un beso en su frente, aprovechando además de observarla el día de hoy.

Sonreí.

Para mí había sido un total privilegio verla crecer. De hecho, me sentía un poco triste al darme cuenta que cada día era menos niña, pero su alma seguía siendo la misma. La recordaba corriendo por los jardines, tropezándose y jugando con los animales. Y ahora estaba en esa difícil etapa de la adolescencia, dónde comenzaba a complicarse la vida. A veces no le entendía todo lo que le pasaba, pero trataba de siempre hacerle saber que yo estaba para ella en todo sentido.

Su rebeldía, sus palabras hirientes que no quiere decir. El aro en la lengua que se hizo sin su consentimiento, y respaldada por Alice.

—Ven aquí. —después de acomodar las copas, la envuelvo con los brazos por un minuto— ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Uh, bien. Lo normal. —respondió lo evidente. No insistía porque sabía que a ella nunca le gustaba que me metiera en sus asuntos.

Esme pone una fuente de ensalada en medio de la mesa y la plática de la cena comienza sin mucho esfuerzo. La mesa es enorme y siempre está llena. Mis padres no cesan en la tradición de siempre cenar en familia, todos juntos, como en las fiestas de fin de año.

Vivimos todos juntos en la misma casa; Emmett, su esposa Rosalie y los gemelos. Alice, Elif y yo. Prontamente se nos uniría Jasper. Mi madre quería mantener a la familia unida, y nadie puso objeción en ello. Nos tuvimos que mudar a una casa mucho más grande cuando la familia se empezó a agrandar, y era bastante cómoda. Situada en un extremo de la ciudad cubierta por la vegetación.

Mamá despeja su garganta cuando todos nos hemos quedado en silencio.

—Mañana instalaremos nuestro puesto en la feria anual. —anuncia con entusiasmo.

—¿No es la venta de garaje? —inquiere Emmett.

—No, querido, sería venta de garaje si vendemos en casa.

—Yo te acompaño, mamá. Tengo tiempo mañana. —le digo.

Alice se nos une también, ofreciendo su ayuda.

—Yo trabajo, pero Rose puede ir —se disculpa Emmett mirando hacia Rose, que asiente en respuesta.

La feria anual estaba destinada a recaudar fondos para la ayuda solidaria y llevábamos varios años ayudándoles en familia. Mamá nunca se lo pierde. Ella vende ropa usada en buen estado, juguetes de los chicos, cuadros de pintura, etc.

—Gracias por la ayuda, como siempre. —dice con una sonrisa, chocando la copa de vino con mi padre.

.

.

.

NarradorPOV

Más tarde esa noche, cuando casi todos se fueron a dormir, Elif entró al cuarto de Edward y lo esperó mientras se bañaba. Llevaba escondida la fotografía dentro de su pijama, cuidadosa no hacer ruido y asegurarse que la llave de la ducha siguiese corriendo. Caminó de puntillas hasta el armario y se subió arriba de un banquito igual que cuando era niña.

Sacó la fotografía de Isabella de su ropa, la misma que se la mostró el día en que la conocía.

Con un estruendo el cual maldijo, cerró la caja y escondió el banquito rápidamente antes de que fuese descubierta. Evitó pensar en ello, e incluso, evitó pensar sobre quedarse con la fotografía. Edward salió del baño en ese momento, encontrando a Elif sentada sobre su cama con la vista fija en el suelo.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—¿Tengo que tener insomnio para venir a verte, papá?

—Claro que no. —responde divertido— Antes que se me olvide, mañana estaremos temprano en pie, para ayudar a tu abuela.

Elif hace un mohín, pero asiente de todos modos.

—No es el panorama que quería tener un fin de semana.

Edward suelta una risita.

—Ni tan temprano será… a las ocho puede ser.

—¿A las ocho? ¡Estás loco!

—La feria empieza a las diez, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres lenta para vestirte y tomar desayuno.

—Uf. —recuesta la cabeza en la almohada— Me haría la enferma si no supiera que es para ayudar a la abuela. En fin… —de un salto se pone de pie— me voy a la cama.

Besa a su padre en la mejilla y este la abraza antes de irse. La ve desaparecer por la puerta y un suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

Él era solo un joven indisciplinado cuando Elif nació, conquistando de inmediato su corazón. Tuvo que convertirse en padre soltero a los 18 años, ser buen estudiante y un trabajador ejemplar para el resto. Todo al mismo tiempo. Aunque valía la pena cada vez que llegaba a casa y veía los ojos de su hija. Nada podía ser tan malo. Nada era tan importante como ella.

Incluso, mucho más importante que todo el dolor que Bella Swan le causó alguna vez.

No eran novios ni nada formal, eran dos adolescentes que se atraían demasiado. Las hormonas jugaron con ellos y se rindieron. El problema era que los padres de Edward nunca iban a ver bien si él mantenía una relación sentimental con ella. Se llevaban por pocos años, pero Bella en ese entonces tenía 13 y él 15, y la diferencia era evidente. Al menos en aquel tiempo.

Además, era la mejor amiga de Alice y eso era suficiente para hacer un pare a sus sentimientos. Estuvo perdidamente enamorado de Bella durante tanto tiempo que estaba acostumbrado a verla desde lejos. Sin embargo, cuando ella cumplió los quince, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Bella dejó de ser y actuar como una niña y él estaba en esa etapa de no callarse nada. Terminó confesándole sus sentimientos en la escuela sabiendo que ella podía romperle las ilusiones en dos segundos. No obstante, eso no sucedió, porque Bella también sentía lo mismo que él.

Empezaron al revés. Ella quedó embarazada al poco tiempo y la vida les cambió de una manera impresionante. El padre de Bella estaba tan furioso con ellos que le prohibió a Edward acercarse a su hija. Cuando estos finalmente arreglaron la situación, estaban dispuestos a intentarlo en serio. Se querían mucho, pero estaban muy asustado con el bebé en camino.

Se prometieron tenerse el uno al otro para siempre, e incluso si ya no fuera sentimentalmente, sí para lo que él bebé necesitara.

Y luego ella desapareció.

Elif llevaba unas horas de nacida cuando Bella arrancó del hospital. Edward estaba devastado. Era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. No entendía las razones que tuvo para irse así. Las promesas rotas que se habían hecho… siempre creyó que su familia estaba detrás de ello porque Bella no desapareció sola, ellos también lo hicieron.

Edward tuvo la esperanza de ver volver a Bella a pesar de que Elif ya tenía un año. A veces se la imaginaba en su puerta, llorando y disculpándose de su error. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, relajado y apartando la imagen de Isabella de su mente. Recordar cosas del pasado no era tan bueno a veces, menos recordarla a ella, así que decidió esfumarla como hacía siempre. Esfumarla de su corazón.

.

.

EPOV

Después de dar vueltas en la cama la mitad de la noche, decido bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Encuentro a Alice tarareando una canción mientras sirve leche caliente en una taza.

—¿Insomnio?

—Ahá. —respondo, sacando el jarrón de agua de la nevera.

—Yo también. Los planes de boda me tienen loca.

—Qué extraño eso en ti —me burlo, ganándome un codazo por su parte— Me alegra saber que tú y Jasper se lo estén tomando en serio. Me gusta él para ti.

—Lo dices porque es tu amigo.

Me rio— Y bueno, se necesita mucho coraje para casarse contigo.

Alice no alcanza a darme un codazo cuando me aparto con el vaso.

.

Son las 6 de la mañana cuando decido levantarme de la cama. No logré vencer el insomnio por la noche y solo pestañé un par de horas. Siempre me pasa cuando tengo ese tipo de recuerdos en mi cabeza. Esos tristes y poco claros recuerdos. Con verdadero pesar, tiendo la cama y cepillo mis dientes en unos minutos.

Elif viene saliendo del cuarto de baño del pasillo cuando salgo de la habitación, y ella no me nota por ir distraída.

—Eh, te ves rara.

—Y tú fatal.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, gracias

—¿No pudiste dormir?

Toma un poco de su alborotado cabello y lo retuerce con las manos.

—Algo así, pero nada del otro mundo. —le quito importancia— Te ves triste hoy. ¿Te pasa algo?

Elif rueda los ojos, apartándose de mí al instante.

—Cosas tuyas.

—¿Segura?

—¡Edward! ¿Estás levantado? ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —Alice grita desde el primer piso.

Dejamos la conversación hasta ahí y Elif aprovecha su salvada para ir a su habitación.

Lo cierto es que ella ha estado actuando extraño en los últimos días. Mi madre dice que es el colegio que la tiene estresada. Alice piensa que es la edad. Yo digo que algo hay que no quiere decirme. Anda en las nubes, distraída, triste. Intenté otras veces preguntárselo, pero siempre evade la respuesta.

Bajo a la cocina mientras veo el fallido intento de mi hermana al desarmar la mesa de picnic.

—Te juro que esta cosa me odia ¡Me odia!

Frunzo el ceño para no reírme.

—Lo complicas todo, Alice. —tiro las patas de la mesa para dejarla sujeta contra la pared del mueble.

Mis padres recogen montones de bolsas con ropa mientras me arreglo con la mesa. Sin embargo, la cocina se nos hace pequeña cuando a mi madre se le ocurre ponerse a planchar justo a nuestro lado, aún si tiene un cuarto de planchado.

Elif y Emmett le ayudan con la ropa, y en pocos minutos tenemos todo listo para meter todo en el furgón. De algún modo nos acomodamos todos en los asientos, unos más apretados que otros, pero cómodos al fin y al cabo.

La mayoría de puestos son familiares como el nuestro. Padres de familia, hijos e incluso nietos. Se ayudan entre todos. Nuestro puesto es el más colorido; atrapa sueños en los bordes en la entrada, luces de colores, inciensos.

Elif pone los ojos en blanco cuando la mandan a reorganizar la ropa. Si hubiese sido por ella, se sienta en la silla y mira el celular todo el día. Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo con mi madre. Mientras más tareas se le encargue, menos tecnología en su cerebro.

Nos va bastante bien las primeras tres horas. Vendemos atrapa sueños por cantidades, cuadros de pintura y unos pantalones viejos de Carlisle.

A la hora de almuerzo todos estamos exhaustos. Alice se deja caer en la silla de playa. Elif se toma toda el agua de su botella como si fuera el último sorbo del planeta. Mi madre no se detiene, esperando que aparezca algún otro cliente. Carlisle llega con la comida caliente a nuestro puesto.

Está repartiendo lo que nos corresponde cuando escucho una voz a la distancia:

—¡Mira, pero qué lindura de cerditos!

Una mujer mayor sostiene un figurín de cerditos en una alberca.

Analizo su rostro extrañamente familiar.

Esme mira a mi padre. Mi padre mira a Alice y Alice me mira a mí antes de volver a la mujer.

—¿Nany?

La anciana levanta la vista del figurín. Su ceño se frunce hacia Alice, como si no pudiese recordarla. Mi corazón late demasiado rápido.

—Nany, querida. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —le pregunta mi madre, sorprendida de verla.

Entonces Nany se fija en mi madre, y todo le cuadra. Su expresión de desconcierto cambia a la sorpresa máxima.

—¡Esmeralda Cullen!

Grace Higginbotham, más conocida como Nany… la abuela materna de Bella.

Ni siquiera me muevo para saludarla. Estoy tan impresionado de verla de nuevo. No es tanto por ver a Nany, sino lo que eso conlleva. Automáticamente se me vienen todos nuestros momentos juntos en la niñez. Lo que eso significa… lo que significa para Elif.

Su cara sigue tan lisa como hace 14 años.

Siempre le tuve mucho aprecio a Nany porque en cierto modo, también fue una abuela para mí. Fue ella quién nos ayudó a Bella y a mí con Charlie. Era ella la que se metía en problemas por nosotros, culpándose de todo y aconsejándonos de cómo ser más discretos una próxima vez.

—Santo cielo, el tiempo no pasa por ti. —le dice a mi madre y se abrazan.

Alice no se aguanta y se acerca rápidamente.

—Dígame que se acuerda de mí.

Nany, con su humilde y amorosa sonrisa, le toma la mano.

—Es imposible olvidarme de alguien tan loca como yo.

No sé qué hacer. Sé que debo saludar, ser amable, pero me siento tan a la deriva. Tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantas preguntas que quiero hacer al mismo tiempo. ¿Es correcto? ¿Es a ella a quién debo hacerle estas preguntas? Creo que no.

Nany se voltea a verme, como si me hubiese reconocido enseguida.

—Los años tampoco pasan en ti, muchacho. —reconoce.

—Me da… mucho gusto volver a verte, Nany. —digo con sinceridad.

—A mí también. —contesta— Y ahora que te veo mejor… ¿qué hiciste con tus piernas de gallo y las espinillas? ¿eh?

La mayoría ríe.

Carlisle le pasa una silla a Nany con amabilidad, ella se sienta y empieza a hablar como siempre. Si hay algo en esa señora es que siempre tiene algo para decir y uno nunca se siente incómodo con ella. Hablan sobre la vida y la kermés. Esme le cuenta que tiene 3 nietos y que Alice está pronta a casarse. Ella poco habla de su familia y a pesar de que Edward estaba intrigadísimo en saber, no pregunta.

—¿Andas solita? —Esme le tiende un vaso con agua.

—No pues, con los pies y el bastón.

—¡Nany!

—Oh ¡Aquí, pecosita 2!

Su vista se va hacia la chica pelirroja en medio de la kermés.

—Espera, espera, espera ¿esa es Renesmee? —Pregunta Esme aún más sorprendida.

Edward abre más los ojos porque no cree que esa fuese Nessie, la niña de 6 años que dejó de ver hace tanto tiempo. La chica que se acerca es delgada, pelirroja y con pecas en el rostro. Sus facciones son las mismas, eso fue lo único que distingue de Ness.

—¿Nessie? ¡No puedo creer lo enorme que estás! ¡Te ves hermosa!—Alice chilla viéndola.

Pero Renesmee parece un poco perdida en su lugar.

Esme se pone delante de ella.

—Supongo que no te debes de acordar de nosotros. Soy Esme, yo te conocí cuando apenas caminabas.

Nessie sonrió con amabilidad.

—No, la verdad no recuerdo.

—Es que pecosita 2, eras una bebé chillona y moquienta, eso recuerdan de ti.

—También te quiero, Nany

Hay rasgos, pocos eso sí, que a Edward le recuerdan mucho a Bella.

Renesmee está absorta mirando detrás de Esme.

—Oye ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

Está hablándole a Elif.

Todos se vuelven a mirar entre ellos, más nerviosos que curiosos.

Y Elif está pálida como la cal.

—No, no creo…

—¡Ya me acordé! Tú fuiste a mi casa el otro día… ¡Sí! Me preguntaste…

—¡Pecosita 2, no agobies a la pobre muchacha! Si apenas y nos hemos reencontrado.

Edward mira a Elif y tiene la sensación de que quiere que la tierra la trague. Hay algo raro allí, algo raro que Elif oculta. Traga saliva con dificultad volviéndose a Renesmee que sigue muy fija mirando a su hija. Luego Elif da media vuelta y se va del puesto como alma que lleva al diablo. Podría haberla seguido pero se queda de pie, delante de Nany y Renesmee, escuchando como discuten.

.

.

Llegan a casa agotados de tanto trabajar. Rose había llegado a media tarde con los niños y había sido de gran ayuda. Ahora están descargando todo lo que no se vendió de la kermés, pero Edward necesita hacer algo pronto, necesita hablar con Elif que desde que había pasado ese suceso, ella no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el camino de regreso.

Ayuda a su madre con las bolsas, a Carlisle con la mesa y a Alice con las sillas. Cuando están todos dentro, Emmett se percata de inmediato que algo raro pasa, pero no dice nada. Elif está subiendo las escaleras cuando Edward la llama. Baja con la vista fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos.

Está consciente de que tiene a toda su familia escuchando la conversación.

—Elif ¿Quieres explicarme qué pasó esta tarde?

La chica dibuja un círculo con la zapatilla.

—No sé de lo que hablas, papá.

—¿Por qué esa chica te conocía?

Escucha los murmullos de Emmett sobre qué carajos pasa.

—No lo sé.

Edward aprieta la mandíbula.

—Sabes lo que odio cuando me mientes, Elif.

Ve como traga con dificultad, sus mejillas excesivamente rojas.

—Puede que yo… haya hecho cosas a escondidas —Suelta con voz débil.

El cobrizo no sabe si sigue sintiendo el suelo sobre sus pies, pero sigue viendo a su hija que se mueve de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Edward ¿por qué no hablan a solas?

—Esme —Interrumpe Carlisle.

Elif cierra los ojos cuando dice:

—Busqué a mi mamá biológica.

Silencio absoluto. La chica abre los ojos nerviosa de sus reacciones, pero no hay ninguna reacción. Probablemente todos saben lo que viene a continuación.

Elif prosigue:

—Me dieron esa dirección, así que fui… pero la señora me dijo que ya no vivía ahí, que era su hija, entonces… le pedí la dirección de dónde podía encontrarla pero no quiso dármela —Edward ya está con los puños apretados de coraje, no iba a hacerle nada a su hija, por supuesto, la rabia y el coraje era consigo mismo— y ahí conocí a Renesmee… le inventé una historia como que yo le había pedido un favor a su hermana, y luego ella me dio la dirección de donde se había mudado.

—¿Fuiste?

—Sí —Asintió levemente— La vi.

El cuerpo se le hela, es probable que a su familia también le haya pasado lo mismo.

—¿Viste a Bella? —La voz de Alice se quiebra cuando pronuncia su nombre.

—Sí… —Elif suspira— Yo necesitaba hacer esto, papá —Ahora está mirando a Edward con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Necesitaba preguntarle por qué lo hizo.

Escucha sollozos de su madre, pero está tan absorto viendo a Elif que no pudo moverse.

De alguna forma encuentra su voz:

—¿Te lo dijo?

Se sorbe la nariz.

—Sí. —Ella suspira limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara — Perdóname, papá.

Sube corriendo las escaleras.

Hubo completo silencio desde que se escucha el portazo en el cuarto de Elif. Alguien palmea su espalda con cariño y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para darse cuenta de que se trata de su padre. Él está frunciendo los labios y asintiendo en señal de apoyo, luego lo deja donde está para encerrarse en su estudio. Alice no le dice nada, ella, su madre y Rose se van para terminar de ordenar. El único que no se ha ido es Emmett. Éste le dice unas pocas palabras que no escucha y lo arrastra hasta la sala del piano. Prepara dos vasos de whisky con mucho hielo. Se sientan en el sofá a beber en silencio.

El primer mes de vida de Elif, Emmett llevó a Edward a un bar para beber hasta perder la razón. Quería que su hermano por una vez en la vida olvidara un poco los problemas, y estaba en lo cierto. Fue la primera noche donde no pensó ni en Bella, ni en pañales, biberones, llantos y vacunas. Y esta noche es una de esas veces. Sin embargo, no quiere emborracharse porque tiene un tema pendiente con Elif. No sabe cómo preguntarle, no sabe qué decirle. Se siente furioso al darse cuenta que su hija ha hecho todo esto sola, sin el apoyo de nadie. Probablemente él le hubiese dicho "no" de inmediato si se lo preguntaba y ahí estaba el error. No puede imaginarse lo que ella sintió y pensó al encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer que le dio la vida, pero la misma que la abandonó.

Cuando empezó a crecer pensó que Elif no necesitaba de una madre. Tenía a Esme, a Alice y supuso que ella encontraría en donde refugiarse. Pero Edward estaba totalmente equivocado en eso, Elif fue creciendo y se daba cuenta de lo incómodo que era para su hija el hecho de no tener mamá. No le gustaba participar en los programas del colegio para el día de la madre, tampoco le gustaban las películas familiares. Y es que Elif nunca se atrevió a preguntar por una madre hasta que cumplió los 8 años.

Hay cosas que te complican la vida y a Elif preguntando por Bella.

Recuerda que ambos estaban en la playa paseando a Sandie, su perro mascota de entonces. Estaban corriendo detrás del animal mientras reían y luego Elif se tropezó en la arena, dio una voltereta que hizo que el corazón de Edward se detuviera en un segundo. La niña dio la vuelta y quedó sentada en la arena con los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando él llegó hasta ella ya estaba llorando con las rodillas raspadas. Trató de soplarle pero la pequeña no paraba de llorar.

Entonces Edward empezó a cantar la canción de Esme: _sana, sana colita de rana, si no sana hoy, sanará mañana._

Los lagrimones de Elif dejaron de correr y ella miró fijamente a su padre.

— _Las mamás de mis compañeras también cantan esa canción_ —Luego se quedó hipando mientras sobaba su rodilla— _Papá ¿por qué no tengo mamá?_

Se quedó sin aliento mirando a su hija. Amaba lo azules que eran sus ojos, su pelo rubio caía ondeado en un listón rosa.

Inhaló profundamente para responder.

— _Porque a veces no se puede tener papá y mamá al mismo tiempo._

Eso no era suficiente para Elif.

— _Tengo amigas que tienen papá y mamá, otras que tienen solo mamá, pero yo tengo solo papá._

Suspiró viendo que Elif estaba arrugando la frente, claro indicio de que estaba molesta.

— _No es malo no tener mamá, Elif. Te hace ser una chica especial._

Esa fue su respuesta, esa fue la respuesta durante años, pero Elif tiene 14 ahora y recién se da cuenta de que al fin y al cabo, no es suficiente. De modo que tuvo que buscar por sus propios medios una respuesta que él no pudo darle… porque tampoco sabe por qué su hija no tiene mamá.

Bebe un segundo vaso de whisky justo cuando Carlisle entra al cuarto de piano. Emmett termina de beber de su vaso para irse y dejarlo a solas con su padre. Carlisle es una persona muy serena, siempre tiene la palabra justa en el momento justo. Él fue otra de las personas en el cual se apoyó cuando no sabía de dónde apoyarse.

—Día difícil —Dice con una sonrisa triste.

Edward está fijamente mirando el hielo en su vaso.

—¿Qué hago ahora, papá?

Carlisle tiene los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos están entrelazadas.

—Hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer?

Su padre suspira.

—Ser sincero con Elif.

.

.

Tarda 10 minutos en tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Mientras tanto da vueltas por el pasillo como un desalmado, pensando y pensando en las palabras más adecuadas, pero luego se da cuenta que nada de eso sirve, puesto que con Elif nunca se sabe si vas a terminar en una discusión fuerte o calmada. Ella siempre lo deja con la palabra en la boca.

Elif está sentada de piernas cruzadas y mordiéndose el labio por la ansiedad. Sostiene con fuerza la almohada en sus brazos, siguiendo los pasos de Edward que caminan para sentarse en la cama. No se dicen nada por un momento; mirarse el uno al otro es suficiente para decirse un millón de cosas. La realidad es esa: Elif ya no es una niña y él tampoco es ese adolescente de 18 años que apenas sabía mudar un pañal sucio.

Elif carraspea, tomando la palabra.

—Lo siento mucho, papá. Es en serio.

En un intento de calmarse, cierra los ojos.

 _No, no es posible que esté lamentándose._

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, Elif. Soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Al ser grande, parece que todo fuese más fácil, pero no lo es. Si Elif fuera una niña, también se vería complicado con explicarle algunas cosas.

—Porque debí haberte hablado de tu madre desde un principio. Si eso hubiese pasado, entonces tú no hubieses tenido que buscarla a escondidas.

Alcanza la mano de su hija, dándole un leve apretón.

—Tampoco insistí en que me hablaras de ella.

—Eso es porque sabías mi respuesta. —Se miran el uno al otro— Voy a ser súper sincero contigo, Elif… yo tampoco supe por qué ella se fue.

Agita la cabeza, sonriendo sin muchas ganas.

—Siempre fue esa mi sospecha.

Hay un breve silencio a continuación.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que te dijo?

Elif encoje los hombros, los ojos fijos en el movimiento de sus temblorosas manos.

—Miedo… que era demasiado joven. Ya sabes… es la excusa de todas —Arruga los labios— No lo sé, papá. Me dejó pensando.

—¿Pensando? ¿Qué cosa?

—Qué se yo. Ella dijo algo así como… _las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen._ —Resopla— Te lo juro, papá, que antes de conocerla imaginé la situación un millón de veces. Quería gritarle, quería decirle cuanto la odiaba, que era un ser humano horrible —Los ojos de Elif se llenan de lágrimas— sin embargo no pude hacerlo. Y eso me hace sentir muy mal conmigo misma porque ella se merece todo mi desprecio.

Edward reprime el impulso de llorar como ella, en cambio, envuelve en un abrazo a su hija, que llora desconsolada en su hombro.

.

No está seguro de lo que hace, pero al fin y al cabo ya se encuentra aquí. Aun sostiene el papel con la letra de Elif en lápiz rojo. La dirección y número de la puerta donde vive Bella. Tal vez es una completa estupidez que él deba buscarla. Ella eligió ese destino y es absurdo obligarla a enfrentar su propia cobardía.

Aclara su garganta al tiempo que da dos golpecitos a la puerta. Se obliga calmarse por Elif y porque no quiere sufrir un paro cardíaco aquí mismo. Tan pronto como escucha los pasos cerca de la puerta principal, su aliento se atasca en su garganta al punto de que sus labios se secan completamente.

El rostro de Bella Swan nubla su vista y ella se queda estática delante de Edward.

No hay una lista de cosas sobre qué debe hacer cuando te reencuentras con tu ex. Menos una lista para explicarte cómo tratar a la madre de tu hija.

Aquí está ella… después de tanto tiempo.

El cambio que ha tenido en 14 años es en verdad muy notorio. La de entonces chica de listones y sonrisa ingenua, no queda nada. Está frente a frente a una mujer hecha y derecha; su cuerpo voluptuoso de una forma que le adecua muy bien. Está seguro que debe estar tan pálido como ella en este momento. Vuelve a aclarar su garganta, los segundos pasan y ellos siguen mirándose estupefactos.

—Bella —Es lo primero que sale de su boca.

El pecho de su ella se eleva a gran velocidad.

—¿Qué… haces aquí? —Tartamudea y Edward se percata que sigue marcándosele una línea en la frente cuando está nerviosa.

Da un paso al frente.

—Hay muchas razones por las que estoy aquí.

Bella empuja la puerta hacia atrás.

—Adelante.

—No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo. No quiero que creas que vengo a invadir tu linda vida, solo quiero cerrar esto lo antes posible.

Bella ni asiente ni niega. Cierra la puerta, posterior a seguir a Edward hasta el sofá.

El inmueble huele a nuevo. Un poco de pintura y las cajas que aún no desempaca. Las paredes tienen una tonalidad neutra, el brillo perfecto en las ventanas corredizas. El sofá es suave y cómodo, aunque cómodo es la palabra que él utilizaría en este momento. Nota que Bella se sienta lejos de él a propósito, tal vez para que no viese lo histérica que se encuentra. Lo supone porque hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Pasados unos quince minutos, ella aclara su garanta.

—Viniste a hablar de Elif —No es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

—Sí —Contesta de forma inmediata— por ella estoy haciendo esto —Eleva el rostro y se queda fijo en los ojos verdes de Bella. Lo único en ella que no ha cambiado. Es lo único que hace la diferencia. Le parece increíble que aquella mujer sea la misma chica de antes— A Elif le diste tu versión absurda del abandono, y yo vine porque quiero saber la verdadera razón.

Bella sacude la cabeza, sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se pone de pie de un salto, acercándose y sintiendo esta extraña energía que provoca su cercanía. Como un imán llevándolo hasta su presencia. Bella se sujeta de la mesa, aguantando la respiración.

—No te creo nada. No me compro la excusa barata y cliché que le diste a Elif. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

* * *

 **Holaaa...**

 **Quiero agradecer el recibimiento de esta historia en Facebook, al igual que la opinión sobre el fic. Yo tampoco nunca encontré historias donde sea Bella la que abandona y creo que la cosa debe ser equitativa, de modo que puse a escribir.**

 **Cata: Te respondo aquí porque me escribiste en anónimo. Pues... sí, tiene final feliz. No me gustan los finales tristes y masoquistas, para eso tenemos la vida real ¿no? jajja**

 **También aclarar que aquí la única víctima es Elif, no piensen que Bella lo sea, aunque puede que sí, ojo _puede_ que lo sea, eso lo veremos más adelante y como transcurre todo, sea como haya sido, tenía puesto bien los 16 años pero tampoco olvidemos que a esa edad o las cosas son blanco o negro, muchas veces tomamos decisiones a la ligera o bajo la opinión de terceras personas.**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció, nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos**


	3. Culpa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.**

* * *

" _El remordimiento es el único dolor del alma que el tiempo y la reflexión no logran calmar jamás."_

 _-Madame Stael_

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Culpa**

 **Bella**

—Esa es la verdad, no hay otra.

Mis nudillos están rojos de tanto presionarme contra la mesa. Los ojos de Edward están inyectados de odio que pienso que en cualquier momento va a estrangularme. Me siento sofocada en mi propia casa, cohibida por la presencia del mismísimo Edward Cullen. Cuando lo vi detrás de la puerta, sentí que estaba cayendo del elevador hacia el precipicio.

—No te creo.

—Ese no es mi problema.

No me cuesta ser dura e insensible, es algo que he manejado con el tiempo.

Y Edward no parece manejar muy bien la ira, puesto que va a estallar.

—Es posible que la Bella que tengo enfrente sea una persona asquerosa, pero no lo eras con 16 años, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—A lo mejor no conociste muy bien a la Bella de aquel entonces.

—No me vengas con idioteces.

—No me digas lo que tengo que decir en mi propia casa.

La irritación me permite dejar de estar tan nerviosa. Si no me calmo ahora, voy a agarrarlo del pelo y tirar los platos al suelo. Edward puede hacer lo mismo si le parece. La poca distancia entre nosotros, no hace más que enfadarme más. Él se aleja con sus ojos puestos en los míos. Hay algo en los ojos grises de Edward que me perturban demasiado.

—Te busqué —Escupe las palabras— pero para mi sorpresa, tu casa estaba desalojada. Aun con todas las pruebas de tu abandono, te esperé —Para entonces, sus ojos han dejado de intimidarme— y nunca volviste. Nunca diste la maldita cara.

—Era lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor? —De alguna manera, Edward y Elif me miran con el mismo odio— Mi hija te buscó por la ciudad para poder… entender un poquito tus razones. ¿Y dices que fue lo mejor?

Lágrimas asoman mis ojos, sin embargo, las aparto con brusquedad.

—Lo va a terminar superando.

Edward suelta una risa amarga.

—Eso lo pensé durante años. Pensé que al haber crecido sin ti, no iba a necesitarte. No serías esencial. Creí que mi madre sería su apoyo, pero me equivoqué. ¿Sabes una cosa? Elif no merece vivir con tanto odio en su corazón por tu culpa, Isabella.

Volteo el rostro a otro lado, segura de que me romperé delante de él si sigo mirándolo. Camino unos pasos hasta el balcón donde el sol comienza a esconderse.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —No controlo la brutalidad con que ha sonado eso.

Le sigue el silencio. Si no fuera porque siento como exhala con coraje, diría que se ha ido.

—Nada —Dice agotado— Te felicito por atormentar a una niña que no tenía la culpa de nuestros errores.

Camina hacia la puerta y da un tal portazo al salir que mi corazón vuelve a encogerse de la misma manera que antes, de la misma manera en que Elif salió furiosa después de nuestro primer encuentro. Yo no soy inocente, no soy la víctima completamente. Siempre fui consciente del daño causado y el que me causé a mí misma. Sin embargo, no soy la mala de la película como todos piensan.

.

Saludo a la recepcionista luego de haber subido cinco pisos del edificio. Debo tener una cara horrorosa a juzgar por la forma en que ella me saluda devuelta. Llevo ropa ligera y un café cargado en una mano. Ingreso al estudio justo para escuchar como Tyler y Eric se parten de la risa por algo que ha dicho Paul. Arreglo mi cabello tan pronto dejo mis cosas sobre la mesa, haciendo caso omiso de sus murmullos.

Hace un calor insoportable, no puedo imaginarme como será cuando el verano llegue de manera oficial.

—¿Alguien está de mal humor? —Tyler me tiende los audífonos.

Hago una mueca.

—Algo así ¿Cómo están, chicos?

—Bien, ya sabes… —Señala hacia atrás— Paul se terminó arrastrando a Tanya hasta su departamento.

—¿A la guionista?

—See —Paul ríe— rubia, bajita, ojos de gatito. Seguramente debe estar durmiendo todavía.

Echo un vistazo a mi reloj.

—Ya casi comenzamos ¿tienes el guion del programa, Eric?

—Sí, sí —Me alcanza de inmediato los papeles. Luego se dirige al otro lado del ventanal, una barrera que separa del estudio.

Repaso el guion del programa en unos segundos, sentándome en la cómoda silla de cuero. Tyler y los chicos comienzan a prepararse, encienden las luces y yo estoy casi lista.

—Comenzamos en 2.

Suspiro contra la maltratada hoja blanca, intentando que el rostro de Edward y Elif no surjan en mi mente ahora. Ha sido una semana agotadora y me he propuesto a empezar con el pie derecho esta mañana.

—30 segundos…

La luz roja del cuarto parpadea.

Reviso una última vez el programa; tema de hoy: Familias.

Bufo al tiempo que Paul grita:

—¡Al aire!

Trabajo como locutor radial desde hace tres años. Conocí a Eric en la escuela secundaria y él fue quien me ayudó a conseguir un puesto en este empleo. Estudié locución en la Universidad de Kansas. Cuando niña soñaba con estudiar periodismo pero al crecer mis intereses cambiaron. Me gustaba hablar en público y que estos me pusieran atención. Recuerdo haber hecho algunos ensayos en casa con Nessie, ella por supuesto siempre me aplaudía.

Finjo que mi vida está en perfectas condiciones, dejando los problemas fuera del estudio y haciendo lo que hago cada lunes a viernes.

Una vez que anuncié mi sueño de estudiar Locución, mi padre fue tajante en su negativa. Él deseaba que fuese doctora o abogada, de modo que lo exigió. Tan pronto cumplí los 18, poco me importaron sus reglas y me inscribí sin su consentimiento. Mi madre me daba su apoyo. Nany también lo hizo aunque no pudo esconder su deseo de verme como doctora.

Tanya entra al estudio a grandes zancadas en cuanto las luces se apagan. Ella es mayor que yo y es conocida por todos como la chica de los grandes zapatos. Es de baja estatura, razón por la que siempre se la ve con sandalias altas.

Sostiene unos papeles desordenados en las manos, luciendo con ojeras bajo los ojos.

—¡Bella! —Grita— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

Tengo la impresión de que va a besarme en cualquier momento.

Paul enciende la luz de la habitación, reprimiendo la risa al verla. Ella hace caso omiso de la morisqueta o solo no se ha dado cuenta.

—No pareces estar bien ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua?

—No, gracias —Agita la cabeza— Vine porque necesito tu ayuda con urgencia ¡Eres mi única salvación!

Me arrastra fuera del estudio, dándome el tiempo suficiente para quitarme los audífonos.

Tanya es una de las tantas guionistas de la emisora. A veces también soy sugerida para alguna propuesta, ayudándole al resto.

—¡Tanya! Me vas a desligar la muñeca.

Suelta mi brazo de inmediato.

—Lo siento —Remueve los papeles— Tengo una reunión ahora con el jefe y sé que tienes una hora libre por tu almuerzo. Mira, voy a ir al grano. Olvidé enviar estos papeles al colegio de mi hija y si no lo llevo hoy perderá el cupo para septiembre.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que…?

—… si me haces el favor de ir a dejarlos —Sus ojos ruegan por un sí— Por favor, por favor… mi ex marido va a tener más razones para querer que se vaya con él y no creas que trato de persuadirte con mi trágica historia, pero es verdad que hoy vence el plazo.

Entrecierro los ojos pensando en ello. Sus manos temblorosas no se quedan quietas y no tardo en decidirme.

—Está bien

Eso le sorprende.

—¿En serio lo harás? ¡Ay, Bella! —Me ahoga en un abrazo claustrofóbico— No sabes cuánto te agradezco, ya mismo te doy todos los datos que necesitas saber.

Me anota la dirección, el nombre completo de su hija y todo lo que tengo que entregar. Suspiro al recibir otro abrazo de Tanya. Salgo con bolso en mano a la calle cubierta por el desagradable sol. Estoy desesperándome por el clima que se avecina.

Mi camioneta ya está templada cuando subo.

Esta es mi mayor inversión. La compré hace cuatro años en mi antigua ciudad. No es para nada a lo que buscaba, algo semejante a mi porte y peso, pero la camioneta es grande. El motor me hace vibrar de emoción cuando lo enciendo.

No soy fanática de autos ni motos ni nada que se le parezca. Aun así la camioneta tiene algo que… no tengo idea, pero desde que la vi me enamoré por completo. Desde mi divorcio mi camioneta fue como una distracción, casi como un amante. Bastante penoso, por cierto.

El colegio es algo lejano. Eso sumado a todos los semáforos en rojo que me tocaron. La cámara de seguridad está casi pegándose al parabrisas cuando aparco en el estacionamiento. No me sorprendería si los guardias me escolten para revisarme con algún protector de metal. El lugar es algo prestigioso y sin duda costoso. Me aseguro de tener los papeles correspondientes mientras decido subir la infinita escalera que tiene. Llego sin aliento a la entrada principal.

Apoyo los brazos en la pulida madera del mesón, viendo a la recepcionista atender llamadas de tres teléfonos distintos.

—Hola, espere un segundo por favor —Pide a lo que asiento todavía intentando recuperar la respiración.

La recepción es igual de grande que mi departamento. No hay un solo espacio en las paredes que no estuviese cubierto con cuadros de ex directores.

Durante la espera me siento en las sillas plegables y amarro mi pelo en una coleta alta. Sostengo los papeles con los dientes suavemente mientras hago esto, tratando luego de alisar la hoja para que la marca desaparezca. Estoy en eso cuando la recepcionista me llama. Me manda a secretaría para hablar con una tal Julianne. No tengo idea cómo es que logro traspasar el pasillo atestado de alumnos sin que terminen pisándome. Estos chicos de ahora no tienen educación. Una mujer que no es Julianne me atiende y tan pronto me dice su nombre lo olvido por completo ¿Puede ser Kate, Kayle o Kristen? No lo recuerdo, pero estoy segura que comenzaba con K.

La mujer ríe a carcajadas con otra chica. Como si yo tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para que ella se ponga a bromear con su compañera.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Su voz me paraliza. No necesito voltearme para averiguar de quién se trata.

Es Elif.

Lo primero que veo en ella es su atuendo. Lleva una falda a cuadrillé, una blusa blanca con listón color vino como corbata. Su cabello cae al costado de su brazo derecho y sus ojos azules brillan pese a la poca luz que hay en el lugar.

No tengo idea de qué hacer.

—Hola —Saludo un poco indecisa— ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir… es obvio que estudias aquí ¿no? O no estarías con ese uniforme…

—Yo pregunté primero. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo vine porque…

La mujer de antes regresa haciéndome trastabillar. Me entrega un papel con el nombre de Julianne Peeves y una autorización para que pueda atenderme. Frunzo el ceño mientras leo el papel.

—Tiene que ir al piso 2, pasillo 4, puerta 135. Toque antes de entrar, que tenga buen día.

Se va antes de que pueda preguntarle que carajos ha dicho.

La voz de Elif capta mi atención.

—Sé dónde queda eso —Da una vuelta para irse y me quedo parpadeando en mi lugar, eso hasta que gira para darse cuenta que sigo inmóvil— ¿Vas a venir o no?

No lo pienso dos veces. Sigo los talones de Elif en la escalera sin que nos digamos una sola palabra. Saluda a algunas chicas con la mano y luego llegamos hasta el final de un pasillo vacío, donde se marca claramente "Pasillo 4" Busco el rostro de mi hija, que cruza los brazos mientras me mira sin ninguna emoción.

—Gracias —Sé que un "gracias" no va a hacer que Elif sea simpática. Tampoco es que me lo merezca.

Toco dos veces a la puerta antes de que me dejen entrar. Con tristeza pienso que lo más probable es que al salir, Elif ya no se encuentre allí.

.

El calor está siendo demasiado intenso en la ciudad. Bajo las escaleras con ello pegado en mi rostro. No me agrada el calor, para nada, sin embargo, tengo que acatar las decisiones del clima. Aun me quedan unos cuantos escalones antes de terminar y mis pies no dan para más. ¿A quién se le ocurrió construir un colegio con una escalera tan larga? Ni siquiera tiene acceso para discapacitados. Ese detalle debería significar una multa para los sitios que no lo tengan.

—Espera. —Elif se aparta del grupo de compañeras que están enfrascadas en una conversación, al notar que ella se detiene, se quedan mirándola confusas— Espérenme abajo.

Todas desaparecen sin percatarse de nada extraño.

—Pensé que no te iba a ver. —Confieso.

—Sí bueno, yo tampoco —Asegura con nerviosismo— ¿Vas a venir siempre aquí? No es como si me agradara la idea.

Tal vez no son las palabras que espero, pero voy a tener que tragarme todo es tipo de cosas el resto de mi vida. Por mucho que me duela escucharla, si eso significa que puedo verla aunque sea unos segundos, podría aguantarlo.

No presto atención al dolor en mi pecho.

—No te preocupes por eso —Hago ademán con la mano— solo estoy haciéndole un favor a una compañera de trabajo.

—Ah —Me mira con duda— ¿Es apoderada de acá? —Asiento con la cabeza— ¿Puedo saber de quién?

¿Es idea mía o tiene un aro en la lengua?

—Reese McCall, algo así —Se queda mirando a la nada— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya—Digo con tristeza— Que estés bien, Elif.

Continúo bajando la escalera, dejando sola a Elif en medio del colegio. A lo mejor debí de quedarme allí hasta que decidiera hacerlo primero, pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme… como siempre.

.

La casa de mamá es un caos cuando llego. Dejo la bandeja de pastelitos sobre la encimera, viendo a mamá y Nessie discutir de lo lindo y a Nany disfrutando del espectáculo con un tazón de cabritas. La casa es grande, amplia para mucha gente.

Mamá apunta a mi hermana con el uslero.

—¡Es que tú siempre me dices que vas a estudiar y te levantas al medio día!

—¡Porque hoy no tenía que estudiar y no me levanto todos los días al medio día!

—¡Eres tan desconsiderada conmigo!

—¡Y tú tan injusta!

Saludo a Nany con un beso.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ella se ríe a carcajadas con diversión, palmeando su asiento vacío para sentarme.

—El 5to round —Me tiende su tazón de cabritas, lo cual rechazo— Ellas no van a durar viviendo juntas, te lo digo yo, pecosita 1, que tengo 70 años de experiencia encima.

—Y tú te escapaste de casa a los 15 años, recuerdo esa historia.

Nany ríe.

—La gran diferencia es que mi santa madre, que en paz descanse, me llevo de regreso a cinturonazos. Tu madre no haría eso ni aunque se le pagara. —La discusión sigue. Si eso sigue pronto estarán agarrándose del pelo. Me pongo de pie para detenerlas y Nany toma mi mano con fuerza— Déjame divertirme un ratito poco más. ¡Me aburro tanto en casa! Ellas son más interesantes que la novela de la cieguita que perdió a su hijo y ahora la encerraron en la cárcel por asesinato y resulta que ella no lo mató y la suegra que la odia la inculpó y ahora el guapetón del protagonista no le cree a la cieguita.

Miro a mi abuela por su rápida explicación, sorprendida y vuelvo a escuchar los gritos insufribles de Nessie. Hago caso omiso de la insistencia de Nany, poniéndome en medio de las dos y empujándolas con la mano.

—¡Es suficiente! —Pido. Mamá sigue sosteniendo el uslero— ¡DETÉNGANSE!

Hay silencio. Lo único que escuchamos son las cabritas que Nany mastica.

—¡Es que Bella…! —Trata de explicar Renesmee, pero la corto.

—¡No quiero escuchar nada! Lo único que quiero es que se callen de una vez. Desde que llegué no han dejado de gritar, y tú mamá, suelta el bendito uslero.

Mamá baja el uslero, depositándolo dentro del mesón de cocina.

—Así se hace, pecosita 1. Nadie más que tú sabes controlar a la mocosa de tu hermana y a la insufrible de tu madre.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? Si es la verdad…

Por suerte ellas no vuelven a pelear y cada una se sienta lo más lejos posible de la otra. Seguramente mi abuela está esperando que se tiren las cabritas sobre la cabeza, puesto que deja el cuenco en la mesa para husmear el paquete café de pastelitos. Mamá pone a hervir agua y Nessie acomoda las tazas para el té en cada puesto. La discusión ha pasado a segundo plano, pronto estamos sentadas a la mesa conversando como una familia civilizada.

Nunca he creído que mi familia fuese normal. Desde niña crecí en un ambiente de discusiones, reglas y actitudes correctas. Mi padre fue muy estricto en todo aspecto. Él fue militar y por algún motivo pensaba que nosotros debíamos actuar como estatuas. Por eso es que cuando Charlie murió, tuve la sensación de que nosotros nos habíamos liberado de alguna guerra. Incluso mi madre se ve más feliz. Lo único que no rescato son sus peleas constantes con mi hermana.

—El profesor Cooper me recomendó en un casting —Cuenta mi hermana con entusiasmo.

Nuestras reacciones son de asombro.

—Pero si todavía no te gradúas —Le recuerdo.

Mastica un pedazo de su pastel, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

—Es solo para una nota. Él nos recomienda en un casting y nosotros hacemos lo demás. ¿No es eso genial?

Alcanzo su mano.

—¡Que emoción!—Digo con sinceridad, ganándome una sonrisa por su parte.

Nany golpea el bastón contra el piso.

—Cuando pecosita 2 salga en los créditos de alguna película de Hollywood voy a gritar en el cine que es mi nieta… y que tiene un carácter podrido —Nos reímos y Nessie sacude la cabeza— ¡Felicitaciones, pelirrojita!

—Gracias, Nany.

Mamá levanta su taza de té.

—Eso merece un salud ¿no creen? —Todas le imitamos— ¡Por Nessie!

—¡Por Nessie!

Me despido después de la medianoche, consciente de que debo levantarme temprano mañana para el trabajo. Sintonizo la única emisora que está en al aire a esa hora, escuchando una antigua canción que mamá acostumbraba a cantar día y noche. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Edward viene a mi mente.

Suelto un suspiro contra el manubrio, incapaz de controlar el frenar de golpe justo cuando el semáforo cambia.

También pienso en Elif y me dan unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Edward tiene razón en una cosa, o en muchas cosas.

Elif no tiene la culpa de sus errores. Aun así, logré que me odiara.

Cuando supe que estaba embarazada a los 16 años, caí en un ataque de pánico del que no lograba controlar. No sabía cómo contárselo a papá. Sabía que se me venía el mundo encima con esa noticia y más porque le temía muchísimo a Charlie. Edward estuvo allí conmigo incluso si no le permitían verme. Pasé la mitad de mi embarazo encerrada en mi habitación. Nessie ni siquiera recuerda que alguna vez estuve embarazada.

Jamás negaría mi responsabilidad y parte de mi cobardía.

.

Mi jefe arregla algunos detalles del guion para mañana y pregunta si alguien tiene otra propuesta. Muerdo el lápiz distraída. Tengo propuestas que no salen de mis labios, por más intentos que haga. Al final no las digo y Jeff finaliza la reunión. Todos se ponen de pie con sus estómagos rugiendo de hambre. Sin mucho apetito, regreso al estudio para encerrarme a beber lo que queda de mi bebida energética.

Me reclino en el asiento sin lograr enfocar los ojos en las letras del papel. Pestañeo sin resultados, de modo que suspiro con resignación, escuchando a Tanya pisar fuerte contra el suelo antes de ingresar a la habitación.

—Pensé que te gustaría un café —Lleva dos tazas de café humeante. A pesar del calor, un café nunca viene mal.

Agradezco con una sonrisa, tomando un sorbo de inmediato para calmar mis nervios. Mi lengua pica al sentir el contacto de la cafeína.

—¿Tiene leche? —Pregunto.

—Unas gotitas ¿no te gusta? —Ambas bebemos de la taza al tiempo.

—Sí, obvio que me gusta.

Tanya se limpia las comisuras de su boca con una servilleta, inquieta por algo que no puede preguntarme.

Después de unos instantes, decide hacerlo.

—¿Bella? —Pienso que Tanya es muy bonita. Creo que aunque se estuviera recién levantando, el pelo le quedaría igual de genial— Paul ha estado hablando de mí ¿verdad? Es decir… te ha dicho algo o has escuchado algo como…

—¿Cómo qué? —Finjo no entender a lo que se refiere.

Aclara su garganta.

—No lo sé —Encoje los hombros— Salimos una vez, luego bebimos más de la cuenta, ya sabes… no sé cómo llegué a casa —Sus mejillas se tornan rosáceas— y las chicas me han comentado que él habla sobre mí… Bella yo te juro que no recuerdo nada.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Si quieres mi opinión, yo no tomaría muy en serio a Paul. Nadie lo hace, así que quédate tranquila.

Los ojos de Tanya se abren y suspira con tranquilidad.

—Gracias —Me sonríe.

—¿Bella? —Gianna la recepcionista, interrumpe tocando la puerta. Nos volvemos a verla— Alguien te busca.

Espero a que entre el invitado y agradezco no estar sosteniendo la taza de café porque de seguro la doy vuelta en mi ropa. Elif entra fijándose de inmediato en mí. Todavía no me acostumbro a la sensación extraña que me provoca su presencia o su mirada azul. No sé lo que es, pero estoy segura que no es malo. Es como una mezcla de remordimiento, culpa, felicidad… no lo sé.

Tanya apoya los codos en la mesa para mirar a Elif.

—¿Tú no deberías estar en la escuela?

Suena como una típica reprimenda de policía cuando encuentran a los estudiantes en la calle en jornada escolar, no obstante noto que Tanya la conoce.

—Eh… sí. Solo vine porque tengo que hablar con… con Bella.

Es primera vez que me llama por mi nombre.

Tanya me mira.

—Elif cursa con mi hija… bueno, es un curso más abajo pero van al mismo taller ¿verdad? —Dice poniéndose de pie— Yo las dejo, después seguimos charlando —Me guiña un ojo y sale por la puerta junto con Gianna.

—Tanya —Llamo antes de que se vaya— Tu café.

—¡Oh! —Vuelve rápidamente para tomar su taza— Permiso

Abandona el estudio. Elif camina dentro del cuarto y observa todo con sumo cuidado. Me muerdo la lengua con ansiedad, sintiéndome intimidada por todo.

—Trabajas en una radio —Me dice, tocando el micrófono.

—Sí, soy locutor.

—¿Locutor? ¿Tienes programa y todo?

—Sí

Luce impresionada.

—¿Por esto me abandonaste?

—¿Qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Digo, teniéndome contigo no podrías haber ido a la Universidad ¿no? Era una carga.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad.

Me mira con brío. Mis labios se fruncen sin poder hablar; temo decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir. No es momento de echarme atrás o hablar de arrepentimiento. Elif saldría por esa puerta dejándome sola. No quiero que se vaya, incluso si solo viene a reclamarme. No importa.

—¿Te quieres sentar? —Ofrezco.

Ella no deja de mirarme.

—No, tengo que volver a la escuela.

—Si quieres te puedo ir a dejar yo.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Un poco tarde para ese tipo de molestias.

Es difícil y lo sé.

—Elif, dime lo que tengas que decir. Insúltame si quieres, pero dilo.

Hace puño las manos con los ojos cerrados, esa es suficiente respuesta para que se me forme un nudo en la garganta. Trato de tragar el dolor profundo en mi boca, un dolor como cuando uno se siente enferma. Mi hija vuelve a abrir los ojos, esos ojos rencorosos pero hermosos. Suplico en silencio que me grite, que me insulte, que vuelva a decir que soy una maldita. No quiero que se guarde para ella misma las cosas, por mucho que eso me parta en dos. Pagué un error 14 años y es momento pagar la sentencia final.

—¡Llegó por quién llora…! —Nessie abre los brazos en el umbral de la puerta, cortando la frase a la mitad y alejando toda tensión del estudio. Me mira de reojo para luego fijarse en Elif— ¿Tú de nuevo? ¡Pero si eres la chica de la kermés!

Se quedan mirando un breve momento y Elif levanta la ceja de una manera tan familia que quiero echarme a reír aun con el nudo en mi garganta. Yo también levanto de esa forma la ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nessie?

Mi hermana se sienta en la silla de cuero con los pies sobre la mesa.

—Hola para ti también, hermanita. Vine para que fuéramos almorzar a tu depa.

Elif se ve incómoda.

—No tengo hambre ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—¿De dónde se conocen? —Pregunta sin prestarme atención. Nos miramos entre las tres sin saber cómo actuar a continuación. Nessie toma la taza de café ahora fría, dándole un sorbo— Esto sabe fatal ¿acaso no sabes lo que es el azúcar? ¡Puaj!

—Si tiene, lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta con 9 de azúcar y eso es demasiado.

—¡No es demasiado, es lo normal! —Gime pero vuelve a beber otro sorbo de café, luego se da cuenta que Elif sigue de pie escuchando la conversación— Y bueno ¿me van a decir de dónde se conocen?

Elif me mira alzando otra vez la ceja.

—¿No le vas a contar? —Me desafía, lo noto. Miro a Ness que termina bebiéndose toda la taza de café. Estoy dispuesta a hablar sin secretos, pero Elif me interrumpe incluso antes de comenzar— Soy la hija de un antiguo amigo de Bella.

Pasmada, no hago más que sacudir la cabeza.

—Los Cullen ¿verdad? —Se vuelve a mí— ¿Te acuerdas de los Cullen? Yo no me acordaba.

Ahora tengo otro nudo en la garganta. Estoy en una encrucijada del que no puedo salir.

—Sí, me acuerdo —Contesto con las mejillas ardiendo.

Elif suelta una risa amarga.

—Bueno, ya me voy —Se arregla la correa de la mochila— _Gracias por la ayuda._

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si vamos a comer! —Nessie se levanta de la silla.

—No puedo, tengo colegio.

—Bah, auséntate un día. ¿Te gusta la pizza?

—De verdad, gracias pero no puedo —Elif es diferente con Nessie, es obvio. No tiene esa mirada frívola con ella, es más serena, pacífica... más amable. _¿Y cómo esperas que te mire? ¿Con nostalgia?_ Dice adiós y pronto desaparece del cuarto.

Mi corazón se detiene. Si voy tras ella ¿qué voy a decirle? Nessie dice algo que no presto atención y salgo del cuarto rápidamente. Elif es rápida, ya que no hay rastro de ella en el pasillo. Llegando al elevador, la encuentro fuera del cubículo.

—Elif —Mi voz suena ronca. Ella se da la vuelta sorprendida por mi presencia— ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle?

Frunce el ceño ante mi pregunta.

—No me voy a involucrar en algo que no quiero —Dice con firmeza— Que lo supiera por mí estaría aceptándote… y no quiero hacerlo.

Se da vuelta para irse, bajando la escalera en vez de tomar el elevador. Después de asumir lo que ha dicho, regreso con mi hermana, un poco aturdida y sofocada.

De esto es lo que trata mi castigo; pagar. Pagar como los reclusos en la cárcel: una eterna tortura.

* * *

 **La canción que Bella escucha en la radio de su camioneta es Can't fight this feeling de REO Speedwagon**

* * *

 **Holaaaa, pues aquí ya subí capítulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado, me cuentan por supuesto que les pareció, me gusta saber su opinión :)**

 **En el próximo cap habrá más interacción de B/E y tal vez pronto tengamos (más pronto de lo que creen) un ElifPOV porque es absolutamente necesario, ya ven que es casi tan protagonista como los propios protagonistas.**

 **No estoy segura si el viernes o sábado actualice nuevamente**

 **Un beso enorme y gracias por el apoyo!**


	4. Cobardía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y algún que otro personaje.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Cobardía**

 **Bella**

Nessie escurre de mala gana lo que queda de caramelo en el recipiente. Ha estado veinte minutos en el lavavajillas limpiando lo que ha arruinado por su torpeza. Por más que le insistí en que el líquido del caramelo estaba por encima, ella decidió agitar la botella hasta que ésta se disparó en todas direcciones.

—Recuérdame jamás volver a comer caramelo —Se queja para sí sola, limpiándose la cara con el brazo.

Es viernes por la noche y Ness ha decidido pasarla conmigo. Me doy cuenta que discutió con mamá, aunque tampoco se lo pregunto. Acabamos de cenar y ya estamos listas para ver una película. El tintineo del microondas nos avisa que las cabritas están terminadas, de esta manera, nos sentamos en el sofá.

Nuestros planes se entorpecen cuando llaman a la puerta.

Me dirijo con pies descalzos a abrir y me sorprendo de encontrar a Jacob observarme con timidez.

—Hola, Jake —Él me enseña su blanqueado de dientes rectos en una sonrisa — ¿Quieres pasar?

—No, gracias, es solo un momento.

—¿Quién es? —Nessie aparece por detrás del mismo que yo, descalza. Se queda viendo a Jacob como un pedazo de carne— Oh ¿tú eres…?

—Jacob Black —Titubea.

Mi hermana alza las cejas sugestiva mientras apoya la barbilla en mi hombro. Tengo que reprimir la risa por lo que acaba de suceder y por algún motivo Jacob no puede mantener la boca cerrada, así que carraspeo con demasiada fuerza.

Ambos tardan en mirarme.

—¿Entonces…? —Espero con paciencia a que Jake hable, pero éste sacude la cabeza confundido.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Viniste a decirme algo…

Observa sus manos vacías, seguido de mirarla de nuevo.

—¡Ah! Eh… alguien vino a verla pero usted no se encontraba.

—Jacob, no me trates como si tuviera 40 años más que tú —Me quejo— ¿Qué persona? ¿Dejó nombre?

Él no puede apartar la vista de Nessie.

—No, no dejó nombre —Encoge sus hombros ahora mirándome de vuelta— Le pregunté pero no me lo dijo.

¿Quién puede haber venido? Me quedo pensando un momento hasta darme cuenta que Jake casi que babea en nuestras narices.

—Bueno, gracias —Lo despacho al tiempo que empujo a Nessie dentro del departamento— Nos vemos, Jake. —Cierro la puerta antes de que pueda despedirse y miro a mi hermana de reojo— Oh, no… conozco esa mirada.

Ness brinca en su lugar.

—¿Es que lo viste? ¡Es tan guapo!

Arrugo la nariz.

—Sí… pero no es mi tipo.

—Es muy joven para ti.

Hago caso omiso del comentario.

—No es mi tipo —Repito dos octavas más fuertes.

Volvemos al sofá aun hablando de Jacob, Nessie se pasa la mitad de la película con el mismo tema. Por lo menos pude ver los créditos finales sin su vocecilla en mi oído solo porque le dieron ganas de ir al baño.

.

Después de unos días de incesante calor, por fin tuvimos un día lluvioso.

Más que lluvioso, la tarde promete tormenta. Me aseguro de que mis flores estás seguras de la nube cargada de agua que se avecina al fondo.

Soy una obsesionada de las flores; tengo todo tipo de maceteros en el balcón. Fue lo primero que me traje al departamento cuando me mudé.

Nessie llega a casa con bolsas cargadas y no hay rincón de su impermeable que no esté empapado. No le veo la cara por tener la capucha puesta.

—Se viene una tormenta del terror, te advierto. —deja las cosas en la mesa y me apresuro a sacar pan fresco de la bolsa— No sé si estaba caminando por la calle o en las Cataratas del Niágara.

Cenamos a solas un sábado por la tarde. Es extraño cenar hoy aquí , puesto que siempre voy donde mamá, pero como supongo que Ness tuvo problemas con ella, no insistí en ir. Nany y mi madre tampoco han llamado para preguntar por nosotras, así que bien sé que las cosas están más o menos.

La cosa es así, Ness tiene problemas en casa y acude a mí, incluso cuando vivíamos juntas. Siempre hemos sido unidas, diferentes, pero unidas. Tenemos el mismo carácter aunque mi hermana sabe ocultarlo bien. Ella es más alegre y aguerrida, yo soy más callada y cobarde.

Mientras recogemos la mesa, me atrevo a preguntar:

—¿Te fuiste o te corrieron? —lo más probable es que se haya ido por su cuenta porque por más imperdonable que fuese lo que hubiera hecho, mamá nunca la correría, y eso cuenta para mí también.

Nessie rueda los ojos.

—Solo me alejé un par de días, me voy en un rato.

—No te estoy corriendo, por cierto.

—Ya lo sé, Bells… dejé mis libros en casa y tengo examen el lunes —hace una mueca de disgusto, caminando a la cocina para lavar las tazas sucias.

No puedo evitar mirarla con detención; todavía me sorprende de lo mucho que ha crecido. Dejó de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo, y con eso, no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las veces que cuidé de ella. Incluso siendo una bebé, y mi atención creció cuando Charlie murió.

Mi madre tenía que salir a trabajar y Nany tenía un puesto de dulces en Kansas, así que estábamos todo el día solas en casa. Por muchos años fui el pilar de Nessie; su enfermera, profesora, hasta quién cumplía sus caprichos. Pero no me arrepiento, por una parte me siento orgullosa de haber ayudado a formar la persona que es hoy. Una chica fuerte, comprometida con lo que le gusta.

Tiene la suerte de seguir un sueño sin que nadie se interponga o le asegure que va derecho al fracaso.

Nessie sabe que la apoyo de manera incondicional, por más gritona y escandalosa que a veces se ponga.

Terminamos de limpiar y nos sentamos en el sofá. Cambio los canales de la tv sin poner atención a lo que exhiben. Me encuentro distraída, muy pensativa. Mi cuerpo está tenso, y muerdo mis uñas como hace mucho no lo hago. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que algunas de pronto se mezclan y me confunden.

Nessie cruje los dedos delante de mi cara, lo que hace que sacuda la cabeza.

—Estoy hablándole a la pared, sabes —se queja, mas no me regaña. Sabe que algo pasa pero no me pregunta— Bella… ¡Bella!

Doy un brinco en el asiento.

—¿Quéee?

—¡Hooola! Te estoy hablando desde hace… ¿me estás escuchando o sigues explorando el planeta? —fruncimos los labios— Dime que está pasando.

—¿Pasando con qué?

Suelta un suspiro.

—No soy estúpida, algo te está pasando desde hace unos días. ¿Tan grave es?

Cruzo la pierna con la otra para mitigar los nervios. Mi corazón late tan rápido que en cualquier momento saldrá disparado de mi pecho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No me pasa nada, estoy cansada, es todo —cruzo mis dedos con disimulo— ¿Qué estabas diciéndome?

Baja los con hombros enojada, dándose por vencida. Nessie odia cuando no le responden como quieren, sobre todo si sabe que algo ocultamos.

—Como sea —se cruza de brazos como una niña de diez años— No me cuentes si no quieres.

—Ness —empujo su hombro con suavidad—, no te enojes, de verdad que no es nada.

Vuelvo a escucharla suspirar, moviendo el flequillo rojo de mi frente para mirarme.

—Te estaba preguntando por los Cullen.

Escuchar ese apellido envía mariposas asesinas a mi estómago.

Muerdo con fuerza mi labio para tratar de que no se note mi repentino cambio.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Estaba haciendo memoria y creo que sí los recuerdo. Son imágenes borrosas, era muy pequeña al parecer. ¿A los seis años se te pueden olvidar tanto los rostros de las personas?

—Pues sí —vuelvo a apoderarme del control remoto, cambiando los canales a toda velocidad— ¿De quién te acuerdas?

Se queda pensando.

—Estaba esta morena… en la feria de pulgas, cuando fui con Nany —se detiene un momento— pelo largo, nariz respingada… aunque, no la recuerdo con pelo largo. Estoy casi segura que venía a casa contigo después de la escuela.

Me quedo en un canal de cocina, que para mí desgracia, se van a receso.

—¡Ah! —finjo que lo he descubierto— tal vez se trate de Alice.

—Puede ser —murmura—, ¿eran amigas?

—Sí —contesto con tristeza. Presiono el botón a continuación, cambiando otra vez el canal— muy amigas.

Nessie asiente en respuesta.

—Y ésta otra chica que te fue a ver a la emisora —me tenso— ¿Elif? ¿Es hija de Alice? No, espera un momento… dijo que lo era de un viejo amigo ¿verdad?

Está haciendo demasiadas preguntas incómodas y no sé si sea capaz de soportarlo.

—Sí —pude haber tartamudeado, pero por suerte no lo hice— es la hija de Edward —me vuelvo a Nessie, esperando que diga lo que sea que esté pensando— ¿No recuerdas nada de pequeña? Quiero decir… no recuerdas haberme visto… rara o…

Espero impaciente a que conteste.

—Nop

Suspiro

Su respuesta no hace más que confirmar que Nessie no me recuerda embarazada en absoluto de Elif.

¿Y si me armo de valor para contárselo…? Puede ser que recuerde todo de una manera más fresca.

Me enderezo, apartando rápidamente esa idea en mi cabeza.

.

Luego de que Nessie se haya regresado a casa, me recuesto en la cama con los pensamientos cargados en mi cabeza.

La plática extraña con mi hermana me ha dejado agotada. Levanto los brazos, estirando las manos como si así pudiese tocar el techo.

Cierro los ojos en un intento vago de retirarme del mundo y la imagen con el rostro de Elif viene de golpe. Sus ojos azules llenos de rabia y de un momento a otro tengo la imagen de un pequeño rostro en miniatura presionándose en mi brazo; pequeños dedos frágiles, un pecho que sube y baja con rapidez, el llanto débil y agudo de una bebé es lo último que veo antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, apartando el rostro del techo.

Me levanto de la cama de un salto.

Mi respiración se estanca justo cuando llaman a la puerta. Inhalo y luego exhalo de camino a la puerta, sacando fuerza de alguna parte para calmarme de verdad.

Abro la puerta y mi corazón se paraliza.

Edward no hace ningún intento de moverse. Se queda como estatua fuera del departamento. Pasaría desapercibido como guardia de seguridad en un estadio.

—Edward —mi voz es baja debido al dolor en mi pecho.

Por lo menos el pequeño fruncido de su frente me hace ver que está vivo.

—¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estoy.

Exhalo en un gruñido, sin embargo, abro la puerta para que pase. Me doy la vuelta esperando que él mismo tome la iniciativa de pasar, sin tomar en cuenta su pregunta. Edward cierra la puerta y corro a la cocina por un vaso lleno de agua.

Tomo un gran sorbo de agua, sintiendo a Edward cerca de allí; tal vez en la encimera, tal vez en el sofá. Su perfume no me es desapercibido.

Después de tomar todo el agua, regreso más aliviada a la sala. La presencia de Edward me pone los pelos de punta. No sé qué hacer ahora que lo tengo otra vez aquí y tampoco sé si sea buena idea sentarme, cruzarme de brazos o imitar su postura de estatua.

Edward mira al suelo con total seriedad. Más que seriedad… luce como si fuera a regañarme, cosa que no me extrañaría.

—Vine ayer pero no te encontré —no, él no quiere mirarme— Así que seré breve… vengo para advertirte que no dejaré que lleves en malos pasos a _mi_ hija.

Por un momento no comprendo lo que quiere decir.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, no entiendo lo que estás diciéndome.

Lleva sus manos a los bolsillos con una sonrisa irónica antes de que decida mirarme. Ojos penetrantes me sacuden por completo.

—Elif se escapó del colegio el otro día para verte ¿no? No tienes que mentirme, ella misma me lo confesó.

¡Ah! Así que de eso se trataba.

—Yo no sabía que vendría.

Vuelve a reírse.

—¿De eso se trata, no? ¿Limpiar tus culpas? No voy a permitir que influyas de manera negativa en ella, Isabella.

Mis mejillas arden.

—¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres decirme, Edward? ¡Di lo que tengas que decir sin poner de excusa a Elif!

Su risa comienza a irritarme.

—¿Ahora te preocupa Elif? ¿En serio, Isabella? ¿Después de 14 años? —deambula por la estancia con furia, repasando los dedos por la mandíbula— ¡Eres increíble!

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras —digo vencida y algo desesperada, de pronto con ganas de gritar— ¡Grítame! Haz lo que quieras. Prefiero que me insultes si eso prefieres. Di algo, Edward ¡No te quedes callado!

En solo segundos Edward llega a mi lugar tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento contra mi piel. El fuego que dispara por sus ojos, nuestros pechos subiendo acelerados. Eso me pone en alerta de inmediato, pero eso no me hace apartar la mirada de su rostro frío. Y su boca. Su boca es demasiado tentativa a mirar. Tenerlo tan cerca otra vez y sin embargo no conozco a este hombre en absoluto.

—No me alcanzaría la vida para decir todo lo que te mereces —su respiración recae en mis labios— No tienes idea de lo que… —suspira con los ojos cerrados— Aun con todo eso, respeto a las mujeres. Y un hombre con modales no hace lo que tengo ganas de hacerte ahora.

—Puedes matarme —respondo— puedes… pegarme —digo acercándome más— ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacerme?

Nos miramos durante una eternidad. Nos miramos y el tiempo se detiene. El edificio se puede estar cayendo a pedazos pero vamos a seguir mirándonos como si nada existiera ya.

Y entonces… él me besa.

No es suave ni delicado; es un beso cargado de una fuerza que no logro identificar como odio, pero tampoco como algo bueno. Es un beso brusco y placentero a la vez.

Me encuentro inmóvil con los brazos frágiles alrededor de su cuello. Se aferra a mi cintura tanto que mi pecho toca el suyo y devora mi boca sin intenciones de dejarla.

No puedo respirar. Necesito separarme para recobrar el aliento.

Cuando cortamos el beso hay llamas que nos separan, bocas hinchadas y corazones raudos.

No comprendo la mirada salvaje que él me da.

—Eres una mala mujer —murmura—, una mala mujer, una mala madre. —acuna mi rostro sin vacilación y vuelve a atrapar mi boca— Una mala mujer. Repite conmigo —dice todavía besándome—, repite conmigo, carajo.

—Soy una mala mujer —reitero.

—Una mala madre —su lengua recorre el interior de mi boca, estremeciéndome— Repítelo.

—Soy… una mala madre —las lágrimas caen sin propia voluntad. Ahora quiero que se aleje, que se aleje lo más lejos posible de mí— Suéltame, Edward —ruego con voz rota.

Lo observo y me sorprendo de ver que está llorando de igual forma en que yo lo hago. Sus manos tiemblan alrededor de mi rostro, de pronto soltándome de golpe.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar esto —me señala—, nunca.

No recuerdo el momento en que desaparece de la sala, dejándome como un trapo viejo y sucio sobre el suelo.

.

Apenas entro por la puerta mi madre intuye de inmediato que algo ocurre. No puedo fingir con sonrisas para que Nany no me descubra.

Mamá se acerca a saludarme, susurrándome solo a mí:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No tengo ganas de hablar.

—Vas a hablar conmigo —más que una pregunta es una orden. Sostiene mi rostro para besar mi mejilla— Tu hermana preparó jugo de naranja ¿quieres un poco?

Sin muchas ganas, asiento porque de todas formas me servirá.

El bastón de Nany repiquetea en el suelo cuando se acerca. Lleva una blusa púrpura que hace que sepa de inmediato que es ella.

Mi abuela tiene la capacidad de descifrar lo que dicen los ojos, es por eso aparto la mirada de ella al segundo.

—Me preocupas, Bella —cuando me llama por mi nombre, significa que la conversación es seria— Desde que te mudaste has cambiado mucho. Pensé que estarías más feliz, querida, pero… te veo muy triste. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Y no voy a aceptar un "nada" porque seré vieja, mas no tonta.

Tengo la vista fija en la ventana, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—A veces, Nany, es mejor quedarse callada —no recibo nada como respuesta, así que continúo— Tú me lo has dicho más de alguna vez.

Mis labios tiemblan por las ganas de llorar.

Nany aparta un mechón de mi cabello castaño, suficiente caricia para que derrame una lágrima. Ella seca esa lágrima con su dedo.

—Tienes razón, lo he dicho muchas veces, pero… ¿sabes una cosa? Cuando uno sufre mucho por cosas que debe callar, es mejor hablarlo. Mucho mejor, créeme. —su mano toma mi brazo con ternura. Ese simple tacto familiar me tranquiliza— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, pecosita 1.

—No puedo —sacudo la cabeza— No contigo, Nany.

—¿Por qué?

Aparto otra lágrima inoportuna.

—Porque te vas a decepcionar de mí.

Mi abuela me obliga a que la mire.

—Yo nunca me decepcionaría de ti, Bella. Incluso si me dijeras que mataste a alguien… yo siempre estaría para ti. Pensé que eso lo sabías. —dice con dolor y luego me apunta con el dedo— aunque estoy rogando para que me digas que no mataste a nadie.

Mi pecho sube con furia y aparto ese frenético latido de mi corazón para observar a mi abuela.

Ella lo dice con sinceridad, no hay nada que me haga desconfiar de que estuviera mintiéndome. Nany es la persona más sincera que he conocido en mi vida, y tengo la suerte de que sea mi abuela. Cuando me dispongo a contarle todo, a desahogarme como he querido hacer desde siempre, Ness nos interrumpe.

—Si no pasan ahora a la mesa me voy a comer toda la carne de la barbacoa. Están avisadas.

Nany rueda los ojos.

—A ti deberíamos llamarte "Doña impertinente" —Ness levanta una ceja— Olvídalo, pecosita 2 —luego se voltea a mirarme donde rápidamente seco mi cara llena de lágrimas— Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —palmeando mi pierna, se levanta con una sonrisa del sofá.

Había sido tan tonta, tan inmadura.

Ahora me miro al espejo y me pregunto cómo diablos llegué a pensar que lo complicado terminaría, como cedí a mis propios miedos yéndome. Durante años he actuado a base de lo que creo que es conveniente, pero el corazón no entiende razones. Sin embargo, a los 16 años… no tuve el coraje de escuchar a mi corazón.

Con horror me doy cuenta de cómo la vida se ha encargado de devolver todo lo ocasionado en el pasado. No puedo volver a arrancar como antes. Siempre me consideré una persona cobarde para enfrentar situaciones difíciles, sobre todo ahora que la realidad me cayó de golpe.

Por supuesto que soy consciente que un par de explicaciones y una infinidad de disculpas no va a hacer que las cosas se arreglen. Entiendo muy bien que haga lo que haga, nunca será suficiente. Y de alguna manera lo acepto, porque no sé si yo en su lugar lo hubiese perdonado.

Todas ya están sentadas a la mesa cuando salgo de mi ensoñación. Me levanto del sofá a encerrarme en el baño. Lavo mi cara de las lágrimas pegoteadas en mis mejillas, despejándome un poco.

La conversación gira en torno a los viajes en vacaciones.

Nadie parece darse cuenta de lo poco que me he servido en el plato, algo que agradezco sinceramente.

—Podemos… ¡Podemos ir a Italia! —propone Nessie— Maratea, para ser exactos. _¡bellisimo!_

—¿No es esa la que tiene la estatua del redentor? —Nany pregunta con entusiasmo— ¡Y el obelisco de la virgen de los Dolores!

Nessie abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Estuviste en Maratea, Nany?

Nany suspira.

—No, por desgracia. Mi padre tenía negocios en Maratea y nos traía regalos cada cierta temporada. —ese recuerdo la hace ponerse nostálgica— Que tiempos eran esos ¿no? Ahora todo gira en torno a la tecnología.

Mi madre ríe.

—Está bien, mamá. No te aflijas.

Después de la comida, mamá se asegura de que no hayan muros en la costa para llevarme al cuarto del segundo piso. Cierra la puerta de mi antigua habitación y se queda mirándome sin decir nada, esperando quizá que comience yo.

No quiero hablar pero sé que ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y tampoco dejará que cruce esa puerta sin decir ni pio.

La mirada de horror que mi madre tiene me recuerda mucho a la mirada que tenía cada vez que Charlie llegaba del trabajo por la tarde y ella aún no acababa la cena. La sumisión en la que mi madre estaba sometida, hoy por hoy, no queda nada de aquella mujer frágil y poco atrevida. Ahora lo único que veo es valentía, a pesar de que sigue viéndome tan asustada.

—Tienes que decirme que está pasando —es tajante— ¿Volviste a ver a Elif y por eso estás tan triste?

Se sienta junto a mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Bueno… la he visto un par de veces —confieso— Por cierto ¿sabías que Nany y Nessie la vieron en la feria de las pulgas?

Por la forma en que su madre muerde su labio, es un claro indicio de un sí.

Suelto un gruñido.

—No quería preocuparte, cariño. Además, después de lo que me contaste de Elif —mueve la cabeza— Bella, deberías alejarte de ella.

—¿Por qué? —frunzo el ceño.

Es obvio que esto le cuesta de decir, por eso se ve como si no supiera qué palabras usar.

—Elif es una chica grande. Una chica criada y educada… —vuelve a sacudir la cabeza— Tomaste una decisión difícil hace mucho tiempo y toda decisión tiene sus consecuencias ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Ruedo los ojos.

—Mamá…

—Lo único que vas a lograr con todo esto… es que sufras. Ella jamás te verá como una madre. Ya creció sin ti, aprendió todo sin…

—¡Ya lo sé! —interrumpo, soltándome de sus manos— ¿Es necesario que me lo repitas todo el tiempo? ¡Sé que es una chica grande! ¡Sé que me odia, mamá! pero… —mi voz cae al vacío— Ya… no doy más —me cubro el rostro con las manos al mismo tiempo que mamá me envuelve en un abrazo.

—Aléjate de Elif.

—Es mi hija —le digo a modo de protesta, reprimiendo las ganas de tirar todo a mi alcance— y sé que vas a decirme que es una palabra muy grande llamarla mi hija… pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

—¿Tu hija? —una voz se alza en la puerta de la habitación. No sé si me altera más el rugido de la puerta o la misma voz que pregunta. Nany está justo en el umbral con su bastón firme alrededor de su mano— ¿Me quieres explicar lo que acabas de decir? —mamá y yo nos miramos— ¿Sabes dónde está la niña, Bella?

Entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Se encuentra absolutamente asombrada, caminando con elegancia para sentarse detrás de nosotras dos.

No hay más motivos para ocultarlo, de todos modos.

—Sí —respondo — Sé dónde está.

Nany sonríe un poco.

—¿Y cómo lo descubriste? Quiero decir… sabes quienes son sus padres adoptivos ¿verdad? ¿Los conoces? ¿Ellos te conocen?

Miro otra vez a mi madre, que está igual o más nerviosa que yo.

—Nany —humedezco mis labios secos—, tenemos que hablar —tomando una inspiración, miro hacia la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie va a venir— Ven, acércate.

Mamá se aleja hacia el rincón de la habitación. Nany, confusa y entusiasmada, toma asiento en el suyo.

—¿Qué pasa, pecosita 1?

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—Nany, yo nunca di en adopción a mi hija —confieso y siento como rocas se incrustan al fondo de mi estómago. La sonrisa de mi abuela desaparece de a poco, pasando rápidamente a la incredulidad total— Edward la tiene… Edward siempre la tuvo.

La confusión no la abandona, la perplejidad no la hace mover un solo músculo.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? —mira a mamá queriendo una explicación, pero como no la obtiene, se vuelve a mí— No estoy entendiendo. Tú… ustedes —nos indica— Yo sabía otra cosa… ¿Bella? —la decepción es lo que estaba temiendo encontrar entre las sombras— ¿Me mentiste?

Mi labio tiembla e intento apartar la mirada de mi abuela, que es imposible puesto que está demasiado cerca.

—Sí

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Mamá sale en mi defensa, mas no quiero que me defiendan.

—Charlie nos pidió que le dijésemos eso a ti y a papá. En ese momento no queríamos alterarte. Queríamos que tuvieras la certeza de que la niña estaría bien.

—¿Charlie? —me busca con terror— ¿Tu padre te obligó a hacer eso?

—No —bajo la mirada— él no lo hizo.

—Él te obligó a dejar a tu hija.

—¡No! Nany, tienes que escucharme. Él no me obligó. Yo lo decidí, yo la abandoné ¿entiendes? Siempre seré yo, nadie más que yo —el llanto se apodera de mí y no puedo seguir hablando.

—¿La razones? Dijiste que no estabas preparada, Bella ¡Y lo entendí! Te apoyé porque me dijiste que había una familia esperando con ansias a la niña ¡No que Edward se iba a quedar con la responsabilidad por ti! Me mentiste en mi propia cara —da un golpe sordo contra el piso con absoluto enojo— Acepté que dejáramos a tu hermana fuera de esto pero creí que ese era el único secreto que esta familia guardaba ¿sabes las ganas que tengo de darte en la cabeza con mi bastón?

Agacho la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Mamá, Bella cometió un error.

—Perdón que te corrija, Reneé, pero esto es un error garrafal —suelta con disgusto— ¿Algo más que deba saber?

 _Di que no_

—No

—¿Conoces a la niña? —asiento en respuesta— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Elif

—¿Elif? —sus ojos se agrandan— ¿La rubia de ojos claros? —asiento nuevamente— Vaya, se ve que la hicieron con mucho amor —ese tono de mi abuela me avisa que su enojo ha disminuido. Ella no bromea cuando está demasiado enojada, así que me atrevo a la levantar la cabeza— Déjame a solas con tu hija, Reneé.

Mamá cruza la habitación en dos zancadas para abandonarla.

El silencio que le sigue es caótico. Nany no deja de fijar sus ojos en mí. Observarme de alguna manera es humillante cuando sé que sabe la verdad, pero no digo nada respecto a eso.

—Ya sé lo que debes estar pensando. —comienzo— Tal vez es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, pero de todas formas lo haré: Discúlpame, Nany. Nunca fue mi intención ocultarte cosas ni decepcionarte de esta manera. De verdad.

La mano de mi abuela está en la mía.

—No estoy decepcionada de ti, Bella —asegura — Te conozco desde que naciste y sé que piensas que lo estoy, pero no lo estoy. No estoy decepcionada en absoluto de ti —suelto un suspiro tembloroso— No obstante, me entristece saber que no confiaste en mí para una cosa así ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que tu decisión había sido acertada, pero creo que tu corazón no pensaba lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?

Niego con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Fui… muy tonta, Nany. Actué de forma desesperada y sin pensarlo. Me daba miedo todo, me daba miedo a mí misma. Era tan pequeña y yo tan estúpida —niego con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, sé que tenías miedo. Lo supe desde el momento en que supe de tu embarazo. No estabas preparada para un bebé. Edward y tú jugaron a ser adultos a una edad muy temprana. Aun así, tenías claro que tan pronto entregaras a la niña, no había marcha atrás. Tenías que aprender a vivir con ello porque pensaste en su bien —acaricia mi mejilla— pero arrancar así… como una fugitiva… no me parece lo correcto.

—No, no fue lo correcto.

—La dejaste —cerciora— con su padre, no en la calle ni en la puerta de una iglesia.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te arrepientes de dejarla?

Ahogo un grito de desesperación.

—Siempre.

—Nadie más que esa niña es víctima, sabes. Eres una mujer mayor y por más niña que fueses en aquel entonces, nadie borra los hechos ocurridos. Así es la vida, cariño. Esto nos hace cómplices a todos.

Muevo la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro.

—Bien —acaricia mis manos— Ahora, dale un abrazo a tu abuela —no demoro en obedecer su pedido, abrazándola con fuerza. Lágrimas caen en su hombro del que no puedo evitar derramar— Te mereces ser feliz, pecosita 1. Independiente de todo lo demás.

—Tengo lo que me merezco —beso su mejilla al separarnos— Gracias por estar aquí.

—Te lo dije, siempre voy a estar contigo… pero… me gusta regañarte un poco porque te quiero.

—También te quiero.

.

No tardo en regresar a casa. Es tarde y tengo que trabajar al otro día muy temprano. Es por eso que me sorprende ver a Edward en la puerta del apartamento.

Mis manos sudan y mi cuerpo se electrifica en cuando lo veo. No puedo quitar de mi cabeza el hecho de que la última vez que nos vimos, aquel encuentro, fue bastante particular.

Busco con torpeza las llaves de la puerta, intentando evitar su mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta con brusquedad. Edward está con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los jeans— Es un poco tarde, sabes.

—Solo vengo un momento —aclara su garganta— con respecto a lo… a lo…

—Ya sé

—Eso no significó nada para mí, quería que lo supieras.

Levanto el rostro hacia él, frunciendo los labios. Su incesante movimiento para todos lados está comenzando a marearme.

—Para mí tampoco —miento.

—Me alegra que lo aclaremos —reconoce apartando la mirada— porque no creas que voy a meterme contigo otra vez.

Giro el picaporte, deseando entrar y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—No lo pensé de otra manera —nos contemplamos durante mucho tiempo— Buenas noches, Edward.

—Isabella, una cosa —antes de entrar, me giro de nuevo— No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Elif. No le haces bien.

Entierro el manojo de llaves en mis manos.

—Buenas noches, Edward —reitero.

No sé si él está a punto de hacer lo que creo que va a hacer, sin embargo, sacude la cabeza y le cierro la puerta.

Sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero si Edward estaba pensando en besarme de nuevo, no creo que hubiese sido una buena idea, de manera que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitarlo… cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Muerdo mi labio inferior todavía apretando las llaves en la palma de mi mano.

* * *

 **Holaaa... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me cuenten que les pareció :)**

 **Bueno, para los que estaban entre no saber si Bella era víctima o no, pues en este capítulo se aclara. No es víctima y ella misma lo reconoce. No confundamos por favor arrepentimiento con victimización. Bella tiene claro los errores que ha cometido, solo eso para que no se confundan ;)**

 **Dentro de la semana actualizaré, no sé que día.**

 **Por lo pronto, muchos besos**

 **Nos leemos**


	5. La mujer de sus pesadillas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La mujer de sus pesadillas**

 **Elif POV**

Observa con detenimiento la figura de su cuerpo frente al espejo. Hay ciertas cosas que le molestan de ella misma, pero supone que todos nunca van a conformarse con lo que tienen. Por ejemplo su pelo es lacio, sin ninguna forma. Su amiga Casey puede jugar con el suyo porque es perfectamente ondulado, sin embargo, Elif no puede decir lo mismo con el de ella. Por más intentos que hace de darle forma siempre termina al punto inicial.

Suelta un suspiro desviando la vista hacia el reloj del buró.

 _¡Maldición!_

Apenas tiene tiempo de atarse los zapatos del colegio cuando tocan a la puerta. Sostiene la corbata con los dientes cuando grita:

—Adelante

Alice asoma la cabeza cuando Elif está teniendo una pequeña guerra con la corbata ahora en su cuello. La hace girar tres veces sin lograr hacer el nudo. Gruñe para sí misma, así que rápidamente tiene a su tía sosteniéndola por ella.

—Deja, yo te ayudo

Su tía es como un hada madrina, lo que desea se cumple, incluso si es algo tan descabellado, siempre tiene la voluntad de hacer realidad sus caprichos. Aunque también se las da de madre sustituta; la aconseja y reprende cuando es necesario. Tiene un especial afecto por ella, siempre ha estado cuando la necesita. Es quien limpia sus lágrimas cuando ha estado triste, angustiada. Alice siempre le dice: Sé un piloto por la vida, si el avión se cae yo seré tu paracaídas. Y está segura que así es.

Luego de anudar la corbata correctamente se detiene un minuto para guardar las cosas en su bolso. Alice se sienta en la cama, no la ve pero nota el peso en el colchón.

—¿Cómo estás, Elif?

Está maldiciendo para sus adentros porque el libro que tiene en sus manos no es de Biología.

—Neurótica, si llego tarde me van a suspender —Hace una mueca de solo recordar lo que su papá diría en esa situación: _Elif, la única cosa que te pido que hagas es que estudies y duermas las horas que correspondan._

Alice aclara su garganta.

—Me refiero… a lo de Bella —Deja de batallar con su estante de libros. Todavía no se acostumbra a que la nombren— Ya sabes, nosotras no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre eso. Y estoy preocupada por ti, sé que es difícil…

—Todo bien —Miente, guarda el libro correspondiente en la mochila y se la amarra a la espalda— ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? De verdad que no puedo llegar tarde o me van a crucificar.

Ambas sonríen. Alice se pone en pie para besar su mejilla.

—Edward se crucificaría primero antes que crucificarte a ti.

—Lo sé —Le devuelve el beso— Nos vemos, tía.

Se despiden y Elif corre fuera de la habitación. Baja las escaleras todavía acomodándose la falda. Esme se ve ensimismada regando sus flores cuando se da cuenta que todavía está en casa.

—¡Elif, vas tarde! —Regaña alzando su regadera a la altura de la cabeza.

Le lanza un beso antes de salir por la puerta.

El sol golpea su rostro pero más por el calor que por la luz. Odia el calor, lo odia con todo su ser. Por ella el invierno durara todo el año y tener que abrigarse hasta el cuello o parecer un oso de peluche andante para ella es un regalo. Ama abrigarse y ama beber café cuando tiene frío. Suelta un suspiro a la vez que sus pasos son apresurados para alcanzar el autobús. Vivir tan alejados de la ciudad le es complicado para ir a la escuela. Su padre la lleva a veces, pero eso significa que tiene que levantarse más temprano, vestirse más rápido y tomar desayuno a la velocidad de la luz… bueno, nada diferente a esta mañana, pero normalmente no es así.

Alcanza el autobús antes de llegar al paradero. Por suerte hay asientos vacíos, de modo que ocupa uno asegurando su mochila en las piernas. No tarda en ponerse los audífonos y alejar el ruido del motor o a las llantas insoportables.

Cuando era más niña y su padre la enviaba a la escuela en un furgón escolar, soñaba con crecer y poder tomar el autobús. Era otro de sus jodidos caprichos prematuros, usar el autobús sola porque siempre tuvo que ir con alguien mayor. Así que cuando cumplió los 12, a pesar de que su padre no le gustaba la idea, la dejaron volverse un día desde la escuela. Desde entonces se transporta así, pero ahora lo odia. Odia el sonido que hace y la forma tan brusca en que frena, cuando no hay asientos vacíos prácticamente se sostiene de alguien para no caerse. Es vergonzoso.

Y hablando de caprichos… tiene que reconocer que siempre fue muy caprichosa, no así mal criada, pero le gusta que todo se haga como ella dice. Es un mal modo de hacer las cosas, pero las hace inconscientemente. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que pase a llevar a las personas o que ellas dejen todo para satisfacer sus locuras. Su último capricho lo había tenido entre ceja y ceja y sinceramente… no estaba segura si fue buena idea después de todo.

Buscar a su madre biológica había sido su capricho desde que su profesora de Biología impartió la clase de Reproducción humana. Hasta entonces nunca quiso saber nada de su otra sangre, había aceptado que tenía un padre, abuelos y tíos, asegurándose que no le faltaba nada más, pero entonces su profesora había estado tres clases hablando sobre la reproducción de la mujer, como el feto crece, como nace… ella no había podido dejar de pensar sobre eso. Había nacido de una mujer, pero ni siquiera le conocía la cara.

De modo que empezó su búsqueda. Su amiga Casey había aconsejado que le hablara a su padre, pero Elif sabía la respuesta, él jamás le iba a dar información sobre esa mujer. Lo único que sabía era que fue amiga de Alice y que su nombre era Isabella.

Entonces un día Casey dijo:

— _Mi hermano Ethan ha estado ocupando mi ordenador por dos semanas porque se cree un jodido investigador privado_ —Lanza su mochila lejos, ni siquiera alcanza a caer en la silla— _Es tan terco, le ha dado con demostrarme que puede encontrar a su ex amigo del jardín ¡Jardín! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es un idiota._

Elif no deja de mirar a Casey.

— _Eres una genialota_ —Dice ante la atenta mirada de confusión de su amiga— _¿Crees que Ethan quiera ayudarme?_

Ethan le pidió alguna información de su madre, pero otra vez se dio cuenta que no tenía nada. Ese día regresó a casa con la idea de buscar algo que le ayudara a encontrar su paradero. Había sonsacado a su tía Alice hasta que finalmente le dijo que se apellidaba Swan.

Esa noche su padre salió con su tío Emmett de juerga, cosa perfecta para Elif. Fue derechito al cuarto de su padre y espió durante unos minutos sin encontrar nada que le sirviera. Bufó con desesperación hasta que recordó la caja tan preciada que guarda y que ella nunca pudo ver que contenía. Se subió con cuidado al banquito y agarró la cajuela. Agradecía que no tuviera ningún candadito o eso sería otro misterio para buscar en el cuarto. Entre sus cosas se encontraba un mechón rubio de su pelo cuando se lo cortaron a los 3 años, llaveros, hojas dobladas, lapiceras, una foto de ella en la guardería y una foto de una chica que se le hacía muy familiar. Tomó la foto entre sus manos, sabiendo en ese momento de quién se trataba. La chica en la foto no debía pasar los 15 años pero hasta podía pasar por menos. Le llamó mucho la atención los ojos, porque eran parecidos a los suyos salvo que eran verdes. Hasta ese momento no se daba cuenta de lo temblorosas que estaban sus manos mientras sostenía la fotografía. Mojó sus labios ahora secos y cerró la cajuela escondiendo la foto dentro de su blusa.

Llega hasta la escalera terrorífica de su colegio deseando tener poderes para volar. Desde lejos escucha los gritos de Casey llamándola, se voltea solo para verla agitar los brazos y a su hermano Ethan siguiéndole los talones.

—¡Pensé que no llegaba nunca! —Gime Casey con las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Y no vamos a llegar nunca si no subimos esta escalera —Mira por encima de su hombro con una mueca en los labios—Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

—De paso vamos por un poco de agua —Ruega su amiga.

Elif se da cuenta que Ethan la mira. Intercambian una mirada que dura solo unos segundos. Luego ella aparta la cara para ver a Casey quien la empuja para subir.

Cuando entran al salón Luna está agarrándose de las greñas con Lily-top-model. No hay ninguna autoridad dentro por lo que todos sus compañeros alientan a que se acaben la una a la otra. Elif y Casey acuden en su ayuda, tratando de separarlas. Una se va con Lily y la otra con Luna. No es algo sorpresivo de ver puesto que las dos se llevan como el agua y el aceite desde que cursan primaria. Elif todavía recuerda como Luna estropeó el vestido de Lily con yogurt de fresa.

La maestra Collins entra al salón haciendo un estruendo en la mesa con el sin fin de libros que lleva. Parece que todo el lugar hubiese saltado cuando hizo eso y Elif estaba segura que el cabello de la maestra se meneaba con el viento. Arregla sus gafas justo por encima del puente de su nariz. Gruñe. No entiende por qué gruñe todo el tiempo pero piensa que intenta aclararse la garganta y no le sale.

Tiene mucho cabello rojo sangre tapándole los ojos.

—Señorito Evans, tendría el honor de pasar al frente para explicarnos por qué se ríe tanto así nos reímos todos.

Garrett luce rojo como un tomate. Casey pincha con el lápiz en la espalda de Elif. Ésta se voltea solo para ver cómo hiperventila viendo al chico.

Casey ha estado encaprichada con Garrett Evans desde hace tres meses. Por algún motivo a Elif le repudia los granos que tiene en la barbilla, aparte le hace competencia en Biología, nadie más que ella saca 10 en Biología.

Achica los ojos viendo a Garrett como analizando una venganza.

Finalmente se vuelve a su libro.

La maestra tiene a Garrett entre ceja y ceja mientras hojea el libro y pronto está anotando la página en el pizarrón.

Cuenta tres segundos hasta que…

—Hey, Elif —Luna susurra con exageración— ¿Qué página es?

Elif suspira, señala con el lápiz el pizarrón y Luna pone cara de _¿Desde cuándo estuvo eso ahí?_

Siempre le pregunta cosas que están al alcance de su mano.

En el descanso tiene al chico gafas siguiéndole los talones hasta la biblioteca. Por más que lo ha intentado, Max se le pega como una babosa. Según él piensa, algo que Elif no recuerda, es que hablaron un montón en el taller de literatura el año pasado. Desde entonces no deja de seguirla para que sea su amiga. Siente lástima por Max porque es un chico solitario, mayor que ella que nunca ha sabido acomodarse al resto. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que le tenga lástima todo el tiempo, por ejemplo ahora lo quiere mandar al demonio.

Entra a la biblioteca con dos de los libros que encargó para el fin de semana y apoya los brazos en la recepción. Kira, la bibliotecaria, está impartiendo material para la clase siguiente de otro curso. Cuando ve a Elif sonríe ampliamente.

—Espérame un segundo ¿sí? —Asiente en respuesta con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se desvanece cuando escucha a Max a su lado.

—¿Tienes planes para este viernes? —El pobre cuerpo de Max tiembla cuando le pregunta.

Elif suspira contra el libro y lo mira.

—Max, por favor… no seas… solo déjame en paz.

—Pero… Elif…

—Ya la escuchaste ¿no? Te dijo que la dejes en paz. —Ambos se voltean para ver que Ethan está viendo a Max de manera amenazante. El chico no puede con eso, no puede cuando la gente lo mira demasiado de modo que agacha la cabeza y sale corriendo de la biblioteca. Elif ve cómo se va y siente un poco de culpa. Ethan se vuelve a ella—. No te sientas mal por él, necesita que alguien lo ponga en su lugar.

—Pero se ve tan solito… aun así gracias.

—De nada

Se quedan en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Realmente no sabe qué decirle y tampoco sabe por qué Ethan está en la biblioteca cuando él es _alérgico_ a los estantes con libros. Según para él solo sirven para dañar la vista de las personas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta, mira a Ethan que tiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Él es alto de cabello negro y ojos color caramelo. No se parece en nada a Casey, tampoco al hermano pequeño que tienen, Ronald. Tiene esta sonrisa que puede derretir a cualquier chica de su salón— ¿Ethan Bates quiere leer un libro? —Bromea.

Él suelta una risa con una sacudida de su cabeza.

—Para nada… solo pasaba por aquí y vi a Max pegado a tu falda, así que pensé que necesitabas ayuda.

Elif sonríe.

—Gracias pero puedo defenderme sola.

Este abre mucho los ojos haciendo que vuelva a reírse.

—Créeme… _lo sé._

Parpadea— ¿Casey, verdad? —Ethan asiente— Maldita bocona.

No hablan mucho mientras entrega los libros a Kira. Por algún motivo Ethan sigue de pie frente a ella, esperando que termine. Luego salen al pasillo de salones. Insiste en saber si ha sabido algo de su madre biológica, pero Elif sigue negándolo. La verdad es que no entiende muy bien por qué decidió ocultarlo. Casey e Ethan estaban muy ansiosos esperándola luego de que conociera a Bella, pero el encuentro la había dejado tan mal que prefería guardárselo para sí misma. Tampoco les dijo que fue a verla al trabajo y menos que su padre sabe la verdad.

No es que no confíe en ellos, es solo que le gusta guardarse esto para ella sola.

Ethan se despide para jugar al fútbol con sus amigos en lo que resta de recreo.

En clase de cálculo no puede concentrarse por los ronquidos de su amiga Hanna. Es rubia también, pero tiene reflejos rosa que la hacen ser el centro de atención en todas partes. El maestro ya ha llamado la atención de su compañera dos veces, de modo que empuja con brusquedad su codo para despertarla. Hanna suelta un último ronquido antes de abrir los ojos y adaptarse a la luz del salón. Gruñe cubriéndose la cara. Elif solo puede rodar los ojos.

Al término de clases, Elif y Casey son las únicas que quedan en el salón.

—Podemos ir a tu casa entonces y hacemos palomitas de maíz y mucha gaseosa y pasteles de tu abuela y mucho chocolate derretido…

—No puedo hoy —Se excusa Elif—¿Puede ser el sábado? Es que hoy…

—Oh ya sé…

—¿Me quieres…?

—Ni lo sueñes —Casey alza un dedo cerca de su cara, parece tajante y su frente se arruga como alguien a quien le trauma recordar algo—no otra vez.

—Vamos, por favor…

—¿Y para qué quieres que te acompañe?

Elif sonríe, se acerca y junta sus manos para rogarle.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… —Pone su mejor cara de borreguito y es suficiente para que suelte un suspiro exasperado— ¡Sí!

—Es que en serio, Elif… no entiendo para qué quieres que vaya… de hecho, no entiendo para qué vas a ese lugar de mala muerte, es como tener una salida con mi hermano mayor o mi papá en su juventud.

Avanzan hacia la salida y Casey sigue reclamando.

—Oye, tampoco es para tanto… las mujeres también podemos.

—Sí, claro. Eso se llama masoquismo, siempre te veo marcas en los brazos.

Le levanta las mangas de la blusa donde tiene dos cardenales.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que todo este escándalo es por dos miserables cardenales?

Su amiga abre mucho los ojos con indignación.

—¿Miserables cardenales? ¡Mujer, eres increíble! —Sacude la cabeza llegando hasta la sala de recepción— Si quieres te puedo dar el número de mi tío que ama ver esos programas sangrientos. De seguro tú y él se llevarían fenomenal. Bueno, está bien… te voy a acompañar, solo si me prometes…

Pero Elif ya no estaba escuchando, más bien sus ojos y mente estaban confusos viendo a Bella en la entrada del colegio.

Le vino esta fría sensación en el cuerpo como la primera vez. Era una sensación similar a cuando tu cuerpo acaba de ejercitarse y tomas agua muy fría, sientes como el agua cae dentro de tu cuerpo. Traga con dificultad, es increíble lo que esta mujer logra en ella.

No sabe describir lo que siente. No sabe si es miedo, coraje, tristeza. Tal vez todo mezclado. El nudo en su garganta quema, sus manos empiezan a sudar. Casey parece no darse cuenta de nada porque sigue hablando pero Elif no escucha. Está viendo a Bella que parece perdida buscando algo, seguramente a ella.

O quizá solo vino por lo de su amiga otra vez.

 _No te hagas falsas ilusiones._

Tampoco es como que esperara alguna ilusión, no de ella. Nunca. Jamás.

Inspira y deja de hacer puño sus manos.

Justo en eso sus ojos y los de ella coinciden. Y los nervios la vuelven a invadir.

Puede arrancar, esconderse, excusarse de tener prisa. Hay dos lados en este momento: el primero es ese deseo de correr junto a ella y repetirle que la desprecia. El segundo es tenerla cerca y escucharla. No entiende por qué demonios siente más cercanía por lo segundo, como si una parte recóndita de su mente quiere escucharla y entenderla, pero luego guarda la compostura y sigue siendo la misma rencorosa de siempre.

¿Y quién puede juzgarla? Jamás en su vida había visto a esa mujer hasta hace semanas. Si no es porque la busca entonces jamás hubiese sabido que llevan la misma sangre. ¿Cuántas veces se habrán cruzado en el supermercado o en la calle?

Ve como Bella avanza hacia su dirección.

Pellizcan su brazo.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—¡Me dueeleee, Caseeeey! —Soba su brazo con indignación. Sus ojos parpadean y la piel se le eriza al darse cuenta que Bella cada vez se acerca más.

—Hace un buen rato estoy hablándole al aire ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo pálida

No hay forma de escapar.

—Hola, Elif —Inclusive su voz la pone nerviosa. Es como un puñado de sentimientos y sensaciones que su voz le produce. Ninguna de ellas es buena.

—Hola —Contesta sin dejar de sobarse el brazo.

Casey se aclara la garganta.

—¿La conoces? —Pregunta mirando a Bella, luego estrecha su mano— Soy Casey Bates.

Ella recibe el saludo.

—Bella Swan —Contesta.

Puede prever lo que viene.

—Mucho gus… —Se corta a mitad de frase. A pesar de que su amiga sabe que su madre biológica es Isabella y no Bella, descubrirlo es igual de fácil que sumar 2+2—…to —termina por decir mirando a Elif.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta.

Está segura que la cabeza de su amiga va a explotar en mil pedazos cuando salta para decir:

—Espera ¿Se conocen? —Al ver que no hay respuesta, rápidamente se excusa— Yo… yo… te espero afuera… para… ya sabes qué… las dejo, adiós.

Sale corriendo fuera del colegio.

El aire es tenso, si tuviera súper poderes distinguiría el círculo tenso a su alrededor. Parece estar en un sauna o dentro de una llamarada. De nuevo tiene la sensación de querer salir corriendo.

—Qué bueno que te encontré —Dice Bella con voz temblorosa —no sabía si esta era la hora de salida.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, si quieres puedo enumerarlas pero probablemente moriríamos antes. —El sarcasmo y la ironía son clave para Elif cuando está muy enojada. Es algo que no puede controlar, no es como si pudiera callarse o algo así. Siempre tiene que decir algo de lo que después se arrepiente. La diferencia con Bella es que nada de lo que le dice siente que se arrepiente. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Repite por segunda vez.

Bella remueve sus manos.

—Quiero que hablemos

—¿Para qué? —Cruza sus brazos— No sé lo que tendríamos que hablar tú y yo.

Sacude su cabeza, ve a sus pies y luego a Elif.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar, lo sabes. Solo… dame unos minutos y te juro que si no quieres verme más, entonces lo entenderé. No quiero molestarte, Elif… de verdad que es lo último que quiero hacer, pero cuando nos conocimos me pediste una explicación y no te la di como se debe.

De pronto siente miedo. Bella parece tan decidida a hablarle y ella siente miedo. Siente miedo de escuchar una verdad que sospecha. Un abandono por falta de cariño, un abandono por inmadurez, un abandono por conveniencia. De algún modo teme saberlo porque ha crecido creyendo cosas fantasiosas. Cuando niña juraba que su madre había viajado lejos para darle una vida mejor, como en los cuentos. Pero al crecer… esa fantasía se esfumó, finalmente terminó despreciando a alguien sin tener idea de sus razones.

Y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de escucharla, de saber por qué… siente temor.

—Bueno, pero —Los ojos de la castaña brillan con emoción. Elif sacude la cabeza— No puedo ahora, tengo… tengo entrenamiento.

—Oh, bueno… puede ser otro día ¿no?

—Sí… mañana, si es que puedes.

Es gracioso como un par de desconocidas tratan de ponerse de acuerdo y al mismo tiempo remover sus manos de la misma forma en que la otra lo hace.

—Claro, mañana. ¿A la misma hora?

Exhala— A la misma hora.

.

—¡Recórcholis! ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que conocías a tu mamá?

Están de camino y Elif no puede apartar las preguntas insistentes de Casey. Llevan un buen rato caminando al mismo nivel pero sin embargo se siente tan pequeña. Bella la deja pequeña, la deja del porte de una hormiga. Pero por lo menos sus nervios se han ido y ha dejado de sentir miedo.

—Porque no estaba preparada para contárselo a nadie —Responde sin muchas ganas— De verdad, Cas. No quiero hablar de mi mamá justo ahora.

—Tu mamá —Murmura.

Se muerde el labio.

—Bella

—Acabas de llamarla mamá…

—¡Es Bella! ¡No es mi mamá! Lo dije sin pensar ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Está bien! —Las dos se alteran— Te pareces mucho a ella, ¡perdón si te ofendes! —Alza las manos con exageración— tenía que decirlo. Además es muy bonita ¿Para qué quiere hablar contigo de todos modos?

Suspira apenas sintiendo los pies sobre el suelo.

—Quiere decirme por qué me abandonó.

—Oh… eso… eso es muy bueno. Quiero decir, desde que te conozco has querido saberlo ¿verdad?

—Sí —Contesta, sus dientes castañean. _No vayas a llorar._ — Me es raro verla a la cara y saber que… que es mi mamá, si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma. Aparte no es tan fácil, claro que quiero saberlo, pero sin embargo voy a escuchar lo que siempre he sabido: no me quería, por eso lo hizo.

—Eso no lo sabes —Casey gruñe— Espera a que te lo explique.

—Que lo explique no cambia en nada las cosas.

—Claro que sí —Su amiga se detiene para pararse frente a ella— Escúchame, no voy a defender a tu madre… pero no estás en sus zapatos, nadie lo está. Tú me conoces, sabes que defiendo a muerte a las mujeres que eligen ser mujeres antes que madres, pero no así cuando ya lo son y los dejan de lado. Si tu madre no te hubiese querido estarías en un orfanato o con una familia horrible. ¿Nunca pensaste en lo infeliz que pudiste haber sido con ella? Al final de cuentas, tu mamá te dejó con tu papá y no creo que tengas quejas de él ni de tus abuelos.

La imagen de su padre y de sus abuelos es inevitable que se produzca en su cabeza. El nudo en su garganta es más fuerte.

—A mí me hubiese encantado tener una mamá, Casey —Suena afligida— Yo no tenía la culpa de que fuera una adolescente irresponsable.

—Si supieras la de niños que mueren por tener una familia como la tuya… y están encerrados en un orfanato junto a otros niños esperando que alguna familia los quiera como se merecen, como siempre han soñado. Lo has tenido todo desde que naciste, Elif. Tal vez, sí… te faltó una madre, pero tienes a un padre, tus abuelos, unos tíos que te adoran. ¿Y te digo una cosa más? Si no te quiere entonces ella se pierde la gran persona que eres. Pero escucha otra vez, si no te quiere no estaría tomándose la molestia de buscarte para darte una explicación. Cualquiera arranca nuevamente, se esconde o te grita en la cara que no quiere saber de ti.

Está a punto de llorar pero es tan terca que se aguanta. Abraza a Casey durante una eternidad antes de que por fin rompa a llorar.

.

El entrenador Roger está listo para una disputa con uno de sus alumnos cuando las chicas llegan. Casey hace una mueca de desagrado y no se aparta del lado de Elif. Parece con temor de que en cualquier momento la dejen inconsciente en el suelo. El ruido de golpes y la forma en que todos expulsan lo malo de sí mismos hace que Elif sienta una vibración en el estómago.

Se quita la mochila, agarra una tenida y se aleja a los camarines.

Casey la sigue.

Todo el tiempo es así, ella se va a los camarines, se cambia su soso uniforme del colegio para combinar un lindo short negro elástico, un top blanco y sus cómodas zapatillas. Amarra su cabello en una coleta y está lista para entrar.

Hay una hilera de colchonetas y demás por el suelo.

—¿Lista, Elif? —Pregunta Roger.

Ella grita un "no" demasiado alto.

Se pone rápidamente los guantes y espera a que su entrenador grite de vuelta "¡Ya!" ella golpea contra el saco de boxeo con una agilidad impresionante. Es la única manera que tiene de descargar todo lo malo que ha pasado en el día. Golpea como si no hubiese un mañana. Golpea y apenas siente la vibración en sus hombros.

Escucha como Roger alienta a más y ella noquea al saco con fuerza.

Bella aparece en su mente como una sombra.

Golpea más fuerte.

Bella en la fotografía.

Golpea más fuerte.

Bella queriendo hablar con ella.

Golpea más fuerte. Y más fuerte, más fuerte.

Finalmente hace su último noqueo y termina exhausta.

Casey aplaude solo porque le ha impresionado las ganas con la que ha pegado. Es como si de verdad estuviera pegándole a alguien que odia mucho.

Nadie en su casa sabe que es boxeadora. Bueno, no es como si quisiera ser boxeadora, más bien es una manera de calmar sus nervios, para arrancar cualquier mal pensamiento de su mente. El boxeo la aleja de los problemas, la hace olvidar un poco la tristeza y se centra en golpear algo como si de ello dependiera. Es su forma de desquitarse de la vida.

Si su padre se enterara siquiera que viene para acá dos veces a la semana… probablemente la castigue hasta que cumpla los 30 años.

Muchas veces ha querido decírselo a Alice pero conociéndola y sabiendo cómo es para algunas cosas, de seguro encuentra que aquel deporte es una total falta de respeto al género femenino.

Está sudando cuando se quita los guantes.

—Oye, Elif —Llama Roger. Ella deja los guantes encima de la silla y se aleja de Casey— Te tengo una mega sorpresa… el próximo mes hay pelea en el ring y aquí te están apostando como rival ¿a que no es genial?

Elif lo ve sorprendida.

—¿Me está pidiendo que pelee en el ring, entrenador?

El entrenador mueve sus bigotes blancos con picardía.

—¡Por supuesto! Eres la mejor boxeadora de tu edad que he conocido. Estoy seguro que ganarás, la chica es mayor que tú pero por estatura y peso están igual. Piénsalo, Elif… sería extraordinario. Imagínate tú en ese ring —Lo señala— solo compite y noquea como si fuese a la persona que más odias en el mundo.

Sacude la cabeza.

—No odio a nadie, pero tengo tantos problemas encima que supongo sirve de algo.

Roger ríe.

—Muy bien, pequeña. Piénsalo, tienes dos semanas para darme una respuesta.

Casey estuvo todo el camino de regreso tratando de convencerla de que era una pésima idea.

.

Toca la estrofa de una canción con el piano cuando Edward entra a la sala. Luce cansado luego del trabajo. Elif sabe lo mucho que ama ser profesor de Gimnasia, pero nota el agotamiento cada vez que llega a casa. Siempre le ha tratado de inculcar el amor por el deporte, pero es un cero a la izquierda con respecto a eso, no trota ni para alcanzar la locomoción. Sin embargo su padre tiene tanta paciencia que a pesar de sus caras largas la lleva por el parque para correr.

Normalmente llega arrastrando los pies a casa.

Termina de tocar y escucha su aplauso.

—¿No has pensado en tomar clases de piano?

Se aparta para mirar a su padre.

—Nop, el piano es solo una distracción.

Edward la mira de soslayo.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer, Elif? —Pregunta riéndose. Ella rueda los ojos sabiendo que su tono es una burla— Ya sabes, luego del colegio…

—Me gusta mucho la biología, papá —Se pone en pie y envuelve sus brazos a la cintura— Medicina estaría bien.

—Medicina —Repite con una sonrisa— ¿Mi niña una doctora?

—Doctora Cullen

—Sí —Todavía sonríen— Es una carrera larga, sabes.

Encoge sus hombros.

—Si fuera por eso todos moriríamos por la falta de médicos.

—Ya —Palmea su brazo— No te enojes.

—¡Ah! Aquí los encuentro…

Carlisle entra con una copa de brandy en las manos. Sonríe ampliamente viendo a su hijo y a Elif abrazados.

—Abuelo ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Alza la copa de brandy con repentina inocencia.

—Es solo un poco de té.

Edward se echa a reír, Elif achica sus ojos hacia el abuelo.

—Sí, sí

—¿Me estabas buscando? —Pregunta Edward.

Carlisle le da esa mirada que Elif conoce. Pronto se suelta de su padre y va a darle un beso en la mejilla a su abuelo.

—Conozco la mirada de "conversación de adultos" lo capto.

Los dos se ríen cuando ella abandona la sala.

.

Elif sabe que Casey le ha dicho todo sobre Bella a Ethan. La forma en que él la mira cuando salen del salón es muy notoria. Es como su forma de decir _fuerza_ o _buena suerte._ Camina junto al brazo de Luna hacia la salida. Su corazón palpita a toda velocidad. No sabe qué esperar a estas alturas, de tan solo pensar que abajo pueda esperarla Bella se le revuelve el estómago.

¿Y si no está afuera? ¿Y si otra vez la abandona? Puede esperarse cualquier cosa.

De pronto se siente sofocada ante la idea de que la deje de nuevo.

Espera… ¿dejar de nuevo? Si nunca ha vuelto.

No se da cuenta como baja las escaleras y tampoco escucha la conversación que tiene Luna y Casey. Nota como su amiga enreda su brazo con el suyo para darle ánimos. Ella había dicho: _Llámame por cualquier cosa, sabes que voy a estar para ti siempre._

No tiene tiempo de arrepentirse y salir volando del colegio cuando ve a Bella en el umbral de la puerta. Luce tan pálida como ella, seguramente. Lleva el cabello suelto y unos jeans ajustados. Es delgada, tiene un cuerpo muy bonito. No entiende por qué piensa en esas cosas, tal vez solo está tratando de evadir lo que realmente pasa. En cuanto la castaña la ve, siente que no puede tragar con normalidad.

—Ya te dije todo, Elif. Tienes que ser fuerte ¿oíste? Si no me llamas tú lo voy a hacer yo —Casey le da un abrazo fraterno, luego le da un beso en la mejilla— Te quiero, amiga.

Luna también se despide, las ve irse y quiere correr junto a ellas, pero sus piernas no dan.

Ve como Casey y Bella se saludan desde lejos. A continuación la ve acercarse.

 _Voy a vomitar._

—Hola —Dicen al mismo tiempo. Se quedan calladas sin decir nada más.

El estómago de Elif ruge.

—¿Caminamos? —Pregunta Bella. Su voz es temblorosa cuando habla.

Asiente levemente.

—Aquí a la vuelta hay una placita.

—Bien.

Caminan en silencio, no hablan de absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera del clima. Mientras avanzan se da cuenta que las dos son del mismo porte y si no se está volviendo loca pareciera que Bella camina de la misma forma que ella. ¿Es así o solo se lo imagina? No lo averigua, está muy absorta descubriendo similitudes. Casi tropieza al cruzar la calle de lo pendiente que está de ella. Sacude la cabeza alejándola de su mente.

Llegan hasta un pequeño pero espacioso parque y buscan un banquito con suficiente sombra.

Cuando se sientan sus manos tiemblan.

Durante mucho tiempo no hablan de nada, como desde el principio. Ni Bella sabe cómo empezar, ni Elif como preguntarle.

—Lo que te voy a decir no es una excusa, tampoco una justificación —Ambas se miran— mi papá era una persona con un carácter muy fuerte —Comienza— él murió hace cinco años de un infarto… seguramente de tanto gritar. Siempre fue muy duro y me inculcaba las reglas que tenía que seguir, según él las mujeres teníamos ciertas reglas y debíamos cumplirlas.

—Machista —Murmura. No sabe por qué lo hace, pero está muy atenta.

Sí —Asiente— por eso cuando me quedé embarazada él estaba muy furioso. Estaba muy enojado conmigo, demasiado. No me dejaba ver a tu papá al principio y fue mi abuela la que nos ayudaba para vernos.

Elif vagamente recuerda a la señora de la kermés.

»—La gente me decía que un bebé era una bendición, que cuando nacieras mi padre iba a cambiar. Pero yo lo conocía, Elif… él no iba a cambiar. Y yo tampoco.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Tú tampoco?

—Desde un principio tomé la decisión de… de dejarte con Edward. No porque no te quisiera, porque lo hago, aunque no me creas. Lo hago, te quiero —Dice esto mirándola a los ojos— Siempre te quise a pesar de no conocerte. Siempre te pensé, en cada cumpleaños te tuve en mi mente.

—Aun así nunca me buscaste.

—No —Elif se da cuenta que Bella llora— mi miedo por Charlie o mi miedo por defraudarlo fueron más grandes. Después me di cuenta que eso no valía la pena, que hiciera lo que hiciera él siempre iba a estar desilusionado de mí. Todo lo que yo hacía lo criticaba… pero era muy tarde para arrepentirme.

Elif no soporta más las lágrimas que quiere derramar.

—Yo siempre necesité a una mamá, siempre aunque no se lo dijera a mi papá. Es ridículo, sabes, es ridículo que digas que fue tarde cuando siempre te esperé.

—No tengo para qué mentirte ahora, Elif. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho, también sé que no es suficiente pero necesito decírtelo. Eres… —Hipa con el llanto— eres lo más lindo que he hecho en la vida, eres como un tesoro.

—Dijiste que tu padre murió hace cinco años… ¿Por qué no me buscaste en ese tiempo? ¿Por qué decidiste borrarme para siempre? Aunque me digas todo eso, me borraste, continuaste con tu vida sin importar nada mientras yo estaba en un rincón del mundo necesitándote.

—Cobardía… llámalo como quieras. —Se limpia los ojos— Mira, Elif… no te voy a pedir una oportunidad porque sinceramente no me lo merezco.

—No, no lo mereces —Ella también se limpia los ojos— es difícil que te perdone alguna vez, Bella. Ya no tuve una madre y no tengo ganas de tenerla ahora.

—Lo sé

—¿Te das cuenta que si no es porque yo te busco tú no lo habrías hecho? Eso es lo que más me duele.

—No tengo como remediar todo lo que pasaste, soy una persona horrible que pensó en sí misma. Era tan chica y tan inmadura, estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero si de algo te sirve, yo no hubiese hecho todo esto sabiendo que estarías mal. Sabía que Edward te cuidaría con su vida, sabía la vida que tendrías con ellos.

—Puede ser, pero estoy segura que mis abuelos te hubiesen querido como una hija si tomabas la decisión de quedarte conmigo. Fuiste cobarde, como bien dices. Tuviste más oportunidades y elegiste la más fácil.

—No fue fácil.

—Bella, tengo 14 años y apenas hace unas semanas que te conozco. Seguiste con tu vida, no estás ni loca ni traumada, te veo bien aquí hablándome, si de verdad no hubiese sido fácil estarías rogándome que te diera una oportunidad y no lo haces. Eso es solo porque estás acostumbrada a no tenerme, porque no me conoces.

—¿Me darías una oportunidad?

Elif la queda mirando unos segundos.

—No

Bella sonríe con tristeza, saca un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrega.

—Es mi número, si me necesitas… por cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea… me llamas. Si quieres puedes tirar el papel a la basura luego, pero acéptalo.

Tarda en recibir el papel pero lo hace.

—El día que me fui de Seattle, sabía lo que dejaba atrás. Incluso en ese momento trastabillé, pero no podía regresar. No me preguntes por qué. Años después medité ese sentimiento, dándome cuenta que ese fue el momento donde supe lo que me esperaba en el futuro. Una mujer que no puede tener hijos, no porque tuviera problemas con mi cuerpo, nunca pude siquiera pensar en tenerlos nuevamente. No lo merecía, sentía que era una falta de respeto. Y he pagado por ello, créeme. No podía tener hijos sabiendo lo que había hecho.

Cuando se despiden espera a que Bella desaparezca para tirar el papel al suelo.

Tarda unos pocos segundos para recogerlo y guardárselo en el bolsillo nuevamente.

 _Eres ridícula, Elif. Mil veces ridícula._

* * *

 **Holaaa...**

 **Bueno, por lo menos Elif y Bella no se agarraron del pelo(?**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado, me cuentan que les pareció.**

 **Besos a todas, nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	6. Knockout

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Knockout**

 **Bella POV**

Todavía se limpia la cara surcada en lágrimas mientras sube hacia su piso. Tener esa conversación con Elif la ha dejado agotada, llena de muchas emociones, sentimientos que desde hace mucho no florecen. Quiere entrar a casa y largarse a llorar como magdalena. Ojalá se secara en la cama y muriera, sería una buena forma de terminar. El tintineo de sus llaves la saca de sus profundos pensamientos, tratando de encontrar la llave correcta. Hace eso y a la vez piensa si Elif ha guardado el papel con su número de teléfono. Difícil, de seguro lo haya arrugado y ahora debe estar perdido por el suelo.

La presencia de alguien en su puerta la hace saltar del susto.

—Hola, Bellita.

Parpadea mirando hacia el rostro familiar.

—¿Riley? —Suena sorprendida, sin embargo es una sorpresa bastante desagradable— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí y cómo sabes dónde vivo?

La sonrisa de Riley crece y la mira de esta forma intimidante que solo él puede hacer. Está dándole vuelta a un manojo de llaves, sosteniendo el cuerpo en la pared.

—¿Me estás preguntando a mí? —Finge inocencia— Pensé que me conocías, Isabella Swan. Yo siempre sé dónde vas.

Frunce el ceño con indignación.

—Vete de aquí, Riley

—Tenemos que hablar —Se aleja de la pared para acercarse. Ésta retrocede con temor, como un acto involuntario— Heey, no te voy a hacer daño. Te desconozco, mi amor.

—No soy tu amor, vete de aquí —Insiste— No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya estamos divorciados ¿qué más quieres?

—¿Qué más quiero? —Sus ojos oscuros llamean, hay un cierto desquicio en ellos— Te quiero a ti, siempre ha sido todo sobre ti. —En ese momento puede o gritar por ayuda o quedarse de pie viendo como la sigue mirando con ganas de toquetearla. Ya se acostumbra al Riley sicópata, al Riley que puede levantarle la mano a una mujer, el Riley que ella había escogido como esposo equivocadamente. Le tiene miedo, debe reconocerlo, por eso no hace más que callarse. — Necesitamos darnos una oportunidad, nos lo merecemos. Yo cambié, Bella —No hay rastro de cambio en su voz, sigue sonando como un loco— Y te amo, te necesito… eres mi mujer, me importa una mierda lo que esos papeles digan.

Se acerca y Bella vuelve a retroceder.

—No te acerques, yo no te amo, no vamos a volver nunca más.

—¡No seas terca! Deja de ser malditamente así, te amo ¿no lo entiendes? Daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario, pero necesitas volver a casa, no me iré de aquí si no vuelves conmigo ¿oíste?

Tiembla cuando exhala por la nariz.

—No voy a volver contigo.

El chico la mira de soslayo.

—¿Estás con alguien? —Pregunta, al ver que ella no responde inmediatamente se altera— ¡Responde, carajo! ¿Te estás acostando con alguien más?

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que estamos divorciados? ¡Di-vor-cia-dos! Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía.

Riley baja la cabeza, está respirando con dificultad. Parece capaz de romper cualquier cosa a su alrededor por eso trata de controlarse. Bella sigue de pie con el corazón en la boca.

De pronto él se aleja, asiente con la cabeza y sus ojos siguen mirándola con atención.

—No pienses que esto se va a quedar así, cariño.

Y se va.

No sabe que pensar.

Está dando vueltas por la casa intentando recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Riley es capaz de todo.

Todavía no logra entender cómo tuvo el valor de pedirle el divorcio años atrás, existieron días en los que creía que se iba a quedar junto a Riley por el resto de su vida a modo de castigo, pero las humillaciones bastaron para tomar la decisión. ¿Y qué decir de los trámites de divorcio? Gastó un montón de dinero por ello, pero ha valido la pena. Mientras más lejos está de él, más tranquila se encuentra.

Cuando el verano comienza y julio se acerca, Bella se siente más relajada porque Riley no ha dado señales de vida. No ha querido decirle nada a su familia porque sabe las reacciones que tienen todas con respecto a él. Probablemente Nany hubiese escupido improperios, su madre la habría mirado con preocupación y Nessie diría: _¿Dónde está y por qué no lo eliminamos?_ En casa no se puede decir ese nombre, es como una maldición. A ellas jamás les gustó Riley desde un principio, luego de su separación reparó en su error por no escucharlas. Nany siempre andaba con cara larga cuando él iba a casa, no le hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía siempre eran preguntas incómodas. Cuando anunció su divorcio las tres gruñeron al teléfono un: _te lo dije_ y Bella tuvo que apartar el aparato unos segundos para que no la dejaran sorda.

La puerta de la casa de su madre se encuentra abierta cuando llega, lo está por los 40 grados a la sombra. Apenas puede mantenerse bajo el sol insoportable, su piel es tan sensible que tan pronto hubo un poco de sol veraniego, su piel enrojeció.

Su madre se abanica la cara con un pedazo de papel y sostiene su mano en la cintura con cansancio.

Ve a Bella y gime con enfado.

—¿Después me preguntan por qué no me molesta el frío?

Nessie abre la nevera para tomar la bolsa de hielos y ponerla sobre su mejilla.

—Mamá, odias el frío.

Reneé vuelve a gemir.

—¡Pero este calor también!

Bella, que luce un short cortito y un top que cubre lo suficiente, se quita las sandalias y suspira al sentir la frialdad del suelo, frialdad que dura unos pocos segundos antes que la temperatura del sol se impregne en él.

—Creo saber que soy la única que ama el frío.

—Sí, Bella, pero a ti te gusta el frío que duele —Comenta Ness, todavía con la bolsa de hielos— Ya sabes, el frío que te hieren los nudillos, no sientes la nariz y te duelen los huesos.

Bella rueda los ojos.

—¿Y Nany?

Reneé le quita la bolsa de hielos a su hermana para sacar unos pocos y agregárselos al jarrón de jugo.

—En el jardín, reclamándole al mundo —Contesta, sosteniendo como puede tres vasos. Los llena con jugo de mango y se los alcanza a las chicas— ¡Salud, por un verano donde no terminemos siendo carne asada!

Beben cuando Nany ingresa a la cocina. Lleva un sombrero púrpura en la cabeza y una sombrilla en la mano. Bella se pregunta por qué tiene la sombrilla si tiene el sombrero, pero no lo dice en voz alta.

—Pecosita 1, si yo tuviera el cuerpazo que tienes andaría desnuda por la calle.

—Nany, si Bella anda desnuda ¿no ves su top?

Bella le lanza un almohadón a Nessie.

Nany carraspea.

—¿Y tú, pecosita 2? ¡Como infiernos puedes andar con pantalones! ¿O es que no te rasuraste?

—¡Yo siempre me rasuro! —Mira su reloj— Oh, oh… tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta Bella.

Nessie no se detiene cuando responde:

—¡Por ahí, hermanita!

—Dime que no vas a ver a Jacob Black, por favor…

—¿Quién es Jacob Black? —Pregunta Nany con intriga, Reneé también presta atención. Nessie se voltea para mirar a Bella con furia.

—Un… un amigo —Titubea.

Reneé entrecierra los ojos.

—Umm… ¿un amigo? ¿Qué amigo? ¿De la universidad? ¿Lo conozco?

Nany interrumpe:

—¿A qué zángano atrapaste?

Nessie vuelve a mirar a Bella.

—Gracias, Bella —Esta encoge sus hombros con una sonrisa— Es el hijo del portero de…

Su abuela pega un grito ensordecedor.

—¡¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON EL HIJO DE UN PORTERO?! ¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS, RENESMEE CHLOE SWAN! —Hace su conocido sonido con el bastón— Bueno, dejemos de lado mi crítica medieval ¿cuál portero? ¿El edificio de pecosita 1?

Se tarda varios minutos en explicarles todo. Bella tiene que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír, sin duda Nessie la hará pagar por esto. Ella ni siquiera está saliendo oficialmente con Jacob, solo se ven cuando va a su casa y coquetean un buen rato, pero eso nada más.

Aunque eso es lo que Nessie le ha dicho y lo que Bella ha visto.

En cuanto se escuchan los pasos de Renesmee alejándose de la escalera de entrada, las tres se quedan mirando.

Nany se sienta junto a Bella.

—Cuéntame, pecosita 1 ¿Has vuelto a ver a la niña? ¿Tu hija?

Bella sonríe con tristeza. Desde la vez que se vieron en el parque y ella le dio su número de teléfono que no se han visto. Ha perdido un poco las esperanzas puesto que Elif no tiene motivos para buscarla. Sin embargo, tiene este horrible remordimiento y las ganas de correr por ella. Este tipo de remordimiento la ha estado persiguiendo desde siempre y como Elif la tiene al alcance de su mano se le hace más difícil evitarlo.

—Sí, quiero decir no… hace mucho que no la veo, la verdad —Tartamudea, puede sentir la mirada fija de su abuela— ¿Qué tal tus planes, Nany? Me contaron que te vas de vacaciones.

Nany se lleva una uva a la boca y saborea con emoción.

—Las viejas del taller quieren ir a París, pero lo cierto es que no quiero ir tan lejos, ya sabes lo vieja que estoy ¿qué pasa si me da un patatús y me muero allá?

—¿Qué? No te vas a morir, te lo prohíbo. Además… ¡es París! Nadie puede negarse un viaje a París.

Medita aquello picoteando otra uva.

—Puede ser, pero está esta otra cosa, sabes —Bella la mira sin entender— tu madre y la santa de tu hermana se van a matar entre las dos en mi ausencia. Cuando regrese van a tener el cuchillo atravesado en la cabeza.

Ríen.

—Vamos, no llegan a tanto —Nany alza una ceja— De acuerdo, no más un agarrón de pelo.

Se escucha el ruido de cacerolas y a Reneé regañando para sí misma.

—Bella, cariño ¿me haces un favor?

.

Lleva cerca de una hora en la fila del supermercado. A eso sumemos los 40 grados del lugar y como su cuerpo comienza a sudar. Apenas y puede sostener las cajas de leche de modo que tiene que dejarlas dentro de un carrito vacío. Detrás de ella se encuentra una señora regañando en voz alta al guardia por la demora. Y eso que la caja solo se permite hasta 10 productos, pero dos personas más adelante de ella llevan el carro lleno con todas las cosas del mes.

Cuando su madre le pidió el favor de ir por leche al supermercado, parecía una tarea fácil.

¿De dónde sale tanta gente?

Dios santo, se va a desmayar.

Y de nuevo la jodida punzada en el corazón.

Comienza a faltarle la respiración y el calor no ayuda a calmarse. De pronto se acelera y parece que va a desmayarse de verdad. Tironea de su ropa con torpeza, inhalando todo el aire caliente de su alrededor.

Alguien toca su hombro, pero no reacciona.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Escucha a lo lejos. No responde— Señorita…

De algún modo comienza a recuperar el aliento y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón se calman. Todavía tiembla y su voz es igual de temblorosa cuando mira a la mujer.

—Ahora bien, gracias —La mujer insiste en llevarla a un hospital, pero Bella se niega— Me encuentro mucho mejor, muchas gracias de verdad.

Espera otra media hora en la fila hasta que por fin la atienden. Mientras pasan sus compras no puede apartar el hecho de que últimamente su corazón tiene problemas. Y no precisamente problemas de amor o por el odio de Elif, es otra cosa. Es la forma en que le falta la respiración y cómo se tambalea cuando empieza a latir demasiado rápido. Las veces que se desespera por algo de aire o cómo el mundo se viene encima de repente. No recuerda tener problemas al corazón de pequeña, menos de adolescente.

La cajera repite por tercera vez el monto que tiene que pagar y ella sale de su ensueño.

Regresa a la camioneta todavía perseguida por ese pensamiento.

Debe ir al médico, claro que sí. De seguro no es nada y solo son las impresiones que ha tenido últimamente. ¿Y si no? ¿Y si tiene algo malo? ¿Y si se muere tan joven? ¿Si no hay cura para su problema?

Retrocede y una bocina la vuelve a sacar de su ensoñación con un salto. Frena de golpe justo cuando el auto de atrás frena también.

Suelta un suspiro, chocando su cabeza con el manubrio por su estupidez.

¿Algo más para este día de mierda?

Se baja para ofrecer disculpas pero las palabras se detienen en su boca cuando ve a Edward salir del coche con furia.

—¿Acaso no tiene espejo retrovisor? —Pregunta y su rostro cambia al darse cuenta que es ella— ¿Tú?

—¿Tú? —Repite ella, ve de pronto que su camioneta roza el auto de Edward— Oh, demonios. Lo siento mucho, no sé lo que estaba pensando, ya mismo lo arreglo.

—Edward, ni siquiera tocó el vehículo, no regañes a la chica —Una mujer baja del auto de Edward y Bella tiene que parpadear para verla. Le resulta muy familiar, pero tarda en reconocerla. Tiene el cabello largo y su rostro ya no es el de una niña. Cuando se ven, la pelinegra ahoga un grito— ¿Bella?

Incluso si Alice hubiese cambiado de aspecto, su voz sigue siendo la misma.

—Bueno, pues… ¿estás bien? —Edward interrumpe en el momento justo, sacándola de su incomodidad.

Sacude la cabeza.

—¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien —Apenas en un susurro—Si… si solo retrocedes tu auto puedo sacar el mío.

Se miran unos segundos. Más bien, los tres se miran unos segundos.

Finalmente Edward mira a Alice y le dice que se suba al auto. La pelinegra no deja de mirar a Bella mientras sube. Nota como los dos hablan dentro del auto pero no escucha. Y sin embargo, parece como si estuviesen discutiendo.

Bella tarda en subirse al auto pero cuando lo hace apenas puede encender el motor. Le cuesta pero lo logra, una vez lista para retroceder, el rostro de Edward la detiene.

—¿Qué tienes? —La toma por sorpresa— No me mires así.

—¿Qué tengo con qué?

—Estás pálida, por si no te has mirado al espejo.

Rueda los ojos, su mano sigue en el manubrio.

—No sé si recuerdas que yo siempre he sido pálida.

Edward sacude la cabeza con una mordida de labio que no pasa inadvertido para la castaña.

—No es esa palidez, sabes. Estás extraña, parece que estuvieras enferma.

—¿Y qué si estoy enferma?

Se vuelven a mirar, odia sentir esa electricidad que quema. Puede estar dentro de brasas pero sin duda no sentiría dolor.

—Nada, es tu problema ¿no? Solo quería saber si estabas bien, pero no pareces de buen humor. Que tengas buen día, Isabella.

Sus últimas palabras son duras y ella quiere golpearse contra el manubrio. Lo ve alejarse, subirse al auto y desaparecer.

.

Nessie no puede ocultar su emoción cuando se dirigen a su departamento. Como está de vacaciones ha decidido pasar unos días con Bella antes de que Nany acepte los planes a París. No ha dejado de parlotear en todo el camino y su cabeza va a explotar en mil pedazos. Jacob ha salido a colación unas cinco veces en los 7 semáforos que llevan. Tamborilea sus dedos viendo su entusiasmo, reconociendo que no ha visto así a Ness desde su último novio de la secundaria, ahora ex novio.

Estaciona frente al edificio y bajan con el golpe de calor todavía en el aire a pesar de la noche. Renesmee sostiene su bolso con ropa con ambas manos mientras sube las escaleras.

—¿No se te olvida algo? —Su hermana frunce el ceño, negando con la cabeza. Bella alza la mano con las llaves haciéndolas sonar— No querrás quedarte afuera ¿no?

Nessie vuelve con una sonrisa y le lanza las llaves a una distancia. Ríen cuando no logran caer a sus manos.

Su hermana desaparece por la puerta de entrada y ella se queda en el maletero sacando la última caja de la mudanza.

Porque sí, después de un montón de tiempo por fin ha terminado de traer cosas.

Está haciendo tiempo cuando siente una presencia detrás de ella, pero prácticamente lo adivina por el perfume y la piel se endurece cuando su voz grave la nombra. No tiene para qué darse vuelta y verlo a la cara, tal vez sea peor hacerlo. Verlo a los ojos se le dificulta no solo por la vergüenza. Edward vuelve a llamarla una segunda vez, pero ni eso la hace responderle.

No es hasta que su mano sostiene su brazo cuando ella tambalea. La gira para que pueda mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que inmutan a cualquiera.

—Te estoy hablando —Dice con repentino enojo.

—Suéltame el brazo, Edward —La acerca más— Edward, maldita sea.

—Tú, maldita sea —Escupe con furia— ¿Qué sacas con hacerte la víctima?

—¿Haciéndome la víctima? —Lucha con soltarse— ¿Por qué?

—Me tratas indiferente como si fuera yo el problema. ¿Es eso no hacerse la víctima?

Frunce los labios.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me arrodille? ¿Qué te ruegue un perdón que no vas a aceptar? ¿Qué quieres, Edward? ¿O es que quieres que te salude alegremente como si nada hubiese pasado?

A pesar de sus intentos, Edward no la suelta.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Por qué si dices que soy la peor persona? ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz?!

En ese segundo la suelta y siente el latido de su brazo por la fuerza de su agarre.

Ahora es turno de Edward de fruncir los labios. No sabe si está alucinando pero parece como si estuviera acercándose.

—No sé —Responde después de una eternidad— No sé por qué me acerco a ti. No lo entiendo… —Siente el aliento en su cara —Eres tú el problema, Isabella. Eres tú, siempre tú… tú me traes aquí, tú me haces ser débil, carajo.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo con violencia.

—Aléjate de mí —Susurra— Deja de hacerte esto.

—¿Esto? Te refieres a todo el daño que me causas —Apenas tiene tiempo de impedirlo cuando los labios de Edward atrapan los suyos. Es fuerte como la otra vez, pero no duro y violento. Es pasional, sofocado. Le come la boca mientras apenas puede respirar. Sostiene su rostro con las manos, saborea cada rincón de su boca como absorbiendo cada centímetro. Pellizca el labio inferior y no son capaces de alejarse. Cuando no logran aguantar más la respiración se alejan solo unos centímetros— A esto me refiero… ¿Qué me haces, Isabella? ¿Qué me haces?

Bella no deja de mirar a sus labios rojos e hinchados y no lo soporta.

—No lo sé —Susurra sin aliento, atrapando ahora ella sus labios, sabiendo que Nessie puede bajar en cualquier momento, sabiendo que es peligroso, sabiendo muchas cosas, pero lo necesita aunque suene absurdo.

Lo aleja cuando una parte de su cordura le recuerda que es el padre de su hija.

—Bella, sabes si… —Ness viene bajando las escaleras cuando los encuentra. La castaña ahoga un grito cuando la ve, no sabe si estaba ahí antes o alcanzaron a separarse. ¿Por qué demonios Nessie siempre llega en los momentos inoportunos? — Hola, yo te conozco ¿verdad?

Edward lleva sus manos a los bolsillos. Si no alcanzó a ver nada extraño, seguramente note lo enrojecidos que están sus labios. Bella muerde los suyos con fuerza.

—Tú eres Renesmee, claro que nos conocemos.

Nessie termina de bajar la escalera con las llaves en las manos. Las lanza para que Bella las alcance y torpemente caen al suelo.

—Oh, entonces tú eres el padre de Elif, la que siempre encuentro con Bella.

Se miran de reojo.

—Sí, soy su papá —Mira a su alrededor— ¿Vives aquí? ¿Con… con tu hermana?

—No, quiero decir… solo por unos días ¿verdad, Bells? De seguro va a terminar echándome a patadas.

La risa de Edward se puede escuchar desde la otra cuadra.

—Tu hermana no es capaz de echarte a patadas.

—¿Ustedes son amigos?

Renesmee la curiosa.

—Un gusto verte, Edward, pero es tarde y hace frío —Interrumpe.

Nessie la mira con incredulidad.

—¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Si hacen 40 grados!

Bella hace una mueca con su cara para callarla, pero su hermana no lo capta.

—Pues yo soy friolenta. Hasta luego, Edward.

Sube apenas la escalera con la caja en las manos, todavía discute con Nessie y no puede asegurarse de que Edward se haya marchado.

.

—Es gracioso que él me conozca a mí de niña y yo no me acuerde —Para entonces ya ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que subieron al departamento. Ahora se encuentran las dos recostadas en la cama viendo la televisión. Bella picotea los cheetos sin nada de apetito— ¿Qué hacía aquí de todos modos?

Siente como el cheeto revienta en su boca.

—Cosas de Elif —Miente deseando que le crea— Mira, ¿te das cuenta la basura que hay hoy en día en la televisión? —Cambia de tema rápidamente, pero Renesmee no es tonta.

—Ay, Bella —Se miran de soslayo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes algo con él?

Tose todavía masticando el cheeto.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Y qué esperas? —La mira con urgencia— ¡Bells! ¡Es guapísimo!

Rueda los ojos, se queda un instante pegada a la tele hasta que la imagen de Edward viene a su mente. No puede evitar esbozar una pequeñez de sonrisa pero la borra de inmediato para no delatarse.

—Que sea guapísimo no quiere decir que yo me muera por él.

—¿Entonces por qué estarían hablando ustedes de Elif? No lo entiendo, Bella ¿qué tiene que ver esa chica contigo?

Aparta toda broma de su rostro para tensarse. La situación es complicada, ocultarle cosas a Nessie es jodidamente complicado.

—Verás… Edward, Alice y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos desde niños, no lo recuerdas… la cosa es que Edward fue papá en ese entonces —Traga con dificultad, odia hacer esto— yo… yo vi nacer a Elif prácticamente, y como no los volví a ver hasta ahora último… bueno, me sorprendí de ver lo grande que está y le dije que conocía a su papá.

Renesmee está callada.

—Hey, Ness —Empuja su hombro.

—Lo recuerdo —Dice.

Bella deja caer el brazo.

—¿Recuerdas qué?

Se miran, no sabe la forma en que mira a su hermana pero Nessie está meditando su reacción.

—Recuerdo a un bebé… lo recuerdo vagamente, sabes. Tal vez era ella, no lo sé… —Se muerde el labio— ¿Y la madre? Siempre hablas de Edward.

Vuelve a toser.

—No sé, Nessie. No tengo idea.

—Pero la conociste ¿verdad?

—Sí —Se levanta de la cama— Me voy a dar una ducha, cómete todos los cheetos si quieres.

Cierra la puerta del baño con seguro, sintiendo nuevamente como el aliento desaparece.

.

Unos días más tarde, Nessie seguía en casa de Bella. Es viernes y hoy ha terminado más temprano su trabajo en la radio. Llega sudando de pies a cabeza, suspirando y deseando todo el helado que su hermana está comiendo justo ahora.

Se sobresalta cuando la ve pero esboza una sonrisa desde su asiento.

—Hermani…ta —Mira hacia el pasillo con dudosa preocupación.

Bella mira hacia su dirección pero no lo entiende.

Cuando Jacob aparece estirando los brazos, comprende todo. El pobre chico pega un salto hacia atrás como si lo hubiesen pillado robando algo.

—Oh… ¿Jacob? —Frunce el ceño, pero no está molesta. Sin embargo, disfruta los rostros culpables de ambos.

—Yo… eh, Jacob vino porque… porque… bueno, yo estaba sola y entonces…

—Disculpa, Bella… quiero decir, hermana de Bella… digo, Nessie… digo Renesmee… eh, ¡no! Señorita…

Suelta una carcajada. Ness y Jacob se miran.

—Hola a ustedes ¿qué helado es ese? —Se sienta en el sofá todavía con las miradas incrédulas de los chicos. Le quita la cuchara a Nessie y se lleva a la boca una porción generosa de helado de pistacho— Mmm… eso está… esto es muy bueno.

—¿No estás enojada? —Pregunta su hermana.

Alza los ojos— ¿Debería? ¿Hicieron algo indecente en mi departamento?

Ambos se ponen rojos como tomate.

—¡No! —Jacob se apresura a responder— Solo le traje helado a Nessie porque sé que le gusta.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Así que… ustedes…

—Ya sabes, Bells… somos amigos —Sonríen, luego se pone en pie— Jake y yo vamos a dar un paseo, si no te molesta claro…

—Vayan, vayan, yo me quedo con el helado.

Nessie se acerca para dejarle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—Gracias

Se van, dejan la puerta abierta porque hace demasiado calor. Bella está sentada en el sofá devorándose todo el helado posible. Está a punto de pensar en que va a vomitarlo todo si sigue cuando alguien toca la puerta que se encuentra abierta.

Riley mira alrededor del departamento con fingida sorpresa. Bella todavía está sentada con el helado sobre las piernas, de pronto no puede tragar nada.

Su ex marido en el departamento no es una buena idea. Se pone en pie de un salto tratando de no verse atormentada.

—¿Quién te dijo que puedes entrar a _mi_ departamento?

Los ojos desquiciados de Riley la observan de pies a cabeza.

—Nadie, pero yo puedo entrar a donde yo quiera —Se muerde el labio entrecerrando los ojos— Estás de muerte, mi amor. Te hace bien alejarte de mí un tiempo.

Se acerca, Bella retrocede.

—Me hace bien alejarme de ti todo el tiempo posible.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Trae tus cosas, nos vamos ahora. Tengo todo listo para regresar a casa.

Suelta una risa.—Estás realmente demente si crees que me voy a ir contigo.

Ahora tiembla de pies a cabeza, ve como la mandíbula de Riley se tensa. Mira de soslayo a la mesita para encontrar las llaves de su camioneta y las de la casa. Retrocede otro poco y las alcanza.

—¿Y quién te preguntó tu opinión?

—¿Me vas a obligar a irme contigo, Riley? ¡Estás loco!

—Ve. Por. Tus. Cosas.

—No —Se aleja, camina con prisa hasta la puerta, puede sentir los pasos presurosos de Riley por alcanzarla. Cuando la toma del brazo ella chilla de dolor— ¡Me haces daño!

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Bella? Yo te amo, te lo he dicho en todos los tonos.

—Pero yo no te amo, ya no. ¡Entiéndelo! Da vuelta la página, Riley, lo nuestro no resultó.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—No te voy a dejar ir

Se logra soltar, sale del departamento con los pasos sigilosos de su ex marido sicópata. Ni siquiera se preocupa de cerrar la puerta, está tan nerviosa que no le importa nada, lo único que quiere es bajar rápido, subir a su camioneta y alejarse de este hombre.

Apenas va por medio camino cuando Riley la agarra de la nuca con fuerza. Él tironea de su pelo y ella vuelve a chillar.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!

Ahoga un grito y los sollozos comienzan a salir de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Su mano está sujetando la de Riley para que la suelte.

—Por favor, Riley… por favor, no me hagas daño. Suéltame, me duele ¡Me lastimas!

—¿Crees que desperdicié todos estos años contigo para que de un momento a otro me dejes por otro hombre? No, Bella, no.

—No tengo otro hombre, lo nuestro se terminó porque no resultó. No puedes obligar a una relación que está muerta.

La gira y suspira cuando la suelta, pero apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Riley le da vuelta la cara en una cachetada. Siente el tacto de la pared de tan fuerte que fue, chocando y llevándose una mano a la mejilla lastimada. Roza su dedo en el labio donde siente un corte.

—Eso… eso es porque no me obedeces. Yo no haría esto si fueses tan rebelde, Bella…

Llora sujetándose la mejilla.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —Susurra.

—¿Yo un maldito bastardo? —No grita, pero tampoco suena tranquilo—Eres tú la que no quiso darme un hijo.

No entiende cómo los vecinos no sienten a Riley. Si alguien no interviene…

Riley se acerca y su nariz roza la mano donde Bella cubre su mejilla. Solloza y se aleja, pero él la sostiene por los brazos.

—Tú eres una maldita bas-

El corazón le salta cuando Riley desaparece de su vista. Apenas puede moverse, no comprende qué pasa. Su ex se encuentra tendido en el suelo. Exhala apenas cuando mira a su salvador.

O salvadora.

Elif mira a Bella con terror por, tal vez, como se encuentre su cara en estos momentos. La chica mira a Riley y luego sostiene la mano de Bella para bajar las escaleras. Están en eso cuando empieza a marearse, no distingue los escalones y termina tropezándose. Elif se detiene pero Bella no escucha lo que dice. Su corazón está demasiado alterado para seguir.

—Bella… ¡Bella! Nos falta poco para bajar, no te puedes desmayar ahora —Suena con urgencia. Su mano se va a la mejilla adolorida— ¿Estás bien? No, que pregunta tan tonta.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Ba-bajemos. —Están a mitad de los escalones cuando la detiene—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Pregunta asombrada por cómo ha dejado a Riley.

Elif encoge sus hombros.

Avanzan deprisa y apenas se da cuenta cuando suben a la camioneta. Suelta un suspiro tembloroso con los ojos cerrados.

De lo que lleva conociendo a Riley, él nunca le había pegado. Sí, él era violeto, sí, él muchas veces insinuó que podía golpearla, pero finalmente nunca lo hizo, hasta ahora. Y estaba en shock. Lo peor de todo es que Elif vio todo y ahora tiene vergüenza de verla a los ojos. Si de por sí tiene vergüenza de mirarla cada vez que la ve.

Ambas están calladas sin tener idea de cómo comenzar. Por un lado Bella no puede dejar de pensar en Riley y el dolor que tiene en la mejilla no ayuda en nada. Por el otro, Elif suspira y se remueve inquieta.

—¿Por qué… dejas que te pegue? —Pregunta. Las palabras flotan en el aire unos segundos.

—Él nunca lo había hecho antes

Elif sacude la cabeza.

—Eso lo dicen todas —Se queja— ¿Por qué tienes un novio que te trata mal? ¿Eres masoquista o algo así? —Ahora la mira, pero tampoco es capaz de responder su mirada.

—Riley no es mi novio

—¿No? —Suena confundida.

—Es mi ex marido —Por fin puede verla a los ojos, pero tiene ganas de apartarse cuando ella frunce el ceño.

—Ah, estuviste casada… bueno, pero no entiendo ¿es sicópata?

—Algo así —No pregunta nada más. Eso da tiempo para que Bella recuerde algo—Oye ¿me vas a decir cómo es que hiciste eso?

Se tensa—¿Hacer qué?

Señala el puño de su mano.

—Lo dejaste inconsciente, Elif.

—No fue para tanto, estás exagerando —Mira a Bella como si estuviera bromeando pero al ver que no le cree, suspira— boxeo —Dice, señalando su mano y viéndola como si esperara que la regañara.

Por un instante siente que todo es normal, que Elif siempre fue su hija, como si ella estuviera confesándole algo que no se atreve a decir.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Boxeando?

—Sí —Muerde su labio— Bella, prométeme que no vas a decir esto a nadie.

—Tu papá no sabe ¿verdad? —Niega con la cabeza— ¿Eso no es peligroso?

Suelta una risa.

—No, no es peligroso.

—Bueno, te lo prometo —Enciende el motor al darse cuenta que han estado mucho tiempo aquí y Riley puede aparecer en cualquier momento— Por cierto, viniste a verme.

Elif vuelve a tensarse en el asiento.

—No, eso no es cierto. Te lo estás inventando.

—¿Entonces?

Ahora parece enojada, se cruza de brazos apartando la mirada.

—Confórmate con que salvé tu vida, si no hubiese venido estarías con la cara toda desfigurada. De verdad no entiendo a las mujeres como tú que dejan que hombres como ese animal las golpee. Realmente estás loca.

Por lo poco que la conoce, sabe que cuando está enojada le gusta hacer sentir mal a los demás.

—Puede ser, tienes razón.

—No vine a verte a ti, pasaba por aquí cerca de casualidad, para que sepas.

—De acuerdo

Se alejan del edificio, todavía con Elif cruzada de brazos.

.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —Reneé y Nany están en la entrada de casa viéndola con horror. La empujan dentro esperando una explicación—¿Te asaltaron? ¡Te asaltaron! ¡Es que no se puede caminar tranquila en esta ciudad!

—No, mamá…

—¿Qué te robaron? ¿Los documentos? ¿Fuiste a la policía ya? ¿No? ¡Qué esperas para ir!

—¡Déjala hablar, mujer! —Nany suena exasperada— Apenas y la dejas explicarse.

Las dos la miran, parece fácil decir lo que pasó, pero no. Elif carraspea.

—Su ex marido le pegó —Contesta por ella.

Su madre y abuela quedan mirando a Elif como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta de su presencia. Luego vuelven a Bella, ahora sorprendidas.

—¿Riley estuvo aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que está en Seattle?

—No creí necesario…

—¡Necesario! —Repite Reneé, elevando los brazos con exageración.

Nany se acerca y toca su mejilla, hace un leve gruñido de dolor.

—Se está amoratando esa mejilla, ven, pecosita 1. Y tú Reneé, será mejor que te calmes y atiendas a pecosita 3.

—¿Pecosita qué? —Pregunta Elif.

Nany esboza una sonrisa.

—Tienes las mismas pecas que Bella.

* * *

 **Holaaaa... ¿cómo están? Me cuentan que les pareció el capítulo :)**

 **Quería agradecer por seguir la historia, me alegra mucho que les guste.**

 **Aclarar también que estoy subiendo una vez por semana porque se me dificulta mucho aumentar más días ya que la Universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo, así que ofrezco disculpas.**

 **Gracias una vez más, nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Besos.**


	7. Confusiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Confusiones**

 **Edward POV**

 _Mira por encima de su hombro por cuarta vez esperando que alguien aparezca por la acera. Nada. Sigue con manos temblorosas en los bolsillos, rogando a cualquier santo que le mande un empujoncito hoy. Si tan solo hubiese agarrado algo más grueso para el frío. En realidad no sabe si es frío lo que siente o nervios. Últimamente se lo pasa tembloroso por la vida, por todo se asusta, y no es para menos._

 _Va por la quinta vez que mira y su corazón salta al ver como Bella avanza hacia la esquina subiéndose la cremallera de la sudadera. Mientras más se acerca, más nota sus ojos enrojecidos. Camina apresurada sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, él sabe el miedo que siente que los pillen juntos, sobre todo ahora, por eso la espera paciente y no corre a sus brazos._

 _Esboza una sonrisa triste cuando lo mira y él solo puede estrecharla cuando nadie puede verlos. Besa sus labios con ternura antes de acariciar su barbilla._

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

 _Encoge sus hombros._

— _Tuve una discusión con mi papá hace un rato_ — _Edward vuelve a acariciar su barbilla y Bella no soporta más las ganas de largarse a llorar, de modo que él deja que lo haga, solloza en su hombro hasta que ya no salen lágrimas_ — _No hay forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, definitivamente te quiere lejos de mí._

— _Pero eso no va a pasar, yo no te voy a dejar sola._

— _Edward —Se limpia las lágrimas de la cara con la manga de la sudadera— Cuando papá se propone algo siempre lo cumple._

 _Endereza la espalda con fingida valentía. Aunque sinceramente le tiene terror a su padre._

— _Bella, mírame —Ella tarda en hacerlo, sigue con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados— Ya verás que esto tendrá tregua, tarde o temprano._

 _Vuelve a sollozar._

— _¿Tú crees?_

— _¿Confías en nosotros?_

 _Suspira— Por supuesto que sí._

— _No llores, Bells. Recuerda que no le hace bien al bebé._

 _Asiente a duras penas, alejando las lágrimas rápidamente._

— _El bebé —Susurra con voz temblorosa_ _— Estoy aterrada._

— _Ni me digas a mí._

 _Deben despedirse cuando la luz del segundo piso se enciende. Nany es su cómplice que enciende la luz del pasillo para avisarles que es hora de regresar. Se abrazan una eternidad, se besan suplicando que el tiempo se detenga. Finalmente Bella se despide agitando la mano y corre rápidamente antes que Charlie la descubra. Edward suelta un suspiro odiando la forma en que están las cosas ahora. Ya no puede verla cuando quiere, ya no va a su casa con Alice. Ni siquiera va a la escuela porque su padre decidió retirarla como castigo, aunque está dando exámenes libres._

 _Mira por última vez hacia la casa de ladrillo viejo y se aleja para regresar a casa. El frío le cuela los huesos, pero eso no le importa. Lo único que puede pensar es en Bella y que pronto será papá._

 _Fue impactante cuando lo supo. Recién este año termina la secundaria y sus planes de ir a la Universidad se fueron al carajo. Con eso sumémosle que sus padres están furiosos con él por embarazar a una menor de edad. Para ellos Bella sigue siendo una niña igual que Alice._

 _Tarda una hora en llegar a casa. Sabe que se encuentra en problemas porque la luz del comedor está encendida, así que deduce que deben estar cenando o preparándose para cenar. Entra a hurtadillas tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido pero los pasos presurosos de Casper lo delatan._

 _Casper es su perro escocés de cuatro años. Éste salta para subirse a sus piernas. Es en ese momento cuando Esme sale de la cocina sosteniendo dos platos._

— _¡Ah, pero si se digna a aparecer! Date prisa para cenar… —Cuando Edward se dispone a ir al comedor, su madre se lo impide tapando la puerta— a lavarse las manos, jovencito._

 _Lava rápidamente sus manos con la insistencia de Casper de subir a sus piernas. Luego se apresura a sentarse al comedor. Su padre está en una esquina sentado con el periódico sobre la mesa, Emmett con sus graciosas gafas hojeando el libro de anatomía, Alice cambiando los cubiertos para escoger los más bonitos. Una vez todos están sentados, comienzan a comer en silencio._

 _Antes de que dieran la noticia bomba del embarazo, las cosas en su casa no andaban nada de bien. Se da cuenta, en ese momento, como su madre y su padre no se dirigen ninguna mirada cuando ella pone el plato sobre la mesa. No hay mirada, no hay sonrisas, no hay muestras de cariño. Y sus hermanos lo notan, solo no lo discuten._

 _Prácticamente traga la cena para ir a su habitación._

 _En ella se siente libre. Es espaciosa y luminosa, la luna entra por su ventana y la cortina flota con el viento. Se recuesta en la cama para mirar el techo; es un techo a base de madera que está desteñida por tantos años allí sin ser limpiada._

 _Piensa en lo triste que se encontraba Bella hoy._

 _Ojalá él pudiese hacer algo de verdad por ella. Traerla a casa para vivir juntos, asegurarle con fundamentos que todo va a estar bien, pero no tiene esa seguridad, él se lo dice pero ni siquiera está seguro que vaya a estarlo. Charlie Swan puede ser cruel cuando se le da la gana, puede ser castigador como si estuviera en el servicio incluso si se trata de su propia hija. Desde que la conoce siempre ha sabido que la relación con su padre no es buena. Hay gritos, humillaciones y recriminaciones cuando se trata de los dos. Nunca un_ te quiero _, nunca un_ estoy orgulloso de ti, hija. _Por eso el cariño no es recíproco._

 _Y su madre… su madre no tiene voz ni voto en nada. Normalmente está callada cuando ellos discuten, jamás ha visto que la defienda o le levante el castigo cuando Charlie lo hace. Lo contrario a Nany, que saca las garras por ella de mil formas posibles. Casi siempre deja callado a Charlie cuando Bella termina llorando. Y todo eso lo ve Nessie, su hermanita de 5 años, que arranca al jardín cuando empiezan las peleas. Tampoco el abuelo forma parte de nada, él aconseja a Bella que se haga respetar, sin embargo tampoco defiende a nadie._

 _Se pone el pijama y los pies rozan las sábanas limpias de su cama. Suspira cuando sus ojos pesados caen en un sueño profundo._

 _Al día siguiente baja las escaleras en el momento que Alice corre a la sala después de hablar por teléfono._

— _Era la tía Sarah, dice que viene este otro fin de semana. ¿A que no saben? ¡Llamó desde un celular propio! ¿Cuándo podré tener el mío también, mamá?_

 _Esme deja las gafas en el puente de su nariz y termina de coser los pantalones rotos de Emmett._

— _Tú no vas a tener un celular nuevo, Alice. Es suficiente con el que tenemos._

 _Refunfuña._

— _¡Todos en la clase tienen uno!_

— _Pues si tus compañeros se lanzan desde un puente, me avisas si quieres lanzarte también._

 _Alice vuelve a refunfuñar, cruza sus brazos cuando se sienta en el sofá._

— _Odio mi vida —Esme suelta una risa. Emmett levanta los ojos de su libro para reírse también—¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Tengo tres exámenes hoy, mamá no quiere comprarme un celular nuevo y Bella no regresará nunca a la escuela._

— _Oh, Alice —Carlisle entra a la sala con una taza de café. La sonrisa de Esme se esfuma en cuanto lo ve—Estoy seguro que Bella regresará pronto._

— _Como si no conociera a su padre. ¡Es un ogro!_

— _Alice —Regaña Esme— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre opinar así de la gente?_

— _Pero mamá…_

— _Mamá nada… ahora prepárate para ir a la escuela. Tú, Emmett, déjanos a solas con tu padre y Edward que tenemos que hablar._

 _Suena enojada. A pesar de que su madre no es una persona gruñona, sus manos sudan por lo que tenga que decirle. Fue una sorpresa para ella cuando le dieron la noticia y todavía lo regaña por ser tan irresponsable._

 _Carlisle bebe de su taza cuando se quedan solos. Ella apenas le dirige la mirada, en vez de eso se levanta un poco la falda para sentarse en el brazo del sofá. Edward está de pie en el umbral de la puerta con los nervios comiéndoselo vivo._

— _¿Qué más podemos decirle a Edward, Esme? Las cosas ya están hechas._

 _Frunce los labios—¿Y eso significa que dejemos las cosas como están? ¿Te das cuenta que los Swan apartaron del mundo a esa pobre jovencita?_

— _¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¡Es su hija, Esme! No tenemos nada que alegar, ellos decidieron eso. Entiende esto, no tenemos ningún derecho sobre ella._

 _Cruza sus brazos._

— _Pero ella lleva a nuestro nieto en su vientre ¿no crees que es suficiente para protestar? Es el hijo de tu hijo adolescente por si no lo recuerdas._

— _¿Crees que soy tonto? ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Como también recuerdo que le prohibimos que saliera con esa chica y aun así nos desobedeció._

— _¿Y por qué crees que nos desobedeció? ¡Tú eres el padre, debías aconsejarlo!_

— _¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¡Tú eres su madre y debiste haberlo intuido!_

— _¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? ¿Estás tomándome el pelo?_

 _Las lágrimas no tardan en llegar. Se siente inútil parado en la puerta escuchando como una vez más sus padres discuten. Sabe que es una excusa para pelearse, y sin embargo, nos les importa que él esté frente a ellos viendo tan desagradable escena._

Edward ve como Elif sube las escaleras corriendo sin percatarse de su presencia. Desaparece en segundos de su vista y pronto escucha el portazo en la puerta de su habitación. Aparta el periódico que poco antes estaba leyendo para dirigirse al segundo piso. Toca tres veces con los nudillos a la puerta, pero no hay respuesta. Seguramente tiene los auriculares puestos, razón por la que no escucha que la llama.

Finalmente decide abrir la puerta.

Elif está escarbando entre su cajón con, justamente, los auriculares en los oídos.

Se acerca sigilosamente hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros y cuando ella se da vuelta pega un grito ahogado del susto.

—¡Papáaaaa! ¿Acaso no puedes tocar antes de entrar?

—Estuve tocando tres veces a tu puerta sin recibir respuesta.

Suspira con la mano sobre el corazón.

—Disculpa, estoy… cansada.

—¿Dónde fuiste?

Avanza hasta la cama cruzándose de piernas por encima. En ningún momento mira a su padre.

—Estuve con Casey y Ethan en su casa ¿Por?

Entrecierra los ojos, siempre hace esto para ver si duda.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Por qué me preguntas?

Se sienta muy cerca de ella sosteniéndole una de las manos.

—Dime algo, Elif ¿Has vuelto a ver a Bella?

Lo mira durante unos segundos.

—No

—¿No desde que te escapaste del colegio? ¿Segura?

—Segura, papá. No la he visto.

Parece nerviosa e incómoda, pero supone que es porque ha llegado alterada de la calle.

—Ahora ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? ¿Pasó algo malo y no me quieres contar?

Lleva un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y juega con los dedos de sus manos mientras le explica.

—Puede que… haya visto una película de terror.

—¿Puede?

—En realidad vi una película de terror.

—¿Y de qué se trataba?

Traga con dificultad, tiene los labios fruncidos viendo a sus manos. Luego alza los ojos fijándose en los de su padre.

—Papá, ¿por qué la gente daña a otra gente?

Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué los hombres le pegan a las mujeres y por qué ellas se dejan? No lo entiendo.

Nota como parece afectarle el hecho de que un hombre le pegue a una mujer. Acaricia su mejilla.

—¿Viste a alguien pegarle a una mujer?

—En la película, claro.

—Bueno —Aclara su garganta— Hay una infinidad de razones que no comparto. Por ejemplo, algunas mujeres se dejan golpear porque dicen amar a esa persona, algunos hombres golpean a las mujeres porque en su infancia sufrieron algún tipo de trauma violento. También por falta de cariño o mujeres que se dejan golpear por temor a denunciarlos. Otros hombres nacen con esa violencia que no controlan. Muchas veces esos hombres están borrachos cuando actúan.

—Yo nunca dejaría que nadie me tocara un pelo.

—Por supuesto que no, para eso tienes a tu padre para defenderte.

Apenas sonríe— Voy a dormir ahora, estoy agotada.

Besa a su padre en la mejilla y Edward sale de la habitación todavía pensando en la conversación que han tenido.

¿Qué película habrá visto?

Sus padres suben las escaleras cuando sale. Ríen de algo que no alcanza a entender y se despiden con la mano para irse a dormir. Tan pronto se encierra en su cuarto se va directo a la cajuela escondida en el armario. Durante años no ha podido deshacerse de la foto que ahora sostiene entre sus dedos. Lo ha intentado de mil maneras, incluso metiéndola dentro del bote de basura, pero se arrepiente rápidamente y vuelve a guardarla. Y es que aunque trate no puede perderla. Es la única evidencia que tuvo durante mucho tiempo de que Bella existió. Fue la única forma de asegurarse de que ella estuvo aquí alguna vez. El tiempo pasó y él seguía viendo a esa foto tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

Pero ¿Por qué, si le hizo tanto daño, ahora la busca desesperadamente? Cuando ella le preguntó la razón no supo que responder. Isabella todavía logra despertar en él lo que ninguna otra mujer pudo en 14 años. Tal vez eso es lo que lo lleva a seguirla.

No recuerda cuándo fue que sacaron esa fotografía, pero lo que sí está seguro es que fue poco antes de que quedara embarazada.

La guarda rápidamente con la intensión de alejar a Isabella de su mente, pero falla. En cuanto se acuesta la imagen de ambos besándose fuera del edificio no puede borrarse de su mente. Tiene que controlarse, tiene que alejarse de ella. No puede pensar siquiera que ambos llegaran a tener algo por todo lo que ha pasado. Sería una falta de respeto tanto para él como para Elif. ¿Y por qué se siente tan mal cuando piensa en ella? ¿Por qué siempre tuvo esta esperanza de que tuviera una buena explicación? Ahora se da cuenta que no, que ella no tiene explicación. ¿Por qué quiere tenerla cerca de todos modos?

Acomoda los brazos desnudos por encima de la cabeza. La Bella que él recuerda no es la Isabella de hoy en día. Era tímida, sarcástica, con una risa contagiosa. Su cuerpo menudo, pecas que resaltaban ante todo en su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaban en cualquier época del año. La Bella que él recuerda no solo era su chica, sino su mejor amiga también. Ahora Isabella no tiene ese brillo en los ojos, no la ha escuchado reírse y parece destinada a evitarlo.

Suelta un suspiro.

No puede evitar un recuerdo que se agolpa en su cabeza.

— _Edward, deja de temblar como una niña —Suplica Jack, su amigo y compañero de clase._

 _Éste mira hacia las gradas donde un puñado de chicas entra con los pompones celestes para la presentación._

 _Agarra a Jack de la camiseta con notorio nerviosismo._

— _¡Allí están! ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? En cualquier momento… oh, diablos, ya está aquí._

 _Jack suelta un gruñido tratando de soltarse. Mira hacia la dirección de Edward para darse cuenta que Alice y Bella se encuentran entre el montón de chicas vestidas con la malla celeste. Tiene que sacudir la cabeza para no tener pensamientos pecaminosos. Edward tiene pensamientos pecaminosos cada que ve a Bella Swan con la falda del colegio._

— _¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve a buscarla! —Chilla con exasperación._

 _Pero las piernas no le responden._

— _No puedo hacerlo, Jack._

— _¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¡Deja de ser tan gallina y declárate a Bella!_

— _¡No puedo! ¿Y si me rechaza?_

— _¿Y si no te rechaza?_

 _La profesora de gimnasia enciende la radio y pronto todas están haciendo giros con los listones celestes al aire. Bella da un giro espectacular en su lugar y Edward sonríe con orgullo._

— _Estoy seguro que va a ganar._

— _No cambies el jodido tema, Edward marica Cullen._

 _Cuando el ensayo termina, todas se dirigen a camarines._

— _Carajo, estoy sudando._

— _Si no vas ahora te juro que yo me declaro a Bella por ti y estoy seguro que a ninguno nos favorece eso._

 _Frunce los labios, endereza la espalda antes de mirar a Jack._

— _Tienes razón, tengo que dejar de ser un cobarde —Toma una profunda respiración— Deséame suerte._

— _Suerte, marica. Ya sabes que si ella te rechaza aquí estamos para una fresca cerveza helada._

 _Le lanza la más dura mirada y sale del gimnasio._

 _Llega hasta la puerta de los camarines de mujeres evitando las miradas lascivas. Alice sostiene su bolso cuando lo ve e intenta hacer gestos con la cara para saber por qué está aquí, pero se queda en su lugar como si estuviera… sosteniéndole la puerta a alguien. Seguramente no tiene perilla y Bella se está cambiando._

Oh. Santo. Infierno. Aparta tu jodida imagen de ella cambiándose ropa.

 _Las manos le tiemblan justo en el momento en que las dos salen riéndose del cuarto. Tan pronto nota su presencia esboza una sonrisa. Alice empuja su hombro haciendo que se ponga más histérico._

— _¿Estás vigilándonos? —Lo encara su hermana._

 _Ni siquiera la mira._

— _No, yo… necesito hablar con… co-co-contigo._

 _Alice está entre él y Bella._

— _Oh, ya veo ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy estorbando? ¡Fantástico! Voy a ver si todavía venden sodas por aquí cerca —Hace una mueca de disgusto y se aleja._

 _Es ahora… o es ahora._

— _¿Querías hablar conmigo? —Ella luce tan perfecta, esos malditos ojos verdes van a acabar con él._

— _Sí ¿podemos… podemos ir a un lugar más íntimo, quiero decir, más privado?_

 _Encoge sus hombros._

— _Seguro —Se van hasta la parte trasera del colegio donde casi nadie va a excepción de los auxiliares, pero normalmente nadie se encuentra a esta hora. Nota como ella sigue sus talones y no puede evitar morderse los labios. Cuando él diga las palabras mágicas, las palabras que lo acobardan, será un antes y un después. O ella lo acepta o lo rechaza—Creo que por aquí está bien, me da un poco de miedo alejarme mucho._

 _Voltea para verla._

 _Sus brazos desnudos se erizan con el viento._

— _¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres mi sudadera?_

Esa maldita cosa no se pregunta, estúpido ¡Actúa como hombre por una vez en tu vida!

 _Bella se niega._

— _Estoy perfecta —_ Siempre estás jodidamente perfecta _— ¿Ahora me vas a decir? —Queda pegado viéndola a los ojos, no es capaz de sacar palabra cuando la contempla— Edward… ¡Hey!_

— _¡Sí! Lo siento… Bella… esto es muy difícil para mí._

 _Sus ojos desaparecen de su vista cuando ella mira a sus manos temblorosas._

— _¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Te sientes bien?_

 _Se arma de valor para decir:_

— _Me gustas mucho, Bella._

 _Vuelve a ver esos ojos verdes cuando ya reconoce sus sentimientos. Bella se ve tan impresionada que está temiendo lo peor. Por un momento no sabe si va a quedarse muda para siempre o va a burlarse de él con esa risa tan contagiosa. Si se pone a reír en ese momento seguramente él también va a reírse._

 _Y ella hace la cosa más dulce del planeta tierra._

 _Sonríe con timidez._

 _No puede entender lo que su sonrisa significa pero sin duda calma sus temblores._

— _Ay, Edward… eres_

 _Jodidísimo, "eres" puede significar o eres muy lindo o eres muy idiota._

 _Sin embargo, ser lindo solo significaría que lo quiere como amigo._

 _Sus neuronas explotan en miles de direcciones._

 _Está pensando seriamente en echarse a reír y decir que todo es una broma cuando Bella se pone en puntillas para presionar sus labios con los suyos. Es solo un pequeño roce pero suficiente para elevarlo del suelo. Parece realmente un sueño, no puede creer que se esté besando con Bella Swan, como si sus sueños nocturnos estuvieran haciéndose realidad. ¿Y si es un sueño? Se siente como un manjar de los dioses la forma en que suenan sus bocas colisionadas. Podría quedarse así el resto de su vida, no tendría problema._

 _Bella presiona más fuerte y se separa con las mejillas sonrojadas._

— _Pensé que eso pasaba en las películas —Sonríe con amplitud—Edward Cullen declarándose._

 _Está seguro que sus mejillas se han vuelto una estufa._

 _Pasa una mano por su pelo— ¿Esto quiere decir…?_

— _Tú también me gustas mucho, Edward —Su corazón salta fuera de su pecho._

 _Lo apropiado es sonreír, de modo que no hacen otra cosa más que… sonreír._

Cierra los ojos con nostalgia al recordar aquel momento. Todavía no entiende cómo no le pidió que fuese su novia en ese instante. Ciertamente no comprende por qué _nunca_ se lo pidió. Tal vez creía que era obvio que lo eran, pero ahora sabe la importancia que eso significaba; ser algo con alguien en la vida, incluso si se es demasiado joven.

Por eso quizá no se tomaron tan a pecho la relación, por eso tomaron decisiones demasiado apresuradas. Siempre hubo un ¿por qué no? pero nunca pensaron en las consecuencias. Eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas flotando en el agua. Sin embargo con los 32 años que tiene sigue con el mismo pensamiento: no se arrepiente de nada.

Elif jamás fue un error.

No como lo planteó en su momento Charlie.

Él era tan solo un niño cuando conoció a Charlie Swan. Lo que más llamaba su atención era el bigote poblado y las líneas marcadas entre sus cejas. Tenía esta voz firme y una pistola guardada en el cinturón de su pantalón. Por eso nadie se metía en problemas, por eso Bella normalmente nunca levantaba la cabeza cuando estaba presente. Eso le llamó mucho la atención, la forma en que ella se encogía cada vez que aparecía.

Y durante años fue esa su teoría sobre la desaparición de Bella, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su maldad, siente pesar por su muerte.

¿Cómo será morir sintiendo odio en tu corazón? ¿Cómo será morir cuando no tienes el cariño de tu familia?

No recuerda cómo se duerme, pero al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que son las 9 de la mañana.

No demora demasiado en bajar para desayunar. A esa hora de la mañana hace mucho calor, por ende se hace más difícil todo. Ni siquiera se asegura de arreglarse la camiseta porque se pega a su cuerpo. No gusta del frío, pero cuando el calor es así de intolerante, prefiere mil veces abrazarse a una estufa.

Besa la cabeza de Elif antes de sentarse, ella está sumida viendo como Alice "trata" de elegir entre un montón de invitaciones para la boda. Parece costarle más de lo que imagina puesto que suelta un suspiro de frustración dejando todo encima de la mesa.

—Tía ¿quieres que te ayude?

—Por supuesto —Se agita en el asiento—Ten todo esto, voy a confiar en tu gusto adolescente.

—Elif va a elegir todo rosita y florecitas —Se burla Emmett.

Elif le lanza una mala mirada.

—A mí no me gusta lo rosita y florecitas, tío _Emmergente_.

—¿Emmergente? ¿Pero quién…? ¡Edward!

Edward ríe junto a Elif en la mesa. La verdad es que Emmergente fue el apodo de Emmett cuando niño porque le gustaba probar el detergente. Era asqueroso.

Mientras desayunan, se percata de algo extraño.

—Cariño ¿qué te pasó en la mano?

Elif suelta la cuchara donde se dispone a comer cereales y esconde la mano, pero Edward es más rápido para atajarla. Tiene los nudillos enrojecidos.

—Me pegué en la ducha —Suena nerviosa.

—¿Y cómo es que te golpeaste en la ducha? Parece como si hubieses estado en alguna pelea —Esme ríe, pero segundos después la borra — ¿No habrás estado en una pelea, verdad?

—No, abuela. Cómo se te ocurre.

—Hay que revisar la ducha entonces, es resbalosa —Sugiere Carlisle.

Pero Edward sigue viendo los nudillos rojos de su hija. Nada cuadra.

Terminan de desayunar y prácticamente todos desaparecen, así que no tiene tiempo de detenerla para pedirle alguna explicación. En vez de eso se queda en la sala junto a su padre leyendo el periódico. Lo normal en la familia Cullen es que siempre van de vacaciones en verano, de modo que siempre la casa está sola en estas fechas, pero este año todo es diferente. La boda de Alice se aproxima y hay muchos preparativos.

Cuando a Edward le hablan de boda no puede evitar recordar la suya, más bien, la que pudo ser su boda. Irina Tate era una mujer asombrosa, extraordinaria, muy pero muy bonita. Comenzaron una relación cuando Elif todavía no cumplía los 9 años. Él creía que era suficiente con que fuese una mujer divorciada sin niños, pero no. A Elif jamás le cayó bien, punto importante cuando tienes hijos. No obstante, siguieron con su relación a pesar de las súplicas de la niña con que no la quería.

El día que anunció su boda Elif no le habló durante una semana, gruñía cruzada de brazos cada vez que le daba un beso de buenas noches. Lloraba cuando Irina iba a casa o se encerraba en el baño.

Siempre recuerda sus palabras: _papá, no quiero una madrastra como Irina. Si quieres darme una mamá, deja que yo la elija._

Viendo que ambas no iban a poder llevarse nunca bien, canceló la boda, desde entonces no ha vuelto a ver a Irina, algo que no discute, él tampoco hubiese querido verla a ella si cancelaba la boda unos pocos días antes.

No la amaba, tampoco la extrañaba. Así que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Elif aparece por la sala pero tan pronto ve a Edward da media vuelta para irse.

—Espera un segundo, jovencita.

Gira en su lugar.

—Alice y yo vamos de compras… por lo de la boda, ya sabes.

—Sí, pero eso puede esperar.

—No, sabes que Alice no le gusta que la hagan esperar…

—Pues que se aguante, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Hace una mueca de disgusto, mira a su abuelo como esperando que le ayude, pero no consigue nada. Al final suelta un suspiro siguiendo a Edward al cuarto de piano.

Se sientan y puede notar lo intranquila que se encuentra.

—¿Qué hice ahora?

Se sienta frente a ella— No sé, dímelo tú.

—¡Pero no tengo nada que decir!

—¿Qué pasó con tus nudillos? A tu abuela podrás decirle que fue la ducha pero a mí no me compras con esa excusa.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa? Es que eres muy observador y a veces le buscas la quinta pata al gato cuando no la tiene.

—Elif Cullen…

Suspira— No me hagas hablar.

—¿Qué te pasó en los nudillos? —Repite— ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

Tarda en responder.

—Sí, pero no fue nada, eh… era un tipo que...

Frunce el ceño— ¿Un tipo? Elif… ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Quería aprovecharse de ti?

Empieza a desesperarse cuando ella no responde, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien quiso tocar a su hija…

—No —Finalmente dice— No a mí.

—¿No a ti?

Mira al techo, luego sus ojos azules lo observan.

—No te enojes conmigo, papá —Rechina los dientes— Ese tipo le estaba pegando a… a Bella.

No deja de mirarla. ¿Escuchó bien?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que pegándole a Bella?

Elif le explica que se trataba de su ex marido, luego le cuenta que la sacó del edificio y se fueron a casa de su madre. No puede creer lo que escucha, está sumido recordando la última vez que la vio. No parecía tener nada extraño.

No regaña a Elif por ver a Bella. Está tan preocupado, o eso es lo que cree, que no tiene tiempo de preguntarle el motivo de ir a verla.

Antes de que su madre llame para la comida, sale presuroso de la casa sin decir a donde va.

Si antes ha dicho que tiene que alejarse de Bella Swan, justo ahora la promesa se ha ido al carajo.

Maneja hasta estacionarse frente a su edificio. Calcula más o menos que tiene diez pisos. Está tan metido en otras cosas que no recuerda si aseguró el auto, de modo que tiene que revisarlo dos veces. El portero pregunta a dónde se dirige cuando entra pero no responde. Un chico joven de tez morena lo detiene.

—¿Acaso no escuchó a mi padre? Él pregunta que a dónde va.

—Déjalo, hijo —Pide el portero— Ahora recuerdo que es amigo de la señorita Bella.

—Ah —Se aparta— Ella se encuentra arriba ¿quiere que lo acompañe?

—No, gracias —Dice dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Sube las escaleras porque el elevador se demora.

 _Necesitas calmar tu puto genio._ Recrimina _Necesitas dejar de actuar así por Isabella Swan, maldita sea._

Lo oportuno es devolverse por donde vino, pero se le es imposible hacerlo. Toca a la puerta con demasiada fuerza, segurísimo que lo escucha de sobra. Tardan en responder, pero siente cuando los pasos se acercan.

La cara de Bella es lo primero que ve cuando abren la puerta. Y Elif no exageraba. Tiene la mejilla morada y un corte en el labio.

Verla así fue como un flash back en su cabeza. Tal vez una o dos veces vio a la madre de Bella así. Él no necesitaba que le dijesen quién fue porque ya lo sabía. Lo que no entiende es cómo ahora sea ella la que tenga que aguantar algo así.

—Que… que sorpresa

Bastan unos segundos para aclarar su garganta.

—Elif ya me contó todo. Más bien, no podía mentirme cuando tenía los nudillos marcados.

Bella abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Se hizo daño en los nudillos? ¡No me lo dijo! Oh Dios, que vergüenza.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Medita si dejarlo o no pero finalmente permite que pase.

Se sienta en el sofá más cercano, pero Bella se va al otro extremo.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar?

—No, no, gracias. —Cruza sus manos— ¿Ese tipo es peligroso? No quiero que Elif vaya a tener problemas o tenga miedo de andar sola por la calle.

—No creo que le vaya a hacer nada, no creo siquiera que la recuerde. Fue todo muy rápido.

—¿Estás segura?

—Más que segura, yo estaba allí.

—Sí, se nota que estabas allí —Bella aparta la mirada— ¿Por qué, Isabella? ¿Por qué haces que la historia se repita? No eres tu madre.

—No, no lo soy. Y mi madre cambió, Edward.

—Me alegra —Ella rueda los ojos—De verdad lo hago, Bella —No dicen nada. Parece molesta por hablarle— Entonces ¿por qué lo permites?

—Riley nunca lo hizo antes —La mira con incredulidad— ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

—¿Lo amas?

—No, —Responde rápidamente— estamos divorciados, no sé si Elif te lo dijo.

—Lo hizo. Y estaba muy afectada con esto.

Hace una mueca ahora viéndolo nuevamente a los ojos.

—Estoy segura que sí, pobrecita. Lo siento mucho, Edward. También lo siento mucho por Elif —Suena afligida. Tiene que apartar la mirada cuando se muerde el labio, es obvio que lo hizo involuntariamente pero eso no significa que haya pasado desapercibida.

Edward se levanta del sofá en un rápido movimiento y pronto está sentado junto a ella. La piel se le eriza al tener contacto con la suya, pero tiene que serenarse y recordarse que está aquí por… por Elif.

 _Deja de excusarte con Elif._

—Imagino que lo denunciaste —Asiente con la cabeza— No puedes dejar que te maltrate de esta forma, Be-Isabella.

Sacude la cabeza con un suspiro.

—¿En serio vas a seguir con lo mismo? —Se exaspera, mueve las manos con agilidad y él las sostiene para calmarla.

Pronto hay más tensión que enojo en la sala.

—No te enojes, te creo.

—Oh, vamos ¿tú creyéndome?

Sabe lo peligroso que es, maldita sea, lo sabe y aun así acaricia con la yema del pulgar el corte en su labio. Sus ojos no dejan de contemplar la pequeña cicatriz trazada hasta el comienzo de su labio superior. Sigue avanzando hasta cubrir prácticamente una parte de su mandíbula y no controla el impulso de darle un beso. Ella gime de dolor pero sin embargo no parece motivo para separarse. Se siente en la gloria cuando su lengua tibia lo acaricia, olvidándose por completo de la cordura, de apartarse para siempre, de ser inteligente para tomar buenas decisiones, por ejemplo ahora, que sabe que seguir besándola es un error.

Bella suelta un gruñido.

—¿Te lastimé? —En ningún momento se aparta.

Encoge los hombros restándole importancia.

—Esto no puede ser

—Ya lo sé —Susurra, besándola de nuevo, luego se separa lo suficiente— eres un imán, Isabella Swan. Y tus labios… tus labios malditamente dulces.

Bella atrapa su labio inferior y parte de su barbilla. Vuelve a gemir de dolor cuando no puede evitar darle una mordida sin acordarse de la herida, pero al igual que la primera vez, no parece importarle demasiado. Así que ahora como ya pierde completamente la razón, él no pone objeción si quiere seguir besándolo de la forma en que lo hace hasta el momento.

En algún punto buscan aire y le permite darse cuenta que están casi recostados en el sofá.

Sigue besándola ahora con ímpetu. Desabrocha su blusa sin que ella lo detenga. Tiene la sensación de que sus hormonas de adolescente están renaciendo de alguna jodida manera. Se acomodan como pueden en el sofá, poniéndose entre sus piernas y gruñendo por lo complicado que es desabrocharle la endemoniada blusa. Bella suelta una risilla antes de ayudarlo.

—Edward, esto es una locura —Jadea en busca de aire.

Muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, no pudiendo decir con palabras la razón que tiene.

—Sabes lo que odio no poder alejarme de ti —Reparte besos por su cuello— Sabes el esfuerzo que hago por Elif, pero esto me puede, me puede muchísimo. Quiero tocarte, besarte hasta no poder respirar. ¿Ves lo que logras en mí? Eres una maldita perra.

Sus ojos verdes brillan y es la primera vez que reconoce a la Bella de antes.

—No, Ness… es mejor que…

La puerta se abre sin tener tiempo de apartarse. Bella todavía mantiene desabrochada la blusa y Renesmee está de piedra en la entrada con el chico moreno del primer piso.

—Oh santo infierno, yo no acabo de ver esto —Desaparece con el chico rápidamente.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecen.

—¡Nessie necesita dejar de ser tan inoportuna!

—¿Es así siempre?

Gime— ¿Te cabe alguna duda? —Se queda viendo su blusa desabrochada y rápidamente se la arregla— Esto está mal, Edward. Nosotros no podemos… ya no.

Frunce los labios.

—Tienes razón, no puedo hacerle esto a Elif —La mira de soslayo— Si sabe que me beso con quien la abandonó, probablemente me odie. —No dice nada por el momento, de modo que se pone en pie para irse— Olvidemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Está claro que entre nosotros no puede haber más nada nunca. Elif jamás va a perdonarte y ella es primera en mi vida.

—Sí, es mejor que lo olvidemos. Será… será mejor que te vayas.

Asienten pero no se ven seguros de su trato. Se va del departamento deseando que Renesmee no hubiese interrumpido. ¿A qué tan lejos pretendían llegar?

Hay bullicio cuando llega a recepción.

Se queda mirando un par de ojos conocidos que lo observan con detenimiento.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Reneé no oculta su sorpresa.

Nany esboza una sonrisa pícara.

—Así que por eso no querías que subiéramos a ver a tu hermana, pecosita 2.

Nessie deja de hacer presión para evitar que pasen.

—¿Acaso esto fue un rapidín? Vaya, no me dieron tiempo ni de explicar nada.

—¿Explicar qué? —Poco después Nany mira con ojos enormes a Edward— ¿Te estabas revolcando con mi querida pecosita 1? ¡¿Es que ustedes los jóvenes no conocen el dicho lo pasado pisado queda?!

Las mejillas se le encienden como cuando era un chiquillo, ni siquiera tiene palabras para excusarse. ¿Qué es más vergonzoso que la madre y la abuela de su ex los descubra infraganti pero al mismo tiempo no?

* * *

 **Holaaa, aquí vine mucho antes del viernes jeje**

 **Bueno, subí este cap porque tuve fin de semana libre y me dio tiempo de terminar el capítulo 7. De todas maneras igual subiré el viernes.**

 **Ya sé que hasta ahora no hay MUCHO drama, pero estamos comenzando solamente, eso espero.**

 **Agradezco su apoyo. La próxima semana tengo unos días de vacaciones así que ojalá pueda subir más seguido.**

 **Eso, muchas gracias y besos a todas las que leen y me comentan,por supuesto a las lectoras fantasmas también ;D**

 **PD: Edward y Bella cada vez avanzan más ¿Quién dijo que desabrochar blusas era fácil? jajaj**

 **Quiero que se fijen mucho en los flash back, eso solamente ;)**


	8. Promesas rotas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Promesas rotas**

 **Bella POV**

" _Se acabaron las nueces" –Ness_

Teclea un par de veces y envía la manito con el pulgar hacia arriba. Tiene que ir al supermercado de todos modos a pesar de que había decidido que no. Espera hasta que los dos clics se vuelvan azules para apagar la pantalla de su celular. Está guardándolo en su bolso cuando siente a Tanya caminar presurosa hacia su dirección.

—Ay, querida ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! Te estuve buscando por cada rincón de este desastroso edificio —Suspira echándose el pelo hacia atrás, luego se sienta en una de las sillas vacías de la cafetería— Tengo noticias… muy, muy buenas noticias.

—¿Cuáles noticias? —Pregunta con intriga. Se lleva la botella de agua a los labios— Te dieron vacaciones.

—¡No! Aunque pensándolo bien… uf, sería increíble, pero estoy con un montón de trabajo. Además, esto no se trata de mí… se trata de ti.

—¿De mí? ¿Noticias buenas para mí? —Apoya los brazos sobre la mesa— ¡Cuéntame!

—Con el personal acabamos de estar en la oficina de Jeff… —Alza sus cejas sugestivamente.

Bella comienza a impacientarse.

—¡Tanya, escúpelo ya!

Se echa a reír, no entiende por qué se ríe. Ella está que se muere de los nervios.

—¿Te acuerdas del programa nuevo? Bueno, en realidad la propuesta —Asiente con la cabeza— ¡Jeff te quiere en ese programa, Bella!

Se queda mirando a Tanya sin poder creerlo.

—¿Estás… estás segura? Quiero decir ¿estás segura que dijeron mi nombre? ¿Escuchaste que dijeron el mío? ¿No te confundiste?

—No, no, estoy segurísima. Que yo sepa nadie aquí aparte de ti se llama Isabella Swan.

Se muerde los labios, la sonrisa no tarda en aparecer.

—¡Esa es una noticia increíble, Tanya! ¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significa?

—¡Aumento de sueldo! —Chilla.

Lo medita un poco— Bueno, sí… ¡Es cierto! Pero no es lo que quería decir… voy a crecer profesionalmente. Mi propio programa… Tanya —Todavía no puede creerlo, pero aparta cualquier ilusión en pocos segundos— Tengo que mantener la calma, no me haré falsas expectativas antes que Jeff hable conmigo.

—Lo vi muy seguro en su propuesta. Que daría yo para que me subieran el sueldo… —Bufa.

Bella remueve su botella con agua.

—El dinero no es lo importante.

Tanya asiente, pero luego sacude la cabeza.

—Puede ser, pero dime si no es necesario.

—Por supuesto que es necesario, pero no lo más importante.

—¿De verdad estás diciéndome esto? ¿Estarías dispuesta a trabajar gratis?

Se ríe— ¡No! pero seamos sinceras… —Endereza la espalda— Tú y yo no estaríamos trabajando en radio si nos importara tanto el dinero.

Tanya entrecierra los ojos ahora soltando una risa.

—Siempre tan acertada. Por cierto, ¿Cómo me dijiste que te caíste del caballo? Porque déjame decirte que eso de ahí en tu mejilla parece estar cada vez peor.

Después del trabajo recibe un whatsapp bastante particular. Guarda el teléfono con el afán de mirarse al espejo una última vez. Se encuentra en los lavabos de chicas del edificio. Para su suerte no hay nadie dentro, así que tiene todo el espacio para ella sola sobre todo porque todavía tiene marcada una parte de la mejilla. Se ha vuelto de un tono rosa últimamente, aunque debe reconocer la pequeña zona oscura en el pómulo que ha aparecido de pronto. Sabe lo que han comentado sus compañeros de radio, lo sabe porque Tanya ha sido una muy buena mensajera. Rumores circulan de su violento novio, un novio inexistente por cierto. Sin embargo, no parecen tan lejanos de la realidad. No es como que ella les vaya a resolver la duda, pero es incómodo verlos a la cara cuando sabe que hablan de ella.

Con la yema de los dedos traza suavemente por encima de su mejilla.

Aún siente malestar, pero nada del otro mundo.

Busca rápidamente una pomada y soba con cuidado la zona. Cuando el ungüento finalmente se ha esparcido exitosamente, guarda el frasquito apresurándose para salir sin arreglarse el cabello.

Tiene 30 minutos de sobra para encender con toda calma el motor. El sol se impregna en sus brazos mientras maneja por la carretera, de modo que no queda de otra más que abrir los vidrios por completo. El cabello se escapa en todas direcciones, pero ni eso le quita el calor. Lo poco que hay de viento es totalmente tibio.

Luego de estacionar la camioneta esconde el rostro con las gafas de sol y un sombrero playero. No es gigante como últimamente lo usan, es lo suficientemente accesible a su cabeza. Mira hacia la vacía cuadra y se pierde. ¿Dónde demonios está? Revisa el celular para asegurarse de estar en el lugar correcto. Sí, lo está pero ¿dónde tiene que ir? Sigue avanzando mientras busca las placas con el número de puerta, pero muy pocas la tienen.

A mitad de calle se queda viendo hacia los tres números gigantes en la pared. No tiene para qué asegurarse de que sea el lugar que busca, porque lo es.

Golpes y una persona noqueada en el suelo es lo que llama su atención.

Obviamente sus gafas, su sombrero playero y la blusa holgada no encajan muy bien con este lugar. Apenas tiene tiempo de seguir encontrando diferencias con su aspecto cuando la amiga de Elif se acerca.

—Tú eres Bella… oh, te recuerdo, claro que lo eres ¡Acompáñame! —La pilla desprevenida cuando agarra su brazo para que la siga— Elif está peleándose con la pelo de escoba.

—¿Pelo de qué? ¿Peleándose? —Lo único que ve es a un montón de hombres _mucho_ mayores que Elif. Incluso diría que mucho mayores que ella. Llegan hasta un ring donde apenas alcanza su cabeza. Hay alguien alentando a una de las chicas que están arriba repartiendo golpes al azar. Golpes vienen, golpes van. No alcanza a reconocer a Elif a simple vista, pero pronto la reconoce por la cola rubia alrededor de una coleta— Ellas van a matarse —Sus ojos no pueden apartarse de las dos chicas, más por impresión que por horror.

—No te creas ¡Elif es la mejor! Ya vas a ver…

Movimientos que parecen ir en cámara lenta y luego a la chica contrincante caer al suelo.

—Woah… ella…. Ella es buena —No hace más que asegurar, todavía impresionada— ¿Siempre la acompañas?

La amiga da un saltito de emoción.

—Sí, solo que no boxeo, no me gusta realmente.—A juzgar por su reacción cuando Elif noquea, parece gustarle el deporte— Pero prefiero acompañarla por si acaso ¿Te imaginas cae inconsciente? No, mejor asegurarme que llegue bien a casa. Por cierto, soy Casey, si no lo recuerdas.

Ahora sí mira con horror cuando Elif se quita el casco. Con un movimiento agresivo se saca los guantes para lanzárselos al señor que poco antes la estaba alentando.

Tratando de buscar a Casey, sus ojos recaen en Bella.

Elif tiene la cara surcada en sudor y las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo.

Baja del ring de un solo salto.

—¡Estuviste genial! —Casey explota en aplausos.

Bella no puede dejar de verla con admiración.

—Cualquiera dirá que me noqueaste —Bromea.

Y Elif se echa reír.

 _Santo Dios, que no deje de sonreír nunca._

Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

Se va a cambiar su ropa deportiva; poco después regresa con el cabello suelto y un vestido de verano. Durante mucho tiempo es Casey la única que habla sin parar, pero pronto se percata que de alguna manera estorba por las caras largas de ambas. Las tres caminan al mismo ritmo en la misma cuadra. No tiene idea para qué Elif la ha citado acá, pero estaba emocionada de saber que al final de todo no había tirado por el basurero su número. Ha pasado un tiempo bastante largo desde entonces, por eso las esperanzas las había perdido totalmente.

Casey aclara su garganta.

—Me regreso por este lado —Señala hacia atrás— Estoy segura que tienen mucho que hablar.

Elif no dice nada, se despide de su amiga y luego ésta de Bella.

La tensión se hace más notoria cuando están solas.

—¿Estás segura que no es peligroso lo que haces? —Pregunta con honestidad y no por sacar tema de conversación. Bueno, tal vez un poco de eso también.

—Nos protegen mucho la cabeza, si a eso te refieres.

Se queda pensando.

—Elif ¿no eres muy… chica para este lugar? No me malentiendas pero… ¿ellos aceptan a menores de edad?

—Ah, bueno es que… en realidad ellos no aceptan a menores de edad. Tal vez sí a los de 16 o 17, pero soy una excepción.

—Eso es ilegal…

—Soy buena haciendo esto ¿de acuerdo? Y espero que cumplas tu palabra con no abrir la boca.

—No lo haré —Le asegura, mordiéndose el labio— ¿Para qué me citaste?

Elif se remueve en su lugar, cambia el peso del bolso con la otra mano.

—Es el único lugar donde papá no sospecharía que te veo —Luego la mira— Supongo que pediste orden de alejamiento a tu ex marido.

—Riley

—Sí, ese

—No, realmente.

—¿No? ¿Estás loca? ¿Esperas que te mate o qué? —Suena ofendida— Tienes que denunciarlo, Bella.

—Lo hice

—¡Pero está en libertad ahora! En serio que no entiendo tu actitud, eres tan rara —Camina soltando un gruñido— Te comportas como una típica esposa sumisa que le teme a su marido. Y luego dices que nunca te ha pegado antes ¿de verdad me crees idiota?

Bella observa a Elif de reojo.

—¿Por qué te ofendes tanto? —Comprende su enojo, pero sin embargo le parece extraño la forma en que se lo dice— Cuando digo que nunca antes me había golpeado, es porque así es. No tengo para qué mentir sobre eso.

—Entonces sigues enamorada.

—Yo no sigo enamorada de Riley

—¿Y entonces?

Bella suelta los brazos de lado a lado.

—¿No acabo de decirlo?

—¡Lo que no dices es por qué no lo denuncias! Me exasperas, Bella. A veces tengo ganas de… de ahorcarte —Rechina los dientes— Que estúpida por haberte llamado, ni siquiera sé por qué te quiero cerca, no entiendo por qué quiero que estés aquí y me mires como si fueses una madre cuando no lo eres.

Frunce el ceño asombrada por el drástico cambio en la conversación.

—¿Quieres decirm…?

—¡Sí, quiero decirte muchas cosas! —Grita— Pero algo en mí me calla. Algo en mí te tiene lástima y no me deja humillarte como tantas veces lo soñé. Es increíble como dominas a la gente sin mover un dedo, y supongo que Riley te golpeó porque te lo merecías.

Eso se siente como un verdadero Knockout.

Su voz apenas se escucha cuando dice:

—No domino a la gente, Elif. Y si piensas eso de mí, está bien. No muestro máscaras, ni pretendo dar lástima. Si así fuera… —Se acerca al rostro de su hija pero no es capaz de decirlo— si así fuera te hubiese inventado una historia. ¿Lo hice? No, no lo hice.

—¿En qué cambiarían las cosas? Seguirías viéndote miserable frente a los demás por abandonarme.

—Asumo que así es.

—Que bien que hayas podido seguir con tu vida normal luego de haberme parido, Bella Swan. —Sus ojos celestes brillan de coraje— porque lo que es yo no tuve el valor de conformarme con lo que tenía. Siempre viví con un vacío en mi corazón por tu culpa, siempre me sentí menos en todas partes. Siempre fui la niña sin madre, siempre fui la que recogía a los perritos de la calle porque no quería que ellos sintieran lo que yo he sentido desde que tengo uso de razón. Yo sí quiero a esos perritos, en cambio tú…

—¡Yo sí te quiero!

—¡No, no lo haces! No puedes quererme de un día para otro, inclusive si dices que siempre me quisiste. No puedo creer eso tan absurdo.

—¡Eres una de las pocas cosas significativas en mi vida, una de las pocas cosas por las que no me arrepiento nunca! Y tienes razón en llamarme miserable, encaja a la perfección.

Elif mira por última vez a Bella, suelta otro gruñido y da media vuelta para irse.

No es necesario llamarla para que regrese, porque no lo hará.

.

La cabeza se le parte en dos escuchando a Jeff frente a su escritorio. Ya le ha dado la noticia del programa nuevo, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo de alegrarse sigue lastimándole la pelea que tuvo con Elif ayer.

Una carpeta cae sobre la mesa con un estruendo. Toma el contrato en sus manos pero no es capaz de leer.

—Tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta. Léela y me cuentas.

Frunce el ceño, la primera palabra que lee es _Radial_

—¿Puedo retirarme ahora? Mi cabeza explota.

Toma dos aspirinas en la cafetería. Se sienta y empieza a hojear la carpeta. Al principio parece ser solo el contrato de trabajo, pero debajo hay más donde explica los pasos a seguir. Lee rápidamente sabiendo casi de memoria todo, pero…

Endereza el cuerpo en la silla al escupir el agua.

Está segura que los demás la han visto pero no tiene tiempo de averiguarlo.

—¿Qué demonios? —Deja la botella en la mesa y se dirige nuevamente a la oficina de Jeff. Éste está riéndose a carcajadas por teléfono, así que espera paciente a que termine— Hay un error en el contrato —Dice, enseñándole la hoja.

Jeff lee rápidamente y se lo devuelve.

—No hay ningún error, está todo perfecto.

Bella no logra comprender.

—Es que aquí dice…

—Te digo que no hay ningún error.

Mira a su jefe, luego a la hoja.

—¿En Boston? ¿Me quieres mandar a Boston?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Te lo dije… ¿no te lo dije? Creí que lo hice, discúlpame. Pero no creo que tengas problemas con eso, Bella.

—¿Problemas? Estamos hablando de trasladarme a otra ciudad.

Jeff alza los brazos.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? Eres independiente, soltera sin hijos… ¿qué te detiene? Porque no creo que tengas algún hijo escondido o repartido por la ciudad —Se echa a reír a carcajadas.

No sabe si reír o lanzarle el contrato por la cabeza, aunque eso significaría un finiquito con su despido.

—No, pero tengo a mi familia aquí. Me gusta Seattle, no tengo pensado cambiarme.

—Piénsalo, Bella. Estas oportunidades no se dan todos los días. Estamos hablando de tu salto a la fama.

Ahora sí se echa a reír.

—Tampoco exageremos

—¿Exagerar? Si aceptas este trabajo puedes tener una cantidad infinita de propuestas en Boston, como conducir un programa de televisión por ejemplo.

—¿Televisión? —Se sorprende— ¿Estás seguro?

—Segurísimo —Tiene una sonrisa pegada al rostro— Ni hablemos del sueldo que tendrás… el doble, incluso el triple de lo que ganas aquí. ¿No es una oferta tentadora?

Mantiene el contrato firmemente en sus manos todavía sin asimilar las palabras de su jefe.

—Muy tentadora —Asume.

Ya en casa mantiene el contrato encima de la mesa del comedor sin intenciones de volverlo a leer. Ni siquiera se atreve acercarse, menos tocarlo. Da vueltas por el departamento como loca tratando de reunir toda la información que le han dado. ¿Boston? ¿Aumento de sueldo? ¿Televisión? Lo que ha soñado desde niña por fin lo tiene frente a sus narices, y sin embargo alberga una duda terrible. ¿Qué hacer? No lo sabe.

Por un lado no quiere dejar a su familia, por el otro le gusta este lugar y lo más importante es que Elif apareció en su vida.

Sale al balcón por un poco de aire aunque todo lo que obtiene es una ola de calor.

Piensa en ello durante unos momentos.

Si ella se va estaría renunciando nuevamente a su hija. Estaría arrancando como la primera vez, volvería a darle razones para saber que es una mala mujer.

 _Pero ella te odia_ , piensa.

Elif jamás va a perdonarla y seguramente llegará un día en el que no va a querer verla nunca más. Y Bella no podrá exigir nada porque no tiene ningún derecho. Entonces se quedará donde mismo, cuando pudo haberse ido a Boston.

Apoya los codos en el barandal del balcón y cubre su rostro con ambas manos.

Si se va su hija la va a odiar más de lo que ya la odia.

¿Qué demonios debe hacer?

Su lado malvado le dice: Ya eres una mala madre ¿Qué más da irte sin decir adiós?

Pero su lado bueno ignora el lado malvado para decir: Tus errores del pasado te han enseñado que alejarse no es un escape, porque el corazón no ve distancias. Lo que has cosechado te seguirá y se sembrará a donde vayas.

—¿Podemos hablar de lo terrible que es el tráfico? Estuve a punto de lanzarme por la ventana del taxi —Ness quita sus sandalias con frustración. Luego ve el contrato encima de la mesa— ¿Qué es esto?

Bella se voltea— Es un…

—¿Te ofrecieron trabajo? Oh, no me digas que te corrieron…

—No me han corrido, es… otro trabajo, bueno… del mismo trabajo —Intenta explicarse.

Nessie alza una ceja.

—Espera, ¿por qué aquí dice…? ¡¿Te vas a Boston?!

—No… no lo sé, en realidad.

Entra a la cocina por un poco de agua.

—Bells ¡esto es fantástico!

Mira a su hermana a medio llenar el vaso.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto —Ella sigue leyendo con entusiasmo— Eres soltera…

—Sí, sí, lo mismo que dijo mi jefe —Suspira, bebe del agua como si estuviera sedienta — Es una decisión muy importante.

—La mejor de todas. Ni siquiera tienes que pensarlo, Isabella Swan. Esto es un pasaje directo al éxito ¡Acéptalo!

Cierra los ojos.

—No sé si irme, Ness. No es fácil.

Su hermana encoge los hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Puedes venir las veces que quieras. Hasta me puedo quedar con tu departamento si quieres, así puedo estar más cerca de Jake —Ríe, luego hace un puchero— Bella, hermanita, esto es lo que siempre quisiste ¿Por qué te noto confundida?

—Ay, Nessie —Vuelve a suspirar— Si supieras…

—¿Supiera qué?

Tocan a la puerta.

Y otra vez la campana la salva.

Jacob hace su aparición enseñando el blanqueado de sus dientes.

—Pensé que te gustaría pasear conmigo —Dice.

Bella tiene que apartar la cara porque la escena es demasiado pegajosa.

—Mmm… no lo sé, Jake. _Bella está algo tristona_ —Esto último lo dice apenas en un susurro pero alcanza a escucharla.

—No se preocupen por mí, eh

Ness se da la vuelta.

—¿Y si nos acompañas? Te va a hacer bien, además acá hace mucho calor.

—Podemos ir a dónde tú quieras —Ofrece Jacob.

Bella sonríe—Se los agradezco, de verdad, pero no tengo ganas de salir. Vayan ustedes, diviértanse por mí.

Ness no parece convencida, pero sin embargo acepta. Se acerca a Bella sabiendo que sigue triste, así que hace la cosa que siempre hizo de niña cuando la veía de esta manera.

La abraza.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Aparta un mechón pelirrojo de su pelo.

—Sí, Nessie. No te preocupes por mí. Cuídense ustedes —Besa a su hermana en la mejilla y mira por encima de su hombro a Jake—¡Cuídala!

Jacob se lo promete mientras Renesmee se aleja todavía viéndola de soslayo. Ambos se van y vuelve a sumirse en la incertidumbre.

De pronto recuerda las nueces que todavía no compra, de modo que mira por última vez el contrato antes de salir por la puerta.

La confusión la agobia tanto. Bella es una persona que no piensa las cosas dos veces. Al pan, pan y al vino, vino. A veces toma decisiones con demasiada prisa, arriesga mucho para luego lamentarse, pero está acostumbrada a vivir corriendo. Aprovechando oportunidades que no volverán a repetirse. Y Boston es una de esas cosas. Su mente y su corazón se encuentran completamente a la defensiva. Independiente de la decisión que tome parece errada por donde se le mire.

Sostiene con dos brazos la cantidad suficiente de cajas con nueces y las deposita con cuidado en el carrito de compras.

—Nueces, café… azúcar —Enumera lo que ya ha encontrado— y… ¿qué me falta? Algo me falta —Cierra los ojos, sostiene su dedo en la boca segura que algo le falta. ¿Por qué no escribió una lista de compras? — ¡Queso crema!

—Bella Swan —Alguien pronuncia su nombre con firmeza muy cerca de su carrito. Ella no necesita adivinar quién es— Que coincidencia encontrarnos dos veces en el mismo lugar ¿no te parece?

Con los años Alice Cullen se ha convertido en toda una mujer. A simple vista parece una abogada millonaria, casada y con hijos. Su espalda recta, sus ojos brillantes observándola con detenimiento.

—Supongo —Dice ésta, sin ocurrírsele nada más original— ¿Cómo estás, Alice?

Alice sonríe, por un momento no parece con intenciones de masacrarla, pero Bella sabe que las apariencias engañan.

—Bien, muy bien. Tú no te ves nada de mal.

Frunce los labios, es obvio que finge cortesía.

—Sí, eso creo —Alguien se le suma; es rubio de ojos claros. Algo dice en su oído que hace que asienta— Hasta luego —Lo dice aprovechando de escapar.

Acelera el carro para alejarse lo más rápido posible. Tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento va a escuchar su nombre de vuelta, pero cuando llega a la caja para pagar se siente en paz otra vez.

Aunque de todos modos parece estar perseguida por la mala suerte al encontrársela nuevamente en el estacionamiento. Quiere guardar sus compras e irse, pero Alice es más rápida.

Fue su mejor amiga en la infancia. Se conocieron cuando eran muy niñas, lo suficiente para ayudarse con la suma y resta en matemáticas. La profesora de entonces siempre las sentaba juntas en clases, de forma que se tuvieron la una a la otra todo el tiempo. Su amistad fue muy diferente a la de cualquier otro, no había rivalidades, no existía la envidia. Ni siquiera cuando ya eran un poco más mayorcitas, jamás se sintieron atacadas por la otra. Por eso cuando se fue de ese hospital, no solo su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos por abandonar a su hija y Edward, sino también a Alice. La recordaba todo el tiempo, como se ayudaban mutuamente, como se contaban sus secretos, como Alice aceptó que su hermano y ella tuvieran "algo". Y tampoco olvidaba las veces en las que hizo de tripas corazón para defenderla de su padre. Para Bella era muy valioso que se atreviera siquiera a contradecirlo, aunque luego Charlie la había echado de su casa a gritos diciendo que hablaría con sus padres por aquella falta de respeto.

—A diferencia de mi hermano y mi sobrina, no vine a juzgarte —Observa como cambia el brillo en sus ojos— Supongo que tuviste motivos suficientes que ni yo ni nadie compartirá, pero tus motivos al fin y al cabo. —Traga con dificultad, sus manos sudan sosteniendo la manilla de la camioneta— no puedo irme en contra de la persona que trajo al mundo a mi sobrina, independiente de cómo haya sido todo, independiente de tu cobardía, no lo sé… No lo entiendo, Bella. Tal vez nunca lo entienda. Tal vez tampoco sepa por qué, pero cometes errores como yo los cometo.

Bella trata de apartar la mano de la camioneta pero se encuentra sosteniéndola con una fuerza indescriptible.

—No creo que debas poner en la misma balanza mis errores con los tuyos, Alice. Ya sabemos quién tiene el lado más pesado.

—Puede ser, pero ¿quién te asegura que mi parte de la balanza no pese dentro de unos años?

—Tú no harías lo que yo hice —Asegura.

Alice niega con la cabeza.

—Yo también pensaba eso de ti, Bella. Sin embargo, sabemos lo que vino a después —Mira hacia el suelo— No es que haya abandonado a un hijo, sabes, pero durante mucho tiempo me dediqué a entenderte por muy difícil que parezca. Y lo intenté sin obtener resultado, pero aquí estoy, comprendiendo que mi esfuerzo ha dado frutos, no te he tocado ni un pelo.

Bella sonríe con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto, Alice?

Deja de mirar el suelo para quedarse en sus ojos.

—Porque antes de que te fueras fuiste mi mejor amiga. Antes de que fueses madre, fuiste mi amiga. Obviando que te metiste con mi hermano, obviando que Elif tiene tu sangre, obviando todo lo complicado.

El chico rubio se acerca.

—Cariño, debemos irnos…

—Sí, un segundo, cielo —Pide, viéndolo con dulzura— Eso nada más quería decirte. Tengo que irme ahora, que tengas buena tarde, Bella.

Se van los dos de la mano.

Bella suelta un suspiro que tiene atrapado en los pulmones.

¿Eso acaba de suceder? ¿Alice Cullen, su antigua mejor amiga, acaba de decir que la comprende? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Cuando estaciona la camioneta en el edificio tiene que parpadear para darse cuenta que está el auto de Edward, porque se encuentra lo suficientemente oculto para pasar desapercibido. Lo que faltaba, más problemas. Seguramente Elif ya ha hablado con él y ahora vienen las represalias.

Entra con las bolsas al edificio encontrándose a Billy Black en recepción. Saluda con un asentimiento no sin antes avisarle que alguien la espera en la puerta de su departamento. Suspira, se prepara mentalmente para subir por el ascensor. Edward se encuentra de espaldas cuando llega. Ni siquiera se da la vuelta al sentir el ruido de las bolsas. Parece sumido revisando el celular. Bella en un rápido movimiento gira el cerrojo de la puerta llamando completamente la atención del cobrizo, pero ella no tiene la amabilidad _o la fuerza_ para hacerlo también.

Tiene la palma roja cuando deja las compras encima de la mesa.

Ninguno se ve dispuesto a hablar primero, así que mientras Edward se acerca, ella prepara las palabras justas para el momento justo. _¿Qué haces aquí?_ o _Creí que teníamos un trato_ pero nada de eso sale por su boca. Lo ve acercarse lo suficiente para que se paralice su corazón.

Entonces sabe que la promesa que han hecho se ha roto.

De pronto se ve envuelta en los brazos de Edward y a su boca ser raptada por la suya con desesperación. Escucha el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse, luego chocar contra ella con fuerza. Gime sin intenciones de dejar de besarlo, trepándose como una araña. No tiene ni puta idea de lo que hace, tampoco de lo que esto significa. Sabe que la única manera de evitarlo es cumplir la promesa, pero no sirve de nada si la promesa se cumple cuando les conviene.

—Bella… —Su voz suena rasposa— No puedo más… no lo soporto más.

Sus manos sostienen el rostro compungido de Edward.

—¿En qué demonios va a terminar todo esto? —En algún momento su camiseta blanca sin mangas desaparece de su cuerpo. Se encuentra solo con su corpiño, algo que puede avergonzarla, pero tratándose de él… esto debe parar— ¡No! Edward, detente —Lo empuja, pero éste vuelve a atrapar sus labios— N… o…. podemos…

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? Esto es solo atracción sexual, Bella. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Puede que tenga razón, no hay otra explicación para que su piel se vuelva chinita cada vez que lo ve.

—Mi hermana… puede estar aquí.

—No, ella no está. El portero me dijo que no había nadie en casa.

—Pero puede llegar en cualquier minuto.

Escucha el sonido de un cerrojo y la mano de Edward poniéndole seguro.

—Ahora no va a entrar.

La aparta de la pared aún pegada a su cuerpo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Levanta con el pulgar y el índice su barbilla.

—Te deseo ¿no lo entiendes? Yo sé que tú también me deseas.

Y no puede estar más en lo correcto.

Cualquier duda desaparece cuando vuelve a sentir su boca entre la suya y la forma en que la alza en brazos. No tiene idea de cómo él sabe dónde se encuentra su habitación, pero lo cierto es que llegan más rápido de lo que piensa. En minutos se encuentra tendida en su cama todavía con el abdomen desnudo.

Ella le quita la camisa con urgencia.

Él desliza hacia abajo su short de mezclilla.

Ella arranca el cinturón de su cintura.

Él se apresura a quitarse los pantalones.

Para entonces sus cuerpos ya se encuentran ardiendo en sudor. Siente un palpitar alrededor de sus muslos como mucho tiempo no siente. Debe reconocer que hace años no tiene relaciones sexuales con nadie, así que aunque esté lista se siente un poco nerviosa. Su lado bueno la obliga a guardar la compostura y parar esto ya.

Está a punto de dar marcha atrás cuando siente algo perturbador entre medio de sus piernas.

 _Demoniossssss_

Edward sigue en bóxer. A estas alturas siente que su corpiño y las bragas son un jodido estorbo.

En un movimiento veloz su corpiño desaparece y a su vez siente el mordisco de uno de sus pezones.

Se retuerce en la cama con un grito ahogado.

 _Que hijo de puta._

Sus besos comienzan a subir de grado cuando llegan a su boca. Muerde su labio inferior e introduce la lengua con urgencia sin un ápice de delicadeza. Todavía siente aquella palpitación, un temblor en todo el cuerpo, las ganas de gritar, retorcerse y aguantar la respiración.

No recuerda que aquello fuese así con Riley. Tampoco lo recuerda cuando tuvo su primera vez con Edward. Había sido tan dulce e inocente, pero torpe al fin y al cabo. Inexpertos totales, dejando bastante que desear pero ellos estaban felices de todos modos. Y luego lo hicieron una segunda vez, y luego una tercera vez, luego una cuarta vez hasta que al final saliera embarazada.

Edward se quita el bóxer dejándola a ella como gelatina. Es él quien se asegura de quitárselos a ella. En segundos saca un preservativo del pantalón para ponérselo. _Desde siempre vino con la intensión de…_ Así que cuando la mira a los ojos con ese brillo especial, con esas llamas saliendo disparadas de su iris, sabe que no hay marcha atrás, que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Aunque estando en la posición que se encuentra no tiene pensado arrepentirse, de manera que abre más las piernas cuando entra en ella.

Primero son movimientos suaves, lentos, luego comienza a acelerar para unir sus cuerpos con ímpetu. Besándola, besándolo, convirtiéndose en una sola persona como la primera vez.

.

Su pierna izquierda es la única que no se cubre con la sábana. Apoya la nuca en la cabecera ahora con la respiración acompasada. Tiene el cabello alborotado, apuntando en todas direcciones, pero eso es lo de menos, eso no importa. Tiene todavía el sabor de los besos de Edward y la forma en que su cuerpo explotó de placer en sus brazos.

Edward termina de ponerse el bóxer y se sienta en la cama a espaldas de ella.

No han hablado desde entonces, no hay nada qué decir. Tal vez Edward tenga razón en una cosa, tal vez solo era atracción sexual lo que sentían.

Lo peor es que seguramente si se mira al espejo puede notar su cara de satisfacción. Ojalá pudiese borrar eso para guardar la poca dignidad que le queda.

Cubre con más fuerza la sábana en sus pechos.

—¿Nunca… tuviste curiosidad? —Él dice todavía de espaldas— ¿Cómo será? ¿De qué color tendrá sus ojos? ¿Nunca?

No necesita preguntarle a qué se refiere. Sigue con la vista fija en nada especial.

—Sí, por supuesto —Contesta con voz ronca—Todos los días… todos los días de mi vida.

La cabeza de Edward se va hacia adelante como si estuviera sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

Bella aprieta los labios para alejar las lágrimas.

—¿Y entonces? ¿No era suficiente? ¿Nunca tuviste la más mínima intención de buscarla? —Ella rompe en un llanto silencioso sin apartar las manos sujetas en la sábana— Se me hace difícil entender que alguien que ha dado vida no quiera saber de ella. Aunque bueno, existe un centenar de mujeres tan malvadas como tú que lo hacen a diario.

Un quejido escapa de sus labios.

—Lo hice —Reconoce con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Edward no se ha movido de su lugar— Lo hice, te lo juro.

Lágrimas saladas entran por su boca y no es consciente de que siguen bajando por su mejilla como baldes de agua.

Edward gira en su lugar, sus ojos vidriosos pegados en Bella.

—¿Cómo?

—Los busqué un par de veces.

—¿Cuándo? —No responde de inmediato, desesperándolo— ¿Cuándo, Isabella?

—Tenía 18 años, la primera vez. Tomé un avión desde Kansas hasta Seattle en un viaje antes de entrar a la Universidad. Para mis padres yo me encontraba en Nueva York con unos amigos —Todavía puede recordar cómo se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto para tomar un avión diferente—Me encontré c… —Toma una profunda respiración— no tuve el valor de acercarme a la casa. Todo era tan confuso, todo era tan reciente para mí. No había estado en Seattle desde que di a luz a Elif, así que fue chocante cuando aterricé en la ciudad.

Edward parece impactando con sus palabras.

—Después te fuiste… ¿no?

—Regresé con las manos vacías, no tuve el valor hasta años más tarde. Cuando Riley y yo nos casamos le pedí venir a Seattle para que conociera mi lugar de la infancia. En ese entonces llegué más lejos que la primera vez… sin embargo, me encontré con la sorpresa de que la casa estaba habitada por otras personas.

—¿Tu esp… ex marido sabía?

—No, nunca le conté que tuve una hija, si es a lo que te refieres —Éste asiente— La tercera vez fue cuando me separé de Riley… yo… creo que te vi. No estoy segura, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que consideraba absurdo aparecer de la nada.

—¿Me viste?

—Sí, en un parque. Probablemente Elif también estuviera allí pero no pude divisarla. Tampoco tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque salí corriendo como una cobarde. —Con las palmas de sus manos limpia su rostro— Hice mal, todo lo he hecho mal, lo reconozco. Nunca he sabido hacer las cosas como se debe, arruino todo lo que más amo. A los 18 pude haber sido más valiente, a los 24 pude haberte buscado de alguna forma y luego… bueno, ya sabes.

—Eres la persona menos perseverante que he conocido en mi vida.

—No puedo negarlo —Suelta una risa amarga.

—Estoy seguro… que si hubieses tenido el valor de acercarte en el parque Elif te hubiera perdonado —Se forma un nudo en su garganta— porque ella siempre ha anhelado una madre, pero ahora… ahora Elif es adolescente prácticamente, se da cuenta que las cosas no son fáciles y quienes han estado con ella desde pequeña son las personas que la quieren de verdad. Sin marcas, queriéndola sin condiciones. Algo que no tienes con ella, algo que dejaste en el momento en que arrancaste como una fugitiva. —Edward levanta el índice de su dedo— Un error se paga con creces, no importa si te arrepientes.

—Nany diría lo mismo.

Después no hay más nada que decir. Ninguno se mueve de su posición.

—¿Qué va a pasar con tu ex marido?

Bella gira en su dedo índice la tela.

—No lo sé —Contesta con cansancio— Se tiene que haber vuelto a su casa.

—¿Te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados? ¿Y si vuelve?

—Él no va a volver, te lo aseguro… por lo menos durante una temporada larga.

—Deberías presentar cargos en su contra, alguna orden de alejamiento…

—No conoces a Riley, él siempre encontrará la forma de acercarse.

Alguien toca la puerta.

Se sienta paralizada en la cama viendo a Edward con horror.

—¡Es Nessie! —Salta fuera de la cama con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. Edward se pone torpemente los pantalones—¡Rápido! —Susurra.

—¡Bella! ¡Está cerrado! Ya sé que estás ahí —Escucha a su hermana. Corre por la habitación con horror, buscando frenéticamente la ropa esparcida por el suelo— Traje visitas.

Ambos se miran y éste le indica que vaya a ver. Corre en puntillas con la sábana arrastrándose en el piso.

En el cerrojo puede ver la cabeza pelirroja de Nessie, pero a nadie más.

Vuelve donde Edward.

No le importa dejar caer la sábana de su cuerpo y quedarse completamente desnuda. No siente vergüenza, no puede tener vergüenza cuando probablemente Edward le haya visto hasta el alma.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo salgo? —Pregunta Edward alarmado.

—Por la ventana —Señala.

Mira por encima de su hombro con incredulidad.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Son nueve pisos!

—¿Y entonces? —Mira alrededor— Puede ser…

—¡Traigo a Elif!

 _¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?_

No es necesario que repitan su nombre en susurros, es más que evidente el terror que les invade.

—¡Demonios! ¡Elif no puede verme aquí!

—¡Escondámonos en el baño!

—¡No te puedes esconder conmigo!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tienes que abrir la puerta, Bella —La empuja fuera del cuarto y él se esconde en el baño.

Bella trata de acomodar su ropa, arreglarse el cabello y mirarse al espejo antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Por fin! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Si tan solo supieras!_

—Me quedé dormida encima de la cama… —Mira a Elif— No se queden ahí ¡Pasen! Elif, que bueno verte.

—Hola

—Me la encontré en la entrada del edificio —Camina hasta la cocina— ¡Compraste nueces!

Elif está mirándola como si quisiera decir algo. Por algún motivo se olvida que Edward está encerrado en el baño.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo quería disculparme contigo —Dice rápidamente. Es más que evidente que le cuesta hacer esto— por lo que dije ayer, en parte… —Suelta un suspiro— Estuvo mal decir que te merecías que… ya sabes, ninguna mujer lo merece sin importar el motivo, pero lo dije de cabreada, quería que lo supieras.

Bella esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Asunto olvidado.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes que se haga más tarde —Muerde su labio.

Puede insistir en que se quede, pero no le conviene.

Se despide de Renesmee y Bella la acompaña a la puerta.

—Adiós, Elif. Me dio mucho gusto verte —Dice con sinceridad.

No hay forma de que la mire a los ojos.

—Adiós.

Espera a que desaparezca por el elevador. Suelta un suspiro de resignación. Hay algo que ocurre en su corazón cuando la ve desaparecer, no lo sabe, no comprende lo que siente.

En cuanto entra escucha un estruendo seguido del sonido de la ducha. Nessie se pone en alerta.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Es la ducha?

Bella la mira sin poder hablar, no tiene tiempo de detenerla cuando corre a la habitación. Tan pronto entra al baño pega un grito al ver a Edward tendido en la ducha.

—¡Santo infierno! ¿Te caíste?

—Edward ¿Estás bien?

Se soba la cabeza con una mueca en los labios.

—Este piso es resbaloso —Bella y Nessie lo ayudan a levantarse— pasé a abrir la llave con mi cabeza. Es un milagro que siga cuerdo —Sacude el agua del cabello—¿Ya se fue?

Nessie le suelta el brazo— ¡Elif! ¡Oh Dios mío, casi los descubre! Ustedes necesitan pagar una habitación muy pronto para hacer sus cochinadas, eh.

Desaparece del baño.

—No sospecha nada—Asegura Bella, hablándole de Elif.

—Bien —Acomoda su camisa— Será mejor que me vaya. Solo ruego que no vea el auto… aunque lo deje bien escondido.

Se miran. El ruido del agua cayendo por la ducha todavía resuena en sus oídos, pero no les prestan atención.

Edward deposita un beso en su boca con ternura, una ternura que no alcanza a asimilar. Vuelve a mirarla más profundamente antes de dejarla sola.

Esto es peor de lo que piensa. Hacer el amor no fue suficiente para que terminaran de atraerse.

No, claro que no.

Se atraen mucho más ahora.

* * *

 **Todo pasandooo jajaja pero parece que fue para peor ¿no creen?**

 **Cuéntenme que les parece el capítulo. Nos leemos el siguiente viernes**

 **Gracias gracias por leerme.**

 **Besosss**


	9. Outtake - Princesa de ojos azules

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **Princesa de ojos azules.**

 _Octubre, 2000_

Bella acomoda un almohadón en forma de U alrededor de su espalda. Trata de elegir la posición menos dolorosa pero a estas alturas le resulta demasiado difícil. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tiene como 3 kilos y medio extra invadiendo su peso. Suelta un suspiro sin soltar el cuenco con patatas fritas. La película proyectada en la televisión la aburre, de modo que empieza con su mano a buscar el control remoto.

Mira hacia la mesita de noche soltando otro suspiro.

—Nessie ¿Puedes pasarme aquel?

Su hermana pequeña levanta la cabeza de su dibujo y le entrega lo que pide. Se queda mirando a su figura redonda todavía sorprendida por el cambio. La verdad es que Renesmee se ha acostumbrado a no ver a Bella durante estos últimos meses, porque según su padre es una mala influencia y no quieren traumarla de por vida. Sin embargo, Nessie no pregunta el por qué Bella parece una sandía andante.

Mira hacia el calendario situado en la vieja pizarra de su abuela para darse cuenta que hoy es 7 de octubre.

La lluvia intensa la saca de sus pensamientos y prefiere apagar la televisión. Para entonces Ness ya ha acabado el dibujo y prefiere irse a su habitación. Bella se queda recostada en el sofá porque no tiene a dónde ir y tampoco tiene las fuerzas para caminar.

Su mano acaricia su vientre abultado.

—Te gusta hacerme sufrir ¿verdad? —Habla en susurros. Una patada sufrible es lo que recibe en respuesta. Ríe pero le ha dolido como el infierno— ¿No quieres salir a este mundo, pequeña? No te juzgo por eso, sabes. Te envidio, allí dentro solo te chupas el dedo. —Otra patada que hace que el dolor en su espalda sea más fuerte.

Su abuela y su madre llegan con bolsas del supermercado. Están empapadas por la lluvia y no dejan de reírse sobre algo. Ellas la saludan antes de irse a la cocina. Luego su abuela se sienta junto a ella, palmeando suavemente su vientre.

—Tu padre tiene un viaje de negocios dentro de dos días, eso nos deja el camino libre para que Edward venga a verte.

Asiente con una sonrisa. Normalmente siempre está feliz que su padre tenga viajes de negocios, pero ahora más que nunca sabiendo los problemas que tienen. Durante los primeros meses él no dejaba que se vieran, así que casi nunca podían hablar. No obstante, los padres de Edward no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, hablaron con Charlie para llegar a un acuerdo. Ambos se verían las veces que quisieran siempre y cuando respondiera con su deber de padre.

Pero todavía le cuesta ver a Edward cuando su padre está presente. Le teme, siempre dice cosas groseras delante de él. Por eso prefiere verlo cuando él no se encuentra.

De lo único que hablan con su abuela es sobre los planes que tendrán en dos días.

Para entonces su espalda no soporta seguir en el sofá.

—¿Qué hora es?

—14:56 —Responde Nany.

Con esfuerzo desmesurado se levanta del sofá sin ayuda. Mira a sus manos hinchadas incapaz de ponerse un anillo. Camina sin ver sus pies hasta el baño. Caminar como pingüino ha sido todo un proceso del que está acostumbrada. Al tener cuerpo de niña le ha costado adaptarse al embarazo. Tiene más barriga que cuerpo, pero es normal. Lo que sí le teme es al parto, piensa que al ser tan pequeña le cueste un poco pujar.

Se desprende de su ropa tan pronto se encierra en el baño. Abre la llave de la ducha y el agua suena igual que la lluvia de la calle. Entra con cuidado a la bañera y comienza a enjabonarse lo más que puede. Cierra los ojos cuando el agua cae sobre ellos, aguantando la respiración y calmándose segundos después.

La pequeña vida dentro de su vientre cada vez patea más fuerte, pero trata de que eso no la incomode. Puede entender lo aburrida que se encuentra dentro sin espacio para estirar brazos y piernas. Lo entiende porque también está cansada de no ver sus pies.

Lava rápidamente su cabello y 15 minutos después sale del baño.

Lo único que puede usar es un buzo lo suficientemente ancho para su figura redondeada. Como puede se pone las zapatillas desde su posición, girando el pie en todas direcciones hasta que por fin entra por completo. Es la única zapatilla que le queda ya que sus pies, al igual que las manos, están hinchados. No se toma la molestia de intentar cerrar la cremallera porque es inútil.

Un portazo le avisa que su padre ha llegado.

Toma una profunda respiración antes de salir al pasillo.

Nessie corre cuando su madre llama a todos para comer.

Su abuelo le habla a su estómago abultado con una sonrisa, luego ella se sienta apartando la silla para no chocar con la mesa. Le sigue un silencio que los ha acompañado desde que tiene uso de razón, pero no tarda en esfumarse puesto que durante estos últimos siete meses los únicos que hablan en la mesa son Nany y su abuelo. Habían decidido mudarse con ellos cuando se enteraron del embarazo, así que no lo pensaron dos veces para dejar todo atrás y protegerla. Bella siempre decía que nunca podría pagar en vida todo lo que sus abuelos han hecho con ella, han arriesgado más que su propia madre. Desecha aquel pensamiento recordando cómo Reneé había alzado la voz para defenderla cuando Charlie quiso pegarle con un cinturón teniendo 6 meses de gestación.

—Estaba pensando —Comienza su padre— que Isabella debería inscribirse en la escuela militar. Siendo yo comandante en jefe tiene más probabilidades de ser aceptada.

Lo único que se escucha después es el ruido de los cubiertos.

Bella suda frío.

—Pero, Charlie —Reneé replica— Bella no puede inscribirse.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Lo dices por la edad? El próximo año cumple 17 con eso no hay inconveniente.

Ahora es Nany la que interrumpe.

—Bella no va a ir al servicio militar porque tiene una bebé a la cual cuidar.

Charlie mastica a regañadientes.

—Le voy a pedir, suegra, que no se meta en estos asuntos. ¡Isabella es mi hija y si yo quiero mandarla al servicio militar, así será!

—No con una niña en sus brazos, Charlie —Insiste su abuela— Y te voy a pedir de favor que te comportes en presencia de tus hijas.

—Usted no me viene…

—Cállese, hombre —Pide el abuelo— Bella no irá al servicio y no se discute más.

—La _niña_ —Dice, refiriéndose al bebé con tono asqueado— tiene a sus abuelos paternos, además ese jovencito quiere hacerse cargo.

—Es mi hija, papá.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Bella salta en su asiento. Ness está con la espalda rígida viendo a todos con aspecto asustado— ¿No te da vergüenza decirlo así nada más? ¡Tu hija! —Se ríe— Has perdido completamente la cordura, Isabella.

—Basta ya, Charles —Se queja Nany— Estoy cansada de tus faltas de respeto. Tu rol como padre deja mucho que desear

—Mamá…

—No, Reneé. ¡Es suficiente! —Escupe con rabia— Escúchame, Charlie. Estoy segura que eres una buena persona, siempre lo he pensado. Necesitas aceptar el embarazo de tu hija, vuelve a ser el hombre de antes.

Charlie golpea la mesa con su puño y Bella no lo soporta más. Se levanta a duras penas y a pesar de las insistencias de su padre de volver a la mesa, no lo hace.

Cierra la puerta de su habitación con las lágrimas quemándole los ojos.

Esto no va a cambiar aunque digan que sí. Todo el mundo dice que Charlie estará babeando por el bebé cuando nazca, pero Bella sabe que así no será. Y tiene miedo, terror, rabia, mucha rabia. No sabe qué hacer. Por un lado se trata de la vida de su hija, un ser que alberga en su vientre fusionándose como una sola persona. Sin embargo, el terror que le tiene a Charlie es demasiado para ella. El miedo de ser madre, el miedo de sostener en brazos a alguien tan pequeño e indefenso. El miedo de cambiar, de ver la vida de otra manera, de darse cuenta de las cosas que perdió y que no volverá a recuperar nunca.

El miedo de si está haciendo lo correcto.

—Yo —Hipa, no deja de llorar— Yo no quiero esto para ti —Acaricia su estómago, sabiendo que está en lo cierto.

No solo es su padre el problema. El problema más grande que tiene es ella misma. Su decisión sobre el destino de su hija la ha estado atormentando desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada. Ha estado viendo reportajes durante meses de madres que dan en adopción a sus hijos, otras que se aseguran de que ellos tengan a una familia que se merecen.

Normalmente termina llorando con esos reportajes. Se le apretuja el corazón de solo pensar en darla en adopción, dejarla en los brazos de una familia desconocida, viéndola alejarse y no poder hacer nada.

Su indecisión de dejarla con ella o no, no tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos.

Ama a ese pequeño ser que patea en su estómago con fuerza. Ama cuando hipa, ama cuando se acomoda aunque le retuerza todo los huesos, ama el latido de su corazón en cada visita al médico. Y sobre todo, ama el simple hecho de llevar su sangre.

Nany entra a la habitación con su bastón y se sienta junto a ella.

—No le hagas caso a tu padre, sabes cómo reacciona —Acaricia un mechón de su cabello— pero él te quiere.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Él no me quiere, Nany.

—Lo hace, pecosita 1 —Insiste— A veces nosotros los padres tenemos maneras diferentes de demostrar nuestro cariño. Y Charlie ha crecido entre militares, razón por la que no es muy de piel contigo o Nessie.

Le falta la respiración, cierra los ojos sintiendo la punzada en su estómago.

—Siempre me ha…. tratado mal —Inspira entrecortadamente— Nunca me ha quer… ido

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

Inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante cuando la punzada se hace más fuerte.

Toma una profunda respiración con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Creo… creo que el bebé viene.

.

Una enfermera empuja la silla de ruedas donde ella se encuentra sentada jadeando de dolor. Se sostiene el vientre con ambas manos como si fuese a desaparecer. Todavía no puede respirar, los dolores son cada vez más fuertes.

Alcanza la mano de su madre y la de su abuela antes de que la ingresen a la habitación.

Las lágrimas caen de su rostro involuntariamente.

—Tengo miedo —Solloza.

Nany deja un beso en su mano.

—Todo va a ir bien, pecosita 1. ¡Sé una chica valiente!

Reneé le da un reconfortante abrazo.

—Hoy tienes que sacar a esa leona que llevas dentro ¿Entiendes? Hoy te conviertes en una verdadera mujer, Bella.

Ella asiente en respuesta, después la enfermera empuja la silla hacia la habitación.

La recuestan en una camilla y comienzan a meter cables por todas partes. Le han sacado la ropa y lleva puesta una bata de hospital delgada. Sus piernas y brazos tiemblan a los costados esperando lo peor. Lo primero que piensa es que quiere escapar, pero no puede porque vaya a donde vaya igual va a terminar teniendo un bebé. Cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo a su mente viene la parte del reportaje en donde las mujeres comienzan su trabajo de parto.

AUXILIO.

Durante la primera hora están dando vueltas su madre y su abuela. Ellas tratan de calmarla pero Bella sigue retorciéndose en la camilla de dolor.

Edward y su familia llegan poco después.

En cuanto entra al cuarto Bella se convierte en toda una leona tal como dijo Reneé.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito bicho neuronal! —Grita haciendo puños sus manos.

Edward está en la puerta viéndola con ojos desmesurados.

—Bella, cálmate —Pide Nany—Ven aquí, Edward.

Pero Edward no está seguro de hacerle caso. Esme lo empuja levemente viendo con ternura a Bella.

¿Qué tiene de ternura?

—¡Por tu culpa! —Sigue gritando— ¡Qué alguien me ayude! —Choca la cabeza contra la almohada con tanta fuerza que los cables se salen de posición— ¡No lo soporto más!

El doctor entra a la sala al escuchar el escándalo.

—¿No pueden hacer algo? —Pregunta Esme.

El hombre revisa a Bella y niega con la cabeza.

—Todavía está en 5 de dilatación.

Luego ella deja de gritar, suspirando y viendo al techo con la cara surcada en sudor. Las contracciones van en aumento cada cinco minutos. En algún momento todos se van, menos Edward, que todavía se encuentra a una distancia generosa por si debe salir corriendo.

—Te odio —Jadea— No, no es cierto… te amo.

Edward se acerca con cuidado para sentarse en la silla vacía. Alcanza su mano caliente para presionarla contra su pecho.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mejor y un demonio. Soy una sandía y necesito… ¡Necesito que la saquen ya! No lo soporto, Edward. Diles que hagan algo —Pide con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una nueva contracción surge y ella vuelve a presionarse contra la cama, hundiéndose y mordiéndose la lengua. Si acaso esta era una lección para no embarazarse otra vez, entonces lo ha captado.

 _¡Nunca más! ¡Nunca más!_ Repite internamente _¡Prometo no comportarme como una adulta hasta que cumpla los 18!_

Demasiado tarde para las promesas.

Cierra los ojos y pronto la contracción se ha ido.

Edward sigue sosteniendo su mano, aunque la de él se ha vuelto de un color rojizo. La máquina pita a su lado con insistencia y ella quiere golpearla con su puño. Si tan solo hubiese sido boxeadora…

Voltea a ver al cobrizo cuando ya se ha calmado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

—Nada —Responde él— Solo estoy nervioso.

—Yo también —Asegura— pero eso no es lo que te tiene así.

—No —Reconoce— no quiero atormentarte con mis problemas cuando estás aquí así…—Sonríe con tristeza.

Bella se suelta de su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Confía en mí. Además ¿qué más me puede pasar?

Edward lo medita un poco, se muerde el labio antes de contarle.

—Creo que mis padres se van a divorciar.

—¿Qué? —Se ve sorprendida— No creo, Edward. Ellos no se ven como los matrimonios que se divorcian.

—Lo harán —Busca su mirada— Se odian, a veces pienso que… que se van a matar entre ellos.

—Ven aquí —Pide al verlo tan indefenso. Edward se levanta para acercarse a su rostro— Todo va a estar bien, esto es transitorio. Estoy segura que tus papás se arreglaran con la llegada de nuestra hija.

—¿Eso crees? Pensé que opinabas diferente.

Encoge sus hombros— No así con Charlie, obviamente, pero estoy segura que todo va a cambiar desde el segundo en que ella abra sus ojos.

—¿Cómo la llamaremos?

—No lo sé, tendremos tiempo después.

Vuelve a tener una contracción y todo su aprecio hacia Edward se desvanece para volverlo a insultar.

.

A las 9 pm Bella logra llegar a los 8 de dilatación. Por más ruegos que hace, Charlie no permite que le pongan la epidural.

—Preparemos todo —Dice el doctor a las enfermeras.

Los nervios la comen viva. Su madre la mira con esperanza. Ella ve como todas la besan, se despiden y envían bendiciones. Ve como Alice besa su vientre antes de irse, su abuela le dice lo mucho que la ama y cuánto la apoya. Alguien llega con rosas rojas y una tarjeta. Nada de eso importa mucho cuando se muere de miedo en la cama. Comienzan a quitarle los cables para sentarla en otra camilla. Tiene ruedas que la dirigen fuera de la habitación. Nuevamente ve a su familia despedirse con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Esto es en serio? ¿Está viviendo esto? ¿Va camino a ser madre? Se siente aterrada, el corazón le late con demasiada fuerza. ¿Qué va a hacer ella con un bebé recién nacido? ¿Cómo lo alimentará? ¿Quién le asegura que su hija sea feliz con ella? Tiene 16 años, una completa inútil que no ha terminado los estudios, nadie la contratará para trabajar, no podrá ir a la universidad, no tiene cómo darle una familia normal a su propia hija.

 _Ella no se merece esto_ repite _No se merece una madre como yo._ Ve como los focos de luz desaparecen de sus ojos mientras avanzan _Ella no viene al mundo para ser infeliz._

Los reportajes aparecen en su mente como un torbellino cuando la ingresan a la sala. Hay un centenar de doctores con mascarillas y ella vuelve a sentir terror. Está temblando cuando la cambian de cama.

—No tenga miedo, señorita —Dice una enfermera.

Sus nervios se calman un poco cuando ve a Edward y a Reneé entrar vestidos igual que los otros doctores, con mascarilla, gorro y bata.

Su madre besa el tope de su cabeza y Edward sostiene su mano.

El corazón le vuelve a latir cuando uno de los enfermeros comienza a separar sus piernas.

 _No, no, no._

No pone objeción porque sabe que es la única manera de traer a su hija al mundo.

Reclinan la cama donde se encuentra recostada y espera algunos minutos mientras terminan de preparar todo. Sus ojos pican por las ganas de largarse a llorar. Tiene a Edward a su lado acariciando su mejilla, a su madre dándole palabras de aliento, pero eso no es suficiente. Sigue sintiéndose indefensa con muchísimo miedo.

De pronto siente un dolor tan profundo en su vientre que se retuerce en la camilla una vez más. Presiona con fuerza la mano de Edward, las lágrimas caen a borbotones.

—¡No me toques nunca más, hijo de puta! —Grita con la vena de la frente marcándosele.

Una de las enfermeras se acerca para hablarle.

—Necesito que se calme, señori-

—¡No! ¡Él me hizo esto! —Mira hacia Edward— ¡Si te lo hubieras mantenido en los pantalones y yo no fuese tan zorra…! ¡Ag! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No estaría muriéndome ahora!

Probablemente luego no se acordaría de nada, pero justo ahora le importa bien poco lo que digan los demás. Grita, se retuerce y jadea esperando a que por fin den la orden de que puje.

Aguanta la respiración y comienza a pujar sin tener idea si lo está haciendo bien. Casi lo hace por instinto, expulsando con la boca fruncida. Su rostro empapado en sudor no ayuda mucho. Alguien frota una tela en su frente para secarla.

—Otra vez —Indica el doctor.

Vuelve a pujar con fuerza. Si sigue así se le va a reventar las venas de todo el cuerpo.

—Vamos, Bella. Lo estás haciendo increíble —Alienta Edward.

Jadea cuando termina, pero no hay señal del bebé todavía.

—Otra vez —Repite.

—¡Vamos, cariño! —Dice su madre.

Y vuelve a pujar, otra y otra vez. De su boca salen gruñidos mientras lo intenta.

Su cabeza cae hacia atrás cuando escucha al doctor decir:

—¡Aquí viene! ¡Un pujo más, Bella! ¡Uno más y estamos listos!

Inhala profundamente y mantiene el aliento paralizado cuando puja una última vez. Suelta un grito que bien puede escucharse por todo el continente. Es entonces cuando siente algo que se expulsa fuera de ella. Lo acaba de sentir, demonios que sí. ¡Tan raro! Percibe un vacío a continuación, pero no tiene tiempo de averiguarlo mientras ve al doctor con algo ensangrentado en sus brazos.

Bella respira entrecortadamente comenzando a llorar. Tarda unos segundos para que también el bebé rompa en llanto.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Gime Reneé— ¡Bella, es preciosa!

La enfermera sostiene a la bebé que llora descontroladamente. Sigue llorando de la emoción mientras la deposita en su pecho. La pequeña criatura mantiene los ojos cerrados sin dejar de gritar enfurecida, tampoco sus temblores desaparecen. El cuerpo bañado en sangre no es motivo para no acercarse a besar su cabeza.

No puede explicar la felicidad que llena su corazón, se siente completa.

—Eres… eres tú —Solloza, no puede dejar de besar y tocar a su hija — Eres tú.

Edward está de pie llorando como un niño pequeño. Sigue con la mascarilla en su boca cuando se acerca a darle un beso a su hija.

Se abrazan entre los tres, como una familia feliz.

—Esto es lo más loco que me ha pasado en la vida —Edward ríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, a mí también—Asegura Bella, besando en reiteradas ocasiones la cabeza y susurrándole a su hija — Te amo tanto.

—Y papá también —Dice este—Bella, somos papás ¿Te das cuenta?

—¡Tiene cabello rubio! —Chilla su madre, viendo de cerca a su primera nieta.

Poco después la enfermera se la lleva para pesarla.

Tiene tanta emoción en el cuerpo que no se ha dado cuenta que le están poniendo puntos. Aún sigue llorando y sonriendo como una boba.

.

Sus párpados pesan cuando la derivan a otra habitación. Todavía tiene el efecto de la anestesia en su cuerpo, aunque ni siquiera es capaz de levantar la pierna por temor. Hay mucha gente que llega a visitarla, pero desea estar sola durmiendo aunque sea unos pocos minutos. Huele el perfume de su abuela, las risas de Alice, a Esme platicar con su mamá. Luego escucha la voz de Edward que presiona sus labios sobre su frente. Ella sigue con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿A qué hora nació? —Alguien pregunta, no puede recordar quién.

—10 pm

Finalmente todos se despiden, asegurando que necesita descansar. _¡Por fin!_

Esa noche duerme de corrido, nadie la molesta. Al ser una clínica no le llevan a su hija hasta pasadas las siete de la mañana.

Ella está acurrucada en una cuna vestida de rosa de pies a cabeza.

La enfermera ofrece tenderla en sus brazos, pero Bella se niega.

¡Que terror! ¿Y si se le cae?

Muere de ansias por cargarla pero prefiere mantenerla segura en la cuna. Muerde sus labios con fuerza ¿estará exagerando? _¡Soy tan torpe con las manos!_

Durante toda la mañana la criatura no hace más que retorcerse, hacer muecas y volverse a dormir. Todo ese tiempo ha estado pendiente de ella, temiendo que llore en algún momento. Ni siquiera sabe qué hacer cuando tenga hambre. ¿Deberá llamar a la enfermera para que le enseñe a darle de comer?

Reneé llega con bolsas sin despegar la sonrisa del rostro. En cuanto ve a la niña, su rostro se suaviza.

—Ella es una bendición, Bella —La sostiene en sus brazos, la pequeña se remueve inquieta— Un angelito.

Mira como su madre parece cargarla con tanta normalidad. Ojalá pueda aprender pronto.

—No puedo creer que ya esté aquí. —Reconoce viéndola estupefacta —¿Te das cuenta que ella estuvo aquí? —Señala su estómago ahora más deshinchado, aunque sigue con un poco de bulto.

—¿Quieres cargarla?

Sus ojos se abren.

—No… quiero decir, me da miedo.

—No tengas miedo, yo te ayudo —Acerca a la niña y Bella torpemente la carga en sus brazos. La cabeza en miniatura rebota haciendo que se asuste— Siempre tienes que sostenerle la cabecita, es muy importante. Ah, y jamás frotes la mollera de los bebés.

—¿Se puede morir? —Pregunta en alerta.

—Es peligroso, es una parte muy sensible.

Bella se asusta, mira a la niña en sus brazos. Es tan pequeña, tan indefensa, tan… tan preciosa. Tiene la necesidad de protegerla, de amarla por sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, alberga este miedo inmensurable, las ganas de salir arrancando. Es como que tuviera un versus en su vida. Bien puede criar a su hija, pero por el otro se sofoca y necesita correr.

No está preparada para ser madre.

Reneé se ausenta durante ese momento dejándolas a ambas a solas. Tal vez sea los últimos momentos que tengan tan en privado, tan íntimo entre las dos. Observa como la pequeña abre los ojos. Suelta un sollozo viendo por primera vez sus ojos azules, es apenas notorio, pero azul al fin y al cabo.

—Hija mía, eres toda una princesa —Susurra muy cerca de su rostro— Mi princesa de ojos azules.

Es demasiado pronto. Demasiado pronto para todo, pronto para ser madre, pronto para crecer, pronto para ser un modelo a seguir.

Pero sin duda, demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión que bien podía costarle caro por el resto de su vida.

Edward las encuentra a ambas todavía cerca, de modo que se acerca y deposita un beso en su boca antes de sumirse por completo en la niña. Se ve tan emocionado y feliz, ojalá siempre tenga este amor por ella.

—No creí que pudiese sentir esto por alguien más —Reconoce.

Bella asiente, sabe a lo que se refiere.

—Un amor inexplicable.

* * *

 **Holaaa! Tuve la idea de hacer este outtake para que vean como vino al mundo nuestra querida Elif.**

 **No es un nuevo capítulo, el otro será (hasta ahora) el viernes.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentarme, me pone muy feliz!**

 **Besos y abrazos**


	10. Retrocediendo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Retrocediendo.**

 **Elif POV**

—Creo que ese se ve muy bien —Toma entre sus manos un trozo de la tela para dejarla encima de la mesa. Alice entrecierra los ojos con un asentimiento y tiene que reprimir una risa por su triunfo.

—Tienes razón, ese color es elegante —Ahora es su turno para enseñarle los tres diseños que más le gustaron. Al ver que a ella no le gusta, suspira— No ¿verdad? Quedémonos con el tono pastel.

Llevan alrededor de una hora eligiendo la tela para las mesas. Todavía tienen un mes para acabar con todos los preparativos y Alice se ha vuelto insoportable desde que lo mencionó. Rosalie y su abuela ayudan lo suficiente, pero Alice siempre requiere de Elif porque dice que tiene buen gusto. Y no es que esté en desacuerdo de ayudarla porque, siendo sincera, le divierte mucho esto de organizar una boda. Sin embargo, ha rechazado varias idas a la playa con sus amigos.

Ordenan todo lo que queda en la mesa.

—Acabas de tirar a la basura la tela que escogimos.

Alice en segundos mete la mano dentro del basurero. Suspira con tranquilidad cuando lo encuentra.

—Aquí está —Se lo tiende a Elif para que lo guarde— Oh, antes que se me olvide. Cierta voz masculina te ha llamado esta mañana.

Alza la vista hacia su tía.

—¿Voz masculina? ¿A quién te refieres?

Alice frunce los labios para evitar reírse, se da cuenta.

—El hermano de tu amiga Casey.

—¿Ethan? —Alice asiente—¿Qué quería?

—Hablar con Edward para pedir ser tu novio —Elif le lanza la bolsa de basura—¡Está bien! No lo sé, no quiso decirme. Seguramente algo referente a él, tú y Casey. No me mires así es la verdad.

Trata de averiguar por sí misma por qué Ethan estaría llamándola a su casa cuando nunca antes lo ha hecho. Además él tiene su número de celular ¿Por qué llamarla desde el teléfono fijo de casa? Revisa su teléfono para ver si tiene alguna llamada perdida. Nada. En whatsapp tampoco. Mientras baja en la pantalla se topa con el nombre de Bella y tiene que formar una mueca.

A pesar de que fue a disculparse, las cosas entre ambas no andan nada de bien.

Recordar a Bella siempre provoca que se le forme un nudo en el pecho.

—Tía, no seguiste contándome lo que me dijiste al desayuno.

Alice levanta la cabeza de su ordenador luego de haber terminado de limpiar todo.

—¿Sobre qué? —Finge desinterés.

—Ya sabes qué —Rueda los ojos— Lo de haberte encontrado con Bella en el supermercado. —Teclea un par de veces sin levantar la mirada.

Lo que le gusta de Alice es justamente eso. Cuando Elif menciona a Bella no tiene pelos en la lengua, no se estremece, no se complica con las preguntas. Siempre ha respondido con total naturalidad todo lo que le ha preguntado. El problema es que nunca antes pudo sonsacarle nada porque le tenían advertido no comentarle nada de su madre biológica. Y la excusa era "no formemos falsas esperanzas" Un cuerno. Por eso cuando le dijo que se llamaba Isabella le hizo jurar, perjurar por todos los dioses existentes que no diría nada. Sí, porque hasta eso le habían ocultado durante todo este tiempo.

Ella se daba cuenta que nombrarla era inseguro, notaba la mueca que hacía su papá cada vez que preguntaba por su mamá, pero no le tomó importancia hasta mucho después. A los 11 años llegó a la conclusión de que aquella mujer había roto el corazón de su querido papito. Jamás ha creído que Edward fuese completamente feliz. Sabe que la felicidad no se relaciona a una sola cosa, puede ser felicidad tanto familiar como sentimental, pero su padre no ha sido una persona que tuviera muchas novias. La que más recuerda es Irina u otra morena que apenas reconoce su nombre. Y sin embargo, en ninguna de esas oportunidades se le ha visto contento.

Debe reconocer que sus caprichos o celos de hija única le pasaron la cuenta varias veces. Recuerda los berrinches que hacía cuando Irina estaba presente, recuerda también fingir dolor de estómago cuando salía con alguna compañera de la Universidad. No ayudaba mucho, pero hasta el día de hoy piensa que esas mujeres no estaban a la altura de su padre.

Desde entonces él nunca ha llevado ninguna otra novia.

Rose se sienta junto a ellas.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—¡Sí! —Alice responde de inmediato— Quiero toda la ayuda necesaria —De pronto deja de teclear— ¡Rose! ¡Tú eres diseñadora!

Rosalie mira a Elif con duda.

—Sí

—¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?

Elif carraspea—De acuerdo, tía. ¡Muchos preparativos por hoy! —Alice no comprende— Rose ya te ha ofrecido ser la diseñadora para tu vestido desde antes que te pidiesen matrimonio.

Rose asiente hacia Alice, levantándose y masajeando sus hombros.

—Estás muy tensa, Al. Lo que menos queremos es que te vuelvas loca antes de tu boda. Un día de estos te vas a ir a la iglesia en pijama.

Elif y Rose se ríen.

Alice suspira— Tienen razón, necesito un descans… ¡EL BANQUETE!

Elif le quita el ordenador.

—Nada más de preparativos por hoy —Repite.

El novio de su tía, Jasper Whitlock, parece ser un buen hombre, por eso le cae tan bien. Alice lo conoció en la planta de pediatría en la que trabaja. Salieron unas pocas semanas antes de oficializar su noviazgo. Allí Elif lo conoció. Recuerda que jugaron al jenga esa noche y estaba tan emocionada de que la torre estuviera cada vez más alta, que de tanto agitar los brazos lo derrumbó. Luego todos habían chiflado pero empezaron el juego otra vez.

Después de los masajes Alice por fin decide tomar un descanso. Agradece la ayuda y arrastra los pies hasta su habitación. Rose y ella se quedan para elegir las opciones de banquetería.

—Éste es el que estaba buscando —Rose cliquea— Él fue el banquetero de la boda con tu tío Emmett.

—¿El de los repollitos con crema? —Pregunta con repentina hambre.

—¡Sí! ¿Te acuerdas? —Escribe rápidamente un mensaje para él— Oye, Elif.

—¿Um?

Tarda en hablar.

—¿Cómo estás con el tema de tu mamá?

Si bien con Rose no tiene la misma relación cercana que con Alice, no le incomoda la pregunta.

—Bien, creo —Frunce el rostro— Sigue siendo extraño.

—No es para menos —Aleja el ordenador para mirarla— No la conozco pero más o menos me han dicho como es.

Elif asiente mirando a sus manos.

—Tiene lo suyo —Empuja su hombro— Bueno, es bonita.

—Como tú —Dice Rose, sonriendo y enrollando suavemente un mechón de su cabello— ¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? Estoy siendo muy chismosa ¿cierto?

Se echan a reír.

—No sé qué voy a hacer pero… no es que quiera tener una relación cercana con ella.

Mientras dice se da cuenta que sus acciones no dicen lo mismo. Ahora es cuando el dicho cobra sentido: predica pero no practica.

Esme las interrumpe.

—¿Alguien quiere brownie? Están tibios pero saben deliciosos —Deja una bandeja llena de bizcochitos y las chicas saltan para tomar uno… o unos varios.

Luego de engullirse todos los brownies posibles, se va a su habitación para llamar a Casey.

Su habitación es amplia y luminosa. Es la antigua habitación de su padre pero increíblemente cambiada. Atrás quedaron los tonos verdes, la cama de tablitas y el estante de cd's de los 90s o 2000. Ahora el cuarto está pintado de un tono naranja piel, una cama de dos plazas con dosel, doble colchón, un estante de libros y su preciada colección de casetes. Tiene una alfombra hecha de lana que su abuela le hizo hace años, así que la tiene como entrada a su cuarto. También un escritorio de caoba para las tareas del colegio y una silla negra con respaldo reclinable en color negro.

No siempre fue así. Cuando niña no había un solo espacio donde no hubiera rosa. Su estante repleto de muñecas y en el piso las casitas gigantes que le regalaba Emmett. La cama seguía siendo de dosel, pero con una cobija de Barbie.

Gracias al cielo ya creció.

Es bastante el cambio que ha tenido. Pasar de jugar a las barbies a boxear.

Se recuesta en la cama cerrando la cortina traslúcida y espera paciente a que Casey responda. Tarda tres pitadas para que contesten al otro lado.

—¿Teníamos planes hoy? —Pregunta su amiga antes siquiera hable.

—No, no… ¿Me estuviste llamando?

—¿Yo? No, no he llamado ¿por qué?

—Porque… —Duda ¿Es necesario decirle? Muerde su labio con suavidad— por nada, creí que me habías llamado, no me hagas caso.

A su mente viene Ethan. Él es un chico bastante extraño, en el buen sentido si es que existe. Últimamente se comporta raro y le perturba mucho la forma en que la mira. A veces cree que siente algo por ella, pero luego desecha aquel pensamiento porque estamos hablando de Ethan Bates. Él jamás pondría los ojos en la amiga de su hermana y menos sabiendo que es menor. Sus novias siempre han sido mayores que él, incluso recuerda a su ex novia de último año, así que no va por ese camino. No obstante, todavía no entiende la preocupación que tiene con el asunto de su madre.

O tal vez es solo amabilidad.

 _Eres tan ingenua. ¿En serio crees que alguien como Ethan Bates se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante e inexperta como tú?_

Eso no le importa.

De todos modos para ella Ethan es solo el hermano de su mejor amiga.

Su abuelo la asusta cuando baja las escaleras.

—Ey ¿Qué te pasa, golondrinita?

Jamás ha reconocido que _odia_ cuando su abuelo la llama de esa manera.

—Nada, solo que cualquier día de estos tú o papá me van a matar de un susto.

Carlisle se ríe.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas al estudio?

Asiente con una sonrisa. Ir al estudio de su abuelo siempre fue como un lugar mágico para ella. Antes no se le permitía entrar por ser "el lugar para adultos". Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue más fuerte; un día entró sin pedir permiso. Allí quedó embobada por la cantidad infinita de libros.

Carlisle cierra la puerta y camina hasta su escritorio con una botella de ron. Ella ve como se sirve un poco en un vaso pequeño.

—La abuela me dijo que conseguiste más ejemplares de acción.

Éste la mira con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Él es un fanático freak de las historias de acción.

—Sí, conseguí cuatro. Revísalos para ver si te interesa uno.

La hilera de volúmenes es bastante amplia. La primera vez que entró a este estudio tenía 7 años y desde entonces no ha podido terminar de enumerar todo el estante.

Es más o menos una idea de los muchos libros que tiene.

—Aquí hace falta una limpieza ¿no? —Quita el polvo a varios

Carlisle estrecha una sonrisa.

—Sabes, Edward me mataría si te viera aquí mientras me sirvo una copa de licor.

Elif chasquea la lengua.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Él también bebe alcohol.

—Sí, pero no delante de ti.

—Además —Prosigue— No sé si esa "copa" te haga emborracharte.

Él mira a su copa y vuelven a reír.

Elif elige dos volúmenes de los cuatro que ha conseguido y los guarda debajo de su brazo. Su abuelo se pone en pie justo en ese momento para guardar la copa y la botella de ron. Mientras tanto revisa con atención su escritorio. La mesa está repleta de hojas, un teléfono fijo, un reloj, lapiceras…

—Elif, cariño ¿puedes pasarme la llave del cajón?

Camina hasta el primer cajón del escritorio y busca la llave. Su mano toca algo duro y lo suficientemente frío para apartar la mano. Revisa con rapidez.

—¿Qué es esto, abuelo?

—¿Qué cosa? —Al ver que Elif no levanta la cabeza, se acerca y lo entiende— Ah, es un revólver. ¿Nunca habías visto uno?

—¿Tienes un revólver? ¿Puedo tomarla?

—Oh, no. Si tu padre no me mata por lo del alcohol definitivamente me mata por esto—Se ríe— La primera vez que dejé que Edward tomase esta pistola tenía 17 años.

—¿Para qué la tienes?

—Por seguridad. Es un revólver muy especial, estuvo en manos de tu bisabuelo Anthony, pasó a mis manos y cuando me muera pasará a tu tío Emmett.

—Porque es el mayor

—Exacto

—Eso es letal, sabes

—Por supuesto que lo es y por fortuna nunca la he usado. Es más por seguir la tradición que por otra cosa. —De la nada se echa a reír— No sabes lo que gritaba tu abuela cuando vio la pistola en este cajón. Acabábamos de casarnos, ella lloraba y me suplicaba que le dijera si pensaba matarla.

—¿Es en serio? —Ahora ella estaba muerta de la risa— Pobre de la abuela.

—Bueno ¿ya elegiste los libros que leerás?

Ella le enseña los dos volúmenes.

Alguien toca a la puerta, Esme entra con un bolso sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí secreteándose?

—Nada de eso, querida. Solo le contaba a nuestra querida Elif sobre el revólver de mi padre.

Su abuela se sorprende.

—Ni se te ocurra tomar eso con tus manos, hija —Pide, acercándose y dándole un apretado abrazo desde atrás.

—¡Claro que no, abuela!

Los dos se ríen.

—Tengo que ir por un encargo para Alice ¿quieres acompañarme?

Su abuelo cierra el cajón con llave.

—Me encantaría acompañarte pero tengo taller de piano ahora.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Te pasamos a dejar?

Antes de responder, su abuelo interrumpe:

—Claro que quiere ¿verdad, golondrinita?

.

Se despide de sus abuelos en la entrada del colegio. El sol pega fuerte todavía pero no es el mismo calor sofocante que al principio. Incluso puede decir que hoy amaneció con un poco de frío a comparación de otros días. Lleva consigo una sudadera delgada por si se le hace muy tarde.

Divisa a Reese desde una esquina. La chica a simple vista parece de último año, pero aunque le cueste creerlo, es menor que ella.

Está acompañada de su madre, Tanya, que casi siempre viene a ver sus ensayos. Se saludan desde una distancia y se sienta rápidamente junto a sus otras compañeras. Tanya siempre acompaña a Reese, cosa que Elif admira. Es la única madre en el taller que viene a ver cada ensayo de su hija. No puede negar que siente envidia por eso, pero obviamente solo es envidia sana.

La maestra de piano llama a Elif poco después y ella tiene que tocar para todos los presentes en el aula. La primera vez que tocó piano delante de todos estaba tan nerviosa que sus dedos temblaban, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces que casi ni se acuerda lo que es tener nervios para tocar el piano en público.

Su maestra asiente mientras toca y sus oídos se llenan de esa música tan familiar. Termina con la ovación de aplausos.

Baja de la tarima para sentarse junto a Reese.

Tanya llega para sentarse un asiento delante de ellas. Voltea sigilosamente a hablarles en voz baja.

—Estuvieron increíble, chicas. ¡Las felicito!

—Gracias —Responde Elif.

Reese apenas mira a su madre, supone que debe estar acostumbrada a que la halague.

—La verdad es que ustedes dos son las únicas que tocan de corrido, todas las demás caen en algún momento.

—No exageres, mamá

—¡Pero si es verdad! —Se ríe— Se nota que el piano es lo tuyo, Elif.

Encoge sus hombros.

— Todos en casa tocan el piano, no podía quedarme fuera. Además, hay un cuarto al que justamente llaman "sala del piano" no tenía escapatoria.

—Entonces lo llevas en la sangre.

—La maestra también ayuda muchísimo —Aparta un mechón rubio de su cabello.

Reese está de acuerdo.

—Eso es verdad, la maestra es la mejor de todo Seattle.

Tanya las mira a ambas.

—Bueno, tesoro, entonces tendrás que ir despidiéndote de tu maestra cuando nos vayamos a Boston.

—¿Se van a Boston? —Pregunta intrigada.

Reese niega con la cabeza.

—A mamá le gusta soñar.

Tanya se echa a reír.

—La verdad es que no, pero me encantaría —Mira hacia la tarima unos segundos para luego volver a mirarlas— Tengo una compañera que le ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo en Boston, es por eso. ¡Qué daría yo por esa oferta tan tentadora! —Se ríe, después recuerda algo— ¡Oye! Pero tú sí que conoces a esa compañera mía.

Elif frunce el ceño.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí! Es Bella Swan, a la que fuiste a ver la otra vez ¿te acuerdas?

A Elif se le pudo haber desencajado la mandíbula y no iba a darse cuenta.

—¿Bella se va a Boston?

—Sí, es obvio que se va. Con esa oferta de trabajo que le han dado yo también me hubiese ido corriendo sin pensar en nada más.

Tiene las manos aferradas a cada lado de la silla impactada con lo que acaba de escuchar.

Cae en cuenta de donde se encuentra cuando todos en la sala rompen en aplausos.

No espera a que la clase termine, no se despide ni de Tanya ni de Reese. Sale al cielo oscuro de la noche con el cerebro ardiéndole. Sus brazos tiemblan de frío y se pone rápidamente la sudadera. Camina lejos del colegio con las palabras frescas en su cabeza. _"Bella se va a Boston"_

¿Por qué se sorprende?

Hace rechinar los dientes cuando toma el auto bus desde el paradero.

Se sienta junto a la ventana meditando sobre hacer esto o no. ¿Por qué mejor no dejarlo por la paz? ¿Por qué la busca? ¿Por qué quiere verla cuando es obvio que Bella no está interesada?

 _Porque soy una masoquista del demonio._

Pero está hirviendo por dentro y por eso prefiere seguir lo que está pensando hacer.

.

Se queda mirando al edificio con el rostro perplejo. El recuerdo de haber conocido a Bella por primera vez aquí no deja de calarse a fondo en su mente. La forma en que se acercó, lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Allí conoció los ojos que por años había estado imaginando, los mismos ojos de la chica en la fotografía.

" _Disculpa, ¿tú eres Isabella Swan?"_

" _¿Nos conocemos?"_

" _Yo soy Elif"_

Le invade una angustia, que al igual que su vida entera, no tiene explicación.

" _La hija de Edward Cullen"_

Sube hasta al noveno piso con las manos temblándoles de coraje. Toca con fuerza la puerta, bien pudo haber gritado, pero todavía mantiene una pequeña pizca de cordura.

Se encuentra con el rostro de Bella que la ve con sorpresa. No se saludan.

—Sigues siendo una cobarde —Es lo primero que sale de su boca.

Bella la observa con notoria confusión y ella entra a la casa sin ser invitada.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Tú! ¡Sigues siendo una cobarde! —Repite— ¡Una maldita cobarde!

Trata de acercarse pero Elif retrocede.

—No te entiendo ¿Por qué…?

—¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy tan arrepentida de haberte buscado ¡tan arrepentida! Debí haberme quedado de brazos cruzados aceptando que no me quieres, aceptando la vida que me tocó ¡Pero no! ¡Soy tan terca que lo hice de todas formas cuando tú debiste buscarme en primer lugar!

—Elif, estás muy alterada…

—¡Sí! ¡Y es por tu culpa! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! —Escupe con furia— ¿Sabes otra cosa? ¡Vete si quieres! Aunque por supuesto no me ibas a decir ¿verdad? Porque eso es justamente lo mejor que sabes hacer… arrancar de lo que te rodea como una delincuente.

—¡No te entiendo! ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque ya me enteré que te vas a ir a Boston ¿o me lo vas a negar? —Bella abre mucho los ojos quedándose de pie totalmente paralizada— Creíste que iba a ser fácil escaparte como la primera vez. Y no creas que vine a detenerte, haz lo que quieras, yo ya me cansé de ti.

Camina fuera del departamento seguida de los gritos de Bella.

—¡No! ¡Elif, espera! ¡Déjame explicarte!

No se detiene y baja rápidamente del edificio. No se da cuenta de los nueve pisos que ha bajado hasta que sale por la entrada. El viento golpea su rostro, pero no es un viento frío.

Gotas saladas entran por su boca y aparta las lágrimas con rabia.

 _¡No llores, ridícula!_

No quiere llorar, no puede llorar pero esto es demasiado para ella.

La mano de Bella se cierra en su brazo.

—¡No me toques! —Grita cuando se suelta.

—Tenemos que hablar las dos ¡Tienes que escucharme!

—¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Se acabó! ¡Haz tu vida normal como antes y olvídate de mí!

Otra vez se da la vuelta pero Bella nuevamente la detiene tomándola de los brazos.

—¡No te vas a ir! ¡No entiendes nada!

—¿Qué no entiendo nada? ¿Me crees estúpida?

Recién ahora se fija de las lágrimas que Bella derrama al igual que ella.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero no me dejas hablar, Elif.

—¡No quiero escucharte, no me puedes obligar!

—¡Vas a hacerlo igual!

—¡No! ¿No entiendes que te odio?

La castaña la mira con tristeza, pero no deja de forcejear con ella. Ya no sostiene sus brazos sino sus manos. Sigue intentando zafarse sin éxito.

—Elif, te lo suplico…

—¡Suéltame y ándate a Boston!

—¡No me voy a ir a Boston! —Grita una octava más fuerte.

Elif deja de forcejear viéndola con desconfianza.

—No te creo. Tú siempre me mientes.

Bella solloza aun sosteniendo sus manos.

—No te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad. No me voy a Boston, esta tarde hablé con mi jefe.

Sus ojos se nublan por las lágrimas y sin embargo sigue forcejando hasta que por fin Bella la suelta.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte? ¿Por qué harías una cosa así? ¡No soy tan ingenua!

—¡Lo hice por ti! —Bella no puede dejar de sollozar— Porque te amo.

Elif se limpia las lágrimas pero éstas siguen cayendo sin poder detenerlas.

—No

—No me creas si no quieres, eso no va a cambiar que te ame con todo mi corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes mentirme de esta forma? ¡Superas los límites!

—No mentiría con una cosa así

Sigue desconfiando.

—Es tan difícil creerte ¡Tan difícil!

—Yo sé que es difícil, Elif. Pero por una vez créeme cuando te lo digo —No se espera que sus manos sostengan su rostro con tanta súplica. Alberga un sinfín de emociones desconocidas cuando percibe su tacto por primera vez— No puedo cambiar un pasado donde cometí errores de los cuales me arrepiento, pero el amor que siento por ti es lo más sincero que tengo, de eso estoy completamente segura.

No es capaz de alejarse, tiene grabadas las palabras al instante en su cabeza. Mira por primera vez a sus ojos de cerca. Son de un verde intenso y están llenos de tristeza. No tiene idea de su vida, no tiene idea si ha sido feliz, qué pasó por su cabeza cuando la abandonó, pero Bella tampoco sabe de su vida, de su infancia. No se preocupó de saber si estaba bien en estos 14 años. Y eso es lo que más le duele.

Cuando se aleja, vuelve a sentir aquel vacío que por años a tratado de llenar inútilmente.

—No quiero estar aquí —Dice.

—Déjame llevarte.

—No, no, me puedo ir sola.

—Es tarde y los buses se llenan a esta hora.

No quiere reconocer que tiene razón, pero no quiere irse apretujada entre tanta gente.

—Está bien.

Durante el camino a casa, prácticamente se lo pasa viendo hacia la ventana. Cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho y suspira pesadamente contra el vidrio provocando que se blanquee. Cierra los ojos todavía con la sensación de estar cayendo al suelo, como si le hubiesen noqueado sin siquiera tocarla. Hasta hoy no entendía lo que era que te golpearan con solo unas cuantas palabras.

No puede creerle a Bella. Una parte de ella quiere hacerlo, pero entonces recuerda todas las noches en las que se fue a dormir con la mitad de su corazón en cualquier parte menos en su pecho.

Se queda pensando en algo que le ha estado dando vueltas en este último tiempo. ¿Será que todos los que carecen de madre o padre se sienten como ella? Porque de verdad no encuentra respuesta a su actitud. Es como si Bella fuese su imán, como si todo lo que hace termina atrayéndola hacia ella. Antes jamás la había visto en su vida ¿por qué ahora de pronto la necesita? Nunca le ha dado el afecto que su padre, sus abuelos y tíos le han dado. Tan pronto decide alejarse para siempre, hay algo continuo que la hace desechar esa idea.

—¿Dónde me dijiste que vivías? —Aparta sus pensamientos cuando nota que Bella la observa—¿Estás bien?

Descruza los brazos.

—Tres casas más allá, y sí, estoy bien. —Frenan delante de la entrada. Las luces siguen encendidas. _Por favor, que papá no esté. Que papá no esté._ Elif ve que Bella se quita el cinturón— No es necesario que te bajes.

Pero ya se está bajando antes incluso termine la frase.

Suelta otro suspiro, seguro se va a meter en un gran lío.

De nuevo vuelve a contemplar el verde en sus ojos.

—Así que aquí vives.

—Sí

—Es una casa muy grande.

—Supongo

Silencio.

Incómodo y maldito silencio.

—Elif, yo…

—¿Cariño, eres tú? —Con horror ve a Esme salir a recibirla. Lleva puesto un chal azul marino que cubre sus hombros. No parece reconocer con quién se encuentra—¡Elif, por amor de Dios! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos tienes preocupados a todos.

—Discúlpame, abuela...

—Estaba conmigo, Esme.

Su abuela mira a Bella bajo la luz de la luna. Su cara bien pudo haber caído al suelo cuando la reconoce.

—Bella…

—No la regañes por llegar tarde, fue mi culpa —Mira hacia Elif—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… Adiós.

—Adiós —Se despide de vuelta— Bella… —Esta se detiene en la puerta de la camioneta— Gracias por traerme.

Asiente con una sonrisa; poco después arranca en la camioneta.

Esme sigue viendo como se aleja por la oscuridad de la carretera.

—Dios bendito, esa era la mismísima Bella Swan ¿verdad?

Elif suspira.

—Raro ¿Verdad?

—No sabes cuánto —Observa a su nieta con demasiada incomodidad— Será mejor que entremos. Agradece que tu padre no se encuentra en casa porque si supiera que andas a estas horas de la noche en la calle ¡Uff! La que se armaría.

Ríe, agradece que ella no comentase nada de la situación. Ambas entran abrazadas a la casa.

Su abuelo cruza la cocina al momento que cierran la puerta detrás de ellas.

—¿Y no se supone que ibas a taller? ¿Acaso te gusta el libertinaje?

—No soy una callejera, si a eso te refieres.

Su abuelo sonríe.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¡Alan! ¡Colin! ¡Se quedan sin postre por el resto de la semana! —Sus primos corren fuera del salón en direcciones contrarias. Rose se queda de pie delante de todos, inspirando y apartándose el mechón rubio de la cara— Por favor, Esme ¡No les sirvas postre por el resto de sus vidas!

—¿A quién no le van a servir postre por el resto de su vida? —Suena el portazo con Emmett ingresando a la casa. Se quita la corbata del cuello como normalmente hace antes de saludar.

—Tus hijos —Jadea Rosalie— ¡Tus adorados hijos!

Esme se ríe presionando levemente los hombros de Elif.

—Debes tener hambre, ya mismo te caliento la comida en el microondas.

—¿Microondas? Abuela, la comida sabe a chicle en el microondas.

—Bueno, te aguantas. Eso te pasa por no llegar a tiempo para cenar. Ah, por cierto —La mira con el índice alzado— Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación seria después.

Asiente en respuesta aunque no está segura si quiere tener "esa" conversación seria con su abuela. Al final de todo, no parece pasar desapercibido la presencia de Bella.

.

Mastica el pastel de papa sin muchas ganas. Casi todo el mundo se ha ido al salón, eso casi siempre hacen luego de la cena. Sin embargo, Elif sigue comiendo la comida como las gallinas: picoteando. Esme se sienta a su lado con una taza humeante de té.

—¿Dónde está papá?

—Llegó media hora antes que tú y salió nuevamente sin decir a dónde. Ya sabes como es. Tuve que decirle que estabas donde Casey para que no se preocupara.

—¿Crees que tenga novia?

Encoge los hombros.

—Tu padre es un ser impredecible, que quieres que te diga.

Elif suspira, traga otro poco de puré y aparta el plato.

—No puedo más.

—Todo

—Abuela…

—De acuerdo, solo porque tenemos que hablar.

—Es nece…

—Sí —Se queda con la palabra en la boca. Esme remueve la taza con inquietud—¿Hace mucho tiempo que la sigues viendo?

Lo que ha aprendido de su abuela es que nunca debes decir media verdad porque siempre lo descubre.

—Nunca dejé de verla.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, que?

—¿Por qué quieres seguir viéndola?

Uh… uh… pregunta seria. Y eso es lo que se ha estado preguntando durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo sé? —Observa a Esme que sonríe mientras acaricia su cabello—Te lo juro… ni yo misma me entiendo.

—Estás muy confundida, eso es lo que pasa —Acomoda la mano en su mejilla para contemplar más a Elif— Es normal que… tengas curiosidad por ella. Saber qué hace, cómo es, cómo se comporta. Y así buscas las similitudes —Vuelve a sonreír—¿Tendré sus ojos? ¿Tendré su misma sonrisa? ¿Tendré sus mismos gestos? Es completamente normal, cariño.

—Bella me confunde, sabes. A veces la quiero lejos, a veces cerca.

—¿Te puedo decir una cosa?

—Claro que sí

Frunce los labios, parece no muy convencida de decirlo.

—No estoy justificándola… eres mi nieta y Edward mi hijo, pero a veces, cariño, cometemos tantos errores —Dice estas últimas palabras con tanto pesar— sobre todo cuando eres demasiado joven. Te sientes con el derecho de decidir por ti misma porque eres dueña de tu cuerpo, de tu vida… etc. —Elif la escucha atentamente— Y luego vienen los arrepentimientos. La parte más difícil de todo es cuando te das cuenta que no puedes, aunque quieras, volver atrás.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque… —Juega con un hilo de su chal— porque tal vez yo hice algo parecido a tu madre —Los ojos de Esme brillan, pero no parece a punto de llorar— la diferencia es que ella te sigue teniendo, no te has ido a ninguna parte.

—No entiendo.

—Elif, cuando yo tenía 18 años aborté a mi primer hijo.

La mitad de la comida bien puede vomitarla justo ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de que me casara con tu abuelo… tuve un novio marino al cual no volví a saber jamás de él. Unos meses después que embarcara supe que estaba embarazada. Y no tuve el valor de enfrentarme a un mundo donde todos me apuntarían con el dedo. Entonces busqué la salida fácil… aborté. Algo de lo que… de lo que me he arrepentido toda mi vida, hasta hoy. A veces pienso cómo hubiese sido mi vida con cuatro hijos.

—Abuela…

—Por esa misma razón nunca me ha gustado juzgar a tu madre… jamás me ha gustado juzgar a nadie en general. ¿Con qué cara lo haría, Elif? ¿Con cuál? ¿Quién está libre de pecado?

—Yo no puedo perdonar a Bella.

—Y está bien que no lo quieras, mientras sientas que está bien no perdonarla, entonces no lo hagas —Ruega con la mano puesta en su hombro—Tienes 14 años apenas, tienes toda la vida por delante. Por eso te pido que cada cosa que hagas, lo hagas a consciencia… porque después puede ser muy tarde para lamentarte —Observa detenidamente la única persona cercana a una madre —Y por favor, ¿te importaría ser discreta con lo que acabo de decirte?

No tiene para qué pensarlo.

—No diré nada, no te preocupes.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Tan pronto empuja la puerta para entrar, el ruido paraliza sus oídos. El humo de cigarro, el olor a alcohol y los aplausos la vuelven a tierra preguntándose por qué ha venido. No tarda en recordar que su vida es tan miserable como la mayoría de esta gente borracha arrastrándose por el suelo. Quiere irse, pero su corazón está tan maltratado que prefiere terminar por romperlo.

Se sienta en la silla alta frente a la barra esperando que alguien se acerque. Sus manos sudan y tiene que limpiarlas en sus pantalones.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —Un joven se encuentra delante de ella limpiando meticulosamente los vasos con una suave tela de algodón.

Bella se remueve en el asiento con nerviosismo.

—Un vodka doble, por favor.

El joven la observa con detenimiento; parece durar una eternidad antes de asentir con la cabeza. Deja su delicado trabajo de limpieza para servir su trago.

En cuanto llega su bebida no demora en llevar el vidrio a sus labios. El líquido que absorbe le quema la garganta, pero se siente liberada bajo un tiempo congelado.

A medida que el vaso se va quedando vacío, sus ansias por más no hacen que sus problemas se vayan.

Tiene a Elif entre ceja y ceja. Tiene sus gritos, sus reclamos.

Lo peor de todo es que lo que dice es cierto.

Ella es una cobarde, lo va a seguir siendo hasta el día en que se muera.

—Sí, Bella, todo iba a ser más fácil si te ibas ¿verdad? Las cosas se arreglan escapando y no enfrentándolas —Suelta una risa amarga— Que ignorancia la tuya —Susurra.

Termina su vaso y pide otro.

Cuando recuerda las palabras de Elif, su garganta se aprieta y no puede aguantar las ganas de llorar.

 _Eres tan estúpida, Isabella Swan. Tan, tan estúpida._

Si tan solo se hubiese mordido el miedo, si hubiese sido más valiente. ¡Si tan solo se hubiera comportado como una mujercita hecha y derecha! No estaría lamentando ahora una desdicha que jamás se ha ido de su lado.

Una eterna compañera, una soledad que inunda desde el momento en que cruzó el hospital.

 _Tenías a tus abuelos_ dice su consciencia _No estabas sola, maldita sea._

Morir luchando es mucho mejor que perder una batalla que no acabas de empezar.

—¿También problemas amorosos?

Alguien la saca de sus cavilaciones. Mira a su alrededor con temor hasta encontrarse a una morena sentada junto a ella. Frunce las cejas en su dirección, apartando la vista y centrándose en su segundo trago que todavía no llega a la mitad.

—No, pero mucho peor que eso.

—¿Qué puede ser peor? —Dice, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Bella bebe otro sorbo, pero ya no quema su garganta. Seguramente se encuentra anestesiada por el alcohol. Al no estar acostumbrada a beber, suele marearse muy pronto.

—Mi hija me odia —Dice girando el vaso.

—Uh, bueno, eso está jodido.

Se termina de beber el segundo vaso y pide otro.

Para entonces su mente divaga sin control. No sabe si el hombre que le sirve el vodka tiene una cabeza o dos.

Alza su vaso hacia la chica deprimida.

—Salud —Ella responde de igual manera— ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

La morena bebe una generosa cantidad de su bebida.

—Mi novio o _ex novio_ canceló nuestra boda a último minuto —Trata de centrarse en sus palabras pero comienza a ver todo borroso— Se acostó con nuestra planificadora de bodas.

Siente un gorgoteo y no sabe si es ella.

—Lllllo lamento —Entrecierra los ojos al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le cuesta hablar. Su lengua viaja en cámara lenta en todas direcciones.

—Gracias —Bebe otro poco— Por cierto, soy Ángela.

—Bella.

.

Regresa a casa con dos pies izquierdos. Sostiene las llaves de su camioneta pero no recuerda dónde la estacionó... o parece que no se vino en ella. Tarda siglos en achuntarle al cerrojo de la puerta y cuando lo logra sonríe tropezándose al cerrar.

Mantiene la sonrisa ahora buscando dónde sentarse y su corazón prácticamente se le sale del pecho cuando ve a Edward sentado en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas.

—¡Mierrrrda! —Todavía no puede tranquilizarse— Que susssssto me diste ¿Qué haces aqqqquí?

Edward no se mueve de su lugar.

—La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegué. ¿Estás borracha? —Niega con la cabeza. Aprieta sus labios con fuerza para no soltar un hipido — No tienes que responder, apestas a alcohol.

Gruñe— Solo fue una copita.

—¿Una copita? ¿Estás segura? —Asiente con la cabeza— ¿Por qué bebes?

Levanta la cabeza del respaldo para encararlo.

—¿Por qué bebo? ¿Quieres saber por qué bebo?

—Es lo que estoy preguntando.

Las comisuras de su boca tiemblan.

—Porque mi vida es una mierda —Quiere cortarse la lengua adormecida— Porque soy una persona miserable con una vida miserable.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Intenta no llorar pero fracasa cuando suelta un hipo desgarrador. Comienza a llorar arrastrándose fuera del sofá, saludándose con el suelo. Los lagrimones entorpecen su rostro ardiendo por la borrachera.

—Bella —Llama Edward pero ésta sigue llorando en el suelo. El hipo se convierte en sollozos fuertes. Cubre su rostro con ambas manos— Ey, Bella, levántate.

Siente unos brazos que la levantan.

—¡No! ¡Déjame sola!

—Ni lo sueñes.

Vuelve a sollozar.

—Déjame en paz, Edward. ¿Por qué sigues aquí si soy una perra maldita?

Él no responde de inmediato. Limpia las lágrimas de su rostro con los dedos pulgares.

—Porque aunque tú seas una perra maldita que me rompió el corazón, yo sigo enamorado de ti como el primer día.

Los sollozos desaparecen como si estuviesen programados. Mira a Edward todavía con lágrimas.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí, pero no te lo mereces.

—No, no lo merezco porque… porque —Rompe en llanto nuevamente— no me amas, tú me odias pero piensas que me amas. Me odias tanto como Elif lo hace.

—¿Y crees que emborrachándote te va a odiar menos, Bella? ¡Siempre tan acertada en tus decisiones!

—Ojalá que me aplaste un tren cuando salga de mi casa.

—No hay ningún tren fuera de tu casa —Edward comienza a quitarle la ropa que lleva puesta.

—¿Por qué me estás sacando la ropa? Estoy borracha, esto puede considerarse abuso sexual.

El cobrizo se echa a reír.

—Voy a ponerte el pijama para que te metas a la cama.

Bella vuelve a llorar mientras camina tambaleándose a la habitación.

—Elif nunca me va a perdonar. Me va a odiar siempre, cuando tenga hijos les va a decir que tienen una abuela miserable.

—Sh, Bella, sh.

—Y nunca me dirá mamá, porque no lo merezco. Jamás voy a escuchar a alguien que me diga mamá. Es muy penoso, ojalá el tren venga pronto.

—Guarda silencio, Bella.

Siente la almohada sobre su mejilla y rápidamente le da sueño. Dice algunas cosas más que olvida de inmediato. Sabe que está hablando pero sin embargo no entiende sus propias palabras.

Edward aparta su pelo, sostiene su cabeza como intentando despertarla.

—Bella, abre los ojos. Repite lo que acabas de decir.

—¿Uhm?

—Repite lo que me acabas de decir.

—No… no lo recuerdo.

Escucha que suspira y ahora deja un beso en su frente antes de que caiga en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **Holaaaa ¡Ya es viernes!**

 **Un capítulo con un poco de drama. Ojalá les haya gustado**

 **Me comentan que les pareció :)**

 **Gracias por cada review**

 **Besos y abrazos, hasta la próxima semana.**


	11. Outtake - Almas inocentes

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **Almas inocentes**

 _Septiembre, 1994_

Charlie aparca frente a la casa de los Cullen la noche del 10 de septiembre. Remueve su bigote en el espejo retrovisor antes de darle una última calada a su cigarrillo. Bella sigue apretada en el asiento trasero con el cinturón de seguridad cruzándose en su estómago. _Odia los cinturones de seguridad_ sobre todo porque cuando era más pequeña tenía que estar constantemente con el cuello inclinado. Su padre gruñe bajo su imperiosa manera de abrir la puertezuela y sale al aire fresco. Aquel aire había cambiado de un momento a otro, indicándoles que el verano estaba por acabar.

Ella duda si quitarse el cinturón de seguridad sea lo correcto, pero su mano izquierda sigue sosteniendo la maleta con fuerza. Bien puede hacer cualquier movimiento que haga crujir a Charlie, así que prefiere inmovilizarse como lo ha estado haciendo desde que salieron de casa.

Nota como el humo del cigarrillo sale por los agujeros de su nariz, asqueándola a más no poder.

—Es hora de bajar, Isabella —Dice con voz firme, una mano dentro del bolsillo de su jean. Bella suda frío y se quita rápidamente el cinturón. Arrastra consigo la maleta y en pocos segundos se escucha la puertezuela cerrarse detrás de ella. Se arrepiente de inmediato por no haberse puesto algo más grueso; su vestido amarillo y la delgada tela de su chaleco blanco no impiden que tiemble como gelatina— Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad? —Sigue usando ese tono de voz autoritario— No te metas en problemas o ya sabes.

Asiente con demasiada fuerza.

" _Si te comportas insolente te mandaré de interna a Canadá"_ él jamás bromeaba con eso.

—No escuché —Frota su oreja acercándose a Bella.

—Sí, papá. No me meteré en problemas.

Sus labios tiemblan de frío.

Se escucha el ruido de una puerta y la dulce voz de Esme provoca que de pronto sienta un calor excesivo. _Solo estaba nerviosa_ piensa _no era frío._

Esme y su padre intercambian unas pocas palabras antes de que él baje la cara y revuelva con brusquedad su cabello. Ambas ven como Charlie se aleja en el Subaru legacy con un estruendo. Esme mantiene sus brazos sobre los hombros de Bella, inclinando el cuerpo para estar cerca de su oído.

—¿Qué se siente tener una hermanita?

Sonríe a pesar de que aún no puede conocer a Renesmee.

Encoge los hombros.

—No lo sé, supongo que bien.

Esme se ríe— Será mejor que entremos, este viento es engañoso. Yo llevo tu maleta, no te preocupes —Le regala una tierna sonrisa— Los chicos estaban por cenar galletas y leche.

Antes de que su madre se fuera al hospital para tener a su hermana, se había encargado de pedirle a los Cullen si podían cuidar de ella unos pocos días hasta que la dieran de alta. Esme había aceptado gustosa y Bella estaba más que feliz de dormir en casa de su amiga Alice.

Entra a la ruidosa casa de lo Cullen sumiéndose en una grata paz que tiene contenida desde que supo que estaría aquí unos días. Sonríe por instinto, viendo como la pelota viaja peligrosamente hacia su rostro. De pronto ya no está sonriendo y el golpe que siente en su cabeza aleja cualquier gratitud, sin embargo, sigue queriendo quedarse.

Esme deja la maleta en el suelo para acercarse a ella.

—¡Edward, te dije que no juegues con la pelota dentro de la casa! —Ruge con resignación, sobando la zona rojiza en su frente—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Asiente con ardor.

Pies acelerados se plantan por delante.

Edward, con el rostro rojo por el sudor, y Alice con dos coletas altas.

—¡Eres un tonto, Ed! —Chilla la pequeña, acercándose para abrazar a su amiga.

—No la vi, mamá —Intenta excusarse, luego sus ojos ven a Bella que todavía parece mareada— Lo siento, Bella.

Ella asiente con cuidado todavía con la sensación del rebote de la pelota. Al poco rato, se olvida por completo del golpe mientras come galletas y bebe toda la leche posible. Luego de la cena, Alice y ella se sientan en el suelo cerca de la mesa para dibujar, entretanto Edward y Emmett gruñen chocando las figuras de los power rangers. Parece una cómoda velada familiar, como si aquella familia le perteneciera. Todos parecen estar tan en paz haciendo lo que ellos quieren. En cambio Bella, aunque se siente en confianza, suele tener pavor de hablar muy fuerte o encoge los hombros cuando nota que no dejan que Esme hable por teléfono tranquila, ya que los gritos de los dos mayores lo impiden.

Aleja cualquier regla militar para centrarse en su dibujo.

Allí está su madre vestida con una falda roja, a Renesmee en sus brazos, a su padre vestido de negro, a ella en medio con una enorme sonrisa y a sus abuelos al lado de mamá. Pinta rápidamente a su abuelo de azul y a Nany de naranjo. Después dibuja un enorme sol que lo pinta obviamente de amarillo. Alice parece muy concentrada en su trabajo, pintando con la mitad de su lengua afuera.

Lo único que logra ver de su dibujo es que parece ser una casa de campo.

—Esos dibujos están bien feos —Ambas miran a Edward inspeccionar su trabajo.

Alice gruñe.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, largo de aquí.

Se cruza de brazos— No quiero, tu casa de campo es muy fea, Alice —Bella sigue pintando— ¿Y qué es eso, Bella? ¿Una flor?

—Un sol, Edward. ¿No ves que está pintado de amarillo? Además las flores no pueden estar en el cielo.

—¿Y? Si yo quiero puedo dibujarlas en el cielo. Mira, te voy a enseñar —Se sienta junto a ella agarrando una hoja en blanco y dibujando garabatos en la hoja que ni por asomo parecen flores. Bella suspira y aguanta las ganas de echarse a reír— ¿Ves? Allí están mis flores.

—Eso parece cualquier cosa menos flores —Su garganta suena por la risa.

—¿Qué? No es cierto, eres envidiosa. ¿No te enseñó tu papá que la envidia es mala?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero así no se dibujan las flores.

—¿Ah no? Y según tú ¿cómo se dibujan? —Ella coge la hoja de sus manos y dibuja con cuidado una flor con cinco pétalos— Eso está horrible.

Alice suelta una risilla.

—¿Quién es el envidioso ahora?

—¿Estás dibujando con las chicas, marica? —Emmett se burla de él.

Edward se levanta de inmediato.

La diferencia de edad entre ambos es de solo dos años, pero para Bella no hay gran diferencia. A pesar de que Emmett es más alto, Edward es tan delgado como un gusano. Ahora más que nunca que apenas tiene cabello. A Esme le faltó poco para raparlo al ras, pero dejó un poco de pelo para que crezca. Si pasa la mano en él de seguro pica. Eso fue a modo de castigo por meterse en problemas en el colegio. Alice todavía se burlaba de eso.

—Yo no estoy dibujando —Dice a la defensiva— No dibujaría con niñas tan tontas como ellas.

Bella deja caer su lápiz.

—Pues tú eres más tonto, Edward.

—¡Yo no soy tonto, tú eres tonta!

Esme llega para interrumpir.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Emmett, tú eres más grande —Dice enfadada.

Emmett mira a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada!

—Al cuarto, todos.

Alice y Bella llevan sus dibujos en los brazos para seguir en la habitación, mientras Emmett y Edward no dejan de reclamar para sí mismos en el pasillo. La habitación de Alice es enorme a diferencia de la suya. Tiene dos armarios como lo describen en las crónicas de Narnia. Una cama de dos plazas donde parece como si estuviese nadando en las plumas. Un cajón rosa en el suelo para guardar sus muñecas y una lámpara muy bonita en el buró. Ella es la única que tiene cuarto sola porque sus hermanos duermen en la misma habitación.

Bella cambia rápidamente su vestido amarillo por el pijama; es rosado y demasiado ancho, pero cómodo al fin y al cabo.

Esme entra al cuarto en ese momento.

Bella piensa que es muy bonita; tiene largas pestañas gruesas y una sonrisa muy cálida. Su cabello es esponjoso y todo lo que se pone le queda bien. Ahora lleva un vestido ancho en la cadera y las uñas pintadas de rojo. Es mayor que su madre por 5 años, eso es lo que recuerda.

—A lavarse los dientes, deprisa —Apura a que Alice termine de ponerse el pijama, luego se va para atrás para hablar a la habitación contraria— Emmett, Edward a lavarse los dientes también.

—Mamá, yo ya no soy un niño para que me mandes a lavarme los dientes —Se queja el mayor.

Revuelve su travieso cabello.

—Menos quejas y más acción. ¡Andando que mañana hay mucho qué hacer!

—¿Qué? —Se escucha a Edward gemir— Mañana es domingo.

—Por eso, Edward. Mañana tienes tarea que hacer y no me pongas esa cara, te dije que la terminaras ayer.

Bella alcanza a detenerse cuando Edward pasa arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. Se queda esperando que Alice se ponga las pantuflas antes de seguirla.

Se escucha el ruido de la puerta y posteriormente la voz calmada de Carlisle. Alice pega un grito corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre. Bella lo único que puede hacer es admirarlos. Ella jamás ha corrido a los brazos de Charlie, normalmente lo evita o arranca. Él la abraza de vuelta antes de besar su cabeza y los labios de su mujer. Emmett y Edward se asoman por la puerta con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y la espuma de la pasta dental alrededor de la barbilla.

—Hola, chicos ¿cómo ha ido su día? —Luego se percata de la presencia de Bella— ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —Sonríe.

Alice y ella entran al baño cuando Esme se lleva a Carlisle para cenar. Apenas puede alcanzar la pastal dental, de modo que Emmett es quién le ayuda. Agradece y rápidamente lleva el cepillo a su boca. Odia la pasta dental de menta, ojalá solo existiera el sabor de fresa. Arruga la cara cuando la menta le irrita todo alrededor, pero poco después se le pasa.

Escupe todo el excedente de su boca y se pone de puntillas para enjuagarse. Alguien cierra la llave del agua antes que pueda tomar un poco con sus manos. Mira hacia arriba a la sonrisa maliciosa de Edward. Quiere golpearlo en el estómago, pero ella no es una persona violenta. Sin embargo, cuando Edward Cullen está cerca sus instintos asesinos se entremezclan con su bondad.

—¿Puedes quitarte de aquí?

—¿Por qué?

Bella trata de cubrirse la boca con una mano.

—¡Porque necesito enjuagarme!

—¿Y si no quiero?

Emmett se interpone entre ellos.

—Ed, no seas pesado con Bella.

—Ella empezó.

—¡Yo no empecé nada! —Se defiende.

Edward se retuerce con un grito de dolor. Bella mira con asombro como Alice patea con fuerza su rodilla.

—Alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar —Explica.

.

Durante horas estuvieron tratando de conciliar un sueño que nunca llegó. Por eso ahora están debajo de la colcha con una linterna y el libro de Blanca nieves en la tercera hoja. Son pequeños párrafos y lo que sigue dibujos. Se admiran de los colores del libro totalmente ajenas a que la puerta de la habitación se abre con un crujido sordo. Ellas ríen de los enanitos, señalando a uno y dándole la vuelta a la hoja de cartón.

Dos pares de pies se detienen al comienzo de la cama. Las chicas siguen riéndose por lo bajo.

De pronto sienten como manos atrapan sus piernas y comienzan a gritar como posesas, tirando lejos el libro y la linterna. Tan pronto gritan dos manos cubren sus bocas.

Alguien enciende la linterna que ha caído al suelo.

El rostro de Edward y Emmett las hace respirar con tranquilidad, aunque Alice sigue alterada.

—¡Ustedes! —Ruge, el cabello negro se ha ido a sus ojos— ¡Voy a decirle a mamá!

—Tú no vas a decir nada —Dice Emmett cerrando la puerta— O yo le diré que tú y Bella estaban leyendo con la linterna.

Alice vuelve a rugir, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunta Bella.

—Emmett y yo estábamos aburridos, así que decidimos darles un sustito.

Ambos chocan los puños a modo de triunfo.

—Mamá y papá se pueden dar cuenta

Emmett se encoge de hombros.

—No creo, ellos están haciendo cosas de adultos.

—¿Cosas de adultos? —Bella parece intrigada.

Edward ríe con malicia—¿No sabes lo que los adultos hacen a solas en el cuarto? —Ella niega con la cabeza— ¿Acaso nunca escuchas a tus papás?

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieren decir? —Pregunta Alice.

Los chicos sueltan una risa silenciosa.

—Puedo dibujarlo, si quieren.

Ambas iban a decir que sí pero Emmett detiene el intento fallido de Edward.

—Ya basta, Ed. Era solo para molestarlas no es necesario que las traumes a esta edad.

El cobrizo frunce el ceño.

—Pero este año le van a enseñar sobre eso ¿por qué no la entrenamos? Puedo traer mi libro de biología.

Las chicas siguen viéndolos con curiosidad.

Ellos se quedan discutiendo y Bella solo puede observarlos como intercambian palabras groseras. ¿Será eso lo que le espera con Renesmee? Aunque Nessie es muy pequeña para sacar conclusiones, más porque la diferencia de edad es bastante.

Cuando su madre le dio la noticia de que iba a tener un hermano, prácticamente saltó de alegría. Todos sus compañeros tenían hermanos menores o mayores y ella era la única hija sola. Así que estaba deseosa que naciera pronto para jugar. Siempre quiso que fuese niña pero su madre nunca opinaba al respecto. Su padre ansiaba un niño, él estaba seguro que lo sería. Sin embargo, esta mañana su rostro se desencajó cuando la partera les avisó que era una preciosa niña de 3 kilos. Bella estaba feliz, pero su padre no.

Ella no era tonta, se daba cuenta que Charlie no le agradaban las niñas. También quiso que Bella fuese niño pero resultó no serlo, así que estaba decepcionado por segunda vez.

Mientras Emmett y Edward discuten, Bella se pregunta si Charlie sería menos estricto si tuviera un niño. Cuando sea mayor y tenga una panzota como la de su mamá, no le importaría si fuese niño o niña, lo importante, como dice su abuela, es que nazca sanito.

Aunque si fuese niña podría peinarla, vestirla con ropa bonita, comprarle muñecas, usar pendientes. Y si fuese varón tendría que comprarle… un balón de futbol.

—¿Bella? Bella, te estamos hablando —Todos observan como ella pronto parpadea incorporándose. Tarda en darse cuenta que es Edward quien le habla.

—¿Qué?

Alice explica— Emmett pregunta sobre tu cumpleaños.

—Oh, es el martes.

—¿Vas a hacer una fiesta? —Pregunta Edward.

Se queda en blanco, no lo había pensado.

—No creo —Los tres la miran sorprendidos— Todos están pendientes de Renesmee.

Nadie pregunta nada más.

.

—Alice, termina todo ese cereal con leche —Advierte Esme que saca con rapidez las tostadas recién hechas. En segundos tiene el pan en la mesa para volver a darle la vuelta a los hotcakes— Edward, cariño ¿puedes sacar la leche de la nevera?

Éste tiene la boca llena de hotcakes cuando corre a la nevera.

Emmett mastica con gracia una tostada con mermelada y Carlisle sigue leyendo el periódico con su taza humeante de café en los labios.

La cocina huele a dulce, café y mantequilla de maní. Ama el aroma que sale de la sartén con el hotcakes. Ama por sobre todas las cosas los hotcakes con miel. Cuando Esme termina con la segunda tanda de 10 discos, Bella toma uno y agrega una generosa cantidad del tarro de miel.

Alice arruga la nariz.

—No entiendo por qué a todos les gusta la miel y los hotcakes. Saben asquerosos.

—Eso es porque tú eres muy extraña, Alice —Se burla Edward.

Esme por fin se sienta en la silla.

—Alice, tus cereales —Reclama— Emmett, por favor, estás ensuciando tu camiseta con la mermelada y Edward… no se come con la boca abierta —Carlisle le sirve una taza de café— ¿Cómo dormiste, Bella?

Ella siempre cambia su humor cuando le habla. Puede estar regañando con todos pero si está Bella presente le habla con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bien, gracias.

—Me alegro

Carlisle aclara su garganta.

—Hoy a las 5pm hay una función en el cine, programaran películas ya estrenadas.

—¿Hay alguna que valga la pena? —Pregunta Emmett

Carlisle sonríe con picardía pero no responde.

Luego del desayuno todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa para terminar las tareas. Bella es la única que está viendo como todos reclaman, porque ella ya terminó las suyas el viernes. Ayuda a Esme a preparar la comida, revolviendo la ensalada y cascando el huevo para la sopa. Edward se queja de que Bella no está haciendo nada, pero ellas hacen caso omiso de su pelea.

Para cuando la cena estuvo lista, los demás siguen en la mitad del cuaderno. Edward continua alegando para sí mismo, de modo que Esme toma el cuaderno de Bella entre sus manos y hojea cuidadosamente.

—Bella tiene todo terminado ¿Quieres venir a ver, Edward? —Éste cruza los brazos con un mohín.

.

—Papá, es una broma ¿verdad?

Carlisle ríe viendo la cartelera.

Hay un top de 10 películas ya estrenadas de este año. Alice salta en su lugar y Bella está tratando de recordar si ha visto esa película, poco después comienza a saltar igual que la pelinegra.

—¿En serio, papá? —Edward tiene las mejillas coloradas y la caja de palomitas de maíz a punto reventar en sus manos— Yo no voy a ver Pulgarcita, te volviste loco.

Emmett intenta convencerlo.

—¿Y si dejamos a mamá y las chicas ver Pulgarcita? Podemos ver películas de hombres, papá.

Esme y Carlisle se miran con una sonrisa.

—A ti apenas y te sale pelo de la barbilla, no me vengas con que eres hombre.

Emmett suelta un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Papá! —Edward se desespera—¡No pienso entrar a la sala!

Media hora más tarde, Edward y Emmett parecen estar más pendientes de la película que las chicas. Alice le recuerda a Bella la parte que viene a continuación, repitiendo el dialogo de memoria.

Cuando salen del cine, todos siguen comentando el final.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo que Grundel se haya casado con el sapo hembra —Emmett rasca su barbilla con una arruga en la frente.

—¿Por qué no? —Bella gira haciendo que su vestido de lunares se alce con el viento— Hacen una linda pareja.

—Se pudo haber buscado a una más linda —Termina por decir Edward, luego se le ocurre algo malicioso cuando observa a Bella— Ella se parecía a ti, eh

—¿Yo? ¡Estás mintiendo!

Edward y Emmett se parten de la risa.

Alice se acerca a los chicos.

—Tú te pareces a Grundel, Emmett —Le muestra la lengua— O debería decir… _Emmergente._

Ahora todos menos él se mueren de la risa.

Edward limpia sus lágrimas antes de hablar.

—Yo lo decía porque tienes el color de ojos igual que la piel de ellos.

—No es cierto, Alice también tiene los ojos verdes y nunca le dices nada.

—Eso es porque Alice es llorona ¿tú eres llorona, Bella Swan?

Bella cruza sus brazos con fastidio.

—Déjame en paz.

Esa noche cuando se acuestan a dormir, todavía tiene a Pulgarcita deambulando en su mente. Sonríe contra la almohada, deseando que estos días se pasen lo más lento posible.

.

Luego de la escuela los chicos corren dentro de la casa haciendo que sus estómagos exploten por dentro con el aroma a espagueti. Bella se quita la mochila del hombro para sacar rápidamente sus cuadernos. Esme no aparta la mirada de ella mientras pone la mesa para comer.

—Bells, cariño, primero vamos a comer y después las tareas ¿de acuerdo?

Se queda viendo a Esme todavía sorprendida con lo que dice. ¿Comer antes de hacer tareas? Que extraño. En su casa no come si no ha terminado los quehaceres de la escuela. Cierra su cuaderno, lo guarda dentro de la mochila y va junto a los demás a lavarse las manos.

Mancha su cara con la salsa mientras come pero no le importa. Está tan delicioso que podría comerse todo lo de la cacerola.

—¿Tu hermano dijo a qué hora llegaba? —La señora Cullen pregunta directamente a Edward.

Éste apenas la mira mientras mastica la comida. Él también tiene la boca manchada de salsa, así que como no lo reprenden ella tampoco se limpia.

—No, no dijo. Solo me avisó desde lejos.

Esme suspira.

—Límpiate la boca, Ed.

Bella deja de masticar; antes de que le digan a ella, limpia rápidamente la orilla de su boca.

Esa noche también se acuesta contenta. Tiene las piernas flexionadas sobre la cama. Alice ronca a su lado tendida como una babosa. Trata de mantener los ojos cerrados y alejar el ruido que hace su amiga, pero le es imposible. Abre un ojo y lo vuelve a cerrar. Cuando siente ruido en la puerta, esconde la cabeza en la cobija creyendo que es un fantasma.

Bien pudo haber gritado si Edward no le hubiese puesto una mano sobre la boca.

—¡Shhh! Vas a despertar a Alice —Susurra.

Bella también lo hace cuando habla:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito que vengas a un lugar, es importante.

—No, tenemos que dormir.

—¡Por favor! —Insiste— ¡Emmett está en problemas! Y si le digo a mamá se va a enfadar.

Sus ojos suplican por un sí, de modo que no tiene otra alternativa más que acompañarlo.

Caminan descalzos por el pasillo en silencio y solo con sus corazones palpitando dentro de su pecho.

—¿Dónde está Emmett?

—Allí —Señala la puerta del fondo— Se quedó encerrado en el armario.

Bella mira hacia el cuarto oscuro y teme por un segundo. Duda en entrar, pero ya que Emmett está encerrado, no puede dejarlo allí.

Ambos entran al cuarto y poco después alguien cierra la puerta. Se escucha el sonido de una llave y la risa familiar de Emmett. Bella mira a Edward con riña.

—¡Me mentiste!

Edward parece tan enojado como ella, se vuelve a la puerta y trata de abrirla.

—¡Emmett, este no era el plan! ¡Abre la puerta!

Otra risa de Emmett se escucha en susurros.

—Buenas noches, perdedores.

Bella tiene las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Era una trampa? —Pregunta furiosa.

El cobrizo se da por vencido al intentar abrir la puerta. Se voltea con un suspiro.

—Era una pequeña broma de cumpleaños.

—¿Ah sí? —Cruza sus brazos— No me gustan tus bromas.

Corre hacia la ventana que es la única zona de luz. Edward la sigue.

—No te enojes, Bella. ¿Te han dicho que eres muy rabiosa?

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Como quieras —Hay silencio absoluto por un rato— Feliz cumpleaños de todos modos. No se cumplen diez años todos los días.

Lo mira de soslayo todavía enojada. Pega su barbilla en las rodillas y no se percata cuándo se queda dormida.

.

Mientras su madre acuna a una inquieta bebé en sus brazos, Nany termina de decorar el pequeño pastel que ha preparado para el décimo cumpleaños de ella. No puede dejar de observar lo extraña que es Renesmee. Tiene mucho cabello rojizo y enormes ojos oscuros.

—¿Puedo tocarla?

Su madre sonríe con cansancio.

—Claro que sí, ven aquí

Se sube arriba del sofá y observa más de cerca. Es muy pequeña y débil. Sus manos arrugadas lo confirman. Toca suavemente el pulgar, echándose para atrás con nervios. Ambas sonríen por su reacción.

Charlie se encuentra fumando en la entrada de la casa. No ha querido tocar ni ver a la nena desde que salieron del hospital. Ni siquiera la nombra, pero eso no importa. Tiene todo el cariño de su madre, abuela y por supuesto de Bella.

 _Yo te voy a cuidar_ piensa para sí _Te lo prometo._

Nessie abre la boca en un bostezo para luego romper nuevamente en llanto.

.

 _Agosto, 2003_

—Dígale a su madre que estamos muy agradecidos por lo limpia que se encuentra la casa —La mujer crespa no deja de sonreír viendo cada rincón del inmueble vacío—Es una casa muy linda.

Edward asiente.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en esta casa —Él mismo se encuentra viendo lo vacío que se ve todo—Aquí crecimos mis hermanos y yo.

La mujer crespa asiente en respuesta con una sonrisa tímida.

—Es triste irse del lugar de origen.

No puede estar más de acuerdo.

—Le voy a pedir una cosa —Dice a lo que la mujer asiente— Cuide esta casa… vale oro —Luego de unos segundos en los que la mujer promete hacerlo, pregunta—: ¿Puedo echarle un último vistazo antes de irme?

—¡Por supuesto!

Camina por cada rincón. La cocina, la sala, el baño, los cuartos. No puede alejarse del que es su ex cuarto. Cuando llega a la última habitación del pasillo, escucha que alguien se ríe. Empuja la puerta para encontrarse a Elif sentada bajo la ventana, riéndose de algo que no comprende.

No se acerca a ella, simplemente se queda viendo a su hija de casi 3 años en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez se sentó Bella. Recuerda que estaba allí de rodillas, viéndolo con furia, después se había quedado dormida mientras él seguía disculpándose.

Cuando Elif se da cuenta de la presencia de su padre, grita:

—¡Papi!

Por fin sale de su ensoñación.

—Ey, cariño ¿qué haces?

Elif le señala el suelo.

Carga a su hija en brazos y observa lo que dice el suelo. Es de madera y sabe perfectamente lo que hay allí. En letras temblorosas, él había escrito ese día _"Perdón"_ pero Bella seguía dormida y al final nunca supo que él había escrito eso.

Sonríe con tristeza, mira el mar en los ojos de su pequeña niña. Su preciada Elif.

— _¿Mamá?_ —Sus palabras lo hieren. Es la primera vez que dice mamá. Su boquita forma una "o" y sus manos se alzan encogiéndose de hombros, como diciéndole "No está mamá"

Besa su frente con ternura.

—Es hora de irnos, pequeña.

* * *

 **Me atreví a subir otro outtake hoy. Quería avisarles que voy a estar subiendo outtake de cómo fue la vida de todos antes que Elif naciera, o la vida de Edward criando a Elif, de Bella cuando los quiso buscar, eso depende de cómo vaya la historia.**

 **También decir que los outtake los subiré dentro de la semana, NO el viernes, ese día es de solo actualización.**

 **Quiero agradecer, como siempre, su apoyo para con la historia.**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes tanto aquí como en facebook.**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció :D**

 **Nos leemos el viernes**


	12. A pesar de todo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **A pesar de todo**

 **Bella POV**

Mientras intenta abrir los ojos no puede dejar de sentir como si un ladrillo estuviera presionándose sobre su cabeza. Suelta todos los improperios habidos y por haber, incapaz de mover el cuerpo paralizado de pies a cabeza.

Alguien irrumpe en su habitación con un golpe.

—Bella… —Esa es la voz de Nessie— ¡Bella, despiértate! —Gruñe para que sepa que está despierta— Ya sé que me vas a regañar por no llegar anoche.

Usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para abrir un ojo.

—¿No llegaste a dormir? —la voz retumba en sus oídos.

—¿No?

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar?

No responde de inmediato.

—No te estoy gritando —Nota el peso en la cama cuando se sienta— Y no, no dormí anoche acá, pero parece que no lo pasaste tan mal para no darte cuenta.

—¿Qué? —Otro gruñido sale de sus labios al momento que levanta la cabeza. De algún modo comienza a moverse para quedar sentada en la cama—No me cambies el tema, Renesmee Swan.

—Bells, apestas a alcohol y a tabaco.

—Y tú apestas a insistir en cambiar el tema.

Se miran a los ojos. A simple vista la gente no pensaría que fuesen hermanas, pero si te quedas observándolas encuentras algunas pocas similitudes. Y aunque le cueste admitirlo, Ness ya es toda una mujer.

—Me quedé en casa de Jake… —Dice y rápidamente añade— Y con su padre, obviamente.

Bella entrecierra los ojos; su lado sobreprotector siempre sale a la luz cuando se trata de su hermana.

—¿No tienes nada que contarme?

Encoge los hombros— Nada en lo absoluto —Al advertir que no la convence, suspira—No pasó nada, Bella. ¡Sé cuidarme sola!

—Ya sé que sabes cuidarte sola —Su cabeza sigue retumbando — pero para mí siempre serás mi hermana pequeña —Jadea pellizcando la nariz de Nessie.

Ésta sonríe.

—Nunca se te va a quitar ser la hermana osa, pero me gusta. —Vuelven a sonreír. Bella se sostiene de su brazo para ponerse en pie— Estás fatal ¿Acaso bebiste anoche? Tú siempre bebes cuando estás triste.

Suelta un gemido de dolor, deseando que su hermana deje de hablar tan alto.

—Una historia muy larga.

—¿Me vas a contar?

—No quieres saberlo —El estómago le da un vuelco.

Corre a encerrarse al baño y alcanza a levantar la tapa del retrete antes de expulsar todo lo que bebió la noche pasada. Mientras está en eso, lo único que piensa es " _Nunca más beberé alcohol, nunca más beberé alcohol"_ ¿Esa no es la típica frase de los adictos? Jamás haré tal cosa pero de igual forma lo hacen. _Demonios._

 _¿Por qué no puedes sumirte en la miseria sin la necesidad de hacer esto, maldita sea?_

Vomita con la sensación de estar expulsando sus órganos.

Tira de la cadena ante la insistencia de Renesmee por entrar. No contesta, no está tan chiflada como para que la vea en estas condiciones. Está bien que sean cercanas, pero debe guardar la compostura de hermana mayor. Su estómago vuelve a rugir al ponerse de pie, tambaleándose y sujetándose del lavamanos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos cambian de color. Mira el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, arrugando la nariz porque no exagera: se ve fatal, horrible, desaliñada. Tan pálida como el cabello de Nany, tan desdichada como solo ella sabe serlo.

Lava sus dientes con arcadas y el agua fría la despierta por completo. Sale del baño arrastrando los pies.

Incluso su trasero pesa cuando se sienta en la cama. Comienza a hacer memoria de todo ¿qué hizo ayer? Perdió la cuenta de las veces que vio "¿Qué pasó ayer?" que nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan identificada. Rasca su barbilla con un sonrojo al recordar a Edward sentado en su sofá. Espera un segundo ¿Edward Cullen la vio borracha? Cubre su rostro con las manos, totalmente avergonzada. _Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí ¿o sí?_

Trata de reunir más recuerdos pero no es suficiente. ¿Habrá hecho alguna tontería? ¿Qué le dijo a Edward?

 _Por favor, que no haya hablado de más._

Aprieta sus ojos por un momento hasta que escucha el ruido de un vidrio romperse en mil pedazos.

Busca a Nessie por el pasillo, encontrándola en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—¿Qué te pasó?

La pelirroja recoge los restos del jarro.

—Manos de mantequilla —Se ríe— No sé para qué tenía un jarro vacío en el cuarto de todos modos.

Bella observa la habitación quedándose en la maleta abierta encima de la cama.

—Ey, no pensé que te habías enojado por lo que dije. —Nessie mira a Bella sin comprender— Nunca pedí que te fueras, no soy como mamá con su frase célebre "mi casa, mis reglas" aunque si hubieses hecho una fiesta sin mi permiso tal vez me enojaría, pero…

Renesmee se echa a reír.

—No, no es por eso. ¿No te acuerdas? Esta noche Nany viaja fuera de la ciudad.

Abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Quéeeee? ¿Es hoy? ¿Estás segura? ¡Mierda! —Un pedazo de vidrio se incrusta en su dedo. No, claramente hoy no es su día, ni ayer, ni antes de ayer— No… no me acordaba.

—Bells ¿estás bien? Mamá te llamó el otro día para preguntarte si podías ir a dejarla al aeropuerto.

Eso sí recordaba, pero con la borrachera de anoche se había olvidado hasta de dónde vivía.

La imagen de Edward viéndola en ese estado le carcome las entrañas.

—Siiii —Alarga la palabra con picor en la cabeza. Soba la zona con los ojos cerrados. Su codo apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta y toda ella pálida como la nieve en Navidad— Es solo que… no tengo un buen día.

Suspira; los ojos de Nessie no dejan de observarla con detenimiento.

—Más bien, desde hace meses que no tienes un buen día en ningún momento.

Sabe que Ness sospecha más de lo que debería, aunque no está segura si lo que sospecha es realmente lo que pasa. Sin embargo, no se queda a preguntar, abre los ojos dispuesta a alejar cualquier problema que se le cruce por la cabeza. Como bien hubiera dicho su querido abuelo: _Hay que seguir viviendo a pesar de todo._ Ojalá él estuviera vivo todavía, pero ¿qué pensaría con todo lo que está pasando?

Camina de regreso a su habitación con los pies descalzos y olvidándose que aún lleva el pijama puesto. Rebota encima de la cama latiéndole la cabeza, como si en cualquier momento se rompiera en mil pequeños pedazos.

—Nessie —Gime— ¿Puedes preparar el desayuno? —Otra cosa ruidosa cae al suelo— Y si no es mucho pedir no rompas los platos.

Su hermana grita un sonoro "sí" que le rompe los tímpanos.

De inmediato se pone en pie para quitarse el pijama. Tan pronto estira la ropa encima de la cama siente una vibración debajo de la blusa. Al quitarla rápidamente se encuentra con un nuevo mensaje en su celular. El aparato se resbala de sus manos y tiene que sostenerla con la otra para ver el destinatario.

Inclina la cabeza hacia adelante para verificar que no está leyendo mal.

Un momento.

¿Edward?

 _E: ¿Cómo amaneciste?-_

Muerde su labio. ¿Cómo es que tiene el número de teléfono de Edward?

Se da cuenta que sostiene el celular con las manos temblorosas. Escribe con rapidez, equivocándose en algunas letras, borrando y volviendo a escribir.

 _B: Creo que bien.-_

Luego escribe de nuevo.

 _B: ¿Cómo es que tengo tu número?-_

Se queda esperando que conteste como si se tratara de una estúpida adolescente hormonal.

Salta con la vibración.

 _E: Estabas lo suficientemente dormida para no darte cuenta-_

Rueda los ojos. ¿Él revisó su teléfono mientras dormía? O tal vez solo registró el número allí. No se molesta en contestarle.

Antes de desayunar toma dos analgésicos con un vaso lleno de agua. Luego se sienta junto a Ness a devorar todos los panecillos tostados que quedaban de ayer. Por el dolor de cabeza bien pudo haber evitado el desayuno, pero le vuelve la ansiedad de comer como antes así que prácticamente se olvida de sus achaques por un rato. Siempre que está muy triste bebe alcohol o come mucho, pero para su mala suerte en esta ocasión se trata de ambas.

Un pensamiento la tiene rondando desde que se levantó esta mañana.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enojes?

Nessie bebe su último sorbo de té antes de mirarla.

—Um ¿sí?

—¿Tú y Jake… nunca…? —Sacude la cabeza hacia ella como si tratara de que por sí misma termine la frase, pero su hermana no comprende. Suelta un suspiro— No han tenido relaciones ¿verdad?

El silencio incómodo se rompe con su risa.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? —Se carcajea como si hubiese sido el mejor chiste de la existencia. Bella la mira con incredulidad.

—¡Solo respóndeme! —Pide, contagiándose con la risa.

—¡No! ¡Obvio que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? —De algún modo recuerda su encuentro con Edward pero rápidamente lo aparta— Bella, no tengo para qué mentir con respecto a Jake. Él y yo solo somos amigos, si fuéramos más que eso te lo contaría, pensé que lo sabías.

Asiente.

—¿Nada de nada? Quiero decir, se ven muy… juntos los dos.

Ahoga un suspiro— Sí —Luego juguetea con la oreja de la taza antes de decir— ¿crees que le guste?

—¿A ti te gusta? —Se miran como solo ellas saben hacerlo. Esa mirada de hermanas cómplices que han adoptado con los años, _una mirada que bien pudo tenerla con su hija,_ de modo que cuando la mira de ésta forma sabe que la respuesta es sí— Yo pienso que también le gustas.

Ella suelta el suspiro que estaba evitando.

—Él es tan… no lo sé, Bells. ¿Respetuoso? ¿Tímido? ¿Demasiado despistado? —Ríe— Yo le doy a entender que me gusta pero no parece darse cuenta.

—Entonces dile directamente.

—¿Qué me gusta? —Bella asiente—Ay, no lo sé, Bella.

—¿Tú, Renesmee Swan, tienes pavor de declararte? ¡Díselo! Y si no lo comprende entonces ya fue, no es para ti.

Se quedan en completo silencio, lo único que se escucha son los gorgoteos de su garganta.

—Estaba pensando en algo pero no sé si sea buena idea.

—¿Qué cosa?

Vuelve a juguetear pero ahora con la servilleta.

—Quiero invitarlo a cenar a casa hoy ¿qué opinas? ¿Crees que Nany lo avergüence mucho?

Bella frunce el ceño con una sonrisa.

—Sí él realmente es tu amigo o _realmente_ le gustas, entonces se va a tener que aguantar a Nany, porque ni tú ni yo que somos sus nietas nos salvamos de ella.

Se ríen sabiendo que es cierto.

.

Las maletas se encuentran desparramadas en la puerta principal impidiéndole cruzar directamente al salón. Levanta la pierna más alto que de costumbre para no pasar a llevar nada. Nany se encuentra sentada en el sofá con el abanico refrescándole la cara.

—Hola, pecosita 1 ¿y tu hermana no vino contigo?

Besa a su abuela en la mejilla al sentarse junto a ella.

—No, viene después. ¿Cómo estás, Nany? ¿Muy nerviosa?

Sacude sus hombros con gracia.

—Ya sabes, lo normal.

—Así que las Bahamas… ¿te vas a poner traje de baño?

—¿Yoooo? —Sus ojos se abren haciendo que Bella se eche a reír— Ni aunque me pagaran millo… bueno si me pagaran millones lo podría pensar, sabes. —Vuelve a reírse. Cuando las risas cesan, Nany la observa provocando que se incomode— A ti algo te pasa.

—A mí no me pasa nada.

La señala con el dedo.

—¿Ves por qué sé cuándo te pasa algo? Dices "A mí no me pasa nada" y luego te quedas callada. Bella, yo le cantaba a la panza de tu madre cuando apenas eras una masa incomprensible en su estómago ¿Cómo no voy a conocerte más que a mí misma?

Bella frunce el ceño, no quiere ceder.

Aunque su abuela es muy perspicaz. Siempre sabe todo sin necesidad de contarle. Aun así no cree ser capaz de repetir con palabras la escena con Elif, menos cuando todavía se le forma un nudo en la garganta. ¿Y ella totalmente borrada por el alcohol? No, por ningún motivo.

—No hay forma de dejarte tranquila ¿verdad? —Nany sacude la cabeza. ¿Qué va a decirle?

—Bien, no me digas si no quieres, pero tengo una pregunta para ti antes de irme —Nuevamente levanta su dedo— No tienes que negar nada porque más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y estoy segura que no terminaste de contarme la historia de cuando tu hija nació.

Su pierna izquierda da una sacudida.

—¿Cómo…?

—Dijiste que no fue tu padre quién te obligó.

—Nany, yo no te mentí con respecto a eso. Es la verdad, fui yo la que decidió irse del hospital.

—Ya lo sé y te creo. Sin embargo, no me dijiste que pasó después.

—¿Con qué?

La mirada de Nany le avisa que está perdiendo la paciencia.

—Isabella Swan, será mejor que me cuentes ahora porque si yo me llego a enterar de algo que no sea por tu boca te prometo que no te lo perdono nunca.

No puede dejar de mirarla. Nany jamás le había dicho aquello y para su temor, sabe que está hablando en serio.

Traga saliva con dificultad.

—Solo si me prometes algo —Asiente en respuesta— Por ningún motivo lo vas a decir. Por ninguno, ni por ayudarme ni por nada. Abuela… —La mira fijo a los ojos— estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo prometo —Toma una profunda inspiración y se acerca lo más que puede para que solo ella escuche, aunque su madre se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos en la cocina. Comienza desde el momento en que abandonó el hospital. Cuando termina, Nany la mira totalmente paralizada. Tiene la sensación de que desea decir algo, pero de su boca no sale más que un suspiro quejumbroso. Percibe como sus músculos caen de forma que su respiración comienza a tranquilizarse. Hay un peso menos encima, pese a que todavía tiene más sobre la espalda. Su abuela palmea con suavidad su rodilla, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, entonces le sonríe de forma maternal—Y bien ¿dónde me dijiste que estaba tu hermana? —Pregunta para cambiar totalmente el tema.

Bella se limpia sus propias lágrimas de la cara.

Hay ruido en la entrada.

—¡Llegué!

Se voltean— Bah, ya te hacía desaparecida. Le estaba diciendo a Bella que llamáramos a la policí… —Corta la frase cuando ve a Jacob entrar detrás de Nessie— ¡Reneé, el cartero! ¿Tiene alguna carta para mí? Soy Grace Higginbotham —Bella empuja su hombro.

—Él no es el cartero, Nany —Explica Ness— Es Jacob Black, un amigo.

Reneé se limpia las manos en el delantal viendo a Jacob con amabilidad. Sostiene su mano en el aire para agitar la suya. Advierte a Jake bastante nervioso en presencia de su abuela.

Nany entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

—¿Tú no eres este famoso chico lobo de la película? —Bella jadea ante su atrevimiento haciendo voltear a su abuela en su dirección—¿Cómo es que se llamaba la película, pecosita 1? ¿Película loca de vampiros o loca película de vampiros? Bueno, algo así.

Las mejillas de Ness arden de coraje. Mira a su madre con ruego.

—Mamá… —Suspira, apartándose— No, Nany, él es mi amigo, trabaja en el edificio de Bella.

No tarda en comprender.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero si este es el chico portero! —Estira su mano y el chico la recibe con timidez— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Jacob —Responde éste.

—Un gusto, Joseph.

—¡Jacob! —Gruñe Ness, acabando completamente con su paciencia.

Bella saluda a Jacob y tiene que esconder la ternura que le causa su expresión, como si estuviera tan contento de ver otra cara conocida.

Mientras comen, no puede concentrarse en la conversación porque a su cabeza viene Elif involuntariamente. Es como si pudiera estar riéndose y bromeando con todos, pero cuando su rostro tropieza en su mente, todo lo que le invade es tristeza. Al tenerla cerca lo único que desea es vincularse más. Abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuánto la quiere, pero son sueños lejanos, algo no correspondido. ¿Qué debe hacer? Su conversación con Nany la deja con muchas preguntas. ¿Acercarse es la solución? _Tú la quieres, Bella. Siempre la quisiste_ se dice. _¿De verdad vas a tener el mismo valor que hace más de 14 años de dejarla? ¿Eres capaz de decirle a Elif que no puedes con esto? ¿Qué es demasiado? ¿Eres capaz de vivir ahora sin ella incluso sabiendo que no la tienes?_

 _Búscala, párate enfrente de ella y dile que no quieres, que nunca vas a estar preparada. Ve por ti misma cómo puedes terminar de destruir a esa persona a la que le diste la vida. Cerciórate de su cara de decepción, de cómo por segunda vez pierde a una madre que no vale nada ¿Puedes? ¿Eres capaz?_

Su respuesta es definitiva.

No.

Tal vez no tuvo las agallas a los 16 años, tal vez incluso se vea como una descarada que viene a hacerse cargo cuando Elif ya está grande. Ella sabe que es tarde, sabe que no obtendrá su cariño si no lo intenta.

 _¿Qué perderías si te acercas? No tienes nada, si ella te rechaza al final sería tu forma de pago por tantos años de ausencia. El único maltratado sería tu corazón, pero tú misma te lo buscaste. Así que ponte los pantalones, sé una verdadera mujer por una vez en tu vida._

Estaba decidido, ella iba a luchar la batalla que abandonó hace años.

Y sí, sonaba muy mal tomar las riendas cuando ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente.

Pero lo iba a intentar.

Lanza el tenedor al plato provocando un estruendo. Todos en la mesa la miran sin entender su comportamiento. Bella hace puño su mano, sus ojos llamean por la excitación. Necesita ir ahora, quiere ver a Elif.

—¿Bella? —Su madre llama y de pronto vuelve a la realidad.

Siguen observándola, sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Nessie.

Las palabras no salen de inmediato, se encuentra todavía en las nubes.

—Sí, es solo que… necesito ir al baño.

Regresa con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Su madre nota que está alterada, pero como todos parecen en otra, no le pregunta en ese momento.

Jake habla de su padre y de su hermano Seth que vive con su madre en Arizona.

—¿Y no te gustaría ir a la Universidad, morenito?

No necesita que Ness le diga con palabras que quiere estrangular a Nany, porque su cara lo dice todo.

.

—Nos vemos en dos semanas, pecositas. —Arregla su sombrero púrpura encima de su cabeza. Todas sus amigas están despidiéndose de su familia también— Vuelvo antes que termine agosto. Me siento como cuando iba a la escuela y volvía antes de septiembre —Ríe abrazando a cada una— Cuiden a su madre.

Reneé besa la mejilla de Nany.

—Disfruta, mamá. ¡Trae recuerdos!

—¡Siii! Te aseguro que recuerdos voy a traer… ¡Ah, te referías a obsequios! —Se burla. Toma un bolso playero y se despide con la mano de Jacob— Te compadezco, Joseph. Veamos cuánto vas a durar, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que somos solo mujeres. Primero se fue mi marido, luego mi yerno, Reneé nunca tuvo hijos varones y Bella es divorciada, así que… —Suspira teatralmente— Vigila tus espaldas.

Reneé y Bella no pueden parar de reír y en cierto modo Jake también empieza a reír. Solo Ness entrecierra los ojos, empujando el bolso de Nany con una sonrisa.

—¡Buen viaje! —Dice ésta con entusiasmo.

Esa tarde regresa sola a su casa. Mientras cierra la puerta no puede dejar de pensar en la idea que tiene desde que estacionó la camioneta. Todavía su estómago ruge de los nervios cuando se recuerda a sí misma alcoholizada y a Edward arrastrándola a su habitación. Camina de un lado para otro rogando que no haya soltado la lengua, que no haya dicho cosas que no vienen al caso.

Presiona el celular entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que teme hacerlo pedazos. Finalmente se decide, marca el número y no puede arrepentirse cuando éste comienza a pitar.

—Bella ¿estás bien? —La voz retumba en su oído.

Tiene la frase lista en su mente, pero no sabe cómo ordenarla.

—Necesito… necesito que nos veamos… hoy… ahora.

Espera con impaciencia, su aliento resonando en el teléfono como si de verdad pudiera traspasarse.

—En una hora estoy allá, no creo que sea bueno que nos vean juntos en otro lugar.

Asiente, recordando en ese momento que no puede verla. Responde rápidamente antes de que corten la llamada.

.

Sirve dos vasos de jugo de naranja en la cocina. El brazo de Edward se sostiene en la mesa con elegancia, la otra suspendida en el aire viéndola mientras camina de regreso. Todavía le intimida esa mirada hambrienta en sus ojos grises. No sabe si sonrojarse delante de él o evitar su mirada. Le resulta difícil cuando sus dedos se tocan una vez que deja el jugo sobre la mesa. Tal vez si tuviese esa fuerza de voluntad de fingir dureza como cuando se reencontraron después de tanto tiempo y la había encarado exigiéndole una explicación, eso sí, seguía titubeando para entonces, la voz grave de Edward es todo lo que necesita para perder la cabeza.

Bebe un poco de jugo y se levanta nuevamente para ir a la cocina. Tiene que dejar de deambular por la casa como una lunática o Edward va a perder los estribos con ella.

—Isabella, siéntate de una vez —Exige con un suspiro.

Aún no se acostumbra que a veces la llame Isabella y otras, solo Bella.

Regresa a la mesa con timidez.

Con valor aparta la mirada de él para ver lo caídas que están sus flores en el balcón. Está a punto de ponerse en pie cuando siente la mano de Edward sobre la suya.

—Yo… solo —Balbucea.

—Yo también tengo que hablar contigo. —Lo mira expectante— pero tú primero.

Sacude la cabeza enérgica.

—Habla tú.

Éste remueve el jugo en su vaso.

—Anoche dijiste algo que no terminé por entender —De un segundo a otro la sangre se le sube a la cabeza— estabas diciendo cosas muy incoherentes, pero sin embargo aquello me dejó pensando. Estuve toda la noche tratando de recordarlo, pero no fue hasta que me llamaste cuando lo supe.

Sus brazos y piernas se vuelven gelatina.

—¿Qué es?

Los ojos del cobrizo la observan con determinación. Tiene la mandíbula apretada, sus músculos tensados. No sabe qué esperar. ¡Qué dice! Se puede esperar cualquier cosa por culpa de unas copas de más.

Inhala profundamente.

—Tú dijiste que… —Busca las palabras con demasiada calma— habías matado a tu padre.

La torpeza hace que tire el jugo encima de la mesa con una sacudida. Tose sin tener nada en su boca y rápidamente la cubre con la mano.

Se levanta de la silla todavía tosiendo para buscar algo con qué secar la mesa. Él se levanta también pendiente de ella, parece preocupado mientras se acerca a sostener sus brazos.

—¿Necesitas que traiga agua? Espérame un segundo.

La tos no es más que una reacción a su nerviosismo. Había esperado tanto que él dijera lo evitable y finalmente se trataba de otra cosa muy distinta. Ojalá pudiera suspirar con tranquilidad si no se estuviera quedando sin aire.

Edward regresa con agua y él mismo se lo tiende en los labios. Bebe frenéticamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Disculpa por la indiscreción.

Aparta el agua— No es indiscreción. —Edward sigue viéndose culpable — No soy una asesina.

—No pienso que lo seas, pero… ¿entonces?

Vuelven a sentarse en la mesa ahora pegajosa por el jugo derramado. Bella limpia con un paño de cocina lo más que puede.

—Es una forma de decir, Edward. No es así. —Da cuenta que él no responde, de modo que suspira con inquietud — Ya sabes que él y yo nunca nos llevamos bien —Asiente— Estábamos discutiendo muy duro cuando le dio aquel ataque al corazón, murió camino al hospital. Tal vez por eso lo dije, como estábamos peleando...

—Siento mucho eso.

—Sí, eso creo. —Se vuelven a mirar— Es raro, sabes. No sentir nada. Cuando papá murió tuve la sensación de que por fin iba a vivir sin que nadie menospreciara mis decisiones. ¿Está malo eso? Me siento como una insensible —Luego suelta un resoplido —¿Y qué se puede esperar de mí? Abandoné a mi propia hija.

—No te puedo culpar por lo de tu padre, Isabella. Lo de Elif es algo completamente distinto. Charlie siempre fue un muy mal padre con ustedes, eso no se discute. No puedes llorarle a alguien que te ha hecho daño desde que naciste.

Sus palabras la calman.

—Ni siquiera lo extraño, ni siquiera deseo que esté aquí a diferencia de muchos que han perdido a sus padres y harían cualquier cosa por recuperarlos. —Se inclina hacia adelante— Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde el momento en que murió; no habían reglas, no habían restricciones, nadie te criticaba por nada. Y Nessie vivió la parte correcta de él, la forma en que se negaba a aceptar sus sueños de ser actriz. La despreciaba tanto como a mí por ser mujer. Y estoy segura que mi hermana tampoco lo echa de menos, es cosa de escucharla cuando habla de nosotras como si Charlie no hubiese existido jamás.

—¿Y tu abuela? Sé que siempre lo defendía.

Bella sonríe con tristeza.

—Creo que Nany recién ahora está viendo lo que Charlie era en realidad. Siempre creyó que en el fondo de ese corazón tan oscuro se escondía una parte cariñosa de él hacia nosotras, pero no era así, lamentablemente.

— Siempre creí que era demasiado soberbio para sentir amor —Dice, acercándose con la silla— Y aunque a nosotros dos nos compete algo totalmente diferente, no podría descubrir por mí mismo que llevas la sangre de Charlie Swan, la persona más retrógrada de los años 90. Aunque eres una irracional, ya que mencionaste el tema de Elif.

Sonríe bajo la sombra de su cabello, escondiendo un poco la cara. Cuando siente los dedos de Edward rozando su rostro no puede evitar cerrar los ojos.

—Una completa irracional, insensible y una bruta indiscutible.

Une sus labios en un delicado beso para silenciarla. Se separan para mirarse a los ojos y volver a besarse ahora con más vigor. La forma en que sus labios se moldean a la perfección, la enloquece.

—Saber que esto está mal y aun así hacerlo es algo que me atrae definitivamente.

Sonríe en sus labios, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando siente su lengua chocando en sus dientes su corazón comienza a saltar. Saborea el gusto de sentir una parte de él, como si fuera a perderlo en cualquier momento.

Lo aleja unos pocos centímetros.

—Teniéndote así, tan cerca de mí… hasta podría soportar que me odies.

Sabe a naranja y menta. Apenas tiene tiempo de respirar con su boca incrustada en la suya. Edward mantiene su mano sobre la cintura, acariciándola con sus dedos, subiendo imperioso la blusa.

—Necesitamos parar —Declara sin aliento — Ahora tengo… tengo cosas que hacer y no… —Bella vuelve a atrapar sus labios.

La melodía suave de un celular los saca de su momento. Se apartan a regañadientes intentando recuperar el ritmo de su corazón. Las mejillas le arden, su cuerpo completo tiembla, se tensa, se vuelve un gusano.

Cuando Edward la mira, sabe que está en problemas. Y él solo pronuncia dos palabras que la mantienen callada en su lugar "Es Elif"

Su oído está atento mientras habla por teléfono, a pesar de que no debería escuchar, saber que es Elif la pone en alerta.

—¿Dónde Casey? ¿Y no que los Bates habían salido de vacaciones? —Elif responde al otro lado de la línea—Está bien, pero por favor no llegues tarde. Puedes llamarme para que te pase a buscar… de acuerdo, cuídate, hija. Te amo.

—Inconscientemente Elif nos evitó hacer algo que no debemos —Frunce los labios cuando termina.

Edward no responde, guarda el celular y vuelve a sentarse.

—¿Qué te dice tu familia? Es decir, tu abuela y tu madre pensaron mal cuando me vieron bajar del edificio la vez pasada y Nessie debe pensar lo peor de mí.

Ríe—Ellas no dicen nada, no se entrometen en mis asuntos. Aunque Nany estaba sorprendida de que tropezara con la misma piedra. Realmente no sé a qué se refiere con eso.

—Supongo que nunca pensó que tú y yo estaríamos de nuevo… bueno, ni siquiera estamos juntos.

 _Ni siquiera estamos juntos._

—Nunca vamos a estar juntos —Concluye.

Hay un silencio incómodo.

—Mejor será que me vaya ¿ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer? Bueno, lo repito entonces —Edward parece bastante nervioso, algo muy raro en él.

Se pone en pie para despedirse en la puerta.

Pudieron haberse despedido con la mano, una simple inclinación de cabeza o por último una sonrisa sincera.

Pero _nooooo._

Tenían que volverse a besar para confirmar aún más que actúan como dos adolescentes inconsecuentes que no controlan sus sentimientos.

Mantiene sus labios sobre los de él, dejando besos cortos pero cargados con el fin de no sentir su ausencia demasiado tiempo. Espera ¿Acaba de decir eso? No hay lengua ni otras intenciones, es un beso bastante inocente.

Edward se aleja y ella se queda pegada a la puerta sintiendo que no puede sostenerse por sí sola. Necesita calmarse o un día de estos va a explotar de lujuria. Y ella no puede permitir que eso ocurra.

.

Durante la última semana de agosto por fin tiene sus vacaciones, pese a que solo sean por unos días. Ya puede imaginarse despertando al medio día y evitando beber café desenfrenadamente cada que tiene que irse a la radio. Mientras riega sus flores en el balcón, no deja de pensar que se merece aunque sea un día de libertad, olvidarse de soportar a un jefe las 24 horas del día siguiéndole los talones. Como sabían que se iba a ausentar una semana, tuvo el doble de trabajo grabando los programas de los próximos 5 días que no estaría al aire, así que ahora estaba relajada, disfrutando de la tarde fresca de agosto, viendo como después de unos meses por fin el verano estaba acabando. Eso no quería decir que no hiciese calor porque ¡Dios! su habitación era un infierno cuando se despierta o cuando se acuesta.

Arremanga la tela de su short con la intensión de que entre más aire a sus muslos. Bebe un poco de jugo de limón con mucho hielo y termina la última maceta, sonriéndole a las flores y hablándoles. Nessie siempre se ríe de ella por hablarle a las plantas, pero solo alguien que ama las flores entiende que ellas se sienten mejor cuando hace eso.

No está loca, lo puede jurar.

El sol comienza a entrar poco después, momento en que decide entrar al departamento. Coge su celular encontrándose con una llamada perdida.

Su corazón palpita con fuerza al darse cuenta que en la llamada entrante dice "Elif"

Cuando habla con ella y le pide venir al taller de boxeo, no puede dejar de bombardearse de sentimientos. Balbucea para sí misma y en poco tiempo está encendiendo el motor de su camioneta. La voz de Elif se notaba agitada y algo quejosa, pero estaba tan sorprendida por su llamado que lo pasó inadvertido.

La noche ha caído en la ciudad completamente tan pronto se acerca.

Las luces del gimnasio es lo más llamativo de toda la cuadra. Llega presurosa para encontrarse con puños golpeando rostros escondidos, sacos, pesas, etc.

Encuentra a Elif revisando su bolso.

—Elif —La llama; la chica alza el rostro y no puede evitar soltar un jadeo — ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Tiene un rasguño en la ceja hasta el comienzo del ojo, un hilo de sangre cae en su contorno. No sabe si es buena idea acercarse, de modo que se queda donde mismo.

—Perdí el casco y tuve que ensayar sin él —Se mira en un espejo pequeño — No puedo ir a casa así.

—No, claro que no. ¿Y tu amiga?

—¿Casey? De vacaciones —Hace una mueca cuando roza el dedo en la herida— No te hubiera llamado si no fuera de absoluta necesidad —Bella no responde por estar viéndola con asombro — No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres, no te estoy obligando.

Parpadea.

—No me estás obligando —Asegura— Vámonos.

Dentro de la camioneta, Elif comienza a inspeccionarse más a fondo el rasguño.

—Necesito esconder esto con maquillaje. ¿Tienes?

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

Encoge sus hombros.

—Es una herida reciente, si la limpias de igual modo se notará con el maquillaje. Y será peor, te va a entrar infección. Quédate en mi departamento y mañana ves qué inventas.

Se queda pensando un momento.

 _Que diga que sí. Que diga que sí._

—¿Y qué excusa voy a dar?

Arranca la camioneta metiéndose en la carretera.

—Diles que te quedas con Casey. —Vuelve a quedarse callada. Durante todo el viaje no hacen más que estar en silencio. No parecen estar incómodas así, tal vez porque Elif está demasiado ocupada pensando al respecto. Se quedan frente al edificio sin el ruido del motor— ¿Y? ¿Qué decidiste?

Elif muerde su labio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. _Se parece a ti_ le dice una vocecita.

—Es una locura —Manifiesta con una pequeña sonrisa que desaparece de inmediato— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Van a reaccionar igual si me ven esto ahora o mañana.

—Tengo algo para desinfectarte eso, pero debes reposar sin tocarlo. Me vas a dar la razón cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos.

La mira con esa conocida desconfianza.

—Uhmm… dormir en tu casa va contra mis reglas.

¿Reglas?

—Bien, si no quieres no importa, solo atente al bombardeo de preguntas cuando regreses a casa.

Eso le asusta.

—De acuerdo —Bella la mira fijamente, teme sonreír porque Elif en cualquier momento se pone a gritar— Solo porque quiero seguir boxeando.

.

.

—No, te volviste loca —Retrocede chocando con el brazo del sofá— Lo toqué con mi dedo y la maldita cosa arde como el infierno. ¿Me quieres quemar?

Bella vuelve a untar el líquido en un poco de algodón. Es rojo y huele a ácido. Jamás ha sabido cómo se llama ni de qué está hecho, su abuela siempre lo usaba para sus rasguños, por eso está completamente segura que es efectivo. Su bisabuela era conocida por crear ungüentos y remedios caseros en aquella época. Es por eso que todo pasó de generación en generación. Nany es la única que sabe prepararlos a la perfección.

—No te voy a quemar, confía en mí.

—Es que ese es justamente el problema ¡No confío en ti!

Hace caso omiso de aquello y acerca el algodón a su cara. Elif vuelve a retroceder.

—Elif, si quieres que eso desaparezca de tu cara entonces vas a tener que empezar a confiar un poquito. Aunque sea solo para esto. Ven aquí, no voy a hacerte daño.

Vuelve la desconfianza, sin embargo se acerca con una mueca en los labios. Cierra los ojos esperando que en cualquier momento Bella prenda un fósforo delante de sus ojos. Tiene que apretar los labios para no echarse a reír de ella.

Cuando el algodón se impregna en su ceja, Elif suelta un gruñido. A medida que el líquido se ha absorbido Bella intenta pasar el algodón alrededor con mucho cuidado. Mientras están así, tan cerca la una a la otra, es como si siempre debió ser así, como una madre cura la herida de su hija.

Ahoga un suspiro. Elif se ve igual de incómoda.

—¿Estás segura que eso no es limón? Me arrrrrrde.

—No lo sé —Sonríe.

—¿Me pusiste algo que no sabes lo que es?

—Es un remedio casero de mi bisabuela. Mi abuela sabe el secreto pero nunca lo revela.

Se acerca a un espejo para observar su ceja roja a causa del líquido.

—Bueno, gracias —Añade con timidez.

Al parecer Edward no estaba muy seguro de dejarla quedarse en casa de "Casey" pero finalmente Elif había rogado tanto que se dio por vencido. La familia de su amiga no se encontraba en la ciudad desde hace semanas y ha tenido que inventarle que siguen aquí para poder ir sin problemas a los entrenamientos. Luego de una hora, se altera al notar la hinchazón en su ceja, no escuchando a Bella cuando le dice que es normal con el remedio que usó para ella.

Tiene que reconocer sus nervios con la presencia de su hija. Ambas se ven demasiado inseguras para hablarse.

No se da cuenta en qué momento sale al balcón. Su cabello rubio vuela con el viento, cubre sus hombros con la manta que seguramente encontró en el sofá. No es capaz de abandonar sus ojos de ella; observándola, admirándola. Incapaz de alejar aquel pensamiento que se cuela en su mente desde que curó su herida. _Eso es lo que te perdiste todo este tiempo, Bella. ¿De verdad creíste que era lo mejor?_

Al tenerla tan cerca, el _hubiera_ es lo único en lo que piensa. Si se _hubiera_ quedado, si _hubiera_ estado en sus primeros pasos, si _hubiera_ estado en su primer día de clases, si la _hubiera_ escuchado decirle mamá.

Mamá es una palabra tan pero tan lejana.

Sus pies salen al balcón por reflejo. El viento de finales de agosto no es frío hasta los huesos, pero tampoco caluroso. Acomoda el antebrazo en la baranda, inclinando un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante.

—¿Qué piensas?

Elif no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta ese minuto. Aparta el cabello de la cara, su nariz y mejillas rojas por el viento.

—¿Qué pienso? Muchas cosas —Responde con la manta más apegada a ella, como si fuera su respaldo, su protección— De todos los lugares que hay en Seattle, esta era la que menos pensaba estar.

—Me alegro que estés aquí —Reconoce.

Ella no la mira.

—No lo entiendo, Bella. ¿Nunca te importé lo suficiente?

Parece tan mayor para la edad que tiene. Ella actúa como un adulto algunas veces, preguntándole de esta forma, sin gritos. Aunque los hay, por supuesto, pero justo ahora no parece tener 14 años.

—Claro que me importabas, me _importas_ mucho. Incluso me importabas tanto que no quería cargarte por miedo a lastimarte.

Ahora sí se voltea a mirarla.

—¿Cómo…? O sea que me conociste, bueno es obvio que sí, pero estuviste ahí, pensé que te habías largado de inmediato.

—Estuve ahí lo suficiente para saber que ibas a ser la niña más hermosa del mundo.

Frunce el ceño— ¿Pero no lo suficiente para quedarte conmigo?

Bella muerde el interior de su labio.

Elif no tiene por qué entenderla, tampoco tiene por qué escuchar sus excusas, pero lo cierto es que desea decir muchas cosas, poder hacerle entender que la amó desde el minuto en que pateó por primera vez dentro de ella. Quiere decirle que fue su compañera durante nueve meses, que escuchaba sus llantos, que fue testigo de muchas peleas en casa. Quiere decirle que aunque su padre estaba en contra del embarazo, ella siempre la defendió. Hay tanto por decir, pero tan poco tiempo. Y tan pocas fuerzas.

—Me faltó valor… y tal vez honestidad.

Hay silencio a continuación. Su antebrazo se duerme pero no quiere moverse de ese lugar.

—No te conozco, Bella. Y aunque pase el tiempo nunca será lo mismo. Aunque yo te perdonara alguna vez, el tiempo no se puede retroceder.

Cierra los ojos escuchando lo que sabe que es cierto.

—Lo que daría por retroceder…

—Pero no puedes.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por qué cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que las cosas no eran como parecían?

Hay ruido en el balcón del piso de arriba, sus ojos suben a encontrarse con los ojos de Elif. Estos brillan por algún motivo.

—Fue… fue un decir —Replica, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Las fuerzas que no es capaz de tener las siente en este momento, pero en vez de decir todo lo que estaba pensando recién, finalmente dice— Perdóname, Elif. Y no espero que me perdones, pero necesito decírtelo porque es cierto. Mírame —Pide viendo que ella da vuelta la cara; cuando sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse el nudo en su garganta se hace más fuerte— Perdóname por no ser esa madre que merecías tener.

Quiere decir algo pero se da cuenta que su voz no sale. La ve sacudir la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Lástima que no pudieras serlo, porque yo no tuve la culpa de tus errores. Me hiciste pagar tu egoísmo y eso es difícil de borrar.

Entiende que el perdón no es una cosa de aceptar y asunto arreglado. Es más que eso, es sentir que perdonas, es sentir que has olvidado el dolor. Y el dolor que le causó a Elif, ni siquiera ella cree poder perdonarse a sí misma.

Ahí es donde vuelve a surgir la frase de su abuelo _"Hay que seguir viviendo a pesar de todo"_

* * *

 **¿Cómo están? Me cuentan que les pareció el capítulo, me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 **Bueno, por lo menos tenemos más acercamiento de Elif y Bella, aunque su relación es bastante intensa y difícil, pero tenemos que entender que no debe ser fácil para ninguna de las dos, sobre todo para Elif.**

 **Y Bella ¿Acaso no recuerda que Edward reconoció que seguía enamorado? Parece que no. Por lo menos quedó tranquila de que no metió la pata. ¿Qué creen que esperaba oír de Edward? ¿Y qué le habrá dicho a Nany? Ajaja no me maten, eso se sabrá después.**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, como siempre lo digo. Y gracias también por comentar.**

 **El domingo subiré otro Outtake, así que nos vemos allí. El capítulo 11 el viernes como siempre.**

 **Besos a todas**


	13. Outtake - Es hora de crecer

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **Es hora de crecer**

 _Abril, 1999_

Su lugar favorito en casa ha sido desde siempre el ventanal del segundo piso. El ambiente es fresco cuando se sienta aquí, su espalda pegada al vidrio viendo como la vecina busca alguna excusa para salir a la puerta y observarla bajo sus peculiares lentes. Mira dentro del buzón de correos por tercera vez esa tarde, y Bella solo puede sacudir la cabeza con diversión. Se le han acabado las ideas para chismear.

Vuelve la atención al cuadernillo en sus piernas. Las rodillas prácticamente pegadas a su estómago mientras escribe frenéticamente en ellas. Aquel papel amarillento es su única forma de desahogo; allí expresa sus sentimientos sin que nadie la critique, sin que nadie la rechace. En él plasma sin necesidad de prohibir a su mente a pensar por sí misma, de escribir con eufemismo sin pasarse de la raya. Allí cuenta, por ejemplo, que a sus 14 años tiene una vida difícil, una familia conservadora, una amiga incondicional y un amor que ha mantenido en secreto por temor a que no corresponda a sus sentimientos. Escribe su nombre lo más delicadamente posible, deleitándose y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Luego sigue escribiendo sin parar, sin tomarse el tiempo de pensarlo, lo escribe así sin muchas vueltas.

"… _me gusta hablar en público, me gusta decir lo que pienso y me gusta hacer reír a la gente. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo en casa?"_

Se detiene con la mano cansada. Deja reposando el lápiz encima del cuadernillo, suspira apoyando la cara en la ventana. Los días fríos se han ido y la primavera ha reclamado toda la atención.

Vuelve su interés a la primera línea que ha escrito en el diario.

" _¿Por qué no soy capaz de decírselo? ¿Por qué, si yo lo quiero tanto?_ "

—¡Bella, teléfono! —Llama su madre desde las escaleras. Cierra rápidamente su cuaderno, escondiéndolo bajo la almohada en donde está sentada. Es un pequeño escondite que solo ella conoce. Baja corriendo la escalera de madera— Solo 5 minutos —Advierte antes de entregarle el aparato.

Por reflejo enreda el cable en su dedo.

—¿Hola?

—Bella, soy Alice. Te llamaba para invitarte hoy a la cena de bienvenida de Emmett.

—Oh ¿Ya llegó? ¿Y cómo está?

Alice pega un grito.

—¡Está muy alto! Y tiene un poco de barba. —Explica con emoción— ¿Y qué me dices?

Muerde su labio por instinto viendo como su madre peina el largo cabello pelirrojo de su hermana.

—¿Por qué no me lo pediste más temprano? Nos acabamos de ver en el colegio, Al. _Sabes cómo es mi papá…_ —Esto último lo dice apenas en un susurro— Gracias de todos modos.

—Dale, Bella, inténtalo. ¿Y si le dices a tu mamá?

Rueda los ojos— Eso es como que me pidas que Nessie me ayude, Alice.

Se ha vuelto común en ella rodar los ojos por cualquier cosa. A modo de protesta cuando no quiere hacer algo rueda los ojos y regaña para sí misma, pero sigue haciendo lo que le piden.

El tiempo a Isabella Swan la ha convertido en toda una señorita. Ha crecido por lo menos unos 13 centímetros a diferencia de hace 4 años. Atrás quedó la niña de coletas; ahora su abdomen ha cambiado, sus pechos han crecido en un tamaño ideal para su estatura. Sus piernas que aunque no son demasiado largas, son lo suficientemente flexibles para unirse al grupo de porristas en la escuela. Una sonrisa muy angelical, largas pestañas alrededor de llamativos ojos verdes. Su cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros. Todos dicen lo hermosa que es, recalcando el parecido a su madre, pero también a su abuela cuando era joven.

A ella le gusta que le digan que es bonita ¿y a quién no? La hace sentirse bien consigo misma. Sin embargo, parece que no todos la consideran tan bonita para verla de otra manera.

No solo como la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Alice bufa en el teléfono.

—Por favor, Bella. ¡Haz el intento! Esto será aburrido sin ti. Papá aceptó ir por ti si es que te dejan. Llámame para confirmar.

Se despide sin tener respuesta alguna. Sigue mordiéndose el labio, la mano todavía sostenida en el teléfono que pitea un " _tu-tu-tu_ " insoportable. Está a punto de subir las escaleras de regreso cuando se detiene.

¿Y si hace el intento?

Había perdido cualquier esperanza porque sabe la respuesta.

Camina hasta la sala donde todavía su madre intenta peinar a una revoltosa Nessie.

—¿Alice de nuevo olvidó la tarea? —Pregunta antes de que llegue.

Bella se sienta en el brazo del sofá, su pie golpeando la mesa de centro con nerviosismo.

—No, la verdad —Contesta— Mamá ¿habrá alguna posibilidad…?

—Bella, sabes que no —Interrumpe, sus ojos viéndola con tristeza. Sabe que se refiere a los permisos de los viernes por la tarde/noche. Y en realidad, se refiere a los permisos en general. A Bella se le cae el rostro por la decepción— ¿Qué planes tenían?

Encoge los hombros ahora totalmente rendida.

—Emmett, el hermano de Alice llegó de Francia. Van a hacer una cena de bienvenida.

—¿Y él no estudia?

—Terminó el año pasado. En septiembre comienza la Universidad.

Reneé asiente con la cabeza. Sigue viendo a su hermana moverse sin parar alrededor mientras intentan amarrarle la desquiciada coleta en el pelo. Ríe cómicamente viendo la televisión.

—Bella, deja de morderte el labio, ya sabes que me pones nerviosa.

Suelta la carne de entre sus dientes, rodando los ojos y corriendo escaleras arriba. Vuelve a sentarse en la familiar ventana pero ahora sin ganas de escribir. Ojalá ella pudiera ir donde los Cullen, ojalá tuviera ese valor de ser más rebelde, de escaparse como cualquier chico de su edad. Ojalá sea mayor de edad pronto para irse de casa a vivir su libertad, así no tendría que estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad decide regresar a su habitación. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella sintiéndose cómoda luego de acumular tanta rabia. Cualquier día de estos se va a terminar enfermando del corazón porque nunca expresa lo que siente, menos si está triste o enojada. Las paredes color pastel la calman, se queda observando su habitación, suspirando y desabrochándose el botón de su jean levi's hasta el ombligo. Quita la blusa desde dentro, desabrochándola también y lanzándola con furia al canasto de ropa sucia. Finalmente termina por quitarse las zapatillas rabiando para sus adentros.

 _En cuanto cumpla los 15 me iré a vivir con mis abuelos._

No es la primera vez que lo piensa, de hecho, su abuela se lo ofreció un año atrás, pero ella no quería, sentía pena de no ver a su mamá y a Nessie. No obstante, estaba tan enrabiada que por ella se mudaba ahora mismo. Eso sí, sabe que su padre pegaría el grito en el cielo si se entera, aunque no está tan segura ahora. ¿Qué más da si se va? A él le daría lo mismo.

Rápidamente se viste con una blusa recortada que deja su abdomen al descubierto y unos jeans desgastados. Hasta ese momento no supo por qué se quitó la otra ropa. Su cabeza está tan ajetreada que está haciendo cualquier cosa. Vuelve a ponerse las mismas zapatillas.

Su corazón se acelera al escuchar el portazo en la puerta principal. El ruido de llaves y la manera en que la puerta chirria cuando se cierra le eriza la piel. Comienza a buscar un suéter en su armario, encontrando solo uno demasiado grueso para este tiempo, sin embargo se lo pone de todas formas antes de escuchar a su madre gritarle que baje a cenar. Busca el espejo de cuerpo para arreglarse el gancho de mariposa que ha puesto en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Se mira completamente, suspirando. Arranca la mariposa de su cabello con un resoplido.

Baja con el sonido de cubiertos y pronto ve a su padre sentado en la mesa pulcra del comedor. Apenas le dirige la mirada, no existen un "hola, hija ¿cómo ha ido tu día?"

Se sienta sin hacer ruido en la silla. Su madre llega con Nessie a la mesa, sus berrinches se terminan en cuanto ve el rostro serio de su padre, de modo que la niña se comporta como una estatua.

—Isabella, siéntate derecha.

Intenta quedarse quieta en su lugar, pero no puede ponerse más derecha de lo que está.

La cena transcurre en completo silencio. El ruido de sus dientes mientras mastican es lo único que escuchan, así como los cubiertos chocando contra el plato de vidrio o la forma en que Charlie se aclara la garganta. Ness no quiere comer más arroz, pero tiene que obligarse a tragar otra cucharada más. Ella es tan dulce y atenta que a Bella le hubiese gustado que no viviera atormentada, que pudiera jugar como otros niños sin miedo a mancharse la ropa, sin tener que prohibirle salir con ciertos compañeros.

—Mi jefe y amigo Richard tiene su fiesta de cumpleaños este domingo —Comenta su padre— Quiero que las tres usen vestidos oscuros.

—¿Oscuros? —Cuestiona su madre.

Charlie la mira como si le encontrara un tercer ojo.

—Sí ¿algún problema?

Su madre baja la cabeza a los guisantes del plato.

—No, discúlpame.

Junta sus pesadas manos entrelazando cada uno de sus dedos. Hace una eternidad que está mascando el pedazo de carne. Una vez terminado el plato se permite observarlas.

—Pueden levantarse, todos a dormir. Isabella —Llama antes que ésta desaparezca del comedor— El lunes te llevaré al colegio para ver tus calificaciones. Espero arriba de 9, jovencita. —Asiente en respuesta, pero su padre no queda conforme— No escuché, regresa aquí.

Inhala profundamente. Un tiempo hasta acá se da cuenta que no puede controlar su genio, pero se obliga a bajar la guardia.

—Así será, papá.

—Bien, a tu habitación.

En cuanto llega se quita el suéter que le ha escocido el cuerpo durante toda la cena. Vuelve a ponerse el gancho de mariposa en el pelo y se recuesta en la cama para terminar su tarea de historia.

Otra de sus rebeldías era justamente eso, ella no dormía cuando la mandaban a acostarse.

Escribe con rapidez un párrafo de 10 líneas, resumen sacado de su libro y suelta un suspiro. A esta hora en casa de los Cullen deben estar terminando de cenar, brindando por Emmett y posteriormente subiéndole el volumen a la música.

Guarda todo lo de la escuela y apaga la luz de su lámpara. El cuarto se encuentra a oscuras así todos piensan que está dormida. La luna es su única ampolleta a esa hora de la noche.

La cortina se eleva con el viento, olvidándose de haber dejado la ventana abierta. Resopla poniéndose de pie, su cabello enredado por la almohada, su mal humor echando chispas. Se acerca a la ventana solo para cegarse con un parpadeo de luz. Trata de ver el reflejo, pero son insistentes. Descarta que sea las luces de algún auto, también las de alguna patrulla. Se queda pensando en eso cuando la luz cegadora se apaga. El corazón le salta a toda velocidad cuando ve a Edward sostener una linterna viendo hacia la dirección de su ventana. Detrás de él, Alice agarra una piedra del piso y la lanza hacia ella. Por instinto se va hacia atrás.

Abre la ventana con las dos manos.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Papá está en casa! —Medio grita, medio susurra.

—" _Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma"_ —Recita Alice con voz cantarina.

Se encuentra con la sonrisa de Edward.

—¿Qué esperas? Será mejor que bajes antes de que nos saquen a patadas.

—¿Qué? Chicos, no puedo salir —Ellos chiflan desde su lugar. Emmett, que maneja el auto de Carlisle lanza un resoplido hacia Bella— ¿Cómo creen que voy a salir sin permiso?

Alice chilla— ¡De puntillas!

Se escucha un _shh_ de Edward y Emmett.

Su corazón vuelve a palpitar a toda velocidad. Muerde su labio con insistencia, la oferta era tentadora, pero ¿a qué costo? Jamás se ha escapado de la casa, jamás siquiera lo ha pensado. Sabe en los problemas que tendría luego así que lo evita.

Ve que sus amigos no están dispuestos a irse, de modo que actúa y luego piensa. Busca en el armario su chaqueta de cuero negra y acomoda las almohadas en la cama con el fin de que se vea como que está dormida. Cierra la ventana y en silencio sale de la habitación. Se le va a salir el corazón mientras camina por el pasillo a oscuras. Se detiene en el ventanal, asegurándose de que nadie la sigue, rogando para que el piso no brame. De algún modo logra bajar las escaleras, adivinando donde se encuentra el comienzo de cada escalón. Inhala profundamente, recordándose que es una completa estupidez, la más grande locura de su vida. Si Charlie descubre que no se encuentra dormida estará en serios problemas.

Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de ella, sus manos tiemblan de excitación.

Alice y Edward la reciben en el anti-jardín.

—¡Deprisa! —Susurra su amiga, tomándole la mano y corriendo al auto.

Suben con rapidez, las ruedas crujen en el cemento para tomar velocidad y ella por fin puede respirar pero no con tranquilidad.

—Esto es una locura —Dice todavía sin aliento. Aparta el cabello de la cara, su gancho de mariposa ha desaparecido de entre sus mechones castaños.

—Faltabas tú, Bella. Por eso vinimos a sacarte de tu cárcel.

Edward, que está sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se echa a reír.

—Alice estaba loca por venir.

A pesar de que su relación con los hermanos de Alice no es tan cercana como el de ellas dos, siente un aprecio muy especial, sobre todo con Edward. Son como unos hermanos para ella, la hacen sentir como en casa cada vez que va. Aunque, ahora que sus sentimientos se mezclaron, confundiendo la amabilidad, se estaba volviendo loca con los buenos tratos de él.

Suspira.

—Es tarde para arrepentirme.

.

—No, Sarah. Bella no bebe alcohol, tiene la edad de Alice.

La tía Sarah Cullen hipa contra la copa de vino blanco.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues tendrás que esperarte unos cuantos años más para beber, jovencita —Ríe para sí misma, llevándose la copa a los labios— ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos? Te apuesto a que tienes noviecito.

Alice se atraganta con el jugo.

—No, Bella no tiene novio.

—¿Quéee? Es imposible que alguien tan linda como ella no tenga novio. ¿Y tú Alice? Tú sí debes tener novio, muchachita bonita, mi sobrina favorita.

Bella se sonroja con las palabras de Sarah. Por algún motivo Edward la observa desde algún lugar mientras cree que ella no se da cuenta, pero no siente que haya rastro de burla en él, simplemente la mira como si estuviera buscando la razón por la que todos dicen que es bonita.

Baja los ojos a sus manos, deleitándose con la música que retumba por el alto parlante.

Esme llega con una bandeja de copas con helado. Todos toman una, mientras que los adultos siguen la conversación con alcohol. Emmett que a pesar de tener 18 años, para Esme sigue siendo un niño. Hace un mohín cuando no lo dejan beber.

—Estamos a portas de una década nueva ¿pueden creerlo? Todos en la televisión dicen que se acabará el mundo para el 2000 ¡Puaj! Que manga de estúpidos —Reclama la tía con una sacudida de cabeza.

Esme se ríe.

—Nadie sabe cuándo se acabará el mundo, lo que es yo estoy segura que el 2000 será un año de sorpresas. Así me decía mi madre cuando era niña.

—¿Sorpresas buenas? —Pregunta Carlisle— Yo espero que Emmett nos traiga buenas calificaciones, esas sí son sorpresas buenas.

Sarah levanta su copa.

—Mientras no venga con un nietecito debajo del brazo.

Carlisle y Esme se ríen.

—¡No! ¡Estamos muy jóvenes para ser abuelos! —Exclama la señora Cullen.

Están todos lo suficientemente perdidos al cabo de veinte minutos y cuando ve que a Edward le brillan los ojos con picardía, sabe que probablemente se meta en problemas. Él y Emmett intercambian palabras, miradas cómplices que la ponen nerviosa. Nada bueno hay detrás de las miradas cómplices de los hermanos de Alice, por eso los observa hasta que el mayor se aclara la garganta.

Edward acerca los labios a su oreja, provocando que se le erice la piel.

—Síguenos la corriente —Susurra, su aliento mezclándose en su oído.

Apenas tiene tiempo de asentir.

—Papá, necesito la llave del auto porque Bella se quiere ir a casa.

Carlisle y Esme no dejan de reír del chiste de Sarah.

—¿Qué traman estos dos? —Le susurra Alice. Bella se encoge de hombros.

Carlisle parpadea hacia Emmett como si no lo reconociera.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres irte ya Bella? —El señor Cullen la mira y sus mejillas comienzan a arder. No está acostumbrada a mentir, menos si se trata de los Cullen. Su voz suena temblorosa cuando responde con un "sí" — Bien, puedo ir a dejarte yo.

Edward lo detiene.

—Papá, no creo que sea prudente que usted maneje cuando está bebiendo alcohol.

Esme tira del brazo de Carlisle.

—Edward tiene razón, querido. Deja que Emmett maneje.

Medita unos segundos hasta que finalmente las llaves caen en manos del mayor. Éste sonríe con suficiencia dándole una mirada a Edward y éste inclinando la cabeza hacia las chicas para que los sigan. Bella apenas articula un "Gracias" a Esme antes de seguir los talones de Alice. Se abriga con la chaqueta de cuero escuchando el silbido de los chicos, las risas por su plan perfecto, la noche estrellada de abril. Ella es la última en subirse al auto con su corazón saltando en su pecho por la emoción. No diferencia los nervios de la ansiedad, la sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras Emmett enciende el motor.

—¿Quieren diversión, chicas lindas? —Grita.

Alice chilla en su asiento, tan expectante como Bella.

No está acostumbrada a esto. No está acostumbrada a la diversión, solo lo limitado está al alcance de su mano. Por eso esto es nuevo para ella, esta sensación de cosquillas en su estómago como sabiendo que está a punto de hacer alguna travesura pero sin embargo no se arrepiente.

Su voz se alza en un grito cuando el techo del vehículo comienza a desaparecer. El cabello le cubre todo el rostro por los azotes del viento, su risa mezclada con la adrenalina, las ganas de ponerse de pie.

Alice es la primera en actuar; pega un grito a lo alto mientras se sujeta del asiento delantero. Su cabello negro volando en todas direcciones. No sabe qué hacer, está sentada riéndose de su amiga incapaz de moverse.

Edward se gira en su lugar, sus ojos grises llenos de excitación. Seguramente los suyos están del mismo modo.

—¿Y qué esperas, bonita? ¡Súbete!

 _Bonita._

Las fuerzas le acompañan cuando se pone en pie sujetándose de la misma manera que Alice, casi queriendo agarrarse del cabello cobrizo a Edward, pero se contiene. El viento frío pero primaveral choca en su rostro, sonrojándola, inhalando el aire de Seattle como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Emmett conduce a toda velocidad. Tiene la sensación de que se le va a salir la piel de tan fuerte que van. Alice y ella abren los brazos, como si esperaran abrazar a alguien. Su chaqueta estorba encima de sus hombros, pero no tiene tiempo de quitarla. Simplemente se queda allí, sin protección, sin nada donde sujetarse. Podría morir ahora y no le importaría porque esto es mejor que todos los problemas en casa, es mejor que cualquier diario adolescente. Supera con creces cualquiera de sus ideas para rebelarse en contra de su padre.

Vuelven a sentarse cuando Emmett estaciona frente al _Space Needle._ Intenta arreglar su cabello pero se encuentra tan enredado que se da por vencida. A este paso ya ni sabe qué ocurrió con su gancho de mariposa. Los dedos de Edward tironean con suavidad algunos mechones, sorprendiéndola.

—Te queda bien así —Dice y realmente no sabe si fue de broma o en serio. Da un portazo al auto y el techo comienza a aparecer con unos cuantos botones que Emmett aprieta. El viento hace cosquillas su ombligo, pero su rostro arde de calor, así que prefiere quitarse la chaqueta antes de que le pongan seguro al auto.

—¡Subamos! —Vocifera Alice.

Trata de calmar su respiración, pero desaparece su calma cuando la mano de Edward se arrastra hasta la suya para darle un apretón. Por un momento creyó que solo era eso, pero se da cuenta que él sigue sosteniendo su mano, mirándola y empujándola hasta él para correr a los elevadores.

Tiene una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras camina junto a Edward de la mano.

—¡Vamos, Bella! Estás muy lenta —Ríe el cobrizo y ella acelera su paso.

Entran al pequeño cubículo, razón obvia para soltarse a regañadientes. Está más que segura que sus mejillas parecen dos tomates, pero si le preguntan puede excusarse del viento en el auto.

Veinte segundos tardan en llegar a la cima. No hay nadie a su alrededor en el elevador, solo ellos cuatro.

Recuerda haber venido una vez al Space Needle con Nany, pero era demasiado pequeña para acordarse de cada cosa en su lugar. A simple vista parece un hotel de 5 estrellas. Las ventanas que dan a la ciudad le hace revolverle el estómago. No es muy seguidora de las alturas, más bien se marea mucho, pero esto es precioso. La luna se ve gigante y la ciudad repleta de luces como en Navidad. Se nota que la noche acaba de comenzar, y ella que creía que se acababa a las nueve cada vez que apaga la lámpara de su habitación.

Observan la ciudad por encima de ellos, contemplándola entre risas. Hay más gente aquí arriba, pero no parecen darse cuenta que hay tres menores de edad. Aunque si eso pasara, Emmett sería quién respondiera por ellos.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, bajan por el elevador. Éste se mueve a toda velocidad sin que se den cuenta. Bella siente el primer mareo en cuanto sale del cubículo, pero se relaja de inmediato. Las luces de los faroles se ven más altos que de costumbre y eso que no ha bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol. Esto es solo obra de la adrenalina en su cuerpo. No se suben al auto, comienzan a caminar alrededor, cantando y gritando.

Alice va mucho más adelante que ella dando saltos y Emmett le jala del cabello haciendo que grite más fuerte.

Edward mete sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta ahogando una risa.

—¿No tienes frío?

Hasta ese momento no se había acordado siquiera que sus brazos temblaban.

—No, no tengo frío —Mitad mentira, mitad verdad. Aunque lo cierto es que su cara sigue acalorada— Creo que esos dos se van a matar —Señala a Alice siguiendo a Emmett, pero éste es demasiado rápido para que lo alcancen.

Edward vuelve a reír.

—Nada fuera de lo común —Bromea ahora viéndola de perfil. No es capaz de alcanzar su mirada, de modo que se queda fija en sus zapatos— Te ves muy linda, Bella. Tía Sarah tiene razón, tus ojos son preciosos.

Su cara arde más de lo que está, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Alza sus ojos con fuerza de voluntad para estudiar su rostro.

—Gracias

—Lo digo en serio, eh —Voltea el cuerpo en su dirección, en ningún momento detienen su caminata— No soy el único que piensa así.

Su rostro cae, por un momento de verdad creyó que podía sentir lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, él dice que no es el único, de forma que solo la encuentra bonita porque los demás así lo creen y no para conquistarla. Quiere suspirar, pero se aguanta.

—¿Ah sí?

—Tienes a Eleazar hechizado —Bella se echa a reír esperando que Edward también lo haga, pero él sigue serio— No creo que sea bueno que confíes en él, quiero decir… es mujeriego.

Bella se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo interés en Eleazar.

—¿En serio? —Ella asiente en respuesta— Que bueno… ya sabes, yo me las doy de protector de hermanas, digo, no es que tú seas mi hermana pero…

Su corazón late frenéticamente, él nunca va a mirarla de otra forma más que como una "hermana" o más bien, la mejor amiga de su hermana, que vendría siendo casi lo mismo.

—¡Bella! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —Alice grita corriendo hacia ella.

.

Reemplaza la adrenalina por el terror una vez que estacionan frente a su casa. Emmett avanza un poco más para esconderse bajo un árbol. Bella ahoga un suspiro, sus manos temblándoles de nervios. Alice la mira con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

—No te preocupes, no se van a dar cuenta.

Mira hacia la casa de dos pisos, ninguna luz está encendida.

—Eso espero.

Se despide de todos. Baja haciendo el menos ruido posible. Se sorprende de ver a Edward bajarse también.

—Alguien tiene que cuidarte las espaldas.

Cruzan en silencio el anti jardín.

—Creo que será mejor que entre por la cocina —Dice, retrocediendo— No tengo llave.

—De acuerdo, vamos —Vuelve a sentir sus dedos sobre los suyos— ¿Tienes que trepar?

—Sí

—Bien, te ayudo.

Inhala profundamente. Una de sus manos sostiene la cerca de madera, luego Edward entrelaza sus manos para que Bella ponga un pie encima. Todo esto haciéndolo en completo silencio. Cuando por fin sube con el otro pie, su cara queda a pocos centímetros del rostro de Edward. Su aliento en su boca, sus ojos brillantes observándola.

—Gracias por ayudarme —Dice con sinceridad.

Él sonríe provocando que se le formen mariposas en el estómago.

—Buenas noches, bonita.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Pega un salto hacia el otro lado de la cerca, su sonrisa imborrable del rostro. Una vez que se arregla la ropa, los nervios anudan su estómago pensando que su padre podría estar esperándola despierto. Observa por última vez la silueta de Edward al otro lado de la cerca, no puede verlo, pero él hace el intento de buscarla entre medio de los orificios de la madera. Sonríe para sí misma, corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la cocina.

Empuja la puerta sin hacer ruido, se quita las zapatillas para no tener que hacer sonar el piso. Cierra con cuidado antes de avanzar hasta la sala. Suspira con tranquilidad al darse cuenta que todos duermen. Así que sube las escaleras tranquila, cruza el pasillo y por fin se encuentra dentro de su habitación.

Suelta un sonoro suspiro.

Su lámpara se enciende, haciendo que salte del susto.

Su madre está sentada sobre su cama con la bata cruzándole por delante. Su expresión de horror y preocupación la hacen avergonzarse.

—¿Dónde andabas, Bella? —Su voz enfadada la empequeñecen— ¿Te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto? ¡Si tu padre hubiese sido el que estuviera aquí! —Susurra poniéndose en pie— ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Se siente pequeña cuando su madre se pone de pie, no sabe qué decir, está totalmente petrificada.

—Estaba… estaba con Alice.

—Con Alice —Repite ella como si fuera obvio— Te dije que no habían permisos.

—Perdóname, mamá.

Reneé sacude la cabeza, cubre su rostro con ambas manos. Luego se acerca y abraza a su hija, tomándola con sorpresa.

—Me asusté mucho al no encontrarte aquí, Bella. No vuelvas a escaparte jamás, tú sabes cómo es tu padre de estricto. Agradece que no ha dejado de roncar —Suspira—Bien, métete a la cama, rápido.

Suspira con sosiego, su madre sigue suspirando con preocupación y regañando sobre su comportamiento. Después de asegurarse de que tiene el pijama puesto y arropada con la cobija, besa su frente alejando los mechones helados de la cara.

—Lo siento mucho, ma —Vuelve a decir.

Reneé asiente— Olvídalo —Agita la mano sobre su cabeza—ahora, dulces sueños.

Gira en la cama justo donde entra la luz de la ventana. Sonríe casi por instinto, segura de que esta noche no iba a olvidársele nunca.

Y tampoco el hecho de que Edward le llame _bonita._

Necesita escribir eso en su diario a primera hora del día.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa, aquí otro outtake de día domingo :)**

 **Espero les haya gustado. En este vemos como los chicos ya comenzaron a crecer.**

 **Abril de 1999, faltaba más de año y medio para que naciera Elif y los adultos hablando de cambios jajaja no se esperaban esto**

 **El viernes actualizo y el próximo domingo otro outtake ;)**

 **Besos a todas, gracias por leer, dar favs y seguir la historia.**


	14. No te des por vencida

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **No te des por vencida.**

 **Bella**

Remueve con inquietud las piernas bajo las sábanas.

Ha estado así durante mucho tiempo y ya se está cansando. El sueño se ha ido completamente, de modo que aparta las cobijas, suspirando y quedándose sobre la cama sin ganas de nada. Su frente suda con calor, los dedos de sus pies acelerados por moverse. La sola idea de tener a Elif a pocos pasos de su habitación, la hace querer comerse las uñas por completo. Busca desesperada el reloj en el buró, tirando todo a su paso con un gruñido. Finalmente logra encontrarlo.

 _2:25 am._

Acabando con su paciencia, termina por levantarse de la cama. A pies descalzos comienza a deambular por la habitación a oscuras. Cubre su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse. _¡Deja de actuar como una niñata!_ Obliga a su mente a comportarse.

Con solo una bata y su vestido corto como pijama, sale de la habitación. Sus pies se dirigen rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes. Sabe que puede encontrarse a Elif tan despierta como ella y que tal vez se moleste, pero no puede evitarlo. Empuja la puerta suavemente, notando que la luz de la lámpara está apagada. Entra encontrándola tendida en la cama profundamente dormida.

 _¿Cómo es posible que hasta dormida sea hermosa? ¿O es porque sé que es hija mía?_

La luz de la calle le facilita verla bajo la oscuridad. Se acerca en silencio a pesar de que no lleva puestos los zapatos. Observa con una sonrisa a la princesa de ojos azules dormida sobre la cama. Flexiona las piernas para hincarse, consciente de que Elif puede despertarse en cualquier minuto. Sin embargo, no le importa, no le interesa que despierte y la vea. Quiere seguir aquí, quiere acercarse más. Pasa una mano por encima de su pelo, baja hasta su mejilla para acariciarla con ternura.

—Mi pequeña… —Susurra— Mi bebé

Deja un beso en la sien de Elif provocando que ésta se remueva inquieta, pero no despierta. Sostiene firmemente una almohada con sus manos, acomodándola en su mejilla izquierda. Bella suspira, sigue viendo como Elif inhala y exhala en un sueño profundo.

Se levanta con el pecho oprimido pero tiene una buena sensación. Se siente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

.

De algún modo logra abrocharse el cierre del vestido en su espalda. Apenas tiene tiempo de peinarse antes de sentir el olor a las tostadas. Corre rápidamente para que no se quemen. Chasquea la lengua al tirarlas dentro de la panera. Son exactamente las nueve de la mañana y apenas durmió unas cuatro horas. Vierte jugo en un jarro y prepara la cafetera.

El teléfono comienza a sonar.

—¿Hola?

—¡Beeeella! ¿Me puedes creer que olvidé mi tazón favorito en tu depa? Voy camino para allá.

Bella mira la hilera de tazones en el estante, ubicando de inmediato el de Nessie.

—Aquí está sano y salvo. ¿Vienes a desayunar?

—No, ya sabes que mamá no deja que nadie salga sin desayunar.

Se ríe—Te espero. —Cortan la llamada. Está tirando las tostadas calientes otra vez en la panera cuando Elif sale del cuarto— Ey, buenos días.

Su rostro soñoliento le causa ternura, pero no lo comenta en voz alta.

—Hola ¿esas son tostadas? —Bella asiente— a papá siempre se le queman.

Si Elif supiera que hasta hace poco igual se le quemaban.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

Estira los brazos— No sé qué tiene esa cama que es _muy_ cómoda. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

—Claro que sí —Responde con obviedad— En uno de los muebles hay un cepillo dental nuevo, mi hermana nunca lo usó. Elif —Llama antes de que se vaya— ¿Ya te miraste la ceja? —Elif niega con la cabeza, su mano rozando la herida invisible. Se apresura a ir al baño. Sonríe ampliamente cuando la escucha decir "¿Qué brujería usaste?" constatando que no tiene nada. El silbido de la cafetera le avisa que está listo, así que tiene todo en la mesa.

Elif sale todavía con la mano en su ojo.

—Yo ni siquiera debería sentarme acá —Dice, una vez se sienta— Va contra mis reglas.

No aguanta la curiosidad—¿Reglas?

Ella no la mira a los ojos.

—De alejarme de ti.

Bella mastica un pedazo de tostada justo después, quedándose pensando en aquello.

No puede evitar decirle:

—No lo hagas.

Ahora sí la mira, untando mermelada a su propia tostada. Frunce los labios, ya no tiene la sonrisa de hace poco cuando salió del baño. Desayunan en silencio. No se puede quitar de la cabeza lo que Elif acaba de decirle. Es como que tuviera miedo y no pudiera expresarlo, como si de pronto se sintiera atrapada entre cuatro paredes. Ella no quiere que Elif se aleje. No puede permitirse cometer el mismo error de tenerla lejos. Pensarla, pero no verla.

—Oye —Elif llama, sus codos encima de la mesa. Mira a través de la preocupación de Bella, pero no parece darse cuenta— ¿Dónde está tu papá?

Tarda en reaccionar, aún sostiene la taza de café en las manos.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu papá… conozco a toda tu familia pero no a tu papá ¿qué es de él?

Sí, se lo estaba preguntando, no es alucinación. Aunque ¿por qué se sorprende de que le pregunte?

Suspira— Él está muerto.

—Oh —Se ve sorprendida— Lo siento. Tiene que ser feo no tener a tu papá contigo, yo no sé qué haría sin el mío.

Asiente con la cabeza, un pensamiento crudo cruza por su cabeza: _Ojalá nunca hubiese tenido._

—Tu papá es muy diferente al mío, Elif. Si yo hubiese tenido un padre como Edward —Sonríe con tristeza— Tienes mucha suerte.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero bueno, cada papá es distinto. Mi abuelo también lo fue con mi papá.

Traga su último sorbo de té.

—Lo reitero, tienes mucha suerte. Los Cullen en general siempre han sido muy buenas personas —Sonríe, recordando las veces que compartió con ellos. Siempre la trataban como de la familia— Sobre todo Esme.

Elif se queda detenida en su mirada, tal vez pensando, tal vez preguntándose cómo es posible que ella sea su mamá. No sabe qué es lo que piensa y eso la perturba. Quizá ella también se sienta incómoda cuando Bella la mira. Querrá saber lo que piensa de ella, que opina. Lo cierto es que desearía leer la mente de su hija justo en este momento.

Suena el timbre.

Elif se pone de pie, viéndola más fijamente.

—Es mi hermana —La tranquiliza.

Vuelve a sentarse, pesca un pedazo de tostada y juguetea con él. Bella se apresura para abrir la puerta a Ness.

Pero no es Ness.

Elif ahoga un grito.

Los ojos marrones de Esme se tornan sorprendidos viendo a su nieta y luego a Bella. Lleva una blusa de mezclilla combinándolos con pantalones blancos a su medida, un look bastante moderno que le sienta muy bien a sus 55 años. La elegancia siempre le ha venido bien a Esme Cullen; recuerda que antes admiraba cuando era niña sus vestidos anchos en la cintura y los zapatos que parecían salir de cuento de hadas. Trata de decir algo pero sigue sorprendida de verlas a ambas juntas. Por algún motivo, Bella presiente que no es tanto por encontrar a Elif aquí, sino de que Elif la vea a _ella_ aquí.

—Vaya, no sabía que Casey se había mudado y hubiese cambiado tanto de aspecto.

Bromea, pero nadie se ríe.

—Y-Yo —Elif tartamudea— Estaba por irme.

Esme asiente.

Bella mira hacia atrás, hacia Elif que camina de regreso a la habitación. No tarda en regresar con su bolsa del gimnasio.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Bella —Dice Esme. En ningún momento aparta la mirada de su nieta— Será mejor que vayas a casa, Alice está volviéndose loca con tu ausencia.

La rubia suspira.

—Sí, permiso. Y gracias… Bella.

—De nada —Ojalá pudiese abrazarla para despedirse, pero muerde su labio aguantándose, viendo como desaparece por la puerta. Esme sigue de pie en la entrada— ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Oh, disculpa. Adelante.

Esme pasa a su departamento. De pronto sus manos sudan de nerviosismo. Esme fue igual que una madre cuando era adolescente, de modo que tenerla aquí después de tanto tiempo, le es tan difícil asumirlo. Hace caso omiso del desorden en la mesa porque pasan directamente a la sala, sentándose lo más alejado posible.

—Sin querer Elif me dijo el nombre del edificio. De seguro se debe estar preguntando qué hago aquí —Deja su bolso de lado, entrelazando sus manos— Vine aquí por ella.

—Te escucho

La señora Cullen suspira.

—No quiero que ella sufra, Bella y sé que estando contigo así será. Sin embargo, no puedo tomar decisiones por Elif. Sigue siendo menor de edad, pero es lo suficientemente consciente para saber lo que quiere y lo que no. Y con respecto a ti, mi nieta no sabe lo que quiere por primera vez en su vida.

Bella frunce el ceño.

—Al grano, señora Cullen.

Sus ojos marrones la escrutan.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? ¿Por qué todavía no le pides que se aleje? Tú no querías saber nada de su vida hasta que ella te buscó.

—No saque conclusiones apresuradas, señora Cullen.

—Es lo que veo —Dice, asintiendo lentamente hacia su dirección—Es lo que he visto durante toda su vida. La vi crecer sin ti, Bella. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—¡Respuestas! —Exclama— Porque no me cabe en la cabeza que te hayas ido… ¿por qué nunca confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías miedo? ¿Por qué, Bella?

—¡Porque no lo hablé con nadie! —Responde alterada. Suspira cerrando los ojos— No quiero hablar de este tema con usted.

La mirada de Esme sigue escrutándola, pero parece triste cuando se aleja.

—Siempre te traté como una más de la familia. Nunca te hice sentir diferente cuando estabas en la misma mesa que mis hijos, nunca.

—Y eso se lo agradezco mucho.

—Bella —Busca su mirada— Soy yo, soy Esme y soy mujer. No vine para declararte la guerra ni ser tu enemiga. Vine… porque soy la abuela de tu hija —Es el momento justo para que Bella levante la cabeza— porque si tú estás dispuesta a recuperarla, va a ser en serio. No voy a permitir que Elif tenga esperanzas y que luego tú se las quites con tu cobardía. Yo no soy quién para negarte que la veas ni que ella quiera verte, es por eso que es mejor aceptarlo, eso lo he aprendido con la edad. A veces cometemos errores, pero también tenemos que tener la habilidad de perdonar esos errores.

—¿Usted está queriendo decir…?

—Recupera a Elif, no te des por vencida ahora, Bella. Consigue su perdón aunque tarde años, consíguelo. Te lo digo porque yo sé que Elif necesita a una madre, no a una sustituta, no a su abuela, no a su tía. Necesita a su madre biológica, necesita a la persona que le dio la vida —Se levanta del sofá, sus ojos todavía fijos en los de ella—Te necesita a ti.

—¿De verdad cree que merezco eso?

—¿Y tú que piensas? Tal vez no lo merezcas, pero la muerte es lo único que puede impedirte que seas una madre de verdad de una vez por todas. La vida es corta como para desperdiciarla con lamentos. Y te lo digo yo, que aunque debería odiarte simplemente no puedo.

Bella suspira con la garganta apretada. No sabe cómo reaccionar a las palabras de Esme. Todo es completa y absolutamente verdad, pero hasta ahora nadie la había increpado a tal grado de asimilar del daño que hace y que sigue haciendo. Es como una cachetada que la vida le está dando.

—Yo quiero a Elif, yo la quiero en serio—No se permite llorar ahora, no puede delante de Esme—pero ella no me va a perdonar nunca.

—¿Y eso es suficiente para darte por vencida? ¡Debería ser todo lo contrario! —Se acerca a ella, las dos de pie en medio de la sala— Dime que estás dispuestas a arriesgarte, dime que estás dispuesta a darlo todo. Dímelo, Bella. Si tanto dices quererla, entonces prométemelo.

Su voz suena en un hilo cuando responde.

—Se lo prometo.

Esme asiente, suspira y se dirige a la puerta. Bella la sigue prácticamente tropezándose. Todo esto es tan raro. Que Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward y la abuela de Elif, le pida que se acerque.

En la puerta se detiene para volverse a ella.

—No se te ocurra romper esta promesa, Bella, porque si tú dañas a mi nieta, te juro que hago lo imposible para que no te vea nunca más. Nadie lastima a mi familia.

Luego de que Esme se vaya, recarga el cuerpo en la puerta cerrada, sintiéndose débil y fuerte a la vez. De alguna manera las palabras de ella la fortalecen y una frase cuela en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez.

 _No te des por vencida._

No sabe lo que hace cuando toma el celular entre sus manos. Tal vez era una completa estupidez, tal vez incluso podía meterse en un gran lío, pero no sabía a quién más recurrir.

 _Bella: Tú mamá vino a verme._

Deja el celular encima del sofá, ella sentada con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. A pesar de que ya había decidido no alejarse, sentir que tiene una misión casi imposible le aterra.

 _E: ¿Cómo?_

 _B: Te cuento más tarde_

 _E: ¿Ella sabe lo de nosotros?_

 _B: Vino por Elif._

 _E: Mañana te veo ¿de acuerdo?_

¿Por qué se le forma un nudo en la garganta?

 _B: De acuerdo_

Luego, sin poder evitarlo tampoco, escribe:

 _B: Te extraño._

Cierra los ojos. La sensación de decírselo es completamente similar a cuando tenía 15 años. Se sorprende del aparato vibrando en respuesta.

 _E: Yo también te extraño…_

Se pone a llorar como una niña pequeña, sola y desorientada en su propio departamento. ¿Cómo era posible? Bella Swan necesitaba crecer y madurar de una vez. Ella era profesional, había logrado seguir adelante, pero todavía le faltaba lo más importante: enfrentar los hechos, y eso es lo que iba a hacer, costara lo que costara.

.

 **Edward**

Los gritos de Alice son suficientes para terminar con su paciencia. Tan pronto termina con su taza de café, se levanta de la mesa. Guarda el celular en el bolsillo, todavía con el mensaje de Bella en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no puede alejar el hecho de que su madre fue a visitarla. ¿Por qué? Fue el momento justo cuando Colin grita: ¡Llegó Elif! Su hija aparece por el comedor vestida de la misma forma que ayer. Se acerca para dejar un beso en su frente.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste donde Casey?

Ella lo mira hacia arriba.

—Bien

—¡Por fin llegas! —Alice cruza la mesa para arrastrarla con ella. Rose por detrás rueda los ojos— ¿Te das cuenta que me caso en 5 horas? ¡Y se te ocurre alojarte con Casey!

Elif no dice nada, se deja arrastrar por Alice y Rose al cuarto de la primera para terminar los últimos detalles. Emmett le lanza un silbido, señalando la locura de su hermana. Carlisle y él se encargan de levantar la mesa y lavar lo sucio. Esme había salido temprano sin decir a dónde a su padre, pero él no iba a esclarecerle la duda, de modo que ordenan para cuando llegue. Elif baja poco después excusándose para el baño.

Se acerca a la sala donde Edward lee el periódico.

—¿Qué haces?

Le señala el periódico con gracia.

—Oyendo lo escrito —Elif rueda los ojos— ¿Sabes dónde fue tu abuela? —Pregunta por si acaso.

Se sienta a su lado distraída.

—Mi abuela est… ¿mi abuela?

—Sí, eso te pregunto.

—No lo sé, vengo llegando, papá.

Carlisle los interrumpe, hablándoles de fútbol. Intercambia algunos comentarios del último partido con su padre antes de mirar de nuevo el periódico.

—¿Dónde fue la abu, abuelo?

Carlisle se encoge de hombros.

—No dijo a dónde.

—¿Para qué la buscas? —Pregunta Edward.

Elif lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿A quién?

—¿A quién más?

—No la estoy buscando.

—Elif, estás preguntando por ella.

—¿Yo? Yo no estoy pregunt… ¡Ah! ¡La abuela! —Se ríe, como si se tranquilizara— Por nada, se me hace raro que no esté aquí. ¿Estás seguro que no dijo a dónde iba?

La puerta de la entrada principal da un portazo y la voz de Esme se hace escuchar por toda la sala. Elif se pone de pie, tambaleándose. Edward observa bajo sus lentes para leer que su madre no trae ninguna bolsa, tampoco parece fastidiada o como si hubiese estado haciendo algo oculto. Ella sonríe saludando a todos de besos. Colin y Alan irrumpen para sujetarla de las piernas, haciendo que ella se ría.

—Ya sabes lo que se dice de las novias, todas son unas histéricas —Le dice Emmett, sentándose en el lado que anteriormente ocupó Elif.

La chica lo mira ceñuda.

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar, Emmett.

Se queda escuchando la pequeña pelea de su hermano y su hija. Lo cierto es que los dos siempre pelean. Tienen sus típicas discusiones. Si Emmett dice negro, Elif dice blanco. De modo que toda la familia tiene que escuchar sus debates en la mesa. Sin embargo, no es así siempre. Sí, pelean y todo, pero se quieren mucho.

—Sabes que sí, Elifant —Ríe con sorna, provocando que ésta se enfurezca y le lance el almohadón del sofá.

—¡No me digas Elifant, _Emmergente_!

Emmett llamaba a Elif de esa forma porque se burlaba de su nombre que parecía decir elefante, sin embargo Elif siempre le devolvía la broma con su sobre nombre de la infancia.

—Elifant, Elifant, Elifant.

—Por lo menos yo no me como el detergente.

Carlisle detiene la discusión con unas pocas palabras.

Edward solo puede sacudir la cabeza. Durante mucho tiempo intervino a favor de su hija, obviamente. Pero las burlas siguieron. Aparte no es como que Elif le tome esfuerzo en responderle. Muchas veces era ella la que empezaba, así que Edward no tenía argumentos para justificarla.

—Reconoce que tu nombre es gracioso.

La chica bufa bajo sus brazos cruzados. Mira a su padre con enfado.

—¿Por qué tenías que ponerme Elif? ¿Por qué no Sarah o Emily o Abigail? Son nombres normales, todos se extrañan de mi nombre, nadie lo conoce.

Su abuela interrumpe.

—Ay, a mí me gusta.

Carlisle la señala.

—Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a tu abuela. Ella insistió en que te llamaras Elif.

Sigue de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y qué significa Elif de todos modos?

Emmett ríe entre dientes—Te lo dije: Elefante.

—¡No!

—Delgada —Contesta Edward causando que todos lo miren— Significa delgada.

—¿Delgada? —Elif bufa— Te creo si significara algo importante, papá.

—Vele el lado positivo —Rose aparece en ese instante, sacudiendo los hombros de su hija— Tiene sentido porque eres delgada.

Rueda los ojos.

Emmett teclea rápidamente en su celular.

—¡Lo encontré! Dice que su significado es: fina y alta, además de delgada.

Elif descruza los brazos.

—¿Fina y alta? —Sonríe— No es un mal nombre.

Todos le chiflan.

—Alta sí, pero ¿fina? —Su hermano mayor sigue molestándola. Esme cubre los oídos de Elif, antes de que ésta le lance otra almohada.

Para las dos de la tarde, Edward, Emmett y Carlisle están dándole la última vuelta a la corbata, los tres compartiendo el espejo cerca de la puerta principal. Con sus trajes perfectamente planchados y sus zapatos brillando más que un auto nuevo. Edward pasa su mano por encima de su cabello, asegurándose de que ningún mechón caiga en ninguna dirección opuesta. Esme sale del baño del primer piso con un frasco de perfume de hombre. Comienza a perfumarlos sin el consentimiento de ninguno. Ella luce fenomenal en su vestido veraniego rojo que termina hasta las rodillas. Su madre siempre sabía cómo vestirse sencilla pero sin perder la elegancia.

—Emmett, por amor de Dios ¡Péinate! No puedes ir a la boda de tu hermana en ese estado.

—¿Qué hay de mal en mi cabello?

Esme lo ignora— Cariño, recuerda llevarla del brazo. —Se dirige a Carlisle.

Se escuchan pasos desde la escalera. Rose por delante sosteniendo el ramo de Alice. Alice asegurándose de no pisar su vestido y rodar por las escaleras, y Elif. Su preciada y dulce Elif venía bajando con un precioso vestido hasta la rodilla. Era pastel con encaje de flores. Lleva zapatos altos que Alice le obligó usar.

Esa no era su niña de 14 años, ella parecía toda una mujer.

Se obliga a guardar el decoro de padre y no ponerse a llorar como un bebé porque su hija está creciendo.

—Me encanta tu peinado, hija —Susurra Esme a Elif, suavizando la cola de caballo. Tiene amarrado el pelo hacia un lado.

Ella sonríe sosteniendo la cola del vestido de Alice.

Todos se maravillan.

—Te ves preciosa, Alice —Dice Carlisle.

—Gracias, papá.

—Nada que envidiarle a otras novias —Edward sostiene la mano de su hermana, dejando un casto beso en ellas.

Alice sonríe con emoción, sus ojos brillando por completo.

Se quedan de pie en la entrada, incapaces de tomar la iniciativa de irse a la iglesia. Edward tiene un pequeño _dejavu_ viendo a su hermana, recordando cuando su ex novia Irina se probó el vestido de novia acá y él la había visto. Recuerda que su madre gritó: ¡Edward, no puedes verla vestida de novia antes de la boda!

Después de todo, tal vez el mito era ridículamente cierto.

Tocan a la puerta.

Esme se apresura a abrir.

Edward mira con horror, como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento. Irina Tate estaba detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Con un vestido floreado y sandalias blancas, mira hacia la familia con aspecto sereno. Todos los demás se miran, sobre todo a Edward. Elif bufa, agarrando con más fuerza la cola del vestido. Alice intenta quitárselo de las manos antes de que lo rompa. Rose alza una ceja como diciendo _¿Qué hace esta perra aquí?_ en cambio Emmett, él mira embobado a Irina, ganándose un codazo de su esposa.

Alan y Colin corren de un lado para otro, gritando.

—Hola a todos.

—¡Irina! —Su madre da la cara por ellos—Que gusto verte.

Elif bufa más alto.

—Oh por Dios ¿Alice? ¿Vas a casarte?

— _No, vamos a misa_ —Articula Elif en voz baja. Edward le frunce el ceño.

—Estoy tan contenta de verlos. Pasaba por aquí cerca y decidí venir a visitarlos. —Su rostro cae en Elif— ¡Oh, estás tan grande! Eres toda una mujer. —Luego se detiene en Edward— Y tú, tan guapo como siempre ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —Responde— pero adelante, pasa.

—No, no, no quiero incomodar.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos, papá —Alice luce impaciente— Discúlpame, Irina, pero es que vamos atrasados. Y ustedes —Dirige la vista a los demás— ¡Tienen que irse antes que yo! ¡Tienen que estar ya en la iglesia para esperarme!

—Oh, ¿puedo ir? —Irina.

Elif vuelve a bufar una tercera vez, luego se ríe.

—No, no puedes. Una lástima.

—Elif —Esme la regaña, después le dirige una sonrisa falsa a Irina— Claro que sí.

.

 **Elif**

Si no fuera porque Alice estaba insistiendo en que todos salieran pronto, habría comenzado a protestar con la decisión de su abuela. Y es que de verdad ¿su abuela se había vuelto loca? ¿Cómo invitar a Irina? Es decir ¡Se invitó sola la muy perra! Camino a la iglesia no habla absolutamente nada. Mucho era soportar la risa exagerada de Irina Tate, coqueteándole a su padre descaradamente. Esme presiona su mano en la suya, frunciendo las cejas para que se comporte. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que seguía bufando en voz alta.

No le dirige la mirada a Edward cuando se baja del auto. En vez de quedarse junto a él para entrar a la iglesia, corre junto a Rose que parece complicada llamando a sus dos hijos. Ella carga a Colin de las manos, mientras éste patalea entre risas. De alguna forma logra que no le patee las piernas.

A lo lejos puede escuchar la risa de la querida tía Sarah, que por cierto sino se hubiese reído de igual manera la hubiese visto. Lleva un sombrero en la cabeza demasiado grande y llamativo. Ella luce como toda una celebridad. Es mayor que su abuela, pero parecen de una edad. Saluda a Elif besando ambas mejillas y dándole un apretado abrazo.

—¡Cada día estás más hermosa! —Dice, asegurándose de que Colin no le pise el vestido—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿17?

—14 —Responde.

Su reacción le causa gracia.

—¿14? ¡Pero si estás más grande! La última vez que te vi estabas chiquita y me parece que tenías más pecas ¿o es que te maquillaste? —No responde, justo Rose se aclara la garganta—¡Rosie, cariño! ¡Qué gusto de verte!

La iglesia está repleta de gente. Tanto la familia de Jasper como de Alice están presentes. Reconoce a la hermana de Esme, Elizabeth, que habla animadamente con su hija Jessica. Más allá las hijas de Sarah: Maggie y Siobhan, además del esposo de ésta última, Liam. Jasper se soba las manos con nerviosismo. Él y Emmett intercambian miradas, risas, pero el rubio sigue viéndose con ganas de desmayarse. Se acerca para asustarlo por detrás. Éste salta en respuesta.

—Eh ¿qué tal? —Le pregunta.

Jasper sacude la cabeza. El labio le tiembla.

—Ansioso

Emmett palmea su hombro.

—No te preocupes, compañero. Alice suele ser insoportable pero eso es manejable.

Elif se echa a reír.

—Eso no es cierto —La defiende— Ella es… es Alice —Dice, como si fuera suficiente para describirla. Desde donde está puede ver como Irina pone una mano sobre el pecho de su padre.

—¡Auch, Elif! —Jasper gruñe. Elif agarra su brazo con fuerza— ¿Qué te pasa?

Emmett contesta.

—Irina se convidó a la boda.

Se aleja de los chicos, acercándose a su padre. Sin prestar atención aparta a Irina para ponerse en medio, abrazándolo.

—¿Por qué mejor no entramos? Alice y el abuelo deben estar por llegar —Toma firmemente su brazo, ignorando completamente a Irina.

Sin duda, su rechazo hacia ella no ha cambiado desde que es una niña. Algo tiene Irina que la hace detestarla. ¿La voz? ¿La risa? No lo sabe, es solo que su presencia le molesta muchísimo. Y para nada le irritaría si decide quedarse callada el resto de la boda. ¿O es mucho pedir?

Para cuando Carlisle y Alice llegan, la marcha nupcial comienza enseguida. Todos los invitados presentes se ponen en pie para recibir a la novia. Jasper ya está en su lugar, tan ansioso como un niño. Remueve su corbata en reiteradas veces, inspira y suspira, eso hasta que Alice aparece al final de la iglesia, tomada del brazo de su abuelo. Ambos sonríen, comienzan a caminar y Elif presiona el botón de la cámara para fotografiarla.

.

 **Edward**

El ruido de la música le imposibilita escuchar demasiado a Irina. Ella sostiene su brazo con insistencia, a pesar de sus intentos de soltarse. Tiene la mirada de Elif encima de ellos. Se siente como si estuviera haciendo una travesura y su madre luego lo regañaría. Él sabe que su hija es celosa, pero con Irina es peor que con cualquier otra mujer. Se pregunta qué pensaría si se llegara a enterar de lo suyo con Bella.

Alrededor de la mesa redonda, sus padres brindan en voz alta por Alice y por Jasper. Su tía Sarah va por su décimo quinto trago de esta noche y ya comienza a hablar incoherencias. Tres veces se acercó a saludarlo como si no lo hubiese visto antes.

—Que hermosas son las bodas —Comenta Irina— Yo nunca me casé. No después de lo que pasó…

Bebe el resto de vino blanco en su copa. Mira a los ojos claros de Irina, deseando no haberlo hecho.

—Sí, fue un momento…

—¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo hubiésemos sido como marido y mujer? —Presiona las uñas en el brazo— ¡Seríamos tan felices, Edward!

—Eso es pasado, Irina.

—Oh, no. No es pasado. ¿No crees que sería bueno darnos una oportunidad?

¿Ella estaba hablando en serio? Creyó que solo fue producto del alcohol, pero Irina realmente le estaba preguntando eso.

—Eso es imposible —Ríe.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta de pronto enfadada—¿Por tu hija? Edward, ella está grande. No puedes renunciar a tu felicidad por su egoísmo. Perdón que te lo diga, pero eso habla muy mal de Elif.

Mira a Irina, ahora sin la risa de anteriormente.

—Te voy a pedir que no hables así de mi hija.

—Sí, lo siento. Tienes razón, es que por su culpa tú y yo no nos casamos.

—No, no fue por ella. Fue por mí. Además… —Mira hacia sus padres que no parecen prestarles atención y al asiento vacío de Elif. ¿En qué momento se había ido? — Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Irina suelta su brazo desmesuradamente. Comienza a toser con exageración, bebiendo de su vaso con agua en la mesa.

—¿Puedo saber de quién?

Niega—No la conoces.

Frunce los labios, luego se excusa para ir al baño.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunta Carlisle.

Edward sonríe— Todo bien.

.

 **Elif**

—¿Y el vestido de Jessica? ¡Es horrible! —Rose y Elif ríen en la mesa observando a cada invitado de la fiesta.

Se había estado aburriendo viendo a su padre y a Irina coquetear descaradamente, decidiendo venir a la mesa que Rose y Emmett habían apartado porque los niños estaban demasiado desordenados en la anterior.

Emmett le sirve un vaso de jugo.

—Para la más bella —Se lo tiende, Elif sonríe cuando lo recibe.

Mira hacia la pista de baile. Alice y Jasper dan vueltas mientras sonríen de oreja a oreja. Tienen esta mirada de enamorados embobados que nadie podría sacárselas por más que pudiera. Sonríe para sí misma, feliz por su tía. Alice se merecía un hombre así en su vida, que la hiciera sentir feliz, que la hiciera sonreír de la forma en que sonríe esta noche. Desde niña que la ha escuchado desear un príncipe azul y a pesar de que tuvo unos cuantos novios antes, cuando conoció a Jasper su mundo cambió completamente. Recuerda que estaba de buen humor, estaba _mucho_ más cariñosa de lo que siempre había sido. Así que cuando anunció que tenía novio nadie se extrañó.

Siobhan y Liam se suman a la pista de baile. Su cabello extremadamente largo y rojizo, igual que Maggie, aunque no está segura que sea natural. No las recuerda con ese color antes. Jessica también se suma al baile de la mano de su novio Mike. Comienzan con una danza relajada, girando en círculos.

Emmett carraspea.

—¿Me concede esta pieza de baile, querida esposa?

Rose mira hacia los niños que corren por todo el lugar.

—Pueden romper algo.

—Yo los miro —Asegura Elif.

Rose tarda en aceptar, pero finalmente los dos se van a la pista dejándola sola. Observa como Colin y Alan se arrastran por el piso como si fueran dos babosas. Irina se sienta en el puesto vacío de Rosalie. Rueda los ojos ignorándola como lo ha estado haciendo toda la noche. No aparta la mirada ni de sus primos ni de los que están bailando.

—Me imagino que debes estar feliz por tu cometido —Dice.

Podría seguir ignorándola, pero se queda pensando en ello.

—¿En qué?

Los ojos de Irina escupen fuego cuando la observa por fin.

—Sigues siendo una niña de papá insoportable. Siempre logrando lo que quieres ¿y sabes una cosa? lo lograste nuevamente.

Encoge los hombros— No sé de qué hablas.

—No te preocupes por mí, no te voy a robar a tu papito. Aunque… creo que tienes competencia —Mira a Irina— Me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

¿Qué?

—¿Y eso a ti qué? —Pregunta fingiendo saberlo. ¿De quién estaba enamorado su papá?

—Escúchame bien, Elif. En su tiempo no te dije nada porque eras una niña chica malcriada, pero ahora estás grande y ¿sabes una cosa? creo que eres insufrible, egoísta, una niña mimada que siempre va a lograr las cosas con berrinches. Siempre serás la niña de papá ¿y cómo no? Nunca has tenido mamá.

El corazón le late con fuerza. No piensa cuando le responde. Toma entre sus manos la copa llena de champaña de Rose.

—Yo sí tengo una mamá y definitivamente tú no ibas a serlo nunca —Acto siguiente le lanza el líquido en la cara.

Irina ruge como una fiera. La mitad de los invitados se dieron cuenta de la escena. Tan pronto grita, tiene a su abuela jalándola de la mano para llevársela lejos. Los que bailan ya no están bailando. No puede mirar, no ve nada. Todo está borroso mientras la dirigen a otro lugar. Quiere matar a Irina con sus propias manos.

Cuando entra a un cuarto apartado no puede controlar las ganas de llorar, pero en ese momento su abuela no se da cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarle champagne a Irina? —Limpia las lágrimas de su rostro dándole la espalda. Al Esme girarla con el brazo, se sorprende de verla llorando— Oh, cariño ¿qué pasó?

Inspira profundamente para evitar que su voz suene temblorosa.

—Ella es mala, abuela. Ya sé por qué la odio tanto.

—¿Por qué?

No puede dejar de llorar. Los brazos de su abuela la cubren en un abrazo.

—Irina siempre me hizo sentir abandonada, sin una mamá y ahora otra vez me lo recuerda.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella te dijo eso ahora? ¿Y cómo es eso de que siempre te hizo sentir así?

Cubre su boca con la mano, la única forma de evitar el llanto. Comienza a respirar entrecortadamente para calmarse.

—Estaba muy chica para acordarme, pero algo me hacía rechazarla. Era eso, abuela. Cuando papá estaba presente fingía que me quería, pero luego empezaba a decirme que ella tuvo una madre muy buena y que la mayoría de los niños también. Entonces yo no tenía y ella solo decía que a veces tenemos lo que nos merecemos.

Esme sacude la cabeza.

—Bien hecho entonces de haberle lanzado esa copa. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes lo que pasaba? —La abraza con fuerza— Ahora mismo la voy a poner en su lugar.

—No, no vayas. Deja que se largue y no regrese más —Se apresura a cerrar bien la puerta—Te quería preguntar algo… ¿por qué fuiste a ver a Bella? ¿Y cómo es que supiste la dirección?

Su abuela aparta la mirada de ella.

—Es un tema entre Bella y yo que no voy a compartir contigo, no insistas —Pide— Y no creo que recuerdes cuando me diste el nombre del edificio.

Intenta recordar pero no lo logra.

—Dime, abuela. ¡Por favor!

—No, ahora vamos.

Salen del cuartucho. Los invitados siguen viendo a Irina proferir insultos por doquier. Edward intenta calmarla, pero ella parece demasiado alterada. Alice se acerca de la mano de Jasper, pero en cuanto Esme y Elif aparecen, retrocede.

Edward tiene cara de pocos amigos cuando se acerca a Elif con un gruñido.

—Quiero que te disculpes con Irina, Elif.

Ella se cruza de brazos.

Esme intercede— Elif no se va a disculpar con Irina, Edward, porque es Irina la que se tiene que disculpar con ella.

—¿Qué? —Edward no comprende.

Irina sigue gritando— ¿Yo disculparme? ¡Ella me lanzó el champagne encima! ¡Mira cómo quedó mi vestido!

Esme se dirige hacia ella, toma la copa de jugo de Elif y se la lanza nuevamente.

La gente comienza a murmurar con sorpresa.

Elif no puede apartar la mirada de su abuela con asombro. Mira hacia Alice pensando que podría estar enojada, pero ésta se encuentra riéndose junto a Rose.

—Esme —Carlisle la detiene— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No lo vamos a hablar delante de todos, pero si esta mujer no se retira ahora mismo yo te juro que la mato a golpes.

.

 **Edward**

—Mamá, fue Elif la que empezó. Desde un comienzo sabíamos que no estaba contenta de que Irina fuera. Ya sé que le cae mal, pero no son maneras.

Esme se pone de pie. Ya es más de media noche y todos se encuentran en casa después de la fiesta. Alice y Jasper deben estar volando hacia Roma. Carlisle y Emmett solo escuchan la discusión, atentos a cada cosa.

—Fue Irina la que empezó. Si tan solo hablaras con tu hija, entonces…

—¡No me quiere abrir la puerta! La tiene cerrada con llave.

—¿Sabes por qué Elif odia tanto a Irina? ¿Quieres saberlo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Su madre comienza a contarle. Cualquier palabra que estuvo a punto de decirle queda estancada en su garganta. ¿Está escuchando bien? ¿Irina? Comienza a sentir una mezcla de furia y adrenalina. Deja hablando sola a su madre para subir a la habitación de su hija. Ésta sigue cerrada con llave, pero comienza a tocar para que le abra.

—Elif, soy papá. Tu abuela ya me contó lo de Irina. —Por unos segundos no hay ruido, pero luego escucha cuando le quita el seguro a la puerta. Abre y Elif se devuelve a la cama. Se sienta sobre el colchón blando con cuidado. Ella no le dirige la mirada, está de piernas cruzadas encima, sosteniendo el celular. Se lo quita para tomar sus manos— ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto cuando te lo pregunté? Cuando te pregunté por qué odiabas tanto a Irina.

Encoge los hombros.

—No lo sé, papá. Tal vez solo quería olvidarlo.

—Tú sabes que yo te apoyo a ti en esto, que siempre te voy a defender. Pero no podía hacerlo si no sabía lo que pasaba. Te pido disculpas por lo de hoy.

Sacude la cabeza— No es tu culpa. A lo mejor Irina tiene razón en que yo tengo lo que me merezco.

Besa sus manos, buscando su mirada.

—Ey, no digas eso. Tú te mereces todo porque eres una persona extraordinaria, eres mi princesa. Y ninguna mujer te va a decir lo contrario, ninguna mujer te va a ningunear como lo hizo Irina, no mientras yo esté vivo.

—¿Ni tu novia?

Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué novia?

—Irina me dijo que estabas enamorado de alguien más. ¿Puedo saber de quién?

La sangre se le congela, de pronto no puede soltarle las manos a Elif.

—D-De nadie. Era solo para que me dejara tranquilo.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, no estando segura.

—¿Me dirías si tuvieras novia?

Edward sonríe, acariciando su barbilla.

—¿Para qué le hagas la vida imposible?

Ella le lanza una mirada.

—No tengo por qué hacerle la vida imposible si sé que la quieres y _te_ quiere. —Sonríe, luego lo mira con cariño— Yo quiero que seas feliz, papá. Ahora me doy cuenta que de verdad mereces tener a alguien, no solo a mí, aunque ojalá fuera así, pero… —Ríen— Te mereces lo mejor porque también eres una persona extraordinaria y el mejor papá del mundo.

Se lanza a sus brazos para estrecharlo y él no puede más que quedarse así, sosteniendo a su hija como cuando era pequeña. Aun le cuesta aceptar que Elif ya ha crecido, que no es una niña, que su cuerpo ha cambiado y su forma de pensar también.

—Te amo, hija. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Yo también te amo, papá.

.

 **Elif**

Casey no deja de enviarle mensajes por Facebook luego de que le contara todo el asunto de alojarse donde Bella. Le escribía en mayúsculas y eso solo significaba que estaba encima de la cama gritando para sus adentros mientras todos creían que nada pasaba. Eso es lo normal, cuando escribes una risa pero finalmente no te estás riendo.

Luego de la conversación con su padre ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila. Por lo menos, ya no sabría de Irina nunca más. Eso era bueno.

Apaga el ordenador para meterse a la cama. Decide acostarse sin ponerse el pijama, solo el pantalón de chándal y una sudadera que los reemplaza por el bonito vestido de la boda. Sus pies palpitan de dolor cuando camina por culpa de los tacones, es por eso que ahora los mantiene quietos encima.

Su celular suena con un nuevo mensaje.

 _Ay, Casey ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?_

Está a punto de contestarle que la deje dormir cuando se queda viendo el nombre.

 _Bella: ¿Cómo estás?-_

De pronto, tiene unas malditas ganas de contestarle.

Escribe rápidamente.

 _Elif: Más o menos-_

Se muerde el labio no estando segura de su respuesta. Espera paciente a que escriba.

 _Bella: ¿Qué anda mal?-_

Es tan rara la sensación que tiene. Como si deseara que Bella escribiera más. Rueda los ojos, pero contesta igualmente.

 _Elif: No es sobre mi abuela, para que lo sepas-_

No se escriben más. De seguro se aburrió de saber de ella, además no es como si le tuviera tanta confianza como para decirle sus cosas. Se acuesta en la cama apoyando la mejilla en la almohada para dormirse. Al cabo de unos minutos cae en un profundo sueño.

"— _Mamá_ — _Esa es Elif. Se encuentra en medio de un callejón sin salida. Al fondo se encuentra la puerta pero mientras más camina más se aísla del final_ — _¡Mamá!_ — _Alguien se aleja de ella, es una mujer. Elif camina apresurando el paso, pero la mujer sigue retrocediendo_ — _¡Mamá!_ — _Grita, pero nunca llega hasta ella."_

Despierta asustada mirando al techo. Olvida el sueño completamente en cuanto abre los ojos. Lleva alrededor de veinte minutos dando vueltas en la cama.

Su teléfono vuelve a sonar en ese momento. Lo coge a duras penas, tirando algo al piso pero hace caso omiso de ello.

 _Bella: Estoy afuera. ¿Puedes salir?-_

Levanta la cabeza de la almohada, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje. ¿Es una alucinación? Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir para encontrarse nuevamente con el mismo mensaje. Se levanta en silencio, quitándose el chándal para ponerse unos jeans azules. Abrocha la sudadera hasta arriba, asegurándose de salir por el pasillo y que nadie se dé cuenta. Baja las escaleras a oscuras de puntillas y rogando para que la madera no cruja. Agradece que todos se hayan ido a dormir en cuanto llegaron, porque si no tendría problemas para excusarse.

Abre la puerta principal. Es extraño como de un día para otro el calor se reemplaza por el frío, aunque el otoño no es muy helado. No divisa la camioneta de Bella; se queda esperando en la entrada hasta que la ve caminar por el sendero, su mirada fija en ella y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su propia sudadera.

La espera ahí mismo, escondiendo sus manos por el frío. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca el frío desaparece. _No estés nerviosa._

—Hola —Bella saluda.

Elif sonríe un poco, contestando de vuelta.

—Hola.

Aun le sorprende que esté aquí. Realmente no sabe por qué. ¿Es porque le mandó ese mensaje y ella vino no importando la hora? Eso es sin duda algo nuevo para ella.

.

 **Bella**

Caminan hacia el lado trasero de la casa. Allí había una pequeña bajada, así que si alguien miraba por la ventana no las encontraría. No lo había pensado dos veces cuando decidió venir a verla. Después de su mensaje no podía quedarse en casa como si nada, pensando en cualquier cosa que pudo haberle pasado. Sigue los talones de Elif completamente en silencio.

Luego se sienta sobre el césped frío del jardín.

—¿Me quieres contar? —Le pregunta. Si Elif decidía quedarse callada el resto del tiempo, no importaba, Bella no iba a irse.

Tarda en reaccionar, sus ojos azules brillando bajo la luna. Sus mejillas rojas por el frío, sus manos temblorosas jugueteando con el hilo saliente de la sudadera. Finalmente encuentra su mirada, seria y un poco atormentada.

—Hoy fue Irina a la boda de mi tía Alice, es la ex novia de papá —Comienza— Nunca me gustó ella, sabes. Pero hasta hoy no podía recordar por qué. Irina es muy bonita no puedo negarlo, pero me enfermaba verla con mi papá. Todos decían que yo era celosa, y no te voy a mentir —La mira— soy un _poco_ celosa con mi papá. Bueno, más que solo un poco —Sonríen — pero a Irina… la rechazaba. Y hoy me recordó por qué la odiaba tanto.

—¿Por qué? —Inconscientemente lleva una mano a hasta su pelo para atrapar un mechón rubio y llevarlo detrás de su oreja. Por un momento queda suspendida, creyendo que ella va a alejarse, pero Elif no hace nada.

—Ella era la que siempre me hacía sentir diferente —La mira a los ojos— abandonada. Y entonces… me enojé porque me lo recordó y entonces le lancé una copa de champagne en la cara.

—¿En… la cara? —Aunque le gustaría reírse, no lo hace solo porque parece importante.

—Sip, en la cara. Y si hubiese tenido más tiempo le tiro la botella completa.

Bella sacude la cabeza.

—Perdón por eso —Es lo único que logra decir, aunque luego añade— la gente es cruel, Elif. Siempre las hay, vayas donde vayas. Por eso es uno la que tiene que fortalecerse y no decaer con esa gente, porque sería triste que sus palabras nos hieran. Y es bastante extraño que yo te esté dando este consejo a ti que por mi culpa ella te trataba de esa forma, pero de ti depende que la gente te respete. Cuando tú actúas frágil, la gente te va a dañar. Sin embargo, cuando te ves fuerte, ellos no se meten contigo. Se aburren de intentar dañar a alguien fuerte cuando saben que no podrán hacerlo.

Elif se queda mirando hacia el frente, hacia la casa vecina. Sus manos firmemente alrededor del hilo. Se queda observándola mientras asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo sus palabras.

Unos pasos por el césped las previene.

—¿Elif? —Se dan vuelta encontrándose con Edward delante de ellas. Frunce el ceño al verla— ¿Bella?

Se ponen de pie, Elif apartando el pelo de la cara.

—Papá

Edward no sabe qué hacer o decir.

—¿Qué… qué hacen acá?

Bajo la inquietud que le causa que Edward la vea con Elif, también está el hecho de que por primera vez están los tres juntos en un mismo lugar. Bueno, aparte del día en que _casi_ los descubre en el departamento. Y también el día en que los tres se conocieron por primera vez. Aquel 7 de octubre.

Elif mira a Bella, luego a Edward.

—Creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, duerme bien —Le contesta, viéndola irse, pasando por el lado de Edward sin mirarlo.

Ahora tiene a Edward para ella completamente sola. Y… ya puede prever el regaño.

—¿Me acompañas? —Él pide hacia la salida. Camina a su lado, nerviosa y con ansias de abrazarlo. Todo mezclado— ¿Elif te llamó o…?

—Vine por mi cuenta. Ya sé que me pediste que me alejara…

—Da igual, Bella. Solo quería saber si fue ella la que llamó. ¿Por qué?

Esconde las manos en los bolsillos.

—No se sentía bien.

—Te contó que…

—Irina, sí —Edward asiente— Mejor será que me vaya, Edward. Es tarde.

La acompaña hasta la otra cuadra para buscar su camioneta. La estacionó alejada para no levantar sospechas.

—¿Qué te dijo mi madre?

Se voltea después de abrir la puerta.

—Hablemos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo decírtelo todo —Él asiente. Se quedan mirando. No iba a irse con la sensación de extrañarlo y no poder hacer nada. De modo que se acerca de puntillas y deja un beso en sus labios— Buenas noches, Edward.

Dispone a subirse a la camioneta, pero Edward tironea de su brazo hacia él, tomándola por sorpresa y atrapando sus labios en un beso. Él sostiene su mandíbula como si se le fuese a caer sin separarse en ningún instante. Termina por dejar besos castos en su boca antes de separarse.

Bella se muerde el labio.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

Lo despide sin aliento, recargándose en la puerta de la camioneta y mirando hacia el oscuro cielo. Edward Cullen va a terminar matándola. ¿Y Elif? No puede evitar suspirar. Elif la va a matar a ella cuando se entere de esto. Si es que se llega a enterar algún día.

* * *

Adelanto próximo capítulo:

—Espérate, Edward —No tiene tiempo de detenerlo. Él se apresura a salir por la puerta cuando logra sostenerlo de la mano— No te pongas así, no te vayas.

Edward no la mira a los ojos.

—Tienes razón en lo que dices, Bella. No podemos, simplemente… no podemos hacerle esto.

—No, por favor —Insiste. De algún modo se pone de puntillas para sostener su rostro— Edward, yo también te amo.

* * *

 **¡Chan! ¿Hola? Un capítulo un poquito más largo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció Irina? Una perra, verdad jajaja ahora sabemos por qué Elif la odiaba tanto, por eso hacía sus berrinches.**

 **Ella y Bella cada vez están más cerca ¡Y tenía que pillarlas Edward! Los tres en un mismo lugar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

 **Entre el domingo y lunes subiré Outtake, para que estén atentos.**

 **Gracias por leer, comentar y dar fav.**

 **Un beso a todas**

 **PD: Les quería invitar a que pasaran por mi nuevo fic titulado "Clown" es de humor y romance, un Edward payaso y una Bella chef, por si les interesa ;)**

 **Ahora sí me despido :D**


	15. Outtake - Nadie dijo que era fácil

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **Nadie dijo que era fácil.**

 _Marzo, 2000_

Bella empuja el pesado cuerpo de Edward con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro. Baja rápidamente su falda, arreglándose lo más que puede. El cobrizo sigue mirándola con los labios hinchados y esa manera que tiene de mordérselos cuando está a punto de besarla. Ella vuelve a reír, recibiendo el beso pegada a la pared en el pequeño cubículo del baño. Llevan alrededor de 15 minutos dentro en pleno horario de clases. Si alguna chica entra y ve los pies de Edward dentro del cubículo, seguramente se pondría a gritar. Lo aparta nuevamente cuando se imagina a ellos dos siendo descubiertos por la directora.

—Tenemos que parar… ahora… en este momento.

Edward gruñe estirando su labio entre los dientes.

—No quiero

—Nos van a descubrir y se armará una grande. Por favor, Edward.

—De acuerdo —La besa nuevamente. Acto seguido se abrocha el cinturón del pantalón.

Bella es la primera que sale del cubículo, asegurándose de que nadie se encuentra allí. Luego tira del brazo de Edward para sacarlo del baño. Sus mejillas arden cuando logran salir sin que nadie los pille. Caminan por el pasillo separados uno del otro como si se hubiesen encontrado en ese momento. Brenda, su compañera, le dirige una mirada cuando se los encuentra.

—¿Y ustedes? —Mira a Edward con desconfianza para después mirarla a ella— El profesor ha estado preguntando por ti.

Se muerde el labio pasando por Brenda y entrando al salón de clases. El profesor de lengua no se percata de su llegada, de modo que corre a sentarse junto a Alice. La pelinegra interrumpe la conversación que tiene con un grupo de compañeros.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Estás enferma?

—¿Yo? No, estoy perfectamente.

No le pregunta nada más y eso se lo agradece en silencio. Sigue terminando la tarea de lengua ante el bullicio de todos sus compañeros. Desde su asiento puede ver como Edward intenta ver entre medio de la puerta, haciéndola sonreír. Alice no tiene ni idea de lo que hay entre ellos, jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Han sido lo suficientemente discretos como para ocultárselo a todo el mundo. Pero la cosa se estaba volviendo difícil cuando lo único que pensaba era besar a Edward, así que de repente se encontraba viendo a sus labios frente a los demás.

Ella normalmente evitaba su mirada cuando estaban en casa de los Cullen. Hablaban y reían como siempre, pero intentaban no demostrarlo demasiado. La única que se había dado cuenta de la atracción de Edward hacia ella había sido la señora Cullen, de modo que le pidió a él que se alejara. Según Edward su madre creía que era muy chica para él, además se metería en un buen lío si Charlie se enteraba. Sin embargo, Esme solo creyó que Edward estaba embobado por ella, no que _ellos_ ya estaban completamente embobados y mezclados.

Cuando toca el timbre del recreo, se queda escribiendo la última línea de su tarea. Brenda, Alice y Bree hacen un círculo con las mesas para conversar. Es cuando siente el primer mareo. De pronto no puede controlar sus impulsos, presiona una mano sobre su estómago sin tener tiempo de evitar el vómito. Se hace a un lado para expulsar todo lo de su boca. Sus amigas murmuran con sorpresa, poniéndose de pie y Alice rápidamente atrapa su cabello castaño claro para que no se ensucie.

El profesor de lengua, que todavía no se iba del salón, se apresura a prestar ayuda.

—¡Señorita Swan! —Exclama quitándose las gafas. Bella sigue dando arcadas inclinada hacia el lado izquierdo— Señorita Tanner, traiga a la enfermera.

Deja de vomitar, la sensación de su corazón por la garganta le pesa. Intenta recuperar el aliento, totalmente mareada.

—Bella ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué comiste? —Pregunta Alice preocupada— ¡Te dije que estabas enferma! Llevas días luciendo pálida.

Y era cierto. Desde hace semanas que viene sintiéndose mal pero no hasta el punto de vomitar. Se marea con facilidad y ha perdido el apetito completamente. Sumándole a su extraño hábito de dormirse en la mesa en plena clase.

En algún momento Brenda sale del salón y vuelve con un vaso de agua.

Bebe la mitad del vaso, incapaz de seguir por el cansancio. Quiere recostarse en algún lugar del salón, no importa si es en el mismo piso. Alice sostiene su cabeza entre su hombro para que cierre los ojos. El profesor, ellas y la enfermera murmuran en su presencia, pero ella no tiene ánimo para escucharlos. Le toman la presión, tocan su frente y luego la dejan en paz.

Por más que insiste en que se encuentra bien, de igual modo llaman a su madre. Ella la observa acercarse con rostro preocupado.

—Cariño ¿qué anda mal? —Pregunta tocándole la frente— Bella, estás pálida.

—Fue algo que comí, no lo recuerdo —Intenta calmarla pero su madre siempre era exagerada en todo— ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

—Dentro de unas horas te aseguro que sí —Sostiene su mano para sacarla del colegio como si no pudiera hacerlo sola. Lo acepta de todos modos— Ahora vamos a ir con un doctor.

—¿Qué? No, mamá. ¡Sabes que odio los hospitales!

La guía hasta el paradero de buses, todavía quejándose.

—Te aguantas, Bella. Esto puede ser producto de tus problemas al corazón ¿ya viste cuando te faltó la respiración en gimnasia? No quiero que te enfermes, hija.

Rueda los ojos— A todos les falta la respiración cuando hacen gimnasia, mamá y te aseguro que no es motivo para que vayan al médico.

Renee le da su mirada que hace que se quede en silencio.

—Allí viene el bus.

Esperar en la sala de urgencias es la cosa más latosa del mundo. Odia los hospitales, los odia desde que le dio un ataque de asma el mes pasado. Según el doctor era por estrés y algo relacionado a no expresar sus sentimientos, como si se guardara muchas cosas y al final el único perjudicado era su corazón. Por eso ya no hacía gimnasia, a menos que usara su inhalador. Aunque su madre no sabía que ella lo usaba casi nunca.

Tironea de la correa de la mochila mientras espera. Tiene un hambre feroz sentada con los pies entrelazados. Está tan ansiosa que comienza a mover la pierna sin voluntad propia. Renee empuja su hombro suavemente, frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Nessie?

—En casa de Nany ¿dónde más?

Encoge los hombros.

Llaman a unas tres personas antes que a ella. Ambas se ponen en pie para entrar a la consulta. Se sienta en una camilla con mucho papel encima. Se quita la blusa del colegio para revisar los latidos de su corazón. El doctor es bastante joven y guapo, hay que decirlo. Recuesta la cabeza en la camilla mientras comienza a presionar la yema de los dedos en su estómago. Mira al techo blanco del hospital, negando todas las veces que él le pregunta si le duele. Baja la blusa para sentarse.

—¿Puedes decirme que síntomas has tenido… Isabella? —Dice su nombre corroborándolo en el expediente.

Se rasca la mejilla— Dolor estomacal, mareos y sueño.

—¿Cree que tenga que ver con su corazón, doctor? —Su madre pregunta con preocupación.

El doctor mira su expediente, luego le da una mirada extraña a Bella. Finalmente mira a su madre.

—No lo creo, es otra cosa muy distinta. Vamos a hacerle análisis.

Su madre jadea—¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de análisis?

—¿Puede dejarme a solas con su hija, por favor?

Su madre sale de la consulta no estando segura de querer hacerlo. Bella balancea los pies en el aire, sus manos juntas encima de la falda. Mira al doctor que parece repentinamente serio. Se sienta a su lado en la camilla, dejando de lado el expediente en sus manos. Tiene esta mirada rara que la pone nerviosa, quiere que se aleje. Y… tiene unas malditas ganas de vomitar.

Hasta allí quedó lo guapo. _¿Podemos sumarle a los síntomas a los cambios de opinión constantes?_

—Isabella ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales?

Su cuerpo enrojece de pies a cabeza. Sus mejillas arden evitando su mirada. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No sabe qué contestar.

—¿Qué? —Es lo que sale de su boca.

El doctor sube las gafas más pegadas a sus ojos.

—No te sientas avergonzada por esto, es absolutamente necesario que me lo digas.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Indaga con rechazo.

Él hace una mueca— Porque podrías estar embarazada.

Palidece. Y si no palidece en ese momento, seguramente está a punto de palidecer de todos modos. Detiene el abrupto movimiento de sus piernas al aire, quedándose sin aliento. Su corazón comienza a latir con presión. Eso no es cierto, tiene que ser una broma. Aunque… claro que ha tenido relaciones sexuales.

Repentinamente aparece la imagen de su padre regañándola.

¡Mierda!

—Estoy… estoy…

—No estoy seguro, por eso necesito que me respondas. ¿Eso es un sí? —Asiente con la cabeza—Vamos a hacer exámenes de sangre. Una cosa más, Isabella… —La mira con tristeza en los ojos— Tengo que informarle de esto a tu madre, eres menor de edad.

Ahoga un grito. ¡Su madre! No, no, no, la van a matar.

Cubre su boca con la mano, incapaz de asimilar todo lo que el doctor ha dicho. ¿Qué va a decir? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar su madre? No, ella no puede enterarse por un doctor.

—No se lo diga —Ruega— Deje que yo lo haga.

—Entonces la llamaré para que hablen a solas.

La sangre se le hela, su garganta se atora. Su corazón ha dejado de latir.

¿En qué lío se metió?

Su madre ni siquiera sospecha de nada. Tiene entendido que jamás ha tenido novio, de modo que es imposible que sospeche de un posible embarazo. Se va a caer de espaldas cuando se lo cuente, es más, la va a tirar de espaldas a ella por ser tan estúpida. Cuando Renee entra a la consulta sus pies no reaccionan. Podría bajarse de la camilla y caer directamente al suelo. Ellas se miran, como si su madre intentara preguntarle qué demonios pasa.

El doctor se acerca a la puerta.

—Voy a avisar de los exámenes de sangre —Mira a Bella antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando, Bella? ¿Por qué análisis de sangre? Oh, cariño ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

La bombardea de preguntas y Bella lo único que quiere es largarse a llorar. La mira bajo la capa de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tengo que… decirte algo —Dice con voz temblorosa.

Su madre se acerca para tomarle de las manos.

—Estás llorando…

—Mamá… —Comienza a sollozar— Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname.

No puede. Rompe en llanto en frente de sus ojos. Renee está desesperada intentando pedirle una explicación. Está tan asustada viéndola llorar.

—Bella, cuéntame ¡Me estás asustando!

—Mamá —Vuelve a decir ahora con el rostro pegoteado. Nota su voz ronca— Creo… creo que estoy embarazada.

La reacción de Renee es al instante. Su mandíbula se desencaja, sus ojos caen. De pronto envejece como un reloj contando los segundos. Se queda de pie mirando directamente a Bella con incredulidad, vergüenza, decepción. Comienza a sacudir la cabeza, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—No… no, Bella. ¡No! —Su cubre la cara— ¡No es gracioso esto! ¡Dime que es una maldita broma!

Ella no acostumbra a maldecir, menos delante de Bella.

—No es una broma, mamá —Baja el rostro.

Reneé deambula como un alma en pena por la consulta.

Tironea de su pelo— ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No tienes novio! ¿Cómo vas a estar embarazada? Es absurdo, Bella ¡Tienes 15 años!

Sigue sollozando en su lugar.

—Bueno… tengo novio —Eso no era completamente oficial, aunque si ellos se besaban y tenían relaciones sexuales, entonces sí eran novios. La diferencia estaba en que él jamás se lo pidió— No te lo dije porque… porque nadie lo sabe.

Renee abre sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¡Contesta!

—Es Edward —La mira a los ojos— El hermano de Alice.

Tocan a la puerta, no tiene tiempo de ver su reacción. El doctor entra con timidez asegurándose de que ninguna de las dos se haya matado ya. Mira a Bella sonriendo para calmarla. Él comienza hablando de las probabilidades de embarazo, primero obviamente asegurándose de que Reneé supiera ya lo de la sospecha, luego les da las indicaciones para ir al laboratorio del piso 7. Él comienza a hacerle preguntas muy incómodas delante de su madre, como cuándo fue su último periodo, cuándo tuvo su última relación sexual. Estaba nerviosa viendo como su madre la escrutaba mientras respondía. Y ella tampoco parecía nada cómoda escuchándola.

Después se despiden del doctor para irse al piso 7. Durante su ida al elevador, ninguna habla nada. Renee sigue demasiado impactada con la noticia como para mirarla a los ojos.

Se sienta en la sala de espera luego de entregar el comprobante del doctor. No tardan en llamarla.

Dentro, la enfermera nuevamente comienza con preguntas incómodas. Bella se levanta la blusa del brazo derecho. Cierra los ojos cuando ella presiona un poco de algodón en la zona antes de hundir la aguja en su brazo. El dolor dura menos de un segundo, hasta que ve el algodón cubriéndolo y posteriormente un parche curita. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás mareada, se baja la blusa aguantando las arcadas cuando ve un frasco lleno de sangre.

 _Esa no es mi sangre ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?_

—Las muestras de sangre estarán listas mañana por la tarde ¿Se encuentra bien?

Asiente en respuesta. Sale de la consulta siguiendo a su madre a la salida.

No hablan nada el resto del camino. Mientras cruzan la cafetería Renee sin previo aviso entra a la farmacia. Ella la sigue, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mamá ¿qué haces?

Ella la mira con miedo. Parece como si estuvieran a punto de hacer algo en contra de la ley.

—No puedo esperar hasta mañana por esos malditos resultados —Saca número— Vamos a comprar una prueba de embarazo. No es tan efectiva, pero es rápido al fin y al cabo.

—¿Cómo? ¿De esas de orina? —Asiente con la cabeza— ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—¡Pues te aguantas!

Mientras sus mejillas se encienden cuando su madre pide una prueba de embarazo, camina alrededor de la farmacia mordiéndose el labio y pensando cómo diablos salir de esta. Y lo peor de todo es que ya no puede salir. En ese momento hubiese deseado aguantarse las ganas con Edward, tal vez incluso aclarar su relación. Por lo menos si todos se enteran que está embarazada sabrán que tiene novio, pero ¡nadie sabe!

Charlie la va a matar, literalmente la va a matar.

Con la compra dentro de la bolsa de Renee, las dos se dirigen a buscar a Nessie. Ésta se encuentra merodeando en la alacena de Nany. El abuelo ruge en la televisión cuando el equipo contrario anota un gol. Su abuela las recibe con una bandeja de galletas con chispas de chocolate, sus favoritas. Sin embargo, extrañamente no le apetece ninguna.

—¿Estás enferma, pecosita 1?

Mira a su madre.

—Tiene dolor estomacal —Responde por ella— Nos encantaría quedarnos más, mamá, pero tenemos que irnos. Nessie, nos regresamos a casa.

La pequeña pelirroja hace un berrinche antes de irse refunfuñando.

Nany besa a cada una en la mejilla antes de despedirles afuera. El abuelo apenas murmura un adiós por estar pendiente del partido. Nany de inmediato nota que Bella oculta algo, porque le frunce el ceño, insistiendo en despedirse de beso cuando dentro de la casa ya lo hizo.

Nessie se va brincando hasta la casa. Su madre con la mano sobre la bolsa de manera protectora y Bella arrastrando los pies atrás.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando entran a la casa. Por fortuna Charlie nunca llega antes de las siete, así que tienen dos horas para realizar la prueba. Aunque si a su madre se le olvidara no pasa nada… pero obviamente en cuanto manda a Nessie a ver televisión en la sala, las dos se van al baño del segundo piso.

Cubre su boca cuando siente el vómito venir, que seguramente es causa de los nervios que tiene. Su madre rápidamente abre la caja con torpeza. Comienzan a leer las instrucciones, pero parece como si tuviera dislexia. Poco después se encierra en el baño. Empieza a caminar por todo el pequeño cubículo como si no tuviera nada más que hacer. La prueba se encuentra suspendida encima del lavabo esperando ser usada. ¡Ni siquiera tiene ganas de orinar! Al cabo de unos minutos y ante la insistencia de su madre al tocar la puerta, decide que está lo suficientemente lista para orinar. Vuelve a leer las instrucciones, memorizándolas y viendo el objeto terrorífico.

Inspira profundamente antes de levantarse la falda.

.

—Mamá ¿qué dice?

Su madre sostiene la prueba con una toalla de papel. A juzgar por su rostro la cosa iba muy mal. No necesita que le responda, está tan petrificada viendo el aparato que Bella comienza a llorar.

Reneé se sienta en el excusado, tapándose la cara y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Cómo demonios se lo voy a decir a tu padre, Bella? ¡¿Cómo?!

Una cabeza pelirroja la hace sobresaltar.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?

Limpia su rostro, ahogando el llanto solo por Nessie.

—Por nada, bebé. ¿Por qué no vas a ver televisión?

Pero Nessie sigue de pie viéndola, sus ojos volteándose hacia su madre sentada en el excusado.

—¿Mamá?

Renee finge una sonrisa escondiendo la prueba.

—Todo bien, cariño. Ya bajamos para cenar ¿sí?

La niña baja en silencio y ellas dudan que les haya creído. Ness era muy intuitiva.

.

La prueba de sangre confirma un embarazo de 7 semanas.

Los días pasaron cuan pasitos de tortuga. Bella seguía sin poder creerse nada, seguía en la penumbra de una noticia que le cambió la vida por completo. Y esto era solo el comienzo. No sabe cómo reaccionar al hecho de que lleva un bebé en su vientre. Es extraño, incómodo cuando le vienen las arcadas, pero muy, muy singular. Es una sensación insólita, el saber lo que tiene, de saber que no es un simple malestar estomacal.

Durante días ha evitado a Edward a toda costa. No se atreve a decírselo, menos a Alice. ¡Y menos a su padre! Con su madre no saben qué hacer, tampoco le han dicho a Nany sobre nada.

Brenda es siempre la que va delante en el grupo. Un poco más atrás a la izquierda Bree, a la derecha Alice y en medio Bella. Sin embargo, hoy iba un poco más atrás, viendo al suelo, sus pies arrastrándolos. Sus ojeras bajo los ojos eran tan notorias que sus amigas comenzaron a hacer preguntas. Mientras se dirigen al baño, siente unos pasos apresurados por detrás.

La voz de Edward la sobresalta.

—¡Bella! —Llama en susurros. Y ella se apresura a ingresar al baño de chicas.

Allí se recarga en la pared, su cabeza golpeando la cerámica. Su barbilla inclinada y sus ojos sin rastro de luz. Después de que Alice se percate que todo va perfectamente con su rostro, la mira.

—Te ves fatal, Bells.

—Gracias —Bufa.

Bree se da vuelta también en su dirección.

—Es la verdad, Bella.

Ahora Brenda se une— Nos hemos dado cuenta que estás extraña. Enferma, ojerosa y pálida. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás vomitando la comida?

—¿Eres bulímica? —Pregunta Bree.

Bella rueda los ojos.

—No tengo nada, no soy bulímica, no estoy enferma.

—¿Y entonces?

Suspira— Estoy cansada.

Alice entrecierra los ojos hacia ella, pero no pregunta nada.

Durante cálculo lo único que se la pasa haciendo es dormitar. Esconde el rostro en los brazos, inspirando profundamente. Alice empuja su hombro para que despierte, pero no puede, le es casi imposible levantarse. Y entonces vuelven las arcadas y tiene que excusarse con el profesor para correr al baño. Allí vomita hasta sus órganos. Se sostiene del váter con fuerza, lloriqueando y luego apoyándose en la puerta.

Luego, como siempre, enjuaga su boca y regresa al salón. Pretende devolverse al baño cuando justamente Edward viene hacia su dirección. Ella no quiere hablar con él, de modo que igual se da vuelta para volver, pero el cobrizo es más rápido en llegar para sostenerla del brazo. Aunque no hubiese sido raro que entrara al baño con tal de buscarla.

—Ey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

Intenta no mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te estoy evitando.

—Oh, sí que lo haces —Reclama enojado— Todo el tiempo en la última semana.

—Déjalo ya, Edward. Estás paranoico.

Cuando él no dice nada, se obliga a mirarlo. La está viendo como sopesando algo.

—Quieres terminar conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Por eso estás así?

—¿Qué? ¿Terminar contigo? ¡Si ni siquiera sé lo que somos!

La toma del brazo— Somos…

—¿Ves? No somos nada, ni siquiera te atreves a decir que somos novios. Suéltame.

—Bella ¿Qué anda mal? Ey ¿estás llorando? Bells, estás llorando. —Se limpia una lágrima que brota inconscientemente. Se aleja de Edward pero éste la sostiene nuevamente— Dime que está pasando.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Bella…

Ella comienza a sollozar— Déjame en paz —Quiere soltarse pero él presiona más fuerte su brazo, de modo que finalmente Bella explota— ¡Edward, estoy embarazada!

Rápidamente reacciona y Bella puede ver a través de Edward el miedo. Puede ver su asombro, puede ver lo atormentado que le causa la noticia. Se queda de piedra delante de ella viéndola totalmente choqueado.

—¿Qué?

Bella se suelta, sollozando y viéndolo a los ojos.

—Vamos a tener un bebé.

.

Edward estaba tan asustado como ella, pero sin duda había actuado como todo un hombre. Le prometió que estaría con ella y que los dos hablarían con sus padres, aunque luego cuando recordó a Charlie su mueca de susto la hizo echarse a reír con una mezcla de llanto.

Una tarde luego de la escuela estaba ayudándole a Nessie con la tarea cuando comenzó el infierno. No sabe si fue intuición o simplemente la bomba debía explotar en cualquier minuto. La cosa es que todo fue en cámara lenta. Su padre sosteniendo un papel en sus manos pidiéndole una explicación a su madre. Él había dicho "Renee ¿estás embarazada nuevamente? Y Bella pudo ver cómo su madre se derrumbada enfrente de él. Su corazón dejó de latir, se apartó del lado de Nessie, asegurándose de que ella no la siguiera.

—Te puedo explicar eso —Contesta ella temblorosa.

Charlie examina el papel en sus manos.

—Espero que ahora sí sea un varón.

—Charlie…

—¿7 semanas?

—Papá —Los ojos de Charlie la escrutan. Se siente desvanecer— Soy yo la que está embarazada.

Por un milisegundo el rostro de su padre no cambia. La mira con ese odio que por años ha interpretado como ira. Cólera acumulada por su deseo de tener un varón, por su decepción al saber que era niña. Puede ver el rencor que emana hacia ella sin razón alguna, sin que ella le dé motivos. Aunque justo ahora tiene un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Los sollozos de su mamá no se hacen esperar, es entonces cuando él reacciona.

—Eres una perra —Escupe, apuntándola con el papel— ¿Quién te crees que eres, Isabella? —Luego mira a su madre— ¿Y tú sabías eso? ¡Responde, maldita sea!

—¡Sí! Sí lo sabía. Charlie, por favor…

Ve como él se acerca a ella, lo ve lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento. Bella cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Quién es el maldito padre? ¿Con quién te acostaste, Isabella? ¡Tú no puedes estar embarazada! —Grita a todo pulmón, después intenta calmarse. Vuelve a apuntarla con el dedo— ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando esa… cosa crezca? Se va a decepcionar de ti, Isabella. Acuérdate de mí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque vas a andar mendigando por un pedazo de pan a un bastardo que engendraste todavía en la escuela ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Con horror ve su mano levantarse con furia.

—¡No! —El golpe nunca llega, pero sí un empujón y finalmente a su madre en el suelo con una cachetada en la cara. Los sollozos de Bella se hacen más fuertes. Nessie en la sala comienza a gritar.

No sabe qué hacer, no puede moverse de su lugar.

Charlie se vuelve a ella otra vez.

—Vas a abortar. No quiero nietos bastardos. ¡Y AHORA DIME QUIÉN MIERDA ES EL PADRE!

—Edward —Contesta ella con un hilo de voz— Edward Cullen.

Los bigotes de su padre se remueven con brusquedad, la mira con deseo de escupirle en la cara.

—Te prohíbo ver a ese muchacho, te prohíbo que tengas a esa cosa que llevas adentro, te prohíbo tener cualquier contacto con esa familia ¡A mí no me dejas en vergüenza, carajo!

Ella se da la vuelta, corriendo hacia la puerta. Los gritos de Charlie se hacen más fuertes pero no le importa nada. Sale de la casa corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. No tiene idea a dónde se dirige, pero sigue corriendo lejos de la casa, ojalá que para siempre.

En la tercera cuadra ya no da más de correr, pero cuando escucha que alguien la llama "Bella" vuelve a comenzar. Aunque luego se detiene. Esa voz era demasiado fina para ser la de su padre, además que él nunca la ha llamado "Bella". Se voltea para encontrarse a Nessie corriendo a toda velocidad con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando llega hasta ella la abraza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Nessie sigue llorando, enseñando los dos huecos en su dentadura que se le cayeron hace dos semanas.

—Quiero irme contigo —Las lágrimas no paran de caer de sus ojos y Bella intenta limpiárselas pero siguen cayendo. Abraza a su hermana antes de sostener su mano y seguir corriendo lejos de casa.

.

Durante mucho tiempo no hacen más que caminar. El cielo comienza a oscurecerse y con eso el frío provoca que Nessie empiece a temblar. Ella se quita el polo del colegio para ponérselo encima a pesar de que también tiene frío. Tampoco le hace bien desabrigarse por el bebé, pero no iba a dejar que su hermana se congelara. Se detienen delante de un teléfono público. Revisa rápidamente sus bolsillos encontrando dos monedas. Suelta la mano de Nessie.

—Ness, no te alejes de mí, quédate justo aquí —Pide a lo que su hermana asiente. Inserta las monedas en el teléfono y marca un número de memoria. Sus nervios la comen mientras espera, o tal vez es frío. Una voz familiar contesta al otro lado— ¿Nany? Soy Bella.

—¿Pecosita 1?

—Nany, ve a casa. Ve a casa y asegúrate de que mamá esté bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando Bella?

—Solo ve a casa, Nany. No hagas preguntas ahora, confía en mí. Dile a mamá que Nessie y yo estamos bien, que vamos a ir donde la señora Cullen.

Su abuela promete hacerlo y no hace preguntas. Corta y nuevamente emprenden camino de la mano.

Desde la cabina de teléfono le quedaban tres cuadras para llegar a casa de Edward. Renesmee ya había dejado de llorar hace rato, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese tranquila. Sostenía firmemente su mano como si tuviera miedo de perderse. Odiaba que Nessie sintiera tanto miedo, odiaba incluso que estuviera pasando esto por su culpa. Ella solo tiene 5 años, no iba a entender absolutamente nada por más que le explicara.

Cuando llegan, siente un poco de alivio entre tanta tensión. Toca la puerta con debilidad, el frío ha anestesiado su mano.

Emmett es el que abre.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? —La ve temblar de frío, de modo que la empuja hacia adentro junto con Nessie— Bella, estás congelada.

—Necesito hablar con tu mamá.

—Bien, está hablando con papá —Le tiende un abrigo de Alice— Ten esto, parece que fueras a desmayarte ¿Por qué no vas a la estufa?

Ness es la primera en irse a la estufa. Bella tarda en reaccionar, pero sin embargo la sigue. Intenta sostenerse de la pared, de pronto demasiado mareada y fatigada. La voz de Edward la llama, causando que sus ansias de llorar le aprieten la garganta. Él se acerca, no importándole que Emmett esté allí viéndolos con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Qué pasó, Bells? —Él sostiene sus hombros, sorprendido de verlas a ambas— ¿Tu padre ya…?

Asiente en respuesta— Está furioso.

Emmett carraspea— ¿Qué pasa?

No tienen tiempo de contestarle porque en ese momento la señora Cullen aparece de la nada. Ella no se da cuenta de la presencia de todos porque se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas en los ojos que Bella no pasa desapercibida. Aunque luego de mirar se sorprende también de ver a Bella y Renesmee allí.

—Bella, qué bueno verte. ¡Nessie! —Su sonrisa desaparece— Ey, chicas. ¿No es un poco tarde para…?

—¿Puedo hablar con usted un minuto?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensa.

Alice también aparece sin entender nada. Esme les pide a los chicos que la dejen hablar con Bella, pero Edward no está seguro de eso. Después se va de todos modos. Nessie sigue a Alice al cuarto.

Ambas se sientan en sofás distintos.

—¿Todo bien en casa? —Niega con la cabeza— Cuéntame, Bella. Confía en mí.

—No me atrevo a regresar a casa, no hoy. Papá está muy furioso —Ella sigue frunciendo el ceño. De pronto, Edward aparece por la sala sin que Esme se dé cuenta— Papá se enteró que estoy embarazada.

Esme suelta un jadeo, un murmullo alto con sorpresa. Se cubre la boca con la mano viendo a Bella como con… ¿lástima? No es una mirada que le molesta.

—Cariño… Bella, eres tan niña todavía ¿quién es el padre?

Su corazón late con rapidez cuando sus ojos señalan detrás de su cabeza. Esme no tiene que voltearse para saber. Sus ojos se agrandan más, su mano sobre su corazón, jadeando y por fin se voltea para mirarlo.

Con voz ahogada dice:

—Edward

Bella ve como Alice y Emmett se esconden detrás de la puerta, puede ver a su amiga completamente impactada.

Carlisle aparece desde el mismo lugar que Esme anteriormente. Cuando pregunta que pasa, nadie contesta de inmediato, pero no pasa mucho hasta que la señora Cullen le explica. Estaba tan sorprendido que ella, mirando a los chicos como si no pudiera creerlo. Ellos sacudieron la cabeza hacia Edward, reclamándole de por qué le desobedecieron cuando le exigieron no ver a Bella con otros ojos, que podía ser su hermana. Sin embargo, Bella no era su hermana y ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

.

Acostada en la cama de Alice, no hace más que mantenerse despierta durante horas. La pelinegra se voltea con inquietud, recostándose de espalda al igual que ella. Nessie ya se ha dormido por completo en la colchoneta, razón por la que comienzan a hablar en susurros.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que mi hermano y tú…?

—No sabía cómo decírtelo.

—No confiaste en mí.

—No es eso, Alice.

—¿Y entonces qué? Es lo que único que consigo entender.

Muerde sus labios— Te lo iba a decir, Al…

—Sí, claro. La mejor manera de decírmelo es enterarme que van a tener un bebé. ¡Un bebé, Bella!

Su amiga bufa y no pude culparla por eso. Entiende que se encuentre enfadada, en cierto modo lo justifica. Si hubiese sido lo contrario, Bella también se hubiera molestado. Vuelve a morderse los labios con insistencia, el sueño se le ha ido completamente. Está preocupada por su madre y por cómo reaccione su padre con Nany.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunan, Nany llega con el abuelo a casa de los Cullen. Todos se quedan callados cuando la ven pero su abuela solo tiene ojos para ella. Le sonríe para asegurarle que todo va bien. Nessie corre a los brazos de ella con entusiasmo.

—¿Ya nos vamos a casa? —Pregunta la pequeña.

Nany mira a Bella.

—Sí, nos vamos a casa.

Luego de agradecer la hospitalidad a Esme, se despide de todos y se van. Edward parece a punto de decirle algo, pero finalmente no lo hace. De camino a casa Nany le asegura que su madre se encuentra bien. Ellos no mencionan nada delante de Ness, de modo que es probable que más tarde tengan una buena conversación. Retuerce sus dedos con nerviosismo cuando van llegando a casa, no puede imaginarse lo que su padre podría hacer. Si ayer fue capaz de levantarle la mano, él podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso delante de sus abuelos.

Renee corre hacia Nessie para abrazarla en cuanto llega, luego alcanza su brazo hacia Bella para abrazarla a las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tiene la mejilla hinchada.

Bella hace una mueca.

—¡Qué bueno que estén aquí! Estaba muy preocupada.

—¿Dónde está papá? —Pregunta de inmediato.

—Trabajando.

Esa tarde Nany y su abuelo le brindaron todo su apoyo. Ellos dijeron que cualquier cosa que necesitara, ellos iban a compensarlo. Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose débil y confundida por su padre. Mal que mal, él no pensaba igual que Nany. Y estaba en lo cierto. Esa misma noche volvió a repetirle que no quería volver a ver a Edward aquí. Entonces ella se había puesto a llorar, diciendo que no podía pedirle eso.

Charlie la escruta con sus ojos venenosos.

—Puedo porque soy tu padre y aquí comes con mi dinero. Y mañana no vuelves al colegio, vas a terminar los estudios en casa. Lo último que falta es que la gente se entere y hable de nosotros. ¿Ves en el lío en que nos metes?

Tres días antes de que Nany y su abuelo decidieran mudarse con ellos, hubo una pelea muy fuerte.

Charlie seguía escupiendo veneno hacia Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza y recordándole lo arrepentido que estaba de haberla tenido, que era una vergüenza, que era una suelta.

—No quiero ese nieto bastardo —Repite— Vas a tener que hacer algo pronto.

—Yo no voy a abortar —Su voz, por primera vez, suena firme.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Ser madre a los 16? ¿Estás loca? ¿Te das cuenta todo el gasto que nos va a traer esa cosa de ahí? Pero claro… como la señorita solo estudia y yo tengo que pagarle las consultas al médico.

Frunce los labios— Trabajaré.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué? ¿Acostándote con hombres?

—¡Charlie!

—¡Tú cierra la boca, traidora! —Grita a su madre— Mantuviste en secreto esto, todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa. Si tu hija es puta es por tu responsabilidad.

Nessie esconde la cara.

—Ella no es… no le hables así.

—Papá, sus palabras ya no me dañan. Así que… me da lo mismo.

Charlie pega la mesa con el puño de su mano.

—¡A mí no me hables así!

—¡Usted tampoco me hable así! Yo no voy a abortar, es mi bebé no el suyo.

—Vete a tu cuarto —Bella no se mueve— ¡Vete a tu cuarto, maldita sea!

Se ponen de pie. Nessie corre a los brazos de su madre. Bella sube la escalera seguida de Charlie. Cuando entra a su habitación, escucha cuando él la encierra con llave. Se desespera, comienza a girar la manilla pero ésta se encuentra con seguro. Se obliga a calmarse, se obliga a no desesperaste. _"Por el bebé"_ se dice _"hazlo por el bebé."_

Durante esos tres días la mantuvo encerrada. Durante esos días tampoco fue a trabajar, es por eso que cuando Edward y Alice fueron a verla, él no se lo permitió. Bella solo podía mirarlos por la ventana con pesar.

Cuando Nany y el abuelo llegaron, las cosas cambiaron un poco, aunque su padre seguía tajante en no querer ver a Edward.

Bella levanta la sudadera por encima, notando el apenas visible estómago abultado. Ella siempre fue delgada y se notaba que había cambiado algo. Suspira, baja la sudadera y se recuesta en la cama.

Esto no era fácil, nadie dijo que era fácil.

Con su abuela en casa las peleas dieron tregua, pero eso no quería decir que no las hubiera. Cada vez que discutía con su padre, Nessie corría al jardín. Ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a las peleas pero no le gustaba presenciarlas. Casi nunca ve a su hermana ahora, la mantienen encerrada en su cuarto diciendo que es un mal ejemplo para ella. De modo que Nessie no sabe que está embarazada.

Un día Nany ingreso a su cuarto de puntillas.

—Ven, date prisa. Ponte un abrigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde vamos?

Nany busca por ella misma en su armario.

—Edward te está esperando afuera. Vamos a aprovechar que tu padre está durmiendo la siesta.

Su corazón brinca, salta fuera de la cama con entusiasmo. Se pone rápidamente el abrigo y baja con su abuela. Ella le dice que en cuanto la luz del pasillo se encienda, es hora de regresar. Asiente con la cabeza, besando la mejilla de Nany con cariño antes de agradecerle. Son cerca de las siete cuando sale al anti jardín. El sol es naranjo a esa hora y el viento sigue siendo frío. Divisa a Edward escondido detrás de un arbusto. En cuanto se ven él corre a sus brazos. Sus pies se balancean en el aire cuando la alza, girándola unos segundos.

—Hola —Dice Edward con cariño, sosteniendo su rostro y besándola— Dios, te extrañé tanto.

Bella le devuelve el beso.

—Yo también te extrañé. ¿Mi abuela te llamó?

—Sí, dijo que tuviéramos cuidado. Aunque estaba pensando que si esto resulta podríamos vernos en la otra esquina. La de allá ¿Ves? —Señala con el dedo, Bella asiente— ¿Cómo estás?

Suspira— Esto es un caos, cada día es peor. Él no quiere verte ni los zapatos.

Encoge los hombros.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que…

Bella sacude la cabeza.

—¿Te das cuenta? Ni tú puedes asegurarlo porque eso no va a pasar. Papá nunca cambiará de parecer.

—Puedes venir a vivir con nosotros, sabes. Bella, mírame —Le levanta la cara con la mano— Es nuestro bebé, y sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero tu padre no me va a separar de ustedes. —Ella lo observa con súplica— Nunca te lo he dicho, pero estoy enamorado de ti.

Bella sonríe, sin embargo se queda pensando en algo.

—¿No lo estarás diciendo solo porque estoy embarazada?

Acaricia su mejilla— No, yo te amo de verdad, Bella.

Sonríe, besa sus labios en respuesta.

—Yo también te amo. Y estoy muy asustada, Edward.

—Yo también. Las películas de terror no son nada a comparación con esto.

Se echan a reír.

—La próxima semana me van a hacer una ecografía, de esas que a mamá le hicieron cuando estaba esperando a Nessie.

—¿Vamos a tener una foto de él o ella en tiempo real? —Bella asiente— ¡Que loco!

—Entonces ¿quieres acompañarme?

Se abrazan— Claro que quiero.

Cuando la luz del pasillo se enciende se despiden rápidamente con un tierno beso.

.

Alice se sienta nuevamente en la silla con un resoplido.

—¿Siempre se demoran tanto?

Edward, Alice, la señora Cullen, su madre y Nany están esperando para la ecografía. Cuando los vio llegar a todos se quiso echar a reír, lo que parecía ser un simple examen médico, se convirtió en todo un acontecimiento para todos.

Edward entrelaza los dedos con los suyos.

—Creo que el doctor de Bella se quedó dormido.

Ellos están riéndose cuando llaman a Bella. El doctor sonríe cuando los ve a todos entrar de a uno. Luego de algunas preguntas, se recuesta en la camilla levantándose la blusa. Hoy su estómago creció un poco más, cuando se miró al espejo estaba sorprendida de que se hubiese agrandado en una noche. Ya no era el estómago plano de antes, y extrañamente se sentía bien. Siente cosquillas cuando un gel frío comienza a esparcirse en su estómago. Enciende una pantallita cerca suyo, mostrando una imagen negra y borrones blancos. No entiende, frunce el ceño intentando buscar al bebé, pero no hay bebé.

—¿Eso se supone que es un bebé? —Alice pregunta lo mismo que ella estaba pensando.

Esme y Renee se ríen.

—Es muy pequeño todavía. Yo no tuve estas cosas cuando esperaba a mis niños —Cuenta Esme.

Nany está de acuerdo.

—Imagínate yo, Esme, que para hacerme la prueba de embarazo hice pis en una planta.

—¡¿Qué?! Nany, eso es asqueroso —Dice Edward con una mueca de asco.

Si tan solo Edward supiera que hizo pis encima de un aparato.

El doctor les llama la atención.

—¿Ven eso de ahí? El punto blanco, ese es tu bebé —Le dice.

Podría emocionarse pero no ve más que puntos blancos por todas partes.

—¿Está seguro que es uno? Veo unos 10 puntos blancos.

—No, Bella —Su madre señala— Ese de aquel, el más grande.

Observa un círculo blanco y negro. Sonríe viendo a Edward.

Edward parece tan confundido como ella.

—No sé si estoy viendo un mono de nieve o un bebé.

Todos se ríen.

Por la tarde Alice y Edward deciden quedarse hasta antes que Charlie llegue. Siguen comentando sobre el punto blanco, bebés y pañales sucios. Alice comienza a enumerar todas las cosas que va a pasarle: pechos grandes y llenos de leche, cuerpo en forma de ballena, un bebé haciéndose caca dentro de ella, una cicatriz de por vida. Todo eso le asusta en cuanto lo escucha, pero rápidamente lo olvida.

—O sea, ellos se hacen popo todo el tiempo —Alice está tirada encima de la cama con los brazos abiertos— ¿Te acuerdas de tu hermana? Siempre se hacía popo cuando yo llegaba.

Bella se ríe.

Un ruido en la puerta los hace sudar frío. La voz de su padre se hace notar antes de que Nany ingrese a la habitación.

—Rápido, chicos. Yo los respaldo.

Se ponen de pie los tres, bajan con cuidado temiendo lo peor. Charlie llega de malas del trabajo, punto menos para ellos. En cuanto nota la presencia de los dos, comienza a rugir.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡¿No te prohibí juntarte con ellos, Isabella?! ¿Por qué siempre me desobedeces?

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos, Señor Swan.

—Tú no me hables. No estoy hablando contigo. Sube a tu cuarto, Isabella ¡si no quieres que te encierre sin cena!

—No le hable así a Bella —Esa era Alice.

Charlie la mira como si no creyera que le hubiese respondido.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Le voy a decir a tus padres lo insolente que te has puesto. Ahora largo de aquí.

Edward frunce los labios, mirándola sin estar seguro de irse. Bella asiente con la cabeza en respuesta para que se vaya tranquilo. Luego ella sube a su habitación sollozando.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle Cullen convencieron a Charlie de que Edward y ella se vieran, no podía creerlo. Estaba tan feliz que hasta podría saludar a su padre cada mañana, pero no llegaba a tanto. De modo que ahora veía a Edward tres veces a la semana y a Alice todos los días. Se deprimía cada vez que la veía llegar con el uniforme del colegio puesto. ¡Extrañaba tanto la escuela! Su estómago cada vez estaba más abultado y debía usar sudaderas anchas todo el tiempo. Casi no veía a Nessie por estar encerrada en su habitación. La cena siempre se la llevaban a la cama, así que ahora era oficialmente una vaga en forma de ballena en peligro de extinción.

Edward entra a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Tengo buenas noticias!

—¿Cuáles? —Pregunta entusiasmada.

Edward besa sus labios antes de sentarse en la cama.

—Conseguí trabajo como mecánico a la vuelta de mi casa. ¿No es genial?

—¿Mecánico? No te imagino trabajando en eso. ¡Pero felicitaciones!

Se abrazan, él se recuesta al lado de ella sobando con delicadeza su vientre.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

Pone una mano encima de la de él.

—No lo sé ¿niña? Ya sabes, siguiendo el mito familiar de ser solo mujeres.

Edward se queda pensando— ¡Tienes razón! Tu abuela, tu madre, tú y tu hermana. En casa solo hay dos mujeres, tal vez tengas razón —Acaricia más suavemente su vientre— tal vez sea niña.

—Y si es niño tal vez el humor de papá cambie. ¿Quién sabe?

Acaricia su barbilla— No estés triste por eso ¿sí? Él ya no puede hacerte daño, no en este estado y menos con mis padres apoyándote.

—Lo sé, sin embargo me molesta que siempre esté insultándome. ¿Qué le hice, Edward? Aparte de nacer mujer. En serio, si este bebé es niña se va a querer morir.

No pueden aguantar la risa.

—Y cuando Nessie tenga hijos y sean mujeres se va a morir nuevamente.

Ríen sin parar, no daba tanta risa pero estaban muy tentados.

—Te amo, Bella. Y también a monito de nieve.

Le pega en la mano.

—Yo también te amo y ¡no le digas monito de nieve!

Verse era difícil teniendo a Charlie en contra de ellos, aun si él tampoco quería a su bebé, no importaba. Le importaba solo lo que había ahora, lo que tenía en este momento y lo que vendría después.

Solo que el destino tenía otras cosas preparadas.

* * *

 **Holaaa ¿cómo están? Espero les haya gustado este outtake.**

 **Ya sé que odian a Charlie ¡yo también lo odio! Podemos ver cómo fueron los comienzos, como Bella a pesar de todo se aferraba a la idea de ser madre, pero las cosas fueron difíciles después. ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabremos.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Un beso enorme a todas.**


	16. Sacando garras

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Sacando garras.**

 **Bella**

—¿Eso quiere decir que prefieres irte de fiesta en vez de celebrar tus 21 con tu familia? —Renee reprocha apuntando a Nessie con la cuchara de palo. Sigue revolviendo el arroz que tiene en la estufa— No me pasé 10 horas de trabajo de parto para que me dejes a un lado.

Su hermana rueda los ojos.

—Nunca dije que no los iba a celebrar con ustedes. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?

Bella se pone de pie, alejando la taza vacía de té.

—Bien, no quiero presenciar otra de sus peleas —Se dirige fuera de la cocina— Me despiden de Nany.

—¿No te vas a quedar a comer? —Pregunta su madre.

Bella se voltea caminando hacia atrás para enseñarle el reloj de su muñeca y avisarle que va tarde.

—Tengo reunión en el trabajo. Nos vemos luego.

Septiembre había comenzado con días cálidos y refrescantes. Atrás quedaron las calurosas tardes de verano, aunque todavía estaban en esa época, el sol apenas le molestaba. Por lo menos ya no le salían ronchas en el brazo. Eso sí, seguía usando shorts cortos, vestidos combinados con sandalias y sus gafas regalonas. Conduce hasta la radio tomando el camino más corto. En 10 minutos está aparcando fuera del edificio. La pantalla de su celular se enciende con un mensaje de Edward: _Tenemos que hablar mañana._ Suspira. Alguien debería prohibir esa terrorífica frase. Hay que admitirlo, cada vez que leemos eso automáticamente pensamos "estoy en problemas"

La última conversación que tuvo con Edward viene a su cabeza.

Ella había estado nerviosa o más bien, ansiosa por contarle todo lo que Esme había tenido para decirle. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura que él lo tomara para bien puesto que se trataba de Elif y cuando se trataba de Elif, Edward sacaba las garras. Algo que ella se maravillaba completamente. La forma en que habla de ella y la defiende es algo digno de admirar. Pero él no lo había tomado tan mal como creyó, simplemente le dijo "haz lo que tengas que hacer. La relación que haya entre tú y Elif es justamente eso, solo entre tú y Elif nadie más" así que se había quedado tranquila. Ahora lo que la tiene nerviosa es su hija cuando se lo diga, _si es que se atreve a decirle._

Tanya ingresa corriendo al edificio luego de que Bella suba las escaleras de la entrada. Parece como si recién se hubiese levantado de la cama. En cuanto la ve sonríe con amplitud.

—¡Qué bueno verte! Pensé que era la única atrasada en la reunión.

Suben hasta el piso en dónde la reunión ya estaba comenzando. Se disculpan al entrar, yendo rápidamente a sus puestos. La latosa introducción de su jefe le causa sueño pero luego comienza a dar órdenes y proponer ideas para el mes que comenzaba despertándola de inmediato. Eso le subió el ánimo solo porque le interesaba. Concursos telefónicos, entradas para una banda musical, invitados especiales eran algunas de las propuestas bien recibidas. Ella y la mayoría levantaron la mano cuando éste preguntó quién estaba de acuerdo.

En el lapsus donde hubo un pequeño break, Tanya acercó su silla a ella.

—Llegó una chica nueva —Dice en susurros— pero no logro encontrarla. Creo que no vino a la reunión.

—¿Y qué hará?

—Es actriz, creo. Se encargará de hacer los anuncios. —Bebe agua de su botella— ¿Sabes? Te miro y no puedo creer que hayas rechazado irte a Boston. Lo que daría por mudarme de Seattle para emprender.

—Siempre puedes emprender aquí, Tanya. Es cosa de superarse.

—¡Pero lo tenías al alcance de tu mano! —Gruñe— Parecía como si a mí me hubieran ofrecido el puesto, se lo comentaba a cualquiera que se lo mencionaba —Se ríe.

Quiere reírse pero algo la deja dudando.

—Tanya —La rubia la mira distraída— ¿De casualidad le comentaste esto a Elif Cullen?

Se queda pensando.

—¿La compañera de mi hija? Supongo.

Suspira, ahora entendía cómo es que Elif había llegado a hacerle un escándalo.

Se lleva un cappuccino bien caliente a la oficina para comenzar a archivar todo el montón de papeles inservibles encima de la mesa. Los recoge con un resoplido, cerrando los ojos para darse valor, finalmente comienza sentándose en la silla. Las primeras hojas tratan del año en que ingresó a la radio, otras de las últimas tres semanas, pero todas tenían subrayado detalles muy importantes: duración del programa, número de rating, pausa publicitaria, anuncios y temas musicales. Lee con nostalgia la primera hoja recordando su primer día en el programa "Mañaneras". Sonríe mientras termina por archivarlo y guardarlo dentro del portafolio.

Tyler toca a la puerta de la oficina para darle el guion del programa de la tarde. Luego de sus vacaciones Jeff le había solicitado un nuevo programa de las seis para relatar noticias del espectáculo.

En sus programas nunca revelaba su apellido ni su apodo. Simplemente Isabella era suficiente. No era ni siquiera un seudónimo. Todas las personas que le comentaban en redes sociales en la página oficial de "Mañaneras" decían que era su seudónimo y que en realidad tenía un nombre oculto para que nadie la hostigara en la calle. Nadie la conocía, nunca ha subido una foto de ella en la página, de modo que trabaja en el anonimato. Los seguidores solo conocían su voz, lo demás se lo dejaba a imaginación propia.

A las ocho termina su turno de trabajo. Se abriga los brazos con un chaleco de lana y se va directo a buscar la camioneta. Lleva un hambre terrible, por eso que decide pasar igualmente donde su madre, decisión que había rechazado porque se le estaba haciendo muy tarde para visitarlas.

Desde que Nany había regresado de su viaje por la Bahamas, no había parado de enseñarle foto tras foto. Ya se las sabía de memoria, pero no tenía corazón para repetirle que las conocía. Se queda un buen rato sentada junto a ella mientras teje. Ella le cuenta sobre su amiga Patty luciendo un feo traje de baño rojo y esta otra amiga llamada Betty que no paraba de piropearle a los chicos de 18.

—Mira pecosita 1 ¿no está quedando bonito? —Le enseña un extraño cuadrado de lana— Si me dieras bisnietos entonces esto sería un precioso gorrito de bebé.

Rueda los ojos.

—Bella, tu comida está lista.

Se aleja de Nany para sentarse a la mesa. El olor a estofado de pollo que prepara su mamá es todo lo que necesita para recobrar fuerzas. Nadie en el mundo cocina mejor que Reneé Swan. Con los años su madre había adquirido unas cuentas arrugas en la cara y sobre todo canas, pero las cubría fácilmente con tinte. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, angelical y con una habilidad para calmarla en momentos difíciles. Desde que su padre murió, siempre ha deseado que Renee encuentre alguien lo suficientemente capaz de amarla como se lo merece, que sea respetada como ella respeta a los demás, que se sienta feliz y querida consigo misma. Eso es lo que quiere de su mamá, que sea feliz una vez en la vida.

Mientras come, ella y Nessie se sientan a la mesa para acompañarla. La ve escribiendo rápidamente en un cuaderno, verificando más veces el celular que la tarea. Su madre sacude la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Le contaste a tu hermana lo de la obra?

Levanta la cabeza con ligereza. Cuando se acuerda una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Se voltea en dirección a Bella.

—A mediados de octubre tenemos que realizar una obra en el teatro ZinZanni's ¡¿No es eso genial?!

Renee asiente con la cabeza, una sonrisa parecida a la de Nessie.

—¿Y podemos ir a verte? —Pregunta Bella interesada.

Nessie le da esa mirada que dice: _Atrévete a defraudarme._

—¡Obviamente _tienen_ que ir!

—¡Con camisetas con tu cara en ellas! —Nany grita desde el sofá— Le decimos al guardia que somos tu fans club o mejor dicho ¡Las Nessie lovers!

Bella y Renee se ríen. Renesmee no puede aguantar hacerlo también.

—Tengo una noticia que darles —Anuncia su mamá todavía en la mesa, los codos apoyados encima. Ness y Bella dejan todo lo que están haciendo para prestarle atención — Voy a pedir un préstamo al banco.

—¿Qué? —Bella parece sorprendida— ¿Estás endeudada?

—¿Nos van a hipotecar la casa? —Nessie.

Renee sacude la cabeza.

—No, no, nada de eso ¡no sean exageradas! Es algo importante para mí. Quiero poner mi propia panadería.

Sonríe abiertamente hacia ellas. Las dos se ven sorprendidas.

—¿En serio? ¡Mamá, eso es una noticia increíble! —Exclama la castaña.

—¡Yo te apoyo! —Chilla Ness.

—¿Sabes que tienes que pedir una licencia de negocios, verdad? —Su madre asiente— Entonces tienes que primero conseguirla y luego pedir el préstamo. Aunque mamá, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso, ya sabes que al primer retraso del pago de la deuda te quitan un pulmón.

—¡Y no exageras, pecosita 1! Estos tipos si no les pagas el día que corresponde te meten presa por años. ¡Y ellos pueden hacer y deshacer con nosotros sin que tengamos derecho a reclamo! ¡Puaj!

—¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener pan fresquito todas las mañanas? —Pregunta Ness con intriga.

Todas la miran.

.

A eso de las dos de la tarde del otro día se baja del estacionamiento con los ojos del guardia pegados en ella. Quiere levantar los brazos para que se asegure que no lleva ningún arma, pero se contiene. Sube la enorme escalera infinita y aterradora a pasos de tortuga. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para llegar en el momento justo. Otra vez se pregunta por qué diablos esto no tiene acceso a discapacitados o para la gente mayor. Entra a recepción, encontrándose con la misma chica de la última vez.

—Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Hola, necesito hablar con una alumna de acá. —Una mujer rubia cruza detrás de ella con los labios fruncidos. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y su paso acelerado para salir del establecimiento como si estuviera ardiendo en furia. Mira hacia el pasillo reconociendo la figura de Elif— Con ella tengo que hablar —Dice señalándola.

La recepcionista mira en su dirección.

—Adelante, solo 5 minutos.

—Elif —Llama. La chica se voltea sorprendida. Tiene una expresión extraña en el rostro— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo vine porque… espera ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

Sacude la cabeza con fastidio.

—Nada, es solo que… —Señala con incordio— Irina

Bella se la queda viendo. Mira hacia atrás y luego vuelve a ella. Sus ojos azules brillando de forma singular, como si quisiera largarse a llorar.

—¿Esa es la Irina que me comentaste?

—Sí —Contempla por última vez a Elif antes de marcharse. Escucha su voz por la recepción— ¡Bella, espera!

Pero Bella ya está saliendo a la calle y ahora no parece importarle la cantidad de escalones que tiene el colegio. Los baja tan rápidamente que se sorprende de sí misma. A lo lejos ve a la rubia caminar igual de apresurada que cuando salió del establecimiento. Lleva el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

—Ey, tú —Grita, pero sigue caminando— ¡Irina!

La rubia se detiene, dándose la vuelta y examinándola. No parece reconocerla para nada. ¿Dónde quedó el "es bonita" que le dijo Elif? Y no habla desde la envidia, eh.

—¿Te conozco?

Se para frente a ella con ambas manos en las caderas.

—No, pero a Elif sí y te voy a decir una cosa, quiero que me escuches bien —Apunta con el dedo— No te metas con ella ¿oíste? Metete con la gente de tu edad ¿no te da vergüenza? Es una niña de 14 años. Déjala en paz si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.

Irina sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. Suelta una risita por el cual desea callarla con una cachetada.

—¿Disculpa? Yo no te conozco, no tengo por qué escuchar esta sarta de estupideces. —Se gira para irse, pero Bella la detiene sosteniendo su brazo. Irina se suelta con brusquedad— ¿Quién te crees…?

—Te lo digo de nuevo y no te lo voy a repetir otra vez: No. Te. Metas. Con. Elif. Si la haces llorar otra vez, si me entero que volviste a molestarla te juro que te voy a quitar ese pelo rubiecito de tu cabezota.

—¿Quién eres tú, si se puede saber?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que pase entre Elif y yo?

—¡Me importa! Deja de molestarla, te lo advierto…

—Vaya, vaya… así que Elif tiene guardaespaldas. Parece que no la conoces tanto, cuando te des cuenta de lo mimada y astuta que es… entonces aceptaré tus disculpas.

—Yo no me voy a disculpar contigo.

—Entonces ¿para qué defenderla tanto?

Frunce los labios, está a punto de arrancarle el pelo de verdad.

—Porque soy su mamá y no voy a dejar que una estúpida como tú la haga llorar de nuevo.

La sonrisa fingida de Irina se borra al instante.

—¿Qué tú qué?

Gira en sus pies para regresar al colegio dejando a Irina completamente anonadada. Mientras sube el primer escalón se queda pensando en algo. _¿Acabo de decir lo que creo que acabo de decir?_ No sabe si se metió en problemas, pero lo hecho, hecho está. De modo que sigue subiendo la escalera con las ansias de arrancarle el pelo a la susodicha, o los ojos o la boca o los dientes. La cosa es que si por ella fuera la arrastraba por el piso.

La recepcionista insiste a Elif que regrese a clases, pero ésta sigue alegándole que espera a alguien. Cuando ve a Bella rápidamente deja hablando sola a la mujer.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Pregunta con curiosidad. Mira por encima de su hombro hacia la calle—¿Fuiste…?

—Irina no te va a molestar y si lo hace se las va a ver conmigo —Frunce los labios. Su puño latiéndole con ganas de estrellarse en la cara de la rubia desabrida. Elif no aparta la mirada— ¿Qué?

—Nada —Se encoge de hombros— Tengo… tengo que regresar a clases. ¿Viniste a decirme algo importante? —Ella sigue actuando extraña pero ya no tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, quiero decir… no era tan importante.

Asiente con la cabeza. Se despiden y Bella vuelve a la salida. Cuando estaba siguiendo a Irina no le importó para nada la escalera, pero ahora viéndola, sus pies repentinamente se sienten cansados.

.

Termina la primera ronda de fichajes cuando Tanya le lleva una medialuna para comer. Estaba tan repleta de trabajo que apenas tiene tiempo de colación. Ella se sienta en la silla vacía frente a su escritorio sacando una lata de bebida. La rubia se hallaba en su tiempo libre, es por eso que decide darle una ayudadita con los papeles. Llevan un cuarto de hora archivando todo cuando Paul toca a la puerta.

Le da una mirada coqueta a Tanya.

—El jefe nos quiere a todos en la sala de juntas.

—¿Otra vez? —Bella indaga.

Paul, que estaba yéndose, se devuelve para contestar.

—Nos quiere presentar a la chica nueva.

Tanya alza sus cejas hacia ella sugestivamente.

—Veamos que tal —Dice poniéndose de pie.

Sube a la sala de juntas, quedándose afuera junto con sus otros compañeros de trabajo. Jeff aún no llegaba para entonces con la chica nueva. Se queda terminando la lata de bebida en sorbos. Su rostro acalorado por la ventilación, en ese piso siempre hacía un calor exagerado. Los insistentes zapatos de su amiga resuenan en el piso con insistencia. Más allá, Leah, locutora del programa de las nueve no deja de hacer sonar el lápiz contra la pared.

Cuando por fin el hombre de mantenimiento abre la puerta de la junta, todos entran para agarrar el mejor puesto cercano. Esto más que un trabajo con gente adulta parece un típico curso de la secundaria. Jeff llega junto a una chica morena que mira al piso con timidez. Todos detienen su conversación abruptamente cuando aparecen. Su jefe es ancho y panzón, su barba de tres días no lo hace verse sexy, pero según para él sí.

—Su atención, por favor… quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de trabajo… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Bella rueda los ojos, eso no iba a cambiarlo nunca. Cuando ella llegó el primer día también se olvidó de su nombre.

La morena se aclara la garganta.

—Ángela Webber.

Algo le recuerda la chica nueva. No sabe si es su voz o las gafas con montura roja. Intenta recordarla pero se le es imposible con tanta presión, con tanta gente saludándola y dándole la bienvenida, que no tiene tiempo de concentrarse. Ellas dos se saludan de mano, dándole una cálida sonrisa para ser agradable. Cuando viene el turno de Tanya ésta comienza a entablar conversación de inmediato, algo que no es extraño, Tanya normalmente es así siempre.

Tres años lleva Bella trabajando en la radio. En ese entonces las cosas eran bastante diferentes. La forma en que trabajaban era muy poco convencional. Prácticamente no tenían tiempo de nada y sus horarios llegaron incluso a las 13 horas corridas. Eso hasta que los trabajadores comenzaron a juntar firmas para enviarlas al sindicato. Eric era el presidente de dicha asamblea. Él había sido compañero suyo el último año de secundaria. Se graduaron juntos y ahora trabajan como equipo. El día en que Eric le mencionó que se mudaría a Seattle para trabajar, estuvo toda una noche pensando en ello. Y las vueltas de la vida habían hecho que ella se reencontrara con Eric acá una vez regresó permanentemente. La radio es todo para ella, es el único trabajo que ha tenido en Seattle y lo ha mantenido porque le encanta. Ama su profesión, de lo contrario hubiera estudiado otra cosa. Si no hubiera sido locutor, probablemente habría elegido medicina. Le iba bien en biología y se sabía los nombres del cuerpo humano por completo. Aunque si le llegaran a preguntar ahora dónde queda el radio seguramente daba la dirección de su trabajo.

Mientras cierra su oficina, Ángela se acerca con timidez.

—Disculpa ¿puedo preguntar quién es Tyler Crowley?

Se miran. No sabe si es cosa de ella que la morena la haya mirado como entrecerrando los ojos de la misma forma en que Bella la estaba mirando.

¿De dónde la ha visto? Está segura que la conoce de algún lugar.

Ella le señala la oficina de Tyler antes de despedirse y apresurarse para su programa de las seis.

.

Su madre todavía no se quita el bolso del hombro cuando comienza a preparar la cena. Acaba de llegar del trabajo y sigue haciendo cosas. Bella la toma de los brazos para arrastrarla a la silla de la cocina.

—Yo preparo la cena, mamá. Tú descansa.

Se sienta a regañadientes, quitándose la bolsa justo cuando Renesmee ingresa a la casa con su grito característico:

—¡Llegó por quién lloraban! —Saluda a Nany de beso para luego ir a la cocina— Ey, Bells

—Ey, Ness ¿cómo te fue?

Lanza un cuadernillo encima de la mesa americana con un estruendo.

—Bien. Oficialmente soy la reina Isabel.

Su madre revisa rápidamente el folleto.

—¿Lo que está marcado en amarillo es lo tuyo? —Lee algunos párrafos en voz alta— ¿Quién lo diría? Nessie toda una artista.

—De seguro vas a ser la que más brille en el escenario —Comenta Nany, llegando a la cocina y abrazando a Ness por los hombros— Siempre te gustó ser el centro de atención.

Renee no aguanta las ganas de ayudarle a Bella con la cena, de modo que termina por dejarla. Se sienta en la silla para seguir escuchando a Nessie comentar lo laborioso que son los ensayos. Su madre de pronto suelta la cuchara de palo de la olla, recordando algo.

—¡No lavé las sábanas! —Bella se pone de pie. Se ofrece a traerlas ella misma — Sácalas de un tirón, creo que tengo repuesto en los cajones.

Sube la escalera hasta el cuarto de su madre. Es uno de los dos cuartos más amplios de la casa, el otro es el de Nany. A diferencia de Ness –y tal vez la suya también- el cuarto estaba completamente impecable. Tenía la virtud de ser detallista con todo, la cama perfectamente hecha, los cajones en la posición ideal. Un sofá cama en el rincón sin ningún rasguño. Arranca la sábana de la cama, enrollándola con las manos y dejándola dentro del canasto que había en la entrada. Luego busca en uno de los cajones uno nuevo. Mientras busca con premura, se encuentra con un sobre arrugado muy por debajo de toda la ropa. Podría dejarlo allí, sacar las sábanas limpias y bajar con el canasto pero entonces siente como si un balde de recuerdos pasados estuviera cayendo en su cabeza. Lo sostiene entre sus manos, sigilosa.

No puede evitar susurrar:

—No puede ser…

Su mamá entra en ese momento.

—Bella ¿encontraste…? —Se queda viéndola con la carta entre las manos— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

La mira a los ojos— Yo debería preguntarte eso ¿Qué hace esta carta aquí en tu cajón?

Se asegura de que nadie esté escuchándolas, por lo que cierra la puerta por seguridad.

—Tú no la quisiste así que la guardé.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz suena molesta— ¡Yo rompí esta maldita carta! ¿Cómo es que está aquí ahora?

Renee se acerca para quitársela de las manos, luego saca lo que hay adentro.

—Lo rompiste en dos cuando la leíste, la tiraste a la basura y yo la recogí. Después la junte con cinta adhesiva.

Intenta quitarle la carta pero Renee la aparta de ella.

—¿Por qué tienes está carta? ¿Con qué necesidad? ¡Es mía!

—¡La tiraste al basurero! Ya no es tuya, la tengo guardada para cuando sea el momento.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Tú no puedes estar haciéndome esto.

—Bella, es importante. Cuando te dignes a hablar vamos a tener esta carta como evidencia…

—¡Evidencia y un cuerno! —Grita, bajando la voz en la última palabra— Rompí esa carta porque es una completa estupidez.

Su madre levanta el sobre hasta su cara.

—Es puño y letra de tu padre.

—¿Y a mí que me importa? ¿En qué cambian las cosas?

Comienza a alterarse, camina alrededor de la habitación con furia. Se sorprende de la voz serena de su madre.

—Charlie estaba arrepentido, él te pidió perdón en esta carta.

—¡Por medio de una carta, maldita sea, mamá! —Cierra los ojos. Lo que menos quiere es tratarla así, pero está perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Años sufriendo con él! ¡Años en los que me despreció a mí, a Nessie… a ti! ¿Y cuando supo que estaba enfermo y que probablemente iba a morir, se arrepiente? Y no es capaz de pedir perdón de frente sino en unas miserables palabras escritas. Eso no cambia el odio que siento por él, no quiero su perdón, no lo acepté en ese momento, no lo acepto ahora.

—¡Hija, no seas rencorosa! Eso no te hace bien.

—¡Me importa un rábano ser rencorosa o no! No me sirve que se haya arrepentido en el último momento de su vida ¡no me interesa lo que haya sentido! Él no tenía por qué hacer esto y esa carta la rompí porque él no tenía ningún derecho de contar la verdad. No cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.

Su corazón se acelera y se obliga a calmarse sentándose en la cama.

—Entrégale esta carta a Elif.

—No

—Bella…

—¡No! Nunca… ella no es capaz de perdonarme ahora y si se entera de esto mucho menos, mamá. Quiero recuperarla pero así no… así… no —Comienza a sollozar— Mamá, rompe esa carta.

—Si quieres recuperar a Elif entonces sé honesta con ella. ¡Di toda la verdad! No a medias, no te quedes callada. Si dices que no te va a perdonar si se entera, menos lo hará si sabe por otro medio —Se acerca para sentarse junto a ella— Te advertí que te alejaras de tu hija cuando apareció en tu vida de nuevo, te lo advertí, Bella. Ahora si quieres recuperarla debes asumir las consecuencias.

—Entrégame eso —Su madre se niega— No te voy a perdonar si le entregas esta carta, te lo juro.

Se levanta de la cama llevando consigo el canasto con las sábanas sucias. Llega a la cocina con la atenta mirada de Nany y su hermana que no se atreven a preguntar. A la velocidad del sol mete las sábanas dentro de la lavadora, presiona algunos botones y pronto están comenzando su trabajo. Finalmente toma su bolsa con furia, saliendo de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta Nessie. Es la única que llega hasta la puerta junto a ella— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo y con mamá? ¿Por qué siempre se andan secreteando? ¿Por qué nadie me cuenta nada?

Suspira y besa su mejilla.

—Nos vemos después.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ella todavía con coraje, aun recordando la primera vez que leyó esa carta. Si su papá se hubiera arrepentido antes, si se hubiera dado cuenta de la familia que tenía antes de enfermarse, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. No esperes que te perdonen cuando has causado tanto daño.

Bella se da cuenta con horror que Elif debe sentir lo mismo que ella. "No esperes que te perdonen cuando has causado tanto daño" probablemente debería tatuárselo cada vez que le pide perdón a su hija.

.

En el último semáforo antes de llegar a casa, Edward le envía un mensaje.

 _Edward: ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Bella: Voy camino a casa ¿por?_

 _Edward: Te estoy esperando._

El semáforo cambia para dar marcha a las últimas cuadras antes de estacionarse en la entrada. Cuando llega hasta su piso Edward ya está esperándola afuera sosteniéndose de la pared. Él rápidamente se endereza en cuanto se percata de su presencia. Frunce el ceño al verla aproximarse.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta.

—Estás rara.

Abre la puerta de su departamento sin responderle. No tiene ánimos de nada. Su carácter cambia automáticamente, cualquier cosa que le digan la altera. Lanza las llaves encima de la mesa con un resoplido, se quita la bolsa con brusquedad. Por más que intenta actuar normal no puede. Aparta el cabello de la cara a regañadientes. Es ahí cuando siente las manos de Edward en su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

—No, Edward.

—Cálmate, Bella. Vas a terminar rompiendo todo.

Inhala, luego exhala. Aleja la carta de su mente.

—Estoy bien.

—Y una mierda, tú no estás bien —Sube su rostro hacia él ligeramente con la mano— ¿Bella?

—¿Para qué querías verme? —Camina hasta su habitación.

—Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día. Quiero decir en lo que mi madre te dijo —Él también llega hasta su cuarto— Si tú vas a recuperar a Elif, cosa que aunque quisiera no te puedo negar, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Ella detiene lo que está a punto de hacer para mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso, quiero saber qué va a pasar con nosotros. No podemos simplemente decir que somos… —Y aunque pasaran los años, Edward iba a seguir sin saber lo que eran— Tú me entiendes.

—¿Amantes?

—Sí, eso.

Bella suspira— Es complicado si te pones a pensar. No podemos decirle a Elif, ella va a molestarse mucho. No es… conveniente que nosotros… ya sabes.

Ahora estaba igual que él.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensa. Se queda callado un largo rato en lo que parecen horas infinitas.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dije cuando llegaste borracha?

—¿Algo como qué? Lo de mi padre, claro. Bueno en realidad no lo recuerdo pero es lo que dices que dije.

—¿Eso nada más?

—Edward, di lo que estás pensando.

Muerde su labio y ella lo único que quiere es morderlo de vuelta. Se queda mirándolo, esperando que hable.

—Yo te dije que aún sigo enamorado de ti. Y si esto tiene fecha de caducidad, entonces quiero asegurarme de que lo sepas.

—Edward…

—No digas nada —Finalmente dice antes de darse media vuelta.

Mariposas comienzan a surgir de su estómago como plagas, como cuando tenía 13 años. Tiene que actuar ahora ya.

—Espérate, Edward —No tiene tiempo de detenerlo. Ella logra sostenerle la mano cuando éste se apresura a la puerta. — No te pongas así, no te vayas.

No la mira a los ojos.

—Tienes razón en lo que dices, Bella. No podemos, simplemente… no podemos hacerle esto.

Su pecho sube y baja con agilidad.

—No, por favor —Insiste. De alguna manera logra ponerse de puntillas para sujetar su rostro— Edward, yo también te amo. Te lo juro, solo… solo créeme.

Aprisiona sus labios con los suyos en un deseo incontrolable. No le importa tener todos los problemas del mundo ni sentir esta furia que no puede dominar. Cuando Edward la besa todo parece tan pequeño e insignificante. Él devora sus labios como si no hubiese nada más en la tierra, como una obsesión descontrolada, algo que está fuera de sus manos o de su propia lógica. Y es verdad lo que dice, todo lo que le dice no puede ser más que cierto: Ella sigue enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Sus pies desaparecen del suelo cuando éste la carga para llevarla hasta la cama. De alguna manera que no recuerda, su blusa ha quedado por los suelos, al igual que su camisa.

.

Abrocha sin prisa el sujetador, viendo como Edward termina de abotonar su camisa sentado en la orilla. Mientras hace esto no puede dejar de pensar que ambos son unos completos irracionales, aunque él diga que es ella, Edward también lo es. No hace tanto estaban de acuerdo en dejar esto hasta aquí y resulta que terminaron haciendo el amor como dos locos enamorados. Aunque eso no quería decir que fueran a tirar todo por la borda solo porque seguían sintiéndose atraídos el uno por el otro.

Mira el desorden encima de la cama. La sábana en diferentes direcciones, la colcha por el suelo, la almohada al revés. Ambos se recuestan sin decir una palabra.

Después de una eternidad, Edward por fin la mira. Sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, su cabello desordenado, su cuerpo sudoroso. Intenta alejarlo de su mente.

—¿Se puede saber por qué venías tan molesta?

La realidad cae de vuelta.

—Discutí con mi mamá… y Nessie no para de hacer preguntas.

—¿Nessie sabe…?

—¿Lo de Elif? No, no lo sabe.

—Pero ella debería recordarlo… tu embarazo ¿o no?

Ahora sí lo mira— Hay cosas que Ness no recuerda. Algunas por ser demasiado chica para entenderlas y otras… que simplemente quiso olvidar.

—No comprendo.

Se gira en su dirección.

—Mi hermana olvidó una gran cantidad de cosas. Mamá empezó a preocuparse por eso, de modo que la llevó al médico en Kansas. Ellos no sabían lo que pasaba, los análisis confirmaron que Ness no tenía nada. Sin embargo llegaron a la conclusión de que ella misma había borrado muchas cosas en su cabeza, cosas desagradables, cosas que la ponían triste o simplemente cosas que no venían al caso. Por ejemplo ella ni siquiera recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, ni de su cumpleaños número 5. Yo creo que era su forma de dejar atrás todo lo que vivimos en Seattle, todos los maltratos de papá.

—O sea… que no supo que estuviste embarazada.

—No lo recuerda, o por lo menos nunca me ha dicho nada. Con Elif actúa normal, ella no sospecha que sea mi hija. Nessie ni siquiera los recordaba a ustedes, Edward.

—En eso tienes razón, cuando la vimos la primera vez ella estaba muy desorientada.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

—¿Le vas a decir?

Encoge sus hombros— Se va a enterar de todos modos, pero me da terror pensar en su reacción. Ness intuye que algo pasa y cuando sepa que le hemos ocultado esto… se va a enfurecer.

—No puedes reclamarle eso.

—No, no puedo.

Luego de despedirse con un beso que dura horas, no comentan nada sobre dejar esto por la paz ni que lo de ser amantes llegara a su fin. No sabe lo que va a pasar después, pero está consciente que es una bomba que puede explotar en cualquier momento. Y ella tiene que estar preparada para la guerra.

Si es que no comenzó ya.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Jajaj Esta semana tendremos doble actualización. Quiero comentarles que voy a tratar de subir dos veces a la semana (martes y viernes) pero si por alguna razón no pudiera, ofrezco disculpas desde ahora.**

 **Pues ¡que lío es esto! Esta Bella sí que tiene secretos ¿no creen? Primero fue ¿Por qué abandonó a Elif? ¿Por qué no la buscó? ¿Qué le dijo a Nany en el oído? Y ahora ¿Qué dice la carta? No se vuelvan locas, ya lo sabremos. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

 **Bueno, Gladys Masen me dejó un review preguntándome cómo me imaginaba yo a Nessie. Lo respondo acá porque me parece que no todos nos imaginamos lo mismo. Yo a Nessie no me la puedo imaginar como Mackenzie tampoco, no sé, es raro porque la actriz que hace de Nessie es muy pequeña y la hermana de 20 años de Bella es totalmente diferente. Y desde que leí Bella Swan: Secuestradora no me puedo imaginar a otra hermana de Bella (independientemente del nombre) más que a Bella Thorne, no lo sé, no puedo imaginármela de otra manera jajaja**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios de siempre, por dar fav, por seguir la historia.**

 **Besos a todas y nos leemos el viernes!**


	17. Urgencias

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Urgencias**

 **Bella**

Traga la píldora anticonceptiva con abundante agua. Desde que sus encuentros con Edward han comenzado a ser frecuentes, no le queda de otra más que volver a tomar pastillas para prevenir un embarazo. Lo que menos necesita ahora es traer a un niño al mundo que tenga que aguantar a su depresiva y problemática madre. Además, ella se prometió no tener hijos nunca más, así que tenía que cuidarse para no romper la promesa.

Su madre y Nany habían decidido celebrarles a Nessie y a ella el cumpleaños el mismo día 10, algo que no le sorprende porque lo han hecho de esa manera desde hace unos 4 años. Renee se había encargado de preparar un pastel casero y poner la vela 21 y 31 al lado de la otra.

¿Qué se iba a imaginar que a sus 31 años iba a estar en esta situación? A esta edad bien pudo haber tenido su vida resuelta. A lo mejor hasta estaría casada con Edward, tal vez incluso Elif hubiera nacido unos años más tarde. Tendría su trabajo, un marido e hijos en casa esperándola. Nunca hubiera conocido a Riley y jamás él estaría acosándola. Sin embargo, aquello eran solo sueños frustrados, la realidad era totalmente diferente a lo que imaginaba.

Busca impaciente su billetera en la bolsa antes de salir del departamento cuando Ness irrumpe de manera momentánea. Bella se echa hacia atrás, asustándose hasta la punta de los pies.

—¡Bella! —Chilla con una sonrisa en los labios.

Frunce el ceño— ¿Qué…? —Los brazos de su hermana se cierran alrededor de su cuello con un fuerte apretón. La sostiene sin aliento, apretándole el estómago con tanta emoción que apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar. La hace girar en su lugar todavía encima de ella— ¿Cuántas energizantes tomaste?

—¡Ninguna! —Sigue gritando. De alguna forma logra soltarse. Los ojos de su hermana resplandecen al mirarla— Bella…

—¡¿Qué?! —Pregunta exasperada.

—¡Jake me besó!

Parpadea viéndola boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo que te besó? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te besó en la boca?

Nessie rueda los ojos.

—Obviamente en la boca, Bells. —Se ríe, su rostro irradiando felicidad.

Bella la toma de las manos, arrastrándola hasta la silla del comedor. A este punto se le olvida que estaba cerca de salir de su casa.

—Cuéntamelo todo. —Ella le explica que desde la fiesta de su cumpleaños Jacob había estado muy extraño. Lo sentía lejano como si estuviera allí pero a la vez no. Ness había decidido desde entonces distanciarse, poner un alto entre ellos. Y Jacob había estado llamándola incansablemente sin que Nessie respondiera a ninguna llamada, hasta hoy que se dignó a contestarle. Él la citó en el edificio para conversar. Allí le confesó que se sentía muy atraído hacia ella. Vinieron declaraciones de amor y cursilerías antes de que Jake finalmente se atreviera a darle un beso. Ness soltaba grititos mientras le relataba. A ratos le faltaba el aliento de tanto hablar pero seguía sonriendo— Nunca te había visto así, Ness.

—¿Tan feliz?

—No, tan entusiasmada con alguien.

Suspira— Es que Jake… no lo sé, Bella. Tú me conoces, me gusta la libertad, me gusta disfrutar de la vida y el único novio que he tenido fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero lo que siento por Jake es distinto; no tengo idea si en un par de años se me vaya a pasar o si dentro de 10 años voy a estar casada con otra persona y diga lo mismo que estoy diciendo ahora, pero él tiene algo que me hace querer conocerlo más, algo muy característico.

Bella frunce el ceño.

—¿Algo como qué?

Ness muerde sus labios.

—Él no es como papá. Él no actúa como papá. Él me mira de una forma… —La voz se le corta— que me hace sentir segura. Y mi antiguo novio no, y las pocas personas que me han gustado siempre tenían esa cosa extraña en la expresión que me daba miedo —Encoge los hombros— como papá —Repite.

—Nessie —Acaricia su mejilla— Papá ya no está aquí. No tienes por qué tener miedo.

Mira fijamente a Bella, acercándose lo más que puede para que la escuche.

—Pero es como si lo estuviera —Ladea la cabeza— Te escuché discutiendo con mamá. Escuché cuando lo nombraban a él. ¿Cómo quieres que no sienta miedo cuando a pesar de estar muerto sigue dando problemas?

Aleja la mano de su mejilla, suspirando.

—Eso es sobre mamá y yo. Papá salió a colación pero eso no quiere decir que hayamos estado discutiendo por él.

Su hermana sacude la cabeza.

—No me gusta cuando me tomas por tonta, Bella. No insisto solo porque sé que no saco nada con hacerlo, pero estoy segura que se trata de él.

Frunce los labios.

—¿Podemos dejar de acordarnos de papá? No me gusta hablar de él.

—A mí tampoco —Asegura— Créeme que durante mucho tiempo he intentado incluso a olvidarlo.

Ella vuelve a acariciar su mejilla.

—Lo sé —Suspira, sacando ánimo de alguna parte— ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a lo de antes? No sé cómo llegamos aquí.

Nessie apenas sonríe.

—Tengo novio —Bella pellizca suavemente su estómago haciendo que se retuerza en una carcajada— ¡Tengo novio, tengo novio!

—Ven aquí —Enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello— Estoy muy contenta por ti, pero escúchame bien, Ness —Se separa para verla a los ojos— Prométeme que vas a ser cuidadosa y que vas a confiar en mí para lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?

Bella deja su dedo meñique al aire y poco después Ness enreda el suyo con él.

—Te lo prometo.

.

Deja dos tazas de café encima de la mesa. Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mirando a Edward. Alza una ceja sugestiva hacia él, señalando que se siente, pero éste no hace caso y al final suelta un suspiro.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo?

Edward tuerce la cabeza.

—Unos años antes no me hubiera imaginado estar sentado en esta mesa contigo tomando café. Todavía no logro comprender qué es lo que tienes, Isabella Swan.

—Yo no tengo nada —Dice de forma coqueta, acercándose y pasando una mano por su apretado abdomen— Y si lo tuviera, realmente no sabría decirte.

Él busca sus labios desesperadamente. Recorre con la lengua el contorno de su boca sin tapujos. Allí en medio de la casa, a plena luz del día encerrados en un cuarto privado donde nadie puede molestarlos. Bella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para poder profundizar más el beso, besando cada espacio de éste como si fuera lo último en el mundo. Termina empujándolo ella lejos para buscar aliento.

—Siempre cortas el beso en la parte emocionante.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y esa cuál sería?

Edward muerde el lóbulo de su oreja.

—La parte en la que yo te desvisto.

Sonríe sintiendo un cosquilleo.

—Siéntate y tómate tu café.

Termina por hacer caso y sentarse. El café sigue caliente, de modo que se la queda mirando un buen rato. Las miradas de Edward siempre la intimidan, no importa si él está furioso con ella o feliz, la cosa es que siempre va a sentir mariposas cuando encuentra sus ojos. De alguna forma muy particular, le encanta sentirse intimidada cerca suyo.

—Entonces… ¿qué se siente ser una veterana de 31 años? —Se burla.

Entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

—Tenía entendido que eras mayor que yo, veterano.

—Oh, yo me conservo joven.

—Ja, ¿y yo qué? ¿Tengo arrugas en alguna parte?

La mira de reojo, acerca una mano y sostiene con suavidad un mechón de cabello.

—¿Es idea mía o esa es una cana?

Bella lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Eso no es cierto —En segundos está parada delante del espejo. Escucha como Edward se parte de la risa— Vete a la infierno.

—Bella ¿cómo crees que vas a tener canas? —Sigue riéndose— Y no, no tienes ninguna arruga en ninguna parte —Le guiña el ojo.

Todavía no se acostumbra al cambio drástico de Edward. De un momento a otro se había vuelto sarcástico y reía con ella como en los viejos tiempos. Solo esperaba que durara siempre así y que ella no lo arruinara nuevamente.

Va por la mitad de su café cuando recuerda algo.

—Ayer mencionaste que Elif estaba rara. ¿A qué te referías?

Se inclina en la mesa girando lo poco que le queda en el tazón y aparta sus ojos de los de ella.

—Está… alterada. Se frustra con facilidad, alza la voz y casi nunca está en casa. Pensé que era porque estaba creciendo pero… ahora que lo recuerdo Elif está así desde lo que pasó con Irina.

—¿Crees que es por eso o estás seguro?

Sacude la cabeza— No lo sé. Intento hablar con ella pero está intratable. No es la Elif de hace pocas semanas. También lo asocié contigo, a lo mejor todavía no se acostumbra a saber de ti, pero ya no sé qué pensar.

—Es posible que tengas razón, teniendo en cuenta que a ella le afecta que yo… —Se queda meditando otra cosa— ¿Sabes algo? Elif se parece mucho a Nessie en ese sentido. Borró una parte de su vida, algo que le dolía profundamente y cuando lo recordó, eso la devastó. Ness también borró cosas tristes que pasaron. Se asimilan mucho.

Edward muerde su labio.

—Y Ness no tiene cómo devolver esos recuerdos —Alza la mirada hacia ella — porque tu padre está muerto.

Asiente en respuesta.

Los días comienzan a pasar con rapidez y ya se encontraban a mitad del mes de septiembre. Estaba ajetreada con tanto trabajo. Ahora con un programa más en su agenda, tenía las horas libres contadas. Los fines de semana se le hacían cortísimos y qué decir de los feriados. Iba a terminar enfermándose de la gripe de tanto ir y venir todo el día. Aparte que duerme poco en las noches, da vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño. Es por eso que prácticamente se la pasa más donde su madre que en el departamento. Primero porque allí había calor de hogar, segundo porque siempre hay comida lista para calentar.

—Oye, pecosita 2 ¿Cuándo vas a traer a tu noviecito Joseph de nuevo?

Ness baja el diálogo de sus ojos.

—Jacob, Nany, no Joseph.

Sacude la mano enfrente de ella.

—¡Como sea! Deberías invitarlo. La última vez que vino fue para tu cumpleaños. Dile que no sea desconsiderado con la abuela de su novia.

Ness sonríe— Bien, le diré.

Bella ayuda a su madre a poner la mesa. Su relación no ha cambiado luego de la carta. Estuvieron unos días distanciadas y sin llamarse, pero después cuando fue su cumpleaños no pudo resistirse a su abrazo. Renee era su madre, la que siempre estuvo allí en los peores momentos, fue la que puso la cara cuando Charlie intentó pegarle. No puede simplemente decidir hacer la ley del hielo con ella cuando solo intenta ayudar.

—Deberíamos ver que haremos para Acción de Gracias —Comenta Renee. Las tres la miran— ¿Qué?

Nessie carraspea— Estamos en Septiembre recién, por si no lo has notado.

Encoge los hombros— Siempre es bueno adelantarse para tener todo perfectamente organizado.

Nany suelta un sonoro resoplido.

—¿Qué va a ser después? ¿Planear la cena de Navidad en Marzo?

.

Da vueltas en la cama aburrida sin lograr dormirse. Se acuesta de espalda, de pecho, de lado, se destapa, se vuelta a tapar. Suspira mirando hacia el techo, inspirando profundamente. Tener tantos problemas estaba pasándole la cuenta. Incluso había llegado a pensar en tomar pastillas para dormir. Se pregunta si esto tiene que ver con la discusión con su madre de hace semanas, si es así va a estar una buena temporada como un zombie.

Salta en su lugar cuando escucha un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

Tocan con urgencia y ella rápidamente se levanta, buscando la bata para ponérsela. Quien sea el que estuviera detrás de la puerta tiene que estar desesperado por tocar con tanta insistencia. Logra abrocharse la bata corriendo a abrir. Los ojos oscuros de Jacob la miran bajo la luz cegadora de una linterna.

—¿Jake? ¿Qué haces a esta hora…?

—Alguien te busca, Bella. Es una joven, está escandalizada allá abajo y los vecinos se están quejando.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién me busca?

—Es la niña que siempre viene a verte, bueno la que venía a verte hasta hace poco.

Se vuelve a la habitación para buscar los zapatos, encuentra unas ballerinas que hace tiempo no se las ponía. Luego sigue a Jacob hasta las escaleras. Hay vecinos fuera de sus casas murmurando y cuando llega al segundo piso escucha los gritos. Su corazón se detiene al reconocer su voz. Elif grita afuera y parece que las escaleras fueran infinitas.

El padre de Jake mira a Bella como pidiendo ayuda. Le señala a la chica que grita encolerizada en medio de la calle. Rápidamente corre hacia ella. En cuanto Elif la ve, exclama:

—¡Ah, por fin te dignaste a bajar!

Ella era Elif, pero no parecía serlo.

—Elif ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haces a esta hora en la calle?

—Tú —La señala con el dedo— Tú eres mi peor pesadilla —Jake llega para sostenerla pero ésta comienza a retorcerse entre más gritos— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Jake, suéltala! —Pide Bella, asintiendo en su dirección— No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

—¿Tú te encargas, Isabella Swan? ¿Estás segura? Pensé que era una carga para ti, un estorrrrbo.

Bella frunce el ceño, la voz de Elif sonaba inusual.

—Elif ¿estás…?

—¿Estoy qué? ¿Borracha? ¡Pues sí! ¡Estoy jodidamente borracha! —La chica retrocede tropezándose con sus propios pies. Bella no puede creer todavía en el estado en que se encuentra. Se acerca lo suficiente para escucharla gritar—: ¡No te me acerques, perra! ¡No te me acerques nunca más, maldita sea!

Vuelve hacia atrás con la mano en el aire, sus ojos petrificados viendo a Elif. Nunca la había visto así y Edward no exageraba cuando dijo que estaba con un comportamiento extraño.

—Escúchame ¿sí? Vamos a mi casa, necesitas calmarte.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho! Ningún. Derecho. Sobre. Mí. Eso lo perdiste desde el momento en que te fuiste y me dejaste —Los vecinos siguen viendo la escena entre murmullos. El padre de Jake los despacha a todos dentro del edificio, dejándola solo con ella y Jake a poca distancia por si la cosa empeoraba. Los transeúntes también se quedaban de pie viendo el alboroto— ¿Por qué simplemente no me abortaste? —Musita, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos— ¿Por qué tenías que tenerme si no me querías?

Bella sacude la cabeza.

—No, mi amor ¡No digas eso! —Se acerca para nuevamente recibir su rechazo.

—Bella —Jake la llama pero ella no puede dejar de mirarla con preocupación— ¿Llamo a la policía?

—No —Responde de inmediato. La frase queda en el aire cuando Elif se desploma al suelo. Jacob y Bella están con ella rápidamente— Hay que llamar a su papá. —Le dice agobiada que suba a buscar su teléfono a la habitación y busque el número de Edward. Jacob corre veloz al edificio, dejándola en el suelo sosteniendo a Elif— Despierta, nena. Por favor, despierta.

Tantea su mejilla acunándola y esperando que despierte. Su corazón acelerado, sus ansias por hacer algo la llevan al borde de la histeria. Las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer en sus ojos.

En cuanto el auto de Edward se aproxima a la calle vuelve a respirar. Todavía sigue sosteniendo a Elif en sus brazos completamente inconsciente, pero Jacob y su padre están junto a ella. Edward y Alice bajan del auto corriendo hacia su dirección.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no despierta? —Edward sujeta la mano de Elif, golpeando suavemente su mejilla— ¿Hija?

Alice también está junto a ellos. Se inca a su lado y comienza a examinarla. Edward le aclara que es pediatra, de modo que puede ayudarla. Luego él termina por sostener a Elif por sí mismo y Jacob es quién la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué tiene? —Pregunta Bella con voz temblorosa.

Alice sitúa una mano sobre su frente.

—Efectivamente ha bebido alcohol —Dice esto frunciendo el entrecejo, luego mira hacia Edward con alarma— pero también está drogada.

—¿Drogada? —Inquiere Edward— pero si Elif nunca…

—Edward, ésta drogada —Asegura Alice— Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato.

Él alza a Elif en brazos para llevarla al auto. Alice corre juntos a ellos para subirse al asiento trasero. Jake sostiene a Bella por los hombros intentando calmar sus sollozos, pero no puede hacerlo sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Cuando Edward se acerca a ella, puede ver el miedo en sus ojos, su pecho subiendo y bajando con dificultad.

—Es mejor que te quedes aquí —Al darse cuenta que va a protestar, añade rápidamente— Te voy a llamar ¿de acuerdo? No es bueno que los demás te vean.

Asiente no estando segura, pero se queda de todas formas. Ve irse al auto y nuevamente se pone a llorar.

.

 **Edward**

Recuestan a Elif en una camilla todavía inconsciente. Ambos están a cada lado de ella, siguiendo a las enfermeras. Alice, que había vuelto de su luna de miel con el pelo corto hasta los hombros, se aparta para silenciar su celular. Ella empieza a hablar con los enfermeros que son compañeros de trabajo, explicándoles la situación. Cuando las puertas se urgencia se abren, él tiene que mirar por última vez a su hija.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Edward, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien —Le asegura su hermana.

Él niega— No, no, no, esto no está bien. ¿Por qué estaba drogada? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta cuando salió de la casa?

—No sacas nada con lamentarte, Edward.

Esme llama y Alice tiene que hablar con ella porque Edward no es capaz de hablar con nadie. Se queda esperando en la sala junto a una decena de personas igual de nerviosos que él. Da vueltas, se queda mirando por la ventana, se acerca a la puerta de urgencias. Alice lo devuelve a la silla y nuevamente se pone de pie. Él jamás se hubiese imaginado estar en esta situación. Elif no es así, ella siempre ha sido tranquila, tiene buenas amistades, saca buenas calificaciones. Entonces ¿por qué? Había una infinidad de razones del "por qué" si se pone a pensar. De un día para otro encuentra a su madre y su mundo cambia completamente, pero había algo más. Tal vez incluso Irina tenía que ver, no lo sabe. En este momento no está buscando culpables, solo necesita saber que ella está bien.

Se sorprende de ver a Bella entrar a la sala de espera.

Ella se sienta junto a él y Alice, mirándolos con terror.

—¿Cómo está?

—No hemos sabido nada todavía —Contesta Edward con un suspiro.

Alice, que estaba al otro lado de Edward con los brazos sobre el pecho, agrega:

—Tienen que estar haciéndole un lavado de estómago.

—Pero entonces ¿sí estaba drogada? —Alice asiente y Bella suelta un jadeo. Cuando su hermana se excusa de ir por café, ellos se quedan solos sentados en la sala de espera. La gente sigue amontonada por cada rincón, todos viendo lo mismo que él: doctores que salen y entran de urgencias— No podía quedarme en casa —Se excusa.

—No importa, Bella.

—Ella estaba enojada conmigo —Le dice en voz baja— se veía muy… ida.

Alice regresa con tres vasos plásticos de café, entregándole uno a Edward y luego a Bella. Ellas dos se miran por un leve segundo antes de que su hermana vuelva a sentarse junto a él. La última vez que estuvieron los tres en un hospital había sido cuando Elif nació, así que era extraño. Bebe con manos temblorosas el café a sorbos cortos, mirando con frecuencia hacia la sala de urgencias. Los doctores siguen saliendo y su desesperación está acabando con él. ¿Qué le están haciendo a su hija? ¿Por qué nadie sale a mantenerlos informados? Quiere decirle a Alice que entre, que ella tiene más acceso que ellos, pero se contiene. Lo que menos necesitan ahora es que se inquiete.

El doctor sale media hora después quitándose la mascarilla y preguntando por los familiares de Elif Cullen, aunque de todos modos se acerca a ellos por Alice.

Los tres se levantan de inmediato.

—¿Cómo está mi hija, doctor?

Él frunce los labios.

—Encontramos metanfetamina en su organismo en grandes cantidades y un por cierto bajo de alcohol —Los tres jadean sorprendidos— Le hicimos un lavado de estómago y ahora está dormida con antibióticos. Sugiero que esta noche se quede aquí para ver su evolución.

—¿Podemos verla? —Pregunta Alice.

El doctor demora en responder.

—Pueden, pero ella va a estar dormida. Los antibióticos la mantendrán así hasta mañana.

Se quedan esperando a que la cambien de habitación. Durante ese tiempo no hacen más que deambular por la sala de espera. Alice llama a casa para informarles de todo; él todavía no es capaz de hablar con nadie por más que Emmett y su padre han insistido en llamarle. Él sabe que es porque están preocupados, pero no está en sus cinco sentidos ahora. Por algún motivo recuerda sucesos del pasado que lo hacen sentirse desbordado, como cuando no durmió en toda la noche porque a Elif le estaban saliendo los dientes o cuando corrían por la playa escuchando su risa infantil o también el día en que cumplió 10 años. Tantas cosas pasan por su cabeza en tan solo pocos segundos.

Él no quiere ver a su hija autodestruirse.

.

 **Bella**

Edward entra a ver a Elif mientras se queda con Alice esperando en el pasillo. Está tan preocupada que apenas tiene tiempo de darse cuenta que está a solas con la que fue su mejor amiga durante años. Ella termina de hablar por teléfono con alguien para volverse a ella, mirándola de reojo.

Podría hablarle, pero no sabe qué decirle. Las dos se quedan pegadas a la pared, los brazos hacia atrás, mirando por si Edward aparece en cualquier minuto.

—Lo que pasó hoy… ¿es muy grave? —Ella no entiende nada de esto, pero había sonado tan horrible.

Tal vez sí debió estudiar Medicina después de todo.

—Es grave cuando su consumo es habitual, pero el efecto que causó en ella es completamente normal. No está acostumbrada, ya sabes, a _drogarse_. —Dice esto último como si no pudiera creerlo. Bella asiente en respuesta, su pie repiqueteando con insistencia— Elif va a salir de esto, estoy segura.

Luego de que Edward y Alice se hubieran llevado a Elif al hospital, ella se había quedado llorando mientras Jacob intentaba consolarla. Él no entendía absolutamente nada, pero no preguntó tampoco. Bill, el padre de Jake, le sugirió regresar a su departamento a descansar, así que subió todavía llorando. Sin embargo, no duró mucho hasta que comenzó a vestirse para salir a la calle. No iba a estar tranquila sabiendo que estaban en el hospital. Después de ver a Elif en ese estado su corazón había vuelto a alterarse como antes. Desde que es niña que siempre ha tenido problemas al corazón, si se agita debe estar usando inhalador, pero ahora lo había olvidado y estaba tratando de controlarse por sí misma.

Edward sale cabizbajo de la habitación. Lo ve acercarse con tristeza, soltando un suspiro y recargándose en la pared junto a ellas. Nadie dice una sola palabra, ni siquiera Alice hace el amago de ir a verla, así que se aclara la garganta.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Se miran entre ellos; una mirada de hermanos que se rompe cuando Alice mira hacia abajo. Edward asiente inclinándose hacia adelante para señalarle el lugar aunque ella ya lo sabe. Una lámpara en el buró iluminaba la mayor parte del cuarto. Elif se encontraba recostada en la camilla con una mascarilla y un tubo que extraía su sangre. Se hubiera desmayado por eso si no lo hubiese reprimido para sentarse a la orilla de la cama y sostener con cuidado su mano— Hola, hermosa.

Está completamente inconsciente y anestesiada. El ritmo de su corazón va normal según la máquina, algo que la tranquiliza.

»—Tú eres tan fuerte, yo sé que te vas a poner bien —Susurra con la otra mano arrullando su pelo, acunando su rostro con ternura. Quiere quedarse así toda la noche, no separarse en ningún instante— Vas a estar bien, hija —Repite acercándose para besar su frente, repartiendo besos por todas partes.

Se queda durante mucho tiempo solo mirándola dormir. Aun sostiene sus manos, aprovechando que ella no puede apartarse. Edward llega a la habitación dando pasos silenciosos, parándose en frente de la camilla.

—Alice se fue a casa. Deberías irte también, te ves cansada.

Bella se limpia las lágrimas de la cara.

—No me quiero ir.

—Pero tienes que trabajar mañana —Insiste— Además no se va a quedar sola, yo voy a estar con ella.

—¿Y tú te vas a quedar solo?

Él la mira con sus brillantes pero a la vez tristes ojos.

—Siempre hemos sido Elif y yo —Aleja la vista de él para volverse a la bella durmiente— Vete a casa, Bella. Necesitas descansar.

.

Regresa a casa, pero no a su departamento, sino a casa de su madre. Le manda un mensaje para que le abra la puerta. Renee la recibe en pijama, solo la luz de la sala encendida.

Necesita desahogarse con alguien y ese alguien no puede ser más que su propia madre. Le explica cómo sucedieron las cosas, lo asustada que se encontraba teniendo a Elif en sus brazos bajo la inconsciencia, el martirio de tener que esperar una eternidad en la sala de espera y lo mal que se veía postrada en esa camilla. Su madre escucha con atención, acercándole el té de tilo caliente que le prepara. Apenas roza los labios en el agua, incapaz de tragar nada.

Después de contarle todo por fin se siente más en paz, aunque sigue preocupada.

—Deberías dormir un poco —Logra beber un sorbo del té, negando con la cabeza— Bells, tienes que levantarte a las 8 para que alcances a ir a casa a cambiarte. Ven, vamos a dormir.

Duerme escasas tres horas antes de levantarse. Son cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando sale de la casa. El frío adormece sus rodillas, ocasionando que le cueste caminar, pero tan pronto se sube a la camioneta la ventilación la mitiga. En casa se da una ducha, se viste rápidamente olvidándose del desayuno y se va a la radio. Hubiera deseado pasar de largo al hospital, pero más tarde se armaría de valor para ir a visitarla. No sabe cómo hacerlo, pero buscaría la manera.

Cuando termina el programa de la mañana, se va a la cafetería por algo caliente y dulce para comer. Sus ansias por algo dulce no son más que su ansiedad. Es por eso que evita mirar demasiado las vitrinas llenas de cosas o va a terminar comprándose todo. Se sienta en la mesa vacía con el celular encima esperando cualquier noticia.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Mira hacia arriba encontrándose con Ángela Webber.

—Claro, siéntate.

Se acomoda en silencio con una taza de té en las manos. Deja unas libretas encima de la mesa, apartándolas y entrelazando los dedos.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? —Bella la mira sin dejar de mordisquear su galleta— Cuando llegué me pareciste muy conocida. No sabía de dónde ni de cuando, hasta que lo recordé hace unos días —Sonríe con bochorno— Nos conocimos en aquel bar ¿te acuerdas? Mi… ex novio me había dejado hace poco y tú…

Como un foco que se enciende, de pronto lo recuerda perfectamente.

—Lo recuerdo —Es apenas una rememoración. Es el rostro de Ángela cerca de su asiento en el bar— También me parecía que te conocía.

—Sí, pero también hay algo más.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ángela aleja el té de sus manos.

—Alguien me dijo tu nombre acá y no sé cómo no lo asocié de inmediato si tu cara no ha cambiado nada, es por eso que sé que eres tú.

Bella frunce el ceño— ¿Ser yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo fui compañera de Edward en la secundaria… Edward Cullen. Tú eras la mejor amiga de su hermana.

—Oh…

—Y bueno, solo me pareció interesante decírtelo. Tu apellido y el de los Cullen fueron muy comentados en el 2000. No quiero que pienses que soy chismosa ¿estoy sonando muy chismosa, verdad?

—Cuéntame.

—Todo el mundo comentaba sobre ustedes y tu extraña salida del colegio; los rumores comenzaron a surgir.

Bella entrecierra los ojos hacia ella.

—¿Tú… tú no eras la que siempre llevaba chocolates artesanales para vender?

Ángela sonríe— Sí, era yo. Los chocolates los hacía mi madre.

—Que pequeño es el mundo —Ángela asiente— Y bien ¿Qué rumores? —Ya podía saber cuál era.

—Que tú y Edward iban a tener un bebé. Solo fueron rumores, ni Alice ni Emmett y menos Edward confirmaron nada nunca. Los padres de muchos compañeros comenzaron a recolectar firmas para que echaran a la directora por no evitar comportamientos indebidos entre estudiantes, me refiero a un embarazo adolescente.

—No sabía eso.

—Y tú desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, todos comentaban pero nadie decía nada concreto. Y entonces… cuando nos graduamos, vimos a Edward sostener una bebé pequeña en los brazos. No quiero incomodarte, Bella. Solo te digo esto para que sepas que te conozco y… si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo estoy aquí. No me tienes que decir nada ni dar explicaciones, pero después de que lo rememoré, también recordé lo que me dijiste en el bar.

"Mi hija me odia" lo recuerda también.

Bella asiente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el interior del labio y no vuelven a hablar.

Después de narrar las noticias, prácticamente vuela fuera del edificio. No se despide de nadie y tampoco se asegura de cerrar bien la oficina. Si va a hacer lo que está por hacer, es mejor hacerlo rápido. Tener a toda la familia Cullen viéndola no es buen panorama pero no le queda de otra, es la única forma que se le ocurre para poder ver a Elif. Aparca en la entrada, sus pies picando con nerviosismo. Cruza sus brazos luego de arreglarse la chaqueta, frunciendo el ceño antes de tocar el timbre. Se arma de valor de alguna manera, buscando las palabras adecuadas para quién sea le vaya a atender. Inspira profundamente cuando la manilla gira hacia la izquierda.

Una mujer rubia y delgada la mira a los ojos.

—¿Hola? ¿A quién buscas?

—¿Está Edward? —Es lo primero que sale de sus labios.

La rubia mira hacia atrás.

—Sí ¿quién la busca?

—Bella

—Un momen… —Se queda callada a mitad de frase, apuntándola— ¿Tú eres la mamá de Elif?

—¿Quién es, Rosie? —El cuerpo robusto de Emmett aparece detrás de ella. Su sonrisa se apaga y sus ojos cambian en cuanto nota su presencia. No parece gustarle para nada verla— ¿Tú que haces acá?

—Emmett, ella quiere hablar con Edward —"Rosie" empuja su pecho, pero él es demasiado grande para moverlo.

—Largo de aquí —Le dice con furia— ¿No te bastó con dañar a mi sobrina? ¿Te das cuenta lo que le hiciste?

—Cariño, ya basta.

—¡No, Rose! ¡Basta no! ¡Vete de aquí, Bella! No eres bien recibida. Aléjate de mi familia, maldita sea.

—Emmett ¿qué está pasando? —Esa era la voz de Alice. Cuando ve que es Bella, se vuelve a su hermano para intentar sacarlo — No hagas un escándalo acá, por favor.

—¿Un escándalo? ¿Y vamos a permitir que esta mujer entre como si nada? ¿Acaso nadie se da cuenta que Elif se pudo haber muerto por culpa de ella?

Esme y Carlisle interrumpen, tratando de calmar a un Emmett exasperado. Alice se apresura a salir junto a Bella cerrando la puerta detrás.

Se miran a los ojos.

—No creo que sea buena idea de que estés aquí.

Asiente con una ligera sacudida— ¿Cómo está Elif?

—Está mejor, un poco decaída pero lo peor ya pasó. Eso sí no recuerda nada.

—Me lo imaginé.

Alice la mira fijo al rostro.

—Si es verdad lo que dijo mi madre, sobre lo que habló contigo la vez pasada… entonces vas a tener que soportar esto durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—Que bien que lo sepas.

—¿Alice, cariño? —Un hombre se asoma por la puerta donde los murmullos siguen elevándose— Necesitas calmar a tu hermano.

—Voy enseguida, Jazz —Se vuelve hacia ella— Elif está bien, pero será mejor que te vayas.

—Bien, le dices a Edward que…

—Yo le digo que viniste.

Se despiden.

Regresa a casa más tranquila a pesar del encuentro intenso con Emmett. No puede esperarse otra cosa después de todo. Y era verdad lo que Alice decía, si iba a recuperar a Elif tenía que aguantarse este tipo de cosas.

Sin derecho a quejas.

* * *

 **¡Chan! A Emmett no le hizo gracia la presencia de Bella. No todo es color de rosa, muchachas ¡Hay que pagar las consecuencias de nuestros actos!**

 **¿Qué opinan de Ángela?**

 **Y Elif drogada :O Una parte del próximo capítulo será Edward POV para saber qué paso con Elif y por qué hizo lo que hizo.**

Agradecer por sus comentarios a: **freckles03** **,** **Jazmin Li** **,** **maleja twihard, Dess Cullen,** **libbnnygramajo** **,** **Marce Capuccino, jane2, belencithita** **, Yoliki, alejandrablack15** **,** **KeyAl** **,** **.Life,** **Paulinita Rathbone,** **Nimia Forctis** **, MarthaOriz, Gladys Masen, Adriu, wen liss, StekPatts, any0239, Cullen-21-gladys, Caty Bells, shamyx, dracullen, Leah De Call, Saha Denali, Reva4, SmileLau19, WiCCACrAZZy, miop, danielaMc1, patyy, bbluelilas** **,** **Tahirizhita grey pattz, Nadiia16.**

 **Y para algunas que no les vaya a dar un infarto o como dijo Paulinita Rathbone un aneurisma jajaja. No se desesperen, yo sé que quieren saber todo de una vez pero si se descubre ahora los secretos la historia se estaría terminando y no quiero que se termine todavía jeje. Faltan muchas cosas, la relación de Bella/Elif Bella/Edward, cuando Elif se entere de su relación, cuando Nessie sepa que tiene una sobrina. Y aunque piensen que son muchos secretos, a la larga se van a dar cuenta que no son tantos. Finalmente todo está relacionado a un secreto. Acepto sus teorías ;D me gusta leerlas.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo (como siempre lo digo) y ahora hasta el martes!**

 **Un beso gordito a todas**


	18. Estaba lista, estaba dispuesta

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Estaba lista, estaba dispuesta.**

 **Edward**

Baja corriendo las escaleras al darse cuenta que los gritos en la sala son persistentes. Intentó evitar unirse a la discusión porque no sacaba nada con seguir en el mismo tema. Habían estado culpándose entre ellos cuando llegaron con Elif esa tarde, de modo que ahora no quería acostarse enojado con nadie, pero decidió enfrentarlos para que su hija pudiera dormir tranquila.

Jasper empuja a Emmett cuando éste gritonea a Alice.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—¿Sabes lo que pasa aquí? —Emmett dice, soltándose de Rose que sigue intentando calmarlo con fracaso— Pasa que ella viene aquí ¡y todos la defienden!

Alice vuelve a interponerse delante de él.

—¡Aquí nadie la está defendiendo, Emmett! —Gruñe, usando las manos para expresarse— ¡pero las cosas no se solucionan así! ¡No a insultos!

—¿Y qué quieres, que la abrace? Le puedo decir _Bella ¿qué tal te ha ido todos estos años?_ Yo no soy hipócrita y no pienso rebajarme como ustedes.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Bella estuvo aquí?

—Sí, hijo, y Emmett la echó —Contesta Carlisle.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡Lo dice en tono de reproche!

—No es la forma, Emmett y tu padre no te está reprochando —Su madre sacude la cabeza.

Edward sigue de pie escuchando la discusión pero no entendiendo nada. ¿Bella estuvo aquí y por eso estaban discutiendo entre todos?

—¿Y cómo es la forma mamá? ¡Explícame!

Ahora sí se enfurece— ¡No le grites a nuestra madre!

—¡Tú no me das órdenes! —Emmett estaba hecho una furia— ¿O acaso tú también la vas a defender? ¿Vas a dejar que Elif se acerque a ella o viceversa? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Ella ni siquiera debería pensar en ello!

—¡Pues esa no es decisión tuya! —Le dice, acerándose. Alice empuja a Edward— ¡Y la discusión se termina aquí porque Elif tiene que descansar!

Emmett se acerca más, ahora Alice está en medio de los dos.

—¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear?! ¡No hagamos esto ahora! ¡Los gritos se escuchan por toda la cuadra!

Sin embargo siguen discutiendo entre los tres; Jasper intentando defender a Alice, Rose sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando escuchan el ruido de un jarro romperse y la voz enfurecida de su madre, todos se quedan callados. Esme Cullen bañada en cólera, sus mejillas enrojecidas de enfado.

—¡ESTO SE ACABA YA! —Es la única voz que se escucha en toda la sala— ¿No les da vergüenza al trío de grandotes pelearse como niños chicos? Bastante viejitos son para andarse amenazando delante de mis narices —Aprieta los puños, humo saliendo de sus orejas— ¡Aquí nadie va a pelear nunca más a este nivel! ¡Esto les compete a Elif y a Bella! ¿Me escucharon bien? ¡A Elif y a Bella! Ni tú Emmett, ni yo ni Alice y tampoco Edward puede entrometerse. Es Elif la que va a decidir, no tú —Dice mirando a Emmett— Si ella está dispuesta a perdonarla, la vamos a apoyar estemos de acuerdo o no y si es lo contrario, también. Ninguno de nosotros tiene ningún derecho sobre su vida. No porque sea menor de edad vamos a pasar por encima de ella ¡Ahora espero que sea la última vez que se grite y que yo grite en esta casa!

Carlisle sostiene a Esme de los hombros murmurándole algo ininteligible para finalmente voltearse a los demás.

—Ya escucharon a su madre. Si van a vivir bajo este techo van a acatar las reglas. No van a faltarle el respeto a nadie, menos a nosotros dos. ¿Está claro?

Todavía nadie le explica cómo es que Bella vino, pero la voz enfurecida de su madre lo hizo olvidarse de eso un momento. Estaba tan enojada, se veía tan decepcionada que de inmediato los tres se quedaron con la boca cerrada igual que cuando eran solo unos niños; como cuando Esme los regañaba por romper algo o no hacían la tarea. La diferencia es que ahora estaban grandes. Dos casados, Emmett con dos hijos, él con una hija, sabiendo en primera fila lo difícil que era el rol de padre. Por eso sabe que todo lo que dice es verdad.

Alice se encarga de explicarle lo sucedido en un cuarto alejado de los demás. Ella seguía molesta por la actitud de Emmett, insistiendo que no era la manera de actuar. Y puede que él también esté molesto. No es que esté defendiendo a Bella porque es completamente normal su reacción, pero a él nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza insultarla en la puerta de su casa cuando toda la familia estaba presente. ¿Y si Elif lo hubiera visto todo? ¿Si hubiera escuchado la discusión? Su madre tenía razón, si Elif decidía perdonar a Bella, ni siquiera él podía negarle ese derecho.

Bella

Había estado todo el día tratando de evitarla a toda costa, trataba de no pensar en ella. No la llamó para que supiera de Elif, tampoco es que piense mucho en ello. No sabe qué hacer, qué pasará con su relación. Lo que sí sabe es que lo que a Elif le pasa, no es para tomarlo a la ligera.

Sube hasta la habitación de su hija. La puerta entreabierta lo hace morderse los labios. ¿Sera que sí escuchó todo? Sus oídos se escandalizan con el chirrido de la puerta y se la encuentra sentada en la cama con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, su mejilla descansando en ellas. Supone que los antibióticos han causado su desánimo, aunque también está cansada y débil luego de toda la sangre que le sacaron. Y qué decir de la resaca que debe tener. Se acerca para sentarse a la orilla de su cama, viéndola sin decir una palabra. Sabe de su presencia porque está parpadeando sin verlo, mirando hacia el suelo. Su cabello desordenado en una coleta, sus mejillas encendidas y la forma en que su pecho sube entre sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? —Pregunta con voz ronca, siguiendo en la misma posición.

Edward juguetea con la colcha para distraerse.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar.

—¿Es por mi culpa?

—No, cariño. No es por tu culpa.

—¿Y entonces? —Levanta la cabeza; el brillo en sus ojos azules ha desaparecido completamente, viéndose apagada, oscura, algo que lo sorprende y entristece a la vez. Elif sacude la cabeza en negación— Ni se te ocurra mentirme.

Se queda taciturno, no puede apartar los ojos de ella. Tan dulce y angelical hasta hace unos años, tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo ahora.

—Bella vino a verte hace rato y Emmett se enfureció. Él actuó mal y se desquitó con todos, incluso con la abuela.

Elif frunce el ceño confundida.

—¿Cómo es que Bella supo lo que pasó? —Vuelve a quedarse en silencio durante un momento. Tiene la mirada de su hija fija en la de él, esperando una respuesta. No era mentira cuando dijo que sentía como si hubiera dormido en horas y que todos los recuerdos estaban borrosos, confusos— ¿Papá? No te quedes callado.

Se aclara la garganta— ¿No te acuerdas nada… de nada? —Una pregunta estúpida por su parte, pero no sabe cómo alargar la situación. Tarde o temprano Elif iba a enterarse de algún modo. Finalmente niega con la cabeza— Fuiste a casa de Bella a montarle un escándalo. Fue ella la que me llamó para decir… bueno, alguien llamó por ella para decir que estabas inconsciente y… algo extraña.

Sus ojos se abren como platos.

—¿Yo hice eso?

—Sí, pero no tienes que avergonzarte ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Avergonzarme? Papá ¡yo no era esa persona!

Inspira profundo.

—¿Y quién eras entonces? —Pregunta con tranquilidad— Dime, Elif ¿Quién te dio esa droga? —Ella frunce los labios pegando la barbilla a sus rodillas. Sus manos entrelazadas sobre estas, viéndose más pequeña— ¿Tiene algo que ver Casey? ¿Tengo acaso que hablar con sus padres?

Levanta la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡No! Papá, no hagas eso. Casey no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera le he dicho por qué estoy enferma.

—Dime quién fue.

Suspira— La prima de Hanna.

—¿Qué? —No se esperaba esa respuesta— ¿Y quién demonios es la prima de Hanna? ¿Desde hace cuánto la conoces?

Elif hace caso omiso de su mala palabra.

—No la conozco, la vi ayer y me la dio.

—No entiendo ¿Puedes ser más específica?

—Estaba en casa de Hanna cuando pasó. Me sentía mal, estaba enojada con todo el mundo. No podía ir donde Casey porque ella me bombardearía de preguntas, entonces decidí ir donde Hanna, la rubia. —Aclara rápidamente— Su prima, que no recuerdo el nombre… Papá, no me mires así ¡es la verdad! —Se exaspera— Ella dijo que tenía el remedio perfecto para quitarme la furia.

—Te dio metanfetamina

—Sí y a Hanna también.

—¿Y Hanna estaba bien con eso?

Encoge los hombros— No es la primera vez que los toma, pero no es con frecuencia. Me advirtió de los efectos y de igual manera lo tomé porque no me importaba nada ya.

Edward se acerca más a ella para tomarle de las manos.

—¿Qué está pasando contigo, Elif? ¿Te das cuenta que yo me hubiese muerto si te pasa algo?

Los ojos de Elif se llenan de lágrimas.

—No lo sé, papá. No soy esa persona de anoche, te lo juro —Él seca las lágrimas que comienzan a derramar por su cara— Estaba muy enojada, hace mucho tiempo que estoy muy enojada y exploté, eso es todo.

—¿Es por Bella?

Suelta un hipido.

—Es por ella, es por mí, es por todo lo que pasa alrededor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Porque no es sincera, papá. Ella dice cosas y luego actúa de otra manera. Hay días que de verdad creo que me quiere, pero luego pienso en todo el tiempo que no estuvo y no me cuadra nada. La quiero lejos y la quiero cerca, a veces la odio, a veces quiero decirle muchas cosas hirientes, a veces simplemente quisiera desaparecer —Vuelve a suspirar— Y está también Irina que no deja de molestarme.

—¿Qué?

—Fue a verme al colegio hace algunas semanas para repetirme lo que ya sé. Aunque luego no volvió más porque Bell…

—Porque Bella ¿qué?

—Hablaron… las dos. Y Bella me aseguró que Irina no iba a molestarme más. ¿Ves por qué no comprendo nada? Ella actúa como si de verdad le importara.

—¿Y si de verdad le importas?

Elif lo mira con incredulidad.

—No empieces tú, papá. Suficiente tengo con mi consciencia que no me deja en paz —Sacude la cabeza unos segundos antes de volverse a sus padre, mirándolo a los ojos— Lo siento por esto. No quería ocasionar una pelea ni que te preocupes por mí. No soy ni drogadicta ni alcohólica… yo… simplemente quería olvidarme de todo un rato.

Deja un beso en su frente, acunando su rostro con cariño.

—Yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti y no tienes que decir lo siento.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Alice asoma la cabeza— Oh ¡pero si tienes mejor cara! —Se acerca con una sonrisa a sentarse a la otra orilla de la cama— ¿Cómo te sientes?

La mira con una mueca en los labios.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Alice se queda pensando— ¿Fatal?

—Exacto.

Su hermana suspira— Andamos de mal humor ¿no? Pero tengo una idea para despejarte —Sonríe de oreja a oreja— ¿Qué? ¿No se te ocurre? ¿Acaso olvidaste que en dos semanas estás de cumpleaños? Tenemos que organizar todo en pocos días, esto debimos empezarlo desde hace un mes o dos.

Su hija rueda los ojos.

—¿Podemos simplemente ese día dormir la siesta durante horas?

Alice gruñe— Elif Cullen, no se cumplen 15 años todos los días.

—Ya, pero yo no estoy de ánimo para tus fiestas extravagantes.

Edward reprime una risa causando que su hermana lo mire enfadada.

—Tú de verdad estás de mal humor y pretendes malhumorar a todo el mundo. ¡No importa! ¡La fiesta sigue en pie! ¿Quieres elegir el vestido? No, seguro que no. Lo haré por ti —Le da un beso en la mejilla, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. Se devuelve solo para decir— En un par de años más me lo vas a agradecer, eh.

.

—Está bien lo que hiciste. Lo peor sería prohibirle cosas porque sabemos cómo son los adolescentes —Dice Carlisle luego de que Edward le comentara su conversación con Elif y la razón por la que decidió tomar esas pastillas— ¿Sabes que tu madre y yo estamos para ustedes en todo momento, verdad?

Él sonríe palmeando el hombro de su padre.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Al otro día la tensión en casa había bajado considerablemente desde que Emmett se había ido a trabajar. Alice estaba enfrascada en los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Elif, ayudada y aconsejada por Rose. Su madre ya no estaba enojada y él tenía todo el día libre para cuidar de su hija. Mientras ayuda a poner la mesa para la comida, tocan el timbre. Los rostros familiares de Casey y su hermano saludan alegremente a Rose.

—Hola, Casey, Ethan —Saluda Edward con la cabeza— Elif está arriba.

Esme se acerca rápidamente.

—Aconséjenla ¿sí? Lo peor es cuando decaen.

Casey frunce el ceño, Edward intenta hablarle a su madre entre señas pero no parece captarlo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Tú también eres amiga de Hanna? Esa niñita necesita alejarse de Elif —Insiste.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Hanna con el resfrío de Elif?

—¿Resfrío? —Esme ladea la cabeza— ¡Ojalá fuese un resfrío!

—Mamá —Regaña Edward. Ethan y Casey siguen sin comprender nada— Suban, que ella les explique —Cuando desaparecen por la escalera, él se vuelve a su madre— Elif no les dijo nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

Edward la mira con incredulidad.

.

 **Bella**

Se queda callada perdiendo completamente el hilo de la conversación. Revisa rápidamente la hoja en sus manos para recordarlo. Sacude la cabeza, su frente frunciendo el ceño. Eric agita las manos en su dirección, haciendo la señal de corte.

—Uhm… piensen en ello mientras nos vamos a un pequeño corte comercial. No dejen de sintonizarnos —La luz roja se apaga y ella se quita los audífonos con un resoplido. Eric sale de la cabina, alzando las manos como si no entendiera su comportamiento— Lo siento —Se disculpa, cerrando los ojos y presionando el puente de su nariz.

—¿Estás enferma, Bella? Estás muy distraída hoy.

—Dormí muy poco —Acerca la cuarta taza de café de esa mañana— Te prometo que no se vuelve a repetir.

—Deberías irte a casa cuando terminemos.

Hace una mueca en los labios, negando y preparándose para la vuelta de comerciales. Medita unos segundos antes de que por fin la luz roja se encienda.

En su oficina, unas horas más tarde, termina por explotar. Los papeles caen al piso y ella suelta un bramido lanzando la carpeta completa al suelo. Tironea de su pelo antes de sentarse en el escritorio. No puede concentrarse por más que lo intenta. Estos últimos dos días han sido peor que el mismo infierno. Edward no da señales de vida y ella ni siquiera se atreve a llamar a Elif. Probablemente ninguno de los dos quiera saber de ella nunca más. Y eso la tiene colapsada, con la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en el trabajo. El insomnio viene de mucho antes, pero ahora parece empeorar cada vez más. Tanya toca a su puerta con desconfianza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Bella asiente sin mirar a la susodicha— Eric me dijo que no estabas bien.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no vas a casa?

—No puedo irme a casa ¿quién va a presentar las noticias?

Suspira, su cuerpo entero presionándose contra el escritorio. Las manos pegadas a su frente por el dolor intenso. Por más que insiste en tomar aspirinas, la cabeza sigue partiéndosele. Es ese dolor que te cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Más que dolor de cabeza, de seguro era jaqueca o migraña.

—Perdón por entrometerme, pero ¿dijiste que no tenías quién narrara las noticias? —Bella abre un ojo para ver a Ángela en la puerta.

Tanya suspira— Bella está enferma y no quiere hacerme caso de irse a casa.

—Oh, yo puedo cubrirte las espaldas.

—¿Y cómo vas a ser eso? —Pregunta con voz ronca.

—En la antigua radio en la que trabajaba también ejercía como locutor algunas veces, no solo de actriz —Sonríe— Te ves pálida, sería bueno que vieras a un médico o vueles a casa para acostarte.

Bella resopla bajo la palma de su mano.

—¿En verdad harías eso por mí? Puedo pagarte las horas extras y ni se te ocurra decirme que no —Advierte cuando ésta intenta negarse con respecto al dinero— Tenemos que hablar con Eric.

—Entonces no es necesario —Dice Tanya— Eric sugirió que te fueras a casa así que no creo que tenga problemas. Y ahora, señorita —Se acerca para arrastrarla fuera de la silla— vas a tomar tus cosas, te vas a ir a casa a tomar un litro de limón con miel. Acuéstate y por ningún motivo camines descalza.

Lo primero que hace cuando llega a casa es sacarse los zapatos. Tanya estaría vociferando si la viera, pero agradece la soledad. Está comenzando a sentir demasiado frío, sus hombros se sacuden con exageración, señal obvia de que se está resfriando. Prepara limonada y se zampa dos analgésicos antes de irse a la cama. Comienza a estornudar en cuanto toca las sábanas con las piernas, sus temblores en el cuerpo aumentan y solo desea dormir mucho tiempo.

Por la tarde se encuentra mejor cuando va a casa de su madre. Después de que Renee se enterara por Nessie de que estaba enferma, dijo que tenía una sopa de pollo esperándola en casa, de modo que no se pudo negar. Cuando llega Jacob está riéndose a carcajadas con Nany. Algo que no se esperaba porque siempre creyó que Jake se incomodaría con ella, pero al parecer el buen humor de su abuela terminó por conquistarlo.

—La sopa de pollo de mamá es irresistible —Dice Nessie.

Nany hace sonar el plato con una cuchara.

—Ustedes los jóvenes siempre dicen eso pero de igual manera engullen pizza a montones.

—¿No le gusta la pizza? —Le pregunta Jacob.

—¿A mí? Todo lo que contenga queso me gusta.

—Eso es mentira, las empanadas camarón-queso no te gustan —Cuenta su madre.

—¡Puaj!

Luego de la cena liviana, todos se van a la sala para ver televisión. No hacen más que sentarse a tomar té con galletas, platicando y comentando el programa estelar. En algún momento Nessie se va a la cocina, momento ideal para voltearse hacia Jake.

—No tuve tiempo de decírtelo antes pero… gracias por no decirle nada a Nessie de… ya sabes.

Jacob sacude la cabeza.

—Yo llegué recién, Bells. No puedo inmiscuirme en algo que no sé y que no comprendo. Además, ¿de qué estamos hablando? —Sonríe para que sepa que no dirá ninguna palabra, y ella se lo agradece una vez más.

.

 **Elif**

Desde que le contó ayer a Casey lo sucedido, esta sigue estresándola con pregunta tras pregunta y su resoplido al no poder creer lo estúpida que había sido. Y no puede reprocharle eso porque es cierto. Es la cosa más estúpida, irrazonable, absurda, descabellada y todos los sinónimos existentes que había hecho en su vida. Probablemente la más loca e ilógica cosa jamás vista por ella. Lo peor de todo es que no recuerda nada, solo el dolor de cabeza, las ganas de vomitar que le vinieron después cuando despertó en un cuarto de hospital. Estaba asustada y muy perdida. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su brazo estaba amoratado con una aguja incrustada en ella.

Ahora estaba mejor, pero no al cien por ciento. Todavía no logra recuperar el ánimo, por más que lo ha intentado. A veces se recuesta y lo único que hace es quedarse mirando fijo un lugar. Cuando se da cuenta de ello sacude la cabeza e intenta hacer algo productivo, pero luego se aburre y vuelve a lo mismo.

Cruza las piernas encima de la cama viendo la mirada fría de su mejor amiga.

—No estás escuchando nada de lo que estoy diciendo —Reprocha.

Elif suelta un suspiro.

—Lo siento.

—Déjala en paz, Cass —Pide Ethan desde su estante. Revisa con cuidado cada uno de sus libros. Él había estado atento con ella, preguntando cómo estaba— ¿No ves que se siente mal?

—¡Se siente mal porque se lo buscó! —Resopla volviéndose a ella— A todo esto ¿cuándo regresas a clases? Ya te extraño.

—Tal vez el lunes.

Ethan regresa con un libro sobre las manos; se sienta en la cama con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

—Podemos venir por ti si quieres.

Por alguna razón ese contacto la pone nerviosa.

—Seguramente mi papá vaya a dejarme.

—Deberíamos irnos, Ethan. Mamá va a estar preguntando por qué tardamos tanto —Ellos siguen mirándose y Elif no entiende cómo es que no ha apartado la mirada todavía. Casey chispea los dedos enfrente de sus narices— ¡Ey, te estoy hablando!

—¡Ya escuché!

Elif es la primera que corta ese contacto visual mirando a Casey. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de eso? Seguramente sí, su amiga no se perdía de nada. ¿Y que fue ese momento? ¿Por qué ella seguía viéndolo a los ojos? Se despiden rápidamente cerrando la puerta por detrás. Suelta un sonoro suspiro, ahogándose y sintiendo el calor subiendo por sus mejillas. Ella reaccionó así porque ningún chico la mira como Ethan ¿Verdad? No es porque sienta algo por él…

Casey regresa a su cuarto sola. Entrecierra los ojos hacia ella y Elif no tiene tiempo de preguntarle qué hace aquí de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios te traes con mi hermano, Elif Cullen?

No, definitivamente no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Encoge los hombros— ¿Traerme con qué?

—No te hagas la que no sabes. ¡Te vi mirándolo!

Rueda los ojos— Él lo hizo primero.

Casey se muerde los labios, mira hacia la puerta asegurándose de que no hay moros en la costa.

—¿Sabes el trauma que tendría si ustedes dos… si ustedes…?

—No seas exagerada, Cass. A mí no me gusta tu hermano —Vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos hacia ella— Te lo prometo.

—Uhm… te voy a creer esta vez —Dice palmeando su mano y acercándose a la cama— Si él se pasa de listo contigo tú me dices y lo pongo en su lugar. Ethan ha estado con otras chicas antes, sabes. No quiero que te haga sufrir, además tú nunca has tenido novio.

—Gracias por recordármelo, no sé qué haría sin ti —Resopla. Casey sale de la habitación entre risas— ¡Tú tampoco has tenido novio nunca!

La escucha tropezarse y no puede evitar echarse a reír.

.

—¿Qué te parece este? —Elif sacude negativamente la cabeza con una mueca en los labios. Alice termina resoplando contra la hoja de la revista— Cuando estás enferma te pones intratable.

—Es que ese es horrible ¿quieres que me ponga un vestido que parece disfraz de oruga en tono salmón?

—No es un disfraz de oruga —Dice entre dientes— Es un vestido precioso.

—No me gusta. Sigue cambiando de página.

Ya se había resignado a la decisión de su tía con respecto a la fiesta de 15. Estando enferma no tenía ganas de hacer ninguna dichosa celebración, pero ella estaba entusiasmada al igual que lo estuvo con su boda, así que no va a romper sus ilusiones. Eso sí, no quiere una gran fiesta, algo tendrá que hacer para convencerla.

Su abuelo se sienta junto a ella, su brazo rodeándola cerca.

—Y bien ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Él hacía esa pregunta todos los años y ella normalmente se quedaba pensando durante todo el día hasta que finalmente se lo decía. Pero ahora estaba en blanco.

—Sorpréndeme —Le dice riéndose y él aprieta más su brazo en el de ella.

—Tal vez tu abuela ya esté pensando en algo.

Ha tenido que soportar toda la tarde como Rose y Alice manosean su pelo buscando el peinado perfecto. Lo tironean, lo amarran en una coleta, le hacen trenzas, lo alisan o simplemente separan en capas. Quiere apartarse y exigir respeto por su cabello, pero no lo hace por estar cambiándole al canal de la televisión. Estos pocos días que no ha ido a la escuela en vez de ser relajantes, han terminado siendo los más aburridos de su vida. Si no está acostada, está en pijama deambulando por la casa, tomando sopa y antibióticos con sabores horribles. Y no puede olvidarse de mencionar que todo el mundo en casa está pendiente de todo lo que hace. La vigilan para que no tome antibióticos de más, cuando agarra el cuchillo de la mantequilla su abuela ahoga un grito, la van a visitar constantemente a la habitación para seguramente asegurarse de que no va a suicidarse con su arma invisible.

Ella solo rueda los ojos, pero ya se está cansando.

Cuando sus primos llegan de la escuela la casa deja de ser silenciosa, así que es el único momento divertido que tiene.

Eso hasta que comienzan a seguirla sin descanso.

¿De qué sirve ser hija única cuando tiene dos primos revoltosos?

.

 **Bella**

Cuando llega a casa después del trabajo se encuentra a Jake intentando impedir que un perrito entre al edificio. Es pequeño con las patas manchadas de barro. Lo escucha sollozar cuando lo empuja con suavidad lejos de la vereda. Parece que a Jacob le costara alejarlo, puesto que el perro sigue sollozando.

—¿Te está dando problemas? —Le pregunta al acercarse.

—No se da por vencido —Dice con un suspiro— Llevo todo el día echándolo de aquí.

Bella se acerca para acariciar su pelaje blanco causando que éste se retuerza con su tacto.

—A lo mejor tiene hambre —Le revisa el cuello— y al parecer no tiene dueño. ¿Por qué…?

Jacob hace una mueca.

—Oh, no, Bella. Sabes que los animales están prohibidos en el edificio, además mi padre no estaría de acuerdo tampoco.

Ella sonríe— Pero él no tiene que enterarse… ¡Vamos, Jake! Míralo, está desamparado. —Trata de usar una voz triste e inocente todavía acariciando al perro. Jake sigue sin estar convencido— Deja que lo alimente y luego lo regreso a la calle —Eso no era completamente cierto.

El moreno mira hacia atrás, asegurándose de que su padre no está cerca.

—Bien, pero date prisa.

Sostiene al perro en su pecho antes de entrar corriendo al edificio. En el elevador el perro comienza a retorcerse entre sus brazos, sus patas llenas de barro manchándole la ropa pero no puede dejarlo en el suelo y que deambule luego por los pasillos. No ayuda que empiece a aullar viéndose en el espejo del elevador. Cuando salen del cubículo se apresura a su puerta. Lo deja en el suelo tan pronto entran al departamento. Él comienza a mover su cola alrededor de ella, su lengua hacia afuera y ladrando con una mezcla de sollozos. Lo primero que hace es revisar las cacerolas de la cocina, encontrándolas todas vacías. Como normalmente se va donde su madre, no se preocupa de cocinar. Aunque luego recuerda el caldo refrigerado que guardó hace dos días. Con el perro todavía raspando sus piernas, calienta la sopa y se la tiende dentro de un cuenco. Aun no deja la sopa en el piso cuando su cabeza ya está metida en él.

Bella se sienta en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, su mano en el aire queriendo acariciarlo, pero sabe que no hay que tocar a los animales cuando comen.

—Estabas muy hambriento ¿verdad? —Por supuesto que él no responde. Sigue escuchando el ruido de su lengua en la sopa— ¿De dónde habrás salido? Tienes un pelaje muy blanquito para ser de la calle. ¿Te dejaron por ahí? Pobrecito —No se contiene de acariciarlo; se da cuenta como su mano revolotea la oreja del cachorro. Éste, sin embargo, no hace amago de apartarse— Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero con condiciones… no puedes decírselo a nadie. Este es nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo? No puedes ladrar ni rasguñar la puerta.

Se queda hasta la media noche recostada en el suelo con el animal. A estas alturas de seguro caía de nuevo en un resfriado al tener las defensas tan bajas. Luego de que él termine por echarse encima de la alfombra, ella se pone de pie agarrando una chaqueta y las llaves de la casa. Bill está dormitando en la silla de recepción, razón por la que no nota su presencia al salir. Lleva un par de horas decidiendo esto. Al tener todavía su última experiencia yendo a ver a Elif, bien podía quitársele las ganas de intentarlo, pero aquí estaba, subiéndose a la camioneta para ir a casa de los Cullen a medianoche.

Aparca en el mismo lugar de la vez en que Edward las encontró a las dos conversando. Solo son unas pocas cuadras alejadas de la casa. Camina con pasos lentos y firmes, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, su labio temblado de frío. Casi llegando a la reja decide enviarle un mensaje.

El primero solo dice: _Edward._

Tarda unos minutos antes de que los clics se vuelvan azules. Bella suspira, no es la primera vez que lo hace.

 _B: Deja de ignorarme._

Los clics vuelven a tornarse azules.

Rueda los ojos, tecleando.

 _B: Estoy afuera de tu casa._

Cuando los clics nuevamente están azules, guarda el celular esperando que salga. Si no lo hace probablemente se va a quedar esperando en la reja toda la maldita noche. No tiene que esperar mucho cuando la silueta de Edward sale de la casa. Todos deben de estar durmiendo ya, las luces se encontraban apagadas. Parece como si lo hubiese dejado de ver un mes, o como si jamás lo hubiese dejado de ver en años, la cosa es que mientras más se acerca, más ganas tiene de correr a sus brazos. El problema es que ella no sabía si él la iba a recibir.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde para venir? —Dice de inmediato.

Los brazos de Bella tiemblan a sus costados.

—No fue fácil decidir venir —No responde— No encontraba otra manera ni a qué hora hacerlo.

—Por Emmett.

—Sí, por Emmett —Reconoce— ¿Cómo ha estado Elif? ¿Ya se siente mejor?

Es extraña su frialdad si se pone a compararla con las últimas semanas, esa misma frialdad que mantuvo durante los primeros encuentros que tuvieron cuando se volvieron a ver.

—Sí, ella… está en eso.

Mira por encima del hombro de Edward, hacia la casa.

—¿Está durmiendo?

Edward alza una ceja.

—¿Ves alguna luz encendida?

—No —Contesta tajante, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos— ¿Puedo… puedo verla?

—Bella, es tarde. No son horas para que la veas…

—Por favor, Edward. No sé cuándo más hacerlo, la única solución que encontré es venir cuando todos duermen.

Se rasca la barbilla apartando los ojos de ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Por favor. Te lo ruego, solo cinco minutos.

—No, Bella.

Suelta un suspiro tembloroso dándose por vencida, pero cuando vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, hay una fuerza que la hace querer internarlo de nuevo.

—Edward… aunque sea déjame verla dormida. Solo… necesito ver que está bien.

—¿Para qué? Bella, lo que le pasó a Elif no es un juego. Esto está mal, tú estás mal, yo estoy mal. Ella no quiere verte. —Eso estaba claro pero iba a seguir persistiendo. Edward suspira sacudiendo la cabeza— Cinco minutos, nada más. Y luego te vas. Ah, no vayas a hacer ruido.

Lo sigue bajo la noche silenciosa, presurosa de no hacer ruido con los zapatos, entrando a la casa de Edward casi en puntillas. Por milagro de la vida no se tropieza mientras sube las escaleras, sin ninguna señal del siguiente escalón. Todo está muy oscuro, silencioso, demasiado prohibido. Siente la prohibición en su sangre, el peligro, como si estuviera allanando una propiedad privada. Se queda casi pegada al brazo de Edward cuando llegan al final, hacia el pasillo. No encuentra su mirada, ve el reflejo de su rostro gracias a la luz que entra por la ventana.

Él le señala la tercera puerta, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Bella asiente y camina de puntillas hasta el cuarto. Gira la manilla con lentitud, empujando la puerta y mordiéndose los labios. Se espera a una Elif profundamente dormida sobre su cama, con su rostro de princesa como la vez en la que se quedó a dormir con ella, pero no… estaba despierta hojeando rápidamente un libro. La lámpara del buró encendida lo suficiente para poder leer.

Entra y cierra rápidamente; eso provoca que Elif se dé cuenta, haciéndola saltar del susto.

—¡Bella! —Ella lleva el cabello suelto caído a un lado del hombro, un mechón detrás de la oreja, sus ojos luciendo cansados cuando la mira. Se queda pegada a la puerta esperando que la eche, pero ella no lo hace— ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo entraste?

Quiere suspirar con tranquilidad al no sentir su pregunta como reproche, más bien estaba sorprendida.

—Edward me dejó entrar. ¿Puedo sentarme? —Pregunta todavía con las manos temblorosas. Si no se sienta probablemente sus piernas dejen de funcionar.

Mira alrededor, su libro en sus manos, su colcha desordenada.

—Ya estás aquí, ven.

Se sienta encima de su cama, sus manos calmándose de a poco, sus dientes castañeando no solo de frío.

—Vine porque quería saber cómo estabas. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Elif se la queda viendo sin respuesta. Durante mucho tiempo solo se queda fija en sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, cansada pero bien.

Asiente con la cabeza, feliz de escucharla decir eso de su boca.

—Me alegra saber eso —Sonríe.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad —Acerca una mano para devolver el mechón de pelo que ha caído de su oreja, pero se arrepiente a último minuto, devolviendo la mano a su lugar— No quiero… que te conviertas en esto por mi culpa.

—No soy drogadicta, Bella —Niega con la cabeza— Fue un momento de debilidad. Bueno, aprovechando que estás aquí, quería decirte que… lo siento… por hacer ese alboroto en tu casa, tal vez hasta tuviste problemas por mí. No soy de reprochar cosas delante de todo el mundo.

—No te preocupes por eso, no pasa nada. No me importa la gente… me importas tú.

Se quedan contemplándose una eternidad hasta que Elif aparta la cara.

—¿Viniste a eso nada más? Porque, sabes, tengo que seguir leyendo esto para la escuela.

Bella sacude la cabeza, mordiendo el interior de su labio. Lo que tiene en mente no puede seguir en su cabeza sin decirlo en voz alta.

—No, no vine solo a eso —Responde ante la atenta mirada de su hija— Mira, Elif. Puede que te molestes o que te niegues, incluso me pidas que me aleje —Ladea la cabeza— pero voy a luchar por ti, cueste lo que cueste. Tal vez tarde años en que me perdones, tal vez nunca lo hagas, pero no voy a dejar de luchar, siempre voy a tener esa esperanza. No me digas nada ahora, necesitaba que lo supieras. —No quiere seguir mirándola y que probablemente vea algo que no quiere ver. Una reacción negativa o una positiva. No importa, su reacción no va a impedir que cumpla con su promesa— Buenas noches.

Estaba dicho, estaba lista, estaba dispuesta.

* * *

 **Holaaaa, otro capítulo en día martes.**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció ;)**

 **Edward poniendo distancia entre él y Bella, Elif confundida (como siempre) y el nuevo perrito!**

 **Gracias por comentar, por dar fav y por seguir la historia.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes!**

 **Besos a todas :)**


	19. Los 15 de Elif

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Los 15 de Elif.**

 **Edward**

—¡Alice, eso me duele!

Su hermana lleva agarrando el cabello de Elif como si se tratara de una peluca cualquiera. Su hija retuerce el rostro en un jadeo, resoplando y murmurando quejas para sí misma. Mira hacia el calendario colgado en la pared acercando su taza de café a los labios: hoy es 7 de octubre. Tiene sentimientos encontrados con esta fecha; hay felicidad, hay confusión, hay llanto mezclado al número en el calendario, pero sin duda una paz interior ¿Y cómo no? Si Elif había llegado a su vida para volverlo una mejor persona. Pero también hay recuerdos tristes que nunca pudo borrar.

Se queda contemplando el marco encima del mueble donde normalmente Esme lo usa para fotografías familiares. Es Elif a los dos años y medio. Su cabello era más rubio que ahora, casi blanco, su sonrisa infantil y el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que no ha cambiado hasta el día de hoy. Carlisle la sostiene mientras intenta agarrar la cámara fotográfica; recuerda que ese día era una tarde de playa y Elif estaba estrenando traje de baño nuevo al que finalmente estropeó con el barro de la orilla del mar. Todos estaban como: ¡No, Elif no hagas eso! Pero ella hacía caso omiso de sus gritos y seguía con pasos cortos al perro Casper.

—Quédate quieta unos segundos más —Pide Alice— Esto está casi… ¡Listo! —Era un sencillo moño que amarraba solo un poco de su pelo, lo demás caía en ondas rubias por sus hombros. Ella tenía una sincera sonrisa al espejo cuando ve su peinado— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —Responde de inmediato, sus manos revoloteando un mechón ondeado— ¿Cuál vestido elegiste finalmente?

—Vamos a mi cuarto, lo tengo colgado en el armario.

Las ve subir las escaleras juntas, charlando y riéndose. Le gusta la relación que hay entre Alice y su hija; es fresca, más que un vínculo tía-sobrina es el de amigas. Aunque Edward conoce a su hermana, sabe que cualquier secreto que Elif le diga va a ir directamente a decírselo a él, es por eso que piensa que en ese sentido no son muy cómplices. Por eso se pregunta en quién confiará su hija lo suficiente para contarle sus cosas. Tal vez eso es lo que Elif necesitaba y por eso se sentía tan acongojada. No sacaba nada con decirle "Cuentas conmigo" porque está seguro que ella no va a decirle. No fue capaz de hacerlo cuando le llegó el periodo, menos lo hará con otras cosas.

—Tu padre y yo le compramos el rizador que quería. Ya ves que siempre se lo está pidiendo a Rose. ¿Qué te parece? —Esme me muestra la caja sin envolver. Lo examino, Elif iba a estar contentísima.

—Le va a fascinar.

—¡Esme! —La voz de Rose suena frustrada— ¿Puedes ayudarme a colgar estos globos?

Elif había conseguido convencer a Alice de hacer la fiesta en casa ya que no quería muchos invitados. Compañeros de clases, algunos de piano, familiares, etc.

Un nuevo mensaje vibra en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Suspira contra la pantalla al darse cuenta que es Bella.

 _B: Tenemos que hablar y por favor no te niegues. Necesito que hablemos de Elif._

Me encuentro solo en la sala, sentado en el sofá viendo como mi madre y cuñada se suben a la silla para colgar los globos blancos. Me aseguro de que nadie está mirando para coger mis llaves y tecleo rápidamente saliendo de casa.

 _E: ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

Jake me saluda alegremente al entrar al edificio. Se encuentra solo y no con su padre como siempre. Inclina la cabeza hacia adelante a modo de saludo, luego subo por el elevador. Desde el incidente con Elif, no había vuelto a este edificio, así que me resultaba un poco extraño. Cuando toco el timbre, hay algo que comienza a rasguñar la puerta. Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de los bramidos de lo que parece ser… La puerta se abre, recibiéndome un perro blanco que se sube a mis piernas para arañarme. Su cola se mueve en todas direcciones, su lengua agitada mientras se prepara para ladrar.

—¡Molly, déjalo en paz! —Bella intenta sacar al perro de encima mío, tomándolo de la panza y dejándolo suavemente en el suelo. "Molly" sigue moviendo su cola con insistencia— Lo siento.

—¿Molly? No sabía que tenías perro —Pregunto sorprendido.

Ella se echa mechas sueltas hacia atrás de su coleta alta con un suspiro.

—La encontré hace semanas afuera, no tenía hogar y estaba muriéndose de hambre. Y es hembra, no macho. —Explica— Molly ¿ves?

—Uh, sí, tienes razón.

Me siento en la silla del comedor arrepintiéndome demasiado tarde. Bella ni siquiera me había dicho que me sentara, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a venir antes sin necesidad de pedir permiso a nada –ni siquiera en relación a los encuentros habituales en su habitación- que no me detuve a pensar que ahora las cosas estaban diferentes.

Luego de asegurarse que Molly esté jugueteando con una pelota de goma, Bella se sienta en la silla frente a mí, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el cansancio, sus ojos verdes sin luz, la forma indiferente en que me está mirando. Entrelaza las manos encima de la mesa, aclarándose la garganta. Ella está nerviosa.

—Como sabrás te llamé para que hablemos de Elif. —Suspira, llenándose de valor— No sé si ella te comentó algo cuando la fui a ver… — niego con la cabeza— Yo quiero acercarme a ella… que pueda confiar en mí algún día. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir "Bella, es tarde" pero escúchame. Es importante que me des tu opinión, de verdad lo quiero. Lo voy a hacer hasta el final. —Soltamos un sonoro suspiro al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Bella tiemblan cuando me mira y yo tengo las palabras en la punta de la lengua y sin embargo no soy capaz de decir nada por el momento— ¡Oh Dios! no te quedes callado… —Suelta con frustración.

Toso, con un carraspeo para aclararme la garganta.

—Bueno, yo… —Alzo las manos al aire con una sacudida de cabeza— ¿Qué te puedo decir, Bella? Hazlo si es lo que quieres, pero te voy a decir una cosa… hazlo en serio, hazlo con convicción. Después de esto no hay marcha atrás. Si Elif vuelve a decepcionarse de ti… no va a ver otra oportunidad.

Ella asiente en respuesta, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

—Lo sé. No creas que no estoy aterrada, es todo… confuso. Me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo, literalmente.

Le frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada, olvídalo. —Su voz suena temblorosa— No voy a dar marcha atrás, Edward. Es sí o sí, contra todo, contra el miedo. Es tarde para arrepentirme de mis errores, no puedo seguir viviendo con mis lamentos ni con mis remordimientos. Ella está aquí y voy a intentarlo. Estoy viva para hacerlo y tengo la motivación suficiente para ello.

Me muevo, inquieto en la silla.

—Bien ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Conversar con ella? ¿Qué fluya o algo?

Esto es serio. Es de verdad, está pasando realmente.

Bella suelta un quejido de su garganta.

—No lo sé. —Suena lastimosa.

—Está bien —Pego la espalda a la silla, y mi voz suena más ronca de lo normal, con mis dedos a cada lado de la mesa— Creo que deberías hablar con ella. Elif… está confundida. No sabe lo que quieres ni lo que sientes por ella. Dile que te importa, que estás dispuesta a todo porque la quieres, que vas a enmendarte… no lo sé.

—Pero se lo he dicho. —me contesta suavemente.

—Pero ahora que sea más… ¿oficial? Mírala a la cara, que sepa que estás diciéndolo en serio. Tal vez eso necesita ella, que sepa que aunque le cueste reconocerlo, estás.

—Estoy —Corrobora.

Después de la temblorosa conversación, no quedamos sentados y callados en el mismo lugar. Solo los gruñidos de Molly me despiertan a la realidad. Conociendo a Elif, probablemente haga sufrir a Bella antes de finalmente aceptarla. Sabe lo orgullosa que es, pero últimamente al saber qué tiene una mamá, se ha visto más frágil y más dispuesta a acercarse. Aunque Elif no le contara las veces que vino a visitarla, él la conocía como la palma de su mano. Ha visto en sus propios ojos como reacciona cuando hablan de Bella. A pesar de que hay resentimientos, rencor y dolor, también ve un brillo muy especial. Y está seguro que ese brillo especial es buena señal.

—¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? —Le pregunto tras unos instantes de silencio.

Bella sonríe con tristeza.

—Por supuesto que sé qué fecha es hoy. —Me señala el calendario, con emoción— Todos los años marco este día.

En el calendario de la nevera el número siete está rodeado en marcador verde.

Un desconsuelo tremendo me invade cuando la escucho decir eso. Probablemente la vida pase y yo seguiré pensando lo mismo: Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… si ella nunca se hubiese ido…

Exhalo hondo para luego ponerme de pie. Hago pasar mis manos por entre la tela de mi suéter. Bella tarda en darse cuenta de mis intenciones y cuando lo hace imita mi gesto, incorporándose.

Quisiera abrazarla, quisiera besarla, quisiera hacer tantas cosas... La terquedad me limita a quedarme de pie observándola; el orgullo por encima de lo que dicta mi corazón. Es mi consciencia la que me tiene totalmente paralizado, repitiéndome que no puedo hacer esto, no puedo seguir mezclando las cosas. No puedo seguir ocultándole esto a Elif ni a mi familia.

—Tengo… que irme. Hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Ella asiente en respuesta, no dice nada hasta que llegan a la puerta. Molly se acerca para subirse a sus piernas nuevamente, por lo que ella tiene que apartarla otra vez, tomándola con un brazo para sostenerla sin hacerle daño.

—Adiós, Edward.

Me acerco a ella, dudando de mis propias intenciones, su aliento golpea mi cara. Suspiro y al fin, termino por armarme de valor y alejarme.

—Adiós, Bella.

Desde el suceso que tuvimos con Elif, me hizo replantearme muchas cosas. No puedo estar con Bella y llegar a casa como si nada, como si hubiese estado trabajando. No puedo ver a mi familia discutir por Bella, cuando estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Por eso la decisión estaba tomada. No puedo simplemente elegir a Bella por sobre mi familia, no ahora, no en esta situación.

No cuando fue ella quien lo arruinó primero.

.

 **Elif** **(3ª persona)**

—Tienes dos opciones, las elegí acorde a tu gusto. Y no, no es el "disfraz de oruga" —Dice haciendo comillas al aire, al mismo tiempo que rueda los ojos.

Alice deja encima de la cama dos vestidos perfectamente planchados. Uno es púrpura con brillantinas, un corte a los lados que deja sus piernas expuestas y un escote en v al centro. El otro, una tela suave de seda en tono plateado, una cinta negra en la cintura con armado de flor al lado izquierdo. No llevaba tirantes, solo la forma lisa en la parte del busto. Se había enamorado completamente de este último diseño.

—Me enamoré —Suspira en la tela acomodando su mejilla en ella.

Alice se echa a reír.

—¿Puedes traerme la caja del armario? Tengo unos pendientes perfectos para ese vestido.

Salta fuera de la cama para acercarse al armario.

—¿Cuál? Hay unas diez cajas aquí.

—Una marrón —Contesta distraída eligiendo el maquillaje.

Elif saca una caja marrón de madera y la deja encima de la cama. La abre solo por curiosidad, mientras Alice sigue seleccionando lo que usará de cosméticos para la fiesta. Dentro no hay pendientes, ni pulseras, ni nada que tenga que ver con joyas, sino un montón de fotos que nunca había visto.

—¿Y estas fotos? —Pregunta curiosa.

Alice levanta la cabeza.

—Oh, esa no era la caja —Se acerca a ella— Son fotos que he guardado con el pasar de los años.

La primera foto era de Alice con Emmett y su padre columpiándose. Luego una del cumpleaños de su abuela donde todos estaban alrededor de ella, probablemente su papá ahí tenía unos 4 años. Y así seguía la hilera de fotos familiares, donde todos eran niños. El fondo de la antigua casa, sus abuelos más jóvenes.

—Creo que esta foto es del 90 —Le enseña una donde está disfrazada de Blanca nieves.

Las que siguen a continuación, son casi la mayoría después de los 90's. Sobre todo una que llamó mucho su atención.

—¿Son Bella y tú? —La foto estaba marcada con el año 91. Bella tenía un brazo alrededor de Alice abrazándola con fuerza mientras sonríen; listones con lunares blancos como imitación de minnie amarrado sobre la cabeza.

Alice sostiene la fotografía con nostalgia.

—Sí, fue la primera vez que ella asistió a mi cumpleaños. Llevábamos muy poco tiempo siendo amigas. —Sostiene una cantidad suficiente de fotografías en las manos— Aquí hay más de ella ¿quieres verlas?

Elif asiente en respuesta. La segunda foto que ve es del año 92. Bella estaba sentada en el capó de un auto rojo, usando una jardinera con zapatillas blancas, una camiseta del mismo color y un cintillo de colores en el pelo. Su sonrisa infantil era radiante y Elif se sorprende del parecido que encuentra con ella misma, salvo en el pelo. Aunque en la foto bien podía pasarse como un rubio más oscuro o un castaño claro. La siguiente foto se encuentran todos los Cullen con ella al lado de un cartel gigante del cine con la película Pulgarcita. La foto marca el año 94. La cuarta foto marca el año 97; allí ni Bella ni Alice parecen niñas pequeñas; el cabello hacia un lado, pendientes en las orejas y la blusa amarrada en un nudo, sonriendo a Emmett y a su padre, que se veían más grandes que ellas.

Las últimas dos que ve eran del año en que nació. La primera Alice y Bella estaban vestidas con el uniforme del colegio, rodeadas de dos chicas desconocidas. La segunda, para su sorpresa, era de todos encima de la cama riéndose, mientras su papá acariciaba un pequeño bulto en el estómago de Bella.

Se desprende rápidamente de esas fotografías para guardarlas en la caja.

—Suficiente —Murmura, tomando el vestido de seda entre sus manos— ¿Cuándo puedo cambiarme?

Al igual que Elif, Alice también ignora el tema "fotos" con rapidez.

—Primero hay que maquillarte. No te asustes, no pienso dejarte como un mapache. Te ves mucho más linda al natural, pero tampoco abuses. —Indica con el índice al aire y un lápiz de ojos acercándolo a su cara.

.

—¡Hola, familia! —Elizabeth Masen agita los brazos al aire en la puerta de entrada. Ella era un tanto parecida a su abuela, pero con unos cuántos años menos. Detrás de ella, su hija Jessica sonríe con falsedad— Que bueno verlos.

—Sí, pasa, pasa —Esme la saluda de lejos. Nunca ha entendido la lejanía que hay entre las dos, como si Esme siempre estuviera enfadada con Elizabeth, pero ésta última hace caso omiso de ello— Hola, Jess.

—Hola, tía Esme

La fiesta ya había empezado unas horas antes y la casa estaba repleta de gente. Cuando le dijo a Alice que no quería una fiesta extravagante, era justamente éste tipo de fiestas, pero ya estaba hecho, no se podía echar a los invitados. Elizabeth abraza a Elif casi quitándole el aliento y Jessica sonríe dándole un corto apretón antes de entregarle su regalo.

Casey llega corriendo hasta ella, sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza.

—Dime que puedo andar a pies descalzos por tu casa —Su rostro es una mueca.

Elif imita la mueca.

—No, si está Alice cerca.

—¡Rayos! Mis pies me están matando.

—Y los míos —Asegura.

La música retumba en sus oídos, los faroles de luces con colores distintos llenan las habitaciones. Casey y ella se van hacia el jardín, donde la otra mitad de los invitados, casi todos compañeros de la escuela, están bailando y bebiendo del ponche. Esme y Rose se habían llevado el pastel a la cocina porque allí era probablemente el lugar más seguro de toda la casa. Entre el grupo de estudiantes bailando, se encontraba la tía Sarah. Elif frunce el ceño con incredulidad, echándose a reír por la forma en que daba vueltas con una copa de pisco sour. No era de extrañar que estuviera entre medio de todos los jóvenes, puesto que ella siempre se ha sentido como una. Incluso se podría decir que sus hijas son más centradas y maduras que tía Sarah.

Después de una hora, más o menos, ni Elif ni Casey soportan sus pies, de modo que suben hasta su habitación y buscan zapatos cómodos. Casey se pone ballerinas rojas del armario de Elif y ésta unas converse negras a juego con la cinta del vestido. Si a Alice le da un infarto, ella tiene la excusa de decir que sus pies estaban en peligro de extinción con esos zapatos.

Edward se acerca cubriéndole los ojos por detrás.

—¡Papá! —Dice antes incluso de que le pregunte quién es— ¿Ya viste a la tía Sarah?

—Sí, creo que hoy terminará durmiendo como un tronco.

Se ríen.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le pregunta ella por sobre el ruido de la música.

—¿A mí? Nada ¿por qué?

Encoge los hombros—Estás raro.

Sonríe, sus brazos rodeándola con cariño.

—Solo estoy triste porque mi bebé ya no es un bebé.

—Y ya te estoy alcanzado —Comenta de vuelta, poniéndose de puntillas para estar más alta, pero ni eso es suficiente para llegar a su porte, le faltaba más de una cabeza— Bueno tal vez me falta más que un poquito.

Cuando tenía diez años deseaba crecer como su papá. Todos los días se marcaba en la pared cuántos centímetros había crecido, y aunque casi no había diferencia de un día para otro, ella aseguraba que sí, alentándose a que sería tan alta como Edward. Al no tener una imagen materna, ella siempre quería ser como él; como ir a la Universidad para ser profesora de gimnasia en un futuro. Eso se acabó unos años más tarde al corroborar su pésimo rendimiento para correr. Siempre ha sido la última en llegar en las carreras, la que se rompe un brazo o una pierna, la que le llega el pelotazo desde una distancia larga, es la que termina tirada en el suelo sin respirar cuando trota 30 minutos y es la que, obviamente, aprueba esa asignatura casi a arrastras. Si su padre fuera su profesor, seguramente le haría sonar el silbato en el oído para que comenzara a dar vueltas como un correcaminos. De lo único que se puede sentir tremendamente orgullosa, es a pegar con los puños, pero su padre no sabe eso.

Por eso pretende estudiar Medicina. Nada de correr, ni de ejercicios. La biología es lo que la motiva, la asignatura donde tiene las calificaciones más altas en toda la clase.

En algún lapsus del tiempo, Elif entra a la casa con el bullicio de los invitados en el jardín. Va directo a la cocina por más vasos, pero es cuando nota una presencia que se esconde en el salón de piano. Primero cree que son alucinaciones, pero luego nota la puerta moverse hasta quedar a un poco espacio de ser cerrada. Frunce el ceño, se olvida de los vasos y camina hacia el salón. El cuarto se encuentra vacío cuando entra, sus pasos lentos mirando el escritorio. Entonces salta del susto cuando escucha el portazo.

Su corazón salta y quiere gritar si Ethan no cubre su boca con la mano.

—¡No grites!

—¡Ethan, maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí encerrado? —Pregunta todavía con el corazón en la mano. Nunca había maldecido tanto en una sola frase, o no recuerda otra ocasión. Él hace girar la manilla de la puerta, cerrándola completamente, luego tironea del brazo de Elif para que ésta quede pegada a la pared— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? ¿Bebiste del ponche de la sala?

—Mmm… sip —Responde riéndose.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Nop —Niega con la cabeza— Me quiero quedar aquí… contigo… a solas.

Sus manos tiemblan a los costados, el rostro de Ethan a poca distancia del suyo.

—Estás borracho.

—Síp, y tú estás hermosa.

—Tenemos… que salir… de aquí —Insiste empujándolo lejos, pero Ethan vuelve a acercarse. Tiene su aliento a fresa y vino golpeando su rostro. Su voz temblorosa pidiéndole que se aleje— No hagas esto.

—¿Te he dicho que te encuentro hermosa? Porque lo eres. Muy… muy hermosa.

—Ya, ahora vámonos de aquí.

—Y tus ojos me matan y tu sonrisa es muy dulce —Suelta un suspiro— y yo ya no puedo más. Te juro que lo intenté.

—¿De qué hablas, Ethan? Deja de hacer esto, estás borracho. ¡Quítate!

—Intenté no verte como nada más que la mejor amiga de mi hermana… y estabas más chica… pero ahora ya no eres _tan_ chica.

Su rostro se acerca cada vez más. Intenta apartarse, pero él no se inmuta.

—¡Ethan! ¿Qué… qué piensas ha…?

No alcanza a terminar la pregunta cuando los labios de Ethan chocan con los suyos. Fresa, vino, menta, mezclados mientras sus labios se mueven en sincronía. La mano de éste se presiona suavemente en su mejilla, acunándola y Elif pasa un brazo por su cuello, dejándose llevar, suspirando en sus labios. Siente sus piernas como gelatina, su estómago creciendo en un cosquilleo agradable. La brisa del viento, el cabello de Ethan topándose y acariciando su frente. El sabor de un primer beso, del que hasta ahora, no había sido protagonista.

Ella lo empuja, apartándolo suavemente. La respiración cortada, el rostro de Ethan a tan poca distancia.

—¿Qué? Tú también quieres esto, Elif.

—Sí, pero aquí no. Está toda mi familia deambulando por todas partes.

De pronto Ethan se da cuenta de la situación.

—Oh, tienes razón.

Sin embargo, se quedan en la misma posición y antes de abrir la puerta, Elif acuna su rostro para darle un segundo beso, pero éste más rápido que el anterior.

Se asegura de que no hay moros en la costa. Corriendo hasta el jardín, ni siquiera se asegura de que su vestido está arrugado o si tiene mechones de cabello salidos. Su pecho sube y baja con tanta velocidad que teme que le dé un ataque. Casey la asusta al gritarle desde una distancia. Quiere calmarse primero antes de ir donde ella, su mano sobre el corazón, sus piernas todavía como una jalea andante. Apenas tiene tiempo de asimilar que acaba de dar su primer beso… ¡Y con Ethan Bates!

Su mejor amiga se acerca con una sonrisa, pero esta desaparece al darse cuenta de su estado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Casey frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé, estás… agitada.

—¿Agitada? Yo no estoy agitada ¿Quién te dijo que estaba agitada?

—Yo te veo agitada.

—No estoy agitada.

Cuando poco después Ethan sale al jardín, el calor sube hasta sus mejillas, causando un nuevo cosquilleo en el estómago. En cualquier momento se va desmayar en los brazos de Casey. Y ni siquiera le puede decir por qué está así. ¡La va a matar! Tampoco le puede decir a Alice porque va a ir corriendo a decírselo a su padre, el que seguramente va a matar a Ethan. A su abuela, ni en sus sueños. A Rose, tampoco. ¿Entonces a quién? No tiene a nadie con la confianza suficiente para decirle algo tan importante como esto.

Camina de regreso a la casa por un vaso de agua, todavía no llega a la puerta cuando un nombre se le viene a la mente.

Bella.

Entra cuando justo su celular vibra en la mesa de centro. Allí hay unos treinta celulares de todos los invitados más jóvenes. Coge el suyo para encontrarse a su pensamiento plasmado en un mensaje.

 _B: ¿Puedes salir afuera un momento?_

Mira hacia su padre, sus abuelos y tíos riendo en medio del jardín. Emmett y Rose partiéndose de risa por algo que Jasper había dicho. Agradece haber cambiado los zapatos altos por las zapatillas porque de ningún modo hubiese llegado corriendo a la puerta como lo hizo, sin tropezarse. Mira nuevamente atrás al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta lentamente. Se acostumbra al farol blanco de la calle, ya que adentro solo habían luces de colores. Se arrepiente de no haber tomado algo que abrigue sus hombros.

Bella estaba de pie fuera de la reja de la casa. Elif baja las escaleras de entrada, causando que ella se de vuelta en su presencia.

El ruido en su garganta al tragar ya le es familiar cada vez que tiene a Bella cerca. Pero por extraño que resulte, esta vez es diferente. No sabe si es por la conversación que tuvieron semanas atrás, la última vez que se vieron. No sabe si fueron sus palabras la que la calmaron o algo parecido, pero sigue existiendo esa distancia que no logra cortar.

Las mejillas de Bella arden por el frío, sus brazos entrelazados, abrazándose el estómago. Por instinto recuerda las fotos que Alice le enseño esa misma tarde.

—Hola —Saluda Elif primero.

Bella sonríe con cautela.

—Hola… te ves… tan preciosa —Inclina su cabeza para verla mejor.

—Gracias —Se quedan en silencio, el viento revoloteando ambos cabellos. Finalmente Elif se arma de valor— Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿A mí? —Bella suena sorprendida.

—Sí, pero vamos a sentarnos allá. Aquí hace frío.

Camina delante, escuchando los pasos de Bella por detrás. Llega hasta las escaleras de entrada, asegurándose de que nadie esté cerca. Se sientan todavía en silencio, buscando las palabras para comenzar, pero no tiene tiempo de decirle nada cuando ella dice:

—Quiero darte algo —No puede esperar más— No sabía que regalarte porque… no sé tus gustos, no sé nada… de ti. —Eso, aunque intentó no demostrarlo, dolió como el infierno— Hay algo que he llevado conmigo desde que tengo 15 años. Me lo regaló mi abuela para mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo que ella decía que era algo pequeño pero significativo.

—¿Qué es?

Bella se quita algo de la muñeca.

—No soy una persona que le gusten las joyas, pero esta pulsera es como un… diario. De esos diarios de vida donde puedes plasmar lo que se te ocurra. Bueno, esta pulsera ha pasado por todo lo que yo he pasado. Y quiero que la tengas contigo, para que… cuando sientas que no tienes a nadie, recuerdes que tienes esta pulsera y sepas que no estás sola.

Elif recibe en su mano derecha una pulsera de plata enrollada. Tiene perlas y letras incomprensibles.

—¿Nunca te la has sacado? —Niega con la cabeza, levantando el brazo y enseñándole la marca de la pulsera. Vuelve a mirar el objeto— Es muy bonita.

—Mi abuelo lo hizo y mi abuela me lo regaló.

—¿Tu abuelo lo hizo?

—Sí, con los restos de una cajita que tuve cuando era más niña. Se suponía que era de cosméticos pero lo usé para guardar cartas. Un día mi hermana lo agarró y lo tiró dentro de la chimenea. Lloré mucho por mi caja, y hasta un par de años más tarde, para mi cumpleaños, mi abuela dijo que la pulsera era de lo poco que habían recuperado cuando se quemó.

—Es como… algo simbólico.

—Sí

—Yo igual tuve algo simbólico cuando niña, hasta que lo perdí en el supermercado. Era una muñeca de trapo que me hizo mi abuela. La llevaba a todas partes, no recuerdo muy bien cómo se perdió o en qué pasillo la dejé, pero puedo recordar cuando llegué a casa con las manos vacías. Lloré igual que tú con la caja—Se ríe— Era especial.

—¿No volviste a tener muñecas de trapo?

Niega— No era lo mismo.

Sigue sosteniendo la pulsera en sus manos, revisando las perlas, sintiéndolas con su tacto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Elif.

Se miran por un tiempo indefinido, sin esfuerzo y sin ganas de apartarse. La mira porque es la primera vez que la tiene en su cumpleaños, incluso si es así de lejos. Es una sensación muy extraña.

—Gracias —Contesta, olvidándose completamente del frío— y gracias por la pulsera, es muy bonita.

Bella se muerde el labio.

—La verdad es que sí te compré algo —Dice, girando el cuerpo hacia ella— pero no puedo dártelo acá.

—¿No puedes?

—Ya me vas a entender —Cambia de tema, recordando que Elif quería contarle algo— ¿Qué me querías decir?

—¿Yo? —Por un momento se olvida de lo que iba a decirle— ¡Ah! Bueno yo…

Alguien abre la puerta, pero para suerte de las dos, solo se trataba de Casey.

—Aquí estás, tu papá te está buscando —Luego mira hacia Bella— Oh, lo siento. No quise interrumpir.

Bella le sonríe a Casey.

Elif carraspea— Ya voy, Cass —Su amiga entra a la casa dejándolas nuevamente solas— Te cuento mañana.

—¿Es importante?

—No, quiero decir… sí. Ahora tengo que irme.

—Bien.

Se ponen de pie, tambaleándose y volviendo a sentir frío. Los ojos claros de Bella no dejan de mirarla, sonriendo, viéndola de pies a cabeza. Elif sigue sosteniendo la pulsera.

—Gracias por la pulsera —Agradece otra vez.

La castaña asiente en respuesta.

—De nada —Hace el intento de irse, pero se gira antes de que piense siquiera entrar a la casa— Feliz cumpleaños… de nuevo.

La ve irse, girar en la esquina y ella sigue con el puño cerrado. Abre lentamente los dedos, encontrándose con la pulsera de plata, esa misma que tenía Bella marcada en la muñeca. Es un símbolo, es lo primero que tiene de su madre. Antes siempre hubiese querido tener algo de ella, pero no tenía nada. Ahora no solo tenía esta pulsera, también, por lo que le había dicho el día que se puso enferma, decía que estaba para ella. Todas esas cosas seguían confundiéndola, seguían acuchillándola. Tan pronto lo pensaba, se desanimaba.

Suspira, toma la pulsera con la otra mano y se asegura de amarrarla a su muñeca derecha.

.

Cerca de las 3 am por fin todos los invitados se habían ido. Elif estaba sobre su cama, sin las zapatillas, con el vestido arrugado, su pelo enmarañado. Solo tendida en la cama con el brazo derecho al aire, la pulsera brillando en la oscuridad. Es eso y el recuerdo de su primer beso con Ethan. No puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. El estómago le da un vuelco al recordarlo, pero también recuerda que él estaba bebido. ¿Y si mañana no se acuerda? ¿Y si lo deja así como así? Ella no va a acercarse a decirle que se besaron, todavía no ha perdido la dignidad.

Tiene a Bella en su cabeza, tiene a su padre, tiene a Casey, tiene a la muñeca de trapo en su mente.

Todas y cada una de las cosas. Ahora empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida, tal vez todavía era demasiado joven para tener tantos problemas, pero eso es lo que le había tocado. No se sentía como una niña a pesar de serlo aún. No se siente como la frágil hija de Edward Cullen, la niña que le ocultan todo. No es más testigo de las veces en las que todos se callaban cuando llegaba y tampoco es la misma niña que no conocía el rostro de su madre.

Solo esperaba que las cosas comenzaran a arreglarse, sea con el resultado que sea.

.

 **Bella**

Regresa a casa con una sensación de paz, de sosiego, de una quietud que no reconoce de inmediato. No está acostumbrada a esta tranquilidad, es por eso que no puede evitar sonreír, sostener el volante y seguir sonriendo. Este había sido el primer paso con su hija y había resultado un éxito. No hubo peleas, no hubo llantos, solo eran las dos contándose de su vida, una parte pequeña pero que servía muchísimo. No pretende recuperarla con cosas materiales, simplemente la fecha cayó en el momento preciso, y más que cosas costosas, ella le había dado algo tran preciado, algo que había agradecido grandemente. Y era cierto que jamás se había quitado esa pulsera hasta esta noche. Ese símbolo tenía algo que siempre la calmaba, la acompañaba, la hacía acordarse de sus abuelos cuando estaba triste, incluso si ellos vivían en la misma ciudad o en el mismo techo que ella.

Cuando entra al departamento, Molly corre para saltar en sus piernas, rasguñando y sollozando mientras Bella acaricia su pelaje.

—Ey, cariño ¿me extrañaste?

Molly ladra con la lengua afuera, su cola moviéndose de excitación.

El padre de Jake no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la presencia de Molly. Tampoco sabía si los vecinos se habían dado cuenta, pero hasta el momento no tenía quejas a pesar de que la perra de igual forma ladra en las noches.

Le tiende un cuenco de comida para perro, un poco de agua y se prepara para irse a la cama.

El timbre entorpece sus planes y Molly rápidamente se pone en alerta.

Se corazón salta desbocado cuando el rostro de Riley emerge entre la oscuridad del pasillo. En su interior lo único que quiere es gritar, pero no es buena idea. Sin embargo, se queda viéndolo como si se tratara de un extraterrestre. Su rostro ovalado, sus marcas en la mandíbula, su mirada penetrante que la escandaliza. Intenta cerrarle la puerta pero éste es más rápido que ella, sosteniéndola con la mano e imposibilitando que desaparezca de su lugar.

—Bella

—¡Largo de aquí! —Grita lo suficiente para que solo entre ellos se escuchen.

—Espera, necesito hablar contigo. Te juro que vengo en son de paz.

—No te creo nada, quiero que te vayas.

—Bella, mírame —Insiste— Estoy completamente sobrio y tranquilo. La última vez… yo… lo siento, de verdad.

Su pecho sigue subiendo y bajando desbocado; no quiere ceder, sus labios fruncidos, sus ganas de escupirle en la cara son más grandes que cualquier compasión.

—No te quiero escuchar.

—No voy a intentar volver contigo porque sé que es inútil y reteniéndote a la fuerza como lo hice la última vez… fue un acto estúpido y cobarde, lo reconozco. Solo necesito hablar contigo.

Los nudillos comienzan a tornarse blancos mientras sostiene con fuerza la puerta. ¿Qué debe hacer? Puede llamar a Jake y que lo saque de aquí, pero Riley parece de verdad tranquilo, aunque no hay que confiar demasiado.

—De acuerdo, habla rápido y luego te vas.

Lo deja entrar con indecisión. Molly comienza a ladrar con la cola levantada en posición de ataque. Sus patas preparadas para echársele encima.

—No sabía que dejaban tener animales en los edificios —A él no tiene por qué importarle si tiene animales en el departamento o no.

Sigue su mirada, luego a Molly que sigue ladrando. Se acerca a la perra para acariciar detrás de su oreja.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, Molly —No le ofrece nada a Riley para tomar, lo único que quiere es que hable rápido y se largue para siempre. Verlo de nuevo es como volver a que le abofeteen la cara. Incluso podía sentir los latidos de su mejilla después de la primera cachetada. Hasta ese momento, había sido fácil olvidarse, pero no ahora, no teniéndolo tan cerca— El tiempo corre, Riley.

Se aclara la garganta.

—Cuando estábamos casados… discutíamos ¿te acuerdas? —Bella rueda los ojos, pero asiente afirmativamente— Siempre fue por el tema de los hijos, bueno… aparte de que te insinuabas a tus compañeros de trabajo a propósito para sacarme celos —Sacude la cabeza. ¿Esto es en serio?—.Nunca me dijiste por qué no querías tener hijos.

—No quería, punto.

—Sí, eso me decías. Al principio creí que estábamos demasiado jóvenes para tener niños o que amabas tanto tu trabajo o tu carrera que no querías dejarla de lado, pero no era eso. Y entonces vuelvo al día en que me echaste de la casa —Ella lo mira, los ojos de Riley totalmente hipnotizados. Molly sigue inquieta— Tú dijiste textual "No pienso tener hijos contigo porque ya tuve una y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez."

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuándo dije eso?

—Ya te lo dije, el día en que pusiste fin a lo nuestro.

Comienza a recordar el día en que Riley se fue de la casa. Estaba tan encolerizada que probablemente lo haya dicho.

—¿Y? Estaba enojada.

—Bella ¿tuviste un hijo? Te lo pregunto así sin vueltas ¿Por eso no querías tenerlos conmigo? ¿Se murió o algo y quedaste traumada?

Deja a Molly en el suelo deseando que corra a morderle la pierna, pero su mascota no hace más que mover la cola alrededor de ella.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Bueno, tal vez no. Y creo saber que no vas a responderme. —Tiene una maldita sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, como si hubiese conseguido lo que quería— Que tengas una buena vida, Bella Swan. Hasta aquí llegué yo contigo, no pienso molestarte más. ¿Sabes? También tengo mi dignidad.

Bella no puede evitar verlo de forma incrédula.

—Eres un chiste, Riley.

—Cuando encuentres a alguien y te aguante como lo hice yo, me llamas, aunque creo que eso no va a pasar.

Ríe mientras se acerca a la puerta de salida.

—Y cuando seas lo suficientemente hombre para no levantarle la mano a una mujer, me llamas, pero ¡Oh! Eso no va a pasar.

Sonríe cruzándose de brazos. Riley frunce los labios y sabe que está haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarle de vuelta. Sale por la puerta hecho una furia. Molly comienza a saltar y a ladrar en dirección a la salida, pero ya él había desaparecido.

* * *

 **¡Hola…! Nuevo capítulo ¡Y no es viernes!**

 **Actualicé hoy porque se me hace muy difícil hacerlo mañana.**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció ;)**

 **Edward y Bella cada vez más lejos (Edward de terco y Bella haciéndose la superada)**

 **¡El primer beso de Elif! La bebé de Edward está creciendo, como bien dijo ella, no se sentía una niña a pesar de serlo aún.**

 **Tuvimos más acercamientos entre Bella y su hija.**

 **¿Qué opinan del regalo simbólico?**

 **Y Riley ha venido para despedirse ¡Bien!**

 **Gracias por comentar, dar fav y seguir la historia.**

 **Nos leemos el martes**


	20. Seguir al corazón

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Seguir al corazón**

 **Bella**

Molly baja de la camioneta de un salto, sintiéndose libre por primera vez. Su lengua, como siempre, se encuentra agitada mientras sus patas se levantan del suelo, clavando las garras dolorosamente en mis pantorrillas. Hago una mueca de dolor, pero cierro la puerta del vehículo sin soltar ningún insulto. Guío a mi mascota por las escaleras de entrada, agarrando la bolsa y quitándome la chaqueta. Tan pronto toco el timbre, el rostro dulce de Nany me recibe, pero ésta vez, no me está mirando a mí como es habitual.

—Oh ¿y esta preciosidad? ¿Cómo se llama? —Murmura mientras su mano acaricia por detrás de la oreja de la perra.

Carraspeo— Ella es Molly.

Nany sigue interesada en acariciarla.

—¡Mira que graciosas orejitas! Esto es lo más cercano a un bisnieto que he tenido, aparte de ya sabes quién.

Nessie vocifera un "Aw" desde la cocina.

—¿De dónde sacaste este pompón de azúcar? —Pregunta ella con interés, acercándose y poniéndose de puntillas cerca de Molly. Definitivamente la dulce perra estaba acaparando toda la atención posible, y eso parece gustarle porque está aceptando los mimos sin chistar.

Mi madre es la única que evita los arrumacos a Molly puesto que los animales con mucho pelo le dan alergia. En vez de eso, la veo cerrar la puerta y girarse en mi lugar, una sonrisa maternal dibujando su rostro antes de abrazarme. Las muestras de cariño de Renee siempre son exageradas, a veces incluso cuando no nos vemos durante el día, termina llamándome al departamento para saber si estoy bien. Tengo un montón de fotos a los 3 años donde mamá sale dándome un beso en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que mi cabeza parece inclinada hacia un lado.

—Todas a la sala, tengo que contarles algo —Dice mamá, empujándonos a todas dentro, dejando a la indefensa Molly sollozando y rasguñando el piso con las garras al sentirse sola. Nany es la primera en sentarse, le sigo yo y por último Nessie. Renee se aclara la garganta, haciendo que se forme una tensión en casa que nos desespera a todas. Finalmente dice, luego de que yo comience a resoplar— Me han dado la licencia.

—¿Qué? —Cuestiona Nany.

—¿Qué licencia? —Fue el turno de Nessie.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Exclamo.

Se forma un tumulto muy del estilo "mujeres Swan". Cuando Ness por fin comprende que tipo de licencia –y no la de conducir- suelta un grito de alegría. Observo como mi madre parece demasiado emocionada con los planes. Ahora de verdad creo que las cosas al fin están arreglándose. ¿Una panadería propia? Sonaba extraño y maravilloso. Renee nunca había trabajado en su vida hasta que Charlie murió, allí tuvo que ingeniárselas como pudo, ya que el sueldo de éste, estaba destinado a pagar la casa que ella compró cuando se mudaron de vuelta, y yo tuve que quedarme allá al estar todavía casada.

Siguen haciendo planes para el préstamo y todo lo que tienen que hacer desde ahora.

—Tu madre hizo estos palitos de canela que le quedan de maravilla —Comenta Nany, agarrando uno y untándolo en el chocolate caliente— ¿No te sirves, pecosita 1?

Niego— Acabo de comer.

—¿Bella, negándose a la comida de mamá? —Nessie se extraña— ¿Por qué? ¿No estarás enamorada? A todo esto ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?

Nany y mi madre me miran de reojo.

Me quedo mirando a Nessie.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Edward?

La pelirroja entrecierra los ojos.

—No vengas a negarlo… bien sé que ustedes dos… ¡Vamos, Bella! Hasta Nany y mamá te vieron.

Repentinamente, el hambre golpea mi estómago y cojo un palito de canela solo para distraerme con los dientes.

—No pasa nada con Edward. Quiero decir… —Explico luego de recibir una ola de miradas incrédulas— No estamos… ¿bien?

—Oh —Renesmee suena sorprendida— No me digas que su hija no te quiere. ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Elif? Ya sabes que las hijas adolescentes se ponen celosas de sus papás solteros y sobre todo si son tan guapotes como él.

—No, no es eso.

Mi madre hace sonar el tazón de chocolate con la cuchara.

—¿Y si cambiamos de tema?

Eso entusiasma a mi hermana.

—¡Sí! Hablemos por ejemplo, que ustedes tres tienen que ir sí o sí la próxima semana a verme actuar en la obra como la reina Isabel joven.

—¿Cómo es que te dieron ese papel si ni siquiera te pareces a la reina Isabel? ¡Eres pelirroja, por Dios! —Se queja Nany.

.

Como hoy no tuve que trabajar porque el edificio está en mantenimiento, aprovecho para hacer esta locura. Verifico el GPS y la dirección, bajándome de la camioneta y asegurándome de que las llaves no se queden dentro. Nessie había estado más que dispuesta a cuidar de Molly esa tarde, así que tengo tiempo para venir, incluso si no sé realmente a lo que me enfrento. Cuando el GPS me anuncia la dirección, suelto una risa. No se me hubiese imaginado nunca, aunque me sirve para recordar viejos tiempos.

Subo la pequeña escalera familiar, ingresando a la vieja recepción con el mismo lema de años atrás. La recepcionista no es la misma que antes. Ésta ni siquiera tiene cara de ser recepcionista, simplemente me mira con cara de pocos amigos, quitándose el teléfono del oído y esperando que hable.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Pregunta con fastidio.

—Estoy buscando a alguien de acá… pero no estoy completamente segura si trabaja aquí.

—Umm, dígame el nombre y veo si puedo ayudarla.

—Se trata de Edward Cullen.

La mujer deja de teclear mirando la pantalla, levanta el rostro hacia mí.

—Ah, él es docente en este establecimiento. Es el profesor de gimnasia, pero ahora mismo está-

Ingreso sin permiso al pasillo con el aullido de la recepcionista repitiéndome cada dos segundos que no se está permitido entrar sin autorización. Sigo caminando, sin tiempo de perderme, conozco este establecimiento como la palma de mi mano. No importan los años que pasen, siempre iba a recordar este colegio. Salgo al área verde del lugar con el frío calándome los huesos, más luminoso y limpio que antes, pero no menos relajante. Cuando estudiaba podía sentarme en el césped durante horas sin tomar en cuenta que el timbre había sonado. Sigo escuchando los zapatos de la recepcionista haciéndose notar detrás de mí, gritándome cosas como: ¡Voy a llamar a seguridad! ¡Usted no puede entrar de esa manera!

Hago caso omiso de su voz chillona y entro al gimnasio.

El ruido de pelotas de basquetbol, risas y silbatos me impide reaccionar de inmediato. La vista se me nubla viendo a tantos estudiantes trotando y jugando. Cuando por fin me recupero, la mano de la recepcionista me frena de seguir caminando.

—¡Usted! ¡¿Acaso es sorda?!

Trato de zafarme de su agarre.

—¡Sí la escuche, claro que no soy sorda!

Se escucha un último silbado y la voz de Edward por sobre la de nosotras.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Esta mujer entró sin autorización al establecimiento. Por más que insistí ella no me hizo caso, profesor Cullen —Se excusa ella y solo puedo cruzarme de brazos cuando la mirada de Edward cae en mí.

—¿Bella?

—¿Quiere que la eche, profesor Cullen?

—No, Susy, yo me encargo.

—Pero…

—Yo me encargo —Repite— Gracias.

No puedo evitar sonreírle a Susy sacudiendo mi mano para despedirla. No dejo de sonreír hasta que ella desaparece del gimnasio. Luego me quedo allí, sin voltearme hacia Edward. Tengo que morderme los labios porque advierto su reacción, puedo incluso saberlo sin necesidad de verlo a la cara. Inspiro profundo, presiono los ojos con fuerza antes de volverlos a abrir. Finalmente me giro en su dirección, dándome a mí misma la razón por su expresión.

Él mantiene su mirada en la mía, una mirada que bien puede traducirse como: "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" pero no me inmuto por ello. Simplemente me quedo así tal cual llegué, mirándolo y buscando las palabras, aunque ya antes de venir ni siquiera sabía lo que le diría.

Lo único que tengo claro es que vamos a hablar, quiera o no. Si era posible no delante de todos sus alumnos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella? —Pregunta con un resoplido.

—Necesito que hablemos.

—¿Y no puede ser en otro momento? Estoy trabajando —Dice en tono de reproche.

Suelto un suspiro.

—¿No vas a hablar conmigo?

—Bella, te repito…

—De acuerdo —Contesto tajante.

Salgo del gimnasio con pasos firmes, volteándome y viéndolo por última vez. Luego me dirijo al pasillo del colegio. Tengo que borrar la sonrisa del rostro cuando lo escucho llamarme por detrás, pero sigo caminando, alejándome. Más bien no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Necesito parar de hacer cosas sin lógica.

No hay nadie en los pasillos, todos dentro de las aulas en clases. Puedo recordar las veces que caminé por estos pasadizos, como también familiarizarme con cada color de las paredes, eso tampoco ha cambiado, solo que están pintadas nuevamente del mismo tono. El piso, las ventanas. Es increíble que una mancha en la ventana te haga volver a tu adolescencia.

Cuando Edward nuevamente me llama, hago la cosa más impulsiva que se me ocurre en ese momento. En vez de entrar al baño de las chicas, entro al de los chicos. Me aseguro de que el lugar esté vacío, encontrándome con mi propia silueta en el espejo. Unos segundos más tarde, Edward entra al baño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te volviste loca?

Me acerco a la puerta y la cierra con pestillo.

—Sí, estoy muy loca. —Lo tomo de la mano, arrastrándolo a uno de los cubículos. Cierro la puerta, Edward todavía viéndome con escepticismo— No bromeaba cuando dije que tenemos que hablar.

Suelta un sonoro suspiro.

—No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo. ¡Es el baño de chicos, Bella!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo nos encerrábamos en el baño de chicas en este mismo colegio, no era tan malo, verdad?

—Somos adultos.

—Adultos que se comportan como adolescentes inmaduros. Atrévete a negarlo.

Él vuelve a suspirar, su mano sobre el cabello.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Me pregunta abatido.

—De nosotros, de lo nuestro. Quiero que me digas por qué te comportas así conmigo. ¡Me confundes, Edward Cullen! Todo iba tan bien y de pronto ni siquiera me dices si esto sigue o no. Simplemente… te alejas… te comportas raro.

—No es tan así.

—¡No me digas que no es tan así! —Exclamo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por lo del incidente con Elif?

Él se muerde el labio, bajando la cabeza a mis ojos.

—No puedo elegirte por sobre Elif. Viste lo que pasó, los únicos culpables somos nosotros.

Lo miro sin poder creer lo que dice. Sacudo la cabeza.

—Nunca te haría elegir entre Elif y yo, Edward. ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?

En medio del cubículo, cada vez se me hace más difícil mantenerme alejada de él. Es peor con la tensión que acabamos de crear. Un ambiente… caliente.

—¿Tú crees que es llegar y estar juntos? Hay un montón de cosas fuera de nuestro círculo, Bella. Hay un montón de gente que verá esto mal. Elif lo verá mal, conozco a mi hija.

Me quedo callada mirándolo a los labios, subiendo hasta sus ojos. Edward tiene ésta condenada expresión de querer echarse a llorar, pero que su orgullo no se lo permite.

—¿Entonces? ¿Se acabó para siempre? —Me acerco lo suficiente para chocar con su cuerpo, mis manos subiendo por su abdomen— Edward, mírame, maldita sea.

Finalmente me mira, sus ojos tornándose repentinamente oscuros con mi tacto.

—¿Para qué quieres que te mire? —Cuestiona con dificultad.

De un momento a otro, mi voz se vuelve temblorosa.

—Para que me digas mirándome a los ojos que esto se termina. Dime que no me amas, Edward. —Hasta ese momento no me doy cuenta de las lágrimas que comienzo a derramar — Dímelo.

—No puedo.

Me pongo de puntillas, agarrando el rostro de Edward y encontrándome con sus labios. El dulzor que me embarga de inmediato, esa ternura cargada de una fuerza emocional, pero es una sensación triste. Él no demora en corresponder al beso, sosteniéndome por la cintura y alzándome por los aires para estar más a su altura. Él suelta una de las manos de mi cuerpo para levantarme el mentón. Yo sigo lagrimeando en medio de un cosquilleo que me impide pensar.

En segundos él nos hace girar para que mi espalda choque en la pared del pequeño cubículo. Levanto las piernas, entrelazándolas en las caderas de él, como cuando éramos unos adolescentes. La lengua caliente de Edward circula por todo el interior de mi boca, enredándola con la mía, dejándome sin aire, prácticamente comiéndome por completo.

Me separo un momento, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, aguantando las ganas de jadear.

—Dime que esto se terminó —Insisto.

Edward choca su frente con la mía, su aliento impregnándose en mi boca; cálida, fresca, relajante.

—Bella, yo te amo, no dudes eso —Ahora soy yo la que no lo está mirando— Mi amor, mírame —Me levanta el mentón con desesperación, rogando que lo mire. Finalmente lo hago, nuestras narices casi estrellándose— No sé qué hacer.

Asiento hacia él, bajándome y sintiendo mi espalda fría al alejarme de la pared. Cuando me dispongo a abrir la puerta, la mano de Edward se cierra en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

—Déjalo ya, Edward. Lo entendí.

—No, no lo entiendes.

Suelto un resoplido, ambos brazos cayendo a mis costados. Edward aún sigue sosteniéndome.

—Me dejas más desconcertada que antes ¿sabes? Tus cambios de personalidad me están volviendo loca, yo pensé que era loca, pero tú eres peor.

—Tú me tienes loco. Hazte cargo, Isabella.

—No me llames Isabella —Pido, entrecerrando los ojos. Edward me suelta, sentándose en el suelo. Lo miro desde arriba, sorprendida de su expresión tan alarmante, como si estuviera acabado. Me hinco, mi mano acariciando con suavidad su mejilla— Edward, estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?

Termino sentándome a su lado. Es increíble el espacio que podemos hacer en un metro cuadrado tan pequeñísimo.

—¿Seguir al corazón? —Respondo no muy segura, es por eso que suena como pregunta— Tú me amas, yo te amo. Si vamos a estar buscándonos en cada oportunidad ¿Por qué insistir en alejarnos?

Edward frunce el ceño, su boca entreabierta, las ansias que me dan de volverlo a besar.

—A veces creo que… vas a terminar matándome. —Sonríe apenas.

Luego de un par de segundos, me armo de valor para hablar:

—¿Y qué? ¿Esto se acabó para siempre? —Vuelvo a preguntar.

Las enormes manos de Edward me sostienen el rostro.

—No —Responde, envolviéndome en un beso.

.

La pobre de Susy sigue malhumorada cuando los dos llegamos a recepción. Teclea rápidamente mirando al computador, murmurando para sí misma. Cuando pongo una mano sobre el mesón, ella suelta un gemido.

—Hasta luego —Digo tamborileando los dedos con gracia. Susy me mira de reojo, frunciendo los labios— y disculpa la interrupción.

No puedo ocultar la sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Susy suelta un suspiro, fingiendo que alguien la llama en secretaría. Ambos nos quedamos solos nuevamente.

—No es tan mala, solo que terminaste con su paciencia —Explica Edward, buscando mis manos para entrelazarlas.

—La próxima vez le traeré galletas —Nos reímos— Me voy.

—Bien… yo tengo… ¡rayos! Mis alumnos —Lo recuerda de pronto— Nos vemos luego —Se asegura de que nadie está alrededor de nosotros para plantarme otro beso rápido.

—Te amo —Digo en un murmullo.

Él me guiña un ojo, lanzándome un beso al aire.

—Yo igual te amo.

Salgo del colegio con una sonrisa en el rostro que ni mil problemas me la iban a borrar. No puedo dejar de suspirar mientras bajo la escalera rumbo a la camioneta. La sensación de paz y hormigueo en mi corazón, me hace tener ganas de abrazar a todo el mundo en la calle. De pronto todo parece más fácil, de pronto la vida me sonríe de una manera inexplicable y ni siquiera estoy segura que me lo merezca. Ni siquiera creo que lo merezca pero voy a seguir sonriendo mientras busco la llave del vehículo.

Estoy en eso cuando suena mi celular.

Es un mensaje de Elif.

 _E: ¿Podemos vernos hoy?_

Suspiro. Por supuesto que puedo hoy, mañana, pasado, ahora mismo si quiere. Le respondo inmediatamente a la vez que subo al asiento piloto.

Cuando paso a buscar a Molly a casa de mi madre, ésta tiene coletas púrpuras en cada oreja hechas por Nany. Mi abuela está sentada en su sofá característico, tejiendo zapatitos de lana para perrito animadamente, tarareando una canción y con Molly a sus pies, recostada. Nessie la había alimentado y luego estuvieron un montón de tiempo intentando ponerle las coletas sin éxito, hasta que la perra se dio por vencida.

Me despido de todas con un beso, mi mascota a un lado del brazo saliendo de la casa.

Jacob me ayuda a entrar al edificio sin que Bill se percate de nada. De todas formas, cubro a Molly con una manta que saco de la camioneta por si me encuentro con alguien en los pasillos. Para mi buena suerte, en el elevador solo hay una persona que no se interesa en lo que traigo en los brazos y mi mascota tampoco hace ningún ruido. Es una buena chica.

La dejo en completa libertad al entrar al departamento. Ésta comienza a saltar reconociendo el lugar, ladrando bajito y regresando a mis piernas, como si estuviese agradeciéndolo. Justo cuando voy a cerrar la puerta, Elif pone una mano antes de que le dé un portazo.

—Oh, lo siento —Me disculpo.

Se queda viendo a la perra que en cuanto nota la presencia de ella, comienza a alborotarse.

—¿Y eso? —Pregunta interesada.

—La tengo de infiltrada en el departamento —Contesto viendo como Elif tantea el terreno con Molly y se acerca para comenzar a acariciarla. La perra se deja llevar, como siempre— Es Molly.

—Hola, Molly —Sonríe. Molly está interesadísima en que Elif siga mimándola. Su cola moviéndose sin parar, olfateando todo a su paso— Ey, que linda perrita eres —Eso parece gustarle ya que prácticamente está encima de ella—Amo a los perros.

—Yo también —Manifiesto cruzada de brazos, apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Cómo es que te dejaron tenerla ac…? Oh, dijiste que la infiltraste.

—Sí, no iba a dejarla en la calle.

—No, pobrecita —Se acerca a palpar detrás de la oreja— Que blanquita es.

Me alejo del respaldo de la silla, acercándome a la nevera.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Hay… —Miro lo poco que tengo dentro. Necesito ir con urgencia al supermercado— jugo.

—Jugo está bien —Sirvo un vaso de jugo de naranja, se lo tiendo y Elif tiene que alejarse de Molly para evitar que el vaso termine en el suelo— Como tenía ensayo de box, aproveché de venir ahora.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿No fuiste a boxear?

—Nop

—¿Ya no te gusta?

—¿No gustarme? ¡Claro que me gusta! Pero no puedo ensayar sin el casco. Creo que te dije que lo había perdido…

Muerdo mi labio— Sí —Sujeto a Molly de la panza para que no termine comiéndose la pierna de Elif, luego me dirijo al pasillo directo al cuarto de huéspedes— Ven, voy a darte algo.

Ella me sigue con el vaso de jugo en la mano. Saco una bolsa de papel del armario, donde dentro hay un regalo. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de temor o tal vez solo es ansiedad. De modo que cuando le estiro la bolsa en el aire, siento como si mi corazón estuviera en la garganta. Elif recibe la bolsa sin chistar, aunque se ve sorprendida. Deja el vaso de jugo encima de la mesita, mirándome como si no entendiera.

—¿Es un regalo? —Me pregunta.

De alguna manera logro sacar la voz.

—Te dije que no podía dártelo anoche.

Se queda pensando, unos segundos más tarde lo recuerda.

—Tienes razón —Quita el pegamento que sella el regalo, arrancándolo rápidamente. Mira dentro, quedándose así algún tiempo. Cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarme, su rostro es como si no pudiese creerlo. Finalmente dice— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Mete la mano para sacarlo— ¿Es un casco? —Su rostro pasa de la incertidumbre, sorpresa a formársele una sonrisa en los labios.

Quiero que mi suspiro se escuche de aquí a la China.

Hago una mueca— ¿Te gusta?

Elif está demasiado pendiente de cada detalle del casco de boxeo.

—No —Responde, provocando que mi corazón deje de latir— Me encanta. —Suelto un suspiro sin importarme que me haya escuchado — En serio, es… nunca nadie me había dado algo como esto. Bueno, en realidad como me van a regalar algo así si pocas personas lo saben —Un cosquilleo me embarga cuando ella me mira— Gracias, Bella.

Suena sincera y eso es todo lo que necesito en este momento.

—No es nada.

Acordamos de dejar el casco acá para que nadie en su casa le pregunte nada. Regresamos a la sala en completa calma. Todavía me es extraño como ha cambiado su actitud conmigo, aunque sigue habiendo una distancia. Sin embargo, estando así, aun si es solo hablando, es suficiente obsequio. Molly vuelve a acaparar la atención de Elif y yo no dejo de pensar en lo que ella tiene para decirme. No le pregunto de inmediato, dejo que juegue con la perra unos minutos más. Las dos parecen llevarse bastante bien, incluso Elif tiene una facilidad para que ésta le pase la pata a modo de saludo cuando se lo pide.

Durante años estuve soñando con un momento así. A pesar de que no conocía el rostro de mi hija, hacía el intento de recrearla en mi mente. Una mezcla de Edward, una mezcla mía. Entonces compartíamos cosas, secretos, reíamos. Me imaginaba una vida con ella, como hubiese sido nuestra relación. ¿Hubiésemos sido cómplices? ¿Hubiésemos sido madre e hija pero a la vez amigas? ¿Cómo sonaría de su boca llamarme mamá? Todas esas cosas, noches completas pensándolas.

Me siento en la silla frente a Elif.

—Molly es muy traviesa —Dice con una sonrisa, escondiendo la mano antes de que la perra la muerda— muy juguetona.

—Es revoltosa —Afirmo, incapaz de dejar el tema por más tiempo— ¿Ibas a decirme algo ayer?

Deja de jugar con la perra, su sonrisa borrándose y de pronto sus mejillas tornándose rosáceas.

—Sí —Aclara su garganta, metiendo mechones de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja— No te diría esto si no tuviera a nadie más.

Frunzo el ceño— ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé cómo actuar, esto es… nuevo para mí.

—¿Por…? —No termino de preguntar.

Se muerde los labios, las mejillas más rojas que antes.

—Tú no lo conoces pero… —Toma una profunda inspiración— Puede que Ethan me haya dado un beso.

Lo dice tan rápido que tardo en entenderlo, pero cuando lo hago, mis ojos se agrandan.

—¿Cómo que puede haberte dado un beso? ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No ¡Sí! Quiero decir… me dio un beso, en mi cumpleaños. Y no sé qué hacer, nunca nadie me había… dado… un _beso_ —Dice esto último haciendo una mueca, como si no estuviera segura de decirlo. Me quedo de espalda recta en la silla, mis manos juntas en medio de mis piernas, mirándola todavía sorprendida. Esto es más de lo que me he esperado. De pronto no sé qué decir, ni qué hacer. Es por eso que decido sonreír. _Mi hija dando su primer beso_ — No te burles.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No me estoy burlando —Me explico— Bueno, no es malo que te haya dado un beso ¿o sí? ¿Te obligó? ¿No te gusta él?

—No, no me obligó, en absoluto.

—¿Y él? ¿Te gusta?

—¿Ethan? —Pregunta. Asiento en respuesta— Creo que sí.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

Suspira— Es el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga, Casey. Y ella va a matarme, me lo advirtió antes.

Una ola de _deja vu_ cae en mi cabeza, haciéndome reaccionar. La historia era malditamente familiar. Elif era yo muchos años antes, cuando me enamoré de Edward a espaldas de Alice. Cuando le oculté el romance a mi mejor amiga y la razón por la que se enteró fue porque yo estaba embarazada. Voy a comenzar a sudar frío y Elif está mirándome, esperando un consejo o algo.

Inspiro, exhalo y luego me vuelvo a ella.

—Es normal que estés nerviosa, el primer beso siempre es así, es… inolvidable. Yo te diría que es completamente necesario que lo hablen, para saber que pretende este chico, Ethan. Si él te quiere de verdad, te buscará. Eso sí, Elif, eres tan joven. Creo que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que no vivas corriendo, vive cada etapa con calma.

Lo sopesa un momento— ¿Y si… no me busca?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Búscalo y aclara el asunto. Las mujeres también podemos, sabes.

Ella parece a punto de vomitar.

—Me va a dar tartamudez justo cuando le hable.

Me río— Ten confianza contigo misma.

Tocan a la puerta.

Abro encontrándome con el rostro de Nessie.

—Hola, ya sé que nos vimos hace unas horas pero tengo clases dentro de media hora y no pienso quedarme esperando como idiota afuera del au… Oh, tienes visitas. ¡Hola, Elif!

—Hola —Saluda de vuelta.

Ness recibe a Molly en sus brazos.

—¿Y dónde están tus coletas?

—Las tiene desparramadas en la alfombra —Contesto.

Mi hermana acaricia el pelaje de Molly a la vez que se sienta en la otra silla.

—Eres un desorden de perrita ¿sabes? —Luego se vuelve a Elif— ¿Y cómo está tu papá? Hace tiempo que-

—¡Nessie! La perra… —La interrumpo con rapidez. La sangre se me sube a la cabeza— Creo que quiere orinar ¿por qué mejor no la llevas al balcón?

Ness mira a Molly sin comprender.

—¿Quieres orinar, Molly? —Le pregunta— ¡Pues vamos a orinar!

.

Mediados de Octubre llega y con eso la presentación de Ness en el teatro. Ella había estado nerviosa todo el día, repasando sus líneas, gritoneándonos y exasperándose hasta por el sonido de la cafetera. Mamá, Nany y yo intentamos no perder la paciencia con ella, puesto que era normal su ansiedad. Nos sentamos en la tercera hilera de asientos, justo en medio. Pongo mi bolsa en la silla vacía a mi lado, justo cuando Jacob llega corriendo, pidiéndole permiso a la gente para pasar. Quito la bolsa y él se sienta a mi lado con una sonrisa.

Cuando se abre el telón y comienzan a actuar, no puedo ocultar el orgullo que siento por mi hermana menor.

.

.

Regresamos a casa de mamá con tres cajas de pizzas, bebidas y helado para el postre. Nany sigue tarareando la canción que usaron en la obra, aburriéndonos a todos.

—¿Estás segura que no lo abofeteaste de verdad, Ness? ¡Le diste vuelta la cara! —Exclama mi madre, todavía asombrada por la escena.

Cuando estaciono de inmediato noto algo extraño. Hay alguien en la puerta de casa. Un abrigo cubre su cuerpo, un sombrero rojo en la cabeza. Tacones brillosos y un cigarrillo a punto de ser lanzado y pisoteado en el suelo. Frunzo el rostro, reconociéndola.

Todos se bajan viendo en la misma dirección. Es mi madre la que habla primero:

—¿Rebecca?

Rebecca Swan gira el cuerpo hacia nosotros. Sus facciones tan parecidas a mi padre, me hacen tener escalofríos. Ella sonríe imperiosa, sus uñas rojas llamando la atención de todos.

—Familia —Contesta lacónica— Llevo un buen rato esperando afuera. Estaba pensando que era la dirección equivocada —Sus ojos me escrutan, también a Nessie— Sobrinas, que cambiadas que están.

Entramos serios. La presencia de Rebecca Swan nunca es motivo de celebración, como tampoco lo era mi padre. Escucho como Ness intenta explicarle a Jacob de quién se trata. Ella es la hermana menor de papá, Rebecca. Es de la edad de mi madre, pero parece con menos edad, puesto que el maquillaje hace milagros con su rostro. Normalmente usa demasiado lápiz de ojo negro, luciendo gótica. Sin necesidad de preguntar, Rebecca se sienta en el sofá largo, mostrando pantys negras transparentes en sus piernas.

—¿Te sirvo algo de tomar? —Pregunta mi madre.

—Algo que adormezca mi paladar —Contesta. Mamá regresa con un poco de whisky— Que extraño es verlos a todos… aunque hay un jovencito que no me han presentado.

Nessie se aclara la garganta.

—Él es Jacob. Jake, ella es mi tía Rebecca.

Jake saluda de mano a Rebecca y ella lo mira de reojo.

—¿Y es? —Hay silencio, nadie comprende— ¡Oh, vamos! Todos tenemos etiquetas, estoy segura que este jovencito también.

—Es mi novio —Replica mi hermana.

—Vaya, vaya, la pequeña Nessie con novio. ¡Como estaría mi hermano!

Ruedo los ojos— Bueno, él no está ahora.

Nany me mira, haciéndome ojos para que me calle, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Tan agradable como siempre, querida Isabella.

—Y tú tan desaparecida como siempre, tía Rebecca.

Rechina los dientes—Ya sabes como soy. Voy y vengo todo el tiempo —Suelta una risa— pero ahora me estoy tomando un tiempo, sobre todo en estas fechas.

Mamá aclara su garganta.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? ¿Dejaste a tu marido solo en Kansas?

—Él es feliz estando solo, Renee —Puedo imaginármelo— Y la razón de mi visita es muy simple. Se acerca el aniversario de muerte de mi querido hermano Charlie y estoy pensando en hacer una ceremonia. Por supuesto, cuento con ustedes.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Una ceremonia? —Se interesa Nany.

Rebecca prosigue— Se organiza una ceremonia de recordatorio en la iglesia. El sacerdote comparte palabras cálidas a todos y luego cada uno de nosotros dirá también unas palabras.

—Oh, no cuentes conmigo —Digo— Soy malísima para hablar en público —Esa era la mentira más grande del mundo.

Nany vuelve a mirarme y me obligo a mí misma a guardar la compostura. No puedo seguir tirando indirectas ni atacando.

Rebecca está mirándome.

—¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo, sobrina? —Vuelvo a fruncir los labios pero asiento en respuesta, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia la cocina. Todos en la sala se quedan en silencio. Un silencio demasiado incómodo. El hambre que traía ha desaparecido por culpa de la presencia de esta mujer. — Pensé que era tu matrimonio la causa de tu mal humor y desagradable presencia, pero no, es parte de tu personalidad.

—Agradezco eso.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué siempre has sido tan desagradecida con mi hermano? Después de todo lo que hizo por ti y te permitió estudiar esa carrera que él aborrecía.

—Pues, usted no vivía con nosotros, así que no tiene nada que opinar.

—Opino lo que veo. Y lo que vi es a un padre demasiado blando con una hija tan rebelde con tú. ¿O quieres que te recuerde tu pequeño incidente?

La sangre vuelve a hervirme.

—¿Pequeño incidente? —Ataco— ¿Por qué no lo dices tal y como es? Tuve una hija y no es un incidente como le llamas.

Sacude la cabeza— Nunca supiste agradecerle a Charlie todo eso, Bella. ¿Qué padre hubiese dejado que su hija tuviera hijos bastardos por el mundo sin nada a cambio?

—Sin nada a cambio —Repito, riéndome con incredulidad.

—Sí, sin nada a cambio. Él te hizo un favor, gracias a él eres una profesional, soltera, tienes una vida sin preocupaciones. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Siempre tan empática, tía Rebecca.

Se ríe— Yo solo digo la verdad. Las cosas como son, sobrina. En esta vida hay que valerse por uno mismo y estoy segura que esa niñita también vale por sí misma en algún lugar del mundo.

—Que bien que lo tengas claro. ¿La viste acaso para asegurarlo?

—No, pero todos alguna vez logramos estar a flote. Tú, por ejemplo.

Intento no demostrar que quiero abofetearle la cara igual que Nessie lo hizo en la obra. La dejo hablando sola, regresando a la sala.

Cuando hace 15 años nos mudamos fuera de Seattle, papá nos llevó a casa de tía Rebecca. Las cosas eran difíciles en ese entonces, por lo que Charlie finalmente tuvo que contarle a ella por qué nos mudamos y por qué de pronto yo había subido demasiados kilos extras. Me la pasaba escondida en el cuartucho que nos dio para dormir, y cada vez que entraba sin pedir permiso, me recordaba que era demasiado inmadura e inexperta para entender las cosas correctas de la vida.

Ella no había sido cómplice de nada, pero su voz, su prepotencia y lo parecida que es físicamente a mi padre, me hace rechazarla de una manera inexplicable.

.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta Edward con preocupación.

Me estiro en la cama, asegurándome que la sábana me cubre. Los brazos de Edward me rodean en un abrazo apretado, cálido en su pecho.

—¿Te acuerdas de la hermana de mi padre?

Presiona su mentón en mi cabeza.

—Creo que sí, tuve que haberla visto alguna vez. ¿Era una con cabello negro?

—Sí

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Está de visita en Seattle. Viene para conmemorar un año más de la muerte de papá.

—Y tú no quieres —Lo dice como si estuviese seguro— Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella era tan alarmante como tu padre.

—Son cortados con la misma tijera. Mi madre dice que mi abuelo, el padre de Charlie, era mucho peor.

—Vaya… qué familia.

Besa el tope de mi cabeza y yo busco con necesidad sus labios, estampando los míos en los suyos con cautela. Nos movemos en sincronía, pasando una mano por debajo de la sábana y arañando su cadera. Él hace la misma acción pero pellizcándome el trasero.

—¡Ay! —Me quejo entre risas— Eso dolió.

Gimo en sus labios cuando vuelve a hacerlo. Nos besamos largo y tendido. Un fugaz hormigueo en la boca del estómago me hace inclinarme hacia adelante y sentarme a horcajadas en sus piernas. Sigo besándolo, mordiendo sus labios y mezclando nuestros alientos en gemidos temblorosos. Él sonríe cuando vuelve a pellizcarme y solo puedo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome por vencida a que deje de hacerlo.

Media hora más tarde caigo rendida en sus brazos por el cansancio. Edward suelta un ronquido, no logrando mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo dejo dormir, tal vez pasemos de corrido la hora y termine yéndose al amanecer. Eso me da tiempo de abrazarlo con mis brazos, acariciándolo con la yema de mis dedos.

No puedo evitar soltar un sonoro suspiro, mirándolo.

Tengo que reconocer que hasta este momento, no puedo quejarme de todo, pero me da temor al mismo tiempo. Me da miedo porque tengo esta horrible sensación de que algo malo va a pasar. Como esas sensaciones de las madres o de las abuelas. Cuando todo está muy tranquilo o todos están felices, siempre viene algo y lo arruina.

Eso temo, temo que algo arruine este momento.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Vine un día antes de lo normal. Decir que esta semana tendremos triple actualización (Lunes, miércoles y viernes) No estoy segura que pueda seguir así siempre, ahora fue porque tuve inspiración y terminé rápido dos capítulos.**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció éste. Podemos ver que Edward y Bella ya están reconciliados ¡Sí! Elif y Bella cada vez más cerca, por lo menos la niña ya no le pone cara de querer estrangularla.**

 **Y tía Rebecca. Quiero aclarar que éste personaje no es nada especial, no hay nada oculto en él, ella simplemente viene a joderles un poco la vida a las mujeres Swan.**

 **Gracias por comentar, dar fav y seguir la historia.**

 **Bueno ¡Hasta el miércoles entonces!**

 **Un beso gigante a todas, se cuidan mucho.**


	21. El recuerdo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **El recuerdo**

 **Bella**

Recojo la hoja del escritorio y la arrugo violentamente con un gruñido, luego la lanzo hacia el bote de basura, agradeciendo por interno que tenga buena puntería. Tanya se reportó enferma esta mañana y a pesar de que hay más libretistas que pueden reemplazarla, Jeff decidió probarme en este campo, fallando indiscutiblemente. No se me da esto de escribir horarios ni de evaluar la programación del día. Estoy con un ataque de nervios que lo más probable termine en una cama de hospital. Empieza a faltarme el aire como siempre, mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad más rápida de lo que debiera ser con normalidad. Cierro los ojos para así tranquilizarme.

Anoche tía Rebecca había vuelto a casa de mi madre para organizar los últimos detalles de la "ceremonia" para Charlie, que es en un par de semanas. A pesar de que no voy a hablar en público, menos recitando unas palabras de mierda para él, Nessie si lo hará, a petición de mi madre. Mi hermana no estaba para nada contenta con el ofrecimiento, pero para aligerar el ambiente y que no comenzaran las habladurías de que las dos hermanas Swan eran unas ingratas, prefirió aceptarlo. Me siento un poco mal por ella puesto que si no fuera porque yo estaba en completa negación, no tendría por qué pararse delante de toda la familia a recitar frases de cariño a un padre que en verdad temíamos cuando estaba con vida.

Cuando mi padre murió a causa de un infarto al corazón, Rebecca y mi madre decidieron trasladar su cuerpo a Seattle, el lugar que lo vio crecer. Aquí tiene sus raíces, aquí vivieron sus padres. Pero aunque esté sepultado en el cementerio de Seattle, nunca lo he visitado y no creo que Nessie o mi madre, menos Nany, vayan a verlo. No así sería con mi abuelo, pero él quedó en el cementerio de Kansas.

Presiono con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo en la hoja que logro hacer un orificio en él.

Suelto un sonoro resoplido, justo cuando Ángela toca con timidez la puerta de la oficina.

—Perdón —Dice— Eric está buscándote en el piso 9.

—Gracias, Ángela —Suspiro.

—¿Tienes problemas con ello?

Agito el papel frente a mis ojos, soltándola con resignación.

—Es como cuando tenía examen de cálculo.

Se ríe— ¿No puedes simplemente escribirlo en el word?

Niego con la cabeza; lo estuve pensando antes, sugiriéndoselo a Jeff.

—Están probando conmigo como si fuese un maldito conejillo de indias. ¿Y sabes una cosa? lo estoy haciendo terriblemente mal.

Ángela hace una mueca, entrando por completo a la oficina y sentándose en una de las sillas vacías.

—Ten un poco de confianza en ti misma —Dice con una sonrisa triste, de pronto su rostro cambia sin darme tiempo de nada— Yo debería de seguir mis propios consejos de vez en cuando.

Aparto el papel, el bolígrafo y toda mi latosa labor como guionista.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le pregunto con preocupación.

Sus gafas se empañan de repente y tampoco tengo tiempo de asimilar que se ha puesto a llorar.

—Oh, lo siento por esto —Dice entre hipidos, su mano restregando su nariz con rapidez— No tienes por qué verme así.

Me pongo de pie, empujó la silla de mi escritorio para acercarme a ella. Cuando me siento, sitúo una mano sobre la suya con cautela.

—Siempre te has preocupado por mí, incluso cuando no te reconocía. Ahora, puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente todavía con hipo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando… te dije en aquel bar que mi novio me había…? —Ella comienza a llorar nuevamente.

Sobo su mano, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Bien —Su voz es ronca— Él va a tener un bebé con ella.

Mi mano se queda sobre la suya sin hacer ningún movimiento. Miro a su rostro surcado en lágrimas, sabiendo lo que le afecta la noticia. No sé qué decirle y tampoco qué consejo darle.

—Lo siento tanto, Ángela —Es lo único que se me ocurre. Durante mucho tiempo ella no hace más que llorar y llorar— Supongo que debes hacerlo, llorar quiero decir, no voy a decirte que no lo hagas porque sé que te duele. Solo… intenta calmarte. ¿Te traigo un vaso con agua?

Asiente en respuesta. Voy hasta el bidón de agua que tenemos en todas las oficinas, cogiendo un vaso de plástico y llenándolo hasta la mitad. Se lo tiendo y Ángela apenas bebe un sorbo antes de impedir el llanto por ella misma. Se quita las gafas estropeadas con las lágrimas, secándose los ojos como puede con los dedos. Le tiendo un pañuelo de papel que tengo guardado en uno de los cajones.

No sé me da consolar a alguien que llora; con Tanya estas cosas no suceden. Su llanto siempre se mezcla con la risa y cuando está triste lo normal es que empiece a hablar tonteras o a usar el humor negro para subirse el ánimo, así que no tengo trabajo con ello, pero Ángela parece de verdad afectada y no es como si le pidiera que no llore en mi presencia cuando me ha demostrado que es una persona de confianza.

—Ben era mi novio de años y siempre creí que nunca tendría alguien más, solo él. Y cuando me dijeron que me engañaba… no lo creí. Ni siquiera cuando tuve las pruebas suficientes, no lo creí. Estaba tan ciega, tan entusiasmada con la boda que… no me di cuenta del daño que me estaba haciendo a mí misma.

—Deberías estar feliz de haberte librado de ese bastardo, sabes. Si no lo hubiese hecho ahora, lo hubiese hecho después y todo sería más difícil. Tú estarías con un montón de niños en casa y probablemente esperando al siguiente, entonces él sería un magnate importante, flequillo, ropa de marca, pagándole a cualquier prostituta de la esquina.

Eso parece causarle gracia a Ángela porque comienza a reír entre lágrimas.

—Eso es muy probable —Reconoce.

—Por lo menos te reíste. ¡Tienes que sonreír! ¿No te has mirado al espejo? Eres tan bonita y joven… estoy segura que hay alguien por ahí esperando que le correspondas.

Suena su nariz con el pañuelo de papel.

—No estoy segura.

—Necesitas estar segura, porque de lo contrario, nunca vas a superar a Ben.

Me mira. Sus ojos oscuros colmados de tristeza. Asiente con la cabeza, alejando por completo el llanto.

—Sí, tienes razón —Luego toma mi mano con fuerza— Gracias por el consejo. —Sonreímos y luego dejamos de hablar, aunque sigo sentada frente a ella, ahora tendiéndole otro pañuelo de papel. Lo acepta, sopesando lo que dirá a continuación— ¿Cómo has estado tú? Es decir… ¿Cómo has estado con _ella_?

Nunca hablo del tema con Ángela. Nunca le he hablado de ella, ni de por qué y tampoco lo que ocurrió en el bar. No es tonta, se da cuenta lo que pasa, no necesito garantizarle que tengo una hija adolescente y menos decirle que es Edward el padre, porque lo sabe, nos recuerda del colegio.

Por instinto, mis labios esbozan una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, no es fácil pero estoy intentándolo.

—Me alegro —Sonríe de vuelta— ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?

No tengo tapujos para decirlo.

—Elif —Me gusta decir su nombre— ¿No lo recordabas de entonces?

Se encoge de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

—Nadie preguntó. Fue la sorpresa de ver a la niña en sus brazos, pero todo finalmente quedó como rumor.

Asiento— Estoy… tratando con ella —Ángela me hace querer decirle todo, pero me contengo— quiero conocerla más y que ella me conozca.

—Eso me parece muy bueno, de verdad —Lo dice con sinceridad— Y no pongas esa cara, no pienso preguntar más.

Me río porque no sé qué cara de afligida habré puesto.

.

Nessie gruñe en el mesón de cocina, su pierna se agita encima de la otra y sé que está nerviosa. Ha estado por lo menos una hora con una libreta intentando escribir frases lindas para la ceremonia de papá, obviamente sin resultados. Muerde la goma del lápiz grafito, terminando por aplastar la cabeza entre las manos. Me acerco con un vaso de leche. Se lo tiendo, a pesar de que no me lo ha pedido. Sin embargo, como está nerviosa y presionada, la leche siempre ha hecho que se recupere un poco.

—No se me ocurre nada que escribir —Bufa— ¿Qué puedo decir?

Me encojo de hombros, apoyando los brazos en el mesón.

—Di lo que sientes.

Frunce el ceño, una mirada incrédula cruza su rostro.

—Sí, claro —Escribe rápidamente una frase para leerla en voz alta—: _"Papá, gracias por siempre recordarme que soy una inútil. No sé qué habría sido de mí sin ese empujoncito tuyo"_ —Vuelve a bufar— Tía Rebecca me mataría.

—Te descuartizaría.

—Me arrancaría los dientes.

—Te aplastaría con el pasapuré —Le digo y ella mira instintivamente hacia el utensilio colgado encima del microondas. Hace una mueca— Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión. Lo sabes ¿verdad? No hagas esto si no quieres.

—No quiero hacerlo —Asegura— pero lo haré. Por mamá, por ti, por mí. Para que nos dejen de molestar. Y rogando para que tía Rebecca se devuelva a Kansas pronto.

Asiento, pescando mi labio con los dientes.

—Rebecca me recuerda tanto a papá.

Nessie ahoga un grito.

—Ni me digas, a mí también. Me llevé un susto cuando la vi de pie en la entrada —Bebe de su leche, de repente su rostro se torna extraño, como si estuviera descubriendo algo— ¿Te acuerdas… cuando papá le pegó a mamá?

La miro, sus brillantes ojos marrones completamente alertas.

—¿Cuándo?

Aleja la libreta, quedándose solo con el vaso de leche entre las manos.

—¿No te acuerdas? Él estaba furioso por algo. Papá iba a pegarte a ti y mamá se interpuso. ¿No recuerdas por qué comenzó esa discusión?

Trago con dificultad.

—No lo recuerdo.

Vuelve a intentarlo.

—Tú saliste corriendo de la casa y yo te seguí. Nos fuimos… —Se queda pensando, soltando un jadeo— No puedo recordar a donde fuimos. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

Niego— No

Me rasco la cabeza, tomo un trozo de pan encima de la mesa, pellizcándolo con los dientes. No quiero mirar a Nessie, ella está viéndome como si esperara que diga algo más, pero no tengo nada para decir. La dejo nadando en los pocos recuerdos que tiene, esos pocos que olvidó de niña o que _quiere_ olvidar. Su rostro es un poema cuando me vuelvo nuevamente, mordisqueando su labio inferior, la arruga notoria de su frente cuando está pensando demasiado. Quiero ir, abrazarla y decirle que deje de hacer eso. Cuando ella intenta recordar cosas, siempre arruga la frente a tal punto de que sufre una migraña durante horas, así que aclaro mi garganta, llamando su atención.

Mamá ingresa a la cocina con verduras frescas de la verdulería de la esquina. Nos mira a ambas, confundida por nuestras miradas.

—¿Estuvieron peleándose?

—No —Le contesto— Ness y yo nunca peleamos.

—Cierto —Lo recuerda. Mira a mi hermana, todavía en las nubes— ¿Conseguiste inspiración?

Nessie resopla sobre la libreta.

—Nop.

Estuve toda la mañana acompañando a mi madre en el banco para lo de su préstamo. Afortunadamente se lo accedieron, pero dentro de dos meses. En todo ese tiempo nos vamos a preparar con todo. Necesita urgentemente buscar el lugar donde quiere su panadería, pero mamá está decidida. No quiere algo lejos, solo en el centro de Seattle donde hay más clientela. Aunque está consciente de que esto llevará tiempo, no es como si le dieran el dinero y al otro día estuviera trabajando en su negocio nuevo.

Para apartar el momento tenso con Nessie, me dispongo a lavar las verduras que mamá trajo de la calle, para así comenzar con la cena. Nany llega justo a tiempo para distraer a mi hermana un momento, haciéndola olvidar completamente del asunto y desapareciendo la arruga en su frente. Me siento más tranquila ahora que parece sonreír. Hasta aleja el hecho de que tiene un discurso que escribir.

Tenemos a Jacob para la comida. Su sonrisa blanca y sus ojos azabaches es todo lo que necesita para ser un chico guapo. Es tímido la mayoría de las veces, dulce cuando se lo propone y muy atento con Nessie. Eso me ha llamado mucho la atención, la forma en que él se comporta a su alrededor, como si Renesmee fuese un cristal que va a romperse y si ella habla, él está allí de inmediato.

Molly junta sus patas, inclinando hacia arriba el hocico. Eso es señal obvia de que tiene hambre, de modo que me levanto para rellenar su cuenco. Tiene las patas traseras manchadas de barro y sé que es Nany la que la deja salir a la calle. A mí me da miedo que ande sola porque no quiero que se pierda, pero supongo que los animales son libres.

Edward me llama para cuando termino de comer. Me excuso rápidamente, yéndome a la cocina. Su voz ronca afelpada me hace sonreír, es una sensación de picor en el estómago al sentirlo en mi oído.

—Hola —Contesto de vuelta cuando ya me ha saludado— ¿Estás en tu hora libre?

—Sí, tengo una hora. ¿Podemos vernos?

Me muerdo el labio.

—De acuerdo, pero no estoy en casa. Voy saliendo para allá.

Está de acuerdo y colgamos.

Dejo a Molly al cuidado de todos y me disculpo en la mesa para salir. No es tanto lo que demoro conduciendo, pero para mi mala suerte me tocan todos los semáforos rojos. Tamborileo los dedos, mi mano firme en la palanca y el pie en el acelerador, en cuanto cambia a verde, estoy rápidamente acelerando. Llego al edificio saludando a Bill quien me da esa mirada dudosa cada vez que Edward viene a verme, aun así, él no hace ningún comentario. Me pregunto cuando Nessie lo invitará a la casa.

Él está esperándome recargando su cuerpo en la puerta. Lleva pantalones de chándal, una camiseta sumamente apretada, causando que sus abdominales se vean a través de la ropa, tentándome a tocarlos. Quiero morderlo en vez de besarlo, pero uso mi control a mi favor.

—Vienes agitada —Dice con una sonrisa.

—Sí —Me río— Subí corriendo.

Me señala la puerta y yo abro enseguida. En cuanto cierra detrás de nosotros, en tres segundos me tiene pegada a su cuerpo y sus labios danzando con los míos. Mete su lengua sin permiso, saboreándome como si lo deseara. Y maldita sea, yo también lo deseo. Le muerdo el labio con astucia, riéndonos. Mis labios se sienten hinchados cuando él se aleja para mirarme a los ojos y volverme a besar. Reparto besos por su barbilla, mis manos adjuntas a su mandíbula, mis pies prácticamente en el aire.

—Estoy en mi hora de comida —Declara, separándose de mí y empujándome al sofá— sabes increíble.

—No sabía que era el plato principal —Bromeo entusiasmada, cayendo al sofá. Él cae segundo después, su rodilla pegada a la mía. Nos quedamos sentados como si estuviésemos esperando a alguien.

Suspira en mi pelo, su mano entrelazando la mía.

—Más que plato principal, yo diría el postre.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mi sonrisa estrechándose más cuando reparte besos por mi cuello.

—Necesitas parar, Edward Cullen. Estoy intentando comportarme con una adulta de una maldita vez y tú vienes a revolucionar todo.

—¿Estás tratando de rechazarme? ¿Puedes olvidar que eres adulta por una hora?

Suelto una carcajada.

—Fuera de aquí —Lo empujo pero él insiste— Necesitas comer algo.

Finalmente me deja libre, ambos sentados en el sofá. Sigo agitada, mi sonrisa sin borrarse del rostro.

—Te gusta arruinar buenos momentos, Bella Marie Swan.

—Es gracioso que digas que arruino momentos cuando me estás llamando Marie, el cual odio.

—Te recuerdo que odias tu nombre en general. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame, Isa?

—¡Bella!

—Bueno, Bella. Bella Swan.

—Así está bien.

—No entiendo por qué no te gusta el nombre Marie.

—La madre de Charlie se llamaba Marie —Le contesto.

—¿Y ella era tan odiosa como sus dos hijos?

Niego— No, bueno, eso dicen. No alcancé a conocerla.

—Cierto. Murió meses antes de que nacieras. —Dice, recordándolo.

—Sí

Me quedo pensando en las fotografías que papá tenía sobre la repisa; el rostro triste y apagado de la abuela Marie, me hacía sacar mis propias conclusiones. Mi madre bien pudo haber quedado como ella, sola y amargada, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, tengo entendido que la abuela Marie recibía a las amantes del abuelo Swan y tenía incluso que atenderlas. Charlie nunca llevó a ninguna amante a casa, no que yo recuerde, pero obviamente las tenía.

— Ey, regresa aquí.

Levanto la mirada, los ojos de Edward fijos en mí.

—¿Qué?

—Estás en otra parte. ¿En qué piensas?

Me encojo de hombros, mi cuerpo yéndose suavemente al suyo. Mi mano sobre su pecho, mis dedos acariciando la suave tela de la camiseta.

—En mi abuela Marie. Ella calló muchas cosas, por su familia. Aguantó hasta el último minuto ¿cómo una persona puede… hacer eso? Aguantar sin morir en el intento.

—No pienses en ello si te pone mal.

Muerdo mi labio con demasiada fuerza, puedo sentir el líquido metálico en mi lengua.

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar —Lo digo sin pensar, condenándome a mis propias palabras.

Él se tensa en mí, su brazo rodeándome.

—¿A qué? Aunque no sé si es por lo que estoy pensando.

Libero mi labio a sabiendas que se encuentra hinchado.

—No lo sé —Intento buscar las palabras adecuadas— Hay tantas cosas que pueden pasar y sin embargo, nunca se está preparado para enfrentarlas.

Edward inclina su rostro cerca del mío, notando el pequeño hilo de sangre en mi labio. Suelta un suspiro, rodeándome más fuerte.

—Si fuera por eso, la gente no viviría en paz, Bella.

—No, no viviría en paz —Repito su frase, completamente consciente.

—Yo estoy aquí, a pesar de que no entiendo mucho nada sobre ti, no entiendo lo que pasó ni de por qué, y aun así estoy aquí. No saco nada con pedirte explicaciones cuando tú no me las vas a dar. Porque, sinceramente, no creo nada de lo que me dijiste al principio. Y prefiero eso a que me sigas mintiendo.

Exhalo con dificultad.

—No hay nada que tengas que saber, más allá de todo —Le digo— Ahora ¿vas a comer? Déjame decirte que solo tengo la comida de Molly.

Pide comida china para él, mientras que yo solo lo acompaño con un vaso de bebida. No continuamos con la conversación y agradezco internamente eso. Sin embargo, Edward sigue viéndome confundido, como si mirándome descubriera todos mis secretos y lo que él ha dicho sobre seguir mintiendo… me deja sin palabras. Realmente a veces no sé si soy demasiado obvia, pero hay momentos que no puedo controlar mi humor, menos mi carácter. Si algo me molesta o me incomoda, lo demuestro rápido.

Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos con la voz fuerte de Edward.

—Pienso hablar con Elif hoy.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Para qué?

Termina el último bocado del chapsui de pollo.

—Quiero hablarle de ti. Es decir, si vas a intentar relacionarte con ella, quiero que tenga la confianza suficiente conmigo. Quiero que sepa que estoy ahí y que esto tomará tiempo. Esas cosas.

Asiento— Eso está bien.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

Tardo en reaccionar.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tú estás bien?

—¿Con qué?

—Con Elif.

Aclaro mi garganta.

—No es fácil, en absoluto. No sé cómo terminará esto, Edward. No es algo que… diga, bien voy a hacer tal cosa y ella me perdonará, no sé siquiera si vaya a hacerlo alguna vez.

—¿Eso te aterra?

—No sabes cuánto.

Él me mira unos segundos, su mirada tornándose de algo que no comprendo, por lo que me desconcierta hasta que habla nuevamente.

—No vuelvas a irte, Bella. Independientemente si termina o no aceptándote. Lo peor sería que arrancaras otra vez al perder con ella. Eso Elif no te lo perdonaría nunca.

Muerdo mi labio.

—No lo haré. —Y luego, veo un brillo en los ojos de Edward que me animan a preguntar—: ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Tengo una idea, pero no sé realmente como lo tome.

—¿Cuál? —Le pregunto, pero Edward no responde en ese momento.

.

 **Edward**

Mi madre está terminando de lavar los platos cuando ingreso a la cocina.

—¿Está Emmett?

Me mira, sus ojos marrones lucen saltarines.

—No, sabes que él no está a esta hora en casa.

Ella me dice que Elif acaba de llegar hace poco del colegio, de modo que debe encontrarse en su habitación. Subo la escalera, encontrándome con Alice bajando rápidamente. Me da un sonrisa sincera, pero esa sonrisa desaparece tan pronto lo hace, pero yo sigo subiendo, directo a la habitación de mi hija. No tengo tiempo de tocar porque la puerta está entre abierta, así que entro sin permiso, encontrándola ordenando los libros de su estante. Su largo cabello rubio resplandeciente cae en todas direcciones. Hasta ese momento no me percato de lo enorme que está. Sin embargo, de igual forma tiene que ponerse de puntillas para agarrar el libro de la última hilera en el mueble. Toco suavemente la pared, llamando su atención, pero ella salta hacia atrás, como siempre.

—¿Siempre va a ser así entre nosotros? ¿Espantarme hasta la muerte? Soy muy joven para tener problemas cardíacos.

Me río— ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

Encoge sus hombros. Eso me es indudablemente familiar

—Bien.

No pregunto nada más sobre eso, normalmente no me cuenta lo que ocurre en sus clases, a menos que sea realmente importante. Me acerco a ella para dejar un beso en su frente. Todavía es más pequeña así que tengo que agacharme un poco. No tardará mucho hasta que finalmente crezca lo suficiente para mirarla directamente a los ojos sin tener que verla hacia abajo. Su risa es sincera y tengo que deleitarme en ella. Una sonrisa con hoyuelos es suficiente para mi perdición. Como lo son sus ojos. Cuando Elif sonríe, sus ojos también lo hacen. Así que cuando sonríe cubriéndose la boca con algo, sé que está sonriendo por sus ojos. Es por eso que nunca puede hacer trampa en el juego de no sonreír, porque todos sabemos cuándo lo hace.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Mira hacia su estante, luego a mí.

—Claro ¿pasa algo malo?

—No, no es algo malo.

Nos sentamos en la cama. Elif pasando una pierna por debajo de ella. Sigue usando el uniforme del colegio, aunque ya no tiene la corbata puesta y los dos primeros botones de la blusa se encuentran desprendidos. Ella tiene esta manía de ponerse la blusa dentro de la falda, que la hace ver más delgada _y más mayor_ para mi intranquilidad.

Me mira expectante. Sus ojos azules ansiosos por lo que tengo para decirle. Juguetea con los dedos, arrugando la línea final de la falda.

—Dime —Pide.

—Bien —Aclaro mi garganta— Vengo a hablarte de alguien en especial.

Alza una ceja.

—¿Tienes novia?

Suelto una risa, ella lo hace también.

—No, no tengo novia —Ladea la cabeza, no me cree. Sin embargo, se queda de nuevo expectante mirándome a los ojos— Vine para que hablemos de Bella.

Su rostro cambia, es realmente una sorpresa para ella. No es como si siempre habláramos de Bella. En realidad, nunca he venido para aclararle las cosas y Elif tampoco acude a mí. Así que entiendo ese asombro.

—De Bella —Dice, no suena como pregunta— Bien, hablemos de ella.

Ahora soy yo el sorprendido. Es increíble lo bien que lo lleva, incluso si Bella apareció solo hace unos meses. Su mirada vaga por mis ojos, a sus manos.

—Un tiempo hasta acá… las cosas han estado bastante diferentes. Es obvio que lo sabes —Asiente— También sé el cambio en tu relación con ella. No soy tonto, no me cuentas detalles, pero me doy cuenta. Sé lo mucho que te duele el tema de tu madre y sé también que sigue siendo difícil. Tengo entendido que ella… te hizo una promesa cuando vino a verte.

—Sí

—Y quiero que sepas, Elif, que decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre te voy a apoyar. Si tú quieres darle una oportunidad, no me voy a enojar y tampoco tienes que preocuparte por la opinión que tenga el resto de la familia sobre eso. Tienes que pensar en ti, en lo que tú quieres, lo que tu corazón quiere. Y está bien si necesitas acercarte, conocerla… eso está bien. Pero quiero que confíes en mí, que me digas como lo llevas, si estás afligida, si esto es demasiado, me avisas y lo resolvemos juntos.

Elif no deja de mirarme, su rostro desconcertado, como si no creyera que haya dicho esas palabras.

Se aclara la garganta.

—Yo no decido por los demás, papá. Eso me lo enseñaste tú, seguir mi propio camino.

—Exacto —Sonrío— Es por eso… que me tomé el atrevimiento de dar ese paso que a lo mejor te cuesta dar.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella está aquí —Le digo.

Deja de juguetear con la falda.

—¿Bella está aquí?

Asiento mirándola.

—Está bien si no quieres verla ahora…

—Tráela —Me interrumpe de inmediato— No hay problema.

.

 **Bella**

El té que Esme me sirve se ha enfriado por completo. Mi estómago da vueltas y vueltas, estoy a punto de echarme a vomitar en la pulcra mesa de centro. Sobre todo porque tengo seis pares de ojos contemplándome sin intención de apartarse. Esme, Alice y la misma rubia que me atendió en la puerta la otra vez que vine, Rosalie. Ella es la que más me ha hablado. Parece muy interesada en mí y es la única también que sonríe con mis respuestas, a pesar de que son cortas. Esme y Alice intercambian algunas palabras conmigo, pero sigue la distancia. Alice mantiene sus ojos en mí a pesar de que la estoy mirando también. Es su manera de intimidar, cuando éramos amigas también lo hacía con algunas personas.

—¿Más té, querida? —Pregunta Esme, sus ojos me escrutan con vehemencia.

Miro a mi taza, todavía con té.

—No, gracias.

En ese momento Edward aparece por la sala y tengo que suspirar. Sea sí o un no, estaba agradecida de que haya bajado al fin. Él me mira, su cuerpo tonificado atajando la pasada.

—Vamos arriba. —Mi corazón salta en mi pecho y noto el rostro pasivo de Esme y Alice, en cambio Rose, sonríe ampliamente, agitando la cabeza hacia mí de forma afirmativa, como si estuviese dándome ánimos. Le sonrío devuelta, aunque me cuesta solo porque soy un manojo de nervios. Subimos al segundo piso, Edward no me dirige la palabra, pero lo noto igual de nervioso que yo. Antes de que entremos a la habitación, él me da un apretón de manos— No lo arruines.

Asiento, mi labio temblando.

—Bien.

Entramos y Elif está parada viendo hacia la ventana. Cuando vine a su cuarto porque estaba enferma, no me percaté de ello, pero es igual al lugar donde yo solía escribir en mi antigua casa. Puede sentarse allí, el sol pegarse en su rostro. Me traen recuerdos agradables y agridulces su ventana, a pesar de que esa no es la mía en absoluto. Caminamos y los dos nos quedamos de pie frente a ella. La mirada de Elif viaja de la mía a la de Edward, intentando adaptarse al hecho de que estamos los tres en una misma habitación. A pesar de que no era primera vez, cuando Edward nos encontró a ella y a mí sentadas en el césped por la noche, habían sido unos pocos segundos.

Edward se aclara la garganta.

—Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué conversar.

No charlamos mucho cuando nos vemos, es más la sensación de tenernos cerca lo que nos impide hacerlo, pero Edward tiene razón, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. _Yo_ tengo mucho que decirle. Tengo… tengo que intentarlo, incluso si las probabilidades son demasiado bajas.

Él sonríe a Elif, luego a mí antes de salir de la habitación.

Me quedo de pie cerca de su cama, incapaz de hacer nada más. Me congelo cuando estamos solas.

—Siéntate —La escucho decir mientras lo hace primero. La imito sentándome frente a ella, controlando las ganas de preguntárselo, pero me da miedo. Siempre tengo un maldito miedo— Bueno… ¿Quién comienza? —Sacude la cabeza, dándose también cuenta de lo absurdo que es esto.

Sonrío con nerviosismo.

—Lo normal es que yo comience.

—Bien, te escucho.

Entrelazo mis dedos, igual que ella, tal vez también lo hace cuando está nerviosa.

—Tengo… tengo esta sensación de que siempre estoy haciendo las cosas mal —Empiezo, no estoy mirándola a los ojos— Nunca sé que hacer, todo siempre lo termino estropeando. Y me cansé de eso, estoy harta de arruinarlo todo —La miro, estoy desesperada— Lo arruiné y te pido perdón por eso. Nunca será suficiente para disculparme, porque si me pongo a pensar en ello, es difícil olvidar o recompensar años de ausencia. Pero tampoco me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados creyendo que nunca voy a conseguir nada. Porque ¿Sabes una cosa? No voy a conseguir nada si no lo intento.

—Papá dice eso… que nunca se puede conseguir algo si no se intenta —La veo tragar con dificultad.

La imito— Tu papá es muy sabio —Elif asiente con una sonrisa. Yo vuelvo a tomar una bocanada de aire— Te dije que iba a luchar por ti, Elif, y no me voy a retractar, pero quiero saber una cosa… —Mi garganta me impide seguir hablando, tengo un nudo en él que me hace tener unas malditas ganas de llorar— no te voy a pedir una oportunidad ahora, no es justo hacerlo, pero sé que te dije que lo iba a intentar todo por ti, sin embargo… no pregunté tu opinión, así que… quería saber si… me permites acercarme a ti —Me callo, y ella no dice nada por el momento— No te voy a obligar, porque lo entendería. Y tampoco significa que me vaya a dar por vencida, simplemente necesitaba consultarlo contigo —Me muevo más cerca, aunque sigo en la misma posición— Yo sé que… no he hecho lo suficiente para merecerlo y de verdad, te estoy siendo sincera, no te sientas presionada por esto ¿sí?

Parpadea, aclarándose la garganta.

—De acuerdo —Suelta con un hilo de voz. No estoy entendiendo sus palabras, no las asimilo de inmediato. Escucho su voz, pero estoy demasiado paralizada en el mismo lugar. Ahora es ella la que toma una bocanada de aire— Podemos… intentarlo.

Por más que intento, no puedo moverme. Mi voz no sale cuando trato de hablar, las lágrimas picándome los ojos, pero ninguna lágrima cae. No quiero parecer débil delante de ella. No cuando está tratando de controlarse a sí misma.

—¿Tú… acabas… acabas de decir eso?

Ladea la cabeza.

—No sé si resulte, pero si no lo intentamos tampoco sabremos.

Oh Dios mío. Sí, ella lo ha dicho.

Me ahogo en mis propias ganas de llorar, jadeando mientras suelto un suspiro tembloroso. Ahora no puedo contener algunas lágrimas que corren con facilidad. Ella lo nota, puedo ver sus ojos brillar alrededor de su hermoso iris azul. Durante mucho tiempo no decimos nada, simplemente nos quedamos sentadas, mirándonos de vuelta, sin saber todavía que hacer. Las dos estamos igual, no sabemos lo que nos espera. Lo que sí sé es que mi corazón no deja de latir con tanta fuerza, que temo se salga del pecho.

Me armo de valor para hablar.

—¿Estás segura? —No comprendo mi propia pregunta, pero tengo que hacerla porque sigo choqueada.

Elif asiente, apartando los ojos de mí, y quiero que esos ojos vuelvan a mirarme, así que hago lo que he estado queriendo hacer hace tiempo. Estiro el brazo y tomo su mano. Al principio carraspea, sorprendida, volviendo sus ojos a mí, sin embargo, después de unos segundos, no hace nada para apartarse, de modo que nos quedamos de la mano, solo un roce pequeño, pero muy significativo.

—Te repito, no sé si vaya a resultar, pero… sé que tengo que hacer esto. Quiero saber cómo es, si así se me quita esta carga que llevo conmigo misma y el coraje que siento por ti. Y te pido una cosa, Bella —Declara.

—Lo que quieras —Estoy al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

—No me vayas a decepcionar.

Ahogo un sollozo.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo.

.

Vuelvo a casa volando en mis pies. Estaba tan en las nubes que olvidé recoger a Molly a casa de mi madre. No importa, ella está bien allí. Lo único que quiero, es pasar un rato conmigo misma, sonriendo a la nada, recordando las palabras mágicas de Elif.

"De acuerdo. Podemos intentarlo."

Me quiero tatuar esa frase en el pecho ahora mismo.

Busco desesperadamente un vaso con agua. Es tanta la emoción, la adrenalina, que el corazón literalmente va a salirse del pecho y eso no es conveniente. Me calmo a mitad del vaso, aun mi sonrisa incapaz de borrarse de mi rostro.

"No lo arruines" dijo Edward. Y no, no iba a arruinarlo.

Tengo tanta energía que me pongo a ordenar todo el departamento. Barro el piso, hago nuevamente la cama, desinfecto el baño, reluzco con un paño la cocina. Las ventanas del balcón, riego mis flores favoritas. Y me quedo allí, el viento azotando mi cara, la forma en que la brisa me hace cosquillas la nariz. Sigo limpiando ahora la baranda, que aunque está brillando de limpia, paso un trapo de igual manera. Ahora, me quedo sin nada qué hacer, así que me recuesto en la silla playera del balcón, haciendo caso omiso de que comienza a hacer frío. No siento frío, no siento nada malo en mí.

La puerta suena, golpes fuertes que parecen ser puños desesperados. Camino cruzando todo el inmueble, sin verificar por el agujero. Nessie entra hecha una bala sin saludar. Cierro y la sigo hasta la mesa. Cuando la miro frunzo el ceño. El rostro de Ness es confuso, desorientado, aturdido. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, sus manos haciendo puños con demasiada intensidad. No entiendo lo que sucede, estoy preocupada por su aspecto.

—Ness… Nessie ¿qué está pasando?

Parpadea rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad. Su pecho sube y baja con dificultad mientras se da cuenta en dónde se encuentra. Sus ojos dilatados caen en mí.

Suelta un brusco jadeo.

—Bella… —Dice con voz trepidante. El rostro pálido de mi hermana me hace querer correr a abrazarla. Me acerco un paso, pero ella retrocede dos. Sacude la cabeza, el labio temblándole con desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se pasa una mano por el cuello.

—¿Elif es tu hija?

* * *

 **Holaaaa ¡Chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora Bella va a tener que enfrentar a su propia hermana. El secreto parece ya querer explotar, así que atentos! Estamos en la cuenta regresiva, en el próximo sabremos** _ **un poquito**_ **o más bien, esclarecer alguna que otra teoría, pero el secreto no parece aguantar más, por eso falta poco.**

 **Gracias por comentar, dar fav y seguir la historia.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes! Un beso grande.**


	22. Mentiras del alma

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Mentiras del alma.**

 **Bella**

No estoy preparada para esto.

El corazón me da un vuelco, así como mi mundo cae completamente. Tengo la mirada decepcionada de mi hermana menor y lo único que siento en este momento es vergüenza. Vuelvo a acercarme, pero Ness insiste en retroceder. Mis manos comienzan a sudar, a temblar sin mi propio consentimiento. Tengo la sensación de que si hablo me voy a largar a llorar. De modo que me callo, cosa malditamente errónea. Ella quiere respuestas, tengo que darle respuestas. Sin embargo, no soy capaz. No soy capaz porque sigo siendo tan cobarde como el primer día. A pesar de que lo intente, a pesar de que pueda cambiar, sigo siendo la misma Bella de siempre. Y eso me aterra.

—¡Bella, responde de una maldita vez! ¡¿Es tu hija?!

—Nessie… —Mi voz es un hilo largo y tendido. Apenas yo puedo escucharme y entenderme.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Estabas embarazada, por eso papá estaba tan enojado, por eso te levantó la mano y por eso mismo mamá salió a defenderte. Después de que te fueras, te seguí, tenía miedo por ti y por mamá. Llamaste a Nany desde un teléfono público y caminamos cuadras enteras antes de llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Estabas llorando y temblando y a mí me llevaron a otra habitación. Lo recuerdo, Bella. Te recuerdo con… con ese vientre. Recuerdo a papá decirte que eras un mal ejemplo. ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Mierda, Bella, no te quedes callada!

Está gritando. Está llorando y gritando a la vez.

Suelto un sollozo.

—Es cierto —Digo— Elif es mi hija. —Ness suelta un jadeo mezclado con llanto. Necesito acercarme, pero está demasiado alterada. Se cubre el rostro con las manos, caminando alrededor como si estuviese perdida— No sabía cómo decírtelo, Nessie. No recordabas nada y no quería…

—¿No querías, qué? —Se voltea, el rostro anegado en lágrimas— ¿Hacerme un maldito daño? ¿Y tú forma de no hacerme daño era mintiéndome en la cara, Bella? ¡Tú! ¡Mi hermana! ¡La persona en la que más confío! —Aúlla, apuntándome con el dedo— Sabías… sabías que olvidé gran parte de mi infancia, lo sabías y ni siquiera me ayudaste. ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hacerme recordar las cosas! Yo que te lo cuento todo, Bella ¡Todo! ¡Y tú no fuiste capaz de decirme algo así! ¡Decidiste ocultarme esto, todos me ocultaron esto! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pretendían tenerme como una estúpida?!

—No, Ness ¡No se trata de eso! No te vemos como estúpida, no digas esas cosas. Mira, escúchame. Perdóname por mentirte, yo no quería y tampoco pretendía hacerte daño, no es mi intención, Nessie ¡Tienes que creerme!

—¡Abandonaste a tu hija! Y me hiciste a un lado —Sigue dando vueltas por la sala— No puedo creerlo… cuando… cuando lo recordé, me dije a mi misma: Ness ¡Es Bella! Ella no te mentiría de esta forma tan horrible. Y resulta que así es, mi propia hermana.

—¡Tenías 6 años! ¿Cómo te íbamos a explicar? Tuviste una vida difícil cuando comenzaste a olvidar todo, lo pasaste mal y preferías encerrarte en la habitación cuando hablábamos de cosas que no entendías. ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir?

—¿Y ahora? —Me mira alterada— ¿Cuándo te vi con Elif? ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

—No sabía cómo.

—¡No sabías cómo! —Repite— ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres, Bella?! ¡La abandonaste! ¡Te fuiste!

—No, espera —Atajo— No sabes nada, no digas cosas que no sabes. ¡Las cosas no fueron así!

—¿Me vas a negar que no la abandonaste?

Me estremezco.

—No voy a negar sobre eso, pero no fue así. Estás diciendo todo eso porque estás dolida.

Las lágrimas me caen a borbotones, las de Nessie igual. Estamos a una distancia suficiente para tener que alzar la voz. La forma en que ella me está mirando… termina por destrozarme. Esa no es la Nessie que yo conozco, y no quiero que esa Nessie me mire así por el resto de la vida.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Vine aquí con la esperanza de que me dijeras que era mentira, que eran ideas mías, que mis recuerdos se estaban mezclando con las alucinaciones. Es doloroso darme cuenta como mi propia familia me oculta cosas, como mi propia familia no me ayuda a superar mis malditos demonios.

Va directa a la puerta, pero la detengo tomándole la muñeca. Ella intenta soltarse pero no la dejo.

—¿No me vas a dejar explicarte?

Se suelta— No quiero más mentiras y vas a mentirme una vez más. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Me da igual lo que tengas que decir, me da igual todo desde ahora.

Se va y mi mano se queda pegada a la manilla de la puerta. Me cubro la boca con la mano, no creyendo lo que acaba de pasar. Entonces lo siento, es una desesperación que comienza en la boca del estómago, un cosquilleo desagradable que sube hasta mi garganta. Una explosión, de esas veces que te desesperas cuando no aguantas las ganas de llorar. Es por eso que lo hago, rompo a llorar, dejando salir esa explosión en mi interior que me estaba quemando. Sabía que Renesmee no se iba a tomar las cosas bien cuando las supiera, pero ha sido peor de lo que me imaginaba. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no fui yo la que le dijo la verdad.

Llamo rápidamente a mi madre, todavía con las lágrimas descendiendo sin permiso. Mi mano sobre el corazón, mordiéndome con fuerza el labio. Contesta al tercer timbre, su voz serena al otro lado.

—Mamá, Nessie lo sabe todo.

Se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Cómo que todo?

—Está muy alterada, está furiosa —Me pongo a llorar otra vez.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que Nessie sabe, Bella? Y por favor, trata de tranquilizarte.

Mi voz tartamudea.

—S-Sabe lo de Elif, no sé r-realmente como lo supo, parece que lo recordó sola —Digo con velocidad— Tienes que llamarla, n-no quiero que le pase algo.

—Yo me encargo ¿de acuerdo? Y te vuelvo a repetir, necesito que te calmes ahora mismo.

Inhalo, exhalo con dificultad. Tengo mi mano temblorosa sosteniendo el móvil contra mi oreja. Cuando mamá vuelve a prometer que ella se encarga de Nessie, cortamos, pero no me quedo tranquila. Voy corriendo hacia el frasco de galletas, necesitando desesperadamente sentir algo dulce en mi paladar. Estoy sentada en el taburete, llorando y atiborrándome de galletas sin descanso, manchándome las comisuras, sollozando y maldiciéndome a mí misma. No sé en qué momento pasa, pero me he comido todo lo que hay en el frasco, que serían unas 20 galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Durante la primera hora no hago más que caminar alrededor de la casa. Del sofá a la mesa del comedor, de allí hasta mi habitación. Todo eso hasta que mamá vuelve a llamarme. Me dice que Nessie sigue furiosa con todas y que se marchó sin decir a dónde. La han estado llamando pero no contesta. Me deja peor que antes, comiéndome las uñas intentando averiguar dónde puede estar.

Llevo mucho tiempo angustiada pensando en ella cuando la puerta suena.

—Bella —Es Jacob. No tiene que decirme nada porque sé que Nessie está con él— No te preocupes por ella —Suspiro, todavía estoy temblando. Él me mira de una forma que desconozco y me doy cuenta que mi hermana le ha contado todo— Voy a cuidar de Nessie, te lo prometo.

Lo abrazo, nunca lo he hecho antes, pero me nace hacerlo.

—Gracias, Jake.

No sé por qué antes no se me ocurre que pudo buscar a Jacob en primer lugar, pero estaba tan preocupada y desesperada que eso me impidió pensar con claridad. Jake se va poco después, diciendo que no están en casa, sin embargo no pregunto porque de seguro no va a decírmelo.

Llamo al trabajo para reportarme enferma. Me es fácil porque mi voz suena ronca y tengo la nariz obstruida. Así que me dan el resto de la tarde libre. No hago más que deambular por mi habitación, revisando viejas fotografías mías y de Nessie cuando pequeñas. Mi hermana siempre había tenido el cabello extremadamente pelirrojo, pero al paso de los años fue oscureciéndosele más. Encuentro una de cuando Ness apenas tenía 3 meses de nacida. Está dormida con un chupón en la boca. Un poco de cabello en el centro y aretes dorados en las orejas. Sonrío de solo ver cómo era en aquel tiempo. Tan pequeña e indefensa, tan inocente y sin culpa de nada. Recuerdo haber estado feliz de tener una hermana menor, pero me resultaba extraño a la vez porque ya nadie tenía demasiado tiempo para mí. Sin embargo, jamás sentí celos hacia ella y no recuerdo haberla regañado por nada.

Envuelvo mis hombros en un chaleco largo de lana y cojo las llaves rápidamente. Me aseguro de que no tenga restos de maquillaje esparcidos alrededor de mis pópulos en el espejo de baño. Mi cara está horrible. Tengo hinchazón bajo los ojos, una marca rojiza en cada mejilla y mis pupilas dilatadas. Intento arreglarme el cabello con la mano, luchando conmigo misma para desenredarlo, pero me canso de hacerlo así que pongo un poco de labial rojo en mis labios y salgo tal y como estoy.

Mi madre y abuela aguantan la respiración cuando me ven. Ambas suspiran, pensando que se trataba de Nessie. Les explico que se encuentra con Jacob.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Los nervios me estaban matando —Mi madre se sienta, apartando el pelo de la cara— Se marchó hecha una furia, estaba irreconocible.

Nany imita la acción de mamá y se sienta en el sofá contrario.

—Esto no daba para más. Nessie iba a enterarse tarde o temprano —Dice mi abuela.

Muerdo mis labios, todavía de pie en la sala. Mis brazos cruzados como si estuviera protegiéndome. Mamá me mira, sus ojos cansados me avisan que esto la supera.

—No puedes seguir mintiéndole a tu hermana. Ella ya se enteró de Elif, ahora es justo que sepa por qué sucedieron las cosas.

Muevo una rodilla con intranquilidad. Decido sentarme en el otro sofá, incapaz de seguir de pie.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Nany carraspea— No creo que sea buena idea.

Mamá y yo la miramos.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

Ella ni se inmuta, tampoco se la ve nerviosa.

—Eso, creo que no es buena idea. Lo único que vamos a lograr es transmitirle miedo.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Nessie ya no es una niña.

—Lo sé, pecosita 1. Me he dado cuenta que pecosita 2 no es una niña. Sin embargo, hay cosas que ella aun no supera. Acaba de recordar un hecho importante en nuestra familia, pero no ha recordado todo. Y eso solo hará que la confundamos mucho más. ¿O acaso quieren que vuelva a encerrarse en su mundo de fantasías? ¿Qué vuelva a olvidar cosas como lo hizo de niña? Yo no lo quiero, no sé ustedes.

Mamá me mira, no está segura pero me doy cuenta que le encuentra sentido a lo que dice mi abuela. Yo sigo dudando.

—Va a preguntar de todos modos —Agito mis manos.

Nany se encoge de hombros.

—Dile solo lo que tenga que saber. No te estoy diciendo que le mientas, porque las cosas van a empeorar. Solo… no menciones la parte donde ella sale involucrada.

Entrelazo mis dedos por encima de mis rodillas. Suelto un sonoro resoplido y me pongo de pie, caminando a la cocina.

Estoy cansada. Cansada de todo esto, cansada de ocultar cosas, de mentirle a la gente. Estoy cansada de siempre tener alguna excusa para todo, cansada de la puñetera vida que me tocó y de lo mucho que pude hacer y no hice. Y así también estoy cansada porque ya no solo esto me involucra a mí, sino a toda la gente que más quiero.

Cuando escucho la perilla girarse, me quedo inmóvil. Mamá y Nany se ponen de pie, viendo en dirección a la puerta. Ness entra sin mirar a nadie, despidiéndose, de supongo, es Jake. Cierra la puerta, girándose y mostrando sus brillantes ojos marrones, que noto han estado hinchados por llorar, de seguro yo tenía la misma cara. Me acerco, pero Ness se va hacia la escalera.

—Espérate, Ness —No me responde. No habla, sigue caminando— ¡Nessie! —Alzo más la voz y ella se detiene a mitad de la escalera. Clava sus ojos en mí sin brillo, con un coraje que no reconozco en ella— Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —Me responde, subiendo nuevamente.

—¡Renesmee Chloe Swan! —Esa es la voz firme de mi abuela. Nessie se detiene de inmediato— Tu hermana quiere hablar contigo y tú vas a hablar con ella.

—¡No quiero!

—Renesmee —Ahora mi madre toma el mando— Habla con Bella. Las cosas se arreglan hablando.

Frunce los labios, mirándome. Seguimos las tres al pie de la escalera, esperando que baje. Finalmente lo hace, pisoteando con fuerza en los escalones. Por más que lo intento no puedo acostumbrarme a su maldita mirada de ira. Tal vez porque en este último tiempo la he visto siempre sonriendo. Cruza sus brazos tan pronto mamá y Nany desaparecen para irse a la cocina.

—Vamos afuera —Le digo.

No se mueve.

—Está bien aquí, sé rápida.

Le tomo el brazo, por un momento duda pero no se aleja.

—Vamos afuera —Repito.

Me sigue a regañadientes. Agradezco haber tomado un chaleco de lana porque el viento está horriblemente frío. Tengo que constantemente traer de vuelta mi pelo a su lugar porque esconde mis ojos o mechones entran por mi boca para impedirme hablar. Me pone nerviosa conversar con Nessie de esta situación. Más porque si nos ponemos a gritar, todo el vecindario se va a terminar enterando de toda nuestra vida. Así que intento decirle a mi cerebro que ocupe las palabras adecuadas, sea calmada y si ella está alterada, no me altere yo tampoco. No obstante, me conozco y la conozco a ella más que cualquier otra persona, y sé que no vamos a cumplirlo.

—Si me traes a morirme de frío para excusarte, déjame decirte…

—No vengo a excusarme, vengo a decirte la verdad. Estás enojada conmigo por mentirte y si no hablamos estaremos enojadas el resto de nuestra vida.

Refunfuña— Bien.

Tomo un poco de aire frío.

—Aparte de tu problema para recordar, papá se la pasaba encerrándome cuando estaba embarazada, para que no me vieras y no te espantaras. Aunque creo que era más por su propia integridad, así tú no lo comentabas en la escuela —Sigue mirándome con desconfianza. Me cubro la boca con la lana de mi chaleco, solo porque todavía siento frío. La quito para continuar— Cuando Elif nació… yo estaba malditamente asustada. Y en ese minuto me acobardé, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Si me pongo a pensar ahora todo el apoyo que tuve en ese minuto, no puedo comprender por qué pensaba una cosa así. Y no voy a echarle la culpa a nadie, ni siquiera a papá, a pesar de que gran parte de mi desdicha es por él. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos sentí que no podía cuidarla, no estaba segura de mi bebé siendo atendida por mí. En ese momento solo eran pensamientos internos, no se lo dije a mamá, ni a Nany. En realidad… le comenté eso a Nany semanas antes de dar a luz, pero como dije, eran cosas que yo pensaba sola pero no quería decir que lo fuera a hacer.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero sí la abandonaste.

—Sí —Respondo con vergüenza— y cuando me arrepentí, era demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué tarde? ¿Cuántos años pasaron antes de arrepentirte?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Ese mismo día, antes de salir del hospital.

Frunce el ceño— ¿Y por qué demonios te fuiste? ¿O cómo es que… nos fuimos? No comprendo.

—Papá no me dejó quedarme, él… hizo cosas horrendas, pero yo te prometo, Nessie, que algún día te lo voy a decir. Esta es una parte de la verdad, una verdad que me duele y no quiero que te lleves otra imagen de mí más de lo que es en realidad, yo también fui cómplice, yo también soy culpable y ese error me ha estado persiguiendo durante toda mi vida.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—¿Qué pudo haber hecho papá para que dejaras a tu hija?

Me muerdo el labio— Que hizo papá… y qué permití por estúpida, querrás decir. —Me seco la cara, incapaz de seguir hablando— Te lo voy a contar todo en su momento, pero no ahora. Yo… yo no quiero que me odies. Tú eres mi hermana, eres todo para mí, Nessie. Y te quiero tanto.

Ella deja caer más lágrimas, pero se voltea, ignorándome.

—Eso no cambia que hayas mentido. Pensé que no había secretos entre nosotras, Bella.

Ahora, el chaleco me estorba.

—Perdóname.

—Y mamá… y Nany… todas ocultándome cosas. ¿Sabes? Antes me la pasaba en mi habitación recorriendo cada cosa que tenía. La ropa, los zapatos, los adornos. Los tocaba para ver si tenía algún recuerdo, me sumergía en el aroma del perfume de mamá para ver si se me presentaba alguna imagen… y nada.

Mi pelo me vuelve azotar la cara, como si se tratara de una bofetada.

—Esa es la verdad, Ness. Discúlpame por dañarte, nunca lo hice a propósito, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza hacerlo adrede.

No me responde, de modo que entro a la casa, dejándola completamente sola en la calle. Mamá me divisa desde la mesa americana, llamándome para que vaya junto a ella. Me seco las últimas lágrimas que he derramado, antes de escuchar como Nessie da un portazo y sube las escaleras.

—Se le va a pasar —Consuela mi madre— Está superando el hecho de que es tía de una niña que es pocos años menor que ella.

Nany está sosteniendo el bastón, caminando hacia a mí. Pone una mano bajo mi mentón, levantando mi rostro para mirarla.

—Esto mismo deberías estar diciéndole a Elif. Y lo sabes muy bien.

—Nessie no insistió en que le hablara más, Elif lo haría.

Ninguna dice nada y por poco me quiero echar a llorar por su silencio. Después tomo a Molly en mis brazos y nos regresamos a casa.

.

Después del trabajo, le pregunto a Elif si podemos vernos. Me dice que pase por ella al colegio, así que me pongo en marcha con un café cargado de cafeína dentro de la camioneta. Hoy llevo puesto un jeans celeste y un suéter color mostaza que me cubre lo suficiente para no temblar de frío. Mis manos están congeladas, partidas en los nudillos por el otoño. Enciendo la calefacción, selecciono música y acelero. No estoy mintiendo con respecto al frío, es tanto que ni mis botines favoritos que llevo puestos me dan calor, ya que estos son prácticamente los únicos que parecen una estufa cuando frotan mis pies.

Tan pronto la calefacción llena por completo la camioneta, doy un suspiro, agradeciendo un poco de calor.

Los alumnos comienzan a correr directo a la salida, es por eso que tengo que hacerme a un lado antes de que me aplasten en el suelo. Los más grandes caminan, riendo entre amigos. Me quedo de pie esperando y tratando de buscar a Elif con la mirada, hasta que la encuentro. Viene caminando con Casey y otra chica rubia.

Casey corre a saludarme.

—¡Hola, señora Swan!

Me sorprendo— Oh, dime Bella.

Se ríe— Bien ¡Hola Bella!

—Hola, Casey —Miro a mi hija— Hola, Elif —Saludo.

Sonríe con timidez.

—Hola, Bella.

—Y hola a mí —Dice la rubia.

Elif se aclara la garganta.

—Ella es Luna. Luna, ella… ella es Bella.

Luna me saluda, pero sigue esperando que alguien diga algo más.

Casey toma a Luna del brazo mientras le explica:

—Solo Bella ¿bien? No hay nada que debas saber —Luego se voltea— ¡Nos vemos mañana! Si ves a Ethan por ahí le dices que ya me fui.

Elif asiente, viéndolas alejarse. Cuando ya han desaparecido, suspira.

— _Como si fuera tan fácil_ —Susurra para sí misma pero logro escucharla.

—Ethan —Digo, asintiendo con la cabeza— ¿Hablaron?

Me mira con el ceño fruncido, hace una mueca, como si intentara olvidarlo.

—Supongamos que Ethan no existe. ¿Podemos irnos? No es como si fuera a decirle que Casey ya… —Mira hacia el pasillo, su rostro es un poema cuando me jala del brazo y nos lleva fuera del colegio— Estaba viniendo hacia aquí y no quiero encontrarme con él.

Bajamos las escaleras.

—¿Todavía no has hablado con él?

Niega— Lo evito todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ha intentado hablar contigo —Lo digo como afirmando el hecho.

Terminamos de bajar la escalera, a ese punto ya estaba sin aliento, pero Elif parece tan tranquila y sin una pizca de agotamiento. Debe de estar acostumbrada a subir y bajar todos los días.

—Sí, todo el tiempo.

—¿Y entonces?

Sacude la cabeza

— No puedo elegirlo por sobre Casey, sería una barbaridad.

—No creo que estés eligiendo por sobre tu amiga. Más bien, estás eligiendo lo que en verdad sientes. Estoy segura que Casey va a terminar entendiéndolo.

Sigue negando.

—Bella, Ethan es… no sé explicarlo, él no toma a sus novias en serio, no me va a tomar en serio a mí. Sobre todo porque sus ex son bonitas y…

—Tú eres bonita

Me mira— Me refiero a que son mayores que él y no vamos a compararme con las chicas de último año.

No lo comprendo, pero parece confiada en lo que dice, así que no insisto. Cuando estamos por llegar a la camioneta se voltea, deteniéndose de golpe. La miro, deteniéndome también.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunto. Sigue viendo en esa dirección, entrecerrando los ojos— Elif.

Reacciona de inmediato.

—Creo… —Sacude la cabeza— Pensé que alguien nos seguía, pero no hay nadie.

Busco a nuestro alrededor, pero no veo a nadie tampoco. Solo el ruido de las risas de los alumnos y el de los pájaros. Nos subimos a la camioneta, olvidándonos por el momento del dichoso percance.

—Bien ¿a dónde vamos? —Pregunto.

Elif se entretiene en el espejo delante de ella.

—Tengo clases de box ahora, no sé si quieras ir.

—Vamos.

—¿Estás segura? No estabas especialmente animada cuando me viste.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Eso es porque estaba… sorprendida. Además tenemos que ir a buscar tu casco.

Después de pasar por el departamento, ahora estoy viendo como Elif sube a la tarima. Esto es peor que mi propia ansiedad. No es bonito verla como se golpea con otra chica, inclusive si está usando el casco. Es… fantástico pero a la vez alarmante. Tengo que reconocer que esta chica sabe en lo que se mete. Se la ve concentradísima mientras choca con sus propios puños en esos enormes guantes rojos. Camina en una línea, viendo fijamente al contrincante. La veo ponerse el casco y algo entre los dientes. Finalmente, cuando suena el silbato, yo pego un salto. Es Elif la que da el primer golpe, luego la contrincante empuja el suyo pero Elif alcanza a esquivarla. Estoy con uno de mis puños apretados, la otra mordiéndome las uñas con insistencia.

Hay mechones de pelo rubio que escapan de su coleta, pero eso no parece importarle. Estudia al contrincante como un animal acechando a otro. Vuelve a darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se tambalee hacia atrás, pero se queda de pie, recuperándose inmediatamente. Ahora es ella la que le da un puñetazo a Elif. Quiero gritarle qué demonios pasa con ella, pero no creo que vayan a escucharme.

Necesito un jodido vaso con agua y pastillas para el estrés ahora mismo.

El entrenador hace sonar su silbato, agitando los brazos en el aire cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo reñida.

—¡Alto, alto! —Exclama— Suficiente, guarden enemistad para la siguiente clase. Elif, ven un momento.

Elif se quita lo que lleva entre los dientes y luego el casco. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y la forma en que su pecho sube con irregularidad, me da cuenta de lo agotada que está en tan solo pocos minutos. Se baja de un salto para acercarse al entrenador. Me quedo para mirar al contrincante. Es morena, robusta y con cara de pocos amigos. Camina como los gorilas, los brazos demasiado abiertos. No es para nada dulce como Elif, así que me hago a un lado cuando pasa junto a mí, escuchándola jadear a regañadientes. Hago una mueca, mirando a mi hija. Ella parece más menudita, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga cuerpo. Todo lo contrario, tiene unas piernas tonificadas que ni yo que soy mayor tengo. Tener eso a sus cortos 15 años, me pregunto cómo será cuando tenga 20 o más.

Ella regresa junto a mí poco después.

—¿Te vas a desmayar? —Me pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No, pero si esa niña me mira con esa cara, estoy segura que estaré orinándome en los pantalones.

Se ríe— Su nombre es Stephanie. Le dicen "Motor" —La miro con el ceño fruncido— Ruge como los motores.

Por un momento ninguna dice nada, hasta que nos echamos a reír.

Durante la primera hora no hace más que "precalentar" como dijo su entrenador. Está dando puñetazos a un saco de boxeo. Una tras otra sin descanso. Mientras lo hace pienso que pasaría si yo le pagara a ese saco sin los guantes. Seguramente saldría de aquí con 30 huesos menos. Todavía me sorprende la facilidad que tiene para golpear y la forma en que posiciona los brazos, algo que solo una profesional para el boxeo puede hacer, creo yo. Veo como el entrenador la alienta a más, diciendo que está haciéndolo bien. Luego él se acerca más a mí.

Aparenta tener unos 40 y pico, barba de tres días, un gorro sobre la cabeza, las manos dentro de los bolsillos. No es especialmente guapo. Bien, voy a ser sincera, no es _para nada_ guapo, pero digamos que no le va el concepto feo.

—Ella tiene buen potencial, es una de las mejores boxeadoras jóvenes que vienen acá —Dice para comenzar una charla.

—¿Siempre acepta a menores de edad?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No siempre, pero desde que la vi por primera vez supe que sería tremenda. —No puedo evitar sonreír. Él se gira en mi lugar, mirándome— ¿Es familiar suyo?

Ahora lo miro, pero me arrepiento, porque si antes dije que el concepto feo no es para él, ahora confirmo que sí.

—Soy… —Dudo, lo hago porque me es raro decirlo y no porque quisiera que no lo supiera. De hecho, me da lo mismo lo que el entrenador piense— su madre.

Parece sorprendido cuando me escucha. Sus cejas alzándose y asintiendo unos instantes más tarde.

—Es bueno que tenga este tipo de apoyo, sabe. Así no tengo problemas después con los padres, ya ve que pueden venir a reclamar, al ser menor de edad.

—Sí —Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de Edward cuando se entere.

—Y no quiero problemas legales tampoco. No me parece necesario, es un deporte como cualquier otro y ella lo hace de maravilla. Usted misma la está viendo. Hay mujeres que tardan años en prepararse y Elif tiene apenas 15 años, es brava. —Intercambiamos unas pocas palabras más antes de que su silbato me haga trastabillar, cubriéndome el oído izquierdo con la mano. Elif detiene el abrupto golpe al saco de boxeo, dándole un último –y bastante agresivo- golpe que hace que el saco se vaya en varias direcciones— Terminamos por hoy, Elif. Cada día mejor, muchachita.

Sonríe, su frente surcada en sudor y las mejillas más enrojecidas que antes.

Luego de cambiarse el atuendo de gimnasia para volver al uniforme, nos despedimos del entrenador y nos vamos.

—Eres realmente buena con los puños —Comento, recordando la manera en que daba golpes al azar.

Suspira— Sí, eso dicen.

—¿Y no te duele? Quiero decir, ya sé que llevas guantes pero, no lo sé.

—Claro que me duele, pero se pasa después. Al principio cuando comencé a venir, las manos me dolían como el infierno y a pesar de los guantes, tenía pequeñas hematomas en los nudillos.

Subimos a la camioneta.

—¿No has pensado en decírselo a tu papá?

Se mira al espejo que antes en el colegio había estado jugueteando con él.

—Siempre lo pienso, pero no me animo —Se aflige— mi papá… él todavía me ve como si estuviera en el kínder o me trata como si tuviera 10 años. Incluso podría decir que me ve como las princesas de Disney. Estoy más que segura que no le va a gustar para nada que yo boxee. Ojo, no le estoy reclamando —Sonríe— pero papá es sobreprotector conmigo.

—No puedes culparlo, eres su _princesa_. —Corroboro.

Vuelve a sonreír.

—Una princesa boxeadora. Solo espero que no se desmaye cuando le cuente.

Me río— Esperemos que no.

.

La dejo en su casa a eso de las seis. Ahora no tengo que aparcar lejos, pero de todos modos me atemoriza que salga Emmett a recibirla o que justo venga llegando. Eso lo nota Elif, es por eso que me pregunta.

—Emmett ladra pero no muerde.

—Ya veo —Pongo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja— De todas formas, es mejor que me quede aquí.

—Bien —Nos miramos a los ojos— Entonces…

—Hasta la próxima —Le digo— Gracias por… llevarme a verte boxear, aunque me estremezca la mayoría del tiempo.

—No es tan malo, es cosa de acostumbrarse.

No sé cómo logra acostumbrarse.

—Nos vemos pronto…

—Nos vemos pronto —Repite ella, pero su mirada cae por encima de mi hombro, luego mira a su alrededor— Dios, de nuevo siento como que hay alguien. Me estoy volviendo literalmente loca.

La silueta de Edward aparece ante nosotras, saliendo por la puerta. Se acerca con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de chándal, de seguro acababa de llegar del trabajo. Lleva una mueca parecida a una sonrisa cuando me mira, pero intenta no ser demasiado obvio, así que lo intento también, mirando hacia el suelo. Elif no se ve como si estuviera dudando de nosotros, de modo que todo está bien por el momento.

—Ya estaba por llamarte —Le habla a Elif.

—Estábamos… estábamos —No se le ocurre que excusa darle a su papá.

Busco alguna rápidamente.

—Tomando helado. —Digo.

Elif me mira, Edward igual lo hace, pero éste frunce el ceño.

—¿Helado en otoño?

Pongo ambas manos en mis caderas.

—¿Acaso hay restricción con el helado según estación del año?

Alza ambas cejas, sorprendido.

Escucho la risa de Elif.

—Yo mejor entro a la casa —Se vuelve a mí, una ceja levemente levantada— Gracias por el _helado_.

Llega hasta Edward, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando un beso en su mejilla. Finalmente se va, entrando rápidamente a la casa.

—Helado —Murmura— Helado.

—Sí, helado ¿por qué te sorprende? —Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Mueve la cabeza en ambas direcciones; su sonrisa se enancha cuando me lanza un beso.

—Te amo, sabes —Me dice.

—Yo también te amo. Te daría un beso ahora pero ya ves, no creo que sea buena idea.

Mira hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

—No, en definitiva —Miro hacia abajo, mordiendo mi labio— ¿Te pasa algo?

Me vuelvo a encontrar con sus ojos a pesar del sol que nos molesta.

—¿Por qué?

Contrae los hombros.

—No lo sé, tus ojos están tristes.

Hago un gesto con la boca.

—Problemas, problemas y más problemas.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es ese _problema_?

Exhalo— Nessie se enteró que Elif es mi hija.

Se ve sorprendido por ello.

—Uhm ¿y supongo que no lo tomó bien, verdad?

Niego— Está muy enojada conmigo, con mi madre y mi abuela. Aunque no puedo reprochárselo, le mentí y Ness odia las mentiras.

—Bueno, pero… se le va a pasar. Eres su hermana, tarde o temprano va a terminar cediendo.

—Eso espero. No quiero que me odie y no soporto que esté así por mi culpa.

Me sonríe, su mano acaricia tímidamente mi mentón, olvidando en donde nos encontramos.

—La quieres mucho.

—Ni te imaginas.

—Entonces, —Aleja su mano de mí, controlándose— con más razón creo que va a perdonarte. Si Elif lo está intentando y yo caí rendido a tus pies ¿por qué Nessie no lo hará?

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres increíble, ya te lo dije pero, te amo tanto. —Apenas tiene tiempo de responderme cuando su sonrisa desaparece, mirando por encima de mí. Me volteo encontrándome con el rostro iracundo de Emmett Cullen. Mi piel se eriza, pero trato de no demostrarlo— Es mejor que me vaya —Digo rápidamente.

Emmett pasa a mi lado, sus ojos escrutándome.

—Vaya, tenemos visita —Articula en mi dirección.

—Bella ya se va, Emmett, no seas un cabrón.

Lo mira— ¿Yo un cabrón?

—Adiós, Edward —Me despido, alejándome de ellos. Los escucho discutir hasta que me subo a la camioneta. No sé qué pasa después, ya estoy demasiado lejos para oírlos.

Todavía puedo recordar al Emmett de antes. Siempre sonriendo, no éramos especialmente cercanos pero cuando estaba en casa de los Cullen, él siempre me trataba con amabilidad. Ahora, con el tiempo y las circunstancias, él había logrado crear cierta ira y rencor en mi contra, justificado, pero me sorprendía que fuera con más intensidad que los demás.

Emmett no me iba a espantar, por más temor que le tuviera a su mirada o a su altura, no iba a intimidarme ahora.

Nunca.

* * *

 **No me mateeeeeen! Ya sé, probablemente quedaron peor que antes, pero por lo menos sabemos** _ **un poquito**_ **de algo. Como ven, Nessie no se lo tomó para nada bien la noticia de que es tía, pero creo que es más que entendible. Y ahora con eso de que está involucrada, todo se pone color de hormiga. Por lo menos con respecto a Elif las cosas no están empeorando, ya la llevó a sus clases de box, que creo es algo muy íntimo para esta niña, ya que nadie sabe lo que hace, solo Bella y Casey.**

 **Gracias por cada comentario, por cada favorito y follower.**

 **Bueno ¡hasta el siguiente!**

 **Un beso.**


	23. Lo inevitable

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Lo inevitable**

 **Edward**

Cuando llego del trabajo esta tarde, voy directamente a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Estoy sediento y muy cansado. Los alumnos que me tocó hacerles clases hoy me hicieron una apuesta para correr con ellos los 45 minutos. Hasta ahora no me había percatado de lo que me cuesta hacerlo. Dios mío, quiero creer que no estoy viejo, solo he madurado en todo aspecto. Me muevo hacia la izquierda para enjuagar el vaso vacío, justo cuando Alice ingresa a la cocina con una mueca de asco. Me saluda y se va directo a la nevera para coger el jarro con jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué tal, hermanito?

La veo verter del jugo en el vaso, luego se lo lleva a los labios, indecisa.

—Bien —Le contesto, girándome y sosteniéndome del mesón— un poco cansado. ¿Y tú?

Ella vuelve a hacer una mueca.

—Tengo el estómago débil —Dice, alejando el vaso. De pronto sus ojos me miran de una forma que no comprendo. Alza una ceja haciéndome ladear la cabeza— ¿Y?

—¿Y, qué? —Le pregunto de vuelta y Alice suspira. Acomoda las palmas encima del mesón, viéndome como si estuviese a punto de regañarme— Te voy a hacer esta pregunta porque sabes que no soy buena cuando me callo las cosas… bien ¿qué tienes con Bella?

Tengo el vaso ahora limpio en mis manos, removiendo el agua invisible del interior.

Frunzo el ceño— ¿Con Bella? ¿Qué voy a tener con Bella? —Miento descaradamente.

—No me mientas, Edward Cullen — _Diablos._ Cuando ella me llama por mis dos nombres es porque la cosa es seria— Los vi desde la ventana el otro día, parecían bastante _coquetos._

Estoy a punto de decir alguna excusa pero sé que es inútil. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Alice, mi hermana, la que siempre termina sabiendo todo por sí sola. Así que en vez de seguir justificándome, me acerco lo suficiente para que solo quede entre nosotros.

—No se lo vayas a decir a nadie. —Le pido en un susurro. Alice sacude la cabeza— Y no me des sermones.

—No pensaba hacerlo —Encoje los hombros, llevando a regañadientes el vaso a sus labios— pero si me permites un consejo, deberías decírselo a tu hija.

Suelto un suspiro y quiero mirar con el ceño fruncido a mi hermana pero no lo hago porque tiene razón. No quiero mentirle a Elif y no quiero que las cosas empeoren si ella lo llegara a tomar mal. Todo se iría por la borda y ya no solo estaría enojada con Bella, sino que conmigo también. Tengo que consultárselo a Bella, ponernos de acuerdo. Si es buena idea decírselo juntos o solo por mí o qué se yo. No soy bueno para estas cosas, nunca fui bueno para lidiar con estos asuntos. No me era fácil y cómodo presentarle novias a mi hija, ahora menos cuando se trata de su propia madre.

Alice está pálida sosteniendo el vaso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le pregunto.

Parpadea, volviéndose a mí.

—Nada, solo que odio el jugo de naranja.

La miro con incredulidad.

— _Amas_ el jugo de naranja.

Tuerce la cabeza en una mueca de desagrado.

—No puedo entender por qué me gustaba. Es asqueroso. Bien, será mejor que me recueste… un poco. —Inspira profundamente— Piensa en lo que te dije, siempre es mejor ir con la verdad.

Sale de la cocina hecha una bala, pasando a llevar a nuestra madre, que lleva una bandeja vacía en las manos. Ella me mira preguntando qué demonios pasa con Alice, y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros, sin saber qué responderle. Ayudo a mamá a lavar los platos mientras que ella ordena la despensa, reorganizando todo. Ella ama hacer esa cosa de poner todo en el lugar correspondiente. Yo no sirvo para esa mierda. Mientras termino, me pongo a pensar cómo le diré a Elif sobre mi relación con Bella "Elif, lo que quiero decirte es que… amo a tu madre y estamos intentándolo de nuevo. Me gustaría que opinaras al respecto" No, no puede ser de esa forma. Me importa más su opinión que la del resto de mi familia. Estoy seguro que Emmett pegará el grito en el cielo y mis padres estarán como: _Edward, eres grande para tomar buenas decisiones. Sin embargo, todas y cada una de ellas van a repercutir en el futuro y el bienestar de Elif es primero._

—Edward —Pego un salto y hago sonar el montón de platos limpios en el lavavajillas. Mamá se va hacia atrás, completamente confundida por mi reacción— ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?

Me excuso para ir al despacho de papá, seguido de la atenta mirada de mi madre. En ningún momento quita la vista de mí, como si sospechara, pero obviamente no son sospechas, es solo que me siento estúpidamente perseguido por todos. Papá está leyendo un libro de su estante cuando entro, toco antes por supuesto y él me hace pasar enseguida. No necesita que le diga nada, él se acerca con whisky para los dos. No me gusta el whisky, pero estoy nervioso y probablemente me beba todo el vaso con hielo. Nos sentamos frente a frente en los sofás de cuero.

—Te veo intranquilo, hijo —Me dice y me quiero echar a llorar como una nena. Bebo un poco de mi trago, quemándome de inmediato la lengua. Se adormece y eso termina siendo placentero. Me quedo con los brazos encima de mis rodillas, apartando los ojos de mi padre— ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te tiene así?

Esbozo una sonrisa.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que estoy fascinado por una mujer?

De pronto él sonríe también, su sonrisa muy parecida a la mía.

—Diría que eso está muy bien —Me contesta con un gesto— ¿Y cuál es el problema? O mejor lo adivino… ¿tiene que ver cierta golondrinita de cabello rubio y ojos azules?

Nos reímos. A papá le encanta llamarle golondrinita, pero yo noto que a ella no le gusta para nada.

—Tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar. Ya sabes cómo es conmigo, no le gustan ninguna de las novias que he tenido.

—¿Y qué sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos con una novia. Tal vez te llevas una sorpresa y termina aceptándolo.

Niego— No lo creo, ella es realmente hiriente cuando quiere.

Papá se echa a reír.

—Eso se llaman celos de hija única —Me explica— Si resulta todo bien, hasta capaz que termines dándole un hermanito.

Bebo más del whisky, removiendo la cabeza en negación. No, en definitiva.

—No creo que a esta altura de mi vida vaya a tener más hijos, papá —Río.

Contrae los hombros.

—No vengas con esas tonterías, apenas tienes 33 años —Estoy seguro que es su forma de subirme el ánimo— y si Elif se lo toma bien, no dudes en traerla a casa para que la conozcamos —Me guiña un ojo.

Si supera de quién hablo…

Emmett nos interrumpe. Desprende los primeros dos botones de la camisa y lanza hacia una silla vacía el maletín. Mi hermano es jefe de una compañía de seguros. Primero lo era mi padre pero al jubilarse mi hermano tomó su puesto. Aunque papá sigue trabajando allí, solo que media jornada. Le señalo el whisky para que nos acompañe, él no tarda en llenar un poco su vaso con dos cubos de hielo. Se sienta a mi lado, un brazo pasándolo por mi espalda a modo de saludo.

—¿Problemas, Eddie?

Papá me sonríe, luego se dirige a Emmett.

—Problema llamado _faldas_

—¡¿Qué?! —Emmett exclama, tirándome hacia él para que nuestras cabezas choquen. Hago una mueca, pero él lo pasa desapercibido— ¿Conseguiste novia? O solo es un polvo cualquiera.

—Emmett —Papá regaña.

Éste abre los brazos en señal de disgusto.

—¡Papá, no está mamá para que me estés corrigiendo!

Remuevo lo poco que queda de mi bebida.

—No es un polvo, Emmett.

Se quedan en silencio. Tengo que levantar la cabeza para ver a mi hermano a los ojos. Parece muy sorprendido cuando me agarra del brazo.

—Demonios, Edward. ¡Estás enamorado! —Declara como si hubiese descubierto América— Nunca te vi con esa cara ni cuando lo tuyo con Irina terminó. ¿Quién es?

Rose me salva las espaldas, tocando y pidiendo permiso para entrar.

No quiero decirlo justo ahora y menos a ellos. Elif estaba en primer lugar, así que me tomo el resto de mi bebida y me armo de valor. Tengo que hablar con Bella, es ahora o nunca. Sin embargo, cuando salgo del despacho lo primero que veo son los ojos de mi hija mientras Colin y Alan la jalan de los brazos. Ella está riéndose viendo como los niños intentan sin descanso moverla de su lugar, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para lograrlo.

Desisto de hacer cualquier plan este día. Necesito pensar, pensar claramente cómo se lo diré. Maldita sea.

.

 **Elif**

Papá estaciona frente a la entrada del colegio. Ha estado callado todo el camino y no es como si tuviera ánimos de entablar conversación. Estuve toda la mañana intentando aprenderme fechas y nombres para el maldito examen de historia, pero aquí estoy, olvidando todo el repaso absurdo. Me quito el cinturón, agarrando la mochila y besando la mejilla de papá. Él acaricia mi rostro.

—Que tengas buen día —Me dice.

—Tú igual. Te quiero, papá

—Y yo a ti. —Me bajo y lo miro. Hay una especie de duda que cruza su rostro, como si fuese a hablarme, pero sacude la cabeza, me da una última sonrisa y se marcha en el auto. Me quedo suspirando, recordando nuevamente que voy a reprobar en el examen.

Casey e Ethan aparecen de pronto, sin darme tiempo a escapar. Todavía sigo como tonta escondiéndome de Ethan a pesar de que insiste en que hablemos, yo no le doy oportunidad. Estoy arrastrando a mi amiga lejos de él, evitándolo una vez más. Lo escucho resoplar y mi alma se congela por un segundo, debatiéndome entre devolverme y abrazarlo o simplemente seguir ignorándolo. Opto por lo segundo, como la cobarde que soy. Tan pronto llegamos arriba el timbre nos avisa que debemos irnos al salón, así que otra vez la campana me salva. Encontramos a Luna en el espejo del baño, tarareando una canción de Katy Perry. Nos cruzamos con Hanna en el pasillo, pero ésta baja la cabeza para pasar sin saludar. Desde que ocurrió el incidente con las metanfetaminas, Hanna no ha querido juntarse con nosotras. Sospecho que Casey tiene que ver en eso, pero cuando intenté hablarle a Hanna, ella simplemente me dijo que no quería meterse en más problemas, ni conmigo ni con mi familia, así que entendí que quisiera alejarse a pesar de que no la culpo por lo que pasó, eso había sido mi responsabilidad.

Garrett pasa a tropezarse conmigo en la puerta, murmurando insultos a diestra y siniestra, pero ya no lo tomo en cuenta. A veces Garrett es peor que yo cuando ando con el periodo, de modo que me he acostumbrado un poco a su humor de mierda. Él sigue compitiendo conmigo en biología, por eso sé que nunca nos llevaremos bien y tampoco es como que sienta empatía hacia su persona. Lo siento, no puedo ser hipócrita.

En el examen de historia me la paso golpeando el lápiz en mi frente, cerrando los ojos y resoplando mi miseria. De las doce preguntas, si es que logro apuntarle, he acertado a tres. Supongamos que mi nombre y la fecha cuentan, así que cinco. Soy la tercera en salir del salón. Casey me da una mirada de auxilio, pero le encojo mis hombros, demostrando así lo horrible que me fue. Luna también resopla, pegándose a la silla y su cabeza inclinándose hasta que toca el respaldo. Las compadezco.

El pasadizo está vacío y eso me da tiempo a replantearme mis bajas calificaciones en historia. Siempre he sido un cero a la izquierda en esta asignatura, pero este año ha sido peor. Desde que comencé en septiembre, he estado un poco… distraída. Más o menos, pero en biología sigo con las mismas notas. Solo espero no bajar tanto y que papá no vaya a regañarme.

Bajo hasta el primer piso para ir al baño. Mis pies se dan prisa cuando escucho la voz de Ethan llamarme. No, demonios. No alcanzo a empujar la puerta cuando él tira de mi muñeca hacia él.

—No creas que te vas a escapar de mí otra vez.

Tiro, intentando soltarme.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Se acerca, su mano alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Deja de evitarme, maldita sea.

—No te estoy evitando.

Suelta una risa amarga.

—Todos los malditos días, Elif. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Tan pronto me acerco tú te vas como una estrella fugaz.

Suspiro—Bueno ¿Qué quieres? —No es realmente lo que quiero saber, pero ya que él no piensa soltarme…

—Hablar contigo, hablar de lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Podemos olvidar eso? ¿Y puedes soltarme la muñeca? Me estás lastimando.

Mira a nuestras manos y él me suelta de inmediato. Sin embargo, tengo sus ojos claros mirándome tan cerca que mi respiración se agita.

—Elif… —Se pasa una mano por el pelo— Me gustas mucho.

Estoy teniendo probablemente un ataque de pánico silencioso, porque mi corazón no hace más que saltar en todas direcciones. Hasta siento que se ha cambiado de lugar, como instalarse en mi cuello por ejemplo.

—Eso se te va a pasar pronto…

—No, porque me gustas hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que te imaginas.

Alzo una ceja.

—Eso sonó malditamente psicópata.

Se ríe, su sonrisa me derrite las piernas.

—Bien, lo siento —De pronto deja de sonreír, alzando la mirada para verme— ¿Tú… no sientes nada? Por mí, quiero decir.

Esto es peor que un Knockout en las clases de box. Mi mano tiembla pero la presiono con fuerza, hundiendo las uñas en la piel. Mis ojos no se apartan de los de Ethan en ningún instante.

—Yo… sí. Es decir… me gustas… tú. —Balbuceo pero siento que lo he dicho bastante claro. Cuando él me mira con sorpresa, sé que lo comprende— Pero espérate, no vayas a emocionarte. Casey va a matarme, ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, y es tu hermana. —Todavía no termino la frase cuando él acerca sus manos y mi cuerpo choca con el suyo en un rápido movimiento. Estoy jadeando, tan cerca de sus labios— No estás entendiendo nada.

—Oh, claro que lo estoy entendiendo.

—No… —Lo empujo, sin embargo, no es tanta la fuerza que ocupo— no vayas a besarme.

Él mira mis labios y estoy gritando por dentro.

—¿Segura?

 _No, estúpido._

—Segu-ra —Inhalo y es suficiente para cortar la distancia entre los dos. No es él quien me besa, soy yo y eso me sorprende tan pronto estoy hurgando en sus labios. Ethan me presiona más fuerte cerca de él, subiendo una mano hasta mi rostro con el fin de que mi pelo no nos moleste. Tengo la misma sensación que nuestro primer beso: mis piernas como gelatina. Y tal vez el gritito en mi cabeza es porque ahora Ethan no está borracho.

Y también el hecho de que los nervios comienzan a irse, me hacen sentir más exaltada. Ya no hay temblores en mi cuerpo, más bien, un calor abrasador cuando él atrapa mi labio inferior. Estoy jadeando y necesito aire, pero estoy tan bien así que no quiero alejarme.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Dime que tu lengua no está en la boca de mi mejor amiga, Ethan!

Lo empujo lejos, mis mejillas arden y mi respiración se siente descompasada. Miramos a Casey al mismo tiempo. Ésta está cubriéndose la cara con las manos y vociferando en contra de su hermano. Me limito a ordenar mi cabello que Ethan estuvo enredándolo mientras nos besábamos.

—Ey, Casey —Le dice él— No seas paranoica.

—¿Yo paranoica? ¡Te encuentro a ti y a mi mejor amiga comiéndose la boca! ¿Cómo quieres que putamente reaccione? —Me acerco a ella, pero me da miedo que salte encima de mí. En serio ¿yo teniéndole miedo a Casey cuando sé defenderme? Esto es más que fuerza, más que un golpe, eso es nimiedad. Cuando Casey Bates se enoja… es el infierno. Ella parece más sorprendida que enojada, por lo que noto— ¡Traidora!

Ethan se acerca, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Estaba besando a _mi_ novia.

Por un segundo no comprendo, pero cuando Casey me mira, lo hago, de modo que miro a Ethan con toda la sorpresa y desconcierto del mundo.

—Espera, —Lo detengo— yo no soy tu novia.

Él me mira, sus ojos resplandeciéndome por completo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Escucho el resoplido y el lloriqueo falso de Casey.

—Esto no es justo, Ethan Bates —Trato de defenderme— ¿Cómo que novia?

Encoje los hombros.

—¿Sí o no?

No puedo apartar la mirada de él, pero lo hago para ver a mi amiga. Está cruzada de brazos, su mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa.

Así que, cuando le respondo, estoy sonriendo:

—Sí.

.

—No puedo creer lo traidora que puedes llegar a ser ¡Mala amiga! —Casey sigue vociferando en mi contra mientras bajamos las escaleras al término de clases. Quito el envoltorio de un cereal de manzana, ignorándola completamente. Cuando intenté explicarle la situación, ella simplemente me dijo "habla con mi mano" así que ahora que se aguante. Muerdo un pedazo de mi dulce, caminando hacia la salida— ¡Te estoy hablando!

Me detengo, encarándola. No puedo hablar de inmediato porque estoy masticando.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Entrecierra los ojos, sus manos a cada lado de las caderas. Suspiro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás— Me gusta tu hermano, me encanta tu hermano ¿feliz?

Resopla— ¿Y lo dices así sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza?

Vuelvo a detenerme.

—Si te lo decía, ibas a matarme. Y si no me matabas, te ibas a poner así como te estás poniendo ahora.

Se queda callada todo el camino hasta la parada. Al llegar, finalmente se da por vencida.

—Bien, no voy a matarte y te sigo queriendo, pero ahora mismo me gustaría ahorcarte. ¿Sabes el trauma que tengo justo ahora? Todavía puedo… recordar la… lengua de mi hermano en tu boca, Iugh. —Me giro hacia la izquierda, mirando hacia los arbustos— ¿Qué estás mirando?

Busco, pero no encuentro nada.

Sacudo la cabeza— Cosas mías. Creo me estoy volviendo loca, siento como que estuvieran siguiéndome —Me río.

Casey no lo hace.

—Yo te estoy siguiendo y al parecer el estúpido de mi hermano igual.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿Me lo vas a sacar en cara siempre?

Infla sus mejillas.

—¡SÍ!

.

 **Edward**

Bella sostiene a Molly cuando llego al departamento.

Lleva una malditamente sexy jardinera con el tirante del lado izquierdo desprendido. Doy una lenta mirada a cuerpo completo y ella se da cuenta, por eso rueda los ojos, abriendo más la puerta para que pueda pasar. Le planto un beso en la boca y una caricia a Molly cuando entro finalmente. Lleva ballerinas puestas y no entiendo por qué, yo estoy muriéndome de frío, pero luego lo comprendo cuando la veo encender la aspiradora y empezar a pasarla por todos los rincones de la sala. Molly ladra en la cocina, escondida por el miedo que le causa el ruido. Bella lleva amarrado una parte del pelo, lo demás cae en sus hombros. Me acerco para detener la aspiradora, ganándome una mirada de confusión.

—Tenemos que hablar —Digo y ella tropieza hacia atrás.

Hace una mueca.

—Me da miedo cuando me dices eso.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y beso sus labios con desesperación.

—No es nada malo… creo.

Aparta la aspiradora, pasando por entre medio de los cables y jalándome hacia el sofá.

—Cuéntame.

Tomo sus manos, dando una pequeña caricia en los nudillos.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Elif… lo nuestro.

Por un momento se queda callada, mirándome con el rostro turbado.

—¿Estás seguro? —Me pregunta.

—¿Tú no lo estás? —Respondo con otra pregunta.

Inspira profundamente.

—Es… complicado, pero sí… estoy segura —Frunce el ceño, como si no lo estuviera. Y a decir verdad, yo estaba igual que ella. Molly llega hasta nosotros, sus patas rasguñando nuestros pies. Tomo a la perra entre mis brazos, arrullándola y riéndome de sus coletas rosadas— Fue cosa de Nany —Me explica el por qué la perra se ve tan graciosa.

Bella se asegura de que Molly no pueda salir del departamento para bajar a despedirme. No puedo apartar los ojos de la ex maldita –ahora bendita- jardinera. Estamos bajando con las manos entrelazadas, buscando alguna manera de decírselo a Elif. Ella dice que probablemente sea mejor que yo se lo diga, puesto que tiene más confianza y así a lo mejor no lo toma tan mal. Quedamos en eso cuando llegamos al auto. El sol de noviembre ya no es caluroso como hasta hace poco, ahora el viento se cuela en nuestros huesos y Bella lleva los brazos descubiertos, solo la manga cortita de su camiseta. La acerco a mi cuerpo para abrazarla y darle calor. Rápidamente tiene sus brazos alrededor de mí, presionando sus uñas en mi suéter. Tengo su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Te llamo después, —Digo, todavía abrazándola— para decirte como me fue.

Suspira— Bien, nos vemos luego.

Nos separamos. Bella se pone de puntillas y me besa. Es un beso tierno que me aseguro dure una eternidad. Tomo su labio superior entre los míos y presiono mi boca más fuerte a la suya. Me gusta besarla, es como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Todavía recuerdo cuando éramos más niños. Tan inexpertos pero sus besos siempre lograban levantarme del suelo. Es la forma en que sus labios se moldean a los míos, no lo sé. Empezamos a acelerarnos y el beso deja de ser tierno. Pongo mi palma en su mejilla, mordiendo el interior de su boca y deslizando mi lengua dentro.

—¿Es necesario que hagan esto en la vía pública?

Bella me empuja y yo la empujo devuelta. Estamos demasiado agitados como para hablar, así que cuando nos volteamos hacia Elif, nuestras mejillas están más que encendidas. Mi corazón late a una velocidad inimaginable. El rostro de mi hija es una mueca de asco, cruzada de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—E-Elif —Tartamudeo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella me da un codazo, volviéndose a ella.

—Podemos explicarlo —Dice, luego me mira, esperando que diga algo.

—Sí, —Digo— podemos explicarlo.

Elif camina primero hacia el edificio, seguido de nosotros, pero estamos tan nerviosos que chocamos en la entrada por querer pasar primero. Finalmente dejo que Bella lo haga. En el elevador, los tres estamos en absoluto silencio y puedo darme cuenta como Elif mira entre Bella y yo, como si no pudiese creer lo que acaba de ver. Estoy imaginándome a Elif completamente furiosa en cuanto entremos al departamento, sin embargo me sorprende lo tranquila que está esperando que el elevador abra sus puertas. Quiero sacudirla y decirle ¡Reacciona! Pero ladeo la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento.

Entramos y lo primero que hago es voltearme hacia mi hija

—¿Por qué… mejor no nos sentamos? —Ofrece Bella. Se sienta primero, yo en el otro extremo y Elif en medio.

Ninguno de los tres dice nada por un largo tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto. Por lo que, acabando con su paciencia, Elif dice:

—¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir?

Miro a Bella, está tan pálida como yo.

Carraspeo— Estaba pensando en decírtelo esta misma noche —Me mira con recelo, de modo que añado rápidamente— ¡Es verdad! Bella es testigo.

Sacude la cabeza— Bien, igual no sé para qué le dan tantas vueltas si era más que obvio.

Comienzo a toser, Bella se vuelve a Elif.

—¿Cómo que obvio? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunta lo que yo no pude por estar tosiendo.

Palpa sus rodillas, poniéndose de pie y encarándonos de frente.

—Primero —Empieza sosteniéndose el meñique con la otra mano para enumerar— es más que obvio que tú, papá, sigues enamorado de Bella, incluso antes de que la encontrara. Segundo… —Bella y yo nos miramos. Elif sostiene su dedo anular, ahora mirando hacia Bella— Tú llamaste a mi papá cuando tomé las metanfetaminas y eso solo significa que tienes su número, de modo que se vieron antes. Tercero… —Eso tenía malditamente sentido. Se voltea hacia mí— Cuando nos encontraste a Bella y a mí hablando en el césped de noche luego la acompañaste a quién sabe dónde, los vi. Cuarto… cuando llevaste a Bella a que habláramos hace poco eso no hace más que confirmar todo y la forma en que se miraron el otro día, después que… Bella y yo tomáramos _helado._

Estoy completamente sorprendido por su explicación.

—O sea qué —Sostengo— Tú siempre lo supiste.

—No, pero sospechaba —Se cruza de brazos.

Bella ladea la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Elif.

—¿Estás enojada?

Esperamos un maldito minuto en el que ella no dice nada.

—No

 _¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Tu _no_ qué significa? ¿No de "no estoy enojada" o no de "No acepto esto"?

Suspira, rodando los ojos.

—No, de no estoy enojada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntamos al unísono.

Elif se explica:

—Dijiste que uno elige su camino, papá. Si tú elijes este, no puedo hacer nada. —No parece especialmente enojada, a pesar de que ha dicho que no lo está, pero sigue rara, como si le costara entenderlo. Sin embargo, no seguimos con la plática. Ella se va poco después, dejándonos totalmente anonadados.

Bella me mira con suficiente shock.

—¿Y si ella le dice a tu familia?

La miro de vuelta. Entonces, corremos fuera del departamento antes de que desaparezca. El elevador es demasiado lento para que llegue al piso nueve, de modo que tenemos que bajar las escaleras. Bella casi se tropieza en el último escalón del tercer piso y tengo que sujetarla antes de que salude al suelo. Salimos afuera y me limito a buscarla pero no la veo por ninguna parte. Esta niña es más rápida que yo y eso que ella para nada es deportista. Y luego, todo pasa en cámara lenta. Veo a Bella mirar en la misma dirección que estoy viendo y es como si mi cerebro no quisiese reaccionar. Hay alguien sosteniendo a Elif del brazo, como si estuviera jalándola y ella intenta soltarse. Me escucho a mí y luego a Bella gritar a quién sea está asaltando a mi princesa, pero no alcanzo siquiera a tomarlo del cuello.

En tres segundos Elif había hecho alguna maniobra para pegarle en las bolas con la rodilla, luego lo gira, malditamente increíble, hasta que su puño se estrella en el estómago de él. Todo eso mientras yo estoy acercándome, parpadeando y frunciendo ceño. ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

Bella se acerca a Elif, levantándole la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

Mi hija sigue con el puño apretado, rojizo y preparado para aventarle otro. Estoy choqueado.

—S-Sí —Responde temblorosa.

Sacudo la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Agarro al tipo del suelo y lo levanto. Tiene esta cara de haber perdido su dignidad. Bella abre desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿Riley? —Lo encara, está furiosa— ¡Eres un maldito! —Va acercarse a pegarle, pero Elif la detiene.

—Bella, déjalo —Le pide y ella se detiene.

Sigo agarrándolo de la camisa, su labio partido cuando cayó al suelo.

—¿Éste es tu ex marido? —Me dirijo a Bella. Ésta todavía tiene una expresión de querer romperle más las bolas al bastardo, pero se queda ahí y yo hago el trabajo por ella. Sin embargo, no le pego en las bolas, sino preparo mi puño y lo estampo en su cara como la sabandija que es.

.

Elif acaba de terminar de dar su testimonio de los hechos. A Bella y a mí ya nos llamaron. Riley estás tras las rejas pero no lo estará mucho tiempo porque no hay lesionados. Maldita ley. Si ese bastardo vuelve a acercarse a mi hija no me va a temblar la mano para matarlo a patadas. Nos quedamos sentados mientras esperamos al oficial para firmar e irnos. Estoy sentado al lado de mi hija, todavía consternado por como ella se defendió. Eso fue absolutamente maravilloso, pero ¿cómo aprendió a pelear así? Quiero decir, no parecía la Elif que yo conozco.

Bella se sienta junto a nosotros, suspirando y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Carraspeo— ¿Cómo aprendiste hacer eso? Pegar así, quiero decir.

Elif pasa de mirarme a observar a Bella, finalmente se vuelve a mí otra vez.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Estoy más confundido que antes. Bella pone una mano en mi brazo.

—Yo me voy a casa —Dice, poniéndose de pie— y siento mucho lo de Riley.

Asentimos y ella se va. Me giro hacia mi hija que muerde su labio con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tenemos que hablar?

Va a comenzar a hablar, pero el oficial nos interrumpe. Firmamos, nos aseguran que Riley pasará la noche tras las rejas y nos vamos a casa. Ya en ella, Elif no tiene motivos para no decirme nada. Mamá está demasiado ocupada tratando de meter el hilo en la aguja como para tomarnos en cuenta o saludarnos. Así que no le explicamos nada. Nos vamos a la sala, donde Elif sigue mordiéndose el labio.

—No vayas a enojarte —Pide, sentándose en el sofá. La imito y me siento a su lado.

—¿Enojarme? ¿Por qué voy a enojarme? —Hace una mueca y tengo que adivinarlo— Ya sé, estoy seguro que fue Emmett quien-

—Papá, practico box.

—…te enseñó, espera ¿qué? —Hago un gesto con las cejas, frunciéndolas lo más que puedo. Estoy mirándola a ella que no repite mi delirio — ¿Acabas de decir… box? ¿Cómo boxeo? ¿Qué quieres decir con practicar box?

Retrae los hombros.

—Eso, yo… boxeo. Practico box todas las semanas —Vuelve a ser la misma mueca. Esa mueca que hacía de niña cuando rompía algo.

Me quedo en blanco.

—No entiendo —Sacudo mi cabeza, poniendo torpemente mis manos en posición como si estuviese imitando a un boxeador— ¿De esos… de esos que pegan puñetazos?

Frunce los labios.

—Sí

—¿Tú boxeadora?

—Sí

—¿Son los mismos que le pegan a un saco o se suben a un ring?

—Sí

Me quedo callado, estoy pensando, analizando lo que ha dicho. La vuelvo a mirar, ahora más confundido que antes.

—¿Acabas de decir que eres boxeadora?

Pierde la paciencia.

—¡Sí, papá, soy boxeadora!

Me voy a desmayar, lo estoy sintiendo.

—Tú no puedes ser boxeadora.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres mi princesa —Le contesto— ¡Eres mi niña!

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡No soy una princesa, papá! No te lo dije porque… porque ibas a reaccionar así.

De seguro tengo los ojos dilatados. No, mi niña no puede ser…

—Cariño, eso es peligroso para una niña tan…

—¡Papá! —Exclama y me sorprendo— Mírame, no soy una niña chica, ya no. ¿Puedes verme? Mírame bien, no soy una princesa, no soy un bebé ¿entiendes?

Eso fue una bofetada virtual.

—Pero… no lo puedo creer —Me cubro la cara— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a esto?

Encoje uno de sus hombros.

—¿Aceptándolo? ¿Confiando en mí?

Exhalo por la nariz.

—¿Bella lo sabe? Quiero decir, la miraste en la comisaría…

—Sí, lo sabe. Él le estaba pegando a ella esa vez cuando llegué.

—¿Entonces… tú le pegaste a Riley?

—Sí

Me hace sentir orgulloso la forma en que se defiende pero sigo en shock. No puedo imaginármela con coleta, guantes y peleándose a puñetazos con otra persona.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera te gusta correr! ¿Cómo es que boxeas?

Se ríe— Sigue sin gustarme correr —La miro con el ceño fruncido, ella entrelaza mi brazo y su cabeza choca con mi hombro— Papá, por favor, solo confía en mí.

—Pero eres mujer.

Bien, eso la molesta.

—Ese es el pensamiento más retrógrada que te he escuchado en todo este tiempo, pa.

—Está bien —Suspiro, su sonrisa se enancha— ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué tienes que crecer?

.

 **Bella**

Los días posteriores al incidente con el bastardo de Riley y luego de que Edward se enterara de que Elif practica box, parece que habíamos vuelto a la normalidad. Elif y yo nos vemos de vez en cuando, después de clases, los fines de semana y aunque sigue _incomodándole_ que Edward y yo estemos en una relación, no se ve como si le molestara realmente. No lo comenta con la familia, es como un secreto o como si se obligara a olvidarlo. Sin embargo, los primeros días siempre me sacaba en cara de que le había ocultado eso.

Nessie termina de dar su discurso y todo el mundo aplaude. Baja de la plataforma con las mejillas encendidas, suspirando y sentándose junto a Jacob. La ceremonia ha conseguido darme sueño menos cuando subió mi hermana, pero no podía esperar más para que finalizara. El sacerdote dirige unas cuantas palabras más antes de terminar. Luego nos vamos al cementerio, al que no he ido desde que sepultaron a papá. No parece diferente desde la última vez que vine. Familiares y conocidos dejan flores alrededor y el sacerdote lanza agua bendita como si se tratara de un santo. Nany no se mueve de su lugar, sigue mirando como todos lanzan flores. Si hubiese sido otro tiempo, probablemente sería la primera en lanzar flores o a dar unas palabras de cariño. Mamá tiene que despedir a la gente al ser la viuda. Nessie y yo nos despedimos de unos cuantos. Ella sigue sin dirigirme la palabra, a pesar de que de igual modo nos saludamos o hablamos, sigue una distancia.

No insisto porque sé que necesita tiempo.

Regresamos a casa a eso de las cinco. Mis pies arden cuando tocan la alfombra, yéndome directo a la cocina. Nessie me sigue, parándose frente a mí mientras sirvo jugo.

—¿Quieres? —Ofrezco pero ella niega con la cabeza. Después se queda en el mismo lugar, así que tengo que levantar la cabeza, mis ojos fijos en los suyos— ¿Qué pasó?

Suelta un suspiro que surge inesperadamente, sus brazos cayendo a cada lado en un suave sonido cuando choca con la ropa.

—Me rindo, Bella —Me dice— No sirvo para estar enojada contigo.

Aparto el vaso con jugo, sonriendo levemente y antes de que incluso vaya hacia ella, Nessie ya está rodeándome en un abrazo. Correspondo a su abrazo, presionándola junto a mí, deleitándome en el aroma de su pelo. Extrañaba a mi hermana. Mamá y Nany nos vitorean desde la sala con emoción. Veo la sonrisa de Jacob, y sé que todo va a estar bien.

.

—¿Todavía te faltan cosas que llevar? —Pregunta Nessie, viéndome sacar una caja de mi antigua habitación.

—Nop, solo estas pocas fotos. —Eran algunas fotografías mías cuando pequeña y otras de muchas navidades en casa de mis abuelos.

Nessie regresa a su habitación y yo me dispongo a bajar la escalera, pero me detengo. La puerta del cuarto de mamá está entreabierta. Muerdo mi labio, sacudiendo la cabeza, determinada a bajar pero no lo hago. Me quedo mirando a la puerta, a lo poco que se ve de la cama o del sofá. Me aseguro de que nadie me ve desde el primer piso y que Nessie no va a salir de su habitación todavía, así que entro rápidamente. Estoy volviéndome loca. Dejo mi caja encima de la cama sopesando lo que estoy por hacer. Sin pensármelo más abro el cajón y comienzo a hurgar como una ladrona. Me desespero porque no lo encuentro. Miro por encima de mi hombro, ratificando que no hay nadie, entonces lo siento, el suave papel entre mis dedos. Lo tiro hacia mí y lo escondo dentro de mi sostén. Estoy aguantando la respiración al cerrar el cajón, coger la caja e irme.

Me siento mal de ver a mamá después, pero no regreso el sobre al cajón. Me voy a casa poco después, con la caja y mis malditos nervios comiéndome por completo. Tan pronto cierro la puerta detrás de mí, saco el sobre de mi escondite. Mis manos tiemblan al sostenerlo. Saco lo que hay dentro, el maltratado papel tiene manchas y las letras están corridas. Se nota la parte donde mamá lo pegó con cinta adhesiva. Se forma un nudo en mi garganta y no dejo que salga hasta que rompo nuevamente la hoja, arrancándola por la mitad, del mismo modo que lo hice antes.

Rompo a llorar, no sé por qué y dejo caer las hojas al suelo. Estoy llorando e hipando durante mucho tiempo hasta que decido dejar de ser una estúpida y alimentar a Molly. Voy a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa e ir al baño a limpiarme la cara. No me doy cuenta que llevo una parte de la carta colgando en mi suéter. Lo arranco, lo arrugo y lo lanzo al tarro de basura.

Alimento a Molly, me tomo un café cargado de cafeína y me quedo dormida. Estoy despertando cuando suena la puerta. Restriego mis ojos con cansancio, levantándome del sofá en donde estuve dormida. Abro la puerta encontrando la sonrisa radiante de Edward y el ánimo vuelve a mi cuerpo. Él me mira un poco desconcertado, pero de igual manera se acerca a besar el tope de mi cabeza.

—Te desperté —Suena a puchero.

—Estaba despertando ¿quieres tomar algo?

—No, gracias —Contesta, acercándome y sentándome con él en el sofá— ¿Cómo fue la ceremonia?

Ruedo los ojos, apartando un poco mi cabello de la cara.

—Una tortura, salvo cuando le tocó hablar a Nessie, por cierto, ya no está enojada conmigo.

Eso le alegra— ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Sonrío, poniéndome de pie.

—Me voy a lavar los dientes, no pienso besarte cuando acabo de despertarme.

Él se ríe, soltándome a regañadientes de la mano. Voy al baño de mi habitación, cepillándome los dientes a la vez que me miro al espejo. Mis ojeras han disminuido un poco y ya no sufro de insomnio. Tanya dice que es solo el estrés y que debería tomarme vacaciones más largas, pero no, me gusta trabajar. Enjuago mi boca, me cepillo el cabello y estoy lista para regresar a la sala. Hay ropa tirada en el suelo, así que la recojo rápidamente.

Cuando llego a la sala, Edward está a espaldas de mí. No sé si sea intuición o no, pero mi corazón empieza a dar clavadas y no latidos. Y tan pronto se voltea con una parte de la carta en la mano, estoy por los suelos, mi aliento atorándose en mi garganta. Quiero gritar o preguntarle por qué tiene esa carta, pero nada sale de mi boca. La frente de Edward está fruncida, su mano aferrándose a la mitad de esa hoja… pronto está mirándome, sus ojos penetrando mi alma.

—¿Qué significa esto, Bella? —Me pregunta.

Estoy temblando.

—Dame… eso, Edward.

Levanta la carta, sus fosas nasales abriéndose como un depredador.

—¡Dije, que significa esto! —Grita y yo salto hacia atrás.

Mis lágrimas no demoran en aparecer.

—No tenías que leer eso ¡¿Por qué lo leíste?!

—¿Dónde está la otra parte? —Pregunta con rapidez— ¿Dónde está la maldita otra parte de esta carta? —Su mano está temblando y sus ojos se han dilatado. Tengo miedo de acercarme— ¡Respóndeme de una puta vez!

Sacudo la cabeza, mi voz tartamudeando.

—L-La tiré a la basura.

Lo escucho jadear, su rostro arrugándose de puro coraje.

—¿Quién es la otra persona, Bella? —Cierro los ojos— Aquí dice que había otra persona más aparte de tu padre, él te pide perdón aquí, pero dice que alguien más tiene que pagar sus errores ¡¿quién es?!

—No te lo voy a decir…

—¡¿QUIÉN ES?! —Vocifera a todo pulmón.

—¡NO TE PIENSO DECIR! —Chillo en respuesta. Necesito sostenerme de algo pronto.

Comienza a calmarse, su mano bajando con la carta. Finalmente la deja caer, mirándome tan decepcionado que quiero vomitar.

—Eres una mentirosa, siempre vas a ser una mentirosa. Prefieres callarte y sufrir sola, prefieres ocultarme todas las putas cosas que te pasan, pero estoy cansado ¡Cansado! ¡Me mientes todo el tiempo! Esto se acabó.

—No me digas eso —Le digo incapaz de soportarlo por mí misma. Estoy a un paso de desvanecerme en el suelo. Mi corazón salta cuando Edward me mira de esta forma tan… desilusionada, es por eso que cuando él camina para irse probablemente para siempre de mi vida, grito, sin darme cuenta que estoy largando lo que he estado aguantando durante años— ¡Fue Carlisle!

Me cubro la boca con la mano, cayendo al sofá y sintiendo las brasas que traen mis lágrimas. Estoy ahogándome, quiero llorar como magdalena, quiero gritar y gritar hasta quedarme sin voz.

Estoy viendo su rostro contraerse de una forma tan dolorosa, que suelto un sollozo, largándome a llorar.

—¿Qué… estás diciendo?

No puedo dejar de llorar.

—Carlisle le pagó a mi padre por Elif… y yo lo sabía —Vuelvo a cubrirme la boca, mis gritos mezclados con sollozos están atormentándome. Me voy a morir ahogada, asfixiada con mis propias manos.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Estás mintiendo…

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, su cara tornándose pálida. Frunce los labios de una forma que solo me dice que quiere golpear algo con demasiada fuerza. Se acerca lo suficiente para que pueda ver como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Dímelo, Bella. Dime que pasó ¿cómo fue que…? —Exhala con esfuerzo.

Siento como el globo comienza a pincharse y no puedo impedir al aire salir. Ya está, ya se terminó todo.

—Mi padre me dijo que tenía una deuda y que lo más probable es que quedáramos en la calle. Había hipotecado la casa y supuestamente Carlisle nos ayudaría con el dinero. Le pregunté por qué estaba diciéndome esto… y tu papá dijo que teníamos que irnos antes de que la justicia buscara a Charlie. Le dije que no me iba a ir sin mi bebé pero ellos insistieron, diciendo que iba a estar bien acá, que no me preocupara. Sin embargo, seguía sin querer irme.

—¿Mi papá? —Pregunta más para sí mismo que para mí.

—Si papá quedaba preso, nos quedaríamos sin nada y el sueldo que ganaba mi abuelo no alcanzaba para mantener a tantas personas. Me asusté pero aun así me negué a irme, así que Charlie no le quedó de otra más que chantajearme. Si me iba contigo y con la niña, él iba a denunciarte porque yo era menor de edad.

—¿Y cómo iba a ser eso? ¡Teníamos un bebé juntos!

—Terminé aceptando en ese minuto —Seguí hablando, a pesar de que él murmuraba para él— pero luego de meditarlo un poco, era absurdo. ¿Por qué teníamos que escapar si se supone que Carlisle le iba a dar ese dinero a mi padre? Cuando Charlie me fue a buscar se lo dije y también le dije que no iba a irme. Y discutimos.

—¿Mi padre seguía ahí?

—Sí, y él también trato de convencerme. Me dijo que tan pronto la deuda estuviera pagada, podía volver. Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que no iba a arrepentirme otra vez, usaron a mi hermana para asustarme.

—¿Nessie?

—Los dos me dijeron que pensara en Nessie, que ella era pequeña y que no tenía por qué pasar miserias. Si finalmente esto no resultaba, mi tía Rebecca tendría que enviar a Nessie a un internado fuera de Seattle, porque mamá ya no tendría como mantenerla.

—¿De qué maldita deuda hablaba Charlie?

—Ninguna, eso se lo inventó.

—¿Qué?

Estoy cansada de hablar, pero tomo una profunda inspiración.

—Por eso volví a los 18 a Seattle, porque me di cuenta que papá recibía dinero de los arrendatarios de nuestra antigua casa. ¿Cómo iba a recibir el dinero si se suponía que la hipotecó y todo ese tiempo debieron embargarla?

—Me dijiste que habías vuelto… pero que no te atreviste a buscarme.

—Me encontré con tu padre. Me dijo que me alejara de su familia, que yo ya había aceptado el dinero sucio. Mencionó a Nessie y entonces me fui, en vez de seguir buscándote, me fui, porque no era que Nessie pudiese ir de interna a otra ciudad, no era eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sus ojos buscan los míos, tan llenos de dolor y lágrimas.

—No podía volver, yo no iba a arriesgar a mi hermana. Sabía que mi bebé estaba bien porque Carlisle no sería capaz de hacerte daño ni a ti ni a ella.

—No —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Salto en mi propio hipo.

—Y volví otra vez, pensé que viviendo lejos él no iba a hacerle nada, pero me arrepentí y me fui. No tengo idea si tu padre supo que volví, pero unos meses más tarde entraron a mi casa estando Nessie sola, la asustaron pero no robaron nada. Y yo solo podía pensar en Carlisle.

—Tu hermana… tu… —Está boquiabierto.

—Mi error fue quedarme de brazos cruzados, no insistí… la tercera vez estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo, pero pensaba en mi hermana y se me revolvía todo el estómago. Ni siquiera tenía pruebas para denunciarlo y todo ese tiempo que tuve para hacer, no lo hice. Y eso me duele. Estaba mi hermana de por medio pero también estaba mi hija. Si elegía a una, perdía a la otra. Y mi bebé estaba bien donde estaba, Nessie siempre iba a salir perdiendo.

Se pone de pie.

—Todo ese tiempo, Bella… todo ese… tiempo para volver. Son 15 años ¡15! —Camina de un lado para otro— No puede ser, tiene que haber un error… no puede ser mi… ¡no puede ser mi padre! ¿Entiendes?

Me pongo de pie también, corriendo al baño de mi habitación. Busco entre el tarro de basura, encontrando la otra mitad de la carta. Cuando vuelvo Edward sigue caminando. Le tiendo el papel con las manos temblorosas.

—Aquí está la otra parte de la carta —Él la toma entre sus manos, leyéndola y frunciendo el ceño.

Él me mira, sus ojos clavándose en los míos.

—Volvías y te ibas, volvías y te ibas…

—¡Ya sé! —Le grito— ¿Cómo iba a llegar un día y decirte lo que hizo tu padre si yo era una maldita desconocida para Elif, una que los había abandonado y que prefirió callarlo durante años porque es una cobarde de mierda? Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría haber hecho y no hice. Me quedé… sentada viendo como pasaba el tiempo, creyendo que el dolor que sentía de no ver crecer a mi hija iba a terminar siendo como… parte de mí y nunca fue parte de mí, porque sigue doliendo como si hubiese pasado ayer.

Niega con la cabeza, puedo ver como parece sentirse fuera de lugar, en una pesadilla.

—¿Por qué mi padre haría una cosa así? —Pregunta mirándome directamente. Su rostro está manchado en lágrimas—¿Por qué?

Mis labios tiemblan.

—No lo sé, Edward. Eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

Sus hombros se sacuden, lo veo trastabillar en medio de la sala, hasta que me mira, sus ojos escupiendo veneno en ellos. Estoy sollozando en silencio cuando sale deprisa del departamento.

Me suelto a llorar nuevamente, cayendo fuera del sofá y tocando el suelo. Tiro de mi pelo como si así fuera suficiente, pero no lo es. Nada lo es. De alguna manera alcanzo el celular y le mensajeo dos palabras a mi madre:

"Se acabó"

* * *

 ***Llamando a todas las ambulancias* Holaaa ¿qué tal? Ya sé que se infartaron y probablemente me dirán ¿PERO COMO QUE CARLISLE? y lo cierto es que no podía levantar sospechas jeje. Tal como dice el prólogo del fic "Una historia de amor, intrigas y un secreto bajo siete llaves" la historia de amor ya sabemos cuál es, las intrigas a lo largo de todos los capítulos y por fin revelado el secreto más guardado.**

 **También decir o recordarles que yo en el primer capítulo advertí con mayúsculas que sería una historia de drama, y ustedes decidían si seguir leyendo o no. El final de éste y el capítulo 20 son bastante intensos, para que vayan preparándose y no me maten en el intento.**

 **Bueno, veamos que tiene que decir Carlisle con todo esto y por supuesto Bella tiene muchas cosas que explicar. Porque a pesar de lo que le hicieron, ella pudo volver y no lo hizo. Gran error.**

 **Gracias por comentar y dar fav.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Besos**


	24. ¿Dónde está Bella?

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 _Kansas, 28 de Octubre de 2010._

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Sé lo mucho que odiabas que te llamara por tu nombre real, Isabella, pero aun así lo hacía. Cuando supe que sería padre estaba muy emocionado. Por fin tendría a mi heredero, a mi primogénito. Debo decir que en mi mente ya tenía hasta el nombre incluso antes de que tu madre tuviera los cinco meses. Y no voy a mentirte, porque sé que lo sabes, pero estaba desilusionado cuando el doctor nos dio la noticia de que una niña había nacido a las 00:51 un 13 de septiembre. Ansiaba un niño, es por eso que comencé a tener rencor hacia ti. Y vas a pensar que soy un bastardo por eso y puede que tengas razón._

 _Hice cosas malas, muy malas. Mi desesperanza aumentó cuando nació tu hermana. No lo podía creer. ¿Otra niña? Era como un castigo del cielo, no quería alimentar a otra mujer. Entonces todo ese rencor que alguna vez te tuve, se intensificó a tal grado que me molestaba todo lo que hacías, todo. Quería un varón que siguiera mis pasos, un varón que pudiese llevar una familia al hombro cuando fuese mayor, no una mujer a la que probablemente tuviese que sostener hasta el día de su matrimonio._

 _Y cuando saliste embarazada, Bella, ese odio hacia ti se convirtió en todo lo que me rodeaba. Lo sentí como si tú estuvieras rebelándote. Y quería a toda costa que interrumpieras ese embarazo, no importaba qué, no importaba nada ya. Sin embargo, seguiste desobedeciéndome y debo decir que me sorprendió la forma en que te aferraste a ese bebé que no conocías, a pesar de que me tenías miedo. Tenías el apoyo de tu madre, el apoyo de tu abuela, no había forma de interrumpir nada. ¿Qué pasó después? ¡Fue niña! Una patada en la boca del estómago, eso fue lo que sentí._

 _Te pido perdón por todo lo que hice, por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Y aunque también te has sentido culpable por abandonar a tu hija, a veces creo que fue lo mejor, como también hay veces que no lo creo así. La vida se ha encargado de darme una buena bofetada y estoy más que seguro que mis disculpas no servirán de nada, pero necesito hacerlo. Sin embargo, no voy a irme de este mundo con la culpa bajo el brazo. Así como tú te culpas por cruzarte de brazos, hay otra persona que conocemos muy bien que también hizo cosas malas. No estoy justificándome, pero te repito, no pienso irme de este mundo sabiendo que hay otra persona que ha cerrado la boca durante años._

 _Una persona que ha mantenido a su familia unida y feliz, pero a base de mentiras. ¿Qué diría su hijo si supiera lo que hizo? ¿Qué diría su esposa de las atrocidades que hizo por su "familia"? Me hubiese gustado ver la cara de ellos cuando se enteraran pero ya estaré bajo tierra, los gusanos comiéndose mis restos._

 _Carlisle tiene un pasado tan negro como el mío y el hecho de que sea capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no perder, me hace preguntarme ¿qué harás cuando te reencuentres con él? Porque estoy más que seguro que algún día se van a volver a ver las caras._

 _Y si un día te encuentras con tu hija, Bella, entrégale esto y que lea con sus propios ojos lo miserable que fue su abuelo._

 _Yo la vendí, tú lo aceptaste, yo te mentí, tú protegiste a tu hermana._

 _Te pido perdón a ti, a Nessie, a tu madre._

 _-Charlie._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **¿Dónde está Bella?**

 **Edward**

No estoy en mis cinco sentidos cuando llego al bar.

Y tampoco estoy consciente de que he bebido siete cervezas. Mantengo mi codo en la barra a sabiendas que voy a caerme de culo si me muevo a cualquier lado. Remuevo lo poco que queda de mi bebida, gruñendo por tan rápido que lo he terminado. Es fastidioso tener que llamar cada tanto a la chica para que rellene mi vaso. Entonces cuando lo hago, tampoco noto como mi lengua se enreda en mis dientes, impidiéndome hablar con claridad. Estoy en un puñetero trance, tratando de aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza. No quiero ir a casa en este estado, pero por lo menos la ira que tuve cuando salí del departamento de Bella se ha ido un poco, por eso decidí venir al bar.

— _O-Otra_ —Pido a la mesera, tropezando mi codo en la barra y mi cabeza cae en mi brazo. Escucho a la chica jadear pero logra quitarme el vaso de la mano. Podría levantar la cabeza ahora mismo, pero no puedo. Parece como si tuviese una carga encima, un ladrillo, una caja fuerte, lo que sea, pero que me impide hacer cualquier fuerza. Estoy volcándome en mi propia miseria y demonios que intento pensar razonablemente pero es imposible. Tan pronto el rostro de mi padre aparece en mi cabeza, la ira regresa. Lo mismo pasa cuando recuerdo a Charlie, incluso a Bella. Sin embargo, nada es igual a cuando pienso en mi propio padre.

"Fue Carlisle" presiono con fuerza mis ojos, esperando la maldita cerveza llegue a mis manos. Cuando el hielo y las gotas frías caen en mis dedos, estoy deseoso de sentir nuevamente aquel ardor en mi garganta. "Carlisle le pagó a mi padre" el jodido latido en mi cabeza está acabando conmigo "No sería capaz de hacerte daño ni a ti ni a ella" estoy escuchando a Bella nuevamente, tengo la voz de ella en mi agobiante cabeza "Eso deberías preguntárselo a él" tiro la cerveza lejos, escuchando el sonido del cristal hacerse añicos. El líquido de la bebida en mi mano, la mirada de terror de la mesera y veo como dos grandullones se acercan para tomarme de los brazos. Estoy forcejeando entre insultos con ellos, pero son demasiado grandes y corpulentos. Es por eso que en poco tiempo estoy tendido en el suelo fuera del bar.

Mi cara pegada al suelo, mis manos raspadas por el cemento. Me quiero poner de pie, pero en vez de eso estoy arrastrándome hasta un bote de basura. Ojalá fuese lo suficientemente grande para meterme en él y que el camión de la basura me lleve para vivir entre toda la mierda.

De alguna manera termino poniéndome de pie, mis piernas temblando por tanto alcohol en mi organismo. Estoy sujetándome de un auto estacionado, mis ojos adaptándose a la estúpida luz de los faroles. Siento el tintineo de las llaves del vehículo en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, pero no puedo manejar, no en este estado. Incluso si estoy muerto de borracho, sé que no debo manejar en este estado. Mi mente divaga y de pronto la única persona que tengo en mente es Elif.

Me embarga una pena enorme cuando la recuerdo y estoy lloriqueando mientras me sujeto de las paredes y trato de acercarme para detener un taxi. Pienso en ella, en sus ojos, en su voz, su sonrisa. Ella no se merece esto, y no merece vivir en una mentira. Cuando se entere de lo que mi padre hizo o lo que el padre de Bella hizo, va a estar destrozada.

El hecho de que mi propio padre, la persona que más confianza tengo, haya _pagado_ y lo haya ocultado durante tanto tiempo… me hace sentir… miserable y eso que no fui yo quien actuó mal. Ni siquiera sé cómo enfrentarlo, maldita sea. Estoy furioso, si lo tuviese delante de mí no tendría la fuerza para mantenerme lejos y no me temblaría la mano si tuviera que golpearlo, y eso que estamos hablando de mi padre.

 _Mi padre._

¿En serio? ¿Mi padre? No… no es fácil asimilar tantas cosas de una vez. Y mientras Bella contaba todo como un globo de agua reventado, como si ya no pudiese soportarlo más. Lo soltó porque no tenía otra salida. Y probablemente estaría dudando si esa carta no me lo confirmara.

¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué permitiste que nuestra hija y yo viviésemos bajo el mismo techo que un traidor? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, por qué?

Tomo un taxi poco después, haciendo un esfuerzo para darle la dirección sin trabarme la lengua. Me quedo con la cabeza pegada a la cabecera del asiento, mis manos cruzadas, mis ojos viajando a todos los lugares que pasamos por la ventanilla. Las luces son flashes y las bocinas me aturden los oídos. Justo ahora me siento como en una especie de apogeo, como si estuviésemos volando en la cima en vez de estar sobre la tierra. Me siento más grande que el chófer o como si el taxi fuese demasiado pequeño para mí. No me doy cuenta en qué momento llegamos, pero estoy bajándome sin sentirlo, delante de mi oscura casa. Todos deben de estar durmiendo ya, no hay ninguna luz encendida. Camino con los pies arqueados, mi garganta inflándose por las ganas de llorar. La ira vuelve a mí a cada paso que doy.

No me encuentro con nadie dentro. Subo a tropezones las escaleras y al llegar a mi cuarto, lo único que quiero es huir.

.

En algún momento de la madrugada me duermo, porque ahora estoy con la boca seca y mi cabeza se parte en miles de pedazos. La luz que entra por la ventana no hace más que empeorar todo. Y de pronto, como un balde de agua, recuerdo absolutamente todo. Mi padre cae de golpe en mi cabeza, Bella, Elif, Charlie, y no puedo con todo. Me ciego nuevamente por la ira, por la confusión, por el coraje. En el baño, bajo la ducha, estoy constantemente golpeando a la pared de cerámica, cepillándome luego los dientes con un gruñido.

Bajo la escalera abotonándome la camisa, escuchando los murmullos de todos en la mesa. Necesito calmarme ahora, necesito malditamente calmarme y no hacer un escándalo delante de mi hija y mis sobrinos, pero siento que es imposible. No me puedo calmar. Y si voy a encarar a mi padre tengo que ser racional y no calentarme más la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando mis ojos caen en como papá bromea con Elif, la sangre me hierve, y quiero que puñeteramente deje de sonreírle.

—Hijo, ven a desayunar —Mi madre me regala una tierna sonrisa, sacudiendo sus manos y levantándose para llenar mi tazón con agua caliente. No nota mi frustración ni mi cara por los suelos— Todavía es temprano para que vayas a trabajar.

—Papá, no te vi llegar anoche —Elif me mira con desconfianza.

Alice interrumpe.

—De seguro anda con alguna novia.

—¿Ustedes ya saben? —Emmett pregunta.

Alice y Elif se miran.

Luego no escucho lo que hablan. Me siento al lado de mi hija, teniendo a mi padre muy cerca. Él me sonríe pero yo no lo hago. Estoy confundido, muy confundido. Ellos hablan y segundos después lo entiendo, así que estoy en otro lugar, no estoy sentado a la mesa. Presiono mis uñas en mis pantalones, la camisa demasiado apretada para mí. Ni siquiera estoy usando la ropa formal de gimnasia para trabajar, porque sinceramente, no pienso ir a trabajar. Quiero acabar con esto pronto.

—A todo esto —Dice Alice— Elif ¿qué pasó con tu aro en la lengua?

La veo enseñar su lengua y no hay rastro de aro. Hasta ese momento no me he dado cuenta que se lo ha quitado.

—Me aburrí de usarlo —Responde— Y ya no se nota el agujero.

Para variar, mi tazón con agua se ha enfriado y no alcanzo a ponerle café. Despedazo un pequeño trozo de pan con los dedos, mi antebrazo izquierdo sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente las líneas horizontales del mantel rojo de éste. Siguen las risas, los murmullos y como alcanzan con sus manos todo lo hay en la mesa para comer. Elif termina rápidamente su tazón con chocolate, levantándose para lavarse los dientes e irse al colegio.

—Edward ¿estás bien? —Pregunta papá. Su voz me exaspera y levanto los ojos hacia él. Me está mirando preocupado y quiero pegar mi puño a la mesa.

No le respondo, bajo los ojos nuevamente a las líneas del mantel.

 _Espera diez minutos más. Espera a que el transporte escolar venga por Colin y Alan. Espera a que Elif se vaya al colegio, no dejes que pase por esto, no la humilles de esta forma._

No alcanzan a ser diez minutos. A los cinco el transporte ya se ha llevado a los pequeños y Elif viene bajando la escalera con la mochila sobre la espalda. Mamá le lanza una manzana roja para el camino, aunque ella la guarda en su mochila porque no es buena combinación la manzana con el chocolate caliente. Así que comienza a despedirse. Siento como suenan los besos, el adiós de todos y pronto se vuelve hacia mí. Me besa la mejilla y siento su tacto suave y dulce corromperme los huesos. Quiero largarme a llorar en su hombro, decirle cuánto la amo y que no merece esto. Ojalá pudiese evitarlo, pero sé que tarde o temprano lo va a saber y yo voy a estar ahí, porque sé cuánto dolor va a sentir una vez lo sepa. No quiero ver a mi princesa sufrir.

—Papá —Me mira directamente— No te ves bien.

Alcanzo su mano, presionándola con la mía y dejando un beso en ella.

—No pasa nada. Que tengas buen día.

Me sonríe apenas, no está segura.

—Te quiero —Me dice.

Mi corazón se encoge.

—Y yo a ti, hija. Y yo a ti.

Se va, lo siento porque el aroma de su perfume pronto desaparece. Y escucho el portazo. Era suficiente. Hago puño mis manos, haciendo caso omiso de la conversación que está teniendo mi madre con Alice y Rose. Emmett se pone de pie, ya preparado para irse al trabajo. Toma el maletín, se acerca a su esposa y entonces…

—Edward, ¿por qué estás tan raro? —Ese es Carlisle nuevamente.

Y exploto.

Levanto el rostro lentamente hacia él, desconociendo por completo a esa persona que tengo frente a mí. No es mi padre, él no es mi padre.

—¿De verdad quieres saber por qué estoy raro? —Pregunto con la voz tensa. Él frunce el ceño, mamá ha dejado la conversación a medias, mirándonos. Emmett no alcanza a despedirse de Rose y Jasper tiene la taza de té en sus labios, pero no está bebiendo nada— ¿De verdad?

Encoje sus hombros.

—Me importa lo que te pase, hijo.

Suelto una carcajada.

—Esa no te la crees ni tú.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edward? —La voz de mi madre hace eco en mis oídos.

La miro, no es necesario que diga nada, sé que ella no puede estar metida en esto. ¿O sí? Yo pensaba que conocía a mi padre ¿mi madre sería capaz de hacer esa atrocidad?

—Lo que pasa, madre —Digo, poniéndome de pie y sin apartar los ojos de papá. Éste sigue mi mirada, enderezándose en la silla— es que hemos estado viviendo engañados toda una maldita vida.

Emmett toma mi brazo, me suelto y él insiste.

—Edward, tranquilízate —Me dice.

Y no puedo más, no puedo ser más sereno. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, estoy encolerizado.

—Diles tú, Carlisle ¡Diles tú lo que hiciste hace 15 años! —Estoy completamente loco elevando mi voz varias octavas. Papá se pone de pie, sus ojos se agrandan, pareciera que estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Su piel se palidece, su pecho sube con irregularidad— ¡Diles, maldita sea!

Alice se pone de pie también, intenta dirigirse a mí pero no soy capaz de mirarla.

—Edward —Papá traga con dificultad— No hagas esto delante de todos.

Vuelvo a reír.

—¿Delante de todos? ¿Te da vergüenza decirles, Carlisle?

—¡Decir qué! —Mamá está desesperada.

Apunto con el dedo hacia él.

No me importa nada.

—Éste hombre que ven aquí, fue capaz de destrozar mi vida sin importarle nada. —Todos me miran pero no comprenden. Hay un ruido, pero no me detengo— Éste hombre fue capaz de comprar a su propia nieta a Charlie hace 15 años. ¡15 años! ¡¿O me lo vas a negar, _papá?!_

—¡Edward! —Chilla Alice, pero ella no me está viendo a mí.

Me volteo. Mi corazón está en el suelo cuando veo como Elif no ha soltado la mano de la manilla de la puerta. Su mirada se posa en mí, sus ojos brillantes y confusos pasando de mí para mirar a Carlisle. No se puede mover, noto que no puede hacerlo.

—Papá… —Me dice en un susurro.

Quiero acercarme, juro que quise hacerlo, pero al igual que ella, no me pude mover.

—Lo siento —Le digo— Siento mucho esto, princesa, pero tienes que tomar tus cosas porque nos vamos de esta casa.

Mamá jadea.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¡¿Y qué es esa acusación tan horrible que le estás haciendo a tu padre?! —Está llorando, una mano sobre su pecho.

—¡Es la verdad! —Grito, girándome hacia él— ¡Diles la maldita verdad! ¡Deja de ser un cobarde! —Me acerco a él, pero mamá me impide cualquier acción que estaba a punto de hacer en presencia de mi hija, que sigue en la puerta. Mamá bloquea mi paso, protegiéndolo— No hagas esto, mamá. ¡No te pongas de su lado!

—¡Me pongo de su lado porque lo que estás diciendo es completamente absurdo! ¡Es tu padre, Edward! ¡Como si no lo conocieras!

—¡Pensé que lo conocía! —Alzo la voz. No quiero alzarle la voz a mi madre— ¡Pregúntale!

—Papá —Elif vuelve a llamarme, pero no la miro, su voz suena temblorosa.

Mamá está entre la espada y la pared. Me mira, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, tan llenos de dolor. Se gira hacia mi padre, agobiada.

—Tú no pudiste haber hecho eso, Carlisle. Dile a tu hijo que no lo hiciste —Le pide, pero papá lo único que hace es bajar la cabeza. Es suficiente respuesta. Veo como el rostro de mi madre se desfigura, se congela— Tú no hiciste eso… tú no pudiste ser capaz… —Se lleva una mano a la boca y luego, sin ningún preámbulo, le da vuelta la cara a mi padre en una bofetada. Es un sonido sólido, uno que eriza mi nuca.

Más allá Alice se desvanece en la silla, rompiendo a llorar. Me volteo encontrando a Elif sentada en el sofá, las lágrimas descendiendo sin remedio y me siento roto por dentro. Alguien toca a la puerta, y Emmett es el único capaz de atender. El rostro de Renee aparece y ella suspira al verme. Detrás de ella están Nessie y Jacob.

—Disculpen —Entra dándose cuenta de inmediato del alboroto— No quise interrumpir.

Nessie mira a Elif por unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunto, acercándome hasta ella.

Mira a todos, dudosa de decirlo en voz alta.

—Quería saber si has sabido algo de Bella.

Alice sigue llorando y escucho los murmullos de Emmett, de Rose, el sollozo de mi madre.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —Pregunta Elif, el rostro crispado por el llanto.

Ahora es Renee quien la mira, más dudosa que antes de hablar delante de tanta gente.

Sacude la cabeza, pero es Nessie la que habla.

—No sabemos nada de ella desde anoche. Le envió un mensaje a mamá y cuando fuimos, no estaba. La perra estaba sollozando sola en la cocina. La llamamos pero no contesta.

Los ojos de Renee se posan en Carlisle; una frialdad recorre su rostro por un segundo antes de enfocarse en mí de nuevo.

—La hemos buscado toda la mañana. —Me dice, notándose afligida— Estoy muy preocupada.

Y aunque Rose intentó hablar en susurros, todos la escuchamos:

— _¿Se fue de nuevo?_

Elif mira a Rose y yo no tengo tiempo de detenerla cuando sube las escaleras. Tardo unos segundos antes de seguirla, pero tan pronto llego a su cuarto ella cierra la puerta con seguro. Toco, pero no me contesta. Hay ruido en su habitación, como si estuviese empujando un mueble. Alice está pronto a mi lado, tocando la puerta también.

—Sal de ahí, hija. Resolvamos esto juntos —Le pido. No hay respuesta.

Alice lo intenta— Elif, hablemos ¿de acuerdo?

Seguimos sin respuesta. Toco con insistencia, si es necesario echar abajo la puerta, lo haré.

—¡Elif, abre la puerta! —Grito.

—¡No! —Grita de vuelta, estoy seguro que está llorando por el tono de su voz— ¡No voy a salir! ¡No pienso salir hasta que venga mi mamá!

Alice solloza mientras sigue tocando.

—Cariño, no sabemos dónde está tu mamá —Reconoce mi hermana— pero estoy segura que va a aparecer. Tienes que abrir, Elif, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre.

—¡Déjenme sola, no quiero ver a nadie!

Pego mi oído en su puerta, escuchando como llora, probablemente deambulando por toda su habitación. No quiero irme y dejarla sola, pero ella no va a dar su brazo a torcer. Alice me empuja lejos, diciendo que baje y arregle las cosas, pero no estoy seguro que vayan a solucionarse con unas cuantas explicaciones. Estoy de regreso en el primer piso y de inmediato noto que mi padre no está. Lo busco con la sangre subiéndome a la cabeza hasta que Rose me dice que está con Emmett en el despacho. Mi cuerpo se contrae, se vuelve invisible y me quedo viendo el rostro afligido de Renee, asustándose cuando el celular suena en sus manos.

Revisa rápidamente el destinatario, resoplando.

—Es Tanya, la amiga de Bella —Explica, contestando— _Todavía no hemos sabido nada_ —Le dice a la chica.

Me acerco a Ness y a Jacob que están de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Llamaron a la policía?

Nessie suspira.

—No, la hemos estado buscando por nuestra cuenta.

Me quedo pensando.

—El GPS, tenemos que buscarla con GPS.

Jacob niega— Bella no se llevó la camioneta —Dice enseñándome el vehículo estacionado en la entrada. Me paso una mano por el pelo— me pareció extraño que no saliera con ella, puesto que parecía muy apurada.

Lo miro— Espera ¿la viste salir? ¿Hacia dónde la viste? ¿Cómo la viste? Dame detalles —Pregunto atropelladamente.

—Ella estaba… mal. Cuando le hablé ni siquiera me contestó y desapareció. No vi para qué lado fue, después me di cuenta que la camioneta estaba en el lugar de siempre. Llamé a Nessie para preguntarle si algo pasaba en su casa y saber si podía ayudar en algo. Llegaron después, cuando subimos a su departamento, la puerta estaba abierta.

Después que Renee termina de hablar por teléfono, se acerca hasta nosotros, dirigiéndose a Nessie.

—Deberíamos seguir buscando, no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada.

—Voy a tratar de insistir en llamarla —Le digo— si no aparece dentro de unas horas, vamos a tener que avisar a la policía.

Eso les asusta, pero asienten, despidiéndose poco después. Me apresuro a agarrar mi celular y marcarle, pero me dirige al buzón de voz, de modo que lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es dejarle un mensaje.

El teléfono pitea y me preparo para decir:

— _Bella, contesta el teléfono, por favor. Tu madre y tu hermana están preocupadas por ti y yo también. Te ruego que no hagas ninguna estupidez._

Suelto un suspiro, no puedo imaginarme dónde se pudo haber ido.

Alice viene bajando sola cuando entro nuevamente. Su rostro excesivamente pálido, me da cuenta que ha estado enferma y no es solo por lo de nuestro padre. Jasper intenta detenerme cuando voy directo al despacho. Mamá también está siguiéndome, pero los detengo. Ella está al borde de las lágrimas otra vez, sus manos temblando cuando se las lleva a la cara.

—Edward, por favor, piensa en tu hija. No vayas a hacer nada con este coraje.

Tengo la mandíbula apretada.

—En ella estoy pensando, mamá.

Entro al despacho seguido de Jasper. Mi padre parece miserable sentado en medio del sofá. Emmett mirando por la ventana, sus brazos en jarra. Hay un silencio incómodo antes de que noten mi presencia –o nuestra presencia- y luego siento un ligero descontrol. Papá no sabe qué hacer cuando me ve, intenta ponerse de pie, pero finalmente se queda sentado. Estoy al borde del colapso si no deja de mirarme con lástima.

Apunto hacia él.

—Quiero que me digas en este momento por qué mierda lo hiciste. —No está Emmett para decirme "ya basta, Edward" o Jasper intentando tranquilizarme. Al igual que yo, todos queremos saber la razón, una que este hombre no quiere darme. Sacude la cabeza haciendo un intento de sollozo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos— Dilo de una maldita vez, Carlisle. Quiero escucharlo de ti, quiero que tú, mi padre, me diga por qué me traicionó de esta forma. ¡Dilo!

Lo veo trastabillar, secarse las lágrimas y mirarme. No siento compasión.

—Lo hice por ustedes, por nuestra familia. No quería perder a tu madre.

Frunzo el ceño, escucho el gimoteo de Emmett. Mi hermano me mira sin entender absolutamente nada. Es él quien pregunta:

—¿Qué significa eso, papá?

Mi padre baja la cabeza, su cabello yendo a todas direcciones.

—No quería perder a tu madre, no quería perder a tu madre, no quería —Repite.

Mi paciencia se acaba.

—¡Sé claro! ¡No me sirven esas explicaciones! ¡Quiero saber por qué! ¡¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros?!

—C-cometí errores garrafales, Edward. Por eso lo hice.

Estoy enfurecido.

—¡¿Y por tus putos errores tenías que dejar a mi hija sin una madre?! —Él sigue sacudiendo la cabeza y repitiendo lo mismo. No soporto que siga así, no soporto sus explicaciones sin sentido. No estoy pensando lo que hago ni me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que escucho a mi hermano hablarme. Estoy sosteniendo a mi padre de la camisa, levantándolo y con mis ojos inyectados en los suyos— ¡HABLA, DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

—Edward, déjalo ¡Edward! —Emmett logra que lo suelte y Jasper sostiene a mi padre. Tengo a Emmett cerca de mí sujetando mi rostro con sus manos, intentando calmarme de alguna manera— Hermano, por favor, sé razonable. No hagas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir —Estoy lloriqueando como un bastardo — yo sé que esto es confuso pero ahora mismo él no va a decir nada. Edward —Me vuelve a llamar y lo veo bajo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas— yo estoy contigo ¿oíste? Estoy de tu lado.

Carlisle se queda en el despacho mientras los tres salimos. Necesito urgentemente una silla porque estoy por desplomarme cuando por fin me sueltan.

—¿Qué dijo? —Pregunta mi madre— ¿Te lo dijo?

—No —Respondo— Es un maldito cobarde.

Los ojos de mi madre se llenan de un odio profundo, aprieta los puños, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

—Si él no va a decírtelo, tendrá que decírmelo a mí.

Está caminando hasta el despacho secándose las lágrimas. Antes de que alcance a sostener la manilla, estoy diciendo:

—Él dijo que no quería perderte a ti, madre.

Se detiene.

Tengo las manos tiesas cuando noto que mi madre frunce el ceño, devolviéndose sin mirar a ninguno de nosotros. Se sienta en el sofá, todavía viendo a ninguna parte.

—¿Mamá? —Alice pregunta.

Nuestra madre está murmurando para sí misma, su mano temblorosa sobre la frente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No… —Es lo último que escucho hasta que levanta la mirada hacia mí— creo… creo… que se a lo que se refiere.

—¿A qué? —Estoy rápidamente junto a ella, al igual que mis hermanos. Mamá sigue viéndome como si no creyera que fuese su hijo o algo así— Mamá, no te quedes callada.

Alice carraspea— Ustedes siempre estaban peleándose antes ¿eso tiene algo que ver?

Mamá asiente.

—Con tu padre estábamos mal… antes de que Elif naciera. —Mi mente divaga, puedo recordar la de veces que mamá no le dirigía ni la mirada a Carlisle — Nos íbamos a divorciar.

—Lo recuerdo. —Le digo— Era obvio, mamá, pero ustedes estaban empecinados en ocultárnoslo.

—Sí —Frota su nariz— No estoy diciendo que sea esta la razón, es lo que yo pienso, lo que… se me viene a la cabeza. No hay otra explicación. Su padre…

—¿Papá, qué? —Emmett suena desesperado.

Los ojos de mamá lucen apagados, secos pero vidriosos.

—Su padre me engañó con otra mujer—Dice en un susurro. De momento ninguno de nosotros reacciona a nada, estamos de pie delante de ella, viendo como se apaga cada vez más— con Elizabeth, mi hermana.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclama Alice.

No, no puede ser.

—Mamá —Digo, ahogando mi voz— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Ellos fueron amantes durante muchos años y yo los descubrí. Por eso nos íbamos a divorciar. Yo… no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, se lo dije. En cuanto Elif naciera comenzaríamos los trámites de divorcio, pero… cuando Bella finalmente desapareció de la faz de la tierra, tu padre me pidió que olvidáramos esto, que Edward nos necesitaba a los dos, que intentáramos aunque fuera ser padres para ustedes y no esposos.

Estoy… más confundido que antes.

Emmett gruñe.

—¡¿Papá te engañó con tu hermana?! —Lo dice como si recién lo entendiera.

Me siento junto a mamá, mi voz no sale completamente.

—Entonces… —Comienzo— él… hizo esto porque… porque… —No puedo terminar la maldita frase— ¿Él hizo esto para que no te divorciaras de él?

Encoje los hombros.

—Es lo que yo supongo.

Resoplo y Alice se mueve de su lugar, caminando de una esquina a otra.

—¿Por qué te quedaste con él, mamá? Quiero decir, él te engañó con tu hermana, _tú_ hermana.

—¡Lo sé! —Exclama mi madre— ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Bella acababa de irse y Edward estaba devastado. Tú, Alice, estabas mal porque tu amiga se había ido. ¿Cómo íbamos a darles la noticia de que nos divorciábamos? Suficiente sufrimiento estábamos pasando. Elif estaba recién nacida y Edward no tenía idea de cómo ser padre, no cuando lo único que pensaba era que Bella iba a volver en cualquier momento. Entonces cuando su padre me dijo que intentáramos llevarnos bien por ustedes, no encontré que fuese una mala idea.

Alice se desvanece en el sofá con aspecto cansado, se dirige a mi madre otra vez.

—¿Y luego? Ahora ¿Lo perdonaste?

Mamá frunce los labios.

—Con el tiempo sí, con el tiempo de verdad lo hice. Perdoné, perdoné con el corazón, no quería una vida llena de rencores.

Vuelvo a resoplar— Aun así nunca te has llevado bien con Elizabeth.

—No, ya lo sé. Sin embargo, no es que le esté echando toda la culpa a ella, sabes, pero era mi hermana.

—Y papá, tu esposo —Le recuerdo— él te debía respeto y por cierto él me arruinó la vida.

Ella se acerca a mí, tomándome de las manos.

—Te juro, Edward, que no sabía nada de esto. Nunca hubiese permitido algo así y jamás me imaginé que tu padre fuera capaz de una bajeza como ésta. Tienes que creerme.

Estoy viendo su ruego y es todo lo que necesito para desistir.

—No estoy desconfiando de ti, mamá.

Deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro, sollozando sin dejar soltar mis manos. Cuando veo como Alice se desploma en el sofá, nos enderezamos. Jasper está rápidamente junto a ella.

—Cariño —Sujeta su rostro para que despierte. Mamá rápidamente olvida su lamento para acudir a ella. Mi hermana está flácida encima del sofá, desmayada y prácticamente transparente.

—Rose, trae un poco de agua —Le pide mi madre.

Rose, que hasta ese momento no había dicho una sola palabra, se apresura a ir a la cocina.

Estamos alrededor de ella cuando se despierta. Suelta un suspiro desesperado, intentando levantar la cabeza pero ni Jasper ni mamá la dejan. Está descansado en un almohadón del sofá, ahora el color volviendo a su rostro. Sigue mareada, es por eso que tan pronto pestañea, está cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Deberías quedarte así un rato —Sugiere Jasper.

—¿Qué me pasó? —Pregunta alterada.

Rose le tiende el vaso con agua.

—Te desmayaste, pero no te preocupes que vas a estar bien —Consuela la rubia.

Mamá no parece segura de eso.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital?

Alice niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien así, mamá.

Luego de un rato, parece más recuperada y hasta vuelve a caminar sin tambalearse. Estoy mordiéndome las uñas, mirando cada tanto la escalera. Elif no ha dado señales y tampoco parece dispuesta a salir de su escondite. Dejo a todos en la sala, incluso olvidándome de papá en el despacho. Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar, Bella viene a mi cabeza, ni siquiera me ha contestado la llamada. Toco ligeramente la puerta temiendo que se enfurezca de nuevo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que saber que está… bien. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Obviamente no está bien.

—¿Elif? —Llamo. No hay respuesta— Solo dime que estás ahí.

Escucho ruido, pero no parece que venga a la puerta.

—¿Qué es todo esto, papá? —Me pregunta con la voz ronca. De seguro se la ha pasado llorando— ¿Qué es eso lo del abuelo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella? No entiendo.

Pego mi frente en la puerta, sentándome en el suelo.

—Yo sé que estás confundida y que… lo más probable es que estés muy dolida pero tu abuelo hizo… cosas muy malas, muy, muy malas.

La escucho sollozar.

—¿Y tú crees eso? ¿Él lo reconoció? Es el abuelo, papá, él no sería…

—Elif, él lo hizo.

Se pone a llorar otra vez. Está un buen rato llorando sola y lo único que quiero es traspasar la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —Me pregunta después, su voz todavía sonando temblorosa.

—No lo sé.

—Ella se fue —Voy a negarle pero vuelve a hablar— Me abandonó de nuevo.

—No, Elif, no digas eso. Bella no se ha ido — _Más vale que no._

—¡¿Y dónde está entonces?! ¡¿Por qué no viene a explicarme nada?!

Me doy la vuelta, mi oreja pegada a la puerta.

—Hija, hablemos ¿por qué no abres la puerta?

—¡No! —Grita ahora alterada— ¡Te dije que no iba a abrir si Bella no viene!

Suspiro.

—Cuando… quieras hablar conmigo sin esta pared de por medio, yo voy a estar aquí ¿De acuerdo? No te guardes todo ese dolor, Elif, eso no es bueno. Todos estamos sufriendo…

—¿Todos sufriendo? ¿En serio, papá? ¡Mi abuelo me compró! ¡A mí, no a ti! ¿Te das una idea de cómo estoy? ¿Puedes siquiera entender lo humillada que me siento? ¡Me compraron como si fuera un maldito objeto!

—Yo sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti… y todos estamos muy mal por eso. Y queremos que estés con nosotros, no escondiéndote aquí, eso lo único que hace es dañarte más.

—No voy a salir de aquí. —Suena tajante.

Bajo la escalera totalmente por vencido todavía con su llanto en mi oído. Llamo a Renee para saber de Bella, pero todavía no tienen noticias. Cuando colgamos ellos iban de camino a la comisaría. Estoy deseando ir con ellos pero no puedo con todo este lío y menos con Elif encerrada en su habitación, por eso lo único que me quedo haciendo es marcándole a Bella sin parar.

El tono del buzón suena nuevamente.

— _Bella, soy yo otra vez. ¿Dónde te metiste? Por favor, regresa. Elif está encerrada en su habitación y no piensa salir hasta que vengas a hablar con ella. Te lo suplico, solo… vuelve._

¿Dónde demonios estás, Bella Swan?

Entro a la casa y escucho los gritos de mamá desde el despacho. Rose me hace callar con el dedo sobre sus labios incluso antes de que diga algo. Luego veo a mi madre salir con lágrimas en los ojos.

Exhala, sus labios temblando cuando anuncia:

—Tu padre se va de la casa en este mismo instante.

Cuando una hora más tarde lo escuchamos bajar la escalera con una pequeña maleta en la mano, estamos todos esperando en la sala. Hay un silencio incómodo, de alguna forma intentando de hacernos a la idea o averiguando cómo mierda llegamos a esto. Esta mañana todos estaban riéndose en la mesa de desayuno, para más tarde deshacer el círculo familiar que hasta ahora nunca se había roto. Es increíble como de un momento a otro una familia se rompe, se pierde, se borra. Carlisle nos dirige una mirada a todos, incapaz de hablar. Su rostro acabado, desgastado lo hace verse más viejo. Sin embargo, no me deleito en ellos, no siento nada por él. No ahora. No con esta furia que tengo.

Él abre la boca, la maleta firmemente sujeta en su mano.

—Lo siento mucho —Dice para todos, pero sus ojos recaen en mí— Siento haber sido un cobarde, Edward. Nunca hice nada para arreglarlo, incluso cuando supe que estaba mal.

Y entonces se va.

Y es como si un pedazo de esta casa se hubiese ido con él. Es la fuerza o es la costumbre de saber que es el padre de familia y que ahora no, es… impactante. Alice se larga a llorar abrazándome y solo puedo rodearla con los brazos porque realmente no sé qué decir.

Veo la foto descansado sobre la pared, una foto de todos nosotros. Mis padres más jóvenes sonriendo felices, mis hermanos y yo de niños manchándonos la boca de helado. Eran buenos tiempos, _fueron_ buenos tiempos.

Ni siquiera sé si algún día pueda perdonarle esto a Carlisle. Ni siquiera sé si algún día… pueda volver a mirarlo a los ojos y vea a mi papá en ellos nuevamente.

Pero ante cualquier cosa, debo salir adelante por mi hija, por mi familia. Ahora por mi madre.

Incluso por Bella.

A todo esto…

 _¿Dónde carajos te metiste?_

Debo reconocer que en eso Bella y Elif son muy parecidas, las dos se esconden en las dificultades. Elif en su cuarto y Bella… y Bella quién sabe. Solo necesito saber que está bien.

Por favor, necesito despertar de esta pesadilla.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Al final Carlisle nunca quiso reconocer nada pero quien calla, otorga ¿o no?**

 **No sé si recuerdan en el capítulo 7 cuando Edward notaba la mala relación que tenían sus padres y en el Outtake de "Princesa de ojos azules" allí Edward le dice a Bella que cree que sus padres se van a divorciar, horas antes de que Elif naciera.**

 **También ya sabemos que decía la dichosa carta de Charlie.**

 **Y la incógnita del capítulo ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ BELLA?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios! Y gracias por seguir la historia cada semana ;)**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **Besos a todas.**


	25. Donde quiera que vayas

Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Donde quiera que vayas.**

 **Bella**

 _El viento sopla en mis pies desnudos, la arena brillante los cubre del sol. Estoy llevando un vestido blanco con un ligero escote en v. Siento el cálido tacto en mi mano derecha y segundos después los dedos de Edward se entrelazan con los míos. Estamos en la playa bajo el sol de julio. La brisa del mar escuchándose en mis oídos, mi pelo alborotado cayendo en todas direcciones._

— _¿Te imaginas tener una casa en la playa?_ — _Pregunta Edward con entusiasmo. Al igual que yo, está vestido de blanco; pantalones de lino y una camiseta holgada._

— _¿Tener esta vista todos los días? Sería fabuloso_ — _Le contesto._

— _Como en las películas, nosotros tres, un perro y la casa en la playa. Aunque primero tenemos que terminar la Universidad._

 _Me río_ — _Cuando nuestra hija cumpla los 18 puede ser._

 _Se ríe de vuelta._

 _Seguimos caminando. Estamos acercándonos a la orilla del mar cuando una vocecita nos interrumpe._

— _¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Encontré conchas de mar!_

 _Una pequeña niña de unos seis años salta alrededor de nosotros enseñando las conchas de mar que acaba de recoger. Su pelo es rubio, largo y delicado. Su vestido de flores ondeando alrededor de sus pies llenos de arena. Está riéndose y pronto sus ojos están clavándose en los míos. El azul intenso, tan intenso como el mar._

 _Edward se inclina para tenerla más a su altura._

— _Cuando regresemos a casa las vamos a limpiar y podrás coleccionarlas como las demás._

 _La niña sonríe_ — _¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más? Quiero seguir buscando._

 _Edward se encoje de hombros._

— _Creo que tienes que consultárselo a otra persona._

 _De pronto, ella vuelve a mirarme._

— _¿Mamá, por favor?_

 _Estoy fingiendo que pienso en ello y veo su rostro afligido. Me echo a reír, acariciando la punta de su pelo._

— _De acuerdo_ — _Le digo y ella salta alrededor, alejándose de nosotros para buscar más conchas_ — _¿Elif?_ — _Se voltea hacia nosotros_ — _Donde nuestros ojos te vean._

Despierto con un profundo dolor en la espalda y tengo que enderezar las piernas para volverlas a sentir. Parpadeo, odiando la luz del día y deseando dormirme otra vez. A diferencia de otras veces, los sueños normalmente se me olvidan, menos este. Y quiero revivirlo otra vez, incluso si nunca fue cierto.

Muevo mi adolorida cabeza en varias direcciones, gruñendo por el intenso dolor que tengo. Mi cuerpo está presionado contra una pared y creo no recordar cómo demonios llegué aquí. Según lo que estoy viendo, se trata de un callejón. Es oscuro y huele a estiércol, claro, si unos pocos metros más allá hay un tarro más grande que yo de basura. Me pongo de pie arrepintiéndome inmediatamente. Tan pronto lo hago estoy tambaleándome hacia la pared, casi estampándome la cara en la briqueta. ¿Dónde estás Bella? ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí? El por qué no es necesario, sé por qué vine aquí, lo que no recuerdo es cómo. Probablemente estaba tan cegada que no me di cuenta cuánto caminé durante la noche. Ni siquiera he bebido una gota de alcohol, las lágrimas y mi desdicha se encargaron de emborracharme y borrarme del mundo.

Miro el reloj en mi muñeca: 10:45 am.

Suelto un suspiro tembloroso. No quiero regresar a casa todavía. Me aterra el hecho de volver, me aterra dar explicaciones, me aterra darme cuenta que lo he perdido todo otra vez. Mi celular está en silencio y jadeo cuando veo 30 llamadas perdidas de mi madre y Nessie. No quiero hablar con ellas tampoco. Hay un mensaje de voz de Edward y es suficiente para acobardarme de nuevo, así que lo termino apagando. Estoy completamente despierta cuando camino fuera del callejón, frotándome los ojos por el sol. Necesito un café urgente y casi me pongo a llorar cuando recuerdo que he traído la billetera. Pago por un cappuccino, recibiendo el cambio poco después. Mi cara tiene que estar horrible por la forma en que la cajera me mira, de seguro piensa que soy alguna vagabunda de por aquí. Mientras tomo un sorbo caliente de mi bebida, me miro en los ventanales de las tiendas de ropa. _Y vaya._ Horrible es una palabra muy pequeña para describir como me veo. Tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, las lágrimas marcadas en mis pómulos, mi cabello desordenado y la mayor parte de mi ropa arrugada. No me importa que me vean así, no me importa mi aspecto, ni mi vida ni nada que se le parezca. Estoy cruzando la calle cuando rompo a llorar, sin notarlo a tiempo.

He llorado tanto que me arden los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen. Casi me siento adormecida, no puedo oler el café porque estoy congestionada.

Me acerco a la esquina de la calle, apoyando el cuerpo en la pared y dejando escapar todo el sollozo que vengo bloqueando. No puedo parar, intento parar de llorar y me es imposible. Estoy soltando todo lo que he aguantado y me siento incapaz de respirar. Es una desesperación que empieza desde la boca del estómago.

Soy miserable, soy infeliz, soy lo que he cosechado.

"Puedes tener otros hijos siendo más mayor" había dicho Charlie "Te vas a enamorar otra vez"

Él nunca supo condenadamente amar en su vida, así que ¿para qué el consejo absurdo? No entendió nada, nunca entendió nada. Por eso jamás se lo perdoné, ni siquiera en la asquerosa carta que dejó. Y yo nunca llegué a comprender su odio hacia mí. Así como miles de niños hoy en día no piden venir al mundo, yo tampoco lo pedí.

Me alejo de la pared para seguir caminando. Estoy deseosa de llegar a algún lugar, desplomarme en el suelo y dormir. Quiero césped, quiero sombra, quiero dejar de llorar.

No sé cómo enfrentar esto. Nunca supe cómo hacerlo. Cuando pensaba en ello siempre traté de evadirlo, pero jamás me imaginé que fuese tan difícil. Había decidido por mí misma a no decir nada, a callarlo siempre. No es como si Carlisle fuese el vecino de al lado. Es el padre de Edward, es el abuelo de mi hija. No pude. Nessie estaba de por medio. Y él tuvo razón en una cosa: Ellos iban a estar bien, no sería capaz de hacerles daño. Lo confirmé el día en que vi a Elif por primera vez. Tan hermosa, tan aterradora y angelical a la vez. Supe que las cosas a Carlisle se le habían salido de las manos. No bastaba con que él quisiera alejarme de su familia para siempre, porque nunca se esperó que Elif decidiera buscarme en primer lugar.

Llevo caminando tanto rato que no llego a ningún lado. Desconozco donde me encuentro, ni siquiera parece ser el centro de Seattle, así que debo de haber andado unos 20 minutos más o menos. Esto parece más un vecindario que una carretera, pero no puedo recordar la dirección.

Me apoyo cerca de un árbol, inspirando profundamente. Me siento agotada, mis piernas no dan más de agotamiento.

Escucho ladridos. Veo como un perro gigante se acerca a grandes zancadas hacia mí, desconfiado. Probablemente si me pongo a correr, el perro vaya a morderme y lo más posible es que termine muerta.

 _Bueno ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más esperas en la vida, Bella? No tienes nada, nunca tuviste nada. Cuando lo tuviste lo dejaste ir sin luchar ¿para qué seguir? Además, tu hija no te va a perdonar, Edward te va a odiar y vas a acabar siendo una vieja decrépita en la calle, mendigando algo para comer._

A lo mejor el bastardo de Riley tiene razón, nadie me va a aguantar como él.

Maldita sea.

Mi impulso de arrancar del perro es enorme, pero por algún motivo me quedo de pie, viendo su lengua cerca de mi pierna. Aguanto la respiración tan pronto pasa de largo, esquivándome, dándome la espalda.

Suelto un gemido.

 _Puede que no sea tu hora de morir, Bellita._

Quiero que mi maldita consciencia se calle, por favor.

 _Eres una pobre mujer sola y amargada._

Cállate.

 _Elif va a pensar lo peor de ti cuando se entere._

¡Déjame en paz!

No tengo idea de la hora que es cuando llego a la entrada de un supermercado. Mi cuerpo tiembla de frío y me duelen los talones. Según el reloj de pared del lugar, son exactamente las 12 del día. Dios mío ¿cuánto caminé? Por algo no siento los pies. Me quedo sentada en una de las bancas a analizar mi vida. Mis manos están en los bolsillos, mi pierna moviéndose con insistencia.

Necesito volver a casa.

Tomo un taxi poco después, agradeciendo un poco el techo y el cómodo asiento. Cuando llego al edificio me arrepiento de decidir regresar, pero ya estoy aquí. Bill me mira sorprendido cuando entro, pero no me dirige la palabra, simplemente inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo. Cruzo rápidamente la recepción, subiendo por el elevador. Ya en casa todo es menos doloroso, aunque aún tengo la reacción de Edward en mi cabeza.

¿Dónde está Molly? Me pregunto tan pronto me doy cuenta que no está por ninguna parte. De seguro está con mi madre.

Antes de llegar a la habitación ya estoy desprendiéndome de mi ropa. Me meto al baño y me sumerjo dentro de la ducha, sintiendo el agua fría tensándome los hombros, pechos, espalda. Masajeo mi pelo, espumándolo con el champú. Unos minutos más tarde estoy cepillándome los dientes. Me miro al espejo ratificando que ni con eso se me va a quitar la cara que llevo.

 _¿Y qué esperas? ¿Convertirte en Marilyn Monroe?_

Alcanzo el celular de la cama, sopesando si mirar las llamadas o el buzón de voz de Edward. Mis manos tiemblan cuando el celular se enciende. Rápidamente aparece en la pantalla más de 50 llamadas perdidas y dos buzones de voz. Mierda, los dos son de Edward.

Golpean a la puerta. Sí, _golpean._ No están tocando, están casi echándola abajo.

No alcanzo a amarrarme el pelo en la toalla, apresurándome para abrir antes de que terminen molestando a los vecinos. En cuanto abro, los brazos de mi hermana están rodeándome.

—¡Bella! ¡Dios mío, estás bien! —Me está apretujando tanto que no puedo respirar.

Mamá y Nany entran, cerrando la puerta.

Mamá chilla— ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¿Te das una idea de cómo estamos por ti? ¡Pensábamos lo peor, Bella!

Nessie me empuja, mirándome a los ojos.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Demonios, me gustaría golpearte! —Me dice entre dientes.

Nany parece ser la única serena.

—¿Estás bien, pecosita 1?

Después de descargarse en mi contra, Mamá y Nessie me miran preocupadas. No es necesario que responda, ellas ya lo saben, pero lo hago de todos modos.

—No tengo la cara llena de risa, si a eso te refieres —Ninguna me responde devuelta— Voy a vestirme.

Mamá me interrumpe.

—Dimos aviso a la policía, pensamos que algo malo te había pasado. Bella, escúchame. Ya sé que Edward se enteró de todo, allá… ellos ya todos lo saben.

La miro, los nervios despertando en mi estómago.

—¿Todos? —Pregunto con temblor en la voz— ¿A qué te refieres con _todos_?

—Si lo preguntas por Elif, sí, ella lo sabe —Me responde mi hermana, reafirmando que está enterada de todo. Seguramente Nany y mi madre tuvieron que explicarle la situación— Bella, tienes que hablar con ella.

Me voy a desmayar.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—No puedo

Mamá toma mis manos.

—Sí, sí puedes.

Niego— No soy capaz, mamá.

—Se acabó, Bella. Se acabaron las mentiras, se acabaron los silencios. Ahora es momento de enfrentarlo, sabías que esto iba a llegar algún día, lo que pasa es que nunca quisiste verlo.

Regreso a mi habitación cuando ya no puedo derramar más lágrimas. Las palabras de mamá me dejan peor. Termino de vestirme, sentándome finalmente en la cama, teniendo el teléfono encima del buró, deseando que desaparezca de mi vista pero no lo hace.

Me armo de valor, cogiéndolo y escuchando el primer buzón.

" _Bella, contesta el teléfono, por favor. Tu madre y tu hermana están preocupadas por ti y yo también. Te ruego que no hagas ninguna estupidez._ "

Suspiro, no es tan malo como imaginé. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en nadie cuando apagué el maldito celular.

Presiono el siguiente.

" _Bella, soy yo otra vez. ¿Dónde te metiste? Por favor, regresa. Elif está encerrada en su habitación y no piensa salir hasta que vengas a hablar con ella. Te lo suplico, solo… vuelve._ "

Luego de que terminara de escuchar "habitación" y "hablar con ella" no alcanzo a comprender lo último. ¿Elif encerrada en su habitación?

Aguanto la respiración, cambiando de lado el celular entre mis manos. Camino por todos lados tratando de calmar mis jodidos nervios. ¿Elif no quiere salir de su habitación? De seguro está furiosa.

Cierro los ojos, cayendo sentada en la cama.

Tengo que ir. Ahora.

Llego a la sala ante la atenta mirada de todas. No me sale la voz, estoy completamente choqueada conmigo misma.

—Tengo… tengo… —Es tan pero tan difícil— tengo que ver a mi hija.

Mamá me da una sonrisa ansiosa y no alcanzo a escuchar lo que opinan ellas porque estoy saliendo del departamento. Antes de bajar las escaleras, Ness llega corriendo, estirando la mano para mostrarme que sostiene las llaves de mi camioneta.

—Creo que te servirán.

Las sostengo— Gracias.

Bill y Jake me miran pasar, pero no tengo tiempo de decirles nada.

.

Toco con insistencia el timbre de la puerta, mis manos temblando y siento un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Me siento como si estuviera por enfrentar a mis propios demonios. _Tranquilízate, Swan. Ya estás aquí ¿acaso piensas irte?_

Yo nunca más me iba a ir.

Cuando se abre la puerta y los ojos de Edward son lo primero que me encuentro, siento que me elevo del suelo. Tocando el cielo pero no de la buena manera. Al primer segundo él no reacciona con mi presencia, hasta que yo suelto un jadeo, parpadeando en su dirección.

—Bella… ¿estás bien? —Me pregunta preocupado. Asiento en respuesta— Tienes que hablar con ella.

Mis dientes castañean.

—Lo sé.

Abre más la puerta y entro rápidamente. No me dice nada más, me mira de una forma extraña, como si pensara en abrazarme o es solo mi imaginación. Me guía hasta la escalera, lugar que ya conozco, pero lo sigo de todos modos. Esme viene bajando cuando me ve, su rostro completamente compungido.

—No hay forma de sacarla de su habitación —Dice ella en mi dirección. Subo y cuando Edward pretende hacerlo, su madre lo detiene— Déjalas a solas.

Él me mira y asiente, así que sigo subiendo. Parece como si siempre hubiese subido y caminado por este pasillo porque no me cuesta encontrar su habitación, y eso que solo he venido dos veces. La primera estaba todo muy oscuro, la segunda me encontraba demasiado nerviosa –menos que ahora- para memorizar el camino. La puerta está cerrada y me quedo afuera un momento. Estoy deambulando en círculos, mi mano sobre mi corazón. _Hazlo ya, Bella._

Tomo todas las fuerzas que tengo en ese momento para finalmente tocar a la puerta. Sin embargo, no obtengo respuesta. Vuelvo a tocar, ahora con más ímpetu, pero nada tampoco.

—Elif… soy Bella —Estoy con mi mano en el aire, agradeciendo que mi voz salga sin dificultad. Tardo en escuchar ruido. Ella no contesta, pero escucho como si estuviera empujando algo pesado. Mi corazón se acelera al sentir cómo le quita el seguro a la puerta. Y cuando al final me encuentro con su rostro, sus ojos tan llenos de tristeza, sé que fue buena decisión haber venido. Noto que ha estado llorando, su cabello desordenado, las manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

Frunce los labios mientras se aleja. Es todo lo que necesito para entrar, cerrando la puerta.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —Me reclama, su voz temblorosa— ¿Por qué no viniste hasta ahora?

Está demasiado alterada.

—Yo… no sabía cómo hacer esto.

Aparta un mechón de su pelo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿O pensabas irte de nuevo?

Frunzo el ceño.

—¡No! No pensaba irme a ninguna parte. No sabía cómo enfrentarte, Elif. No sabía cómo mirarte a la cara ahora.

Sacude la cabeza, confundida.

—No entiendo nada, Bella. ¿Qué es todo este lío que armaste? —Camina para sentarse en la cama y yo la sigo, sentándome muy cerca de ella— ¿Me vendiste?

Mis ojos se agrandan.

—No, yo no te vendí.

—¿Y entonces por qué dicen que mi abuelo hizo eso… que dicen?

Dios mío, es tan difícil.

—Porque es la verdad. Él… ofreció dinero a cambio…

—A cambio de que me dejaras y tú ni tonta, lo aceptaste —Está atacando y no tengo cómo defenderme. Eso sonaba muy mal, horrible— ¿Y quién demonios es Charlie?

Sus ojos están llenos de confusión.

—Charlie es mi papá —Le contesto y la arruga en su frente, la arruga de confusión, desaparece. Está mirándome tan absorta que quiero echarme a llorar.

—¿Tu papá? —Pregunta, parpadeando— ¿Tu papá me vendió?

Mis labios tiemblan.

—Sí

Se queda en silencio demasiado tiempo. Mirando a la nada, a ratos viéndome a mí como si quisiera encontrar alguna mentira.

Después de algún momento, vuelve a hablar:

—¿Por qué no volviste antes? ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste? —Aclaro mi garganta, preparándome para explicarle. Intento decir todo lo mejor que puedo.

Le cuento como Charlie y Carlisle me convencieron de entregársela a su abuelo, y como de primeras, me aferré a ella, a no querer darla. Le narro también, como me amenazaron con mi hermana, acabando así de convencerme. A ratos sacude la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, jadeando, pero parece realmente conmovida. Está escuchándome atentamente cada palabra que digo, tal vez tratando de memorizarlas o entenderlas— O sea que… preferiste a tu hermana.

Sacudo la cabeza, no sé por qué tuve la sensación de que iba a decirme eso.

—No se trata de preferir a nadie. Yo solo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.

—Y claro, a mí que me partiera un rayo.

—No —Niego, tomando su cara entre mis manos— Mírame… Elif, por favor —Lo hace, me mira— Yo te amo, te quiero, te adoro. Y me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, haberte dado una vida diferente. No justifico el que no lo haya intentado, porque nunca hubiera sido suficiente, me di por vencida y he pagado esas consecuencias, te lo juro, pero tenías a Edward, lo tuviste todo siempre, yo sabía que tú estarías perfectamente…

Elif está llorando otra vez y eso me parte el alma.

—No me digas que lo tuve todo, no lo tuve todo. ¡No te tuve a ti!

Se aleja, mirando a otro lado.

—Lo siento tanto —Le digo llorando también— Tú también me faltaste siempre. ¿Me estás escuchando? —Le pregunto pero sigue viendo a otro lado. Estoy temblando, mi mano acercándose a su rostro y volviéndola hacia mí otra vez. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, llenos de miedo y de preguntas— Te estoy hablando.

—¿Cómo sé que no te vas a ir? ¿Qué no te vas a aburrir de mí? —Pregunta rápidamente, sonando desesperada.

Sonrío, es una pequeña sonrisa que ella nota.

—Lo único que quiero es tenerte conmigo ¿Cómo me voy a aburrir de ti?

Se seca las lágrimas, mirándome incrédula.

—Nos conocimos hace poco, no puedes simplemente quererme de un día para otro.

Encojo mis hombros.

—Tú naciste de mí, así que te amaba incluso antes de verte por primera vez. Desde que te sentí en mi vientre, dentro de mí.

Me mira, analizándome.

—No sé qué pensar, Bella. Estoy peor que antes. De pronto me entero que mi abuelo hizo esto tan horrible y… todo se arruinó en segundos.

Tomo su mano entre las mías, acariciándola suavemente. Ella me deja hacerlo, mirándome de reojo.

—Me puedo imaginar lo que debes sentir, pero escúchame bien… nada de esto es tu culpa, nada ¿de acuerdo? Vas a ver que el tiempo va a curar todas tus heridas y la pena pronto se va a ir, tú solo ten paciencia.

Una lágrima solitaria cae por su mejilla.

—No puedo creer que mi abuelo haya hecho eso, —Sacude la cabeza— no parece ser él... o siempre fingió ser alguien que no es.

Nos quedamos calladas. Yo escuchándola sollozar, ella todavía dejando que sostenga su mano. No es necesario que hablemos, ya nos dijimos todo. Sin embargo, tengo estas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla más, pero estoy segura que ella se alejaría.

Luego, cuando ya se le ha quitado el llanto, me pregunta:

—¿De verdad no te vas a aburrir?

Mis ojos encuentran los suyos rápidamente.

—No —Le digo—¿sabes por qué? —Niega con la cabeza— porque eres mi tesoro.

.

Estoy mareada cuando bajo la escalera. Tanto llanto y tantas verdades está terminando por acabar conmigo. Veo varios pares de ojos viéndome bajar y lo único que quiero es desaparecer. No quiero ver la lástima de ellos y tampoco quiero hacerles sentir incómodos con mi presencia. Edward está de pie esperándome, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, su mirada diciéndome: ¿Todo está bien?

Estoy mirándolo a él, solo a él.

—Creo que está más tranquila —Digo con un hilo de voz.

Hay suspiros y Edward todavía no aparta los ojos de mí.

—Vamos al despacho. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Asiento, siguiéndolo hasta una puerta ancha más allá de la escalera. No me topo con ninguno, no los miro hasta que desaparecemos. El despacho es amplio pero oscuro. En cuanto entro siento que tengo que salir corriendo. Me siento en un sofá verde, cerca de un calefactor eléctrico. Edward se sienta en el brazo del sofá posterior, que es negro. Al igual que Elif y Esme, Edward parece claramente acabado. Ojos dilatados, pópulos hinchados y las venas de su sien marcadas.

Y como he estado sensible desde anoche, quiero romper a llorar por su aspecto.

—Elif no quería a nadie más que a ti, ni siquiera a mí, Bella. No logramos que abriera su puerta hasta que llegaste tú. —Suspiro y a él lo veo morderse los labios— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Pensaste en escapar?

—No, no pensaba hacerlo, pero no te voy a negar que la desesperación me hizo pensar cosas estúpidas.

Sacude la cabeza.

—¿No te das cuenta que ella te necesita? Esto no se trata de nosotros ni de lo que pasó con… con Carlisle —Dice su nombre con un estremecimiento— Se trata de una niña de 15 años que se encerró en su cuarto pensando que te habías ido.

Lo miro— ¿No se encerró por Carlisle?

Niega en respuesta.

—Creyó que de verdad te habías ido.

Siento una punzada en el corazón.

—Yo no voy a irme, Edward. Solo no sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación, fue demasiado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Entonces decidí salir a despejarme, pero nunca imaginé que caminaría tanto y que sería peor. Desperté esta mañana en… no recuerdo dónde, pero estaba muy aturdida, confundida y aterrada.

No me dice nada y nos quedamos mirándonos a la cara mucho tiempo.

Él finalmente dice:

—Ya sé por qué lo hizo… Carlisle.

Me enderezo en el asiento.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto rápidamente.

Edward inspira antes de contestar.

—Él engañó a mi madre con su hermana Elizabeth. En un intento de que mamá no le pidiera el divorcio, no encontró mejor cosa que pagarle a tu padre para que te fueras y así mamá no se divorciaría.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Eso… eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado —Le digo. Estoy sacudiendo la cabeza, la impotencia creciendo en mí— ¿Por eso hizo lo que hizo? Dios…

—¿Sabes si tu padre lo sabía?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí —Respondo sincera, recordando las palabras en su carta "las atrocidades que hizo por su familia" — Siento mucho esto, Edward.

Ladea la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que Carlisle haya destruido esta familia. —No le contesto, lo dejo refunfuñar para sí mismo, entendiendo perfectamente. Luego me mira— Al final de todo… mi padre era igual que el tuyo, salvo que Carlisle lo supo disimular muy bien. En serio, Bella ¿qué clase de padres tuvimos?

Encojo los hombros.

—Soy la menos indicada para reprochar nada sobre padres.

Va a preguntarme por qué, pero se da cuenta de inmediato a lo que me refiero.

—No te vas a comparar…

—Me comparo —Digo, poniéndome de pie— que Carlisle y mi padre hayan sido capaces de hacer lo que hicieron, no me hace sentir menos culpable. Me siento culpable, me siento mal por todo esto. Y nunca he sido madre para Elif, así que poco puedo opinar de absolutamente… nada —Camino alrededor del despacho, rápidamente familiarizándome— ¿Él se fue? —Pregunto, refiriéndome a Carlisle.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Sí, mamá lo echó de la casa. —Muerdo mi labio, asintiendo— ¿Por qué tu madre nunca hizo nada? ¿Y Nany? ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Qué pasó con ellos cuando te fuiste del hospital?

Me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá, mis manos entre medio de mis piernas, escondiéndolas.

—Mamá y mis abuelos se creyeron lo de la deuda. Cuando llegamos ese día a casa, mi mamá estaba muy sorprendida de verme y Charlie empezó a decir que teníamos que irnos rápidamente porque lo estaban buscando. Recuerdo la mirada que me dio mamá, ella estaba diciéndome que confiara en ella para decirle cualquier cosa, pero no pude hacerlo. Así que cuando Nany llegó a la sala, papá le dijo que finalmente había decidido dar a mi bebé en adopción pero como estaba escapando de la policía, dejamos todo en manos de ustedes y que yo estaba en perfectas condiciones para que me dieran de alta. —Recobro la respiración— En ese tiempo Nany y mi abuelo le creían todo a mi padre, todo. Cuando papá me gritaba, Nany siempre lo justificaba, aunque por supuesto me defendía, pero… no lo sé, ella creía que papá era bueno a su manera.

—Que equivocada estaba —Me dice.

—Sí, hace pocos meses le conté la verdad y… hasta antes de eso seguía recordándolo con cariño. Y mi madre se enteró que la deuda no existía al darme yo cuenta, se lo dije pero como le temía a mi padre tampoco hizo nada. Ella siempre dudó que yo hubiese decidido no quedarme con mi hija.

—¿Nunca sentiste que tu madre hizo poco por ti?

Niego— Yo le conté lo de Nessie. Ella no iba a permitir tampoco que le hicieran daño. Mamá le tenía demasiado terror a Charlie, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Edward mira al suelo, sus manos comenzando a temblar. Veo a sus ojos vidriosos, opacados.

—¿Cómo… se vive con odio, Bella? ¿Cómo has vivido odiando a tu padre tantos años, incluso estando ya muerto?

Sé que lo dice por Carlisle y en cierto modo lo entiendo, pero no tengo respuesta para eso.

—Es natural, es parte de mí. Charlie nunca me quiso, Edward, me lo confirmó en la carta. Desde que supo que había tenido una niña me odió, nunca me dio cariño ni se sintió orgulloso de mí por nada. Carlisle estuvo contigo desde siempre, y no me mires así, no estoy justificándolo. Solo… no es igual a cómo yo odio a Charlie, así que no sabría decirte lo que siento. Si es odio… lo tengo bien domesticado.

—Es que Charlie era un desalmado por donde se le mirara.

—Sí —Respondo segundos después, poniéndome de pie— Lo era. —Ambos quedamos en silencio unos instantes — Debería irme. —Realmente estoy agotada. Necesito descansar, y dejar un poco el tema.

—Bien

Fuera del despacho, no hay nadie que me haga sentir incómoda. Todos parecen estar en la sala, de modo que cuando salimos por la puerta, no tengo que despedirme. Me acompaña hasta dónde está mi camioneta, todo el camino en silencio y yo tengo que hacer sonar las llaves en mis manos para distraerme.

Ni siquiera me dice nada cuando abro la puerta del vehículo. Es por eso que decido cortar la tensión.

—Siento mucho lo que está pasando tu familia, Edward. Y me duele en el alma que Elif esté sufriendo por esto. —Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Él asiente, jugando a empujar con su zapato una piedra en el suelo— ¿Podrás algún día perdonarme?

Se queda viéndome como si estuviera inspeccionándome, confirmando que sea yo y no una impostora. Quita las manos de los bolsillos, estirando un brazo.

—Ven aquí —Me dice, pero pienso que estoy alucinando. Él está estirando el brazo… hacia mí— Ven, Bella.

Estiro mi brazo y me tironea hacia él para darme un abrazo. Mi cabeza cae en su hombro y no aguanto las ganas de llorar. Lloro por lo que parece una eternidad. Sus grandes brazos rodeándome y apretándome hacía él. Estoy inhalando su perfume y no quiero separarme nunca. Cuando nos separamos, me doy cuenta que él también está llorando.

Jadeo, soltando un descontrolado hipo.

—Yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti —Reconozco.

Edward logra levantar un poco la comisura de su boca, las lágrimas manchando su rostro.

—Yo tampoco —Reconoce de vuelta. Asiento, entrando a la camioneta. Cierro la puerta, asegurándome de bajar un poco el vidrio. Tan pronto enciendo el motor, el rostro de Edward aparece con su mano encima de la ventana— y para que te conste, si vuelves a desaparecer, te voy a buscar … a donde quiera que vayas. Y estoy bastante seguro que Elif también lo haría.

Se aleja, secándose la cara y esperando a que me vaya, sin embargo no puedo irme en ese minuto. Me quedo contemplándolo a pesar de que ambos estamos todavía lloriqueando. Después decido que tengo que irme, así que cuando estoy alejándome, puedo sentirlo mirarme incluso cuando ya he desaparecido por la calle.

* * *

 **¿Ven que igual soy una buena persona? Les adelanté el capítulo del martes. Me puse a hablar conmigo misma y decidí subirlo porque me di cuenta que quedaron bastante colgadas con el capítulo anterior.**

 **Me sorprendió como la mayoría creía que Riley tenía que ver con la desaparición de Bella, pero como ven, no le pasó nada malo. Ahora esperemos que como no hay más secretos entre ellos, puedan arreglarse las cosas. Bella y Elif dando un** _ **gran**_ **paso en su relación. La verdad es que este capítulo fue el más emotivo (para mí) de escribir, porque se ve que Elif realmente necesita a Bella.**

 **¿Qué más puedo decir? Agradecer como siempre el apoyo de la historia, tanto aquí en fanfiction como en Facebook.**

 **Esto está casi llegando a su fin, no podría decir cuántos capítulos, pero casi en la recta.**

 **Y antes que se me olvide, varias me estuvieron preguntando si la historia tiene final feliz, no recuerdo si lo dije (pero parece que no) bueno, sí tiene final feliz ;)**

 **Un beso enorme a todas y hasta el siguiente!**


	26. Nunca más

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Nunca más.**

 **Bella**

 _Octubre, 2000_

Estoy caminando alrededor de la habitación con mi bebé llorando en mis brazos. Intento torpemente que deje de llorar de esa forma, pero parece que tuviera hambre. Está gritando, su cara tornándose roja y eso es suficiente para que me eche a llorar.

—Por favor, no llores —Le suplico, mas no parece importarle ni mis súplicas ni mis lágrimas de tormento— Mamá está contigo. —La acerco tanto a mí que mi cabeza roza con la suya. La acuno mientras tarareo entre lágrimas aun cuando su grito desgarrador no disminuye. Estoy llorando de nuevo— Bebé, por favor, deja de llorar así.

Cuando regreso a la cama, tengo que aguantar la respiración por el ardor que tengo entre medio de mis piernas, pero como mi hija sigue llorando, lo paso sin tomarle importancia. Ahora cargo a la bebé en mis manos para acostarla en la cama. Eso la enfurece más, así que rápidamente me desprendo de los botones de mi pijama para darle de comer. No sé amamantarla, mamá me explicó y la enfermera también, pero no sé hacerlo sola. Regreso a la niña a mis brazos, acomodándola como puedo y tan pronto la acerco al pezón, ella está buscando por sí sola. Me sorprendo por eso, echándome a reír todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Me siento tranquila de que haya dejado de llorar a pesar de que suelto un jadeo cuando me succiona.

Veo entusiasmada la forma en que su pequeña mano descansa encima de mi pecho, tan delgada y frágil. Apenas se le notan las uñas por la transparencia.

Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Su mechón rubio es un remolino en su cabeza. Jugueteo con él con suavidad, asegurándome de que no estoy haciéndole daño. Por un momento deja de chupar, como si se hubiese quedado dormida. Poco después la veo exhalar y finalmente vuelve a succionar. Probablemente estaba cansada.

Mi bebé.

—¿Cuál va a ser tu nombre? —Pregunto en un susurro. Obviamente no obtengo respuesta— Podrías llamarte bebé.

Alcanzo como puedo el bolso que está encima de la mesita. Rebusco dentro, sosteniendo en mi mano una cámara de fotos. Cuando la niña deja de comer me bajo el pijama para esconder mi pecho y me dejo deleitar con su boca en forma de corazón y la manera en que presiona con fuerza sus ojos cerrados. Preparo la cámara, apuntándola hacia ella y saco la fotografía.

 _ **2015.**_

—¿Qué tú qué? —Ángela cierra la puerta y tengo que apartar la mirada expectante de Tanya, que sigue alarmada y asombrada por la noticia. Está inclinada hacia adelante, su estómago chocando con la mesa y sus rulos rubios meciéndose con el viento. Desde que llegué esta mañana a trabajar, ninguna de las dos dejó que pasara por alto mi ausencia de ayer— ¿Cómo que Elif es tu hija? ¿Elif? ¿La compañera de piano de mi hija Reese? ¿La rubia? ¿La hija del maravilloso pero inalcanzable Edward Cullen? ¿La misma que vino una vez aquí? ¿La misma a la que le dije que te ibas a Boston?

Suspiro.

—Sí, Tanya, sí —Contesto, recopilando todas las carpetas de la mesa— Y ahora si me disculpan… —Me pongo de pie pero Tanya toma mi brazo para que me siente. Mi trasero choca con la silla causando que suelte un gemido de dolor.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tienes una hija?! ¡Si no tienes hijos! ¡Y menos esa niña que conozco desde que tenía unos 9 años!

Eric nos interrumpe, gracias a Dios.

—Bella, comenzamos en 10 —Me anuncia, enseñándome ambas palmas rápidamente antes de irse.

Ahora sí me pongo de pie. Arreglo mi blusa al mismo tiempo que tomo las carpetas y dirijo una mirada amable a Tanya, que sigue con los ojos desorbitados, completamente choqueada. Parece que no logra asimilar nada.

—Espera un momento… —Cuando toco la manilla, ella está chillando— ¡Maldita sea, te acostaste con el guapetón de Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio!

Ruedo los ojos y Ángela se ríe mientras salimos de la oficina.

Le tuve que contar a Tanya algunos pormenores y la razón de mi desaparición. Ella simplemente no entendía por qué tenía tanto interés en Elif, y no pude ocultárselo más. En cambio Ángela no me ha preguntado nada, solo se queda en silencio, mirándome y repitiendo que tengo su apoyo.

A pesar de que siento que me he sacado un gran peso de encima, sigo sintiéndome terriblemente mal. No puedo imaginarme lo extraño que se debe sentir todo en casa de Edward, sobre todo mi niña, tan confundida como lo estaba ayer. Mi madre me insistió en que me quedara con ella en casa anoche, pero yo solo quería mi cama, dormir en algo suave, blando y no en una pared de briqueta ni con olor a estiércol. Así que terminé por convencerla, a pesar que no la vi muy segura.

Luego de terminar mi primer periodo regreso a la oficina con la ficha de mañana. Ángela impide que cierre la puerta con su mano para entrar detrás de mí. Se sienta en la silla vacía, acomodando la mitad de su pelo a un lado del hombro.

—Bella ¡arriba el ánimo! —Me dice con una sonrisa. Sonrío de vuelta, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Elif— ¿Te acuerdas cuando… me dijiste que tenía que estar segura de mi misma para poder olvidar a Ben? —Aparto mi pelo dando una mirada hacia ella y asintiendo poco después— Bueno, ese consejo va para ti también.

Le frunzo el ceño.

—No entiendo.

Se endereza en el asiento.

—Si no dejas de culparte por lo que pasó en el pasado, nunca vas a poder recuperar a tu hija. Cuando la tengas realmente contigo, cuando por fin te acepte, te vas a echar atrás porque vas a sentir que no lo mereces.

La miro. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, tiene razón.

—No sé si eso pueda pasar.

—¿Recuperar a Elif?

—No, quitarme la culpa.

Encoje los hombros.

—Eso depende de ti. Nada más que de ti.

La última frase de Ángela se queda rondando en mi cabeza el resto de la tarde. Me quedo destacando con un marcador amarillo mi cuartilla para el programa de las seis y preparando preguntas para entrevistar a un músico este jueves. Tengo las preguntas en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, mi mente vaga a todas partes y las olvido rápidamente. Sacudo la cabeza con un suspiro y presiono con la yema de los dedos mi frente para así conseguir concentrarme. No lo consigo en ese momento, terminando por vencerme a mí misma. Dejo el folio encima de la mesa, poniéndome de pie y llenando un vaso con agua.

Hago lo mejor que puedo, fingir que todo está bien el resto del día.

Llego muerta de cansada a casa, arrastro los pies y me dejo caer en el sofá. Mi cabeza golpeándose en el respaldo pero no me importa. Molly llega a mis pies de inmediato, sollozando y acomodando su cabeza en mi pantorrilla. De algún modo estiro mi mano para sobar detrás de su oreja. Ha estado así desde que llegué anoche. El hecho de que mi perra se dé cuenta de todo lo que pasa alrededor, me hace sentir una mala dueña.

Soy una mala madre, una mala dueña. Que alguien me explique que demonios hago bien.

Me quito la ropa por prenda, dejando al último la ropa interior, todo eso mientras llego al baño. Abro la llave del agua fría y después la del agua caliente. Me meto dentro deseosa de sentir el agua alrededor de mi cuerpo. Cuando estoy tensa el agua siempre logra calmarme, relajarme. Así que cuando la lluvia cae desde el mango de la ducha, estoy feliz de que por lo menos tengo unos minutos para tranquilizarme. Sin embargo, no me espero que eso no suceda. Pasan cinco, diez, quince minutos y me siento igual de intranquila que antes. Me aferro al bote de champú para agregar un poco a mi pelo, pero me entra un poco de espuma a los ojos y eso termina acabando conmigo. Lanzo el champú y todo lo que hay en la repisa de la ducha, tirándolos al suelo y me encuentro tironeando de mi pelo con el picor del champú todavía en los ojos. No estoy segura si es por esa razón por la que estoy llorando o es simplemente una excusa para gritar. Suelto un gemido de dolor al irme hacia atrás, ocasionando que choque con la pared. Me arrastro en ella, sentándome en la tina mientras que el agua aun cae encima de mí. Pego mis rodillas casi a mi barbilla, llorando y gruñendo por no poder controlarme.

Media hora más tarde salgo con dos cardenales en las piernas, uno en el codo y una zona roja en la espalda de cuando me he topado con la pared.

Me envuelvo en una bata de baño, caminando descalza hasta mi cama. Mientras busco en el armario alguna toalla para secarme el pelo, me encuentro con una conocida cajita de madera muy por debajo de toda mi ropa. La tiro hacia mí, abriendo la cubierta y sacando lo que hay dentro con suma delicadeza. A esta altura ya me he olvidado de la toalla. Estoy sosteniendo la única fotografía que tengo de Elif y que la he mantenido guardada durante mucho tiempo. La última vez que la vi había sido cuando nos encontramos hace ya algunos meses. Hasta antes de eso, nunca fui capaz de abrir la cajita y observar la foto. Ahora es diferente, ahora puedo deleitarme en su rostro inocente.

Esta vez no la regreso a la cajita; lo que hago es dejarla en la mesita de noche junto a la lámpara para que la mantenga firme y no se caiga. Así tengo un recuerdo visual de mi niña junto a mí.

Los días pasan demasiado lentos para mi gusto. Aunque debo decir que mientras más pasa el tiempo, la pena va siendo casi una compañera. No puedo decir que es una grata compañía, es una sensación que conozco, por supuesto, así que sé de primera mano que no es agradable. No obstante, me he mantenido ocupada en el trabajo para dejar de pensar tantas idioteces. Elif y yo hemos estado hablando por teléfono estos últimos días. Cada vez que la escucho tengo la sensación de que no ha dormido en toda la noche, su voz es ronca y cansada. Y a pesar de que cada vez que le pregunto cómo está, ella me responde que bien, sé que no es así. Estoy familiarizándome con sus respuestas "Estoy bien" "Sí" "No pasa nada" "Lo normal" pero eso no me convence en absoluto. Edward me ha dicho que es así, nunca se expresa como a uno le gustaría.

Las cosas en casa de mi madre no se salen de lo normal. A mamá todavía le queda un mes para recibir por fin su préstamo. Nany no deja de insistirme en que le regale a Molly y Nessie ha estado participando en obras de teatro para la Universidad. Según lo que me cuenta, su relación con Jacob va de maravilla y él, después de todo lo que pasó, parece más preocupado por mí. Cada vez que salgo del edificio pregunta si estoy bien, si necesito algo, si él puede llevarme a cualquier parte. Yo creo que eso es porque cuando desaparecí, él no pudo hacer nada.

Es un buen chico, solo si no le rompe el corazón a mi hermana, porque ahí sí tendríamos problemas serios nosotros dos.

.

Mamá me encarga que prepare pastel de manzana para Acción de Gracias que es mañana. No se me da tan bien la repostería como a ella, pero si la preparo tal y como dice la receta, me resulta. Con mi pelo amarrado en una coleta, mi delantal lleno harina y tratando de empujar la masa en todas direcciones del molde con los dedos, se puede decir que parezco… no, no parezco nada más que un empolvado.

Escucho que tocan la puerta cuando ya he pinchado la masa y metido al horno por unos cuantos minutos.

Me sacudo la ropa tan pronto me quito el delantal y me aseguro de que no tengo masa en los dedos para salir a abrir. Molly casi me hace caer cuando se cruza conmigo de camino, metiéndose entre medio de mis piernas. Ella lanza un grito agudo cuando paso sin querer a pisarle la patita. Tomo a la perra entre mis brazos.

—Lo siento, cariño —Digo con mimos, cosa que ama y pronto se ha olvidado de su pequeño accidente. Abro la puerta para encontrarme con una cara bastante conocida— ¿Alice?

Cambia el peso del pie por el otro, mirándome incómoda.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Molly está ladrando por su presencia. A estas alturas no sé cómo los vecinos no han reclamado ruidos molestos.

—Claro que sí, adelante —Abro la puerta para que pueda pasar— Molly, largo de aquí.

La perra se va sollozando por el pasillo.

No sé cómo reaccionar con la visita de Alice. No parece venir en plan malvado, camina hasta sentarse en el sofá, todo eso estando callada. Me permito observarla bien. Ya he advertido que a simple vista Alice solo ha cambiado porque tiene 15 años encima, pero ahora que tiene el cabello hasta los hombros, se parece más a la Alice adolescente, a mi mejor amiga. Cuando la vi en el supermercado luego de tanto tiempo tenía el pelo mucho más largo, pero eso no impidió que la reconociera. Eso porque sigue teniendo aquellos ojos claros y expresivos, así como la forma de su nariz tan fina y elegante.

—Bonita casa —Me dice.

Observo el lugar, asintiendo.

—Gracias —Contesto. Volvemos a quedar en un incómodo silencio— ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

Ladea la cabeza.

—No, gracias —Me siento en el brazo del sofá del otro extremo, esperando para ver si habla. Me mira y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, se aparta. Advierto su nerviosismo cuando se rasca la sien, eso siempre lo hacía antes— Vine porque… —Toma una profunda inspiración, levantando el rostro para buscarme— necesito leer esa carta.

Elevo las cejas.

—¿La carta?

—Sí —Asegura— Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos. No me malentiendas, es solo que… necesito hacerlo. —Aspiro mirando el rostro pálido de Alice. La dejo sola en la sala, sacando dos papeles arrugados dentro de la mesita de noche. La estiro intentando no leer ninguna palabra. Veo como le tiemblan las manos cuando se la entrego. Lee rápidamente, jadeando mientras lo entiende. Me limito a quedarme ahí aunque intento apartar la mirada de ella. Después de que termina de leer, dobla los papeles y los deja encima del sofá— ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste para contarme? —Pregunta acongojada— Si no te atrevías a enfrentarte a una familia completa, si…

—Alice, tú no me ibas a creer.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Tal vez sí, sabes. Porque nunca creí que mi amiga se fuera del hospital, no sonaba como algo que Bella Swan haría. Incluso si los años pasaban, incluso si todos termináramos confirmando que fue por tu cuenta y no por Charlie. Yo te conocía más que a ninguno, más de lo que Edward hacía.

Estoy nuevamente sentada en el brazo del sofá, pero me levanto cruzada de brazos, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Era tu papá, Alice ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir y cómo me ibas a creer si había pasado tanto tiempo?

Encoje los hombros, luego vuelve a tomar las hojas.

—¿Y esto? ¿Por qué cuando la tuviste nunca la mostraste? Aquí sí tenías pruebas.

Muerdo mi labio.

—No lo sé —Reconozco, sintiéndome completamente idiota— Sé que estuvo mal, pero en ese momento no supe cómo actuar, volver y enfrentar la situación… eso me aterraba.

—Estuvo muy mal, —Afirma— pésimo. Y la única que ha sufrido realmente por todo esto es Elif. Yo a ella la quiero mucho, es mi sobrina y sé que ahora lo está pasando muy mal con esto de papá. Así que si quieres recuperarla, vas a tener que usar todos tus métodos para conseguirlo. Y cuando te hablo de métodos, te hablo de lo que haría una madre en tu lugar.

—Estoy intentándolo —Digo.

—¡Pues inténtalo más! —Suena desesperada— De verdad espero que algún día ustedes puedan tener una relación cercana. Lo digo en serio —La miro y ahora ella está mirándome sin inquietud. La veo suspirar, llevarse una mano a la frente y sin que me dé tiempo a nada, se larga a llorar— Las cosas están mal en casa y yo… no sé cómo hacerlo.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá.

—¿Hacer con qué?

Se limpia la cara con un pañuelo de papel que saca de su bolso.

—Estoy embarazada —Anuncia con cierta tristeza en la voz.

La miro durante unos segundos.

—¿Embarazada? Pero eso… ¡Es una buena noticia! ¿O no?

Encoje los hombros.

—Por supuesto que sí —Sonríe, viéndose más deprimida que antes— pero ahora no es el mejor momento. No es así como me imaginaba anunciar un embarazo.

Hago un gesto de lamento.

—Yo creo que es el mejor momento —Opino— Ese bebé viene a dar un poco de alegría entre tanta tristeza.

Se queda meditándolo, asintiendo ligeramente.

—¿Nunca pensaste en tener más hijos?

Hago una mueca de terror.

—No

Se seca nuevamente la cara con el pañuelo.

—Elif es grande, sabes. Y eres joven todavía.

Sonrío— Sí, pero no creo que vaya a tener más hijos. Sería como… muy extraño para mí. Siempre he creído que los bebés vienen por un motivo especial y no sabría decir qué motivo especial querría la vida en darme otro hijo. Yo, de entre tantas mujeres. —Mi voz suena temblorosa cuando lo digo.

—¿Acaso nunca has escuchado eso de "los niños no eligen a sus padres"? —Se ríe— No creo que debas cerrarte a esa posibilidad tan temprano.

Cuando Alice se va, me quedo pensando en todo lo que me dijo. En cierto modo puedo estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero cuando me nombran la maternidad… es un tema que siempre ha causado un revuelo en mi estómago. No porque no quisiera, sino que es algo muy sensible para mí de hablar o planear.

.

Para Acción de Gracias, Jacob finalmente lleva a su padre para que Nany y mi madre lo conozcan. Parece un poco tímido al principio pero tan pronto mi abuela empieza con la cháchara, él termina cayendo a sus encantos como todo el que la conoce.

Nessie se sienta junto a mí, codeándome con un plato lleno de puré y trozos de pavo. La miro, está luchando con un hueso.

—Sinceramente no sé qué hacer frente a todo —Reconoce y sé que se refiere a _todo_ en general— pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, siempre.

Codeo de vuelta, con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Lo sé, eso va de mí para ti también —Guiño un ojo hacia ella, recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte y veo como descansa su cabeza en mi hombro, todo eso sin quitarse el hueso de la boca.

—Y no te preocupes por Jake —Dice poco después— Él es muy discreto.

—Ya veo

Mastica su pavo con placer, levantando la cabeza de mi hombro para volver a mirarme.

—Es extraño todo lo que ha ocurrido en este último tiempo. De pronto de la nada tengo una sobrina adolescente, cuando hace unos pocos años yo también lo era —Se ríe— ¿Tienes algún otro secreto que contarme para prepararme con anticipación?

Me río, chocando mi vaso de sidra con el de ella.

—Nada más. Créeme que no me gustaría mantener más secretos en lo que me resta de vida y si algún día me confías uno de seguro lo voy a soltar sin más.

Abre mucho los ojos.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

Nos sentamos a comer el pastel en la sala. Todos aludiéndome por ello, y a pesar de que estoy satisfecha con la comida, me sirvo un trozo pequeño con un poco de crema batida al lado. Mi madre está contándole a Bill sus planes con la panadería y lo entusiasmada que está con lo del préstamo. Me alegra que ella se sienta tan plena y segura de sí misma, algo que antes de que papá muriera, no sentía. Recuerdo que cuando mamá hablaba en la mesa tenía que pedirle permiso a Charlie y si él se negaba, ella agachaba la cabeza. Eso siempre me enfadó, incluso si era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo. Por eso cuando yo hablaba o lo interrumpía, papá golpeaba contra la mesa, gritándome y pidiéndome que me callara.

No entendía a mi madre y nunca he entendido su afán de quedarse con él a pesar de no amarlo. Lo sé porque ella misma me lo reconoció pocos meses después de que nos mudásemos de Seattle. Repetía que papá fue su único hombre y que ella no tenía nada que ofrecernos ni a mí ni a Nessie.

Mientras veo como todos conversan animadamente, me levanto y me voy a la cocina. Marco al número de Elif, escuchando su voz apagada como se ha hecho habitual. No parece realmente dispuesta a levantarse el ánimo, aunque no la culpo.

—¿Dónde estás? —Le pregunto.

Su voz está agitada.

—Estoy caminando.

—¿Caminando? ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?

Suspira— Es el último lugar en el que quiero estar ahora.

Hay silencio, puedo escuchar sus pasos contra el suelo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No me responde de inmediato.

—No, Bella, no quiero molestar a nadie.

—No me estás molestando —Digo rápidamente.

—No lo sé, mejor olvida…

— Dime dónde estás —Interrumpo.

Cuando llego al parque agradezco haber pensado en traer una chaqueta extra porque Elif solo lleva una bufanda alrededor del cuello y un jersey delgado. Llego hasta donde está, mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta.

Le extiendo la chaqueta.

—Estás realmente loca si piensas que ese jersey te va a abrigar. —Recibe la chaqueta, poniéndosela de inmediato— Pareces un pollito.

—Gracias —Dice, castañeteándole los dientes— por la chaqueta, no por lo de pollito.

Empezamos a caminar. El clima en Seattle ha estado bastante frío y el cielo tiene aspecto de querer nevar en cualquier momento. Vemos correr a los niños y a sus padres siguiéndoles detrás. Hay puestos de dulces, familias reunidas celebrando Acción de Gracias. He pasado muchas fiestas en mi vida y sinceramente, nunca imaginé que pasaría una caminando por el parque con mi hija.

Se ve cansada, de seguro no ha estado durmiendo bien. Lo sé porque he pasado por eso y sé cómo se siente. Tiene marcas en los ojos y a simple vista no parecen los azules maravillosos que conserva.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar allá? —Le pregunto, refiriéndome a su casa.

Elif se pone la capucha de la chaqueta, llevando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

—Todo se fue al demonio, Bella —Me contesta— Y aunque ellos traten de disimularlo, yo sé que no está bien. Lo que pasa es que no soy tan cínica para pretender que… somos la familia de antes.

—¿Y prefieres alejarte?

Encoje los hombros.

—No está mal estar sola, sobre todo si estoy así.

—Triste, —Le digo— tienes mucha pena, Elif.

—¿De qué me sirve estar triste si nada se va a arreglar? —Inquiere.

—De nada —Respondo— pero tampoco es bueno guardarse la pena.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas vacías, cerca de unos árboles.

—Tú y papá siempre me dicen lo mismo —La miro, notando una leve sonrisa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo mismo?

—Me dan los mismos consejos.

—Ah —Sonrío levemente— casualidad.

—Casualidad —Repite.

Nos quedamos calladas, sentadas juntas mientras miramos como una madre alza a su pequeña que al parecer acaba de dar pasitos por sí sola. La hace girar, diciendo cosas que no logro escuchar desde donde estamos. Me sorprendo por el silencio que tenemos porque no es como antes, no es incómodo, es todo lo contrario. Y el hecho de que Elif y yo estemos en silencio cómodamente, es un gran paso que me entusiasma. Ella parece absorta con la imagen de la madre con su hija, y me pregunto qué está pensando sobre eso.

Me remuevo en la banca.

—¿Elif? —Le hablo y ella tarda en voltearse hacia mí.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres acompañarme a casa de mi mamá?

Me queda mirando, sus ojos viajan a todas partes de mi rostro.

—¿Yo? —Su pregunta suena como si no creyera que le estoy hablando a ella.

—Sí, tú.

No se aparta.

—No me gusta ir a una casa dónde no estoy invitada.

—Tú no necesitas invitación —Le contesto. Se muerde el labio, aferrando sus manos en las tablas de la banca— ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Suelta el labio de entre los dientes para contestar:

—Sí.

.

A pesar de que la primera vez que Elif vino aquí fue por el suceso con Riley, es como si eso no contara, porque me siento más ansiosa que nunca. Eso se debe a que no somos las mismas que hace meses atrás. Cuando la miro, ella está cubriéndose la boca con la bufanda por el frío. Realmente parece un pollito y otra vez tengo esas ganas de abrazarla, pero me envuelve nuevamente la duda sobre si se apartaría o no. Abro la puerta encontrando bullicio y risas por parte de mi madre. Se ve animada conversando con Bill, algo que es extraño en ella, normalmente se cohíbe cuando habla con alguien. Nany está enseñándole a tejer a Jacob mientras Nessie lo interrumpe entre cosquillas.

Mamá tiene una copa de vino en la mano, agitándola hacia mí.

—¡Bella, volviste! —Me dice, poniéndose de pie para acercarse. Se detiene cuando nota la presencia de Elif. Su rostro desconcertado viendo en su dirección— Oh ¿tenemos visita? —Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Nany detiene cualquier técnica con el tejido.

—¡Pero si es pecosita 3!

Al principio la hacen sentir un poco incómoda pero tan pronto Nessie la jala para que se siente con ella, Jacob y Nany, Elif parece relajarse. Le empiezan a bombardear con cosas como cuál es su color favorito, que le gusta hacer, con quién vive. Hasta algunas bastante absurdas como cuántos años tiene. Cuando Nany le pregunta si tiene novio, Nessie la salva, interrumpiendo para hacer otra pregunta.

Me siento alrededor de ellos, tomando el celular y escribiéndole a Edward.

"Ella está bien. Está conmigo"

Al poco rato, está respondiéndome.

"Tenía la sensación de que estaba contigo"

Nos mensajeamos un poco más antes de finalmente guardar el móvil. No me he dado cuenta que mamá le ha servido del pastel de manzana. Cuando Nessie se levanta, me siento rápidamente a su lado.

—¿Esto dónde lo compran? —Pregunta, comiendo del pastel.

—En ninguna parte, lo hice yo.

Me mira sorprendida.

—¿Tú? —¿Por qué es tan raro que yo sepa cocinar? — Está muy bueno —Después de que termine y se limpie con la servilleta, se asegura de que nadie nos escuche— ¿por qué pecosita 3?

Me río— Por las pecas. Nessie es pecosita 2, yo pecosita 1 y tú… pecosita 3.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Tengo pecas? —Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Observo su rostro.

—Sí, unas poquitas —Respondo y sigue sosteniendo mi mirada. A pesar de que no voy a decir nada más no hace el intento de dejar de hacerlo, tratando de encontrar algo en mí que no logro adivinar. Aunque yo termino mirándola con la misma intensidad— ya no te ves tan triste.

Parpadea.

—No —Responde en un susurro— parece que no.

Luego de un rato, la veo reírse con lo que dice Nany y parece que con Ness las cosas van bastante bien. Desde un principio Elif nunca ha tenido nada en contra de ella, pero en cuestión de lo que me preguntó la última vez, sobre que había elegido a mi hermana por sobre ella, me imaginé que podían tener algún tipo de conflicto. Afortunadamente no es así.

Cuando Edward llega, Elif no se espera su presencia. Tan pronto le avisé que estaba conmigo, me dijo que él mismo vendría a buscarla.

—¡Edward! Siéntate ¿te sirvo algo para comer? —Ofrece mi madre todavía con el delantal de cocina en la cintura— Hay pastel, hay pavo, hay… —Empieza a enumerar todo lo que hay en la mesa.

Edward se sienta al lado de Elif en el sofá. Ella descansa la cabeza en su brazo.

—Tienes que probar el pastel de manzana, papá —Le dice— Lo hizo Bella.

Edward queda encantado con el pastel de manzana, repitiéndose otro trozo.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados mirando a Edward y a Elif. Es tan extraño y maravilloso a la vez. Nunca imaginé que en menos de un año las cosas cambiaran tanto. Ha habido cosas buenas, cosas malas, pero sin duda, no importa cuán malas fueron para llegar hasta aquí. Y sé que queda mucho camino que recorrer. Acercarme más a mi hija, conseguir que confíe en mí, confiar en mí misma también, tener clara mi relación con Edward. Sentir, de una vez por todas, la plenitud que he estado buscando durante años. Incluso si todo lo que tengo antes de que ellos volvieran a mi vida, fuese gracias a mi esfuerzo, no lo pensaría dos veces para devolverlo y quedarme con ellos para siempre.

Mi pierna roza la de Edward cuando me siento a su lado. Elif más allá acaparando toda la atención cuando menciona que boxea.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le pregunto y me arrepiento de inmediato— No, no era así la pregunta. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Esboza una triste sonrisa.

—Vamos superando etapas cada día.

—Esme. —Menciono— Tu madre tiene que estar pasándolo muy mal.

Asiente— No lo sabe fingir, pero lo hace por todos. —Alcanzo su mano, mis dedos acariciando los suyos. Durante ese momento no decimos nada y cuando deja el plato con las migas del pastel, él me mira, ahora una sonrisa de verdad apareciendo en su rostro— Necesitas hacer más pastel de manzana.

Sonrío y Edward presiona sus dedos con los míos.

Miramos hacia los demás, viendo como Elif está absorta contando cada detalle del boxeo.

Se nota que es algo que le gusta mucho.

—Cada vez cede más —Digo con esperanza, insinuando al comportamiento de Elif conmigo.

En ningún momento la dejamos de mirar.

—Yo creo —Lo escucho decirme en un murmullo— que Elif cedió hace mucho tiempo.

Exhalo, ilusionada.

—Mi pollito —Suelto sin más.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

Encojo mis hombros para explicarle.

—Cuando la fui a buscar tenía tanto frío que parecía un pollito, así que es _mi_ pollito. —Se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza— Ni pienses que te voy a dar más pastel.

Deja de hacerlo, empujando su labio hacia afuera para hacer un puchero divertido. Terminamos echándonos a reír.

.

Unos días más tarde todavía tengo Acción de Gracias en mi cabeza. Las cosas que parecían ir por buen camino se han visto estancadas. Aún tengo una opresión en el pecho cada vez que Elif y yo hablamos porque todavía suena triste. Edward dice que ha tratado de hablar con ella pero al igual que la vez anterior, está intratable. Es por eso que tenemos miedo de que vuelva a recaer.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Le pregunto a Elif mientras entro a mi oficina.

La escucho suspirar.

—Sí, Bella. Voy a estar bien.

Colgamos y me siento en la silla, todavía mirando al teléfono. Para nada sonó como si de verdad fuera a estar bien. Cierro los ojos con una mano sobando mi frente, intentando relajarme pero sigo con los hombros rígidos. Necesito pastillas para el estrés. No es para menos que esté así sabiendo cuánto quería a Carlisle. Probablemente confiaba plenamente en él y que de un momento a otro supiera tantas crudas verdades, es normal que termine colapsada. Tiene apenas 15 años y ha pasado por demasiado.

Regreso a casa a eso de las ocho de la noche. Mis manos dentro de la bolsa mientras empujo la puerta para cerrarla, pero Edward pone una mano en ella para impedírmelo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Me pregunta, sonriendo levemente.

—Por supuesto que puedes. —Entramos. De inmediato somos bombardeados por Molly, que salta con sus garras enterrándose en nuestros pantalones. Me quito la chaqueta, lanzándola al sofá y luego llenando el hervidor con agua para tomar té. Edward se sienta en el sofá mirándome. Finalmente, cuando estoy segura que el agua está calentando, regreso para sentarme junto a él. — ¿Cómo has visto a Elif?

Su humor cambia, bajando los hombros.

—Triste. No hay nada más que eso, tristeza.

Suspiro— Voy a ir a verla mañana.

Asiente, buscando mi mano.

—No está durmiendo en las noches.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto.

—Tiene pesadillas, pero no quiere contarme sobre ellas. Siempre la encuentro en la cocina a cualquier hora que baje, por eso sé que no está durmiendo bien. —Muerdo el interior de mi labio, eso suena malditamente familiar, cuando tenía insomnio o los primeros meses luego de que nos mudáramos a Kansas. — ¿Bella?

Salto al escuchar mi nombre.

—¿Qué?

—He estado pensando en algo, pero… quiero tu opinión.

Me enderezo, mi cuerpo completamente girado hacia él.

—Dime.

—He estado pensando que… podría ser buena idea que tuviéramos una salida… los tres.

Estoy repitiendo en mi cabeza "tres" durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Nosotros tres? Tú quieres decir…

No responde en ese momento, está mirándome en silencio.

—Opino que puede ser buena idea tener más tiempo los tres. No solo tú con ella, o nosotros dos solos. Si vamos hacer esto en serio, entonces necesitamos tener momentos más… familiares.

Mi corazón salta cuando escucho lo último. Familia.

—Familiares —Repito con una sonrisa— ¿Y crees que ella esté de acuerdo?

—Yo creo que sí.

Paso mis manos por mis jeans, nerviosa.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sonríe— En un par de semanas empiezan las ferias navideñas y… ya sabes, hay mucha comida, muchos juegos.

—Eso suena divertido.

—Bien ¿qué dices? —Pregunta, sus ojos ansiosos hacia mí.

—Digo que sí.

Y sin que él tenga que decirlo, me confirma con sus planes que lo nuestro sigue en pie.

Después de un rato en el que removemos nuestra taza casi vacía de té, él levanta la cabeza para mirarme. Me deleito en sus ojos grises que aunque están tristes, parecen llenos de esperanza. Quiero quedarme en ellos incluso si sé que voy a perderme, incluso si no hay salida.

Suspiro.

Y Edward suspira devuelta.

Entonces comienza a cortar nuestra distancia. Su rostro avanzando hacia el mío, sus ojos mirando mis labios y yo haciendo lo mismo. Es como una especie de necesidad, no hay forma de controlarnos y noto que los dos lo decidimos desde un principio. Cuando sus labios tocan los míos me siento en paz, me siento acompañada y protegida. Un aura cae alrededor de nosotros, su pecho subiendo acelerado, su mano rozando mi cuello y sumergiendo su lengua caliente en mi boca. Jadeo haciendo presión de mis labios con los de él, sintiendo su tacto reconfortarme.

El aire pesado me envuelve cuando Edward aprisiona mi labio sin ninguna consideración, pescándolo con los dientes y recorriendo su lengua por el contorno de mi boca. Entierro mis uñas en su cuello, jadeando en sus labios pero hasta ese momento no estoy enloquecida por aire, estoy más enloquecida por la forma en que me besa con desesperación.

No es hasta que él se separa en busca de aire cuando me doy cuenta que también lo necesito, entonces juntamos nuestras frentes, mezclando nuestros alientos tibios y deleitándome en la caricia de su mano en mi mejilla.

—Hay muchas cosas que me confunden en este momento —Habla con la voz cortada, aun sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos— pero hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro… y es que no quiero perderte nunca más.

Choco mi nariz con la suya, dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

—No quiero perderte tampoco. No quiero perderte ni a ti ni a mi hija nunca más.

Nos besamos más, inclinándonos hacia abajo en el sofá para recostarnos. No hacemos más que eso, besarnos y sentirnos cerca, nada más. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

.

—Bella, estaba pensando en otra cosa —Dice una hora después, ya sentados de nuevo, nuestras espaldas encontrándose con el respaldo del sofá y mirando la televisión.

Alzo la cabeza hacia él, cerca de su rostro.

—Cuéntame.

Tira de mi manga.

—Nunca hemos tenido una cita de verdad, ni antes ni ahora. Así que… ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Levanto una de mis comisuras.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita como amigos con beneficio o como novios? —Pregunto con picardía.

Se queda pensando, una risa burlona dibujando su rostro. Hace circulitos con su dedo en mi mentón cuando decide mirarme.

—Como mi _novia._

Alzo una ceja, echándome a reír y escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. Él se ríe de devuelta, buscando mi cara para que la levante. Me vuelve a preguntar, ya que no he respondido.

—Sí

Me besa durante un tiempo en que solo estamos él y yo, encerrados en una burbuja.

Nuestra burbuja.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Este capítulo estuvo más tranquilo que otros. Tenemos acercamientos pero nos damos cuenta que hay mucha tristeza en torno a estos tres.**

 **Ya había actualizado el sábado y por eso no subí capítulo el martes, algunos lo sabían pero bueno, desde ahora las actualizaciones van con normalidad, martes y viernes.**

 **Un beso, gracias por seguir la historia y por los comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos, ya sean críticas buenas o malas, siempre y cuando sean con respeto ;)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo! (Que por cierto tendremos enfrentamiento entre Edward y Carlisle)**


	27. Shock

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 23.**

 **Shock**

 **Edward**

 _Octubre, 2000_

Es el tercer día que vengo aquí, incluso si sé que no hay nadie, tengo este impulso de hacerlo con la esperanza de que ella salga por esa puerta. Me aseguro de que no hay nadie mirándome, caminando por el jardín trasero y observando las nuevas persianas de la ventana. Mi corazón salta tan pronto noto que alguien mira por ella. Me acerco corriendo para tocar la puerta, casi queriendo gritar pero no estoy preparado para recibir de respuesta una cara que no conozco.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Una mujer un tanto molesta me pregunta.

Bajo el puño de mi mano.

—Yo… estoy buscando a Bella.

La mujer frunce el ceño, negando en respuesta.

—Aquí no vive ninguna Bella.

Parpadeo, mi corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho.

—¿Qué paso con la familia que vivía aquí? —Mi pregunta suena desesperada, mi voz tornándose temblorosa— ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy nueva en el vecindario y sinceramente no sé qué pasó con los que vivían aquí como tampoco conozco a ninguna Bella.

Y aunque ella me dice que no la conoce, insisto.

—Tiene que decirme donde está Bella.

La veo rodar los ojos.

—Muchachito, no estoy para tus bromas de mal gusto. Así que por favor, retírate de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía.

La mujer cierra la puerta en mis narices, impidiéndome decir algo más. Quiero golpear la puerta con mi puño, gritar por Bella pero es inútil. Retrocedo dos pasos, mirando a la casa tan familiar. Me invade la misma desesperación que hace tres días cuando llegué al hospital y papá me dijo que Bella había desaparecido. Él cargaba a mi hija en brazos, tratando de tranquilizar su llanto. De ahí en adelante las cosas pasaron sin darme cuenta. Hay cosas que simplemente no recuerdo y otras que vienen a mi mente de golpe. No sé qué he hecho estos días y no entiendo por qué en casa de Bella viven otras personas.

¿Dónde estás, Bella?

Estoy seguro que es un malentendido, que va a volver y todo estará bien.

Cuando regreso a casa mis padres están esperándome. Mamá sostiene un biberón con fórmula tibia, agitándolo con un brazo.

—¡Edward! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Te das cuenta lo preocupada que estaba por ti? ¡Si vas a salir tienes que avisarme! —Mi madre parece realmente preocupada. Alice baja corriendo las escaleras, mirándome tan intensamente que quiero largarme a llorar. Me hace un gesto como queriendo que le diga si la encontré, pero sacudo la cabeza, anunciándole así las malas noticias. Suelta un suspiro, su rostro demacrado y lleno de tristeza. Mamá la mira notando nuestra silenciosa manera de comunicarnos— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde fuiste, Edward?

Bajo los brazos acercándome a la cuna donde mi pequeña se encuentra arrullada. Sus ojos están abiertos, extrañamente callada y sin su llanto desesperado.

Mamá me sigue y tengo que poner los ojos en blanco por su insistencia.

—Fui a la casa de Bella.

La escucho refunfuñar.

—Edward, cariño. No te hagas esto.

Me sostengo de la cuna con fuerza.

—Va a volver, mamá. Estoy seguro.

Papá llega junto a ella, parece también tan preocupado como todos.

—Hijo, yo sé que esto es difícil para ti —Dice mi padre— pero ahora lo único importante es la niña.

Le quito a mamá el biberón, tomando a mi hija en brazos y llevándola a mi habitación. Mientras cierro la puerta puedo recordar casi al instante la última conversación que tuve con Bella, como si estuviera grabada en mi cabeza. Y a pesar de que intento que eso no me deprima, lo hace, porque tengo su voz en mi oído, su voz cálida, aguda y angelical en él, así que siento que en cualquier momento va a entrar por esa puerta para atender a nuestra hija.

— _Edward ¡eso es fabuloso!_ —Me dice cuando le comento que he encontrado trabajo— _No te preocupes por nosotras, vamos a estar bien. Puedes venir en la visita de la noche._

Aparto un mechón de pelo que está cubriendo su rostro, acercándome para dejar un beso en su frente. Su rostro luce cansado y no ha desaparecido la mueca de dolor aun.

— _Cuando salgan de aquí se van a venir a vivir conmigo y mi familia ¿de acuerdo?_

Me mira con sus ojos esperanzados.

— _De acuerdo_

Después me había ido, sin ser consciente de que sería la última vez que la vería. Han pasado tres días de los cuales no me he percatado. No comprendo nada de lo que pasa alrededor, nadie parece tener claro lo que realmente está pasando. No tengo idea de dónde está Bella, no sé si Charlie se la llevó o ella no fue capaz de aguantar tanta presión. Sin embargo, quiero creer que esto último no es cierto. Y aunque lo fuera ¿por qué no me lo dijo? No, no quiero pensar que fue lo suficientemente capaz de irse sin siquiera decir adiós.

La bebé se remueve en la cama, arrugando la cara y eso es signo de que va a romper a llorar.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le pregunto, las lágrimas apareciendo en mis ojos— No sé qué quieres. Si tan solo pudieras hablar… —Hace puño sus manos, su barbilla temblando al ponerse a llorar. Al principio creí que tenía frío, pero ella llora así… o en general los bebés recién nacidos lloran de esa manera— ¿Es tu pañal? ¿Quieres que cambie tu pañal?

Le quito el mameluco, mis manos temblando cuando arranco el adhesivo del pañal. Sus piernas son delgadas y pequeñas, razón por la que el pañal es demasiado grande para ella. Temo hacerle daño, su piel es sensible, frágil, tan transparente como una tela de cebolla y tan suave que podría quedarme dormido encima. Y sí, su llanto era a causa de un pañal sucio. Tan pronto le limpio con torpeza, ella deja de llorar, sus ojos completamente abiertos mirando hacia la luz de la ventana. Es tan hermosa. Tiene ojos grandes y grises. Mamá dice que en un par de semanas su color va a cambiar y sabremos cómo es en realidad.

Yo pienso que tendrá ojos verdes como Bella.

O seguirán siendo grises como hasta ahora, igual que los míos.

Tomo entre mis brazos a mi bebé. Su tamaño es el largo de mi codo hasta el hombro. La paseo por la habitación esperando que por lo menos se duerma. No lo consigo, se remueve inquieta, soltando un grito cuando se aburre.

 _ **2015**_

—¿Dónde está el abuelito, mamá?

Es la tercera vez esa mañana que Colin le pregunta a Rosalie. Estamos todos en la mesa desayunando en un silencio incómodo que se ha hecho común estas últimas semanas. Siguen las miradas reservadas de nosotros, que no respondemos. La pobre de Rose tiene que armarse de valor para explicarle una vez más.

—Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, Colin. El abuelo está en un viaje de trabajo.

Colin hace un mohín.

—¡El abuelo ya no trabaja! —Exclama en voz alta, enfurecido. Alan en cambio, observa pasmado a su hermano.

—No le hables así a mamá —Pide Emmett con tono autoritario.

Sin embargo Colin no está dispuesto a dejar el tema así, de modo que se levanta de la silla a pesar de que Emmett y Rose le ordenan que vuelva, él corre escaleras arribas, llorando y dándole un portazo a la puerta. Rose se pone de pie, preocupada y lista para ver a su hijo, pero mamá le interrumpe.

—Déjalo, Rose. Él lo extraña.

Elif baja la cabeza al tazón lleno de café. No ha dicho una sola palabra desde anoche y eso me tiene preocupado. He tratado de dejar el tema, ya que estoy completamente seguro que ella no va a hablar nada sobre eso. Empuja el tazón hacia adelante, haciendo una mueca de asco y pellizcando el pedazo de pan que no ha probado tampoco. Alice más allá parece a punto de vomitar con la barra de cereal. Ya sé que las cosas están peor que nunca, pero me irrita pensar que probablemente no seamos los mismos jamás. Aunque debo decir que la situación lo amerita, puesto que nadie se ve con las ganas de salir adelante.

Luego del desayuno, me encuentro a Elif saliendo de su habitación.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Se ve indecisa.

—Voy tarde al colegio —Dice a modo de disculpa.

—No importa, te voy a dejar… o yo mismo te justifico allá —Me mira sorprendida, no es lo que normalmente escucha de mí. Sabe que no me gusta cuando llega tarde al colegio o se salta las clases de la mañana— Es importante —Explico.

Asiente, mirándome bajo un manto de desconfianza.

Nos vamos a mi cuarto donde podemos conversar tranquilos y sin interrupciones. Ella lanza la mochila encima de la cama, sentándose de piernas cruzadas y esperando paciente, mirando como doy vueltas por la habitación.

—Papá, me estás mareando —Confiesa poco después, sus ojos yendo a todos los lugares a los que voy.

Me paro frente a ella, mis brazos en jarra.

—Dime una cosa, Elif ¿estás drogándote o pensando en ello?

Alza ambas cejas, una arruga formándosele en la frente.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Inquiere con voz irritada.

Me paso una mano por el pelo.

—Quiero saber si estás drogándote —Mueve la cabeza con incredulidad— No me mires así —Le digo— No creas que no he notado que no estás durmiendo por las noches.

Se queda un momento mirándome sin pestañear, hasta que finalmente vuelve a menear la cabeza.

—Papá, no estoy drogándome.

Suelto un suspiro.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, ni siquiera lo he pensado. Te lo prometo.

Me hinco para quedar a su altura, alcanzo sus manos para aferrarlas a las mías.

—Estoy muy preocupado por ti. Últimamente estás en otro planeta, no hablas, no comes ni duermes. Por un momento pensé…

—Solo estoy triste —Me interrumpe— No es nada de otro mundo. —No digo nada en ese minuto— Bella y tú se están llenando la cabeza de idioteces, a la primera cosa que hago piensan que me quiero suicidar —Lo dice medio riéndose y medio enojada— No soy una suicida.

—Bien, te creo, pero no me gusta verte triste.

Encoje los hombros.

—¿Y qué quieres, papá? ¿Te das cuenta que todo esto se fue… se arruinó? —No sé qué palabra iba a usar, pero se corrige a tiempo— No me pidas que esté riéndome cuando todo lo que pasa alrededor tiene que ver conmigo.

—Sí, siento mucho eso.

—No importa —Ladea la cabeza— Tengo que ir a clase.

La contemplo durante un tiempo.

—Si no puedes dormir por las noches, si hay algo que te molesta… dímelo y puedes dormir en mi cuarto, estaría encantado.

Rueda los ojos.

—Desde los 10 que dejé de invadir tu cuarto.

Me río— La oferta está hecha —Palmeo su rodilla— Ahora, date prisa que vamos tarde.

Resopla, agarrando su mochila.

—Esto es culpa tuya, sabes. Si la maestra de Inglés no me deja entrar entonces vas a tener que hablar con ella —Luego recuerda algo, sus ojos abriéndose abruptamente— ¡No, espera! Ni se te ocurra hablar con ella, siempre he creído que tiene cierto interés en ti, así que ¡No!

Nos reímos mientras salimos de la habitación.

Antes de que incluso termine de bajar los escalones, veo como Colin corre a los brazos de Carlisle en la puerta. Mi corazón se detiene y más atrás Elif choca conmigo, tan sorprendida como lo estoy yo. No me espero su visita, sinceramente nadie espera su visita. Su aspecto es deplorable; barba de semanas, arrugas alrededor de los ojos. A simple vista parece tener 10 años más encima. Emmett jala a Colin de la mano, apartándolo y dándole una mala mirada a nuestro padre.

Elif termina bajando la escalera primero que yo, volteándose hacia a mí, sus ojos volviéndose tristes otra vez.

—Mejor me voy sola, tengo tiempo todavía —Besa mi mejilla— Bella va a pasar por mí a la salida de clase.

—Sí, me lo dijo —Le contesto— Ve con cuidado.

Elif mira a mi padre con desprecio y en vez de hacer cualquier cosa, pasa por su lado sin decir nada. Papá cierra los ojos, estoy seguro que le hubiese dolido menos que Elif le gritara. Colin y Alan están ansiosos de hablar con él, pero Rose los corta apurándolos para la escuela. Veo a mamá de pie detrás de una silla, su rostro no denota ninguna emoción aun cuando se ha pasado días enteros llorándole. Y Alice, ella no hace más que quedarse cerca de Jasper, como una especie de protección.

—Solo vine a buscar lo que queda de mis cosas —Explica con voz apagada. Su vista se desvía hacia mí— ¿Podemos conversar un momento, Edward?

No respondo de inmediato. Lo veo titubear y tengo la sensación de que espera un "no" por respuesta. Algo que por supuesto quiero hacer, pero necesito explicaciones. No necesito que me confirme o niegue nada, solo necesito que tenga las agallas para decirme en la cara que me traicionó. Así que asiento hacia él, caminando directo al despacho. Nadie en casa dice nada, ni siquiera mi madre se acerca para aconsejarme que me mantenga tranquilo.

Carlisle cierra la puerta en mi lugar. Estoy demasiado tenso mirando el brillo del escritorio. Las cosas están tal y como papá las dejó la última vez. El whisky en su lugar, los libros en sus respectivos lugares del estante. Me vuelvo hacia él con la mirada fría y calculadora.

—Tienes diez minutos —Digo con vehemencia.

Lo escucho suspirar, dudar si acercarse o no. Finalmente no lo hace.

—En ese momento no supe qué hacer, Edward. Sinceramente, no supe hacer las cosas bien —Mis manos se han enrojecido— y actúe a base de la desesperación, temiendo perder a mi familia. Te fallé, lo reconozco. Les fallé a todos.

Río con ironía.

—Terminaste perdiéndonos de todos modos.

—Lo sé —Me contesta con la voz cortada— No quería perder a tu madre e hice cosas horribles. Charlie siempre fue un despiadado y confíe en él porque sabía que no se negaría. Él no quería a Elif. Yo sabía que ella crecería en un buen lugar con noso…

—No me vengas con esas mierdas…

Frunce el ceño, ahora sí acercándose.

—¿Estás con ella? —Pregunta con enfado— Yo sé que tengo que ver en que no haya vuelto, pero tampoco es que lo haya intentado tanto…

Sacudo la cabeza hacia él, no creyendo que sea capaz de decir algo así.

—Has caído tan bajo, Carlisle ¿Con qué cara vienes y me dices esto? Lo que pase entre Bella y yo no te incumbe para nada, lo que pase entre Bella, yo y Elif no te incumbe ¡¿Entendiste?!

—Perdóname, hijo —Pide sollozando.

Meneo la cabeza, mis brazos en posición de jarra, intentando controlar mi ira.

—¿Sabes lo que más me duele? —Pregunto mirándolo— Tú fuiste testigo de mi desesperación cuando Bella desapareció. Cuando llegué al hospital, cuando le grité a su doctor que era un incompetente porque una de sus pacientes se había ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta… tú estabas ahí, me viste —Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas— me viste… y no hiciste nada. ¡Y luego! —Grito, alzando los brazos al aire— ¿Cuántas veces me aconsejaste o me consolaste cuando lloraba por ella? ¿Cuántas veces, la primera semana, tuvimos que turnarnos con Elif porque no quería recibir la leche de fórmula? Me viste hacerme pedazos, me viste caer como un bastardo ¡Y NO HICISTE NADA! ¡TE QUEDASTE CALLADO! Preferiste verme sufrir —Odio no poder controlar las lágrimas— que asumir tus errores, que pagar por tus malditos errores. Decidiste hacerme pagar a mí y a mi hija… y de paso a Bella. ¿Todo por qué? ¡Por tu egoísmo de mierda!

Él se queda pasmado en su lugar, viendo como mis lágrimas descienden sin control.

—Soy un miserable, Edward, lo reconozco. Y no te voy a obligar a nada, entiendo perfectamente tu rabia en contra de mí. Solo espero que algún día puedan perdonarme, tanto tú como tus hermanos… como Elif.

Me acerco rápidamente, mi dedo tembloroso apuntándolo.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hija nunca más, Carlisle. Te lo prohíbo, te lo exijo. No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra ¿me escuchaste? No te atrevas.

Estoy lleno de odio, cuando le digo aquello su rostro se contrae.

—Yo a ella la quiero de verdad, nunca fue fingido. Mi amor por esta familia siempre fue en serio.

Vuelvo a reírme.

—Sí, claro. Le tenías tanto amor a esta familia que te acostaste con la hermana de mamá. Te aplaudo, Carlisle. Lo hiciste increíble.

Sacude la cabeza, sentándose en el sofá y llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Yo no voy a tener el perdón de tu madre nunca más, Edward —Dice ahora descubriéndose el rostro para mirarme— pero necesito el perdón de mis hijos.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—Incluso en estas circunstancias sigues siendo un egoísta. Sabiendo todo esto que hiciste ¿todavía quieres el perdón de alguno de nosotros? Y lo peor es que lo dices como si eso fuera suficiente, así te sentirías menos culpable ¿verdad? Pues déjame decirte que Alice o Emmett podrán llegar a perdonarte, pero no esperes que yo lo haga.

—¿De verdad crees que lo tuyo con Bella hubiese durado en el pasado? —Se ríe. Malditamente se ríe — Ella la hubiese abandonado de todas formas, Bella hacía todo lo que Charlie decía ¿o me lo vas a negar?

Literalmente estoy viendo rojo.

—Me importa una mierda lo que hubiera pasado. Aquí no se trata de lo que Bella pudo haber hecho ¡Ni siquiera estamos hablando de ella! ¡Estamos hablando de lo que tú me hiciste!

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te dije que estoy arrepentido! —Exclama— Edward —Se acerca pero yo retrocedo— Elif quiere una madre desde que es una niña y Bella la va a hacer sufrir porque no tiene idea de cómo serlo ¿quieres ver sufrir a tu hija?

Es increíble el grado de desvergüenza que he descubierto en Carlisle.

—No te metas en lo que mi hija decida y te recuerdo, que tú y Charlie, amenazándola, le segaron a Bella la oportunidad de ser madre. No tienes nada que opinar y te agradecería que sacaras tus sucias cosas de inmediato para no verte más —Él no responde, de modo que levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. Está observando el escritorio, algo de allí lo tiene absorto.

Finalmente me mira.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

.

Cuando Elif llega esa tarde, su cara está por los suelos. A pesar de que ha estado así últimamente, no creo que vaya a acostumbrarme a ver siempre triste a mi princesa. Ella se acerca para dejar un beso en mi cara.

—¿Todo bien con Bella?

Asiente, sonriendo por un leve momento.

—Todo bien —Responde, quitándose la mochila y dejándola en el sofá. La veo morderse el labio mientras me sigue hasta la sala. Me siento con el periódico en la mano ahora más tranquilo luego de mi encuentro con papá esta mañana. Fui a trabajar hecho una furia y seguramente mis alumnos se percataron de ello por mis gritos cuando no corrían— Papá, tengo que hablar contigo.

Levanto las gafas del puente de mi nariz. Sí, soy un jodido ciego.

—¿Sobre qué? —De inmediato me doy cuenta que no es nada bueno— ¿Qué pasó?

Me pongo de pie para acercarme, pero ella me detiene.

—No, creo que deberías sentarte.

—¿Sentarme? —Pregunto confundido y ella solo agita la cabeza afirmativamente. Tamborilea los dedos sobre su otra mano, cruzando la pierna y mirando a todos lados menos a mí— Elif, no me pongas más nervioso.

Salta cuando le hablo; alisa su falda aun con el labio entre sus dientes.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo y tampoco encontraba un momento para hacerlo, ya sabes todo lo que… bien, no te voy a dar la lata —Toma una profunda inspiración— _tengonovio._

Lo dice tan rápido que no logro seguirla, así que estoy doblemente confundido.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Hace una mueca.

—Tengo novio —Dice firme y claro. Se queda callada viendo en mi dirección. Y yo… lo veo venir. Es hielo subiendo por mis piernas, tropezándose en mi estómago y atascándose en mi faringe. Sin embargo, es extraño porque mi cabeza se calienta a tal punto que necesito quitarme la camiseta, pero obviamente no lo hago. Estoy pensando muchas cosas en este minuto, y no puedo moverme— Papá, di algo —No puedo pestañear, estoy intentándolo pero no puedo. Elif se pone de pie, acercándose a mí y tronando sus dedos frente a mi cara— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Papá!

No siento las manos y de pronto me invade una angustia… No, un momento ¿me voy a poner a llorar aquí?

—¿Qué pasa, Elif? —Escucho a mi madre a la distancia, como si su voz fuera un eco.

Mi hija sigue tronando los dedos frente a mi cara, a ratos agitándola para ver si reacciono. Nada.

—Creo… creo que está en shock.

Mamá se acerca, poniendo una mano tibia en mi brazo.

—Edward, cariño.

Reacciono. Comienzo a parpadear, el hielo desaparece de mi cuerpo pero mi cabeza sigue caliente. Frunzo el ceño recordando lo que dijo… dijo… no, ella no dijo eso que pienso que dijo.

—Necesito… ir por un vaso con agua. Yo… después hablamos —Digo a la nada.

Me voy a la cocina por un poco de aire y no de agua, aunque igual lo necesito. Apoyo las manos en el mesón con tanta fuerza que me siento con demasiada adrenalina. No sé si esto es una típica reacción de padre o solo son instintos asesinos que acabo de conocer que tengo, porque en este momento quiero matar a quién demonios sea el novio.

¡Mierda! ¡EL NOVIO!

Voy a entrar en pánico en este momento si no fuera porque mamá acaba de entrar a la cocina.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Pregunta con preocupación, lo sé porque ella casi nunca maldice.

 _N de Novio._

—Tiene novio —Mis brazos caen a cada lado de mí. Mamá luce sorprendida por la noticia. Abre sus ojos con exceso, pero en vez de reaccionar como yo, ella esboza una sonrisa. Una puñetera sonrisa— Es broma que estás sonriendo ¿Verdad?

Niega con la cabeza, su inquietante sonrisa sigue en su rostro.

—Nuestra niña tiene novio —Lo dice como si fuera algo para celebrar. Yo solo quiero llorar en mi almohada— ¡Estás celoso! —Exclama, apuntándome con su dedo.

Mi corazón cae hasta mi pantorrilla.

—No se trata de eso —Miento— pero Elif… Elif…

—Elif tiene 15 años —Me lo recuerda ¡como si no lo supiera ya!— y las adolescentes tienen novios, por si no lo sabías. Y… —Voy a protestar pero ella me interrumpe— es curioso que reacciones así cuando besuqueabas a Bella cuando ella tenía 15 años.

—¡Mamá! —Eso no ayudaba en nada— Me dejas peor que antes.

—Controla tus celos, Edward Cullen. Tu hija ya creció ¡Acéptalo!

 _¡No quiero!_ Grita una vocecita.

Mando al demonio a Emmett cuando se cruza conmigo unos minutos después. Me encierro en la sala de piano, caminando de un rincón a otro. Mi hija, mi bebé, mi princesa, mi tesoro no puede tener novio. Un novio que probablemente la… probablemente…

¡Cálmate!

Y lo hago, de inmediato. Me calmo y no sé cómo lo he hecho. Es como una bofetada a la realidad. _Gracias consciencia._ Subo a la habitación de mi hija ahora más calmado. Es más, estoy tan sereno que temo por mi propio bienestar. Esto no está bien, estoy volviéndome loco, eso es. Elif está hurgando en la mochila cuando toco. Esta vez no salta como siempre, en vez de eso me mira esperando que la regañe o algo. Me acerco para sentarme en la cama, su mirada sin apartarse de la mí mi mente formo una frase, pero cuando estoy por decirla se me olvida. Así que vuelvo a empezar. Elif tuerce la cabeza en un intento de entender mis muecas. Finalmente digo, con la voz susurrada.

—Deberíamos hablar de…

Sus ojos se agrandan.

—¡No!

—¿No? —Enarco una ceja.

—No —Repite— No pienso hablar de _eso_ contigo.

Asiento— Entonces no quieres que hablemos de _eso_ ahora mismo.

Niega— No quiero hablar de _eso_ contigo nunca.

Me sorprendo.

—Igual podríamos intentarlo.

Se cubre la cara con las manos.

—¡Papá! ¡No es lindo hablar de… de _eso_ contigo! Además, tengo diez en biología, sé sobre el tema.

—¿Qué? Es decir… ¿cuánto sabes del tema? No me respondas.

—Papá, estás exagerando las cosas. No es como si mañana me fuera a casar.

Mi estómago se retuerce cuando dice esto último. Me va a dar taquicardia.

—Bien —Carraspeo— ¿Quién es? —Aunque mi verdadera pregunta es: ¡¿Quién es el bastardo que se atrevió a poner sus ojos en mi princesa?!

Enrosca sus dedos.

— _Ethan_

—¿Ethan? ¿Y quién demonios es Ethan?

Me mira— ¿El hermano de Casey?

—¿El hermano de Casey? ¿Y quién demonios es el hermano de Ca…? —Lo recuerdo— El hermano de Casey —Repito— ¡Es mayor que tú!

Me mira como si no creyera que esté diciendo tantas estupideces.

—¡Dos años!

Suspiro dándome por vencido. Miro a Elif a los ojos, deleitándome en ellos y todavía incapaz de creer lo mucho que ha crecido. Mi niña. Tomo sus manos para acariciar suavemente sus nudillos.

—De acuerdo, estoy… muy sorprendido y un poco alterado ¿bien? —Asiente, mirándome como si fuese obvio— pero yo voy a hablar con ese jovencito —Va a protestar, pero sigo hablando— y te voy a pedir una sola cosa… cualquier duda que tengas o si estás confundida, me lo digas. Y si te da vergüenza, entonces puedes decírselo a tu abuela o a Alice… o a Bella, pero quiero que te cuides mucho. Prométemelo.

Una sonrisa angelical comienza a aparecer en su rostro y eso es suficiente para mí. He deseado volver a ver esa sonrisa sincera desde hace tiempo, algo que pensé que Elif había olvidado.

—Te lo prometo, papá —Todavía está sonriendo— Además, no te preocupes. Tú siempre vas a ser mi primer amor.

Sonrío devuelta, volviendo el color a mi rostro. Ella corta nuestra distancia para darme un abrazo, rodeándome con fuerza y mis manos casi al instante están rodeándola también. Me quedo volando en su perfume y su cuerpo tan familiar junto al mío. Y en ese momento sé que aunque pasen los años, Elif siempre será mi princesa.

.

—¿Qué se siente ser suegro? —Emmett palmea mi hombro con gracia, burlándose por cuarta vez de mí mientras bebemos en el despacho. Hemos estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, hablando de todo y nada a la vez. Es bueno sentir el apoyo de mi hermano a pesar de que no hablamos del tema directamente. Le lanzo una mirada asesina— ¡No te pongas así, Edward!

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Ese chico ha venido aquí, lo he tenido tan cerca… —Digo recordando a Ethan— Es un traidor.

—¿Traidor? ¿Acaso eres amigo del novio de tu hija?

Jadeo— No, pero vino acá un par de veces cuando en su mente tenía pensamientos pecaminosos con mi hija.

Emmett se carcajea.

—Estás de broma ¿verdad?

Bebo de mi copa.

—Si le rompe el corazón va a saber quién es Edward Cullen en realidad.

Rose interrumpe.

—Disculpen —Dice en mi dirección— voy a tener que raptar un poco a tu hermano.

Emmett deja la copa de alcohol encima de la mesa, abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su esposa. Rose sonríe, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Inclino mi cabeza en su dirección.

—Por mí ningún problema.

Emmett resopla.

—Eso es porque no quieres hablar del tema "novio"

Rose sonríe, dirigiéndose a mí.

—Todos sabíamos que algún día pasaría ¿o no? —Admito con una leve sacudida de mi cabeza, solo porque tiene la jodida razón, aun así nunca quise hablar del tema.— Bueno, cielo. Colin y Alan quieren a su papá para jugar.

Poco después se van, dejándome solo en el despacho. Mi espalda se acomoda en el respaldo, sacando mi celular y escribiéndole un mensaje de texto a Bella.

"Elif tiene un maldito novio"

Demora en responderme, estoy bebiendo la última gota cuando el móvil vibra encima de la mesa.

"Estás celoso"

Escribo rápidamente.

"Espera ¿tú lo sabías?"

"No y sí"

"¿Qué demonios?"

"No sabía que eran novios"

Suelto un jadeo.

"Es mi bebé, Bella. Mi bebé tiene un novio"

"¿Quieres enviarla a un convento?"

"¡Nooo! Diablos, ni siquiera quiso que le diera la charla de ya sabes qué"

"¿De sexo?"

Me paso una mano por el pelo.

"Alguien puñeteramente tiene que hablarle de sexo"

No seguimos hablando solo porque mamá llama a todos para cenar.

Más tarde esa noche, bajo por un vaso con agua antes de arreglarme para mi cita con Bella. Habíamos acordado salir hoy porque es viernes y tanto ella como yo no trabajamos el fin de semana. Tengo que reconocer que estoy nervioso, ansioso y un poco asustado. Nunca hemos salido juntos y es algo que me entusiasma hacer. Cuando éramos más jóvenes nunca salimos a ninguna parte. Primero porque no tenía dinero, segundo porque nuestra relación siempre fue secreta. Y ahora luego de tantos años no teníamos oportunidad porque se suponía que estábamos viéndonos a escondidas, como una relación clandestina. Eso hasta que la familia de Bella, Elif y Alice se enteraran, pero no estoy seguro que el resto de mi familia lo sepa.

Elif se levanta del taburete cuando llego a la cocina, enjuaga un vaso, todo eso sin mirarme pero yo me he dado cuenta incluso antes de entrar.

—Ey ¿estás llorando? —Me acerco, tomándola de la mano.

—No, papá

—¿Cómo qué no? Si te estoy viendo —La escucho sollozar y entonces se larga a llorar dejando el vaso en el lavavajillas— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tiene algo que ver Ethan?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No, no se trata de él —Limpia sus lágrimas. Vuelvo a tomarla de la mano, caminando hasta los taburetes de la cocina. Me siento frente a ella secando las lágrimas que todavía caen de sus ojos— No es nada importante, es solo que ando un poco sensible.

—Un poco sensible —Repito dudando— ¿Qué pasa, Elif?

Se queda callada, aguantando el impulso de echarse a llorar otra vez, puedo notarlo. La conozco tanto que sé cuándo quiere o no llorar. Así que me quedo limpiando sus lágrimas aun si no quiere decirme nada, pero se aclara la garganta tan pronto dejo de hacerlo.

—Es el abuelo —Me dice— Siempre tengo pesadillas con él y estoy cansada. No quiero más.

—¿Pesadillas con el abuelo? ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

Encoje los hombros.

—No quiero contarlo.

Le levanto la cara cuando se aparta.

—Cuéntame

—Es… todo lo que él hizo. No lo sé, papá. En las pesadillas yo veo lo que él hace, pero no puedo hacer nada. Soy yo… siendo bebé y está Bella y estás tú —Vuelve a llorar— por eso no puedo dormir.

Me levanto de la silla, tironeando de su mano para que lo haga también. Ella se aferra a mí cuando la abrazo, todavía llorando.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te pregunté qué pasaba y no me decías nada. —Encoje los hombros, todavía apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, en realidad casi en mi cuello— No es fácil esto, princesa, pero no puedes guardar el dolor para ti sola. Para eso estoy yo ¿o no? Para consolarte.

—No iba a darte la lata.

—Tú nunca podrías darme la lata, nunca. —Nos separamos, sentándonos otra vez en el taburete— ¿Dices que no puedes dormir? —Asiente— Ya te lo dije esta mañana, si quieres puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo tenía una salida ahora pero voy a cancelarla y entonces…

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta interesada, su voz sonando temblorosa.

Me rasco la nuca.

—Iba… con unos amigos, pero eso ya no importa.

Me mira titubeando.

—No lo canceles —Dice de pronto— No te preocupes por mí, no es como si me acabara de pasar.

—No quiero dejarte sola.

—Papá —Llama con autoridad— Nunca sales, siempre estás aquí conmigo.

—Puedo salir otro día —Insisto y la veo rodar los ojos.

—Esa no te la crees ni tú —Esboza una sonrisa triste y acaricio con mi pulgar su mejilla— De verdad, no te preocupes por mí.

—De acuerdo —Termino aceptando— prometo volver temprano.

Asiente, acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla con cariño.

Subo hasta mi habitación y ella me sigue. Se sienta encima de la cama encendiendo la televisión y cambiando cada tanto la programación mientras yo elijo la ropa para esta noche. Saco una camisa a rayas del armario, mirándola y alisándola con la mano. Mi hija tiene razón, nunca salgo, por eso me cuesta un poco elegir la ropa que usaré pero esta parece ser la indicada. Cierro el armario encontrándome con los ojos curiosos de Elif.

—¿Con quién vas? —Pregunta, aun haciendo zapping con el control remoto.

—Con unos amigos, creí que te lo dije.

Murmura algo que no entiendo.

—¿Ah sí?

Definitivamente no se lo cree.

—Bien, voy… a salir con Bella.

A pesar de que es probable que lo haya sospechado, se ve igual de sorprendida.

—No —Dice y la miro alarmado.

—¿No con qué?

Sigue sosteniéndome la mirada un tiempo hasta que deja el control encima de la cama para acercarse a mí. Me quita la camisa, guardándola en el armario.

—Estás loco si piensas ir con esa camisa —Busca una rápidamente, sorprendiéndome. Saca una camisa gris para tendérmela después — Ésta sí. La otra parecía que ibas a buscar trabajo.

—¿No te molesta? —Mi pregunta suena ansiosa.

Elif contrae los hombros, volviendo a la cama.

—No —Me quedo dudando si mencionarle sobre la salida de los tres, pero me quedo callado, prefiriendo hacerlo otro día. Al notar que no hay ninguna reacción negativa por su parte, suelto una risita. Ella me mira— ¿Qué? Es la verdad, diviértanse.

A las 10 en punto estoy saliendo del elevador en el piso nueve donde vive Bella. Me arreglo la camisa gris elegida por mi hija, intentando ver entre los pequeños espejos que hay en el pasadizo. Me siento como si volviera a tener 17 o 18 años, tan ansioso y pensando de inmediato en que voy a arruinarlo. Inhalo profundamente, preparando mi mano para tocar tres veces la puerta. Hay ruido de patas caninas, ladridos y poco después escucho como ella viene hacia aquí.

Su rostro iluminando el pasillo oscuro tan pronto nos miramos. Lleva el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta, una falda negra corta y una blusa blanca dentro de ésta, acentuando mucho más su perfecta y bien formada cintura. Me quedo observando embobado su figura hasta que aclara su garganta.

—Hola, novio

Levanto los ojos hasta los suyos, enseñándole una sonrisa.

—Hola, novia —Le doy un beso. Uno que dura más de lo esperado. No es un simple saludo, nos quedamos pegados tanto tiempo que su labial se queda marcada en mi boca. Bella se echa a reír, limpiándome con sus pulgares— Estás tan hermosa que era necesario un beso largo.

Cierra la puerta.

—Me arruinaste el maquillaje —Se queja y sostengo su brazo para acercarla a mí. Dejo otro beso pero este más corto— Déjame traer algo para limpiarte la boca, todavía te queda labial. Por cierto, te ves muy guapo —Me guiña un ojo. Con tacos se ve más alta, aunque sigo viéndola con la cabeza inclinada. Amo que sea más baja que yo. Regresa poco después con un paño húmedo el cuál pasa por mi boca con suavidad. Todo eso mientras nos miramos— Jake va a cuidar de Molly.

—¿Y su padre? —Pregunto— ¿No te ha dicho nada sobre tener a Molly aquí?

Niega— Lo sabe, no es tonto, pero no me dice nada —Encoje los hombros— No entiendo por qué.

—Eres la hermana de su nuera.

Se ríe— Puede ser

Me quedo acariciando su mentón.

—Estuve a punto de cancelar nuestra cita hoy.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Luego te cuento ¿Nos vamos?

Me mira sin responder.

—¿Es sobre Elif? —Confirmo, tirando de su mano para que salgamos— ¿Ella está bien? —Pregunta con preocupación.

—Sí, está bien. Ahora, vamos antes de que terminemos comiendo hamburguesas en el parque.

Eso le causa risa y mientras toma su bolso, yo sigo tironeando de su mano. Nos despedimos de Molly en la salida y ella solo nos ladra en respuesta. Bella le entrega las llaves del departamento a Jake para que cuide de Molly, éste nos desea suerte y nos vamos. La noche fría ya ha bajado y a pesar de que los dos estamos abrigados, todavía tenemos frío. Bella abotona su abrigo cuando se sube al vehículo. Enciendo la calefacción y prendo el motor para relajarnos un poco. Luego damos marcha a nuestra cita. A pesar de que últimamente ha estado lloviendo mucho, hoy no es la ocasión. El cielo está despejado, las estrellas brillando con toda la intensidad necesaria. La luna siguiendo nuestro camino hasta el restaurante. Tomo su mano cuando nos bajamos, caminando hacia la entrada. Todavía me es tan raro darme cuenta que estamos en una cita, que ya no tenemos que ocultarnos y que ahora no nos importa que digan de nosotros. Sinceramente, no me importa lo que digan sobre nuestra relación.

El mesero nos guía hacia la mesa que pedí esta mañana por teléfono. Estamos al lado de la ventana en un segundo piso, hacemos nuestro pedido y el mesero nos deja a solas. Hay más gente por supuesto, pero siento que solo estamos los dos.

—No puedo creer que estemos en una cita —Dice entusiasmada. Estaba pensando lo mismo que yo— Ya nada de encierros en el baño como años atrás.

Suelto una risa, sirviendo vino en nuestras copas.

—En los baños de mujeres —Digo, recordándolo— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Gracias a eso existe Elif hoy.

—Sí —Me contesta con una sonrisa nostálgica— ¿Me vas a decir que pasó?

Se lleva la copa de vino a los labios, tomando un sorbo y dejándolo encima de la mesa. Alcanzo su mano desocupada, enredando nuestros dedos.

—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estaba muy extraña? —Afirma poco después— Bueno, antes de venir la encontré llorando. Así que le insistí en que me dijera. Me dijo que tiene pesadillas con mi padre y nosotros, eso es lo que la tiene con insomnio.

Encoje el rostro.

—¿Sobre nosotros? —Pregunta un poco confundida— ¿Sobre lo que pasó?

—Sí

Luce aún más confundida, finalmente se lleva otra vez la copa de vino a los labios.

—No me gusta verla así. Hoy cuando la fui a buscar estaba triste y me contó que Carlisle… fue a la casa, pero está muy cerrada. A Elif le cuesta mucho expresar lo que siente.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

—Siempre ha sido así. —Entonces recuerdo algo que me hace formar una mueca de disgusto— por eso me sorprendió que me dijera que tiene novio.

Y de pronto, el ambiente tenso que tuvimos hasta ahora por la conversación de nuestra hija, se corta. Bella esboza una sonrisa, apretando mis dedos.

—Te quisiste morir —Me dice.

Abro mucho los ojos.

—Estrangular a ese jovencito y morirme después. —Se ríe de mí— ¿En serio te contó que tenía algo con ese tal Ethan? —Ladea la cabeza, no queriendo contestar— ¡Bella!

—Bueno, ella me contó algo… pero no voy a decírtelo.

Estoy asustado.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—No, para nada.

Suspiro— Voy a confiar en ti.

Llega nuestra comida y hablamos de todo lo que nos parece interesante. Ella me cuenta que tan pronto se graduó, hizo lo necesario para entrar a la Universidad a estudiar lo que le gustaba y no lo que Charlie quería. Me cuenta de lo insoportable que fue vivir con su tía Rebecca los primero tres años. No menciona a Riley directamente ni nada referente a mi padre.

—Eric y yo éramos compañeros en la Secundaria y él me ayudó a conseguir el trabajo en la radio.

Una duda cruza por mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué nunca nos topamos en la calle? Llevas años en Seattle y nunca te vi, ni siquiera a tu familia.

Bella se queda pensando en eso también.

—No lo sé

—Supongo que el destino no quería que nos encontráramos todavía —Le digo.

—Puede ser —Se ve pensativa— aunque yo casi nunca salía. Iba a trabajar y de ahí volvía a casa, esa era mi aburrida rutina.

Sirvo más vino en nuestras copas, poniéndome de pie y acercando mi silla junto a la de ella. Ahora estamos casi rozando nuestros brazos. Me mira con sus ojos verdes brillantes, agitando el contenido oscuro de la copa.

—Creo que es un buen momento para hacer un brindis ¿no te parece?

Sonríe y me cautivo por ella.

—Sí, por supuesto —Me contesta.

Alzamos nuestras copas de vino, mirándonos a los ojos.

—Por los viejos tiempos, por el ahora y por el futuro —Choca su copa con la mía— Salud, Bella. Te amo.

—También te amo. Salud.

Para el postre, estamos demasiado tentados de la risa recordando anécdotas de nuestra pre-adolescencia. Bella me pregunta de mi vida, detalles y yo comienzo con lo que nos compete a ambos: Elif.

—Siempre nos gustó ir a la playa. Íbamos con Sandie, un perro que tuvo Elif luego de que Casper muriera.

—Oh ¿qué le pasó?

—Estaba viejito ¿te acuerdas de él?

—Sí, te seguía a todas partes —Recuerda y me entristece hacerlo también— pero bueno, sigue contándome.

Le cuento sobre la vida que hemos tenido, el primer día del preescolar de Elif y como yo estaba llorando y ella estaba pidiéndome que me fuera pronto. Le cuento que estuve a punto de casarme con Irina y de las novias que mi hija siempre terminaba espantando.

Mientras terminamos, de pronto recuerdo algo. Me dirijo a ella que está absorta en el material de la cuchara.

—¿Bella? —Llamo y ella eleva la mirada— Ven, acompáñame.

Estiro mi mano cuando me pongo de pie. Bella me mira despistada, sin embargo extiende su mano para posarla sobre la mía. La guío lejos de la mesa, bajando por la escalera y metiéndonos dentro de un pasadizo oscuro. Estoy sonriendo al escucharla preguntarme dónde demonios la llevo, pero no respondo. Al final del pasillo empujo una puerta y las luces de colores nos ciegan unos cuantos segundos. Veo su rostro desconcertado, la música retumbando en nuestros oídos, entonces veo como comienza a sonreír.

—¿Una pista de baile?

—Es una de las cuántas sorpresas que tiene este restaurante —Explico, estirando mi brazo curvado para que ponga su mano— ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Swan?

Sus mejillas se encienden justo cuando una nueva canción comienza. Acepta mi petición y nos acercamos a la pista. Hay muchas parejas bailando, las mismas que estaban cenando hace poco cerca de nosotros. Nos toca un lento para bailar, reconociendo de inmediato que es una de las canciones de Journey. Tomo la cintura de Bella para pegarla a mi cuerpo. Sus brazos rodeándome el cuello y estamos demasiado cerca como para no mirarnos a los ojos. Sus mejillas se encienden más ahora, así que esconde su cara en mi pecho mientras nos balanceamos en nuestro círculo. Siento su respiración golpear mi pecho tan fuerte, tan agradable. Mis labios suenan en su sien cuando dejo un beso rápido, permitiéndome aspirar su fragancia. Y sin que se dé cuenta muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja. Bella levanta la cara, riéndose y encogiendo la cabeza hacia un lado al sentir la cosquilla.

—No hagas eso —Dice con gracia— No arruines este momento.

—Me gusta tu oreja —Me defiendo. La alejo suavemente para tomar su mano y girarla con elegancia. Luego vuelve a mí— Me gustas toda tú.

—A mí me gustan tus labios —Dice mirándolos— Son dulces y cálidos.

Acaricio sus labios con los míos, ambos cerrando los ojos.

—¿Así?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Más cerca, mucho más cerca.

Pesco uno de sus labios con suavidad unos segundos.

—¿Y ahora? —Sacude la cabeza de forma negativa. Ahora presiono mi boca con la suya, todavía balanceándonos. La mano de Bella encima de mi pecho, mi corazón brincando al sentir su calidez, la misma que ella dice sentir conmigo. Soy consciente que probablemente voy a quedar con labial en toda mi cara, pero no me importa. Levanto su mentón, besándola con más impulso. Mientras más nos besamos, más acelerados estamos a pesar de estar alrededor de tanta gente. Me gusta sentirla de esta forma tan cercana y placentera. Mi mano viaja por su cadera, bajando hasta su trasero. Ella pone su mano sobre la mía para quitarla con una sonrisa— ¿Qué?

—Hay gente mirándonos, Edward —Explica como si fuera obvio.

Encojo los hombros, tomando su cintura con posesión.

—No me importa.

Ella toma mi rostro con sus manos, dejando cortos besos aun con la música de Journey de fondo.

 **Bella**

Edward me deja afuera del edificio luego de nuestra cita, se baja y abre la puerta por mí. Es todo un caballero. Apenas siento mis pies y mi abrigo estorba en mi mano. A pesar de que hace frío, ha sido una noche tan agitada que lo único que siento ahora es calor.

—Bien, novia. En la puerta de su casa —Dice, inclinándose hacia adelante con exageración.

—Vivo en el noveno piso, de modo que no es realmente en la puerta.

Hace un sonido con los dientes.

—Siempre le buscas el menor detalle, sabes. —Mira su reloj— Tengo que irme.

—Sí —Respondo, sabiendo que tiene que ir con Elif— Fue una noche maravillosa, Edward. Gracias.

Se acerca para besarme, acariciando mi espalda.

—Y la mía, Bella. —Enreda su mano en mi pelo, como una caricia— Nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

Me lanza un beso al aire.

Cuando Jacob me devuelve las llaves, lo único que hago es ir a la habitación y caer encima de mi cama. Casi a empujones me quito los zapatos, deseando mi almohada como siempre que estoy demasiado cansada. La diferencia es que ahora cierro los ojos con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, la cena y el baile con Edward en mis pensamientos. De algún modo logro quitarme la ropa para ponerme el pijama, no lo recuerdo bien, pero en poco tiempo estoy quedándome profundamente dormida.

Me levanto casi a las 11 de la mañana, sorprendiéndome porque casi nunca me levanto después de las 10, sea fin de semana o día libre en el trabajo. Preparo abundante café, sirvo a Molly su comida, un cuenco con agua y después me siento en el sofá a ver televisión. Luego Molly cae a mi lado, acomodando su cabeza en mi regazo. Acaricio su pelaje blanco, suave y esponjoso.

—Estás cómoda aquí ¿eh? —Le digo y ella se vuelve a acomodar— ¿Te parece si llamamos a pollito? —Alcanzo el celular como puedo. Molly sigue en mi regazo, prácticamente quedándose dormida. Elif me contesta al segundo timbre, su voz no tan triste como otras veces. Empezamos a hablar de su revoltosa noche con Alice y Rose.—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy o tienes planes con tu _noviecito_? —Pregunto con una evidente marca en la última palabra.

Elif se queda callada unos segundos, hasta que finalmente la escucho reír. _Reír._ Sí, reír.

—Papá te contó ¿verdad? No sé por qué no me sorprende.

—Él estaba un poco alterado ayer.

—¿Un poco?

—Un poco bastante —Nos reímos— Bien ¿tienes o no?

—Nop ¿A dónde vamos? —Me sorprendo que antes de preguntarle ya esté aceptando.

—No lo sé, dónde quieras.

La voy a buscar y al final decidimos quedarnos en casa porque se queda jugueteando con Molly, que no deja de seguirla. Elif le tira una pelota de goma y la perra corre para recogerla y devolvérsela. Han estado así durante media hora.

—¡Ay! Molly, no me muerdas —Se queja y le tiendo un vaso con jugo de fresa, sentándome en el suelo igual que ella— Cuando se desespera empieza a morder.

Tomo a mi mascota de la panza, esquivando la mano para que no me muerda también.

—Ey, Molly, basta de morder. —Regaño, acariciando detrás de su oreja para ver si se calma. Funciona— Buena chica.

—¿Dónde dijiste que la encontraste? —Pregunta refiriéndose a la perra.

—Afuera del edificio, estaba muriéndose de hambre.

—Pobre Molly —Suena apenada— Yo tuve una perra antes llamada Sandie, pero un día se perdió y nunca supimos de ella.

—Oh, tiene que haber sido duro para ti.

—Sí, los animales siempre son una buena compañía. —En eso estaba completamente de acuerdo. Nos mantenemos calladas casi la hora completa, hasta que me mira— Di lo que tengas que decir —Alzo la mirada, sabiendo que soy bastante obvia cuando no sé cómo decir algo— Has estado mirándome como si fueras a hablarme y al final no lo haces.

Me acomodo en mi lugar.

—Sí, bueno, yo… —Rasco mi mejilla— Tu papá me ha dicho que… has tenido pesadillas.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Mi papá es un bocón.

—No, él solo está preocupado, muy preocupado por ti. —Aseguro. La veo morderse el labio con nerviosismo— No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres. No es eso por lo que te lo digo.

—¿Entonces por qué?

Acomodo un mechón de mi pelo.

—Bueno, me preguntaba si querías quedarte hoy aquí… a dormir. Sé que no estás durmiendo bien y tal vez si te despejas un poco, resulte —Formo una mueca dudosa— No sé, solo si quieres.

Me mira de una forma tan intimidante que quiero apartar la mirada, pero no lo hago. La sostengo de todas maneras.

Parpadea, regresando a Molly a su regazo.

—Solo con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Si haces pastel de manzana.

* * *

When you love a woman - Journey {Canción que bailan Edward y Bella en su cita.}

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Al parecer salió bastante bien esta primera cita ;) Edward celoso del novio de Elif, Elif teniendo pesadillas con su abuelo y el enfrentamiento tenso de Edward y Carlisle.**

 **Quiero comentarles una cosita o más bien informarles. Si bien yo dije hace algunos capítulos que el fic estaba por terminar, pues la verdad había decidido hacer una secuela pero finalmente no será así. Sin embargo, al fic todavía le quedan capis, he estado haciendo cuentas y son 40 capítulos aproximadamente. Ya que no haré la secuela, todas las ideas que tengo voy a escribirlas solo en una historia.**

 **Gracias por leer y por seguir hasta hoy este fic, muchas, muchas gracias :D**

 **Un beso enorme y hasta el viernes!**


	28. Como siempre debió ser

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Como siempre debió ser**

 **Bella**

 _2010_

Cierro la puerta de entrada despacio, dándome prisa para no tener que dirigirle la palabra, pero hoy no tengo suerte, porque por más que intento su voz desagradable hace eco en el rincón de la pequeña estancia.

—Isabella, espera un momento.

Me quedo de pie en el mismo lugar, cruzada de brazos esperando que diga lo que tenga que decirme, mas él no lo hace.

—Solo vine para saber de Nessie, supe que está enferma.

Me mira y puedo notar lo viejo que se encuentra. Su mirada no es dulce ni agraz, es una mirada muy familiar que tiene hacia mí. Es la misma mirada que le he visto dirigirme desde que tengo uso de razón. No obstante, no puedo negar que su mirada de odio se ha duplicado con el paso del tiempo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo ¿puedes dejar la terquedad? —Enarco una ceja, controlando las ganas de echarme a reír. Descruzo los brazos para enrollar las llaves en mi mano y me acerco al recibidor. Papá está sentado en el sofá con el rostro pálido, su pecho suena como si estuviese resfriado, pero ha estado así durante años. Él saca algo dentro del periódico, tendiéndomelo poco después. Es un sobre blanco y sellado. — Toma, es para ti.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué es? —No lo recibo.

Charlie insiste, agitando el sobre en su mano.

—Te repito, es para ti. —Con una mirada de desconfianza, recibo el sobre en mi mano— Léela.

—¿Qué es?

—Léela

—No lo haré si no me dices que es.

Suspira, estoy acabando con su paciencia. Y no me importa.

—Es una carta que escribí para ti hace algunas semanas —Mi reacción es un tanto incrédula y confusa— ¿Puedes leerla, por favor?

Parece como si estuviese aguantándose las ganas de gritarme, aunque eso ni lo dudaría porque es normal. Estoy sorprendida que no lo hiciera ya. Arranco el adhesivo de la carta y comienzo a leerla. Estoy casi en la mitad cuando suelto un resoplido, volviéndome a Charlie con furia. Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Te volviste loco?

Sacude la cabeza, negándolo.

—Todo lo que dice ahí es cierto.

Me río, es lo único que puedo hacer. Esto parece realmente un chiste. Vuelvo a mirarlo, ahora mis ojos flamean por completo.

—¿Y tú crees que con una carta se arregla todo? ¡Que equivocado estás, papá!

Se pone de pie con las manos formando puños, sus ojos clavándose en los míos.

—¡Es lo único que te ofrezco, ten un poco de consideración!

Cristo…

—¡¿Consideración?! ¡¿Acaso tuviste consideración conmigo?! ¡¿Lo tuviste con los demás?! ¡No me hagas reír!

Paseo por la habitación, sabiendo que Ness está en el segundo piso. Solo espero que esté dormida o con la puerta cerrada para que no nos escuche. Estoy furiosa, mi respiración agitándose con cada aceleración. Me parece una completa aberración que esté haciendo esto justo ahora, después de tanto tiempo.

—No te estoy pidiendo ninguna oportunidad. Tengo clara mi posición y mi deber en esta vida. No tengo más, es lo único que puedes obtener de mí.

Me vuelvo hacia él con ira.

—¡Yo no quiero nada de ti! —Exclamo con fuerza— ¡Por mí no te viera nunca! La razón por la que sigo viniendo a esta casa es solo por mi madre, mi hermana y Nany. Nadie más, así que bájale a tus humos de superioridad como si necesitara algo tuyo ¡Como si alguna vez me hubieses dado algo por lo que recordarte con cariño!

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! ¡Soy tu padre, maldita sea!

—¡Mi padre y las pelotas! —Grito devuelta— No eres mi padre. Nunca he tenido un padre. Haz lo que quieras con tu mugrosa vida, escribe todas las estupideces que quieras en todas las cartas que se te antojen, pero eso no va a enmendar nada, eso no va a limpiar tu consciencia ni la mía ni la de nadie, que te quede claro.

Pone sus brazos en sus caderas, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí en un refunfuño.

—Te guste o no te di educación, una casa, una estabilidad. ¿Ahora no quieres nada de mí? ¿Ahora que estás casada y viviendo fuera de aquí? Es mi turno para reír, Isabella.

Frunzo los labios, acercándome y levantando la carta frente a sus ojos.

—Esto —Señalo el sobre— No tiene ningún valor para mí —Digo y acto seguido, rompo en dos la carta. Él me mira sorprendido, borrando la sonrisa burlona que tenía antes en el rostro— Arrepiéntete todo lo que quieras, _papá._ ¿De qué te sirve arrepentirte 10 años después? O sea que… hiciste lo que quisiste y no importa, si total luego te arrepientes y asunto arreglado ¿verdad?

Meneo la cabeza, alejándome pero él me sostiene la muñeca.

—¡Escúchame bien…!

—¡Suéltame, no me toques! ¡Te odio, papá! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! —Grito y veo como su rostro se contrae. De pronto, cuando estoy enfurecida deambulando por la sala, me doy cuenta que él está inclinado hacia adelante con sus ojos desorbitados y su mano sobre su pecho. En ese momento estoy totalmente paralizada en mi lugar, no entendiendo su reacción. Entonces lo recuerdo. Me acerco, intentando sostenerlo antes de que caiga— ¿Papá? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa?

Escucho a Nessie de lejos pero no entiendo sus palabras. Sin embargo, todavía estoy mirando a Charlie, su rostro tornándose completamente enrojecido.

Luego escucho un portazo y la voz de mi madre llamándome.

—¿Bella, qué está pasando? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Charlie! —Exclama ella.

Todo avanza en cámara lenta. Riley en algún lugar de la habitación llamando una ambulancia. Nessie en el umbral de la puerta y yo mirando hacia los dos papeles en el suelo. Mi madre sostiene a mi padre, pero él ya ha cerrado los ojos, probablemente desmayado. De camino al hospital, Riley intenta bombardearme de preguntas pero yo simplemente no tengo respuestas. Estoy mirando por la ventana frente a nosotros, viendo a los autos pasar a la inversa y él sigue atosigándome como siempre. A veces me aburre, a veces quiero escapar de él para siempre.

En la sala de espera estamos las tres sentadas una al lado de la otra, esperando noticias. Tengo la mirada de Charlie en mi cabeza, retorciéndose en su lugar y su rostro distorsionado, casi desfigurado. Cuando el doctor viene hacia nosotras con su rostro gélido, carente de emoción, no sé qué pensar.

—Lo siento —Dice él— poco pudimos hacer, él llegó sin signos vitales.

No hay lágrimas.

No hay sorpresa.

No hay nada.

Mi madre me mira, suponiendo que tengo alguna reacción y cuando yo la miro, puedo verlo. Es un antes y un después. No puedo explicarlo bien porque no lo entiendo. Es una línea entre el pasado y lo que viene a continuación. Siento que somos nosotras pero a la vez no. Algo cambió tan pronto el doctor nos dio la noticia.

Me vuelvo hacia Nessie que tampoco muestra signos de nada. Ella se da la vuelta, sentándose nuevamente en la silla.

—No está más —La escucho decir.

Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar a sus palabras.

—No —Contesto sin emoción— No está más.

Esa noche regreso a casa con Nessie para recoger un poco de su ropa y la de mamá. Rebecca se ha ofrecido a saldar con todos los gastos del funeral, decidiendo entre todos sepultarlo en Seattle. Así que tenemos que darnos prisa con todo. Cuando mi hermana sube corriendo la escalera, me quedo contemplando las dos mitades de la carta de Charlie. Me acerco para recogerlas y leer el resto que no hice antes. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide ponerme a llorar. No lo hago, pero lo que sí hago es ir a la cocina y tirar al bote de basura lo "único" que me queda de mi papá.

En este momento las palabras de Ness vuelven a mi cabeza "No está más"

La realidad me cae de golpe. _Nunca más._

 _ **Actualidad**_

—¿Helado o gelatina? —Me pregunta.

La miro con gracia.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Pones en la misma balanza el helado con la gelatina?

Elif rueda los ojos.

—¡Contesta!

—Helado, por supuesto —Ella va a decir algo más, pero levanto mi dedo— Es mi turno —Se queda esperándome mientras lo pienso— ¿Chocolate caliente o café con leche?

No demora en responder.

—Definitivamente chocolate caliente —Sonríe, pensando en otra— ¿películas o series?

Entrecierro los ojos.

—¿Las dos?

—¡No! —Exclama— Eso es trampa.

—¿Por qué trampa?

—Solo es una opción.

Suspiro, mordiendo mi labio.

—De acuerdo, series.

Es pasada la medianoche y las dos estamos acostadas en mi cama grande de la habitación. Habíamos quedado satisfechas con el pastel de manzana, quedando agotadas en la sala, por eso decidimos irnos a dormir pero ya aquí el sueño se nos había ido, así que empezamos con el juego de las preguntas. Elif no había querido dormir sola en la pieza de huéspedes y yo no tenía problema en que durmiera conmigo, de hecho, estaba más que contenta por eso.

—Yo también —Me dice, y por un momento creo que lee mis pensamientos, pero me doy cuenta que es sobre el juego. Alcanza el control remoto con la mano, encendiendo la televisión y me alegra que se sienta tan cómoda de hacer lo que quiera— Sigo sin sueño.

—Y yo —La contemplo sin que se dé cuenta. Me gusta mirarla cuando está distraída, memorizando cada parte de su rostro, cada gesto y cada palabra que dice se queda grabada en mi cabeza. Y si tengo que hacer una comparación de la Elif que vi hace siete meses atrás, la que tengo a mi lado ahora es un tanto diferente. Ha crecido bastante, de eso no hay duda. Tal vez me hace verla diferente porque ya no me mira con odio o porque no se ve incómoda conmigo, no lo sé— ¿Te gusta Friends?

Sus ojos encuentran los míos.

—A casi todo el mundo le gusta Friends ¿a ti no te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta —Contesto y ella vuelve su atención a la televisión.

—Papá y yo la veíamos los domingos comiendo helado de vainilla —Sonríe y yo sonrío de vuelta.

Por supuesto que me gusta Friends. Alice y yo la veíamos siempre comiendo helado de vainilla y normalmente Edward se nos unía. Una ola de nostalgia me corroe teniendo estos recuerdos. Cosas como estas es porque a veces extraño el pasado. Incluso embarazada veíamos la serie juntos en el sofá grande en casa de los Cullen, haciéndome un gran espacio en medio para mí a causa de mi hinchado abdomen, por supuesto, mucho después que Charlie finalmente me permitiera verlos a todos y dejarme salir de mi encierro. Pese a que le desagradaba la idea, no me decía nada.

Miramos televisión hasta que nuestros ojos se cansan. En algún momento nos quedamos dormidas. Cerca del amanecer, me despierto con un salto incapaz de contener las ganas de orinar. Me levanto de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido y corro al baño. Como cuando sueñas con agua y despiertas con ganas de hacer pis, eso justamente me acaba de pasar. Llegando a la cama me doy cuenta que Elif no se ha despertado en toda la noche. Me aseguro de cubrirla con la colcha, ya que con el paso de las horas se terminó destapando hasta las piernas. Me acomodo cerca de ella, besando su cabeza y rodeándola con mis brazos. Eso se siente tan bien que podría quedarme así el tiempo que sea necesario.

.

—No me digas que te gusta la nutella —Dice con una mueca de asco, viendo el frasco dentro de la alacena.

El sonido de la tostadora me avisa que el pan está listo. Me aseguro de no quemarme mientras los dejo sobre un paño de cocina limpio.

—Nop, es de mi hermana. No sé por qué aún no se lleva su frasco. Prefiero la mantequilla de maní.

—Y yo.

Me siento en la silla y Elif sigue dando vueltas por la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunto.

Está echándole agua al cuenco de Molly, luego se sienta conmigo. Este es el segundo desayuno que tenemos juntas. La primera había sido tan tranquila como ahora, salvo cuando me preguntó por mi papá, pero en ese tiempo Elif no sabía realmente como habían sucedido las cosas. Ahora sin embargo, parece más dispuesta a que entablemos conversación, tanto como para conocernos –el juego de las preguntas- como el de comentar algo no tan importante.

—Ella tenía sed —Explica, tomando el termo con agua caliente.

Tocan el timbre. Tal y como la vez pasada. Solo que no entiendo por qué Esme vendría a verme de nuevo. Sin embargo, me encuentro a Edward con su brazo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. Él está sonriendo sobradamente y no tiene rastro de haber acabado de levantarse. Estoy segura que me veo somnolienta.

—Hola, preciosuras —Saluda y Elif se pone de pie, olvidándose del agua caliente.

—Papá ¿qué haces aquí? —Su voz no suena enojada.

No sé muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Sin contar con que él me está mirando con toda la intensidad que es posible, así que hago lo que me dicta el corazón o _más bien_ mi lado impulsivo. Me pongo de puntillas y beso a Edward en la boca. Son apenas dos segundos, un roce de nuestros labios. Es un poco ridículo sentirme como una adolescente solo porque mi hija acaba de verme hacer eso, cuando la primera vez que nos vio así, el beso era _bastante_ diferente. Debería acostumbrarme al hecho de que a Elif no le molesta nuestra relación.

Edward se acerca para dejar un beso en la frente de nuestra hija.

—Vine a ver como amaneció mi princesa —Ella le sonríe, abrazándolo por la cintura. Me quedo contemplando esa imagen de los dos tan especial— ¿Dormiste?

Carraspeo, hablando en su lugar.

—Durmió toda la noche como un bebé.

Elif me sonríe ahora, todavía abrazando a Edward. Me quiero derretir.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Pregunta Edward con sorpresa, una sonrisa formándosele en su bello rostro. Elif asiente hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No me mires así, papá —Pide, alejándose y codeándolo— parece como si eso fuera el mejor logro de mi vida.

Edward encoje los hombros.

—¡Y lo es! ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Desayunando? —Mira hacia la mesa.

Mi pie se va hacia adelante, avisándome que tengo que moverme de mi lugar y no quedarme estática viéndolos como embobada.

—¿Quieres desayunar con nosotras? —No soy yo la que pregunta, es Elif. Esa misma pregunta queda nadando en mi cabeza. Se sientan los dos y estoy demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo también, entonces recuerdo que solo hay dos tazones en la mesa. Voy a la cocina para traer otro para Edward. Finalmente me siento, notando como parecen estar en una interesante conversación. Me encuentro un poco abrumada con todo esto, pero es una sensación agradable— Mira, papá, Bella sabe hacer tostadas y tú no.

Un pensamiento cae en mi cabeza de pronto:

 _Como siempre debió ser._

—¿Me estás sacando en cara algo? —Edward le pregunta fingiendo estar dolido— por lo menos eran comibles, es lo que importa ¿no crees, Bella?

Parpadeo.

—¿Qué?

Los dos estudian mi rostro.

—Que no importa el color de la tostada, lo importante es que sepan bien.

Elif frunce el ceño.

—Las tuyas no saben bien.

Y empiezan una pequeña discusión infantil.

El resto del desayuno es bastante movido. Al cabo de algunos minutos por fin salgo de mi trance, decidiendo meterme en su charla también. Cuando Elif le dice a Edward que no le gusta como él cocina, éste se ofende y le indica que no tiene permiso para tener novio, de modo que comenzamos a atacarlo entre las dos.

.

No me doy cuenta que llevamos más de la mitad del mes y estoy algo sorprendida que el año se esté yendo tan pronto. El frío es básicamente insoportable, sin embargo, prefiero esto a tener que soportar 40 grados a la sombra en verano. Por mí está bien ir por la calle de abrigo, bufanda y comprar un delicioso café con abundante cafeína y azúcar. Cualquier día de estos voy a terminar asqueada y con diabetes.

Eric levanta ambos pulgares hacia mí para avisarme que hemos acabado por hoy. Estiro mis pies cansados, quitándome los auriculares y empujando lejos el micrófono. Todavía puedo escuchar la vocecita insistente de Paul en mi oído, quien me da órdenes de irnos a comerciales cada tanto. Busco rápidamente un lápiz azul, marcando una línea gigante a la hoja de programación que ya no sirve. Luego me pongo de pie viendo a los chicos salir de la otra habitación.

—Un excelente programa como siempre, Bells —Me halaga Tyler.

Para el almuerzo, las chicas y yo decidimos comer afuera y evitar la comida de la cafetería esta vez. Es por eso que nos vamos a un restaurante del centro donde preparan una lasagna deliciosa. Tanya es la única que habla todo el camino hasta allá, su voz alzándose por sobre los demás, pero eso no me importa, me gusta el entusiasmo que genera Tanya. Es como un niño al cual necesitan quitarle energías. Su presencia es suficiente para subirte el ánimo. Ángela es más reservada, más centrada y paciente. Es de esas personas de las que puedes estar hablándole durante horas y ella siempre te va a escuchar.

—Ahora que estás con Edward de seguro vas a tener menos tiempo para nosotras —Tanya hace un mohín, sus manos sobre la mesa— ¡Ay, Bella! Probablemente más de alguna vez te hablé de él y tú tenías bien guardado ese secreto amoroso.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—Nunca dijiste nada comprometedor.

Sus ojos se agrandan.

—¡Ojalá hubiera! Pero no —Suspira— Si tan solo Reese tuviera la suerte de tu hija. Edward sí que es un padre ejemplar, no como el de la mía, él se acuerda de ella cada tanto.

—¿Y se ven? —Le pregunta Ángela— Tu hija y tu ex, quiero decir.

La rubia hace una mueca desagradable.

—Casi nunca y cuando viene siempre es por viajes de trabajo, así que Reese lo ve una o dos horas máximo.

—Tiene que ser difícil para ella —Aseguro.

—Por supuesto, aunque últimamente le ha tomado cierto rencor, pero creo que es la edad. Sin embargo, no la culpo. Mi ex marido siempre se aparece para reclamar sus derechos de padre cuando él y yo discutimos.

Alcanzo el salero en medio de la mesa.

—¿Y Paul? —Pregunto con voz insinuada.

Ángela nos mira a ambas, perdida.

Tanya rueda los ojos.

—Lo de Paul fue un polvo y ya está. —Ángela se lleva ambas manos a la boca, exclamando sorprendida. Ella no tenía idea de nada y yo me echo a reír por su reacción— ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías, Áng? Toda la maldita oficina lo sabe —Dice exasperada, como si aquello fuese un dolor de cabeza.

Yo sigo riéndome.

—A ti solamente se te ocurre meterte con Paul y luego olvidarlo por completo, Tanya —Me burlo y ella esconde la cabeza entre sus manos— a todo esto, los chicos últimamente le han dado tregua a tu nombre. Antes cada vez que llegaba tenía que escuchar "Tanya" en susurros como un mantra.

Ángela resopla.

—Llegué muy tarde para el chisme —Se lamenta.

Volvemos a la oficina cinco minutos antes de lo esperado, mucho más relajadas. Es por eso que hacemos nuestro trabajo con un poco más de energía el resto de la tarde. Todavía me queda una hora más aquí cuando suena mi celular. Lo sostengo entre mis manos viendo que me ha llegado un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido, pero el problema no es eso, sino que no hay nada escrito en él, salvo puntos suspensivos.

Luego de mi jornada me voy a casa de mamá. Las encuentro a punto de sentarse a cenar, así que llego antes de lo que acostumbro, ya que siempre cuando me las encuentro están sentadas en la sala con una taza de té. Mi madre está mucho más animada hoy porque la llamaron esta mañana para anunciarle que el préstamo se lo entregarán antes de Navidad. Ella estaba casi saltando en un pie, según me contó Nessie. Por eso mismo estábamos cenando pastel de carne, porque cuando mamá está feliz no hay ser humano existente que pueda sacarla de la cocina. Se pone a cocinar todo lo que encuentra comestible.

—Deberías traer a pecosita 3 a cenar con nosotras algún día —Propone Nany.

Mamá y Nessie están de acuerdo.

—¡Sí, Bella! Además ella se lleva bien con nosotras, se nota que sabe adaptarse bien con la gente —Comenta mi hermana— para Acción de Gracias parecía que siempre hubiese sido de la familia. Fue muy extraño cuando lo pensé después.

—Y es tan linda —Opina mamá con una sonrisa y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, sus manos entrelazadas, recordándola— Ella tiene un poco de los dos. Se parece tanto a Edward como a Bella.

Nany carraspea.

—Me pregunto a quién habrá salido rubia —Me mira entrecerrando los ojos— Me imagino que no tienes algún secretito guardado sobre el verdadero padre.

Me echo a reír.

—Estás muy loca, Nany.

Las demás se ríen también y no siguen adivinando a quién salió con el pelo rubio. Pese a que es bastante obvio, no voy a ser yo quien nombre a Carlisle en la mesa. Supongo que a algo tenía que salir a su abuelo.

Vuelvo a escuchar a Nany.

—Y tiene los ojos azules como Renee.

Nessie deja caer el tenedor.

—¿Tienes los ojos azules? ¿Cómo es que nunca me he dado cuenta?

Mamá chasquea la lengua.

—Porque no es un azul como el de Elif, el mío es bastante oscuro, casi ni se nota. Mira —Le enseña los ojos— ¿Ves? Tiende a parecer gris opaco o en ocasiones verde.

Nos quedamos hablando sobre los colores de ojos de la gente y sobre el color entre nosotras. Nessie alega que no le gustan sus ojos marrones y Nany se pavonea con los suyos que son verdes, como los míos. "Verde césped" me dijo un día cuando era niña y le pregunté qué tono de verde teníamos. Desde entonces cada vez que alguien pregunta por el color de mis ojos pienso en eso.

Después de pasar un poco más con ellas luego de la cena, regreso a casa tarde en la noche, completamente agotada. Apenas tengo ganas de jugar con Molly, quien empuja su pelota de goma hacia mí y su cola se balancea de izquierda a derecha. Me disculpo con ella, caminando rápidamente a mi habitación.

 **Edward**

—Alice, eso es trampa —Le digo, aplastando su cabeza para que sus pies dejen de estar en puntillas— que hagas eso no hará que crezcas más.

Mi hermana resopla lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

—Eres cruel cuando quieres.

Entrecierro los ojos hacia ella.

—Un momento —Digo, sosteniendo a Alice del brazo y posicionándola nuevamente en la pared, justo por debajo de mi mano. Miro hacia atrás, buscando a Elif— Ven acá un momento —Pido y ella viene hacia mí. Gano a Elif a espaldas de Alice, para compararlas— Alice, creo que Elif te gana por unos cinco centímetros.

Mi madre se sorprende.

—¡Guau! ¡Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que mi niña ha crecido un montón!

Elif sonríe, volviendo con mi madre.

—Entonces, abuela, soy de tu estatura ahora —La rodea por la cintura y esconde su cabeza en su cuello, como hacía antes— ¿Puede Emmett medirse? Quiero burlarme de él sin razón.

Emmett apunta a Elif con el dedo, jugando.

—Soy mucho más alto que tú, elefante.

Mi hija suelta un gruñido.

—Cuando sea mayor de edad voy a cambiar el orden de mi nombre.

Dejo que Alice se vaya para recibir a Emmett. Miro hacia Elif, alzando una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres llamarte Holly Elif?

Se queda pensando.

—Holly, solo Holly —Luego chasquea la lengua— ¡No! ¡Holly es horrible también!

Emmett se burla de ella mientras marco su estatura en la pared. Luego se aparta. Verificamos que mi estatura con la de mi hermano es la misma.

—¡Comparemos! —Exclama en alto Alice— Jasper, cariño, ve con ellos.

Jasper se nos une y todos tienen claro quién es más bajo. Rose se ríe de los 7 centímetros que lo hace ser más bajo. Jazz sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo con Alice. Mamá bromea con que los dos son bajitos y por eso están juntos.

Mientras reímos en la sala, de pronto todos nos quedamos callados, dándonos cuenta al instante de lo mismo. El hecho de que por fin estemos riéndonos sin fingir o que por unos minutos nos olvidemos de los problemas, es un gran paso de superación, y eso sin duda, lo hemos visto reflejado recién.

—Vamos a estar bien —Dice Emmett con nostalgia a todos.

Y mamá lo corrobora:

—Sí, vamos a estar bien.

.

Desde la tercera semana de Diciembre las ferias Navideñas comenzaron a apoderarse de la ciudad y con eso, miles de ciudadanos se han mantenido fuera de sus casas por las tardes. La gente está vuelta loca con los regalos de navidad y los preparativos para la dichosa cena. Mamá ya tiene el menú listo, solo falta que Emmett, Jasper y yo decidamos cuando sacar el árbol escondido en el ático. Rose ya ha adornado en el techo unas luces de colores, saliendo por la buhardilla de ésta.

Mamá y yo estamos conversando silenciosamente en la cocina.

—Entonces no le has dicho nada —Me dice obviando el hecho, mientras limpia el mesón— ¿Y qué es lo que te inquieta?

—¿Y si no quiere? ¿Y si es demasiado para ella?

Suelta un bufido, mirándome con desesperación.

—Pensé que era bastante evidente para ti. Elif no se va a negar, te lo digo yo.

—¿Tú crees?

Vuelve a mirarme, su rostro sereno y amable que tanto conozco de ella.

—Edward, parece que no la conocieras. Conociendo a tu hija, hace mucho tiempo que hubiese mandado al demonio a Bella si no quisiera nada con ella. Y por supuesto, eso no ha ocurrido.

Me paso las manos por los pantalones.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es que estoy un poco nervioso.

Se acerca con una sonrisa, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Además ¿no fue ella la que me dijo que desayunaron los tres hace algunos días? —Asiento, totalmente vencido. Mi madre siempre tiene razón. Levanta una de sus comisuras, sus ojos pegados en los míos— Recuerda siempre que te quiero mucho.

Sonrío devuelta, rodeando a mi madre en un abrazo.

—Y yo a ti, mamá. —Al separarnos, noto un poco de tristeza en sus ojos— ¿Estás bien?

Encoje los hombros.

—Hago el intento —Guiña un ojo, palmeando mi brazo. Escuchamos un portazo y ella vuelve a mirarme, señalándome la salida con la mano— Ve, es ahora o nunca.

Salgo de la cocina, encontrándome a Elif subiendo las escaleras. Ella se da cuenta de mi presencia, de modo que baja y corre a abrazarme. Parece demasiado feliz hoy, pero no quiero preguntar el motivo porque si me dice que es por Ethan voy a romper todo lo que está a mi alcance.

Se aparta, mirando mi suéter.

—¿Vas a salir? Tu suéter huele a perfume —Me dice.

Elif controladora al ataque.

Tomo su pelo entre mis manos con suavidad.

— _Vamos_ a salir.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Yo también? ¿A dónde?

Pongo mis manos en sus hombros, girándola y señalando que suba las escaleras.

—Luego sabrás. Por lo pronto ponte muy bonita. Bueno, más de lo que eres. —Sube las escaleras, a ratos mirándome de reojo pero finalmente va a su habitación. Me quedo esperándola en la sala, hojeando una revista de moda que tiene Alice y mirando cada tanto el reloj. Bella debe estar todavía en su casa, decidimos esperarnos en la feria a eso de las siete. Así que cuando siento pasos en la escalera, me pongo de pie demasiado ansioso. Elif sigue mirándome con desconfianza. ¿Qué tiene de malo que salgamos los dos? _Bueno, porque cuando estás ocultando algo, ella siempre lo sabe._ Lleva un lindo suéter con una estrella en el centro, una chaqueta de mezclilla celeste sin mangas, unos jeans y borcegos negros— ¿Lista, pequeña princesa?

Recibe mi mano cuando baja la escalera, su pelo amarrado solo a un lado, lo demás cae en su hombro derecho.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y nos vamos.

No voy a mentir respecto a esto, pero de verdad que estoy nervioso.

Y a pesar que en mi interior sé que no va a pasar nada malo, tengo esta extraña sensación.

La sensación de que vamos a salir los tres por primera vez juntos.

—¿Dónde me raptas? —Sacudo la cabeza en respuesta y ella termina encendiendo la radio con un resoplido. Cuando llegamos, de inmediato notamos la gran cantidad de gente, pero es una _gran_ cantidad. Está absolutamente repleto, montones de humanos empujándose unos con otros. Elif se inclina para mirar mejor, deleitándose en las luces doradas y plateadas de los árboles navideños— ¿Vamos a comprar un árbol?

Freno, estacionándome bien.

—Nop —Contesto quitándome el cinturón. Ella hace lo mismo— bajémonos.

Tan pronto nos bajamos, el frío golpea mi rostro y necesito malditamente entrar al auto de nuevo. Sin embargo, no lo hago. Elif está pronto a mi lado, viendo un poco indecisa la masa de gente atolondrada. Me jala del brazo.

—Busquemos libros, siempre los tienen en oferta acá. —Mientras lo dice, veo cuando Bella se acerca hacia nosotros, evidentemente nos ha visto llegar. Entonces me aclaro la garganta, Elif mirándome un poco confundida— ¿Qué?

—No venimos solos.

Arquea las cejas.

—¿Con quién?

Señalo con mi cabeza hacia Bella y pronto está mirando en su dirección.

 **Bella**

Los ojos de Elif me miran extrañados, se acerca antes incluso que llegue. Supongo que como no es primera vez que nos ve juntos en el mismo lugar, ya no es algo inusual para ella como lo era al principio.

—Bella —Me dice y luego mira a Edward— ¿Qué hacemos los tres aquí?

Muerdo mi labio, esperando que Edward hable.

Él se encoje de hombros, viéndose igual de nervioso que yo.

—Pensamos que tener un tiempo para nosotros tres, nos vendría bien. —Ella no deja de mirarlo incluso si ha dejado de hablar, parpadeando poco después— ¿Quieres esto? Es decir, ya sé que no te lo pregunté.

—¿Por qué se complican tanto? —Pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza, sorprendiéndonos una vez más— Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no me dejan ir a ver los libros?

Edward me mira cuando esbozo una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Está más que claro que quién actúa como una verdadera adulta es ella y no nosotros.

Me aturde tanta gente; todos empujan sin tomarse el tiempo de disculparse. Me quedo lo suficientemente cerca de Edward y Elif, que miran fascinados a un centenar de Santas en miniatura en la vitrina. Éstos tienen una luz roja en la panza, haciendo que la habitación se vea de ese color.

—Miren ese de allá —Señalo a Santa versión más grande.

—La abuela estaría encantada con eso en el jardín delantero. —Comenta Elif— Papá, yo quiero a Santa en miniatura.

Edward levanta una ceja en su dirección con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuatro? —Ella rueda los ojos y me echo a reír. Mientras Elif se queda eligiendo un libro, Edward y yo nos vamos a los puestos de enfrente, donde venden todo tipo de figurines. Eso termina cautivándome por completo. Empiezo a buscar figurines, recordando los que rompí hace algunos meses dentro de la caja— Por un momento pensé que podía molestarse —Me dice Edward en un murmullo.

Escojo cuatro figurines.

—Yo también, pero ya ves… siempre nos sorprende.

Él se ríe.

—Nunca aprendimos, Bella. Elif nunca se enoja pero siempre le tenemos miedo ¿te has dado cuenta?

Tuerzo la cabeza.

—Sí, demonios —Compro los figurines y el Santa en miniatura de la otra tienda. Miramos hacia la librería, pero Elif no se ve— ¿Dónde fue?

Hay mucha gente, demasiada.

—Allí viene —Señala con la cabeza.

Veo como esquiva a la gente hasta llegar a nosotros. Sus mejillas rojas por el cansancio o por el frío, una de dos. Trae una bolsa con un libro dentro.

—Me perdí —Dice con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿En serio? —Le pregunto.

—Salí de la librería un poco desorientada.

Cuando disponemos a seguir caminando, mi lado protector me hace alcanzar la mano de Elif y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Me doy cuenta en ese momento lo que he hecho y mi corazón brinca porque ella deja que lo haga. Edward se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, codeándome y sonriéndome, luego él alcanza mi mano y hacemos lo mismo, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Así que estamos caminando los tres de la mano.

Teniendo sus manos agarradas no puedo evitar sentirme en plenitud. Es más de lo que alguna vez pensé que tendría con mi hija, o con el mismo Edward, pero es diferente a cómo lo veo con ella. Cuando la conocí, tan llena de odio y rencor hacia mí, no creía que ella pudiese cambiar de opinión, ser amable conmigo o mirarme como me mira ahora. Y Edward, con tanta rabia e impotencia en mi contra, ahora él está ayudándome a recuperarla. Y eso no voy a terminar de pagárselo nunca.

En una esquina, Edward nos compra brochetas de fruta bañadas en chocolate.

Elif no me suelta cuando recibe la brocheta, cosa que no intento hacerlo de todos modos.

—Ug, hay una uva bañada en chocolate al final de la brocheta —Nos cuenta Edward con una mueca de asco.

Yo sigo masticando mi trozo de manzana.

—¿Y? —Pregunto.

Enseña con más exageración la mueca de asco.

—¿Uva con chocolate? Es asqueroso.

—No es asqueroso —Defiendo— Es delicioso, pruébalo.

Él me tiende la brocheta.

—No, ten, te lo regalo —Luego mira a Elif— No te va a gustar.

A Elif solo le queda la uva con chocolate. Nos mira a ambos mientras decide comerla.

Edward y yo estamos esperando su veredicto.

—Sabe bien.

—¡¿Ves?! —Me burlo de él.

Edward está sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ustedes mezclan todo ¡Uva con chocolate! —Lo dice como si fuera un pecado mortal.

Encontramos a un grupo de actores vestidos con ropas de época y cantando villancicos en un gran redondel, llamando la atención de todos. Más allá, todo tipo de adornos navideños, luces con colores maravillosos, personas disfrazadas de Santa, duendes y otros de Rodolfo el reno mientras nos tienden volantes para una obra especial el 25. Los niños, cerca de sus padres, se encantan con ellos, pidiendo sacarse una foto. Una gran cantidad de juguetes para regalar, árboles de todos los tamaños y puestos para comer.

En algún momento nos agobia la gente y nos vamos hacia una esquina de la feria, justo cerca de un carrito de hot dogs. Nos inclinamos en una valla ahora más tranquilos, viendo desde una distancia como los demás parecen ir llevándose entre sí a empujones. Esto de la fiebre navideña es cierto, la gente se vuelve realmente loca, como si tuvieran que comprar todo lo que es necesario de una vez. Y si esto está pasando cuando faltan algunos días todavía, no quiero imaginarme lo que será el día de Nochebuena.

Una mujer sostiene tres bolsas gigantes en una mano, se detiene cerca del carrito, pagándole un dólar al comerciante y recibiendo un hot dog. Los tres estamos mirando en la misma dirección, viendo la reacción de la señora.

—Está asegurándose de que no hay nada extraño en él —Digo.

Elif se inclina más en la valla.

—Yo creo que no le va a gustar.

Edward carraspea.

—Yo creo que es vegetariana.

La mujer sigue inspeccionando el hot dog con una mirada curiosa.

—Estoy segura que no le va a gustar —Insiste Elif— De seguro es extranjera. —Vemos cómo se lleva el hot dog a la boca, masticando un pedazo. Y de pronto, la mujer hace una mueca de asco, tirando el pan a la basura— ¡No le gustó! —Exclama, cubriéndose la boca con la mano tan pronto la desconocida señora nos mira avergonzada.

—Dios… —Me río, codeándola por tan alto que habló, haciendo que varios se voltearan hacia nosotros.

—Es la misma mueca que hace Alice —Dice Edward, riéndose también.

Elif termina por quitarse las manos de la boca, sus mejillas tornándose rosáceas por la vergüenza.

—Esa mueca de Alice se me está haciendo común —Comenta ella.

Sobo mis manos frías, apoyando los brazos en la baranda de la valla.

—Es cierto, pero es normal que esté así —Escucho a Edward.

—Los primeros meses de embarazo son así —Les digo a ambos.

De pronto, los dos me están mirando.

—¿Qué? —Preguntan al unísono.

Ahora soy yo la que tiene las mejillas rosadas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Indaga Elif con una arruga en su frente.

Necesito que la tierra me trague de inmediato.

Edward dice:

—Yo lo decía por todo lo que hemos pasado, es normal que le bajen las defensas… —Se queda taciturno unos segundos— ¿Alice está embarazada?

Muerdo mi labio.

—¿De qué Alice estamos hablamos? —Mi pregunta es un tanto estúpida pero ya que no hay salida, hago el intento. Me alejo de la valla, caminando de vuelta a la feria.

—¡Bella! —Grita Elif— ¡Regresa aquí!

Algo me dice que no voy a salir bien de ésta.

Yo y mi bocota.

Mi celular vibra en mis pantalones, anunciando otro mensaje de texto. Lo recibo, encontrando lo mismo que el anterior.

Dios ¿la gente no tiene nada que hacer más que enviar mensajes con puntos?

* * *

 **Holaaa**

 **Bella se metió en un buen lío, veamos cómo reacciona Alice! Ahora todo va por buen camino, un desayuno y una salida de los tres, pero ¿cuánto dura la felicidad? Preparen oxígeno extra para el martes ;D juju**

 **Me enviaron un review anónimo sobre el color de ojos de Ed y Bells, pues en el primer capítulo menciono que Bella tiene ojos verdes y cuando ella se reencuentra con Edward, menciona sobre sus ojos grises, para que no haya confusión :)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leer y hasta el martes!**

 **Un beso.**


	29. Rendición

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Rendición**

 **Edward**

Elif y yo entramos a la casa luego de nuestra primera salida con Bella. Estamos murmurando por lo bajo para que nadie nos escuche, a pesar de que no hay nadie alrededor de nosotros. Todavía estamos comentando sobre el notición de Alice, o más bien, el no-notición, ya que aún no ha dicho nada. Bella no pudo escapar de nosotros después de que soltara la lengua, así que logramos alcanzarla para que terminara de decirnos, solo porque ya no tenía más escapatoria.

Nos encontramos a Alice saliendo de la sala muy campante.

—Bien, vamos a preguntárselo con calma ¿de acuerdo? No de golpe —Le digo a mi hija en susurros.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —Cuando Alice nos ve, esboza una genuina sonrisa, acercándose con pasos saltarines— ¿Estás embarazada?

—¡Elif! —Gruño, captando su atención.

—¿Qué? —Encoje los hombros.

—Así era justamente como _no_ debías decirlo. —Sacudo la cabeza, regresando mi atención al rostro pálido de Alice, color que adquirió hace unos cinco segundos— ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Está de piedra frente a nosotros, sus grandes ojos viajando de mi rostro al de Elif, hasta que finalmente la escuchamos suspirar, tropezarse hacia atrás y parpadear repetidas veces.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

Elif toma la palabra.

—Bella… pero no fue su culpa —La defiende— Papá dijo algo y ella pensó que sabíamos y entonces… bueno, solo que no fue su culpa.

Alice frunce el ceño, mirando hacia atrás como para asegurarse de que no hay nadie.

—Sí, es cierto.

Considerando que lo sabíamos, sigue siendo chocante.

—Alice, pero ¡eso es genial! —Le digo, abrazándola— ¡Felicidades!

Elif sigue un poco confundida a mi lado.

—No entiendo por qué no has dicho nada —Eso no sonó especialmente como una pregunta por parte de ella, pero estoy seguro que lo es— Es decir, se te va a notar igual.

Alice ladea la cabeza.

—Con todo esto que pasó, no encontraba el momento —La veo hacer una mueca— pero ya que ustedes lo saben, no creo que sea necesario ocultarlo más.

Elif suspira, sus brazos cayendo a cada lado.

—¡Dios, Alice! —Se acerca para rodearla en un abrazo— ¡Felicidades a los dos!

Escuchamos voces cercanas; la risa de mi madre, Emmett bromeando con Rose y Jasper mirando extrañado el abrazo de Alice y Elif.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Pregunta mamá con curiosidad, girando el contenido oscuro de su copa, probablemente es vino— ¿Felicitar a quién?

Es casi imposible no comparar las situaciones en este momento. Puedo perfectamente recordar la cara pasmada y pálida de mi madre cuando Bella y yo le dimos la noticia de que Elif venía en camino. No es como si una madre quisiera que su hijo de 17 años sea padre y menos que haya dejado embarazada a alguien de 15 casi recién cumplidos. La cosa era simple: regaño o aceptación. Sin embargo, hubo de los dos. Y cuando Emmett con Rose nos anunciaron que estaban esperando gemelos, recuerdo que el rostro de mi madre era un poema. Sí, un poema aplastado contra la pared, porque estaba a punto de desmayarse solo sabiendo que venían dos bebés. Pese a que no se lo esperaba, estaba contenta por ellos, pero porque Emmett ya era bastante mayorcito. Ahora con Alice, sé que todo va a estar bien.

Ella deja la copa de vino encima de una mesita cercana, frunciendo el entrecejo viendo entre nosotros tres.

—Mmm… esto me huele a secreto —Murmura Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alice suelta un suspiro, estirando la mano hacia Jasper.

Me pregunto que se sentirá dar una noticia así. Y no lo digo como si no tuviese experiencia, lo digo de la forma en que está mi hermana y su esposo. Casados, plenos y esperando un bebé. Me pregunto qué se sentirá saber que estás en la mejor etapa de tu vida y que puedes ofrecerle de todo a un bebé en camino. Cuando Elif nació, yo estaba aterrorizado porque no tenía nada que ofrecerle, no mientras estuviera trabajando como mecánico en el centro. No estoy desmereciendo aquel trabajo, ya que me vino muy bien el tiempo que estuve. Sin embargo, todos mis logros fueron creciendo a la par con mi hija. Y no como me hubiese gustado que fuera: que ella naciera teniéndolo todo ya.

Mi hermana se aclara la garganta, una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos brillando en la emoción. Creo que ahora ya puedo verla de un modo más maternal, si es que eso fuese posible.

—Bueno, Jasper y yo… vamos a tener un hijo.

Escucho exclamaciones sorprendidas. Los rostros desconcertados de mi madre y Rose son para echarse a reír, pero nada como la mandíbula por el suelo de Emmett.

Mi madre es la primera que habla.

—¡Un bebé! —Dice con las manos sobre la cara, una sonrisa emocionada formándosele en el rostro. De pronto, estira los brazos hacia Alice para darle un apretado abrazo— ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Muchas felicidades!

Emmett está abrazando a Jasper y cuando mi madre se separa de Alice, Rose le regaña entre risas sobre por qué no le contó antes. Hay más abrazos mientras que Elif y yo nos quedamos en nuestros lugares, ella rodeándome el brazo para apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro.

—¡Enhorabuena, chicos! —Expresa Rose todavía emocionada— ¡No puedo creer que tendremos otro bebé en casa!

Emmett se acerca a su esposa, tirando de su cintura cerca de él.

—Y eso que no viste a Elif caminando con pañales por los pasillos y a todos nosotros seguirla como idiotas para que no se hiciera daño —Le da una mirada a mi hija, pero ésta no es burlona, mas bien parece emocionarse al recordarlo.

Hay un momento en que todos nos quedamos en silencio y el ambiente de emoción sigue flotando en nuestras cabezas. Me resulta todavía increíble lo mucho que hemos cambiado, lo mucho que nos parecemos a los de antes, pero que no somos los mismos al fin y al cabo. Mis hermanos y yo no somos los mismos adolescentes que éramos antes, ni mamá usa sus vestidos inflados, ni mi hija es un bebé. No vivimos en la antigua casa y tampoco volveremos a ser la familia completa que éramos. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser desde ahora una nueva familia. Una familia que no oculte secretos a los demás, una familia a base de amor y no de mentiras, una familia que puede ser incluso mejor que la anterior.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Pregunto para cortar aquel silencio cómodo— ¡Esto hay que brindarlo! No todos los días tengo sobrinos nuevos.

—Yo voy por el champagne —Ofrece Emmett.

Rose le palmea el antebrazo.

—¿Estás ofreciendo alcohol a una embarazada? ¿Es en serio?

Mi hermano se encoje de hombros.

—¿Y con que quieres celebrar? ¿Con agua del grifo?

Ambos se van discutiendo a la cocina. Mi madre le pregunta a Alice sobre sus síntomas y mencionando que nunca sospechó nada.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —Pide Elif dirigiéndose a Alice— Solo no le vayas a poner un nombre tan raro como el mío.

Nos reímos y tengo que rodearla por los hombros, acercarla a mí y besar su cabeza.

.

La mayoría parece haber despertado bastante bien posterior a la ronda de champagne la pasada noche, a excepción de Emmett y Rose que terminaron ebrios a mitad de la noche, y ahora estábamos burlándonos de ella porque fue la primera en querer impedir el alcohol para la celebración.

Así es como se confirma que por la boca muere el pez, simple.

Luego del trabajo paso al departamento de Bella. Habíamos quedado para mañana pero como mi muy preciada princesa está con Casey… ¿A quién quiero engañar? No voy a hacerme el loco con esto, no está con Casey, está con el traidor de Ethan. Al principio quedé sin palabras cuando me dijo por teléfono que Ethan y ella pasearían por la feria navideña, entonces enérgicamente le dije que volviera antes de las 8. Espero me haga caso, pero conociéndola como la conozco, lo más probable es que no lo haga.

Paso un brazo por encima de la cabeza de Bella, atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella sostiene una taza caliente de chocolate casi en la mitad y me tiende la mía, recibiéndola con mi mano desocupada. Su deslumbrante sonrisa aparece cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran.

—Tienes que dejar que Elif vuele, Edward. No puedes siempre ponerte de los nervios solo porque sale con su novio.

Arrugo la nariz.

— _Ethan_ —Corrijo.

Ella vuelve a mirarme, sus cejas alzándose.

—Su _novio._ —Hago una mueca desagradable y mi tensión desaparece cuando escucho su risa. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos en mi brazo colgado alrededor de sus hombros—Eres increíble.

—Tú eres increíble —Digo devuelta. Luego, me invade nuevamente una desconfianza, pero no hacia Bella, sino al tema "novio".

Suelta mis dedos para abrazarme en torno a mi pecho, asegurándose de que no me estropea con el chocolate de su otra mano.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Edward?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No lo sé, nena.

Bella frunce el entrecejo, dejando el tazón con chocolate en la mesa. El mío sigue alrededor de mi mano.

—¿Es porque no quieres aceptar que creció o es por otra cosa? —La miro, su ceño se ha suavizado y sé que ha adivinado lo que me preocupa— Ella no es como nosotros.

—No, pero se parece mucho a nosotros.

Me sonríe, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Ya lo sé.

—Me recuerda a ti cuando tenías su edad, solo que Elif es más… ¿agresiva?

—¿Qué? —Bella suelta un risita— Dirás, más impulsiva.

—Exacto —Río de vuelta.

Tomo un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente, acercándome a la mesa para dejarla junto al tazón de Bella, luego nos vamos al respaldo nuevamente.

—Entonces, como Elif se parece a mí a esa edad, piensas que va a tener un bebé y entonces vas a odiar a Ethan toda la vida. —No era precisamente las palabras que tenía en la cabeza, pero sí, más o menos así. Respondo con un asentimiento causando que suelte una risa burlona— Lo siento —Me dice— Es que me da ternura tu preocupación.

Encendimos la televisión, la lluvia golpeando en el ventanal del departamento. Ella lleva calcetines polares en sus pies con graciosos diseños de los angry birds.

—Bella —Llamo unos minutos después mientras estamos pegados viendo una película navideña.

—¿Qué? —Levanta la cabeza, sus ojos somnolientos parpadeando con lentitud.

—Habla con ella ¿sí? Por favor.

Por un momento parece demasiado pendiente de mi reacción o como si su cabeza fuera a caer rendida en mi pecho sin respuesta, sin embargo, la veo asentir con una sonrisa sincera.

—Lo haré, papá oso. No te preocupes. —Volvemos nuestra atención a la televisión justo cuando sentimos una melodía de fondo. Bella se acomoda en el asiento, sacando su celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Hace una mueca cuando lo revisa, guardándolo nuevamente. Presiono mi mano en su brazo, preguntando con la mirada qué ocurre. Bella ladea la cabeza— Alguien está divirtiéndose enviándome mensajes sin sentido.

—¿Cómo sin sentido?

Encoje los hombros.

—Escriben puntos suspensivos en mensajes anónimos —Bosteza— Cariño ¿te importaría si me duermo en tu brazo?

Me acomodo en el sofá mientras se duerme. Recojo su celular cuando suena nuevamente, revisando sin que caiga en cuenta el nuevo mensaje. Tal y como dijo, solo eran puntos suspensivos. Reviso si hay más pero Bella los ha borrado tan pronto se lo envían. Borro este también para que no se enfade por unos tontos bromistas.

Cuando finalmente despierta no se percata de su celular, es por eso que va tranquilamente hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Estoy lavando nuestros tazones de chocolate ya vacíos en el fregadero. Puedo sentirla venir aquí e imaginar que camina con sus pies con calcetines frotando en el suelo. Sus brazos caen alrededor de mi cuerpo, presionando su barbilla en mi espalda y seguramente poniéndose de puntillas. Cierro la llave del grifo, limpiándome las manos y volteándome para tomarla entre mis brazos. Nos fundimos en un tierno beso acompañado de caricias que ella hace en mi cuello. Agarra mi rostro con sus manos para presionarse más cerca de mí y sus piernas se entrelazan en mis caderas.

Aparto un poco su cabello de nuestro contacto visual.

—Como Elif no va a casa hasta las ocho, si es que no viene acá de sorpresa… tenemos tiempo… —Digo sin terminar la frase.

Me sonríe, codeándome y atrapando nuevamente mis labios. Mientras caminamos hacia su habitación, ella abre los ojos para mirar el reloj en forma de pájaro que tiene en la pared.

—Tenemos una hora y media. Y si viene, por las dudas, va a tocar antes, Edward. No tiene aún llave.

Bella arranca mi camisa de un tirón, pareciendo toda una experta en esto. Estoy sorprendido por su reacción desprevenida, buscando mis labios y dándoles un leve topón. Se para sobre la cama dando saltitos, llevando sus manos a los botones de su pantalón pero la detengo, quitándole las manos con suavidad y desprendiéndolo por mi cuenta. Ella parece demasiado agitada mientras nos desvestimos, sin embargo, recuerdo que se ha tomado un tazón de chocolate y lo más probable es que por eso está con demasiada energía. Necesito malditamente poner en su agenda "Modo de alimentación: Chocolate caliente todos los días después de las 7 pm" A pesar de que ella debería estar trabajando en este momento, se ausentó porque se sentía un poco resfriada. Tomaremos esto como una especie de doctor con su paciente. Un nuevo método para los pequeños resfríos de invierno. Me quito de un solo impulso el pantalón y entonces quedo flexionando las piernas en su cama. Bella está recostada con sus brazos estirados y enseñándome su bonito sujetador color crema.

—Bella… —Murmuro con voz temblorosa.

Sus manos cálidas acarician mis mejillas.

—Edward… —Llama del mismo modo.

Presiono mi boca en la suya, alimentándome de su aliento caliente y la forma en que su labio inferior acaricia mi barbilla. Tironeo de la cinta del sujetador, bajándolo por su hombro sin dejar de besarnos. Aún está sosteniendo mi rostro y yo estoy tomándola de la cintura para poder meternos dentro de la colcha. Se ríe con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su maravilloso y muy deseoso cuello. Mi lengua hace círculos en él, causando que se encoja por el hormigueo. Nos metemos dentro de la funda, empujando la colcha con los pies.

Termino de hacer mi trabajo tanto con el sujetador como con su cuello. La tela de encaje es suave en mis dedos, pero estoy más pendiente de la dueña que del sostén, de modo que lo tiro en algún lugar de la habitación. Mi pecho está aplastando el suyo con suavidad, tratando de no hacerle daño. Reparte besos en mi garganta, barbilla, nuevamente a mis labios y luego juguetea con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis manos viajan por sus caderas, suaves y curvilíneas, hasta detenerse en la tira de su tanga.

Bella deja de repartir besos, solo para que nos miremos.

Sonreímos porque ambos nos damos cuenta de la misma sensación. Un éxtasis que solo juntos podemos llegar a tener. Un éxtasis perdido durante 15 años en algún lugar de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero que, por supuesto, ya ha encontrado su camino.

.

 **Bella**

—Se suponía que acertando a cuatro canastas podía llevarse el oso, pero Ethan acertó solo a tres y la vendedora de igual manera dejó que nos lleváramos el oso. Es de felpa, creo, es suave pero tiene cara de asesino.

Me río.

—¿Qué?

—Como Chucky ¿Nunca viste Chucky?

Todavía estoy sonriendo.

—Sí, lo he visto. —Elif y yo llevamos casi media hora hablando por teléfono, más de lo que hablamos normalmente. Está emocionada contándome sobre su salida con Ethan y sobre el oso de felpa que ganó en un juego de las ferias navideñas— Pero ¿sabes? Si el oso quiere matarte, se las va a tener que ver conmigo.

Ahora es su turno para reír. Me encanta su risa porque es dulce y angelical, como una suave y agradable melodía.

—Espera —De pronto, ella se queda en silencio— Dios, no me fijé en la hora. De seguro estabas durmiendo. Lo siento.

Acomodo las almohadas detrás de mí.

—No, no lo sientas, no estaba durmiendo aun. ¿Tú estás acostada ya?

—Sip, tengo clases —Lo dice con tono aburrido.

—Bueno, piensa en las vacaciones que tienes por Navidad —La escucho suspirar— Será mejor que duermas o vas a quedarte dormida por la mañana. Por cierto, me pone muy feliz que estés tan contenta con Ethan.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es que él es muy… atento —No parece muy segura de la palabra— Bien —Dice con otro suspiro, ahora un poco quejumbroso— Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, pollito. Que descanses.

—Tú también.

Colgamos.

Siempre que cuelgo una llamada con Elif, mi pecho está agitado, hinchado, desbordando una emoción contenida. Y luego cuando suspiro, esa inflamación va calmándose poco a poco. Es una reacción que siempre tengo cuando escucho su voz, tanto en el teléfono como cara a cara. Es su voz la que me llena el corazón, su voz, su risa. Es su existencia.

Me despierto con dos nuevos mensajes de texto. Pongo una mano sobre mi rostro, berreando por la insistencia. Borro rápidamente los mensajes para dejar otra vez el celular encima de la mesita de noche. Son recién las siete de la mañana y si me quedo durmiendo, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Me aferro a la colcha en mis manos, presionando mi nariz en la almohada que aun huele al perfume de Edward. Mi sonrisa se esboza casi al instante recordando sus caricias.

Me entra un escalofrío cuando finalmente decido levantarme, mis pies cubiertos con calcetines gruesos de lana y enredando mi bata alrededor de mi cuerpo, todo eso mientras camino con torpeza al baño.

Luego de darme una ducha, lavarme la cara y los dientes, estoy lista para vestirme. Cuando me acerco a la cama, veo como desde mi ventana caen graciosos copos de nieve. Camino con fascinación hacia ella, viendo como la ciudad parece realmente estar en modo navideño. No puedo evitar recordar los villancicos en mi cabeza, los mismos que cantaba en la escuela o que se escuchan en las tiendas comerciales.

Como el día amaneció muy frío, elijo un manto de lana beige con mangas para los brazos. Me arreglo el cuello de ésta para que no se vea demasiado abultado. Posteriormente me pongo la bolsa alrededor del cuerpo y me voy a la cocina. Preparo un poco de café al tiempo que mastico una tostada.

Mi celular vuelve a vibrar y estoy profiriendo un grito de resignación, pero entonces, no me envían tres puntos suspensivos.

"Tic-Tac"

¿Qué demonios?

Guardo el celular un poco desconcertada, bebiendo de a sorbos el café, apresurándome para irme a trabajar. Dejo suficiente comida y agua para Molly a su disposición. Ella mueve la cola en todas direcciones cuando estoy por salir, rasguñando mi pantalón y sollozando.

—Nos vemos luego, cariño. —Me despido— Te portas bien, nada de fiestas con tus amigos perrunos a espaldas de mamá —Le lanzo un beso, cerrando la puerta.

Pensándolo bien, Molly no tiene amigos perrunos, ya que casi nunca sale. Solo cuando va a casa de mi madre y Nany la lleva a jugar a la calle es cuando realmente está libre. Pobre Molly. Tal vez debería replantearme la propuesta de mi abuela en dejársela en casa. Aunque eso supondría volver a quedarme sola en el departamento.

.

Los proyectos Navideños en la radio siempre me han entusiasmado, pero por alguna razón este año no. Bueno, sé la razón, claro está. Por ejemplo, no quiero hacer una entrevista fuera de Seattle en plena Nochebuena y tampoco hacer un programa en vivo. Antes me gustaba, era mi forma de acabar con las fiestas, que a pesar de que son buenas estando solo Nessie, mi madre y Nany, seguían siendo tristes para mí. Así que mientras mi jefe recita todo lo que tiene en el arrugado papel, no estoy poniendo mucha atención, pese a que sé que dentro de unos segundos sus ojos se posarán en mí.

—¿Bella? —Quiero resoplar.

—¿Sí? —Mi respuesta es segura y tranquila.

—Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Tanya frunce el ceño en dirección a Jeff y yo solo puedo encogerme de hombros.

Lo primero que me percato cuando entro en su oficina, es en el nuevo tapizado del sofá. Antes era rojo, pero ahora es azul marino. Tiene portarretratos de su esposa e hijos encima del escritorio, un estante con la ficha de todos los trabajadores y un plasma en la pared que le sirve para vigilancia. Allí hay unos 20 cuadritos donde están distribuidas las cámaras de seguridad. Por un momento me siento vigilada e instintivamente miro hacia el rincón de la oficina.

"Saluda a la cámara, Bella" pienso para mí misma.

Mi jefe me indica que tome asiento.

—Verás —Comienza— Estoy entre tres personas para el especial de Navidad. Leah, Ángela y tú están solteras, y a aunque sé que Ángela no tiene cargo de locutor, sus referencias son muy buenas y tiene experiencias. Sin embargo, sabes que eres mi favorita —Me guiña un ojo— los demás tienen hijos y eso complica más las cosas, aunque no es impedimento tampoco. —Se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos— No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu nuevo rol últimamente. Siempre trabajas en Navidad y año nuevo, pero ya sabes cómo son los chismes de oficina, gracias a eso me he enterado que no estás realmente soltera, así que, considerando que siempre estás para la radio, podría darte los días libres si quier…

Ese chisme llamado _Tanya Denali._

—¿Jeff? —Llamo de pronto. Él me mira con atención— Creo que debería decirte algo para que no tengamos malos entendidos.

—¿Malos entendidos? ¿A qué te refieres?

Me rasco la sien con nerviosismo.

—Mira, no te voy a dar demasiados detalles, pero tengo una hija —Lo digo sin anestesia. Y era verdad que no iba a darle detalles, pero creo que como mi jefe, el cual tiene entendido que no tengo hijos, es justo que lo sepa aunque me lleve un regaño por mentirle.

Se queda un momento observándome.

—Hijastra, querrás decir.

—No, mi hija. Es mía. —Eleva sus cejas hasta la luna y se echa atrás en su silla, pensativo— Vas a decir que te mentí y en cierto modo tienes razón. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hija y cuando vine a trabajar acá, no teníamos contacto.

Asiente levemente.

—O sea que… ¿viniste a trabajar acá mintiendo para que te contratara?

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Acaso no me ibas a contratar si te decía que tenía una hija?

Hace una mueca confusa.

—No, quiero decir… te hubiera contratado. Espera un momento, estoy tratando de digerir tu noticia.

Me acomodo en el asiento.

—No estoy tratando de privilegiarme ni nada, voy a seguir trabajando como siempre y si quieres mandarme a hacer notas, lo haré, pero encontré que tenías que saberlo.

Asiente hacia mí con un dedo sobre sus labios, como si todavía estuviera pensándolo.

Aclara su garganta.

—Bien, eh… puedes retirarte. ¿Le puedes decir a Webber que venga a mi oficina, por favor? —Digo que sí y me pongo de pie, lista para salir de su oficina, pero su voz vuelve a detenerme— Por esa razón rechazaste Boston ¿verdad?

Me giro, encontrándome con sus ojos confusos.

—Sí

Lo medita un momento.

—De acuerdo, llama a Ángela.

Tanya, Eric, Tyler y yo estamos adornando el árbol de Navidad del edificio. Somos los únicos desocupados a esta hora, así que para no quedarnos sin hacer nada, sacamos el árbol de la caja y limpiamos los adornos. De vez en cuando algunos salen de sus oficinas para ayudarnos y ahora yo estoy arriba de un pupitre pegando esferas rojas.

Ángela sale de la oficina de Jeff con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Levanta su dedo pulgar hacia mí y tengo que sonreír por su entusiasmo.

A la hora del almuerzo, lo único que me apetece comer es una medialuna con frappuccino en la cafetería del trabajo. Ángela elige una ensalada de pollo y Tanya un paquete de galletas. Ninguna de las tres está realmente con mucho apetito, de modo que nos apañamos con nuestro pequeño refrigerio.

Uno de los encargados de la limpieza se acerca a nuestra mesa. No estoy preparada para que dé toquecitos débiles en mi hombro.

—Señorita Swan, la buscan abajo.

Me disculpo con las chicas y bajo hasta la recepción. Como es hora de almuerzo es más fácil recibir a gente de afuera, pero no entiendo quién pudo haber venido. Estoy caminando fuera del elevador, acercándome al mesón cuando veo a Alice de pie frente a una máquina dispensadora. La primera reacción que tengo es de sorpresa, pero no dura mucho cuando recuerdo que me he ido de lengua.

Me acerco con una mueca de disculpa.

—Alice —Digo y ella pega un respingo, quitando los ojos de alguna cosa para comer. Hago rechinar mis dientes, juntando mis manos frente a mi cara— ¡Lo siento tanto! De verdad, pensé que ellos lo sabían, no fue intencionado, te lo juro.

Durante unos segundos su rostro es apacible, pero bien sé que cuanto más apacible es, peor es la represalia.

Voy a seguir disculpándome cuando la escucho decir:

—No vine para reclamarte, Bella. Todo lo contrario.

La palabra se queda en mi boca y lo único que logro hacer es fruncir el ceño.

—Un momento ¿lo contrario?

Alice asiente de una manera tan tranquila que tengo ganas de sacudirla.

—No tenía el valor para contarle a mi familia, no cuando todo se estaba derrumbando frente a mis ojos. Sin embargo, fue el mejor instante que tuve con ellos. Y supe que era el momento indicado, y eso te lo debo a ti.

Estoy asombrada.

—Por mi _bocota_ —Susurro y Alice suelta una risa.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Sonrío de vuelta justo en el momento en que Edward aparece de la nada hacia nosotras. Alice mira hacia él — ¡Ah, pero si aquí estás! ¿Dónde fuiste?

Agita su celular en el aire.

—Lo olvidé en el auto —Explica, acercándose y dejando un beso en mis labios— Hola, cariño.

—Hola —Contesto más sonriente que antes.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, todo eso mientras Alice nos mira de soslayo.

Edward encoje los hombros mirando a su hermana.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Ahora ella encoje los hombros— Solo que es extraño verlos juntos de nuevo. —Luego se vuelve a mí— Le pedí a Edward que me trajera a tu trabajo, espero que no te moleste o… ¿estabas ocupada?

—Oh, no te preocupes. Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo.

Tanya y Ángela salen del elevador con sus chaquetas puestas y riéndose de algún chiste que desconozco. Las dos se quedan de pie delante de nosotros. Tanya está controlándose por la presencia de Edward solo por mí, puedo notarlo. Me guiña un ojo con una sonrisa pícara de las que solo Tanya sabe hacer.

—Bella, vamos a la librería de la otra esquina, por si no nos encontrabas —Me comenta la rubia.

Edward está fijamente mirando a Ángela.

—Espera un segundo… —Dice frunciendo el ceño, no estando muy seguro— ¿Ángela Webber?

Ángela tiene una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Sube un poco sus gafas, flexionando los brazos y abriendo sus palmas.

—La misma —Responde— ¿Qué tal, Edward?

Empiezan una pequeña conversación sobre sus vidas. Le presento a Alice a Tanya y le explico a mi amiga que es la hermana de Edward.

—Deberíamos salir todas juntas algún fin de semana —Se le ocurre decir a la rubia, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y su perfecto cabello ondeado sobre sus hombros— Ya saben ¡A vivirrrr, disfrutarrrr! Beber hasta perder la razón. No, no es cierto, pero podría ser.

Alice se ríe.

—Bueno, no creo que pueda ponerme ebria —Dice ella, mirándome.

—Oh, ¿Por qué?

—Está embarazada —Explico.

La reacción de Tanya es graciosa. Es como si le hubiese dicho que su hermana está embarazada y eso que apenas conoce a Alice. Solo ubica a Edward y a Elif gracias a su hija Reese, pero no al resto de la familia.

Después de que las chicas se hayan ido a la librería, nuevamente nos quedamos los tres a solas.

—Tu amiga es muy simpática —Opina Alice aun riéndose.

Edward me jala de la mano, acercando su cuerpo al mío.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Ángela y tú trabajan juntas? ¡Dios! ¡Qué tiempo que no la veía!

Recojo un hombro, abrazándolo por la cintura.

.

El fin de semana antes de Navidad invito a Elif a casa de mi madre. Lo acepta sin problemas, así que ahora estoy aparcando en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen, sintiendo un poco de escozor en el estómago. Giro la llave en mi dedo mientras camino hacia la puerta. Doy tres toquecitos a la madera, mordiendo mi labio en la espera.

Edward luce desenfadado cuando abre. Cabello revuelto, camisa con las mangas subidas, pantalones oscuros y sus hermosos ojos iluminándose. Me dedica una sonrisa torcida, acercando sus manos y acomodándolas en mi rostro.

—Que gusto me da verte, hermosa.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—Y a mí —Contesto, cortando nuestra distancia y fundiéndonos en un beso. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos un claro carraspeo. Mis mejillas se encienden al ver a Esme de brazos cruzados— Hola, Esme

No estoy segura si Edward se ha tomado la molestia de contarle lo nuestro, pero si no fuese así, obviamente ella lo descubrió hace mucho tiempo.

—Hola, Bella —Saluda con un gesto amable— Elif está casi lista. Espera adentro si quieres ¿te parece?

Muerdo el interior de mi labio, quedándome de pie en el mismo lugar. Edward toma mi mano, tirando de ella.

—Bella, ven —Sigo sin estar segura. Él inclina la cabeza a modo de respuesta— Entra.

Lo hago. Pese a que no es primera vez que entro a esta casa, igual me resulta un poco extraño. Es decir, sigo siendo una intrusa ¿o no?

 _¿No crees que ya pasó el tiempo de achicarse ante la circunstancias?_

Me armo de valor. Caminamos hasta la sala y gracias a Dios no hay nadie aparte de nosotros tres. Por lo menos no tendré que aguantar las miradas iracundas de Emmett o el rostro sereno pero extrañado del esposo de Alice. De este modo está bien, nosotros tres en silencio sentados en el sofá, escuchando como Elif baja las escaleras. Ella luce tan hermosa como siempre y últimamente me encanta ver como sus ojos han dejado de ser opacos para verse brillantes.

Nuestra relación es buena. Quiero decir, me he dado cuenta que Elif está mucho más cercana. Le gusta conversar conmigo, me llama por las noches y yo la llamo a ella. Nos vemos, me cuenta sobre Ethan, pero a pesar de todo ese cambio tan notorio, sigue nuestra proximidad. Es como si estuviéramos riéndonos y de un momento a otro recordáramos quiénes somos. Eso no me molesta, sé que debo trabajar más en ello. Y estoy intentándolo, juro que estoy intentándolo.

Salimos de la casa despidiéndonos de Esme. Edward vuelve a jalar de mi brazo para rodearme incluso delante de Elif. Ella rueda los ojos mientras camina en torno a la camioneta. Me dedico a acariciar su mentón antes de separarnos.

—Prometo traerla de regreso pronto —Nuestras narices casi tocándose.

—Lo sé —Me da un sonoro beso— igual estoy dolido porque no me invitaste.

Abro mis ojos, pegando suavemente en su brazo.

—¡Sí te invité! Pero tú me dijiste…

Me calla dándome otro beso.

—Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba. —Suspira, mirándome— Estamos esperando al abogado para los trámites de divorcio de mis padres.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

Encoje los hombros.

—Mi madre está segura, mal que mal, ella lo mandó a llamar. Así que sí, estoy bien.

Lo beso de nuevo, un ligero y cálido beso.

Elif toca la bocina de la camioneta.

—¿Pueden dejar los besos para otro día? ¡Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo! —Resopla y nosotros soltamos una carcajada.

Edward me da un último beso, llevándome de la mano al vehículo. Desde la ventanilla le lanza un beso a Elif.

—Cuídense ¿de acuerdo?

—Adiós, papá.

—Adiós, princesa. —Se vuelve a mí— Adiós, hermosa.

—Adiós, cariño.

— _Cursi_ —Murmura Elif.

Me giro hacia ella.

— _Cursi_ —Imito— Veamos si cuando estás con Ethan dices _cursi._

Se echa a reír y Edward pone cara de pocos amigos.

.

.

—O sea que… pegas puños —Mamá imita torpemente un puño en presencia de mi hija. Elif se echa a reír mientras le trata de explicar.

Nany se acerca para susurrarme.

—Las probabilidades de que pecosita 3 termine enseñándole en vivo el puño a tu madre son bastante altas —Bromea— ¡Que mujer tan dura de entender! Hasta yo doy puños.

—¿En serio? —Frunzo el ceño mirándola.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—No, gracias. —Nessie sale corriendo de la cocina en dirección a la puerta— ¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunto.

Señala su teléfono.

—Jacob y su padre están en la tienda de la otra cuadra, quiere que elija el postre. ¡Ya vuelvo! —Sale con una sonrisa, su pelo aleteando por el viento. De seguro lleva alguna gorra, porque en cualquier momento vuelve a nevar.

Ha estado nevando mucho, pero hoy el cielo dio tregua en Seattle, dejándonos con el frío y la nieve ya esparcida en la ciudad. Cuando niña me gustaba hacer monos de nieve, sin embargo, hoy en día ya no lo hago.

Nany y mi madre se van a la cocina poco después para terminar la cena. Elif y yo estamos tendidas en el sofá, cuidando cada detalle minucioso del árbol de navidad. Según ella, las luces rojas parpadean dos veces y no tres como lo hacen las demás.

—¿Ves que parpadean dos veces? Las luces verde y azul tres y la amarilla no estoy segura.

Me quedo viendo las luces, mareándome un poco.

—No, creo que parpadean tres veces también.

Suspira.

—Fíjate bien.

Tocan a la puerta. Le doy un apretón cariñoso en la mano y me levanto a abrir. Es Jacob y su padre.

—¿Y Nessie?

Jacob me mira.

—¿Por qué?

—Creí que vendría contigo de la tienda.

Sacude la cabeza.

—¿De la tienda? Venimos directo desde el edificio, Bella.

Frunzo el ceño, dejando que Bill pase y me entregue su chaqueta. ¿Por qué Nessie mentiría?

Mi madre ofrece vino a Bill mientras aún no está lista la comida. Jacob y Elif parecen llevarse bien, sentados en el sofá charlando sobre algo que no logro escuchar. Unos minutos bastan para que empiece a preocuparme. Miro por la ventana para ver si mi hermana llega en algún momento. Mi corazón se empieza a acelerar. Nessie nunca miente, ella no mentiría sobre ir a la tienda. ¿Dónde fue?

Mi celular vibra dentro de mi bolsillo, lo saco para comprobar un nuevo extraño mensaje del anónimo. Quiero borrarlo de inmediato, pero me paralizo leyendo su contenido.

"¡Se te acabó el tiempo! ¿Dónde está tu hermanita?"

Mis manos se congelan, mi labio inferior tiembla leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje. De pronto, la habitación se hace demasiado pequeña y sofocante.

Otra vibración. Otro mensaje. Este me escribe una dirección y que tengo que ir allí lo antes posible. Por un segundo entro en pánico y no recuerdo la ubicación, pero me doy cuenta que se trata del callejón de tres casas más allá de la de mi madre. Pego un salto, dejando el celular encima de la mesa y buscando una chaqueta.

—Bella ¿qué te pasa? —Otro respingo y miro a los ojos preocupados de Elif.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Nada —Me pongo la chaqueta, caminando hacia la salida y en ese momento me detengo. Me vuelvo a Elif que sigue mirándome con preocupación. Estoy temblando por dentro y mi corazón lo llevo en la garganta. Tomo sus manos entre las mías— Escúchame bien. No salgas ¿de acuerdo? Si no vuel… si demoro, no salgas. Yo… voy y vuelvo. —Ella no me responde— Elif… —Sus ojos son confusos y tengo unas ganas de largarme a llorar. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y dejo un beso en su mejilla. Luego salgo de la casa.

No sé cómo hago para no resbalarme en el asfalto con la nieve, pero agradezco no hacerlo para darme más prisa. La calle está desierta. Puedo escuchar mis pasos en el suelo, mi respiración acelerada y los latidos de mi corazón. Pese a que la dirección no es lejana, siento que se me hace eterna.

El callejón está vacío, solo hay autos estacionados de los vecinos y un par de faroles encendidos. Estoy acelerando mi caminata cuando veo a Nessie caminar hacia mí. De algún modo, vuelvo a respirar.

Sin embargo, la respiración se me vuelve a cortar cuando noto su rostro perplejo.

—Bella, vete —Susurra.

Tomo sus manos congeladas, apretándola en las mías.

—Nessie ¿qué…?

Mi rostro se eleva hacia una silueta detrás de ella.

Quiero vomitar.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —Pregunta Carlisle con toda la serenidad que le es posible. Sus manos están en su espalda acercándose con aire frío y calculador. Sigo apretando las manos de mi hermana, incapaz de soltarla. No voy a hacerlo, no voy a soltarla nunca— Sabía que vendrías.

Tironeo de Ness a mi espalda y ella suelta un jadeo tembloroso.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

No hay brillo en sus ojos, no hay color, no hay nada.

—Aléjate de ella —Dice pasivo. No le hago caso— Aléjate de ella, Bella.

—No

Toma una profunda inspiración. Todo pasa demasiado rápido ante mis ojos, sus manos apartándose de su espalda y luego lo veo apuntar hacia mí.

—¡Aléjate de ella, maldita sea!

Sus manos le tiemblan mientras sostiene un arma, seguramente dispuesto a atacar. Nessie suelta un sollozo tratando de soltarse de mí. No la dejo.

—Bella, suéltame —Pide con la voz ronca— Bella, por favor…

Miro en su dirección, sus lágrimas y su rostro asustado están acabando conmigo.

A regañadientes y en contra de mi voluntad, me alejo. Paso a paso, despacio y sin apuros. Me alejo lo suficiente. Puedo alcanzar a mi hermana nuevamente si él intenta algo. Su arma apunta a mí, sus ojos desquiciados llenándosele de lágrimas.

—Tú, Bella —Empieza con la voz cortada— Tú arruinaste mi vida.

—¿Eras tú el de los mensajes? ¡Estás loco!—Grito y aferra más su arma. Escucho los gemidos de mi hermana— Carlisle, deja esto ya.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Sí, era yo. Te preguntarás ¿cómo conseguí tu número? Fácil, no lo has cambiado durante años, al igual que el de Renesmee. ¿Te suena Riley Biers? —Mis manos se hacen puño. Camina alrededor con duda, como si alguien estuviera detrás de él— Es fácil para ti decirlo, porque tienes a alguien esperándote. ¿Y yo? Yo no tengo nada. No tengo nada por tu culpa. ¡Destruiste a mi familia!

—No, no lo hice. ¡La destruiste tú mismo con tus mentiras!

Suelta una risa.

—¿Y acaso tú no mientes? Que idiota de creer que eras mi esperanza, sabes. En ese momento pensé que eras mi única forma de conservar a mi familia. Te mantuviste alejada tanto tiempo, Bella… tanto tiempo y tenías que fastidiarla regresando ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no volvieras? —Se acerca a mí. Yo retrocedo— Al parecer, no querías tanto a tu hermana como parecía. Estás aquí con ella, volviste para arruinarme, sabiendo las consecuencias.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Carlisle —Llamo con voz lastimera— No… no le hagas daño a mi hermana. —Su arma cambia de posición, apuntando a Nessie. Me vuelvo a paralizar— No hagas esto. No eres tú, no es así como quieres que tu familia te vea, Carlisle. ¡No como un asesino!

—¡Cállate!

—¿Quieres que te perdonen? ¿Crees que matándonos vas a conseguir su perdón? Lo que vas a conseguir es vivir el resto de tu vida en la soledad, entre rejas.

Encoje los hombros.

—Ya no me importa nada ¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella! —Advierte cuando intento tomar su mano— Te lo dije, Bella. Te dije que cuidaras a tu hermana ¿te lo dije o no? Sí, sé que lo sabes, por eso estás llorando ahora. Tu hermana va a morir por tu culpa ¿verdad? Vas a vivir con la culpa toda tu vida.

Nessie llora más fuerte. La mirada demente de Carlisle me aturde.

Estoy viendo como él parece querer presionar el arma. Estoy viéndolo. Estoy… demonios.

En este momento tampoco me importa nada. Estoy anestesiada de pies a cabeza, así que cuando hago lo siguiente, sé que estoy haciéndolo por reflejo, dejando mi lugar y empujándolo. No sé cómo lo hago, pero él no se mueve. Es más, su arma está apuntando hacia mí. Nessie vuelve a jadear.

—¡Suelta el arma, Carlisle! —Pido— No hagas esto.

Ni siquiera siento mi corazón.

Carlisle empieza a llorar.

—Lo perdí todo, todo por tu culpa.

Y entonces, él presiona el gatillo. Es un ruido que resquebraja cualquier pared o cualquier tímpano. Sin embargo, no es ese el sonido que más escucho.

No es eso.

Es una voz, una voz que conozco muy bien.

—¡Mamá! —Es su grito, pero en ese momento no puedo pedirle que se vaya, no cuando lo he escuchado con tanta angustia.

Estoy mirando a los ojos de Carlisle, su mano sobre el arma y la mía en su muñeca.

Estoy congelada.

No porque el gatillo se haya incrustado en mi cadera.

No.

El gatillo pasa rozándome, pero no me impacta.

El arma sale volando y de pronto ya no veo a Carlisle sino al rostro pálido de Jacob. Me mira para asegurarse de que estoy bien. Entonces le grita a Nessie que coja la pistola. No me puedo mover, sigo en shock viendo a Carlisle en el suelo inconsciente por el golpe de Jake.

Tengo a mi hermana cerca preguntando por mí, toqueteándome por todas partes. Presiento que la anestesia aún no se ha ido, no siento sus manos en las mías, no escucho más sus palabras.

Salgo de mi sopor cuando recuerdo el grito de Elif. Me giro rápidamente, encontrándola viniendo hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Está temblando.

—Bella ¿estás bien? —Está llorando, tomándome de las manos.

Suelto un jadeo mezclado con sollozos.

—Estoy bien. No llores, princesa. —Pero Elif sigue llorando y en unos pocos segundos está rodeándome en un abrazo fraterno. Llora en mi hombro, soltando jadeos incontrolables. No tardo en rodearla también, mi mano en su cintura, la otra acariciando su nuca— Nena, no te asustes. Lo siento tanto, tanto.

—Es que… pensé… que te había… —Hipa, sus brazos apretándose más en mi cuerpo. No quiero que se separe nunca.

Escucho la sirena de la policía. La luz roja, azul y blanca alrededor del callejón.

Mis manos se calientan, mi cara, mis piernas… notando donde estoy en realidad. Hay gente en torno llegando a causa del disparo que probablemente se impactó en alguna pared.

No sé qué mierda acaba de ocurrir o por qué la gente sigue arremolinándose alrededor. Mientras que Elif y yo seguimos abrazadas, siento su corazón acelerado en mi pecho, sus lágrimas saladas manchando mi hombro. La dejo que se desahogue.

Por algún motivo, mis ojos viajan a Carlisle mientras Jacob se suelta de Nessie y regresa a él. Esta vez no lo golpea, simplemente se queda asegurándose de que no va a levantarse y escapar. Él se queja en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

¿En qué momento se convirtió en esto?

¿Entonces Edward tenía razón? ¿Él era igual a Charlie, pero supo disimularlo?

Me pregunto si Charlie hubiese sido capaz de apuntar con un arma a Edward…

Lo más probable es que sí.

Me alejo un poco de Elif para apartar el pelo de su rostro, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Quién llamó a la policía? —Pregunta Nessie aun con la voz temblorosa.

Jacob, en el suelo, eleva la mirada hacia nosotras.

—Elif —Contesta— Elif llamó a la policía.

La miro, sus ojos todavía derramando lágrimas y me encargo de secarlas con mis pulgares.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Dejaste tu celular en la mesita. —Lo dice como si fuera obvio, afirmando que leyó los mensajes.

Para nuestra suerte tenemos una estación de policía a pocas manazas, de lo contrario, todavía no estarían aquí. Ellos se acercan a un Carlisle indispuesto en el suelo. Elif no quiere mirar y esconde su cara en mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien? Quiero decir ¿no te hiciste daño? —Le pregunto.

La escucho sollozar.

—No, estoy bien.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa**

 **No me maten por dejarlo ahí.**

 **¿Qué pasó por la cabeza de Carlisle? ¿Creen que estaba sobrio cuando lo hizo? El egoísmo en su máxima expresión, como si así le fueran a perdonar todas las que hizo. Bueno, veamos que pasa después. Pobre Nessie ¿Qué culpa tiene?**

 **Primer abrazo de Bella y Elif yeiii**

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta el viernes**

 **Un beso grande a todas.**


	30. Outtake - Elif y la búsqueda de su mamá

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **Elif y la búsqueda de su mamá.**

La primera vez que Elif Cullen se sintió perdida en el mundo, fue a la edad de seis años.

Recuerda como todo parecía ser más fácil antes. Por otro lado, la confusión que la embargaba a esa edad y la poca información que obtenía de su familia, hizo que creciera creyendo que no existía otra parte de su vida. Una parte que todos los niños tenían, que todos los adultos tenían, menos ella. No le gustaba participar de las actividades escolares para el día de las madres. Lo normal es que ella no asistiese o si había examen de por medio, se encerraba en el baño de niñas. Pese a que su padre le decía que él podía ir sin problemas o su abuela o la misma Alice, no era lo mismo. No quería. Lo sentía como lástima. Ella no quería la lástima de nadie.

Aquel lado inexistente de su vida comenzó a perforar su cerebro, llamándola a buscar información, aumentando su curiosidad. Eso fue a los 12 años. Fueron solo pensamientos del momento, no quería decir que ella fuese a buscarla. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Si apenas sabe su nombre.

Y el solo hecho de pensarlo, provoca un sentimiento extraño en ella. La gente no la comprende, ellos no entienden lo que siente. Es un dolor profundo en el corazón, una sensación desagradable. La sensación de soledad, de sentirse sola en el mundo a pesar de tener una familia. Tiene a su padre, a sus abuelos y tíos, pero no puede evitar sentirse incompleta de todos modos.

Es la peor sensación del mundo.

Es por eso que, para aligerar un poco la aspereza que eso le provoca, se dio cuenta de su atracción hacia el boxeo.

En un momento de frustración Elif adoptó una forma agresiva de controlarse. Recuerda que llegó un día del colegio tan cabreada que golpeó su puño contra la mesa de vidrio, haciendo que sus nudillos sonaran a tal grado que estuvo dos semanas sin poder moverlos; pero eso no es lo importante, sino que después de que se golpeara, pese a que le dolía, se sintió mucho mejor y su ira desapareció.

Una sensación del momento.

Una euforia, una complacencia.

Cuando su maestra de biología imparte la clase de reproducción humana, Elif puede notar claramente su importancia con el tema. Si antes ya ha tenido cierta curiosidad, ahora eso ha llegado a tanto que comienza a obsesionarse. Ella mira con atención las ilustraciones del pizarrón y el video que la maestra ha enseñado a la clase sobre las etapas de gestación. Está echada en su asiento, el bolígrafo moviéndose entre sus dedos con impaciencia. Un pensamiento no puede salir de su cabeza y trata de apartarlo, pero le es imposible.

No es un capricho su curiosidad. Es sobre buscar a la mujer que le dio la vida. La verdadera. Quien la albergó durante nueve meses. Cuando piensa en ello, se le retuerce el estómago. No puede evitar pensar que antes de venir al mundo estuvo en el vientre de una mujer desconocida, una que vio por primera vez al nacer, pero al ser tan pequeña, no lo recuerda.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Pregunta Casey casi corriendo para estar al mismo nivel— Saliste echa una bala de biología. _Biología._ Tú eres la rata nerd de biología. La última en salir, la que atosiga a la maestra para que le explique cada detalle, cada estúpido detalle y ahora que ha dado tarea ¡Ni siquiera lo anotaste!

—Tengo prisa —Dice a modo de excusa, sin embargo, eso no es cierto— Necesito ir a la biblioteca.

Casey frunce el ceño pero no insiste más.

Se pasa todo el resto de la jornada en silencio. Una mano descansando en su mejilla mientras el profesor de cálculo reparte las hojas del examen. Está tan desorientada que por unos segundos mira confundida el casillero de nombre, olvidando el suyo.

 _Eres tan tonta, Elif Cullen_ piensa para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando le comenta a su mejor amiga sus intenciones de buscar a su mamá, ella le dice que las probabilidades de encontrarla son escasas, nulas, inexistentes, ya que Elif solo sabe su nombre y que fue amiga de su tía, aunque eso no la desalienta a seguir insistiendo. Sabe que su papá no va a darle información y en casa parece que todos están confabulando en su contra porque nadie suelta nada y Alice, que siempre han sido cercanas, cierra la boca como si fuera un secreto de confesión.

Casey siempre le dice que le pregunte a su padre, pero eso es como preguntarle a la pared. Él nunca le habla directamente de ella, nunca va a hablarle de su pasado por más que pregunte. Tampoco es como si Elif lo intentara, pero prefiere callarse a seguir escuchando las mismas repuestas.

Entonces, como si la vida esté a su favor, su amiga dice unos días más tarde:

—Mi hermano Ethan ha estado ocupando mi ordenador por dos semanas porque se cree un jodido investigador privado… —Desde allí, Elif no supo que más dice, está demasiado concentrada en las últimas dos palabras "investigador privado"

Elif e Ethan jamás han tenido una relación cercana, aparte de ser la amiga de su hermana, su vínculo no llega a más de un saludo, pero como Elif está desesperada y un poco entusiasmada, se atreve a consultarle si puede ayudarle.

—Esto es legal ¿verdad? —Pregunta cuando éste acepta ayudarla. Aunque, pensándolo bien, si Ethan dice que no es legal, aceptaría de todos modos.

Él murmura algo con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, vamos a hacer esto lo más legalmente posible, pero necesito alguna información sobre ella.

Sus esperanzas bajan a la velocidad de la luz. Termina aceptado de igual forma prometiendo que tratará de conseguir algo.

De este modo, se arma de valor para atosigar a su tía durante toda una tarde.

—¡Alice! —La sigue al cuarto a tropezones, perdiendo completamente la paciencia— ¡Por favor! Tienes que decírmelo. La última vez me dijiste que se llamaba Isabella ¿por qué no puedes o no quieres decirme su apellido?

—¿Y para qué quieres saberlo, si me puedes explicar? —Indaga con un conocido gesto con las cejas.

Se queda callada, sentándose en la cama y tratando de pensar en algo con rapidez.

—Solo quiero saber su apellido. ¿No crees que tenga derecho a saberlo? Es solo su apellido, Alice. Nunca nadie me cuenta nada.

Alice encoje los hombros con un suspiro.

—Mira, el tema de ella es complicado. Lo es para tu papá y para todos. No es nada en contra de ti, solo que no creemos que sea necesario.

Empuja su labio inferior hacia afuera, juntando sus manos frente a su rostro.

—¡Por favor! Te lo suplico, solo el apellido, te prometo que no vuelvo a molestarte más.

La exaspera, rodando los ojos.

—¡De acuerdo! —Profiere con cansancio, levantando los brazos— Te lo diré. Ella se llama Isabella Swan.

 _Isabella Swan._

Su nombre flota en su cabeza durante unos segundos.

No puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero lo aparta rápidamente.

—Gracias —Dice y nota la tristeza en su voz. _Ridícula_ se reclama mientras sale de la habitación.

Se encierra en el cuarto con el nombre aun en su cabeza. Deambula de una esquina a otra como una sonámbula en busca de respuestas que obviamente no tiene. Se muerde las uñas con inconsciencia. Luego con un suspiro se echa encima de la cama, su rostro mirando al techo vacío en el cuarto. Es una completa estupidez ¿Por qué querría buscarla? ¿Para qué? Perdería cualquier dignidad buscándola ella misma, cuando en verdad no es su deber. Si le importara a su madre biológica, la habría buscado hace mucho tiempo.

—No la necesitas —Susurra para sí misma— _No quieres_ conocerla, no quieres, no quieres. Di y siente que no quieres —Lleva sus manos al rostro, frotándolas por sus mejillas— No quieres conocerla, ella no te quiere y tú tampoco. No la quieres, no la quieres.

Su voz comienza a sonar temblorosa, por lo que detiene su mantra en susurros. Está tratando de calmarse cuando su padre entra a la habitación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Se sienta en la cama, controlando el temblor en sus manos— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo un poco cansada —Explica, quitándole importancia al asunto. Mira el aspecto de su padre, captando el aroma de su perfume— ¿Vas a salir?

Edward se sienta junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo.

—Voy por ahí con tu tío Emmett. No te importa ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Diviértanse.

Él le da un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

—Voy a mantener mi celular encendido, cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo

Se queda nuevamente sola en la habitación, repitiendo aquel mantra que inventa. Eso solo empeora las cosas, su obsesión se acrecienta.

 _Necesito verla aunque sea una sola vez_

El apellido le sirve muchísimo, pero cuando quiera buscarla ¿cómo va a reconocerla? Si Ethan la localiza y no hay ninguna foto para comprobar ¿Cómo sabrá que es ella? Puede haber un montón de Isabella Swan en Seattle y el resto del mundo.

 _Piensa, Elif… piensa_

Como una luz en su cabeza, de pronto recuerda la habitación de su padre.

¿Y si…?

La otra opción es buscar entre las fotos familiares ¡Tiene que haber alguna! O Alice tiene que tener, solo que no quiere llegar al extremo de hurgar en sus cosas como una ladrona, aun cuando decide hacerlo en el cuarto de su padre. Camina de puntillas asegurándose de que nadie viene por el pasillo ni por la escalera. Entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta en silencio. Se queda de pie mirando alrededor, tratando de elegir un lugar para buscar, pero no encuentra nada, no está pensando coherentemente ahora. Así que cuando se mete en el armario, de inmediato recuerda la caja que su padre siempre esconde de ella.

¿Dónde está la caja?

Arriba del armario, obviamente. Su padre la deja ahí porque sabe que Elif no la alcanzaría. _Hasta ahora._

Toma uno de los banquitos más cercanos y se sube. Por un momento nota el corazón por la garganta, pero estando ahí se obliga a guardar la compostura. La caja es simple, es pequeña. La abre agradeciendo que no estuviera con algún candado. Encuentra todo tipo de cosas antes de finalmente fijarse en una foto desconocida muy por debajo de todo. Se queda contemplando demasiado tiempo, su mano temblando mientras sostiene la fotografía. Hay algo que reconoce de ella, hay algo de sí misma en el rostro de aquella niña, porque no es una mujer, no pasa de los 15 años.

 _¿Así eres?_ Pregunta en su interior, sabiendo todos los años en los que se la ha imaginado en su mente.

Cierra la cajuela, volviéndola a su lugar y bajándose del banquito con un suspiro. Gruesas lágrimas amenazan con rodar por sus ojos, pero lo advierte a tiempo y se mantiene firme, como siempre.

.

Unos días más tarde, en clase de gimnasia, Casey se aclara la garganta con una mirada inquisidora. Lleva mucho tiempo mirándola así, dudando o simplemente tratando de esquivar la pregunta que quiere hacerle, hasta que Elif suelta un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Encara después, deteniendo el trote de 10 minutos. Más que querer saber la curiosidad de su amiga, está buscando alguna excusa para dejar de correr. Odia correr. Odia la gimnasia

—¿De verdad estás haciendo esto? Quiero decir, mi hermano está trabajando duro en ello —Comenta, tirando de la muñeca de Elif para que sigan corriendo. La rubia reanuda el trote a regañadientes— sobre tu mamá, quiero decir.

Rueda los ojos.

—No, no es mi mamá. Ella solo fue un medio para venir a este mundo —Dice lo más normal que puede sonar aquello. Casey hace una mueca, soltando su muñeca y sigue trotando sola.

A Elif le falta el aire, razón por la que vuelve a detenerse.

—¡Señorita Cullen! No estamos aquí para caminar ¡A trotar! —Anima la entrenadora con el silbato.

Después del trote, se van a las gradas para flexionar. Levanta una pierna lo más alto que puede, descansándola y empujando su rodilla hacia abajo.

—No lo entiendo, Elif ¿para qué quieres conocerla? —Pregunta Casey nuevamente. Desde que ha decidido buscarla le ha estado preguntando lo mismo— No me mires así ¡tú misma estás diciendo que ella solo fue un medio para venir a este mundo! ¿Tú crees que los que nacen por inseminación artificial se ponen a buscar al dueño del espermatozoide?

Elif abre mucho los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia su amiga. Puede echarse a reír, pero ella no parece realmente estar diciendo una broma.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —Termina diciendo— Yo no soy producto de una inseminación. Ella me tuvo y se fue sin decir por qué.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura que no dijo por qué? A lo mejor tu papá lo sabe…

Encoje los hombros.

—Pues si lo sabe, no quiere decírmelo. Así que ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Casey suspira, negando mientras la mira.

—Elif, escúchame. Tienes que entender que esto es algo que no puedes hacer sola. Te puedes encontrar… con cualquier cosa. Mira —Su amiga pone cara de estar fastidiándola— a lo mejor ella no quiere verte.

Por más que lo oculta, no puede negar que eso sí dolió.

Frunce los labios, balanceando su coleta alta.

—No me importa. Tengo que hacerlo y si no quiere verme, entonces que me lo diga —Su corazón comienza a latir demasiado rápido— Casey, necesito hacerlo —Dice, mirándola ahora a la cara— Quiero saber si… si me parezco a ella. Si tengo su carácter, si tenemos algún tic nervioso similar, no lo sé. Tú no lo entiendes porque siempre has tenido a tu mamá.

Casey no dice nada, todavía están flexionando sus piernas.

Alguien silba a sus espaldas.

Lily y su ejército se detienen cerca de ellas, pero están mirando a Luna, que acaba de terminar de flexionar.

—¿Qué pasó, Luna? ¿Saltándote las flexiones?

—Déjala en paz, Lily. —Se queja Elif.

Los ojos de Lily se clavan en los suyos, pero aquella chica no le intimida.

—Vaya, _Elif._ Elif… ¡Que nombre tan extraño! ¿Eres extranjera?

Hanna se aclara la garganta, sus brazos en jarra.

—Es un nombre turco, Lily. Y si tu ignorante cerebro no lo entiende ¿Te suena Turquía?

La voz de la maestra de gimnasia se alza en torno a ellas.

—¡Deprisa, chicas! ¡Nada de sociabilizar!

Lily y su ejército o mejor dicho, guardaespaldas, se van lanzándole dagas a Luna con los ojos.

Elif se vuelve a Hanna.

—¿Turco? ¿Es en serio o te lo acabas de inventar?

Su amiga contrae los hombros.

—Mi madre dice que es turco. No me preguntes qué significa porque no lo sé.

En el camerino de mujeres, Lily sigue clavándoles la mirada.

La búsqueda de su otra vida resultó no ser tan fácil como creyó. En el historial, al menos hay unas 40 Isabella Swan repartidas en Washington. También había una posibilidad de que viviera en otro país o para ser más trágicos, estuviese muerta. Ethan estuvo meses tratando de localizarla bajo su nombre, bajo las características que tiene la fotografía. Elif nunca se atrevió a preguntarle de dónde saca tanta información y cómo es que puede acceder a algo tan privado. Un día a mitad de semana, Ethan la detiene en el pasillo un poco acelerado y con una hoja en las manos. Él es más alto que ella y tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo.

—¡Elif! —Dice totalmente hiperventilado— Tengo noticias.

Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar a "noticias". Le va a preguntar qué noticas, hasta que lo recuerda.

Sus ojos se amplían por la sorpresa.

—¿Conseguiste algo?

Asiente y el corazón de Elif late de una forma desenfrenada.

—Es mejor de lo que imaginé. Toma —Le tiende el papel— Aquí está su dirección.

Arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo…?

La sonrisa de Ethan florece en su rostro.

—Elif, tu mamá biológica vive en Seattle.

Apenas nota como toma el papel en sus manos. Allí hay una dirección y claro que conoce esa calle. Cristo… esa mujer vive en la misma ciudad que ella.

En casa mantiene la hoja sobre su cama, mirando y volviéndola a mirar. Lee detenidamente la dirección, memorizándosela.

Tiene un montón de cosas en la cabeza.

Ahora la cuestión es ¿Irá? ¿Será capaz de encararla? ¿Qué va a decirle?

Termina decidiendo ir un viernes después del colegio. Casey e Ethan le preguntan incontable de veces si la acompañan, pero no. No quiere que nadie la acompañe. Quiere hacer esto sola, encararla sola, verla y preguntarle estando sola.

Llega a casa deprisa, subiendo corriendo a su habitación. Cambia su uniforme por un pantalón corto, zapatillas, una blusa holgada y una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas. Toma una mochila de la cama y se la asegura en la espalda. Su abuela viene de la sala cuando Elif baja la escalera.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Y cómo no te vi llegar? —Se acerca para dejar un beso en su mejilla, buscando rápidamente una excusa.

—Casey y yo tenemos tarea, es para mañana y estamos un poco atrasadas.

Le cree, de modo que no tiene problemas en salir.

Lleva el corazón en la mano mientras sale, los nervios comiéndosela viva.

Lleva consigo la dirección en una mano mientras que con la otra sostiene la tira de su mochila. Ha estado todo el camino de grava mordiendo la pielcita interior de su boca y de vez en cuando tiene que apartarse el cabello de la cara. El sol la mantiene cansada, pero sus nervios le vuelven la piel chinita. Se baja del autobús tres cuadras antes y hasta ahora no puede llegar a la dirección. Se queda en una esquina de pie leyendo la etiqueta de la avenida. Según lo que ahí dice, la calle que busca está justamente frente a sus ojos.

Toma una profunda inspiración, reanudando su recorrido para fijarse en la placa de cada casa. Las piernas le tiemblan como gelatina cuando se detiene frente al número que le ha dado Ethan. Suspira con excitación.

 _Tú puedes hacerlo, Elif._

 _No es momento de rajarse._

Sus dientes castañetean, sigue de pie sin tomar ninguna iniciativa. Lo primero que logra hacer es parpadear, escuchar el sonido de los pájaros en la rama de los árboles.

 _Termina con esto pronto_

Sube tres escalones con apuro, sintiendo que la puerta y el timbre están demasiado altos, pero es solo cosa de ella. Es la sensación de que la casa se le viene encima.

Y sin darle más vueltas, presiona su dedo en el timbre.

Espera unos segundos con su otra mano arrugando el papel de la dirección, luego siente cuando alguien se acerca, su respiración cortándose y entonces… una mujer de mediana edad la recibe. Sus ojos son claros, el cabello recogido en una coleta y mechones rizados sueltos caen alrededor de su cara. Parece un poco confundida con su presencia.

—Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Pregunta con amabilidad.

A Elif se le traba la lengua.

—Busco… a Isabella Swan.

Apenas dice aquel nombre, el rostro de la mujer se suaviza.

—Oh, cariño. Creo que has llegado tarde, ella se mudó hace algunas semanas.

El cuerpo se le paraliza unos segundos.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Si me dices tu nombre, entonces podré ayudarte.

Muerde su labio. No quiere darle su nombre.

—Es importante.

Los pómulos de la mujer se vuelven rosáceos, viéndose más cálida.

—Me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero no puedo darte la dirección sin saber quién eres. Por cierto, yo soy su madre, así que si es muy importante puedes darme el recado y te aseguro que se lo haré llegar.

Elif parpadea… ¿su madre?

O sea que… ¿su abuela?

—Mamá, saqué galletas de la despen… —Alguien las interrumpe. La mujer que acaba de descubrir que es su abuela, se aparta para dejarla pasar. La chica es mayor que Elif, de eso está segura. Es pelirroja y sus ojos marrones caen en ella rápidamente— Uh, lo siento. No sabía que estaban ocupadas.

—Llámame si vas a regresar tarde —Le pide la mujer a lo que la pelirroja asiente, lanzándole un beso al aire— ¡Cuídate, Nessie! —La ve irse con su pelo al viento, casi tropezándose en las escaleras de salida. Elif está boquiabierta apretando su mano en un puño cerrado y su pecho sube con demasiada intensidad— Bien ¿en qué estábamos?

Se vuelve con su rostro ardiente, no teniendo las fuerzas de seguir.

Se le ocurre una idea.

—No se preocupe, gracias de cualquier modo. ¡Adiós! —Le sonríe antes de salir corriendo de allí. No ve la reacción de ella y tampoco si todavía está mirándola desde la puerta. Empieza a correr, suplicando tener suerte. Encuentra a la pelirroja cruzando la calle. Sus pasos son elegantes y saltarines, como si estuviera danzando mientras camina— ¡Ey, espera! —Le grita.

"Nessie" hace girar un auricular con un dedo cuando se voltea en su dirección.

Tiene pecas en el rostro y una linda nariz.

—¿Tú no eras nuestra visita? —Indaga apuntándola con el dedo, sus ojos entrecerrados hacia ella.

—S-Sí —Está agotada — Verás, me preguntaba si podías ayudarme —Mete un mechón rebelde de su pelo rubio detrás de la oreja, recuperando la respiración. Nota como la pelirroja se queda de pie, esperando que le explique— Estoy buscando a tu _hermana._

—¿A Bella?

 _Bella_

—Sí —Contesta ahora un poco más calmada— Acabo de enterarme que se ha mudado y necesito ubicarla urgentemente. Mira, yo… hace algunas semanas le pedí un favor y necesito cobrarle la palabra. Si tan solo pudieras…

—Darte la dirección —Termina por ella, alzando sus brazos con gracia. Esboza una sonrisa que la alienta a tener más esperanzas— Está bien, no te preocupes. Te la daré.

.

Entra a la vacía recepción del edificio. Es bastante amplia, o se ve así porque no hay nadie a excepción de ella. Hay un mural con distintos cuadros de pinturas en la pared. Se queda contemplando los múltiples garabatos con pintura negra y se pone a pensar cómo alguien puede encontrarle algún sentido a aquello. Ella realmente no puede imaginarse nada. De seguro entre medio de esas líneas hay un gato intentando arrancar de un peligroso perro. No lo sabe. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

Un leve vientecito y pasos detrás de ella la hacen voltearse, pero no encuentra a nadie.

Suelta un suspiro, quitándose la mochila y guardando el papel arrugado de su mano. Luego saca la fotografía que tomó prestada de la habitación de su padre. Eso le va a servir de mucho ahora si es que logra encontrar su paradero. Espera que sí. Está contemplando sus ojos cuando alguien carraspea.

—Hola ¿buscas a alguien?

Un chico de piel oscura está mirándola con ojos bondadosos. Elif se queda de pie un momento más, aturdida y un poco muda. Toma valor de alguna parte para acercarse a la mesa de recepción.

—Hola, estoy buscando a Isabella Swan ¿la conoces?

No tarda en verlo asentir.

—Acaba de salir hacia la calle, no te diste cuenta —Señala la salida.

Mira por instinto, cortándosele la respiración, olvidándose de cómo inhalar aire. Se vuelve al chico para agradecer y no sabe cómo sus pies están caminando hacia afuera. Pese a que está muy nerviosa, la ansiedad está comiéndola y eso es peor que decidir si salir arrancando o afrontar lo que esa mujer no quiso hacer antes. Cuando sale a la calle, no divisa a nadie cerca.

Frunce el ceño.

Todavía lleva la fotografía consigo cuando a lo lejos ve a una mujer sostener una caja entre sus manos, cerca de una camioneta.

Su pulso se detiene.

 _No recorriste medio Seattle para arrepentirte ahora, Elif Cullen_

Comienza a avanzar hacia ella. Pasos firmes, a ratos temblorosos, pero si hay algo que tiene claro justo ahora, es las ganas de vomitar que le han venido de pronto. De alguna manera logra zafarse del repentino dolor de estómago pensando en otra cosa, pero no tiene tiempo de nada cuando se ve cerca de ella.

No puede sacar voz.

Su voz se ha perdido, definitivamente.

Toma una profunda inspiración, cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a la mujer a sus espaldas.

Aclara su garganta.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres Isabella Swan?

Se sorprende de que su voz no se sienta temblorosa, no como se encuentra ella por completo.

Se voltea en su dirección tan pronto escucha su voz. Sus ojos son verdes. El corazón le da dos vuelcos. Ahora mismo está dudando si sigue viva. Mantiene controlando a su pulso para no desvanecerse en el suelo. Los ojos curiosos de Isabella la cohíben y la hacen querer salir corriendo. Tiene el cabello alrededor de sus hombros, castaño y luminoso por el sol. Su piel es blanca y por un momento tiene un pensamiento fuera de lugar.

 _Al menos ahora sé por qué soy de piel tan clara._

Sin embargo, la mujer todavía no contesta a su pregunta, así que no va a seguir con las falsas esperanzas. ¿A quién quiere engañar? Esos ojos son los mismos de la chica en la fotografía.

Después de que ambas terminen de examinarse, ve como ella levanta una pierna para dejar descansar la caja en sus manos.

—Sí ¿tú eres…?

Se paraliza.

Básicamente, se paraliza a tal punto que no siente los dedos de sus manos ni puede pestañear. Eso es mal signo, mala señal. Ese "sí" cae al precipicio en su cabeza, martilleándola, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

"Sí, sí, sí"

No puede dejar de observar su rostro, comparando así el suyo. Tratando de ver alguna similitud, y claro que lo encuentra. Eso es… extraño.

—Claro que eres tú, no has cambiado mucho…

Isabella sacude la cabeza. En este instante los segundos parecen eternos, como los minutos, como las horas. Como cuando faltan cinco minutos para salir de clases y estos parecen bloquearse en algún punto, porque se hacen interminables.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Consulta más confundida.

Con un suspiro voltea la fotografía en sus manos, enseñándosela.

—La encontré por ahí —Dice con disgusto — Toma.

Mira la fotografía un tanto aturdida, volviéndose a ella poco después. La mira con desconfianza.

—¿Cómo es que tienes esta foto?

Sus ojos claros se funden en los de ella, provocando una ola de sentimientos extraños en su cuerpo. No debe sentir más que repulsión hacia su persona.

—Yo soy Elif, la hija de Edward Cullen.

En cuanto nombra a su padre la caja en su pierna cae con un estruendo. Se escucha el sonido de vidrios rotos y se pregunta si adentro habría algo importante. Luego descarta aquello, no puede importarle menos lo que hay en ella.

—No puede ser…

 _¿Verdad que no? Tampoco puede ser que seas mi madre biológica._

—Sí que lo es —Arrastra las palabras— Así que… tú eres la mujer que me abandonó —Isabella no hace más que mirarla, observarla, contemplarla con tanto terror que bien puede echarse a reír por su reacción. Elif también estaría actuando de la misma forma si no supiera cómo guardar las apariencias— Y bien ¿vas a decir algo o solo te vas a quedar como estatua mirándome?

La ve tropezar hacia atrás, soltar un suspiro y parpadear en su dirección.

—Es que… no puedes ser tú.

 _Yo tampoco creo que seas tú._

—Estoy bastante diferente hasta hace 14 años —Eso lo dice sin pensar, como si estuviera aguantándoselo hace mucho tiempo.

Nota como le tiemblan los labios. Muerde los propios para asegurarse de que no están temblándole también.

—Sí —Contesta con voz temblorosa.

Decide que es hora de ir al grano.

—Bien, vamos a hacer una cosa. Te voy a hacer una pregunta, tú me vas a contestar y te prometo que no volverás a verme —Isabella asiente. Se prepara para hacer la pregunta que se ha estado haciendo continuamente— ¿Por qué me abandonaste? —Se odia por tan débil que resulta su voz.

De pronto, se sorprende de ver como ella rompe a llorar en su presencia. Ese llanto le hace doler el pecho. Es un dolor en la garganta que va subiendo a tal grado de querer echarse a llorar también, pero se controla.

—Es… una historia muy complicada.

—Te escucho

—No quieres escucharla — _He estado queriendo escucharla durante mucho tiempo ¿me estás jodiendo?_ — ¿Cómo… me encontraste?

Cambia el peso de su pie.

—No fue fácil encontrarte, llevo… meses juntando información sobre ti. Mi familia no iba a darme toda la información que necesitaba, así que tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta. Lo que más podían soltar era que fuiste la mejor amiga de mi tía Alice —Hay algo que no puede evitar comentar. Algo que pensó cuando le preguntó si era Isabella Swan— Eres más joven de lo que imaginé.

Tiene unas malditas ganas de ponerse a llorar como la cría que es.

—¿Tú papá sabe que estás aquí?

Suelta una risa opaca.

—No, no lo sabe. Él nunca me hubiese dejado venir, y lo entiendo. No es como que vengo hacer una tarea de la escuela —Sacude la cabeza— ¿Vas a responder lo que te pregunté? No quiero llegar tarde a casa.

Elif mira a todos lados como si alguien estuviera vigilándolas. Como si el rostro de su padre apareciera en este instante. Vuelve su atención a Isabella, notando como su pecho sube y baja con tanta dificultad que de pronto su rostro se torna pálido y ojeroso.

—No… aquí… yo —Parpadea con lentitud, una mano sobre su mejilla— Solo…

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunta un poco alarmada.

Se lleva una mano al pecho. No mira a Elif durante ese momento, se da cuenta que parece demasiado agitada con las manos temblándole por completo. Y entonces alcanza a sostenerla antes de que se desplome al suelo.

—¡Maldición! No te puedes desmayar ahora… —Gime mientras no puede con el peso y se sienta en el suelo. Mira a su rostro pálido, deseando que no se muera justo ahora que quiere escuchar sus motivos. El mismo chico de la recepción corre en su dirección— No sé qué le pasó —Le explica.

El chico toma a Isabella entre sus brazos, flácida e inconsciente.

Demonios ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

.

Una hora más tarde sale hecha una furia del edificio. Mientras camina, no puede evitar soltarse a llorar como un bebé. Odia ser tan débil en momentos así, odia sentirse tan perdida y sola por culpa de ella. Se detiene en la parada, limpiándose las lágrimas y esquivando las miradas curiosas de la gente. Lo que menos necesita ahora es que sientan lástima por ella o que empiecen a hacer sus propias conclusiones.

Le irrita las miradas de lástima. No más. Ha vivido lo suficiente con esa palabra en su cabeza como para seguir soportándola. Cada vez que la gente la mira, en cada reunión escolar, siempre es la pobre Elif. Siempre fue la que todos se quedan en silencio mirándola, a la que en un principio trataban como a un cristal por miedo a que saliera corriendo a cometer una locura.

Lo que ellos no saben, es que ella no es tan estúpida como para arruinar su vida llorándole a una mujer que no la quiere.

Elif tiene su dignidad.

Sin embargo, justo ahora no parece tener dignidad por nada.

Llega a casa echando un portazo, logrando la atención de todos.

Cuando su padre se acerca a saludarla, lo único que quiere es gritar.

—Hola ¿qué pasó? —Le pregunta.

—Nada, estoy… me duele la cabeza.

Su padre toma su rostro entre sus manos.

—Estás ojerosa, estás como… cuando lloras.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Tengo mucho sueño. ¿Te importaría si me voy a acostar?

Él duda durante unos minutos.

—¿Cenaste?

—Sí, donde Casey. Ya sabes que la señora Bates no deja que me vaya sin comer. —Sonríe acercándola para darle un abrazo. Elif se queda aspirando su loción— Te quiero, papá.

—Y yo a ti, princesa.

Su fuerza y su voluntad se van desprendiendo de su cuerpo cuando ingresa a su habitación. Tira lejos la mochila, sus manos tirando de su pelo y no puede soportar el nudo en su garganta. De modo que se larga a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No puede creer que acaba de conocerla incluso si ella misma abogó para que eso sucediera. No es tanto el hecho de que sus palabras la dejen medio aturdida, confundida, peor que antes. Es el hecho de que no pudo decirle todo lo que tenía guardado. Se siente inaccesible, siente que no es capaz de decir el montón de atrocidades que se le ocurriese por la cabeza. Se merece todo su desprecio, odio y repulsión, más no pudo demostrárselo como quiso.

"Nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a los demás" eso se lo enseñó su padre, pero ¿puede llegar a darle una oportunidad? No, claro que no. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no quiere nada con ella. Es obvio que no, por algo Elif tuvo que dar el primer paso.

No cree tampoco que fuese a verla nuevamente. Tal vez se acobarda más de lo que es e Isabella se mude fuera de la ciudad.

Se recuesta encima de la cama, sus pensamientos quitándole el sueño. Se pregunta ¿qué hubiera pasado si Isabella hubiese decidido dar el primer paso? Las cosas serían distintas, muy distintas. Aunque no está muy segura si habría tenido la valentía de recibirla o aceptar hablar con ella.

Mientras cierra los ojos, su mente sigue dando vueltas sin parar.

Necesita olvidarse de ella, olvidar el día de hoy. Despertar mañana como si nada, despertar sintiéndose la misma Elif de antes con la mitad de su corazón funcionando, porque así es como ha funcionado desde que tiene uso de razón. Necesita, de una vez por todas, superar la indiferencia de su madre y aceptar que algunas mujeres no están hechas para serlo ni están hechas para dar cariño. Pensar aquello, hace que su corazón se achique y las lágrimas rueden solas por sus ojos. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada, apretando un sollozo que intenta salir a gritos. No se lo va a permitir, no quiere seguir llorando.

Sin embargo, Elif no se espera que aquel primer encuentro sea el inicio de una relación complicada.

Verla de nuevo la descoloca, le hace replantearse muchas cosas. Cuando la vio por segunda vez en el colegio, lo primero que pensó fue que Bella era un imán. Un imán desagradable tratando de pegarla a su vida. Lo sintió como una broma pesada del destino. De todos los colegios existentes en Seattle, tenía que justo venir al suyo. Y las peleas y los reclamos, gritos, llantos que ha tenido con ella, lo único que han logrado es a unirlas más, a fortalecerlas. Eso también la confunde.

Le confunde querer tenerla cerca.

Como cuando creyó que se iba a Boston; ese sentimiento de pérdida y desconsuelo, un sentimiento cargado de emociones fuertes. El miedo. Esa es la palabra correcta. Sintió miedo de no verla de nuevo. Y tal vez fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que Bella no es la imagen que se imaginó de niña.

Bella no es un espejismo. De pronto la ve en todas partes, de pronto las similitudes que encuentra con ella, no parecen ser tan extraños como al principio, ya no le molesta.

Y tal vez, si lo intenta, podría llegar a conocerla más.

Sí, Elif tuvo que buscarla primero. Sí, estuvo ausente toda su vida. Pero, si vamos a estar metiendo el pasado en el presente y futuro, nunca vamos a progresar. No es así como las cosas se superan. Dar una oportunidad no es tan fácil como la mayoría cree. Ahora tiene dos opciones: olvidar o lamentar. Perdonar de corazón tampoco es fácil. Sin embargo, si hay algo peor que cualquiera de esas dos, es pensar que pudiste hacer algo y no lo hiciste. Es querer algo y decir lo contrario. Es perderlo y no volverlo a recuperar.

Eso es lo que la tiene pensando en este momento. Un pensamiento interno desde el día en que la conoció.

A Bella, la mujer de sus pesadillas.

La figura invisible en el portaretrato familiar.

Su fantasma.

* * *

 **Hoy no vine con capítulo nuevo pero sí con este Outtake de Elif, la búsqueda de Bella, de lo que pasó por su cabeza en ese primer encuentro. Ella quería conocer la otra parte de su vida, conocer a la mujer en su cabeza y como la adolescente que es, lo ha llevado muy difícil.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos otra vez el viernes ;)**

 **Un beso**


	31. Absoluta sinceridad

Los personajes pertenecen de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Absoluta sinceridad**

 **Edward**

"Papá, tienes que venir. ¡Urgente!"

Mientras me detengo frente a los dos coches policiales y al grupo de gente tapando el callejón, puedo volver a leer en mi mente el mensaje de Elif. Todo ocurre a una velocidad demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Bajo del vehículo sintiendo el corazón al límite. No entiendo por qué hay tanta gente alrededor y tampoco logro confirmar que la mujer que está pidiendo permiso a gritos, sea realmente la madre de Bella. Y luego, me veo a mí mismo apartando a la muchedumbre para poder pasar, casi queriendo seguir a Renee pero la pierdo de vista fácilmente.

Tengo los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Todo se escucha lejos, como un eco. Mi respiración se corta.

Mi hija.

Mi Bella.

"¡Urgente!"

La sensación de estar en una pesadilla está matándome por dentro. Como de esas veces que no puedes gritar o no puedes correr por más que lo intentas. No puedes, simplemente no puedes. Y eso te desespera. Entonces despiertas sudoroso a mitad de la noche, tu pecho subiendo a una velocidad inimaginable, pero es solo una pesadilla. No es real.

Esto es real.

"¿Lo escuchaste?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Él le disparó a ella!"

"¿Hay heridos?"

"La bala la tiene que haber matado"

Estoy sudando por el ruido y los murmullos. Quiero voltearme y preguntarles por qué demonios dicen eso. No puedo hacerlo. Empujo a un señor corpulento del que ni siquiera me tomo la molestia en disculparme. Estoy sudando más que antes, viendo mi camino que se amplía y se encoje con cada paso que doy. Casi llego al final de la multitud, casi puedo ver a los oficiales sostener a alguien por los brazos, puedo ver como uno de ellos guarda un arma dentro de una bolsa cuidadosamente. Me quedo de pie en la primera fila, estupefacto, totalmente inmovilizado.

No reconozco a nadie. Hay personas pero no puedo saber quién es cuál.

Estoy, a pesar de que una parte de mí no quiere hacerlo, buscando algún cuerpo sobre el suelo, cubierto por un manto.

Mi corazón deja de latir.

Entonces las veo.

Están de pie frente a Renee escuchando como ella exclama desesperada y luego puedo reconocer a Nessie unírseles. Más allá está Jacob y su padre, hablando con el oficial.

Tomo impulso para ir hacia ellas. Busco de alguna manera mi respiración, sacando mi voz para llamarlas.

—¡¿Elif?! ¡¿Bella?! —Mi tono es tembloroso y en ese momento me doy cuenta que todo mi cuerpo está temblando. Ellas se voltean al mismo tiempo para mirarme. _Gracias a Dios_ están bien. De pronto, veo como Elif corre a abrazarme— Princesa —Susurro rodeándola. Me embarga el miedo que antes no pude descifrar. El miedo de que algo malo les hubiera pasado. Miro hacia a Bella, a su rostro surcado en lágrimas. Estiro mi brazo hacia el suyo, escuchando su sollozo y la tengo entre mis brazos también. Las aferro como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

No necesito más. Las necesito a ellas dos, a nadie más.

—Papá —Murmura Elif y noto el miedo en su voz.

Todavía no comprendo por qué están acá ni por qué hay policías ni toda esa gente armando alboroto. De pronto, empieza a llover. Al principio caen pequeños copos de nieve, pero al cabo de unos minutos se convierte en lluvia. Aún estoy rodeándolas a las dos, incapaz de soltarlas en este instante. Siento un frío pesado recorrerme la espina dorsal.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto.

Bella me mira, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no es ella la que me contesta.

—Tu padre —Las mejillas de Renee están encendidas por el coraje. Lleva las manos en sus caderas, echándose el pelo hacia atrás entre una mezcla de disgusto y nervios — Él casi _mata_ a mishijas.

La miro durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente mis ojos caen al coche patrulla, donde puedo ver su cabello en el asiento trasero.

 _No puede ser._

Por un instante no hago más que quedarme en silencio, procesando la información. _Matar_ y _mi padre_ en una misma frase es suficiente para mi entendimiento. De a poco Elif comienza a desprenderse de mi abrazo, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo. Su pelo está empapado por la lluvia. Ella eleva la mirada hacia mí y no estoy preparado para lo que tenga que decirme, no estoy preparado siquiera a preguntarle si está bien, si se hizo daño o contenerla de toda esta mierda. Me siento impotente al saber que mi hija está en un altercado de este alcance sin que pueda yo hacer nada al respecto.

Toma una respiración, cruzando los brazos en una especie de protección.

—Él usó su pistola, la que tiene en el escritorio.

Frunzo el ceño, mirándola.

—¿Cuál pistola? —Mi voz apenas en un susurro.

—La que era del bisabuelo Anthony. ¿No te acuerdas?

Mi corazón sigue latiendo descontrolado.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero… él… —Bajo la mirada hacia Bella que sigue abrazándome— Quiero saberlo. —Uno de los oficiales se acerca a nosotros con una libreta en sus manos. Lleva un paraguas pequeño por la lluvia. No sabe a quién dirigirse, momento que aprovecho para hablar— ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

—Por lo pronto, estará encarcelado hasta mañana. De ahí en adelante dependerá si van a tomar cartas en el asunto —El oficial mira de a uno en uno— ¿Quién nos llamó?

—Mi hija —Contesta Bella, apartándose un poco de mí y cruzándose de brazos del mismo modo en que Elif lo hizo, como si fuera la única forma de sentirse seguras con ellas mismas.

—¿Supongo que pondrán una denuncia? —Más que pregunta, el oficial lo corrobora.

—Por supuesto que sí —Responde Renee, la ira aun notándose en su rostro. Nessie está junto a ella con aspecto despavorido. Cuando Bella mira a su madre, ésta encoje los hombros— Si no vas a demandarlo, yo lo haré. A mis hijas nadie las toca.

No me acerco al coche patrulla ni para confirmar algo que es más que evidente. En este minuto lo único que puedo sentir es más decepción, si es que eso es posible.

Vergüenza.

Esa es otra cosa que siento, mucha vergüenza.

De camino a la comisaría me explican de cómo los mensajes anónimos fueron enviados por mi padre con ayuda de Riley y como Elif leyó éstos en el celular de Bella y llamó a la policía. Estoy en un shock paulatino mirando hacia la carretera, asegurándome de que no estoy manejando en la calle equivocada. Bella va en el asiento copiloto con el semblante tenso y conmocionado. No ha apartado sus manos de entre medio de las piernas, sus ojos apenas han pestañeado unas seis veces. Elif está en el asiento trasero con Renee y Nany. Ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto a hablar desde que me pusieron al corriente, incluso si es necesario aclarar ciertas cosas. Me siento confundido.

Aparcamos en la comisaría todavía en silencio. Renee baja rápidamente del vehículo, dándose prisa a la entrada seguida de Nany. Elif se asegura de abrochar el cierre de su abrigo antes de acercarse a mí. Su rostro sigue estando asustado y el cabello se le ha maltratado por la lluvia. Busco a Bella con la mirada, viéndola cerrar la puerta de un portazo y encoger los hombros por el frío.

Mi cuerpo se congela cuando veo a los policías sostener a mi padre de los brazos y él mantiene la cabeza gacha, como un verdadero delincuente.

Puedo estar muy enojado con él, pero no puedo controlar el dolor que siento en el pecho de verlo de esa forma. Elif se cubre la boca para soltar un sollozo. Acerco mi brazo y la rodeo junto a mí para que caminemos. Los ojos de Bella brillan, pero no hay lágrimas. Se mantiene serena mientras entramos los tres juntos.

Un oficial se acerca a nosotros.

—Se les avisará cuando puedan declarar. Entretanto, pueden esperar allí —Señala la hilera de asientos.

Renee suelta un bufido, cruzándose brazos y mirando de soslayo a Bella. Nessie descansa la cabeza en el pecho de Jake mientras éste la rodea con sus brazos. Nos sentamos en las bancas de espera totalmente vacilantes y ojerosos.

Bella me mira unos segundos y le sostengo la mirada hasta que vemos entrar por la puerta a mi madre, seguida de Emmett y Alice. Me pongo de pie viendo el rostro asustado de mamá pasar de mí a Elif hasta que rápidamente se sienta en mi banca para prestar su atención a mi hija. Antes de venir aquí decidí que debía avisarle sobre esto.

—Cariño ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta alarmada, tomando sus manos— ¿No te hicieron daño? ¿Estabas muy cerca?

—Abuela —Llama Elif a mi madre de una manera notoriamente más calmada— Estoy bien.

El mismo oficial de antes se acerca para tomar los datos de Bella y Nessie.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Alice pregunta con temblor en la voz— No entiendo nada —Su mirada se dirige al asiento derecho de Elif— ¿Bella?

Nadie responde, ni siquiera Bella levanta la mirada. Parece más en shock de lo que creo que estoy yo, más estupefacta que cualquiera. El padre de Jacob es quién se atreve a contestar su pregunta, diciéndole que mi padre utilizó una pistola para amenazar a Nessie y terminar disparándole a la nada, casi llegándole a Bella. Mientras lo escucho contarles, veo los rostros de mis hermanos que se desencajan por la impresión. Entonces mi madre suelta un jadeo, llamando mi atención y viendo como aferra más a Elif a ella.

Emmett no se atreve a abrir la boca. Él está tan impactado como los demás, pero pese a su estado, lo pillo mirando hacia Bella con ojos compasivos. Ahora, conocedor de los alcances de nuestro padre para con ella, ya no parece tan hostil en su presencia. Acto que agradezco, ya que nos facilita aún más el camino en nuestra relación y así no tendré que aguantarme sus sermones de hermano mayor.

Durante un tiempo no hacemos más que mirarnos a la cara de vez en cuando, caminar alrededor del estrecho pasillo y suspirar con cansancio.

—Bella —Llama Nessie, mirándola desde la pared de enfrente. Está apoyando los brazos en ella, la cabeza pegada al muro. Sus ojos marrones siguen viéndose asustados y un poco alarmados— ¿Bella?

Miro a Bella. Está en la misma posición que hace unos cinco minutos. Su espalda demasiado recta, sus brazos apoyados en las piernas y su mirada perdida en el suelo, sin embargo, siento que está mirando a la nada.

Elif se endereza, acercando la cara hacia ella.

—Bella —Nombra también y como no obtiene respuesta, la sacude por los hombros— ¡Bella! —Pero no responde— ¿Por qué está tan… flácida?

Salgo de mi lugar para acercarme. Me hinco cerca de su asiento, alarmándome por la posición en que se encuentra. Elif tiene razón, está flácida, pálida y sus ojos se han apagado. Realmente parece como si no estuviera aquí. La sacudo para tampoco tener respuesta.

—Creo que el impacto es demasiado para ella —Opina Alice un tanto preocupada.

No pestañea, el cabello se le ha caído alrededor de la cara. Vuelvo a sacudirla. Nada.

—¡Bella! —Grito ahora aun sabiendo que me encuentro en una comisaría. Finalmente parpadea, mirándome.

—¿Qué?

Suspiro.

—No estabas aquí hace unos segundos.

Vuelve a parpadear, notándose sentada en una banca, como si lo hubiese olvidado.

—Yo… no sé qué pasó —Termina diciéndome.

Presiono mi mano en la suya para calmarla.

—¿Renesmee e Isabella Swan? —Nessie mira a Bella un poco acongojada. Toma su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. El oficial apunta con su bolígrafo a las dos— Vamos a interrogarlas en salas distintas. Por favor, acompáñenme.

Bella se voltea fijando sus ojos en los míos unos segundos antes de posarse en los de Elif. El oficial está esperando que lo sigan, de modo que corta aquel contacto visual caminando por el pasadizo.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —Inquiere Nany, sosteniendo su bastón con fuerza.

Jacob encoje los hombros.

—Esa bala iba directo a ella, saben. Creo que es normal que esté un poco traumada —Entonces él mira a Elif— Tú también lo viste ¿verdad?

Todos la miramos, causando que se ruborice.

—Sí —Contesta apenas en un susurro.

Mi madre se lleva una mano a la cara, tratando, tal vez, de digerir todo esto. Ella eleva su rostro para mirarme, sus ojos tristes y llenos de preocupación.

—¿Qué puede pasar con él?

Nadie responde.

En verdad, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar. Según lo que Nessie y Bella digan en el interrogatorio, va a ser el dictamen de todo este embrollo. Jacob y Elif también son testigos del ataque, aunque estoy nervioso por eso. Ni siquiera sé si Elif va a querer entrar al interrogatorio. Por una parte, mi padre es su abuelo, pero sabe que lo que hizo está mal y si alguien no hubiese hecho algo, Bella estaría… muerta. Aquel pensamiento me eriza la piel de una manera inexplicable. Cierro los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero la imagen de mi padre completamente enloquecido hace que los abra de golpe.

No, no sé qué va a pasar con él de aquí en adelante.

.

Tía Sarah ingresa con pasos rápidos a la comisaría, alzando su voz por sobre los demás.

—¡Le estoy diciendo que busco a mi hermano! Él es Carlisle Cullen, por favor, búsquelo por ahí.

Alice se acerca.

—Estamos aquí.

Sarah mira a Alice con tanto aflojamiento que estoy dudado que pueda llegar en sus pies hasta nosotros. Está pálida, no deja de agitar su abanico cerca de su cara.

—¡Dios mío! Pensé que era la única enferma de los nervios ¿Qué narices está pasando? ¿Alguien me puede explicar, si es tan amable? —Emmett más o menos intenta explicarle sin ser demasiado detallista. Los ojos de tía Sarah se vuelven redondos y amplios— ¡Eso es una calumnia!

—No, no lo es —Dice mi madre, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas— Carlisle no está bien, Sarah. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de él.

Escuchamos murmullos altos más allá.

—¡Es una vergüenza! ¿Ustedes le van a creer? —La que grita es Renee y Nany intenta callarla tirando de su brazo. Está peleándose con uno de los oficiales— Discúlpeme que esté tan alterada, pero es que me parece que…

—Basta, Renee —Exige Nany— Es suficiente.

Me acerco un poco preocupado, viendo las mejillas enrojecidas de la señora Swan.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? —Repite — ¡Pasa que tu padre quiere hacer creer a los policías que está mal de la cabeza! ¡Es el colmo!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sigo sin comprenderlo.

Va a hablar, pero Nany la interrumpe.

—Ellos van a hacerle exámenes psicológicos a tu padre y si realmente está en una crisis o depresión, no pueden mantenerlo encarcelado.

—¡Aberración! —Sigue la madre de Bella— Tu padre es un maldito hi…

—¡Oh, cállese de una vez! —Grita tía Sarah— ¡No le permito que hable así de él!

Eso la hace enfurecer. Nany cubre su rostro con una mano, sabiendo que lo que ha dicho tía Sarah, es el comienzo de la tercera Guerra Mundial. Estoy apretando mis dientes, viendo como ambas se lanzan dagas por los ojos. Renee pone ambas manos en sus caderas, expulsando fuego por la nariz.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—Sarah Cullen, hermana de Carlisle Cullen. Tú eres Renee Swan, me acuerdo de ti —Ella estira una mano que Renee obviamente no recibe. Está demasiado enojada— Y me gustaría, por el debido respeto a nuestra familia, que no digas estas barbaridades…

—¡Barbaridades y un cuerno! —Chilla enfadada— Ese hombre intento matar a mishijas. ¡Y nadie se mete con _mis_ hijas! ¡Nadie, maldita sea!

Definitivamente, no es la Renee que conocí de niño.

Sarah va a responderle, mas no puede porque mi madre pone una mano encima de su brazo, deteniéndola y empujándola hacia las bancas vacías. Me siento junto a Elif que parece interesada en el movimiento acelerado de sus piernas. Cuando está nerviosa no puede dejar de rebotar la pierna como trastornada. Muerde su labio con tanta fuerza que provoca un pequeño corte y ella hace caso omiso de la sangre. Pongo una de mis manos en su rodilla, tratando de detener el movimiento que está poniéndome de los nervios. Alza la vista hacia mí, su rostro encapotado por todo este lío.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí —Digo frotando las manos en mi rostro.

Suelta un resoplido.

—Deja de decir que no debería estar ni presenciar tal cosa porque decirlo no hará que desaparezca.

Asiento— Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —Me mira— No tienes que sentir nada.

Tomo su mano entre las mías.

—Elif —Llamo su atención. Está mirándome directamente a los ojos— Eres una testigo más ¿verdad? Ellos van a querer tu declaración. —Su rostro se contrae y de pronto deja de mirarme— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Eres menor de edad y por ende, si no te autorizo ellos no pueden obligarte.

Sacude la cabeza.

—No estoy segura —Le pregunto por qué y ella me responde—: Él es mi abuelo, papá y Bella… —No se atreve a decir que es su madre, aun cuando se lo he escuchado decir en otra ocasión— No quiero esto.

—No lo harás. No voy a autorizarlo incluso si luego dices que sí, no tienes por qué hacerlo. No te sientas mal por esto ¿entendido? Además, Jacob es otro testigo. —Cuando Nessie y Bella salen del interrogatorio, ésta última parece más mejorada que antes de entrar. Le ha vuelto el color al rostro y sus ojos han dejado de estar tan oscuros. Me acerco rápidamente, tomando su cara entre mis manos. Las suyas acarician las mías, asegurándome así que se encuentra bien. Hasta su tacto ha vuelto a la normalidad y no está helada como la nieve— ¿Estás bien?

Me sonríe con tristeza.

—Todo estará bien —Inhala una bocanada de aire— Ellos van a arrestar a Riley, sea donde se encuentre.

Elif está junto a nosotros sin que nos demos cuenta.

—Pareces mejor ahora —Comenta lo mismo que pensé cuando apareció por la puerta.

—Sí —Le contesta con una sonrisa triste — ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ustedes?

—Más o menos —Responde Elif con sinceridad, levantando los hombros.

Paso un brazo por encima del hombro de mi hija para acercarla a mí.

—Vamos a estar bien —Aseguro con toda la fe del mundo. Bella está mirándonos a los dos como si no creyera que fuéramos nosotros y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, sin embargo, las intenta alejar con las mangas de su ropa.

Elif carraspea— ¿Es verdad que él… bueno, lo que van a hacer con él?

Bella sorbe su nariz.

—¿Sobre los exámenes psicológicos? Sí, es un proceso normal que ellos deben seguir.

—Es que tu madre… —Comienzo.

Bella resopla.

—Mi madre solo está nerviosa.

Carlisle queda arrestado esa noche, de modo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Tampoco nos dejan verlo y no es como si quisiera hacerlo pero mi madre y Alice lucen realmente preocupadas. Bella cuenta de camino a casa, ya totalmente recuperada del trance, que le enseñó a la policía los mensajes de Nessie y ella para compararlos. Preguntaron el parentesco con Riley, el parentesco con Carlisle y si Bella sabía por qué intentaría dispararle. No quiso entrar en detalles con ellos, así que finalmente terminaron con las preguntas incómodas.

Mientras nos acercamos a la casa de las Swan, Renee no deja de quejarse en voz baja, cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella está en el asiento junto a mí escudriñándola por el espejo retrovisor con una mirada de advertencia. Finalmente, un poco cansada, se da la vuelta para reprenderla.

—Tienes que parar con esto —Advierte señalando que no están solas.

Renee mira a Elif, suspirando.

—Lo siento, cariño. Esto no es nada en contra tuyo ¡Dios sabe que no! —Asegura con cansancio. Elif asiente un poco aturdida, luego Renee se dirige a Bella de nuevo— Es solo que no estoy de acuerdo con tus respuestas cortas en el interrogatorio. Yo creo que deberías decir lo que tu padre y Carlisle…

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —Exclama con hastío— Deja de decir lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer.

El ambiente se ha vuelto tenso. Siento que estoy sobrando y estoy seguro que Elif siente lo mismo. Cuando la miro, forma una mueca incómoda.

—¡Pues me preocupo por ti!

—¡No te preocupes tanto entonces! —Resopla Bella, indignada.

—Tengan los años que tengan siempre voy a preocuparme por ti y tu hermana, Bella y creo que…

—¡Madre! —La voz de Bella refleja que ha perdido completamente la paciencia— ¿Podemos dejar de discutir aquí?

—Me parece lo más sensato, pecosita 1 —Nany, que no ha dicho una sola palabra hasta ahora, está de acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos, Renee se disculpa con Elif y conmigo, todavía un poco alterada, sus mejillas luciendo coloradas por la presión. Luego ella y Nany se van a la casa, señalando algo al auto de atrás donde Jacob, Bill y Nessie vienen. El rostro de Bella cambia cuando mira hacia la dirección del callejón, temblándole los hombros. A decir verdad, a mí también me dan escalofríos mirar ese callejón, sobretodo recordando como todo parecía ir dando vueltas sin parar y yo estaba escuchando los murmullos de la gente, desesperado por saber qué había ocurrido.

—No te enojes con ella —Le digo— Solo está preocupada y muy enojada, cosa que encuentro completamente normal.

Encoje los hombros.

—Ya, pero no debería recalcarlo delante de ustedes —Cruza sus brazos, marcándosele una arruga en el entrecejo como siempre que está enfadada.

Sonrío sin que se dé cuenta de ese detalle. Decido que es hora de despedirnos.

—Estamos agotados, exhaustos y un poco cabreados. Así que, te aconsejo que duermas mucho.

Rueda los ojos.

—No pidas tanto, Edward.

— _Duerme_ —Dice Elif de forma autoritaria— Y ni se te ocurra excederte con las pastillas para dormir.

Bella hace una mueca al recordar algo.

—Las tengo en el departamento —Suspira, llevándose una mano a la cabeza— No creo que vaya a casa esta noche.

—Ni se te ocurra —Digo— Estás segura acá, Riley todavía está suelto por ahí —Ella asiente, mordiendo su labio y comenzamos a despedirnos de verdad.

Me sorprendo de ver como Bella abraza a Elif sin ningún problema y mi hija lo acepta de la misma forma. ¿Estoy… perdiéndome algo? Porque nunca antes las he visto abrazadas, o tal vez solo no he estado presente en ese momento. Sin embargo, aquel gesto me hace sonreír con el pecho inflado.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿bien? —Le pide Bella apartándole el pelo de un modo muy íntimo.

—Bien —Responde ella.

Elif se va al auto, dejándonos a solas. Todavía puedo sentir el miedo de Bella incluso si trata de disimularlo. Tomo su mano entre las mías, tocando cada espacio de su piel. Hace un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo que todo está perfectamente. Levanto su mentón hacia arriba para darle un beso que pudiese transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

—No te angusties más.

—No estoy angustiada —Miente.

—Lo estás —Corroboro sin necesidad que me replique— y con justa razón. Es… difícil, la situación.

Suspira— Por supuesto que lo es y no trates de evadir el hecho de que se trata de tu padre. Tienes que estar con tu familia en este momento, Edward. No eligiéndome a mí.

—No estoy eligiendo a nadie —Contesto— pero no estuvo bien lo que él hizo. Independientemente de lo nuestro, nunca podría ponerme en su lugar. Él estaba… Bella… a punto…

—No, Edward

—… de ser un asesino. Por su egoísmo, prefirió ser un maldito asesino.

Bella presiona mis manos con fuerza.

—No pienses en eso ahora. —Cierro los ojos tratando de crear una barra de protección para no pensar en mi padre. Me percato de que sus manos acarician mis mejillas antes de regalarme un beso suave en los labios— Deberías seguir tu propio consejo, sabes, tratar de dormir —Me guiña un ojo al separarse y me obsequia con otra de sus sonrisas, pero no es tan radiante como las que suele tener.

Lanzo un beso al aire y me voy al auto.

Bella ya ha entrado a la casa cuando Elif clava su mirada en mi cara.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Nunca ha dicho malas palabras en mi presencia, así que supongo que es importante.

—¿Con que?

Sacude la cabeza.

—Con todo, —Suspira y yo giro la llave para encender el motor. El ruido nos zarandea en el asiento— _con todo_ —Repite para sí misma en un susurro.

 _No lo sé_ –quiero responder, pero de mi boca no sale ninguna palabra.

.

—Lo que deberíamos hacer es llevarle comida a Carlisle, él debe estar muriéndose de hambre —Reclama tía Sarah en el mesón de cocina, sacudiendo las manos con desesperación.

Alice suelta un gruñido en la silla, sorbiéndose la nariz a causa del llanto.

—No podemos hacer nada por esta noche, Sarah —Repite una vez más mi madre mientras le tiende un vaso con agua a mi hermana— Mañana es otro día y otras decisiones.

Resopla— ¿Por qué estás tan rara, Esme? No pareces tú. En cualquier otra ocasión estarías llorando por esto.

Mi madre no responde y ninguno de nosotros lo hace por ella. Sin embargo, como nuestra querida tía va seguir arruinando nuestra ya arruinada noche, mamá se aclara la garganta y sé lo que dirá a continuación.

—Él y yo estamos divorciándonos —Lo dice de un momento a otro, justo cuando tía Sarah va a cambiar el tema, pero de pronto, sus ojos se agrandan.

—¿Quéeee? —Después de su sorpresa, se echa a reír— Es una broma ¿verdad? ¿No crees que sea un poco inapropiado hacer bromas en este momento?

Mamá frunce los labios.

—No estoy haciendo ninguna broma, Sarah. Carlisle y yo ya no estamos juntos —Mamá se levanta de la silla— y te voy a pedir que no te inmiscuyas en esto. Yo te tengo mucho aprecio pero esto solo nos compete a Carlisle y a mí… y a nuestros hijos.

Tía Sarah parpadea.

—No lo puedo creer ¿Tirar a la basura más de 35 años de matrimonio? ¡Dios! —Sacude la cabeza— Tranquila, querida, que no voy a preguntar el motivo. Nadie mejor que yo sabe de divorcios —Pone los ojos en blanco, probablemente recordando a su ex marido.

Cuando todos se han ido a acostar, mi madre pone una mano encima de mi brazo, sonriéndome y señalándome que vuelva a sentarme en la silla de la cocina. Estamos solos y por ende, podemos conversar de todo.

Nunca he dudado del gran amor que mi madre siente por mi padre, pero ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de preguntarle por eso. Sé que el amor no se va de un día para otro, tal vez nunca se vaya. Y yo sé lo que es eso. He estado enamorado de Bella desde que era un crío de 15 años, quizá mucho antes. Así que en cierto modo, puedo entenderla.

Me sirve un té caliente en una tacita pequeña, sentándose luego en la silla para mirarme.

—No podía irme a dormir sin preguntarte cómo estás—Dice poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla para descansar en ella— Todo esto ha sido tremendo, Edward. Es demasiado.

—Sí, es demasiado. Esto ni siquiera debería estar pasando.

—Lo sé y estoy un poco avergonzada por eso —Confiesa.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto bebiendo de mi té.

Encoje los hombros.

—Viste como estaba Renee de alterada, ella simplemente… estaba echa una furia. Yo hubiese reaccionado igual si a uno de ustedes… —Lleva ambas manos a su cara— ¡Dios mío! Y Elif estaba ahí, mi pobre niña…

—A eso justamente me refiero, mamá. Es demasiado. Elif no vino a este mundo para esta mierda.

Sus ojos se empañan.

—Tienes razón, y cada vez me asombro más de su fortaleza. —Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos— Bella debería ver a un médico —La miro, sorprendido por el cambio drástico y sus palabras— a un psicólogo. Y su hermana también, esto no es fácil para nadie.

—¿Tú crees que lo necesitan, mamá? —Pregunto con sinceridad— Su padre fue Charlie Swan, no sé si lo recuerdas. Cualquier obstáculo en sus vidas no es suficiente para debilitarlas como ser la hija de aquel horrendo ser humano.

Está enrollando un paño de cocina para distraerse.

—Por lo mismo deberían ver a un psicólogo ¿tú crees que ellas lo comenten en la mesa como si nada? _Oye, Ness ¿te acuerdas que nuestro padre no nos quería?_ Por favor, Edward. Estoy segura que ni mencionan a Charlie en ninguna circunstancia.

Presiono mis dedos en mi taza con fastidio.

—Por lo menos él nunca las defraudó, ellas siempre supieron de sus alcances.

Mamá frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Dejo la taza encima de la mesa.

—Mi padre nos hizo vivir en una mentira durante todos estos años. Él se comportaba como una persona falsa, entregando valores falsos y dando el ejemplo de padre honesto y cariñoso cuando en realidad es una persona detestable que está dispuesto a todo para su propio bienestar. Lo mismo que Charlie ¿no te parece? Ellos siempre pensaron en sí mismos.

Mamá está mirando a la nada, escuchando mis palabras.

—Entiendo que estés muy enojado con tu padre, Edward. Lo comprendo y no voy a decirte que trates de perdonarlo, la herida está abierta y justo ahora ni yo misma sé perdonar, pero no puedes comparar a tu padre con Charlie.

Muevo lado a lado mi nariz, la ira acumulándose en mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no hicieron esto en conjunto?

Mi madre baja la cabeza y siento que sabe que no hay manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Tu padre hizo cosas horrendas, hijo, pero él los quiere de verdad. Y Charlie… bueno, sabemos cómo él era.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Si tanto nos hubiese querido o si tanto me hubiese querido, no me hubiera traicionado de esta forma. Él la cagó una vez y esta noche iba a volverlo a hacer.

Ella suspira.

—Repito, no intentaré hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ahora estás molesto y ves las cosas de otra mane…

—Las veo tal y cómo son —Interrumpo y ella se levanta del asiento para darme un abrazo— y no estoy en su contra solo porque estoy con Bella, espero que sepas eso.

Besa el tope de mi cabeza, rodeándome con sus cálidos brazos.

—Lo sé, lo haces porque él te defraudó. Nos defraudó a todos.

.

Doy vueltas por la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Las horas son interminables y siento que hay un peso tremendo en mi cabeza. Suspiro, cubriéndome con la sábana hasta los ojos. Un ruido en la puerta hace que me voltee, causando que dé un respingo al ver a Elif a los pies de la cama.

—Lo siento —Murmura— No quería despertarte.

Me siento en la cama, encendiendo la lámpara y palmeando el lugar vacío a mi lado.

—No me despertaste. Acuéstate aquí. —Muerde su labio, acostándose y cubriéndose con la sábana. Cuando Elif era una niña, antes de los 10 años, siempre venía a mi cuarto luego de una pesadilla, entonces la arropaba junto a mí hasta que se quedaba dormida— No puedes dormir ¿verdad?

Acomoda la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama.

—No y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó… o lo que pudo pasar.

—¿Estás asustada? —Pregunto. Elif se queda callada, frunciendo los labios como cuando intenta esconder algo— No te guardes esto, por favor. Odio cuando te pones tan… a la defensiva. A veces trato de saber lo que tienes, pero sabes guardarlo muy bien.

Tarda unos segundos en contestarme.

—Asustada es una palabra muy pequeña —No está mirándome— Me aterra lo que el abuelo puede ser capaz de hacer.

Tiro de su mano para dejar un beso en ella.

—Ya sé que no quieres que te lo diga, pero siento todo esto. No me gusta que tengas que pasar por algo así, es innecesario.

Encoje los hombros.

—No es culpa tuya —Asegura con sinceridad, acercándose y acurrucándose en mi pecho— hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden controlar.

—No puedo creer que te hayas puesto tan mayor —Digo, dejando una caricia en su pelo— no quiero aceptar que mi bebé ya no es un bebé.

Se ríe.

Nos quedamos callados, recostados en la cama con nuestros corazones latiendo al compás.

—¿Papá? —Alza su rostro para mirarme— Quiero… decirte algo.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

Se separa para mirarme directamente.

—Quiero hacer algo y si lo pienso mucho voy a terminar echándome para atrás.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Cuéntame.

.

 **Bella**

—Lo perdí todo, todo por tu culpa — _Carlisle presiona el gatillo causando una sordera en mis oídos insoportable. El pitido sigue ahí y casi puedo sentir cuando mis tímpanos han reventado. Mis ojos están cerrados esperando que se me pase la adrenalina y sienta el chorro de sangre caer de mi cadera. Sin embargo, los segundos pasan y no siento nada._

 _Tal vez ya estoy muerta._

 _Miro a los ojos de Carlisle con tanto miedo y él está viéndome de la misma manera, solo que de una forma más desquiciada._

—¡Bella! — _Grita Nessie con desesperación. Quiero girarme y decirle que corra por ayuda o llame a la policía._

 _Me volteo para darme cuenta que Nessie no está mirándome a mí, sino a Elif que está de pie a unos cuantos pasos más atrás._

 _Y la bala está metida en su estómago._

Me despierto sin aire. Aparto la colcha sintiendo el techo encima de mí. Cubro mi rostro con las manos, soltando los sollozos que he estado haciendo mientras dormía. La desesperación sigue carcomiéndome y tardo un rato en asimilar que ha sido solo una pesadilla. Me muevo para quedar cerca del reloj de alarma. Apenas son las 4 de la mañana.

Suspiro presionando la cabeza hacia abajo en la almohada, como si quisiera enterrarme y ahogarme. Estoy mirando al techo sin ninguna intensión. No voy a volver a dormirme, de eso estoy segura.

 _Necesito mis calmantes. Necesito pastillas para dormir._

Decido levantarme por un vaso con agua. Mi garganta está seca como la sequía del desierto. Bajo los 15 peldaños de la escalera hacia la cocina. Mis pasos son ligeros, lentos y un poco aburridos. No tengo energía para nada, no quiero siquiera respirar. Estoy muerta de miedo cuando siento el ruido de agua cayendo por el grifo, pero es solo Ness que está levantada.

—Parece que es noche de insomnio —Arrastra las palabras.

Me acerco para llenar un vaso y sentarme en la silla. Mis codos están presionándose en la barra.

—Tuve una pesadilla horrible —Confieso con una mueca. No quiero entrar en detalles— pero bueno ¿cómo estás?

Nessie levanta una ceja.

—¿En serio estás preguntándome cómo estoy?

Contraigo los hombros.

—Bueno ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Remueve el líquido transparente de su vaso. Al igual que yo, ha decidido bajar por un vaso con agua.

—No voy a volver a dormir tranquila en mi vida, si es a lo que te refieres —Asiento. Sé que probablemente me pase lo mismo— Fue él ¿verdad? El que entró a la casa en Kansas cuando estaba sola.

Levanto la mirada hacia ella.

—No era él, por supuesto, pero sí, estoy segura que tiene que ver.

No me dice nada, sigue removiendo el contenido de su vaso.

—Esto es ridículo ¿sabes? Irreal. Pasa en los libros y en la tv. Solo en las películas de acción te apuntan con un arma y luego la bala cruje en la pared. Horrible.

—Lo sé…

Su vaso suena cuando lo deja encima de la barra, luego la veo venir hacia mí y darme un abrazo.

—Siento que has hecho tanto por mí, Bella y yo no he hecho nada por ti.

Rodeo con mis brazos su delgado cuerpo, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

—No necesitas hacer nada por mí, Nessie, yo siempre te voy a cuidar. —Seguimos abrazadas— Espera ¿Cómo que no has hecho nada por mí? Cuando me ves triste siempre tratas de subirme el ánimo de cualquier forma, incluso contando chistes que no hacen reír a nadie.

—¡Mentirosa! —Se aparta de mí— Terminas riéndote igual.

Pellizco su estómago y Nessie se retuerce de la risa.

—Me río por lo terrible que es —A esta altura, la pesadilla ha pasado a segundo plano.

Dejo de hacerle cosquillas para que recupere el aliento.

—Te quiero, Bella.

—Yo también te quiero, Nessie.

.

Bajo las escaleras a la mañana siguiente con una idea rondándome la cabeza.

Encuentro a mi madre y a Nany preparando tortitas en la cocina. Mi estómago ruge de hambre, pero no quiero perder más el tiempo. Nessie está escribiendo en su celular sin percatarse de mi presencia.

—Buenos días —Saludo.

Nany me regala una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Pecosita 1! Estábamos esperándote para desayunar.

Agarro las llaves del mesón.

—Me encantaría desayunar con ustedes, pero voy a salir.

Mi madre voltea la tortita en la sartén, sus ojos claros clavándose en los míos con un ceño fruncido.

—¿A dónde vas?

Nessie llega a la cocina.

—Voy y vuelvo, lo prometo —Les lanzo a todas un beso y alcanzo a apartarme para no pisarle la pata a Molly.

Nessie llega apresurada a la puerta.

—¿Crees que puedas llegar antes de la 1?

—Um, creo que sí ¿por qué?

Se rasca la nuca.

—Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. Es importante.

Encojo los hombros.

—Seguro que sí. Nos vemos después.

Salgo apresurada de la casa, retomando las ideas en mi cabeza. Tengo todo sumamente controlado, o eso creo. Meto una de mis manos en los bolsillos mientras que con la otra busco la llave correcta de mi camioneta. Conduzco con tanta velocidad que llega un momento en que debo bajar mi ansiedad y obligarme a mantener la calma para no pasarme un semáforo rojo.

Jake me saluda desde la recepción con una sonrisa triste y no quita sus ojos de mí hasta que llego al elevador.

Me siento extraña cuando entro a mi casa. No lo sé, tal vez el casi disparo me hace ver la vida de otra manera ahora. ¿Quién sabe? A veces tenemos que estar con un pie fuera del límite para darnos cuenta de todo.

Parpadeo para dejar de ensimismarme y me dirijo a mi habitación. Saco del cajón los dos trozos de papel y los guardo en mi bolsillo, luego me apresuro para salir por la puerta. Me despido de Jake rápidamente. El trayecto hasta allá es complicado. Quiero decir, no complicado en el sentido de que las calles estén malas o que haya tráfico, lo digo porque no me gusta este camino. Trato de manejar lo más lento que puedo, mirando detenidamente los árboles o la nieve cubriéndolos con ese precioso tono blanquecino.

Aparco en el estacionamiento casi vacío, bajándome y tomando una profunda inspiración.

No me gusta venir al cementerio. Lo odio, me causa una sensación de angustia, independientemente de quién esté aquí. Recorro con pasos tímidos el sendero, leyendo rápidamente las lápidas en mi camino. Bajo dos escalones, camino dos cuadras más y me detengo.

Vuelvo a tomar otra inspiración.

La lápida de Charlie está sucia y descuidada. Las flores que Rebecca dejó para la ceremonia de los 5 años, siguen ahí, pero están tan muertas como él. Pese a que sé que él no está y que no puede hacerme nada, siento esta opresión en el pecho tan desagradable. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, haciendo que suelte un jadeo incontrolable.

Él está a unos metros por debajo de mí, muerto en los huesos, su alma completamente desaparecida y aun así causa en mí un terror conocido.

Aclaro mi garganta, sacando los dos trozos de hoja de mi bolsillo. Las estiro lo más que puedo.

—El día que te dio ese ataque al corazón me dijiste que esto era todo lo que podría obtener de ti, Charlie —Comienzo con voz apagada— y te respondí que no quería nada de ti. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Sigo con la misma postura. No quiero nada, nunca he querido nada. No lo tuve antes y no quiero tenerlo ahora que estás muerto —Igual que el día en que me entregó esta carta, la rompo, pero la rompo en trocitos pequeños, asegurándome de mantenerlas en mis manos— Dijiste que se lo enseñe a mi hija para que sepa la clase de persona que eras, pero no lo haré. Estoy segura que lo sabe y no necesita saber de alguien más para seguir decepcionándose.

Termino de romper los dos trozos con manos temblorosas.

»—Estoy cansada de odiarte, Charlie. Cansada. No quiero más pero sé que eso no será posible. Pase el tiempo que pase, yo siempre sentiré esta carga en mi pecho al recordarte. Me molesta hacerlo, me molesta recordar tu voz o tu mirada, me molesta darme cuenta que soy tu hija. —Me hinco cerca de la tierra, escarbando un poco y metiendo allí los trozos pequeños de la carta. Cubro con la tierra y me pongo de pie— Esto también es lo único que puedes obtener de mí.

Camino al estacionamiento, estoy limpiándome a regañadientes unas pocas lágrimas que han caído sin mi consentimiento.

Soy humana y debo llorar aunque no quiera. Tal vez eso simplemente no se puede controlar.

Mientras me subo a la camioneta, tengo en mi mente la segunda cosa que haría hoy día: hablar con Elif.

Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que decirle todo lo que siento y pienso porque mañana puede ser demasiado tarde. Ayer pudo serlo, pero por alguna razón no fue así.

Sin embargo, recuerdo que le he prometido a mi hermana ir con ella a quién sabe dónde.

Nessie está esperándome en la puerta.

—¡Por fin llegas! Vamos tarde.

Me jala del brazo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Necesito que me acompañes a la biblioteca cerca del parque.

—¿Y no puedes ir sola?

Pone cara de corderito.

—No pienso salir sola hasta que atrapen a Riley.

Nos vamos del brazo hasta la biblioteca. Nessie habla sobre sus planes para Navidad y me cuenta que la madre de Jake viajará en Año Nuevo para conocerla. Cuando lo dice, noto que eso la pone muy nerviosa, así que le digo que se calme, que todo estará bien. Me doy cuenta que nos desviamos de la biblioteca al cruzar la calle hacia el parque de Seattle. No le digo nada en ese momento, por lo que seguimos caminando.

Señalo el libro en su mano.

—¿Tú leyendo libros?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? A veces también puedo ser culta, sabes—Responde, hojeándolo rápidamente— Mira, sentémonos allá —Indica con la mano un banco vacío cerca de una fuente de agua.

—¿Y no que íbamos a la biblioteca?

De pronto se detiene.

—¡La credencial! Olvidé mi credencial para la biblioteca y tengo que pedir otro libro y sin eso sabes que no me lo van a entregar —Me pasa el libro en sus manos y éste choca en mi pecho— ¡Voy corriendo, no tardo!

No alcanzo a decir palabra alguna cuando la veo irse deprisa. Miro al libro en mis manos. Ana Frank no parece ser un típico libro que Ness leería, a no ser que se lo pidieran en la escuela. ¿Y si es para una obra de teatro? Froto mis dedos en la áspera hoja de un tono marrón claro mientras camino a la banca y me siento. Al instante tengo que comenzar a leerlo, casi como un recuerdo de mi adolescencia.

" _ **Domingo, 14 de junio de 1942**_

 _El viernes 12 de junio me levanté poco antes de las seis, cosa rara, ya que era el día de mi cumpleaños, pero no me permiten levantarme tan temprano_ " Ojalá a mí no me dejaran levantarme tan temprano para ir a trabajar, sobre todo en los días como estos tan helados que lo único que quieres es cubrirte hasta los ojos para apaciguar los escalofríos.

Sigo leyendo un poco más, eso hasta que percibo como alguien se sienta junto a mí. No le doy demasiada importancia al principio pero al cabo de unos segundos levanto la mirada.

Mi sorpresa es más que notoria en mi rostro.

—¿Elif? —Ella está sentada a mi lado en la banca, mirándome como si supiera que estaba aquí— ¿Qué haces acá?

Muerde levemente su labio.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Le pedí a Nessie que te trajera al parque —Estoy más asombrada que antes— Quiero hablar contigo.

Cierro la tapa del libro de un golpe.

—Yo también quiero hablar contigo.

Nos miramos en silencio.

—Bueno, empieza tú. —Me dice.

—No, tú querías hablar primero conmigo.

—No, pero puede esperar —Voy a seguir protestando hasta que ella repite— ¡Tú primero!

Trago con dificultad, armándome de valor. Tengo sus ojos fijos en los míos, tan llenos de dudas e inquietud. Está nerviosa. Noto que lo está por la forma en que mueve sus manos.

—Necesito decirte muchas cosas, Elif. —Hago sonar mis dedos, mis labios secándose— Me… he dado cuenta de muchas cosas desde anoche mientras no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo que pasó… con tu abuelo hizo que replanteara todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida y me doy cuenta que hay más cosas de las que me arrepiento que de las que estoy completamente segura. Estoy… —Tomo una profunda inspiración— tan feliz de tenerte cerca. Me gusta hablar contigo y que me digas tus cosas, me gusta esta cercanía que hemos logrado enlazar a pesar de lo complicado que fue todo desde un comienzo.

Ella no ha parpadeado en ningún momento mientras hablo.

»—A veces puede parecer que la gente me tilda como una víctima más pero yo no lo veo así y sé que tú tampoco lo ves de esa manera. Me siento tan culpable por todo, sobre todo por pensar que no había más opción. Estoy segura que sí había, pero en ese momento no las supe ver. Todos esos años que pude volver o armarme de valor, no lo hice. Me hubiese gustado tanto cambiar las cosas, pero eso no me sirve de nada en este momento. Y ahora tú… —Mi voz se corta— me miras como si pudieras entenderme aun cuando yo no lo hago conmigo misma. Me has dado un ejemplo con tu actitud de adulta y tan segura de ti misma. Podrías haberme dicho que no querías nada conmigo ¿y sabes qué? Lo hubiera entendido, pero no lo hiciste.

—Bella…

—… tampoco te he dicho cuánto te amo. No, espera, te lo he dicho pero no es suficiente…

—Bella, escúchame.

—y a lo mejor piensas que estoy loca por decirlo pero es cierto. No te imaginas cuánto…

—Be…

—y entendería que no quieras hablar de esto todavía conmigo porque ha pasado poco tiempo. No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, no im-

—¡BELLA! —Grita y yo doy un respingo en mi asiento, callándome. Sus ojos lucen desesperados— ¡Escúchame!

Suelto un suspiro tembloroso.

—Lo siento —Suelto y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que lo he soltado todo de golpe.

Se acomoda más en su asiento, viendo como mis lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. Las limpio con las manos, esperando que diga lo que tenga que decirme.

—Cuando era más niña te imaginaba en mi cabeza, sabes, te dibujaba en mi mente para ver si así podía tener algo de ti —Dice sin mirarme— pero siendo sincera, la imagen que tenía no es ni parecida a lo que eres —Eleva el rostro y me encuentro con sus ojos. Sacude la cabeza— No sé lo que tienes, Bella, pero no puedo odiarte. Por más que lo intenté al principio, cuando lo único que quería era reclamarte por todo, no podía hacerlo. De pronto estabas en todas partes, de pronto todos hablaban de ti. Creí que eras un imán, una sombra persiguiéndome día y noche. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no eras eso, sino que había algo entre nosotras más fuerte que cualquier odio que quisiera sentir. Una conexión o un lazo sólido, porque no encuentro otra razón para buscarte y para seguir viéndote después. Y a veces creo que si no te hubiera buscado de igual manera nos hubiésemos conocido. Tal vez al principio no sabríamos quienes éramos, pero estaríamos ahí.

Mi pecho sube con irregularidad. Y maldita sea, no dejo de llorar.

Se queda callada unos segundos y su tono de voz se corta cuando me dice:

»—Es horrible lo que te hicieron —Una solitaria lagrima cae por su mejilla, luego se aguanta el hipo— y me duele mucho lo que me hiciste a mí. Me duele que hayas decidido darte por vencida, volver e irte con las manos vacías cuando yo te necesitaba. Yo… siempre te esperé —Se detiene para tomar aire— Y puede que tarde en perdonarte o no sé, tal vez no me dé cuenta cuando lo haga o si es que existe perdonar con el corazón —Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza— pero anoche cuando vi… que él iba a dispararte y que esa bala pudo haberte matado, me dio miedo que te fueras de nuevo. Y eso es lo único que hace que me frene un poco de ti. Cuando estamos juntas y todo parece ir bien, de pronto siento que en cualquier momento te vas a ir y me vas a dejar como antes…

Agarro sus manos con fuerza.

—Mi amor, yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Las dos estamos llorando.

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas —Hipa y mi corazón está a segundos de salirse de mi pecho— a mí me gusta estar contigo.

Controlo el sollozo en mi garganta, acariciando su mejilla y de paso limpiando sus lágrimas.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo. Y lo entiendo, no podría esperar menos. Sé que es difícil perdonar, te juro que lo entiendo perfectamente, y no voy a irme, Elif. Mírame —Ella lo hace— No voy a irme, _no quiero_ irme.

A lo mejor Elif tiene razón con respecto a la conexión, porque hacemos lo mismo a continuación. Yo la rodeo en un abrazo y ella lo imita, acercándose para presionarse en mí. El abrazo de ahora, a diferencia del primero y luego en la despedida de anoche, es más intenso. La primera vez estaba demasiado sorprendida por tenerla estrechada a mi cuerpo. La segunda vez fue un abrazo rápido pero ahora, el abrazo está cargado de emociones tan fuertes que estoy aturdida. Siento a su frenético corazón en mi pecho, latiendo con demasiada rapidez.

Dejo escapar otra lágrima cuando me fijo en los pasos seguros de Edward viniendo hacia nosotras. Está sonriéndome de una manera que solo él puede hacer: calmándome. Le sonrío de vuelta. Él aclara su garganta cuando ya está cerca y lastimosamente nos separamos.

—Veo que he interrumpido un momento emocionante. Lo siento —Dice sin dejar de sonreír.

Elif aparta el cabello de su cara, limpiándose la última lágrima de su mejilla.

—Qué extraño ¿tú interrumpiendo algo?—Lo dice de forma irónica. Ella se pone de pie, totalmente recuperada— Yo… tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Ah sí? —Edward eleva sus cejas— Mientras no sea con el traidor de Ethan…

Elif resopla.

—No, _otras_ cosas —Hace un gesto a mi lado.

Edward parpadea.

—¡Ah! —Elif se despide de Edward con un beso y tomándome por sorpresa me da uno a mí también. Luego la veo irse y estoy flotando en el aire con lo que acaba de hacer— Ella me pidió opinión para hacer esto.

Asiento, la emoción volviendo a consumirme.

—Yo también quería hablar con ella.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Lograste algo que nadie en casa ha podido hacer.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

Se sienta junto a mí.

—Que ella se exprese de esa manera. Decir lo que siente y demostrarlo sin miedo. —No puedo seguir controlando el nudo en mi garganta, de modo que me largo a llorar y pronto tengo los brazos de Edward envolviéndome— Bells, no llores.

Mi hipo se descontrola, jalándome sin piedad.

—Eres un gran padre, Edward. Elif tiene al mejor del mundo.

Esboza una sonrisa torcida, apartándome las lágrimas con su pulgar.

—No sé si el mejor, pero gracias.

—Sí, el mejor. Su corazón es tan grande y tiene sentimientos tan sinceros y eso todo se lo debe a ti. La criaste dándole los mejores valores. Hiciste… un gran trabajo.

Sus ojos se cristalizan con mis palabras.

—Es mi princesa.

—Lo es —Él se acerca y moldea sus labios con los míos.

Acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho, levantando mis piernas para descansarlas en las suyas, casi como recostándome en su regazo. Él sonríe cuando me mira y nos quedamos en silencio, estrechándonos por el frío y observando a Santa venir e inclinar su cabeza hacia nosotros con gentileza.

La gente siempre espera los milagros de Navidad.

Yo ya he recibido el mío antes de tiempo.

* * *

 **Holaa! Mil disculpas por la demora.**

 **Pobre Edward ¿no? Pensó que algo malo les había pasado a sus chicas, aparte de que tiene un papá bastante loco…**

 **¿Creen que Bella necesite un psicólogo?**

 **Elif ya se sinceró con Bella y parece que va todo de maravilla! Pese a que ya se sabía que no la odiaba, tampoco sabíamos su punto de vista con respecto a lo que sentía por su mamá.**

 **Quiero agradecer la preocupación y esperar que todas las chicas que son Chilenas se encuentren bien. ¡Arriba el ánimo! Tenemos para rato con las réplicas.**

 **Un beso enorme para ustedes. Gracias por leer y si Dios quiere hasta el viernes**


	32. Regalo Navideño de Edward

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Regalo Navideño de Edward**

 **Bella**

—¿Te acuerdas de la broma que Emmett y yo te hicimos para tu décimo cumpleaños?

Levanto el rostro de su pecho, mis piernas balanceándose en su regazo. Todavía estamos sentados en el banco del parque. Una sonrisa sincera aparece en mi boca antes de darme cuenta.

—¿Cuándo nos quedamos encerrados en el cuarto? Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Terminaste siendo usado por Emmett.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Es cierto —Se ríe— estabas muy enojada conmigo —Me acurruco más cerca de él, mi nariz pegada en su cuello—Escribí que lo sentía, nunca te diste cuenta.

—¿Cómo que lo escribiste? —Le pregunto volviendo a levantar la cabeza.

Encoje sus hombros.

—Escribí "perdón" en el suelo mientras dormías. —Lo observo con una sonrisa y Edward arruga la nariz— No me mires así. Me gustaba molestarte pero no que te enojaras conmigo.

Me río de él, escondiendo mi rostro en su ropa y aspirando su loción.

—Eras una piedra en mi zapato, que quieres que te diga —Me alejo para acercarme y presionar mi boca en la suya, agarrándole el pelo de la nuca. Acaricia suavemente una de mis piernas, causando tal electricidad que el vello de mis brazos se pone de punta— Mmm

Edward enreda su lengua con la mía, empujando mi cabeza con su mano con fuerza, casi como una necesidad. Luego suspira en mi boca, deteniéndose abruptamente y percibo el dolor en mi labio cuando tironea de él.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿dónde demonios fue Elif? —Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No dijo dónde —Respondo. Luego miro alrededor, notando los carritos con comida. Mi estómago ruge— Deberíamos volver a casa.

—¿A cuál casa?

—A la mía —Contesto sacudiendo mis jeans cuando ya me he puesto de pie— Quiero decir, a la de mi madre.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano, asegurándonos de pisar con cuidado el suelo resbaloso. Los autos están constantemente frenando de sopetón por el hielo.

No comentamos el tema de Carlisle de regreso, ni siquiera sé lo que pasará con eso. Noto como le incomoda en cierta forma, porque está enojado con él pero al mismo tiempo sé que le duele su situación. Y yo realmente no sé qué pensar. Si por mí fuera Carlisle puede quedarse en la cárcel todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no puedo y no quiero pensar de esa forma, ya que estoy segura que Elif y Edward van a sufrir. Esto es tan confuso.

El ruido de platos y cubiertos nos recibe cuando entramos. Los murmullos de voces familiares se acrecientan mientras avanzamos hacia el comedor. Hay una especie de olor a orégano y salsa de tomate y estoy segura que se trata de los espaguetis de mamá. Jacob está sentado junto a la mesa, depositando una fuente de ensalada en el centro. Edward me mira y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que Elif también está acá, preguntándole a Nany por qué usa bastón.

—Los viejos usamos bastón ¿a que no sabías? —Se echa a reír— No, es broma. Comencé con un dolor en la cadera justo el día en que nació tu madre, así que llevo 31 años con bastón. Ya se me ha hecho normal, sabes, usarlo desde tan joven.

Nessie se da cuenta de nuestra llegada.

—¡Edward, Bella!

Elif levanta la mirada hacia nosotros.

Mi madre nos apunta con una cuchara de palo manchada de salsa de tomate.

—Ustedes dos ¡a la mesa de inmediato! la comida se sirve caliente.

Hay dos puestos junto a Nany, así que antes de sentarme me acerco por detrás de la silla de Elif, cruzando los brazos por encima de ella a la altura de su pecho y dejando un beso al lado derecho de su cabeza. Escucho su melodiosa risa llenarme el corazón. Luego regreso y me siento junto a Edward, ya nuestros platos de espaguetis servidos a la mesa. Mi madre es tan veloz que a veces pienso que tiene más de dos brazos. La comida transcurre animada e interesante.

Estamos todos sentados en los sillones con el estómago a punto de explotar.

Edward pasa un brazo por encima de mi cabeza, mi cuerpo automáticamente pegándose a él de forma espontánea. Nos quedamos escuchando la pequeña y divertida discusión de Nessie y Jacob. Mi hermana le reclama sobre no avisarle con tiempo con respecto a la visita de su madre y Jake se defiende diciendo que él no sabía nada de eso hasta hace dos días.

—¿Por qué te estresas tanto, pecosita 2?

Ness suelta un gruñido.

—¡Porque es mi suegra! Las suegras siempre son malas ¿o no? —Levanta la mirada hacia Jacob— No recuerdo su nombre, tienes que decirme su nombre. ¡Dime su nombre!

Jacob se ríe.

—Es Sue y no es una mala persona. Te va a amar.

Elif se sienta junto a mí en el sofá, llegando de la cocina. Nos contempla durante unos minutos en silencio y casi puedo suponer que vernos abrazados le es completamente normal. Se echa para atrás y su mano queda descansando encima de la pierna. Acerco la mía y la sostengo sin miedo. Ya no tengo miedo de que vaya a rechazarme. Levantamos las manos y pegamos nuestras palmas. Ni siquiera soy capaz de poner un nombre específico a lo que siento cuando toco su piel; como el lazo sólido que mencionó en el parque, es algo que eriza el pelo de mi nuca y mi pulso se acelera.

—El tamaño es el mismo —Edward me saca de mis pensamientos, señalando con el dedo— las manos, que efectivamente son del mismo tamaño.

Elif presiona más su palma en la mía, momento en el cual me percato de algo frío en mi muñeca. Cuando miro, se trata de la pulsera que le regalé en su cumpleaños, la misma que albergué en mi brazo durante tantos años. El recuerdo de mi abuelo inunda mis sentidos, apretándome la garganta.

—Papá, eso es trampa —Escucho decir a Elif.

Sacudo la cabeza, regresando nuevamente a la realidad. Edward tiene la mano estirada hacia Elif para que ponga su mano. Lo hace e inmediatamente sabemos cuál gana. La mano de Edward puede cubrir dos de las nuestras.

—No es culpa mía que tengas la mano pequeña —Se mofa de ella atrapando sus dedos y dejando un beso en ellos.

—¡Yo no tengo la mano pequeña! —Se queja.

Estoy sentada en medio de los dos escuchando una nueva discusión.

.

El ambiente Navideño en el trabajo es evidente por la cantidad de adornos tanto en el pasillo como en las oficinas. Según Leah, otra locutora, la fiebre navideña causa unión a las personas y tal vez tiene razón. Paul reparte caramelos a todos como si estuviéramos en el kínder. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminan ahí. Cuando veo entrar a Eric vestido de Santa, tengo que echarme a reír por su imitación barata del "jo-jo-jo" Ángela limpia sus lentes, tratando de asimilar que aquel traje es demasiado grande para el cuerpo menudo de Eric. Tanya aplaude con una risotada y todos en la oficina estamos todavía limpiándonos las lágrimas de la risa. Él, por supuesto, hace caso omiso de las burlas y empuja una enorme bolsa de género a su paso, sacando cajas envueltas en papel de regalo.

—Queridos y queridas compañeras —Comienza— queremos desearles una Feliz Navidad.

Tyler carraspea.

—En realidad, es mañana.

Algunos lo hacen callar.

Ángela susurra en mi oído:

—Y en realidad, mañana es víspera y no Navidad.

Eric vuelve a apartar la desatención de la gente para seguir hablando.

—Y por ende, como equipo de esta maravillosa radio, vamos a hacer entrega de unos obsequios para endulzar esta fiesta familiar. Paul, amigo ¿puedes ayudarme?

Paul se acerca para coger una de las cajas de regalo. Él lee la etiqueta.

—Leah Rice —Nombra y hay aplausos. Leah es alta y morena, su melena oscura perfectamente cuidada. Ella suele ser bastante seria y reservada, pero de las veces que me la he topado, ha sido amable conmigo.

Ahora es turno de Eric.

—Veamos, veamos… ¡Tyler Crowley! ¡Guau, amigo! —Agita la caja con las manos— Esto suena a vidrios rotos.

Paul esboza una sonrisa pícara al leer el siguiente.

—Tanya Denali —De inmediato hay murmullos pero Tanya es buena ignorándolos. Se acerca y toma la caja con la mirada clavada en los ojos oscuros de Paul.

Estoy seriamente pensando que algo se trae Paul entre manos con mi amiga.

—¡Atención! Jo-jo-jo —Exclama con voz ronca Eric— El próximo regalo es para mi buena amiga Bella. ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? ¡Ah, pero sí ya te vi! —Sacudo la cabeza con una sonrisa, acercándome a Eric que me tiende el regalo. Puedo ver sus ojos achinados bajo la barba blanca falsa de Santa— Creo que son de esos chocolates que te gustan —Me guiña un ojo.

—Oh, gracias por arruinar la sorpresa —Digo fingiendo enojo. Él se ríe y me vuelvo junto a Ángela.

Efectivamente eran chocolates, pero los de Ferrero Rocher. Pese a que no me gusta la nutella, no hay poder en el mundo que me haga no querer un bombón de éstos. Aparte de los chocolates, viene un bonito figurín de una bailarina de ballet. Eric sabe que me encantan los adornos, así que lo más probable es que lo apuntó a quién sea haya hecho las compras. Ángela recibe los mismos chocolates y un libro de Susan Elizabeth Phillips, del cual está muy emocionada. Tanya está modelando un traje de mamá Noel. Estoy segura que esos pantalones cortos bien pueden enseñar todo su muslo.

—¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió esto? —Pregunta con un grito alto.

Atrás de mí escucho la risa de Paul.

En la oficina, sostengo el celular en mi oreja al mismo tiempo que tecleo en el ordenador. Voy a quedarme sin oír si Nessie sigue gritándome como si estuviera poseída. Trato de calmarla, aunque no obtengo mucho éxito. Tecleo la contraseña para iniciar sesión y me acomodo en la silla.

—Ness, gritando no se soluciona nada.

Resopla.

— _¡Beellaa!_ —Arrastra las palabras con un tono de auxilio.

Suspiro— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

—¿Qué tan malo? —Responde con otra pregunta— ¡Llega esta noche, no en Año Nuevo! Necesito que la tierra me trague, estoy echa un manojo de nervios ¡Bella, ayúdame!

Cierro los ojos por su grito.

—Eso estoy tratando de hacer ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me haga pasar por la novia de Jacob y así no tengas que enfrentarla?

Hace un sonido con su garganta.

—Nunca he tenido una suegra, mi último novio no tenía contacto con su mamá y su padre era un borracho. Soy malditamente nueva en esto y tú tienes más experiencia.

Me quiero echar a reír.

—Así como experiencia… del significado experiencia no tengo… pero supongamos que he pasado por esto… una vez.

—¿Qué? ¡Estuviste casada! Tuviste una suegra. Y la madre de Edward.

Vuelvo a teclear en el ordenador cuando ya ha iniciado completamente la sesión.

—La señora Biers era un encanto conmigo y a Esme la conozco desde que soy una niña. Además, ella no sabía lo nuestro hasta que me quedé embarazada. —Resopla con cansancio— A ver, Nessie, escúchame bien. No tomes esto como una obligación. Es obvio que algún día pasaría. Trata de ser cordial y no te pongas nerviosa. Salúdala amablemente y actúa como siempre.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más —Contesto de vuelta.

Nos despedimos y todavía estoy sonriendo por ella. Ness puede ser adorable cuando se lo propone y ponerse de los nervios por conocer a la madre de Jake, es una de ellas.

Chequeo un par de cosas de la oficina antes de decidir que he terminado por hoy. Apago el ordenador con calma, juntando mis cosas para irme. Tanya abre la puerta de un golpe cuando me estoy levantando de la silla.

—Estamos en problemas —Dice con los ojos bien abiertos y el gorro de Santa en su cabeza. La miro esperando que siga— La puerta de entrada está tapada de nieve.

—¿Quéee?

—Hubo una tormenta de nieve sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Lo otro sería salir por el estacionamiento pero tampoco estamos seguros de que la puerta esté accesible. Tal vez la nieve igual la azotó. Eso nos quedaría… la puerta de emergencia —Dice todo eso tan rápido que tardo un poco en entenderlo— No me mires como si el mundo se acabara. Mueve ese culo tuyo y larguémonos de aquí —Ladea la cabeza hacia la salida y desaparece unos segundos después.

Tomo mis cosas, mi abrigo y cierro la oficina con llave.

El conserje nos avisa que la puerta del estacionamiento está accesible así que estamos bajando por el subterráneo con nuestras manos sobre el pecho, respirando con tranquilidad. Ofrezco a las chicas llevarlas a sus casas, porque con el nevazón que está comenzando a caer, les va a ser difícil pescar un taxi. Quito la nieve del parabrisas y en los espejos, tratando de empujar la que hay por delante de la rueda. Estamos las tres trabajando en ello hasta que está lo suficientemente despejado para subirnos.

Dejo a Ángela en su apartamento y a Tanya en el suyo. Reese está agitando la mano hacia mí desde la ventana y respondo con la misma emoción. Ella cada vez se parece más a mi amiga.

Llamo a Elif camino a casa, ocupando el manos libres para usar ambas manos en el volante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunto.

—Tarea de biología. ¿Ya saliste del trabajo?

—Sip —Respondo, frenando en un semáforo— Estaba pensando si querías quedarte conmigo hoy. En realidad, ésta noche porque el sol ya está poniéndose.

—¿Vienes cerca?

—Um… no mucho.

—Bueno, entonces te espero.

Para cuando llego donde los Cullen, los copos de nieve han dejado de caer. Mis manos están congeladas, tiesas y rojas, de modo que las cubro con guantes, presionando hacia abajo mi gorro de lana para que no entre frío a mis orejas. Toco el timbre y aguardo.

Ésta vez, es Alice quien me recibe.

—Oh, Bella —Saluda con una genuina sonrisa. Luego se voltea para gritar— ¡Elif, ya llegó Bella! —Finalmente, se vuelve a mí otra vez— Adelante.

Ella cierra la puerta a mi espalda y me quedo frotando mis manos frías encima de los guantes. Me siento un poco cohibida y bastante nerviosa porque no solo Alice está mirándome sin parpadear, sino también su esposo Jasper y Rosalie.

La rubia cierra la distancia, haciendo sonar su beso en mi mejilla.

—Qué bueno verte, Bella.

Sonrío en respuesta todavía sorprendida por su beso.

—Elif nos tiene abrumados porque vendrías a buscarla —Me comenta Jasper luego de susurrar un gentil "hola" desde su lugar.

 _Sí, yo también estoy un poco abrumada._

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar cuando Emmett aparece de la nada. Se queda mirándome como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de haber decidido venir. Sin embargo, se queda de pie delante de la silla del comedor, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí a modo de saludo.

Estoy sorprendida.

Edward y Elif bajan la escalera conversando entre ellos. Él me sonríe con su sonrisa enroscada que tanto me gusta. Lleva la camisa arremangada y los primeros dos botones desprendidos. Me quedo como una boba mirándolo antes de darme cuenta dónde me encuentro. Elif me sonríe también, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Alice carraspea.

—Bueno ¡diviértanse! Nosotros tenemos que… ir a la cocina ¿verdad Rose?

—¿A la cocina? —Pregunta confundida. Alice eleva las cejas con evidente señal— ¡Ah, claro! La cena está casi lista.

Se van junto con Jasper, dejándonos a solas.

Edward pone las manos en mi mandíbula para darme un beso.

—Alice nunca ha sido amiga de la discreción —Dice con la ceja levantada.

—Ya veo —Contesto divertida. Luego un pensamiento cae en mi cabeza, incapaz de dejarlo pasar— ¿Y tu madre?

Frunce los labios.

—Fue con tía Sarah a ver a mi padre.

—Oh —El ambiente cambia de inmediato.

Elif se aclara la garganta.

—¿Podemos irnos?

Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Sí, cariño. Vamos.

Edward besa a Elif en la frente y posteriormente a mí, tocando mis labios con suavidad. Es casi un roce de ellos, pero suficiente para hacerme sonreír.

Al salir nuevamente está nevando, pero es apenas un poco. Mi camioneta está cubierta de ésta cuando nos subimos. El tráfico en vísperas de Navidad es un caos sea la hora que sea. El ruido de bocinas por encima de todos los autos, no faltan los conductores prepotentes e impacientes que se bajan para discutir.

El celular suena en la guantera y lo cojo justo cuando estamos parados en medio de la carretera.

El vello de mi nuca se eriza cuando termino de hablar.

—¿Quién era? —Pregunta Elif desde su asiento.

Dejo el celular donde estaba, avanzando un poco hacia adelante.

—Me… hablaron de la comisaría.

Abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Es sobre mi abuelo?

Niego

—Detuvieron a Riley.

Las dos soltamos un suspiro.

—Pero esa es una buena noticia ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto —Contesto.

Por lo menos ahora voy a dormir tranquila.

.

Estamos desparramadas en el sofá grande de la sala, un cuenco con galletas de soletilla en medio de nosotras y dos tazones de chocolate caliente. Es miércoles por la noche y aparte de encontrar películas navideñas hasta por debajo de nuestros pies, dimos con un programa de cocina.

—Estoy segura que se le va a quemar —Me dice Elif mientras vemos como uno de los concursantes deja un buñuelo en la sartén y va a buscar más ingredientes— No puedes dejar un buñuelo en el aceite caliente e ir a buscar otra cosa. Es como que fuera a la tienda a comprar y dejara la estufa encendida.

Me llevo una galleta a la boca.

—Además ¿viste que saltó el aceite en su mano? Si no se le quema, va a quedar crudo en el interior.

Vemos como el chico corre con más ingredientes en las manos. Se apresura para darle la vuelta al buñuelo dorado.

—¡Nooo! Yo quería que se le quemara. —Se queja con voz ronca. Cuando el programa se va a comerciales, nos mantenemos calladas tomando el chocolate caliente. Miramos sin ninguna intención uno de los reclames— ¿En serio esa gente habla de eso en cámara? ¿No tienen hijos?

Trago el sorbo de chocolate viendo como la pareja del reclame manifiesta el descontento en su relación íntima. De pronto recuerdo las palabras de Edward sobre hablar con Elif sobre el tema.

Comienzo a toser.

Ella me mira pero no me dice nada. Seguimos calladas hasta que la publicidad acaba.

Aclaro mi garganta.

—¿Elif?

—¿Uhm?

—Ya sé que no quieres hablar de esto y te da pudor y todo lo que quieras pero tengo que decírtelo —Elif me mira frunciendo el entrecejo. Deja la taza con chocolate en la mesa, estirando más arriba la colcha que traje para las dos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es sobre ti… e Ethan —Medio murmuro. No me dice nada— Sobre…

—Yo no lo he hecho con Ethan —Me suelta de golpe y a pesar de que la sala está oscura y solo nos alumbra la tv, noto sus mejillas ruborizándose— No te voy a mentir sobre eso.

— _O-kay_ —Es lo primero que digo. Tomo una profunda inspiración— ¿Nunca, nunca? Quiero decir ¿nunca se te insinuó o lo piensan o algo?

Niega en respuesta, apretando los dientes y pronto está diciéndome:

—Soy virgen

Pese a que ya lo sabía, de todas formas suspiro. Esbozo una sonrisa hacia ella, acercando mi mano y acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

—Bueno, entonces con mayor razón creo que deberíamos… hablar… de esto.

Elif suelta un sonoro resoplido.

—Ya sé que me vas a decir, Bella, que debo cuidarme, que tengo que ir con calma, que use protección, que los preservativos y otros tratamientos no son 100% efectivos, que debo poner ojo con las ETS … ¿quieres que siga?

Parpadeo.

—No, definitivamente no son 100% efectivos —Arrugo el entrecejo.

Elif me mira con duda.

—Tu madre nunca te habló de esto ¿verdad?

Vuelvo a parpadear, sorprendida por su pregunta.

—No

Encoje los hombros como si mi respuesta fuera evidente.

—Por algo nací yo ¿no? —Nos miramos sin decir nada más, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y sus ojos se agrandan— Era solo una broma.

Tardo en asimilarlo y me echo a reír por su reacción, como si la hubiera pillado diciendo groserías.

—Entonces… —Pongo una mano sobre la suya— Tal vez no confías mucho en mí como para decirme algo así, pero… si tú e Ethan llegaran… bueno, no —Tartamudeo— Si tienes alguna duda o si estás titubeando con eso, dímelo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo

—¿Has pensado en estudiar Medicina? —Pregunto con sinceridad.

Regresa el tazón de chocolate a su mano, insinuando una sonrisa radiante.

—Es lo que quiero estudiar.

Elevo las cejas asombrada.

—¿En serio? A mí igual me gustaba Medicina. Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estudié, pero me iba bien en biología.

—Amo biología —Sigue sonriendo— ¿Por qué estudiaste locución?

Encojo los hombros.

—Me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con eso… investigar o dar entrevistas a la gente.

Me mira fascinada.

—O sea qué ¿has entrevistado a famosos? —Asiento en respuesta. Sus ojos se amplían— ¿En serio? ¡Guau! ¿Y le pides autógrafos?

Suelto una risita.

—No, algunos son bastante más… reservados.

—Últimamente te escucho, sabes. En la radio, quiero decir.

Elevo mis ojos hacia los suyos que brillan más que la tv.

—¿El de la mañana?

—Sip, pero no todo porque estoy en clases, pero lo hago —Muerdo mi labio— Es raro escucharte en un aparato —Se ríe— pero es interesante todo lo que dices, no parece que te costara. Yo estaría tartamudeando todo el tiempo.

—Práctica —Le digo con una sonrisa— Es solo práctica. —No responde nada, momento que me da para acercarme y darle un beso en su mejilla— Eres tan linda.

Elif solo sonríe, segura de que sus mejillas se han coloreado más que antes.

.

A mitad de la noche y teniendo a Elif profundamente dormida, contesto la llamada entrante de Edward. Quito las mantas con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, sacando un pie y luego el otro, todo eso a la velocidad de una tortuga.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto en susurros— ¿Está todo bien?

—Mi padre estará encarcelado hasta que sepan los resultados de los análisis. —Suelto un suspiro, apretando los ojos y echándole un último vistazo a mi princesa antes de caminar al baño— Ellos habían dicho que estaría una noche, pero lo han cambiado.

—Lo siento tanto, amor

—No pasa nada, él está cosechando lo que sembró. —Me dice y luego lo escucho suspirar pesado— No te voy a negar que me duele.

—Por supuesto que te duele, Edward. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Esme? ¿Tus hermanos?

—Tristes, pero no es para menos ¿verdad? —Resopla— ¿Y Elif?

—Está dormida.

—Bueno, por lo menos está durmiendo ajena a esto. ¿Supiste lo de Riley?

—Sí, estaba en el auto con Elif cuando llamaron.

Escucho la voz de Emmett a lo lejos.

—Cariño, tengo que colgar. Que descanses ¿sí? Te amo.

—Yo igual te amo.

Cuelgo sintiendo el corazón a punto de estallar y duele de una manera que solo necesito recostarme y dormir.

.

—¿Ethan te va a venir a buscar aquí? —Le pregunto mientras terminamos el desayuno.

—Sí —Responde, recogiendo algunas cosas de la mesa para ayudarme a ordenar— Eso no te molesta ¿o sí?

—Oh, no me molesta.

Son cerca de las siete cuando tocan a la puerta. Me quedo terminando de lavar nuestras tazas mientras Elif va a abrir la puerta. Escucho la voz varonil de alguien que no reconozco, así que sé que es Ethan. Me seco las manos y justo alcanzo a ver cuando él le da un tierno beso. Ellos hablan entre sí en murmullos.

Me aclaro la garganta.

Elif se voltea y luego tira a Ethan del brazo.

—No recuerdo si se conocían pero bueno, Bella, éste es Ethan, Ethan ésta es Bella.

Ethan es alto de ojos claros y cabello oscuro. Es bastante guapo aun si sé que es un crío. Hay algo en él que me recuerda a Edward.

—Un gusto, señora Swan —Estira su mano hacia mí gentilmente y respondo al saludo con mi mano, sonriéndole.

—Bella, puedes llamarme Bella. —Asiente con rubor en las mejillas— ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Sí, gracias. Además, con Elif vamos tarde ¿no?

Ella mira el reloj.

—No tanto, no estamos en mi casa. Allá es más lejos, pero sí, vámonos. —Ethan se despide de mí y Elif me da un beso en la mejilla— Te llamo después —Me dice.

—Bueno ¡que les vaya bien!

Me quedo viendo hacia la puerta vacía, suspirando y sonriendo para mí misma.

 _Jóvenes._

Salgo al medio día del trabajo porque es víspera de Navidad. Es por eso que decido irme al departamento a ordenar antes de ir a casa de mi madre. Ni siquiera he llamado a Nessie para preguntarle cómo le fue con la madre de Jacob. De seguro estaba muriéndose de los nervios ¡pobrecita!

Quito la nieve de la baranda con un escobillón y me aseguro de que mis flores no tienen una capa blanca por encima. Mi balcón fue el único perjudicado por el nevazón que cayó ayer. Escucho el sonido del timbre y mientras camino hacia la puerta me quito los guantes negros de mis manos.

Edward me regala su conocida sonrisa torcida cuando nos encontramos.

—Hola, hermosa —Saluda con voz seductora, presionando sus palmas en mis congeladas mejillas y deposita un beso fuerte en mis labios— Pareces tener un poco de frío ¿verdad?

Encojo los hombros, sacudiendo mis manos y dejando de lado el escobillón. Cierro la puerta de salida, siguiendo a Edward hasta el sofá. Ambos nos sentamos, mirándonos sin decir una palabra. Puedo observar su rostro sin necesidad de hablar y él parece pensar lo mismo. Luego cuando ya ha pasado un tiempo, se endereza y palmea sus manos en las rodillas.

—¿Por qué te ves tan ansioso?

Su sonrisa se enancha y estoy más curiosa que antes.

—Te tengo un regalo —Dice— Mi regalo de Navidad adelantado.

Ahora soy yo la que se endereza en el sofá, alzando las cejas por la sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué esperas para enseñármelo?

Ríe con los dientes apretados, sacando algo del bolsillo del pantalón. Me tiende una pequeña cosa en sus dedos; negra y brillante. Acerco mi cara con el ceño fruncido hacia el objeto extraño. Levanto la mirada cuando lo descubro.

—¿Un pendrive? —Él asiente, sus ojos bailando en la emoción— No entiendo ¿me estás regalando un _pendrive_? —Hago un énfasis en la última palabra, casi sonando incrédula.

Edward aclara su garganta.

—Mas bien, estoy regalándote su contenido. —Me hago a un lado, más confundida que antes, mirando hacia el objeto pequeño que brilla bajo la luz del balcón— ¿Tienes como proyectar tu ordenador a la tv?

Se encarga de instalar todo mientras sostengo el pendrive de pie cerca de la cocina. Se ve concentrado metiendo cables y presionando botones en el control remoto. Se vuelve a mirarme para sonreír y estira su brazo en torno a mí para que nos sentemos en el sofá. Le entrego el pendrive y él hace algunos movimientos con el ordenador antes de finalmente escucharlo susurrar un "Listo".

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a ver? ¿Una película?

Niega— No seas impaciente —Tiene su dedo encima de la tecla enter. Eleva la vista para fijarse en mis ojos—¿Lista?

Por algún motivo estoy nerviosa.

—Sí, lista.

Presiona enter y unos segundos más tarde comienza lo que parece ser una película. No, esperen, no es una película. Es un video… casero. Y demonios, esa cosa rubia y hermosa con su chupón es Elif. Mis manos están firmemente a ambos lados del sofá, totalmente paralizada y hechizada por el video.

Según la fecha en la pantalla, se trata del 14 de febrero de 2001. Quien sostiene a mi niña es el Edward que dejé de ver en mi adolescencia. Él balancea a la pequeña de un lado a otro mientras ella no deja de mover su boca en el chupón, sus ojos azules cerrándose por el sueño. Escucho la voz de Esme y al parecer la de Emmett.

—Edward —Susurro y estoy segura que mis ojos brillan cuando lo miro.

Entrelaza nuestros dedos.

—Disfrútalo —Es lo único que me dice antes de que volvamos la atención a la pantalla.

Después de algunas tomas más, de Elif bebé, el video cambia; ahora se trata de septiembre de 2003. Elif aún no cumplía los 3 años. Está sentada encima de la mesa con un lindo vestido celeste y una cola de caballo demasiado corta para el poco pelo que tiene. A su lado se encuentra Emmett hablándole.

— _Elif ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ —Le pregunta éste.

Mi princesa levanta su pequeña mano y con dificultad, ayudándose de la otra, levanta dos dedos.

— _Uno_ —Contesta.

Emmett niega con una sonrisa.

— _No, pequeña elefante. Tienes dos años._

Sin poder controlarlo, dejo escapar un par de lágrimas en las esquinas de mis ojos.

Mi corazón salta en mi pecho cuando se echa a reír con su risa infantil, enseñando su sonrisa a la cámara y me doy cuenta como sus ojos brillan de una manera especial.

— _Tienes dos años y vas a cumplir tres_ —Explica Emmett— _¿Cuántos vas a cumplir?_

Elif vuelve a levantar la mano pero esta vez, solo para abrir todos sus deditos.

— _¡Dos!_ —Contesta, burlándose de él.

Me río a la vez que limpio algunas de mis lágrimas. Edward sigue sosteniéndome la mano.

Ahora estoy viendo a una sonriente Elif dar un intento de voltereta. Ésta vez, Alice se encuentra con ella, quien se ríe como intenta dar la vuelta sin mucho éxito. Alice se pone en posición, explicándole que debe poner bien las palmas en el suelo.

La fecha del video es el 4 de agosto de 2005.

— _¡Vamos, Elif! ¡Tú puedes!_ —Alienta Esme desde lejos, reconozco su voz.

Pone sus palmas en el césped, preparada para dar la vuelta, pero se arrepiente empujando las rodillas en el suelo.

— _¡No puedo!_ —Dice con una sonrisa, quitándose el césped de las manos.

— _¡Tú puedes, princesa!_ —Ese es Edward.

Elif suspira, volviendo a su posición e impulsándose hacia adelante. Ahora sí logra dar una buena voltereta y todos están aplaudiendo por su logro. Veo como se pone de pie con una sonrisa, la cámara acercándose y apuntándola directamente. En este minuto quiero echarme a llorar como una magdalena por sus mejillas infladas y rosadas.

El siguiente es su cumpleaños número 5. Lleva un bonito vestido de princesa con una diadema de corona en la cabeza. Su largo cabello le llega a la cintura y está danzando en torno a ella, agitando una varita en una de sus manos.

Muerdo mis labios de solo verla, aguantando el otro sollozo que quiere escapar de mi boca.

Quien está grabando en su fiesta de cumpleaños es Edward.

— _¿Estás feliz hoy?_ —Le pregunta.

Elif se aparta el cabello de la cara, asegurándose de que la diadema esté en el mismo lugar.

— _¡Sí!_ —Grita entusiasmada.

— _¿Tienes algo más que agregar?_ —Hay bullicio de niños.

— _¡Sí!_ —Grita de nuevo— _Te quiero mucho, papá._

Hay un centenar de videos más; Elif en el piano, Elif y su primer diente suelto, el primer día de escuela.

— _¡Papá, vete!_ —Le dice. Está de pie frente a la sala del kínder. Su mochila es demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo— _No vengas a buscarme pronto._

Edward se hinca en el suelo, acercándola y besando su mejilla, causando que ella se eche a reír.

— _Que tengas un buen día. No olvides que papá te ama._

Trata de soltarse cuando la maestra manda a llamar a todos los niños a hacer una fila.

— _Yo igual te amo, papá. Hasta pronto_ —Y se va corriendo agitada.

Los que vienen son de hace unos pocos años, lo sé porque Elif lleva un aro en la nariz. En uno, ella enseña la lengua donde tiene el otro aro, haciendo que Rose haga una mueca de disgusto.

— _¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es una tarántula?_ —La fecha es del 2014— _Emmett ¿te compraste una tarántula?_

Elif se acerca detenidamente al terrario donde una cosa extraña se mueve. Ella salta hacia atrás, soltando un grito y Alice se echa a reír.

— _No te hará daño_ —Asegura ésta

— _Si Emmett no la saca de aquí voy a gritar de nuevo_ —Parece bastante asustada— _¡Papá, auxilio!_

Los videos van mezclados. Una Elif grande y de pronto pequeña. Su risa, sus ojos brillando en la cámara. Un paseo en bicicleta, su boca manchada de helado de vainilla. Paseando a Sandie por la playa…

El video termina cuando está dando sus primeros pasos sola, sin necesidad de que nadie la sostenga. Eso termina por romperme y me cubro la cara para apaciguar el llanto.

—Oye —Edward me quita las manos de la cara— No lo traje para que te pusieras triste.

Limpio mis lágrimas, volviéndome hacia él con una sonrisa.

—No estoy triste, estoy emocionada —Me acerco y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello— Gracias, Edward. Es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo haber dado.

Responde a mi abrazo, presionando sus grandes brazos en mi cuerpo.

—De nada, sabía que te iba a gustar. —Vuelvo a repetir la última parte, donde Elif da sus primeros pasos. Un instante después el llanto ya se me ha pasado— A Elif le gustaba dormirse en brazos o con el biberón en la boca, incluso si estaba vacío.

Me río.

—Todos los bebés tienen mañas.

—Sí —Responde con nostalgia. Acerco mi cara para besar su hombro. Él inclina el cuerpo hacia atrás y en segundos estoy sentándome en su regazo. Mis labios encuentran los suyos con desesperación, determinada a explorar cada lugar que no he visitado. Edward tira la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome chance para acomodarme y morder su labio inferior cómo él hace con el mío. Nuestras lenguas juguetean en un vaivén agitado. Estoy sin aire cuando busca con su lengua en el interior de mi boca, atrayéndome hacia él en un gemido ronco.

— _Oh,_ Edward

Sus manos agarran con fuerza mis nalgas, empujándome más hacia él.

—Podríamos… —Mis besos no lo dejan hablar con claridad— tener otro bebé. —Lo dice en mis labios y de inmediato me detengo. Cualquier calentura que pude haber sentido, en ese momento desaparece al quedarme como un mono de nieve en la entrada de una casa. Abro los ojos de golpe, nuestros labios todavía enredados entre sí. De pronto, Edward me empuja con suavidad, frunciendo el entrecejo. — Te pusiste pálida. Cariño, no hablaba en serio —Él sonríe.

Sigo como una estatua.

Parpadeo cuando recupero la compostura.

—Lo siento —Me disculpo con torpeza— Es que me pillaste desprevenida.

Acaricia con sus nudillos mi mejilla ruborizada.

—No te disculpes. Siento haber sacado el tema, entiendo que sea difícil para ti.

Tomo tanto aire que me siento como un globo terráqueo.

—Lo es —Me siento derecha en su regazo, mirándolo desde mi lugar— son… tonteras mías. No te preocupes. —Sonrío mordiendo el interior de mi labio y me salgo de mi lugar, sentándome junto a él— ¿Has ido a ver a Carlisle? —Pregunto para cambiar drásticamente el tema. Aunque pensándolo bien, es bastante inapropiada la pregunta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que "bebé" y "Carlisle" en un mismo tema, no es una buena idea.

Sin embargo, Edward no parece notarlo.

—No y no quiero hacerlo.

Hago círculos con mi pie en el suelo.

—¿Tú crees… que él esté enfermo? Por lo de los exámenes.

Lo piensa un poco.

—Por una parte sí pero por otra no.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando él le pagó a Charlie, estaba completamente cuerdo. Ahora, él está pasando un mal momento con nosotros y bueno… no quiero justificarlo.

—No lo estás haciendo, pero ya entendí lo que quieres decir.

—Me parece absurdo que mi papá haya caída tan bajo, Bella. Es… increíble. Tantos años viviendo con él y aun no conozco quien es en realidad. —Levanto las piernas encima del sofá, flexionándolas y acercándome para dejar un beso en sus labios. Es un beso tierno, simplemente somos nosotros o yo tratando de que no esté tan triste. Él responde a ese beso para posteriormente juntar nuestras frentes— Gracias

Escondo mi cabeza en su cuello.

—De nada.

.

La puerta de entrada en casa de mi madre tiene un gigantesco adorno en letras color dorado que dice "Feliz Navidad" Cuando abro la puerta, el olor a pan dulce y especias como canela y clavo inundan mi olfato. Veo a mi madre cruzar de la sala a la cocina echa una bala, sosteniendo una bandeja con copas de bebida Navideña.

Ella me regala una sonrisa amorosa.

—¡Cariñito! Qué bueno que llegaste —Me señala que la siga. La cocina es un caos— ¿A que no sabes lo que te preparé? —Canturrea, abriendo la puerta del horno y sacando con un paño de cocina la bandeja. El olor familiar me hace agua la boca— ¡Budín de pan!

 _Amo_ el budín de pan.

Le sonrío estirando la mano para pellizcar el delicioso budín, pero mi madre la quita con unos golpecitos en los nudillos.

Molly aparece corriendo por el pasillo con su lengua agitándola al aire. Decidí dejarla con Nany estos días para que se sintiera más libre. En cuanto me ve, estira las patas en mis piernas, soltando jadeos agudos de perro y moviendo la cola sin parar.

Nessie lleva un bonito vestido gris con lentejuelas.

Dejo a mi madre y Nany en la cocina, empujando a Nessie a la sala. El árbol de Navidad parece mucho más bonito esta noche o solo son suposiciones mías.

—Cuéntame —Pido sentándonos en el sofá.

—¿Sobre Sue?

Elevo una ceja.

—Ah ¿ahora se llama Sue y no suegra mala?

Se echa a reír.

—Debo decir que mis nervios no sirvieron de nada. ¡Sue es un encanto! Esta noche vendrán para que se conozcan.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Estabas muy nerviosa?

Rueda los ojos.

—Demasiado, pero cuando ella me vio, me abrazó hasta casi quitarme el aire. Es algo tímida pero muy simpática. El hermano menor de Jake, Seth, es más activo, él hace preguntas sin parar.

Miro a mi hermana con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

—Jacob y tú van bastante en serio ¿Eh?

Su sonrisa se amplía.

—Sí, es verdad. Es que Jake es Jake.

No sé lo que quiere decir con eso, pero supongo que es bueno.

Mamá llega hasta nosotras para sentarse frente al sofá, su mirada es bastante seria.

—Hoy fui a la comisaría para ver qué pasará con… Carlisle.

Nessie se pone rígida a mi lado.

—Ya sé que lo van a tener más días encerrado —Comento y ella me mira sorprendida por saberlo— Edward me lo dijo.

Agita la cabeza.

—Van a esperar hasta que estén los resultados de los exámenes —Explica mi madre.

Nessie gruñe.

—¿Y eso cuánto se demora?

Encojo los hombros.

—Como es temporada de fiesta, lo más probable es que se demoren entre una semana o dos. Bueno, es lo que pienso. No sé realmente.

Mi hermana suspira— ¿Y Riley?

Mamá me mira.

—No lo sé —Contesto.

Nany lleva un lindo traje de dos piezas color púrpura –como siempre- y su bastón de plata brillando bajo su mano. Mi madre suele usar vestidos anchos en la cintura que le lleguen a las rodillas. Éste es celeste con diseño de flores. Yo opté por leggins de cuero –porque hacía frío para vestido-, un tacón alto en forma de cono y una camisa denim. Y la pequeña Molly no se queda atrás, Nany la vistió con un lindo suéter rosa y cintas del mismo color en las orejas.

Mamá prepara el tradicional pavo con todos los condimentos existentes en el mundo y se la pasa hablando entusiasmada de lo que hará con el préstamo que hace unos días se lo entregaron. Es tanta su ansiedad que quiere hacer todo rápido, pero aún está decidiendo donde comprar el terreno. Hacemos un pequeño brindis, del cual nos miramos entre todas y luego empezamos a comer.

En medio de nuestra plática recordando al abuelo, tema que de pronto empieza a hacerme sentir nostálgica, tocan a la puerta. Nessie se pone de pie, revisando su celular y sonriendo.

—¡Yo voy! Es Jake —Y sale corriendo como una niña de diez años.

Las voces de Jacob y su padre ya me son familiares cuando vengo a casa. Sin embargo, esta vez le acompaña una voz cálida y otra demasiado aguda. Nos ponemos en pie. De inmediato me percato en la madre de Jacob; morena de cabello oscuro como él y a su lado su hermano es una copia exacta de Bill. El chico no debe pasar los 13 años.

—Tú debes de ser Sue Clearwater ¿no? —Saluda mi madre— Un gusto conocerte ¡adelante!

Sue sonríe con timidez.

—Éste es mi hijo menor, Seth. _Seth, sé cortés y saluda_ —Le pide en un susurro.

Seth es casi tan alto como Jacob, pero con la cara más infantil.

—¡Hola!

Sue le pone mala cara, volviéndose a nosotros.

—Un gusto también conocerlos por fin —Sonríe— Jacob me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y de Nessie.

Nany hace sonar su bastón.

—¡Oh, espero que cosas buenas, Joseph!

—¡Jacob! —Corrige Nessie.

—¡Lo mismo! ¡Jacob, Joseph, _Juanito_! —Hace ademán de restarle importancia— ¡Pasen a la mesa! Oh ¿eso es helado? ¡Me encanta el helado!

—Sabía que le gustaría el helado, señora Grace —Dice Bill con cierto tono de confianza.

Resulta que los padres de Jacob se divorciaron cuando él y Seth eran muy pequeños. Su hermano menor aun no cumplía los dos años cuando su madre decidió mudarse a Arizona. Por más que intentó que Jake se fuese con ella, él nunca quiso dejar solo a su padre. Y durante todos estos años, Sue y Bill han logrado entablar una linda relación de padres. Compartiendo fiestas, cumpleaños sin tener que discutir. Ahora Sue se ha vuelto a casar con un tal Harry Clearwater.

Sue y yo conversamos sobre su propia tienda de ropa en Arizona y la página web que tiene para comprar desde otra ciudad. Me lo anota en un papel para que lo revise más tarde. Ness tiene razón, Sue es simpática y un poco tímida, pero sabe adaptarse bien a las conversaciones. Seth no deja de darle vuelta a las esferas del árbol de Navidad, sin embargo mi madre deja que lo haga.

Luego de la cena y el postre; helado, budín de pan, galletas, tartas y bebida, estamos satisfechos en la sala.

Son cerca de las once cuando Edward me envía un mensaje.

"¿Puedes salir? Sé que estás con tu madre."

"¿Estás afuera?"

" _Estamos_ afuera"

Mi sonrisa crece leyendo su último mensaje, lo guardo y me disculpo con los demás, dándome prisa hacia la puerta. De inmediato me doy cuenta donde está el auto. Edward está de pie con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y Elif está sentada en el capó, diciéndole algo que lo hace reír. Me acerco con paso tranquilo, cruzando los brazos. Ellos se percatan de mi presencia y no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Bella —Sonríe Edward.

Elif se voltea hacia mí.

—Papá casi raya tu camioneta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclama Edward frunciendo el ceño— No alcancé a rayarla.

—Dije _casi_

Saludo a Edward con un beso y tiro uno a Elif desde lejos porque no alcanzo desde acá. Ella sonríe, dándome la mano.

—¿Cómo demonios te subiste aquí? —Le pregunto. Elif señala la palanca. Me subo asegurándome de que no voy a caerme y estoy a la misma altura que ella. Ahora sí, le doy un beso— No los esperaba.

—¿Interrumpimos? —Edward pregunta y ambos me miran.

—¡No, para nada! Todo lo contrario, me pone feliz que estén aquí.

—Estamos esperando que Santa pase con el trineo ¿verdad, Elif?

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Él siempre me decía eso cuando niña y nunca vi nada.

Me río— ¿Ni siquiera a Rodolfo el reno?

Resopla— ¿Cuál es la idea de mentirles a los niños? ¡Es cruel!

Ellos me cuentan que decidieron venir luego de la cena. En casa todo estaba tranquilo, pese a los problemas que están teniendo, no iban a quedarse sin Navidad, sobre todo porque los hijos de Emmett son demasiado pequeños para entenderlo.

Un viento frío nos congela el rostro y siento la barbilla de Elif en mi hombro. Inclino mi cabeza para chocar con la suya, estirando mi mano para rascar con suavidad su cabello. Se queda allí, como si estuviera quedándose dormida. Cuando me detengo, ella suspira.

—No dejes de hacer eso —Pide entre balbuceos.

Edward se echa a reír.

—Te voy a dejar en el capó si te quedas dormida. —La escuchamos gruñir. No nos damos cuenta de la hora que ha pasado, hasta que escuchamos las campanas de la iglesia avisando así a Seattle que la medianoche ha llegado— Bueno, Feliz Navidad a las dos.

Sonrío todavía rascando la cabeza de mi hija.

—Feliz Navidad —Digo.

Y ella, pese a que está con los ojos cerrados, repite lo mismo que nosotros:

—Feliz Navidad.

Estoy segura que es una primera Navidad de muchas juntos, tengo fe de eso. Como también estoy segura que a partir de hoy, el camino que tomemos va a ser siempre entre tres y no sola como lo era antes.

No se puede volver el tiempo atrás y mucho menos detenerlo.

Así el tiempo comenzó a pasar, sin que nos diéramos cuenta…

* * *

 **¡El tiempo está pasando! ¿Qué tal?**

 **En este capítulo hay un ciclo que acaba para ésta pequeña familia (y no significa que sea el final) simplemente una etapa en sus vidas ha sido superada. El próximo capítulo cuento lo que pasa con ellos durante un año. Al fic todavía le queda, así que no piensen que estoy resumiendo el final.**

 **PD: Sí contaré lo que pasará con Carlisle y Riley, eso es obvio.**

 **Lo que menciona Edward sobre la broma, sale en el outtake "Almas inocentes"**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y followers, me ponen muy feliz :D**

 **Un beso gigante a todas, hasta el siguiente**


	33. Ya somos una familia

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Ya somos una familia.**

 **Bella**

Un par de semanas más tarde, me presento en la delegación.

Debo decir que he estado tratando de evitar mi encuentro con Riley durante estos días, pero sé que es inútil posponerlo más, sobre todo sabiendo que él va a estar en libertad dentro de poco si no consiguen pruebas contundentes. El abogado de Carlisle no pudo encontrar pruebas que lo culparan o que él hubiese dado mi número y el de Nessie. Sin embargo, sigue tras las rejas por mal comportamiento contra la policía. Es un idiota.

El oficial me dirige a un oscuro pasillo con bastante olor a moho. Me señala la puerta al fondo donde hay una pequeña ventana. Empujo con manos temblorosas, causando que cierre los ojos por el contacto con la luz. El corredor estaba oscuro y la luz de esta habitación es demasiado fuerte. Hay una especie de cabina a mi izquierda; sillas desparramadas, un teléfono y un cristal que impide el contacto físico con la otra persona. Mi respiración se corta cuando veo a Riley llegar junto a un policía. Él está en un overol naranja y su mirada es lo más agraz que he visto en mi vida.

Se sienta en la silla y al instante señala la mía. Trago con dificultad al sentarme y coger el teléfono. Él imita mi acción.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías, Bella.

Presiono con fuerza mi mano en el aparato.

—No lo haría si no fuese necesario.

Su risa pasa por un gruñido.

—Lárgala, entonces.

Me tomo mi tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Quiero que te alejes de mí y de mi familia, quiero que me dejes en paz de una puta vez, Riley. Es suficiente.

Me mira directamente a los ojos. De pronto, tengo que echarme hacia atrás cuando se acerca tanto que su nariz choca en el ventanal.

—Yo no he hecho eso que me acusan —Lo dice lento y seguro, como si yo fuera una tonta. Resoplo— ¡Es la verdad! ¿Qué iba a saber lo que ese tipo quería? Bella ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!

—¡Oh, por supuesto que lo conoces! ¿Por qué habrías de darle mi número y el de mi hermana?

Lleva sus manos a la cabeza.

—Me dijo que él te conocía de niña.

Vuelvo a resoplar.

—¿Y porque alguien te dice que me conoce de niña tienes que darle información? No te creo nada, Riley. Vives mintiéndole a todo el mundo.

Rezonga con los puños apretados.

—Te repito, no sabía que ese viejo era un psicópata que quería matar a tu hermana. No tengo nada en contra de tu hermana, Bella.

Estoy viendo rojo.

—¿Cómo quieres que te crea cuando intentaste hacerle daño a mi hija?

Frunce inmediatamente el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Cuando intentaste asaltarla fuera de mi edificio ¿crees que se me olvida?

Su rostro se ha vuelto pálido.

—¿Es… tu hija?

Frunzo los labios.

—Sí y me da igual lo que hagas conmigo pero no te atrevas a acercarte a ella.

Está mirando al suelo.

—No conozco a ese hombre, no sabía lo que él quería hacer. Voy a seguir repitiendo lo mismo porque es cierto. ¡No estoy metido en este lío! Y sobre tu _hija_ … —Dice ésta última palabra como si no pudiese creerlo— no te preocupes, créeme que amo mis bolas como para que ella vuelva a maltratarlas.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Te lo advierto y por tu bien espero que estés hablando con la verdad.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me pongo de pie sin despedirme. Luego salgo de la habitación, deseando no volver a verle nunca más la cara.

Las cosas se pusieron realmente crudas cuando finalmente los exámenes mostraron que Carlisle estaba pasando por una depresión. Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto llorar tanto a mi madre, ni siquiera cuando murió mi abuelo. Ella insistía en que él debía pagar por lo que había hecho, que si Nessie o yo hubiésemos muerto, él estaría en libertad injustamente. Intenté calmarla sin mucho éxito.

La denuncia siguió en pie y logramos exigir una orden de alejamiento de Carlisle con nosotras. Riley salió en libertad, absuelto de todo cargo.

El juez ordenó estrictamente que Carlisle tuviera un psiquiatra al cual acudiría en sesiones establecidas por él, bajo un control y un seguimiento; a parte, claro está de la medicación que debería tomar.

Su hermana Sarah se ha hecho cargo de él, acogiéndolo en su casa y comprometiéndose a estar pendiente de su medicación y las visitas al psiquiatra. Alice y Emmett han sido los únicos que han ido a visitarlo un par de veces. Esme no ha ido ni una sola vez. Incluso, debido al dictamen de los médicos diagnosticándole una depresión severa, se ha visto obligada a retrasar y paralizar los trámites del divorcio.

Después del juicio, Esme se acercó a mí y a Nessie.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que él no va a volver a hacerte daño y tampoco a tu familia. Hiciste lo correcto en denunciarlo. No te sientas mal por Elif, ella lo entiende perfectamente.

El asunto nos comenzó a afectar a todos.

Elif estaba un poco triste por su abuelo, algo que intentaba ocultar pero sabía que ella estaba pasándolo tan mal como la mayoría. Últimamente ha comenzado a sentir cierto rencor hacia él. Asegura que no lo va a perdonar y que no lo quiere volver a ver, ya que por su culpa se ha visto alejada de mí toda su vida, y que casi me mata.

.

Una fría tarde de febrero, noto que Edward se sienta junto a mí en la alcoba, arrullándome con sus enormes brazos y su mano descansando en la manga de mi codo. Lo único que escucho de él son suspiros temblorosos, como si no fuese capaz de soltar lo que quiere decir. No insisto, tal vez ni siquiera quiero escuchar lo que tenga para decirme.

—Bella ¿has pensado en… ver a un psicólogo?

Los primeros segundos no hago más que repetir la última palabra en mi cabeza. "Psicólogo. Psicólogo. Psicólogo"

Elevo la mirada a su rostro.

—¿Piensas que lo necesito?

—Bueno, yo… no lo sé.

Encojo los hombros.

—No necesito un psicólogo, Edward. Para nada.

Carraspea, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Lo decía porque tal vez todo esto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Todo lo que pasaste con Charlie, a lo mejor es necesario que…

Vuelvo a mirarlo.

—No necesito un jodido psicólogo.

Aprieta más su abrazo.

—Bueno, no te enojes —Me pide y suelto un resoplido— ¿Y tu hermana?

—Nessie tuvo un psicólogo cuando era una niña. No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Lo tuvo? ¿Por lo de su memoria?

—Sí, pero poco le sirvió. Dejó de ir antes de terminar la secundaria.

Siento sus labios en el tope de mi cabeza, abrazándome más fuerte.

—No te enfades conmigo —Me pide en un susurro.

—No estoy enfadada contigo, Edward. Solo que no necesito uno, te lo juro. He vivido sin un médico de cabecera y no creo que esté tan chiflada para… —Me pone una mano en la boca.

—Ya lo entendí, cariño. Ahora sí parece que estás enojándote.

Bajo los hombros.

—Lo siento

Durante las semanas siguientes, la pena y la impotencia, fueron desapareciendo tanto en mí como en los demás. Mi madre estaba lo suficientemente ocupada con la construcción de su negocio como para ponerse a pensar en Carlisle, Nessie ha comenzado la etapa final de sus exámenes, Edward parece controlar el impulso de echarse a morir y Elif descarga su ira en el boxeo. Yo estoy metida de lleno en mi trabajo, ir y venir de oficina en oficina, salir al aire y poner mi mejor voz a la gente que nos escucha en sus casas.

Lo que puedo rescatar de esto, es que Alice y yo hemos vuelto a hablar. Si bien ya estábamos más o menos de buenas, ahora con su embarazo nos hemos vuelto más unidas. Tiene una pequeña panza de cinco meses que le sienta de maravilla. Sus ojos lucen más brillantes y se ha estado cuidado mucho en su alimentación.

Y cada vez que veo a Rose siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí, la cual agradezco más de lo que imagina. Los cambios de Emmett no van más allá de un saludo con la cabeza o algún esporádico – hola -, pero hasta ahí.

Los fines de semana son mis favoritos; Elif se queda conmigo el viernes, sábado y domingo. Se ha vuelto una costumbre, se dio sin que se lo pidiera, simplemente se ha ido convirtiendo en un hábito. A veces tenemos a Ethan y a Casey para cenar. Incluso Edward, se queda a dormir los sábados. Al principio solo venía a cenar, pero en pocas semanas, y con el beneplácito y ciertas "normas" de Elif, al final, somos tres en las noches del sábado.

Ella lanza su mochila con ropa encima de mi cama, sentándose y apoderándose de la almohada. Mira a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú vete al cuarto de huéspedes que esta cama es mía.

Edward apunta con su dedo hacia ella y luego me da una mirada.

Encojo los hombros.

—Si ella lo dice...

Frunce el ceño con diversión, fingiendo dolor. Recoge una de las almohadas del suelo, apretándola en su pecho y caminando a la puerta. Se voltea para clavar la mirada en nosotras.

—Me van a extrañar y las dos van a estar rogándome que vuelva.

Le lanzo un beso al aire antes de que se vaya.

Me quito la bata delgada que he sacado del armario, escondida entre la ropa de verano. El frío invierno fue reemplazado por un cálido Marzo primaveral. Ya no es necesario dormir con dos pares de calcetines ni cubrirte con todas las frazadas posibles y mucho menos frotar tus manos para quitar los escalofríos. Amo el invierno, pero a veces la temperatura era demasiado baja. En cambio, la primavera y otoño, son épocas donde no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Elif apoya la cabeza en el cojín justo cuando yo hago lo mismo y nos quedamos mirando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Le pregunto.

No me responde de inmediato.

—Tiene que ser extraño para ti ¿verdad?

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Que papá y yo invadamos así tu casa… tiene que ser abrumador para una persona que vive sola.

Sus ojos son tan hipnóticos que me quedo pegada en ellos.

—No es abrumador, Elif —Le contesto— Me encanta tenerte aquí y a Edward. Me gusta que invadan mi vida de esta forma.

—¿Robando tu cama? —Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Mi cama, la tv, la nevera, el baño ¿quieres que siga?

Se echa a reír, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada. En ese momento aprovecho para acercar mi mano y pellizcar su estómago. Reacciona de inmediato, retorciéndose sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Bella! —Sigo pellizcándola y de algún modo logra zafarse al tomarme de las muñecas— No. Hagas. Eso.

—Lo siento —Voy a pellizcar de nuevo pero consigue apartarse rápidamente— ¡Miedosa!

Agita la cabeza, negando y protegiéndose el estómago con la colcha, mirándome detenidamente para saber si voy a atacar de nuevo.

—Tengo armaduras para defenderme.

Miro a su mano, negando con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu armadura es el control remoto?

Sus ojos parpadean, como si fuera obvio.

—¡Todo sirve!

En abril el grupo de piano en el colegio de Elif prepara una presentación musical. No es porque Elif sea mi hija, pero para mí fue la mejor tocando el piano. No se detuvo en ningún momento interpretando River flows in you, como si tuviera 30 dedos en el teclado. La melodía inunda mis sentidos, llevándome a una clara melancolía. Cierro los ojos para abrirlos de inmediato, notando como todo el mundo está en silencio, probablemente sintiendo lo mismo, o tal vez soy solo yo. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pasé más de dos horas con la familia de Edward. Sin embargo, no me sentía tan incómoda como antes.

—Ella es buenísima en el piano, sabes —Me comenta Rose, codeándome. La escucho soltar un suspiro— Me hubiese encantado tener una hija.

—¿No piensan tener más? —Pregunto con curiosidad.

Sus ojos se agrandan al mirarme.

—¡Dios mío, no! Es suficiente trabajo criar a gemelos, sobre todo si son tan hiperactivos como los míos.

Después de la presentación, Elif llega con una sonrisa hasta nosotros. Edward pega un ojo en ella de forma posesiva cuando Ethan se acerca.

Pongo una mano en su brazo.

—Edward, basta —Le digo.

—Mira como la está mirando…

—¡Son novios! —Susurro.

—¡Es mi bebé! —Susurra devuelta.

Me echo a reír, viendo como Edward me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

.

Nessie ha estado participando en distintas obras de teatro, de las cuales, todas he asistido. A mi madre se le infla el pecho cada vez que nos sentamos en las butacas, mirando a la gente de atrás y señalando que una de las alumnas es su hija. Nany y yo rodamos los ojos.

.

—Tengo planes para este fin de semana —Edward se impulsa en la hamaca nueva que compré hace algunas semanas, causando que me maree— Una cita mañana y el sábado una salida de tres.

Es un templado jueves por la noche.

—¿Qué tienes pensado?

Tamborilea los dedos en su barbilla.

—Quiero que veamos el atardecer en la playa. Nunca hemos ido, ni siquiera cuando niños —Me mira esperanzado— y el sábado por la noche podríamos ir los tres a los bolos ¿qué te parece?

Me causa ternura su entusiasmo. Dejo un beso en su cuello, notando como se estremece por eso.

—Me parece estupendo.

Las cosas realmente estaban mejorando. Mi relación con Edward no se ha estropeado para nada. Mientras más difícil se volvía todo, él se las ingeniaba para que ambos estuviésemos bien. Bueno, los tres. Elif simplemente no le gusta hablar del tema de su abuelo, así que tampoco insistimos.

.

Paso una delgada línea del lápiz alrededor de mi ojo, agradecida de tener buen pulso ésta tarde. No soy una experta maquillándome, pero se puede decir que tampoco parezco un mapache cada vez que tengo que salir. Peino mi cabello con cuidado de no invocar al frizz, deteniéndome en las puntas y soltando un suspiro. He llevado tanto tiempo el cabello en los hombros que ahora que me miro al espejo, lo único que encuentro es a la misma Bella de siempre.

Veo a la Bella divorciada de antes.

Sacudo la cabeza a la vez que me alejo del espejo y quito mi blusa. Estoy en sujetador cuando Edward me envía un mensaje diciendo que viene camino a buscarme. Empiezo a elegir la ropa del armario, seleccionando y dejando a un lado algunas. Termino eligiendo un vestido de primavera con tiras delgadas en los hombros, el largo no alcanza a llegarme a las rodillas y unas ballerinas blancas, que aunque sé que voy a verme mucho más baja junto a Edward, no me importa.

Me siento en la cama para esperarlo, quedándome automáticamente pegada al marco encima de mi mesita de noche. Antes solo estaba la foto, pero ahora me había esmerado en enmarcarla. Mi sonrisa es perceptible, mis dedos rozando por encima del frío vidrio. La carita de mi pollito recién nacida es lo primero que veo cada mañana y es lo último que veo antes de dormir.

Cuando Edward finalmente llega me doy prisa para salir. Me pongo un delgado chaleco blanco y tengo la mirada de mi novio analizando con lentitud mi apariencia, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre decir algo o quedarse callado.

—Te ves… adorable.

Formo una mueca.

—Romántico, muy _romántico._

Me toma del brazo, depositando un beso cariñoso en mis labios.

—Te ves preciosa —Me mira con ojos penetrantes— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta que seas más baja que yo? ¿No? Te lo digo ahora… Bella, me encanta que seas más baja que yo.

—¿Aunque luego tengas dolor de cuello por mirarme a los ojos?

Me sonríe.

—Definitivamente sí. Vale la maldita pena.

Son cerca de las seis cuando nos vamos a la playa. He olvidado como se sienten mis pies en la arena, incluso puedo contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces que he venido. La brisa del mar con ese aroma tan único me hace sentir tan en paz conmigo misma, que bien podría meterme al agua durante horas. Llevo mis ballerinas en las manos, Edward sus zapatos, así que estamos empujando la arena lejos de nosotros mientras avanzamos.

—Me gusta estar aquí, se siente tan cálido —Le digo.

Se escuchan las olas ir y venir con el ruido de las aves sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo —Me jala cerca, su mano alrededor de mi cintura— Aquí puedes dejar fuera todo, por muy imposible que parezca.

Mi pelo se pega en mi cara y tengo que apartarlo todo el tiempo.

Muerdo mi labio por lo que voy a decirle.

—Lo de tu padre te ha tenido en las nubes —Suelto.

Edward suspira.

—Sí, tengo que reconocerlo. —Aparta la mano de mi cintura, bajando el brazo para entrelazar su mano con la mía— Ha estado yendo al psiquiatra, sabes. Ya sé que no te importa pero… bueno, lo siento.

—No importa, Edward. Puedes contarme si quieres.

Vuelve a suspirar.

—Su psiquiatra le dice a mis hermanos que papá está deprimido, su depresión es más de lo que imaginamos. Tía Sarah tiene que mantenerlo en vigilancia por cualquier cosa.

Su mano se ha vuelto rígida en la mía y tengo que sobar sus nudillos para calmarlo.

—A Carlisle… se le vino el mundo encima de sopetón.

—Fue su culpa.

—Lo sé.

—Emmett dice que él es consciente de lo que hizo, que está arrepentido, pero eso no me sirve, Bella. Puede que sea un orgulloso de mierda, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—No eres orgulloso, Edward —Confieso, elevando el rostro— ¿No recuerdas las veces que estuvimos juntos aun cuando no me perdonabas? Me buscaste y no sabías la razón. Decías que no ibas a perdonarme pero estabas ahí de todos modos.

—Porque te amaba, Bella. Te amo ahora.

Mi corazón late con fuerza por sus palabras.

—Si fueras orgulloso, me hubieses rechazado. No te importaría lo que sintieras por mí, el orgullo termina arruinando a las personas, termina haciendo que pierdas a los seres que amas y tú no hiciste eso. Tú estás enojado, triste y decepcionado. No entiendes sus razones a pesar de que ya te las ha dado. Estás así porque tu padre era tu ejemplo y de pronto era todo lo contrario.

Ladea la cabeza.

—No sé si algún día pueda perdonarlo, la verdad. —Encojo los hombros hacia él— Si él realmente quiere mi perdón, el de Elif y el del resto de mi familia, va a tener que hacer grandes méritos, pero _grandes._ Algo que encuentro difícil que suceda.

No hablamos más del tema. Es nuestra cita y vamos olvidar a Carlisle. Caminamos alrededor de la playa mucho tiempo hasta que vemos como el cielo comienza a tornarse anaranjado. Nos sentamos en la arena, mis piernas sintiendo el áspero cosquilleo de ésta. Pongo mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, mi brazo en torno al suyo, fuerte y duro, para sostenerme.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella?

—Te amo

—Yo también te amo.

.

—Bueno ¿dónde quieres cenar? —Caminamos por el luminoso centro de Seattle. Como es viernes por la noche las calles están repletas de gente. Vamos de la mano, el aire fresco haciéndonos cosquillas las mejillas.

—Umm —Murmuro con un dedo sobre mis labios— Todo está lleno, no vamos a encontrar lugar en ningún restaurante. —Seguimos nuestro camino, haciéndonos paso entre los transeúntes. Algunos ya están tropezándose en el suelo, apestando a alcohol a una generosa distancia. Me quedo mirando un puesto cerca de una botillería— Ya sé dónde.

—¿Dónde? —Me pregunta y le señalo el lugar— ¿Quieres comer pizza?

Encojo los hombros.

—No está mal.

Sonríe, enseñándome su hoyuelo.

Hay bastante gente en las mesas, pero alcanzamos a escoger una a nuestro gusto. Edward pide una pizza para dos con suficiente queso y pollo cocido. Estoy sentada sola en nuestro lugar, mirando como viene hacia mí guardando su billetera.

—Ordené dos gaseosas ¿está bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Se sienta en la silla a mi lado.

—Nunca podría olvidar de tu gusto por la pizza con pollo cocido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es la favorita de Elif y con mucho queso, al igual que a ti.

Sonrío— ¿En serio? —Agita la cabeza con una sonrisa radiante— ¿Pediste con extra de pepperoni? Sé que te gusta el pepperoni.

—Sip —Responde, sus ojos viajando en los míos. Se queda contemplándome como si fuese un trofeo— Eres hermosa, Bella.

Intento parecer tranquila.

—¿Debo ruborizarme?

— _Deberías_ , porque estoy comiéndote con la mirada.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Deja estómago para la pizza.

—Bueno, nunca está de más guardar espacio para el _postre_. —Eleva una ceja con descaro.

Entrecierro los ojos hacia él, consciente del doble sentido en sus palabras, mas si está sonriendo socarronamente.

Cuando la pizza llega a nuestra mesa, mi estómago ruge como una leona. El queso resbala de la caja y estoy a punto de decirle a Edward que se compre su propia pizza. Bueno, no es cierto. Tampoco podría comer tantos trozos de pizza de una vez. Veo como Edward se mancha las orillas de su boca con queso y estiro mi mano para quitársela con el dedo. Él me mira con agradecimiento, alcanzando su servilleta y terminando de limpiarse.

—¿Te conté alguna vez que en la primera cita de Rose y Emmett, éste la invitó a una pizzería y Rose se puso a llorar?

Me atraganto con la gaseosa.

—¿Qué? —Enarco una ceja— ¿A llorar?

Edward se echa a reír.

—Ella tenía grandes expectativas en la primera cita, entonces Emmett le pregunta "¿Quieres pizza con pepperoni o con champiñones?" y Rose estaba llorando delante de la cajera.

—Pobrecita —Me río— Imagino que no consideraba la pizza realmente un coqueteo —Le digo— Tú fuiste muy caballeroso en nuestra primera cita —Recuerdo— Una agradable conversación, vino, cena y un baile lento.

Termina de masticar un trozo.

—La compañía que tuve esa noche fue muy agradable.

—Mmm… me pregunto quién será la afortunada. —Él se acerca a mí y me da un beso sosteniendo mi barbilla— Ellos se quieren mucho ¿verdad? Rose y Emmett.

—Oh, sí. Mucho. Tienen sus problemas como cualquier pareja, sus pros y contra en la crianza de los niños, pero son una buena dupla.

Asiento.

—Me cae bien Rose.

—Y tú también le caes bien —Me dice, tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa— y Emmett…

—Emmett es un caso especial —Interrumpo antes de cualquier cosa.

Me mira a los ojos.

—No creas que te odia —Encojo los hombros, sabiendo que miente— No, es en serio, Bella. Él estaba un poco confundido por lo que pasó y solo no sabe cómo tomarlo.

—Está bien, no estoy recriminando nada. Entiendo que no confíe en mí.

—No se trata de eso. Emmett adora a Elif y ve que ella está bien con que tú estés en su vida, así que no tiene problema con eso.

Dejo el trozo de pizza en la mesa.

—Edward, yo sé que en tu familia hay buenas personas. Emmett es uno de ellos, lo sé porque se nota cuánto quiere a Elif y eso es suficiente para mí. —De pronto recuerdo algo— A todo esto ¿qué te dijo tu madre sobre nosotros? ¿Tú ya se lo habías dicho? Porque no parecía realmente impresionada cuando nos vio besándonos aquella vez.

Frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé —Responde con sinceridad— ¿Instintos de madre? O tal vez Alice se fue de lengua.

No digo nada al respecto porque yo también me fui de lengua con el secreto de Alice.

Luego de nuestra cena, regresamos a casa.

Edward se ríe de mí porque no puedo acertarle al cerrojo.

El pasillo del noveno piso está oscuro a esta hora de la noche. Así que poco puedo ver si no fuera por la linterna del celular. Logro meter la llave y en segundos entramos al departamento. Estamos riéndonos como dos borrachos cuando ni siquiera hemos bebido alcohol, pero por algún motivo estoy tentada de la risa.

En algún momento se acerca a mí y posa sus largos dedos en la comisura de mi boca, trazando las yemas por el contorno y sus ojos están traspasando los míos sin piedad. Me acerco a él hasta que mi pecho choca en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente siento su labios moldearse en los míos de una forma tan delicada, que ruego para que lo haga siempre. Me empuja suavemente hacia la dura pared de concreto, causando que suelte un gemido sordo. Edward suelta otro gemido mientras nuestro beso se vuelve más profundo, con más intensidad, dejándome completamente sin aire. Y luego sin que me dé tiempo a nada, se separa, dejando mi trompa estirada como un patito.

Mis mejillas están ardiendo y su sonrisa de superioridad me hace querer golpearlo en la ingle.

Acaricia mi mejilla con sus dedos.

—Buenas noches, novia.

Le frunzo el ceño y antes de que pueda irse, tiro de su brazo hacia mí. Casi puedo verlo sonreír. _Engreído._ Me pongo de puntillas y sostengo sus mejillas con mis manos.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —Susurro.

Su sonrisa se profundiza.

—Es lo que estaba esperando que dijeras.

.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Pregunta Elif un poco confundida.

La calle está abarrotada de gente, más que ayer por la noche.

Edward se gira hacia nosotras con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a jugar bolos.

—¿Bolos? —Pregunta— Oh…

—¿No te gusta? —Me dirijo a ella.

Encoje los hombros.

—Nunca he jugado a los bolos.

—¿Nunca la trajiste a los bolos? —Miro a Edward.

Vemos como él paga nuestras entradas.

—Podía romperse el brazo.

—Gracias por la consideración —Resopla.

Hay una larga fila que avanza rápidamente, así que en poco tiempo estamos cruzando la puerta del lugar lleno de luces. No solo están los bolos, sino que todo tipo de juegos; autos chocadores, basquetbol, carrusel, máquinas de peluche, etc.

—Bueno, no se vayan a perder, eh —Nos dice Edward que camina por delante de nosotras.

Elif me da la mano de la misma forma que yo lo hice en la feria navideña unos meses atrás.

Intercambiamos los zapatos con la chica encargada, tomando los nuestros con el número correspondiente y nos vamos a nuestro lugar. Al lado de nosotros hay una familia de cuatro jugando. Dos adultos y dos menores. La chica parece tener la edad de Elif y el más pequeño aparenta unos diez años. Están jugando en parejas, las mujeres gritan de entusiasmo cuando logran derribar todas las piezas.

—¿Quién comienza? —Pregunto.

—¡Yo! —Elif se pone delante de nosotros, acercándose a una bola anaranjada. Edward se acerca para enseñarle cómo hay que usarla, pero ella lo detiene— Sé hacer esto.

—¿No habías dicho que nunca has jugado?

Encoje los hombros, poniendo en posición los dedos en el agujero y sacando la bola. Había olvidado la fuerza que Elif tiene en los brazos.

—Lo he visto un millón de veces en la televisión. Ahora, si me das permiso… gracias.

Edward me mira con una mueca y luego la vemos lanzar la bola con fuerza. Ésta avanza derecho hasta que los pinos caen en hileras al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eyyy, eres buena! —Exclama Edward— Bueno, en realidad ha sido solo suerte.

Le enseña la lengua.

—Veamos quién gana.

—¿Bella, cariño? Tu turno.

Muerdo la pielecita de mi labio, haciendo sonar mis dedos y elijo una bola roja. He jugado un par de veces a los bolos, pero tampoco es que sea una experta. Me pongo en mi lugar, mirando hacia los pinos con determinación. Finalmente hago impulso y la bola sale disparada de mis manos. Va derecho, derecho, derecho y ¡zas! Cae la gran mayoría, salvo uno.

—¡Casi! —Exclamo.

Elif está mirando detenidamente la única pieza de pie.

—Dios, estoy segura que se estaba moviendo.

Miramos, pero la pieza sigue intacta.

Ahora es turno de Edward, quien arremanga su camisa hasta los codos. Elif y yo rodamos los ojos por su obvia exageración. Toma una bola verde y se pone en posición. Demora más de lo habitual, analizando la bola derecho a las piezas. Después de mucho tiempo, en el que estamos casi gritándole que tire, él se hace impulso y la bola se va a hacia adelante, pero… cae en las esquinas.

Elif esconde la cabeza en mi hombro cuando suelta una carcajada.

Me muerdo la lengua tan pronto Edward se gira hacia nosotras. Él frunce el ceño, su rostro tornándose divertido.

—¿Se están burlando de mí?

Ella niega con la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Y luego, sin poder controlarlo más, las dos rompemos a reír.

—Lo siento, papá —Se disculpa— Es que es muy gracioso lo terrible que eres para esto.

Edward encoje los hombros.

—Solo estoy precalentando…

Sin embargo, sus siguientes tiros son peores. La bola solo azota a unas pocas. Finalmente se da por vencido y nos deja competir entre las dos. Elif es buena lanzando, pero al parecer, mientras más lo hago yo, mejor es el resultado. Llevamos 4 lanzados y estamos empatadas. Preparo mi penúltimo tiro, haciendo lo que hecho en los anteriores. La bola derriba todas las piezas, sumándome puntos. Elif entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección, sonriendo y chocando su mano en la mía. Luego va hacia la bola azul para prepararse. Cuando lanza, parece ir bien, pero para su desgracia dos piezas quedan en pie.

Se cubre la cara, todavía sonriendo.

—Está bien, lo acepto. Ganaste.

Edward levanta un dedo.

—Todavía no, si Bella falla, habrá revancha.

Tomo la última bola, ahora color rosa y miro hacia las piezas. Mi muñeca duele cuando la dejo en el aire, yendo hacia atrás y lanzándola.

Derribo todas las piezas.

Edward se echa a reír, dirigiéndose a Elif.

—¿Y, princesa?

Me giro cerca de mi hija, juntando mis manos y con una sonrisa bailando en mi rostro.

—Lo siento bebé, pero ¡gané!

Ella estira sus manos y las mías chocan en las suyas de nuevo.

.

Elif me quita una papita de mi plato.

—Eso es por ganarme —Luego le quita dos a Edward— y eso es porque eres el peor americano en jugar bolos.

Edward traga una papita, sus ojos fijos en ella.

—Tú también eres americana y perdiste por dos piezas que no cayeron. Soy el peor jugador pero tú eres segundona.

Suelta un resoplido de indignación cargado de diversión.

—Papá ¡eres tan cruel conmigo!

Nuestros rostros lucen cansados cuando terminamos de comer, de modo que estamos de acuerdo que es hora de ir a casa.

—Ey, princesa —Llama Edward y Elif levanta la cabeza del respaldo, parece a punto de quedarse dormida— ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

Cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho, acurrucándose en el asiento.

—Ya te lo dije, papá. Dormí en casa de Casey.

Edward murmura algo por lo bajo. Pongo los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que dirá a continuación.

—Umm, ¿Ethan estaba allí?

Elif suspira.

—Él vive ahí ¿no? —Le responde.

Me vuelvo a él.

—Edward… —Susurro con tono de advertencia.

—Papá ¿vas a odiar a mi novio toda la vida?

Escucho la palabra "novio" en su frase y puedo sentir el corazón de Edward partirse en dos.

—Sí —Le responde— Es un traidor. —Suelto una risita, mirando por la ventana— ¿Qué? Es cierto.

Pollito sacude la cabeza.

—Eres _increíblemente_ celoso.

En el semáforo, él se voltea a mirarla.

—Yo protejo a mi princesa.

.

A mediados de Junio, Alice y Jasper reciben la llegada del pequeño Jackson Anthony Whitlock, de 3 kilos, 800 gramos y 52 centímetros. Es un bebé con mejillas rechonchas y mucho cabello oscuro. Lo que más llama mi atención es lo largas que son sus pestañas.

Sostengo a Jackson en mis brazos, temerosa de hacerle daño y babeando por como intenta abrir sus ojos. Me gusta el olor que tiene, ese olor propio que tienen los bebés en su totalidad.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Alice? —Le pregunto, viendo su rostro pálido en la cama. Ha estado acostada con fiebre desde que le dieron de alta. Sus defensas estaban bajas luego de dar a luz.

Ella suspira, estirando una tela celeste del bebé.

—Un poco mejor ahora, gracias a Dios —Eleva los ojos— ¡Pensé que no me recuperaría nunca!

Hace un pequeño rebote.

—Me alegra oír eso… —Contesto con sinceridad— Además, este pequeño dormilón parece necesitar la atención de su mami —Digo dirigiéndome a un Jackson removiéndose en mis brazos. Hace una divertida mueca como si fuera a reírse. Beso suavemente su frente, sintiendo la débil piel que posee— Cristo, hace _años_ que no cargaba un bebé.

—No has cargado muchos bebés ¿verdad?

Frunzo el ceño, negándole en respuesta.

—Elif fue la última.

Alice abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Quéee? Bella ¿No has cargado un bebé desde que Elif nació? —Niego, mi nudillo apenas rozándole la mejilla regordeta a Jack— Guau…

Sonrío.

—Es una dulzura, Alice. Felicitaciones —Trato de cambiar el tema, aunque lo que digo es cierto— Me lo comería a besos —Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y rápidamente me pongo de pie, entregando al pequeño devuelta a los brazos de su madre— Ten, creo que está hambriento.

—Uy, sí. Cuando arruga la cara de esa forma, es porque quiere mi pecho. ¡Okay, cariño! Mamá va alimentarte.

Los meses posteriores, fueron más relajados para mí. En el trabajo había acabado con la sección noticias y Jeff decidió que solo me quedaría con el de la mañana, así que ahora trabajaba hasta las 5 de la tarde, cosa que me venía estupendamente.

Tanya finalmente estaba saliendo con Paul. A pesar de que al principio no quería aceptar lo que sentía por él y menos terminar por correr a sus brazos, se dio cuenta que estaba más pendiente de su vida de lo normal. Y Paul realmente estaba interesado, por algo siempre trataba de acercarse de alguna forma o actuaba como un adolescente haciéndole bromas.

Y Ángela, que aunque ella no quiera reconocerlo, sé que últimamente ha estado acercándose más a Eric. Ella dice que es porque la hace reír y como yo soy su amiga, la amistad se formó sin que se dieran cuenta. Yo sé que Ángela está asustada por lo de su último fracaso amoroso, pero le he dicho que tiene que superarlo y si Eric es su vía de escape ¡bienvenido sea!

Mi madre nos tiene los pelos de punta con su entusiasmo por la panadería, aunque me agrada verla tan contenta. Según sus cálculos, estaría listo a fines de Noviembre.

Y Nessie junto a Jacob decidieron ir a visitar a Sue y a Seth a Arizona un fin de semana.

Mi pollito, cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

Qué decir de Edward, eso era evidente.

—¿Vienes de entrenar? —Le pregunto a ella cuando la veo dejar caer un bolso pesado encima del sofá. Sus mejillas están coloradas y parece demasiado agitada.

—Sí —Responde con cansancio— pero creo que no podré ir en algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —Revuelvo el puré de patatas que acabo de hacer, mirándola y notando como hace una mueca de dolor— ¿Qué te pasó en la muñeca?

Dejo todo a medias y me acerco hasta donde está. Apenas toco la muñeca Elif suelta un gruñido.

—Pasé a torcerme la muñeca en el saco.

Tiene inflamado el hueso.

—Cariño, esto se ve muy mal —Busco hielo, lo envuelvo con un paño de cocina y Elif deja su brazo encima del mesón— Esto va a arder un poco ¿sí?

Se muerde el labio, soltando un bufido sordo.

Edward llega en ese momento, igual vestido de deporte como Elif. Se da cuenta de inmediato lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —Le pregunta preocupado.

Elif está demasiado ocupada quejándose por el dolor como para responder, así que lo hago por ella.

—Un pequeño accidente mientras boxeaba —Se queda pegado viendo el paño con hielo— Edward ¿puedes sostenerlo por mí?

—Deberíamos llevarla al hospital, puede tener algún hueso roto.

Elif solloza, el dolor creciendo.

—¡No quiero ir al hospital!

Traigo un botiquín, saco una venda y con cuidado, Edward y yo, cubrimos su muñeca.

Me dirijo a ella.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital para estar seguros.

—No te va a pasar nada malo —Le consuela Edward— Princesa ¿confías en mí?

Ella asiente, todavía con una mueca de dolor.

Afortunadamente no hay ningún hueso roto y solo inflamación en la muñeca. El doctor la envía a casa con suficientes medicamentos para que pueda dormir tranquila esta noche.

Se queda en mi departamento aun cuando es martes. Tiene la mano estirada como si se tratara de una escayola.

Le llevo un té cuando me voy a acostar. Lo recibe con su mano buena.

—Podría haber sido la derecha y así no tendría que escribir en clases —Se queja, bebiendo de la taza caliente— Gracias por el té, Bella. Y por la venda.

—De nada, princesa.

Unas semanas más tarde, mientras Edward y yo caminamos por la playa como se nos ha hecho habitual desde nuestra cita, él tira de mi mano y me hace girar como si estuviésemos bailando. Suelto una risita, ruborizándome al darme cuenta que la gente nos mira.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Bella?

—¿Uhm?

Pone su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y mi mano derecha alcanza la suya, como si fuera un cinturón de seguridad cruzándose en mi estómago.

—Me gusta esta vida. La que tengo ahora.

Elevo mi rostro.

—¿Cuántas vidas has tenido? —Pregunto burlona, cosa que lo hace reír sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me refiero… a que me gusta el camino que ha tomado mi vida —Nos detenemos en un carrito de algodón de azúcar— ¿Quieres uno?

Digo que sí y compra dos para comer en el trayecto.

—A mí también me gusta a dónde se ha dirigido mi vida —Le digo, mi boca llena de dulce. Me limpio con una servilleta las comisuras— Tú y Elif llegaron para darle sentido a todo. Ahora no me pregunto por qué tal cosa o por qué sucede esto, simplemente vivo…

Él asiente, estando de acuerdo.

—Tal vez estemos haciendo planes a futuro para ser una familia, pero Bella… ya somos una familia.

— _Ya somos una familia_ —Repito— Me gusta como suena.

Edward me regala una sonrisa nostálgica, sacando un poco de su algodón y metiéndolo a mi boca con suavidad. Paso mi lengua por su dedo, viendo que eso lo hace verme con una mirada divertida.

—A mí también me gusta, me gusta mucho, Bella.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todas! Vengo un día antes a actualizar… ¿me cuentan que les pareció? Los meses están pasando en esta historia y todo parece ir bastante bien.**

 **Pasará _un año_ y algo más en el próximo capítulo desde la última escena de Navidad donde están los tres en el capó del auto (capítulo 27) y no de este, para que no se confundan (ni siquiera sé si me expliqué bien) pero cualquier duda que tengan, me lo hacen saber . Más o menos, el final de este capítulo se encuentra como a principios de Septiembre de 2016, así que el otro es aproximadamente Febrero 2017. (Vaya que pasa rápido para ellos y nosotros todavía en 2015!)**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo, por las que se han quedado y por las que no… también. Un beso grande y hasta el próximo.**


	34. Tormenta eléctrica

Los personajes pertenecen de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 _ **Recordarles que el tiempo transcurrido empezaba desde la última Navidad en el capítulo 27. Así que en este capi están en Febrero de 2017.**_

 _ **Ahora, las dejo para que lean :D**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Tormenta eléctrica.**

 **Bella**

 _ **Un año y dos meses después…**_

" _Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de mensajes…_ "

Suelto un bufido, cortando la llamada a regañadientes.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que he tratado de llamar a Edward y a Elif sin tener éxito. La pantalla de mi celular me avisa que no tengo señal, pero como soy terca sigo insistiendo. Me quedo de pie en medio de unas sillas vacías, marcándole a Edward otra vez. Nada. " _Su llamada será transferida…_ "

—Bueno, cállate ya —Me quejo a la operadora.

Pego un salto echándome hacia atrás cuando una de las ramas del árbol de afuera golpea la pared. Pongo una mano en mi pecho, mi corazón a punto de salirse de su lugar. El sonido es resquebrajado, agrietado.

A lo lejos, veo como Ángela corre en mi dirección a toda prisa.

—¡Bella, aquí estás! He estado buscándote por todas partes—Se sostiene de mi brazo para recuperar el aliento— Te tengo malas noticias.

Hago una mueca desagradable, sintiendo el terror invadirme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _malas_ noticias?

Se estremece con el ruido de las ramas todavía golpeando la pared.

—A causa de la tormenta, un árbol cayó en medio de la carretera hacia Seattle.

—¿Quéee? —Llevo ambas manos a mis mejillas— ¡No me digas eso!

Ángela hace una mueca.

—Según lo que me han informado, tardará unas 5 horas en arreglarse porque creo que se desprendieron algunos cables y eso es más peligroso.

Suelto un bramido.

Cierro los ojos, consciente de que tendré que quedarme un poco más de lo estimado. Llevamos una semana alojando en Tacoma por órdenes de jefatura. Jeff contrató a Ángela como mi compañera en el programa hace unos cuatro meses, razón por la que últimamente pasamos más tiempo juntas que antes. Nos enviaron a las dos a la inauguración de una emisora nueva en esta ciudad, invitándonos a participar en la primera semana para así lograr llamar la atención de la audiencia, ya que yo era muy escuchada por la gente de acá, cosa que me sorprendió y alagó mucho.

Ésta tarde terminó nuestra estancia, sin embargo, el clima nos jugó una mala pasada en la carretera.

Marco al número de Elif.

Nada.

—Ni siquiera puedo contactarme con esta cosa. —Señalo el móvil.

Ella revisa el propio.

—Ni yo. No hay cobertura —Levanta el aparato al aire— ¡Que desesperación! Quería regresar pronto a casa. Espero que no haya problema con sacar ese árbol…

Me estremezco. _Espero que no._

—Yo también —Contesto refiriéndome a querer regresar a casa.

Sin más que hacer, caminamos hacia el comedor.

Luego de abandonar el hotel, nos quedamos atascadas en el barro por la lluvia, motivo por el cual encontramos este lugar a la deriva. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, estoy agradecida de haberlo hecho. Es un enorme gimnasio al que convirtieron en refugio hace algunos años, cuando antes ya había pasado algo parecido con el canal.

Una mujer hippie se acerca para hablarnos.

—Hay caldo de pollo para la cena, les recomiendo que pasen en seguida a la mesa antes de que se ocupen todos los puestos —Nos pide con una sonrisa— Soy Carmen, por si necesitan cualquier cosa.

Le sonrío— Gracias

Marco a Nessie aun si sé que no hay modo de comunicarme con nadie.

Nos sentamos en una larga mesa desocupada. Estoy agotada mientras guardo el móvil en mi bolsillo, suspirando y haciéndome a la idea de que voy a tener que esperar cinco horas y algo más aquí.

Ángela me regala una sonrisa tímida.

—Ya sé que estabas deseando volver —Me dice.

Pestañeo con fuerza.

—Nunca antes había querido regresar tan pronto a casa.

Me sonríe.

—Bueno, eso hasta que sabes que están _esperándote_.

Sonrío de vuelta, acomodando mi mejilla en mi mano. El recuerdo de los dos me invade de tal forma que quiero largarme a llorar. Hasta hace unos días, no me hubiese imaginado que pasaría esto. Los meteorólogos van a tener serios problemas conmigo porque anunciaron solo nubes toda la semana.

Recuerdo que cuando me despedí de Elif, ella me dijo "¿Me prometes que vas a volver?"

Y yo se lo prometí.

Ahora ni siquiera puedo llamar por el maldito teléfono.

La misma mujer hippie, nos trae caldo de pollo y trozos de pan.

—Espero que lo disfruten —Nos dice depositando los platos frente a nosotras y juntando ambas manos con una mirada cálida, casi maternal— Creo que con este temporal, siempre viene bien un poco de sopa.

—Muchas gracias —Contestamos Ángela y yo al unísono.

Tomo una cucharada de la sopa con la atenta mirada de Carmen a mi lado, como si se tratara de un concurso de cocina y yo fuese el juez.

En cuanto el líquido calienta mi cuerpo, me siento mucho mejor.

—Mmm, está… deliciosa —Digo con los ojos cerrados, degustado el sabor del pollo.

Eso hace feliz a Carmen y luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más con nosotras, se apresura a la cocina por más platos. La mesa se ha llenado de gente en un par de segundos. Niños balanceando los pies y mordisqueando pedazos de pan. Muchos de ellos están arropados con frazadas, gorros de lana y guantes. Y es que el albergue es bastante frío. Por suerte, antes de abandonar el hotel decidí usar un abrigo. Mis botas negras llegan a mis rodillas, así que es casi imposible que entre frío a mis pies.

Tengo que apartar el cabello encima de mí para no estropearlo en la sopa.

Mi pelo creció considerablemente en un año. No queda nada del tosco y ondulado cabello hasta los hombros. Ahora había crecido hasta el término de mis pechos, mi tono castaño mucho más intenso en el sol, casi rojizo. No recuerdo haber tenido el pelo tan largo antes, pero me gusta el aspecto que tiene en este momento.

Cojo un poco de pan, metiéndolo a mi boca y masticando como si no hubiese comido en todo el día.

 _En realidad, no había comido en todo el día._

Me doy cuenta que Ángela está mirándome fijamente de manera un tanto inquisidora. Trago el trozo de la hogaza, encogiendo mis hombros hacia ella.

—¿Qué?

Ahora, está entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bella… —Su tono es de intriga. Pone sus brazos sobre la mesa, empujando un poco su estómago para estar más cerca. Está sentada frente a mí en la mesa— ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Edward que estás embarazada?

El caldo caliente me quema la garganta con su pregunta. Refunfuño en su dirección.

—¿Qué parte del "no estoy embarazada" no entiendes?

Sacude la cabeza.

— _Estás_ embarazada.

—No

—Sí

—No

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me dijo… —Mira a ambos lados, asegurándose de que somos las únicas en nuestra conversación— que no te ha llegado el periodo?

Empujo mi silla más adelante.

—Sí, fui yo, pero ya sé por qué —Eleva ambas cejas, esperando que continúe — Estoy… pasando por una crisis.

—Una crisis —Repite no muy segura— ¿Qué tipo de crisis?

Voy a perder la paciencia si sigue interrogándome.

—Estoy estresada por tanto trabajo y eso ocasiona que deje de menstruar. Lo busqué en google. —Me llevo otro trozo de pan a la boca, consciente de que Ángela está pensando que realmente estoy loca, pero no estoy loca. Es bastante coherente mi teoría. Quiero decir, mi certeza— ¡Vamos, Ángela! Además, no es que no me llegue el periodo, es simplemente que no es como antes. —Trato de susurrarle.

Abre mucho los ojos.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! ¡Ya lo descubrí! —Gime con emoción.

Mis ojos también se agrandan.

—¡¿Qué es?!

—Estás embarazada. —Contesta con voz monótona.

Suelto un resoplido.

—Como quieras…

La verdad es que en estos últimos dos meses he estado menstruando muy poco, pero lo hago de todos modos. Eso sumado a que en ese momento vinieron las fiestas y Jeff me mandó a grabar tres programas en un día para las mini vacaciones que me tomé la semana de Navidad. Así que lo atribuyo a eso, ya que soy fácil para estresarme y normalmente me vuelvo irregular.

Ángela me mira con una sonrisa pícara.

—Cuando tengas el estómago hinchado—Estira los brazos, fingiendo estar embarazada — ¡Acuérdate de mí! —Se mofa cruelmente, acomodando sus gafas— No, es en serio. Si estás dudando sobre ello, puedo solicitar cita a mi ginecólogo. Somos amigos y puedo pedirle que te atienda lo antes posible. No sé, piénsalo —Guiña un ojo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, erizándose mi piel cuando el ruido de relámpagos retumba en el lugar. Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, deseando que las horas pasen rápido.

Después de la cena, Carmen se acerca hasta nuestra mesa. Lleva una chaqueta marrón con flecos, pantalones demasiado anchos, pulseras alrededor de sus muñecas y el pelo negro y largo hasta su cintura. No parece del tipo de hippie del que puedas salir corriendo.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo más? ¿Quieren un té, un café?

Miro a Ángela y ella contrae los hombros antes de contestarle.

—Un té está bien.

Regresa sosteniendo dos tazas con bolsitas de té, azúcar y un termo lleno de agua caliente. Se acerca a mí para tenderme las cosas con gentileza. Hace una leve inclinación hacia nosotras antes de retirarse. Mi amiga abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la forma en que actúa la mujer y me causa risa su reacción.

Después de terminar nuestro té, nos ponemos a curiosear a la gente. Empezamos a conversar sobre nosotras, sobre el trabajo y sobre Eric. Ángela y Eric son novios desde hace muy poco. Cuando él le pidió noviazgo, mi amiga lo rechazó. Recuerdo que estaba sorprendida por eso y ella simplemente me contestó que no estaba preparada para desilusionarse de nuevo. No obstante, aquello solo duró un par de meses antes de que Eric finalmente decidiera pedírselo de nuevo. Ese chico sí que le daba igual su dignidad, pero por lo menos Ángela aceptó, gracias a los consejos de Tanya y míos, que aprovechara la oportunidad.

Las horas pasan bastante rápido gracias a nuestra charla. Buscamos una colchoneta y nos recostamos a mirar el techo. Pese a que hay un bullicio continuo, logro identificar el sonido de la lluvia.

Alguien que no reconozco anuncia más tarde arriba de una mesa, que la carretera camino a Seattle está por fin accesible. Los vítores me animan a ponerme de pie, revisando rápidamente mi celular. Son casi las once de la noche. Tenemos que esperar a que salga un poco de gente antes de decidir abandonar el refugio, eso o morir aplastadas en la entrada. Mientras vamos saliendo, recuerdo que mi camioneta sigue atascada en el barro, así que decido pedirle ayuda a Carmen. Ella gentilmente acepta mi favor, pidiendo a un grupo de muchachos que la acompañen. Enciendo el motor cuando me subo a la camioneta y entre todos empiezan a empujarla, Ángela sumándose también. La lluvia que cae no es impedimento para que sigan empujando. Unos instantes más tarde, la rueda sale del lodo.

Todos se ven cansados cuando me bajo.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. No sé cómo agradecerles.

Los muchachos se despiden, diciendo que no es nada. Carmen se vuelve a mí un tanto tímida.

—Bueno, tal vez yo sepa como puedes agradecerme —Se ríe, juntando sus manos— Tengo que ir a Seattle y realmente a esta hora no hay autobuses disponibles, si tan solo…

—Te llevamos, por supuesto —Contesto de inmediato y su sonrisa se enancha.

Enciendo la calefacción todo el camino de regreso, conduciendo con cuidado la carretera resbalosa, fijándome que los vehículos no estén demasiado cerca de nosotras y mirando el kilometraje.

No queda casi nada para volver a casa.

 **Edward**

Mantengo el teléfono en mi oído, escuchando el neurótico "bip, bip, bip" sin que nadie conteste devuelta.

Alice sostiene al pequeño Jack en un brazo cuando se dirige a mí.

—Edward, es probable que no tenga señal allí. —Frunzo los labios, exhalando— ¿Están seguros sobre el árbol caído?

Mamá le responde:

—Todos lo vimos —Jackson sonríe cuando encuentra mi madre— ¡Oh, trae a este pequeño conmigo! —Reparte besos por toda su cara, haciendo que Jack vuelva a reír. Después de un tiempo, ella también me mira— Edward, no te preocupes. Estoy segura que no alcanzaron a regresar porque ya estarían aquí. Tienen que seguir en el hotel, quédate tranquilo.

Siento a Elif bajar las escaleras.

—¿Ya pudiste contactarte con ella?

—No —Contesto con desánimo.

La veo que hace una mueca, mirando su celular.

—Yo tampoco.

Mi madre la observa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tú todavía no te quitas eso?

Se mira el uniforme.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Llegaste empapada de la escuela! Te vas a enfermar, mi niña.

Ella rueda los ojos, volviendo a mirarme como si en este lapsus hubiese conseguido noticias de Bella.

Cuando Emmett llega igual de empapado, nos avisa que la carretera de salida está accesible, pero que hay una gran cantidad de tráfico camino a Seattle y que la gente está empezando a impacientarse. Rose se asegura de quitarle la chaqueta y mandarlo a que se cambie de ropa de inmediato.

Por la noche sigo sin poder contactarme con Bella y en las noticias no dicen nada relevante. Todos hablan entre sí cuando decido de inmediato un pensamiento que tengo en la cabeza. Camino hacia la escalera.

—¡Edward! —Mi madre llama y me detengo— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a buscar a Bella —Contesto con calma. Alice, Rose y mi madre empiezan a decir lo peligrosa que está la carretera— No pasa nada si manejo con cuidado.

Reanudo mi camino.

—Yo voy contigo —Me dice Elif.

Me vuelvo a ella.

—No, será mejor que te quedes aquí. Estaré más tranquilo si sé que estás segura en casa.

Veo que pone ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Te recuerdo que es _mi_ mamá y tú solo eres una distracción en su vida.

Alice no puede contener la risa, por eso finge que está tosiendo. Elevo una de mis cejas hacia mi hija que sonríe con suficiencia.

—¿Así que una distracción en su vida, eh? —Repito con diversión— Bueno, gracias a esa distracción estás de pie frente a mí.

Ahora es su turno para elevar su ceja.

—Voy a ir, papá.

Mamá me hace señas de que no la deje. Sin embargo, me doy por vencido.

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa. Tienes 10 minutos para empacar algo de ropa, solo por esta noche —Elif sonríe, corriendo a las escaleras.

Guardo unos pantalones, cepillo de dientes, frazadas y un anorak antes de bajar. Mi madre me insiste en que nos quedemos por seguridad, que ella no podrá dormir esta noche, pero la sostengo por los hombros para tranquilizarla. Alice se mete en nuestra disputa diciéndole que es buena idea ir para saber si Bella está bien y que la lluvia no tardará en darnos tregua. Termina aceptándolo con un suspiro inquieto. Elif baja poco después lista para irnos.

—Maneja con cuidado, Edward —Me pide Rose— Te conozco, eres igual que tu hermano. Manejan como si estuvieran en una carrera de autos.

Mamá rechina sus dientes.

—Es cierto. Por favor, hijo. Recuerda que vas con Elif —Ella me da su mirada severa antes de abrazar a mi princesa— ¡Cariño, cuídate mucho! Y asegúrate de dormir abrigada. ¡Ah, espera! —No tarda en ir a la cocina y regresar con una bolsa— Aquí hay algunos bocadillos que les preparé. Alcanza para ustedes tres y para la amiga de Bella.

—Gracias, abuela —Le dice Elif, abrazándola devuelta— No te angusties por nosotros. Vamos a estar bien.

Se quedan en la puerta para despedirnos con la mano. Rápidamente nos subimos, poniéndonos nuestros cinturones de seguridad. La carretera está resbalosa, la lluvia intensa golpeando las ventanillas. Enciendo la radio para ver si hay alguna buena noticia del árbol, pero no hay más que anuncios de accidentes en la ciudad.

En cuanto mi celular vibra en la guantera, mi pecho se acelera al darme cuenta que se trata de Bella.

"Estoy llegando a Seattle. Acabo de volver a tener señal en el móvil pero por alguna razón no puedo llamarte"

—¿Es ella? ¿Qué dice?—Pregunta Elif.

—Está llegando a Seattle.

Ella suelta un suspiro, y yo también.

"Dime dónde nos encontramos" envío devuelta.

 **Bella**

Antes de reanudar nuestro camino -nos detuvimos para poder enviar los mensajes- le digo a Edward que nos encontremos en la gasolinera cerca de su trabajo, lugar donde Carmen me pidió que la alcanzara. Todavía nos falta algunos tramos cuando Edward vuelve a enviarme un mensaje.

"Ya estoy camino allá. Nos vemos"

Sonrío por reflejo. Sigo conduciendo, ahora más tranquila de estar por fin en Seattle.

La lluvia es intensa a esta hora de la noche, aun así me sorprende la cantidad de transeúntes por las calles. Tal vez como no acostumbro a salir tan tarde, se me imagina que todos duermen cuando yo estoy durmiendo. Gran error.

Carmen nos cuenta que su único hijo, ya mayor, vive acá, y que había prometido venir a verlo a él y a sus nietos. Ella es una pastelera conocida en Tacoma, solo que no tiene estudios y desde que es muy joven vende pasteles en las estaciones de buses. Le cuento que mi madre tiene una panadería y que tampoco tiene estudios de repostería.

Tan pronto llegamos a la gasolinera, veo el vehículo de Edward estacionado. Me detengo, quitándome el cinturón y girándome a las chicas.

—Perdón, tengo que ir.

Me bajo del auto, caminando hacia el vehículo pero a la única persona que veo y razón por la que mi pecho se acelera, es a Elif. Se baja del auto, caminando hacia mí en cuanto me ve. Parece como si estuviese demasiado lejos. Por más que camino, no logro llegar a ella. Mi corazón late a una velocidad increíble, perdiendo mis sentidos y prácticamente lanzándome a sus brazos. Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío otra vez me produce una paz interior, que llega hasta el regocijo. Aspiro su fragancia con un suspiro en su hombro. Ella me rodea con sus brazos con la misma fuerza que yo lo hago.

Me separo un poco para apartar el pelo de su cara, ya con menos dificultad porque lo lleva más corto. Atrás quedó su largo cabello hasta los codos. Hace algún tiempo decidió cortárselo por los hombros.

—Por un momento pensé que ya no te vería hoy, mi bebé. —Ella solo me mira, dejando que mis manos tracen sus mejillas con suavidad. Luego me doy cuenta que está frente a mí en una noche de tormenta en vez de estar bajo techo y frunzo el ceño —Espera ¿Qué haces con esta lluvia acá a esta hora?

Rueda los ojos, soltando una risita.

—Hola para ti también, Bella. —Sonrío de vuelta. Mi corazón está demasiado acelerado y contento por escuchar su voz de nuevo. Comienzo a repartir besos por toda su cara— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta extrañada.

—Besándote todo lo que no hice en una semana —Mi beso resuena con suavidad en su mejilla— ¿Dónde está papá?

La lluvia está golpeando sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Fue a comprar allí dentro —Señala el negocio. Nos contemplamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que ella rompe el silencio— Bueno, mejor abrázame que te extrañé mucho. —Estira sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, volviendo a presionarse en mí y estamos balanceándonos en medio de la nada. Noto el murmullo de Ángela y Carmen que se acercan a nosotras— Hola, Ángela.

—¡Hola, Elif! Qué bueno verte. Tu mamá estaba angustiadísima por no poder comunicarse con ustedes.

Me separo sin muchas ganas.

—Es cierto, no había señal —Le digo.

El ruido estridente de un relámpago nos hace saltar del susto, pero a pesar del miedo y de la lluvia que comienza a ser cada vez más intensa, veo a Edward caminar hacia nosotras. Agacha la cabeza para que el agua no golpee su rostro. Mi corazón se infla de nuevo, palpitando de una manera desenfrenada. Su rostro tenso se suaviza en cuanto me ubica.

—Nena —Su tono es casi un suspiro, acercándose y dándome un abrazo cargado de tranquilidad— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta al separarse y sostenerme el rostro.

—Estoy bien —Aseguro. Estiro mi mentón hacia arriba, rozando suavemente su boca. La mía, ligeramente abierta, acaricia su labio inferior muy minuciosa, tomando el impulso de succionar y entre abro sus labios para sentir su aliento junto al mío. Su barba hace cosquillas mis mejillas y Edward se da cuenta de ello, por lo que se queda allí sin apartarse. Entonces, unas voces carraspean, devolviéndome a la realidad y ruborizándome al darme cuenta que no estamos solos. Me separo de él con una sonrisa— Edward, Elif, ella es Carmen. Nos ayudó en el refugio que estuvimos mientras arreglaban la carretera.

—Se cayó un árbol —Cuenta Ángela.

—Sí, lo sabíamos —Contesta Edward, volviéndose a Carmen— Un gusto, soy Edward. Ella es nuestra hija, Elif.

—Un gusto —Se saludan gentiles mientras otro relámpago azota el cielo— Bueno, no quería irme sin despedirme de ustedes, chicas —Luego se dirige a mí— Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí, Bella

—Gracias a ti —Le contesto.

—No es nada. Cuando quieran pueden regresar, claro está, sin una tormenta eléctrica de por medio —Bromea. Mira a Edward y a Elif de soslayo— Puedes ir con tu esposo y tu hija a unas cabañas de allá, hay piscina y camping. Es muy bonito.

Edward aclara su garganta ante la mención de "esposo". Asiento hacia Carmen, agradecida por el ofrecimiento.

Posterior a que se vaya, nos apresuramos a ir a nuestros respectivos vehículos. Dejo a Ángela en su casa, antes de parar en un semáforo para llamar a Edward. Ahora sí funcionan las llamadas.

—Me gustaría pasar a casa de mamá para saber cómo están —Le digo.

Mi madre se ha asegurado de podar el jardín delantero de la casa. Tulipanes, lirios y rosas adornan la entrada con colores vivos y relucientes. Solo que eso se ve mucho más intenso en primavera.

Ésta es la segunda sensación de hogar que siento cuando entramos. La primera, cuando vi a Elif y a Edward en la gasolinera.

Por suerte, las encuentro despiertas.

Nessie me ve desde el salón:

—¡Bella! —Se sorprende y luego se gira hacia la cocina— ¡Mamá, Nany, es Bella! —Mi hermana me abraza con fuerza, sus delgados brazos rodeándome— Estábamos preocupadas por ti, no contestabas las llamadas.

Les explico sobre el árbol y de mantenerme en un refugio junto a Ángela hasta hace una hora atrás.

Ellas me abrazan, tranquilas de saber que me encuentro bien y de volverme a ver, puesto que llevábamos días sin vernos. Luego saludan a Edward y a Elif mientras nos dirigimos a la sala. Mi madre nos ofrece té y galletas con nueces, que por cierto son furor en su panadería.

Hace algunos meses atrás por fin pudo inaugurar su negocio R&B nombre que eligió por las iniciales de Nessie y mío. Tiene dos empleadas que le ayudan y normalmente está toda la mañana allí, pero para que Nany no esté tanto tiempo sola en casa, regresa para la comida.

Nessie pega un salto en el asiento.

—Me encantaría seguir conversando con ustedes, pero tengo un examen por el que debo estudiar —Nos besa a todos en la mejilla— _¡Arrivederci!_

Me disculpo un momento para ir al baño mientras Edward comenta sobre la tormenta con mi madre. Cierro la puerta desesperada por orinar, como si me hubiese estado aguantando hace mucho. Comencé con estas ganas descontroladas apenas probé el té de mamá. No es la primera vez que me pasa, sobre todo en las mañanas. Tal vez se deba a algún tipo de frialdad ocasionado por el clima.

Cuando regreso a la sala, Molly viene corriendo a picarme las piernas. Empieza a ladrar y a juguetear con su cola para llamar mi atención.

—Hola, nena —Saludo, tomándola en brazos— Extrañaba tus rasguños.

La perra pasa su lengua por mi mano, emocionada de verme.

Elif se sienta cerca de mi abuela, mirando detenidamente sus manos.

—Nany ¿qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta con curiosidad.

Ella levanta un tejido de sus piernas.

—Esto es un lindo suéter anaranjado para Molly, pecosita 3. Ya sabes que este invierno ha sido bastante frío…

Llevo a Molly al sofá.

—Ella tiene más suéteres que yo —Comento.

Y era verdad, Molly tenía un suéter de distinto color para todos los días de la semana.

Nany baja sus gafas, sus ojos clavados en los míos tan llenos de dulzura.

—Deja a la vieja de tu abuela divertirse ¡Ya que aquí todos trabajan!

—Yo estudio… —Le dice pollito.

—Es cierto. Bueno, tú tienes que entenderme entonces… —Se acerca para susurrar, pero de todos modos escuchamos— ya sabes que ellos se creen superiores por ganar unos cuantos pesos a fin de mes.

Mi madre lanza una exclamación.

—¡Mamá!

.

Llegamos al edificio después de la medianoche.

Saludo a Jacob con un abrazo. Él ha pasado de ser solo el novio de mi hermana a ser casi un familiar. Es como un hermano menor.

Recuerdo que he olvidado el móvil en el auto tan pronto entramos por la puerta de casa.

—Yo voy por él, no te preocupes —Calma Edward, pidiéndome las llaves de la camioneta.

Cuando baja a buscar mi celular, Elif y yo nos quedamos solas en el departamento. Molly se revuelve en mis brazos con desesperación, ansiosa a que la suelte. La dejo en el suelo y ella mueve su cola mientras corre por el pasillo. Empujo mi equipaje por el piso, asegurándome de que esté cerrada y la ropa no comience a repartirse para todos lados.

—Es bueno regresar a casa —Le digo con un suspiro. Añoraba sentir la calidez del departamento.

Elif me está mirando detenidamente.

—Sí, es cierto —Y luego, tomándome por sorpresa, ella me da un abrazo— De verdad que te extrañé, sabes.

Sonrío al envolverla en un abrazo, mi mano acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

—Yo también te extrañé, pollito. Contaba los días para volver a verte.

Se separa en silencio, mirándome como si hubiese descubierto algo. Sus ojos pasean con lentitud los míos sin apartarse demasiado. Su cambio de niña-adolescente a adolescente-mujer ha sido realmente notorio. Tiene la cintura más pronunciada y los pómulos más finos. Ella es hermosa.

—Te quiero —Confiesa.

Es la primera vez que me lo dice y siento como el corazón comienza a derretirse en mi pecho. Dos palabras que suenan a la perfección en sus labios. Esbozo una sonrisa de emoción, acercándome y chocando su frente con la mía, mis manos seguras a cada lado de sus mejillas.

—Y yo a ti, hermosa. Te amo.

Cuando Edward regresa, las dos nos volteamos hacia él y sé que nos ha pillado en un momento íntimo, por esa razón está sonriendo.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —Me tiende el aparato.

—Gracias

Dejo la maleta encima del sofá justo cuando suena el celular de Edward con un mensaje. Lo lee rápidamente, guardándolo después.

—Era Emmett. Quiere que lo ayude con el asunto del cumpleaños.

—¿Cuál cumpleaños? —Pregunto intrigada.

—El de los gemelos —Me contesta Elif y lo recuerdo. No digo nada al respecto — ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Es el próximo viernes.

Su ofrecimiento me sorprende.

—¿Yo?

Asiente con energía.

—Sí, tú ¿Quién más?

—Habrá un montón de niños, te advierto —Me dice Edward sonriendo— y unos primos y tíos.

Me tenso cuando escucho decir "primos, tíos". Muerdo mi labio con fuerza.

—No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea que…

Elif me toma de las manos.

—¡Vamos, Bella! Ven con nosotros. Rose estará encantada, de seguro igual te lo iba a pedir —Me está costando echarme para atrás— ¿Por favor? Hazlo por mí.

 _Dios…_

Miro a Edward y éste está encogiendo sus hombros para hacerme ver que Elif no da su brazo a torcer.

Trago saliva con dificultad.

—Está bien —Contesto y ella traza una sonrisa maravillosa.

—No te preocupes por nada —Me tranquiliza Edward.

Sin embargo, hay algo en mí que sigue pensando que no es buena idea… y no porque voy a ver a Esme y a los hermanos de Edward, porque con ellos no tengo problema, sino por el _resto_ de la familia que no he compartido en este tiempo. Que no he compartido nunca.

Después de que se hayan ido, me voy directo a mi habitación. Lo normal es que se hubiesen quedado, ya que sumándole a los sábados, existen días en la semana donde también se quedan conmigo, pero suponiendo que para que Esme estuviese tranquila, deciden irse. Hay veces que de verdad me gustaría que se quedaran y estos días en los que no nos hemos visto, esa sensación de querer tenerlos todo el tiempo conmigo, se ha hecho más fuerte. El anhelo de vivir juntos, como una familia.

Me quito las botas de camino lanzándolas al aire sin importarme nada. Me siento tan agotada y fatigada. Estoy quitándome la pulsera de la muñeca cuando veo como la lámpara parece demasiado cerca de mí. No sé si eso fue mi imaginación o es que acabo de marearme. Parpadeo rápidamente, colocando una mano sobre mi frente e inspirando profundo. Me arrepiento de decidir abrir los ojos, porque ahora la pared parece que se me va a caer encima.

—Eso te pasa por recostarte en una incómoda colchoneta —Me reprendo, cayendo encima de la cama y estirando los brazos a cada lado. Mis ojos se quedan fijos en el techo, mi pulso acelerándose considerablemente. Tomo aire como puedo y luego exhalo con dificultad— Tranquila, Bella… es solo un mareo. No te vas a morir por un mareo ¿verdad?

Llevo el tiempo suficiente recostada para decidir ponerme de pie. Mi cabeza da vueltas, pero necesito quitarme ésta ropa y meterme a la ducha. Hago todo eso entre suspiros y de pronto me empieza a dar un terrible dolor de cabeza.

.

Tanya abre la puerta del estudio antes de que alcance la manilla. Sus ojos claros se agrandan y sus mejillas se colorean por la excitación.

—¡Bella! ¡Ángela! —Se lanza encima de nosotras, abrazándonos al mismo tiempo. Empieza a dar saltitos de la emoción— ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! Las extrañé tanto. Pensé que se quedarían atrapadas en la tormenta en lo que resta de invierno.

—No nos quedamos atrapadas para siempre en Tacoma, pero mi camioneta se quedó atorada en el lodo.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Pudiste recuperarla?

Me quito la gabardina mientras entramos.

—Sí, con varias manos y fuerza extra. Unos chicos de allá me ayudaron.

Ángela suelta un suspiro.

—Ojalá nunca volvamos a esa ciudad en invierno. ¡ _Por favorrrr_!

Los chicos nos saludan manifestándose con abrazos, apretones de mano y palabras bonitas. Tanya se queda parloteando hasta que es hora de ir al aire. Ahora no tengo que hablarle a la pared mientras me preparo. Ángela y yo hacemos una muy buena dupla. Y lo mejor de todo es que la gente que nos escucha le agrada eso. Mientras me pongo los audífonos repaso el programa en la carpeta, memorizándome el tema de hoy.

Eric levanta una mano por detrás del ventanal.

—Empezamos en 3… 2… 1… ¡Estamos al aire!

Después de terminar, me voy a la cafetería para calmar mi fatiga. Hay brownie con una costra deliciosa de chocolate. Me paso la lengua por el labio superior, sumergida en la cantidad de dulce y calorías que aquello contiene. Finalmente me decido por una galleta de avena solo para no seguir tentándome. Me conozco y sé que el chocolate causa en mí _demasiada_ energía.

A la hora de almuerzo, recibo una llamada entrante de Edward.

Contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —Me pregunta con tono inocente— Por aquí cerca hay un lugar donde venden una comida china exquisita. ¿Te gustaría?

—¡Sí!

Por algún motivo, cuando veo a Edward caminar desde la esquina de la emisora hacia mí, tengo el impulso de echarme a correr a sus brazos. Mas no lo hago. En vez de eso, mis mejillas duelen por las ganas de sonreír, así que al ver que lo hace, pronto estoy enseñándole mis dientes. Él frena su caminata cuando está demasiado cerca y me envuelve en sus brazos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años –aunque siete días me parecieron una eternidad-. Suelto un gritito cuando mis pies abandonan el suelo y Edward comienza a girarme en su lugar, mis manos afirmándose alrededor de su cuello. Escondo la cabeza en su hombro para no marearme. Él se ríe al escucharme gritar.

Me baja y tengo que sostenerme de su brazo para no caerme.

—Hola, preciosa.

—¡Estás loco! —Me quejo con diversión. Mi respiración cortada— Hola para ti también —Acerco mis labios a los suyos. Él me sostiene de la nuca, tocándome con la yema de sus dedos y besándome con urgencia, buscando una manera de solventar mi ausencia. Sus labios son tan suaves y tan dulces. Comienza a ser un beso ruidoso mientras su mano recorre mi espalda baja.

Lo empujo lejos cuando no quiere detener el beso. Estoy quedándome sin aire.

Al separarnos mi boca se siente hinchada; mi aliento mezclándose con el suyo en un vaivén agitado. Pongo un dedo en sus labios que se han vuelto de un increíble tono carmesí.

—Ey, cálmate —Pido con picardía y Edward termina mordiendo mi dedo— ¡Auch!

Sonríe torcidamente, entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a comer antes de que se termine nuestro descanso —Me dice.

Pido arroz frito y Edward chapsui de pollo.

—¿Por qué me dices que comamos comida china y te pides chapsui de pollo?

Me mira interrogante mientras le quito un trozo de pollo.

—El chapsui lo es.

—No lo es completamente. Es una mezcla con Estados Unidos.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo es al fin y al cabo —Vuelvo a quitarle otro trozo— ¿Te vas a comer mi comida?

—Lo siento —Él se ríe y regreso a mi arroz— Oye, Edward…

—¿Um?

Bebo una generosa cantidad de vino blanco.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa por el cumpleaños de tus sobrinos.

Mis mejillas se calientan.

Termina de masticar su comida, cruzando los dedos por delante, pensativo.

—Lo sé, lo noté cuando Elif te insistió.

—No creas que quiero echarme para atrás. Se lo prometí a Elif, pero de todas formas estoy asustada. Y tampoco es por Emmett, claro está.

Emmett y yo hemos sabido llevar una relación más… relajada. Nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos seguir evitándonos ni tampoco hablarnos con tanta formalidad. Él es el tío y yo la madre de Elif, así que decidimos llevar esto por la paz. Y no fue fácil al principio, pero ahora parece sentirse cómodo en mi presencia.

Así también con el resto del clan. No es difícil entablar una conversación con Rose. Con Alice teniendo al pequeño Jack, voy de vez en cuando a visitarla. Y Esme, luego de que me dijera sobre haber hecho lo correcto con Carlisle, siempre me recibe gustosa en su casa. A diferencia de antes, que no estaba segura si decirme –hola- con una sonrisa sincera o solo por cortesía. Tampoco iban a hacer sentir incómoda a Elif, porque ella siempre trata de que vaya con ellos, aunque sea para saludar. Sinceramente, a mí no me molesta hacerlo.

Carlisle… él estaba fuera del perímetro. Si bien Alice y Emmett siguen visitándolo, Edward y Elif aún no se sienten preparados, más bien, no quieren. Esme ha vuelto a tramitar lo del divorcio, así que de vez en cuando tienen que verse las caras. Hasta hoy sigue viendo a un psiquiatra por órdenes del juez y tiene absolutamente prohibido salir del país mientras sigue el tratamiento. Eso sí, ha dejado la casa de su hermana Sarah para independizarse en un pequeño apartamento en el centro. Bueno, eso según lo que ha dicho Alice.

Edward me mira directamente.

—Nada va a pasar. La mayoría de mis tíos o tías no te conocen o no se acuerdan…

Ruedo los ojos.

—Sí, claro. Obviamente _sí_ se acuerdan me conozcan o no. Estoy segura que no pasaron desapercibido el hecho de que nunca estuve antes en la vida de Elif.

Suspira.

—Bella, no puedes mantenerte escondida toda la vida.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Es que me he relacionado con tu madre y tus hermanos, pero no con tu otra familia y sinceramente me hace retorcerme de los nervios.

—Te repito, nada malo va a pasar. A mí me da igual lo que ellos piensen sobre nosotros. Si no le di explicaciones a mi propia madre sobre nuestra relación, menos lo haré con mis tíos o primos —Sus palabras me calman por algún motivo. Me quedo ondeando en el aire con una sonrisa al recordar algo. Edward frunce el ceño— ¿De qué demonios te acordaste para sonreírle a tu copa de vino?

Bebo un poco más.

—De Elif —Respondo, dejando la copa encima y apoyando los codos en la mesa— ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

Niega

—¿Qué cosa?

Sonrío aún más.

—Que me quería.

Ahora es turno de Edward para sonreír.

—¿En serio? Sabía que algo se traían entre manos cuando entré al departamento —Recuerda—Me alegra mucho que por fin lo haya dicho, Bella.

Una melancolía cruza mi rostro.

—Parecía tan lejano al comienzo… ¡Que digo! Imposible.

Alcanza mi mano, rozando mis nudillos.

—Bueno, pero ahora no es así. Ella es muy cercana a ti.

—Lo sé y al principio creí que no había manera de acercarme. Estaba grande y llena de odio hacia mí, aun así siempre había un motivo para vernos —Mis ojos se cristalizan.

Se queda abstraído.

—Ha sido un camino muy largo… pero, hemos sabido salir adelante, juntos —Después se queda en silencio.

"Juntos" Me pica la curiosidad con una pregunta. El mismo pensamiento que tuve cuando se fueron ayer.

—¿Edward? —Llamo y él levanta la mirada— Ya que esto va en serio… entre nosotros, digo. ¿No has pensado en que vivamos juntos?

Lo que estábamos hablando no tenía mucho que ver con mi pregunta, pero no es la primera vez que lo pienso y me lo callo. Ésta vez es diferente.

Me contempla durante un tiempo en silencio, provocando que mis nervios florezcan.

—Sí —Contesta de golpe. Se inclina hacia adelante, su mano no abandona la mía— _Muchas_ veces lo he pensado.

Trago grueso.

—A lo mejor tienes miedo de que Elif no esté preparada ¿o me equivoco?

Deja el tenedor sobre el plato.

—Te equivocas, Bella. Quiero… que empecemos de cero. Comprar una casa y empezar desde allí, sin malos recuerdos. —Me sonríe— Un lugar limpio donde podamos tener nuestros propios recuerdos. ¿Me entiendes?

Esbozo una sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo.

Aprieta más su agarre en mi mano.

—Y lo voy a cumplir. Voy a comprar la casa más linda para los tres.

.

—No vuelvo a comer arroz frito… —Me dejo caer en el sofá.

Elif levanta la cabeza del ordenador.

—Eso pasa por no invitarme —Se queja, volviendo la atención a la pantalla y tecleando sin tomarme atención.

Estamos en esos días, en los que ellos se quedan conmigo entre semana.

Me apretujo el estómago, odiando el recuerdo del sabor de la maldita comida de ésta tarde. _Nunca más volveré a comer comida china, nunca, nunca más._ Cuando Edward llega del trabajo, de inmediato nota como flexiono las piernas para aplastarme el estómago. Él frunce el ceño, dejando su bolso encima de la mesa y dándole un beso en la frente a Elif.

—¡Papá, tu barba! —Vuelve a quejarse.

Edward se ha dejado crecer un poco la barba desde hace unas dos semanas y Elif odia eso, razón por la que no deja que él la bese. Hasta que no se afeite no habrá muestras de cariño de padre-hija. Él se echa a reír cuando la ve rascarse la frente.

—¿Qué pasó? —Se acerca a mí todavía con una sonrisa—Tu rostro se ha vuelto como _Hulk._ Verde como el vó…

—Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra que… voy a… a —Trago con dificultad— No vuelvas a invitarme a comer ese tipo de comida.

—¿Comida china?

Me cubro la boca con la mano.

—Sí, sí. —Me acomodo en el sofá, consciente de que en cualquier momento me voy a poner a vomitar delante de ellos— Quiero a mi _mamá._

Escucho la risita de Edward y estoy pensando seriamente en devolver la comida china en su cara.

Elif se pone de pie, apagando el ordenador.

—Papá ¿puedo salir? —Le pregunta.

Él se ha ido a la cocina a preparar… lo que sea que esté preparando.

—No lo sé, pregúntale a tu mamá.

Vuelvo a formar una mueca de asco, frunciendo los labios para calmarme.

—¿Puedo salir? —Me pregunta.

De pronto, el cólico comienza a esfumarse de mi cuerpo. _¡Diossss!_ Que bien se siente la ausencia del dolor.

—¿Qué? No sé, pregúntale a tu papá.

Rueda los ojos.

—Bueno ¡pónganse de acuerdo!

Edward sale de la cocina con una taza en las manos, dirigiéndose a Elif, le dice:

—¿Y dónde se supone que vas?

—Casey e Ethan —Responde de inmediato.

Lo veo encoger los hombros.

—Bien, pero quiero que regreses a las siete. —Elif sonríe, dando un saltito y agarrando la chaqueta— Ya te lo dije ¡a las siete! Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Nos lanza a los dos un beso antes de irse.

—Sabemos que va a llegar a las ocho ¿verdad? —Le recuerdo.

Suelta un suspiro, sentándose a mi lado.

—Sí, se ha puesto más rebelde de lo que ya era antes —Tiende la taza caliente hacia mí, causando que me queme los dedos— Toma esto, te hará bien.

—¿Qué es?

—Jengibre. Mi madre nos lo daba a mis hermanos y a mí cuando niños.

—Oh, tienes razón. La mía también lo usaba para los cólicos. —El dolor de estómago ya se me ha pasado y con el jengibre hace que me sienta mucho mejor. Demoro un poco en terminarlo, pero finalmente lo hago. Dejo la taza encima de la mesa, y Edward está esperándome con su brazo para rodearme— ¿Sabes lo que estaba pensando?

—¿Qué? —Pregunta curioso.

Acomodo las piernas encima de la mesa, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Que cuando comience la primavera, podríamos ir a las cabañas que mencionó Carmen ¿No suena genial? —Edward se tensa a mi lado— Podríamos hacer barbacoa, podríamos invitar a Alice, a Rose, los niños, a tu madre a la mía… ¿Qué te parece?

—Hm, me parece bien…

—También podríamos invitar a Bill y a Jacob. Puede ser un fin de semana ¿no crees? Es más accesible para todos…

—Bella, cásate conmigo.

—… y también podríamos… —Me callo de golpe. Mirando hacia arriba, me encuentro con los ojos asustados de Edward. Me toma fuertemente del brazo, como si quisiera que me pegara al suyo— ¿Qué?

Toma una profunda inspiración.

—Ya sé todo lo que te dije sobre vivir juntos y que esperáramos… pero ahora que recuerdo lo que dijo Carmen sobre ser tu esposo… ¡Demonios! —Se gira emocionado, mirándome directamente— Quiero casarme contigo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal ésta última línea? ¡Por finnnnn! HABEMUS BODAAA. Están todas invitadas, por cierto.**

 **Bueno ¿quién tiene la razón? ¿Bella o Ángela? Raro sus mareos, raros, raros…**

 **Edward por fin se atreve a pedirle matrimonio a Bella. Ella con sus mareos y sus cólicos, Elif diciéndole te quiero… Por lo menos, las cosas siguen bien para ellos y al parecer también con los Cullen. El próximo capítulo tenemos el cumpleaños de los gemelos de Emmett y Rose.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios que siempre me escriben, los aprecio mucho de verdad y por obviamente seguir la historia, todas son dulces como un algodón de azúcar. :)**

 **Un beso gigante gigante y hasta el próximo.**


	35. Momento inoportuno

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Momento inoportuno**

 **Bella**

Edward me mira con tanta intensidad.

Y solo bastan unos segundos para que reaccione. Sin embargo, aquella reacción para nada es como me lo imagino.

Me suelto del brazo de Edward, levantándome del sofá y corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. No sé cómo hago para cerrar la puerta ni tampoco como es que alcanzo a sostenerme el pelo, pero en un par de segundos estoy devolviendo todo lo que he comido en un mes. Mi pecho se infla increíblemente, arrodillándome y sosteniéndome con una mano sobre el váter. Tengo la sensación de mis pulmones en la garganta. _Maldita seas, comida china._ ¿Ya he dicho que no volveré a comerla? Pues no volveré a comerla. Cuando dejo de vomitar, sigo haciendo arcadas, así que de algún modo logro alcanzar el rollo de papel.

—Cariño ¿te encuentras bien?

Encojo el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

—¡No entres! —Grito, mi voz sumamente ronca. Me limpio la boca como puedo, haciendo otra arcada, pero finalmente no vuelvo a vomitar. Suelto un suspiro mareada por tanta fuerza que he hecho. Escucho como gira la manilla— ¡Te dije que no entres!

—¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? A lo mejor te intoxicaste con la comida, amor.

Tiro la cadena con las rodillas raspadas en el suelo. Tomando una profunda inspiración, me pongo de pie. Mi garganta se siente áspera, la visión tornándoseme borrosa.

—No… no… estoy bien —Contesto sin ánimo. Abro la llave del agua y me acerco para enjuagarme la boca. En ese momento vuelvo a sentir la manilla, mas no vuelvo a insistir en que se quede afuera. Noto sus manos suaves en mis hombros. Me encuentro con su rostro preocupado cuando he dejado de tomar agua. Nos miramos en el espejo.

—Deja que te lleve al hospital.

Niego

—Voy a estar bien. Ya vomité y eso es buena señal ¿no?

Acerca mi espalda a su pecho para sostenerme y deja un beso cálido en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Luego me gira desde mi cintura para quedar frente a él, apartando mi pelo y aun viéndome con preocupación. Me lleva hasta la habitación donde me recuesto debajo de las sábanas y acomoda mis almohadas para hacerme sentir más cómoda.

—Voy a prepararte de nuevo Jengibre. Es bastante efectivo. No demoro nada —Estiro mi brazo y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla.

—Gracias

—No es nada —Contesta, dejando un beso en mi frente antes de irse.

Tomo el remedio del jengibre ahora sin importarme que esté demasiado caliente. Lo único que necesito es que el malestar se vaya, cosa que hace a partir de este momento. Le entrego el tazón a Edward, quién lo deja encima de la mesita de noche y se acurruca junto a mí, mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Pese a que el dolor se encuentra ausente, mi garganta arde y siento que he hecho gimnasia durante días. Tengo una pequeña sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago, como cuando sientes que has devuelto todo y no te queda más que aire. Edward acaricia mi pelo hasta que mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

—Edward… —Susurro.

—¿Hm?

No soy capaz de abrir los ojos.

—Yo también… quiero casarme contigo —Apenas lo digo me quedo profundamente dormida.

Lo primero que veo cuando me despierto, son los ojos de Elif. Ella me sonríe mientras acaricia mi pelo al igual que antes lo hizo Edward.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Me pregunta.

La habitación está a oscuras, salvo la luz del pasillo. Me enderezo en la cama a mirar el reloj, dándome cuenta que son las nueve de la noche.

—Mucho mejor ahora —Me quedo en silencio, notando que no siento ningún dolor. Mi estómago suelta un rugido— y bastante hambrienta.

Suelta una risita.

—Bueno, enfermo que come no muere. Así dice mi abuela… —Bromea, ayudándome a quitarme las sábanas de encima— Te preparé sopa, ya que a papá no se le da cocinar.

Me pongo de pie un poco desorbitada.

—¿En serio la hiciste tú?

Encoje los hombros.

—Soy una caja de sorpresas ¿sabías eso?

Sonrío poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia mí y empezamos a caminar fuera de la habitación. Elif apoya su cabeza en la mía cuando llegamos a la sala. No veo a Edward por ninguna parte, pero tampoco le pregunto.

Usualmente soy yo la que cocina cuando ellos se vienen a alojar conmigo o si es un día bastante agotador pedimos pizza a domicilio. Por tanto, me sorprende que ella haya decidido cocinar. El tiempo que llevo con ellos, me he dado cuenta que por ejemplo Edward es un fracaso total en dotes culinarias, sobre todo con las tostadas. Si quieres tostadas quemadas donde se deshagan en tus dedos en cuanto las sostengas, entonces Edward podrá ayudarte…

A menos que por supuesto él deje los panes dentro de la tostadora y Elif o yo lleguemos lo suficientemente a tiempo para que puedan ser comestibles. De modo que cada vez que desayunamos, pongo un ojo incluso antes de que saque el cuchillo panadero para cortar las rebanadas.

Elif me entrega un plato con sopa caliente y otro para ella. Le ayudo a poner los cubiertos y servilletas. Nos sentamos cerca de la barra en silencio. El aroma a verduras me produce cosquillas en el estómago. El caldo de inmediato calienta mi cuerpo.

—Ey, esto sabe muy bien —Halago con sinceridad— ¿Esme te enseñó a cocinar?

Sonríe con nostalgia.

—Sí, era su alumna favorita. Nunca pudo conseguir que Alice preparara una buena comida cuando era más joven.

Me río.

—Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que los fracasos en la cocina no solo va para Edward —Ahora es su turno para reír— Por cierto ¿dónde está tu padre?

Arruga la frente.

—Dijo que iba a la farmacia a conseguir un jarabe para tus vómitos. —Asiento, volviendo la atención a mi sopa. Me siento con más fuerza cuando la termino, segura de que ha vuelto el color a mi rostro— Definitivamente has vuelto a ser tú —Consuela.

Suelto un suspiro, contenta por eso.

—Bueno ¿y dónde fueron? Los chicos y tú.

Aparta nuestros platos ya vacíos.

—Fuimos al parque —Me contesta— nos gusta ir cuando ha dejado de llover por el olor a lluvia y a césped. Bueno, a Casey y a mí. Ethan dice que huele a marihuana porque hay un grupo cerca que siempre fuma en ese lugar.

Elevo ambas cejas.

—¿Marihuana? ¿Y él fuma marihuana para saberlo con tanta certeza?

Encoje los hombros.

—No, él no fuma, Bella. —Se ríe— Ya, no me mires así.

Ni siquiera sé con qué cara estoy mirándola.

—Me gusta Ethan, se nota que es un buen chico.

Pone el codo en la mesa, apoyándose en el brazo.

—Ojalá papá dijera eso, sabes.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Reconoce que ha hecho un esfuerzo.

A Edward le costó un poco aceptar que Elif tuviese novio. Él estaba constantemente prohibiéndole o preguntándole qué cosas hacía cuando estaba con Ethan, hasta que un día Elif se cansó y enojada le pidió que se detuviera. Finalmente, dándose cuenta que su princesa en verdad estaba creciendo, decidió dejarla en paz. Ahora cada vez que Ethan viene a casa, Edward no lo mira como si se tratara de un desconocido. Se saludan, conversan como gente civilizada.

—Sí, tienes razón —Me confirma. Se pone de pie para llevar nuestros platos al fregadero.

Me levanto también, cruzando la barra y abrazándola por la espalda.

—Gracias por la sopa, hermosa —Dejo un beso en su cuello.

Edward llega con una pequeña bolsa blanca. Besa mi frente asegurándose de que me encuentro mejor. Una mano afirmando la bolsa de la farmacia y la otra sosteniendo mi rostro. Él es tan dulce todo el tiempo. Edward no solo me derrite con palabras bonitas. Sabe demostrarlo, es capaz de transmitirlo increíblemente bien sin necesidad de confundirme.

—Tus mejillas están rosadas, gracias a Dios. —Suspira levantando las comisuras en una sonrisa— de todas formas traje un jarabe que calma los vómitos, por si vuelves a sentir malestar. La farmacéutica me dijo que es cada 8 horas y por favor, Bella, no vayas a pasarte las horas. Aunque igual voy a estar pendiente. ¿Necesitas recostarte? Deberías recostarte.

Elif, que ha terminado de lavar los platos, inclina su cuerpo en la barra para sonreírle a Edward.

—Papá, Bella está bien.

También estoy sonriendo. Pongo una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Sí, estoy mejor ahora, Edward. De verdad —Aseguro, abrazándolo y pegando mi cara en su pecho— Gracias por preocuparte. Gracias a los _dos_ —Recalco mirando a mi hija.

Ésta noche nos vamos a acostar temprano. Elif alimenta a Molly por mí mientras recojo algunas cosas de la sala. Ella se despide de Edward buscando espacio donde no haya barba.

—Necesitas afeitarte, papá.

Edward se pasa la mano por la mandíbula.

—Me veo guapo con barba.

 _Demonios que sí._

Escondo mi sonrisa mientras Elif sacude la cabeza hacia mí, antes de darme un abrazo. ¿Ya mencioné que ella y yo nos damos abrazos todo el tiempo?

Es mi parte favorita en el día.

Hace ya unos meses que Elif duerme en el ex cuarto de huéspedes. Decidió darnos nuestro espacio cada vez que vienen, dejando que Edward se quedase en la habitación conmigo y la otra quedó solo para ella. Hasta tiene su esencia, algo que sabes reconocer de ella. Entro al cuarto y de inmediato sé a quién pertenece. No sé si es el aroma a vainilla, el color de las paredes, la hilera de libros en el estante o los guantes de box que descansan en un rincón del armario, pero cada vez que ella duerme en casa de Esme, me quedo sentada en su cama solo a mirar y recordarla.

Edward cierra la puerta para que Molly no entre. Nos cepillamos los dientes compartiendo espejos y haciendo muecas chistosas con el cepillo. Eso para nada es romántico, pero me causa mucha risa como la espuma cae de la boca de Edward y por más que intenta tirarla dentro del lavabo, acaba manchándose el pijama.

Sin embargo, no demoro mucho en cepillarme, ya que el sabor de la pasta es bastante repugnante. Voy a tener que comprar de otra marca, porque la menta está saliendo muy intensa.

Acostados y arropados, escuchamos la débil lluvia golpear contra el ventanal. Me acurruco cerca de Edward con mi mano descansando encima de su pecho y él se asegura que tengo las frazadas suficientes para el frío. Traza con sus dedos mi brazo al descubierto, dejando un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

Su brazo se presiona más fuerte a mi cuerpo.

—Sí, completamente seguro. —La lluvia comienza a intensificarse

—No quiero una gran boda, Edward —Levanto mi cabeza para mirarlo— No necesito eso para nosotros.

Me sonríe— Estaba pensando lo mismo.

Mi corazón se acelera. Me muerdo el labio cuando tironea de mí para sentarme a horcajadas en sus piernas. Esboza una sonrisa radiante logrando su cometido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada. Mis manos viajan por dentro de su pijama, rozando suavemente sus pectorales, moviendo mi trasero más al centro. Edward suelta un gemido ronco, borrándosele la sonrisa de inmediato y clavando sus ojos ahora oscuros en los míos. De algún modo logra enderezarse en la cama para levantar los brazos y dejar que le quite la camisa. Me encuentro con sus labios con urgencia de inmediato. Por suerte, llevo un delgado vestido para dormir, logrando sentir la dureza en la tela de sus pantalones. Me detengo, solo para ver su mueca.

—Lo siento es que… nuestra hija está en la otra habitación —Me disculpo con malicia, sabiendo su respuesta a continuación.

Frunce el entrecejo.

—No me vengas con tus mierdas, Bella Swan —Gruñe y me echo a reír.

.

—¿Me pasas la salsa, por favor? —Me pide mamá.

Le tiendo el pocillo, notándola extraña, un poco nerviosa.

—Entonces ¿quieres ser una actriz de _Hollywood_? —Pregunta Nany a Nessie, enfatizando "Hollywood" como si acabara de inventar la palabra— Pensé que estarías de teatro en teatro.

—Y lo haré —Recalca, sus ojos marrones bailando en la emoción— Esto es solo una idea. —Nessie nos está contando que hay un casting para una película de terror que estrenarán por el 2018 y que su maestro de teatro, la sugirió al productor— Además, ¿se imaginan yo en alguna alfombra roja, siendo entrevistada y los flashes cegándome la vista?

Mamá se ríe.

—No sé por qué no me cuesta imaginarte en ello —Le comenta— Cuando eras niña siempre te gustó jugar a que eras la chica famosa del grupo —Una baja melodía empieza a sonar en medio de la cena. Mamá se pone de pie, sus mejillas ruborizadas— Lo siento, es para mí —Señala el móvil.

Nany arruga la nariz, pero no dice nada.

Revuelvo la comida con mi tenedor.

No me ha vuelto a dar dolor de estómago como para tomar el jarabe de los vómitos. Luego del remedio de jengibre, una siesta y la sopa, me sentí como nueva. Aunque estoy evitando ciertas comidas, ya que de todas formas mi estómago está débil.

Cuando mamá regresa, la cena sigue su pie como hasta hace pocos minutos.

Por más que seguimos en la misma conversación, no paso desapercibido el hecho de que mamá parece a punto de echarse a reír de algún chiste interno. Lo sé porque está apretando los labios en una torcida línea. Ella siempre ha hecho eso cuando recuerda algo y no quiere contarnos. Estoy bastante segura que por dentro está partiéndose de la risa, y por alguna razón me pica la curiosidad, solo porque mamá no es buena contando chistes.

Les ayudo a levantar la mesa cuando hemos terminado.

—Dile a Edward que está cordialmente invitado a una barbacoa cualquier domingo disponible. A los hombres les gustan las barbacoas ¿no? —Sugiere Nany mientras me ayuda a quitar los restos de comida en el plato.

Nessie refunfuña.

—¿Por qué no te equivocas en el nombre de Edward y sí con Jake?

—Porque a Edward lo conozco desde que es un jovencito con acné y Joseph ya estaba bastante grandecito.

Me río de ellas, lavando los platos en el lavavajillas con mi madre. Ella me cuenta que tiene clientela nueva y que están pidiéndole rollos de nuez por docena.

—A pesar de que tengo gente que me ayude, realmente el tiempo se me hace cortísimo —Se queja.

Su panadería queda frente a un edificio de arquitectos, razón por la que tiene el lugar lleno al medio día. No es un lugar grande y tampoco ha terminado de decorarlo como le gustaría.

Vuelve a recibir una llamada, disculpándose con todas antes de salir de la cocina.

Tengo una maldita sed de agua.

Nessie también se sirve un vaso, empujando mi cadera para abrir la llave del grifo. Nany hace sonar su bastón contra el suelo, soltando un gruñido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunto.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Tu madre… que no quiere soltarles la lengua.

Mi hermana y yo estamos igual de confundidas.

—¿Sobre qué? —Es turno de Nessie para preguntar— ¿Tiene que ver con su extraño comportamiento en la mesa?

Asiente en respuesta.

—Ella no sabe cómo sacar a colación el tema de su nuevo novio.

Nessie y yo, que justo estábamos bebiendo agua, escupimos al tiempo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos— ¡¿MAMÁ TIENE NOVIO?! —Casi grito.

Mi hermana se echa a reír.

—Esa sí fue buena, Nany. ¡Muy gracioso! —Pero Nany no está riéndose— ¡Oh Dios mío! Ella no puede tener novio…

La miro— ¿Por qué no?

Me devuelve la mirada un tanto dramática. Hincha el pecho con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Porque es nuestra madre! ¡Ella no tiene novios!

Mi abuela vuelve a golpear el bastón contra el suelo.

—¡Pues déjame decirte que sí tiene uno y se ha vuelto una quinceañera desde entonces!

Se ponen a discutir delante de mí. Nessie repitiendo que es imposible que mamá tenga novio porque mamá nunca nos ha presentado uno y Nany sigue diciéndole que eso es posible y que pronto lo tendremos en casa.

—¡Bueno basta! —Les grito—Vamos a dejar que ella nos lo cuente y si realmente tiene novio… pues… es cosa de ella ¿no?

Nessie suspira.

—Sí, lo sé ¡pero sigue siendo extraño! —Mamá regresa y la conversación acaba. Tratamos de fingir que nada pasa, pero Nessie no es buena en eso y está mirándola constantemente con los ojos entrecerrados. Tengo que pisarle el pie para que deje de hacerlo. — ¡Auch! ¡Casi me sacas el pie!

No deja de sorprenderme la noticia. Es verdad que es extraño que mamá pueda llegar a tener… novio, pero no puedo opinar nada hasta que ella tenga el valor de decírnoslo. Aunque me muera de curiosidad, no voy a decir nada. Ella tampoco dice nada el resto de la velada hasta que decido que es hora de irme.

.

Un día antes del cumpleaños de los gemelos, Rose, Alice y yo quedamos en una cafetería. El pequeño Jackie está con nosotros, su boca manchada de papilla de calabaza y balanceando la cuchara del cappuccino de Alice. Él es bastante inquieto y risueño. Tiene el mismo hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha que Alice, pero pese a que al nacer se parecía mucho a ella, con los meses se ha vuelto más parecido a Jasper, obviando el color oscuro en su cabello.

Lanza la cuchara al suelo, haciendo un estruendo y se echa a reír. Lo recojo para devolvérsela.

—Lo siento, es que nunca está tranquilo —Se disculpa Alice.

Encojo los hombros.

—Yo pienso que es adorable. —Comento, limpiándole la barbilla llena de comida de bebé.

Rose abre una libreta encima de la mesa, apartando su plato con sándwich de pollo. Tengo que apartar la mirada de la carne, todavía revolviéndose mi estómago recordando la comida china. Ella marca una línea en el papel.

—Bien, lo primero que tengo que hacer muy temprano mañana, es ir a buscar el pastel. Luego regresar a casa y preparar los bocadillos, aunque Esme va a empezar hoy por la noche, pero son muchos y no creo que alcancemos. —Explica haciendo ademán con la mano, apuntando el lápiz nuevamente a lo que tiene escrito— La función de títeres… ¡Mierda! ¡La función de títeres!

—¿Qué? ¿Se te olvidó la función de títeres? —Pregunto.

Niega— No es eso. Debí llamarlos ayer para confirmar —Toma rápidamente su celular, marcando y llevándose el móvil al oído— Contesten, manga de desemple… ¿HOLA? Habla Rosalie Cullen.

Alice suelta una risita, negando con la cabeza.

—No la quieres ver estresada, esto no es nada comparado a como estará mañana —Advierte en un susurro mientras la escuchamos reclamar con quién sea al teléfono.

Jackson balbucea, removiéndose aburrido en la silla, sacando la lengua y humedeciéndose la barbilla con baba.

—Puedo imaginármela.

Después de que corte la llamada, suelta un resoplido de indignación.

—¿Ellos creen que el tiempo me sobra? Idiotas.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —Consulta Alice.

—Que debí llamar ayer, pero de todas formas van a asistir ¡Que se ahorren sus sermones que para algo les pagué por adelantado! —Elevo mis cejas, escondiendo mi sonrisa por lo graciosa que se ve enojada. Sus mejillas se colorean y parece una leona enjaulada— Por cierto, Bella. Tú estabas en mi lista de invitados indispensables de cumpleaños, pero Elif se me adelantó. Quería que lo supieras.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Ahora, muchachas —Cierra la libreta. Tomo el último sorbo de mi café antes de que continúe— ¿Me acompañan a recoger la piñata?

Alice asegura a Jackie en el canguro para bebé cuando nos ponemos de pie de la mesa, pagándole a la mesera y retirándonos de la cafetería. Envuelvo mi donuts en una servilleta para comerla en el camino. Nos vamos a una tienda de cumpleaños a unas cuadras de aquí. Me quedo mirando como boba las piñatas colgadas del techo, simulando ser focos de luz. Al igual que los maniquíes disfrazados. Esto parece más una fiesta de Halloween que una tienda de cumpleaños, y eso que falta mucho para Octubre. La máscara de Scream y murciélagos colgando de las paredes son algunos de los adornos.

—Ey, Rose ¿no les compraste piñata de Peppa pig? —Escucho a Alice decir mientras empuja un murciélago hacia arriba.

La rubia hace una mueca.

—Emmett no quiso, dice que tiene demasiado rosa.

Los gemelos son fanáticos de Peppa pig. Sin embargo, decidieron hacerles un cumpleaños al estilo _Hora de aventura,_ comprándole la piñata de Finn. Un personaje de dicha serie que tiene largas piernas que probablemente lleguen al suelo cuando intenten colgarlo del techo en casa. Al parecer, quienes crearon la piñata, exageraron un poquito.

Emmett nos alcanza en la tienda luego del trabajo. Desabrocha un poco su corbata mientras nos saluda. Besa a su esposa con cariño, rodeándola por la cintura. Las veces que he estado en el mismo lugar con ellos, de diez minutos, cinco están discutiendo y cinco están haciéndose arrumacos. Edward tiene razón cuando dice que se quieren pero que tienen problemas como cualquier pareja.

Alice me codea.

—Extraño a Jazz —Finge lloriquear viendo a Rose y Emmett.

Me río.

—Y yo a Edward.

.

Edward me ayuda a cerrar la ventana fuera del balcón.

El balcón siempre es el más perjudicado cuando comienza la lluvia, es por eso que decidí cerrar con ventana la parte de afuera, así ni la hamaca ni el resto de las cosas se empapa con el agua. Nos sentamos en ella en un balanceo cuando hemos terminado. Su mano se entrelaza con la mía, dándole un suave apretón.

—Estoy agotado. ¿Por qué mejor nos quedamos en casa acurrucados en la cama toda la tarde? —Ofrece, su nariz pegada por detrás de mi oído.

Cierro los ojos.

—Suena tentador hasta que recuerdo que Elif tiene llave del departamento.

Jadea.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ella va a estar en el cumpleaños.

Doy una vuelta, levantando las piernas en su regazo.

—¿Dónde es el primer lugar al cuál acudiría si nosotros de la nada desaparecemos?

Se queda pensando.

—Buen punto. —Esbozo una sonrisa mientras mi cabeza cae encima de su hombro. Un tanto aturdida, cierro los ojos buscando así apaciguar el sueño que me ha venido de la nada, pero que no se va por unos cuantos pestañeos— No te duermas, tenemos que salir.

— _Cinco_ minutos —Balbuceo con los ojos cerrados— No fastidies.

Su hombro comienza a temblar por la risa que da. Sonrío devuelta, volviendo a cabecear en un sueño placentero. Mientras dormito, recuerdo que no hemos hablado mucho sobre lo que nos compete. Abro los ojos a regañadientes, enderezándome y apartando el punto negro que me persigue donde he estado con los ojos sumidos en la oscuridad.

Edward me mira con duda.

—¿Qué?

—No hemos hablado sobre nuestra boda ¿o acaso te estás echando para atrás?

Arruga la frente, dándome un beso suave.

—¿Cómo crees que me voy a arrepentir? —Vuelve a dejar otro beso rápido— ¿Quieres poner alguna fecha?

Ladeo la cabeza.

—Creo que hay algo primordial en esto.

Se queda tratando de leer mis pensamientos. De alguna manera, lo descubre.

—Elif —Recuerda— Tenemos que hablar con ella. ¿Estás preocupada por eso?

—No, pero es obvio que tenemos que decírselo ¿no crees? Y hablando de fechas… no tengo una en especial.

Mira a sus manos. La hamaca resulta ser relajante en mi cuerpo que no hace más que echarse encima de Edward, como si me hubiese convertido en un saco de harina, tendido en el suelo y sin que nadie pueda cogerlo por sí solo.

—Un mes —Dice sin darme tiempo a nada— Casémonos dentro de un mes.

—¡¿TAN RÁPIDO?!

—¿No quieres casarte pronto conmigo? —Hace un puchero.

—Tonto, claro que sí. Es que saberlo con certeza es impactante.

Toma mis piernas con sus manos, tirándolas más hacia su regazo.

—Entonces, para mí un mes está bien. Podemos hacer una pequeña ceremonia con nuestros familiares más cercanos, amigos y luego un banquete. Alice diría, sin banquete, no hay boda.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—Hay un pequeño problema… no tengo pruebas para asegurar nuestro compromiso —Levanto la mano derecha, acariciando mi dedo anular con nada de disimulo. Suelta una carcajada estridente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego, cuando se le ha pasado, se queda mirando mi maceta de margaritas— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mis preciadas margaritas?!

Edward está arrancando una de raíz.

—Silencio, Bella. No arruines el momento. —Hace algo con los dedos pero no alcanzo a mirar porque se gira y su brazo me tapa. Por más que inclino la cabeza no logro ver nada y finalmente él me pilla espiándolo— Bueno, vamos a hacer esto lo más formal posible.

—Ok

Aclara su garganta, sus ojos grises clavados en los míos con ansiedad.

—Isabella Swan, amor de mi vida ¿Aceptarías casarte con este humilde hombre que muere por ti desde que es un crío de 15 años? —Levanta la mano, enseñándome un intento de anillo con la margarita. Dobló el tallo en forma de círculo e hizo que la margarita quedara en el centro. Quiero echarme a reír, pero no parece un buen momento para hacerlo.

Levanto mis ojos, presos en los suyos.

—Por supuesto que sí —Estiro mi mano derecha y Edward se asegura de poner el "anillo" en mi dedo anular. Acuno su rostro en mis manos, haciendo contacto con nuestros labios unos pocos segundos— Te amo, Edward. Con anillo de margarita y todo.

Sus ojos se entrecierran en una sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo —Asegura— y el anillo de margarita es solo por hoy. Vas a elegir el anillo más bonito de todo Seattle, de todo el mundo.

—¿Y no se supone que ese es tu trabajo? Elegir los anillos.

Encoje los hombros.

—Quiero que elijamos juntos.

.

Cuando Edward y yo llegamos a su casa, Elif se queda con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Papá, te quitaste la barba!

Edward se pasa una mano por la suave mandíbula. Lo hice afeitarse antes de venir acá, porque la barba estaba empezando a lastimarme la cara cada vez que nos besábamos, así que no le quedó de otra más que afeitarse; a no ser que aparte de no recibir besos de su hija, quisiera no recibir los míos tampoco. Él sonríe genuinamente antes de que Elif se ponga de puntillas y le dé un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, por lo menos esto tiene recompensas —Asegura atrapándola para abrazarla.

La casa es un verdadero cuarto de juegos. No solo están los globos celestes colgados por todas partes, sino también todo tipo de afiches de caricaturas, la piñata de Hora de Aventura, juguetes desparramados por el suelo, sillas adornadas, la mesa repleta de comida, niños corriendo de un pasillo a otro.

Alan y Colin vienen corriendo uno detrás del otro a toda prisa.

—¡Tío Edward, tía Bella, miren lo que me regaló mi papá! —Exclama emocionado Alan, enseñándonos su camiseta de Buzz lightyear.

—¡Guau, eso es genial! —Edward le pellizca la nariz.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, chicos! —Los felicito, sacudiendo sus cabellos.

Al principio, cuando empecé a venir a casa de los Cullen, ellos siempre estaban mirándome por detrás de alguna puerta o sofá, sorprendidos y algo confundidos por mi presencia. Sin embargo, sonreían cada vez que llegaba, y de a poco comenzaron a hablarme cosas como el último episodio de tal serie animada y esas cosas. O algunas más serias, como por qué yo era la madre de Elif.

Edward le entrega a cada uno nuestros regalos.

—No pueden abrir los regalos hasta después del pastel —Escuchamos que Rose dice con tono de advertencia, viniendo también hacia nosotros— ¡Bella, hola! Necesito que me ayudes en la cocina, por favor.

—Hola para ti también, Rose. Estoy bien —Bromea Edward y ella le lanza una mirada de diversión mientras me jala del brazo hacia la cocina.

Esme está abriendo cajones sin parar cuando entramos, dando un respingo por nuestra presencia, esboza una sonrisa con cansancio.

—Querida —Se dirige a mí.

Me acerco.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

Resopla.

—¡No logro recordar dónde guardé las velas de cumpleaños! Estoy segura que… ¡Oh, aquí están! —Se ríe, enseñándome las dos velas número seis escondidas dentro de la frutera— Mi cabeza está un poco ajetreada. ¿Te sirvo algo para tomar?

Me sirve jugo de mango mientras Rose saca bandejas de canapés por montones, pidiéndome si puedo ayudarla a rellenar más panecillos. Parece una simple tarea, pero al cabo de un tiempo, las tres estamos prácticamente echándole pasta de queso en grandes cantidades para que se acabe pronto. Luego regreso a la sala repleta de niños. A la mayoría de la gente no la conozco, pero sí logro identificar a Sarah, la tía de Edward. En el fondo, sentada en un largo sofá, una mujer de edad avanzada no aparta la mirada de mí por más que la miro devuelta. Elif llega hasta mí con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Odio los cumpleaños de niños… —Me dice al oído— ¡Todos gritan tanto!

Me río, codeándola y entrelazando su brazo con el mío.

—Oye —Llamo y me presta atención— ¿Quién es la señora del sofá? La que lleva un vestido verde.

Elif entrecierra los ojos, tratando de ubicarla.

—Creo que... es Martha. Si no me equivoco es tía abuela de papá —Encoje los hombros— La he visto unas dos veces más o menos en toda mi vida.

Ni siquiera recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre alguna vez.

Colin viene hacia nosotras enseñándonos un auto de carreras, recalcando que "el abuelito Carlisle" lo envío esta mañana. Elif hace una mueca, haciendo caso omiso a la insistencia del pobre chico. Cuando el equipo de títeres llega, Rose está estresada hasta la punta del pie. Alice tiene razón al decir que lo de ayer no es nada a comparación a cómo está hoy. Pese a que se ha arreglado muy bonita, se ve terriblemente cansada y rabiosa. Gruñe cuando las cosas no le resultan o si no le contestan a la primera empieza a llamar a gritos.

Los 15 niños hacen un círculo frente a la cabina de títeres y todos estamos suspirando porque la casa ha vuelto al silencio. Incluso Jackson ha dejado de quejarse por el ruido, atento en los brazos de su padre esperando que el show comience. Alice le ha puesto un enterizo tejido a crochet hecho por Esme. También lleva zapatitos a crochet y un babero que cubre su pecho por sus babas. Le han estado saliendo los dientes y Elif dice que hace una piscina de babas a causa de eso.

Para cuando el show termina, todos comienzan a jugar de nuevo. Hay un agradable ambiente pese al desorden y tengo, aparte de Martha, miradas curiosas, susurros que me hacen sentir un poco incómoda. En algún momento Edward se aleja de mí, yéndose con Jasper a alguna parte y Elif ayuda a Alice con Jackie, dejándome a la deriva. Trato de serenarme y no ponerme nerviosa cuando siento el carraspeo obvio de alguien.

—Usted tiene el descaro suficiente para estar aquí hoy ¿no es así? —Me vuelvo hacia la ronca voz de la señora Martha. Su vestido es realmente feo en ese color verde, sobre todo porque parece una oruga puesto en él. Si no estoy mal, es mucho mayor que mi abuela, sus arrugas me impiden ver bien sus ojos— Me imagino que tú eres la famosa Isabella Swan.

No es pregunta, de todos modos.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—La misma, y no sé a qué se refiere cuando me llama descarada, _señora_

Tiene lápiz labial rojo en los dientes.

—¿No te da vergüenza venir a esta casa cuando no eres bien recibida?

Elevo una de mis cejas, no quiero ser irrespetuosa con una persona mayor, pero ella está haciendo que se forme una pelota de ira en mí.

—Yo a usted no la conozco, no la he visto nunca como para que esté generalizando.

Para entonces, no me he dado cuenta que estamos hablando en voz alta y que algunos nos están mirando. Las mismas chicas que antes susurraban lejos de mí, se quedan espiándonos.

La señora Martha se echa para atrás, señalando a las chicas.

—¿Sabes quiénes son ellas? Siobhan y su hermana Maggie, hijas de Sarah, la hermana de mi querido sobrino. ¿Y al de allá, lo conoces? —Señala ahora a un chico, que también nos mira. De pronto, la sala se queda en silencio— Mi sobrino Benjamín. Y por ejemplo, los de allá atrás ¿sabes quiénes son? —Sigue dándome nombres desconocidos— Conozco a esta familia como la palma de mi mano y por eso sé que la única que está sobrando… eres tú.

Esme está junto a ella muy pronto.

—Martha, recuerda que es un cumpleaños de…

—¿Cómo es posible que dejen entrar a esta intrusa, Esme? ¿A esta mujer que dejó abandonada a su hija? —Mira a todos los invitados— ¡La botó como si se tratara de una ropa que ya no usa!

Dejo la copa encima de la mesa, acercándome con cólera en el cuerpo.

—¡Cierre su boca ignorante que no creo que quiera que le diga todo lo que estoy pensando! —Presiono mi boca, enterrando mis uñas en mis manos.

 _Su querido sobrino…_

—¡Suficiente! —Chilla Esme.

—¡Tú no eres bienvenida! —Me grita y Emmett también está junto a ella de pronto, tratando de detenerla pero la señora ruge con odio— Por esa razón mi sobrino no está aquí hoy. ¡Por tu culpa! Una mujer que abandona a su hija tiene más cabida en esta casa que un padre de familia. Las zorras como tú merecen vivir en la soledad el resto de sus vi…

—¡No le hable así! —Doy un respingo ante la voz. Antes de que pueda hacer algo más, pongo una mano por delante de su pecho para que Elif no se lance encima de Martha— ¡Cállese de una maldita vez!

Lo más probable era eso lo que Esme y Emmett estaban tratando de evitar… más escándalos.

Martha está boquiabierta.

—No te metas tú, cariñito. Esto es asunto de grandes.

—Yo no soy tu condenado _cariñito_

Alguien pone una música lo bastante alta para que el resto de los invitados sigan en lo que estaban antes del altercado.

Mi corazón salta y tengo unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

—Martha, por amor de Dios ¡No me hagas pedirte que te vayas! —Gime Esme horrorizada— Es el cumpleaños de mis nietos y no tienes ningún derecho a venir a dártelas de ejemplo ni de mando, aquí la única que puede gritar y ordenar ¡soy yo! y al que no le guste tiene la libertad de irse.

Veo a Rose y a Alice tratando de calmar a los invitados, charlando de cualquier cosa. Los niños han vuelto a jugar ajenos a todo. Cuando Edward llega junto a Jasper y el primero pregunta que está pasando, tomo mi copa de la mesa, dando media vuelta para irme a la cocina. Me quedo sosteniéndome del mesón, calmando a mis ganas de vomitar. Mi pecho sube con irregularidad y lo único que quiero es desaparecer.

Tomando una profunda inspiración, me giro lista para irme, pero choco contra el cuerpo de alguien, causando que el líquido del mango estropee su camisa.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Emmett, lo siento mucho!

Él se echa para atrás, levantando los brazos cuando el líquido se impregna en él.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —Dice agarrando un paño y limpiándose con torpeza. Dejo la copa en el mesón, un poco cohibida por tener que mirarlo a la cara luego de aquella escena— No tienes que irte, Bella.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Prefiero hacerlo, de verdad que no quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de tus hijos o si es que ya lo arruiné.

—No fuiste tú la que empezó —Me recuerda— Para Martha, papá es como un hijo.

Suspiro, ladeando la cabeza y reanudando mi camino.

—Adiós, Emmett. Y lo siento mucho.

Antes de salir, me encuentro a Rose.

—¡No, Bella! ¡No puedes irte! Vamos a servir pastel. De verdad que todos ya lo han olvidado.

 _Hmm._

Mi estómago ruge cuando menciona pastel.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla, abrazándola rápidamente.

—Gracias por todo, pero prefiero irme. ¡Lo siento! Hablamos mañana ¿sí?

No dejo que replique cuando me apresuro a la sala. Por más que busco a Edward y a Elif, no logro ubicarlos. Después de un rato largo decido irme, sabiendo que puedo llamarlos luego. Busco instintivamente la llave de mi camioneta mientras salgo por la puerta, pero recuerdo que no he traído vehículo. _¡Rayos!_ Y está empezando a llover, para peor.

Bajo los tres escalones, cruzándome el bolso por encima de la cabeza.

—¡Bella!

Es Elif.

Me detengo de inmediato, terminando de arreglarme el bolso y girando sobre mis talones. Ella camina hacia mí, su rostro sigue igual de molesto que hace unos minutos.

—Cariño, no sabía dónde estabas.

—¿Por qué te vas? No te vayas.

Le doy un abrazo fraterno.

—Dejémoslo así por hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Niega— Ella no tenía por qué decirte eso, no tenía ningún derecho.

—No importa —Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas— No, no llores. De verdad que no pasa nada. Mira, yo sabía que esto podía pasar, sabes. Es normal, obviamente a algunas personas no les va a gustar mi presencia.

Vuelve a negar, sus lágrimas desbordándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Pero ella no te conoce. No sabe nada de ti, aparte que ni yo misma la conozco bien como para que se meta en la vida de todos ¡Apenas la vi dos veces! No tiene nada que opinar ni decir lo que está bien o lo que está mal.

Asiento, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—No quiero que llores por esto.

—Lo siento —Jadea y yo suelto un suspiro, volviendo a abrazarla ahora con más fuerza— yo te pedí que vinieras.

—Ya pasó, mi amor. No importa, a mí no me importa lo que ella diga. —Cuando nos separamos, sigue hipando por el llanto— Ahora, será mejor que me vaya antes de que se ponga a llover fuerte.

Aparta su pelo con brusquedad.

—Me voy contigo.

Observo su manera tan segura de decirlo, como si fuese una decisión sin derecho a réplica.

—¿Qué? Pero Elif, toda tu familia está dentro esperándote, le están celebrando el cumpleaños a tus primos y Rose estaría triste si…

—No me importa, me voy contigo —Viendo que no respondo nada, me grita— ¡Bella, me quiero ir contigo!

Su voz me saca de mi ensoñación. Elif está enfadada y llorando por algo que no es su culpa. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo llorar… realmente, eso me parte el corazón.

Arrugo el entrecejo, levantándole el mentón cuando baja la mirada.

—Trae algo para abrigarte y asegúrate de decírselo a tu padre.

Gira sobre sí misma caminando de regreso a casa cuando Edward sale por la puerta. Sus hombros se relajan en cuanto nos ve. Deja un beso en la frente de Elif, sorprendido y un poco molesto al darse cuenta que ha estado llorando. Se acerca deprisa cuando ella reanuda su camino.

Me rodea en un abrazo.

—¿Te estabas yendo sin despedirte?

Encojo los hombros.

—No te encontré.

Frunce los labios, sus manos acariciando mis hombros.

—Lo…

—No te disculpes —Advierto y él suspira. El frío congela mis mejillas— Elif quiere irse conmigo esta noche.

Me escucha decirlo con una mirada triste, baja su rostro hasta que sus labios dejan un cargado beso en mi frente.

—Es lo mejor. Te prometo que en cuanto esto se calme un poco, voy con ustedes.

—De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando.

Asiente, envolviéndome en otro abrazo

—No tardaré.

.

Edward me pasa la llave de su auto para que vayamos a casa. Dejo el manojo encima de un recipiente mientras me quito la chaqueta y espío por el rabillo del ojo a Elif que sigue molesta. Lanza su chaqueta al sofá, todo eso con brusquedad.

—¿Quieres un café?

—No

Me cruzo de brazos, mi trasero tocando la barra de cerámica de la cocina.

—¿Quieres que hablemos?

—No

Ese "No" empieza a ser desesperante.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? —Pregunto exasperada. No me responde— ¡Elif!

—¡¿Qué?! —Me grita.

—¡No te enojes conmigo!

—¡No estoy enojada contigo! —Exclama con la misma intensidad con que yo lo digo— ¡Lo siento! Es solo que no sé controlarme cuando estoy molesta, pero no es contigo.

Se ve agotada, sus pómulos enrojecidos. Me acerco hasta donde está sentada, en el brazo derecho del sofá.

Me siento en el izquierdo.

—Cuenta hasta diez —Suelta un resoplido— Escúchame, cuenta hasta diez —Repito. Me mira directamente y me hace caso, inspirando y luego exhalando sin que tenga que pedírselo. Llegando al número ocho, parece calmarse. Sus hombros dejan de tensarse y su mirada baja, moviendo sus dedos al negar con la cabeza — ¿Mejor?

Se aclara la garganta.

—Sí

—Bueno, ahora vamos a hablar —Tomo sus manos entre las mías— Mírame —Levanta la mirada— hay algo que tienes que entender sobre todo… existe gente que ve y verá esto mal, que de pronto me aparezca de la nada, ellos no lo entienden y tampoco se informan. No les importa informarse, sobre todo si nos ponemos a pensar que ella es familiar… de Carlisle. No podemos dejar que eso nos colapse. No podemos decirles que opinen como nosotros.

—Pero ella te estaba insultando…

—Lo sé, cariño. Yo estaba allí y realmente lo que esa mujer piense de mí, no me cambia la vida. Y no quiero que por eso tú te deprimas. Quiero verte feliz, como lo has estado hasta ésta mañana —Acaricio su mejilla con mis nudillos.

—Es que Bella, me molesta que se meta en un asunto que no le interesa.

Encojo los hombros.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —Le quito el pelo que se le ha pegado en la cara por las lágrimas— A mí no me importa lo que opinen de mí.

—A mí sí me importa —Contradice.

Quiero sonreír.

—¿Me das un abrazo? —Le pido.

Aunque su cara de tragedia no cambia, me responde de todas maneras.

—Sí —Me rodea en un abrazo, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro y suspirando— ¿Bella? No me gustó lo que dijiste antes de irnos.

—¿Qué cosa?

Sorbe su nariz.

—Que dentro estaba mi familia —Se separa de mí, sorprendiéndome por el cambio en su rostro. Sus ojos han vuelto a brillar, pero solo un poco— Tú también eres mi familia.

Sonrío entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Claro que soy tu familia… y tú eres la mía.

.

Son cerca de las once de la noche cuando escucho ruido en la puerta. Me levanto de la cama en silencio para no despertar a Elif, luego me aseguro de juntar la puerta para que la luz del pasillo no le moleste. Estoy en un pantalón con lunares y una camiseta holgada a modo de pijama. Edward cierra la puerta despacio, echándome un vistazo.

—Bonito atuendo —Se burla causando que ruede los ojos— ¿Cómo estás? —Se acerca, mirando hacia el pasillo— ¿Cómo está ella?

Me siento en una de las butacas, echando mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Ahora estamos más tranquilas —Contesto— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo siguió todo por allá?

Suelta un suspiro tembloroso.

—El cumpleaños siguió estupendamente, pero cuando todos se fueron Martha empezó a decir lo mal que eduqué a Elif, ya que la insultó.

Me muerdo el labio.

—A tu tía abuela le gusta meterse mucho en la vida de los demás ¿verdad? Porque eso de decir que tuvo una mala educación, cuando la ha visto dos veces…

Se sienta en la butaca frente a mí.

—Ella estaba molesta porque papá no podía ir al cumpleaños. De todos modos, él no estaba invitado pero Martha no puede entender la razón.

—¿No le han dicho nada?

Sacude la cabeza.

—No queremos meter a toda la familia en esto. Imagínate si todos lo supieran, creerían que tienen el derecho de opinar por sobre nuestras decisiones. Si tía Martha se entromete sin saberlo, no quiero pensar si es que lo supiera.

Me quedo en silencio un instante.

—No has ido a verlo todavía… a Carlisle.

—No y no pienso hacerlo.

—Ok

Respira por la nariz.

—Fue a saludar a los pequeños por su cumpleaños esta mañana. Elif no quiso salir de su habitación hasta que se fue.

—Sí, algo así supe por Colin. Bueno, él me enseñó el regalo de su abuelo. —Tengo que sostener mi rostro con una mano, la cocina dando vueltas sin parar— Necesito ir a dormir.

—Yo también. ¿Elif está durmiendo contigo? —Pregunta.

—Sí —Respondo con un bostezo, restregando mis ojos por el cansancio al tiempo que me acerco a Edward— Buenas noches, cariño.

Deposita un beso en mis labios, un brazo rodeándome la espalda y dibujando círculos pequeños en mi piel.

—Buenas noches, hermosa. Descansa.

Llego a la silenciosa y oscura habitación, mis ojos cerrándose del sueño y sin darme cuenta, caigo de culo en la cama sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Veo el foco de luz doble y por un momento necesito cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Que sensación tan desagradable cuando todo da vueltas y tú sigues en el mismo lugar, tratando de sostenerte de algo pese a que estás sentada, como si fueras a caer pero no caes.

Necesito dormir para que se me quite la idea de que estoy saltando en un trampolín.

Y olvidar el vestido de oruga de Martha.

* * *

 **Holaaa… ¿A que el anillo de margarita no es tierno? Lo que importa es la intención jajaja**

 **Estoy segura que odian a Martha (yo también)**

 **En este capítulo tuvimos una pequeña interacción Bella/Emmett, muy pequeñita, pero para que vean que ha cambiado su relación**

 **Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Bella está o no está…? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por quedarse! Un beso grande y hasta el próximo**


	36. Sorpresa

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Sorpresa**

 **Bella**

Lo único que veo cuando me acerco al lavabo son las dos desesperantes rayitas perfectamente marcadas en el aparato. Es el segundo positivo que consigo en estos últimos quince minutos. La explosión que veo venir me da el tiempo suficiente para acercarme al váter y vomitar como si fuese la única cosa que puedo hacer en la vida.

Estoy cansada de despertar en medio de la noche con la sensación de la cena dando vueltas igual que una secadora llena de ropa en funcionamiento. Ahora, sabiendo la respuesta a mis "supuestos" cólicos, esto no hace más que confirmar mi sexto sentido. Pese a que compré una prueba para saberlo con certeza, una parte de mí siempre lo supo, solo que no quise reconocerlo hasta hace poco. Lo sé. Lo puedo sentir. Conozco mi cuerpo mejor que nadie y sé que un simple malestar no puede durar con vómitos más de seis días. Mientras estoy hincada, me invade el terror por la noticia.

Estoy embarazada.

Enjuago mi boca con una mueca y seco mis manos en una toalla de baño. Tiro la caja del test a la basura, metiendo trozos de papel encima y escondo las pruebas confirmadas dentro del cajón donde guardo las cremas humectantes.

Estoy demasiado choqueada para reaccionar, demasiado aturdida para pensar al respecto.

Me encuentro a Edward entrando a la habitación cuando salgo, haciéndome un gesto con los ojos.

—¡Aquí estás! —Luce ansioso. No alcanzo a decirle nada cuando sentimos el portazo propio de Elif. Es de esos en el cual no sabes si viene enojada o con demasiado impulso. Él me regala una sonrisa— ¿Estás lista?

Inflo el pecho, mareada por la sorpresa.

—Sí

El pasillo es lo suficientemente ancho para los dos. Elif está llenando un vaso con agua en la cocina, girándose hacia nosotros.

Edward y yo hemos estado un poco ávidos por decirle a Elif acerca de la boda. No es como si esperásemos que se enojara, pero tampoco podemos llegar y decir "¿Tienes hambre? Hay papas asadas en la cocina. Por cierto, nos vamos a casar" Edward dice que tenemos que ser directos, pero yo no encuentro otra manera más directa que decírselo sin pelos en la lengua. No estamos haciendo nada malo, por esa razón la ansiedad. Aunque de los dos, Edward es el neurótico. Cuando lo llamé de esa forma a la cara, él estaba con la ceja levantada de una forma muy graciosa.

Ella levanta la mano cuando nos ve, bebiéndose de sopetón el vaso con agua.

—Guau… menos mal no tenías tanta sed ¿eh? —Bromea Edward. Elif suelta un suspiro, recobrando la respiración. Su sonrisa sincera me hace olvidar un poco a lo que venimos. Edward me mira con intención y tengo que regresar a la realidad. Aclara su garganta— Tenemos que hablar… contigo.

Ladea la cabeza, pasando de Edward a mí dos veces.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? —Pregunta de inmediato.

—¿Hiciste algo malo? —Me dirijo a ella.

Gira los ojos.

—No

Edward tira de su mano para atraerla y nos sentamos en sofás diferentes. La tenemos frente a nosotros y por un segundo no es la boda lo que tengo en la cabeza. _No es eso lo que he estado pensando desde hace cinco minutos._ Estoy simulando que les doy la noticia bomba. Un… _bebé_ no es lo mismo a un anillo de compromiso, para nada. Quito la imagen de mi cabeza haciendo un sonido con la garganta. Tal vez ni siquiera estoy embarazada. Tal vez es un tumor gravísimo y termine muriendo Bueno, basta de tragedias, para eso prefiero un bebé.

Elif nos mira con verdadera impaciencia, moviendo la pierna derecha sin parar. Empujo el brazo de Edward para que reaccione. Él aclara su garganta de nuevo, rascándose la mejilla.

—Tu madre y yo… queremos… contarte que… bueno, estábamos pensando… No, no estábamos pensando, estamos decidiendo… más bien, ya está decidido...

Suelto un suspiro.

—Nos vamos a casar —Acabo diciéndolo por él que comienza a toser descontrolado.

Ella no reacciona de inmediato. Su pierna sigue moviéndose mientras nos mira como si acabara de saber que somos sus padres. Perdida y un poco desorbitada. No parpadea, claro signo del shock. Finalmente cuando decido que es hora de tronar mis dedos delante de su cara, la escucho suspirar.

—¿Casarse?

Vuelvo a codear a Edward.

—Sí —Le contesta— Queríamos que fueses la primera en saberlo.

—¿Cuándo?

—En un mes —Le digo.

Frunce el ceño.

—¡¿Un mes?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!

Me muevo de mi lugar, poniéndome un poco nerviosa. Realmente, si la miro ahora ni siquiera sé si esto le enfada o le agrada.

—Nosotros queremos saber qué opinas. Es importante que nos digas lo que piensas al respecto, ya que eres una parte fundamental en nuestras vidas —Digo con certeza.

Elif abre la boca, pero no sale nada de allí, hasta unos segundos más tarde.

—O sea que… ¿vamos a vivir juntos?

Miro a Edward.

—Es la idea ¿no? —Él responde.

Asiente pausadamente, sin prisas.

—Estoy… sorprendida —Reconoce — y no-sorprendida a la vez —Eso no tiene sentido alguno— Es obvio que tiene que pasar alguna vez ¿verdad? No serán novios para toda la vida y no creo que papá quiera venir acá cada semana como si fuera un nómade.

Suelto una risita nerviosa.

—¿Entonces… qué opinas? —Edward pregunta un poco tartamudo… y nervioso como yo.

Encoje los hombros, quedándose en un silencio incómodo, causando que mi pierna se mueva enérgica frente a los dos. Sin embargo, cuando veo el esboce de una genuina sonrisa, siento como el alma vuelve a mi cuerpo.

Lo está haciendo a propósito.

—¡Quiten sus caras de tragedia! ¿Por qué piensan que puedo enojarme? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué siempre me miran como si yo fuese Chucky en persona? —Yo no tengo respuesta para eso. Sus brazos se envuelven en los nuestros antes de pensar en alguna excusa. Ella logra sacarme la carga que llevo, incluso si sabía que no se molestaría por la noticia. Busca en mi mano algún anillo, teniendo que mencionarle sobre la margarita. Mira a Edward con incredulidad— ¿En serio, papá? ¿Una margarita?

—Estaba al alcance de mi mano ¿o querías que deshilachara la hamaca para hacerle un anillo? Nos hubiésemos ido de bruces al suelo.

Se lo queda viendo con cara de falsa preocupación.

—Papi, pensé que eras más creativo.

—Lo _soy._

—No —Insiste, tomando mi mano— Bella ¿dónde está…? oh, se marchitó tu anillo.

Eleva sus cejas hacia Edward, claro signo de que ha ganado. Sin embargo, él no va a quedarse tranquilo, de modo que la atrae hacia sí para llenarla de besos.

.

Tanya gira el tazón vacío de café con el bolígrafo. Todavía nos faltan tres horas de trabajo antes de poder largarnos a casa. A diferencia de Ángela, mi plato solo tiene migas de pan, razón por la que mi estómago se ha hinchado tanto que la blusa me incomoda. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que acabé tan pronto mi comida. Pego mi espalda en la silla plegable en un intento vago de reposar. Eso lo único que logra es que me enderece con una mano en la boca.

Trago con dificultad.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —Pregunta Tanya.

Logro esquivar de mala gana el vómito.

Ángela me sonríe sentada en la otra silla.

— _Jaque mate_ —Murmura y tengo que rodar los ojos. Estoy pensando seriamente que ella es una especie de vidente o algo así.

Tanya no comprende nuestra pequeña interacción, pero tampoco pierdo mi tiempo explicándoselo. Sería a la última persona a la cual le confesaría esto porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, hasta la reina de Inglaterra estaría enterada. Camino de regreso a la oficina –ahora sin la rubia- seguida de Ángela, que no hace más que llamarme en susurros para que le preste atención. Sé lo que va a preguntarme y realmente no estoy de humor para sus suposiciones con sentido. Me siento en la silla giratoria, encendiendo el ordenador y olvidándome por un segundo de la contraseña. Empiezo a navegar por internet mientras sermonea sobre hacerme una prueba de embarazo casera, tal vez dos, para estar seguras. Quiero evitar esto de algún modo pero sé que no podré hacerlo demasiado tiempo.

Cuando me embaracé de Elif las cosas fueron rápidas. Yo no estaba sospechando de un embarazo, ni siquiera cuando el doctor me preguntó si había tenido relaciones sexuales. Y todavía puedo recordar la cara de mamá después de decírselo. La gran diferencia de entonces y ahora, es que tengo 32 y no puedo comportarme como una de 15 en un tema así.

—Supongo que por la cara de desolación que tienes, diría que estás sospechando…

Presiono una tecla con fuerza, soltando un suspiro tembloroso.

Voy a fingir un poco más con ella.

—No sé… puede que sí.

Apoya las manos en el escritorio, murmurando por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles. Su cuerpo se inclina tan cerca que tengo que echarme para atrás en la silla.

 _Siempre tuvo la razón, maldita sea._

—¿Te estás cuidando, verdad?

—Sí

—¿Con la píldora?

—Sí

—Y me imagino que te la tomas todos los días sin excepción —No respondo— ¡¿Bella?!

Mierda.

—Puede que… lo haya olvidado una vez —Le respondo en un hilo de voz, el recuerdo cayéndome de golpe— ¿o dos?

Ángela se va para atrás, soltando una risa de suficiencia. Yo le doy una mala mirada antes de que eleve los brazos como si intentase volar.

—¿De verdad creíste todo este tiempo que eso era estrés? ¡Cariño, ese estrés trae pies!

Llevo mis manos a la cara, apoyando los codos encima de la mesa y sacudiéndome en la silla.

—De acuerdo, no voy a ocultártelo a ti porque no tiene sentido. Me hice dos test de embarazo y en los dos salió positivo. Estoy embarazada. —Lo digo tan rápido como me es posible.

Estoy imaginándome la cara de un bebé con mejillas rosadas. Y no puedo evitar recordar el parto de Elif ni de su carita en forma de corazón. La habitación me da vueltas cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Ángela, demasiado alta para mi gusto.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —Hace puño sus manos, sonriéndome— ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?! ¡Era tan evidente! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Felicidades, Bella!

Sonrío un poco, los nervios adueñándose en mi estómago como mariposas. Ella parece tan feliz y yo parezco con tanto… pánico.

—Necesito a tu amigo ginecólogo con urgencia, Ángela. Lo necesito para cerciorarme que esto es en serio, _por favor_.

.

Me quedo de pie cerca de un mural.

Los primeros que siempre salen cuando la campana suena, son los chicos de primaria. Ellos corren a toda prisa por el pasillo, queriendo de una vez por todas salir al aire libre fuera del colegio. Los veo estrechar manos, abrazarse. Las niñas intercambian conversaciones sobre maquillaje, cosa que me sorprende, no deben de pasar los diez años. De algún modo, o solo es apreciación mía, los chicos se ven más inocentes que las chicas. Los escucho comentar de algún comic o de alguna película infantil. En cambio las niñas, o es el maquillaje, como dije anteriormente, o es sobre tal persona que les gusta. Frunzo el ceño con una sonrisa, sabiendo que los tiempos han cambiado. Eso me hace sentir un poco vieja.

El pasillo cambia de entorno, comienzo a escuchar los murmullos de secundaria. Es un cambio bastante drástico; piernas más largas, voces más roncas. Susurros y muchos grupos entre sí. Pese a que no corren como los de primaria, no suelen estar demasiado pendientes en la dirección que caminan. Pueden pasar a tropezarse con alguien mayor y ellos no van a darse cuenta. Algunos. Porque todavía quedan los que se disculpan si pasan a chocarte sin querer.

Elif viene con Casey y Hanna. Algo dicen entre ellas que les causa risa. Luego del episodio de las metanfetaminas, Elif y Hanna se habían distanciado, pero con el tiempo lograron olvidarlo y Hanna volvió al grupo como era habitual.

Casey es la primera que ve. Se aleja del grupo para correr a abrazarme. Ella es _muy_ demostrativa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Bella! —Aúlla por la emoción. Respondo a su abrazo con una sonrisa, casi sin aliento.

Unos segundos más tarde, Elif llega a nosotras para apartar a Casey tironeando de su suéter.

—Ya déjala en paz ¡No la agobies! —Dice con tono de enfado.

Casey se alisa la falda con un gruñido.

—¡Deja de ser tan celosa! A tu mamá no le importa ¿Verdad, Bella?

Miro entre las dos. No consigo responder porque la voz de Hanna nos interrumpe para saludarme. Tomo la mano de Elif para que su cara de póker se suavice un poco. Nos despedimos de las chicas, viéndolas irse por la puerta principal. Ni siquiera sé qué hacemos todavía paradas en medio de la recepción. Damos marcha a la salida, caminando una al lado de la otra.

—Casey suele ser… un poco molesta —Comenta cuando hemos bajado la escalera.

Trato de recuperar el aliento.

—Yo pienso que es amable y _muy_ _cariñosa_ —Recalco las últimas dos palabras con una sonrisa, recordando su exaltación.

Elif no dice nada por el momento. Avanza mucho más rápido, dejándome atrás.

—Bueno, entonces quédate con Casey.

Tardo unos segundos en notar su tono de voz. Tomo impulso para que caminemos al mismo nivel. Las escaleras siguen causándome cansancio y aún estoy recobrando la respiración.

—Espera un segundo ¿estás celosa de verdad? —No me responde. Atrapo su mano— ¿Eso es un sí?

Me mira con las mejillas enrojecidas. Otra de varias cosas que he aprendido de Elif, es que cuando sus mejillas enrojecen, es porque está enojada. No puedo ocultar la sonrisa ni la carcajada que suelto después, cosa que la hace enfurecer más.

—¡No te burles! —Intenta soltarse de mi mano, pero hago más presión en ella— Bella…

Sin embargo, ni aun así le suelto la mano.

—No te puedes poner celosa de _Casey,_ Elif —Sigo sonriendo— Siento reírme, es que no te das una idea de lo hermosa que te ves poniéndote así.

Ladea la cabeza.

—No estoy celosa.

Me acerco, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Segura? —Frunce los labios, respondiendo sí con la cabeza— Está bien, pero aquí entre nos —Susurro, señalándonos con el dedo índice— A mí me gustan _tus_ abrazos.

Reprime una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward nos está esperando en el auto.

—¿Por qué tus mejillas están rojas? —Le pregunta. Me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, viendo que Elif ignora su pregunta y lo saluda con un beso— ¿Estás enojada?

—No —Responde con cansancio— Tengo calor.

—¿Calor? Pero aquí hace frío… —Hago ademán a Edward con los ojos, captando mi indirecta de inmediato. No vuelve a preguntar.

Cae una pequeña llovizna en la ciudad cuando Edward me va a dejar a casa. Sin embargo, nos compramos tres conos de helado a pesar de que la lluvia parece querer intensificarse. En el camino no pude resistirme a las vitrinas de una heladería cerca del parque. Ni siquiera alcancé a ver los sabores, simplemente me quedé pegada al cartel con la imagen del cono con dos bolas de helado. Así que Edward se estacionó en la entrada, corriendo para no mojarse demasiado y comprándonos uno con distintos sabores. El de Elif es de pistacho, el mío de mango y el de Edward de chocolate suizo. Quería probarlos todos, pero no iba a estar pidiéndoles cuando ya tengo el mío.

—¿Por qué estamos comiendo helado en invierno? —Pregunta Elif.

El dulzor frío anestesia mi paladar.

—¿No comes helados en invierno? —Respondo con otra pregunta.

Ella se queda pensando.

—No… creo.

Me despido de Edward con un beso, riéndome por sus comisuras llenas de chocolate. Elif se baja para ocupar mi lugar, abrazándonos con cuidado de no estropearnos la ropa con el cono. Los veo irse y me doy prisa para refugiarme de la lluvia. Mientras busco mi llave de la puerta, siento los primeros nervios en mi estómago. Agradezco que ellos se hayan ido hoy, pero no porque quisiera estar sola, sino para poder ir a mi cita con el ginecólogo.

Me doy una rápida ducha; uno no puede ir así como así al ginecólogo, menos si se trata de un doctor y mucho menos si vas porque piensas que estás embarazada. Me pongo unos jeans cómodos y uso la misma gabardina que antes. Mientras utilizo un color rojo en mis labios, solo para tratar de controlar mis nervios, no puedo evitar mirarme directamente a los ojos en el espejo. Necesito tranquilizarme, incluso si eso es casi imposible. No voy para que me den una mala noticia, es solo que me produce cierto terror confirmar algo que es evidente. No creo que el test vaya a mentirme, a menos que lo haya usado mal o esté caducado.

Tomo una profunda inspiración, tragando con dificultad y no apartándome del espejo.

 _Es ahora o nunca, Bella._

El ginecólogo de Ángela es endemoniadamente guapo, para qué voy a decir otra cosa. Su nombre es James Witherdale y tiene una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental. Él me hace algunas preguntas sobre mi periodo, cosas normales para estos casos -bastante incómodas- pero las respondo sin problemas.

Me envía al cuarto de baño con una bata para desvestirme de la cintura para abajo. Soy un manojo de nervios tan pronto me recuesto en la camilla. Pongo los pies en cada estribo y espero. Él escribe algunas cosas más en una hoja antes de ir conmigo. No es para nada cómodo tener a un completo desconocido viéndome hasta el alma casi en medio de mis piernas pero supongamos que es necesario. Él me habla mientras introduce la sonda –que lo único que causa en mí son cosquillas- y enciende un monitor. Mi corazón se detiene.

Lo veo mover la mano mientras que con la otra presiona botones sin parar. La pantalla está encendida, pero todo parece tan confuso.

—¿Ves eso de ahí? —Señala con su dedo una mancha pequeña. Dejo de pestañear— No te preocupes por nada que él está en el lugar adecuado allí dentro.

La imagen se mueve como si estuviera en el agua. Me quedo paralizada mirando la pantalla, sabiendo que esa manchita es mi _hijo_.

— _Dios…_ —Susurro— ¿Cuántas… semanas tengo?

Él me mira con una sonrisa.

—Lo suficiente para que puedas escuchar esto.

Mueve su mano de la sonda y de pronto la habitación se llena de un sonido ronco. _Mierda._ Ese es su corazón.

Y es demasiado para mí. Lágrimas gruesas comienzan a descender por las esquinas de mis ojos intentando asimilar el hecho de que ese corazón mantiene vivo a mi hijo en mí. No lo puedo creer… simplemente no puedo explicar el sentimiento que tengo en este minuto. Es… maravilloso y abrumador a la vez. Pero por sobre todo _maravilloso_.

El doctor Witherdale imprime copias de la imagen y un audio del corazón. Estoy ansiosa mientras termino de vestirme. Me da algunas indicaciones, citándome nuevamente y mencionando que tengo nueve semanas de embarazo.

Salgo de la consulta flotando en mis pies, revisando cada tanto las imágenes en blanco y negro. Trato de controlar el sollozo que me viene de repente, pero no puedo gobernarme a mí misma. Hay mucha gente en espera cerca de mí mientras camino, segura de que están mirándome llorar, pero no me importa, maldita sea. Voy a tener un bebé de nuevo. Me limpio las lágrimas de la cara al sentir el golpe frío del viento en la calle. Tomando una profunda inspiración, reanudo mi camino hasta la camioneta, asimilando todo nuevamente.

.

 **Edward**

—¿Bella? —Le hablo al teléfono— ¿Dónde vienes?

Camino al cuarto de baño con el móvil en mi oreja.

—Voy camino a casa, cariño. ¿Por qué?

Suelto una risita.

—Tú y yo tenemos un lugar al cuál visitar.

Unos días más tarde, decido que es hora de pensar en los anillos, ya que lo que menos tenemos ahora es tiempo y no quiero que mi novia no tenga nada brillante en su mano, aunque suene vanidoso. Luego de colgar la llamada abrocho el último botón de mi camisa. Ya estoy adueñándome del espejo de Bella en su baño, uno que compartiremos cuando estemos casados. Solo espero que pronto podamos tenerlo en un nuevo baño, en nuestra casa propia para los tres.

Con la única persona que he comentado sobre esto es con Jasper, quien me dice que tiene un amigo que vende su casa porque él y su familia se han mudado permanentemente a Canadá. Sin embargo, tengo que consultarlo y ver opciones. Tampoco sé cómo es la casa por fuera, tampoco sé si me gustará o si les gustará a Bella y a Elif. La opinión de ellas es de suma importancia.

Veo a Elif apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ey ¿cuándo llegaste? —Le pregunto.

Me sonríe.

—Hace quince segundos.

Me pongo un poco de perfume en el cuello.

—Voy a comprarle el anillo a Bella.

—¿Vas con ella? —Se endereza, cruzada de brazos. Muevo la cabeza en respuesta— Asegúrate de que sea bonito, no vayas a ponerte tacaño a estas alturas de tu vida.

La miro con el ceño fruncido, una sonrisa apareciendo en mis labios.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

Ríe devuelta. Se acerca y deja un beso en mi cara.

—Buena suerte con lo del anillo… Por cierto, hoy me quedo con la abuela.

—¿Quieres que mejor te alcance a casa?

—No, no, ve con mamá —Dice yéndose y se detiene. Se vuelve con una mirada sorprendida. Hace un gesto con la cara impresionada y quiero echarme a reír por eso— ¿Dije lo que creo que dije?

—Estoy seguro que escuché lo mismo —No me responde nada, quedándose apoyada otra vez en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, decide reanudar su camino— ¿Elif?

—¿Hm?

—Es una lástima que Bella no esté aquí para escucharte.

Tampoco me dice nada. Me regala una sonrisa nerviosa antes de irse finalmente.

Bella llega unos minutos más tarde a casa. Se balancea del tocador al armario para darse prisa. Ha estado agitada desde hace días, como si necesitara un calmante todo el tiempo. Tal vez solo está nerviosa por la boda, que se yo. La rodeo por la espalda para dejar un cariñoso beso en su cuello. Acomoda su mano en la mía antes de enderezarse y pegar la cabeza en mi pecho. Hace presión en mi mano, queriendo que sostenga con firmeza su cintura curvada.

Gira sobre sí misma para mirarme de frente.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto hoy? —Su pregunta es suave, sus manos subiendo y bajando en mis brazos. Nuestras narices casi rozándose.

De pronto, la habitación carece de aire.

—Sí —Muevo un mechón de pelo situándolo detrás de su oreja. Amo como luce con el cabello largo— ¿O es que tenías otros planes?

Me mira detenidamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

—No —Menea la cabeza— pero espera un segundo, estoy suponiendo a dónde vamos porque aún no me dices nada.

Dejo un beso rápido en su nariz, entornando los ojos.

—Estoy seguro que lo sabes.

Menashe & sons Jewelers es una joyería con bastante categoría. Queda en medio de una avenida repleta de tiendas. Hay un local de sushi al frente, una tienda de antigüedades al lado, una librería, una florería más allá, en fin. Hay una moto estacionada por delante cuando apago el motor. El sol nos acompaña esta tarde, apaciguando un poco la lluvia y el frío, aunque es raro no ver llover. Supongo que es una forma de darle la bienvenida a la primavera que se avecina.

Entrelazo mi mano con la de Bella antes de que entremos. Una campanilla suena cuando empujo la puerta. La dependienta casi inmediatamente nos sonríe a modo de recibimiento. No sé si tomarme eso como un gesto de amabilidad o porque nadie viene a comprar aquí. A menos que últimamente tengan todo a un precio excesivamente alto. Eso hace retorcerme el estómago. No soy multimillonario ni nada, pero me prometí esmerarme en comprarle el mejor anillo a mi futura esposa.

No me importa endeudarme con esto hasta que sea anciano, vale la pena.

Lo primero que me encuentro, son mostradores y más mostradores con una cantidad infinita de sortijas. Los focos de luz no son necesarios en este lugar, los anillos brillan tanto que simulan la electricidad. Miro a Bella por el rabillo de mi ojo, notando su rostro maravillado mientras observa cada una con verdadero detalle.

El mostrador de los anillos de boda está en otra sección, pero nos quedamos en la de compromisos.

—¿Cuál te gusta?

Bella se muerde el labio, negando.

—Todas son tan bonitas… —Susurra para sí misma— Mira esa ¿no es hermosa? —Señala uno de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados.

Le digo a la chica que nos enseñe el anillo. Ella se queda embobada con el brillo del diamante, como una niña entusiasmada con un juguete.

—¿De verdad te gusta ese?

No me mira, el anillo acapara toda su atención.

—Es precioso.

Me fijo que el precio es asequible a mi presupuesto, aunque como dije, no importa endeudarme.

—Queremos este —Le digo a la vendedora y Bella aleja la mirada del anillo. Súbitamente se da cuenta en la sección que estamos.

—Edward… esta no es la de anillos de boda.

—Ya lo sé —Niego con la cabeza. No aparta la mirada de mí, como si esperara que continuara. Me echo a reír antes de darle un beso en los labios— ¿Acaso pensaste ser la única mujer en el mundo sin anillo de compromiso?

Se ve pasmada.

—Pensé que dijiste que eran las alianzas para… —Insiste. Ladea la cabeza sorprendida— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Me vas a regalar ese anillo?!

Sus ojos brillan por la emoción, y eso suficiente para saber que he hecho bien en traerla.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Se queda en silencio, dejando un beso sorpresivo en mis labios, maravillándome con su sonrisa aun cuando todavía no nos separamos.

—Gracias —Susurra mientras se aleja abruptamente, chocando nuestras barbillas— Cariño, pero es un poco… _caro_ —Hace una graciosa mueca, que solo nos produce risa.

Encojo los hombros.

—No te preocupes por eso. —La dependienta nos trae una caja con anillos similares para buscar uno que se ajuste a la medida de su dedo. Luego le tiende el anillo correspondiente, pero se lo quito— Esto necesita ser formal también ¿no crees?

Sus mejillas se ruborizan.

—Edward, no…

Abro la pequeña caja con el anillo luminoso dentro. Las miradas curiosas de las dependientas y de dos varones que acaban de entrar no me detienen a hacerlo. Bella se ve tan abochornada mientras lo hago.

—Este día tendría que haber pasado hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y los dos sabemos por lo que hemos pasado en todos estos años. Pensé que ya no te encontraría más, pensé que no volvería a reencontrarme contigo —Aclaro mi garganta— Bella, te amo como nunca amé a nadie más y te lo pregunto por tercera vez ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Para mi sorpresa, los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas, regalándome una de sus sonrisas nerviosas.

—Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Obviamente sabía su respuesta, pero eso no quita que suspire con tranquilidad. Mi sonrisa se amplía mientras sostengo su nuca para acercarla. Nuestra proximidad no hace más que ponerme más ansioso. Sentir el dulzor de su boca un leve segundo antes de atrapar su labio inferior con emoción, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho para que mi nariz y la de ella no nos entorpezca. Me devuelve el beso con la misma agitación y noto como lágrimas ruedan en las esquinas de sus ojos cerrados. Eso produce una ternura en mí casi incomprensible. Reparto besos cortos a lo largo de su mandíbula, limpiando con mis pulgares sus lágrimas. Los aplausos de las vendedoras y de los dos señores me sacan de aquel momento y me encuentro con los ojos de Bella, ahora abiertos, totalmente enternecidos.

Me quedo contemplando la belleza de sus ojos durante mucho tiempo.

Escucho a una chica más atrás:

—¡El anillo, póngale el anillo!

Parpadeo y Bella pasa un dedo por debajo de su párpado para quitar la lágrima que está a punto de escaparse.

Con torpeza saco el anillo de la cajita, tomando su mano y depositándolo en su dedo anular. Eso la hace sonreír más, pero no sigue llorando.

Dejo otro beso, ahora cerca de su mentón.

—Te amo tanto, Bella.

Suspira

—Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto.

.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde paseando de la mano, como nos gusta. No es muy agradable en invierno pero cogidos de la mano y conversando temas que nos importan, lo hace muy interesante y entretenido. Los ojos de Bella no dejan de brillar. Tengo el presentimiento de que va a decir algo, mas no lo hace y presiona sus labios, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente. Yo no le pregunto nada, no es la primera vez que tengo esa sensación.

—Hay… una casa que quiero visitar un día de estos. En realidad, quiero que _vayamos_ a visitarla. Me han dicho que es espaciosa, suficiente para los tres. Me gustaría saber tu opinión y si Elif viene con nosotros, mucho mejor.

—¿Queda en la ciudad?

—Sí, es un barrio muy tranquilo.

La veo morderse el labio.

—¿Espaciosa dices?

—Tiene dos habitaciones, justo lo que estamos buscando. —No me dice nada— ¿Quieres una casa más grande? ¿Con más habitaciones?

Vuelve a mirarme y nuevamente tengo la misma percepción de que está pensando algo sin decirlo. Quiero preguntar qué pasa, sin embargo, no alcanzo a hacerlo.

—Tal vez un cuarto de huéspedes. Ya sabes que a veces… podemos tener visitas.

Sus dedos se presionan en los míos con demasiada fuerza.

—Es cierto, pero de todos modos me gustaría que la vieras. No es la única opción que tenemos, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —Repite. No hablamos más, hasta el final de la calle. Me suelta de la mano para rodearme por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. Esbozo una sonrisa acariciando su nuca, envolviéndola y besando el tope de su cabeza— Gracias por todo, Edward.

—¿Por qué todo?

Encoje los hombros, aun estrechándome.

—Por volver a mi vida.

Se separa unos centímetros. Sostengo su rostro con mis manos, deseando mantenerlas ahí todo el tiempo necesario. Hay lágrimas en su rostro, pero sé que son lágrimas de emoción.

—Entonces yo también te doy las gracias por volver a mi vida.

Me da un tierno beso con una sonrisa. Cuando se separa, la veo fruncir el ceño.

—No, creo que estamos equivocados —Muevo la cabeza, esperando que se explique— Esto es gracias a Elif.

Suelto una carcajada.

—Tienes razón, si no fuera por sus dotes de investigador privado.

—De hecho, eso fue debido a Ethan.

Entrecierro los ojos, causando que se eche a reír. Su risa es encantadora.

—Sabía que algo bueno debía de tener ese chico.

.

Mamá está tejiendo un nuevo gorro de lana para Jackson. En esta ocasión es amarillo para simular un patito. Tiene botones para los ojos, un pico naranjo para la boca. Se ve entusiasmada mientras me siento junto a ella en el sofá.

No puedo evitar notar su cambio en este último tiempo.

No fue fácil para ella su separación con mi padre. La tristeza que emanaba era casi perceptible durante los siguientes meses, luego de que él se fuera de la casa. Ella quería evitar todo contacto con Carlisle, pero a sabiendas de que para divorciarse debían verse, tuvo que buscar valentía de alguna parte. Mamá dice que esto no es echar por la borda tantos años de matrimonio, como le han dicho incontable de veces. Señala que tener tres hijos y cuatro nietos maravillosos es suficiente para saber que ha cumplido con su deber en la vida. Sin embargo, tener a tanta gente en casa no hizo que se sintiera menos sola. Ahora puedo decir que está comenzando a superarlo, comenzando a vivir su vida de mujer divorciada. Sonríe más, bromea más. Y desde la llegada del hijo de Alice, mi madre parece más rejuvenecida.

—¿Estás haciéndole un patito? —Pregunto divertido.

Tuerce la cabeza.

—Me gusta el color —Explica levantando la mirada— a ti te gustaban los patitos de hule cuando niño.

Arrugo la nariz.

—No lo recuerdes —Se ríe, siguiendo con el tejido. Me quedo mirando sus macetas con flores blancas, las que cuida como si fueran un miembro más de la familia— ¿Madre?

—¿Qué? —No desvía su mirada del tejido, moviendo enérgica sus dedos junto con los palillos. Haciendo esos extraños puntos que dice tener, explicándonos cuando le preguntamos, pero que al final nadie entiende.

Tomo una profunda inspiración.

—Bella y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes.

El sonido de los palillos desaparece y poco a poco levanta la mirada nuevamente hacia mí. Su expresión de sorpresa me hace querer sacudirla para que reaccione.

—¡¿Un mes?! —Abre desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Por qué todo el mundo se sorprende por eso? — ¡Estás loco!

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Aparta el tejido de sus piernas, mirándome y alzando sus brazos al aire.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo difícil que es bajar de peso para un matrimonio y tú vas y me dices que dentro de un mes se casan? —Me quedo unos segundos petrificado hasta que rompo a reír. Y ella lo hace también. — Oh, es solo una broma. ¿En serio piensan casarse? ¿Ya es oficial? —Suena interesada.

Asiento.

—Le compré un anillo de compromiso y ya se lo dijimos a Elif.

Mamá esboza una sonrisa maternal, estirando sus brazos hacia mí para rodearme.

—¡Felicidades, hijo! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —Nos balanceamos de un lado a otro— ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! Hacer todos los preparativos para la boda y sumado a que tienes que remodelar tu cuarto de soltero para tu esposa.

Frunzo los labios.

—Eh, sí. Justo iba a hablarte de eso —Me rasco la cabeza— Bueno, Bella y yo vamos a vivir juntos, por supuesto pero… no aquí —No me dice nada— y Elif se viene con nosotros. Aunque bueno, si a ella se le hace un poco extraño, puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera hasta que esté preparada. Ella creció junto a ti y sé que va a ser difícil…

—¿Te vas… a ir?

He olvidado lo que le cuesta a mamá desprenderse de nosotros. Cuando ofreció que nos mantuviéramos unidos fue cuando Emmett y Rose se casaron, y desde entonces todos hemos estado revueltos en la misma casa. Y Elif ha estado junto a ella desde su nacimiento, por eso sé lo complejo que será para ambas.

—Vamos a estar en la misma ciudad, nos vamos a ver todo el tiempo —Sigue mirándome como si estuviera en otra parte— ¿Mamá?

Parpadea.

—Lo siento, es que estoy algo sorprendida —Me responde estupefacta. Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos. Sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa — Aun así siempre supe que sería de esta manera.

—¿Qué cosa?

Aparta un mechón de mi cabello con dulzura.

—Que serías el primero en irte —Encoje los hombros— Siempre has sido más libre que tus hermanos.

—¿No estás enojada?

Arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo crees que podría enojarme el que mi hijo quiera formar su propia familia? No, para nada. Pero me pone triste que te vayas, claro —Me da un beso en la mejilla— No te preocupes por mí, no estoy sola. Y el lugar de Elif es con sus padres, ella sabe que las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ella… para ti y para Bella.

Le sonrío, sostengo su mano cálida que acaricia mi mejilla.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Bueno, bueno, explícame cómo es eso de que en un mes. ¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar? Porque yo quiero ayudar, por supuesto.

Le cuento un poco sobre nuestros planes. Bella y yo estábamos pensando en hacer nuestra boda a las afueras de Seattle, en una cabaña cerca de la playa. Hay un jardín precioso que conecta la entrada hasta el jardín trasero, antes de que comience el camino de arena. Hay un muelle en la orilla. La cabaña es lo suficientemente espaciosa para la fiesta y si el día nos acompaña, podemos celebrar nuestra unión civil al aire libre.

Ya dijimos que sería algo solo para nosotros, pero que fuese pequeño, no significa que no sea inolvidable. No podía no ser minucioso en el día más importante de mi vida.

 **.**

 **Bella**

Ness vuelve a cogerme de la mano para mirar más de cerca el diamante que descansa en mi dedo anular. Lo ha estado mirando desde que le di la noticia de la boda. Mamá y Nany han dejado de invadirme la sortija, sentándose cada una en el sofá largo.

—¡Yo puedo hacer el pastel! —Chilla mi madre entusiasmada en su lugar, apretando las manos en puño de la emoción— Puede ser un pastel a base de fondant ¿verdad? Hoy en día se usa mucho ese pastel para las bodas.

—Bella, este anillo… es… guau —Es la tercera vez que Nessie murmura "guau" desde que notó el diamante.

Me acomodo mejor el anillo, entrelazando mis dedos.

—¿Puedo verlo otra vez? —Pregunta Elif enderezándose en el sofá y yo estiro mi mano para que lo vea. Pasa un dedo con suavidad, como si fuera a romperse— Papá es un genio. Le dije que no fuera tacaño.

—¡Oh, qué buena idea! —Mi abuela exclama— ¡Elif! ¡Ella tiene que ser la niña de los anillos!

Nessie jadea.

—¿No es la niña de las flores?

—En este caso, de los anillos. ¿No sería bonito que su hija entregue los anillos? Aunque estos siempre suelen ser menores de diez años, pero hagamos una excepción.

—No entiendo —Dice Elif dirigiéndose a mí.

Me giro en el sofá cerca de ella, acomodando mi brazo en el respaldo.

—¿Has visto que en las bodas siempre hay alguien que le entrega los anillos a los novios? A ellos se les llama pajes, porque acompañan también a la novia al altar. Los anillos están en una cajita y cuando sea el momento, esa persona entrega los anillos para sellar la unión. Aunque no vamos a tener boda en la iglesia, pero igual podría ser… —Me mira parpadeando— Bueno, es solo una idea…

Me detiene.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no quiero? —Encojo los hombros y ella sacude la cabeza— No seas tonta…

Enarco una ceja, haciéndola reír. Se acerca para rodearme con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en mi cabeza. Está sentada en el brazo del sofá, razón por la que está mucho más alta de lo que habitualmente es. El celular de mamá comienza a sonar, cosa que la hace dar un respingo, disculparse y esconderse en la cocina. Nessie refunfuña cosas que no entiendo y Elif no comprende el repentino cambio, pero no tengo tiempo de explicarle.

—¿Y qué regalo le vas a hacer a tu futuro esposo? Aparte, claro está, de la noche de bodas —Mueve sus cejas con picardía y Elif suelta un gritito— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No piensas regalarle nada? Siempre es lindo tener algún obsequio para él o ella, según sea. Porque me imagino que se van de luna de miel ¿verdad? Probablemente ese sea su regalo, pero ¿y tú?

Me muerdo el labio.

—No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.

—¡No hay tiempo, pecosita 1! ¡En menos de un mes vas a ser la señora Cullen con todas las de la ley!

Cuando Nany menciona que seré la señora Cullen de inmediato estoy sonriendo.

El único regalo que se me viene a la mente no puedo entregárselo ahora, porque está creciendo aun en mi vientre. Luego de la confirmación de mi embarazo, me sentí un poco culpable –bastante- por Edward. Me hubiese gustado que él escuchara su corazón como yo, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Había estado deseando volver a casa después de la consulta para darle la noticia, pero luego recordé que ellos se habían ido a dormir a casa y pasados unos días, no supe cómo hacerlo. Cuando fuimos a comprar los anillos estuve a punto de confesárselo, pero algo en mí me lo impidió. La emoción del momento me hizo retrasarlo un poco. La pregunta de Nany me hace dudar de decírselo ahora… y si las cosas salen tan bien como las pienso, le voy a dar la noticia tan pronto nos casemos, como mi regalo especial de bodas.

Ni siquiera sé cómo haré para mantenerme callada las siguientes tres semanas.

El resto de la familia de Edward tomó sobradamente bien la noticia, cosa que esperábamos de todos modos. Rose se ofreció a ayudarme con el vestido puesto que tiene una tienda de diseños en el centro. Alice se encarga de mantener todo en orden con respecto a los invitados. Mi madre y Esme el banquete. Edward y yo logramos arrendar la cabaña para ese día y pudimos conseguir un juez civil para que asistiera al lugar donde se efectuaría el enlace.

Todo está comenzando a tomar forma. Todo está yendo de las mil maravillas. Estaba muy nerviosa y muy, muy ilusionada.

 **.**

Para la noche los tres cenamos lasaña vegetariana y por muy extraño que parezca, no me dan nauseas. No sé qué otra excusa hubiese dado si me ven corriendo al baño de nuevo. Mi asco va directamente a las carnes de todo tipo. Al parecer, el bebé quiere ser vegetariano.

 _Bebé_

Tengo una mezcla de emoción y terror, como ya me es conocido. Pero sobre todo emoción.

Todavía no sé qué palabra darle a la sensación que tengo. Estoy embarazada, incluso lo puedo sentir. Solo necesitaba que alguien lo confirmara, escucharlo de la boca de otra persona para entender finalmente que voy a ser mamá de nuevo.

 _Cristo…_ Jamás pensé que podría volver a serlo, la verdad.

Lavo los trastes en silencio, sumida en mis propios pensamientos y sabiendo que tengo una noticia en la punta de la lengua y una boda que preparar.

No hay mucho que hacer por la noche y pronto nos vamos a la cama. Por algún motivo me siento exhausta y cuando mi cabeza toca la almohada, me siento en paz y algo anestesiada. Edward me da un beso en la frente antes de meterse a la ducha. Empiezo a hacer zapping con el control remoto. Estoy resoplando por la mala programación cuando Elif entra al cuarto. Se acuesta junto a mí, al lado vacío de Edward. Está boca abajo y juguetea concentrada un mechón de su cabello. Me vuelvo a su expresión extraña.

—¿Sabes lo que acabo de decidir? —Pregunta sin mirarme.

—¿Qué?

Presiona levemente sus labios.

—Dejar el boxeo.

Pestañeo, sorprendida.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Es en serio? —Asiente— pero ¿Por qué?

Contrae los hombros.

—Ya no me es tan atractivo como antes. —Contesta— Si bien… lo comencé como una forma de controlar mi ira... —Se queda callada un momento— uno de los principales motivos fue por ti.

Levanto la cabeza de la almohada.

—¿Por mí?

—Sip. Cuando empecé a buscarte, yo siempre pensaba en ti. Bueno, en la otra imagen. Quiero decir, en lo que creía que me encontraría… una bruja mala y desconsiderada —Medio sonrío, viendo que aún no está mirándome— y cuando te encontré, las ganas de boxear crecieron.

—Me odiabas

—Un poco —Responde y luego se levanta unos centímetros, apoyándose de los brazos y ya no del pecho— No te vayas a poner a lloriquear, Bella. Ya sabes que te quiero.

Le sonrío— Yo también te quiero.

Ahora vuelve a apoyarse del pecho, estirando los brazos y cogiendo otro mechón de pelo.

—El entrenador dice que tengo potencial para boxeadora. Hasta quería incentivarme a que compitiera en un ring ¿puedes creerlo? Eso fue al principio y realmente estaba emocionada, pero ahora no es algo que quisiera hacer.

Acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría que hicieras eso. Subirte al ring… Es muy peligroso.

—Bien, no tienes que preocuparte más por eso. Ya renuncié.

—Me alegro, entonces —Doy un suave apretón a su mejilla, antes de apartarla para cambiar el canal de la televisión.

Me quito el anillo del dedo para dejarlo encima de la mesita de noche. Elif se queda acostada a mi lado todo el tiempo en silencio. Me acomodo en la cama luego de sacarme la bata. Escucho el agua de la ducha caer aun, de modo que a Edward le falta un poco para salir. La noche luce tranquila, de hecho, nosotros mismos estamos tranquilos. Una de las cosas que anhelo de casarnos, es esto. Vivir los tres de forma permanente y que las noches sean tan tranquilas y cálidas como ésta. Cenar como lo hemos hecho hoy, conversar de todo y nada a la vez. Sentir… ese ambiente familiar.

—Mamá—Alcanzo a escuchar su susurro apenas audible. A pesar de que no es la primera vez que la escucho decirlo, esta vez es muy diferente a aquel día, cuando lo gritó sin apenas ser consciente. Mi corazón bombea con una fuerza increíble, tratando de que su voz llegue a mi cerebro. Me vuelvo a ella para mirarla sorprendida. Se ha movido de su lugar, su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y su mano descansado en la tela delgada de la sábana. Sus ojos no apartan los míos— Mamá —Repite ahora con más claridad, con más fuerza.

No puedo evitar que se me forme un nudo en la garganta.

—Hija —Le contesto, acomodándome más abajo en la cama para estar más cerca de ella. Estoy segura que probablemente estoy llorando sin darme cuenta, porque los ojos de Elif brillan de una manera muy especial. De pronto, ella deja escapar una solitaria lágrima, sonriendo.

—Hace tiempo que… quería decírtelo —Aparta su lágrima con la mano— no sabía cómo.

Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, acercándola y mi barbilla pegándose en el tope de su cabeza. Cuando toco mi cara, confirmo que estoy derramando lágrimas sin parar.

—Sí, soy tu mamá. —Le digo, sorbiendo mi nariz y separándome para mirarla con una sonrisa— Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a decir.

—Es que no es fácil.

—Ya lo sé —Aseguro— yo no iba a obligarte a decirme mamá si no estabas cómoda con ello.

Edward sale del baño con una toalla en la cadera, sacudiéndose el pelo con la mano y salpicándonos agua. Se queda mirándonos algo desconcertado por las lágrimas. Ya debería de acostumbrarse, sobre todo porque siempre interrumpe momentos como estos.

—Vaya ¿me perdí de algo otra vez?

Elif se sienta en la cama, acercándose más a mí.

—Nada, mamá y yo estábamos hablando de que dejé el boxeo.

Estoy segura que Edward no obvió el hecho de que me llamó mamá, porque en cuanto lo dice sus ojos se posan en los míos.

—¿Dejaste el boxeo? ¡Dios escuchó mis plegarias!

Nos reímos de él. Aprovechando que Elif está tan cerca de mí, acuno su rostro con mi mano y dejo un largo beso en su mejilla, uno que queda allí mucho tiempo, y realmente si no es porque necesitara aire, no me separo.

Edward se acuesta a nuestro lado, haciendo que la cama sea pequeña con los tres encima. Empieza a acomodarse y nos deja casi a la orilla. Luego nos quita la frazada, tirándole a Elif la almohada por la cabeza.

—¡Papá! —Le grita entre risas.

Él se ríe también, atrapándola y dejando un beso en su frente, rodeándola con un brazo alrededor del cuello para estrecharla. Estoy asegurándome de no caerme de culo al suelo, pero esto es justamente lo que mencioné anteriormente. Es la misma sensación familiar que estaba buscando desde hace años. Y los tres estamos aquí ahora en la misma cama, como si no hubiésemos pasado tantos años separados. Sé que las cosas van a cambiar tremendamente con un nuevo bebé, pero así como le dije a Alice que los bebés vienen en el mejor momento para dar un poco más de alegría, éste también viene con el mismo objetivo, a complementarnos más.

Ahora necesito urgentemente un candado en mi boca para no comentárselo a nadie. No sé cómo lo haré, pero lo haría.

Iba a ser mi sorpresa.

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora.**

 **Estamos en la recta final! (Ahora sí en serio, la vez pasada fue falsa alarma) pero esto ya se acaba :(**

 **Gracias por leer y estar ahí. Un beso chicas!**


	37. Señor y Señora Cullen

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Señor y Señora Cullen**

 **Edward**

—El lazo es importante, hijo.

Mamá me mira de una forma tan severa, que tengo que bajar los hombros en completa rendición. Sostiene la corbata de lazo con ambas manos, asegurándose de que el nudo esté bien hecho y que no haya ninguna imperfección. Con una sonrisa triunfal y muy maternal, me lo tiende con la mano derecha.

—Gracias, mamá.

Dejo la pequeña corbata en la camisa antes de darle una última mirada a mi atuendo y cerrar la cremallera del traje. Mamá se queda en la puerta apoyada de brazos, observando mi rostro como si no creyera que fuese yo. Esboza una sonrisa antes de descruzarse y rodearme por la cintura. Es mucho más baja que yo, por eso tiene que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarme los ojos. Su sonrisa no se ha borrado.

—No puedo creer que mañana vayas a casarte.

Sonrío devuelta.

—Yo tampoco

Lo único que hemos hecho en las últimas tres semanas, es organizar y coordinar los preparativos para la boda. Han sido semanas agotadoras y eso que pareciera que no fuera tanto, pero cuando te pones en ello, no terminas nunca. No hemos estado solos en esto, por supuesto, hemos tenido ayuda por parte de ambas familias. Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron con el tema de la luna de miel. Bella se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando le enseñé los dos pasajes a Berlín. Tuvo que mirar tres veces los pasajes en sus manos para cerciorarse que no era una broma. Ya arreglamos todo asunto en el trabajo, consiguiendo vacaciones post-boda por 15 días sin contar los fines de semanas, así que nos vamos por tres semanas fuera del país.

—¿Elif se quedó con ella, cierto? No te lo pregunté cuando llegaste —Se separa de mí, apartando el pelo de su cara.

Cierro la puerta del armario.

—Sí —Camino de regreso a la cama— como mañana nos vamos a Berlín y no se van a ver… —Mamá sonríe— Ya sabes que últimamente no pueden vivir la una sin la otra.

Mamá se cruza de brazos.

—Me he dado cuenta —Ríe— Bueno, me alegra que estén pasando tiempo madre-hija antes de la boda. No te preocupes por ella, sabes que sé controlarla.

Hago una mueca.

—Por favor, trata de que no llegue tarde a casa después del colegio o los fines de semana y que no descuide los estudios en nuestra ausencia. Que te avise a donde va y con quién.

—Edward…—Murmura— Lo sé.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Es que es la primera vez que estaré tan lejos de ella tanto tiempo y estoy un poco nervioso.

Se acerca unos pasos.

—No te preocupes por nada —Me señala con el dedo— Disfruta tu luna de miel. Aquí todo va a estar bajo control ¿o no confías en mí?

Sonrío nervioso.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Esa noche duermo poco. Doy vueltas sin parar en la cama, logrando que el edredón caiga al suelo. Me quedo viendo la luz que entra en las esquinas de la cortina, deseando que el día llegue pronto. Estoy demasiado ansioso. Mientras más pienso en la boda, más paranoico me pongo. Tal vez soy solo yo y Bella esté durmiendo plácidamente. Con eso de que últimamente dormir es su cosa favorita en el día. A cualquier hora que la veo se duerme en mi pecho. A veces pienso que tiene anemia y no quiere decírmelo. Yo tampoco le pregunto ¿Eso significa que soy desconsiderado? ¿Poco preocupado? Demonios, creo que sí. Debería insistir cuando está pensando algo mientras me mira y no lo dice. Eso me frustra un poco, pero luego la veo sonreír y se me olvida todo.

Cuando Bella me sonríe o se ríe, pierdo la cabeza. Es el sonido de su risa lo que me vuelve loco, es su sonrisa lo que me deja totalmente encandilado. Y sus ojos de un verde intenso, que siempre brillan. Es imposible que no me pierda en ellos.

Bueno ¿qué más se puede esperar? Estoy enamorado.

Con un suave suspiro, doy otra vuelta en la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir las siguientes cuatro horas.

No, no logré dormir ni un maldito segundo.

Lo peor fue que Jasper y Emmett irrumpieron en mi habitación a eso de las seis de la mañana para lanzarse encima y repetirme que hoy seré un hombre casado. Creo que sentí huesos rotos cuando el cuerpo de mi hermano cayó encima de mi brazo, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos logré estabilizarme y estaba como nuevo.

Me doy una ducha larga, afeitándome la barba y utilizando una generosa cantidad de champú para el pelo. Huelo a jabón cuando salgo del baño. Tarareo una canción para controlar mis nervios y así no termino estropeando mi traje. Me da un poco de pena sacarlo del armario. Se ve tan liso y perfectamente planchado. Mientras abotono mi camisa, mis ojos caen directamente a la caja en la mesita de noche. Lo tomo entre mis manos, abriendo la tapita y encontrándome con las alianzas de oro que Bella y yo compramos. Son perfectas. Mi nombre está grabado en el de Bella y en el de ella el mío.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

—Adelante —Alice lleva una bata blanca y hay una cantidad infinita de tubos en su pelo. Trato de que eso no me cause risa. Sobre todo porque no está sonriendo ni nada— ¿Qué te pasa?

Aclara su garganta.

—Alguien te busca afuera.

—¿Quién?

—Ve por ti mismo. —Me aseguro de que el lazo está bien en su lugar antes de seguir a Alice. Bajamos la escalera en silencio. En la puerta se detiene para mirarme— Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Con qué?

Me hace espacio para que pase y sigo frunciendo el ceño mientras salgo por la puerta. Creo haberme detenido abruptamente tan pronto veo la silueta de mi padre en la entrada de la casa. Luce desgarbado y su barba cubre prácticamente toda su barbilla hasta el comienzo de su nariz. Hay más canas de lo que recuerdo. No he visto a Carlisle desde hace demasiado tiempo y me parece que estoy frente a un desconocido.

—Hola, Edward —Saluda con voz cansada.

Me tomo un tiempo antes de responder, impresionado y un poco choqueado de verlo de nuevo.

—Hola

Le sigue un silencio terrible en el que ninguno toma la palabra. Aunque yo no sé qué decirle, tampoco sé a qué vino. Estoy empezando a desesperarme. Él lleva las manos a sus bolsillos haciendo un círculo invisible con la punta de su zapato, acercándose con duda.

—¿Cómo estás? —Suena nervioso. Jodidamente nervioso.

Trago con dificultad.

—Bien —Volvemos al silencio. Él me mira unos segundos para luego bajar la mirada al suelo. Encojo los labios— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Puedo haber sonado brusco, pero no me importa.

Toma una profunda inspiración.

—No vine a atormentarte ni arruinarte este día. Solo… sé que vas a casarte hoy —Parpadea rápidamente y veo más arrugas alrededor de sus ojos claros— Quería desearte buena suerte, con toda honestidad. Estoy muy feliz de que estés formando una familia.

Me quedo de pie sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso. Me doy cuenta ahora que cuando una persona pierde la confianza en otra, cualquier cosa que dice empiezas a dudar. Eso es justo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Él lo dice con un tono de sinceridad, pero ha mentido tanto y ha causado tanto daño… que bien puede ser un experto fingiendo, así que no creo en su modestia.

Levanto el mentón, mis ojos entrecerrándose a causa del sol.

—Okay —Es lo único que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve a mirar sus pies. Tengo la sensación de que va a dar media vuelta e irse, pero se queda como un perrito al que han castigo por hacer alguna travesura. Él sabe muy bien lo que hizo y todo lo que perdió. Así como también sabe que no puede esperar nada de mí. A lo mejor es su intento de acercarse, un modo de disculparse. Él está muy equivocado si piensa de esa manera.

—¿Cómo está… Elif? —Me pregunta, cortándosele la voz al nombrarla. Eso es lo único que me hace trastabillar. La forma en que la nombra y su rostro se encoge con culpa. Sin embargo, no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

—Bien —Contesto sin ánimos de agregar nada más.

Asiente con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

—Tiene que estar convertida en toda una señorita —Él le sonríe a la nada— Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

Me muerdo el interior del labio, el sol comenzando a incomodarme. La campana me salva cuando Emmett sale por la puerta. Nos mira a ambos y sabe que tiene que interrumpir. Ellos empiezan a hablar y yo me excuso para entrar a casa sin despedirme. Suelto un desagradable suspiro, dándome cuenta que el dolor y la impotencia siguen allí, calando en lo más hondo. Ojalá algún día ese malestar que llevo se disipe, desaparezca. Ojalá pueda vivir algún día sin sentir tanto rencor.

Si es que eso es posible.

 **Bella**

Mamá termina de amarrarme el pelo con un peine de zafiro. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de horquillas que han metido en mi cabello, eso sumado a que no me dejan moverme para no estropear el peinado. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme, más de lo que llevo desde que me levanté esta mañana. Y eso que olvidé mencionar que tengo a Nessie dándole los últimos retoques a mi maquillaje. El rubor está causando un poco de picor en mi nariz.

—Listo, Bella. ¡Estás perfecta! —Mamá sonríe de forma maternal, juntando sus manos delante de su cara— ¡No puedo creer que mi hija esté por casarse!

—Es la segunda vez que se casa, mamá —Interrumpe mi hermana, ganándose una mala mirada de ella— ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—¿Podemos obviar ese desafortunado hecho en la vida de tu hermana, Nessie? Gracias.

Nany llega a la sala, mirándome igual que mamá.

—Oh, cariño. Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto.

Inhalo todo el aire que nos rodea, exhalando con un temblor en mi voz. Paso mis manos por entre la tela de mi vestido, tratando de calmarme. Rose fue mi apoyo en el tema del diseño. No quería algo demasiado despampanante pero tampoco algo sencillo. Ella me dio varias opciones, quedándome con lo que llevo puesto. Es un vestido blanco de una sola pieza, su tela es de gasa con un bonito cierre a corsé en la espalda. Lleva una flor en la correa del hombro así como una banda de raso en la cintura.

Nessie vuelve a invadirme el rostro con la brocha.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está Elif? Pensé que se había quedado contigo anoche. —Me dice, concentradísima en mi cara.

Cierro los ojos.

—Sí, lo hizo. Se ofreció a buscar el ramo a la florería. Por esa razón Rose se fue, así la alcanza allí y la trae conmigo —Insinúo una sonrisa— Tienes que verla, se ve hermosa.

Nessie se ríe.

—Es una Swan como nosotras también ¿no? Obviamente es hermosa.

Me río devuelta.

Cuando termina me tiende el espejo para ver el resultado final. Y… realmente me gusta. Me sorprendo un poco verme vestida de blanco. No puedo evitar una sonrisa, tampoco el escozor rápido en mis ojos, razón por la que Nessie aparta el espejo advirtiendo que no llore, porque así estropearía su trabajo. Vuelvo a sentarme en la silla controlando el impulso de largarme a llorar. Nunca he dominado las lágrimas de emoción. Aparecen sin que puedas hacer nada. Sin embargo, tampoco quiero casarme con el rímel corrido alrededor de mi cara. Mamá me tiende un pañuelo de papel, cosa que agradezco. Me sirve para limpiarme las esquinas de los ojos con cuidado.

La bocina del auto de Rose nos avisa que Elif ha llegado.

Mentí cuando dije que se veía hermosa, esa palabra es muy pequeña para ella.

Su vestido de encaje amarillo le llega casi a la rodilla. Es holgado y con cuello redondo sin mangas. Le adhirió una diadema de flores en el pelo de un tono amarillo vainilla y su pelo cae en ondas perfectas hasta sus hombros. Sus zapatos son bajos, no necesita verse más alta. Ella salió como Edward aunque por supuesto, sigue siendo mucho más baja que él.

Sonríe cuando me ve, agitando el ramo de peonias en el aire.

—Aquí está tu ramo. Ten cuidado con el listón que le pusieron, creo que está un poco suelto. —Recibo el ramo mientras su mirada se pasea en mí— Bella… te ves… preciosa.

—No más que tú —Le guiño un ojo. Sonríe y eso produce que inmediatamente recuerde lo que tengo pensado hacer. Remuevo mis dedos con inquietud, poniéndome de pie para caminar un poco. Elif pronto se ha ido a la cocina con mi madre, dándome tiempo de acercarme a Nessie sin problemas— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —Termina de guardar el maquillaje, mirándome— ¿Le dices a Elif que suba a mi antigua habitación? Solo… espera diez minutos y se lo dices.

Nessie frunce el ceño pero promete hacerlo.

Subo la escalera tomándome el vestido. Estoy haciendo tiempo con esos diez minutos para poder prepararme. El suelo cruje cuando entro rápidamente, pellizcándome la piel de las manos con nerviosismo. No quiero irme de luna de miel sin decírselo. No quiero esperar tres semanas más para que se entere. He estado aguantándome las ganas de contarles a todos sobre mi embarazo y ya no puedo más.

Estaría vomitando si no lo hubiese controlado ya.

Por suerte llevo algunos días sin vómitos. Durante estas últimas semanas, no hacía más que vomitar por las mañanas, tardes y noches. Eso sumado a los variados mareos y sueño excesivo. En varias oportunidades quise tirar el secreto por la borda y decírselo a Edward, pero me contuve. Me siento en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia un pequeño orificio en la pared de concreto, sucia y destartalada. Muerdo el interior de mi labio con desesperación.

Los diez minutos pasan sin que me dé cuenta y pronto escucho la puerta abrirse.

—¿Me estabas buscando?

Cierro los ojos, rascándome la frente y poniéndome de pie para mirarla.

—Sí, cierra la puerta, por favor.

Lo hace y me vuelvo a la ventana.

—¿En qué momento subiste? La abuela me estaba diciendo que quiere hablarnos abajo, pero luego Nessie me dice que estás acá y… ¿Estás bien?

Me doy la vuelta.

—Sí

Tengo comezón en la cabeza a causa de las horquillas y no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Ella empieza a mirar mi habitación –o ex habitación- como si no la conociera. Ni siquiera recuerdo si alguna vez entró aquí antes. Aprovecho para mirar otra vez hacia la ventana, tomando el valor y buscando las palabras adecuadas en mi mente mientras Elif sigue observando todo con peculiar interés. ¿Cómo puedo decírselo sin darle muchas vueltas? ¿Cómo puedo asegurarle que la voy a amar con todo mi corazón sin importar nada? ¿Qué no podría amarla menos? ¿Qué ella es lo más importante para mí?

Mis dedos tiemblan en mi brazo, sintiendo el aire apretarse en mi garganta.

—¿Mamá? —Un hormigueo da vueltas en mi estómago. Ha sido fácil acostumbrarme a que me llame de esa forma, escucharlo por ella misma es más emocionante de lo que llegué a pensar antes, pese a que no lo hace todo el tiempo. Es la costumbre de haberme llamado Bella desde que me conoció. Decido que es hora de enfrentarla, tomando aire suficiente y dándole la espalda a la ventana. La veo sostener algo entre sus manos. Sus ojos buscan los míos de inmediato— ¿Él… es tu papá?

Me acerco para mirar la fotografía. Efectivamente ese es Charlie. Su bigote poblado, sus líneas severas en la frente. Se me eriza la piel de solo verlo.

—Sí, lo era. —Se queda callada. Ojalá pudiese leer su mente para saber lo que piensa de él. Estoy segura que no es nada bueno a juzgar por la forma tan desinteresada en que está mirándolo— Ven, Elif. Necesito que hablemos.

Tomo su mano y ella deja caer la fotografía a la caja en el suelo. Alguien debió de haber traído el álbum familiar acá, porque no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Nos sentamos en un banco alrededor de la cama. Su mirada de confusión me hace ponerme más nerviosa. Cuando la miro, lo único que quiero es abrazarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta preocupada.

—Tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Es algo bueno o malo?

Tomo sus manos entre las mías.

—Algo bueno —Respondo, llevando su mano a mis labios y dejando un beso en ella— Bien, mira. Pensé que sería más fácil decírtelo pero no lo es, y no porque sea malo, sino porque no sé cómo vas a reaccionar…

—¿Reaccionar?

—Es un tema un poco complejo… o más complejo de lo que las personas creen que es porque…

—¡Bella, me pones nerviosa!

Jadeo.

—Estoy embarazada —Hago contacto visual de inmediato con ella, queriendo desesperadamente adivinar su reacción. Elif parece una muñeca inmóvil, mirándome a los ojos con aspecto poco convencional. Arrugando el entrecejo, sacude la cabeza de lado a lado— vas… a tener un hermanito.

Se suelta de mi mano en un parpadeo. Eso provoca un vacío en mi interior del que hago hasta lo imposible para que no se note.

—¿Estás…? ¿Tú…? —Ladea la cabeza, aun la confusión palpada en su rostro— Embarazada.

Mi estómago se retuerce.

—Sí —Contesto con dificultad. Aparta la mirada de mí para mirar al suelo. Junta sus manos y se queda en silencio. Un maldito silencio— No te quedes callada, por favor.

—No sé qué decir —Me contesta. Deja sus manos descansando en su regazo, su mirada perdida lejos de la mía.— ¿Cuánto tienes?

—12 semanas —Comienza a exasperarme el aislamiento que de un segundo a otro estamos teniendo. Tomo su mano nuevamente, entrelazándola con la mía— Mírame —Tarda un poco en hacerlo, pero sus ojos han vuelto a los míos en un par de segundos— ¿Sabes que tu papá y yo te amamos por sobre todas las cosas, verdad?

—Lo sé

—Y sé que entiendes que las cosas van a cambiar ahora, pero no de la forma en que crees.

Se muerde el labio.

—¿Papá lo sabe? —Niego— ¿Se lo vas a decir hoy?

—Después de la boda —Contesto y vuelve a apartarse lo suficiente para que sienta otra vez ese vacío— No, no hagas eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te alejes así de mí.

—No lo hago, mamá. —Suena sincera, cosa que me alivia tremendamente— Estoy un poco desconcertada. Bueno, un poco no, bastante diría —Suelta una risita nerviosa, volviéndose a mí— No me mires así, no estoy enojada contigo.

Me siento agobiada.

—Ven aquí —Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor suyo, cuidando de no estropear su peinado y buscando una manera de sentirla cerca, como si así fuera suficiente— Eres… muy importante para mí ¿sabes? —Formo una pequeña distancia, sosteniendo gran parte de su cara con mis manos— No olvides eso nunca.

Elif sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa que llegue a sus ojos.

—Tú también eres importante para mí.

Aun así mi pecho se acelera, porque cuando la miro -para mi terror- veo algo de tristeza.

Supongo que estará pensando todo lo que este bebé tendrá, que ella siempre ansió. Un papá y una mamá; incluso una hermana mayor. Pero una vez todos juntos, sus años de sufrimiento se verán compensados. Pasaré mi vida en ello.

.

Cuando bajamos, un poco más tranquilas, mi madre está de pie en la puerta. Nessie señala algo con el dedo, haciendo muecas con la boca que no entiendo. Me tomo el vestido con las manos para no caerme en el último escalón cuando noto la presencia de alguien que no reconozco. Lleva un traje oscuro y no necesito que me expliquen de quién se trata. Deduciendo por las mejillas sonrosadas de mamá, es algo bastante evidente. Nany luce circunspecta aclarándose la garganta. El hombre junto a mi madre toma la mano de mi abuela en un gesto amable.

—Usted tiene que ser G…

—Grace Higginbotham, un placer. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Reprimo una sonrisa y Elif me codea. He olvidado que todavía no le comento nada. Mamá no ha dicho una sola palabra sobre lo que Nany nos comentó, solo mencionó una amistad con cierto amigo panadero.

—Un gusto señora Grace. Mi nombre es Eleazar Dwyer.

Él es alto y moreno. Aparenta ser mayor que mamá, pero no demasiado. Sus ojos son de un color ámbar y su voz es demasiado calmada. Mi madre se remueve en su lugar, mirando de mí a Nessie todo el tiempo. Es como si esperara que opináramos al respecto. No sé qué decir. Todavía ni siquiera hemos intercambiado alguna palabra.

—Ella es mi hija mayor, Bella —Le señala a Eleazar.

Él se vuelve a mí, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—La hermosa novia. Un gusto, _Bella_ —Alarga mi nombre en sus labios.

Mamá interrumpe para presentar a Elif y a Nessie. Ésta última tiene los ojos entrecerrados, contestando a su saludo con un seco hola. No estoy segura si eso significa que no le gustó o solo se está haciendo la difícil.

Después de una corta conversación en torno a Eleazar, en el que Nany chismorrea hasta su estado civil, llega la hora de irnos. Jake está esperándonos sentado al volante en un esmoquin perfectamente planchado. Logramos conseguir un auto para llevarme, pese a mi insistencia de tener la camioneta, pero en ella no alcanzábamos todos. Nos agrupamos como sea dentro, todas tratando de no estropearme el vestido. Nany se sienta al lado de Jacob para sostener su bastón y así no nos pincha en el ojo de camino.

Antes de partir, ella me pregunta:

—¿Lista para dejar de ser una Swan políticamente hablando?

Me falta el aire, la ansiedad acabando conmigo.

—Más que lista.

La entrada a la cabaña es realmente espectacular. No tengo otra palabra más adecuada que esa. Tal vez sí, tal vez _fenomenal_ se le ajuste más. Esto es todo gracias a Alice, Rose y Nessie, a las cuales voy a hacer un altar tan pronto regrese de mi luna de miel. Hay un caminito lleno de tiernas azucenas sobre una alfombra blanca en el piso, del que no quiero ensuciar con mis tacones. Nos quedamos de pie esperando que Nessie vaya a avisar que hemos llegado. Sostengo con tanta fuerza el ramo que temo estropearlo todo y que las flores terminen cayendo alrededor del piso. Eso dura hasta que siento la mano de Elif en la mía, regalándome una sonrisa. Sus ojos tristes fueron sustituidos por unos llenos de ansiedad. Estoy casi segura que los míos se ven igual.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Suelto un jadeo.

—Sí, me tiemblan las manos.

Presiona más la suya en la mía para que deje de hacerlo.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Suspiro.

—Y yo a ti, mi tesoro. —Deja un beso en mi mejilla antes de que Nessie regrese a toda prisa.

Es Jacob quien me ofrece su brazo. Su sonrisa me hace sentirme menos nerviosa y me entrelazo a él como si fuese un modo de protección. Los demás caminan delante de mí. No es una especie de altar como en la iglesia, pero me siento como tal. Reconozco a la mayoría de los que están de pie cerca de sus sillas. Por un lado la familia de Edward, que no hace más que agitar su mano para saludarme, veo a Tanya, Reese. Ángela y Eric. Al resto de mis compañeros de la emisora. Veo a Ethan y a Casey, a Hanna en medio de los dos. A mi familia acomodándose rápidamente. Y lo veo a él. De pie junto al juez.

Quiero largarme a llorar de emoción.

Y sin siquiera hacer ningún esfuerzo, mi vida pasa por mi cabeza en un par de segundos. Es como un golpe derecho al pasado, una ventana a los recuerdos vividos, tanto buenos como malos y cuando regreso, me encuentro de pie delante de toda esta gente que me regala una sonrisa. Estoy sintiendo el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón.

De pronto, ya no soy la Bella sola e independiente que se desvivía trabajando. El trabajo dejó de ser mi prioridad. Ahora soy mamá y dentro de poco esposa.

Y estaba completamente lista para no dejar de serlo nunca.

Edward esboza una sonrisa en su lugar, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. Incluso en la distancia, puedo notar el color de sus ojos.

Agradezco tener a Jake como escudo, porque de seguro estaría tropezándome con los tacones. Estos son peep toe con una cinta en forma de moño en el centro. Me aferro a la tela del esmoquin, tratando de concentrarme en el camino ¿Hay una manera mejor de explicar lo nerviosa que me siento? No puedo controlar mis manos.

—Te ves preciosa —Murmura Edward a mi lado, tomando mi mano para acercarnos hasta el juez.

Nos tocó un día increíble. Eso nos permitió –o más bien, les permitió a las chicas- sacar las sillas y mesas afuera. Ellas no dejaron que ayudara, por más que insistí en vestirme acá tan pronto llegara, puesto que había una habitación con cuarto de baño.

La ceremonia comienza en un agradable silencio. Escucho el común discurso de "Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio…" pierdo el hilo demasiado pronto. Se concede al momento de lectura de los invitados, sorprendiéndome un poco al ver a Alice. Ella dice unas cuantas palabras que emocionan a todos, recordando cuando nos conocimos y como sin querer, termine siendo parte de su familia. Que a pesar de la distancia que hubo, ella seguía queriéndome mucho. Creo que reprimí el sollozo varias veces con sus palabras. Ness y Nany también hablaron, incluida Tanya, que sacó varias risotadas.

El juez nos pregunta a cada uno si queremos contraer matrimonio por nuestra propia voluntad y ambos decimos que sí. Mi sonrisa se ensancha y Edward presiona mis nudillos con sus manos. El intercambio de anillos me produce más llantina que todo lo anterior, porque en cuanto veo a Elif con los anillos sobre un suave algodón, lo único que quiero es soltar el sollozo apretado en mi garganta. Ella nos sonríe a los dos, de pie cerca de nosotros.

Edward se dirige a mí tomando mi mano izquierda. El juez permite que recitemos los votos tradicionales, pese a que no es una ceremonia religiosa. Su mirada me contempla mientras mueve los labios en el micrófono. Escucho el suave "prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida" y estallo. No puedo controlar más las lágrimas. No lo veo como solo una firma que nos mantendrá unidos de por vida. A mi parecer es su forma de decirme "Sí, Bella. Te perdono. Te perdono por dejar que pasara tanto tiempo. Te perdono por darte por vencida tan pronto. Te perdono porque no hay modo de volver atrás y reparar los errores ni los daños". Y tal vez, era hora de que yo repitiera esas palabras a mí misma de una vez por todas.

Cuando me toca decir los votos, me trabo un poco por la emoción, pero salgo victoriosa de todo, arrugando la nariz a la sonrisa divertida de Edward por, probablemente, mi rostro manchado con el maquillaje.

Intercambiamos los anillos, viendo a Elif tan emocionada como nosotros.

Luego firmamos tanto Edward y yo, como Emmett y Nessie, los testigos. El juez toma entre sus manos los papeles, dirigiéndose a nosotros.

—Los declaro unidos en matrimonio.

Edward sostiene mi rostro, dejando un suave beso en mis labios. Escuchamos los aplausos a continuación, pero sinceramente, no tengo cabeza para prestarles atención. Muevo mi labio inferior junto al suyo, presionándome hacia él, mi pulgar sobre su mentón. Edward empieza a repartir besos rápidos, limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas de mi cara. Posterior a eso, nos volvemos a los invitados, que siguen eufóricos aplaudiendo. Pero Edward y yo solo tenemos a una persona en vista en este momento, así que la acercamos. Elif se pone en medio de los dos y la apretamos hasta que ella se echa a reír.

Los brazos de Nessie me rodean. Está igual de llorosa que yo, así que no me preocupo que fuera a regañarme. Luego mamá y Nany me invaden. Hay tantos brazos que recibo, que estoy un poco atontada al final.

.

—La ceremonia fue tan bonita ¡estoy tan emocionada todavía! —Esme aún tiene los ojos vidriosos.

Todos están de acuerdo con ella.

Sostenemos copas de champagne, alzándolas entre vítores hacia nosotros. Bebo un poco del líquido, dejando la copa llena en la bandeja. Edward me mantiene junto él, entrelazando nuestros dedos como si yo fuese a perderme. De todos modos, no me molesta para nada. Damos unas vueltas por el lugar, saludando a los de la emisora y a sus colegas del trabajo. El aire es tan agradable a esta hora de la tarde. La primavera comenzó y el clima cambió de inmediato.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, señora Cullen?

Al instante recuerdo la última vez que Edward repitió esas mismas palabras, en nuestra primera cita "¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Swan?" la sonrisa que enmarco en mi rostro por llamarme con mi nuevo nombre, es inminente.

Presiona su mano en mi cintura. La mía descansa en su pecho mientras nos balanceamos en el apacible sonido del piano. Aspiro su loción varonil pegando mi frente en su hombro y Edward hace sonar un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja, dejando un susurro.

—Te amo.

Eso me produce cosquillas y encojo el hombro con una sonrisa, encontrándome con su rostro tranquilo en la sombra.

—Te amo también.

Me toma de la mano dando vueltas en sincronía. Inclino un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para confirmar que no estamos solo nosotros bailando. Alice y Jasper también están en la pista, así como Rose junto a Emmett, Nessie y Jacob. Hasta veo como Eleazar sostiene la mano de mi madre para sacarla a bailar.

—¿Sabes que podríamos hacer?

Me acurruco más cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿Hm?

Sus labios rozan mi oreja.

—Cancelar todo e irnos ahora mismo a Berlín.

Suelto una risita.

—¿Estás loco?

—¿Tú no quieres?

Arrugo el entrecejo, pinchando su brazo.

—Sí, demonios.

Ahora es su turno de reír.

—Pues, siempre es buen momento para fingir dolor de estómago.

Ruedo los ojos. Somos interrumpidos por unas frías manos que se posan en las nuestras. Levantamos nuestros rostros, encontrándonos con la sonrisa de Emmett.

—No es que yo sea inoportuno, eh. Pero deberías cederme a tu querida esposa para un baile —Luego señala a Rose a su lado— Rosie quiere darte algunos tips de cómo tratar a tu mujer sin morir en el intento. —Edward suelta una carcajada, mirándome y preguntándome con los ojos. Paso de estar en los brazos de Edward a estar en los de Emmett. ¿Quién lo diría? A diferencia de su hermano, las manos de Emmett son corpulentas. Sus ojos son claros y pequeños. Desde que lo conozco, él siempre ha tenido una mirada traviesa, la misma que veo ahora en sus hijos.— Tienes que saber que cualquier idiotez que Edward haga, puedo patear su culo sin problemas.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Contesto. Agito la cabeza con una sonrisa, causando que Emmett frunza el ceño— Lo siento, es que es extraño que estemos bailando. Ya sabes.

—Sí, ya sé —Damos un giro, mareándome— Creo que nunca te lo he dicho antes, Bella, pero lo lamento.

Asiento con la cabeza, un poco nerviosa.

—Lo lamento también… por todo.

Mueve la cabeza de la misma forma que yo.

—Bueno, bueno, no estamos aquí para estar tristes ¿verdad? Mucho menos la novia.

Bailamos un poco más hasta que nuevamente regreso a los brazos de Edward, sintiéndome flácida y cómoda al tener sus manos nuevamente en las mías, su aliento sobre mi piel.

—¿Todo bien? —Me pregunta.

Me pongo de puntillas y lo beso.

—Todo bien.

.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de dos y podemos ver desde aquí a los demás. Las mesas redondas llevan un delicado mantel en tono crema, al igual que las servilletas. Uno de los meseros dispone dos platos con machas a la parmesana delante de nosotros y otros platos con comida variada.

Hago una mueca a las machas, apartándolas de mi plato, sacando puré de patata con ciboulette y esquivando el pollo.

—¿Por qué ya no estás comiendo carne?

Dejo la cuchara de la ensalada en la fuente, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada inquisitiva.

 _Aún le tengo cierto asco a las carnes._

—No me apetece —Contesto— No soy buena para la carne de todos modos.

Hace una mueca.

—Mmm —Murmura masticando un trozo de pollo, cerrando los ojos— No sabes de lo que te pierdes. —Elif se nos une, buscando una silla y sentándose junto a nosotros. — ¡Ey, desaparecida! ¿Dónde estabas? No te vimos en el baile.

Sus mejillas se ruborizan.

—Fui al tocador. ¿Me perdí de mucho?

Edward mastica con exageración la comida, abriendo sus ojos hacia ella.

—Mucho. Tu madre y yo bailamos break dance. —Elevo mi ceja hacia él, que encoje los hombros.— No es cierto, pero hubiese sido tremendo ¿no les parece?

Ella se queda un poco más con nosotros, comiéndose las machas que aparté del plato y haciéndonos prometer traerle regalos de Berlín.

La música después de la comida es más animada. Desconozco totalmente quienes cantan la canción, pero al parecer todos la conocen. Edward tira a Elif hacia él, alzándola al aire mientras da una vuelta y ella termina soltando un gritito, luego ella me abraza y nos balanceamos con la música. Nessie y Jacob acaparan la atención de algunos, imitando de forma absurda un robot.

Tanya danza con una cerveza en la mano.

—¡Bella! —Gritonea por encima de la música— ¡Esto es tan genial! ¡Deberías casarte otra vez!

Me río de ella, que levanta los brazos y mueve las caderas sin parar.

—¡Creo que deberías ser tú la próxima!

Abre mucho los ojos, bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza.

—¡Nooo! —Paul rodea a Tanya por la cintura, apretándola hacia él con brusquedad. Ella parece feliz por eso— Hola, _bombón._

Se besan delante de mí y tengo que apartarme un poco. Luego Paul se disculpa conmigo antes de llevársela.

Al cabo de unas horas, me siento agotada y muy hinchada. Mi vestido me aprieta demasiado el vientre y estoy comenzando a impacientarme. Me incomoda el hecho de que no puedo sentarme para descansar. Edward y yo partimos el pastel cuando ya ha anochecido y la música sigue en su ritmo habitual, solo que los demás están demasiado cansados para seguir bailando.

A las diez entro a la cabaña para cambiarme el vestido. Nuestro vuelo no parte hasta dentro de una hora y media, así que tenemos tiempo. Me doy una rápida ducha en el baño de la habitación. Creo haber suspirado cuando logré quitarme el vestido. Elijo un conjunto negro en ropa interior y hago malabares para abrocharme el vestido por detrás. Sin embargo, no logro hacerlo completamente. Elif toca la puerta antes de entrar y ella me ayuda a cerrar la cremallera. Mi vestido azul es de un modelo simple con cuello redondo. Peino mi cabello y doy algunos toques de maquillaje a mi rostro.

Elif me mira desde su lugar, apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Le sonrío rápidamente y ella lo hace en respuesta.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? —Pregunta.

Guardo los cosméticos en el bolso de viaje.

—Claro que sí.

Muerde el interior de su labio, nerviosa.

—A mí nunca me gustaron las novias que papá tuvo… —Dice directamente— Las rechazada a todas, sobre todo a Irina. Bueno, ya sabes por qué. Pero a lo que voy, es que me pone muy contenta que seas justamente tú la que se haya casado con él—Sus mejillas se encienden.

Me quedo de pie estudiándola. Corto nuestra distancia para darle un abrazo, sujetándola por la cintura y viéndola a los ojos.

—¿Te puedo decir ahora yo una cosa? —Asiente con la cabeza— Me pone muy contenta que seas mi hija —Contesto— ¿Te he dicho que eres muy tierna y que te amo mucho?

—Lo sé

—Te voy a extrañar, bebé.

Me abraza de vuelta.

—Y yo a ti, y a papá.

Nos separamos y me ayuda a guardar todo lo demás en mi bolso. Mientras me arreglo los pendientes en mis orejas, vemos cuando Alice ingresa a la habitación a toda prisa. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y parece demasiado alegre mientras cierra la puerta.

—Edward está esperándote, querida, y el taxi acaba de llegar. —Tengo mariposas en el estómago, igual que una colegiala. Es como si fuera camino a mi primera vez. Aunque, esa palabra no está destinada en mí a estas alturas de mi vida, no con una hija de 16 y otro en camino. Elif se ofrece a llevar mi equipaje al taxi, dejándonos a solas— Espero que disfruten mucho el viaje, Bells.

—Gracias, Alice.

Me rodea en un abrazo, apretándome los hombros con suavidad. Ella huele a flores y a lavanda.

—Lo que dije en la boda es cierto, Bella… te quiero.

Entrelazo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda.

—Yo también te quiero. Lo he hecho siempre.

Al cabo de unos segundos, nos separamos.

—De acuerdo, señora Cullen. Su esposo está esperándola para su luna de miel.

Me pongo un chal alrededor de los hombros para el frío. Empiezo a estrechar manos y recibir abrazos rápidamente. Nessie casi me asfixia con su abrazo y mi madre no deja de llorar. Creo que Nany es la única tranquila de las tres, recordándome cuanto me quiere. Edward alcanza mi mano antes de que vuelvan a zarandearme. Me sonríe con su mano presa en la mía. Luego me suelta solo para despedirse de Elif. Ella lo abraza por la cintura y él reparte besos por todo su rostro.

—Escúchame bien —Le dice, sosteniendo su rostro— Te vas a portar bien. Quiero que obedezcas a tu abuela en todo y no quiero que salgas hasta tarde. Tampoco vayas a faltar a la escuela. Voy a estar llamándote constantemente y también a casa para ver cómo estás. No creas que te la vas a llevar fácil.

Entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a descontrolarme tan pronto tú y mamá tomen ese vuelo?

Edward se lo piensa.

—Sí —Bromea.

Se vuelven a abrazar, ahora con más intimidad. Él le dice unas cuantas cosas al oído y luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, déjame despedirme también —Tironeo de Edward hasta que me deja el camino libre. Elif y yo nos abrazamos otra vez, al igual que en el cuarto. A pesar de que ya nos habíamos casi como despedido, no es suficiente— Cuídate mucho, pequeña. Y llámanos cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Voy a estar bien, no se preocupen.

Asiento, me inclino hacia adelante y dejo un beso en su frente.

Esme rodea a Elif por la cintura mientras nosotros nos subimos al taxi. Tanya agita los brazos entre saltitos con una serpentina de colores en la cabeza. Finalmente, cuando ya hemos subido, el chófer toca la bocina y el auto comienza a alejarse del lugar. Lo último que veo es a mi hija junto a Esme y a Nessie, despidiéndonos con la mano.

—Se fue —Susurro a Edward.

—¿Quién?

—Elif

Él sonríe, rodeándome y escondo mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Técnicamente, somos nosotros quienes se fueron.

Golpeo sin fuerza su pecho, sonriendo también.

—Oh, no lo arruines.

.

Llevamos más de 10 horas volando y debo decir que estoy… agotadísima. Mis pies se hincharon desde que me abroché el cinturón en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Creo que amo más a Edward ahora porque me ha soportado todas estas horas con mis quejas sobre el aire acondicionado y el dolor de espalda insoportable. Eso sin contar los diversos paseos de mi asiento al baño y viceversa para cambiarme el vestido por algo más cómodo. Según mi celular son las 9:30 am pero como la diferencia horaria con Berlín son de nueve horas, aquí son las 6:30 pm. Y yo estoy muriéndome por desayunar cuando aquí ya deben de haber completado las tres comidas del día.

El sol está comenzando a esconderse cuando cogimos un taxi. Ni Edward ni yo sabemos nada en alemán, pero de alguna forma logramos que el chófer nos lleve al hotel, solo porque lo tenemos anotado en una hoja. Pego mi cabeza en el respaldo, mirando por la ventanilla a Berlín en todo su esplendor. Creo haberme quedado dormida la mitad del viaje hasta el hotel, porque cuando pestañeo, Edward me tiene la mano sostenida, sonriendo y susurrando que es hora de bajar.

—¿Cómo es que entiendes todo ese rollo del dinero acá?

Él encoje los hombros.

—Practiqué bastante.

Mis ojos se cierran con cansancio cuando subimos por el elevador. Aun siento mis pies hinchados y tengo un terrible dolor de cuello. Quiero encontrar una almohada cómoda tan pronto ingresemos a la habitación. Sin embargo, me sorprende que esta no sea una habitación ¿cómo decirlo? Es un apartamento. Tiene una mini cocina americana, una mini salita de estar. La habitación contigua es lo más amplio, con una cama matrimonial lo suficientemente espaciosa, un baño con jacuzzi, un balcón pequeño… no sigo hurgando más, dejándome caer en el suave colchón de la cama. Edward deja nuestro equipaje en el suelo antes de sentarse junto a mí, su mano sobre mi pelo.

—Edward, esto es maravilloso —Balbuceo, girándome y parpadeando para no quedarme dormida.

—Sí, lo es.

No sé si él agrega algo más, no estoy consciente de ello. Caigo dormida profundamente encima de la cama. Me despierto con la habitación a oscuras y con una frazada alrededor de mi cuerpo. Doy un brinco al desconocer la habitación, pero solo dura unos segundos. Enciendo la lamparilla de luz, buscando cepillo dental y pasta en mi equipaje. Hago arcadas con el cepillo y me apresuro a terminar. Sigo teniéndole asco y he deseado que se detenga, porque no pienso comprarme una pastal dental de niños. _Esa sí que es asquerosa._ Me cambio la ropa del avión a una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones de chándal. Un atuendo para nada atractivo considerando que estamos en nuestra luna de miel.

Edward está en la cocina a espaldas de mí. Lo escucho cortar contra un tablero y estoy de puntillas rodeándolo por la espalda. Él suelta una risita, apartando el cuchillo y acariciando mis dedos.

—¿Qué estás preparando?

—Oh, no lo sé realmente —Se rasca la nuca— ¿Dormiste bien?

Él da una vuelta, tomando mi cadera para presionarme más cerca.

—Muy bien, lo necesitaba —Respondo, olfateando la cocina— ¿Puede ser que estés preparando pasta?

Encoje los hombros.

—Es la única cosa que sé. No quise ir por comida y dejarte sola.

—Oh, eso es muy dulce de su parte, señor Cullen.

Sacude su nariz con la mía.

—Usted es más dulce, señora _Cullen._

Qué bien se escucha eso.

Paso un dedo por su brazo, subiendo a su manzana de adán y contemplando sus ojos en los míos. Se remueve a una velocidad demasiado rápida para girarme y quedar presionada contra el mueble de cocina. Aparto el tablero con Dios sabe qué cosas y me alza del suelo, sentándome y mis piernas rodeando su cadera. Empiezo a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello, subiendo a su barbilla y mordisqueando su labio. Edward aprieta mi brazo con su mano a la vez que suelta un suspiro tembloroso. Cubre su boca en la mía con desesperación. Su aliento caliente produce que mi piel se paralice y lo necesito con urgencia.

Me baja de la encimera para caminar entre besos y toqueteos hasta la habitación. Cuando su mano pasa por debajo de mi blusa, súbitamente recuerdo lo que tenía que decirle. Me pasó igual que con Elif esta tarde. Es como si de pronto apareciera de golpe nuestro bebé a mi cabeza y no hay modo de apartarlo más. Es el momento menos apropiado para decírselo pero no puedo aguantar más. Además, tenemos todavía tres semanas más para que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Edward muerde mi labio, tirando mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

—Edward —Murmuro en sus labios. Él respira aire caliente, él exhala aire caliente. Él malditamente está caliente— Necesitamos… hablar.

—Sí, sí, háblame todo lo que quieras.

Reparte besos por mi mandíbula.

—Edward, de verdad que… tenemos… que hablar —Digo entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos ante sus caricias.

Me mira con intención.

—¿Estás jodiendo, verdad? —Sacudo la cabeza. Nuestros pechos suben de forma irregular. Comienzo a ponerme nuevamente nerviosa. Es más ansiedad que nervios. Muerdo mi lengua cuando Edward se separa, su labio brillando y necesito malditamente morderlo— Okay, señora inoportuna, te escucho. ¿Qué pasa?

No me salen las palabras.

Jugueteo con la tira de mi sujetador, buscando mi voz.

—Edward, nosotros… bueno… ni siquiera sé porque me cuesta tanto decirlo. No es como si fuese una mala noticia, porque demonios, no es una mala noticia y sin embargo parezco una tonta adolescente que no sabe cómo decirle a su…

— _Cariño_ —Mueve mis hombros sin esfuerzo—Tranquila. Respira y cuéntame con calma.

Tomo una inspiración.

—Edward —Llamo nuevamente y él asiente para saber que está atento. Tomo mi dedo entre mi otra mano, estirándolo y haciendo sonar a propósito el huesito— vamos a tener un bebé.

Él sigue sosteniendo mis hombros y su pecho ha dejado de subir con agitación. Sus ojos están activos, mirándome como un niño inquieto.

—¿Quieres tener otro bebé conmigo? ¿Es eso, Bella? ¡Dios! ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Lo vamos a intentar? —Está sonriendo, probablemente a punto de estrecharme entre sus brazos— Bella, por favor, dime que quieres otro bebé con…

—¡No! —Grito y de inmediato me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho. Ha sido sin querer, pero no supe como callarlo. Su rostro cambia rápidamente, borrándose su sonrisa y mis manos viajan a su rostro, acunándolo— No es que quiera que lo intentemos, es que no hace falta.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué…?

Mi voz suena temblorosa.

—Edward, estoy embarazada. —Confieso y él se queda totalmente entumecido— Este es mi regalo de bodas para ti, mi amor.

* * *

 **Holaaa ¿Qué tal están?**

 **Algunas ya se habrán dado cuenta que me atrasé un poco en las actualizaciones y el domingo subí tan rápido el capítulo que no lo expliqué. No alcancé la semana pasada a terminar el capítulo y por eso lo subí el domingo, así también subo hoy y no el martes recién pasado. He tenido muy poco tiempo estas últimas semanas, así que no se extrañen si no publico los días que hago normalmente, pero estén seguras que lo haré de igual forma cualquier otro día. Todo depende de mi tiempo pero no significa que no quiera actualizar.**

 **Bueno y para no alargar mucho, gracias por leer, seguir, dar fav a la historia y cuéntenme que les pareció este, ya saben que estamos en la recta final ;)**

 **Un beso y hasta la próxima.**


	38. Berlín, la nueva ciudad del amor

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Berlín, la nueva ciudad del amor.**

 **Bella**

Deslizo mis manos debajo de sus mejillas, ambas cayendo en sincronía a cada lado de mis caderas. No estoy segura si sacudirlo sea lo más conveniente por lo que decido dejarlo reaccionar por sí mismo. Mi respiración se obstruye en algún recodo de mi garganta, manteniéndome inquieta. Él comienza a jadear sin parpadear aún.

—¿Bella? —Su pecho azorado sube y baja en un par de segundos. Sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad de la habitación y tengo que morderme el labio para reprimir el sollozo interno— ¿Vamos a tener _otro_ hijo?

Se me escapa un sollozo de la garganta.

—Sí

Él comienza a dibujar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro de la cual tardo en responder. De un momento a otro me encuentro en sus brazos y el llanto me invade de tal manera que no soy capaz de detenerme. Empapo su camisa con mis lágrimas saladas pero no presto atención. Nos balanceamos en nuestro pequeño perímetro del que solo somos conscientes un instante más tarde.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Profiere. Suelto una risita nerviosa, enjugándome los ojos con la mano desocupada. Mi barbilla se pega en su pecho cuando Edward vuelve a hablar, su voz volviéndose más ronca— ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿C-Cuánto tienes?

Libera su abrazo apresando mis hombros de manera que no pudiese escapar, como si eso fuese posible. Apenas busco su mirada me doy cuenta que sus ojos están tan aguados como los míos. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo tan emocionado, y tal vez el hecho de que sé que vamos a tener un hijo, su emoción me hace sentir tremendamente realizada.

—Hace casi un mes que lo sé —Replico— Tengo 12 semanas —Su roce acude a mis mejillas, amoldando sus manos con delicada acción antes de inclinarse y darme un beso colmado de nuestras propias lágrimas. Mueve su labio junto al mío despacio, como si tuviera miedo de romperme si es más rudo. Su frente está en la mía en cuanto su respiración comienza a acelerarse. Su aliento caliente logra tranquilizarme— ¿Es necesario que pregunte si estás feliz?

Edward sonríe abiertamente, robándome otro beso.

—Es el mejor regalo de bodas que pudiste haberme dado, Bella. No tienes… la menor idea de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora —Exhala en mi frente— No sé cómo explicarlo.

Enredo mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Yo tampoco sé explicarlo, es tan raro —Confieso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me atrae hacia él situando sus manos en mi espalda. Estar así me hace sentir menos preocupada, menos insegura, aunque eso no significa que desaparezcan. En cuanto comienzo a pensar en ellas… me desvanezco, de modo que aprovecho al máximo el tiempo mientras continúa ciñéndome, repartiendo besos al costado de mi cabeza con una ternura indescriptible; meciéndome en un susurro, tratando de digerir la noticia que cambiará por completo nuestras vidas.

—Sabes que estamos juntos en esto ¿verdad? —Se separa un poco, echándome un vistazo— ¿Estás feliz?

Sostiene mi rostro.

—¿Me preguntas si estoy feliz de que tengamos otro bebé? Por supuesto que estoy feliz ¿cómo no voy a estarlo? —Ambos sonreímos y me acoplo en sus brazos nuevamente, inclinándome a tal punto que mis pies se elevan del suelo. Giramos despacio en la habitación, reprimiendo el gritito que quiere escapar de mi boca mareándome— ¿Te puedo decir una cosa? Elif y el bebé tienen mucha suerte de que seas su papá.

Me estudia antes de sonreír, dejando un beso en mi frente con dulzura.

Y no miento. Edward es de esos padres que todo el mundo quisiera tener. De esos padres comprensivos, protectores y celosos de una tierna manera. Me siento complacida de que nuestra hija pueda tener eso, un padre que la mire como si nada en torno a él importe. Con esa mirada especial cargada de amor y que tenga clarísimo que él nunca le hará daño a propósito, que nunca la apartará de su vida. Una imagen que por supuesto, yo no tuve en absoluto.

Sostiene mi cintura al descubierto con claras intenciones de reanudar nuestro trabajo previo. Su boca viaja a la mía en una milésima de segundo, su mano posándose suavemente en mi vientre plano mientras sus ojos se mantienen en los míos. Pego mi nariz alrededor de su mejilla, repartiendo besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y descansando en el hueco de su cuello. Aprovecho esa pausa para presionar mi mano en la suya, advirtiendo el calor en torno a mi cuerpo.

El calor de su mano produce en mí tanta paz que una vez se aleja, necesito regresarla allí. Retrocedo en mis pies hasta caer sentada en la cama. De inmediato comienzo a arrancar su camisa, mandando al diablo los botones. Edward se inclina hacia adelante, repartiendo besos por mi abdomen hasta el inicio de mis pechos, gruñendo al sentir la tela de mi sostén.

—Tú eres la experta en quitar sujetadores —Susurra agitado. Arranco la tira desde mi espalda y él se encarga de quitarlo por completo con los dientes, tironeándolo y lanzándolo lejos de la litera. Me mira con ojos oscurecidos, erizando mi piel. Su mirada animal a punto de atrapar su presa hace que empiece a hiperventilar— Cubre esos oídos, bebé, que mamá y papá harán un poco de ruido aquí afuera.

Sus labios vuelven a los míos rápidamente, besando el borde de mi boca y su lengua embistiendo la mía entre gemidos roncos. Agarro un puñado de su pelo en un jadeo ardiente, escuchándolo quejarse por ello, aunque eso no lo incentiva a alejarse.

Yo no quiero que se aleje.

* * *

Distingo una pequeña caricia cosquillosa en la espina dorsal cuando me despierto. Me encuentro acostada boca abajo y mi brazo se desliza por encima de mi cabeza, rozando el respaldo. Trato de parpadear varias veces para adaptarme a la clara luz de la habitación, algo que no termino de hacer completamente, así que hago puño mi mano en la colcha, encogiendo los hombros en un suspiro. El rostro de Edward se posa en mi pelo por encima de mi brazo, dando toques suaves antes de inclinarse hacia mí.

—Buenos días, mi hermosa esposa.

Su nariz se queda en mi pelo y aspira.

Levanto las comisuras en una sonrisa soñolienta.

—Buenos días ¿Qué hora es?

Se separa un poco.

—Las tres de la tarde.

Doy una vuelta, mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡¿TAN TARDE?!

Escucho su risa.

—Recuerda que no estamos acostumbrados al horario de acá. En Seattle apenas son las seis —Estrello mi cabeza en la almohada con cansancio. Hago sonidos con mi garganta como gorgoteos. Se siente tan bien estar en la cama sabiendo que son las tres de la tarde y no quiero levantarme— Ven aquí.

Empiezo a rezongar cuando toma mi cadera.

—Déjame dormir —Me agarro de la almohada otra vez— cinco minutos más.

—No lo haré —Empieza a pinchar mi cintura, retorciéndome de inmediato. Me quita la sábana del cuerpo con travesura.

Pese a que trato de regresarla a mi cuerpo, él no me deja.

—Edward, tengo frío. ¡Estoy desnuda!

Encoje los hombros.

—No me alcanzan los dedos para contar las veces que te he visto desnuda —Sus cejas se elevan sugerentes y tengo que rodar los ojos. Los suyos viajan por mi cuerpo con descaro— ¿Bella? ¿Es idea mía o anoche no estabas tan hinchada?

Miro hacia mi abdomen de inmediato. Si no fuera porque sé a lo que se refiere, estaría ofendida.

No parece haber mucho cambio de todos modos.

—A lo mejor el bebé creció durante la noche —Le guiño un ojo, abrazándolo por la cintura—o ahora que papá sabe de su existencia, no tiene para qué esconderse.

—O solo necesitas ir al baño.

Golpeo su brazo.

—Cierra la boca —Se sacude en una risotada, haciéndome sonreír — ¿Puedes regresarme la sábana? Estoy congelándome en serio —Cubre mi cuerpo con la sábana y una frazada extra, asegurándose de que estoy envuelta hasta los hombros. Su barbilla descansa en el tope de mi cabeza luego de dejar un casto beso en ella. Dormito un poco en su pecho, sintiendo el latido tranquilo de su corazón. Pulsa sus brazos en mi espalda como si no quisiera despegarse nunca. Entonces, no soy consciente de lo que mi boca dice a continuación— Ella ya lo sabe.

No tengo idea a qué vino esa declaración. Creo que últimamente decir las cosas sin medir las consecuencias está siendo un problema tremendo para mí, mas si no esperaba decírselo de golpe o siquiera mencionárselo tan pronto.

—¿Ah?

—Elif —Contesto todavía en esa posición— Se lo conté antes de la boda.

No me dice nada en ese momento. Dibuja círculos imaginarios con su pulgar en mi espalda.

—¿Cómo reaccionó?

Libero un suspiro, apretando mis ojos cerrados.

—No reaccionó mal —Le digo con un fruncimiento— pero tampoco bien… creo.

Eso genera que sus brazos se tensen.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

A regañadientes, me separo de su cuerpo caliente y atrapo toda la frazada posible otra vez. No tengo la fuerza para buscar mi ropa en la habitación.

—No es sobre lo que me dijo, es… lo que vi en ella. —Menea la cabeza, confundido— La vi triste. —Admito. Arruga el ceño parpadeando y apoya el codo sobre la cama— Tenemos que tener cuidado con ella, Edward. Sabemos que es grande para entenderlo, pero es adolescente y la situación en que la hemos puesto…

—Lo sé —Acomodo la espalda con la vista fija en el techo. La pintura tiene dibujos apenas visibles de líneas verticales. Mi pecho se aprieta sin que tenga el valor de relajarme. No puedo relajarme ahora. Edward mueve su cabeza cerca de mí, lo suficiente para resollar— Bella ¿estás llorando?

Aparto rápidamente una lágrima.

—No

Su mano sostiene la mía con fuerza.

—No me mientas, te acabo de ver limpiándote la cara —Su insistencia causa que derrame más lágrimas— Cariño, lo vamos a superar.

Meneo la cabeza, el nudo formándose en mi garganta como un maldito bastardo. Que sensación horrible es querer hablar pero sabes que vas a romperte si lo haces.

—No quiero que se sienta apartada, Edward. No quiero que se sienta sola nunca más y no sé cómo demonios hacerlo. Yo… —Me ahogo en un hipo— no tengo idea de cómo ser una mamá de verdad o si es que lo voy a hacer bien con el que viene y estoy tan asustada de solo pensarlo.

Lo digo a tanta velocidad que necesito recuperar el aliento. Los brazos de Edward están nuevamente alrededor mío, sosteniéndome como si fuera a caerme de la cama.

Y vuelvo a respirar.

—Te dije anoche que estamos juntos ahora, Bells. Elif va a entenderlo, solo tenemos que darle un poco de tiempo. Estoy seguro que debe estar confundida por la noticia, un poco abrumada tal vez, pero lo comprenderá. Su comprensión la hace ser la persona más especial del mundo ¿sabes?

Estaba llorando como un bebé pero no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

 _Mi preciosa Elif._

—Es que ella es increíble —Digo en un susurro— es maravillosa.

—Claro que lo es —Responde.

Trato de dejar de llorar a regañadientes.

Al cabo de unos minutos me siento más recuperada. Levanto la cara para dejar un beso en su cuello y decidir que es hora de ponernos en marcha. No voy a seguir llorando en nuestra luna de miel. Sacudo la sábana frente a mí, levantando la vista con una exhalación.

—Oh.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes lo injusto que es que tengas puesto el bóxer y yo esté desnuda?

—¿Quieres ver algo en especial? —Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—Vamos a desayunar —Hago caso omiso a su pregunta. Cubro mi cuerpo con la sábana pese a sus protestas— o a almuerzayunar. Date prisa, dormilón. Berlín nos espera allá afuera.

* * *

Comemos en la cafetería Einstein. Esa fue la única palabra que familiaricé porque tan pronto nos entregaron nuestro menú para pedir, las letras fueron un dolor en mi cabeza. Edward dice unas cuantas palabras en alemán que me dejan sorprendida, no estaba enterada que dominaba un poco el idioma. Tal vez hay más cosas de las que no se sobre él y eso me entusiasma. Pedimos zumo de naranja, huevos con tocino y tostadas con mantequilla. Tengo su mirada bobalicona viéndome engullir todo como si fuera la última comida del día.

—Te recuerdo que anoche no cenamos tu famosa pasta y me desperté hambrienta.

Se ríe.

—Me estoy dando cuenta que tienes hambre —Agita su cabeza. Trago el trozo de tostada, desesperada por coger el tocino— Tómate tu tiempo ¿eh?

Clavo una mirada de advertencia y hago caso omiso a los murmullos incoherentes de los que están en mesas cercanas, prestando toda mi atención a la comida delante de mí. Lo único que falta es que ponga una servilleta en mi pecho para no ensuciarme la ropa.

Terminando de comer nos vamos a la feria artesanal internacional, que queda a unas calles de la cafetería.

Engancho mis dedos en los suyos mientras pasamos caminando. Compramos helados artesanales de frutas con nueces y Edward me regala un sombrero para el sol hecho de cáñamo. Aun sabiendo que no hay mucho sol a esta hora de la tarde, permanezco todo el camino con él puesto sobre la cabeza, jugueteando con la cinta celeste en forma de moño que tiene en el centro. Una vez llegamos a una fuente de agua, decido sacar unas cuantas monedas de mi bolsillo. No soy de las que cree en la suerte con este tipo de cosas, pero ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no? No tengo más nada que pedirle a la vida, de cualquier manera, dejo que la suerte haga su trabajo. Lanzo las monedas al agua, observándolas salpicar cuando caen al fondo.

Abrazo a Edward por la cintura, mis ojos puestos en los suyos, y en una distracción, noto como un señor rollizo se acerca a toda prisa para sacarnos una fotografía. No lo perdemos de vista cuando señala que posemos para la siguiente. Es un fotógrafo callejero de allí, así que le compramos todas las que sacó para nosotros.

Se nos hace de noche en la feria. Buscamos un supermercado en el plano turístico y alcanzamos un taxi. Edward es quien empuja el carrito mientras nos movemos por los corredores. Cojo algunas verduras para la cena y mercancías suficientes para nuestra estancia en la ciudad.

—¿No vamos a comprar pollo?

Arrastro la parte delantera del carro lejos del pasillo de las carnes.

—Nop

Se detiene abruptamente.

—¿Por esa razón no comes carne? —Cuestiona refiriéndose al embarazo.

Consigo algunas galletas con chips de chocolate y las meto al carrito de compras.

—Estuve un mes queriendo vomitarte encima cada vez que llevabas pollo para la cena.

Él ladea la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Soplo un beso al aire.

Descargo toda nuestra comida en la caja para pagar, dejando que Edward se encargue de entenderle a la cajera el monto. Nos vamos con nuestras compras fuera del supermercado rápidamente. Por más que insistí en ayudarlo con algunas otras –solo llevo dos bolsas- no dejó que lo hiciera, recordándome que llevo a su hijo en mi vientre y que no debo esforzarme. En unos cuantos meses más voy a convertirme en una porcelana por tantos cuidados excesivos.

De regreso en el hotel guardo todo en la despensa y me ayuda con la cena. Preparamos lasaña con mucho queso, cosa que es como una compensación por no llevar carne. Pica las verduras en cuadritos, metiéndolas a una olla con agua hirviendo mientras yo dejo las láminas de pasta en agua caliente.

Él va a tener que acostumbrarse a mis cenas vegetarianas, a menos que quiera pedir una pizza a domicilio y encerrarse a comer al baño.

Saco Coca-cola de la nevera y me la quita de inmediato.

—Tú no puedes tomar cafeína —Indica con el dedo, acercándose y tomándome de la cintura— Hay zumo de naranja y… creo que manzana.

—Es tu culpa por comprar gaseosas cuando no puedo tomar.

Las esquinas de sus ojos se achinan en una sonrisa, estirando la trompa hacia mí, besa el puente de mi nariz.

—No lo vuelvo a hacer. Lo prometo.

Cenamos en la mesita de roble junto a la salita de estar. Puedo ver la luna desde la ventana del balcón y me pregunto qué estará haciendo Elif en este momento. No me importa que suene exagerado, pero la extraño un montón. Es raro no recibir una llamada de ella o que yo lo haga cuando estamos mucho tiempo separadas, que últimamente, ese tiempo se ha reducido a un par de horas. Edward me mira de reojo de vez en cuando. Revuelvo el último trozo de lasaña, metiéndolo a mi boca y saboreando el gusto a espinaca y queso derretido. Él alcanza mi mano de pronto, presionando mis nudillos antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Demando un poco desconcertada, viéndolo llevarme de la mano hacia la caja encima de la mesa al fondo sin prestarme atención— Edward

—Dame un segundo —Pide con una sonrisa y me mantengo agarrada de su mano, esperando que vuelva a mí y lo explique, sin embargo, cuando escucho la música de una radioemisora, tengo que parpadear. ¿Acaso eso es…?— Es una radio, aunque no lo parezca.

Vuelvo a sus ojos que se concentran en los míos mientras toma mi brazo, apoyándome en él.

Y la pregunta estúpida sale de mis labios:

—¿Quieres que bailemos?

—A menos que quieras cantar, no tengo problema con eso —Retrae los hombros. Mi sonrisa crece ante su respuesta, cortando nuestra distancia para darle un beso. Mientras nos balanceamos lentamente por la salita, caigo en cuenta que esto es lo único que necesito ahora— Bailar juntos debería considerarse algo que hacer antes de que el día acabe.

Cierro los ojos.

—Lo haremos —Prometo.

No hay letra en la canción y la melodía es tan relajante que voy a dormirme en sus brazos.

—Elif está bien, Bella. No debes preocuparte por ella.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en ella? —Aparto la cara de su hombro.

Él baja la mirada a mi rostro.

—¿Por qué otra cosa estarías tan triste?

Dando una vuelta al aire, pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, buscando su boca para dar una leve caricia. Tuerce la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, dándome fácil acceso a seguir besándolo. Mis mejillas arden cuando sus dedos pasean por mi espalda baja, haciendo un camino rápido para pellizcarme el trasero. Doy un rápido respingo en mi lugar, mordiendo su labio para que sepa que es un hijo de puta. Con todo y eso, no tengo intensiones de apartarme, por mucho que vuelva a pellizcarme.

—Te vas a ir al infierno si sigues pellizcándome el culo —Susurro, causando que se ría de mí.

Ajustando su mano en mi mejilla, todavía sonriendo. Prácticamente cubre la mitad de mi cara y tengo que poner la mía encima, notando la fría alianza en su dedo anular.

Eso me hace sentir orgullosa.

Él es mío.

Solo, solo mío.

—Me vuelves loco, Bella. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Después de todo soy yo quien rompe el beso cuando la intensidad comienza a acelerarme el pulso y por más que me guste la sensación, lo aparto rápidamente. Esta noche quiero tenerlo junto a mí sin segundas intenciones y él lo entiende tan bien, por eso malditamente lo amo. Asimismo quiero que pague por apretarme tan fuerte el cachete, pero eso es lo de menos. Seguramente debo parecerle una bruja ahora mismo por dejarlo a mitad de, pero luego de ayudarme a lavar los platos, preparar cabritas, veo que está bastante recuperado.

Los canales de televisión tienen opción para subtítulos pero no sabemos cuál es el botón correspondiente, de manera que estamos la mitad de ella viéndola en alemán y cuando por fin descubrimos que se trata del botón rojo, entendemos la razón por la que los protagonistas no quedan juntos. Posterior a encontrar un poco aburrido el final, nos vamos a dormir. Cabeceo en la cama antes incluso de terminar de acomodarme y Edward me arropa con la colcha hasta que mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

Pasamos nuestra primera semana de luna de miel conociendo la ciudad. Repetimos nuestro trayecto a la feria, visitamos el museo de pérgamo, el muro de Berlín, cenamos la mayor parte del tiempo fuera y por las noches estamos más puertas adentro en la habitación que en la salita. Hemos hablado tres veces desde entonces con Elif. La primera vez que volví a escuchar su voz, sentí a mi corazón salirse de mi pecho unos segundos.

Y eso que solo habían pasado tres días desde la boda.

En la segunda semana más o menos podemos ubicarnos sin obstáculos por la ciudad. Cuando tomamos un taxi sabemos con exactitud en cual sitio bajarnos. Tenemos nuestro restaurante favorito en el centro, uno donde preparan comida estadounidense. Pese a lo bien que se siente estar aquí, sigue siendo extraño caminar por las calles de Berlín. La comida y sus tradiciones son muy diferentes a lo acostumbrado. El mismo trato de la gente con el otro. Hasta el aire es distinto o solo es que extraño mi casa.

—Sal del jacuzzi, Bella

Pongo espuma en mis brazos.

—No —elevo mis cejas para dar a entender que su silueta está distrayéndome. Edward está desnudo de pie fuera del jacuzzi, sus hombros con un montón de espuma. Pego mi espalda en la superficie de loza— Ven conmigo ¡no seas aguafiestas!

Toma una toalla de baño, secándose el pelo.

—Hemos estado hace dos horas en el agua —Recuerda con una sonrisa— Estás insaciable.

Suelto una carcajada.

—Sí, como digas ¿ahora soy yo la insaciable? Vuelve al jacuzzi, maldita sea. —Levanto mis piernas del agua, trazando mis manos por la espuma—¿Te gustan mis piernas, Edward?

Recorre sus ojos por ellas, mordiéndose el labio. Eso provoca que sonría pretensiosa.

—No trates de…

— _Cielo_ —Llamo con dulzura— ¿Por favor? Vuelve al agua. —No tengo que volver a insistir, Edward regresa al agua en cuanto se lo pido. Me acurruco más en la superficie, esperando que él finalmente se siente— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Rueda los ojos.

—Vas a arruinar la sorpresa que te tengo.

Golpeo mis manos en el agua, salpicándonos.

—¿Tienes una sorpresa para mí?

Me mira con intensión, sus ojos viajando a mis labios.

—Sí, es un lugar al que no hemos ido y ahora ven aquí. —No me da tiempo a pensar nada más cuando me encuentro sentada en su regazo— ¿No querías que regresara al jacuzzi? Atente a las consecuencias.

—Humm —Me sujeto de la baldosa. Comienza a hacerme cosquillas— ¡Oye! —Suelto una risotada, tratando de apartarme de sus manos— ¡al bebé no le gustan las cosquillas!

—Oh, sí que le gustan —No logro nada tratando de tomar sus manos. Se larga a reír ante mi fracaso— Eres muy cosquillosa, Bella.

Procuro recuperar el aliento, abrazándome a mí misma como escudo.

—¿Y aun así me haces cosquillas? No es justo que le hagas eso a tu mujer, Edward.

Baja mi rostro con una mano, sus labios a un centímetro de los míos.

— _Mi_ mujer. —Exhala su aliento a menta en mi rostro— Eso suena increíble.

—No, en realidad eso sonó machista.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres anti-hombres?

—Oh, cállate.

—¿Le estás pidiendo a tu marido que se calle?

—No eres mi marido, eres mi hombre.

Edward sonríe.

—¿Y tú eres mi marida?

—¿No puedes hablar en serio?

—¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando en broma?

—¿Vamos a preguntarnos todo el tiempo?

Agarra mi muñeca, divertido.

—¿Te estás enfadando? ¿Acaso esta es nuestra primera pelea de casados?

—Sigues con las preguntas —Pongo mi mano fría en su pecho, acercándome hasta toparme con su nariz— No me desafíe, señor Cullen.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—Estoy un poco asustado —Salimos del jacuzzi media hora más tarde envueltos en nuestras batas blancas del hotel. Preparo un poco de té y panqueques para desayunar. Ato una parte de mi cabello con un elástico rosa mientras sirvo la comida. Edward se topa con mi trasero en la pequeña cocina y me impulso hacia adelante, tropezando con la mesa. Él rápidamente está sosteniéndome el brazo, viendo que me he golpeado en el abdomen— ¡Dios, soy tan bruto! ¿Estás bien?

Arreglo la tira de la bata.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Apenas rocé la encimera.

Él es un adorable sobreprotector neurótico.

Lanza jarabe de frambuesa a mi mano cuando intento ponerle un poco a mi panqueque. Quito un trozo de su tostada con el ceño fruncido. Jugueteamos con el desayuno como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños. Él no deja que coma tranquila, es constante en molestarme mientras mastico o mete su tostada en mi vaso con leche. Tengo que codearlo varias veces hasta que al final termino empujando mi silla más lejos. Eso lo hace parar, solo para hacer un puchero.

Contengo la sonrisa cuando escucho a su silla contra el suelo y su mano está alrededor de mi cuello en un par de segundos, dándome un beso y sacudiendo su nariz con la mía.

Recogemos las cosas al terminar y me ayuda a lavar todo antes de arreglarnos para salir.

Escojo un vestido verde agua con lunares blancos hasta arriba de la rodilla. Tiene un pequeño escote y un elástico en la cintura para no incomodarme. Últimamente todo lo que me pongo me queda ligeramente apretado. Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a ello, aunque no deja de ser deprimente. Amarro las tiras de mis sandalias y estoy lista en la salita de estar.

Edward se levanta del sofá, soltando un suspiro abrumador.

—Pensé que te habías dormido —Bromea.

Le doy una mirada escéptica.

—Muy gracioso.

Bajamos del autobús con el sol cubriendo nuestras cabezas. Me pongo el sombrero que traje del hotel, el mismo que Edward me regaló en la feria artesanal y nos adentramos a la orilla del camino. Esto es lo que llaman el famoso _Spree._ Edward lo mencionó días antes de casarnos. Es un viaje en barco con el fin de enseñarte la ciudad. La gente se arremolina mientras avanzamos. Compramos nuestros boletos y esperamos a que los guardias permitan el acceso quitando la cerca.

Tomo la mano de Edward al tiempo que subimos por la escalerita. Él besa mi sien, recibiendo una sonrisa de mi parte. Buscamos asientos desocupados frente a la baranda. Empiezo a observar el movimiento del mar. De pronto, escucho un suave _flash_ a mi lado del asiento. Edward sostiene la cámara fotográfica en sus manos, sonriendo.

—Necesitaba hacerlo, te ves preciosa.

Una vez que comenzamos la marcha, observo el paisaje cristalino y la forma en que el barco se balancea lento de un lado hacia el otro. Cuando han pasado unos cuantos minutos, la silla comienza a incomodarme, razón por la que nos ponemos de pie, cuidando de apoyarnos en la baranda. Saco algunas fotografías con la cámara, logrando enfocar a Edward desprevenido.

—Esto es tan bonito, cariño —Le digo, abrazada a su cintura— Tenemos que venir los tres algún día.

—Los _cuatro_ —Corrige— Pronto seremos cuatro ¿puedes creerlo?

El vestido flota en el aire y pongo una mano sobre mi vientre para detenerlo.

 _Sí, pronto seremos cuatro._

—Es una sensación rara saber que él está allí —Señalo, como si acabara de entenderlo— Su corazón está latiendo y eso es tan asombroso.

—Lo es —Frota mi espalda ante mi voz espasmódica— porque es nuestro bebé.—Mima mi mejilla con los nudillos. — Bella… ¿sabes qué?

Inhalo profundo.

—¿Qué?

Me enseña una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos enternecidos como los míos.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que ellos tenían la suerte de que yo fuese su papá? —Limpio la esquina de mi ojo, agitando la cabeza para que sepa que lo recuerdo— Yo te digo a ti, aquí, que estoy feliz de que seas la mamá de mis hijos. Te lo digo en serio, Bella. Es por ti que Elif existe y ya sé que tuve mucho que ver en eso, pero al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien le dio la vida. La misma vida que le darás a este bebé —Pone una mano sobre mi vientre— Y no puedo más que darte las gracias por tan hermoso regalo.

Empiezo a hipar.

Me pregunto si existen más hombres como Edward.

Aunque los hubiera, para mí él siempre será único, y lo mejor es que está conmigo.

—Eso… es lo más lindo que me han dicho después de que Elif me dijera mamá.

Él ríe entre dientes.

—¿En serio?

—Completamente. —Jalo su camisa y dejo tres besos rápidos— Gracias, Edward. Y a mí me gusta tener tus bebés, quería que lo supieras.

Vuelve a reír, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y mirando hacia el paisaje de nuevo. Juntos. Como marido y mujer.

* * *

Llamamos a Elif en la última semana en Berlín, pero no tenemos éxito. Esme nos dijo que no se encontraba en casa porque había salido con Alice. Estaba un poco triste por no escuchar su voz esta vez, pero lo intentaríamos luego.

Acomodo el pie en el almohadón mientras Edward intenta de alguna manera quitar mi malestar. He estado con los pies hinchadísimos desde que volvimos del paseo en barco. Las tiras de mis sandalias estaban marcadas en mi pie y desde entonces no he podido ponerme ningún miserable zapato. Pensé que eso pasaba cuando el embarazo estaba más avanzado. No recuerdo haber tenido así los pies en mi primer embarazo, pero supongo que no todos son iguales o solo es que lo olvidé. Nada más ahora noto que mis caderas están un poco dilatadas. Hay mañanas en las que me levanto con el abdomen plano y otras como si acabara de comerme toda la alacena con comida.

—¿Así está bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Mi cabeza se golpea en el respaldo duro del sofá.

—No, estoy incómoda.

—Lo siento, nena.

—No importa —Él se pone de pie y se sienta junto a mí, rodeándome— ¿Puedes traer helado? Quiero helado.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes traer el helado con galleta oreo?

—Como quieras, cariño.

—¿Edward? —Se voltea a mitad de camino— No olvides la salsa de caramelo —Digo con una sonrisa angelical.

Regresa con un bote de helado y el frasco de caramelo. Me tiende la cuchara y él mismo quita la tapa del helado. Estoy zarpándome la mitad de su contenido en un par de segundos, haciendo caso omiso de lo frío que se siente en mis dientes. Edward está todo el tiempo mirándome con una sonrisa divertida. Debo verme como una glotona en este momento, pero este helado es demasiado irresistible.

—¿Se supone que esto es un antojo? —Consulta, sus pies sobre la mesa.

Muevo los hombros, metiendo otra cucharada de helado.

—Eso creo. A menos que tenga un ataque de ansiedad a causa de mi pie hinchado.

Me mira a hurtadillas.

—¿Con cuál opción te quedas?

Trago un poco, echándole una ojeada.

—La segunda.

—¿No crees que sea un antojo, entonces?

—Pueden ser la dos. —Admito.

—¿Puedo tomar de tu helado?

—No —Escudriño bajo mis largas pestañas como si se tratara de alguien a quien debo investigar. Después de unos segundos golpeo la cuchara en la superficie del recipiente— Está bien, compartiré mi helado contigo.

Trae una cuchara extra para él y nos terminamos el helado demasiado pronto. Me quedo raspando los rincones del tarro para quitar todo el helado sobrante, aunque luego se derrite en la cuchara. Parezco alguien que no ha comido en días, por eso pienso que es ansiedad. Me deprimo fácilmente por todo, razón por la que como hasta por los codos. Al principio cuando tenía problemas con Elif y con Edward, me pasaba lo mismo.

—Entonces… —Edward palmea su pierna sobre el vaquero— ¿Estás lista para recibir a dos –la mayor parte del tiempo intolerantes- personas en tu departamento?

Dejo el recipiente encima de la mesa, acomodando mi pie más al centro en el almohadón. Reprimo la sonrisa de mis labios.

—Estoy más que lista. Llevo mucho tiempo deseándolo —Aseguro— Además, ahora es _nuestro_ departamento.

Me guiña el ojo.

—Tienes razón. Espero que de aquí a que el bebé nazca podamos tener una casa más grande. Ya sabes, el departamento es muy pequeño para un niño recién nacido.

Mordisqueo mi labio.

—Lo sé, por eso te dije que buscaras una casa con cuarto de huéspedes. Era por el bebé.

Su rostro se suaviza al recordarlo. Deja su mano en mi estómago mientras se acomoda en el sofá, su rostro cerca y no estoy entendiendo muy bien lo que pretende hacer. Yo también me acomodo y hasta entonces me doy cuenta que su cara está a poca distancia de mi cuerpo. Deja un beso en mi vientre, acariciándolo con los dedos.

—Hola, bebé, habla papá. Sé que eres muy pequeñito o pequeñita para entenderme, pero te amo incluso si no te conozco en persona todavía. —Deja otro beso ahora manteniendo sus labios allí— Mamá también te ama muchísimo. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes una hermana que estoy seguro te amará como a nadie.

Acaricio su cabello con mi mano, dando suaves toques con mis dedos. La conmoción siendo más fuerte que yo. Aprieto mis labios en una sonrisa nostálgica. Él levanta los ojos para observarme y solo puedo acercarme a dejar un beso en su frente con ternura.

* * *

Inhalo por la nariz y suelto por la boca.

Edward ronca a mi lado y estoy a punto de lanzarle la almohada por la cabeza.

Desde hace una hora más o menos que estoy despierta con una incómoda quemazón en el pecho. Es insoportable. Por más que intento dormir, no logro hacerlo. Doy vueltas sin parar por la cama, apoyando las manos sobre mi mejilla y cerrando los ojos. Con el tiempo los vuelvo a abrir. Resoplo contra la almohada, moviéndome de nuevo y poniéndome de pie. Edward libera un ronquido sordo antes de desperezarse y darme una mirada aletargada.

Froto mi mano en mi pecho caminando hacia el baño.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —No respondo. Escucho el chirrido de la cama cuando se levanta para seguramente seguirme— ¿Amor?

—Tengo acidez, no te preocupes —Digo, haciendo una mueca— Vuelve a la cama.

Me siento en el váter y él se pone de cuclillas.

—¿Estás loca? No me voy a la cama de nuevo. ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

—No vamos a entender una mierda.

Arruga el entrecejo.

—Eso es lo de menos, no voy a dejar que te retuerces de dolor solo porque estamos lejos de casa.

—Edward —Llamo— Te lo dije, es acidez. Es normal en los embarazos.

—Podemos llamar a tu madre, si quieres, para que te diga que hacer.

Restriego mi mano sobre mi frente, dirigiéndome a él y amando su preocupación.

—Gracias, cariño, pero voy a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

No parece estar seguro de eso, de modo que lo intenta de nuevo, pero mi respuesta es la misma. Al final, el ardor disminuye y volvemos a la cama. Me abrazo a su cintura caliente, acomodándome para rogar por un sueño profundo. Uno que percibo tan pronto comienzo a sentir el peso en mis ojos.

—Despiértame si te sientes mal ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Balbuceo.

Su beso en mi frente es lo último que recuerdo.

Para el martes, tenemos los pasajes listos para viajar de regreso en dos días. Se supone que lo haríamos el lunes que viene, pero decidimos adelantarnos. La ansiedad de volver a casa ha comenzado a inquietarnos. A la única que le diríamos sobre esto, sería a Esme. Edward dice que podemos confiar en ella.

Quito mis pantuflas al sentarme en la silla junto a la mesa, escuchando el "bip" ronco del teléfono. Tomo unas cuantas galletas con chips de chocolate antes de que escuchemos la dulce voz de su madre. Nos saluda emocionada como si no hubiese sabido de nosotros durante un largo tiempo, cuando en realidad hace doce horas atrás hablamos con ella de nuevo. Preguntamos por Elif, pero no la encontramos.

Ayer cuando llamamos, tampoco estaba.

—¿Entonces vuelven el Jueves o el viernes?

—Jueves —Responde Edward, explicándole que no puede contárselo a nadie, ya que Esme habló sobre ello en voz alta, aunque luego nos dijo que estaba sola en casa— Oye, mamá. ¿Es idea mía o Elif nos está evitando?

Guardo el frasco de galletas en la despensa antes de comérmelas todas. Edward tiene la llamada en voz alta, así escuchamos los dos.

Esme carraspea.

—No ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¿Estás segura que no pasa nada? —Cuestiona con los ojos entrecerrados. Me vuelvo a sentar en la silla— Mamá.

—¿Qué?

—Eres una pésima mentirosa.

—¿Yo?

—Sí —Responde con impaciencia— ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Acaso reprobó alguna asignatura?

—Sabes que ella no reprueba asignaturas.

—¿Entonces? —Inquiero.

Esme no responde.

Y empiezo a desesperarme.

—Mamá —Edward llama de nuevo, desesperado como yo— ¿Qué le pasó a Elif?

 _¿Qué le pasó a Elif?_ Provoca que se me erice la piel.

Esme sigue sin respondernos.

Entonces exclamo:

—¡Esme!

Jadea y estamos al borde del colapso.

—Puede que… Elif tenga suturas en la cara desde hace unos días.

* * *

 **¿Qué creen que le pasó a Elif? No sé ustedes pero esto me huele a drama… y viene de buena fuente esta información ¿? jajaj**

 **Desde ya les digo, cuatro capítulos más y el epílogo**

 **Un beso a todas y muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo!**


	39. De regreso a casa

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **De regreso a casa.**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritamos al unísono.

Las preguntas comienzan a chocar unas con otras impidiéndole a Esme explicarse. Después de lo que parecen horas, por fin logramos callarnos.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a mi princesa?! —Expresa Edward con preocupación en su rostro— ¡Mamá!

Pongo una mano en su hombro.

—Cálmate, cariño. Dejemos que Esme nos lo explique —Trato de parecer serena. Uno de los dos tiene que mantener tranquilo al otro y si Edward no lo es, entonces tendré que ser yo— Esme ¿qué pasó?

Finalmente, ella responde:

—Para empezar, su princesa está bien. Tiene algunas contusiones pero nada del otro mun…

—¡¿Cómo que algunas contusiones?! —Grito olvidándome de la serenidad por completo— ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó?! —Repito.

Suelta un suspiro.

—¿Me van a dejar hablar? —Pierde completamente la paciencia con nosotros. Asentimos aun sabiendo que ella no puede vernos— Tuvo… una pelea en el colegio. Y antes de que pregunten cualquier cosa… Sí, se agarró a puñetazos con una compañera de la escuela.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y Edward se pasa una mano por la cara.

—Esme —Titubeo, recordando la cantidad de veces que he visto a Elif pegarle a un saco de boxeo— ¿por qué?

En mi mente estoy viajando de regreso a Seattle.

—Bueno, su compañera pilló a Elif con la guardia baja y entonces le pegó —Edward vuelve a mí con el ceño fruncido— Está bien, no es así. Esta chica… Lily, hizo un comentario sobre ustedes que enfureció a Elif, entonces le pegó y empezaron a pelear entre las dos. Según lo que me contó Casey, Lily es muy conflictiva y saca de quicio a todo el mundo. —Toma aire antes de continuar— Ethan y un amigo de él se metieron para separarlas puesto que no había ningún docente cerca. Así que luego de avisarle a la Inspectora General, ambas fueron derivadas al hospital porque… bueno, se imaginaran como quedaron.

Se me forma un nudo en el estómago.

—Dime por favor que está bien y que no lo dices para calmarnos —Pide Edward.

—Hijo, no te estoy mintiendo. Ella está bien solo que está sanando las puntadas de su ceja y tiene parte del pómulo grisáceo pero más que eso… en vista de cómo estaba ese día. Siento no haberlo dicho antes, chicos, pero aquí todos pensamos que lo mejor era no preocuparlos.

Edward vuelve a pasarse una mano por la cara.

—Debiste haberlo hecho, mamá. Elif es nuestra hija, nada puede importarnos más, ni siquiera la luna de miel.

Asiento hacia él en silencio.

—Ya lo sé, lo siento.

—¿Qué pasó con el colegio? —Pregunto unos instantes después.

Esme vacila.

—Han estado las dos suspendidas desde entonces, pero se supone que el lunes regresa.

Le preguntamos qué fue lo que su compañera dijo de nosotros, pero Esme nos asegura que por más que le insiste a Elif, no quiere decírselo. Y Casey tampoco se lo dice, de modo que ha dejado de persistir en ello. No indagamos más en el tema por ahora. Demás está decir que esa noche no pegamos ojo. El miércoles pasó lentísimo y nos quedamos en el hotel para empacar todo para mañana. Tuve un dolor en la boca del estómago toda la tarde. Ni siquiera cené. Edward dijo que tenía que alimentarme por el bebé, pero no podía probar bocado. Tal vez es una reacción normal del embarazo. Me sentía igual que las primeras semanas; asqueada, mareada y con náuseas por cualquier cosa.

El taxi nos espera afuera a la diez de la mañana del jueves. Edward junto al chófer bajan nuestro equipaje al maletero mientras echo un último vistazo al hotel. Anudo la correa de mi gabardina, pasando la bolsa por encima de mi cabeza y tomando la tarjeta del apartamento para entregársela a la encargada. Espero a que Edward traduzca lo que ella nos dice ni bien salimos, algo acerca de tener buen viaje y regresáramos pronto. Me concentro en ver por última vez la ciudad desde la ventanilla del taxi. Hay una pequeña llovizna cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento, no demasiado para usar paraguas de todos modos.

Al igual que la primera vez, las diez horas fueron interminables. Estoy segura que fue peor que hace tres semanas. Pese a que salí del hotel con un buzo deportivo para estar más cómoda, el asiento del avión fue de igual manera fastidioso. Estuve moviéndome de un lado para otro y no ayudaba en nada el dolor punzante en mi estómago. Edward acarició mi vientre algunas veces con intención de hacerme sentir mejor, eso hasta que el dolor desapareció. Le respondí de mala gana unas cuantas veces porque estaba demasiado irritada y no se quejó de ello. Es tan lindo.

Cuando la azafata nos anuncia que estamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Seattle, la ansiedad comienza a hacer eco en mi cabeza. La sensación es tremenda y las ansias de volver a ver a mi hija se convierten en una obsesiva necesidad. Edward toma mi mano mientras avanzamos por el pasillo del avión, procurando no pasar a llevar a los pasajeros en nuestro camino. Y sí, es tan genial regresar a casa. Todo es tan familiar que me dan unas tontas ganas de llorar. Recogemos nuestro equipaje y marchamos juntos a la salida del aeropuerto. Es extraño pensar que salimos de allá cerca de las once de la mañana y aquí apenas sea el medio día. Es como si las diez horas de vuelo se reduzcan a una hora.

No, no. Mi dolor de espalda todo ese tiempo no pasa desapercibido.

Nuestra idea apenas llegar era ir directamente a casa de Esme, pero no íbamos a estar con las cosas de aquí para allá todo el día. Además de que necesito urgente una ducha tibia. Le indicamos donde parar al conductor y descargamos todo rápidamente. Ayudo con algunas cosas aun cuando Edward me dice que puede solo, pero no puede solo.

Jacob está revisando la cámara de seguridad cuando toco el mostrador con los nudillos. Sus ojos oscuros me miran con sorpresa, esbozando una sonrisa blanca para mí.

—¡Bella, regresaste! —Saluda entusiasmado, cruzando el mostrador y dándome un fuerte abrazo— Estaba a punto de olvidar tu cara.

Le doy un pellizco en el brazo.

—¡Que exagerado! —Me río.

Saluda a Edward y se ofrece para ayudarlo mientras arrastran todo por el elevador. Asisto empellando una de las tantas maletas como me es posible. No recuerdo que es lo que guardamos allí dentro, pero de seguro es una porrada de piedras.

Suspiro cuando abro la puerta.

La frase "Hogar, dulce hogar" nunca cobró tanto sentido para mí hasta ahora.

Mi cocina, mis muebles, mi _dulce_ habitación.

Edward deja que me dé una ducha antes que él. Lavo mi pelo con abundante champú de manzanilla y cuando me he secado el cuerpo completo, pongo un poco de crema en mis piernas sobre la tina. Está esperándome sentado en la cama al salir, sonriendo hacia mí y empujando levemente la toalla en mi cabeza, causando que me tambalee. No alcanzo a gruñir nada en particular, puesto que cierra la puerta detrás de él antes de que suceda.

Saco un vestido color crema del armario, uno que no lleve al viaje y unos zapatos negros de tacón. Por suerte, mis pies no están tan hinchados como para no poder usarlos. Esa fue la única diferencia con el viaje anterior. Seco mi cabello enredoso, uso un poco de maquillaje en mis ojos y estoy buscando algo para abrigarme la espalda cuando Edward sale del baño, las gotas en las puntas de su cabello yendo en todas direcciones. Es más rápido que yo, así que en un periquete estamos listos para salir.

Tocan a la puerta cuando agarro las llaves de la casa.

Me aseguro de que llevo bien puesto el vestido antes de abrir. La sonrisa radiante de Nessie y su gritito de emoción posterior a eso, provocan que retroceda por instinto. Sus brazos saltan encima de mí y estoy esperando que me deje sorda en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Por qué no avisaron de su regreso?! —Medio grita otra vez, reprendiéndonos. Le da un abrazo a Edward, todavía acelerada— Pensé que volverían la próxima semana.

Edward se desabrocha algunos botones de la camisa.

—Sí, bueno, estábamos un poco ansiosos de regresar —Contesta él guiñándome un ojo.

Ella nos mira a ambos de vez en cuando.

—Oh, oh ¿están por salir? ¡Y yo atajando la pasada! De seguro no han visto a su retoña —Suelto una risita por la forma en que nombró a Elif. Mientras bajamos por el elevador, puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Nessie me mira intensamente de pies a cabeza, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tal vez sea porque voy de perfil y mi vestido de un tono claro no es suficiente para esconder demasiado, aunque en realidad no quiero esconder nada— Bella, te ves rara.

Me miro en el espejo del elevador.

—¿Rara, cómo? —Finjo desinterés.

Edward busca mis ojos.

—No lo sé —Responde Nessie, pensativa— solo rara.

En recepción, Jacob nos ataja para charlotear. Nos pregunta qué tal Alemania y que si volveríamos a ir pronto. Les contamos lo necesario de nuestra estadía y ambos nos miran como si acabáramos de mencionar que en Berlín hay oro escondido. Luego de un rato, decidimos que ya es hora de irnos. Lo primero que noto tan pronto salgo a la calle es que mi camioneta está más brillosa que de costumbre, eso quiere decir que alguien metió mano en su limpieza. Abro la puerta del conductor, metiendo la llave en la cerradura previo a volverme a mi hermana.

—Pasaré donde mamá por la tarde, para saludar —Le aviso, enderezándome.

Nessie asiente con la cabeza.

—Ok —Me rodea, solo para acercar sus labios a mi oído— No creas que no me he dado cuenta —Susurra.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No tengo idea a lo que te refieres —Acomodo un mechón de mi pelo con disimulo.

Duda mi réplica con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No sabes? ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que por más que comas nunca engordas? Y ahora llegas con ¿cuatro kilos extra? ¡Estoy sorprendida!

Mis mejillas pican reprimiendo la sonrisa. Sabiendo que no tengo por dónde refutar, arrugo la nariz hacia ella.

—¿Tanto se nota?

Nessie suspira.

—Cualquiera diría que solo estás más rellenita, pero aquí entre nos, obviamente no es así. Considerando que tu estómago siempre ha sido plano como una tabla —Se acerca— Entonces ¿voy a ser tía de nuevo?

Las voces de Edward y Jacob se elevan a pasos agigantados, de manera que guiñándole un ojo es suficiente para ella, quien sonríe en respuesta más que antes. Nos despedimos en la calzada, dando marcha al ruidoso motor. Soy yo quien maneja en esta oportunidad, recordándole que es mi camioneta y pese a su insistencia en hacerlo, no se lo permito. Termina bajando la ventanilla por el calor y echándose en el asiento.

Aparcamos en el porche con cuidado. Tomo mi bolso mientras echo un vistazo a mi rostro por el espejo retrovisor, delineando mis labios con el dedo. Edward suelta una risita burlona, ganándose una mirada asesina por mi parte. Protesto por su risa cuando se baja del vehículo, cruzando la parte delantera y abriendo la puerta para mí.

—¿A qué viene tanta consideración? —Recibo su mano con una sonrisa, y él deja un beso tierno en mis nudillos.

—Perdóname que te corrija, cielo, pero siempre he sido considerado —Aparento que pienso en ello, sabiendo que es cierto. Me río y beso su mentón. Es el único lugar que alcanzo dado que soy muy baja como para alcanzar sus labios. Y demostrando aún más su consideración conmigo, inclina el rostro hacia abajo para besarme. Deja picos cortos en mi boca, poniendo una mano fuerte en torno a mi cintura. Llevo un dedo a sus labios calientes viendo que no va a soltarme y de repente decidir profundizar nuestro beso. Él sonríe pese a que lo estoy alejando— Bien, capté la indirecta, creo que deberíamos entrar.

Enlaza nuestras manos mientras subimos los pequeños peldaños hasta la puerta. Dándome un guiño insinuante, presiona su dedo en el timbre. Escuchamos el ruido de pasos ligeros sobre el piso flotante mientras esperamos. Vemos crujir la cerradura y entonces nos encontramos con la mirada apacible de Esme Cullen, o desde hace algún tiempo, Esme Masen, su apellido de soltera. Su sonrisa se extiende al tiempo que agita la mano para que entremos deprisa, y echándole una ojeada a la escalera, nos indica en un susurro que la sigamos a la sala. Estira los cortos brazos encima de su hijo, poniéndose de puntillas como lo hago normalmente. Luego me abraza a mí, repitiendo de vez en cuando "¡qué alegría tenerlos de vuelta en casa!"

—¿Dónde están todos? —Pregunto.

Arregla el cabello de su cara.

—Rose fue por los chicos al cole. Alice y Jasper deben de estar por llegar de la vacuna con el bebé —Pone un dedo sobre sus labios— Elif en su cuarto y Emmett trabajando, como siempre.

Tengo mariposas en el estómago.

—Vamos a subir —Señala Edward con voz entusiasta.

Esme nos hace un alto.

—Quédense aquí, yo la traigo —Se gira en el umbral— Solo no vayan a regañarla tan pronto.

Que ni lo diga.

Lo que menos quiero es regañarla.

Camino del sofá a la mesa de centro y viceversa todo el tiempo hasta que Edward tiene que poner su mano en mi brazo para detener mi movimiento desquiciado. La ansiedad que he venido trayendo desde el primer día de nuestra luna de miel por las ansias de volverla a ver y hoy por fin podré estrecharla entre mis brazos. Mis manos pican por el anhelo.

Hay pasos en la escalera.

Esme murmura algo y cuando escucho que ella le responde, siento el zumbido de mi corazón.

—¿Por qué habrías de enseñarme otra vez tus tejidos si ya los vi esta mañana?

—Oh, ya no sigas. Solo quiero hacer comparaciones contigo ¿puedes hacerle ese favor a la pobre de tu abuela? —Llegan al umbral de la puerta. No puedo ver su rostro puesto que está de espaldas— Aunque tal vez quieras quedarte un poco en la sala primero —Nos señala.

No tengo necesidad de contar los segundos, Elif se voltea de inmediato. Suelto un respingo interno cuando sus ojos se sitúan en nosotros. Las mariposas explotan en mi estómago y al instante me percato de su cicatriz horizontal en la ceja izquierda, así como la sombra grisácea alrededor del pómulo, tal y como Esme nos dijo. Pese a todo eso, sigue siendo ella. No es tanto como pensé. Creí que me encontraría con una gama de colores en su rostro pero por suerte no es así. Aunque no es como si pasara desapercibida por la calle y el hecho de que tenga esa cicatriz con puntos en la cara, hace que me estremezca.

El primero de los tres en reaccionar es Edward. Elif sigue mirándonos como si creyera que somos una alucinación. Él se acerca a rodearla por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo y tengo la sensación de que es justo el momento en que se da cuenta que es cierto, que estamos aquí de verdad.

—Papá —Murmura en voz baja.

—Maldición, princesa, no estabas así hace tres semanas. Si hubiera sabido…

—Ya —Lo detiene, cortando el abrazo — Yo también estoy feliz de verte. —Le sonríe.

Con _su_ sonrisa maravillosa.

Edward le da un beso en la frente repitiendo cuánto la extrañó. Después de hablar en susurros entre ellos, finalmente la libera para dejarnos el camino libre. Los ojos azules de Elif me contemplan y no sé qué cara tendré en este momento que la hace echarse a reír, sus brazos ciñéndose alrededor mío y vuelvo a tener el perfume de su pelo, aspirando y sintiéndome verdaderamente en casa por fin.

—Hola, hermosa —Susurro, lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos. Mis brazos se presionan en su cintura y parece que le da más motivo a aferrarse a mí del mismo modo— Que bien se siente tenerte conmigo de nuevo.

—Se estaban tardando en volver ¿eh? —Puedo apostar a que está sonriendo.

—Lo sé, bebé. Lo siento —Cuando nos separamos, inconscientemente miro al lado izquierdo de su rostro. Hace el intento de que le regrese la mirada, pero no tiene tiempo de decírmelo porque mi dedo está sobre su mejilla en ese momento— ¿Estás bien? —Mi pulgar baja hasta su mentón.

—Sí —Responde.

No sé por qué razón, pero algo me dice que está mintiendo.

Lo sabe disimular muy bien.

Somos interrumpidas por los gritos vociferantes de los gemelos Cullen. Corren como si la vida se les fuera en ello y casi estoy viendo que van a echar abajo los jarrones que Esme tiene en la entrada a cada lado de la puerta. Rose les grita que se detengan, suban a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme y laven sus manos para comer. Momento en que se percata de nuestra presencia. Su entrecejo arrugado -quizá por perder la paciencia con sus hijos- desaparece para abrir los ojos de par en par.

—¡Chicos! —Grita tan alto como los niños. Nos saluda en un abrazo claustrofóbico, dejando atrás por supuesto el enojo que traía. Me mira rápidamente, parpadeando— ¡Tienen que contarme todo sobre su viaje!

Intentamos resumir lo mejor que podemos tal y como hicimos con Nessie y Jacob.

En medio de nuestra platica sobre el viaje, de la nada Rose nos murmura que Elif está algo distinta a la última vez que la vimos y que debimos de ver cómo quedó la chica involucrada. Por esa razón se gana un codazo de Esme. La mayor parte del tiempo, Rosalie no controla lo que dice, por eso sé que no lo hace adrede.

Y Elif, claramente se molesta por el comentario, pero no dice nada al respecto.

Alice llega en una silenciosa charla con Jasper, que intenta controlar al mismo tiempo el berrinche de Jackson en sus brazos. A diferencia de mi hermana, Alice no es para nada disimulada cuando sus ojos se posan en mi estómago antes que en mis ojos. No lo comenta en ese momento, pero sé que se ha dado cuenta.

Una vez que Edward se enfrasca en una conversación con Jasper y lograr zafarme del agarre de las chicas, le indico a Elif que subamos a su habitación. No pone objeción y subimos hasta su puerta, la cual cierro para tener un poco de privacidad con ella. De pie en medio de su cuarto, nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo y las mariposas vuelven a aparecer porque juro que puedo ver a través de ellos. No puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero se siente tan bien. Por esa razón corto nuestra pequeña distancia para sentirla cerca de mí otra vez.

Reparto besos por su hombro, luego por su mejilla hasta acunarla con mis manos.

—No debimos habernos quedado tanto tiempo allá. Perdóname, cariño.

Durante un momento no hace más que mirarme.

Exhala impaciente.

—¿Vas a empezar tú también? ¡No pueden cancelar algo solo porque no quieren dejarme sola! No tengo cinco años…

—Ya lo sé.

Le da un tirón al labio.

—Además, no estaba sola —Intenta parecer seria, pero luego suspira con una sonrisa inocente— Bien, puede que me haya sentido _un poco_ huérfana. —Ambas nos reímos— Mami, no pasa nada. Es solo un pequeño rasguño.

No estoy muy segura de eso.

Dedico una mirada a los puntos en su ceja, al igual que al tono oscuro en su pómulo. De pronto tengo el impulso desesperado de preguntarle dónde vive la dichosa Lily y trato de calmar ese pensamiento molestoso. A cambio, decido preguntar algo parecido.

—¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo? —Sacude la cabeza apenas lo menciono, intentando apartarse de mí pero sostengo su rostro con mi mano, impidiendo que vaya a cualquier parte— Dímelo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —Suena tajante.

Bufo

—Hija, no te puedes quedar callada —No hay caso— Elif.

Remueve de nuevo la cabeza, observándome.

—De verdad que no quiero hablar sobre eso, Bella —Ruega—¿Por favor? —Eso es suficiente para que me derrumbe, porque está mirándome con tanto suplicio. Ella es buena manejándome. Toma mi mano entre las suyas, sintiendo sus dedos entrelazados en los míos— Llevo tres semanas sin verte a ti ni a papá y no quiero pelear con ustedes.

Yo tampoco quiero pelear con ella, no cuando la he extrañado tanto.

Dejo de insistir debido a que es bastante terca, así que no saco nada con volver a lo mismo. No voy a forzar algo que no quiere decir.

—Me gustaría mucho saber y entender por qué pasó lo que pasó. No voy a obligarte tampoco a que me lo digas, porque tiene que nacer de ti hacerlo, pero… —Mi voz se quiebra a mitad de frase. Me acerco otra vez a envolverla en un abrazo, deseando que ella pudiese expresarse sin obstáculos— quiero que sepas que mamá está contigo.

Deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Lo sé, solo quiero olvidarlo y teniendo la cara así no ayuda mucho, sabes. Estoy… tal vez un poco deprimida por esa razón, pero estoy bien. Se me va a quitar pronto —Está tratando de consolarme cuando soy yo quien debe consolarla a ella— Nany me puso esa crema que usaste conmigo aquella vez ¿te acuerdas? Cuando me dañé la ceja boxeando.

Al segundo en que rompemos nuestro abrazo, necesito que regrese.

¿Cómo no iba acordarme? Dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica en mi rostro.

—Fue la primera noche que dormiste conmigo.

—Sí —Contesta con la misma sonrisa— A lo que iba, no estoy tan mal como hace unos días. La crema desinflamó mucho el pómulo y ha cambiado de color. Parecía una berenjena humana. No hubieses querido ver eso.

Suelto una risita, mirándola con ternura.

—No, estoy segura que no. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo —Arrugo la nariz, distrayéndome hacia su armario. Regreso mis ojos a ella que frunce el ceño ante mi repentino cambio— ¿Elif?

—¿Hm?

Hago un círculo imaginario con mi zapato en el suelo.

—¿Te vas a venir con nosotros hoy?

Espero ansiosa su respuesta. Ver su armario intacto provoca que se me revuelva el desayuno de esta mañana.

—¿Ustedes quieren que lo haga?

Desprendo mi labio que tengo entre mis dientes.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Encoje los hombros.

—Es que pensé que a lo mejor querían más… ¿privacidad? Eso es lo que Alice dijo.

Parpadeo.

—Eso no es cierto. Lo único que queremos es tenerte con nosotros. Moríamos por verte. —No me dice nada en respuesta, motivo por el que entro en un pánico silencioso— ¿o puede ser que no quieras vivir conmigo todavía?

Parece que pasa una eternidad antes de que reaccione, agrandando los ojos.

—¡No! Quiero decir, no es lo que quise decir. Yo sí quiero vivir contigo. En serio. —Suspiro relajada, sonriendo con ganas de llenarla de besos, pero estoy segura que voy a dañar su mejilla si lo hago. En cambio, arreglo un mechón de su pelo ondulado, echándolo para atrás. Retrocedo después, sentándome sobre su cama— Aunque… no sé qué más llevar de aquí porque tengo casi todo en casa.

 _En casa._

Miro nuevamente a su armario.

—¿Y toda esa ropa? ¿Acaso te compras toda la tienda?

Observa de vuelta, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—Nunca es suficiente ropa para mí.

Tres golpecitos en la puerta y antes incluso de que digamos algo, los rostros de Esme, Alice y Rose aparecen en el umbral como si acabaran de enterarse de una gran noticia y tal vez, no estoy tan lejana a que eso sea posible, teniendo en cuenta que sus ojos están puestos en mí pero no precisamente en mis ojos.

—¡Tienes un bebé en tu panza! —Grita Alice. Su tono mucho más alto que Nessie. Y eso es decir mucho.

Elif me mira con intención de decir que ella no ha dicho nada sobre esto.

—En cuanto abrí la puerta para ustedes me di cuenta —Esme se sienta junto a mí, poniendo una mano tímida en mi abdomen— No pareces estarlo a espaldas, pero estas notoriamente voluptuosa por delante. Así que si no estoy mal será un niño.

Rose se sienta al otro lado de la cama, también con una mano sobre mi barriga.

—Yo pienso que será niña. Esos mitos no son 100% efectivos.

—O bien puede ser niña y niño —Opina Alice con una sonrisa— A todo esto ¿cuánto tienes? Yo diría que uno meses ¿no?

Mis ojos se abren de par en par.

No. El médico no vio nada extra cuando lo visité.

Más le vale que no vio nada extra esa vez.

—Casi terminando el cuarto mes —Contesto.

No necesito de todas formas confirmarlo. Ellas ya están seguras de que lo estoy por lo cambiada que me veo estando sentada.

Con mi madre y Nany tampoco fue necesario prepararlas para darles la noticia. En cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa, mi abuela exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos "¡Estás encintada!" esa es la palabra más obsoleta que pudo haber usado. Es como antiguamente le llamaban a las embarazadas. Creo vagamente recordar que se dirigía a mí de esa forma cuando esperaba a Elif. La emoción en los ojos de mi abuela me recuerda las veces que me pidió un bisnieto, algo que olvidó cuando estuve casada con Riley. Ella decía que si tenía un hijo con él, no podría sacármelo nunca de encima. Y por suerte eso no ocurrió. Por lo menos Riley ya desapareció del mapa.

No tarda mucho en sentarse lista para empezar un nuevo tejido. Al parecer, Molly va a pasar una buena temporada sin ropa nueva.

* * *

—Elif, si sigues moviéndote, vamos a estar aquí toda la noche.

Gruñe cuando la gota cae dentro de su ojo. Ha estado quejándose del dolor de ojo desde que volvimos de casa de mamá y su cara está ardiendo en calentura. Edward buscó unas gotas para los ojos en el botiquín y me aseguré de poner pomada alrededor de su pómulo.

—Esto… arde… ¿qué me pusiste?

Toma el frasquito, revisándolo con un solo ojo abierto.

Edward se acerca, dándole un beso en la frente y frunciendo el ceño.

—Hace cinco minutos no le noté tanta temperatura como ahora. Cariño, deberías irte a la cama.

Elif tiene las mejillas enrojecidas cuando pone una mano sobre su frente.

—No es la primera vez que me da fiebre por la noche.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estás con fiebre? —Pregunto impaciente.

—Tres días, creo —Contesta.

Miro a Edward.

—No está bien que tenga tanta fiebre —Digo con preocupación.

Por suerte cuando tomamos su temperatura, no hay fiebre, pero de todos modos se va a la cama temprano. Edward se queda hablando por teléfono con su jefe para acordar regresar al trabajo el lunes y yo programo una cita con el obstetra la próxima semana. Cerca de la medianoche, no aguanto más el peso de mis ojos y nos vamos a acostar. A pesar de que ya me he acostumbrado a tener a Edward en mi habitación antes, me resulta extraño darme cuenta que ahora es oficialmente un hecho. Contengo la sonrisa boba del rostro cuando me he metido debajo de las cobijas. Él me mira con una ceja alzada, sonriendo sin decirme nada. Nos quedamos en silencio y el sueño se me va de un momento a otro.

Cuando vuelve a mirarme, noto su rostro apesadumbrado.

—Bella —Llama y me acomodo de lado para verlo mejor— Deberíamos poner un reclamo por lo que pasó en el colegio. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

Doblo las puntas de la sábana.

—¿Pedir algún castigo, dices? Si te refieres a eso, déjame decirte que vas a salir perdiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Elif comenzó los golpes.

Jadea.

—¡Pero la otra chica empezó!

Pongo una mano en su brazo.

—Eso ya lo sé, cariño. A lo que voy es que cualquier queja que pongas, van a investigar sobre ello. ¿De verdad crees que van a preguntar quién hizo el mal comentario primero? Ellos van a tomar en cuenta quién agredió primero y nosotros sabemos quién fue.

Suelta un resoplido.

—Eso es una mierda.

—Lo sé. Y puede que Lily de todas formas reciba un castigo por molestar a Elif, pero no van a justificar los golpes.

Se acomoda de lado también, así que estamos mirándonos de frente en la cama.

—No tuve tiempo de hablar del tema con ella ¿pudiste sacar algo cuando subieron a la habitación?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es muy terca.

Aun cuando la conversación es sobre algo serio, Edward inclina las comisuras hacia arriba.

—Me pregunto a quién habrá salido…

Ruedo los ojos.

—Habló el señor perfecto.

Chasquea la lengua, escondiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

El tema pelea no vuelve a salir a colación y los días siguieron su curso con normalidad. Elif regresó al colegio a mitad de semana más recuperada de la cara y tampoco volvió a sentirse mal del ojo desde aquella noche. Edward y yo comenzamos a trabajar otra vez y él arregló cualquier asunto pendiente para poder acompañarme a mi cita con el obstetra. Anoté todas las preguntas y dudas que tenía en mente para que no se me olvidaran y Edward anoto otras pocas por si acaso. El médico nos dijo que la fecha estimada de parto sería para fines de septiembre y que no había ninguna anomalía con respecto al bebé, cosa que nos hizo suspirar de tranquilidad.

Otra de las razones por las que estaba ansiosa de la cita con el obstetra, es porque en esta podríamos saber el sexo de nuestro bebé, pero por más que el doctor intentó, mi pequeño no quiso mostrarse para nosotros. Tampoco insistimos.

Tengo que indicarle a Edward que el semáforo ha cambiado de color cuando salimos de la consulta, porque no deja de mirar las ecografías con la baba por el suelo.

Empujo la puerta de cristal de la panadería, el aroma a galletas y panecillos colmándome de inmediato. Mamá está riéndose con Esme detrás del mostrador. A ella se le hizo costumbre venir a ayudar a mi madre en el negocio luego de pasar tantas semanas preparando la boda. A Edward y a mí nos pone contentos que ellas puedan tener una buena relación de consuegras, pese a que en el pasado nunca fueron amigas cercanas.

En cuanto mamá me ve, su sonrisa se extiende.

—¡Hola, querida! —Se acerca a darme un abrazo, mimando mi abultado estómago con cariño— ¿Vienen de la consulta? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—¿Ya saben que será? —Nos pregunta Esme con los codos sobre el mostrador.

Edward le enseña las ecografías.

—No quiso mostrarse para papá y mamá.

Esme y mi madre comienzan a hacer sus propios augurios como siempre; que mi barriga está puntiaguda, que estoy ancha, que aquí, que allá. No logran ponerse de acuerdo y Edward decide quitarme de en medio para dejarlas predecir entre ellas. Su conversación queda a medias cuando entra un cliente.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, chicos ¿hoy no iban a…? —Esme ladea la cabeza, dándole el vuelto al cliente antes de irse.

—Sí —Contesta Edward por mí, rodeándome por la cintura— Justamente tenemos que ir en este momento, aprovechando que Elif está en su clase de piano.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces que les vaya bien —Mamá mete rápidamente algunos dulces dentro de una bolsa marrón— Lleven estos muffins para el desayuno —Me entrega la bolsa, guardando las manos en los bolsillos cuando intentamos pagárselo— Puse algunos de arándano para Elif. Y guarden eso que es un regalo.

Mamá siempre dice que es un regalo por su parte cuando no quiere recibir el dinero.

Nos vamos con el aroma a muffins todo el camino en auto. Edward aparca en el estacionamiento de una cafetería y asegurándonos de que todo está bien, entramos de la mano. Me resulta un poco difícil ubicarla al principio porque de las veces que he asistido a las reuniones de Elif, no logro familiarizarme nunca con los rostros, a excepción de la mamá de Casey e Ethan, la señora Bates. No obstante, veo una mano alzarse a mitad del lugar.

Luce como la edad de mi madre. Tiene el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Nos sentamos mientras nos escruta con la mirada.

Edward es quien comienza.

—Agradecemos mucho que haya accedido a hablar con nosotros, señora…

—Oh. No, por favor. Díganme Emilia.

—Emilia —Menciono, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella— creo que sabes por quienes venimos.

Encoje los hombros, su mirada pendiente del celular.

—Por mi Lily y por su hija Elif, obviamente —Eso lo dice con una risita.

Puesto que Elif no va a poner de su parte con nosotros para saber cómo fueron las cosas, Edward y yo decidimos buscarla por nuestra cuenta y lo único que se nos ocurrió fue contactarnos con Emilia, la madre de Lily.

»—Bueno, supongo que es por la pelea que tuvieron hace poco tiempo ¿verdad? —Suelta un suspiro— Es solo cosa de adolescentes ¿no les parece? No tienen para qué disculparse.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No estamos aquí para disculparnos, estamos aquí para saber que pasó realmente —Emilia no aparta la mirada del celular. Eso está comenzando a irritarme— Presumo que sabes que Lily molestó a nuestra hija primero ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tienes razón. Pero insisto, es cosa de adolescentes ¿o acaso ustedes nunca fueron adolescentes? —Vuelve a reírse y al ver que no nos reímos con ella, resopla— Bien, les prometo que hablaré con Lily. Ella suele hacer lo que quiere porque es una joven muy caprichosa, pero si de malos comportamientos estamos hablando, su hija no se queda atrás. No creo que se vea bien que una jovencita "decente" esté golpeando a sus compañeras de curso por un simple comentario que estoy segura no fue malintencionado.

Voy a gritar si sigue tecleando mientras nos habla.

Edward codea mi brazo y suelto un suspiro. Hasta ese momento no me he dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Él cruza sus manos por encima de la mesa, volviéndose a Emilia.

—¿Lily mencionó lo que le dijo a Elif?

—No, como te digo, ella hace lo que quiere.

Válgame Dios.

Susurro a Edward en su oído:

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso aquí ¿sabes? —Él asiente, seguro de ello. Me dirijo a la mujer nuevamente— ¿Puedes por favor dejar el celular?

No podía no decirle eso.

Sus ojos color caramelo se clavan en los míos.

—Lo siento —Dice, pero es solo por cortesía.

Muerdo mi lengua con la cabeza agitada. Estoy a punto de perder el control.

—Mira, voy a ser clara contigo —Listo, se acabó. Edward aclara su garganta con intención de detenerme— Dile a tu hija que deje en paz a la mía. Te lo digo en serio. No quiero escuchar mencionarla nunca más y si eso ocurriese, créeme que mi esposo y yo no somos los únicos padres que van reclamar por las conductas conflictivas de tu hija en el colegio. Todos los chicos del curso tienen problemas con ella, así que estás advertida. Siento sonar grosera y te pido disculpas por eso, pero con mi hija nadie se mete.

Edward toma mi brazo, dándome una mirada de advertencia.

Emilia en cambio, se ríe.

—De acuerdo, querida, si estamos en esas. No van a tener más problemas con mi Lily. De todos modos, ahora sé a quién salió Elif. De tal palo, tal astilla. Es lo que se dice por ahí —Me mira antes de tomar su bolso y ponerse de pie— Fue un gusto verlos, señor y señora Cullen. Hasta luego.

¿De tal palo, tal astilla? Lo mismo digo para ella.

Cuando se marcha, pego mi puño en la mesa.

—Bella, no debiste decirle eso. Quedamos en no alterarnos.

—¿Y qué querías que le dijera? Me estaba volviendo loca su indiferencia. No iba a ser amable cuando toma un tema tan importante a las risitas. —Vuelvo a contener la respiración— ¿Qué? No te enojes conmigo, si de todos modos estamos donde mismo. No obtuvimos nada.

Mueve la cabeza.

—No estoy enojado contigo, nena, pero descargándote con ella no hará que sea más estricta con su hija. Y sí, tienes razón, quedamos donde mismo.

Unos días más tarde, Esme y Alice caen en casa para almorzar. Preguntan de inmediato como nos fue con la mamá de Lily y a juzgar por la forma en que las miré por ello, dedujeron que nada bien.

—A ella le parecía gracioso el tema e insinuó que mi Elif era matona. Si no le saqué los pelos de la cabeza fue porque estoy embarazada y porque Edward de seguro me detenía.

Edward responde que es justo lo que habría hecho, desde la cocina.

Esme sacude la cabeza.

—Estoy segura que es la típica madre amante del trabajo. Por esa razón su hija pasa a llevar a todo el mundo. Pobrecita, de seguro es para llamar la atención.

—Elif también hace lo que quiere —Nos comenta Alice. Esme y yo lanzamos dagas por los ojos hacia ella, que se explica rápidamente— No me malinterpreten. Elif obviamente no es Lily. Es llevada a su idea, sí, pero es una chica muy respetuosa con los demás, por eso me extraña que haya perdido la paciencia a tal punto de golpearla, porque ¡vamos! Por algo boxeaba antes, para quitarse la ira y no descargarse con todo el mundo.

Bien, en eso tiene razón.

Edward llega con una fuente de patatas fritas de la cocina.

—El pedido de patatas fritas, terminado —Finge ser un mesero, depositando todo sobre la mesa en una inclinación.

Nos sentamos para comer y de la nada Alice se echa a reír.

Si no supiera que es Alice diría que está loca.

—Lo siento, es que me acordé del día de la pelea. Ahí es cuando uno se da cuenta que el puño de Elif es de metal y que si quieres conservar tu rostro no tienes que meterte en problemas con ella. —Por más que Esme intenta serenarse, no logra hacerlo y se ríe junto a Alice.

Muerdo mi labio, reprimiendo la sonrisa.

 _Esa es mi chica._

No lo digo en voz alta, por supuesto.

Edward levanta la mirada de su plato, observando a su madre y hermana como si olvidara que están aquí desde hace rato.

—¿A qué hora fue la pelea?

Esme se limpia las comisuras con la servilleta.

—4 o 5 de la tarde, no puedo recordarlo bien. ¿Por qué?

Él se dirige a mí.

—¿Ese no fue el día que te enfermaste, cariño? Tu dolor de pecho.

—¿Estuviste enferma, querida? —Pregunta Esme preocupada.

Realmente no recuerdo cuál de todos los días fue.

—Sí… estuve despierta pasada la una de la madrugada con dolor en el pecho. —Me vuelvo a Edward—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Alice frunce el ceño.

—¿O sea que… estás tratando de decir que fue un presentimiento? La pelea fue de día y Bella dice que se enfermó en la madrugada, así que no puede ser.

Esme pone los ojos en blanco.

—En Berlín era de noche, cariño.

Me quedo pensando en ello.

Cuando mamá me hablaba antes de los "presentimientos" nunca creí que de verdad fueran ciertos, o los creía, pero solo para algunas personas. Antes de que Elif apareciera igual había sufrido dolores de pecho, pero siempre los tomé como problemas cardiacos que he tenido de niña. Y ahora lo atribuí al embarazo. Aunque lo que Edward dice tiene sentido.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —Grita Elif desde el cuarto— ¿Sabes dónde dejé las medias? No las encuentro.

Bajo el fuego de la estufa antes de ir con ella. Está tirando la ropa fuera del cajón mientras intenta encontrar lo que busca. Me aseguro de que no piso ninguna por el suelo.

—Espera, vas a echar abajo todo ese armario —Pongo mis manos en las suyas, empujando la ropa dentro del cajón como puedo— ¿Cuáles medias?

—Las que tienen el dibujo de un panda.

Busco entre el desorden, recordándolo más tarde.

—Están en el tendedero.

—No, no están en el tendedero.

—Sí, sí están en el tendedero.

Caminamos al cuarto de lavado, todavía insistiendo en que no están allí.

—No están en el tendedero porque vine hace diez minutos y no esta… Aquí están —Me las enseña con una sonrisa hermosa— No estaban aquí hace un momento.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Aparecieron por arte de magia ¿verdad?

Se ríe.

—Algo así.

Cenamos cuando Edward llega del trabajo.

Elif ha estado pidiéndonos permiso para dormir en casa de Casey el fin de semana desde hace dos días, pero Edward no quiere y ella da un sinfín de razones por las cuales nosotros debemos dejarla. Una de ellas es por haberla dejado sola tres semanas.

—Eso —Edward la señala con el dedo— es espantosamente manipulador.

—Rompiste el corazón de papi, bebé —Le digo.

Elif se echa a reír, dando brincos en el asiento como si tuviera dos años.

—¡Por faaaaa!

Edward niega.

—Mientras Ethan viva en esa casa, no.

Ambos lo miramos.

—¡Papá, no puedo creer que empieces con lo mismo otra vez! Va a estar el señor y la señora Bates allí también ¿o quieres que le diga "Casey, acepto ir a tu casa con la condición de que tires a la calle a tu hermano"? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

Levanto un dedo.

—Ella tiene razón.

Edward deja caer el tenedor al plato, mirándome dolido.

—Cariño, tienes que apoyarme. ¡Somos un equipo!

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

—¡OK! —Grita cuando Elif no deja de insistir— Sigo creyendo que pueden perfectamente pasar el fin de semana acá. —Doy un rebote en el asiento, echándome para atrás en la silla con los ojos bien abiertos. Edward y Elif se vuelven un poco desconcertados por mi comportamiento— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

Levanto la mirada, sorprendida.

—El bebé… acaba de patear —Digo.

Se miran entre sí antes de echarme un vistazo. El bebé sigue pateando y tengo la sensación de palomitas de maíz rebotando sin parar. La mano de Edward viaja al centro de mi vientre, acariciándolo.

—¿En serio? ¿Está haciéndolo ahora?

No siento nada más.

—Se detuvo —Contesto apenada.

Elif hace sonar la silla y poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa, se dirige a mí con una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Te duele que patee?

Y en ese momento, siento otra patada. Edward jadea con la mano sobre mi abdomen.

Con una sonrisa, señalo mi barriga.

—Él patea cuando te escucha —Me vuelvo a ella.

Sus ojos de sorpresa me causan ternura.

—A ver, probemos —Edward presiona su palma más a la izquierda— Patea para papá, bebé.

Esperamos, pero no hay nada.

Es la primera vez que lo siento patear y necesito que vuelva a hacerlo.

—Elif, háblale—Insto.

Nos mira con ruego, soltando un suspiro.

—No sé qué decirle.

Otra patada.

—Ven aquí —Estiro mi mano hacia ella, tomando la suya y depositándola en mi estómago. Al principio se tensa por eso porque nunca ha tocado mi barriga, pero cuando el bebé patea, su mano se suaviza— ¿lo sientes?

Desde allí no deja de patear un largo rato.

—Guau —Sus ojos están muy abiertos— Eso… fue tan extraño.

Edward sonríe al ver nuestras manos sobre el bebé.

—Le gusta la voz de su hermana —Asegura.

Ella sonríe con timidez, sin decir nada al respecto.

* * *

Mi armario ha cambiado bastante últimamente. Los pantalones ya no me quedan como antes y no puedo abotonarme las blusas. Es por eso que empecé a comprar ropa y zapatos nuevos. Mis pies siguen hinchándose cada día, motivo por el que solo uso ballerinas. Al final del día, siempre tengo marcado el zapato en mi pie. En el trabajo por ejemplo, tengo que quitarme los zapatos cuando llego a la oficina. Llevo un abanico en mi bolsa por si lo necesito, cosa que eso es constante.

Aunque, dejar de lado mi vieja ropa, no es lo peor.

Lo peor son mis pechos.

Duelen como el infierno.

Y pican.

Demás está decir que han crecido un montón, ese es el por qué Edward lleva una sonrisa estúpida siempre. A veces ni siquiera puedo tocarlas porque arden y se sienten pesadas. Es horrible.

La gente tiene una mala visión del embarazo. En la televisión no muestran el lado b de ello. No muestran las estrías ni los pechos enormes. No muestran lo anchas que se vuelven tus caderas y el dolor de espalda al estar mucho tiempo sentada. No muestran las náuseas ni lo incómodo que es tener que ponerte de pie con una barriga enorme. En los anuncios señalan que todo es perfecto, pero la realidad es que cuando me despierto en la mañana, lo único que veo es que mi estómago está cada vez más grande.

No es que sea malo, porque esa es la parte buena del embarazo. Ver que tu panza crece y con eso tu hijo crece también.

Me gustaría ser de ese pequeño porcentaje de mujeres que viven sus embarazos sin ninguna complicación.

Pero es difícil estar embarazada, hay que decirlo. No todo es rosita y celeste. No todo es risita contagiosa.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que he llorado este año por cualquier cosa insignificante.

Y eso que acabo de cumplir los seis meses, todavía me queda un poco más.

Empujo el canasto de la ropa sucia por el pasillo de la habitación, percatándome luego de que la camisa de Edward ha caído al suelo. Me tomo unos momentos para decidir cómo agacharme para recogerla, momento en que su voz me detiene. De alguna manera, logro tomar la camisa rápidamente y por más que intento hacer oídos sordos, no puedo.

No puedo.

—No es lo mismo, Casey. Ellos van a criar un bebé juntos. Eso es diferente.

Tiro el canasto más atrás, pegando mi cabeza cerca del umbral para que ellas no puedan ver que estoy ahí. Sé que está mal escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero no puedo fingir que no escuché eso.

Casey es la que habla a continuación:

—¿Estás escuchándote? Eso es absurdo. No puedo creer que le estés dando la razón a la zorra de Lily.

—No es que quiera darle la razón —Se explica— pero reconoce que tiene algo de sentido.

Casey refunfuña.

— Si tus papás tienen más hijos, no significa que vayan a tirarte a la basura, sabes. ¿O crees que mi hermano no es hijo de mis papás solo porque nací yo? —No responde de regreso— Elif.

—¿Qué?

—No te puedes poner celosa de tu hermano.

Escucho como golpea algo con la mano.

—¡No estoy celosa de él! —Susurra desesperada— No puedo enojarme con un bebé.

—¿Entonces?

Tarda en responder.

—No va a ser lo mismo —Insiste— Ellos se quieren de verdad ¿sabes? Es cosa de mirarlos para darse cuenta. Ahora van a tener un bebé y van formar una familia de tres que no pudieron hacer en el pasado. No estoy diciendo que sea malo, pero las cosas como son.

—Una familia sí, pero de cuatro

—Tres.

Se me parte el corazón.

No tengo idea cómo logro llevar el canasto al lavadero. No soy consciente en qué momento meto toda la ropa –color y blanca- a la lavadora, ni tampoco en qué instante llego a la cocina, sosteniéndome de la baldosa. Mi mente es un torbellino de ideas y sinceramente, no sé qué dirección tomar respecto a ello. Esto es lo que temí desde que supe que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar ¿por qué no lo supe antes? ¿Por qué no fui más clara con ella? ¿Por qué Edward y yo no tuvimos una conversación de verdad sobre el tema con Elif? Ella solo está tratando de llevar la vida normal para no causar problemas. Finge que todo está bien cuando por dentro no se siente parte de nosotros. Eso es como un balde de agua fría para mí.

En cuanto Casey se despide de mí, mirar a Elif no es igual ahora. Me mira como si nada hubiesen hablado en el cuarto. Y sentir su indiferencia respecto a lo que ha dicho, provoca un agujero en mi pecho que no puedo cicatrizar.

Entra a la cocina para abrir la nevera, su mirada fija en mí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta.

No soy capaz de responderle. Sacudo la cabeza para que sepa que no pasa nada y ella me cree. Saca agua del jarrón de la nevera, buscando adivinar por sí sola mi extraña conducta. Bebe la mitad del vaso en silencio y luego camina fuera de la cocina. Y sé que debo actuar. No puedo callarme lo que acabo de escuchar, por eso no intento controlar el impulso de decírselo.

—¿Era eso lo que te dijo Lily? —Mi voz es rasposa. La veo detenerse de golpe. Sus ojos confusos en los míos cuando se vuelve— que no eras parte de nosotros ¿por eso le pegaste?

De pronto se ha vuelto pálida e inquieta reconociendo mis palabras. Avanza dos pasos hacia el frente, examinándome con cautela. Menea la cabeza con lentitud, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

No puedo respirar.

—No —Contesto con dificultad, notando la recriminación en su voz— Fue sin querer.

Sus pómulos enrojecen.

—Me estabas espiando —Asegura, agitando la cabeza enérgica— ¿Con qué derecho tú espías mis conversaciones?

Sacudo la cabeza también.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Hago caso omiso a su pregunta— ¿Por qué piensas así? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

Lleva sus manos a la cara y sé que está controlando su ira, pero no hay forma de retroceder.

—Mira, si hay algo que odio es que estén vigilándome. No tenías por qué hacerlo y tampoco tengo por qué decirte todo lo que pienso.

—¡Acabas de decir que no te sientes parte de nosotros! ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?! —No me dice nada— Cariño, habla conmigo.

—¡No! —Me grita, provocando que dé un brinco— ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Déjame en paz! —Da una vuelta y de alguna manera adivino lo que está a punto de hacer. Por esa razón me apresuro antes que ella, bloqueando la puerta. — Déjame salir…

—¡No!

—¡Déjame salir!

—¡No! —Insisto, las lágrimas cubriendo mis ojos. Si la dejo salir, dudo que regrese— No te voy a dejar salir hasta que hables conmigo.

—¡¿Qué parte del "no quiero hablar contigo" no entiendes, Bella?! ¡Déjame salir o voy a gritar más fuerte!

—¡Me importa un demonio que grites más fuerte! ¡Grita todo lo que quieras!

Me mira con tanta cólera, que no parece mi Elif.

—¡Quiero salir! ¡No quiero verte ahora!

Mi espalda se siente como si le hubiesen puesto engrudo sobre la puerta.

—¡Dime a dónde vas entonces! —Ululo exasperada.

—¡Que importa a dónde voy!

—¡Soy tu madre y me importa!

Su pecho sube a una rápida velocidad. Se dirige a mí con la voz más calmada, bajando los brazos.

—¿No me vas a dejar salir?

—No —Reitero. Da media vuelta luego de asentir con la cabeza— ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Volteándose con la misma rabia, vocifera:

—¡¿Acaso tampoco me vas a dejar ir a mi habitación?!

Me separo de la puerta cuando ella reanuda su camino, llamándola pero no soy capaz de hablar más fuerte.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Cuando escucho la voz de Edward, siento que todo el mundo se me viene abajo. Él me da una mirada preocupante, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el pasillo— ¿Elif?

Pero lo único que recibimos en respuesta es su estrepitoso portazo del cuarto.

Mierda.

Mis manos están temblando.

¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora?

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con nuevo capítulo. Les comento que voy a subir una vez por semana, las chicas que están unidas a mi grupo de fanfics ya lo saben, pero a las que no, les aviso desde ahora. Tampoco puedo garantizarles si subiré siempre el mismo día, subí hoy pero puede que la otra semana sea cualquier día. No se enojen conmigo.**

 **Y respecto al capítulo… la que sí se enojó fue Elif! Y con su mami. Al parecer a la pequeña le enojó más que la descubrieran a que Bella la "espiara" ¿Qué creen que pase?**

 **Gracias por leer y por siempre dejar un comentario tanto aquí como en facebook. Las leo siempre y trato de contestarles a todas cada vez que puedo. Muchas, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo.**

 **Un abrazo y hasta el siguiente :)**


	40. Amor de padres

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Amor de padres.**

 **Bella**

Después de lo que parecen horas, me llevo una mano a cubrir mi boca para contener el llanto con desesperación, temblando de los nervios. Edward se queda de pie delante de la puerta de la habitación de Elif y en un intento de conseguir un poco de información, se apresura a tomar mis hombros, haciéndome tambalear.

—Cariño ¿Qué fueron esos gritos?

No puedo hablar. Mi mente repite la misma escena de hace cinco minutos, como si estuviera frente a la Elif de catorce años. Intento zafarme de su agarre, lágrimas descendiendo sin control ahora.

—Tienes… tienes… —Es imposible que pueda pensar en algo coherente— tienes que… hablar con ella, Edward. No puedes dejar que se vaya. Ella no se puede ir de aquí. Yo no la quiero perder de nuevo. Edward ¡tienes que hacerlo!

Caigo en cuenta de mi histeria descontrolada a raíz de algo que pude haber evitado –o pudimos- pero aun así no soy capaz de controlarme a mí misma. El entrecejo de Edward se arruga y de manera rápida me toma de la mano para llevarme a la cocina. En tiempo record tengo un vaso lleno de agua en las manos del que tomo pequeños sorbos.

—Necesito que te calmes para que puedas explicarme qué acaba de pasar ¿Qué es eso de que Elif va a irse?

Aparto el vaso con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ya sé lo que le dijo Lily. O eso creo, es decir… más o menos.

Frunce el ceño.

—Explícame. —Suelto un sollozo desde el fondo de mi garganta mientras me sostengo del mesón, incapaz de mover mis pies. — Bells, trata de calmarte, por favor. Hazlo por el bebé.

Nombra al bebé y rompo a llorar.

Empiezo a apaciguar el llanto, explicándole como llegué a escuchar la conversación de Elif con Casey y lo enojada que se puso cuando supo que lo sabía. Edward se queda en silencio, pensando en ello y mirando de vez en cuando hacia el pasillo. Sé que está deseando ir con ella, pero sabe que no es buena idea porque no conseguirá nada estando furiosa. A menos que queramos armar la tercera Guerra Mundial, que es obvio no queremos.

—Edward, yo no quiero que se vaya.

Él levanta la cabeza, aclarando su mente.

—¿Ella dijo que lo haría? —Sus ojos lucen desconcertados. Y en ese minuto comprendo que no lo dijo de manera directa. Tal vez solo quería salir a despejarse pero no irse de la casa… ¿verdad? Mi crisis de histeria hizo que actuara como una completa loca en su presencia, queriendo mantenerla aquí, bloqueando la puerta. No puedo quitarme la sensación que tuve antes, pensando que se iría sin regresar— Bella —Edward truena los dedos delante de mi nariz— ¿Dijo que se iba?

—No —Reconozco— No fueron esas sus palabras, solo que en ese momento… de verdad pensé que quería irse.

Él lo entiende, aunque no parece tranquilo.

Su puerta sigue cerrada una hora más tarde, intacta desde que le dio el portazo. Desde entonces no me he movido de mi asiento frente a la encimera. Edward pide una pizza para cenar pero yo no tengo nada de apetito. Lo único que hago es pensar al respecto y mirar de soslayo a su puerta. Ésta parece estar burlándose de mí, puesto que a cada momento pienso que va a salir de allí como si nada hubiese pasado.

Edward no toca la pizza. Estoy segura que tampoco tiene apetito.

Escucho que suspira cansado, levantándose de la butaca y dirigiéndose al pasillo. De inmediato doy un brinco fuera del asiento. Mi corazón bombea de una forma incontrolable.

Se queda a centímetros de la puerta antes de decidir darle golpecitos.

—Elif, abre la puerta —Dice con voz tranquila— Tuviste tiempo suficiente para calmarte y ahora vamos a hablar.

No obtiene respuesta con eso y pese a que lo intenta tres veces más, Elif no contesta.

Me acerco rápidamente.

—¿Y si le pasó algo…?

Él niega, pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa. Vuelve a tocar a la puerta.

—Voy a contar hasta diez para que abras la puerta, Elif —La manilla se encuentra apretada intentando girarla— Voy a tirarla si no sales. Sabes que hablo en serio.

Pongo una mano en mi vientre cuando Edward comienza a contar. El bebé ha estado inquieto y por esa razón mi tripa se ha endurecido. Él ni siquiera tiene idea de por qué mamá se encuentra tan rígida. Soltando un resoplido, busco un asiento ansiosa, mi corazón dando un vuelco en mi pecho, sin embargo, me quedo de pie sin tener todavía respuesta alguna por su parte.

—Edward… —Llamo al borde de las lágrimas.

Ocho… nueve…

La puerta se abre.

Exhalo todo el aire pesado en un par de segundos.

Elif sale por la puerta con el rostro solemne del que jamás le vi antes en mi vida. Se detiene en medio de la sala y puedo darme cuenta que ha estado llorando. Las preguntas se agolpan de tal manera que quiero escupirlas todas de inmediato. Cuento hasta cinco en silencio. No voy a correr el riesgo de que vuelva a encerrarse en la habitación. Por esa razón decido quedarme callada y dejar que Edward hable con ella. Él sabe manejar una situación mejor que yo.

Elif cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y Edward se sienta en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

—¿Qué puedes decirme al respecto? ¿Es verdad lo que mamá me dijo?

Mueve el pie derecho, dando golpecitos acelerados contra el suelo. Su mirada no se levanta.

—Sí.

—¿Y me puedes explicar por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada sobre eso?

Niega con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

—Fue un impulso —Asegura— fue algo tonto que pensé.

No decimos nada.

—Elif —Llama Edward cuando no podemos seguir mudos. Levanta la mirada dura hacia él— ¿Estás diciendo entonces que no es lo que sientes en realidad?

Estudio su mirada azul, llena de desconcierto.

—No… no lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—¡No lo sé! —Alza la voz, llevándose una mano a la cara— No estoy siendo coherente en este momento, papá. No me pidas que te diga algo de lo que no estoy segura o de lo que es probable me pueda arrepentir. Eso lo dije en un momento de… no lo sé. A veces digo cosas sin pensarlas, sin sentirlas de verdad. Puedo tener un mal día hoy y ver todo negativo como mañana puedo tener un día genial y saber que todo va a estar bien. Y hoy estoy en un mal día.

Parpadeo. La veo recuperar el aliento después de decir eso sin pausas.

—¿Y por qué te enojaste tanto con tu madre?

Agita la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No me gusta que la gente me espíe.

Trago con dificultad.

—Bueno, gracias a eso pudimos saber "un poco" de lo que te pasa. —Lo dice levantando los dedos índice y corazón para hacer comillas— Quiero que me digas que diablos te dijo Lily y no quiero un no por respuesta. Hemos estado rompiéndonos la cabeza pensando que pasó como para que decidieras pegarle, pero tú no dices nada, Elif. Te guardas todo para ti misma y es tan difícil leerte.

Pese a que es un reclamo, la voz de Edward es tan suave que no pareciera que estuviésemos en una discusión seria.

Niega ante eso.

—Si no lo dije es porque no tiene importancia.

Eso ni en un millón de años.

—Entonces no tendrás problemas en decirme que te dijo. Vamos a estar toda la noche si es necesario aquí en la sala hasta que me lo digas. Tú eliges.

Ella resopla. Descruza y cruza los brazos una vez más.

Centrando la mirada en ella, pensaría que está planeando el modo de dormir de pie en la sala con el fin de no decir nada. Es bastante tozuda cuando se lo propone, más de lo que puedo imaginar. No obstante, tengo que reconocer que yo soy así a veces, así que no tengo cara para reclamárselo; tampoco la juzgo, callar fue mi segundo nombre durante gran parte de mi vida.

—Me dijo que no me sorprendiera si ustedes nunca regresaban de la luna de miel. —Ladea la cabeza— que mamá iba a convencerte tarde o temprano de irse juntos y dejarme. Cosa que lo dejé pasar en ese minuto pero luego me enfadó que hablara como si los conociera. Y para acabarla, me aseguró que nunca encajaría en ninguna parte, que ustedes tendrían una familia y yo no. Entonces le pegué.

Le sigue un silencio incómodo con su confesión. Tardamos un poco en asumir sus palabras, buscando las propias. Esto me enfurece en demasía ¿Quién es esa tal Lily para decirle esa sarta de cosas a _mi hija_? Si no supiera que es menor de edad estaría buscando una manera de enfrentarla. Me aparto de mi lugar –del que no me doy cuenta- sosteniendo su muñeca.

—Sabes que no es cierto lo que ella dice, Elif —Mis dientes castañetean— Lo sabes.

Edward pone sus manos en mi cadera, acercando sus labios a mi oído.

—Bella, cariño. Tranquila —Y luego, su mano viaja a la que tengo alrededor del brazo de Elif— La vas a lastimar.

En un solo titileo me doy cuenta que estoy empleando demasiada presión en su delgada muñeca. No quiero lastimarla.

La suelto de inmediato.

—Es lo que dijo Lily, no estoy diciendo palabras por mi cuenta. Por esa razón le pegué y no me arrepiento. No lo creí en ese momento y no lo creo ahora. Es solo que… me confundí y hablé por hablar. A veces pienso demasiado y la mayor parte del tiempo termina siendo perjudicial para mí. —Deja caer sus hombros, cansada— ¿Me puedo ir a mi cuarto ahora?

Edward arruga la nariz.

—Confío en que estés diciendo la verdad, princesa. —Levanta la vista hacia ella— Te amamos muchísimo. Espero que sepas eso con certeza.

—Lo siento —Se disculpa antes de caminar de regreso a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta esta vez con menos violencia. Tengo un dolor en el bajo vientre cuando la veo desaparecer, más preocupada que antes. Del tiempo que estuvo aquí, sus ojos no se encontraron con los míos en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando tomé su muñeca.

Eso solo significa que sigue muy enfadada conmigo.

* * *

Ingreso a la sala cuando Edward pone una taza limpia en la mesa. Mis ojos hinchados pesan en mi cara y arrastro los pies sin ánimos de nada. Logré dormirme cerca del amanecer, por esa razón no pude levantarme tan pronto sonó la alarma. Por lo menos es sábado y no tengo que ir al trabajo. Restriego mis ojos, recibiendo una sonrisa amorosa por su parte.

—Buenos días, preciosa —Saluda, dejando un beso en mi frente.

Bato mis pestañas.

—Buenos días para ti —Miro a todos lados— ¿Y Elif?

Edward está a espaldas de mí, preparando huevos revueltos, de manera que no puedo ver su reacción.

—Fue a casa de mi madre.

Oh.

Me quedo de pie detrás de la mesa, el corazón latiéndome a una velocidad preocupante. Decido sentarme antes de que vaya a desvanecerme.

—¿Sigue muy enojada, verdad?

Él regresa con la sartén llena de huevos revueltos. Lo deposita en el centro de la mesa, apresurándose para sentarse.

—No —Mueve la silla más adelante, cogiendo una tostada de la cesta— Ella no está enojada, mi amor.

—Claro que lo está —Aseguro, alicaída— o por lo menos lo está conmigo. Yo soy la del problema. Tú no tuviste que ver así que es obvio que no está enfadada contigo.

—Cariño, no te tortures.

Lanzo un suspiro.

—Sé que se le va a pasar pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Cada vez que recuerdo lo de ayer… me duele muchísimo —Me encuentro con sus ojos. Edward ha dejado de lado su tostada— Por un momento de verdad creí que se iría. Me dio pánico pensar que la perdería, entonces… —Me llevo las manos a la cara— Edward, yo no puedo vivir sin ella. Vas a pensar que estoy loca pero es cierto. Elif se ha convertido en todo para mí.

Él pone su mano sobre la mía en la mesa.

—No la vas a perder, Bella. Y no creo que estés loca tampoco. Fue una discusión que ya aclaramos. Tienes que saber que van a existir peleas en el futuro de las que no significa que ella vaya a dejar de hablarte el resto de su vida.

—Lo sé. Estoy consciente de eso. De todos modos me da miedo que eso pase algún día.

Empuja mi tazón con leche caliente frente a mí, dando toquecitos en él para que desayune.

—Cuando hablen del tema a solas vas a ver que todo volverá a la normalidad. Ustedes se entienden muy bien conversando —Me guiña un ojo. Termino tomándome la leche a sorbos pequeños— Las dos se ahogan en un vaso con agua ¿sabías?

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Entrecierro los ojos.

Edward sonríe con timidez.

—Si Elif es terca, berrinchuda y todo lo que tenga que ver con crear hecatombes, eso es debido a ti.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. Me hago responsable de ello —Sacudo la cabeza, divertida por un momento— Para su mala suerte sacó lo peor de mí. Y tú no te quedas atrás, no me vengas con que eres un santo cuando los dos ponen la misma cara cuando se enojan.

Suelta una carcajada estridente, llevando una tostada a su boca para darle un mordisco.

Un poco menos estresada después, Edward aclara su garganta.

—Cambiando de tema, Jasper quiere que lo acompañe a ver un modelo de auto esta tarde, pero si te sientes mal, puedo cancelarlo sin problemas. De hecho, voy a decirle que podemos acordar la próxima semana, así tú y yo…

—No vayas a cancelar, Edward. Voy a estar bien.

Trago la leche ahora tibia mirando hacia el tazón de la encimera; el mismo que Elif ocupa para tomar chocolate caliente. Y el nudo se forma en mi garganta otra vez. Adiós a mi tranquilo desayuno.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas? Luego podemos ir a donde tú quieras.

Frunzo los labios.

—No, gracias. Estoy algo cansada para caminar. Puede que visite a mamá más tarde.

Duda un poco y entiendo que lo haga. De seguro parezco un zombie en la mesa. Su mirada perdura en la mía hasta que corta nuestra distancia, dándome un beso suave en los labios. Acaricio la parte trasera de su cabeza, devolviendo un pequeño beso en respuesta.

Cuando Edward se va, me quedo circulando en pijama por la casa como si no la conociese ya. Mi vientre empuja sin querer la puerta de la habitación, facilitando las cosas. Me quedo con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, las palmas pegadas a la pared de hormigón y contemplando su cama hecha a la perfección. Si no supiera que Edward la vio irse esta mañana, diría que no pasó la noche acá. Tal vez solo no tuvo más que hacer que dejar limpio el cuarto. Una punzada de dolor comienza a incomodarme el pecho, pero al cabo de unos segundos, me doy cuenta que no es dolor físico. Es solo dolor. Es el mismo dolor que tienes cuando sabes que estás en un mal momento con alguien a quién amas mucho. Y puede que ahora mismo esté exagerando, quizá Edward tiene razón, mas no puedo evitarlo. Las palabras de Elif llegan de golpe: " _Puedo tener un mal día hoy y ver todo negativo_ "Lo entiendo. Juro que lo entiendo.

 _Es solo una pelea_ me recuerdo.

Echo un vistazo a su armario, suspirando una vez que veo su ropa allí doblada y algunas amontonadas con otras. No puedo negar tampoco que mi niña es un poco desordenada… todo el tiempo.

Luego de arrojar algunas lágrimas, decido que es hora de dejar de lamentarme. Siempre es bueno hacer que tu día horrible, sea menos horrible. Aun cuando va a seguir siendo horrible.

En casa de mamá por lo menos tengo a Nany y a mi hermana que no dejan de cuchichearme cada dos por tres. Si no es por las maldades de Molly, es por las clases de actuación de Ness. Molly hace meses que ha estado quedándose aquí con mi abuela. Lo decidí porque creí que estaba siendo muy egoísta en mantenerla encerrada en el departamento todo el día. Eso y sabiendo que podía tener problemas si los vecinos comenzaban por cualquier motivo a reclamar por ello o a llevar sus propias mascotas. Preferí ahorrarle ese problema a Bill, que es el encargado del edificio.

—¿Sabes, Bella? —Nessie pone una mano en mi panza— Este bebé te hará explotar.

Sí, yo también lo creo.

—¡Oh, ya llegó! —Mamá se apresura a la puerta con una sonrisa alarmante en su rostro. Sabemos a ciencia cierta que se trata de Eleazar. Él y mamá han estado saliendo desde hace algún tiempo de manera oficial y aunque ella nos ha dicho en incontable de veces que cuando lo presentó solo eran amigos, no me convence— ¡Adelante, adelante!

Eleazar trae bolsas del supermercado y un ramo de rosas.

Nessie pone los ojos en blanco.

—Empezamos con las rosas… —Susurra— Esto ya parece velorio.

Empujo su codo.

—No puedo creer que sigas celosa, Ness —Sonrío, sincera.

Saca tres rosas sueltas del ramo para entregarnos a cada una, dejando el resto de las flores del ramo para mi madre, quien huele el perfume de estas con una sonrisa radiante. Nunca he sentido el olor de las rosas. Y aunque a Nessie le moleste, me parece un hermoso gesto de su parte.

Nany recibe la flor un tanto desconfiada.

Ella ha bajado la guarda con Eleazar, por mucho que no se note. Al principio no hubo manera de que pudiese ser amable en su presencia. Cuando le pedí que se portara juiciosa por mamá, me dijo que estuvo años negándose a aceptar la clase de persona que era mi padre, así que ahora no sería fácil conseguir su confianza. Yo entendía su punto. A veces me encuentro tratando de ver como Eleazar se desenvuelve en torno a nosotras, buscándole algo que me recuerde a Charlie, pero por suerte no lo he hecho. Papá era una persona hostil y Eleazar demuestra ser alguien más bien benévolo. Además de que siempre está intentando agradarle a Nessie, llevándole obsequios o interesándose en su carrera.

Mi hermana y abuela todavía están acostumbrándose a aceptar que mamá también tiene derecho a enamorarse. Algo que he querido que suceda desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Vaya, Bella. Eres una embarazada muy bonita —Adula él, formándosele arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando sonríe.

Estiro más abajo mi camiseta para cubrirme el estómago. La ropa se me sube sin que pueda impedirlo.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

Se sienta frente a mí, recibiendo la taza humeante de té que carga mi madre.

—¿Ya saben lo que será? —Pregunta interesado.

Nany contesta por mí:

—Nos va a mantener en ascuas hasta que decida venir al mundo.

—Se esconde en los ultrasonidos —Explico y él se echa a reír— Por lo menos sabemos que es recatado. No se muestra a cualquiera.

Decido irme a casa temprano tan pronto como Edward me llamara para decir que se van a demorar más de lo esperado. Cierro la puerta al llegar, soltando las llaves con cansancio encima del sofá. Todo está tan silencioso que podría tomar una siesta larga toda la tarde. De esas siestas que se prolongan hasta que el sol se esconde. Casi llegando al pasillo, doy un brinco al encontrarme a Elif saliendo de su cuarto. También parece un poco sorprendida de verme, echándose para atrás.

—¡Me asustaste! —Se queja con una mano sobre el pecho. Yo trato de recuperar el aliento— Papá me dijo que no estabas.

Mi pecho se agita.

—No lo estaba, acabo de llegar —Me da una rápida mirada a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio y dando una vuelta— ¿Me estás evitando? —Camina de regreso a su habitación— Te estoy hablando.

Me da una ojeada.

—No te estoy evitando.

—Sí, lo haces. ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Se lleva las manos a la cara, suspirando.

—No hagas esto ahora —Toma un poco de ropa. Ve en mí el terror y se da prisa para decir— ¿Si recuerdas que voy donde Casey, verdad? —No deja que responda— ¿Me vas a mirar todo el tiempo así?

Mordisqueo la piel interior de mi boca.

Su voz sigue siendo violenta, y siendo sincera, no quiero pelear con ella ahora. Antes de echarle un último vistazo, me voy de su cuarto en silencio. Me obligo a no llorar mientras esté aquí. Tomo una esponja para hacer algo mientras tanto. Termino quitándole la mancha odiosa a la estufa que no parece con intenciones de salir. Al menos sirve para quitarme un poco el coraje. Escucho el ruido de sus pies contra el suelo y mis hombros se tensan de inmediato. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se cierra con otro portazo. Y suspiro. Mi frente se golpea en la puerta del mueble frente a mí, sollozando. Me tiemblan los labios, de pronto no puedo aguantarlo más.

Por esa razón lloro. Lloro mucho.

Con el tiempo parece que me he secado, paso mis manos por debajo de mis ojos mojados. Tomo un vaso con agua antes de irme a la habitación. Tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas de Edward y un mensaje suyo diciendo que está deseando volver pronto pero que el papeleo del auto se ha demorado por un problema con el sistema. Luego me pregunta si estoy bien, que por qué no contesto sus llamadas.

"Estaba limpiando la cocina y no escuché el celular. Lo siento. Espero que puedas regresar pronto. Ya te extraño"

Me da la impresión de que Edward está de viaje, como si esta mañana no hubiésemos desayunado juntos.

Recibo una respuesta rápida:

"Yo también, nena. Te amo"

Descanso la cabeza en el respaldo, tirando de la camiseta desde el cuello y sintiendo que me falta la respiración. Se vuelve una necesidad abrir una ventana, pero está demasiado lejos y no tengo la fuerza de voluntad de caminar. No recuerdo dónde demonios dejé el inhalador, puesto que nunca lo ocupo. Mientras reviso dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche, recuerdo que siempre lo mantengo en el armario. Ahora sin muchas excusas me pongo de pie, abriendo de golpe la puerta del clóset. El inhalador está intacto allí sin usar apenas. Lo agito con mi mano, conteniendo el aliento. Mi doctor había permitido que lo usara, solo hasta cierto grado, pero me aseguró que no dañaba al bebé.

Una mano me agarra el brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Creo que me sorprendo más de ver a Elif que a su voz alarmada— Mamá.

No respondo. Agito otra vez el inhalador, mi voz saliendo ronca por la falta de aire. Después de todo, niego con la cabeza para que sepa que ya estoy mejor. He olvidado que el asma se me quita usándolo dos veces seguidas.

—Fue solo un ataque de asma —Me explico.

Me alivio de escuchar a mi voz más recuperada. Elif me estudia unos segundos. Algo en ella la hace vacilar, despejando su garganta.

—Deberías recostarte. Estás muy pálida —Caminamos hasta la cama. Sin tener en cuenta de lo mareada que me siento, por lo menos puedo respirar bien— ¿Estás enferma?

—No. A veces me dan ataques de asma.

—No recuerdo haberte visto así antes.

Mi cabeza está sobre la almohada.

—No me dan muy seguidos —Se sienta conmigo con las palmas a cada lado del colchón. Parece que va a decirme algo que al final no hace. Eso me da cuenta lo incómoda que se siente estar en la misma habitación conmigo y lo confirmo cuando unos segundos más tarde se pone en pie— ¿A dónde vas?

Señala la puerta.

—Regresé porque olvidé algo en el cuarto —Se va rauda.

En cuanto sale por la puerta, decido que es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Hago una mueca de dolor poniéndome de pie. No creo soportar una noche más sin que arreglemos esto o que por lo menos me diga que es lo que siente. La encuentro tomando algo de la mesita en su cuarto. Se sorprende de verme allí y que cierre la puerta por detrás.

—Por favor, dime que vas a hablar conmigo —Comienza a irritarme que se quede callada, sin responder algo; un ruido, un jadeo, un grito— No… no aguanto más —Mi voz suena cortada, y vuelvo a romper a llorar. Eso no estaba en mis planes. Se supone que hablaríamos con tranquilidad, pero siempre he sido buena cambiando planes a última hora. Me cubro el rostro con las manos, la espalda pegada a la puerta y si no supiera que hay que tirarla para abrir, estaría yéndome de bruces al suelo. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre mientras sollozo en silencio –o eso creo- pero sí sé el momento exacto en que sus manos apartan las mías del rostro antes de que me envuelva en un abrazo.— Lo siento —Murmuro.

Su cabeza cae en mi hombro y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que está llorando también.

—No —Su voz es áspera— Perdóname —Dice. Mi llanto cesa pero el de Elif tan solo comienza y de repente no es capaz de calmarse. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor suyo, meciéndola en un susurro para tranquilizarla— No te enojes conmigo.

Jadeo.

—Eres tú la que está enojada conmigo, no yo contigo —Por fin su llanto comienza a dar tregua y solo escucho su hipo en mi hombro. Nos muevo un poco para poder mirarla— Ven. Vamos a sentarnos allí.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra en la cama. Flexiono mi pierna para sentarme encima y ya estoy pensando en cómo voy a levantarme.

—Perdón —Repite.

Mis nudillos limpian por debajo de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, negando con la cabeza.

—Deja de decir eso —Continúo limpiando su rostro— pero por favor, no hagas esto nunca más. Si hay algo que te molesta, tienes que decirnos lo que pasa.

—Lo sé —Responde— es que no se suponía que tenían que saberlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Encoje los hombros.

—Porque es algo que dije sin importancia. ¿Acaso nunca dijiste o hiciste algo de lo que te arrepientes?

Me estremezco.

—Créeme que sí.

—¿Ves? Eso pasó.

Baja la mirada, mordisqueándose el labio.

—Entonces… ¿Esto no se trata de tu hermano? ¿Estás celosa? —Lo piensa— Necesito que me mires para saberlo.

Su mirada cristalina titubea.

—No

—¿No?

—No estoy celosa —Mantengo la mirada en ella mucho tiempo, hasta que la escucho suspirar— o puede que un poco celosa.

Por lo menos sé que eso es más que cierto.

Quiero estrechar una pequeña sonrisa, una que domino para que no se vuelva a enojar. Acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

—¿Piensas que lo vamos a querer más que a ti? —Mueve la cabeza— ¿Y entonces?

Durante ese lapsus, no hace más que mirar hacia abajo.

—No va a ser lo mismo.

Ahora es mi turno para sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Sigues pensando eso? Creí que dijiste que no lo decías en serio.

—Excepto eso.

Me quedo helada.

—Cariño —Busco a sus ojos tristes— ¿No me crees cuando digo que te amo?

—Bella, no se trata de eso. Claro que te creo —Viendo que no digo nada al respecto, prosigue— va a ser… otro tipo de conexión.

—¿Acaso no tengo una conexión contigo? —Frunzo el ceño.

Resopla.

—No me refiero a eso —Dice apartando la mirada— Me refiero a que él siempre te va a tener y no digo que sea malo, simplemente será diferente a tu relación conmigo.

Sabía que se trataba de eso, pero escuchárselo decir es más fuerte que pensarlo.

Me empujo más cerca, acomodándome.

—Mira, yo sé que me perdí muchas cosas en tu vida. Muchísimas. Cosas que me hubiese gustado aprenderlas contigo. Y créeme que entiendo el miedo y la inseguridad que este embarazo ha causado en ti, porque lo debes sentir como una amenaza, pero no lo es. Sabes que no podríamos quererte menos —Está atenta a mis palabras— ¿Quieres que te diga otra cosa más importante? —Mi garganta se aprieta— No existe día en que no piense que eres la razón de mi vida.

Hace un sonido con su garganta, parecido a un sollozo.

Y no puedo evitar pensar que sus ojos son el reflejo del océano.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Dejo un beso en su frente.

—Muy en serio. Te lo prometo, siempre lo has sido.

Después de secarse una lágrima, se cubre el rostro con las manos.

—Soy tan estúpida.

Al igual que ella, yo también le quito las manos de la cara.

—No es cierto ¿por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad —Gruñe— porque me comporto como una niña malcriada.

—No pasa nada —Consuelo— Es normal que te sientas rara. Solo prométeme que vas a hablarlo la próxima vez.

—Te lo prometo.

Beso su mejilla— Bien, me alegra escuchar eso.

No decimos nada más, no necesitamos hacerlo sin embargo. Volvemos al mutismo cómodo de antes. Recuerdo que cuando yo era adolescente como ella y me sentía así de vulnerable, no tenía con quién desahogarme. No tenía a quién decirle lo triste que me encontraba, a pesar de que vivía con más gente en casa. Por más que tuviera a mamá o a Nany nunca me sentí con esa confianza, sobre todo porque no podía decirle todo lo que sentía a mi abuela una vez que nos fuimos de aquí. Yo no quiero que Elif se sienta sola, quiero que pueda confiar en nosotros para decir lo que siente. La veo removerse en la cama, de pronto su mirada ansiosa puesta en mis ojos, y antes de darme cuenta su frente está unida a la mía, su confirmación conmoviéndome como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.

—Te amo —Susurra lo suficiente para escucharlo.

Y puedo sentir a mi corazón saltar.

—Yo también te amo, bebé.

* * *

Mi estómago se topa con su brazo, recostadas encima de la cama, que es lo suficientemente ancha para acomodarnos. Termino usando la mitad de su almohada, dejándola casi al borde del colchón. El sol comienza a esconderse, pero no importa si eso significa que tengo a mi princesa conmigo.

—Oye —Llamo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Tú no venías a buscar algo?

Da media vuelta, quedando frente a mí.

—No, fue una excusa.

—¿Una excusa?

Se ríe— Había venido a disculparme cuando te encontré con tu ataque de asma, pero luego ya no supe cómo hacerlo, así que dije que olvidé algo en el cuarto —Acomoda la mano debajo de su mejilla— Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo.

—¿Por qué pensarías algo así? —Sería muy extraño que yo pensara siquiera en enojarme con ella.

Arruga la nariz.

—Porque te fuiste de mi cuarto sin decir nada. No insististe, y eso me asustó.

El bebé da una patada fuerte.

—Ah. Sí, bueno. No quería seguir peleando contigo.

—Oh. —Sisea— Lo siento.

Doy toquecitos en su nariz.

—Te dije que dejaras de decir eso. —Enredo mi brazo en el suyo y ella esconde el rostro en la almohada— Dime una cosa… ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Lily? Quiero decir, no lo dijiste por decir.

—Fue eso lo que dijo —Confirma.

—Está bien —Juego con un poco de su pelo— Y eso te puso mal. No me digas que no.

Aprieta los labios.

—Sí, pero… ya pasó. —Debo parecer insegura porque exhala— Mamá, hablo en serio. Me puso mal en ese momento porque… llevaba unos días un poco sensible y eso gatilló a todo lo demás. Y si le dije eso a Casey fue porque a veces me pongo un poco idiota.

—¿Sensible? ¿Por qué?

—Porque los echaba de menos. Me sentía un poco sola.

—Oh, nena —Tomo su mano entre la mía— ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste eso? Podríamos haber vuelto mucho antes —Agrando mis ojos— Espera un momento ¡Tú no querías hablar con nosotros! Nunca estabas cuando llamábamos.

Rueda los ojos.

—No iba a arruinarles la luna de miel y no hablé porque tarde o temprano terminaría mencionándoles lo de la pelea.

Nos acurrucamos más la una junto a la otra en la cama. Le digo que todavía tiene tiempo de ir con Casey, pero dice que prefiere quedarse conmigo en casa. Eso por supuesto me pone feliz así que en breve nos ponemos de pie para preparar la cena. Edward llega cuando hemos seleccionado todo para un pastel de carne. Él no necesita que digamos nada, su sonrisa es más que suficiente para darse cuenta que las cosas se han arreglado. Le da un abrazo a Elif, dejando un beso fuerte en su mejilla y acunándole el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Tienes claro que siempre serás mi princesita, verdad? Tengas la edad que tengas.

Ella sonríe, abrazándolo por la cintura unos segundos, fijándose rápido en mí.

—Lo sé.

Edward también levanta el rostro hacia mí, todavía abrazándola y puedo notar la tranquilidad en su mirada.

.

El lunes tuve doble y ardua jornada de trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada a terminar a las cinco de la tarde y ahora me siento exhausta encima de una silla plegable, que por cierto, está dañando a mi pobre trasero. Ángela dice que mi culo ha crecido, por supuesto por el embarazo, pero que es sexy. No hay manera en el mundo en que mi trasero sea sexy, sobre todo porque no me considero una persona… con esa definición a esta altura de mi vida, o en esta ocasión, con una barriga.

—¡Ay, pateó para mí! —La voz de Tanya resquebraja mis tímpanos al instante. Su mano está sobre mi panza, acariciando y usando un tono aniñado— Este pequeño me cae muy bien.

Ángela pone una mano en su mejilla.

—Pateó porque lo acabas de asustar, Tan —Ríe cuando la rubia hace un mohín. Se dirige a mí con una sonrisa dulce— Que lindo debe ser estar embarazada. ¿Ya han pensado en nombres?

Jadeo en respuesta.

Mi bebé vuelve a saltar, pero ésta vez, no patea. De seguro tiene hipo. Pobrecito.

—No creas que es lindo, Áng. No te dejes engañar. Y ahora que lo dices… No. No hemos pensado en nombres todavía.

Tanya se sienta encima de la mesa, cruzando una pierna perfecta con un gran tacón, meneándolo en el aire.

—Tienes que elegir un nombre _muy_ exótico, así como el de tu hija. Uno que nadie tenga, así todos sabrán quién es.

Ángela chasquea la lengua.

—Creo que Bella y Edward sabrán que nombre es perfecto para su hijo. Aunque, por favor, no vayan a ponerle uno demasiado largo.

Río ante el pensamiento de mi bebé trabajando duro en el preescolar para descifrar su nombre.

—No se preocupen. Ya veremos que nombre escoger. Por lo pronto, solo estoy deseando que nazca sin ninguna complicación.

Ambas están de acuerdo.

Tanya vuelve a poner una mano sobre mi estómago.

—Oh, cariño. Patea para tía Tanya otra vez.

* * *

—Te voy a enviar la dirección por mensaje cuando estés camino acá, que ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.

Logro ponerme la siguiente ballerina en color negro sin usar las manos. Empujo el talón contra el suelo alfombrado al mismo tiempo que sujeto el móvil en mi oreja.

—De acuerdo. Date prisa que ya voy saliendo.

Elif y yo colgamos. Quedamos en que iría por ella a casa de su amiga –que no es Casey- y luego pasaríamos por las casas piloto para conocerlas junto a Edward. Él y yo habíamos visitado unas cuantas pero eran demasiado pequeñas para lo que buscamos. Si la sala y cocina eran grandes, las habitaciones eran estrechas. Elif necesita su espacio, nosotros el nuestro y el bebé de igual manera porque crecerá y comenzará a correr y hacer todo lo que hacen los niños.

Esquivo a tiempo el tubo del suelo que la señora Finnigan tiene proyectado al grifo. Me mira bajo sus enormes gafas anchas, echándole un rápido vistazo a mi aspecto antes de volverse a regañadientes a seguir regando el césped. Hago caso omiso de su actitud. Yo sé que no soy santo de su devoción, como tampoco lo es el resto de los inquilinos para ella. Es la típica vecina que llamaría a la policía por ruidos molestos. Jacob dice que la ancianita es un ser especial; que hay que saber qué palabras usar y qué tipo de tono emplear para caerle bien. Supongo que mi tono no es de su agrado, pero no es como si me importara.

En cuanto enciendo el motor, recibo el mensaje de Elif.

Tengo que leerlo dos veces para asegurarme de que no estoy alucinando. Doy marcha a la camioneta en un estruendo, apartando el celular. No necesito leerlo de nuevo. Picoteo un muffin de limón de camino. Ha estado dentro de la bolsa marrón desde esta mañana y por más que me insistí a mí misma de guardarlo para la noche, no pude resistirme. Mamá va a ser la culpable si luego ya no puedo verlos porque no hay día que no tenga uno para mí cada vez que voy a verla. Y siendo franca, es lo que espero que suceda cuando voy.

Mmm… _limón._ Como me gustaría exprimir todo ese jugo en este momento.

Demonios ¡Quiero limón!

Elif y su amiga Hanna están esperándome en el porche cuando aparco en la acera. Mi mirada viaja a la calle siguiente de forma automática y mi reacción se nota en el vello de mis brazos. Un hormigueo recorre mi espalda y mi estómago cosquillea de anticipación, haciendo que el bebé lo sienta; comienza a moverse por dentro como si quisiera nadar. Saludo a Hanna todavía en el auto y cuando me bajo, me veo cruzando la calle sin prestar atención a mi hija. Escucho su voz llamarme de lejos.

No hay un cambio drástico en ella, de esos que se espera tengan las casas viejas, salvo que la pintura es nueva y el jardín ha sido podado con los años. La vieja ventana del segundo piso sigue intacta. Allí me sentaba por horas a escribir todos los días mirando hacia la calle vacía y tranquila. Se puede decir que era mi único lugar donde podía estar en paz. Escribía todo lo que se me venía a la mente. Escribía sobre mi atracción por Edward en mi pre-adolescencia, uno que en aquel momento, él no correspondía, o yo no estaba enterada que lo hacía. Me pregunto si quedarán algunas cosas nuestras en el interior. Lo único que empacamos aquella vez fue ropa, así que los muebles y todo lo demás quedaron para el siguiente dueño. Tal vez no son los mismos propietarios. Tal vez solo queda el recuerdo fantasma.

—¿Qué miras? —Debo estar demasiado ensimismada como para no saber contestarle— Mamá, estás en medio de la calle. Vámonos.

—Dame un minuto —Le pido. Avanzo tres pasos para ahorrarme un atropello. Ella sigue mis pasos— Ésta es mi antigua casa, sabes.

De los años que llevo viviendo en Seattle, nunca me atreví a rememorar este pedazo de mi vida. Llámese temor o lo que sea.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

Hay un perro saltando en la cerca, ladrando al segundo en que nos ve.

—Cuando era niña —Contesto, el perro me hace trastabillar — Aquí viviste tú también.

—¿Yo? —Suena sorprendida.

—Sí —Asiento con una sonrisa y señalo mi estómago— Pero estabas aquí aún.

Mi voz suena rota y Elif parpadea, acercándose para tomarme del brazo.

—De acuerdo, es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que te pongas a llorar —Me empuja junto a ella por la carretera, mis ojos fijos en la casa— ¡Mamá!

—¡Qué!

—¡Vámonos!

Edward nos espera afuera del recinto. Agita la mano aun cuando lo hemos visto antes. La vivienda está en medio de una cuadra vacía, alrededor de muchísimo césped mal cuidado, pero quitando eso, es muy bonita.

En este lugar Molly podría jugar todo lo que quisiera.

La casa tiene tres habitaciones amplias, dos baños y la cocina paralelo a la sala. Las paredes son de un amarillo chillón y el piso de madera flotante, como en casa de Esme. Un detalle importante es que es muy luminosa. La luz proyecta justo en el ventanal más grande de la sala. No hay segundo piso. Solo una escalera que conduce al ático y otra al sótano.

—¿Qué les parece? —Pregunta Edward, entusiasmado.

Elif se lleva un dedo a la barbilla.

—Es bonita, pero el color amarillo está haciendo que me duela la cabeza.

—Podemos pintarla del color que quieran —Toca la pared con los nudillos. Su mirada gris viaja a la mía—¿Bella?

Esbozo una sonrisa.

—Me gusta —Eso parece sorprenderlo, como si esperara que dijera "no, no me gusta" — De verdad, es muy espaciosa y eso es justo lo que necesitamos los _cuatro_. —Recalco "cuatro" y lo haría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Muy en el fondo sabía que estaba decidido. Ésta sería mi casa. Ésta ya es mi casa. Se sentía como tal, no importa que ahora mismo no haya nada dentro. La sensación es lo que cuenta.

* * *

—Espera ¿vas a pedir un préstamo para comprar la casa? —Pregunto contrariada.

Edward tamborilea los dedos en su mejilla.

—Estoy tratando de no pensar en sacar el dinero que tengo para la Universidad de Elif y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, no tengo muchas opciones.

—Por supuesto que tienes opciones. Siempre existen las opciones. —Sacudo mis manos en mis pantalones, poniéndome en pie de la cama— Tengo dinero ahorrado.

Él sacude la cabeza con rapidez.

—No

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque quiero comprar yo la casa.

Pongo mis manos en mis caderas… o lo que queda de ellas.

—¿Qué propones? No vas a pedir un préstamo, Edward Cullen. Quedamos en que lo pediríamos para algo urgente en relación al bebé. No podemos arriesgarnos. Él necesita cuidados y eso conllevará muchos gastos.

Se rasca la nuca.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Ya te dije que tengo ahorros.

—No, Bella. No voy a discutir en eso.

Suspiro. Después las tercas éramos Elif y yo…

—Bien, si no quieres que compre la casa —Me sigue hasta el baño donde me cepillo el cabello— Deja que yo le pague la Universidad a Elif.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

Hago erguir mis cejas.

—¿Es broma? Claro que sí. ¿A quién más le daría el dinero? ¿Al vecino?

Me muestra una sonrisa arqueada.

—Te levantaste sarcástica hoy, eh.

Tiro demasiado fuerte mi cabello con el cepillo, formando una mueca de dolor.

—He ahorrado toda mi vida, cariño. Ese dinero es de ella.

—¿Por qué ahorraste en primer lugar?

Toma mi cabello para peinarlo viendo que estoy en problemas. Quita los nudos con sus dedos con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—Por si alguna vez me quedaba sin trabajo. Allí tendría un poco de dinero mientras buscaba otro empleo, pero nunca necesité sacar nada de esa cuenta —Lo miro desde el espejo— Me haría muy feliz saber que es para ella.

Sonríe para mí.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... Adelante —Tengo clarísimo que el dinero no va a enmendar nada en absoluto pero por lo menos sé que será beneficioso para ella en el futuro, para que pueda ser una profesional el día de mañana. Eso me llena de ilusión. Edward pasa por encima de mi pecho una gargantilla delgada. Sonrío tan solo de verla, maravillada— ¿Estás lista para hacer esto?

Dibujo una sonrisa tímida en mis labios.

—Ella… —Me rio, nerviosa— Hay dos opciones: nos va a matar o nos va a amar.

Se ríe conmigo.

—Espero que la segunda.

* * *

 **Elif**

Ethan chasquea los dedos delante de mi cara.

—Deja de mirarla, Elif.

Mis ojos no se apartan del rostro sereno de Lily, quien ríe a carcajadas con su grupo.

—No puedo —Aprieto las manos en el cuaderno— Cada vez que la miro tengo ganas de golpearla. Ethan, pellízcame.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Siento un leve ardor en el brazo— ¡Ay, no lo decía en serio!

—Pero… tú dijiste…

Casey se sienta junto a mí mientras gruño.

—Nos van a mandar a todos al auditorio dentro de un momento.

Cruzo una pierna con la otra. Lily se fija en mí por un leve segundo. _Maldita._

—¿Al auditorio? ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer en el auditorio? —Ethan pregunta, tomando mi mano para que deje de refunfuñar.

Mi amiga encoje los hombros.

—La conocida de Elif va a tocar el piano —Inclina la barbilla hacia mí— Reese, la gritona.

Giro los ojos.

No es que Reese sea gritona. La gente no comprende que su voz es demasiado alta y aguda.

Somos empujados por la multitud mientras caminamos al auditorio. Pasamos antes por el pasillo de primaria, soportando las burlas de los chicos que se tropiezan a propósito con nosotros para jugar. Nos enseñan la lengua de pasada, corriendo hacia sus salones como si tuviéramos tiempo de vengarnos de ellos. Por algún motivo, me recuerdan a los hijos de Emmett, pero por suerte ellos no estudian aquí. Me detengo detrás de alguien a tiempo antes de tropezar. El salón aún está cerrado.

Lily menea el trasero delante de mí, dándome una mirada cabreada. Mi vista se nubla.

 _De todos modos te rompí la cara._

Apreso el puño e Ethan toma mi mano otra vez.

—Oye, no caigas en su juego. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

—Es que… —Resoplo y él me jala para darme un beso— Ah, bueno. Si me vas a calmar siempre así…

—Ok, chicos. No quiero sus demostraciones cursis en mis narices —Se queja Casey.

Entramos con el bullicio de la mitad del alumnado. Nos damos prisa para coger asientos desocupados e Ethan se queda en el asiento que es destinado a su hermana, esperando que no lo descubran por no estar con el curso de último año. Pese a que se esconde, de todas maneras la profesora de Literatura se percata que está escabullido y lo envía de regreso a su grupo. Casey se larga a reír, cambiando puesto para sentarse en el suyo.

La directora da un sermón común sobre convivencia antes de presentar a Reese, que inclina la cabeza en reverencia. Yo no hago eso de saludar cuando toco el piano. Casey y Hanna murmuran en mi oído todo el tiempo y no sé a quién dirigirme sin que me explote la cabeza, por esa razón les susurro que se cierren la boca, cosa que hacen.

Reese termina, inclinándose otra vez para despedirse y la veo bajar la escalinata del escenario, buscando su asiento.

La maestra de música ha tomado el mando del micrófono al frente.

—¿Sabes por qué amo tanto estas ceremonias al azar en el auditorio?

—¿Porque nos saltamos la clase de Química?

Me contagia su energía.

—¡Y en la última hora! Esto es tan genial. Ojalá tuviéramos una exhibición de piano todos los días. ¿Te imaginas en clase de gimnasia? Yo creo que tú serías la más feliz puesto que eres un cero a la izquier… —Se queda en silencio a mitad de frase, por lo que me quedo mirándola confundida— Elif.

—¿Qué?

Señala con el dedo.

—¿Qué es lo que hace tu papá en el escenario?

—¿Cómo…? —Muevo la cabeza de inmediato, quedándome agarrotada en el asiento durante un tiempo. Parpadeo para asegurarme de que no es un delirio— Mi papá —Susurro, atarantada.

En efecto, él está en medio del escenario. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, no solo me quedo agarrotada de nuevo, sino que también congelada. Mirando un poco más a los primeros asientos, veo a mamá.

¿Qué demonios?

¿Qué hacen aquí?

Papá toca el micrófono con los dedos.

—¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Sonríe— Bueno, supongo que me escuchan ¿verdad? O no estarían asintiendo. Está bien… intentaré no ser demasiado tedioso.

—Adelante, señor Cullen, con confianza —Anima la profesora.

El corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

—He sido apoderado de este colegio desde hace años. Mi hija ha estado aquí desde la primaria. Estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes la conocen, ella es la que está sentada allí en medio —Puedo sentir a mis mejillas ruborizarse en cuanto me señala. Todo el mundo se voltea a verme— Su nombre es Elif Cullen… —Suspira— y es lo más maravilloso que la vida pudo haberme dado.

Escucho numerosos "Aw" alrededor del auditorio.

Hanna me codea, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Sigo sin entender qué es esto, pero mi estómago cosquillea escuchando a papá.

»—La mayoría de los adolescentes estarían avergonzados si sus padres estuvieran de pie donde me encuentro yo para decir cosas lindas de su hijo o hija, pero lo que los adolescentes no saben y no logran comprender es el inmenso amor que nosotros como padres sentimos por nuestros hijos, un amor tan grande que nos hace hacer cosas como estas. Y no es por desmerecerlos, chicos, pero déjenme decirles que tengo a la mejor hija del mundo. —Hay pifias, posteriores risotadas y el silencio otra vez— Ella es especial y los que la conocen saben a la perfección de lo que estoy hablando. Ella tiene un corazón tan grande como el universo y la amo. La amo muchísimo.

Eso último lo dice mirándome.

Se me encoge el corazón.

 _Yo también te amo, papá_ pienso para mí.

—Ella sabe que eso es cierto ¿verdad? —Inconsciente de hacerlo, asiento — Sabe que daría mi vida por ella.

Casey solloza.

No puedo llorar por más que quiero hacerlo.

Mi garganta suena cuando veo a mamá subir.

—¡Ah, miren a quién tenemos aquí! Ella es mi esposa, Bella, y es la madre de Elif. —Mamá tiene las mejillas rojas, similares a las mías.— Estoy seguro que ya se dieron cuenta que está embarazada —Hay risas de atrás—¿Te sientes bien para hacer esto, cariño?

Asiente.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —Escucho a mis compañeros murmurar mi nombre, como si yo no supiera que son mis padres los que están frente al colegio. Algunos profesores como la mayor parte de la multitud, empieza a dar ánimos a mamá para que esté tranquila— Bien… es extraño que me sienta nerviosa de hablar en público puesto que en general es lo que hago, pero ésta es una ocasión especial porque… como ha dicho Edward, Elif es una persona muy especial y por ende debe ser tratada de la misma forma. Y quiero decirle delante de todos algo que se lo he dicho más de alguna vez —Ella me mira— Te amo. Sé que me escuchas decírtelo más de alguna vez en el día, pero nunca es suficiente. Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, muchas cosas que he aprendido contigo de las que me siento muy afortunada y sé que sabes que es cierto, que mi amor por ti no se puede medir de ninguna forma, mucho menos contar con los dedos.

Trago grueso. Mamá se vuelve a la multitud.

»—Y sí hoy estamos haciendo esto para ustedes, es para demostrarle algo que parece que no termina por entender. De verdad, espero de corazón que lo comprenda ahora ¿verdad? —Se dirige a papá con una sonrisa— Espero que no nos odies después de esto, cariño, pero en serio te adoramos como no te imaginas. Que todo el mundo lo sepa, no importa, pero recuérdalo siempre.

El globo de agua explota en mi interior y rompo a llorar. Los suspiros de aquí no se hacen esperar. Casey está llorando como yo.

—¿Ustedes quieren a sus padres? —Pregunta papá. Hay un sonoro sí en respuesta— En ese caso háganselo saber todos los días, porque estoy seguro que ellos harían lo mismo que nosotros ahora.

Me dirigen una última mirada antes de que desaparezcan del lugar. La maestra, entre jadeos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, continúa la ceremonia. En cambio yo, no puedo seguir en mi asiento. Me pongo de pie consciente de que todos siguen mirándome como si fuese la niña de las flores y salgo corriendo del auditorio. No tengo idea de dónde pudieron haber ido, o creo que sí, pero me siento tan hiperventilada que no sé qué dirección tomar. Obligándome a mantener la calma, avanzo entre el caminito de piedra hasta la parte trasera del salón. Están despidiéndose de la directora cuando salen por la puerta, momento en que me ven. Sé que estoy con la cara surcada en lágrimas y de alguna manera ellos también.

Mamá me sonríe con timidez.

—¿Me pueden explicar que fue lo que acaba de pasar? —Mi respiración entrecortada—¡Se volvieron locos!

Papá hace un gesto con la boca, haciendo ademán con la mano.

—Fue nuestra demostración de amor hacia ti, princesa. —Pasan unos segundos en los que ambos parecen a punto de una neurosis— ¿Te gustó? ¿Nos odias? ¿Te acabamos de arruinar la vida?

—No puedo creerlo —Sacudo la cabeza. Me doy cuenta que están por pensar que voy a gritarles.— ¿Me preguntas si me gustó? Me encantó. Por supuesto que no los odio, pero es que… no lo puedo creer.

Puedo ver el minuto exacto en que sus rostros suspiran de tranquilidad. Y por más serenidad que trate de tener, no soy buena fingiendo mucho, de modo que abrazo a papá por la cintura, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo haciendo su propio trabajo. Él responde al abrazo.

—Te amo. Por favor, nunca olvides eso.

Derramo algunas lágrimas en su suéter.

—¿No hay un abrazo para mamá también? —Ella se aclara la garganta, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y no alcanzo a separarme demasiado de papá cuando ella me abraza.

Limpiándome las lágrimas al separarme, no evito la risa que se me escapa de los labios.

—Están mal de la cabeza… ambos —Señalo— Locos de remate.

Me miran con diversión.

—Y eso no es todo. —Me dice mamá.

—¿No?

Sacan algo dentro de su ropa al mismo tiempo y me cuesta un poco percatarme que se trata de una gargantilla de oro. Me acerco para leer su contenido, sorprendiéndome al encontrar mi nombre impreso en ella.

—Pensamos en mandar a hacer sudaderas con tu nombre ¿sabes? Pero ya ves que tu madre no siempre estará embarazada y luego se queja de que le queda grande.

Bella le codea en el estómago, y dirigiéndose a mí, me regala otra sonrisa.

—¿Ahora sí nos crees que te vamos a amar siempre de la misma manera?

Aparto el cabello de la cara, sonriendo en reflejo.

—Sin duda alguna, sí.

La tripa de mamá se tropieza conmigo para abrazarme otra vez, acunando mi rostro y atacándome a besos, de esos que me hacen sentir más querida aun, pero yo no voy a admitirlo en voz alta. Papá nos rodea devuelta tanto que puede escondernos alrededor suyo. Y como si quisiera llamar su propia atención, siento las patadas del bebé en la panza de mamá, como si estuviera dando puños. Una manera muy obvia de decirnos que también está aquí.

Todavía estoy un poco choqueada por lo que acaban de hacer.

Supongo que el día de mañana voy a recordar esto como la anécdota más loca que he vivido… Si es que no hacen otra cosa loca en el futuro que lo supere.

Conociéndolos, eso no lo pongo en duda.

* * *

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente. Mil gracias por estar ahí :)**


	41. La señal

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 **La señal**

 **Edward**

Bella atrapa un puñado de cabritas antes de que deje el recipiente encima de la mesa. Sus hinchados pies sobre ésta, acurrucándose en mí tan pronto me siento. Ella me señala la tv mientras entrelazo nuestras manos.

—No sé qué pensar sobre esto. Alice casi se hace pis por esta película pero Rose me asegura que apenas le dio miedo —Me quita el control remoto, presionando play para que la cinta comience.

—Eso depende de cada persona. Por ejemplo a Emmett le causó mucha risa —Me muevo más al centro del sofá, notando el vacío a mi lado derecho— ¿Dónde está Elif?

Bella tose con las cabritas.

—En su cuarto.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Elif! Ven aquí, _miedosa_.

Desde aquí podemos escuchar su grito de vuelta:

—¡No soy miedosa! —En un par de segundos, ella está asomada en la pared del pasillo, sujetándose de ella y mirándonos con ojos curiosos— No se vayan a comer todas las cabritas.

Bella le tiende el cuenco.

—Mi vida, nada de eso es real. —Le asegura.

Ella protesta.

—¡Es real! —Saca unas pocas, todavía de pie en el pasillo— Aquí la única que se va a dormir sola y tiene baño fuera del cuarto soy yo. No pienso verla.

Me rio.

—¿En serio le tienes miedo a una película de terror? ¿Tú?

Agita la cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Sí… Es decir, no tengo miedo. —Bella y yo nos reímos— ¡Es la verdad!

Señalo el puesto a mi lado.

—Ven aquí de inmediato. ¿No que tienes que hacer servicio comunitario la próxima semana donde aparte de eso va Ethan? Te dejo ir sin problemas con la condición de que vengas a ver la película con nosotros.

Eso no estaba en discusión, ella tenía que ir de todos modos, pero manejarla un poco nunca está de más.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par.

—¿Cómo sabes que va Ethan?

—No lo sabía, pero acabas de confirmar mis sospechas.

Resopla.

Bella me codea, mas no doy mi brazo a torcer. Escuchando sus resoplidos continuos, al final decide apartarse de la pared del pasillo, ocupando el lado vacío en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Lleva un pijama corto, ya que estamos en época de calor.

El clima de Agosto llegó como olas de fuego. De un día para otro estábamos asándonos terriblemente. Como Bella trabaja y yo estoy haciendo clases particulares de gimnasia fuera de mi trabajo actual, Elif se va donde mi madre o a veces donde Renee, por eso casi nunca estamos en casa por la tarde, y eso significa que los fines de semana el balcón obtiene la atención de los tres. La casa de mamá tiene la ventaja de que llega toda la sombra durante el día, razón por la que es cómodo y agradable estar en la sala o en la cocina, pero donde Renee, si no estás en la cocina, estas dentro de la nevera, porque la sala es un horno. No hay muchas opciones allí.

Pongo mi brazo alrededor de Elif y otro alrededor de Bella.

Cada mañana cuando me despierto y desperezo, me doy cuenta que tengo una familia real, una familia bien constituida; una esposa, una hija y un bebé en camino. Y es cuando me veo junto a las dos sentados a la mesa ya sea para desayunar o cenar, que todo esto es imprescindible. Sé que Elif y yo estamos donde tenemos que estar. Sé que Bella lo está de igual modo. Es así como siempre debió ser y es así como será el resto de nuestras vidas. Por esa misma razón mi hijo va a nacer. Él tiene que nacer. En algún recóndito espacio de aquella palabra llamada "destino" él estaba inscrito. Las cosas fueron difíciles al principio, confusas, dolorosas. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría cambiar, pero si miro atrás a las cosas que hice o no hice, comprendo que he hecho lo correcto.

Para cualquiera es fácil decir que todo valió la pena, pero no es así para nosotros. No todo valió la pena. No es como si nos hubiésemos reencontrado después de tanto tiempo para formar una familia así de simple. Existieron todos estos años en los que Bella y Elif no se tuvieron, por esa razón sé que nunca valdrá la pena en ese aspecto. No podría decir que vale la pena lo que mi padre y Charlie hicieron para estar donde estamos. Nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, he aprendido que no podemos quejarnos siempre de lo que pasó y no pasó. ¿De qué sirve? Aparte de claro, amargarse la vida.

En medio de la publicidad en la tv, Bella y yo nos metemos en una burbuja que a veces estamos sin que nos demos cuenta. Ella susurra cosas al tiempo que le robo picos pequeños de la boca. Eso es lo único que puedo conseguir por ahora. A veces nuestros besos son más intensos pero no es como si quisiese que nuestra hija nos viera. Bella me ha mantenido en la abstinencia desde hace varias semanas, mofándose de mí cada vez que me lo recuerda.

Con todo y sus burlas intencionadas, la amo.

Elif carraspea y me alejo para verla ponerse de pie.

—Se supone que estamos aquí para ver la película —Se sienta en medio de los dos— Así está mejor.

Bella suelta una carcajada, sacudiendo su mano para despedirse de mí. ¿Ya mencioné también que las dos se ponen de acuerdo para actuar en mi contra?

Se ponen a cuchichear mientras la película aún no comienza y me apodero del cuenco de cabritas.

Desde que Bella y yo nos presentamos en el colegio de Elif con esta loca idea, la relación entre los tres estaba mucho mejor que antes, y eso que ya estaba bien en ese momento. Sobre todo la de ellas. Tratamos de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con nuestra hija, haciéndola sentir amada y protegida. No han vuelto las peleas ni tampoco las inseguridades. Elif entendió por fin que no hay manera en el mundo de que podamos dejarla de lado. Y creo que hablarle con tanta sinceridad delante de tanta gente, causó el resultado que esperábamos. Ya no se pone a la defensiva por nada. Antes le costaba un poco adaptarse al hecho de que tendríamos un nuevo integrante en la familia. Ahora es un tema fácil de hablarlo para ella.

Otra de las cosas con que Bella y yo estamos tomándolo con cuidado, son los celos. Elif es muy celosa. Conmigo lo fue cuando era una niña y llevaba amigas a casa, ahora sin embargo, lo es con Bella. Es su naturaleza. Lo extraño es que no es celosa con Ethan o con otras personas cercanas, sino solo con nosotros dos.

Celos de hija única.

Después de que las asuste a ambas encendiendo y apagando la luz y fingiendo que no soy yo, terminamos cambiando la película casi al final para poner un programa de caricaturas y así quitarnos un poco la tensión, aunque si me pongo a buscar el trasfondo de lo que ven mis ojos, diría que es un programa infantil para hipnotizar a los adultos.

—Bueno, chicos —Bella suspira— acostumbrémonos desde ya con esto porque es lo que veremos en la televisión los siguientes siete años o más.

Elif, quien se echa para abajo en el sofá, emite un grito sofocado.

—Eso me da más miedo que la propia película.

Suelto una carcajada, encontrándole razón.

—Ya sabes, siempre podemos cambiar a _Daniel, el tigre_. —Bromeo.

Bella me mira.

—Oh. —Ahora desvía la mirada hacia el suelo.

Y yo frunzo el ceño.

—¿Oh, con qué?

Tiene una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Daniel es un lindo nombre. —Antes de que Elif y yo podamos reaccionar o siquiera a pensar en ello, Bella jadea, poniendo sus manos en su vientre— Edward, enciende la luz.

Hago eso lo más rápido posible, preocupado por su voz jadeante.

Elif es la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Dios mío! —Deja escapar en voz alta, señalando el estómago de Bella— Papá, dime que acabas de ver eso. —De algún modo, el lado derecho de su estómago está un poco abultado, como si el bebé intentara salir por la piel de la barriga— Esto… _mierda._

Toso.

—Elif —Regaño a tiempo que alcanzo el celular de la mesita, dándome prisa para poner la grabadora, todo eso en unos segundos— Vuelve a hacer eso para nosotros, bebé.

Y lo hace. Es la primera vez que él o ella hace caso a lo que digo. Cuando da patadas y quiero que vuelva a hacerlo, siempre decide quedarse quieto. En ese aspecto es igual a su hermana. Uno les dice una cosa y hacen otra.

—¿En serio no te duele? Él acaba de estirar tu piel más de lo que está.

Bella traza sus dedos con suavidad en la zona abultada, sonriendo.

—No me duele… o tal vez solo estoy un poco desconcertada para sentirlo. Mira, por poco y quiere salir por mi ombligo.

—Mamá —La detiene con la mano, perpleja— ¿Tienes ombligo?

Reprimo la sonrisa y Bella entrecierra los ojos hacia Elif con diversión.

—Muy graciosa. —La verdad es que el ombligo de Bella ha desaparecido desde hace algunos meses. Recuerdo que Alice tenía una pequeña prominencia, en cambio Bella solo tiene una mancha marrón. Cambiamos el canal para ver Friends y al cabo de una hora, todos parecemos cansados. Bella nos mira a los dos— ¿Pueden ayudarme a ponerme de pie, por favor?

Ella acaba de entrar en la semana 33 de embarazo y ha estado quejándose de que no puede verse los pies y que su tripa está pegada a sus piernas, motivo por el que le cuesta caminar. Yo trato de masajear su espalda todos los días, los pies y a veces limpiar las lágrimas que derrama por la incomodidad. Aparte de todo eso es que le impide dormir por la noche. Se mueve para todos lados. No hay modo de que se acomode pese a que Alice le regaló un almohadón especial que lo usa entre sus piernas. Ni eso.

Pero con el tiempo y calmando su llanto, siempre se repite a si misma que es por nuestro hijo.

Elif y yo tiramos de las manos de Bella, que logra ponerse de pie del sofá.

—Ya está, gordita. ¿Quieres un té antes de dormir? —Al momento en que termino la pregunta sé que la he cagado _muy_ mal. Elif me da una mala mirada y Bella, en vez de enojarse, se va tranquila hasta la cocina. Camino junto a ella, calentando el agua en la tetera de la estufa. Nos topamos cuerpo con cuerpo un par de veces, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Antes de que estuviera embarazada igual chocábamos porque la cocina es demasiado estrecha— Cariño, puedo hacer esto por ti. Si quieres puedes…

—¿Para qué tu _gordita_ no te estorbe, verdad? —Su tono es acusador y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas— Deja que yo lo haga. Puedo hacerlo sola sin problemas.

Parpadeo.

—Nena, yo no quise…

—Ya, Edward. Te dije que lo dejes —Ella se limpia las lágrimas con las manos. No me muevo de donde estoy, haciendo que se irrite— ¡Edward! ¡Ahora tú estás estorbando!

Muevo la cabeza.

—Me voy a mover cuando dejes de decir estupideces.

Ahora es su turno de parpadear.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy estúpida?

—¡No! — _Mierda, Edward_ — Cariño, estás pensando cualquier cosa. —Su mirada asesina es suficiente para decirme que no le interesa que arregle la situación. Y como soy el rey de lo inoportuno, me echo a reír. Algo que, por supuesto, le enfurece.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —Chilla y en vez de reírse conmigo, se larga a llorar— No tienes que recordarme que estoy horrible, Edward.

Me apresuro a rodearla con mis brazos. Al principio se pone a la defensiva pero al tiempo sus lágrimas son más fuertes que su presión para apartarme.

—Oye, mírame. No intentaba hacerte sentir mal, en serio. Lo dije con cariño. Yo pienso que estás hermosa.

Resopla, restregando sus ojos en mi camisa.

—Eres un idiota.

—Te amo. Lo siento —Le digo, limpiando sus mejillas rebosadas de lágrimas.

Exhala fuerte, sus manos sobre mi pecho.

—No, yo lo siento. Perdón por actuar como un león todo el tiempo.

Rio entre dientes.

—Estás sensible y eso es normal. Escucha, no es como si fuese la primera vez que te veo embarazada.

Sus ojos se agrandan.

—Sí, tienes razón —Se aparta de mí, mirándome ahora sin su irritación de entonces— pero en aquella época era mucho más chica y todo era nuevo y alucinante para nosotros. Incómodo, pero alucinante al fin y al cabo.

Eso era muy cierto.

Hay una pequeña similitud del Edward de 18 al Edward de 35. A los dieciocho estaba aterrado hasta la médula porque no tenía idea a lo que me enfrentaba y hoy, diecisiete años más tarde, vuelvo a tener el mismo sentimiento, pero de una manera distinta. Ser papá adulto tiene sus ventajas, porque a comparación de antes ahora tengo experiencia y un trabajo estable.

—¿Puedes darme un abrazo? — Bella me sonríe, su panza topándose con la mía. Y de pronto, rompe a llorar de nuevo— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Pregunto, preocupado.

Ella se muerde el labio, reprimiendo el sollozo.

—Es que… —Suspira, incapaz de dominar las lágrimas — no puedo abrazarte.

Señala su tripa gigante, la causa de por qué no puede hacerlo.

Es una ternura.

Elif sale de su cuarto antes de que pueda darle una respuesta o más bien… llenarla de besos. Ella capta de inmediato las lágrimas de su madre y echándome un vistazo, se acerca para abrazarla.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? Papá ¿qué le hiciste? —Recrimina.

Oh. Vamos.

—¡Yo no le hice nada! —Me defiendo.

Bella se aclara la garganta.

—No, cariño. Él no hizo nada. Lo siento, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando —Y lo sigue haciendo.

Después de todo, y por la constancia de Elif en pedirle que deje de llorar y yo preparando su té, logra calmarse. Son muy pocas las veces en que ella tiene un ataque de llanto. Si bien llora todo el tiempo, hay veces en las que llora hasta por la publicidad de perritos en la televisión. Así que aprovechando su semblante tranquilo, decidimos todos irnos a dormir. Cepillo mis dientes rápidamente, mojando mi rostro y usando la toalla de mano antes de regresar a la habitación. Encuentro a Bella acostada con un libro sobre su panza, hojeándolo.

—¿Qué lees?

Empujo lejos la colcha, por el calor no la necesitamos.

Señala el contenido con un bolígrafo azul.

—Este libro me lo regaló mi madre ¿Recuerdas? Para que eligiéramos el nombre de nuestro bebé. Estaba leyendo aquí el significado de Daniel —Su mirada viaja a la mía— Espera, yo no te pregunté si te gusta ese nombre.

Muevo mis dedos, entrelazándolos.

—Me agrada el nombre y si a ti te gusta, está bien.

—No pareces muy seguro, pero no importa porque podemos buscar más. De hecho, aquí marqué con el bolígrafo unos cuantos. También marqué para niña.

Ella lee en voz alta algunos.

—Me gusta Norman —Digo— por si es niño. También Alexander y Caleb.

Sus ojos se suavizan.

—Oh, Caleb es un nombre muy bonito. —Hojea un poco más, encontrando las casillas marcadas con los nombres de niña— Aquí marqué las que me parecieron lindas, pero si no te gustan no pasa nada —Bella parece demasiado emocionada con el asunto de los nombres, porque tiene que detenerse para recuperar el aliento— Mia es un nombre muy bonito, así como Amanda y Abigail.

—¿Qué tienes con los nombres con A?

Encoje los hombros.

—Nada en especial. Acá hay más, escucha: Crystal y Camille. Esos son también preciosos.

Llevo un dedo a mi barbilla, pensando.

—¿Te gusta Caleb para niño, verdad? —Agita la cabeza con vehemencia— Pues a mí me gusta Abigail pero Camille también suena bien. No lo sé, esto es tan difícil.

—Caleb o Alexander. —Nos echamos a reír— Está claro que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

Bella cierra el libro, guardándolo en la mesita de noche y abrazándome, dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello. Aspiro su fragancia hasta que siento que va a quedarse dormida. Su panza está pegada a mi cadera y puedo sentir cuando el bebé comienza a dar patadas, algo que hace siempre que Bella está por dormirse.

—Tranquila —Murmuro, dibujando círculos alrededor de su brazo— Aguanta siete semanas más ¿sí?

Se remueve, inquieta.

—No falta tanto a comparación de hace unos meses, pero se me hace una fecha tan lejana.

Presiono mis manos más fuerte en sus brazos.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé.

* * *

La espuma de la cerveza de Jasper se sale de la lata, manchando el mantel rojo de mi madre.

—¿Una cena, dices? ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Sabes que últimamente a tu mamá se le da con preparar cenas sin motivos especiales. Eso es bueno. Desde que trabaja con tu suegra se le ve feliz y animada.

Jasper está poniéndome al corriente de todo lo que pasa en casa y el hecho de que nadie me haya mencionado una cena familiar para mañana, es algo para apuntar. Esta vez, sus invitados especiales son las Swan. No es la primera vez que cenamos juntos, pero como últimamente mi madre y Renee son casi uña y carne, parecen querer tener reuniones de este tipo muy seguidas.

—Supongo que está bien. Mientras mamá se vea feliz, por mí está perfecto.

Emmett alcanza a pescar a Colin de la camiseta pero éste logra arrancar.

—¡Te vas a quedar sin el videojuego si sigues rayando las paredes! ¡Te lo advierto!

Con un suspiro muy peculiar de papá cansado, se sienta en la silla justo debajo de la sombrilla. Estamos los tres en la terraza y hay suficientes cervezas para compartir.

—Cuando Rosie y yo te vemos a ti con una esposa embarazada y una hija adolescente, nos dan ganas de tener otro hijo, pero luego recordamos que tenemos a los huracanes como propios y se nos pasa.

Jasper suelta una carcajada, tendiéndole una cerveza lista para beber. Mi hermano la recibe con gusto, bebiéndola antes de que el chorro de espuma caiga.

—¿De verdad, Emmett? —Es mi turno para reír—Esos niños son tu copia exacta. Fuiste, eres y serás un dolor en el culo.

Inclina la cabeza hacia en reverencia.

—Gracias por siempre ser tan cariñoso con tu hermano mayor, Edward.

Jasper le señala con el dedo.

—Alice me ha contado todo sobre ti cuando ella era niña y lo fastidioso que siempre eras.

—Acuérdate que fuiste un jodido traidor y me encerraste a mí y a Bella en el cuarto el día de su cumpleaños.

Él abre los brazos como si fuese a volar.

—¡No te atrevas a reclamarme eso! Deberías de agradecerme por lo menos porque te encerré con la que sería tu esposa y la madre de tu hija… perdón, _hijos_. Eso es un gran gesto por mi parte.

Suena el timbre y estamos demasiado entretenidos platicando que no le prestamos atención. Emmett sigue insistiendo en que es nuestro maldito cupido por encerrarnos y que todo comenzó allí gracias a su idea, cuando de hecho Bella se durmió en sus piernas, enojada conmigo.

Alan sale a la terraza a toda velocidad.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Es el abuelito! ¡El abuelito está aquí!

Bebo otro sorbo de cerveza, mirando de soslayo a Emmett y a Jasper. Alan luce tan entusiasmado que me apena que no todos reaccionemos como él.

Papá viene una vez por semana para visitar a Alan y a Colin. La mayoría de sus visitas él los lleva a pasear y por más que ha insistido en que Elif se les una, como es de esperar, ella nunca ha querido. Pese a que Bella y yo hablamos con ella para decir que está bien si quiere verlo o al menos decirle algo, se enoja y repite que no quiere.

Me quedo sentado en mi lugar cuando Jasper y mi hermano se ponen de pie, bebiendo mi último sorbo de cerveza. No tengo intención de levantarme a saludar hasta el momento en que recuerdo exaltado que en algún rincón de la casa… está Elif. Eso hace que me ponga de pie de inmediato. Ella se va a sentir menos incómoda si estoy yo presente.

Carlisle está de pie en la puerta.

—Hola, hijo. Que gusto me da verte —Saluda.

Se ve mucho mejor desde la última vez que lo vi. A lo mejor está decidiendo seguir con su vida al igual que lo está haciendo mi madre.

—Hola

Colin abraza a Carlisle por la cintura, rebosando de felicidad. Ellos son la única razón por la que no hay escándalos de gran magnitud ni recriminaciones. Son niños que no tienen la culpa y es entendible que lo quieran, como también era entendible que empezaran a comportarse mal cuando no sabían nada en absoluto de por qué de un momento a otro se fue de la casa. Querían respuestas que nadie podía darles. Emmett y Rose están decididos a decirles la verdad una vez consigan la edad suficiente para comprenderlo.

—¿Vamos a ir al parque, abuelito? ¿Podemos comprar helados y jugar en los columpios? —Colin regresa la mirada a su padre— ¿Papá, nos dejas salir con el abuelo, por favor?

Emmett revuelve el cabello de su chico.

—No hay problema, campeón. Solo no vayas a portarte mal. Lo mismo para ti, Alan.

Y como si hubiese intuido lo que pasaría a continuación, Elif y Alice bajan las escaleras. Están riéndose de algo entre ellas sin percatarse de su presencia y la confusión de Elif por el extraño silencio acaba una vez que sus ojos se posan en los suyos. Tengo la sensación de que va a salir corriendo, pero en cambio, baja lo que queda de la escalera para detenerse cerca de mí. Mi instinto de papá oso me hace estirar mi brazo para rodearla y no se queja de ello.

Los ojos de Carlisle brillan al verla, casi como admirándola. Sé del tiempo que ha pasado desde que se dejaron de ver, como también sé que hay un cambio muy grande en eso. Elif ya no corre para abrazarlo, ya no le llama abuelo y sus ojos no brillan en respuesta.

—Elif —Murmura él con voz rota— Estás… hermosa.

Mi hija levanta la mirada azul para susurrarme:

—Voy a ir a la cocina.

Mis manos se presionan en sus brazos.

—De acuerdo —Termino diciendo.

Sus pasos se dejan de escuchar cuando desaparece por la puerta. Carlisle se ve decepcionado por su ausencia. Los niños comienzan a impacientarse para salir pero él no hace ningún impulso.

Sus ojos están en los míos.

—Déjame hablar con ella, Edward… por favor.

Emmett y Jasper lucen incómodos con la situación. Alice carraspea, llamando a los niños para alistarlos.

—Eso no depende de mí.

Juega con sus manos.

—Solo serán cinco minutos.

Su insistencia por hablar con ella a veces es molestosa, aun así nunca se rinde. No tengo idea qué podría decirle a estas alturas que ella no sepa.

Trago con dificultad.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Y sin más que decir, doy un vuelta rumbo a la cocina.

Elif está tamborileando los dedos sobre el mesón cuando me ve, dando un respingo. Algo en mi rostro la hace trastabillar.

—Él es insistente ¿verdad?

Me acerco lo suficiente para tomar su mano.

—Quiere hablar contigo, como siempre.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Que vería que puedo hacer.

Palidece.

Aparto un mechón de su pelo, dejándolo detrás de su oreja.

—Princesa, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No vine a obligarte, pero ¿sabes qué? Tal vez si solo lo escucharas, solo eso, sin tener que responder a nada, él va a dejar de insistir, va a entender que no quieres esto.

Baja la mirada, moviendo sus manos.

—No quiero hablar con él, papá —Su voz es de súplica.

Pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, levantando su mirada.

—No te sientas mal. Eso solo depende de ti.

Mordiéndose el labio, de pronto su frente está encima de mi pecho.

—¿De verdad crees que dejará de insistir si accedo a escucharlo? Esto está comenzando a cansarme.

Me abraza por la cintura y yo me aferro a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentas.

Murmura algo por lo bajo, suspirando. Líneas visibles marcándose en su frente una vez que se separa.

—Papá —Noto el miedo en su voz— Por favor, no me dejes sola. Lo haré si te quedas conmigo.

Lo dice como si eso fuese demasiado para mí, como si fuera a rogarme para que no la deje sola. Sonrío para ella, mi instinto sobreprotector regresando al instante. Reparto besos por su cara, dejando entre ver que conmigo está a salvo.

—Claro que sí, pequeña.

Le pido a Carlisle que nos espere en el despacho. Alice suelta un gemido, sorprendida y envía a los chicos al cuarto de juegos. Ellos, listos para salir, se van a regañadientes. Emmett está intranquilo señalándonos mientras Elif camina junto a mí. Puedo notar lo nerviosa que está, por esa razón entrelazo su mano en la mía, pasando por el lado de mis hermanos.

Emmett besa el tope de su cabeza rubia.

—Todo va a estar bien, pequeña elefante —Le regala una sonrisa sincera, confortándola.

Soy yo quien entra primero al despacho y Elif en ningún momento suelta mi mano cuando entra después. Trato de tranquilizar a mi pulso acelerado. Si veo que es demasiado para ella, no voy a dudar en detenerlo. Mi padre está ansioso esperándonos de pie, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y buscando de alguna manera los ojos de Elif.

—Gracias por permitir esto, hijo. —Mueve la cabeza como si estuviera despidiéndome.

Enderezo la espalda, mi mano presionándose en la de mi princesa.

—Voy a quedarme con ella. Sea lo que tengas que decirle, lo tendrás que decir en mi presencia.

Eso le sorprende.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. —Hay asientos libres para ocuparlos, sin embargo, nos mantenemos de pie. Mi estómago se retuerce. Puedo imaginarme como se debe sentir Elif. Papá aclara su garganta, examinándola con una sonrisa— Estás muy cambiada, Elif. Te ves como… —Entrecierra los ojos— te ves como Bella.

Noto la rigidez alrededor de su mano y antes de pensárselo dos veces, se suelta de mí, caminando unos pasos hacia adelante y señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a mi mamá. —Es tajante. Es dura. Es… es Elif.

El desconcierto de Carlisle es evidente.

—Lo siento —Estira los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como una especie de árbol de Navidad— Perdóname por todo lo que te hice, por todo lo que les hice. Tengo claro que va a ser difícil que me perdones, aun así necesito decírtelo porque lo digo de corazón. Perdí a toda mi familia por un error garrafal. En todo este tiempo en que los he tenido lejos, me he dado cuenta que no saco nada con echarme a morir, que debo seguir adelante pese a mis desgracias. Debo enmendar lo que hice, por esa razón estoy diciéndote esto —Rasca su mejilla, nervioso— Diré algo que estoy seguro ya sabes… Tu madre era una niña en aquel entonces, un poco más joven que tú. Yo fui testigo de cómo ella se aferró a ti hasta el último momento. Bella le temía muchísimo a su padre, Charlie. Sin embargo, contigo en sus brazos parecía la persona más valiente del mundo y apenas tenía 16 años.

Elif respira con dificultad.

»—Yo ayudé a convencerla de que tú estabas mejor con nosotros, pero ella no quería. Seguía negándose. —Se toma unos momentos para meditar— Estoy convencido de que si Bella hubiese sido un poco mayor, una joven que haya terminado sus estudios, capaz de encontrar un trabajo sin dificultades, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero te repito, ella era solo una niña, así como tu padre era solo un niño. Aproveché la debilidad adolescente de ambos para conseguir lo que quería. Sabía que Edward no conseguiría nada buscándola. Él estaría trabajando y criándote. —Presiona sus ojos con fuerza— Me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice. Manejé a mi propio hijo a mi gusto y manejé a una muchacha que no tenía las armas para defenderse.

Elif menea la cabeza y me quedo con la mano sobre mi barbilla. Las palabras de Carlisle son duras, son difíciles y siguen doliendo.

—¿De qué sirve que me digas todo eso ahora? ¿Crees que arrepintiéndote todo va a ser más fácil para ti?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No, pero creo que necesitábamos esta conversación. Tú necesitas decirme lo que tengas que decir.

Se queda callada. Durante ese momento me aseguro de que no va a ponerse a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, me sorprende ver su cólera cargada en sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Y lo voy a decir.

—Mira, entiendo que…

—No, déjame hablar —Lo interrumpe— ¿Qué más puedes decirme aparte de pedirme perdón? ¿Vas a decirme algo diferente, vas a agregar algo más? —Carlisle niega en respuesta— Entonces ahora me vas a escuchar a mí porque he estado dos años queriendo decírtelo pero no soportaba la idea de tenerte cerca. Eres… —Tartamudea, presa en su propio enojo— un ser despreciable. ¿Sabes qué pensaba sobre ti de niña? Te admiraba, y tuviste el descaro de mentirnos siempre. Me quitaste a mi mamá y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. Alguien tan egoísta como tú capaz de buscar su propio bienestar sin importarle la del resto. Dices que somos tu familia pero lo único que hiciste fue hacernos daño.

Sus palabras son como un Deja vu, como cuando encaré a Carlisle aquella horrible vez.

—Yo me hago responsable de eso —Está al borde de las lágrimas— pero Charlie…

—¡No me importa él! ¡Yo te conocía a ti! ¡Sé que fue una mierda como ser humano y comprar a una persona como lo hiciste tú, te hace serlo también! ¡Me compraste, maldita sea! ¡Me compraste como se compra algo desechable en el supermercado!

Cierro los ojos. La voz rota de mi hija me parte el corazón. Decidiendo que es hora de terminar con esto, me acerco y pongo mis manos en sus hombros.

—Está bien, nena. Vámonos de aquí.

—¡No! —Papá exclama— Era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí. Estaba arrepentido de verdad.

Ella se suelta de mí, acercándose a él de nuevo.

—¿Arrepentirte? ¿Y me vas a decir que también te arrepentiste cuando le quisiste disparar? ¿Acaso me ves cara de estúpida? —Su voz se eleva dos octavas— No quiero verte. No puedo perdonarte aunque lo quisiera. Hay errores que simplemente no se pueden perdonar y ahora mismo siento que podría gritarte un millón de cosas. No sé lo que pasará el día de mañana, no tengo idea si alguna vez pueda mirarte sin sentir tanta decepción y vergüenza. —Mueve la cabeza—Aléjate de mi familia. —Las lágrimas que antes reprimió, ahora están cayendo alrededor de sus mejillas— Aléjate de nosotros, no pienses siquiera en acercarte a mi hermano —Mi corazón salta en ese momento —¿te digo otra cosa? si mi mamá defendió a su hermana, yo también voy a defender al mío. Y créeme que yo sí sé defenderme bien.

Con una última mirada, tomo la mano de Elif para sacarla de allí. Carlisle no insiste en que se quede, se queda atarantado en su lugar y me obligo a no hacer contacto visual con él. Vemos a Alice y Emmett esperándonos afuera y a juzgar por sus rostros compungidos, sé que han escuchado toda la discusión. Decido ir a la cocina con Elif, cerrando la puerta y viendo que se cubre el rostro con las manos.

No soporto verla llorar.

—Ven aquí —Enredo mis brazos alrededor suyo y de inmediato tengo su cara en mi pecho, las lágrimas manchando mi camisa— Todo va a estar bien ¿de acuerdo? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeña, porque diste un paso muy importante.

Comienza a limpiarse la cara a regañadientes, controlando su llanto.

—Va parecer muy extraño, pero me siento tranquila ahora.

Nos miramos y luego de un momento, nos largamos a reír.

—Sí, es extraño porque tu cara está toda pegoteada. —Bromeo logrando que me pegue en el brazo— No, en realidad te entiendo. Te sientes… desahogada ¿verdad? Es lo que tenías que hacer, Elif. Necesitabas quitarte esa carga.

Asiente, calmándose un poco.

—Lo siento tanto, papá —Murmura— Esto tiene que ser difícil para ti.

Pongo una mano alrededor de su cuello, captando su atención.

—No tienes que disculparte. A mí solo me importa que estés bien después de esto. Papá y mamá están contigo ¿sabes? Vamos a estar bien.

—Lo estamos. No es que vayamos a estar bien, lo estamos —Corrobora muy segura— Quiero ver a mamá ¿podemos ir por ella al trabajo?

Miro mi reloj. A Bella todavía le quedan diez minutos antes de salir, así que si nos damos prisa alcanzaremos.

—Está bien.

Un poco dubitativa, pregunta:

—¿Puede esto… quedar entre nosotros? Quiero decir, sé que los demás igual lo saben, pero me gustaría que no se lo mencionaras a mamá hoy. No quiero que se preocupe o se estrese.

Yo estaba más que de acuerdo con eso.

—No te preocupes. Este es nuestro pequeño secreto… por ahora.

Les pido a mis hermanos y a Jasper que se mantengan discretos con la situación reciente, considerando que Bella está llegando a término su embarazo y no es buena idea alterarla. A ellos les parece bien. Cuando Elif regresa más tranquila del baño para limpiarse la cara, Carlisle y los niños ya se han ido, de esta forma no tenemos que enfrentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

La recepcionista nos saluda amable a Elif y a mí cuando ingresamos al edificio. Una vez que las puertas se abren del elevador, nos encontramos con el rostro afectuoso de Eric quien nos saluda también, más animoso que la chica, mientras salimos del cubículo. Lo único que escuchamos por el pasillo es el ruido de nuestros pies, pero tan pronto doblamos en la siguiente esquina, puedo ver la silueta de Bella dándonos la espalda, conversando con Tanya y otra chica que si no estoy mal, es Leah. Ángela, un poco más allá, nota nuestra llegada, avisándole a Bella.

Su sonrisa florece en su rostro afable. Se despide de las chicas antes de dirigirse en nuestra dirección con una carpeta en las manos. Elif se arrima alrededor de ella antes incluso de que pueda llegar hasta nosotros. Bella se sorprende de eso, soltando una risita y enredando la mano en su pelo.

—¡Hola! —Saluda sin borrar su sonrisa— que abrazo tan reconfortante, cariño.

Mirándolo de este lado, diría que es lo que Elif estaba esperando que sucediera desde que tuvo el enfrentamiento con Carlisle.

Dejo un beso en los labios de Bella apenas se separan y ella no aparta la mirada extraña en Elif.

—Estábamos extrañándote mucho —Le digo para distraerla.

—¿Estás bien? —No presta mucha atención a mis palabras, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella.

Elif sonríe, sincera.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Acaso no podemos venir a buscarte al trabajo?

Después de unos momentos, Bella sonríe también, y sé que la ha convencido.

—Claro que sí. Me alegra mucho —Hace una mueca de dolor, suspirando— Por suerte vinieron. Estaba un poco cansada de tener que esperar un taxi afuera.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Bella, tienes que parar con esto. Tienes que dejar de trabajar, no estás en condiciones de…

Me detengo una vez que la veo agitar la carpeta en sus manos.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Edward. Acaban de darme vacaciones. —Anuncia con un gesto. Eso en definitiva me alivia. Todos los días me voy preocupado a trabajar porque Bella apenas puede ponerse de pie sola y ha estado con dolores constantes desde hace unos días en el vientre. Ese es el motivo por el que he insistido con ella en que deje el trabajo. Y ahora por fin lo haría.— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no van a decirme nada?

Elif y yo nos miramos, sonriendo. Ella vuelve a abrazar a su madre.

—Lo bueno de esto es que no voy a tener que andar de casa en casa por el resto del verano.

Bella deja un beso en su mejilla.

—Bueno, bueno ¿podemos irnos? No soporto mis pies.

Entrelazo mi mano en la de ella y caminamos los tres juntos fuera del edificio.

* * *

Como en cada cena por la noche, mi madre agita una campanita dorada al aire, incluso si ya hemos cenado. Supongo que el postre tiene el mismo valor que la cena para ella.

—Quiero decir, es obvio que _yo_ seré la pediatra de mi sobrino o sobrina ¿verdad? —Alice nos da una mirada interrogativa a Bella y a mí, pero más que interrogativa, parece una amenaza.

Rose aparta el pocillo vacío de helado.

—No entiendo por qué no eres la pediatra de tu propio hijo, Alice.

Mi hermana lleva un poco de helado a su boca, rodando los ojos.

—Porque soy su madre y prefiero la opinión de un segundo pediatra ¿Quién sabe si mi lado aprensivo florece justo cuando se enferma? Voy a calentarme la cabeza pensando en una infinidad de diagnósticos. —La mesa está llena de gente como lo está en Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Año nuevo. Nany está de un lado, Renee y Nessie del otro. Mis hermanos, mis cuñados, mis desordenados sobrinos. Bella y Elif junto a mí— Y bien ¿qué estamos celebrando? —Alice hace sonar la cuchara en la mesa.

Mi madre bebe un poco de vino.

—Oh, nada en especial, querida. Nos gusta reunir a la familia de vez en cuando.

—El próximo mes será en mi casa —Recuerda Renee levantando el dedo. Sus mejillas coloradas por el vino— Solo si Bella no se pone de parto, por supuesto.

La mayoría ríe.

En el momento en que lo mencionan, mi estómago se revuelve de los nervios.

Emmett se burla sentado frente a mí en la mesa, elevando ambas cejas para molestarme, repitiendo lo que ha estado diciendo desde que la cena comenzó "Edward, pareces un papá primerizo" y puede que tenga razón. Pasó tanto tiempo desde que cambié un pañal o mecí un bebé lloroso por la noche que la sensación me abruma.

Las mujeres levantan sus copas al aire, despejando sus gargantas.

—¡Por el futuro descendiente! —Grita mamá a viva voz.

Bella alza la copa de jugo, la otra mano sobre su barriga.

* * *

Tomo entre mis manos la cajuela arriba del armario.

Lo primero que veo cuando abro la cajita, es la fotografía de Bella que he guardado allí durante años. No me doy cuenta de la sonrisa nostálgica que esboza mi rostro, un acto que Bella no pasa desapercibido. Ella viene saliendo del baño, quitándose la bata que ya no puede abrocharse.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Sin borrar mi sonrisa, le enseño la fotografía. La reacción de Bella es casi instantánea. Sus ojos pasan de la incertidumbre a la nostalgia. Tal vez ella sí recuerda cuando le sacaron esta foto.

—Oh, esa fotografía —Susurra, tomándola entre sus manos.

—¿Recuerdas esta foto?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo cuando la tomaron pero… —Levanta sus ojos claros a mi rostro, contemplándome como si estuviera en una especie de globo— ¿Sabes que con esta foto conocí a Elif?

Arrugo el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Ella nunca te lo mencionó? A lo mejor no lo recuerdas. —Trato de pensar. Quizá lo dijo y como dice Bella, no lo recuerdo— Ella y yo nos conocimos fuera del edificio y me preguntó si era, bueno, yo… —Suelta una risilla— y ella tenía esta foto para asegurarse de que lo era.

Aprovechando su distracción con la foto, dejo mis manos a cada lado de sus caderas y le doy un beso cargado en su frente. Mis labios se quedan allí por lo que parecen horas.

—Supongo que mantenerte en la incógnita para ella, hizo que sus ansias de conocerte fueran aumentando a medida que crecía —Comento. Bella cierra los ojos, mis labios aun besando su frente.— ¿Sabes qué haremos con esta foto? —La recupero entre mi mano, señalando la mesita de noche— La pondremos allí al igual que esa foto tan preciosa de nuestra hija recién nacida.

Bella suspira en mi pecho, viendo la foto de Elif sobre la mesita. Sus hombros se tensan, así como su mirada cambia a una con verdadero temor.

—Falta tan poco para que el bebé nazca y los nervios están comiéndome.

—No eres la única ¿eh? —Descanso mi mano sobre su tripa— Me tiene ansioso.

Sacude la cabeza.

—Solo espero no arruinarlo. Me gustaría que él se sintiera protegido conmigo y no asustado.

—¿Y por qué se sentiría asustado?

—No lo sé… me da miedo no ser lo suficiente para él.

Miro alrededor, decidiendo arrastrarla hasta el baño. Quedándome de pie detrás de ella frente al espejo, digo:

—Repite después de mí, Bella —Presiono mis dedos suaves en sus hombros, masajeando para que se tranquilice. Parpadea cuando sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse.— Soy y seré una buena madre.

Toma una profunda inspiración.

—Ok.

—No, no. Tienes que decirlo.

—Ah, lo siento. De acuerdo… —Respira de nuevo — Soy y seré una buena madre.

Lo repite cuatro veces.

Doy toquecitos amistosos en su espalda.

—Muy bien… quiero que repitas eso todos los días frente al espejo ¿está bien? Vas a ser una madre genial. No quiero que dudes eso. Empezaste al revés con Elif pero ¿ves? Ella te adora.

—Gracias. Es que estoy aterrada de un bebé en casa, sabes. No es como si yo supiera "algo" sobre bebés, porque no sé nada de bebés.

Dejo un beso en su cuello, repartiendo otros por su clavícula.

—Nadie nos enseña a ser padres, Bella —Trazo mi nariz por su hombro, mis brazos alrededor de su pecho.

—Tú sabes ser un padre, Edward —Me mira con ternura, su mano sobre la mía— Cambiaste pañales, diste biberones por la noche, bajaste su fiebre —Su voz se quiebra al tiempo que sus ojos se abren de par en par— ¡Dios mío! ¡La fiebre! ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando tenga fiebre? ¿Y si se va en el sueño? Ni siquiera sé si despertaré cuando él despierte llorando.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Su rostro denota total preocupación mientras su mano se aparta de la mía para acariciar su abultado estómago.

—Alice será nuestra pediatra ¿no es eso una ventaja? La tendremos para nosotros las 24 horas del día. De a poco vas a ir aprendiendo y no creas que yo no esté nervioso solo porque ya he cambiado pañales antes. Me siento igual de aterrado que la primera vez. Él será un bebé saludable y muy amado. Ya lo verás.

Esboza una sonrisa tranquila, descansando su nuca en mi cuello.

—No todo puede salir mal ¿Verdad? ¡Jesucristo! Estoy tan nerviosa.

La giro sobre sus talones y levanto su barbilla ante su expresión palpitante. Beso su boca para transmitir de alguna manera tranquilidad, pese a que estoy al borde del colapso también. Al menos por mi lado, Bella sí logra calmarme y ella adapta su mano en mi mejilla, suspirando en mis labios. Una sonrisa afectuosa es lo que recibo por su parte y durante unos segundos no hacemos más que quedarnos pegados el uno al otro, sin decir nada.

* * *

Bella abre la bolsa de patatas fritas en un respingo y el aire del interior sale de sopetón. La escucho refunfuñar, dándole una mala mirada a la bolsa.

—Esto trae solo aire ¿te das cuenta? Nos estafaron.

Rio entre dientes, estirando mi brazo y sacando papitas.

—Siempre han traído aire. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado distraída para darte cuenta. —Hace caso omiso de lo que digo, masticando la papita y volviéndose hacia la ventana. Apago el motor cuando hemos aparcado frente a un letrero de estacionar — ¿La ves por ahí?

—Está aquí, Edward —Señala frente a su ventana. Una cuadra más allá está Elif junto a los chicos pintando la pared del colegio.

Su profesora jefe asignó a un grupo para hacer servicio comunitario por las vacaciones de verano, seleccionando alumnos con buena disposición como también algunos que hayan tenido problemas, y como Elif y Lily tuvieron ese enfrentamiento hace meses atrás, también fueron elegidas para la tarea, de igual manera Casey y Luna. Ethan y otros chicos fueron voluntarios.

Ella tiene una brocha llena de pintura en la mano.

Hago una mueca.

—¿Por qué le permitimos usar esa jardinera?

Bella mira hacia ella y luego se vuelve a mí.

—Porque nunca le hemos exigido usar la ropa que nosotros queremos. De todos modos ¿qué tiene de malo su jardinera? —No tiene nada de malo. Quiero decir, es un poco… apretada y bastante sugerente, por decir lo menos— Que paranoico eres —Se burla y no estoy seguro si lo he dicho en voz alta.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Se ve preciosa así —Aseguro— pero no cuando…

—… está Ethan a su alrededor. Ya me sé de memoria tu frase.

Jadeo.

—Ok, voy a calmarme.

—Eso estaría bien. —Toco la bocina para que sepa que hemos llegado— Por cierto, yo también estoy usando una jardinera. ¿Puedo recibir su consentimiento, señor?

—Chistosita. —Elif llega sacudiéndose las manos en las rodillas— Ey ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Suspira.

—Bien, ya estamos casi terminando. ¿Esas son papitas?

Bella le tiende la bolsa.

—Papitas de aire. —Le dice mientras Elif saca unas pocas— Vamos a esperarte aquí, bebé.

Saca otra papita, lanzando besos al despedirse.

Saco una libretita de la cajuela, leyendo las múltiples cosas que tenemos que hacer esta semana. Bella sigue comiendo patatas, echándome un vistazo.

—Entonces… —Murmuro— La próxima semana comenzaremos la mudanza. Tengo todo controlado. Emmett conoce a un amigo que tiene camión para cargamentos. ¿Ya decidiste que empacar primero?

—Deberíamos dejar la cuna y la cómoda del bebé para lo último. Y… puede ser que llevemos primero la mesa. Podemos comer en la encimera mientras tanto.

—Bien —Lo anoto deprisa— ¿Deberíamos llevar también la nevera? No, espera, eso es necesario —Tacho mi incomprensible letra— Las alfombras. No hay que olvidar las alfombras.

—Edward —Escribo alfombras con una letra parecida a la de doctor. Acomodo mi espalda en el respaldo, dejando el lápiz a un lado de la cajuela y mirando a Bella de reojo— Acabo… de… romper aguas.

—Sí, cariño, pero no creo que debamos llevar en seguida eso porque… Espera ¿qué?

Mis ojos se abren de golpe, dándome cuenta que tiene las piernas abiertas. Su rostro no es más que un tomate.

—Acabo de romper aguas. —Repite con voz tranquila, como si no pudiese creerlo.

No, eso no puede ser.

Todavía no es tiempo de que nazca ¿verdad? Eso no significa que vaya a nacer… es decir, sí. Si rompe aguas es porque va a nacer, _mierda._ Aunque no significa tampoco que vaya a nacer ya. No creo que lleguemos al hospital y el bebé esté asomándose para nacer ¿o sí? Escucho a Bella llamarme pero estoy demasiado centrado en mis propios pensamientos para captar su atención.

Con el tiempo, entumecido de pies a cabeza, siento la mano de Bella en mi mejilla, dándome una bofetada. Entonces reacciono.

—¡Edward, por el amor de Dios! —Gruñe, su mano aun en el aire— ¡Haz algo!

Suelto un jadeo.

—Pero… pero todavía faltan seis semanas.

—¡Ya sé! —Grita ajustando su trasero en el asiento, de pronto viéndose demasiado asustada— Tenemos que ir al hospital. He escuchado que tenemos hasta 24 horas para ir pero no me voy a quedar en el maldito auto hasta que sienta una contrac… ¡Mierda! —Cierra los ojos, su mano presionándose en mi mano. Acabo de sentir a mis huesos romperse— ¡No te quedes callado!

Parpadeo.

Voy a ser papá por segunda vez.

Toco la bocina con fuerza y le digo a Bella que regreso en unos segundos. Elif viene caminando tranquila hacia mí y quiero gritarle que corra, pero mi voz se queda atascada. Sin embargo, mi aspecto tuvo que ponerla en alerta, porque me dice:

—Papá, estás blanco como la leche.

Tomo una profunda inspiración.

—Tu madre va a tener al bebé.

En una fracción de segundo, Elif no hace nada. Agranda sus ojos tan pronto comprende mis palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si todavía falta…

Agito la cabeza del mismo modo que ella.

—Lo sé, seis semanas. Bella acaba de romper aguas.

Aun no termino la frase cuando Elif camina hasta la ventanilla del auto. La voz de Bella se quiebra cuando le habla a nuestra hija.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo que tenías que hacer si yo entraba en trabajo de parto?

Si no estoy mal, Elif va a tener un ataque de histeria pronto.

—Sí —Recuerda— Tomar el bolso del armario, el que está en el segundo cajón. Meter la ropa con etiquetas blancas de la cómoda en este y asegurarme de agarrar la maleta marrón de la silla donde tienes tu ropa.

Bella asiente, las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Me apresuro a subirme al auto.

—Llévalas al hospital por mí, por favor.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Le pregunta, alarmada.

Bella acaricia su mejilla, dejando puesta su mano allí.

—Sí, voy a estar bien. No te preocupes por mí.

Ambas se despiden con un beso y nos ponemos en marcha de inmediato.

No puedo decir que estoy manejando como se debe porque estaría mintiendo. Tampoco es que esté manejando como un loco, solo que… no estoy manejando tranquilo.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Bella resopla.

He estado preguntándole lo mismo cada dos minutos.

—Estoy bien

—¿No tienes contracciones?

—No

—¿Segura?

—¡Sí!

Quince minutos después aparcamos fuera del hospital. En un movimiento flash, me bajo y abro la puerta para Bella, que suspira en respuesta. Ella se queja de que puede caminar sola, pero de todos modos le ayudo. El ruido de altavoces y enfermeras caminando de acá para allá termina mareándome. Agilizando las cosas, llamo a una de las recepcionistas para decir que mi esposa está en trabajo de parto. Algo grita hacia un costado y en pocos segundos tenemos al enfermero junto a una silla de ruedas. Bella hace una mueca de dolor al sentarse y su mano está aferrada a la mía.

Tengo intención de ir con ella, mas no me lo permiten. La recepcionista toma mi brazo.

—Tiene que llenar el formulario de su esposa para ingresarla. Ella estará bien. Deje que Josh la lleve.

Bella está a punto de romper a llorar y me aseguro de mecer su rostro en mis manos.

—Voy a estar contigo en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo? Sé mi chica valiente.

Sonríe con tristeza, asintiendo levemente antes de que el enfermero se la lleve en la silla de ruedas.

Mi corazón salta en mi pecho cuando se va.

Viendo que no puedo hacer nada más, me doy prisa para anotar todo lo que la señorita me pide en el formulario.

Esto es una locura.

Y aun cuando estoy nervioso por Bella, no puedo dejar de pensar que nuestro bebé está llegando seis semanas antes al mundo.

Un bebé prematuro.

* * *

 **Ufff… se viene el bebé! Y a Edward le llegó bofetada**

 **Bueno, por lo menos Elif ya encaró a Carlisle y va a poder superar esa parte de su vida, porque recordemos que ella nunca habló con Carlisle luego de que Edward les dijera a todos lo que había hecho.**

 **Y defendió a su hermano, algo que destacar! En lo personal, amo a esta niña, soy Eliflover jajaj**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana! (Una sorpresita de jueves)**

 **Un beso**


	42. Es la hora

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen

* * *

 **Capítulo 37.**

 **Es la hora**

 **Edward**

Cuando llego a la segunda planta, el mismo enfermero que transportó a Bella en silla de ruedas me comunica que ella está siendo atendida por su doctor y que tengo que esperar en una de las sillas al fondo del pasillo. Trueno los dedos de mi mano, los mismos que con anterioridad Bella maltrató con su agarre y sin ánimos de esperar más, me acerco a la puerta dando débiles golpecitos. Soy consciente de que el doctor puede molestarse por mi interrupción, pero necesito asegurarme que mi esposa está bien. Mi mano queda suspendida en el aire cuando vuelvo a tocar, encontrándome con el rostro conocido del obstetra.

—Adelante, por favor —Él no se ve molesto. Entro encontrando a Bella tumbada en una camilla. Sus ojos son una mezcla de desasosiego y miedo— Le estaba comentando a su esposa que apenas lleva 1 cm de dilatación. El líquido amniótico por suerte es transparente, de manera que quedará internada de inmediato.

Aclaro mi garganta.

—Doc, ella… tenía fecha para Septiembre. ¿Qué tan malo es que se adelante tanto tiempo? —Mi voz se quiebra apenas lo pregunto.

Él se acomoda los guantes blancos en sus manos.

—Considerando que son seis semanas de adelanto, no hay mayor problema. Bella tiene 34 semanas y eso está dentro de lo relativamente normal, por el momento. Es posible que nazca pequeño, sí, pero también es posible que nazca con un peso normal —Supongo que ve en nosotros el desconcierto y se apresura a añadir— No se dejen llevar por la mala visión de partos prematuros. Si bien, lo ideal es que los embarazos lleguen a término, en este caso no significa que vaya a tener problemas graves. Él tiene las mismas posibilidades de supervivencia que un bebé nacido de 40 semanas. Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora, es calmarse. Sobre todo usted. —Señala a Bella— Si estuviéramos frente a un embarazo menor a las 30 semanas, en ese caso tendríamos que preocuparnos de verdad.

Nos quedamos más tranquilos con su explicación.

Él revisa su historial médico, del que es parte también y toma su temperatura. Estamos cerca de cuarenta minutos dentro de la consulta antes de que le avise al personal sobre trasladar a Bella a una habitación. Aprovechando que el médico no está en el cuarto, me acerco y sostengo su mano tibia, apartando con la otra su cabello.

—¿Cómo estás? —Susurro.

Ella se deja acariciar.

—Ansiosa… y muy nerviosa. —Me inclino y beso su frente— ¿Llamaste a los demás?

Yo ni siquiera lo había recordado hasta ese momento.

—Lo haré en seguida. Por el momento me aseguraré de que quedas bien en la habitación. No pienso separarme de ti.

—Sí, por favor, no te vayas.

Dejo un beso en sus labios, al tiempo en que ingresan para llevársela. La sigo muy de cerca por el corredor, tanteando las manos en los bolsillos para buscar mi celular. Me quedo en el umbral de la puerta viéndolos meter tubos alrededor de ella, máquinas y exponiendo su tripa al aire. Le señalo a Bella el teléfono para que sepa que voy a hablar y ella lo entiende. Salgo de allí justo cuando la voz de mi madre contesta de vuelta. Por un momento creo que voy a quedarme sordo por su grito apenas le anuncio lo sucedido. Comienza a atolondrarme de preguntas. Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que tengo que rogarle que se tranquilice, le aviso que es cosa de horas para el parto.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Elif llega. Nos topamos en el pasillo y le ayudo con todas las cosas que trae.

Como es de esperar, lo primero que me pregunta es por su madre.

—Ya comenzamos con la cuenta regresiva. Solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.

—¿Cuánto dura esto?

Sacudo un poco mi frente, cansado.

—No lo sé. 12 horas más o menos.

Jadea.

—Eso es mucho tiempo… —Murmura.

—¿No recuerdas como fue con Alice?

—Estaba en el colegio ese día —Cruza de brazos— ¿Puedo entrar a verla? —Pongo mis manos en sus hombros, llevándola conmigo a la habitación. Bella está postrada incómoda en la cama, sus ojos puestos en el techo. Por supuesto, en cuanto nota la presencia de Elif, cambia por completo— Hola, mami —Se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

Bella busca su mano para apretarla en la suya, sonriendo.

—Justo estaba pensando en ti. —Da toquecitos en su barbilla con la otra desocupada.

El hecho de que Elif cambie el humor de Bella al instante, es algo a considerar.

—¿Te duele mucho?

Bella parpadea, tomando una inspiración.

—Un poco. Ahora son leves y lejanas —Hace un gesto con la boca— pero eso es solo el comienzo —Suspira— Tu hermano va a acabar conmigo.

Están agarradas de las manos, mirándose la una a la otra mientras hablan en voz baja. Si hubiera más gente en la habitación, estoy seguro que ellas ni se percatarían.

—Vas a estar bien —Consuela— Sabes eso ¿verdad?

Toma aire de alguna parte.

—Sí, lo sé.

Recibo un mensaje de mi madre para avisarme que todos están en la sala de espera. Cuando leo "todos" puedo imaginarme a lo que se refiere.

Lamentando hacerlo, las interrumpo.

—Mamá está esperando abajo. ¿Debería ir y dejarlas o Elif va y así me quedo contigo?

—No —Interrumpe, incómoda— Vayan juntos. Voy a estar bien.

Elif le da un beso.

—Usa el botón rojo por si necesitas algo —Pide de manera que pudiésemos irnos tranquilos.

Bella sostiene su mano, acercándola a sus labios para dejar un beso en ella.

—Lo haré —Abandonamos la habitación no sin antes echarle un último vistazo, notándola tener otra contracción.

Como es de suponer, _todos_ están en la sala de espera, bloqueando la pasada.

Antes de que podamos darnos cuenta, los chicos de Emmett arrojan el jarro de flores de la esquina de la habitación en un estruendo, haciendo que pedazos de vidrios pequeños caigan en todas direcciones. Rose pega el grito en el cielo, disculpándose al tiempo que reciben una reprimenda de la enfermera. Emmett y ella comienzan a recoger todo el desastre posible, enviando a sus hijos a sentarse tranquilos en sus sillas, cosa que por supuesto, no dura mucho.

Renee me toma el brazo.

—Edward, mi hija. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Acaparo toda la atención y me armo de paciencia para contestar cada una de sus preguntas. Les digo que no hay manera de que nazca esta noche, así que no sacan nada con quedarse en el hospital. Renee y Nessie suben para visitar a Bella, y Nany, que ha decidido sentarse, les cuenta historietas a mis sobrinos para mantenerlos tranquilos. Algo que para sorpresa de todos, logra sin dificultad. Mamá me lleva a un extremo de la habitación, aconsejándome cómo cuidar de Bella en este proceso; los mismos consejos que le dio a Emmett y luego a Jasper en su momento. Ella estaba tan impaciente en el nacimiento de Elif que no se le ocurrió dármelas.

Más tarde, cuando todos se han ido, incluida mi Elif, regreso a la habitación junto a Bella.

Sus mejillas están enrojecidas cuando me acerco. Incluso si sé lo mal que se siente, me regala una sonrisa como bienvenida. Aparto el cabello de su cara, trazando mis dedos por la suavidad de su piel y besando ambos de sus pómulos inflamados.

* * *

Estoy desgastado.

Lo único que pude conseguir con el personal de turno fue un sofá color crema situado cerca de la ventana, una almohada de hilo y una frazada pequeña para descansar, pero si soy sincero conmigo mismo, lo que menos he hecho es descansar. Llevamos cuatro horas en el hospital y desde entonces Bella ha estado removiéndose y quejándose dormida todo el tiempo. Pasa de las contracciones leves a las más fuertes, aunque la última vez que alguien vino a comprobarlas, nos dijeron que estas últimas –las que han sido más o menos fuertes- no son en realidad mucho.

A las diez de la noche la enfermera regresa a revisarla otra vez.

—Tienes 3 de dilatación, cielo —La voz dulce de la mujer nos avisa.

¿Tres de dilatación? ¡Falta un montón!

Después de unas horas, cuando le administran oxitocina para ayudar a que dilate más rápido, los dolores comienzan a ser constantes y Bella está llorando ahora. La veo inhalar profundo por la nariz y exhalar por la boca.

—Así es, hermosa. Tú puedes hacerlo —Susurro solo para ella.

Cuatro minutos más tarde vuelve a tener una nueva contracción y su serenidad se va al demonio.

Apenas llega a 5 cm, Bella acepta la epidural. Yo no iba a opinar al respecto porque es ella la que tiene los dolores y si me hubiesen preguntado, de seguro decía que sí de igual modo.

—Me duele la espalda… —Balbucea— Quiero irme a casa.

Ocupo la orilla de su cama y ella entierra sus uñas en mi brazo. No me quejo de ello.

—Aguanta un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Cierra los ojos, cabeceando.

Los 8 cm llegan en menos de una hora.

La escucho lloriquear.

—Quiero… —Solloza— Quiero ver a Elif. Tráeme a mi hija.

Me levanto del sofá.

—Cariño, son las 3 de la mañana y ella está en casa de mi madre ahora.

Gira la cabeza, lágrimas apareciendo en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Por favor, dile que venga. Quiero verla antes de tener al bebé —Su voz se ha vuelto ronca y pese a saber que los dolores han disminuido a causa de la epidural, ella está muerta de miedo— Edward, _por favor_.

Comienza a llorar más fuerte y no necesito que vuelva a repetírmelo.

—Voy a llamar a Emmett para que la traiga ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no llores más.

Cuando llamo a Emmett, él no tiene problema en traerla. Tan luego como colgamos, el doctor nos avisa que a las cuatro en punto será trasladada al paritorio, razón por la que Bella está más exasperada por Elif.

Faltan 40 minutos.

Le envío un mensaje:

"¿Dónde vienes?"

Y ella contesta al minuto:

"Acabamos de llegar"

.

¿Por qué no me sorprendo una vez más de ver reunida a mi familia en la primera planta? Todos salvo Jasper. Y por las caras que traen, estoy seguro que no han dormido nada.

—¿Dejaron al pobre de Jasper como niñero?

Alice se encoje de hombros.

—Él se ofreció.

Antes de percatarme Elif tira de mi brazo para subir. Presiono el botón del elevador cuando Emmett nos detiene, sosteniendo una grabadora en ambas manos.

—Ah, y antes que se me olvide… Él es Edward, tu papá y ella Elif, tu hermana mayor. Ambos lucen como si fueran a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero no te preocupes que no es ninguna infección estomacal —Nos señala.

Ruedo mis ojos, desapareciendo dentro del cubículo del ascensor.

Me tomo un instante en observar a Elif; lleva el cabello suelto alrededor de los hombros y su rostro, que sé que no ha dormido, se ve suave y cálido. Abrocha el cierre de su suéter gris en el momento en que salimos del elevador. Ella se queda de pie fuera de la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Bella ladea la cabeza al verme entrar, arqueando los labios con dolor.

—Bella —Llamo su atención. Sus ojos atormentados puestos en los míos— Tienes una visita.

De algún modo el cual no comprendo, cambia de labios arqueados a una sonrisa agotada al instante en que la ve entrar.

—Oh, cariño —Musita en voz baja— Por fin llegaste.

Se acerca a la cama con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del suéter. Me quedo en el otro lado del cuarto, viéndolas saludarse como si no se hubiesen visto en días, cuando en realidad han sido unas cuantas horas.

—Lo siento, es que se nos unieron todos en el auto —Aparta un mechón castaño del pelo de Bella— ¿Emmett me dijo que estabas llorando?

Bella bate con lentitud sus pestañas.

—Necesitaba verte antes.

La ternura con que Elif trata a Bella a continuación, está haciendo que mi corazón comience a derretirse. Ella sonríe inclinándose para besar su frente.

—Todo va a terminar pronto. Ya vas a ver.

En un rápido movimiento, me veo sentado en el otro extremo de la cama.

—Y luego vamos a tener un pequeño angelito en casa ¿no es eso genial?

Noto a Elif enjugarse las lágrimas de su rostro, volviéndose a su madre todavía con una sonrisa.

El reloj parece haberse detenido ahora que quedan solo unos minutos. Me es imposible creer que apenas transcurra un minuto cada vez que lo reviso. Después de decidir entre los tres los nombres para el bebé, independiente de cual sea el sexo, la enfermera nos anuncia que es la hora. Mis nervios carcomen mis entrañas. El nudo incómodo formándose en mi garganta.

Elif y Bella se abrazan para despedirse y con las manos hinchadas, llenas de parches de hospital, sostiene su rostro en forma de corazón.

—Escúchame una cosa, tú siempre vas a ser mi bebé. No importa cuán adulta te pongas, siempre serás el bebé de mamá. —Bella deja un beso sonoro en su mejilla— Te amo mucho.

—Yo también te amo, mamá —Le devuelve el beso— Voy a estar afuera esperándote.

Es probable que yo esté chillando ahora, pero no me doy cuenta.

—Nos vemos pronto, mi amor. —Le asegura.

Salimos de la habitación secando nuestras lágrimas y ella se pone de puntillas para abrazarme.

—Prométeme que vas a cuidar de mamá.

Me tomo unos segundos para profundizar nuestro abrazo.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —Sonrío de vuelta, preguntándole antes de que decida irse— ¿No quieres que cuide a alguien más?

Las mangas de su suéter absorben sus mejillas húmedas y veo a su sonrisa extenderse en su hermoso rostro.

—Cuida a mi hermano también.

Con un último abrazo, la libero justo cuando los enfermeros ingresan a la habitación de Bella. Viéndola irse por el pasillo, no puedo dejar de pensar que cuando la vuelva a ver, ella ya no será hija única.

* * *

Me muevo de un lado para otro en el pequeño cuarto iluminado solo por un foco de luz. Mis manos están calientes y sudadas, mi estómago retorcido y fatigado. La enfermera entra por una de las dos puertas que dan al paritorio, haciendo movimientos agiles en el casillero y tendiéndome lo que al parecer es la ropa para entrar al parto.

Todo es de color verde, el mismo que usé hace diecisiete años. Por lo que puedo ver, eso no lo han cambiado. Tengo rápidos recuerdos mientras me visto y me envían a lavarme las manos con abundante jabón. Listo en una esquina, me preparo física y psicológicamente para entrar.

No ayuda en nada que el lugar este lleno de gente.

Bella está recostada en posición en la camilla. Me sorprende ver la tranquilidad en su semblante.

Pongo una mano en su hombro y ella levanta de inmediato la cabeza.

—Es la hora, cariño —Le digo.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Es la hora —Repite y me agacho para besarla.

Los primeros pujos son leves, pequeños. En cuanto ella comienza a tener contracciones, infla el pecho y empuja. Su mano está alrededor de la mía y es tanto mi ansiedad que no presto mucha atención a lo roja que se ha puesto mi piel por su fuerte agarre. Puja una y otra vez. La voz del partero, los gruñidos de Bella y mi corazón palpitando, son tres de las cosas que tengo ahora mismo en mi cabeza.

Él dice:

—Su cabeza se está asomando, Bella. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Mi mano libre se posa sobre su frente.

—Vamos, cariño. Lo estás haciendo excelente. Un poco más y estará afuera.

Una vez que el doctor señala con expectación que la cabeza ya está afuera, exploto. Suspiro contra la mascarilla de mi boca, lágrimas amenazando con salir raudas. Bella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su rostro surcado en sudor.

—¡Un poco más, un poco más! —Repite el doctor.

Ella cierra los ojos, mareada. Inflando todo el pecho con aire, hace un leve sonido con su garganta antes de empujar con fuerza.

Entonces, veo al médico recibir a mi bebé en sus brazos.

Estoy demasiado anonadado viendo al pequeño bulto lleno de sangre como para ponerme a pensar con claridad.

—¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! —Lo levanta justo al momento en que rompe a llorar. El sonido de su llanto en mis oídos por vez primera.

Es un llanto débil y agudo.

No sé lo que es. Mis ojos están empañados para darme cuenta. Es Bella la primera en percatarse porque tan pronto como vuelvo en sí, escucho su voz ronca hablarle:

— _Hola_ —. Llora con una sonrisa cansada al ver a nuestro bebé por primera vez— Hola, Abigail.

* * *

El llanto de mi bebé se intensifica cuando la recuestan en la pesa. Los pequeños dedos de sus manos, su rostro arrugado mientras grita. Su piel ha pasado del morado al rosa en un par de minutos. No queda rastro alguno de sangre ni nada extra en su cuerpo, a excepción del muñón umbilical. Para nuestro alivio, la prueba Apgar no mostró nada extraño en ella. Nervioso como estaba, ahora sabríamos cuánto era su peso en realidad, aunque no es un bebé pequeño del que puedas pensar que es prematuro.

Los números aparecen rápidos en la máquina.

2 kilos 700 gramos.

—Tal vez papá quiera sostener a su hija ¿no es así? —La enfermera envuelve a Abigail en una manta de hospital y antes de darme cuenta, su pequeño cuerpo caliente se acuna en mis brazos.

La sensación asombrosa de este momento es como para enmarcarla para siempre. Ella no está llorando mientras la sostengo.

—Hola, pequeña —Susurro al borde de las lágrimas. Dejo un beso en su cabecita, fascinado por sentirla moverse inquieta y prepararse para llorar; comienzo a mecerla para calmarla— Gracias por llegar —La misma chica que me entregó a mi hija, se asegura de cubrir su cabeza en un gorro blanco— ¿Quieres conocer a tu mamá? Ella está cansada ahora mismo pero va a estar feliz de verte, bebé.

Bella está con los ojos cerrados cuando nos acercamos. Noto el rosado teñido en sus mejillas templadas, descansando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. El gimoteo de Abby la hace despertarse de inmediato, sus grandes ojos verdes, brillantes y muy cansados, se posan en el bulto en mis brazos.

Su respiración se agita.

—Dámela —Me ruega, y con sumo cuidado deposito al bebé inquieto en sus brazos. La contempla durante mucho tiempo hasta que su nudillo roza la pequeña mejilla de la niña, un sollozo escapando de su boca— Bienvenida al mundo, Abigail —Nuestra bebé abre la boca en un bostezo y Bella mira hacia arriba, sus ojos con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas— No puedo creer que ya esté aquí.

Capturo su boca en la mía, apoyando mi mentón sobre su cabecilla.

—Yo tampoco —Mi cabeza todavía da vueltas— Hiciste un gran trabajo, Bella. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño.

.

.

Tan pronto como trasladan a Bella y a Abigail fuera del paritorio, regreso al cuartucho anterior para quitarme la ropa de hospital. Me abstengo de lavar mis manos en esta ocasión; todavía tengo el olor de la manta de hospital y de algún modo, eso me recuerda a mi bebé. Vuelo en mis pies hacia la sala de estar.

Mi familia camina de un lado para otro cuando llego y al segundo en que notan mi presencia, se acercan a la velocidad de una liebre. A juzgar por mi sonrisa boba, ellos se dan cuenta que traigo buenas noticias.

—¡¿Qué es?! —Grita Nessie.

Alice interrumpe justo cuando voy a decirlo.

—¡Espera! —Me tiende dos trozos de tela; uno celeste y otro rosa— Date la vuelta y enséñanos el ganador.

Emmett jadea, exasperado.

—¡¿Estamos aquí porque Bella dio a luz o estamos en un programa de televisión?!

Alice hace caso omiso de Emmett.

Observo a Elif junto a mi hermana; su mirada impaciente es todo lo que necesito para hacer lo que Alice me pide.

Doy una vuelta, escondiendo la tela celeste en mi bolsillo y metiendo el rosa en la palma de mi mano. A continuación, cierro los dedos en torno a este y regreso a las miradas atentas de todos. Comienzan a exigirme que muestre la mano, perdiendo la paciencia con mi silencio. Riéndome por sus reacciones abro la mano de golpe, eclipsando el momento en que los gritos no se hacen esperar. El guardia de turno del hospital nos exige silencio con evidente molestia. Tratan de mantener el "grito" más silencioso, aun cuando ni siquiera sé si es posible hacerlo.

Por supuesto, antes de que alguien venga a abrazarme, arrastro la mano de mi hija, su mirada marcada de sorpresa.

—Ven aquí, hermana mayor —Rodeo en un abrazo. Responde a mi tacto de inmediato, sus manos cruzándose por mi espalda— Tienes que saber que ella es tan hermosa como tú.

Escucho su risita.

—¿Es muy pequeña? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo está mamá? —Sus preguntas se golpean unas con otras.

Me gustaría que nuestro abrazo pudiese durar una eternidad.

—Las dos están en perfectas condiciones. Tienes una madre muy valiente ¿sabes?

Sus ojos brillan por la emoción y asiente con certeza.

—Lo sé

Soy bombardeado por abrazos y besos, llantos y más gritos.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora y media desde el parto y pese al cansancio, mis ojos están más abiertos que nunca. Elif tiene su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y su mano se entrelaza en la mía. Alice y Rose ya se han ido a casa. Al contrario de mi madre y Renee, que tienen la esperanza de ver a Bella en la sala de recuperación antes de marcharse, se han ido a la cafetería a recobrar fuerzas. Nessie es otra que sigue deambulando todavía, hablando por teléfono.

Nany se ve más despabilada que cualquiera de nosotros.

Muevo los ojos hacia Elif.

—¿Estás despierta?

—Sí —Gorjea— No voy a irme a casa si es que vas a insistir de nuevo con eso.

Rio entre dientes.

—No, la verdad es que… —Empujo mi hombro para que levante la cabeza— ¿Quieres ir a conocer a tu hermana?

Apenas hago la pregunta se endereza a la velocidad de la luz y si antes estaba durmiéndose en mi hombro, ahora parece despierta de cuerpo entero.

—¿Me…? ¿Me estás preguntando a mí?

Pongo cara de circunstancias.

—No, a mí —Bromeo y ella amplía sus ojos— ¿Quién más aparte de ti acaba de tener una hermana?

Lleva un dedo a su barbilla, pensando.

—Es una pregunta difícil porque si nos ponemos a pensar en todos los bebés que nacieron esta madrugada y que tengan hermanos mayores, entonces…

Jalo su brazo con diversión.

—No fastidies.

Caminamos por el pasillo al compás. Tengo el corazón desbocado y al parecer no soy el único nervioso. Ella se aclara la garganta, cuidando de que sigamos el mismo ritmo.

—¿En serio me vas a llevar? ¿Y si… está durmiendo?

Su voz es de auténtico terror. Detengo de manera abrupta nuestro paseo, haciendo que se eche para atrás.

—No pasa nada si quieres visitarla más tarde.

Mordisquea el interior de su labio, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter.

—Ok

—¿Ok, con qué?

De un momento a otro, ella luce ansiosa.

—Quiero conocerla. Ahora.

Sacudo su maraña de pelo rubio, recibiendo un gimoteo por su parte.

—Esa es mi chica.

El rótulo de neonatología nos indica cual pasadizo tomar. Este es ancho, lo suficiente para disponer camillas o cunas. El ruido de nuestros pies contra el suelo y el susurro apenas audibles de lugares cercanos, sobre todo por la hora, nos hacer querer dejar de respirar para no llamar la atención. Miro hacia las placas de las puertas para asegurarme de que no nos equivocamos de puerta. La sala de neonatos donde se encuentra Abigail es la más ruidosa. La mayoría de los bebés están inquietos y llorando; son algunos pocos los que están durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cuna. Hay tres chicas encargadas de darles de comer a los que gritan. Nos quedamos de pie frente al ventanal, la única barrera que nos impide ir con ella.

No se me hace difícil encontrarla.

Es una de las que está despierta e inquieta.

Codeo a Elif, señalando con mi dedo aquella cuna de la derecha. No es tan necesario que lo haga, puesto que en la parte posterior de su cuna sale el nombre de Bella.

Las cosquillas regresan a mi estómago al ver a mi bebé cómoda en sus mantas.

Tan pronto como miro a Elif, noto que lucha para respirar.

—Oh. —Pega una mano en el ventanal, asegurándose de que no puede traspasarlo— Dijiste que tenía un peso normal.

—Y la tiene.

—Pero es muy pequeñita… —Dice eso como si le doliera.

—Los bebés son pequeñitos —Recuerdo, captando su voz ahogada mientras mira con atención a su hermana. Me tomo ese momento para observarla; sus ojos claros como el cielo se han hipnotizado— ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Su frente se topa con el ventanal, la mirada puesta en el suelo. Por un momento creo que algo va mal, pero con el tiempo me doy cuenta que está sonriendo.

—Pienso que es _hermosa_.

La puerta de neonatos se abre y una de las enfermeras nos llama para acercarnos.

—¿Vienen a visitar a uno de los bebés? —Seco mis manos sudadas en mis pantalones para contestar. La mujer nos dirige dentro de la sala y me percato de inmediato que donde nos encontrábamos, no podíamos escuchar ni el ruido ni el llanto, algo que lo hace ser más real aun en el interior. Ella hojea una carpeta mientras tanto— Usted es Edward Cullen.

Marca con un rotulador amarillo una línea sobre mi nombre.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

Señala su hoja.

—Su nombre está puesto aquí para que pueda entrar y ver a la niña —Mi confusión no afloja— Estuve en el parto de su esposa, por eso es que recuerdo su cara —No espera a nuestra reacción— Entonces ¿cuál era el nombre de la pequeña?

Despejo mi garganta.

—Abigail Cullen.

Era más por curiosidad que por requisito, ya que con solo buscar el nombre de la madre es suficiente. Cuando la mujer carga a Abigail, comienza a emitir un sonido agudo y tembloroso. Eso me hace sonreír.

—Papá te vino a ver, Abigail —La traspasa a mis brazos.

Ella nos deja a solas después.

Balanceo a mi bebé hasta lograr que deje de retorcerse. Volver a sentir su olor tan exquisito, asociándolo de inmediato a ella, provoca en mí tranquilidad e ilusión de quedarme allí el tiempo que sea necesario. Elif está frente a mí cuando levanto el rostro, su mano sujetando la rejilla de la cuna, como una especie de escudo.

—Mira, Abby. Alguien muy especial quiere conocerte —Cuando me acerco a Elif, ella se queda petrificada. Me tomo un momento en asimilar que está nerviosa y acorto toda la distancia. Al momento en que mira a Abigail por primera vez, la presión o la tensión endurecida en su rostro, lentamente comienza a suavizarse— Ella es Elif, tu hermana mayor ¿Recuerdas cuando pateabas por su voz? Bueno, te presento a _esa_ voz. Una voz que por cierto, yo también amo, así que no culpo que te guste, pequeña.

La bebé gimotea.

Elif toma aire, incapaz de emitir algún sonido de su boca.

—A… —Susurra con dificultad y sin llegar a terminar de mencionar su nombre, se larga a llorar.

Cuidando de sostener bien a Abigail con un brazo, estiro el otro para atraer a mi hija hacia mí, incapaz de soportar verla llorar.

—Ey —Murmuro en voz baja— No llores, nena. Tienes que estar feliz.

Todavía llorando, agita la cabeza.

—Lo… lo estoy. Es que… ella es tan pequeña —Repite— y tan frágil.

Alejo mis propias lágrimas, parpadeando.

—Tú también fuiste así de pequeña —Me aseguro de que se siente mejor para acercar más a la bebé y que pudiese verla más de cerca. La veo trazar con extremo cuidado –y dulzura- su dedo en la mejilla sonrosada de su hermana— ¿Quieres cargarla?

Creyendo que va a negarse, me sorprendo verla mover la cabeza en aceptación. Limpia sus lágrimas de la cara antes de que le ayude a sostenerla con cuidado. Al principio la carga con torpeza, pero con el tiempo logra adaptar sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Abigail. Ahora sí, hermana mayor y hermana menor por fin cara a cara.

Aquella imagen de ambas juntas es perfecta y dulce para mí. Una imagen que llevaré en mis recuerdos por siempre.

La arrulla en sus brazos, tocando la sensible piel de su rostro con el nudillo.

—Hola, Abigail —Logra decir sin trabarse. Susurra para ella mientras sigue meciéndola, sonriendo un par de veces al verla arrugar el rostro. Después de todo, viendo que no he dicho ni pio en mucho tiempo, ella alza el rostro hacia mí— ¿Por qué no está en incubadora?

Me inclino para limpiar la última lágrima de su rostro.

—Porque no era necesario. Todo en ella es normal, como si hubiese nacido a término.

—¿Por qué nació antes, entonces?

Encojo los hombros.

—Hay una infinidad de razones por las que pudo haber nacido antes, pero me gusta pensar que ella estaba ansiosa de conocernos, al igual que nosotros de conocerla a ella.

Eso la hace sonreír, regresando la atención a su hermana. En cuanto Abby se remueve para llorar, me la devuelve.

—Ten, me dice que quiere estar contigo.

Me echo a reír.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto que lo dijo.

Luego de conseguir sin esfuerzos que se tranquilice, la devuelvo a su cuna donde duerme plácida y tranquila. De este modo, echándole un último vistazo, abandonamos la sala de neonatos, deseando tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez.

Y así como Elif cambió mi vida un 7 de Octubre, haciendo que esa fecha sea especial todos los años, Abigail también lo hizo… ahora cada 13 de Agosto.

.

 **Bella**

Edward deja un ramo de rosas en mi regazo y yo sonrío en respuesta.

Mi rostro es lo más probable el sinónimo de lo exhausto.

Ayer por la tarde él también envió rosas a mi habitación con una nota que decía "Te amo. Gracias por todo" Desde que Abigail nació hace dos días, todo el mundo parece demasiado pendiente de todo lo que hago. Es por eso que sé que cuando me den el alta médica sabré en realidad a lo que me enfrento. Ahora tengo manos de sobra que atienden a la bebé cada vez que llora. La acomodan en mi pecho cuando voy a darle de amamantar o doy su biberón. La pasean de un lado para otro. Se aseguran de que tengo suficientes cobijas para la noche. Esas, por supuesto, son Esme y mi madre. Elif tampoco se ha apartado de mí en ningún segundo.

Mi cosa favorita en el mundo es cuando ella carga a su hermana cada vez que viene. Verlas juntas o siquiera escuchar a Elif susurrarle, llena mi corazón de amor.

Regreso mi atención a las rosas, cogiéndolas por el tallo.

—Son preciosas, gracias.

Él se inclina y besa mi nariz con ternura. Luego se va hacia la cuna junto a mí, que está lo suficientemente cerca para tomar a mi niña sin necesidad de ponerme de pie, eso gracias a las enfermeras. Veo como Abigail mueve la boca mientras duerme, todavía creyendo que está comiendo.

He tenido dificultades con la leche materna. No me ha bajado la cantidad que debería y tengo que darle de comer al bebé con relleno en un biberón para que deje de llorar. El doctor me ha dicho que debo intentar amamantarla, cosa que hago pero al final lo que a veces consigo es su cara roja por el grito, e incluso sacar leche con una pezonera. Algo que es incómodo pero no hay otra forma.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su brazo está sobre la rejilla de la cuna y la otra acaricia mi pierna sobre la manta.

Mi nuca se presiona más hacia la almohada, facilitando mi visión.

—Me siento mucho mejor hoy.

—Pero hay algo que te preocupa ¿no es así?

Él me conoce mejor que nadie.

—La leche me tiene preocupada.

—¿Aun no baja del todo?

—No, baja muy poquita —Niego.

Lleva mi mano a sus labios.

—Lo vamos a resolver. Podemos seguir intentándolo con el relleno.

Oprimo los ojos, echándome para abajo en la cama.

—Lo sé, Edward, pero no es lo mismo. Yo quiero darle de comer.

—Cariño, tal vez si dejas de pensar en ello te baje. Quiero decir, me doy cuenta que esta situación te tensa y a lo mejor por esa razón en vez de bajarte, se está secando —Eso sonaba más o menos convincente. Edward cambia de tema, notando que eso comienza a deprimirme— Entonces… ¿cómo se ha portado nuestro angelito?

Mi mal humor se esfuma en cuanto miro hacia la cuna, contemplando los ojos cerrados de Abigail, su pequeña y fina nariz con manchas blancas, así como su apenas visible vello en las cejas.

Entrecierro los ojos hacia él.

—Más o menos —Reconozco y Edward suelta una risilla— Tiene un carácter tan podrido como el mío… y su hermana. Llora a gritos cuando le cambio el pañal.

—¿Cambiaste su pañal? ¿Tú sola? —Parece sorprendido.

Le quito importancia a eso con la cabeza.

—Soy un poco torpe, pero estoy aprendiendo —Me mira orgulloso y acerca mi barbilla con su mano para darme un beso— ¿Y mi bebé? ¿No vino contigo?

Aleja un mechón de mi pelo, acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja.

—Está hablando por teléfono abajo.

El llanto de Abigail interviene, consiguiendo de forma automática la atención de papá. Su barbilla tiembla alrededor de sus pequeños labios rosa. Edward tararea una melodía para ella antes de entregármela. Arreglo la maraña rubia encima de su cabeza, calmándola de pronto.

Sí, ella es rubia. Tan rubia que el vello de sus cejas es apenas visible.

Apoyo mi nudillo cerca de su boca, confirmando que la razón de su enojo es por hambre. Ladea la cabeza en dirección del dedo, abriendo la boca para buscar su comida y al darse cuenta que no voy a darle nada, llora de nuevo. Edward se ríe, alcanzándome el biberón de la mesita pero le digo que prefiero amamantarla. Ella se adapta fácil a mi pecho, pescando mi pezón con su suave boca y chupando con energía.

Todavía sonriendo, Edward me mira a los ojos.

—Ojalá que nuestro tercer hijo no sea tan llorón.

Lo miro espantada.

—¿Nuestro tercer hijo? —Mi voz es de incredulidad absoluta — Di a luz a tu hija hace dos días ¿y ya quieres tener otro?

Suelta una carcajada.

—Por lo menos tenemos la certeza de que hacemos lindos bebés —Me guiña un ojo— Así que… si quieres seguir mostrándole al mundo nuestras obras de arte, siempre podemos hacer una tercer belleza. Ya sabes que estoy disponible.

Reprimo la sonrisa.

—Eres imposible.

—Puede que tengamos suerte y nos salga el varón…

—Edward —Advierto.

—Un niño tan guapo como el padre…

—Oh, cállate. —Retorciéndose de la risa, sus ojos viajan alrededor de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño. La habitación está llena de globos y carteles de esta mañana. Si bien es lo primero que uno vería cuando entra, Edward no se percató de ello porque las rosas estaban en su cara— El cartel lo escribió Emmett.

Con letras grandes y purpurina en las esquinas, había escrito "Bienvenida Abigail Grace" y más abajo en letras más pequeñas "Gracias Bella por pujar hasta partirte en dos"

—Eso... es muy dulce de su parte —Dice con sorna— ¿Y esos globos de allá?

—¿Los que tienen un moño rojo en el centro? Mi abuela. Ella quedó sorprendida porque le pusimos de segundo nombre el suyo y compró aquellas como muestra de agradecimiento. Dice que eres su nieto político favorito ahora.

Esboza una tierna sonrisa.

—Soy su único nieto político.

—Por ahora —Ambos miramos a nuestra bebé reposada en mis brazos— Creo que se ha dormido.

—Hm —Murmura— Lo dudo —Roza su mejilla con el pulgar, logrando que de inmediato mueva la boca para comer.

Elif entra a la habitación, guardando el celular dentro de su bolsillo.

—Hooola —Alarga el saludo, dándome un dulce abrazo e inclina el rostro hacia abajo para besar a Abigail. Mira entre nosotros y al florero en la mesita— ¿Te gustaron las rosas? Papá estuvo calentándose la cabeza toda la mañana para decidir que regalarte… —Dice esto con evidente sarcasmo.

Edward, notando que está mofándose de él, tira de su brazo hasta que logra sentarla en su regazo.

—¿Te estás burlando de tu padre, princesita?

—Nop —Finge seriedad, cosa que le dura medio segundo. Después de que Abigail dormite en mi pecho, Edward la carga para pasearla en la habitación, dándome oportunidad de acomodarme en la cama más a la izquierda y así Elif se recueste conmigo. Pongo un brazo alrededor suyo y sus pies se meten dentro de la frazada para acurrucarnos juntas— Te extrañamos en casa ¿sabes? No es lo mismo sin ti.

Rasco un lado de su cabeza mientras se apoya en mí. Sé que eso le causa sueño, pero continuo porque no me pide que me detenga.

—Yo también los extraño, mi vida. —Se queda en silencio, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello— Nena, ¿estás durmiendo? —Recibo balbuceos por respuesta— Mírame —A regañadientes, mueve la cabeza lejos para mirarme a los ojos; los suyos lucen cansados y chispeantes al mismo tiempo— ¿No dormiste anoche?

Agita las pestañas.

—Sí. Por supuesto que dormí.

—Te ves cansada.

Dibuja círculos invisibles en la tela de su falda.

—Me quede despierta hasta tarde, pero… dormí. —Vemos a Edward de pie frente al ventanal, asegurándose de que Abigail está abrigada. Un instante más tarde, los ojos de Elif están fijos en los míos— ¿Mamá? Necesito…

—¿Alguien vio mi celular? —Edward interrumpe, girando en su lugar frente a la ventana y tanteando con la mano desocupada el bolsillo de su pantalón— Ah. Aquí está.

Mi visión regresa a Elif, que no hace más que ruborizarse cuando se levanta de la cama.

.

Una vez que Edward se va de la habitación para rellenar mi botella de agua, y me aseguro de que mi bebé está durmiendo cómoda y caliente en su metro cuadrado, me vuelvo al rostro, ahora tranquilo, de Elif. Está tecleando en su celular e intento captar su atención poniendo una mano sobre el aparato.

Su mirada pasa de iracunda a la tranquilidad por haber interrumpido en su escritura.

—Casi haces que envíe esto a medias —Se queja.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué?

—No sé —Encojo los hombros— Algo te pasa.

Cuando termina de escribir y enviar, regresa a mí, tomando toda mi atención.

—Papá se está tardando ¿verdad? Debería ir y v… —Tomo su muñeca antes de que pueda escapar.

—Ibas a decirme algo antes de que tu padre interrumpiera.

Ella se señala con el dedo.

—¿Yo? —Por un momento le creo— Oh. No lo recuerdo.

Ruedo los ojos. He aprendido a no andar con rodeos con ella.

—¿Algo va mal? ¿Es por tu hermana?

Sus ojos se agrandan.

—¡No! ¿Por qué iba a ser sobre Abigail?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. —Se muerde el labio, indecisa— Confía en mí, cariño. ¿Te metiste en algún problema?

Mueve la cabeza, negándolo. Mete sus manos entre sus piernas.

—Confío en ti, mamá —Me asegura y de repente suspira— Está bien —Mueve una pierna hacia el suelo— Es algo _muy_ importante y necesito que me prometas por tu vida que no se lo vas a decir a mi papá —Frunzo el ceño ante su petición, asintiendo un poco confundida— Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo, pero ¿por qué?

Y es cuando me doy cuenta de todo en absoluto. Incluso si ella aun no me ha dicho nada.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—Mira…

—Dios… mío —Susurro muy bajito. Mis ojos expectantes— ¿Acaso tú…?

De algún modo ella entiende que lo sé, por esa razón no intenta preguntármelo.

Toma una bocanada de aire.

—Sí —Contesta en un hilo de voz— Yo… e Ethan.

Hay una sola cosa que necesito ahora.

Y eso es oxígeno.

* * *

 **Hasta que se dejó ver la peque!**

 **Chicas, este fue el penúltimo capítulo :( Ya nos despedimos en el siguiente (bueno, en realidad falta el epílogo también)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por leer.**

 **Un beso grande**


	43. Donde todo comenzó

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Dess Cullen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38.**

 **Donde todo comenzó**

 **Bella**

Jadeo en busca de aire.

La habitación me sofoca y necesito con urgencia la botella con agua.

—Oh. —De todas las cosas que se me ocurrieron decir, esa es la más acertada, porque la verdad estaba atónita hasta la médula—¿Tú…? ¿Tú e Ethan…? —Me obligo a decirlo sin darle muchas vueltas. Despejo mi garganta para preguntar— ¿Estuvieron juntos?

Elif no puede ponerse más roja de lo que está en este momento.

— _Sí_ —Susurra. Yo no estoy preparada para algo así, incluso si ya hemos hablado del tema. La cosa es que… Elif… _mi bebé._ Intento ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza tan rápido como puedo, escuchando su jadeo y posterior suspiro de resignación— Olvídalo.

Le agarro el brazo.

—Espera, lo siento —Gimoteo— Es que estoy _muy_ en shock —¿Antes mencioné que Elif no podía ponerse más roja? Me retracto, ella sí puede ponerse más roja que hace un rato— Dime una cosa ¿estás segura…? — _No, esa no es la pregunta._ Frunciendo el ceño, ella asiente— Lo que quise decir es… —Mis manos se retuercen en mi regazo— ¿Se _cuidaron_? Espera, no. Soy pésima haciendo esto.

Ahora la que toma mi brazo es ella.

—Mamá, cálmate.

La preocupación y el desconcierto poco disimulados en mi rostro.

—Ven aquí —Tiro de su mano hasta que se sienta más cerca en la cama. Asegurándome de que Abigail está durmiendo, prosigo a preguntar— Entonces ¿sí se cuidaron? ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Tienes la certeza de que él llevaba protección o algo?

—Te puedo asegurar que nos cuidamos —Después de un momento largo, ella se cubre el rostro con ambas manos— Olvida lo que dije. Yo ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto.

Ella piensa que está en problemas, pero en realidad está lejos de estarlo. _Más o menos._

—¿Y por qué no habrías de decírmelo?

Rueda los ojos.

—Porque eres mi mamá —Lo dice como si eso fuera más que obvio— No es como si esperara que… no lo sé.

Su ajetreada expresión provoca en mí el deseo de querer abrazarla fuerte hasta que necesitemos aire, cosa que por supuesto hago a continuación. Sus brazos se ciñen sin chistar en los míos, suspirando y estoy segura que eso es justo lo que ella quería. En este momento olvido cualquier dolor del parto, cualquier malestar en mis pechos y cualquier asombro que me haya producido su confesión; quiero que con solo estrecharla sepa que cuenta conmigo de manera incondicional. Beso el costado de su cabeza todo lo que dura nuestro abrazo.

—Lo siento si reaccioné un poco atarantada —Me disculpo al tiempo que nos separamos. Regreso la mirada a sus ojos, sabiendo por qué lucen tan chispeantes— Es que me sorprende muchísimo lo que me cuentas. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora?

Encoge los hombros con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Ir al ginecólogo?

—Exacto —Tomo su mano entre la mía— Es lo que hay que hacer cuando… ya no eres _virgen_ —Murmuro esto último en voz muy bajita para no arriesgarme a que justo Edward regrese con el agua.

Hace un mohín.

—¿Me puedes acompañar tú?

—¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?

—Sí, por favor —Yo se lo hubiese propuesto si no me lo pedía— Espera, no puedes ir con Abigail.

—No, no puedo, pero algo se nos va a ocurrir para dejársela a tu papá.

Vuelve a meterse debajo de las cobijas conmigo, abrazándome.

—Deja de mirarme así.

—¿Así como? —Paso un brazo por detrás suyo.

—Como si fueras a reírte y a llorar al mismo tiempo.

En las condiciones que estaba no podía reírme como en verdad me gustaría, pero no me quejo porque más que querer reír, quiero llorar, así que Elif no está tan perdida al leer mi expresión. Suelto una risita temblorosa, presionando mis brazos cerca y sintiendo el tacto de su piel junto al mío y a su perfume en mi olfato.

—Estoy un poco triste, sabes —Reconozco a mi pesar— mi niña ya no es una niña —Para no hacer una escena de llanto trato de pensar en otra cosa a toda velocidad— Así que… veo que Ethan y tú van en serio en su relación ¿eh? —Apenas lo digo su cuerpo se tensa— ¿Qué pasa?

Mis brazos se quedan desprotegidos sin ella cuando se separa.

Aclara su garganta.

—La verdad es que no. —Bato mis pestañas, confusa— Ethan y yo… no vamos a seguir juntos.

Si hubiese estado tomando agua, de seguro lo escupo.

—¿Cómo…? —La sangre se me sube al cerebro— Nena ¿esto lo decidieron antes o después? ¿Él te lo dijo? ¿Lo decidieron juntos?

Advirtiendo que eso comienza a desesperarme, me toma de la mano y se apresura a decir:

—No es lo que piensas, sea lo que estés pensando. Escúchame. —Lo hago. Me quedo callada— Él se va a estudiar a Canadá dentro de unas semanas por los siguientes cinco años. Me cuesta pensar que esto dure mucho más tiempo y no quiero que terminemos mal.

Oh.

Me había olvidado por completo que Ethan se iba a estudiar fuera, y hasta cierto punto suena bastante lógico. Sin embargo, recordármelo le produce tanto dolor que sé que no es tan fácil como uno lo tiende a ver.

Vuelve a acurrucarse conmigo y susurro en su oído:

—¿Fue una forma de despedida para ambos?

Unos segundos más tarde, lo confirma.

Nos echamos para abajo en la cama y de ese modo podemos mirarnos a la cara. Mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al darme cuenta de las lágrimas fuera de sus preciosos ojos.

—Mami

—Dime, cariño —Acomodo un mechón de su pelo.

—Quédate conmigo.

Antes de escuchar su primer sollozo estoy apretándola contra mi pecho y mi mano acaricia su espalda, susurrando cerca de su oído palabras de consuelo. La balanceo durante un minuto como a un bebé. Llora en silencio y el calor de su cuerpo me transmite lo mucho que esto le está afectando.

—Voy a estar contigo siempre ¿me oyes? —Beso su cabeza, su cuello, desenredo su cabello con mi mano hasta que el llanto disminuye— Esto va a pasar pronto. Sé que es fastidioso que alguien te lo diga pero es la verdad. El tiempo va a pasar, Elif y te vas a dar cuenta que las cosas siempre tienen un sentido que a tu edad muchas veces no entiendes. Él es tu primer amor y es normal que te sientas tan triste porque va a acabar —Limpio debajo de sus ojos con mis manos.

—¿Tiene un sentido incluso si duele mucho?

—Incluso eso —Susurro con mi frente en la suya— Todos sufrimos en algún momento de nuestra vida, y tú, mi pequeña, estás comenzando a vivir. —El hipo reemplaza las lágrimas— A tu edad es fácil aferrarse a alguien y se sufre mucho por amor. Es la ley de la vida. Son obstáculos que te ponen en el camino y tú tienes que ser inteligente para salir victoriosa, para caer y levantarte con dignidad. Vas a crecer y vas darle prioridad a cosas diferentes. —Esconde la cara en la almohada y tengo que tomarla para que me mire de nuevo— Puedes contar conmigo siempre. ¿Confías mucho en mamá, verdad? Sabes que de mi boca no va a salir nada si no quieres que lo haga.

Consigue calmarse sin derramar una sola lágrima más. Sabiendo eso, aún sigo pasando mis nudillos por sus mejillas.

—No podría confiar esto a nadie más que en ti.

Cuando Edward regresa, nota el rostro lloroso de Elif y comienza a hacer preguntas rápidas con preocupación. Tengo que inventar algo de inmediato para tranquilizarlo.

—Solo está un poco emocionada, cariño.

Le guiño un ojo a ella tan pronto Edward se voltea hacia otro lado.

* * *

Una vez que me dan el alta médica, guardamos las flores y obsequios que antes estaban en la habitación, en el maletero. Acuno a Abigail en mi pecho mientras avanzo con pasos lentos y seguros, mirándola de vez en cuando por el hueco de la manta dormir profundamente. Edward abre la puerta por mí, asegurándose de que estoy cómoda antes de darse prisa para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Estirando el brazo hacia atrás, deja sobre la palma de mi mano la gargantilla con el nombre de Elif. Por orden del hospital, yo tuve que quitármela apenas me internaron, y estaba feliz de tenerla conmigo de nuevo.

Me parece increíble que por fin estemos yéndonos a casa.

De hecho, me parece increíble y un poco extraño verme salir con un bebé en los brazos. Mis recuerdos de este hospital no son, los que debería llamar, buenos. Son de esos recuerdos que a uno le gustaría borrar de su cabeza. Supongo que es normal que me sienta vacía y completa al mismo tiempo.

La primera semana tuvimos a mamá para ayudarnos. Nessie y mi abuela se les unieron, al igual que Esme junto a las chicas. Por lo menos, ayuda no nos faltó. Las manos me sobraban cuando intentaba alimentar a Abigail. Estaba agradecida de que todos se ofrecieran a hacer de esto menos abrumador, pero a veces estaba tan cansada que quería un poco de silencio.

Un silencio que mi hija de siete días no me permitía.

Abigail está en los brazos de Alice mientras le saca los gases.

—¿Quién fuera _pecosita 4_ para que me saquen los gases? —Bromea Nany desde el otro extremo de la cama— Te haces popo y nadie te dice nada. Duermes todo el día y nadie te dice nada. Haces un gruñido y todos están encima de ti al pendiente.

Alice suelta una risita, negando con la cabeza.

Mamá y Esme todavía se aseguran de venir a prepararnos la comida sin que se lo pidamos, ya que ellas dicen que estamos demasiado cansados para pensar en cocinar. Ni Edward ni yo nos quejamos de ello, todo lo contrario, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ellas las primeras dos semanas. Además, aproveché la presencia de mi madre para poder decirle a Edward que Elif y yo teníamos que hacer "cosas de chicas" por más que insistió en que le dijera que significaba eso, no lo hice, y mamá ayudó a convencerlo aun cuando tampoco le di explicaciones. Pedí una cita con el mismo ginecólogo que me ha atendido desde hace algunos años. Él le hizo varias preguntas incómodas y le recetó pastillas anticonceptivas.

Tan pronto como salimos, agarro el brazo de Elif y lo enlazo al mío para decirle:

—Cariño, respira.

Entonces lo hace.

Edward está probando la temperatura del biberón cuando regresamos a casa y al vernos, su rostro se dulcifica. A partir de ahí me hago cargo yo, dándole el biberón a mi niña en la habitación mientras le doy algunos consejos a Elif y los posibles cambios que tendrá con las anticonceptivas. Todo eso en voz muy bajita. Ella sigue ruborizándose por el tema, algo que me mata de amor porque sigue siendo un bebé. Me contó que la decisión de terminar lo había tomado hace mucho tiempo y que Ethan no estaba de acuerdo, pero que de alguna manera siempre acaba dándole la razón. Su mirada resplandeciente con la que ha estado desde que llegamos, de un segundo a otro se apaga, así que no seguimos hablando sobre eso.

Después de que Abigail se duerme, Elif carraspea.

—¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que podía confiar en ti? —Asiento hacia ella para que sepa que lo recuerdo— Lo hago muy en serio. Por eso es que… voy a contarte algo que no quería que supieras. En verdad, le pedí a papá que no lo hiciera porque no quería preocuparte, pero dado que tuviste al bebé y… —Se interrumpe— Hablé con mi abuelo. —En aquel instante, no pestañeo— Él estaba siendo insistente, tú sabes eso… —Se rasca una parte de la mejilla, nerviosa — pero…

—¿Qué te dijo?

Contiene la respiración.

—Nada que no hubiese sabido —Reconoce— aunque escucharlo que me lo diga es igual de impactante.

Bajo la mirada.

Edward y yo habíamos tratado sin éxito de que ella accediera a hablar con él y ahora que sé que lo hizo, no sé cómo reaccionar.

—¿Lo vas a perdonar alguna vez? Siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre eso —Mordisqueo la punta de mi lengua.

Eso le sorprende.

—¿Lo harías tú?

Paso saliva por mi garganta.

—No —Contesto con sinceridad.

Ella encoje los hombros.

—Es difícil tener una respuesta ahora porque no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar después —Juega con el hilo de su vestido— Él aún tiene la esperanza de que sea perdonado pero así no se hacen las cosas. No se necesita tiempo para sanar y perdonar, se necesitan hechos. Se necesita nacer de nuevo para que alguien pudiese olvidar la atrocidad que él hizo contigo y con papá.

Paso una mano por mi pelo, estando de acuerdo.

Mamá asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Ambas decimos que sí y ella entra en silencio a sentarse en la cama. Sus brazos se cruzan por encima del pecho de Elif, juntando sus cabezas con cariño— Tienes una hermana muy hermosa, Elif ¿a que sí?

Ella le da una mirada tierna a Abigail.

—Sí, es hermosa.

Hay un pequeño silencio a continuación, eso hasta que mamá toma la palabra.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Bella? —Comprendiendo lo que eso quiere decir, Elif se pone de pie al instante— Oh, cariño. No vayas a pensar que estoy echándote.

Sonríe pasando su mano por el hombro de mamá como una especie de caricia disimulada.

—No lo pienso. Voy a estar con papá en la sala.

Se va con el mismo silencio con que mi madre entró minutos antes y cierra la puerta. Me quedo revisando los pequeños dedos traslúcidos de Abigail, estremeciéndome de solo pensar que podría hacer daño a la suavidad de su piel.

—Me recuerda mucho a Elif —Dice en un susurro, señalando a la bebé— Su cabello, la forma de su nariz. Se asimilan muchísimo —Yo había caído en cuenta de eso apenas la enfermera la trajo en su cunita— Recuerdo que me sentía extraña cuando Elif nació. Yo acababa de ser abuela por primera vez y creía que era demasiado joven para serlo —Se ríe— pero la que era joven en verdad, eras tú. Ibas a necesitar mucha ayuda con un bebé tan pequeño y yo estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a criarla por ti para que pudieses graduarte y entrar a la Universidad —Se detiene con la voz entrecortada— Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pongo una mano en la suya.

—Mamá…

Sus ojos regresan a los míos.

—Necesitas saber que estoy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido, Bella. Y estoy muy agradecida de tenerte como mi hija. Pudiste haber agarrado tus cosas apenas cumpliste los 18 años, olvidarnos y hacer tu vida lejos de nosotras, pero no lo hiciste. Te asegurabas de que a Nessie nunca le faltara nada. Ibas a casa aun cuando sabías que terminarías peleándote con tu padre —Suelta un pequeño sollozo— Te vi caer y levantarte de mil formas diferentes. Te vi sufrir y yo no podía hacer nada para hacerte sentir mejor. Me dolía en el alma que tuvieses que enfrentarte a todo esto, porque… ya sabes cómo es la sociedad, cariño, te apuntarían con el dedo por abandonar a tu hija. Te tildarían de muchas cosas y te juzgarían sin llegar a conocerte. Lo harían porque para el mundo, una mujer que no ha criado a su hijo tiene menos chance de ser perdonada que si lo hace un hombre. Ellos regresan y solo necesitan pagar una suma de dinero por la crianza de un hijo al que no han visto en años, lo más probable es que le aplaudan por hacerse responsable o tal vez no, depende del caso. La vida es así de injusta, a veces las madres nos equivocamos más que nuestros propios hijos. Es así, es lo que uno ve día a día.

Reprimiendo mi propio sollozo, muevo la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

Su mano se envuelve en la mía y sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas como lluvia en invierno.

—Siento no haber sacado más fuerza y valentía por ustedes. Debí sacarte a ti y a Nessie de esa atmósfera inhabitable desde el comienzo. Las obligué a vivir bajo el mismo techo que un hombre al que no se compadecía ni por sí mismo.

—Espera… —Susurro para que Abby no despierte— Para con eso. No tienes que disculparte por nada, mamá. Yo sé la clase de persona que fue Charlie. Además nunca te culpé por lo que pasó porque Nessie estaba de por medio. No podías solo elegirme a mí cuando ella era solo una niña.

—Yo era la madre de ambas, Bella. No puedo inclinarme por una más que por la otra —Echa un vistazo hacia abajo— Ahora puedes comprenderlo porque eres madre de dos hijas, al igual que yo. Es imposible elegir a una. Estoy segura que estás pensando en ello y te vas a dar cuenta que lo que digo es cierto. Terminé eligiendo a Nessie y me duele muchísimo puesto que tú también merecías que te eligiera de la misma manera.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pensándolo como ella lo plantea, es imposible elegir.

—A mí lo único que me consuela es que él nunca va a regresar. Y debes sentirte tranquila por ese lado. Él no va a venir a tratarnos con gritos como lo hacía antes ni a humillarnos cuando se le daba la gana. Está _muerto_ —Digo con total convicción— Está donde él quiso estar.

Limpia sus lágrimas al tiempo que me envuelve en un abrazo fraterno, cuidando de no apretarme demasiado.

—Te quiero, Bella —Murmura, besando el tope de mi cabeza— Y pienso que tienes una familia hermosísima.

Enjugo el resto de lágrimas en el rostro de mi madre.

—Yo también te quiero, mami.

Nunca podría culpar a mi madre por algo.

Ella siempre ha sido mi ejemplo de valentía aun cuando piensa que no la tuvo. Me enseñó que nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo, algo que yo también hice al crecer.

* * *

.

.

Edward y Elif están babosos por Abigail.

Y yo no me quedo atrás. La pequeña aún está acostumbrándose a los horarios. Alice me dice que es normal que los bebés se despierten a mitad de la noche, que hay que preocuparse si eso no ocurre. Por esa razón mi sueño ha tenido un cambio drástico desde que nació. Me despierto antes de que ella lo haga. Soy aprensiva, no niego eso, si me despierto tengo que saber revisarla para asegurarme de que respira. Edward me ayuda muchísimo. Él me da consejos de como cargarla y de cómo hacer que suelte sus gases. Admiro la forma en que sus brazos se moldean en nuestra hija sin dificultad, arrullándola y susurrándole para dormir. Es casi como si aparte de Elif, hubiese tenido otros bebés. Él es mi guía y mi profesor. Estoy agradecida de ello.

Desde que llegué del hospital no hemos seguido embalando cosas para la mudanza. Tomamos la decisión en conjunto de mudarnos después de mi cumpleaños para que la niña estuviese más grande y evitarle los cambios bruscos.

¿Ya dije que soy aprensiva?

Mientras Edward pasea a Abigail por la habitación, doblo la ruma de ropa que acabo de descargar de la secadora.

—Elif —Llama Edward desde la puerta. Ella está sobre la cama sumida en el celular. Esa chica es viciosa con eso— ¿A qué parte de Canadá dices que se va Ethan?

Ella trata de disimular la agitación inmediata que tiene, algo que no pasa desapercibido para mí.

—Ottawa —Contesta sin darle muchas vueltas— ¿Por qué?

Bastante pensativo, Edward inclina los labios hacia abajo.

—Por nada en especial, solo me preguntaba qué hará ese chico solo en esa ciudad, tan lejos de su familia… —Yo sabía que él estaba preocupado. Él sabe que Ethan es un buen chico, es solo que nunca se va a llevar completamente bien con los novios de su hija— Por cierto… ¿tienes planes para cuando te gradúes?

La pregunta puede sonar simple y normal, pero tomando en cuenta que hay cierta ansiedad al mismo tiempo, me hace entender que teme un poco a su respuesta.

—Estudiar en Seattle, se supone. Si no resultara… no lo sé.

Edward me mira.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "si no resultara"?

Cruza las piernas sobre la cama.

—Ya sabes, siempre existe la mínima posibilidad de que no quede en ninguna Universidad acá en Seattle o que en realidad no me guste lo que ofrecen o que se yo. Pero independiente de eso, se supone que es bueno tener más opciones ¿o no? —Ambos asentimos— Estaba pensando en alguna ciudad cercana o algo grande como Harvard. —De solo pensar que ella puede irse de nuestro lado, se me forma un nudo angustioso en el pecho. Está claro que algún día Elif va a tener que ser un adulto e independizarse, pero una cosa es saberlo con certeza y otra distinta es querer que suceda pronto— o en el extranjero.

Cuando miro a Edward, estoy segura que tengo la misma expresión pálida que él en este momento.

—Si… si eso es lo que quieres, cariño —Disfrazo lo que en verdad me gustaría decirle "No puedes irte porque somos demasiado egoístas para dejarte partir tan luego"— Te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que decidas. —Tan pronto como lo digo, su risa retumba en la habitación— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

Inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante, todavía riéndose.

—Tienen que haber visto sus caras apenas mencioné el extranjero —Se burla.

Edward se apoya en la puerta del clóset, suspirando y afirmando a una adormilada Abigail, ajena a nosotros.

—Eres malvada, pequeña.

Incapaz de controlarlo, le lanzo a Elif una camisa de Edward sobre la cabeza, la que logra agarrar antes de que se estrelle.

—¿No quieres irte al extranjero, entonces?

Regresa al vuelo la camisa y ésta sí llega a mi cara.

—No, no voy a irme fuera del país —Suena sincera— ¿Qué se pensaban? ¿Qué iba a irme y olvidarme de ustedes?

Dejo de lado mi tarea de doblar ropa, sentándome en la cama junto a ella y pellizcando con suavidad su mano.

—¿Te das una idea de lo mucho que sufriríamos si te vas? Y no estoy tratando de persuadirte —Finjo inocencia y ella eleva una ceja escéptica— Dormiríamos con tu ropa en medio de nosotros, no dejaríamos que nadie ocupara tu puesto en la mesa ni tu tazón del chocolate. O peor aún, no podría preparar pastel de manzana a menos que estuvieras para probarlo.

Se ríe ante lo último, pellizcándome devuelta.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado —Vuelve a asegurar— Sería tonto por mi parte irme cuando tengo a la gente que más quiero aquí —Mira entre los dos y yo veo cuando Edward esboza una sonrisa tranquila. Anudo mi brazo con el de Elif, apretándola tanto en un beso que comienza a reírse en voz baja. Mientras estamos abrazadas, algo en particular ronda mi cabeza que hace que me apresure para salir de la cama, abrir el armario y esconder bajo mi palma el cartoncito plateado— ¿Qué haces?

Camino de regreso con las manos en mi espalda.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—Oh ¿de verdad? —Su impaciencia es la razón de por qué no tardo en quitar las manos de la espalda— ¿Una tarjeta es mi regalo?

—Mejor dicho… su contenido es tu regalo —Más confundida que antes, arruga el entrecejo— Es una tarjeta de ahorros y todo el dinero que hay dentro es para ti, para tu futuro.

Se queda muda durante unos segundos.

—Espera un momento… ¿cómo? —Escondo la tarjeta en sus dedos— Mamá ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

Encojo los hombros.

—¿Qué importa eso?

—¿Cómo que importa eso? —Repite pasmada. Al ver que no va a dar su brazo a torcer, me dispongo a mencionarle la suma, algo que por supuesto causa que sus ojos se salgan de órbitas— ¡¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?!

Hago caso omiso de su impresión.

—No te voy a dar la lata diciendo que hice para sacar el dinero, pero decir que lo ahorré desde mi primer trabajo es suficiente.

Parpadea, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Yo no puedo aceptarlo —Estira la mano para devolverlo.

Como es natural, yo no lo recibo devuelta.

—¿Por qué no?

Su mirada vacila.

—¡Porque es tuyo! —Voy a refutar en eso pero me interrumpe— Además, yo no soy tu única hija. No puedes darme todo el dine…

Enrosco mis brazos en su cuello en un intento desesperado de que se quede en silencio. No voy a doblegar mi decisión, aun cuando sé que ambas somos igual de tercas.

—Ese dinero te pertenece. Es tuyo. _Yo_ quiero que sea tuyo ¿entiendes? —Pongo mis manos en su rostro— Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a ahorrar para tu hermana en el futuro. Empecé esto cuando eras muy pequeña; nunca usé el dinero, nunca lo necesité en realidad y de alguna manera ahora entiendo que siempre estuvo destinado para ti, por eso nunca me urgió. Acepta eso ¿sí? Acéptalo como un regalo mío, con todo mi amor.

Baja el rostro a sus manos.

—Es que… —Farfulla y sorprendiéndome, me devuelve el primer abrazo que le di— Mamá… muchas gracias.

Mis brazos se aferran a ella.

—Eso no es nada a todo lo que te mereces en la vida, cariño

La mano de Edward da toquecitos a mi hombro y lo vemos levantar la mano de la dormida Abigail. Él aclara su garganta antes de imitar con torpeza una voz más aguda.

—Nosotros también queremos un abrazo…

Riéndome en silencio, beso la carita rosada de Abby y Edward nos envuelve de un solo tirón, ya que es mucho más alto y ancho que nosotras, besando nuestras cabezas con cariño. Nos quedamos apretujados y cómodos hasta que los quejidos de Abigail y el ardor en mis pechos, me recuerdan que es hora de darle de comer.

* * *

Una vez que Ethan se va a Canadá, Elif queda devastada.

Él le dejó una carta y una rosa antes de irse, algo que ha mantenido para ella en el interior de su cuarto. No ha dejado de llorar desde esta mañana y eso se nos parte el corazón. He tratado de estar con ella todo el tiempo que puedo cuando Abigail está durmiendo o tranquila en su sillita. Paso de ser su escudo a derrumbarme en las lágrimas por verla tan lastimada.

Edward entra a la habitación cuando Elif ya ha caído rendida en la cama y yo sigo acariciando con ternura su cabello. Se sienta y arregla la manta encima de nuestra hija para cobijarla. No me dice nada respecto al tema, pero sé que le gustaría hacer cualquier cosa para que pudiese dejar de estar tan triste.

El desconsuelo duró un día entero. Al día siguiente nos asombramos de ver en su rostro un semblante más tranquilo. Estábamos preocupados por cómo ella lo tomaría a partir de ahora su ausencia. Fue como si el día anterior hubiese sido su manera de desahogarse, y hoy ella nos demuestra que sabe que la vida continúa y que llorando no va a solucionar nada. Yo no iba a darle falsas esperanzas, pero uno no sabe si ellos vayan a volver en el futuro o a compartir como amigos puesto que Elif sigue siendo amiga de su hermana.

Son muy jóvenes para atarse tan pronto. Necesitan conocerse a sí mismos, conocer a otras personas por separado y por sobre todo, experimentar vivencias diferentes. Mi único deseo es que ella sea feliz con quien quiera, sea Ethan u otra persona.

Una persona que obviamente, sea bueno para ella.

Tal vez el hecho de que él se haya ido a otro país, confirme que todo esto es lo correcto.

Esa noche se va a casa de Esme antes de que anochezca y me aseguro de que me prometa que va a estar bien.

Más tarde, muevo de un lado para el otro a mi bebé en mis brazos tarareando una canción de cuna. Su pequeña cabeza está sobre mi brazo y bate sus pestañas a punto de dormirse. Susurro hasta sentir su cuerpo caliente agotado en su propio sueño. Edward y yo la acostamos a eso de las nueve.

—¿Crees que a Elif se le pase pronto la pena? Me está matando verla así. Por muy celoso que haya estado de su noviazgo con Ethan, nunca desee que él la dejara y mucho menos que le rompiera su corazoncito.

La preocupación en su voz me hace sonreír. Acorto nuestra distancia para apoyar las manos alrededor de sus brazos.

—Todos hemos sufrido por amor alguna vez —Le recuerdo— Es casi imposible mantener intacto a un corazón cuando tienes 16 años, Edward.

Exhala por la nariz a la vez que acuna mi rostro. La yema de su pulgar palpa mi barbilla.

—Estoy seguro que recuerdo esa sensación, por esa misma razón me cuesta aceptar verla así.

—Va a estar bien, solo démosle tiempo… y mucho amor. Nuestra chica es muy fuerte. —Su frente está en la mía, su aliento caliente en mi rostro y cierro los ojos— Extraño pasar tiempo a solas contigo, sabes.

Él se muerde el labio, asintiendo.

—Yo también.

—Pero estoy feliz como estamos ahora. —Me acerco más— Abigail era nuestra pieza perdida del rompecabezas.

Suelta una risita.

—Creo que hubo dos piezas extraviadas durante mucho tiempo.

—Oh, creo que me pasó igual. —Nos reímos— ¿Edward?

—¿Hm?

—Bésame —Ruego.

Sonriendo de nuevo, él pellizca con sus dedos mi labio inferior.

—Por supuesto que te besaré. Es lo que iba a hacer de igual modo si no me lo pedías.

Sus labios descansan en los míos unos segundos antes de pescar mi labio entre el suyo. El sabor dulce de su boca, el constante latido de mi corazón mientras su lengua se desliza en el interior. Yo sabía, incluso si solo me da picos en la boca, que yo no quería a nadie más para besar.

El Edward que yo conocí, daba besos torpes. El Edward que yo conocí, era tímido. El Edward que yo conocí, no era tan apasionado como aquel que tengo quitándome el aliento.

Con todo y eso, fue la forma de mirarme lo que me conquistó. Fue la forma en que sus bromas nunca exageraban. No eran las bromas en las que yo terminaba llorando. Él tenía su límite conmigo, él me defendía de las bromas pesadas de Emmett.

Corta nuestro beso en un soplo, tomando mis hombros y ambos respiramos entrecortados.

—Oh —Susurro en busca de aire.

—Tenemos que parar antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Lamenta— Todavía es muy pronto para ti —Yo sabía que eso era lo correcto por ahora si tenía en cuenta que di a luz hace menos de un mes.— Vamos al balcón.

Su sonrisa es ansiosa y juguetona.

—¿Al balcón? —Miro hacia la cuna— pero Abby…

—Abby está soñando con angelitos y por algo tenemos los monitores en toda la casa ¿no crees? Lo tendremos cerca de nosotros para estar atentos a cualquier ruido.

Con un poco de desconfianza, termino aceptando. Me aseguro de que está abrigada y bien dormida antes de abandonar la habitación. Edward sostiene mi mano para guiarme hacia al balcón, como si yo no conociese el camino. Cuando llegamos, comprendo por qué su mirada era tan juguetona, ya que el pequeño espacio está adornado con flores y una mesa redonda con bocadillos y dos velas apagadas –el viento tuvo que ver en eso, a mí parecer- además de dos copas junto a una botella de vino y otra de jugo.

Miro hacia él.

— _Guau_ —Estoy sorprendida —¿Estamos celebrando algo?

Rodea su brazo en mi cintura, capturando mis labios en un beso suave y duradero.

—Sí —Contesta una vez que se separa de golpe— Estamos celebrando que me has dado dos hijas maravillosas. —Otro beso— No había encontrado el momento apropiado para hacer esto antes. Luego de que saliste del hospital no hemos descansado ni un solo día.

De solo mencionarlo, me agoto.

—Es cierto —Echo un vistazo a los bocadillos y mi estómago pide a gritos atención— Que grata sorpresa, mi amor. Gracias. —Susurro al tiempo que tomamos asiento.

Da un leve empujón a mis hombros.

—El mérito es de Elif. Ella adornó todo sola para que yo te mantuviera lejos de aquí y no te dieras cuenta —Se ríe.

Sonrío en respuesta.

—¿Por eso se fue donde Esme ahora? —Ladeo la cabeza y él responde sí en un movimiento— Y yo que pensé que necesitaba un momento a solas con su abuela para pasar las penas.

—Creo que es un poco de los dos, ya que se ofreció a pasar la noche con ella para dejarnos a solas. Le hará bien estar con mi madre una noche. —Edward me tiende una copa con jugo— Lo siento, no puedes beber.

Estiro mi labio hacia afuera.

—Lo sé. —Me estampo tres canapés de un tirón, también las salchichas asadas y una salsa con sabor a pollo— ¿Sabes quién va a salir perjudicada con todo lo que estoy comiendo? —Antes de que él vaya a responder, me adelanto—Sí, nuestra querida Abigail.

Ríe entre dientes, sirviéndose vino tinto. Levanta la copa lo suficiente para que roce la mía.

—Quiero brindar esta noche por ti, Bella. —Sus ojos grises, profundos y llenos de una emoción contenida, están contemplándome— porque cambiaste nuestras vidas.

Mi copa da un golpecito suave a la suya.

—Ustedes también cambiaron mi vida, Edward. —Le guiño un ojo— Pasé de ser una soltera empedernida a ser tu esposa y la madre de nuestras dos hijas. Eso es increíble.

Su mirada no se aparta en ningún segundo, como si estuviese diciéndome un millón de cosas en silencio y al instante en que está desnudando mi alma, de un momento a otro baja la mirada, luciendo tremendamente melancólico.

—¿Te puedo decir una cosa? —Está sonriendo, girando la copa de vino entre sus dedos— Te voy a contar un suceso que pasó hace muchos años y estoy seguro que no te lo he mencionado, o si lo hice, no fue con muchos detalles.

La curiosidad es más fuerte y estoy mirándolo de regreso.

—Te escucho

De cualquier manera, su sonrisa no se borra.

—Cuando mis padres vendieron la antigua casa en la que vivimos, por algún motivo que ahora no recuerdo, ellos no pudieron ir a entregarle la llave al nuevo dueño, razón por la que tuve que ir yo. Por supuesto, yo fui con Elif, que para entonces todavía no cumplía los tres años de edad —Deposito mi copa sobre la mesa, atenta— Elif era muy traviesa y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones. El punto es que cuando le pedí al hombre revisar por última vez la casa, encontré a Elif en la habitación en donde Emmett nos encerró aquella madrugada de tu cumpleaños—Se queda observándome el resto del relato— Ella estaba en el mismo lugar donde te dormiste aquella vez. Estaba hincada y me señalaba ese lugar como si lo conociera. Eso no solo rompió mi corazón, sino que aparte de eso, fue el mismo lugar donde ella dijo mamá por primera vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

»—Y de algún modo supe que había una conexión, un lazo entre ustedes que aunque no estaban juntas, estaba ahí, muy cerca. Me costaba creer que fuese solo coincidencia —Toma mis manos entre las suyas— Elif y tú tienen una relación preciosa. Ya te he contado lo rebelde que era a los 14; estaba en una edad muy complicada y todos me decían que la dejara en paz ¿cómo iba a dejarla en paz si me preocupaba que no pudiese decirme lo que le pasaba? Mi madre insistía en que estaba en pleno desarrollo, pero no era solo por eso… ella solo quería a su mamá y hasta que no supe que te buscó, nunca me di cuenta.

Sorbo mi nariz.

Los recuerdos se agolpan en mi cabeza y tratando de no quebrarme demasiado, tomo una inhalación.

—Yo estaba muy nerviosa cuando nos vimos por primera vez. No podía decirle las verdaderas razones a ella así como así. Aun cuando me intimidaba muchísimo, me parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse.

—Sí, siempre ha sido brava —Eso nos hace sonreír a ambos— pero aun siendo brava y un poco dura para expresarse cuando no conoce a alguien, en dos años lograste ganarte su confianza, su cariño y su respeto. Ella te quiere muchísimo, Bella.

—Y yo a ella —Digo apenas en un hilo de voz— Y a ti, obviamente. Los amo a los dos… a los tres —Corrijo con una sonrisa— También logré recuperar tu confianza, Edward, y por sobre todo, tu respeto y amor.

Él me regala una sonrisa boba, besando la comisura de mis labios.

—Yo acepté que te amaba más de lo que mi fuerza de voluntad me permitía.

Acerco mi rostro todo lo que puedo hasta sentir sus labios otra vez, empapándonos con nuestras propias lágrimas y apaciguando el nudo en mi garganta. Él presiona su mano en mi espalda y suspira en mis labios hasta que escuchamos un leve gruñido por el monitor.

Sin esperar mucho, nos damos prisa para atender a nuestra bebé.

* * *

—Papá, déjala en paz —Elif aparta a su hermana de Edward en un gruñido mientras este insiste en jugar con un mechón de su apenas visible cabello. Abigail en cambio, está agitando los pies con evidente enfado— ¿Ves? Se va a poner a llorar.

Estoy desde la otra esquina viéndolos discutir y no puedo evitar que forme una sonrisa en mi rostro. Agito mi vaso en el aire justo cuando mamá sale de la cocina con bandejas de bocadillos dulces y todo tipo de pudines. Todo el mundo se tira encima para cogerlos antes de que se acaben. Mi abuela se asegura de que nadie pase a llevar los pasteles de la mesa, empujando a algunos con el bastón.

En la mesa hay un gran pastel con el número 33 y otro pequeño en merengue rosa donde dice en letras cursivas "Feliz primer mes, Abby" Este último había sido una grata sorpresa, porque no esperábamos que se celebrara también su primer mes de vida, más que entre nosotros cuatro en casa.

Me parecía increíble que hubiese pasado ya un mes.

A pesar de que fue abrumador al principio acostumbrarme a un nuevo bebé –algo que aún estoy trabajando en ello- en ese entonces me parecía que faltaba una eternidad para septiembre y llegados al día, no me lo creía. Estaba entusiasmada por lo que vendría, cautivada por los logros de Abigail, enamoradísima de mi familia. Edward y Elif son sin duda, los mejores sostenedores que uno podría tener o desear alguna vez. Yo tenía el privilegio de tenerlos en casa todos los días.

Sobre todo porque cuando la bebé no duerme, los dos me ayudan para que yo pueda hacerlo unas horas antes de amamantarla.

Las aguas estaban tranquilas entre nosotros.

Elif de a poco va aceptando la marcha de Ethan, algo que le ha costado como es normal, ya que lo extraña muchísimo. Sin contar con que lee su carta dos o hasta tres veces al día, y la rosa, que se ha marchitado, la tiene guardada entre las hojas de un diario.

Nessie comienza su último año en la Universidad y ya tiene proyectos de obras teatrales fuera de Seattle para el próximo año. Nany adoptó a Molly de manera oficial, dado que se siente sola cuando no está, y la relación de mi madre con Eleazar va de viento en popa. No me sorprendería si cualquier día llega con alguna sorpresa brillante en su mano.

Esme sigue trabajando para mi madre y a pesar de que los chicos la molestan con uno de los clientes que frecuenta la tienda, ella dice que se siente cómoda sola.

Alice sigue teniendo paciencia con nosotros cada vez que la llamamos por cualquier cosa que Abigail hace, y Rose y Emmett, viendo que nosotros estamos por mudarnos a nuestra casa propia, el bichito se les ha contagiado a ellos y están postulando una cerca de la nuestra.

Y Carlisle, que siempre tiene que salir a colación por cualquier motivo, se ha ido de Seattle hace una semana sin despedirse de nadie. Sarah ha dicho que fue a probar suerte a Toronto, donde tiene una prima viuda quien le ofreció alojamiento. Según ella, él no tuvo el valor de despedirse de Jackson, mucho menos de Alan y Colin, puesto que de seguro hacían cualquier cosa para que al final no se fuera. Cuando Alice me lo dijo, Nessie estaba allí y se le derramó el café en la ropa tan solo de escuchar la mención de su nombre. Hay cosas que simplemente ella no puede superar, y la pistola junto al rostro de un loco son una de esas cosas.

Mi hermana viene hacia mí tan rápido que el líquido de mi copa se tambalea con el movimiento.

—Tengo que contarte algo de suma importancia —Reprime una sonrisa, jalándome del suéter hasta sentarnos en el sofá, haciendo caso omiso del bullicio y las risas— Vas a ser la primera en saberlo, por eso quiero que me prometas que reaccionarás igual de sorprendida una vez que se lo diga a todos.

Pestañeo.

—¿Debo asustarme?

Agita la cabeza, enérgica.

—¡Todo lo contrario! —Susurra desesperada, enterrando sus uñas en mi brazo— Bella —Me mira directo a los ojos— ¡Voy a salir en una película de Lionsgate!

Mis ojos se abren desmesurados.

— _¡QUÉEE!_

Con una sonrisa, ella pone un dedo sobre sus labios.

—¡No llames la atención! —Ruega. Toma profundas inspiraciones— Quedé en el papel para una película de Lionsgate. Vamos a empezar a rodar en Enero.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estás hablándome en serio?! —Zarandeo sus hombros, una sonrisa tonta apareciendo en mi rostro y antes de que vaya a contestarme, la atraigo hacia mí en un abrazo— ¡Oh, Nessie, felicidades! —Nos quedamos pegadas durante un largo tiempo— No lo puedo creer… ¿Tan así? ¿Cuándo te llamaron?

Sus ojos brillan de excitación.

—Hace dos días… —Hace puño sus manos— Eso sí, voy a tener que ver que haré con la Universidad el tiempo en que me ausente, pero por lo pronto tengo el apoyo de mi profesor, que fue quien me ayudó con el casting.

Siento una punzada de orgullo.

—¡Jesucristo! Es que no lo puedo creer… _¡Hollywood!_ …

—Nuestra madre va a alucinar ¿a que sí? Y Nany de seguro va a soltar alguna broma propia suya.

Nos reímos de eso. Después de que Jacob nos interrumpa para llevarse a Nessie, soy arrastrada ahora por Rose y Alice, que hablan entre ellas.

—Bella, tienes que saber algo que no sabes pero que nosotras sabemos.

Las invito a sentarse.

—La cumpleañera es todo oídos —Digo.

Se miran entre ellas.

—La verdad es que fue idea de Rose…

—¡Mentira! Fue tú idea…

—Yo conseguí que esa idea se efectuara…

—¡Chicas! —Exclamo.

Se vuelven a mí y Rose dice:

—Alice consiguió reservas para un spa la próxima semana. Dura cuatro horas y como no vas a querer dejar a Abigail sola, Esme no tiene problema en quedarse medio día con ella, así tú descansas un poco, y nosotras también… —No digo nada al respecto— Nos tomamos el atrevimiento también de preguntarle a Edward y él está de acuerdo. Este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños y no tienes opción a decir que no porque sabes que te hace falta un poco de descanso… Y porque si no quieres de todos modos te vamos a llevar aunque sea con una venda en los ojos.

Me echo a reír.

—¿En serio le preguntaron a Edward antes que a mí?

Alice encoge los hombros.

—Teníamos que asegurarnos de que no pusieras a Edward de excusa. —Hago un mohín— ¿Qué dices?

Arrugo la nariz, apretando mis ojos y dejando escapar el aire. Al final, me rio de sus rostros compungidos.

—¡Está bien, está bien!

Sueltan un gritito agudo.

Una vez que dejamos de reírnos, Emmett consigue la atención de todos levantando la cámara fotográfica con la mano. Eso entusiasma a todo el mundo de inmediato, quienes se arruman alrededor del sofá. Unos encima de otros y algunos tratando de buscar asiento –como por ejemplo mi abuela-. Me acerco a donde Elif sigue sosteniendo a su hermana y ella me la entrega.

Abigail ha tenido un crecimiento normal en las últimas semanas. Su piel poco a poco va dejando de estar tan arrugada y sus mejillas han comenzado a sonrosarse. Está mucho más despierta que antes y le gusta dormir en el pecho de Edward, algo que lo tiene a él babeando de amor por ella más de lo que es con normalidad.

—Bueno, familia, al tercer parpadeo sale la foto —Dice Emmett sobre el bullicio— ¡Atentos!

Eleazar igual se suma a la foto, ganándose junto a mi madre y cerca de Nessie, quién también ha tenido un cambio con él, solo que pasito a pasito. Me siento en el sofá con Abby y Elif en el apoyabrazos. Edward la rodea con una mano y al tercer parpadeo, todos chillan antes de que la cámara haga su famoso flash cegador.

Nany suelta una exhalación de aire a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Creo que quedé más ciega que antes con ese flash —Pestañea repetidas veces, haciéndome reír— ¿Dónde está, pecosita 4? ¡Ah, ya te veo! Ahora estoy viendo mejor —Palmea mi brazo, guiñándome un ojo— Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, pecosita 1.

Es la tercera vez que me felicita.

Sonrío devuelta.

—Gracias, Nany.

Esme se acerca a mí a toda velocidad.

—¡Cariño, tienes que venir a soplar tus velas! —Me recuerda mientras corre a la cocina con mamá.

Elif ocupa el puesto de Nany y Edward hace un hueco hasta que se sienta al otro lado.

—Rose me dijo que te mencionó lo del spa —Me dice Elif.

Miro hacia ella.

—¿Tú también lo sabías?

Encoje los hombros con culpa y Edward pone una mano en mi brazo.

—Todos queremos que vayas a ese spa, Bella. Incluida Abigail ¿verdad, angelito?

Abigail se sobresalta en un hipo, y eso es todo lo que obtenemos de ella como respuesta.

* * *

La fotografía que tomamos el día de mi cumpleaños es lo último que guardo con sumo cuidado dentro de la caja de empaque. Echo un vistazo a cada uno de sus rostros, cerrando las solapas con bastante cinta adhesiva. Miro cansada a todas las cajas selladas por el suelo y sobre la cama.

Regreso a la sala cuando he terminado, divisando mi rostro en el espejo de la pared; mechas de pelo fuera de mi coleta y ojeras marcadas bajo mis ojos. Ahora mismo no soy atractiva para nadie. Mi abdomen no es plano ni mucho menos endurecido como antes pero no es algo de lo que quiera preocuparme en este momento. Y con ropa de algodón ajustada a mi cuerpo, tampoco me favorece.

Edward y Elif se están peleando por quién toma el hervidor caliente primero.

—Hazlo tú.

—No, hazlo tú.

Apretando mi moño en la cabeza, paso entre medio de los dos para agarrar el hervidor.

—Mejor yo —Lleno una taza de agua para mi té— ¿A qué hora va a llegar este señor, el de la mudanza?

Relleno sus tazas también para evitar las riñas.

—Se supone que dentro de una hora.

Abigail gruñe desde la mecedora.

—Espero que sean puntuales —Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyo el trasero en la encimera. Edward suelta una risita, mirándome con sorna— ¿Por qué me pones cara de idiota?

Elif murmura un largo "uuuh" cargado de intención.

Sin embargo, Edward no borra su sonrisa.

—Me gusta que te pongas en modo jefa. Eres de temer.

Encojo los hombros.

—Solo no quiero que estemos esperándoles toda la mañana para que al final lleguen por la tarde.

Mueve de un lado a otro la cabeza, acercando mi cintura de tal modo que estamos muy cerca.

—Van a ser puntuales. Te lo aseguro. —Inclinándose, su boca besa la mía. Nuestros labios friccionan un minuto en el que olvidamos todo a nuestro alrededor.

—Oh, _vamos_ —Elif masculla y nos separamos lo suficiente para verla hundir la galleta en la leche caliente, su codo tocando el umbral— No es necesario que me den su espectáculo.

Ella esconde una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué? —La mano fuerte de Edward está sobre mi cintura con posesión— Debí haberte puesto de segundo nombre " _celosita._ "

Prueba un poco del contenido de su taza, rodando los ojos.

—Holly es suficiente humillación, muchas gracias. —Haciéndose la ofendida, nos da la espalda en la encimera para reposar su tazón y nosotros la apretamos en nuestro pecho— ¡Me van… a asfixiar! —Aun así seguimos abrazándola y deja de forcejear con torpeza. Riéndonos entre los tres, detenemos nuestro juego cuando Abigail rompe en un llanto muy clásico de ella cuando quiere atención— Ahí tienen. Ella es más celosa que yo.

Es Edward quien va a verla y nos quedamos en silencio soplando nuestros tazones humeantes.

—Me alegra muchísimo ver que estás volviendo a sonreír.

Me mira y suspira.

—Estoy tratando con ello.

Me encuentro preguntando un poco dudosa:

—¿Has sabido de él?

Sus labios forman una delgada línea recta, volviendo a dejar su leche sobre el mesón.

—Casey me ha dicho que ya consiguió a alguien para vivir en el campus y que comenzó la Universidad hace algunos días. No he hablado con él y no creo que lo haga tampoco.

Pongo una mano sobre su brazo para que me mire.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

Menea la cabeza, confusa.

—Más o menos. Supongo que no puedo esperar a que se me pase tan rápido. —Sonrío con tristeza— Quiero concentrarme en mi último año de secundaria antes de graduarme. No quiero… pensar en Ethan.

Es clara y sincera.

Dejo un beso en su brazo con cariño, devolviéndole yo misma su taza. Después de todo, ella tiene razón.

La mudanza es puntual tal y como Edward dijo. Los encargados entran y salen del departamento con cosas y el inmueble poco a poco va comenzando a vaciarse. Termino de alimentar a Abigail en la habitación cuando Edward pide permiso para entrar junto a un hombre de mediana edad, que es lo bastante discreto para no detenerse a mirarme demasiado. Me quedo sentada quitándole los gases a mi pequeña mientras ellos se las arreglan para desarmar el armario. Miro de soslayo al pasillo, percatándome que ya han sacado los sofás.

—A ver, nena… acompaña a mamá a la sala —Sus brazos descansan a cada lado de mi pecho y su cabeza mira hacia mí, como si fuera a acurrucarse. Lo único que va quedando en la sala es la televisión y unas pocas sillas de la mesa. La cocina está vaciada por completo y las macetas con flores del balcón están instaladas en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Jacob fue muy gentil en ofrecerse a manejar mi vehículo para que pudiéramos irnos a casa todos juntos en un mismo auto. Suspiro con mi cabeza casi rozando la de mi niña— Aquí hay tantos recuerdos, Abby… tantos…

Balbucea inquieta, estirando el cuerpo sobre el mío y quedándose dormida después.

Luego de dejarla dentro de su cochecito, ya que la cuna y todas sus cosas están en el camión de la mudanza, me organizo a apilar todas las cajas selladas del suelo. La mayoría son pesadas y algunos no tienen ninguna etiqueta para reconocer lo que hay en su interior.

Otro de los encargados de la mudanza entra a la habitación para ayudar con el armario, tiempo que me da para sostener una de las cajas y dirigirme a Edward.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —Me pregunta.

—No, no —Señalo la carriola— Vigílala mientras llevo esto al auto.

—De acuerdo —Me toma el rostro con las manos, dejando un beso en mis labios.— Si son muy pesadas puedes pedirle ayuda a Elif.

—No están tan pesadas —Miento, sonriendo hacia él— No me tardo.

Su sonrisa es lo último que veo antes de abandonar la habitación. En el elevador dejo la caja en el suelo, quejándome para mí misma sobre lo que guardamos allí que no reconozco. Empujo con mi pie una vez llego al primer piso, encontrándome a Jacob canturrear desde el mesón de recepción.

—Oh, hola, Bella ¿quieres que te ayude?

Simulando coraje, tomo la caja con ambas manos.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Le regalo una sonrisa que él responde de la misma manera.

El aire de la calle es cálido todavía y me apresuro a llegar hasta el auto lo más rápido que puedo. Mientras me acerco, no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que he pasado por esto antes. Exhalo mi aliento contra el brazo, presionando el botón para quitarle el seguro al auto.

—¿Mamá?

La llave se me resbala de las manos, cayendo sin que tenga tiempo a recuperarla.

Sí, yo había pasado por esto antes, pero su voz es un tanto diferente a aquel entonces, más que nada porque _mamá_ era una palabra lejana.

Descanso la caja en mi pierna, volviendo el rostro a ella y lo que veo a continuación me deja la piel de gallina. Durante un instante lo único que veo es a la niña de cabello largo hasta los codos con la mochila sobre su espalda y ese llamativo aro en la nariz.

Pero cuando parpadeo, la veo como en verdad es. Su mirada es de absoluta sorpresa.

—¿Sí?

No contesta en ese momento, está expectante mientras sus ojos se abren desmesurados.

Finalmente me pregunta:

—¿Te ayudo? —Sin necesidad de una respuesta, ella me ayuda a sostener la caja para que abra la puerta y echo un vistazo a su rostro sonriente— Vas a pensar que estoy loca pero me parece que he vivido esto antes… de una manera muy distinta.

Muevo la cabeza, riéndome.

—A menos que las dos estemos locas —Contagiándole mi risa, ella suelta una carcajada. Metemos la caja dentro del auto, arrinconándola bien al fondo para que no estorbe y no vaya a estropearse nada cuando estemos en movimiento. Cierro la puerta de un solo golpe, encontrándome con sus ojos puestos en los míos— Hay una pila gigante de cajas arriba, pero creo que mejor le pedimos ayuda a los de la mudanza ¿no crees? Quedé agotada con una.

Tantea las manos sobre el auto, levantando un pie para chocar con la rueda.

—Estaba pensando… —Pasa por alto lo que digo, su mirada perdida en alguna parte hasta que me encuentra otra vez— aquí es donde todo comenzó ¿te acuerdas?

Suspiro.

—Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo —Miro hacia el edificio— Es extraño ¿no te parece? Somos las mismas de antes pero diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Sabe que es cierto, por esa razón se muerde el labio superior.

—Hay algo que nunca te he dicho, mamá.

Mis ojos la buscan.

—¿Algo como qué?

El silencio que le sigue es frustrante.

—Nunca te he dicho que… —Sacude la cabeza— eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida. —La sensación en mi estómago, más que mariposas, se puede decir que son nudos desligándose de a poco y me encuentro conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Recibe mi mano cuando se la pido y con desesperación la encierro en un abrazo— Gracias por quedarte. De verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti ahora.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, yo ni siquiera puedo formular alguna palabra o balbucear o pensar en jadear aunque sea. Estoy llorando y ella está consolándome como si hubiésemos intercambiado papeles.

—Yo… —Lloriqueo— Te quiero… te amo —En el momento que dejo de derramar lágrimas, echo su pelo hacia atrás, admirando su rostro en todo su esplendor. Mi mano descansa en su mejilla izquierda— y no tienes que agradecerme nada, mi amor. Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti. Y de alguna manera me entristece irme de aquí porque este es el lugar que nos unió, incluso si no fue en ese preciso momento, de algún modo lo hizo. Creo que voy a ser una anciana y seguiré agradeciéndote el decidir pararte aquí con tanta valentía a encarar a esta mujer que no conocías. —Sus lágrimas aparecen en las esquinas de sus ojos y me aseguro de limpiarlas apenas se escapan—Insisto, no tienes que agradecerme por quedarme contigo, soy yo la que tiene que agradecer el que dejaras que me quedara.

Jadea en respuesta.

—Ya, pero… tú pudiste haberme dicho que me fuera ¿sabes?

Aquello me deja perpleja.

—¿De verdad, Elif?

Alejándose un poco, ella toma mis manos en un apretón.

—En ese momento no te conocía, pude haberlo pensado. Pero ahora te conozco y sé que hubieses sido incapaz de hacerlo. Yo no sabía nada de ti ni por qué razones siempre fuiste una imagen borrosa en mi vida y eras un blanco fácil para descargarme. Mamá, escucha —Suplica— Más de alguna vez te he dicho que me hubiese gustado haberte tenido cuando era niña, pero te juro que no me importa ahora. No hay manera de cambiarlo y tenemos que aceptarlo. Acéptalo tú porque yo ya lo acepté.

Estoy atónita.

" _Mira hacia adelante y no hacia atrás"_

—¿Estás hablándome en serio?

Agita la cabeza.

—Muy en serio. Creo que lo hice el día en que te pedí que no te alejaras de mí, esa vez en el parque, pero no pude verlo con claridad en ese momento. —Confiesa y antes de fijarme, aparta un pelo de mi cara. El shock se apodera de mi rostro, de manera que ella toma mis hombros con fuerza— Yo ya te perdoné.

Lucho por respirar.

—Dios… —Susurro al borde del llanto de nuevo— Eso suena mejor de lo que imaginé en mi cabeza. Ven aquí… —Admito con voz temblorosa y mis manos se desesperan por abrazarla. La lleno de besos hasta que me obligo a tranquilizarme— Muchas, muchas gracias, escucharlo de ti es tan reconfortante. Y quiero que sepas que voy a seguir recompensando todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntas el resto de tu vida y la mía. Aun si soy una vieja que siga llamándote "mi bebé" y esté llena de nietos, no me importa porque eso es lo que serás siempre para mí.

Nos echamos a reír.

—Estoy segura que lo vas a hacer. Y con respecto a lo de bebé…

Pongo un dedo en mi boca.

—Cállate, eres el bebé de mamá. Un bebé muy grande si te pongo en la balanza con tu hermana —Se ríe— Solo te pido una cosa, cariño… no cambies nunca. Sé siempre como ahora, eso te hace ser muy especial.

Dándome un último abrazo, nos miramos por lo que es una eternidad antes de recordar que estamos en medio de una mudanza. Entrelaza su mano con la mía y caminamos de regreso al edificio.

Antes de entrar al elevador, ella murmura:

—Que conste que no iba a quejarme por lo de "bebé" —Me guiña un ojo y las puertas se abren.

Conociéndome, no me sorprendería si vuelvo a este mismo lugar un par de veces con la intención de recordar, rememorar lo que aquí comenzó y lo que aquí unió para que nunca más fuera separado. Me gusta mirarme al espejo y ver en dónde estoy. No puedo estar más agradecida de haber encontrado el camino de regreso a casa.

Y puede que el día de mañana Abigail no entienda por qué yo no estuve en la vida de su hermana antes o por qué de pronto nadie habla de sus abuelos. Se va a asustar cuando lo sepa, se va a poner a llorar o se enojará, no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro, es que vamos a hacer lo posible para que ella sepa que con nosotros nada malo va a pasar, que nos amamos tanto que nadie puede romper nuestro círculo por más que lo intentasen.

Un círculo que rompieron hace muchos años porque la pared era demasiado frágil y delgada para mantenerse firme en aquel entonces. Ahora habíamos logrado recoger las piezas rotas y reparar el daño.

Yo reparé mi corazón.

Edward y Elif repararon el suyo.

Y eso es lo único que importa.

 _...Fin_

* * *

 **Buaaaa… voy a llorar.**

 **Tengo sentimientos encontrados y quise terminar el fic tal y como comenzó. Bella y Elif se conocieron fuera del edificio hace dos años y hoy, a punto de mudarse a su nueva casa (nueva vida en familia) las dos han logrado superar etapas en su vida que muchas veces nos parece imposible que sucedan. Ahora pueden seguir amándose como se aman sin rencores y sin recriminaciones.**

 **Quiero pensar que en un futuro Elif e Ethan sí van a reencontrarse. Voy a dejar que ustedes mismas se imaginen si ellos se van a quedar juntos alguna vez o van a conocer a alguien más. Los primeros amores son intensos, pero muchas veces no quiere decir que duren para siempre. Hay excepciones, por supuesto. Y son inolvidables!**

 **También alguien me preguntó sobre Bella y sus problemas para respirar. Bella es asmática, no es nada más que eso. Ella tiene dolores en el pecho pero no quiere decir que sean del corazón o que tenga problemas con él (como lo tuvo Charlie) por eso no indagué en eso.**

 **Con respecto a la secuela que algunas me han pedido, siendo súper sincera, no estoy pensando en una ahora. No tengo idea si el día de mañana cambie de opinión, por eso es que no voy a descartarlo. Por ahora este es el final, hasta aquí llegó.**

 **Y quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo a esta historia desde un principio, la aceptación que tuvo y como poco a poco muchas comenzaron a unirse. Para mí fue un verdadero privilegio escribirla y lo disfruté muchísimo. Asimismo disfruté leyendo cada uno de sus comentarios en cada capítulo, a los anónimos, las críticas que siempre fueron buenas, en Facebook que también tuve mucho apoyo. Y así como Eres mi tesoro va a quedar en mi corazoncito, espero que también quede en el suyo.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS de nuevo, estoy muy contenta de poder dar fin a esta historia y agradecer en especial a Dess Cullen, que fue mi beta y mi tirón de orejas. Ella leyó los capítulos antes que cualquiera. Desii: muchas, muchas gracias por todo! Me dabas luz verde para subirlos o me aconsejabas lo que podía poner o quitar, en varias ocasiones pusiste tu granito de arena para que de esta forma quedara mejor! Te quiero, gracias otra vez (el gatito está muy emocionado)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos queda solo el Epílogo, pero ese es cortito, por eso me despido ahora.**

 **Un beso a todas, se cuidan mucho y… hasta la próxima!**


	44. Epílogo

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y uno que otro personaje.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

.

.

.

En el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Elif, Edward y yo le regalamos una cadenilla muy especial.

Se ha convertido en algo simbólico para ella, un poco de lo que queríamos que fuese tan pronto decidimos dársela. Nuestra idea es que cada vez que mire su gargantilla, sepa que estamos alrededor suyo incluso si no es en persona.

Suspiro con nostalgia y tomo la fotografía reposada en la mesita del teléfono, atravesando mis dedos por la orilla del retrato; ella sostiene el pergamino enrollado en ambas manos, sonriendo en su birrete y toga amarillos. Mi pecho se infla de orgullo de forma automática, una sensación loca que hace que quiera explotar. Las calificaciones que trajo a casa al final de su último año, fueron dignas de una alumna ejemplar. Obtuvo una beca la mitad del semestre y un diploma de honor en la graduación. Además de conseguir un cupo en la Universidad de Washington sin mayor problema y ahora cursa segundo año en Medicina.

Demás está decir que Edward y yo estamos más que orgullosos de ella.

Aun cuando comenzó con el pie izquierdo debido a la partida de Ethan, con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de la importancia que tenían sus calificaciones y supo apartar muy bien sus problemas personales para enfocarse de lleno en los exámenes.

La última vez que vio a Ethan fue en la graduación. Ninguno parecía especialmente cómodo con la presencia del otro, pero de todos modos hablaron bastante. Él volvió a Canadá pasados unos días, todavía con la promesa de mantenerse incomunicados.

—¿Mami? —Una vocecita apenas audible consigue sacarme de mi repentino estupor. Dejando el retrato donde antes, me volteo hacia la maraña rubia de Abigail, su cuerpo apoyado en la pared— No puedo dormir.

Nunca he logrado que esa mata de pelo esté ordenada, por más intentos que haga.

La semana pasada Abigail cumplió 2 años y 10 meses de edad. Ella puede ser dulce y agresiva a la vez como parte de su genética.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho, presintiendo haber pasado por esta situación otras veces.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —Se lo pregunto aun sabiendo su respuesta.

Juega con la punta de su manta de algodón que usa para la cama.

—Tengo pesadillas —Contesta— Y ahora estoy triste por eso. —Escondo una sonrisa. Ella también puede ser una gran manipuladora emocional, y apenas se sacó los pañales hace unos meses— ¿Puedes compartir tu cama?

Pongo un dedo en mi barbilla.

—Tenemos que consultarlo con papi primero. —Sus ojos se abren y veo el iris gris demasiado marcado bajo la luz de la lámpara. Abby es una copia exacta de Edward. Esme dice que es la reencarnación de su hijo en el cuerpo de una niña. Descruzo los brazos y estiro mi mano para que la sostenga. Nos vamos caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde Edward lee tranquilamente el periódico. Le señalo a Abigail que se mantenga en silencio y detrás de mí— Tenemos una visita, papá —Llamo su atención.

Edward levanta el rostro del periódico, su mirada viajando hacia la pequeña niña en mi espalda y sus ojos lucen divertidos.

—¿Una visita? ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?

—Alguien que tiene pesadillas muy feas y no puede conciliar el sueño. Ella quiere saber si puede dormir esta noche aquí ¿Crees que eso sea posible?

Abigail sabe que no puede dormir en medio de papá y mamá. De las veces que lo ha hecho, ha sido porque tiene fiebre o es noche de tormenta. Edward babea y la malcría de tal manera, pero no da su brazo a torcer con respecto a dormir con nosotros. Por eso es que cuando no quiere dormir en su cama, se va al cuarto de Elif a hurtadillas.

Edward vuelve su atención al periódico.

—Me gustaría conocer en persona a nuestra visita para tomar una decisión—Abby esconde la cabeza en mi pierna, enrollando los brazos alrededor de esta con fuerza. Carraspeando, logra que su padre la mire— Oh. ¿Abigail? ¿Qué haces ahí, nena? Mamá está diciendo que tenemos una visita ¿la conoces? ¿Puedes presentármela?

Ladea la cabeza, el pelo yéndose a sus ojos.

—Soy yo

—¿Cómo?

—¡Soy yo!

La reacción de fingida sorpresa por parte de Edward, nos hace reír.

—¡¿Tú?! —Parpadea— pero… sabes que a papá y mamá nos gusta que duermas en tu cuarto ¿verdad? Porque eres una niña grande.

—Sí, una niña grande.

—Y como niña grande, debes dormir en tu cuarto.

Asiente dos veces.

—En mi cuarto —Repite en voz baja, convencida de que vamos a enviarla devuelta.

Después de un largo silencio, Edward palmea el lado vacío a su lado.

—Ven aquí, charlatana. —Sorprendida, Abigail está arriba de la cama en menos de dos segundos. Abraza a Edward con sus pequeños brazos— Solo por esta noche, eh.

Él me da una mirada y yo solo le guiño un ojo para que sepa que es lo correcto.

Aprovecho su distracción para darme una ducha rápida y rociar un poco de crema en mis piernas antes de acostarme. Una vez que salgo del cuarto, ambos están jugando a lanzar almohadas al techo. Logran hacer un espacio para meterme en la cama y Abigail pronto tiene sus piernas encima de mí.

—Mami, quiero cosquillas.

Envuelvo mi brazo a su alrededor, besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Tenemos que dormir.

—Por favor

—Nena…

—Por fa, por fa, por fa, por… —Estalla en risas cuando pellizco su estómago y Edward atrapa sus pies desde abajo, tirándola hasta que queda acostada de lado horizontal— Ota vez.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Tienes que dormir.

—No quiero.

—¿No quieres dormir?

—No

—Oh, pues lo siento. Vas a dormir. —Edward habla por mí, apartándole el pelo a Abigail de la cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla— Sé buena chica con mamá y papá ¿de acuerdo? Es tarde para que estés despierta.

Por mucho que insista en no querer dormir, tan luego como Edward y yo apagamos la luz de las lámparas, está aferrada a mí como una araña, escondiendo la cabeza en mi pecho. No es nuevo para nosotros saber que le teme a la oscuridad; ella duerme con un espanta cuco en su cuarto toda la noche.

La mano de Edward pasa por encima de nuestra pequeña y entrelaza nuestras manos.

.

Tengo la sensación de estar brincando en una lona elástica.

No necesito averiguar el por qué de eso, ya que lo primero que veo temprano en la mañana es a Abigail saltando en nuestra cama.

Oprimo los ojos como si de esa forma consiguiera un poco de paz. Hago puño la sábana con la mano, quejándome en voz alta. Ella sigue saltando sin parar y el rebote hace que nos movamos de arriba hacia abajo sin descanso.

—¡Mami, papi, despierten! —Un nuevo rebote— No se duerme cuando hay sol.

—Oh, nena —Susurro entre balbuceos— Por favor, detente cinco minutos.

—¡No! —Grita en respuesta— ¡Tenemos… tenemos…! ¿Dónde tenemos que ir, mamá?

Jadeo.

—Al aeropuerto, mi vida.

—¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto!

No alcanzan a pasar un par de segundos cuando mis ojos se abren de golpe.

—¡Elif! —Chillo al tiempo que empujo el brazo de Edward— Cariño, despiértate —Bisbisea con la cara en la almohada. Lo intento de nuevo, zarandeándolo con ambas manos— Edward, tenemos que ir por Elif al aeropuerto.

Todavía gruñendo, él asiente.

—Sí, sí, el aero… ¡El aeropuerto! —Se despierta.

—Es lo que estoy diciendo —Saco ropa del armario y me meto al baño para lavarme los dientes a toda prisa.

Tenemos 35 minutos para estar en el aeropuerto antes de que aterrice el avión.

Es la primera vez que agradezco que Abigail sea tan mañanera.

Después de que Edward y yo nos encontremos en el pequeño espacio del cuartucho, intento sin muchos resultados amarrar el pelo de Abby en una coleta. Ella camina mientras intento peinarla; cantando, gritando y agachándose para recoger algo. Apenas termino, agarro su pijama antes de que se escape.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña? Tenemos que sacarte este pijama.

Vestirnos y estar listos nos toma quince minutos. No tengo idea cómo es que logramos estar en el auto antes de las 8. Decir que arrancamos a toda velocidad, es decir poco.

Un grupo de alumnos en la Universidad de Elif fueron seleccionados para asistir a una exposición de Medicina en Texas hace seis días. Ella por supuesto, fue una de las elegidas.

El avión aún no aterriza cuando llegamos. Por lo menos, estuvimos en el tiempo justo. Tratamos de recuperar el aliento con calma y Abby gira y gira de pie sobre el suelo de arcilla. Su cola de pelo se ha aflojado y las mechas caen desordenadas a cada lado de su cara. Trata de apartarlas con brusquedad, todavía girando.

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca, recordando algo.

Girándome, me encuentro con los ojos confusos de Edward.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta.

Sin responder nada, me abalanzo a sus brazos.

—Cariño, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —Él me responde cerrando sus brazos en mi espalda— Ni creas que se me había olvidado, con eso de que nos atrasamos en la mañana. Oh, cielo —Me separo y empiezo a repartir besos por su cara— No puedo creerlo ¿38 ya?

Hace una mueca por recordarle su edad y nos echamos a reír.

—Soy un alma joven.

Vuelvo a besarlo.

—Por supuesto que lo eres.

Abigail emite un grito ahogado mientras deja de girar y corre hacia la dirección de la puerta de embarque. Un instante más tarde, ella está en los brazos de su hermana mayor. Me separo de Edward en un rápido movimiento, mi corazón bombeando a toda velocidad y nos acercamos.

—¡Ey! —Estrecha su pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo— Te eché de menos, nena. —Se abrazan como si llevaran toda una vida separadas. Al instante en que se apartan, estoy tirándola encima de mí, algo que la hace soltar una risita burlona—También estoy feliz de verte, mamá.

Descanso la cabeza en su hombro.

—Qué bueno que estés de regreso en casa, tesorito.

Asumo que llevamos mucho tiempo abrazadas, por esa razón Edward carraspea. La suelto entre arrumacos y ella se va a los brazos de su padre, deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Cargo a Abby del suelo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Papá, que viejito que estás! —Se mofa.

Edward agita el pelo de Elif sin que ella logre zafarse a tiempo.

—Se lo dije a tu madre también: soy un alma joven.

Camino a casa nos cuenta como fue la exposición y el viaje de regreso. Incluso si hablamos sobre eso por teléfono hace unos días, algunos detalles se escaparon y nos puso al corriente.

Nos detenemos en el peaje y Abigail intenta sacarse el cinturón de seguridad a toda costa.

—Cielo, los niños y adultos siempre tienen que usar cinturón.

Señala a Elif con el dedo.

—¡No está usando cinturón!

Elif rezonga, poniéndose el cinturón para que su hermana deje de protestar.

—Oye, cariño —Edward mira por el espejo retrovisor— ¿Owen también viajó contigo? ¿Tu amigo de Medicina?

Encierra el cinturón con presión contra el asiento.

—Lo viste salir junto a nosotros, papá, con su madre ¿tan viejo estás que ya lo olvidaste?

Edward se muerde los labios.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —Su pregunta es directa. También ha aprendido a andar sin rodeos con ella.

Hay otro lapsus de silencio de por medio.

—Oh. No estoy saliendo con él.

—¿Segura? —No se ve convencido— porque a mí me parece un buen chico ¿sabes? Quiero decir, él te lleva a casa en su auto cuando está nevando.

Doy una vuelta en el asiento para mirar a Elif y me percato que las dos estamos reprimiendo la sonrisa.

—Es un buen amigo, papá. Es todo.

—Hmm…

—¿Hmm con qué?

—Deberías prestarle más atención. A menos que él tenga novia… ¿tiene novia? Porque si tiene novia…

—Papá

—La situación cambia y él estaría jugando a dos bandos y eso no me gusta. Tú tienes que…

—Papá…

—Saber con certeza sus verdaderas intenciones, porque un chico que lleva a casa a una chica con tanta consideración…

—Papá, Owen es gay.

—es porque está interesado más allá de una ami… ¿Qué?

Me muerdo la lengua para no echarme a reír tan pronto.

Elif encoje los hombros.

—Es gay. Él tiene novio.

Avanzamos en la fila del peaje y Edward frena de golpe.

—Oh, gay… ¿gay? —Parece realmente sorprendido— Un momento… nunca antes he hablado de novios contigo y cuando pienso que alguien es bueno para ti ¿resulta que es gay?

Ahora sí, me largo a reír.

—No se lo dijiste —Me dice Elif con la misma tentación de risa— Papá, pensé que sus actitudes serían bastante obvias para ti.

—¿Qué actitudes? —Luce confundido.

—Owen es mucho más femenina que yo o que mamá. Él es un buen chico.

Edward sacude la cabeza.

—No pongo en duda eso, solo que me deja pasmado. —Pagamos el peaje y reanudamos el camino a casa— Bueno, de todos modos me cae bien.

.

Abby le entrega un dibujo a Edward como regalo de cumpleaños una vez que cruzamos la puerta de casa. Creo que Edward lloraría si Elif y yo no estuviésemos presentes. El dibujo es de él mismo con traje deportivo. Como Edward es profesor de Gimnasia, Abigail lo ha visto más con ropa de ese tipo que la que usa los fines de semana.

—Te amo, papi —Le grita dando un saltito.

Edward la toma en brazos, besando cada rincón de su rostro.

—Y yo a ti, angelito.

Esperamos a que Elif se de una ducha antes de ir a casa de Emmett y Rose. Ambos nos pidieron celebrar el cumpleaños en su casa, ya que el patio trasero es mucho más amplio que el de Esme y el nuestro. El de acá es el mismo, la diferencia es que aquí hay columpios y una caja de arena, algo que hace que el espacio se vea más reducido.

La distancia entre la casa de Emmett y Rose con la nuestra, es de solo dos cuadras. Por fuera ambas son idénticas. Como dije antes, su patio trasero es mucho más grande y eso se debe también a que los niños no tienen todos los juguetes desparramos por todas partes como antes. Ellos han sabido gobernar a sus gemelos de una manera que nadie lo entiende. Pasaron de ser un verdadero terremoto a guardar sus juguetes dentro de una caja y levantar los platos de la mesa al terminar de comer. Edward dice que los cambiaron y nadie se fijó en ese detalle. O tal vez solo es la edad, con nueve años, los dos se comportan como unos verdaderos caballeros.

—¡Emmett, tu barba! —Elif pierde la paciencia. Emmett la tiene apretada en un abrazo y pincha su barba en la mejilla— Te ves horrible, por cierto.

—No digas tonterías, elefante. Me veo muy guapo. ¿Verdad que sí, pequeña abeja?

Abigail arruga la nariz, negando con la cabeza, y Elif triunfante choca la mano con la de su hermana.

—Así se hace, cariño.

Jasper y Rose se encargan del asado. Emmett se dio por vencido de discutir con su esposa sobre quien prepara la mejor carne asada. Ella obtuvo todos nuestros votos en la última barbacoa familiar, así que él ya no insiste en ayudarla.

—¿Alguien vio a mi Nessie anoche? —Mamá pregunta sobre el bullicio.

Todos vociferan un hilarante "Yooo"

—¡Estaba hermosa! —Alice se incluye en la conversación— Amé como parecía tan natural en ello.

—¡Y esos tacones tan altos! Aun si no los estaba usando yo, me dolieron los pies de todas formas —Nany exhala.

Nessie había estado en un programa estelar el viernes por la noche.

Lleva algunos meses viviendo en Los Ángeles, California, ya que desde que estrenaron su película, ha estado en diversas alfombras rojas y entrevistas, algo que la hace ser conocida hoy en día en Estados Unidos. Ha tenido ofrecimientos tanto de cortometrajes como de protagonista al instante de haber terminado la Universidad, y aun cuando su película fue estrenada hace más de un año, siguen invitándola a programas nocturnos.

Sigue siendo la Nessie de siempre, solo que con más glamour. Mamá ha sido constante en advertirle que no dudará en sacarla de aquel medio si alguna vez se las da de diva. Yo solo espero que eso no suceda. De cualquier manera, el único que en realidad puede decirnos si Ness cambió o no, es Jacob. Él la acompañaba al principio de vez en cuando pero dado que ahora entró a una academia, casi no tiene tiempo. Con todo y eso, ambos se ven bastante bien en su relación.

Mientras mi madre sigue charlando con Alice, Esme y Nany, Elif se sienta a mi lado.

—Papá se ve feliz —Observa.

Descansa la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Él está feliz de que regresaras en su cumpleaños —Le digo. Gira la cadenita con el dedo índice— Extrañaba ver eso también.

Lo examina.

—¿Sabes? Es cierto lo que ustedes me dijeron, tenerla cerca es como tenerlos conmigo. —Dejo un beso en su cara— Supongo que les pasa lo mismo a ustedes ¿verdad? Tienen a Abby y a mí allí.

Edward y yo, apenas Abigail cumplió los cuatro meses, también conseguimos su nombre colgando de nuestro pecho.

—Sí, así se siente.

Abby corre hasta nosotras, sus mejillas infladas y rosadas por el cansancio.

—Mami, Jack está fastidioso.

—¡No es cierto! —Grita él desde el otro lado del patio.

—¿Y eso por qué? —La cargo para sentarla en mi regazo.

—Jaló mi cabello —Señala entre molesta y llorosa— No gusta que jalen mi cabello.

La abrazo y beso, notando que va a echarse a llorar si no hago algo pronto.

—No te pongas triste, cariño. Tal vez él solo estaba jugando y no se dio cuenta. Ven, vamos a arreglar esta maraña de pelo que tienes.

Elif me ayuda a arreglarle el cabello, puesto que no sé cómo demonios hace, pero siempre le queda perfecto y sin ningún pelo suelto.

—¿Por qué Elif es rubia, mamá?

Lo pregunta como si apenas hoy se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Tú también eres rubia, nena —Le explica ella.

Mueve la cabeza.

—Pero ¿por qué? Papi no es rubio. Tú no lo eres. Tía _Lose_ es rubia y tío Jazz también.

—Ah, bueno, solo es coincidencia. —Aclaro.

—¿Por qué?

Elif rueda los ojos.

—Pensé que habías superado tu etapa de decir "por qué" todo el día.

Abby la mira, confusa.

—¡Por qué!

Capto la confusión marcada en su dulce rostro.

—Cariño, no lo sé. —Miro a Elif con suplica— Hay niños que son morenos y sus padres no lo son. Otros son pelirrojos y sus padres no. No es algo malo, cielo.

Frunce los labios.

Yo no voy a hablarle de cierto abuelo cuando todavía no cumple los tres años de edad.

—¿Todo bien? —Edward pone los brazos alrededor de Elif— Ey, angelito ¿por qué luces tan preocupada?

—Está un poco confundida de por qué Elif y ella son rubias.

Me da una mirada cargada de caos.

Seguimos escuchando los murmullos de los demás luego de que nos quedemos en silencio.

—Tu hermana y tú son rubias porque mamá usó mucho champú de manzanilla cuando ambas estaban en su panza.

Los ojos de Abby se abren como platos.

—¿En serio? —Frunzo el ceño en una sonrisa, asintiendo a mi niña en los brazos— ¡Yo quiero usarlo!

Edward me guiña un ojo, estirándose para coger a Abigail de mis piernas.

—Antes de usarlo, creo que tu abu 2 va a estar feliz de jugar con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

La responsabilidad recae en Nany si Abigail diferencia a mi madre de Esme como abu 1 y abu 2.

Después de que se van, me pongo de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquiere Elif y yo muevo la cabeza, sin estar segura en realidad— No te pongas así, todo está bien.

Trueno los dedos.

—Me ponen nerviosas sus preguntas. Ni siquiera fue una incómoda, hay mil respuestas para eso pero de todas formas nunca sé que decirle.

Envuelve sus brazos por detrás de mí.

—Está bien, mamá. Sabemos que ella comenzará a hacerlas porque es curiosa.

—Lo sé

—Estoy segura que cuando se entere, en un tiempo lejano, ella lo va a entender. —No respondo nada— Lo hará, sabes eso ¿cierto?

Diciéndomelo de esa forma, me tranquiliza.

Mis manos cubren las suyas sobre mi pecho.

—Gracias, mi amor.

Deja un beso en mi cabeza, sonriendo.

—De nada.

Eleazar llega justo a tiempo para encender las velas en el pastel de Edward.

Mi madre y él se casaron hace unos meses en una pequeña ceremonia privada. Desde entonces vive en la casa –con el debido permiso de mi abuela- Fue gracioso cuando lo supe, ya que mi madre sentía que había vuelto a tener 17 años por tener que consultarle a su madre la decisión. Sin embargo, es lo que tenían que hacer porque no es como si fueran a pasar por encima de su opinión.

Por lo menos, Eleazar sigue demostrando que vale la pena. Edward y él se llevan muy bien.

Incluso le he escuchado a Abby llamarlo abuelito un par de veces. Puede que esté un poco confundida con respecto a eso. No entiende por qué él no es mi papá.

Y mi madre con marido, una Nany sarcástica y además de mantener activa la panadería, debería estar abrumada, pero por suerte Esme sigue allí.

Ahora tienen un transporte que lo maneja Esme para vender pan fresco a domicilio. Eso ha hecho que mantengan a la clientela contenta en el local.

La gente ha comenzado a llamarla con su apellido de soltera.

Al principio costó como es normal, pero todo tiene su recompensa. Le gusta ser Esmeralda Masen. Le gusta porque le recuerda al tiempo en que vivía con sus padres.

Alice, Jasper y Jackson siguen viviendo con ella, y según lo que he escuchado, no piensan dejarla sola.

Rose ha dejado de trabajar a tiempo completo. Se ha dedicado a estar más en casa con sus hijos. Puede que allí esté la razón del cambio y nadie se ha dado cuenta. Los chicos están comenzando a crecer y ver las cosas de diferente manera. Se han puesto algo renegados cuando Carlisle llama, ellos ya no se creen el cuento de que nada malo pasó con él. Es como si hablar por teléfono fuese una obligación. No actúan hiperactivos por tener noticias de su abuelo. Emmett y ella han estado varias veces a punto de decírselo, pero temen que eso les cause mucho sufrimiento.

Yo entiendo esa parte. Cuando pienso que Abigail va a tener que enterarse alguna vez, me pone enferma.

Carlisle trabaja en una fábrica de muebles en Toronto. Sigue viviendo con su prima y se ayudan mutuamente con los gastos, es lo último que he sabido de él.

Elif nunca más habló con él, y ella está tranquila. Que merodeara todo el tiempo a su alrededor buscando hablar sobre el tema, eso la ponía nerviosa y un poco histérica.

—Creo que a Edward deberíamos lanzarlo al aire 38 veces… —Sugiere Jasper, distraído— Eso lo he visto en varios cumpleaños.

Eso causa que Emmett se ponga en alerta.

—Eso hicieron conmigo a los 20 —Recuerda, comiendo el último trozo de pastel. Sus ojos pícaros miran entre Jasper y Edward— Hermano…

Edward pone las manos en la mesa.

—Ni se te ocurra…

—Hermano… —Repite, ahora poniéndose de pie.

Alice se echa a reír.

Y Edward sabe que no hay poder humano en salvarse de esta.

—Oh, demonios —Trata de arrancar pero Emmett y Jasper lo alcanzan.

Esto va a ser divertido.

.

.

En casa y en nuestra habitación, Edward sigue quejándose y riéndose al mismo tiempo de su hermano. Después de que lo lanzaran al aire 38 veces, quedó sentado en el césped sin poder abrir los ojos por lo mareado que estaba.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor de cabeza?

Él niega y desabotona su camisa.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Me quito los aretes a espaldas de él, siendo cuidadosa en guardarlos en la cajita— ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

Espero a que responda, mas no lo hace, por eso es que me volteo hacia él.

—Gracias —Me dice y frunzo el ceño extrañada.

—¿Gracias por qué?

Encoje los hombros.

—Por todo.

Cruzo la habitación hasta sentarme en la cama, recibiendo sus brazos de inmediato.

—¿Por hacer de tu vida aburrida menos aburrida?

Se carcajea.

—¿Y después soy yo el engreído?

Sonrío y lo beso.

—Tú siempre estás agradeciéndome por todo y yo nunca lo hago. O lo hago, pero no lo suficiente —Vuelvo a besarlo— Así que, gracias… también.

Enreda un mechón de mi pelo en su dedo, jugando mientras piensa.

—Podría aceptar tu agradecimiento si me das un beso de cumpleaños… o… 38 besos de cumpleaños.

Comienzo a besarlo, contando en voz alta hasta el 38. En el último beso él no se aparta y su mano viaja debajo de mi blusa para presionar sus dedos en mi cadera. Jadeando en busca de aire, su boca sigue en la mía cuando susurra:

—Te amo, Bella.

Suspiro y tironeo un poco de su cabello.

—Yo también te amo. —Muerde el interior de mi labio y eso es suficiente para que me separe de golpe— Espera que no me he despedido de mis bebés.

Toma mi brazo, bufando.

—Lo puedes hacer mañana —Insisto de nuevo y Edward termina por ceder, soltándome mientras me rio— Tienes cinco malditos minutos.

Le lanzo un beso al aire antes de salir de la habitación.

Abigail está durmiendo a pierna suelta en la cama. Los brazos estirados a cada lado y el pelo cayendo en todas direcciones. Sonrío en silencio al ver lo cómoda que se ve y a la vez por su desordenada posición. Tomo la cobija para cubrirla y aparto su pelo de la cara antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Dulces sueños, cielito.

Subo la baranda, una protección anexa a la cama que pusimos para su seguridad.

Luego de echarle un último vistazo, entrecierro la puerta y apago la luz, quedando iluminada solo por la lamparita y su espanta cuco.

Frente a su cuarto, la puerta de la habitación de Elif está entreabierta y ella está durmiendo debajo del edredón. Hay un libro abierto en su mano y me siento casi en la orilla de la cama, quitándole el libro de las manos, consiguiendo que se remueva inquieta. Susurro bajito cerca de ella hasta que vuelve a dormirse.

Me inclino en silencio y beso su rostro.

Se estira de nuevo, pero sigue con los ojos cerrados.

La observo por un momento, apartándole el pelo de la cara y agradecida de que haya vuelto sana y salva de su viaje. La luz reluciente que diviso por el rabillo de mi ojo, hace que me distraiga y vea su cadena sobre la mesita de noche.

Cojo el pequeño y delgado collarín.

Me gusta pensar que hay algo en las acciones de uno que hace efecto en otra persona. Así como Elif dice que sintió nuestra presencia teniendo el collar con ella, quiero pensar que el resto del mundo tiene esa misma sensación.

Tal vez así tendríamos un mundo mejor.

Un mundo donde se viva con tranquilidad y no a las carreras.

La gente está tan acostumbrada a vivir de esa manera; correr es casi parte de nuestra vida y eso debería cambiar sin duda alguna. No deberíamos despertarnos por la mañana y desear que la noche llegue pronto.

No vivimos para aplazar ni retroceder las cosas, vivimos para disfrutar lo que tenemos y apreciar lo que hemos construido.

Se supone que lo material no debe ser tan importante.

La diferencia es que esto es más que algo material o costoso.

Toco con la yema de mis dedos el pequeño oro en medio de la cadena, sonriendo y sintiendo la ola de nostalgia que de pronto me invade. Edward y yo habíamos decidido bien en aquella gargantilla, sobre todo en el significado que le dimos. Estábamos indecisos con respecto a lo que queríamos, pero una vez que le impuse mi idea, él estaba encantado.

Yo también estaba encantada.

Sujeta en ambas cadenas de oro, una frase describía de forma exacta lo que nosotros sentíamos por ella, por su hermana, por nuestra familia.

En letras pequeñas y deslumbrantes decía:

Eres mi tesoro.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Ahora sí, no queda más :(**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO!**

 **Voy a aprovechar para responder el review de Ruthy porque está en anónimo y no tengo otro medio para hacerlo: Linda, me emocionaron mucho tus palabras! Me pone muy contenta que el fic te enseñara algunas cosas, como también dices que te identificó, me alegra saber que puedo lograr eso. Así que, muchas gracias.**

 **Bueno, será hasta una próxima vez**

 **Un beso a todas.**


	45. Outtake Navideño

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

* * *

 **OUTTAKE NAVIDEÑO – POV ELIF**

.

.

Apoyo la cabeza en el cubrecama de Casey, mirando distraída al techo.

Sus padres incorporaron una cama de dos plazas y ampliaron el cuarto para que ella no pensara en marcharse de casa ahora que está en la Facultad. Tan pronto como empezó a mencionarles arriendos asequibles en la ciudad, el señor y la señora Bates se alarmaron.

Ellos se parecen mucho a los míos en ese aspecto.

Saca un vestido del armario, dejándolo por delante de ella para modelarlo.

—¿Qué te parece este? —pregunta mientras camina por su cuarto.

—Demasiado holgado —respondo.

—¿Y este?

—Muy rojo.

—¿Y…?

—Muy amarillo.

Me lanza el vestido en la cara y no hago nada para evitarlo.

—¡No estás ayudando! —gruñe desesperada, caminando de un lado para el otro— ¿Crees que debería usar falda o algún pantalón de cuero o alguna blusa larga para la cena de Navidad?

Me siento en la cama de un salto.

—Casey —llamo—, me estás mareando —suspira y se seca el sudor de la frente, sentándose junto a mí— ¿Qué anda mal contigo?

Me mira de reojo, decidiendo si decirme o no.

—Es sobre Rick. Y antes de que preguntes cualquier cosa, sí, estamos peleados.

Rick es el novio de Casey y desde que empezaron a salir, hace poco tiempo, discuten por cada tontería.

—Deberías dejar a Rick respirar ¿sabes? Lo vas a espantar.

Sus ojos se agrandan y veo un deje de escepticismo.

—¡No me jodas! —rueda los ojos—¿Así como tú y Roy?

Cuando ella dice Roy, quiere decir de Roy mi no-novio o amigo con derecho o como quieran llamarlo.

—No es lo mismo.

—Es lo mismo, la diferencia es que yo quiero a Rick y tú estás con Roy para no quedarte sola como un dedo.

—Acabas de dañar mi ego.

—No me digas…

Un ruido fuera de su cuarto detiene nuestra plática. Inclinamos la cabeza más hacia adelante, encontrándonos con el rostro avergonzado de Ethan. Mi corazón comienza a latir deprisa.

No sabía que había regresado de Canadá.

Sin nada más que hacer que enfrentarnos, se lleva una mano al remolino en su pelo, visiblemente nervioso.

Desde nuestra graduación, hace cuatro años, Ethan nunca más volvió a Seattle, hasta ahora. Sus padres, Casey y Ronald, el hermano de ambos de 12 años, lo visitan cada vez que pueden, sobretodo en fiestas de fin de año y este es el primero de ellos que viene.

Se siente extraño verlo otra vez. Más que extraño… incómodo. Y quitando la forma en que mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho, procuro evitar ir y lanzarme al precipicio.

Canadá le ha sentado muy bien, eso nadie lo discute.

El primer cambio que noto es la barba. Recuerdo su cara suave en años anteriores. Me pregunto que se sentirá pasar mi mano por su barbilla.

Está bien, Elif. Compórtate.

El otro cambio, sin duda, es el físico.

Santa mierda.

Aparto la mirada hacia otro lado y como soy la reina de la mala suerte, cuando lo miro, él tiene sus ojos puestos en los míos, de manera que se ha dado cuenta como parecía un animal acechando a su presa.

—Elif —dice alargando mi nombre.

¿Cuántas veces desee que él volviera a pronunciar mi nombre?

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Ethan —saludo devuelta.

Casey carraspea para quitar la tensión evidente del cuarto.

—Olvidé mencionarte que llegó mi hermano hoy, Elif —intenta captar toda mi atención, una que no logro responder por tener mis ojos puestos en él— Fue una sorpresa para todos nosotros ¿verdad que sí, Ethan? Mamá lloró apenas lo vio entrar por la puerta principal.

Después de un momentáneo silencio, él dice:

—Estaba deseando regresar a casa.

Las mariposas hacen su conocida explosión y me siento estúpida por sentirlo. Se supone que ha pasado un tiempo, se supone que lo he superado con creces… ¿por qué de pronto me comporto como una tonta en su presencia?

Es absurdo.

El tono de mensaje en mi celular me hace dar un brinco. Agradecida por la interrupción, lo cojo para romper el contacto visual.

«Acabo de llegar a tierra. Repito, acabo de llegar a tierra. Cambio»

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios y guardo el celular.

Ambos fruncen el ceño por mi silenciosa sonrisa.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —me disculpo con mi amiga, cruzando la recámara sin mirar a Ethan. No es bueno para mi salud hacerlo.

Sí, mi salud. No pretendía decir corazón.

O puede que sí.

—Te hablo a la noche —me dice Cass acomodando la mano con el pulgar y meñique estirados para formar un teléfono en su oído.

Mis mejillas se calientan. Sigo sin mirarlo.

—Vale —respondo y salgo a toda prisa.

La escalera es infinita. Mis pulmones gritan por un poco de aire y mi corazón bombea con tanta fuerza que duele. Tomo más velocidad al sentir pasos siguiéndome.

Abro la puerta a sabiendas que es inútil seguir corriendo.

—Oye, tú.

 _Cálmate._

 _Cuenta hasta diez._

 _Cuenta hasta diez como te enseñó mamá._

Con total convicción y pasando del terror a la completa indiferencia, me giro sobre mis talones.

—¿Sí?

¿Creo que dije que mi corazón estaba bombeando con demasiada fuerza? Pues ahora que él esboza una sonrisa, ha dejado de latir.

—No creas que vas a escaparte de mí —sin darme derecho a réplica, entra y cierra la puerta en mi cara.

* * *

«Vengo a tu rescate. Repito, vengo a tu rescate. Cambio»

Ness lee mi mensaje y levanta la cabeza, sonriendo.

Suelta el mango de la maleta para fundirnos en un abrazo. Huele a perfume caro y fruta tropical; su piel suave y sedosa, su cuerpo de una perfecta contextura. Todo en ella te hace creer que es importante.

Se quita las gafas innecesarias de los ojos.

Si Nessie usa gafas en pleno invierno, bufandas con plumas y grandes tacones para llamar la atención, no es porque sea una diva, sino porque es nuestro acuerdo tácito para cada vez que viene a vernos. En nuestra lista de "cómo portarse como una diva problemática" uno de los puntos importantes es la forma de vestir.

—¡Te voy a matar! —exclama— Estos tacos están… matándome… en serio.

Me rio

—Deberías estar acostumbrada ¿eh? —le digo y me hace una mueca graciosa— Lo siento ¿Necesitas ayuda? —señalo la maleta.

—No, no, puedo hacerlo yo —echa un vistazo a su alrededor con un suspiro— Extrañaba regresar a casa —confiesa, de pronto quedándose en las nubes— Por cierto ¿ya confirmaste la habitación de hotel? Recuerda que te pedí exclusividad, alguien como yo no puede quedarse en cualquier parte —su socarronería no me es indiferente, así que nos largamos a reír.

Nos dirigimos al hotel caminando.

Cuando ella viene a casa, no es más que la Nessie alegre de siempre. Hemos aprendido a rehuir las revistas de espectáculos, chismes y rumores.

En cuanto llega a casa, no hay nada de celulares encendidos, ni correos electrónicos ni nada parecido.

Hablamos mucho por whatsapp, en ocasiones nos hablamos también por Skype mientras me cuenta de su vida allá y yo le cuento de la mía acá. A veces se nos une Jacob o en mi caso mamá y Abby.

Llegamos al vestíbulo del hotel.

—Por aquí —la recepcionista nos señala el pasillo.

Nos damos prisa y la seguimos.

—Esto es de locos. Si le hubiese avisado aunque sea a Eleazar, por lo menos me hubiera traído en auto.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Deja tus manías de niña mimada y camina.

Se echa a reír despacio.

—Como ordene, capitana.

Tuvimos esta idea del viaje sorpresa desde hace semanas. Nessie no pudo venir para Acción de Gracias por motivos de trabajo y ella no estaba segura si tendría días libres para las fiestas de fin de año. De esta manera, cuando confirmó que sí las tenía, armamos todo este cuento de un proyecto sorpresa en París.

Jacob es el único que sabe del plan, pero debe mantenerse al margen y no levantar sospechas.

Subimos en silencio por el elevador, introducimos la tarjeta en la puerta de la habitación y la recepcionista se retira. Lo primero que Nessie hace en cuanto entra es quitarse los zapatos. Desabrocha su apretado vestido en puntillas camino al baño.

—Yo me voy a casa —le digo—Descansa y hablamos después.

Con un bostezo me despide con la mano. Esquivo la maleta con ropa en el suelo y salgo.

Ya es de noche cuando regreso a casa.

En fechas como éstas las calles están cubiertas de luces de todos los colores. Los pinos se han vestido para la ocasión y todo luce llamativo durante una temporada. Como ahora hay vacaciones por las fiestas, los niños se quedan hasta más tarde jugando junto a sus padres, así que no se considera como algo peligroso caminar sola a esta hora.

Tomo un poco de nieve del suelo con mi mano enguantada, formo una bola con mi brazo en posición hacia atrás y la lanzo con fuerza contra la pared de ladrillo. Suelto una tonta risita, recordando la forma en que mi brazo se endurecía en otros tiempos y como mi respiración se agitaba tanto que necesitaba golpear algo con todas mis fuerzas.

Ahora, sin embargo, esas ganas o ansias de boxear, ya no están más. No es una necesidad que me oprima ni algo con lo que deba practicar para vivir.

Y aun si ha pasado un tiempo desde que dejé de practicarlo, no he perdido la fuerza en mis brazos.

Papá, Emmett y Jasper nunca se meten conmigo para "pelear". Ellos saben cómo terminan después.

Una vez que entro a casa, escucho la risa de mis padres en la sala, sentados y acurrucados mientras charlan sin percatarse de mi llegada. A juzgar por el silencio, intuyo que Abby ya está dormida en su habitación.

Ellos siguen riéndose y abrazándose.

Siempre he admirado la complicidad del uno con el otro. Una complicidad que no he visto en nadie más. Es la forma en que se miran y saben de lo que están hablando. A veces tengo la impresión de que deciden cosas con solo un guiño.

Es la sensación de tranquilidad que ellos logran acoger en el ambiente.

Es justo eso lo que sentí la primera vez que los vi juntos, besándose fuera del edificio de nuestra antigua casa. Papá agarrándola por la cintura y ella enredada en su cuello. No era vulgar, no era incómodo.

Yo sabía que era amor.

No necesitaba explicaciones a pesar de que estaban nerviosos de que los hubiese pillado. Más me impactó el hecho de que no me molestaba que ellos estuvieran juntos. Además, sabía que debía dejar en paz a papá el día en que mirara con devoción a otra persona, y si no me gustaba, tendría que aceptarlo. Por suerte se trataba de mamá.

Lo acepté porque era lo correcto. Lo acepté porque quería ver así de feliz a mi papá siempre. Y en el fondo, quería aceptarlo porque sí.

Siempre se ha dicho que el corazón no se puede mandar.

Puede que hayan actuado como adolescentes antes de decidir estar juntos de manera oficial y sin esconderse. Pero ¿quién dice que amar no te vuelve adolescente? Aunque se quiera actuar acorde al momento en que está tu vida, el amor siempre te hace comportarte de una manera irracional y algunas veces insólito.

Giro el manojo de llaves en mi mano, cerrando la puerta y acaparando su atención.

—¡Hola, cariño! —saludan.

Dejo las llaves en la mesita del teléfono, caminando hasta la sala mientras me hacen un espacio en medio de los dos. La sala solo está iluminada por una lámpara en el centro y lo demás son las luces del árbol de Navidad.

—¿Dónde estabas? —mamá cepilla mi cabello con su mano, trazando los dedos por mi cabeza y acariciando.

—Casey —respondo lo obvio. Intento no mirarlos a la cara. Levanto la cara por el silencio y veo que no están muy convencidos— ¿Qué?

Papá entorna los ojos.

—Nada —encoje los hombros. Mira a mamá y luego a mí con una pícara sonrisa— ¿Acaso debo pedir un deseo?

—¿Un deseo? —frunzo el ceño.

—¿Y tú mascota?

—¿Cuál mascota?

—Roy

Mamá se echa a reír, escondiendo la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Papá… —gruño— Roy no es mi mascota.

No es un secreto para nadie que a mis padres no les agrada Roy. De hecho, debo decir que lo demuestran a propósito con sus caras largas cada vez que viene o haciéndoles un montón de preguntas. Tal vez que estemos saliendo a tontas y a locas es lo que les molesta de verdad. Y Roy no pone de su parte tampoco. Cuando viene a casa se sienta y pone los pies en la mesa, le habla a mamá como si fuese su hermana o vecina. Y lo peor, que es la razón mayor por la que no les gusta, es que Roy habla de sus ex novias con mis padres como si fueran simples amigas

Cada vez que él hace eso, mamá me pone su familiar cara de no-soporto-a-este-chico.

—Lo siento, cariño. —mamá acaricia mi brazo— pero admite que es un poco cierto.

—No —respondo, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Después de que ellos terminan de reírse en mi cara, como padres del año, se limpian las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Así que… —papá es el primero en continuar— Donde Casey ¿no?

—Por supuesto —contesto a la defensiva. Tamborileo los dedos en mis piernas, tomando impulso para ponerme de pie— Y antes que se me olvide, Ethan regresó a Seattle por vacaciones —les comento— Creo que me voy a la cama ¿les mencioné que tengo mucho sueño? Pues tengo mucho sueño. Buenas noches.

No sé a qué vino esa declaración ni la frase siguiente tan rápido que ni yo misma me entendí muy bien. Los veo pasar de fruncir el ceño a la sorpresa absoluta.

—¿Ethan en Seattle? ¿Ethan Bates? ¿El chico que le rompiste el corazón?

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad…

Ruedo los ojos.

—Buenas noches.

Papá toma mi brazo de camino.

—Espero que mañana te levantes con ganas de decirnos la verdad.

Me encierro en mi cuarto con tres cosas en la cabeza.

1) Mis padres son videntes.

2) Me vieron con Nessie en alguna parte.

3) Me conocen demasiado como para saber que algo oculto.

Me inclino más por la tercera.

* * *

—¿Podemos esperar a Santa en la puerta, por favor?

Abigail lleva tirando la tela de mi blusa desde que llegamos a casa de mi abuela. Durante todo el camino en auto no dejó de hablar sobre lo ansiosa que estaba por conocer a Santa. Mamá y papá fueron pacientes con cada pregunta que hizo, pero a mí me tuvo con los nervios de punta todo el tiempo.

Y aquí estaba ahora, apoyada en la mesa mientras agito el contenido del ponche de fruta.

Al igual que los demás, no soy inmune a su voz de ruego que hace que todos caigan a sus pies.

—Bebé, él todavía está recorriendo la ciudad en el trineo.

—¿Podemos ir de todos modos? Para ver si se ve desde aquí. —miro hacia abajo— _¿Por favor?_

Oh, demonios. Estoy a sus pies.

—Está bien —me rindo, cogiendo su mano. Ella balancea su vestido pomposo en un giro, haciendo que casi me tuerza la muñeca.

La noche ha caído y las nubes son el primer motivo por el que no divisamos el cielo, algo que provoca que Abigail eche el labio inferior hacia afuera, triste. La cargo en mis brazos y estiramos la mano para atrapar pequeños copos de nieve, causándonos risa. Nuestro cabello se estropea de blanco, pero ella está feliz.

—¡Santa se va a resfriar con el clima! —exclama con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

Damos un giro.

—Él siempre viene preparado, no te preocupes —estira de nuevo la mano, agarrando copos y deshaciéndolos de inmediato— ¿Qué le pediste a Santa esta noche?

Abby deja de jugar, mirándome con sus ojos maliciosos que solo ella sabe hacer.

—Es un secreto entre Santa y yo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Asiente a toda velocidad.

No pregunto nada, sin embargo, la veo ahuecar su boca con ambas manos, acercarse a mi oído y susurrar:

—Pedí un hermanito.

La miro justo cuando se cubre la cara en una sonrisa.

—¿En serio pediste un herma- —no tengo tiempo a decir nada cuando ella me tapa la boca.

—No… lo digas… en voz alta.

Le hago caso, no lo vuelvo a decir, aunque sin aguantarme, susurro:

—¿Y yo qué?

Me mira con su sonrisa de niña buena, enredando sus bracitos en mi cuello.

—Tú eres mi hermana, yo quiero un _hermanito_.

Oh.

Alguien va a tener una desilusión en Navidad.

Un auto gris se estaciona en la acera, las luces parpadean hacia nosotras y Nessie se apresura a salir por la puerta, seguida de Jacob.

Mi hermana, que parpadea hacia Nessie, luce confundida.

—Elif, ella se parece a…

—Nessie Swan, un gusto volverla a ver, madame Abby —Ness toma la mano de mi hermana, dejando un pequeño beso y sonriéndole, entonces Abby la reconoce, estrechándole los brazos— ¡Oh, chiquilina!

Se quedan apapachándose mientras echo un vistazo a la puerta para evitar que alguien salga. Una vez que Jake se nos une, le quito a Abigail de los brazos y entramos.

Hay un suave murmullo que se extiende a medida que nos acercamos. Hace algún tiempo mi abuela decidió quitar la pared que separa la cocina del comedor, de manera que ahora la sala está mucho más amplia que antes. A lo largo del camino vemos el apetitoso banquete sobre la mesa, las bromas de los chicos, la risa dulce de mamá cuando Alice dice algo en su oído.

—¿Qué se supone estamos esperando para cenar? Aparte de mí, por supuesto —Nessie se adelanta y coge un canapé de pollo, llevándolo a su boca— ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Piensan menospreciar este maravilloso banquete?

Las miradas de sorpresa no se hacen esperar, así como tampoco el jadeo de mamá y mi abuela Renee.

—¡Nessie! —exclaman al tiempo.

La primera en llegar a ella es mamá, que la estrecha contra su pecho tan fuerte que estoy segura que ha Nessie le falta el aliento, sus ojos brillan por la lágrimas de emoción y sé que ha valido la pena.

Lo que sigue a continuación es una fila de personas esperando saludarla como si esperaran un autógrafo y olvidándose sin duda de la cena.

Bueno, todos no. Los gemelos después de saludar se acomodaron en su silla y empezaron a llenar sus platos.

—Creo que escuché muy bien tu rotundo "no" cuando te pregunté por cuarta vez si vendrías —mi abuela le apunta con el tenedor, más tarde en plena comida— ¡Simulas tan bien!

Emmett tose.

—De todos modos, por algo es actriz ¿no?

Desde que Nessie decidió mudarse fuera de la ciudad, había sido difícil para la familia acostumbrarse a su ausencia, más aún por la alegría que Ness siempre logró crear hasta en los peores momentos y porque de alguna manera, mamá siempre la vio como a una niña.

—Más que sorprendida por tu inesperada llegada, estoy un poco curiosa e inquieta por ese brillo que tienes en tu dedo, pecosita 2 —Nany ladea la cabeza hacia Jacob— a menos que Joseph quiera explicarme.

Ambos se miran.

Mamá, sin percatarse de eso, le tira la mano para ver el diamante en su dedo.

—¡Oh, es tan precioso!

—Sí y no lo toques mucho que costó un dineral —le aparta la mano con diversión, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Acaso se van a casar? —pregunta Rose sin pelos en la lengua.

Jacob encoje los hombros.

—Nessie es la que debe responder —él la mira a los ojos— ¿te quieres casar?

Alice chilla.

—¡Le está pidiendo matrimonio!

Nessie acaricia el brillo de su diamante, pensando.

—Creo que podemos discutirlo —todos murmuramos un "ooh" quedito— Necesito asegurarme que Rose hará un magnifico vestido para mí.

La rubia da un salto en su silla.

—¡Encantada!

Después de que mi abuela Esme hiciese sonar las copas para brindar, aun si la respuesta no fue directa, estaban haciendo los preparativos de una boda "oficial"

Sin embargo, esa fue la manera más extraña de pedir matrimonio.

Las risas y el entusiasmo que acaban de generar, hace que la velada sea mucho más agradable.

Con el pasar de las horas, los pequeños están impacientes. Queriendo alejarme un poco del bullicio, me voy al patio trasero para apoyarme en la mesa del desayuno.

Me fijo que ha dejado de nevar; pequeñas gotas chocan en mi rostro y sonrío satisfecha. Escondo la barbilla dentro de mi bufanda para soplar aire caliente. Mis manos se congelan por encima de la mesa y las entrelazo para darles un poco de calor.

Uno pasos silenciosos me dejan quieta. Segundos después, el suspiro de papá me tranquiliza. Él lleva sus manos a los bolsillos viéndose casual a pesar de los intentos de mamá por convertirlo elegante esta noche.

—¿Te cansaste del ruido? —inquiere.

Le regalo una breve sonrisa.

—Algo así.

Se apoya de la misma forma que yo lo hago; los codos sobre el respaldo de la silla y las muñecas tocando la mesa.

—Entonces… ¿esto era lo que no querías contarnos? ¿Sabías que Nessie vendría?

—Era una sorpresa —admito— ¿tanto se me nota cuando oculto algo?

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Por favor.

Se echa a reír.

—Tienes las palabras «no me pregunten cosas que no debo responder» escritas en tu cara.

Lo miro incrédula.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan obvia soy? ¡Por Dios! Nadie me lo ha dicho antes.

Nos reímos durante mucho tiempo.

Su pie se mueve y empuja el mío, haciéndome tropezar. Sonríe y pone su brazo alrededor de mí para juntarnos.

—¿Qué te detiene?

Levanto la mirada, parpadeando.

—¿Detener con qué?

Sus ojos están puestos en los míos mientras dibuja círculos en mi hombro.

—Ethan —dice y vuelvo a sentir una ráfaga de mariposas en el estómago. O solo es que la comida me ha sentado pesada— A veces me pregunto por qué decidiste cortar todo contacto con él.

—Papá…

—No te preocupes que no voy a hacerte la lata.

—Más te vale.

—Roy no me agrada, sabes.

—Lo sé.

—Eres demasiado para él.

—Lo sé.

—Ni siquiera eres su novia.

—Lo sé.

Él me toca el hombro, pequeños toquecitos para llamar mi atención.

—No dejes que el miedo te detenga, cariño —mis pupilas se dilatan, el frío que hace tres segundos me consumía, ahora ha desaparecido— ¿Eres feliz, Elif?

Como si esa palabra fuese la gota rebalsada del vaso, mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas.

—Lo soy, papá. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Besa el tope de mi cabeza, sus manos enredando mi cabello antes de entrar a la casa.

Sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente.

"¿Qué te detiene?"

 _No dejes que el miedo te detenga._

Me quedo sopesando esa frase una eternidad. Si no es porque Alice me llama para abrir los regalos, lo más probable es que hubiese seguido allí toda la noche.

* * *

Abro y cierro la tarjeta una y otra vez como si de esa forma las letras azules fueran a desaparecer.

 _Para Elif. Con cariño, Carlisle._

No es la primera vez que él envía regalos para Navidad, como tampoco cada cumpleaños en los años que lleva fuera de la ciudad. Al principio me costó aceptarlas, algunas simplemente las tiré a la basura, pero con el tiempo y con las heridas sanadas, los regalos comenzaron a quedarse en algún rincón de mi habitación y su letra llegó incluso a no molestarme.

Solo es su letra, solo es un regalo de su parte.

Abby recibe cada año algo de él también, aunque no entiende mucho de quién se trata. Sabe que su nombre es Carlisle, pero no creo que sepa que es su abuelo. Los gemelos no le han dicho, porque a estas alturas ya nos habría preguntado.

Luego de abrir todos los regalos, ella se cruza de brazos con fastidio, dejando sus juguetes esparcidos por el suelo y yéndose al pasillo. Mamá me echa un rápido vistazo, frunciendo el ceño y caminando por el mismo lugar donde acaba de pasar Abby.

Papá y yo nos ponemos de pie, siguiéndolas.

Abigail está sentada en la cama en el cuarto de huéspedes con el labio inferior hacia afuera y los bracitos aferrados uno junto al otro.

Mamá se sienta en un extremo de la cama y papá en el otro mientras yo me quedo en la puerta.

Yo sé por qué está enojada.

—¿No te gustaron los regalos, cariño? —le pregunta mamá, apartándole el pelo de la cara— ¿No fue eso lo que le escribiste a Santa, que querías un lienzo para pintar? —asiente con la cabeza, sus mejillas inflándolas como globo— ¿puedo saber por qué estás tan enfadada?

Abigail levanta la cabeza, mirándome. Eso llama la atención de mis papás que me miran de igual modo y estoy más que segura que tengo la cara que papá mencionó hace un rato "no me pregunten cosas que no puedo responder"

—¡Yo quería. Un. Hermanito! —chilla con los brazos ahora abiertos.

Mamá y papá están perplejos.

—¿Cómo? —papá esboza una sonrisa genuina— ¿Un hermano? Pero si tienes a Elif, cariño ¿por qué quieres más hermanos?

Abby salta fuera de la cama.

—Quiero un hermanito para prestar mis juguetes. No importa si es niño, a mí me caen bien los niños, menos Jackie.

Pellizco la piel de mi boca para no soltar una carcajada.

—Oh, nena. Eso está un poco difícil —comienza mamá— Santa no es el que trae a los bebés.

Papá se ríe y sé que tiene un montón de cosas en la cabeza justo ahora y tiene que contenerse porque mamá prácticamente lo abofetea con la mirada.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir —papá se acuclilla cerca de ella— es que la cigüeña es quien trae a los bebés, y la cigüeña está un poco perezosa estos meses.

—Muy ocupada —interfiere ella— tiene mucho trabajo.

Abigail no está entendiendo nada.

—Pero… —se lleva una mano a las puntas de su ondulado cabello rubio— podemos pedirle prestado uno. ¿Verdad que podemos pedir prestado, papá? ¿Verdad que sí?

Mamá mira a papá con urgencia, moviendo la cabeza en una especie de conversación propia y ahora yo estoy confundida.

—Veamos, Abby —mamá le levanta la barbilla— Creo que la cigüeña puede hacer una excepción.

Ruedo los ojos ¿de verdad?

Eso, como es de esperar, entusiasma a Abigail, que salta y mueve su vestido.

—¡Se lo voy a decir a todos! —grita mientras sale por la puerta.

Le hago un espacio y luego entro al cuarto.

—Mentirle a una niña así —sacudo la cabeza— eso sí que es crueldad —no me responden— ¿qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Abultarte el abdomen con una almohada?

Ambos carraspean, tal vez pensando en alguna respuesta.

—No creo que eso sea necesario —responde mamá.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque es pequeña y lo olvidará? No lo olvidará, mamá. Créeme. —y apenas termino de decir eso, caigo en cuenta. O eso creo. Mis ojos se agrandan— Espera… no lo dices en serio… —no responde— ¿LO DICES EN SERIO? —Se muerde el labio inferior, diciendo que sí con la cabeza— ¿Estás embarazada?

—No —responde de inmediato— No todavía.

—No entiendo ¿Cómo es eso de que estás embarazada pero al mismo tiempo no lo estás?

—Déjanos explicarte —interrumpe papá— tu mamá y yo estamos intentando tener otro bebé.

Me quedo en mi lugar.

—¿Cómo?… Denme un segundo —me quedo recordando todas las veces que… los miro de nuevo— ¿Dónde quedó el "estamos bien los cuatro" "no queremos que nuestra familia cambie"?

Papá levanta su dedo índice hacia mí.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta que estamos entrando en una etapa de nuestras vidas donde…

—Están viejos.

—Yo diría… maduros —prosigue— y sé que dijimos que no queremos cambiar, y no es mentira, pero queremos otro bebé. No queremos que pase el tiempo y nos demos cuenta que pudimos haberlo intentado y no lo hicimos por el trabajo. El trabajo es una excusa fea y penosa, así que pensamos ¿por qué no? Además tú eres una mujer y Abby pronto comenzará a crecer demasiado rápido.

Me vuelvo a mi madre, que permanece mordiendo su labio.

—El doctor dice que estoy en perfectas condiciones —sus dientes castañetean— Oh, por favor, bebé, dinos que estás de acuerdo.

Me llevo una mano a la frente.

—No es como si me pudiese negar, de todos modos —eso sin querer sonó como si estuviese molesta cuando en realidad no lo estoy, de manera que aclaro mi garganta— ¿Vamos a ser cinco después de todo? —ambos asienten— ¿Se dan cuenta que me veré más como una mamá que como una hermana?

Sueltan una risita nerviosa, esperando que hubiese dicho algo como eso para saber que los apoyo.

Papá pone una mano en la cintura de mamá, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Esta sí que es una Feliz Navidad ¿no creen?

No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

También me acerco, abrazándola porque creo que va a romper a llorar.

Lo normal es que yo siempre actúe a la defensiva con todo. Eso no significa que no quiera un hermano, lo que pasa es que a veces me cuesta acostumbrarme a los cambios, y mi primera reacción en todos los casos es "¿Y qué pasará a partir de aquí? ¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Y cómo seguiremos desde ahora?" pero después de calmarme, generalmente estoy feliz.

Papá adora a los niños. Estoy segura que si por él fuera tendría diez, pero como es mamá quien los debe tener, se controla.

Después de que Abigail naciera, papá había deseado tener otro hijo, pero mi hermana era aún pequeña y mamá estaba entrando en una especie de depresión post-parto. Ella se deprimía en casa y todo el mundo le decía que estaba bien que ella se quedara con la bebé el mayor tiempo posible antes de enviarla a una guardería. Sin embargo, papá y yo sabíamos que no quería dejar el trabajo y deseábamos que volviera a sonreír.

El cambio que tuvo fue casi al instante. Eso no quería decir que ella le molestara estar en casa con Abby. La rutina y no hablar con nadie en todo el día, le afectaba. Así que estábamos felices de ver que estaba riéndose y sonriendo de nuevo, a pesar de verse agotada, a ella le gusta ser independiente.

Días antes de año nuevo, Emmett y papá ayudaron a Eleazar a montar el jardín trasero de la casa de mi abuela Reneé. Cubrieron con techo de mimbre y acondicionaron el lugar para que fuese más fresco y la fiesta se efectuara allí.

Los vecinos del barrio empezaron a repartir panfletos y cartas de buenos deseos para el nuevo año.

"Desecha todo lo malo que ocurrió en tu vida. Comienza desde 0 ahora ya. Es tú oportunidad" eso es lo que decía parte de los buenos deseos y como si fuese una especie de augurio, de pronto las palabras de papá regresaron a mi mente "¿Qué te detiene?"

Había pasado una buena temporada divirtiéndome con Roy pero no era más que eso: diversión. Ninguno estaba clavado del otro. Yo sé sus gustos, yo sé que es un galancete de primera y enamorarme de él, es como enamorarme de mi enemigo.

Y sé que, augurio o no, la frase estaba destinado a eso.

Empezar de 0.

De esta manera, mientras él rebota en la silla sin dejar de hablar de Lena, su ex novia, me quito la cadena de plata del cuello en forma de calavera y se la devuelvo.

La sonrisa de Roy desaparece y luce demasiado contrariado.

—¿Qué haces, nena?

Abro la palma de su mano y la deposito allí.

—No la quiero, Roy. Es tuya.

Él se ríe.

—No, no es mía. Recuerda que es nuestra muestra de ser "amigos con derecho"

—No quiero ser solo la amiga con derecho de alguien, Roy. No quiero tu cadena.

La sonrisa que le caracteriza, ha desaparecido.

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

—¿Siquiera esto se considera romper con alguien? ¿Alguna vez fuimos algo serio? No.

—Estás tan perdida, cariño. Te estás equivocando —al ver que no hay un cambio en mi opinión, suspira y guarda la cadena en su bolsillo— Estás siendo injusta ¿sabes? Tú misma me dijiste que no querías nada serio con nadie.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Eso fue hace tiempo. Todos cambiamos de opinión alguna vez.

Entrecierra los ojos sin creerme, pero es cierto. Todo es cierto.

Después de echarme un vistazo con furia, se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la puerta, no sin antes girarse y decirme:

—Nadie ha roto conmigo nunca y tú no serás la primera. No quiero seguir contigo, Elif. Me tienes harto.

Y se marchó.

Podría sentirme mal por perder la amistad de Roy. Pero no lo hago.

* * *

En año nuevo, luego de que brindáramos para despedir nochevieja, papá nos aparta en silencio fuera de la casa.

Podemos escuchar sin esfuerzo el murmullo, los gritos y risas de la gente en la calle. El retumbar de la música en las paredes, el silencioso andar de nuestros pasos bajo la ausencia de autos en la carretera. Los cuatro y de la mano, nada más eso importa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Abby.

Sostengo su mano firme en la mía mientras da saltos de camino.

Papá baja la cabeza para mirarla.

—Al fin del mundo.

Suelto una breve risita.

—Lo siento —me disculpo— es que eso se oyó muy cursi.

Él me sacude la cabeza aun cuando odio que lo haga.

El bullicio comienza a aumentar a medida que nos acercamos y me doy cuenta de grupos completos que están reunidos en el parque, lanzando serpentinas, alzando sus copas para brindar, y las luces centelleantes en el cielo entusiasman a Abigail, que pronto está en los brazos de papá mirando al cielo.

Mamá enrolla su brazo con el mío, besando mi mejilla.

—Feliz año nuevo, tesorito.

Sostengo la cadena que mis padres me regalaron en mi cumpleaños, como si la vida se me fuera en ello, y entonces sonrío.

—Feliz año, mamá.

* * *

Termino de hacer un hueco en la tierra y meto el papel con el garabato de Owen. Él protesta por mi desconsideración, insultándome a modo de broma.

A Owen le gusta dibujar garabatos a diestra y siniestra y a mí me causan miedo, por eso los entierro bajo tierra.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea de arte, querida Elif.

Me pongo de pie y cruzo las piernas sobre el banquito.

—Puedes dibujar lo que quieras en mi presencia pero no garabatos horribles.

—¿Quieres que dibuje a un señor follándose a una señora?

—No seas vulgar.

—Fuiste tú la que dijo que dibuje lo que quiera y yo quiero dibujar a dos personas follando en medio del parque.

—Buena suerte con eso. —se sienta junto a mí con el lienzo en su regazo. Empieza a trazar líneas raras en el papel. Cuando veo que está dibujando la silueta de un hombre, suelto una carcajada— ¿No era una broma?

Levanta el dedo meñique y me fijo en su perfecta ceja depilada.

—Nunca bromearía con algo —continúa con su trabajo— ¿puedes guardar mi recipiente de comida en la mochila, por fa?

Estiro el brazo y cojo el recipiente vacío.

Nunca me ha gustado la comida recalentada, pero algo tenía la de Owen que hizo que me lanzara a ello.

El día después de cualquier festividad, debería considerarse y conmemorarse como el día de comer recalentado.

Owen detiene su rápido dibujo mirando a nada en especial.

—¿Resaca artística? —pregunto.

Ensancha una sonrisa, metiendo todas sus cosas dentro de la mochila.

—Ya vuelvo. Quédate aquí, por favor, o tendré que devolverte de un ala.

—¿A dónde…? —pero ya se ha ido corriendo.

Bajo mis pies del banco y los balanceo. El parque está vacío pese a que la mayoría sigue de vacaciones. Me pregunto cuántos habrán despertado con resaca.

Aburrida de seguir sentada, me levanto y empiezo a caminar por el único camino que dirige a la fuente de agua. Me apoyo en los brazos, inclinándome y sintiendo como el agua salpica mi cara.

—A mí también me gusta hacer eso.

Pego un salto hacia atrás, asustada de encontrar a Ethan a mi lado.

¿Cómo diablos llegó y cómo es que no lo escuché?

Pongo una mano en mi pecho.

—¿Tú quieres matarme de un susto?

Se ríe.

—Lo siento —se apoya de la misma manera, aunque sus manos están entrelazadas y puedo notar la fuerza que está haciendo con su brazo— No te enojes con Owen, ha sido idea mía.

—Owen es un jodido traidor —susurro.

Ethan se echa a reír de nuevo.

—Yo creo que es un buen amigo —dice en voz baja— Se nota que te quiere mucho.

Sí, Owen es toda una puta loca, pero lo amo.

—Por supuesto que lo es —aseguro y no sé qué más decir al respecto.

Cuando decidí empezar de 0, yo no estaba pensando en Ethan. De verdad que no. Él va a regresar a Canadá y todo quedará igual.

Estaba pensando en mí y en lo que importa ahora. En quienes están a mi alrededor cada día. En mi familia.

—Oye, Elif.

—¿No te parece extraño que haya dejado de nevar tan pronto? Por lo general siempre hay metros de nieve enterrados y la gente comienza a reclamarle al Estado.

—Elif…

—Y luego viene la lluvia y la gente igual reclamará.

—Elif

—No entiendo por qué la gente nunca se conforma con nada. Para nadie es suficiente… nada.

—¡Elif!

Parpadeo. No quiero esto.

—No te quiero escuchar, Ethan —digo rápidamente— No te quiero escuchar en absoluto.

Nos quedamos flotando en el silencio y él se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Nunca quieres escucharme ¿te das cuenta? Siempre es sobre ti. Siempre es sobre lo que crees que es correcto. Y yo lo he permitido porque no quiero incomodarte.

—Me estás incomodando justo ahora.

—¡Lo sé! —grita y no tengo más que quedarme callada. No estoy mirándolo y él tampoco lo hace— Me dijiste que era mejor que termináramos, lo acepté. Me pediste que no mantuviéramos el contacto, lo cumplí.

—¿Entonces esto es una especie de reproche? ¿Estás reprochándome por lo que hice y no hice en el pasado? —ahora estoy mirándolo. Lo miro porque estoy enfadada— Ethan, no nos vemos desde hace años y vienes cualquier día a reprocharme esto ¿qué te pasa? A estas alturas somos dos completos desconocidos.

—Tú no eres una desconocida para mí.

—¡Qué bien!

—¿Puedes dejar tu indiferencia en otra parte?

Froto mis manos en mi cara, deseando gritarle un montón de cosas, pero no puedo.

No puedo hacerlo porque Ethan tiene razón.

¿Qué puedo reprocharle yo, por ejemplo, cuando todas las decisiones las tomé por mi cuenta?

Nunca tomé en cuenta lo que él pensaba, cuando me dijo que podía resultar nuestra relación a distancia, cuando le dije que no quería saber de él, que era mejor así.

A uno deberían avisarle por alto parlante cuando está haciendo alguna estupidez.

—¿Es idea mía o vienes aquí para decir que sientes lo mismo que antes? —me rio de mi propia pregunta.

Los ojos de Ethan están puestos en mí y me cohíbo.

—¿Eso es muy absurdo para ti? —no respondo— Dímelo.

 _Sí._

 _Tienes que decir que sí._

 _¡Di que sí!_

—No —respondo sin percatarme.

—Está bien —dice, apoyándose del barandal y acercándose— porque siempre ha sido así —él sonríe y aparto la cara porque voy a sonreír también— Además, tu mamá me adora.

Alejando la sonrisa por completo, me giro para enfrentarlo.

—Mi mamá adora a todo el mundo.

—No es cierto. A ella no le gusta Roy.

Ahora sí, estoy perpleja.

—¡¿Te atreviste a hablar con mi mamá?!

Suelta una carcajada.

—No, no. Culpa a Casey. Ella me ha mantenido informado.

—Debí suponerlo.

—Debiste —reconoce y se acerca más, tanto que su brazo choca con el mío— ¿Entonces…?

—¿Entonces qué? Esto no cambia nada.

 _Testaruda, Elif. Testaruda._

—¡Oh, vamos! —se queja— Voy a ser directo contigo porque parece que lo estás haciendo a propósito—nos señala— Quiero intentarlo contigo de nuevo.

Le alzo una ceja, apartando el nudo cosquilloso en mi estómago.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque tú quieres intentarlo, yo tengo que aceptarlo?

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí, algo así.

—Oh. —no me deja de sorprender su atrevimiento— No lo sé, Ethan. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. No es como si yo fuese a decir que sí y continuáramos con lo que dejamos. Si lo intentamos, lo intentaríamos desde cero.

 _Como el panfleto._

"Es tu oportunidad"

Él, sin embargo, me sorprende diciendo:

—Es todo lo que quiero.

Me pregunto si hay algún manual para seguir fastidiando a un ex con aspecto de querer dejar de ser ex. No obstante, si soy sincera conmigo misma de una vez por todas, no quiero seguir fastidiándolo.

—Te vas a ir dentro de unas semanas.

—Y volveré dentro de un año. ¿Qué es un año para nosotros, Elif? ¿Qué es un año cuando hemos estado lejos durante 5?

 _Sí, Elif ¿qué es un maldito año?_

Una silueta borrosa escondiéndose detrás de un árbol me pone en aviso y no tengo que averiguar para saber que se trata de Casey.

Maldita traidora. Malditos todos. Maldito Owen. Maldita yo y mi testarudez.

Con mis manos entrelazadas, aparto el cabello congelado por el frío en un movimiento de cabeza y diviso a Ethan por el rabillo del ojo. Sus mejillas están rojas, sus ojos brillan por el smog y su expresión es de total impaciencia.

Puedo actuar a base de mi racionalidad o ser una completa idiota.

Sinceramente… me gusta a veces ser una idiota.

—Está bien —contesto y sus ojos se agrandan. Cuando veo su sonrisa enancharse, rápidamente levanto mi dedo índice— No te entusiasmes. Lo vamos a intentar. No voy a ser tu novia hoy.

Mueve la cabeza todavía sonriendo.

—¿Te das cuenta que actúas como si yo te hubiese traicionado o hubiese hecho algo tan malo como para que ahora esté rogándote que vuelvas conmigo?

Encojo los hombros.

—Lo sé, me gusta el papel de la ex novia traicionada sin ser traicionada en verdad.

—¿Puedo ser un completo idiota?

—¿Vas a decirme que te arrepientes? —pregunto y no asimilo el momento en que toma mi cintura y me planta un beso en la boca. Durante un segundo me quedo estupefacta reconociendo el movimiento de sus labios, hasta que al final, los reconozco y respondo de la misma manera. Aquel beso no dura más de diez segundos— Eso…

—Eso es para que vayas acostumbrándote —me guiña un ojo y vuelve a darme un beso, ahora solo un topón— y porque no iba a volver a Canadá sin robarte un beso.

—Oh. Es bueno saberlo. Para la próxima voy a traer un bozal.

Se ríe, se ríe tanto que me contagia y nos reímos un largo tiempo.

Una vez que suelta mi cintura, me percato que estamos muy cerca.

Y él dice, con total convicción:

—Te quiero, Elif. Y te extrañé, mucho.

Sintiéndome menos cohibida y con ganas de tocarlo, me acerco y le aparto un mechón de su pelo.

—Yo también —confieso— ambas cosas —se lleva una mano al oído, como si no hubiese escuchado, y tengo que poner los ojos en blanco— También te quiero y también te extrañé, bobo.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —grito antes de abrir por completo la puerta— ¡Papá!

El ruido de la aspiradora impide que me escuchen. Papá está al otro lado de la habitación, limpiando los muebles de la cocina.

Me acerco y desenchufo la máquina. Por supuesto, eso hace que ella levante el rostro al instante, mechones de cabello saliendo de su coleta alta.

—Hola, pequeña —saluda empujando el cable con su pie— ¿cómo estaba Owen?

No sé qué cara tendré en el rostro, pero se miran entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta papá.

—Tengo que contarles algo muy importante.

Se vuelven a mirar, dejando todo en su lugar y acercándose. Quiero sonreír como una tonta y por alguna razón no puedo.

—Ya sé —dice papá, empujando el codo de mamá— Volviste con Roy y estás embarazada.

—¡SÍ! —les contesto entusiasmada y no es hasta que veo como sus rostros palidecen, que me doy cuenta de lo que ha dicho papá y mi respuesta— ¡NO! Esperen… ¡no es eso!

Mamá se echa aire con un trozo de papel.

—¿Estás segura? Solo dinos la verdad.

—No estoy embarazada. No volví con Roy —aseguro y el color regresa a sus caras.

Cuando les anuncio que Ethan y yo "volvimos" sin llegar a entender la parte en la que no somos novios todavía, independiente de eso, están felices por mí, sobre todo porque no tendrán más a Roy deambulando por la casa como si se tratara de la suya.

—¿Tendré que usar mis dotes de papá celoso con Ethan de nuevo?

Mamá y yo le miramos.

—¡No! —contestamos al unísono.

—Está bien. Seré una buena persona solo porque Ethan es un buen chico —él me mira directo a los ojos— es un _buen_ chico —recalca— y a esas personas no hay que perderlas.

Papá no es bueno dándome consejos de ese tipo, pero creo que eso realmente llegó a mi corazón de una manera extraña.

Abigail llega a la sala sosteniendo una hoja en sus manos. Empuja sus gafas hacia el puente de su nariz, sonriendo.

Ella había comenzado con problemas a la visión desde los cuatro años, razón por la que ahora usa gafas para leer. Fue un poco raro verla con lentes a tan temprana edad, pero ella está acostumbrada a llevarlas.

—¿Qué dibujaste, cariño? —le pregunta mamá.

Abigail se sienta en el regazo de papá, mostrándonos su nueva obra de arte.

En el papel dibujó cuatro siluetas: mamá, papá, ella y yo. Y había incorporado una quinta persona, apenas visible en la panza de mamá. Un bebé abultado y sonriendo.

—Oh, Abby, es hermoso —le digo— ¿Quieres que lo colguemos en la puerta de la nevera?

Ella asiente enérgica, bajándose del regazo y corriendo con el dibujo en sus manos. Le ayudo a ponerle pegatinas para que quede firme y bonito.

Después de regresar al regazo de papá, se quita las gafas y esconde la cara en su pecho.

—Entonces… ¿qué podemos hacer hoy? —él pregunta, mirándonos a todas.

Abby, que parece estar con sueño, murmura:

—Llamemos a la cigüeña, papi. Por favor.

—Abigail —llama mamá— Ya hemos hablado de eso. La cigüeña lo traerá cuando tenga tiempo. Si la llamamos, se sentirá presionada y se olvidará de nosotros.

Eso le asusta y rápidamente sacude la cabeza.

—Entonces quiero una hamburguesa grande con patatas fritas —pide.

Nos echamos a reír.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dice papá— hamburguesas y patatas fritas para todos —se levanta con Abby en sus brazos. Ella grita mientras la lleva al cuarto sosteniéndola con un solo brazo.

Mamá se levanta del sofá igual, acercándose para darme un abrazo.

—Me alegra muchísimo lo tuyo con Ethan. Lo digo muy en serio. —me guiña un ojo, dando una pequeña caricia a mi mentón y siguiendo a papá.

Tengo la sensación de que todos actúan como si hubiesen esperado que yo abriera los ojos. Supongo que es parte de su intuición de padres, de saber lo que es malo y correcto para mí, pero que de todos modos dejan que me equivoque para que aprenda de mis errores.

Ellos son reservados en ese aspecto.

Abigail llega corriendo hasta mí, a medio abrochar su vestido.

—¡ELIF! —grita— ¡¿TIENES OTRO NOVIO?!

Bueno, tal vez no son tan reservados.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas ¡Felices fiestas! Iba a subir este outtake en Navidad pero por diferentes motivos pude hacerlo hasta hoy.**

 **Espero les guste y tengan un hermoso y esperanzador comienzo de año.**

 **Un beso a todas!**


	46. Outtake - Hermoso préstamo

Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y algún que otro personaje.

* * *

Outtake

.

 ** _Hermoso préstamo_**

 _._

 _—_ _¿Quieres dibujar conmigo, papá?_ —pide Elif en un gesto inocente.

La niña trepa en sus piernas hasta sentarse en su regazo. Rizos rubios caen sobre su rostro de porcelana, y los aparta rápidamente. Aquella mueca de desagrado por su parte lo hace reír. No le gusta que el pelo se vaya a sus ojos, pero Edward está reacio a cortarle su preciosa cabellera.

— _Bueno, ¿qué quieres que dibuje?_

Elif columpia los pies en el aire, momentáneamente relajada en brazos de su padre.

— _Algo bonito, por favor._

Con la experiencia que le caracteriza y conociéndola desde su primer día de vida, sabe que cuál fuere el dibujo, éste debe tener alguna princesa casándose con el príncipe, o el sapo con la señora sapo, o el conejo con la señora conejo y así sucesivamente. Edward sonríe para sí mismo, arropando a la dulce niña con el peor genio del mundo, mientras esta arruga la nariz. Ese simple gesto le revuelve el estómago, porque le recuerda a ella.

Elif nunca dejó de poner esa expresión. Al crecer, esa marca fue acentuándose, y también, dejó de pedirle dibujos, volviéndose una niña independiente. Siempre alegre, perspicaz. Con un genio de los mil demonios. Edward siempre admiró su capacidad para entender las cosas. Esa madurez otorgada desde que es una niña, creándoles una unión entre ambos mucho más efectiva.

Él trató de reemplazar a Bella. Trató como nadie más lo haría. Intentando que nada le faltase, llenándole de amor por los dos. Sin embargo, eso no fue posible. Cuando vio la tristeza en el rostro de su hija el día en que supo que la había buscado, se dio cuenta que nunca iba a reemplazarla.

Y ahora, tantos años más tarde, todavía se pone a pensar en ello.

¿Y si Elif nunca la hubiese buscado?

A veces, tranquilo en su hogar, se hace esa pregunta.

Si Bella no hubiese vuelto a sus vidas, a lo mejor todavía pensaría que el amor no existe para él. No conocería el poder del entendimiento. La reconciliación. Abigail no existiría. Y, además, no hubiese tenido el privilegio de ver en los ojos de Elif ese brillo especial que tenía cada vez que Bella estaba cerca. No importa qué tan mal se llevaban al comienzo. No importa cuántas veces su hija le gritó que la odiaba. Una parte de ella le admiraba por ser su madre. Una parte de ella se alegraba que fuese ella y no otra persona.

Edward sonríe al encontrar entre sus cosas, el dibujo con un sol de tres ojos.

—¿Qué ves, papá?

Elif se sienta junto a él en la mesa del comedor, mirándolo detrás de sus anteojos para leer. En casa todos usan anteojos, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

Contempla el rostro de su hija, viendo un poco a la Elif pequeña en su hija grande; la Elif adulta, la Elif desinhibida.

—Estaba viendo esta ternura—responde a la pregunta, girando los dibujos para que ella pueda verlos.

—¿Las hizo Abby?

—No. Las hiciste tú.

—Oh. ¿De verdad? —ella coge los dibujos. Se le dulcifica el rostro ante el recuerdo— Nunca me dijiste lo horrible que dibujaba, por Dios.

—Dibujabas precioso.

—No, ni en un millón de años.

—Pero pensaste que eran de tu hermana. —recuerda.

—Sí, pero para entonces hubiese dicho que estaban lindos. —se echan a reír. Al final, Elif se pone nostálgica de nuevo— Te quiero, papá.

—Y yo a ti, nena.

Un portazo los hace voltearse hacia la sala principal, donde Abigail acaba de entrar corriendo, seguida de Bella.

—¡Eh, princesa! —saluda Elif, llenándola de besos. Las gafas de ambas se tuercen por el contacto— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Más o menos —responde.

—¿Por qué? —Edward la abraza.

—Porque mamá llegó tarde a buscarme.

Edward levanta la cabeza hacia Bella, que rueda los ojos. Esquiva la mirada tanto de su esposo como la de su hija mayor. La situación se ha puesto difícil desde hace semanas, porque Bella no ha podido superar la partida de Nany.

El doctor de Nany dice que la mujer falleció porque ya había cumplido con su ciclo en vida. Por más exámenes que le hiciesen, ninguno arrojó anomalías extrañas. Nany estaba sana. Se acostó una noche, y no despertó más. El consuelo de la familia es que por lo menos se fue en paz. El problema es que Bella y Nessie no quieren entenderlo ni aceptarlo.

Elif estaba agradecida de haber podido disfrutarla en vida, aunque estaba triste como todos, se mantuvo firme para acompañar a su madre.

Abby no lloró. Ella estaba segura que Nany encontró una nube en el cielo para sentarse y cuidarlos.

—Fueron cinco minutos, cariño. —camina de un lado para el otro— ¿Sacaste la ropa de la secadora, Ed?

Observa a su mujer con curiosidad. Le gustaría tomarla de los brazos y pedirle que vuelva a sonreír, pero sabe que el proceso de luto es largo. También tuvo abuelos que murieron.

Ya nadie anda por los pasillos llamando a las pecositas, creo que eso es lo que más le duele aceptar.

—Sí. La dejé en nuestra habitación.

—Bien —prepara rápidamente un sándwich para Abigail y se va.

Elif y él se miran, desconectados.

—Hablaré con ella. —le dice él.

En el dormitorio ella está recopilando la ropa para planchar. Usualmente se turnan para ese trabajo, y esta vez le toca a Edward, pero al parecer a Bella se le ha olvidado. Con cuidado de no sobresaltarla, posa las manos en su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Te juro que fueron cinco minutos, no la dejé botada ni nada parecido. —dice ofuscada, poniendo un dedo frío sobre la plancha caliente— O tal vez fue un poco más.

—No te estoy preguntando eso. —dice Edward y desenchufa la plancha. Bella suelta un suspiro, dejándose llevar por los brazos de su esposo— Aunque de verdad me gustaría saber a dónde fuiste. No porque quiera controlarte, sino porque me importas.

Ella se pasa los dedos por la barbilla, sintiendo que se comporta como una niña chiquita.

—Estaba en el cementerio… con Nessie. —confiesa con cierta agonía— Para cuando me di cuenta, ya se estaba haciendo tarde para ir por Abby.

Sus ojos como el manantial se ven agotados.

Habían sido semanas extenuantes; la sorpresiva muerte de Nany y sus malos resultados para quedar embarazados.

Llevan casi un año intentándolo, pero al parecer las cosas no van demasiado bien. Cada mes, reciben el desafortunado negativo de los test de farmacia. Así que optaron por checarse con un doctor, y solo han recibido buenas noticias. Sin embargo, nada ha dado frutos. Esta mañana, por ejemplo, salió otro desesperante negativo.

—A lo mejor estás estresada por todo; por tu abuela, por el trabajo, por lo de esta mañana…

Niega con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor solo debemos aceptar que no tendremos otro bebé.

—Eh, pensé que tú eras la que no se rendía.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—No lo hago, pero ¿no crees que es suficiente? ¿Cuánto llevamos intentándolo? Si llegara a suceder algún día, nuestro hijo tendrá padres vejestorios a los diez años.

Edward se echa a reír.

—No exageres.

—Padres cuarentones. —le recuerda.

—Por lo que sé, tú no tienes cuarenta.

—Pero estoy cerca de cumplirlos.

—Y he de reconocer que estás bien guapa. —le regala su mirada severa— Vamos, tienes 38. La gente tiene hijos a los 38.

No consigue convencerla y termina rodeándola con los brazos. El perfume de su esposa es el refugio a todos sus problemas. Podría quedarse allí toda la tarde; es la misma sensación a cuando llegas a casa después de un largo viaje.

Le besa el cuello, la barbilla, sube al lóbulo de su oreja y por último se apodera de sus labios, suaves como el algodón, dulces como el chocolate. Bella envuelve sus brazos por encima de él, profundizando el beso con la sensibilidad que sus cuerpos provocan. Ansiados de algo más, son interrumpidos por Abigail que les quita el momento de intimidad.

Ambos se separan, no lo suficiente para fingir que nada ha pasado. Todavía están abrazados, y a la niña no parece incomodarle, porque lo ha visto antes, ha visto a sus padres besarse un montón de veces.

—Mami ¿puedo ponerle un poco de mayonesa a mi sándwich, por favor?

Bella sonríe ante formalidad de su hija, y Edward desea que no borrara nunca esa sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué no le pediste a Elif que lo hiciera?

Abby echa un vistazo a la puerta.

—Es que no está. Ethan ha llegado y…

—¿Y qué? —inquiere Edward.

Abby tartamudea, ahuecando su mano pequeña alrededor de su boca.

— _Se están besuqueando._ —susurra.

Se echan a reír, y Abby también, emocionada de no haber metido la pata.

.

.

.

Elif llega a la emisora y no necesita tarjeta de invitación para entrar, todo el mundo la conoce. Saluda a todo aquel que cruce pasillo junto a ella. Las sonrisas de reconocimiento no se hacen esperar. Ella es muy querida.

Se encuentra a Tanya en el elevador, quién da un rebote ante su llegada inesperada.

—¡Ah, Elif! —pone una mano en su pecho— No te sentí entrar.

—Estabas demasiado concentrada. —se burla.

Tanya hace una mueca.

—Mucho trabajo el de hoy. —se queja— Iba a preguntarte qué haces aquí, pero la respuesta es obvia.

—¿Mamá está muy ocupada?

—Ha estado llenando formularios como loca desde que llegó esta mañana, pero de seguro ya ha terminado. —Llegan al tercer piso— No han querido devolverla a sus labores habituales.

El jefe de su madre había decidido sacarla del aire por unas semanas por motivo del luto. El programa significaba un torrente de energía que en ese minuto Bella no tenía, así que mientras tanto, ella solo está fuera de escena.

Elif se muerde el labio, titubeando sobre decir o no lo que tiene pensado hacer.

Encuentra a Bella enviando la última correspondencia. Da golpecitos suaves a la puerta de la oficina, haciéndose notar.

—Hola, cariño. —saluda, alegrándose de verla. Elif sigue dudando. Mientras abraza a su madre, no deja de pensar. Tal vez es demasiado pronto. Tal vez no es el momento—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta tomándole el rostro.

—Tengo una invitación a comer para ti, y a papá.

—¿En serio?

—Sip

—¿Y con qué plata?

—La abuela Esme me prestó.

—Oh. Esto es serio.

Elif chasquea la lengua.

Bella deja todo resuelto en el trabajo antes de salir. Edward les espera en el auto, tan sorprendido como ella por la invitación. Van a su restaurante favorito, donde preparan la mejor crema de calabaza y crutones.

—Esto está… buenísimo. —degusta Edward.

Cuando la crema desaparece de sus platos, Elif decide ponerse en acción. En un principio no creyó que fuese difícil. Sus padres le han dado la libertad necesaria para volar por sí misma, y gracias a eso es que se ha convertido en una mujer independiente. Sin embargo, con la muerte de Nany, las cosas cambiaron. Su madre se siente muy dependiente de su familia, casi con miedo de perder a cualquiera de los tres. Y la entiende. Sabe lo que es tener miedo de perder a alguien que tienes al lado, que desaparezca de la nada. Le pasó con ella, muchas veces. Aun cuando las cosas estaban bien, en su respectivo lugar, tenía esa inquietud de que acabara y volvieran a ser Edward y ella como antes.

—Mamá… Papá… —comienza, despejando su garganta— Si los cité aquí es porque quiero hablar con ustedes. —los rostros de Edward y Bella se tensan— Ethan y yo…

—No me digas… que se van… a casar —jadea Edward, como si aquello fuese una mala noticia.

Bella le pega en el brazo.

—No… —responde Elif, aunque ni siquiera pone cara de sorprendida— Nos vamos a vivir juntos.

Edward no sabe si prefiere que se casen o vivan juntos, pero ambas opciones son terribles para él, porque es lo mismo.

—¡Qué! —exclama con sorpresa. Elif aprieta los dientes en un ademán y se arregla las gafas— Pero… si eres tan jovencita. Tienes 20 años recién.

—22 —corrige.

Bella no dice nada.

—Da igual. —dice él, tomando una bocanada de aire— ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, estás estudiando y llevas apenas unos meses trabajando… ¿no crees que…?

—Queremos alquilar un cuarto, no estamos buscando una casa propia o algo parecido. Queremos… probar. Si resulta o no.

Él también fue joven. La diferencia es que la llevaba a ella en el hombro, enfrentándose a la vida. Así que sus decisiones siempre fueron acorde a las necesidades de Elif. Nunca tomó decisiones a la ligera, por eso reacciona tan a la defensiva. Pero Elif no tiene hijos. Ella puede dictaminar lo que se le plazca.

Antes de que pueda darle todo su apoyo, a pesar de que no quisiera que su niña se fuera de su lado, escucha el sollozo de Bella.

Ambos se voltean al rostro lloroso de ella, que no puede ocultar su tristeza.

—Oh, mamá. Esto es lo que no quería que pasara.

Bella hace ademán con la mano izquierda.

—No, no. Es que me da pena, nada más. Perdón. —sorbe su nariz con la servilleta— Perdón —repite.

Edward le envuelve con el brazo.

—Sabes que tu madre y yo siempre te vamos a apoyar. No es lo que… me gustaría que pasara, pero estás grande. Es verdad. Eres una adulta que no necesita de nuestra autorización, y te agradezco que nos sigas tomando en cuenta.

Elif sonríe, con los ojos llorosos iguales a Bella.

—Yo siempre los voy a tener en cuenta, papá.

Se cambia de silla al costado, para quedar más cerca. Rodea a su madre con los brazos, apretándola a su cuerpo hasta que ella se calma.

—Me compadezco de ti —declara Bella, secándose las lágrimas— porque odio las mudanzas.

Bella piensa en la habitación de Elif. ¿Qué sería de esa habitación sin ella? Se le llena el corazón de tristeza. Sabía que algún día pasaría. Nany se lo dijo muchas veces.

 _"_ _Los hijos no pertenecen a sus padres"_

 _"_ _Ellos son un préstamo"_ aseguró _"Un hermoso préstamo"_

Elif era un hermoso préstamo.

Las abuelas también son un hermoso préstamo.

— _Tú eres un préstamo, cielo._ —le contó alguna vez, mientras la Bella niña lloraba en su cuarto— _Tu padre lo entenderá._

Nunca lo entendió.

Pero esas cosas eran pasadas. Ahora en la actualidad, puede asegurar con mayor convicción que ni Elif ni Abigail les pertenece. Y aunque lo fuesen, no le gustaría acarrearlas a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ellos por obligación. Además, Ethan es un buen chico; atento, educado, un joven que demuestra preocupación por su hija. Si eso fuese al revés, a lo mejor la reacción sería diferente.

Besa a su hija en la frente, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Al menos, no se va de la ciudad. Espera.

.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué Elif no quiere vivir con nosotros? —le pregunta Abby a Renee.

Renee sienta a su nieta sobre su regazo, balanceándose mientras le sirve un vaso de jugo.

—No es que no quiera vivir con ustedes, lo que pasa es que es adulta y los adultos quieren vivir solos.

—Pero ella no se va a vivir sola, sino con Ethan. —se cruza de brazos— No me gusta Ethan.

—¿Cómo que no te gusta Ethan? —cuestiona Bella desde la cocina— Tú adoras a Ethan, mentirosilla.

Renee abraza a Abby, pellizcándole el estómago y haciendo que esta suelte risotadas.

—¿No será más bien, que estás celosa por tu hermana? ¿A qué sí? —Abby ríe por las cosquillas.

Su madre los visita a menudo. Se siente sola en casa cuando Eleazar trabaja, y ahora que a Ness se le acaban las vacaciones, volverá a irse, y eso le atormenta. Todavía no enfrenta esa casa completamente sola.

Pero estaba en paz, contenta por los años que disfrutó a su madre.

Edward entra en casa, sacudiéndose las manos.

—Listo —suelta un suspiro— solo quedan las maletas.

—¿Te marchas hoy día, cariño? —pregunta Renee a Elif, que entra detrás de su padre.

—Nop. Mañana.

A Bella se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

Detrás de ella, Ethan también viene con ellos.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, Abigail. —murmura Renee en su oído. La niña se encoge en sus brazos, lanzándole dagas a Ethan con la mirada.

No hay modo de hacer sonreír a Abigail en la mesa. Por más que Ethan lo intenta, Abby no quiere nada con él. Está enojada porque va a llevarse a su hermana mayor, y porque nadie se lo contó antes.

—Puedes visitarme cuando quieras, Abby —asegura Elif. Abby aplasta el tenedor con fuerza en el ñoqui— y podemos comer helado. Mucho helado.

Gira la cara.

—Elif se va a poner muy triste si te enojas con ella. —le dice Bella— Y no queremos que Elif esté triste.

Elif hace un puchero exagerado, ladeando la cabeza hacia su hermana, y Abby se rinde.

—De acuerdo. —acepta.

Todos en la mesa vitorean. Elif le lanza un beso al aire a su hermana, y a Abigail se le quita el enojo.

.

.

.

—No se te ocurra dormirte con el gas encendido. —Elif anota mentalmente todos los consejos de Bella— Y el agua. A veces queda la llave medio abierta y tienes que asegurarte que no gotee. Si eso pasa seguido, tu padre sabe de alguien que puede arreglarlo.

—Bien. ¿Qué me dijiste sobre los rincones?

—Trata de no dejar muebles en los rincones, así llegan las arañas.

—Ugh.

Sirve dos tazas de té, apoyándose en la mesa americana.

—Y bueno ¿estás segura de este paso?

Elif asiente, tomando el tazón humeante entre sus manos.

—Lo estoy.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Por favor, si esto no llegara a resultar, no dudes en regresar. Nosotros…

Le toma las manos— Voy a estar bien, mamá. —la tranquiliza— Y volveré si siento que es demasiado.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Se quedan mirando sin decir nada.

—Ay, Elif. Te voy a extrañar tanto.

—Por Dios, viviré a unas cuadras de aquí…

—No me importa, ven aquí. —la vuelve a abrazar como ha hecho en las últimas semanas. Es verdad, son unas pocas cuadras, pero no es lo mismo. Elif no llegará a casa por la noche y tampoco sentirá su presencia cerca de ella. Eso es lo que va a extrañar— Te amo mucho, mucho.

—Yo también te amo mucho. —responde— Y no quiero que estés triste, mamá. Tienes muchas razones para no estarlo.

—Lo sé. Siento haber estado tan… alejada en el último tiempo. Se me ha hecho difícil lo de Nany.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, yo lo entiendo. También tengo abuelas ¿sabes? Creo que me sentiría igual.

Elif le da un beso en la frente, igual que Bella hace con ella siempre.

—No creo que alcances a echarme de menos, ya que los visitaré a menudo. A menos que quieras que me independice por completo.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Entonces vendré seguido. —se ríen— De verdad, mami, todo va a estar bien.

.

.

.

Esa noche Bella se hace otro test de embarazo, que resulta negativo. Tira el aparato a la basura, sintiéndose frustrada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada

Edward le hace un espacio en la cama.

—Esto me estresa demasiado, no quiero más. —Edward no responde— Sé que quieres un bebé, Ed. Yo también lo quiero. Pero creo no nos quieren dar uno.

Abraza a su esposo, entrelazando sus piernas debajo de la colcha. Esconde el rostro en su cuello, alejando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Alice le dice que es cosa de tiempo, que se encuentra adormecida. Ella tampoco ha podido volver a embarazarse. A diferencia de ellos, Alice y Jasper no tienen tantas ganas de otro hijo. Están tranquilos con el que tienen, cómodos en su espacio, y otro niño revolucionaria todo. Y Rose, ella sí que ha cerrado fábrica. Ella piensa que es tanto el empeño del embarazo, que ha hecho que no les resulte.

A estas alturas, Bella piensa que tiene razón. Tanto esfuerzo terminó estresándola. Por ello, no hay embarazo.

—Podemos intentarlo.

Bella jadea.

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Lo hice. —contesta devuelta— pero no te dije cómo.

—¿Ah?

Edward separa un poco a Bella de él, y le entrega un folleto que saca del buró.

—He estado… investigando. Mucho. Y si de verdad queremos uno, a mí no me importaría cómo venga.

Bella lee la información del folleto, sobre la adopción.

—¿Quieres adoptar?

—¿Te importaría? Quiero decir ¿te importaría que no llevase tu sangre o algo así?

Vuelve a leer.

—No, no me importaría.

—El proceso es largo, y probablemente no lo tengamos de un año para el otro, pero si lo intentamos… el último esfuerzo, a lo mejor tenemos éxito.

Bella está impresionada por la propuesta.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que hagamos esto?

—Si tú lo quieres también…

Bella puede ver el anhelo en los ojos de Edward de tener un hijo, un niño. A él no le importa que no sea sanguíneo, y a Bella tampoco.

Sintiéndose más enamorada que hace diez segundos, deja los papeles sobre la cama y lo atrapa en un beso que él corresponde sin esfuerzo. Tiene miedo que no resulte, tiene miedo que el desenlace sea igual al último año.

Aún con los labios rozándose, él pregunta:

—¿Lo intentamos?

Y Bella vuelve a besarlo.

—Si tú quieres intentarlo… —susurra— entonces sí.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! Tanto tieeeeeempo. Les traje este Outtake que les debía hace _mucho_ tiempo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Creo que este es el último outtake que subiré. Ojalá que en algún tiempo no muy lejano sepan la razón.**

 **Quiero agradecer quienes han votado para que Eres mi tesoro postule a los premios de FFAD, al igual que Elif, ambos nominados. GRACIAS! Es todo lo que puedo decir. Con saber que valoran de ese modo la historia, me basta.**

 **Un beso enorme, gigante, inmenso. Cuídense mucho.**


End file.
